Las doce tareas doradas
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: La diosa Hera está furiosa por la resurreción de los santos dorados. Por ello, planea doce tareas que deberán ser cumplidas. Capítulo 54: Cómplices.
1. El plan de la diosa

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

**LAS DOCE TAREAS DORADAS**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**El plan de la diosa**_

-1-

Contaban los ancianos que más allá de las grandes cordilleras de Tesalia, en un lugar oculto a la vista del hombre, se encontraba el Monte Olimpo.

Se decía que su belleza estaba por encima de los sueños humanos. Un paraíso tan terrenal como divino, escondido entre las enormes montañas de piedra dorada que tintineaban bajo la luz del Sol. Una comarca mágica que la muerte era incapaz de alcanzar, hundida en las celebraciones y los excesos; repleta de seres inigualables y rebosante de misticismo.

Caudalosos ríos fluían desde lo alto de los riscos fronterizos creando caídas de agua de una majestuosidad que poco podría compararse con las conocidas por el ojo humano. Los campos de verde y frondosa vegetación se extendían por todo el valle; los vívidos colores de sus flores y frutos inundaban de vida el paraíso griego. Por sus praderas corrían ninfas, cuyos cánticos eran arrastrados por el viento hasta el más ínfimo rincón de la Tierra Santa. Los sátiros corrían detrás de ellas, lujuriosamente. Sus regordetas y burlescas figuras contrastaban con los gráciles movimientos de las jóvenes doncellas encantadas.

Mitológicas criaturas residían en aquel paraíso, como lo grifos que habitaban en las montañas. Detrás de las cascadas, los animales –mitad león, mitad águila– hacían sus nidos, donde las crías, escandalosas, crecían protegidas por la fuerza de las corrientes. Numerosas manadas de caballos voladores surcaban los aires acariciando con sus alas las copas de los antiguos árboles. Sus suaves resoplidos rompían la monotonía de los cielos y competían en vigor con el trinar de las aves.

Decían que ahí, el Sol todavía salía y se ponía cuando Apolo cruzaba el firmamento montado en su cuadriga de fuego; que la ira de Zeus desataba tormentas y que el arco de Artemisa aún teñía el cielo de estrellas cuando la noche se ceñía.

Pero, por sobre todo, ese era el hogar de los creadores del Universo. Esos seres divinos ante los cuales las rodillas de los mortales se doblaban. Los mismos que escribían con sus dedos el destino de una humanidad condenada. Deidades poderosas y bellas, pero tan imperfectas como el hombre. La inmortalidad les arropaba, sangre milagrosa corría por sus venas; y con todo, convulsionaban bajos sus pasiones.

La villa Olímpica era su ciudad. Una polis como ninguna, con grandes palacios levantándose por doquier; cada uno dotado de extensas tierras y parajes indomables. El oro y la plata abundaban en sus intrincados diseños. Esculturas de ellos mismos se aparecían por todo el lugar sin otra finalidad más que la de alimentar sus grandes egos. En el corazón del Olimpo, orgulloso y desafiante, se alzaba el Templo del Rayo. Una fortificación clásica, con exquisitos diseños labrados en sus altas columnas de mármol y estatuas de asombrosa perfección distribuidas por sus extensos jardines. Ahí moraba el señor de los dioses, el ser supremo y padre de la vida: Zeus.

El dios, de poder excepcional y sabiduría superior, se había erigido señor de los divinos. Las fábulas acerca de sus victorias eran por todos conocidas, y los himnos de guerra eran entonados en su nombre. Bienaventurados aquellos que contaban con su favor. Malditos los hombres de los que se había olvido. Temido y respetado, el soberano olímpico se erguía por encima de una consejo de dioses que juraban lealtad a nadie. Y, sin embargo, en un mundo de hostilidades e intrigas, Zeus se mantenía firme al mando. Su relámpago iluminaba los cielos con la misma potencia con que sus manos dirigían el Olimpo.

A su lado, su hermana y esposa, había permanecido siempre. Su difícil carácter, igualmente temido, solamente era superado por los mitológicos celos cuya reputación precedían. La oscuridad en su corazón estaba finamente oculta bajo una apariencia privilegiada. Sus ojos, azules como los cielos, se enmarcaban en un abundante cabello tan rojo como el fuego y una piel blanca e inmaculada. Contaban que competía en hermosura con las diosas más jóvenes siendo incluso envidiada por la misma Afrodita.

Usualmente cercana a su esposo, aquella mañana la diosa se encontraba irritada. Sus ojos azules, como la superficie del océano, brillaban con una rabia que restaba belleza a las facciones de su rostro. El cabello, largo y tan rojo como el fuego, caía rebelde sobre sus hombros mientras la diosa descansaba, tendida en el lecho de sus aposentos.

Escuchó la puerta de madera abriéndose, pero no se movió. Los pasos del recién llegado se oyeron con claridad y, a pesar de conocer su identidad, Hera le ignoró. En la entrada, apoyándose en el marco, Zeus observó con fiereza a su mujer. Interpretó su silencio y aquello le irritó. Se cruzó de brazos mientras soltaba un suspiró que estaba seguro su mujer había escuchado. Una vez más, no hubo respuesta por parte de la pelirroja, así que cansado de sus desdenes, el señor del rayo se dispuso a abordarla.

— Deberías dejar tus enfados de una vez por todas. — la voz profunda y calmada de Zeus se oyó con perfecta claridad. Al verla continuar con su actitud caprichosa, Zeus se acercó a ella. — Estoy cansado de tus constantes arranques de ira, Hera. No comprendo porque todo ese odio y desprecio hacía Athena. Siendo ella mi hija preferida desearía que la relación entre ustedes dos mejorara. Estar entre la espada y la pared cada vez que se encuentran juntas se ha convertido en una desagradable situación para mí. Tiene que terminar.

— Y aún así, eres incapaz de comprenderme. — respondió por fin, ofendida. — Sus intereses siempre han de ir antes que los míos y los de cualquiera. Incluso te atreviste a prohibir que nuevas guerras fuesen declaradas en su contra. ¡Somos dioses! Dioses atados a los caprichos mortales gracias a ti y a ella.

— ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme?

— Lo hago. — respondió estoica. — Ese favoritismo tuyo ha llegado muy lejos ésta vez.

— Estás equivocada. — murmuró mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. — Más guerra solo significaría más sangre divina derramada. Somos dioses, sí. Seres supremos e intocables, o al menos lo éramos. No estoy dispuesto a poner nuestros nombres en duda por un simple juego. No permitiré más humillaciones.

Hera guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza pensativa.

— Entonces, ¿por qué los trajiste de nuevo a la vida? — la pregunta sorprendió al señor del rayo.

Tras la guerra contra Hades, la joven Athena se había presentado ante su trono para suplicar por la vida de sus santos caídos en combate. Él sabía la historia. Las imágenes de lo que había visto aún surcaban su mente con infinita claridad. Hombres contra dioses, desafiando un destino que yacía sellado desde el principio de la eternidad. Las batallas habían sido justas, pero las bajas lamentables. El destino de cada uno de ellos era la muerte y el dios supremo lo sabía, pero era de admirarse que un ser divino como Athena, rogase desesperadamente por sus vidas. Muchos fueron sus juicios y las consecuencias serían inminentes. Sin embargo, las lágrimas de aquella delicada criatura de cabellos lilas habían terminado conmoviendo su corazón. Aquellos jóvenes volverían del más allá y como recompensa vivirían el resto de sus vidas sin más batallas carentes de sentido entre inmaduros dioses.

Pensando en ello y en su promesa, Zeus abandonó la privacidad de sus pensamientos y miró con recelo hacia la diosa de cabellos rojos.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres, Hera? — respondió con voz serena pero firme, mientras le daba la espalda.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios rosas. Poco a poco conseguiría lo que deseaba.

— Quiero pruebas, Zeus. Pruebas de que esos mortales se merecen la segunda oportunidad que les diste.

— ¿Pruebas? — el dios sonrió con un toque de ironía. — ¿Además de que han derrotado a nuestros dos hermanos, Hades y Poseidón, y a tu hijo Ares?

— A decir verdad, amor mío, los que vencieron fueron los llamados santos de bronce, ahora conocidos como caballeros divinos; más no he escuchado mucho acerca de los otros trece que trajiste a la vida. Esos que se vanaglorian de ser los guerreros más poderosos del mundo: La Orden Dorada de Athena.

— ¿Aquellos que derrotaron a Cronos y sus titanes? ¿Los que también fueron capaces de recrear la luz del sol dentro del mismo infierno para derribar el Muro de los Lamentos? ¿De esos santos me estás hablando? — replicó Zeus haciendo alarde de toda el sarcasmo que poseía.

— ¿Eso hicieron? Porque no me resulta nada impresionante comparado con derrotar a tres dioses olímpicos.

Zeus giró los ojos. Admitía que era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Incluso si se hablara de héroes, su esposa nunca los había tomado con seriedad.

— Mujer incrédula, ¿qué más pruebas deseas?

Hera caminó lentamente hacia él para acomodarse en su pecho y jugar sensualmente con las barbas del dios. Susurró unas palabras en el oído de su amado y sonrió con malicia. Sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, Zeus retrocedió creando distancia entre su manipuladora esposa y él.

— ¿Has perdido la razón? Ellos no deberían pasar por semejantes pruebas. Te recuerdo que él era un semidiós, los santos son simples mortales.

— Si son simples mortales, no entiendo el interés que puedes tener en ellos. Tú mismo has hablado de su valía. Déjales demostrarla.

Zeus frunció el ceño con evidente disgusto. Había caído en la trampa de la celosa Hera y ahora estaba acorralado.

— Como desees, pero los términos de dichas tareas serán míos para decidir. Queda prohibida cualquier intervención, Hera, ¿me escuchaste? No quiero enterarme que enviaste a alguien para complicar el camino de Los Doce. También te advierto que tendré que consultar esto con Athena. Son sus santos y se encuentran bajo su servicio.

— No tengo objeciones. — Hera le sostuvo la mirada.

"_Y no te preocupes, " _pensó._ " Jamás te enteraras de mis planes para con ellos." _

El dios del trueno se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta dispuesto a abandonar la habitación pero, de pronto, Hera le detuvo.

— Una cosa más. — habló sin borrar un sonrisa burlona de su rostro. — Deseo estar presente cuando _consultes_ a Athena sobre mi plan; y si fuera posible también quiero que los trece involucrados nos acompañasen.

— Veré que puedo hacer. — contestó el soberano del Olimpo, deseoso de no enredarse en una nueva discusión con su esposa.

Zeus se reprochaba a sí mismo por haberle dado lugar a las ideas locas de Hera, pero en el fondo sabía que, de otra forma, ella nunca hubiese permitido que los santos dorados continuaran con sus vidas en paz. Así era siempre. Hera conseguía lo que quería sin importar las consecuencias; por lo que, mejor ahora que después, aunque él haría lo posible por mantenerla vigilada. La diosa no jugaría limpio, eso era lo único que tenía por seguro.

Dentro de su recámara, la pelirroja festejó la victoria. Le dejaría muy en claro a Athena quien era la reina del Olimpo. No le perdonaría haber humillado a los dioses de esa manera, y mucho menos que hubiesen sido viles mortales quienes se atrevieron a retar su divinidad. Los dioses siempre serían dioses y los mortales no debían más que adorarles. Esas eran las reglas y cualquiera que las infringiese, debería ser castigado.

"_No podrán negarse, ese orgullo suyo será quien les condene."_

Nuevamente una maliciosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Las cosas salían justo como las había planeado.

-2-

En el Santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría, santos, aprendices, e incluso la misma regente, luchaban por adaptarse a la nueva vida que se vislumbraba para ellos. Tras la guerra, los edificios derruidos habían sido reconstruidos mediante largas jornadas de trabajo que por fin veían su fin. Con todos los preparativos listos, el camino de regreso a casa por parte de varios santos dorados estaba en su apogeo.

Kiki, el aprendiz de Aries, estaba realmente emocionado por volver a su hogar. Si bien, pasar tiempo con Aldebarán era algo que disfrutaba, no resultaba divertido el compartir sus golosinas con el amistoso gigante de la casa de Tauro.

Delante de él, Mu bajaba las escaleras con dirección a la casa de Aries llevando consigo algunas de las armaduras en reparación. La guerra había dejado un exceso de trabajo para él y, aunque agradecía de corazón la hospitalidad de Aldebarán, comenzaba a hartarse de los ataques de hiperactividad que los dulces del toro dorado causaban en su aprendiz. _"No es correcto mal consentirle,"_ había dicho en alguna ocasión, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el vacío.

— Maestro Mu. — preguntó inocentemente el pequeño lemuriano.

— Dime.

— ¿Usted cree que Aldebarán sea una persona paciente?— preguntó mirando fijamente a su mentor.

— ¡Qué cosas preguntas, Kiki! — le respondió el carnero, sonriendo. — Por supuesto que Aldebarán es un hombre paciente, de lo contrario su hospitalidad hubiese sido escasa.

"_En especial con tus ataques de hiperglucemia." _pensó con un suspiro y recordando las múltiples travesuras de su appendix que había tenido como principal víctima al guardián de Tauro.

— Y, ¿cree que sea comprensivo?

— Si.

— ¿Qué tal vengativo?

— ¡Claro que no! Pero, ¿a qué vienen todas estas preguntas? — terminó el ariano con un mal presentimiento. Su mirada se tiñó de desconfianza.

El aprendiz no respondió. Solo se limitó a torcer la boca para luego morderse los labios en señal de preocupación.

— Kiki — insistió Mu. Sin más opción, el pequeño pelirrojo exhaló.

— ¿Recuerda cuando me dijo que debía practicar mi técnica de reparación de armaduras? —comenzó el pequeño. El santo de Aries asintió con la cabeza. — Pues…decidí reparar los cuernos del casco de la armadura de Tauro como agradecimiento a Aldebarán por darnos asilo pero….

— ¿Pero?

— Digamos que, por accidente, la cola de la armadura de Tauro ahora es el cuerno derecho del casco. — dijo apenado el aprendiz mientras corría hacía la casa de Aries.

— ¡Kiki!

-3-

En la casa de Géminis, las cosas no eran menos difíciles y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Yo quiero la de la izquierda!

— ¡La de la izquierda es mía!

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Desde la derecha no se puede ver el panorama!

— ¡Y eso a mi no me importa! ¡Ya te dije que la de la izquierda es mía!

Esos eran los gemelos de Géminis discutiendo sobre cuál de las habitaciones de la casa ocuparía cada uno de ellos.

Sentados en las escalinatas de la casa, Milo de Escorpión y Camus de Acuario esperaban que la discusión terminara para ayudar con el equipaje de sus compañeros. Ambos habían hospedado a cada uno de los gemelos en sus templos durante la reconstrucción del Santuario, por lo que esta sería la primera vez que Saga y Kanon vivirían juntos en años.

Las expectativas de cómo sería la relación _fraterna_ de los geminianos eran divididas. Mu, Shaka, Aioros, Camus y Dohko opinaban que todo saldría bien y que ambos hermanos sería capaces de superar los diversos problemas que tenían. Por el otro lado, Milo, Aioria, Shura, Afrodita, Aldebarán y Máscara de Muerte estaban planeando los funerales de los santos de la tercera casa, preocupados por lo que significaba el que un megalómano y un bipolar compartieran el mismo techo. Tauro y Cáncer se sentían especialmente temerosos ya que sus templos eran los más cercanos al de Géminis, y probablemente un arranque de furia de Saga y Kanon podría enviarlos a otra dimensión.

— ¡Quizás es mejor que regreses a vivir con Milo! — gritó Saga.

El santo de Escorpión reaccionó poniéndose de pie de un brinco, temiendo que Kanon aceptará la propuesta de su hermano. Camus sonrió burlonamente al ver la reacción de su amigo ante semejante comentario.

— ¡_Tú_ deberías regresas con Camus! — respondió Kanon a la provocación de su gemelo.

— ¡Eso si que no! — contestó Camus reaccionando de idéntica manera que Milo.

— ¿Ves, Saga? Ni siquiera él te soporta a su lado. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo yo?

Si las miradas mataran, Kanon estaría atrapado en un ataúd de hielo para la eternidad por la manera en que le vio el santo de Acuario.

— ¡Porque este es _mi_ templo, idiota! — replicó Saga.

— ¡¿_Tu_ templo? ¡Querrás decir _nuestro_ templo, así que los dos tenemos el mismo derecho sobre él! ¡Y yo quiero la habitación de la izquierda!

— ¡Pues yo también la quiero!

Y así comenzó de nuevo la discusión hasta que el escorpión dorado, fastidiado del ir y venir de palabras, se aclaró la garganta para captar la atención de todos. Saga, Kanon e, incluso, Camus voltearon a verlo; los dos primeros guardando silencio por primera vez en varios minutos.

— ¿Por qué no comparten la habitación de la izquierda? — propuso Milo, alzando su dedo índice.

Los santos de géminis voltearon a verse y pensaron un par de segundos.

— ¡Porqué yo quiero la habitación para mí solo! — gritaron al unísono.

— Al menos se pusieron de acuerdo de algo. — comentó el acuariano. tratando de consolar a su peliazul amigo.

-4-

Máscara de Muerte había regresado a su templo un par de semanas antes debido a que los trabajos de reconstrucción fueron más rápidos a causa de la levedad del daño estructural. Sin embargo, a pesar de la lejanía de Piscis, todavía era atacado por las alergias causadas por las rosas del templo donde se había hospedado.

Sentado con la espalda apoyada en una columna y las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto, pensaba en lo mucho que le constaría volver a decorar su templo con las máscaras de muertos. El problema era que no estaba muy seguro de cuál sería la reacción de su diosa ante su _decoración_. Se mantuvo perdido en sus meditaciones hasta que, de pronto, un estornudo interrumpió su monólogo mental. Malditas alergias.

— Salud. — respondió una voz que se acercaba.

— Sabía que estabas cerca. Mi nariz no me miente. — dijo Máscara haciendo una fea mueca al visitante.

— No exageres, ¿sí? — replicó Afrodita. — No comprendo cómo pueden enfermarte unas hermosas rosas si toda tu vida has permanecido sano entre la podredumbre de la carne.

— Soy alérgico a las cursilerías. — el cangrejo dorado habló de mala gana mientras se ponía de pie y abandonaba la habitación.

— Bien. — dijo Piscis sonriendo irónicamente. — Entonces, veré que hacer con esta botella de vino que la diosa envía de regalo para aquellos que regresan a sus templos. Después de todo, eres alérgico a las cursilerías.

Máscara de Muerte se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y, acercándose a Afrodita, le arrebató la botella de las manos. Entonces, volvió a darse la vuelta y caminó hacia las habitaciones de Cáncer.

— Gracias. — dijo con una voz apenas perceptible al santo de Piscis.

— De nada. — sonrió Afrodita y retomó el largo sendero hasta su templo.

-5-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Leo, Shaka de Virgo ponía a prueba la escasa paciencia del felino dorado. La convivencia con el santo de Virgo, había sido cansada y extenuante; una eternidad para Aioria. Sus hábitos era diferentes, sus gustos apuestos. Desde la comida, hasta las creencias y rituales… todo chocaba para el inusual par. Para el castaño, aquello era un suplicio que poco a poco robaba su razón.

Odiaba cuando Shaka abría ligeramente unos de sus ojos durante la meditación para demostrarle que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido. También se había visto forzado a llenar buena parte de la alacena con esas hojas raras y verduras que el rubio llamaba comida. El café había desaparecido para dar lugar al té. Las miradas inquisidoras por parte del santo de la virgen a Aioria cada vez que Marin visitaba el quinto templo, las escapadas a medianoche solo para poder conversar con la amazona de Águila y los regaños que le esperaban cuando Shaka lo descubría…era demasiado para el león.

En verdad que eran grandes amigos pero, vivir con él las veinticuatro horas del día, simplemente excedía los límites de la templanza del minino de oro. Afortunadamente y, gracias a Athena, ese era el último día de suplicio. Por el bien de su amistad, sus vidas retornarían a la normalidad.

— Agradezco la hospitalidad y las atenciones que has tenido conmigo, Aioria. — un sonriente Santo de Virgo se detuvo a la salida de Leo; sus ojos cerrados y la calma se reflejaba en su semblante.

— Ni lo menciones, amigo. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido para regresar... — Aioria sonrió. Por dentro, el león tuvo que hacer acopio de toda la paciencia que podía. Incluso, le palmeó en el hombro. _"… en un millón de años."_ pensó.

— Gracias. Convivir contigo ha sido una experiencia agradable y de mucho crecimiento para ambos. ¿No lo crees así? — replicó el rubio.

El león dorado sonrió.

"_¿Convivir ?Interesante palabra cuando lo único que hiciste fue sermonearme y dormir en el salón de mi templo."_

— Conocer tu estilo de vida… — continuó Shaka… y Aioria seguía sonriendo.

"_Ajá, ¿qué estilo de vida? ¿El tuyo?"_

— Compartir contigo nuestros puntos de vista, sin duda ha sido de enriquecimiento personal… — lo único que Shaka recibió fueron más sonrisas por parte del felino. Ni una sola palabra.

"_¡¿Compartir puntos de vista? ¡Pero si tu posees la verdad absoluta!"_

— Y sentirme parte integral de la Orden Dorada. — el santo de Leo no dejó de sonreír.

"_Los mismos caballeros dorados que dejaron de visitarme cuando se enteraron que vivirías en mi casa por un tiempo." _Pensó con fastidio.

— Voy a extrañarte, mi amigo. — finalizó el rubio. Y la sonrisa no se borró de la cara del señor de la quinta casa. — Dale mis saludos a Marin, por favor.

— Por supuesto. Le encantará recibirlos. — le dijo Aioria mientras le decía adiós desde la entrada de su templo y todo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. _"Le fascinará saber que no tendrá que preocuparse por más sordera repentina mientras estoy con ella."_

Cuando el santo de Virgo se perdió de vista, la sonrisa de Leo desapareció y un enorme rayo resplandeció sobre la quinta casa. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a encerrarse en sus aposentos.

— Parece que lloverá esta tarde. — se dijo Shaka y apresuró el paso hacia la casa de Virgo.

-6-

Para el antiguo maestro las cosas eran más complicadas de los que pensó al principio. Ya no era más el _antiguo maestro_, ahora solo era Dohko de Libra; uno más de entre los jóvenes santos dorados. Por supuesto que, con más de doscientos años de diferencia, los temas de conversación eran limitados entre él y los otros, sin mencionar que el pasar el último siglo con la vista fija en las cascadas de Rozán, alienado del mundo, había mermado cualquier contacto con la modernidad. Se sentía _pasado de moda_.

Desde su resurrección se había dedicado a leer acerca del mundo exterior. Trataba de hacerle conversación a cuanto santo que pasara por su templo para conocerlos mejor. Incluso pedía a su discípulo, Shiryu, que le hablará de los que hacen los jóvenes normales, cosa que el pobre dragón desconocía, puesto que le concepto de_ normalidad_ le había sido ajeno por un largo tiempo. También se había esforzado por asistir a todas las reuniones sociales organizadas por los santos dorados con el único fin de tratar de encajar entre ellos. Lo había intentado todo; y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se seguía sintiendo solo. Entonces, cayó en cuenta de que forzar la situación no era la mejor solución para sus problemas y decidió dejar que las aguas tomaran su curso de nuevo.

Ese era el plan de acción: esperaría.

-7-

— ¡Por fin! — festejó un victorioso Aioros de Sagitario.

— No sé, Aioros... — Shura de Capricornio analizó la situación con detenimiento. — Me parece que esté levemente torcido hacia la derecha. — comentó observando una fotografía que pendía de la pared.

— ¡Yo creo que está perfecta! Así que no me vengas con tus preciosismos porque hemos perdido toda la mañana colgando este retrato. — resopló, apartando los mechones de su frente. — Juró, Shura, que si vuelvo a escuchar "_esta chueco, más a la izquierda, más abajo, no está centrado"_ vas a conocer lo que se siente ser atravesado por la flecha de Sagitario. — replicó el castaño, visiblemente cansado de las constantes quejas del santo de Capricornio, al mismo tiempo que imitaba su voz y sus gestos.

— ¡Joder! Que solamente trataba de ayudar a que tu salón tuviera mejor aspecto, pero si no quieres pues me largo.

Shura se dio la media vuelta y salió de la casa novena casa bastante ofendido. Mientras, viéndole alejarse, el joven Sagitario rió con travesura pensando en lo infantiles y sensibles que podían ser sus compañeros.

Sintiendo que el hambre lo mataba, Aioros se dirigió hacia la cocina de su templo en busca de una merienda que calmara su apetito, no sin antes detenerse un momento a mirar la fotografía que recién había colgado de la pared. En la imagen, la joven diosa Athena se encontraba sentada en su trono a los pies de la estatua del templo principal. Junto a ella, a su derecha, el Patriarca Shion y a la izquierda el santo divino de Pegaso. Los demás santos divinos también se encontraban en la primera fila, dos a cada lado del Patriarca y de Pegaso. Detrás de ellos, los siete santos dorados de las primeras casas luciendo orgullosamente sus armaduras, y en una tercera fila, estaban los restantes.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la renuencia de sus compañeros cuando se les informó que deberían tomarse una fotografía _oficial_ por orden de la diosa regente. Prácticamente fueron llevados a base de engaños a los pies de la estatua por los santos divinos, y una vez en la presencia de su señora, no tuvieron más opción que enfrentar su destino. Demasiado orgullosos… demasiado renuentes al cambio.

Entonces, el sonido de su estómago pidiendo alimentos lo devolvió a la realidad. Perezoso, se encaminó a la cocina en busca de un refrigerio de medio día. Aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que se sirviera el almuerzo.

-8-

Desde la ventana del templo principal, Saori observaba en silencio su Santuario. Podía sentirse el cambio en el ambiente. Aquel aire de tensión y de violencia que por mucho tiempo lo inundó era sustituido por el dulce aroma de la paz y de la alegría que, aunque frágil, comenzaba a colarse en los corazones de sus habitantes. Si bien, tenía que admitir que todavía existían unos cuantos roces entre sus santos, las cosas había mejorado substancialmente en el último mes.

Cuando trajo de regreso a Aioros las dudas le asaltaron acerca de la reacción que se desencadenaría entre él, Saga y Shura. Afortunadamente, y como una bendición, el noble corazón de santo de la sagita perdonó las afrentas de las que fuese víctima, suavizando considerablemente los roces entre ellos y su hermano menor, Aioria. Ahora Shura y Aioros habían retomado su amistad donde la habían dejado y, poco a poco, Saga había comenzado a perdonarse a sí mismo y a formar parte de sus compañeros; al menos en apariencia.

Para Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte ganarse la confianza de los otros había sido aún más difícil. Ellos, conociendo toda la historia desde el principio, decidieron mantener la mentira viva por tantos años que el precio a pagar era alto. Sin embargo, a raíz de los eventos frente al Muro de los Lamentos y la aparente humildad con la que habían tomado su regreso a la vida, resarcía lentamente los daños causados a la confianza para con ellos.

Pero, sin duda, tener a Shion de vuelta era una de las mayores fortalezas del plan de recuperación de la joven deidad. Los santos le respetaban y querían, puesto que para la mayoría de ellos, el lemuriano tomaba la forma del padre al que nunca habían conocido. Así también, una sabiduría tan vasta como la suya, resultaba de tremenda ayuda para un diosa de la sabiduría que recién comenzaba a entrenarse en el arte de convertirse en un ser divino.

En conclusión, la vida regresaba lentamente a un lugar que había permanecido hundido en el dolor y la oscuridad por años. Y ello, inundaba de gozo el corazón de Saori.

Sobrecogida por sus propios pensamientos y las emociones que en ella despertaban, la heredera Kido sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta. Recorrió por enésima ocasión sus dominios mientras soltaba un suspiro tan delicado que delataba la tranquilidad que la llenaba en esos instantes. Se sentía feliz… se sentía en paz.

Entonces, de la nada, un poderoso cosmos se ciñó sobre el Santuario. No se leía agresividad ni maldad en él, pero su sola presencia impresionaba aún a la misma diosa. Intentado tranquilizarse, logró descubrir al dueño de semejante energía: su padre, el rey del Olimpo, Zeus. En cuestión de instantes, la elegante figura del Señor de Rayo tomó forma ante ella. Siempre le había impresionado y ese día no era la excepción. Saori le sonrió tímidamente y presentó sus respetos mediante una breve reverencia.

— Padre. — agachó la cabeza.

— Me alegra verte de nuevo, joven Athena.

— También me alegra, señor mío. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Por un momento, Zeus se detuvo y la observó con ternura. Pero ella sabía que él no se presentaría en su Santuario solo para saludar. Detrás de esa inesperada visita había algo más y, probablemente, la razón de su presencia no iba a ser de su agrado.

— Hay algo que quisiera hacer de tu conocimiento. — dijo Zeus. — Acerca de los Doce. Los santos dorados.

La mirada de la diosa cambió radicalmente con solo escuchar la frase que salió de la boca del dios de trueno. Respiró profundamente tratando de guardar las apariencias y luego respondió.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

— Me temo, pequeña, que su resurrección no ha sido tomada con bien por algunos dioses. — contestó. — Se han levantado interrogantes alrededor de ellos.

— ¿Quiénes son esos dioses que se atreven a cuestionar al más poderoso entre ellos? — cuestionó cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Sin importar la respuesta de su padre, Athena sabía de quienes hablaban.

— Eso no es de importancia por el momento…

— ¡¿Qué no importa dices? — terció la joven diosa. — ¿Por qué les desean la muerte? ¿Por qué cuestionan sus acciones y, peor aún, _tus_ decisiones? ¿Será que…les temen?

— La razón va más allá de ello.

— Entonces, explícame. — la joven Kido adoptó una postura desafiante. Se irguió y levantó el rostro con desafiante actitud.

Zeus suspiró profundamente. En los ojos grises de la chica comenzaba a verse el destello de la Athena mítica a la que conocía a la perfección y cuya personalidad siempre le había representado un reto.

— Ellos reclaman que tus santos no son merecedores de dicho regalo, que sus hazañas no compiten con las de los santos divinos; y por lo tanto, el trato debería ser diferentes con ellos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la diosa se quedó muda. No comprendía como aquellos egoístas inmortales se atrevía a juzgar a sus caballeros tan cruelmente. Ella misma conocía bien los méritos logrados por ellos, lo cual incrementaba la furia que sentía en su alma ante semejante injusticia.

— Y, ¿tú crees lo mismo? -preguntó con los ojos fijos en su padre.

— Si lo creyera no les hubiese traído de vuelta.

Para Saori, aquella falta de humanidad era difícil de comprender. Ella nunca convivió con sus iguales. Jamás tuvo contacto con alguno que no fuera Poseidón, Hades o Zeus, pero le eran familiares los caprichos y egoísmos del día al día de los dioses. Su padre no había llegado tan lejos solo para hablar. Estaba segura algo había sido pedido a cambio.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer esta vez? ¿Cuál de ellos es el enemigo a vencer? — siseó con marcada rabia.

— Hera quiere someterlos a pruebas con el afán de que demuestren que el regalo de la vida es uno que merecen.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que sea ella?— comentó Athena. — Esas pruebas de las que hablas, ¿en qué consisten?

— Para poder responder esa pregunta necesito que tanto Hera como tus santos dorados estén presentes.

— De ninguna manera. — meneó la cabeza. — Yo escucharé la propuesta y decidiré lo mejor para ellos.

— Ella quiere estar presente y que ellos nos acompañen.

— Me sorprendes, padre. ¿Acaso no comprendes sus verdaderas intenciones? — le miró con incredulidad y enfado. — Mis santos, como los guerreros que son, nunca se negarían a realizar cualquiera que sea la misión que esa loca esposa tuya haya elegido para ellos. Su orgullo no se los permitirá. — reclamó.

— Manda por ellos, por favor. Dejemos que sea su palabra.

— ¡He dicho que no! — exclamó ofuscada.

— Confía en mí. — la interrumpió Zeus. — Las reglas del juego las pongo yo.

Athena apretó los puños. Se sentía frustrada y relegada a un papel de observadora. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, la preocupación de verlos en peligro de nuevo podía más de lo que hubiese deseado. Con una última mirada iracunda, asintió sin estar lo suficientemente convencida sobre la decisión que estaba tomando. Sin soltar una sola palabra, salió de la habitación para ir en busca de su Patriarca. Para su suerte, no tardó en encontrarle.

Shion la vio acercarse y le ofreció una graciosa reverencia al mismo tiempo que en sus labios se dibujaba una sincera sonrisa. Aunque a medias, y con mucho esfuerzo, la pelilia le devolvió el gesto.

— Por favor, convoca a la Orden Dorada. Quiero verles en el megarón a la brevedad posible. — le solicitó sin más explicaciones.

El lemuriano la observó con recelo. La conocía poco, pero estaba seguro que algo le preocupaba.

— Cómo ordenes, princesa. — respondió Shion pero la extraña actitud en la diosa capturó de inmediato su atención. — Perdona la indiscreción, señora ¿sucede algo malo?

— Aún no lo sé. — respondió visiblemente consternada.

El antiguo santo de Aries la miró alejándose con extrañeza. Procedió a cumplir con la orden de la diosa de la sabiduría, sin embargo en su mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras su diosa. La preocupación que emanaba del cosmos de Saori había terminado poniendo sus sentidos en alerta, a la vez que un desconcertante aire de incertidumbre caía sobre él.

"_Orden Dorada, su diosa les convoca a su divina presencia."_

El mensaje se envío claramente, resonando en las cabezas de cada uno de los trece gracias al cosmos.

Cesaron sus actividades y las regias armaduras fueron invocadas para vestir a sus señores. Uno a uno, fueron abandonando la protección de los templos para encaminarse hacia la cima de la colina zodiacal, donde espera la diosa a la que debían lealtad.

Pronto, dentro del Gran Salón, trece santos dorados se enfilaban listos para rendir honores a su diosa. Los ropajes resplandecían como el Sol evidenciando la fortaleza y el poder de cada uno de los jóvenes que las vestían mientras las inmaculadas capas blancas flotaban suavemente llevadas por la cosmo energía que les envolvía. Ahí, de pie junto al trono de la diosa, montaron guardia en espera que la joven se mostrara ante ellos.

Transcurrieron varios minutos y nada sucedió. No había señales de la deidad y tampoco estaban claras las intenciones detrás de la premura con la que fueron llamados. En silencio, se guardaron las dudas, pero no pasó mucho antes que las preguntas surgieran con inquietud.

— Maestro, ¿sabe cual es el motivo de esta reunión? — preguntó el escorpión.

— Lo lamento, Milo. No. — meneó la cabeza. — Mi única instrucción ha sido reunirles aquí.

Cruzaron miradas sin saber que esperar exactamente de aquella contestación. Las reuniones doradas, habitualmente solían programarse con anticipación y, hasta ese día, desde el regreso a la vida, nunca se habían adelantada o solicitado de manera inesperada como en ese momento. Los nervios que Shion luchaba por aplacar no traían consigo esperanzas para los jóvenes guerreros, sin embargo el silencio que se había sentido al principio estaba de regreso y amenazaba con no volver a romperse.

Solamente cuando las cortinas carmesí situadas detrás del trono se corrieron y la delicada silueta de la diosa apareció entre ellos, fue cuando la afonía terminó. Al lado de Saori, flanqueándola, un hombre alto, de imponente aspecto y mirada penetrante se dejó ver. Su nombre e identidad podrían ser desconocidos, pero el poder que emanaba de él dejaba entrever su estatus como ser divino e igual que su propia deidad.

Sin ningún titubeo, como era costumbre entre ellos, los trece hincaron rodilla al ver a la chiquilla pelilila acercándose al asiento reservado para ella. Cuando estuvo de pie frente al trono, tras una ligera reverencia de Shion, Athena miró hacia sus guerreros. Una tímida sonrisa adornó su rostro.

— De pie. —ordenó.

Ellos obedecieron si perder el aire altivo y orgullo que les caracterizaba. Una mezcla de incertidumbre y alivio les invadió al sentir próximo la revelación del secreto que celosamente guardaba su diosa. Pero para lo que seguía, ninguno de ellos estaba preparado.

— Shion, ¿podrías dejarnos solos, por favor?

Los intentos del lemuriano de guardarse su asombro fueron en vano. Siempre, sin ninguna excepción, había estado presente en cada reunión de la Orden Dorada. Era indispensable… o, al menos, lo había sido hasta esa ocasión. Con todo, mantuvo la compostura y acató sin protestas la orden de su diosa. Se despidió con una reverencia y sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la salida, donde la pesada puerta de madera resonó al cerrarse detrás de él.

— Mis santos, me temo que las noticias no son buenas el día de hoy. — comenzó la diosa sin sentirse completamente segura del rumbo que esa conversación tomaría. Las sonrisas, irónicas y al mismo tiempo resignadas, de los trece no se hicieron esperar. — Primero, permítanme presentarles a nuestro señor, Zeus. Él estará acompañándonos durante esta breve conversación y, sin duda, es parte fundamental de lo que tenemos que hablar.

El asombro volvió a verse relegado por el orgullo puesto que ningún gesto traicionó los pensamientos de sus dueños. Aunque se sentían deslumbrados por la presencia del máximo dios ante ellos, subsistía esa urgencia de peligro que solía crearse al pensar en el Olimpo y sus retorcidos planes para con ellos y la humanidad en general.

El rey del Olimpo, en un gesto de pura caballerosidad, agachó levemente la cabeza a manera de saludo para los santos.

— He escuchado de ustedes y presenciado sus proezas, jóvenes guerreros. Créame cuando digo que estar en compañía de ustedes es un honor para mi; solamente me entristece que las condiciones para que nos encontremos no sean las mejores.

Las palabras del dios, aunque sinceras, traían consigo un connote que evocaba emociones indescriptibles para los santos atenienses. No hubo respuesta de su parte, puesto que las palabras parecían haberse esfumado de sus labios; inclusive Shaka, quien poseía la rara virtud de hablar con rapidez y propiedad, se había quedado sin habla.

— Es nuestro honor, señor. — reaccionó, apenas para escupir las palabras acompañadas de una escueta reverencia que los demás imitaron.

— Ahora, Padre, creo que es el momento de llamarla.

No fue necesario decir más. Una potente luz invadió la habitación, cegando con su resplandor a todos los presentes, sin embargo los santos no se inmutaron. Aquel cosmos también tenía origen divino, más el aura que irradiaba distaba mucho de la de Zeus, ya que se sentía el rencor y la envidia de su dueño.

Un pestañeo después, envuelta por la luz, Hera apareció. Lo engañoso de su belleza no consiguió evitar que la oscura naturaleza de sus intenciones fuera presentida por los santos.

— Athena, es un placer ver tu lindo rostro de nuevo, pequeña. — sonrió con sorna.

— Hera. — saludó la diosa de la guerra. Su respuesta fue escueta y falta de emoción alguna.

— Por fin tengo la oportunidad de conocer a los que llamas tus santos dorados. Debo admitir que tienes buenos gustos para elegirlos. — dijo la diosa con una lasciva sonrisa en los labios mientras sus ojos iban de santo a santo, examinándoles sin ningún tipo de discreción.

— Suficiente, Hera. — ordenó Zeus al notar la morbosa actitud de su consorte.

Visiblemente molesta por la reprehensión pública, la diosa miró con ojos afilados a Zeus. Éste pasó por alto la fiereza de su mirada y decidió seguir adelante con el motivo de su visita.

— Santos, el motivo de nuestra presencia no es uno que me enorgullezca. — Zeus se detuvo para mirar de reojo a su pelirroja acompañante. Ella, a modo de burla, amplió su sonrisa. — Últimamente, ciertas dudas han surgido respecto a la oportunidad que se les dio de volver a la vida. Estás voces de protesta demandan pruebas de que dicho regalo no ha sido dado sin razón aparentemente. Dichas pruebas serán voluntarias. Solo se realizaran si ustedes así lo desean.

Miradas de incredulidad aparecieron en los santos. No entendían lo suficiente, sin embargo era seguro que las cosas no saldrían bien en ningún caso.

— ¿Podrán elegir? — Athena fue la única que expresó las dudas de sus santos.

— Por supuesto.

— Me parece que nadie está comprendiendo adecuadamente. Permítanme explicarlo mejor. — terció la reina del Olimpo. — La duda en concreto es que, ninguno de ustedes, es merecedor del regalo de la vida. Ustedes no fueron quienes dieron fin a las batallas y tampoco los determinantes para que Athena saliera vencedora en este ciclo de guerras santas. Por lo tanto, no deberían ser tratados del mismo modo en que a los santos divinos; no hasta que demuestren su valía por medio de las misiones que les serán encomendadas. Todo esto, tal como dijo Zeus, solamente _si_ ustedes aceptan.

Para cuando hubo terminado de hablar, el daño estaba hecho.

Como el fuego atizado por la brisa, los corazones de los santos ardieron en indignación con cada palabra que salió de la venenosa boca de la diosa. ¿Quiénes creían que eran para considerarlos no merecedores de vivir? Con sus manos ellos había matado dioses antes, ¿acaso eso no significaba nada? ¿Entregar sus vidas para salvar al mundo y a su diosa no tenía valor? Ellos eran santos. Eran los Santos Dorados de Athena, la élite del Santuario. Eso no iba a terminar así. Les demostrarían a esos estúpidos dioses lo que la voluntad y el corazón humanos podían lograr y lo harían sin importar el precio.

Saori miró a sus santos y sus santos la miraron a ella. Conocía esas expresiones. Sin importar lo que decidiera, ellos no iban a permitir que su honor fuera insultado de esa manera, harían que aquellos que los juzgaron se tragaran sus palabras. No permitirían más injurias.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? — respondió Dohko, sosteniéndole la mirada a Hera en señal de reto.

Había vencido.

Hera sonrió con malicia. Sus ojos azules centellaron al mirar hacia Zeus y a Athena, mientras la mueca burlesca de su rostro se matizó con ironía.

— ¿Han escuchado hablar de Heracles y sus doce tareas?

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Tengo la intención de editar los primeros capítulos para arreglar errorcitos gramaticales y de redacción, pero se necesita tiempo para ello y yo estoy escasa. Trataré de hacerlo a la brevedad posible, pero si consideramos que este primer capítulo comencé a editarlo en abril pues…

En fin, mientras tanto espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Ya saben que cada comentario, queja, idea y palabra de aliento es agradecida desde el fondo de mi corazón.

_Sunrise Spirit_

Capítulo editado.

=D


	2. Preludio al destino

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

**LAS DOCE TAREAS DORADAS**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Preludio al destino**_

-1-

— ¿Han escuchado hablar de Heracles y sus doce tareas? — preguntó la diosa.

Hera observaba atentamente los rostros de los santos buscando en ellos algún gesto que pudiera delatar ansiedad o temor, más ninguno de ellos se inmutó. Si el miedo o la desesperación enturbiaban sus espíritus no habría manera de que ella ni nadie lo notaran. Permanecieron callados delante de los dioses con los ojos fijos en la pelirroja. No movieron un solo músculo, ni un simple pestañeo.

A causa del silencio, Hera tomó de nuevo la palabra.

— Bien, para ustedes los mortales la ignorancia es solamente un pecado más. Entonces, permitirán que sea yo quien resuelva sus dudas. — volvió a hablar la pelirroja.

— Heracles fue hijo de Zeus y Alcmena, esposa del rey Anfitrión de Tebas y nieta de Perseo. — dijo Kanon, interrumpiendo a la diosa para luego continuar. — Cuando era apenas un bebé usted, señora Hera, envió dos grandes serpientes para matarlo, pero el joven Heracles las hizo pedazos con sus propias manos, demostrando por primera vez la fuerza extraordinaria que poseía y que algún día lo llevaría a equiparse con ustedes, los dioses del Olimpo.

— Zeus, satisfecho ante tal acto, le otorgó al niño el don de la vida eterna, para que luego Athena lo devolviera a su madre Alcmena convertido ya en inmortal. Cuando fue joven Harpálico le enseñó lucha y el pugilato; Eurito, a usar el arco y disparar flechas; Cástor le enseñó a pelear en campo abierto; Comolco vigilaba su aprendizaje de la lira; y Apolo le instruyó en la lectura y escritura. — comentó Milo mientras una socarrona sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

— Tras matar en un ataque de ira a su anciano maestro Lino, Heracles fue desterrado al monte Citerón donde se volvió más duro y feroz. Al morir su abuelo Anfitrión, Heracles regresó a Tebas donde contrajo matrimonio con Megara, con la cual tuvo tres hijos pero nuevamente, señora, usted intervino llenando de odio y furia el corazón de Heracles ocasionando que un ataque de ira diera muerte a sus propios hijos, crimen por el cual fue expulsado de Tebas. — agregó el león dorado.

— Después de consultar con el oráculo de Delfos Heracles se pudo a las órdenes de Euristeo, monarca de Micenas y fiel sirviente suyo. — continuó Camus de Acuario. — Éste lo llevó a realizar doce pruebas instigadas por el odio de usted conocidas en la mitología griega como los "doce trabajos de Heracles".

— Eso doce trabajos incluyen al león de Nemea, la hidra de Lerna, el jabalí de Erimanto, la limpieza de los establos del rey Augias, los pájaros de Ares, el toro de Creta, las yeguas de Diomedes, el célebre ceñidor de la reina de las Amazonas, los bueyes de Gerión, las manzanas de oro del jardín de las Hespérides y el perro Cancerbero. — explicó el santo de Capricornio.

— ¿Desea que ahondemos en cada uno de los doce trabajos? Porque estoy seguro que mis compañeros podrían darle detalles más específicos de cada uno de ellos. — preguntó, con una sonrisa irónica, Saga de Géminis.

Los santos sonrieron a reparar por la rabia que emanaba de los ojos azules de Hera.

— Solo quisiera agregar algo… — la burla implícita en el tono de Máscara atrajo la atención de los presentes. — Ahora mismo, Heracles mora en los cielos con ustedes, puesto que ganó la divinidad que merecía tras superar cada obstáculo que se cruzase en su camino. Quizás quiera saludarlo de nuestra parte.

Con cada palabra que salió de sus bocas, la blanca tez de la diosa fue tiñéndose lentamente de rojo ante la rabia que sentía al saberse humillada y burlada por aquellos insolentes mortales. Sabía que se reían de ella, que le estaban demostrando con hechos que no eran los ignorantes que pensó que serían; que además de guerreros fueron educados para ser santos de Athena, la diosa de la sabiduría, para lo cual hacían honor a su título.

Cerca de ella, y sin que le pasaran inadvertidas, las sonrisas cómplices de Athena y Zeus sólo consiguieron que su ira aumentara. Zeus pensaba para sí que aquellos jóvenes humanos habían conseguido lo que ningún dios en el Olimpo había logrado jamás: dejar sin palabras a Hera. Si de méritos se trataba, entonces ¡vaya que eran merecedores de una segunda oportunidad!

Haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que poseía, Hera hizo un esfuerzo titánico por no estallar delante de los presentes. Respiró profundo, permitiendo que su mente tomara un descanso y, después, a pesar del ardor que sus propias uñas infligieron en sus manos, la diosa reina recuperó la compostura.

— Jóvenes santos… — Zeus rompió el silencio que había caído sobre el grupo. — Sin duda el conocer la historia de mi hijo será de gran utilidad para ustedes cuando el momento de enfrentar cada una de las pruebas llegue. — disimuladamente miró hacia su cónyuge. A pesar de todos sus desplantes y malos modos, Hera una diosa y, como tal, merecía el respeto que se le había negado — Efectivamente, esa será la gran tarea encomendada por los dioses: la réplica de los doce trabajos legendario de Heracles.

Pocas veces algo sorprendía a guerreros como ellos y, en muchas menos ocasiones, aquella sorpresa se transformaba en duda.

Doce trabajos diseñados para poner a prueba las habilidades de un semidios, a un hijo de Zeus, ni más ni menos. Doce trabajos que habían consumido años de la vida de una leyenda y que habían cimentado las bases para que las voces contaran sus hazañas más allá de la muerte. ¿Acaso los dioses habían perdido la razón? ¿Era tal su deseo de verlos perderse en el oscuro mundo de la muerte?

Tenían que preocuparse. Los obstáculos que se levantaban en su contra, esta vez se veían más altos de los que generalmente enfrentaban.

— Debo hacer una advertencia a ambas partes. — continuó el padre de los dioses mirando a su esposa e hija. — Yo seré el juez de dicho reto y, por lo tanto, la mía será la última palabra en la resolución de controversias. Las reglas que a mi criterio deban establecerse serán las que regirán esta travesía para los santos. Ninguna otra.

Sus palabras disgustaron a Hera, quien no dudó en hacer claro su desacuerdo. Sin embargo, incluso ella, como reina del Olimpo, comprendía sus limitaciones cuando se trataba de Zeus. Lo último que deseaba era conocer la ira de su señor, por lo que prefirió callar.

— La primera regla será que los trabajos deberán ser realizados bajo las mismas condiciones en que Heracles los llevó a cabo. Es decir, yo me encargaré de llevarles a la Edad del Mito para el inicio del reto. Les aviso que conservarán sus habilidades y cosmos pero no podrán llevar consigo sus armaduras doradas, sino que tendrán que vestir de acuerdo al mundo en el que se desenvolverán; nada más. Por su propio bien, espero que sean buenos usando la espada, el arco y la fecha, puesto que esas serán las únicas armas con las que contarán.

Gracias a los dioses por la presencia de los santos de Libra, Sagitario y Capricornio, puesto que sería su ayuda con la única que contarían. El resto de ellos, a su pesar y de acuerdo con las reglas establecidas por la propia Athena, carecían de todo entrenamiento con armas.

— Podrán recibir apoyo por parte de Athena, pero dicha ayuda será bajo mi supervisión y con previa autorización. Ella no podrá, de ninguna manera, intervenir directamente en el cumplimiento de las tareas, pero podrá hacerles llegar información que considere relevante para la consecución de su misión. Esta es la segunda regla.

— Padre, si ellos regresarán a la Edad del Mito ¿cómo podré estar presente ahí para ellos? — preguntó la joven reencarnación, ganándose un risa burlona por parte de la pelirroja.

Hera giró los ojos ante lo que consideró una estúpida pregunta por parte de la diosa de la sabiduría. La inexperiencia de la chica era evidente, sobre todo en cuestión de las capacidades de los dioses y el funcionamiento de su mundo. Esa niña tonta necesitaba un par de lecciones acerca de su propia divinidad. Por el contrario, Zeus se mostró más comprensivo. Sabía que aquella reencarnación de Athena había crecido fuera de su Santuario y que la educación que recibió no fue la de una diosa, sino la de un mortal. Por lo tanto, era entendible que Saori tuviera dudas al respecto de su divinidad y de las habilidades que ella misma poseía.

— Joven Athena, tus santos dorados tendrán el privilegio de conocerte en tu verdadera forma. Ellos te verán en tu esencia de diosa de la sabiduría. No tendrán frente a ellos a Saori Kido, quien es tu forma humana, sino a tu verdadero rostro: la Athena del Mito. — confundida, la pelilila trató de entender aquellas palabras de su padre, aunque su principal preocupación era la seguridad de sus caballeros y el éxito de la misión encomendada. — Por último… — continuó el dios. —…queda prohibido para ambos lados el uso de artimañas para desacreditar o dificultar las acciones del otro, ¿entendido, Hera? — recalcó Zeus. La diosa asintió con la cabeza de mala gana. — Bien, ¿alguna duda? — preguntó Zeus a los presentes.

— Por supuesto, cariño. — respondió. — Olvidas la mejor parte del trato. ¿Cuáles serán los premios para el equipo vencedor?

Quince pares de ojos se fijaron en el dios del trueno, esperando por la respuesta a aquella importante cuestión.

— ¿Qué es lo que desean? — el dios preguntó una vez más, después de un breve silencio. Hera no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer sus propias peticiones.

— Si pierden, quiero sus cabezas.

Semejante petición en los labios de la reina del Olimpo hubiera sembrado el pánico en cualquiera, pero no en los santos dorados. Ellos, como guerreros de Athena, sabían que su destino era morir. La muerte no era algo a lo que le temieran. Al final de cuentas, solo era el final del largo camino al que llamaba _vida_.

— A cambio queremos paz. — respondió, sin rastros de duda la deidad de la sabiduría. — Si Niké nos corona, como seguramente lo hará, los dioses dejarán de jugar con el destino y permitirán que los tiempos de paz arropen a este mundo en el que vivimos. No más guerras, no más lágrimas, no más sufrimiento. Eso es lo que queremos. — la aprobación de los trece no se hizo esperar.

— Que así sea. — Zeus sentenció con su voz profunda. — Los arreglos estarán listos para mañana, jóvenes guerreros. Yo mismo seré su guía al mundo que les espera. Que su diosa les proteja y la victoria quiera coronarles.

El señor de los dioses desapareció en medio de un ensordecer estruendo, siendo imitado poco después por su esposa.

En la habitación no quedó nada más que un largo e incómodo silencio que delataba los pensamientos ausentes de todos los que ahí se encontraban. Había mucho en que pensar, todavía más cosas que hacer, pero el tiempo era caprichoso y se esfumaba con rapidez delante de ellos.

— Pueden retirarse. Descansen, que les esperan día largos. — anunció Saori. Con una reverencia ellos se despidieron, pero antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta del megarón, escucharon una vez más la delicada voz de su señora. — No hay nada que temer. Confío en que sus esfuerzos les guiarán a la victoria y que haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarles. — susurró.

— Gracias. — le respondió el santo de Aries. Y hablaba por todos.

Saori los vio salir, hundida en el silencio. Se dejó caer sobre su trono y perdió la mirada en la enorme puerta que se cerró lentamente detrás de sus santos. Se sentía devastada. Sus esfuerzos para mantenerlos a salvo habían sido en vano.

Les había fallado.

-2-

Shion había dado infinidad de vueltas por el pasillo en espera de noticias. Hacía muchos años que no experimentaba una impaciencia como la de aquel día, pero es que el mal presentimiento que albergaba en su corazón, amenazaba con quemarle el pecho. No había sido convocado y eso, lo único que conseguía era enervarle más los nervios. Necesitaba saber que sucedía… y pronto.

Justo cuando creía que no soportaría más, la puerta se abrió y, uno a uno, los trece fueron abandonando la sala de diosa. Sus ojos rosas brillaron con desesperación ante los semblantes alicaídos y desconcertados de sus jóvenes pupilos. Shion no atinó a decir nada, sino que solo pudo avanzar hacia ellos con pasos agigantados.

— Y, ¿qué ha sucedido? –preguntó, visiblemente preocupado.

— Larga historia, Shion. — respondió Dohko, sobándose las sienes. Tenía un dolor de cabeza de lo más molesto. — Acompáñanos a Sagitario y en el camino te explicaré.

— ¿A mi templo? — Aioros giró, sorprendido.

— Si no importa. — le sonrió. —Esta es una misión más, una en la están en juego nuestras vidas. Si queremos sobrevivir necesitamos un plan y, en la medida de lo posible, anticiparnos a lo que sea que nos espera ahí. — respondió el santo de Libra con abrumadora seguridad.

Ninguno de los santos objetó: el Maestro de los Cinco Picos tenía razón. Así que se encaminaron hacia Sagitario.

Encabezando el grupo iban Camus, Milo y Aioria. El primero, siempre callado y distante, escuchaba con particular atención la conversación entre el escorpión y el león. Aunque se negase a admitirlo, había algo en las conversaciones de ese par que terminaba por entretenerlo.

— Ahora sí que nos metimos en gran lío. — soltó el de Escorpio, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en la nuca. — A ver cómo nos las arreglamos para salir de todo esto.

— Y pensar que cuando éramos pequeño queríamos ser como Heracles, ¿recuerdas, bicho? ¡Vaya ironías de la vida! — bufó el león con un dejo de nostalgia implícita en su voz. — Lo peor de todo es que nos van a mandar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo a quien sabe donde. — se quejó para luego soplarse los flequillos con evidente fastidio.

— ¡Ya que ya tenía planes para el fin de semana! — se lamentó el otro.

— Es increíble que puedas pensar en eso justo ahora. — Camus meneó la cabeza en clara desaprobación.

Unos pasos detrás, Aldebarán, Shaka y Mu caminaban en un silencio que les era cómodo. Cada cual estaba en lo suyo, aunque era el santo de la Virgen quien se sentía más atormentado por las declaraciones de Zeus.

"_¿Será difícil usar las armas?"_ se preguntó. _"Jamás lo he intentado antes, así que no tendría forma de saberlo. En el Muro de los Lamentos no funcionaron, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo en la Edad del Mito?"_

— ¿Mu? — por fin, se atrevió a preguntar. — ¿Qué opinas de las espadas y los arcos?

— No sabría decirte. — lo miró de reojo. — No es como que los haya utilizado demasiado.

— Comprendo. ¿Qué opinas, Aldebarán?

— Opino lo mismo. — sentenció. Aunque después, con evidente e inusual entusiasmo, agregó. — No debemos preocuparnos. Un par de lección de Aioros y Shura y estaremos listo para la Edad del Mito, ¿verdad, muchachos? — volteó hacia los aludidos, quienes solamente le sonrieron. — ¿Ven?

Completamente ajenos a las palabras y risas de su compañero de Tauro, Aioros y Shura iban conversando animadamente antes de la interrupción.

— ¿Cómo crees que sea? — el arquero dorado le preguntó a su amigo.

— No tengo la menor idea. — el aludido le miró con cierta indiferencia, aunque la realidad era que se sentía intrigado por la conducta de Aioros. — Tampoco me interesa demasiado. — añadió.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No tienes curiosidad?

— No veo razón para tenerla. Al fin de cuentas, será Athena. La misma Athena, ¿no?

— Sí, pero… ¡no puede ser idéntica a Saori! Seguramente es un poco mayor, quizás, incluso más linda. La leyenda dice que competía con Afrodita y Hera en belleza, ¿recuerdas?

— Esta conversación esta dejando de gustarme, Aioros. — lo miró, y en sus ojos verdes había un dejo de espanto. — ¡Estás hablando de Athena! ¡_Nuestra_ diosa!

— ¿Y eso qué?

— ¡No debes verla como mujer! — Shura se cruzó de brazos.

— Tú nunca has pensando que es bonita. — ante el pícaro comentario de Aioros, Shura se sonrojó.

— ¡¿De qué demonios hablas? Apenas es una niña. No podría verla así, _jamás_.

— Pero si fuera mayor…

Aioros no pudo terminar de hablar. Un golpe en la nuca por parte del Capricornio le recordó que sus pensamientos estaban completamente fuera de lugar. Fue justo en ese instante, cuando la interrupción de Aldebarán surgió y lo único que ambos supieron hacer fue obsequiarle una sonrisa.

En un humor completamente opuesto al de Shura y Aioros, Máscara de Muerte caminaba unos pocos metros detrás; furioso. Estaba indignado ante el comportamiento de Hera. Detestaba que la gente les subestimara, que los miraran como inferiores y que pusieran en duda su orgullo como guerreros de Élite. De haber sido su decisión, el bellísimo rostro de Hera se hubiese unido a la enorme colección de máscaras de su templo. Desafortunadamente, le era imposible hacer tal cosa sin desatar una guerra que no tendría límites.

— Maldita diosa. ¿Quién demonios se cree para insultarnos de esa manera? ¡Perra! — ladró.

— Linda forma de referirse a una diosa. — Afrodita sonrió.

— ¿Te importa? Ella nos ofendió primero.

— ¿Ahora vas a decirme que tú y yo tenemos derecho a no ser tratados de esa forma? ¿En serio crees que, de todos, nosotros somos los más apropiados para quejarnos porque alguien puso en duda nuestros méritos para ser revividos? ¡Por favor, Máscara!

Los ojos de Cáncer centellaron con rabia. Su compañero estaba en lo cierto, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que se sintiera ofendido ante semejante atrevimiento. Podría aceptar reclamos de cualquiera, menos de un dios ajeno a su señora.

— Y tú estás muy arrepentido. — contraatacó, irónico.

— Tan arrepentido como tú, sólo que a mi no me importa decirlo en voz alta. Y no intentes replicarme. — se apresuró a continuar antes de ser interrumpido por el peliazul. — Si no estuvieras arrepentido, jamás habrías ayudado en el Muro de los Lamentos y Athena nunca habría tomado la decisión de dejarte vivir otra vez.

Sin encontrar forma alguna de desechar las palabras de Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte bufó. Prefirió callar y acelerar el paso. Mientras más pronto llegaran a Sagitario, más rápido podría librarse de todo ese asunto.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — la pregunta de Kanon hizo sonreír a Afrodita.

— Tiene problemas para expresar sus emociones. — respondió, asegurándose de que el volumen de su voz alcanzara los oídos del santo de Cáncer que caminaba más adelante.

— ¡No tengo problemas, estúpido pez! — gritó desde más allá. Su reacción robó una carcajada tanto a Afrodita como a Kanon.

— Alguien necesita su siesta de la tarde. — añadió el gemelo.

Pero Máscara de Muerte solo soltó un par de palabras soeces y caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

— Máscara siempre será…Máscara. — musitó el de Piscis, y después de esa afirmación no hubo nada más que un largo silencio entre él y Kanon. — ¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Kanon? ¿Tenemos oportunidad de sobrevivir a este juego? — por fin, le preguntó.

— La única persona que ha intentado esto salió viva, así que el registro histórico está de nuestra parte. — sonrió. Hizo un pausa en la que semblante se tornó grave. —Creo que, si hemos logrado salir del Infierno, entonces también podremos salir de este problema. Pero tenemos que mantenernos juntos. De otra forma, será imposible.

— Opino lo mismo. — Piscis asintió. Sólo esperaba que todos tuvieran la voluntad para conseguir tal cosa.

Por último, al final del grupo, Dohko y Saga se encargaban de poner a Shion al tanto de todo lo sucedido en el megarón. El rostro del lemuriano no ocultaba la sorpresa que semejante historia le causaba. Sin duda era la explicación que menos esperaba.

— Interesante… — susurró.

— ¿Interesante? ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? — los ojos turquesas de Dohko se abrieron con incredulidad. — Los dioses nos mandan a hacer los doce trabajos de Heracles y, ¿lo único que se te ocurre decir es _interesante_?

— No sé que más puedo decirte, Dohko. No me imagino siquiera las cosas que verán y vivirán cuando hayan llegado a la Edad del Mito.

— Entonces, Shion, ¿tampoco sabes lo que nos espera ahí? — aunque su pregunta sonaba ingenua, Saga sintió la necesidad de preguntar.

— ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo podría? Solamente tengo doscientos cincuenta años. No es como que haya vivido en los tiempos mitológicos. — Shion le miró, a lo que el santo de Géminis solo respondió con una sonrisa a medias.

— Esperaba que como Patriarca supieras algo.

— Tú también fuiste Patriarca y no creo que sepas. ¿Me equivoco? — el peliverde sonrió con travesura.

— ¡Ah! Pero es que tú sabes más que yo. — las mejillas de Saga se tiñeron de rosa y su mirada se alejó del Santo Padre. — Además, yo solo fui un impostar bastante mal informado.

Las palabras de Géminis terminaron por sacarle una escandalosa carcajada a Dohko. Esa conversación entre dos _Patriarcas_ resultaba demasiado para él, en especial por la oportunidad de presenciar gesto que eran poco usuales en ambos santos.

— ¿Estás divertido, Dohko?

— Totalmente. Deberían tener estás pláticas más seguidas, señores Patriarcas.

— Debería agradecer que usted no es ninguno de los once idiotas que caminan delante de nosotros, Maestro. — Saga lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y un mohín de indignación en el rostro. — De otra forma, su viaje a la Otra Dimensión estaría más cerca de lo que se imagina.

Con todo, el santo de Libra no se inmutó a las palabras del más joven.

-3-

Durante todo el trayecto a Sagitario la conversación nunca terminó para los catorce; fueran quejas, dramas, risas, comentario o berrinches, siempre hubo algo que decir. A excepción de Máscara de Muerte, quien se esforzaba por llegar en un santiamén al noveno templo, el resto caminaba con cierta calma. De hecho, el santo de Cáncer fue el primero en alcanzar su destino. Después de arrollar a Shaka y hacer rodar unos cuantos escalones abajo a Milo, Máscara de Muerte llegó a Sagitario en donde esperó por el resto con impaciencia. Al fin, tras unos pocos minutos, los primeros comenzaron a arribar.

— ¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

— ¡Estúpido cangrejo! ¡Si no me hubieras hecho caer por las escaleras, a lo mejor conseguía llegar antes! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme antes que los dioses lo hagan? — espetó Milo en medio de gritos.

— Menos mal que solo te has golpeado la cabeza. Nada que no estuviera estropeado salió dañado en el accidente. — la voz ronca e indiferente de Camus causó estragos en la seriedad de Aiora y Máscara de Muerte.

Los dos santos estallaron en risas mientras veía al de Acuario palmear el hombro de su amigo, buscando calmarle un poco; lo cual no consiguió.

— ¿También tú, Camus? Los usaré de alfileteros a los dos. — sentenció un ofendido escorpión. — ¡Y, gato, cuídate que tú serás el siguiente!

— Nadie será el alfiletero de nadie. Al menos no hasta que regresemos sanos y salvos al Santuario después de esta misión. Después podrás hacer lo que quieras, Milo. ¿De acuerdo? — Mu los interrumpió. — Y tú, Máscara, deberías fijarte. Shaka ha rebotado con la espalda de Aldebarán, de otra forma, hubiera seguido rodando por las escaleras hasta Aries.

La espontaneidad de las palabras de Mu, sumadas a la imagen mental del santo de Virgo siendo víctima de la situación terminó por romper con la atmosfera de tensión que reinaba entre ellos desde que abandonaron el Templo Patriarcal, incluso de los santos que recién llegaban. El único que no se inmutó ante ello fue el propio Shaka quien se limitó a mirar uno a uno los sonrientes rostros de sus compañeros de Orden.

— No me defiendas más, Mu. — habló con seriedad, haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro del ariano.

— Lo lamento. No era mi intención.

— ¿Sucede algo? — todos giraron hacia Shion, quien parecía no entender nada.

— Es que… — Aioria no pudo contener la risa. — Máscara… y Shaka… Mu. — todavía sin la menor idea de lo que sucedía, Shion suspiró.

— Usted disculpe, Maestro. — Shaka abrió un ojo que miró con inquisición al santo de Leo, deteniendo sus risas. — Aparentemente, un accidente posiblemente fatal ha desencadenado la risa de mis compañeros hacia mi persona. — la explicación solo terminó empeorándolo todo.

— Es bueno saber que conservan el buen humor a pesar de la peligrosa misión que enfrentan. — casi con la misma rapidez con que las palabras de Shaka les había hecho reír, las de Shion les borraron todo rastro de alegría.

— Lo has arruinado. — Dohko se aclaró la garganta.

— Cómo sea, ahora que estamos más… tranquilos, quiero hacerles saber que estoy al tanto de la situación y que, dentro de todo lo posible, haré lo que pueda para serles de ayuda. Mi corazón y plegarias estarán con ustedes, al igual que las de Athena.

El humor, que hasta unos momentos antes era jocoso y desenfadado, se tornó turbio. Los rostros pensativos decían todo lo que sus labios no se atrevían a pronunciar. Esta vez, estarían solos.

— Sé que estarán bien. Sin embargo, por ahora, mi mayor preocupación consiste en el uso de armas. Tendrán sus cosmos, sí, pero temo que las circunstancias les obliguen a hacer uso de algo que desconocen. Quisiera que tuvieran más tiempo para prepararse, más el tiempo apremia. Así que mi único consejo es que se abstengan de usarlas el mayor tiempo que puedan.

— Maestro, ¿qué pasará con el Santuario? Creo que hablo por todos al expresar mi preocupación por dejarles. — Shion miró directo a los ojos de Mu.

— Pierdan cuidado. Los santos divinos y yo estaremos en constante guardia de todo lo que suceda aquí. No permitan que esta situación les aflija y concéntrense solamente en regresar a casa, sanos. Los necesitamos vivos. — aseveró. Buscó en los rostros de los más jóvenes por alguna reacción, pero la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se inmutó. —Hay algo que quisiera entregarles. — dijo, tras un instante de silencio. — Iré al templo de Athena por ello y regresaré. Por favor, esperen por mí.

Y, así como había dicho, el lemuriano abandonó Sagitario con destino al templo de la diosa.

— ¿Qué ha ido a buscar? — preguntó un curioso Aldebarán.

— Lo ignoro. — Dohko miró por última vez a la figura de su amigo desaparecer por las escaleras y después giró hacia el resto de sus compañeros. — Aprovechemos el tiempo para hablar algunas cuestiones que me inquietan. — su semblante se volvió serio. — Hasta donde tengo conocimiento, esta es la primera vez que los todos los santos dorados han sido designados a realizar una misión de este tipo y, en nuestro tiempo, es la primera vez que tendremos que trabajar juntos… como un equipo. — ninguno respondió. — Si queremos salir victoriosos de esta prueba, tendremos mantenernos _juntos_. Trabajar como uno solo.

Dohko se esforzó por ser contundente. Sabía que lo que pedía de sus hermanos de Orden era complicado, más no imposible. Su relación había mejorado considerablemente desde el regreso, pero seguía siendo una relativamente distante. Quizás, de todo lo que podría pasar, el principal reto era la convivencia entre ellos.

— Sobre el uso de armas… — Saga tomó la palabra. — … estoy de acuerdo con Shion. _Evitémoslas_. Si algo surge, dejaremos todo en sus manos. — volteó hacia Shura, Dohko y Aioros, quienes asintieron.

— Tengo una duda.

— ¿Qué pasa, Milo?

— Los mitos son muy claros respecto a la forma en que Heracles resolvió cada una de las doce tareas. ¿Usaremos las mismas técnicas?

— Dudo que sea factible. — Aioros se encogió de hombros. — Si es factible, quizás podamos basarnos en las leyendas, pero creo que con nuestras habilidades tendremos que ingeniárnoslas para hacer todo a nuestro modo.

— De acuerdo con eso. — Aioria asintió.

— Una cosa más: la geografía. — Camus habló. — Espero que las lecciones sobre el territorio griego estén frescas en nuestras mentes.

— Pediremos un mapa. Yo me haré cargo de ello. — se ofreció el carnero dorado.

— Perfecto. ¿Algo más que tengamos que dejar en claro? — no hubo más cuestionamientos por parte de nadie. — Bien, entonces esperemos por Shion y daremos esto por terminado.

El Patriarca no tardó en regresar.

En sus manos cargaba un pequeña urna dorada adornada con una elíptica, en la cual, talladas en oro, brillaban las doce constelaciones del zodiaco. En medio del círculo dibujado, resaltaba el símbolo de Niké.

— ¿Qué es eso? — les cuestionó el chino. Había alzado las cejas con una curiosidad indudable.

— Esto es el primer regalo que nuestra diosa hizo a su orden dorada. Cuenta la leyenda que, hace miles de años, cuando los dioses aún caminaban entre los mortales, Athena creó la primera Orden. Eligió a doce hombres a los cuales ungió de poder y les encomendó vigilar la tierra a la que tanto amaba. Ella, incluso, permaneció al lado de sus guerreros, hasta que el gran Zeus decidió que los hombres y las deidades debían tomar caminos diferentes. Fue en ese instante, antes de que las armaduras doradas brillaran con vida, que Athena decidió forjar estas medallas. — Shion abrió la urna y sacó, uno a uno, doce dijes de oro labrados con forma de escudos. En el frente de cada uno, el símbolo del zodiaco respectivo tintineaba con el poder de la energía de la diosa. — Cuando nuestra señora se despidió del mundo de los mortales, prometió regresar cada doscientos años, a pelear las guerras santas, hombro a hombro, con sus santos. Esto es el recordatorio de dicha promesa y el único medio que ella encontró para protegerles de las inminentes batallas que se cruzarían en su camino. Se dice también que en cada una de estas medallas, Athena vertió una lágrima y, con ella, un pedazo de su alma. Creo que sería voluntad de nuestra princesa que, ahora que serán privados de sus armaduras, llevaran consigo este regalo hecho para protegerles.

Uno a uno fue entregando dichos dijes al santo correspondiente. No le pasaron desapercibidos los gestos de asombro de sus jóvenes discípulos al recibir los hermosos objetos que Shion había traído para ellos. Sin duda aquellas joyas provenían de Athena. La ligera pero poderosa aura que emanaba de ellos así lo hacía sentir.

— Gracias, Maestro. — Shura tomó el medallón con una mezcla de emoción y sorpresa. Era un momento especial.

Shion les sonrió tratando de reconfortarlos. Les esperaban tiempos difíciles y el antiguo carnero solo se lamentaba no poder estar a su lado para ayudarles. Pero por el momento, no había más que pudiera hacer. Los observó una vez más, antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia la salida de Sagitario.

— Necesitarán descanso. Vayan ahora y nos veremos mañana.

-4-

Esa fue la noche más larga que habían vivido en un largo tiempo. Conciliar el sueño se volvió un imposible a causa de la ansiedad que les impedía cerrar los ojos. Las incertidumbres de un mundo diferente al suyo mantenían sus sentidos en alerta del mismo modo en que ciertas dudas asolaban sus pensamientos.

Todos, de una manera u otra, se preparaban para lo inminente…

Mu se encontraba en Aries, preocupado por afinar los detalles con respecto a Kiki durante su ausencia. Dejar solo al aprendiz no era siquiera una opción para el ariano, por eso, la mudanza del chiquillo hasta el Templo Papal era lo más conveniente para todos.

En Tauro, Aldebarán revisaba insistentemente su refrigerador. Los nervios lo traicionaban. Si era posible encontrar la felicidad al fondo de su nevera, entonces el toro dorado se esforzaría por hallarla. Después de todo, no sabría en cuanto tiempo más podría volver a saborear cualquier clase de alimento como los de su época. Había muchas cosas que dejaba pendientes y esperaba regresar para terminar sus proyectos. Se esforzaría por hacerlo.

Desde su ventana, se podía ver a Géminis, hundido por completo en las tinieblas. El aura de los gemelos era casi imperceptible e inusualmente tranquila.

En la habitación de la izquierda, Kanon contemplaba el cielo. Las imágenes de su vida antes de Cabo Sunion desfilaban por su mente. Era la primera vez desde ese día que pasaba una noche en el tercer templo. Aunque se esforzaba, no podía sino preguntarse como hubiera sido su vida si nada hubiese sucedido. Se había prometido no pensar en ello, pero esa noche era imposible. Trató de enfocarse en los mejores recuerdos que tenía. Después de todo, era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse en noches tan oscuras como esa.

Del lado contrario del templo, tendido sobre la cama, con nada más que el techo para observar, Saga se dedicaba a calmar un poco su inquieta mente. Sonrió al pensar que al menos tenía la cama más grande ahora, claro que su risa se borró al pensar que quizás no volvería a usar su cama jamás. Con todo, había sido un trato justo. Tal vez, vivir con Kanon no era una idea del todo mala. Era una lástima que su estancia juntos había terminado incluso antes de comenzar.

-5-

La medalla que tenía en las manos brillaban hermosamente bajo los rayos de la luna y, en el fondo, la energía que emanaba de ella lo hacía sentirse… vivo. Máscara de Muerte estaba sentado en las escalinatas de su templo, mirando incesantemente hacia Meridia. Nunca lo admitiría, pero la experiencia en el Muro de los Lamentos había cambiado por completo su perspectiva de la vida. Ahora se sentía parte de algo, tenía algo por que luchar, encontró un porqué vivir y no permitiría que nadie le arrebatase esa sensación de llenura de su alma ni siquiera un dios; no se daría por vencido sin pelear.

Al igual que él, el guardián de la casa de Leo tenía una razón para regresar a casa algún día. Habiendo regresado a la vida, su concepto de la muerte era uno muy distinto. Había perdido el miedo a perder aquello a lo que amaba y se había permitido soñar con un futuro que nunca imaginó que tendría. Por ello, despedirse era lo más difícil que tendría que hacer ese día y, sin ánimos de dejar pasar más tiempo había abandonado su templo para buscarla.

Marin la amazona de Águila siempre fue la dueña de su corazón. Sin embargo, nunca lo supo de sus labios antes de su muerte. Así que, cuando se levantó de entre los muertos, decidió que no esperaría ni un segundo más para confesarle cuanto la quería y lo mucho que deseaba estar a su lado. Desde entonces se volvieron inseparables, guardando las debidas distancias para no ocasionar chismes entre los habitantes del Santuario, aunque en realidad la relación era un secreto a voces. Con su vida nuevamente en peligro, Aioria no la abandonaría sin volver a decirle _Te amo_. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

En cambio, opuesto al león, Shaka se encerró en su templo a pensar. Siempre había sido una persona práctica y metódica; lo primero en su vida era su diosa y por lo tanto su única prioridad. Pero después de regresar al Santuario, las dudas comenzaron a asaltar su mente. Surgieron preguntas que jamás se había planteado y cuyas respuestas desconocía. ¿Acaso existía una vida para los santos más allá de las batallas y las peleas? Si la paz había llegado a este mundo entonces ¿cuál sería su destino? _"Ser felices,"_ había dicho la diosa. Sin embargo la felicidad incluía tantas facetas que, aún la reencarnación de Buda, se confundía ante semejante concepto.

-6-

Meditar en el Santuario era muy diferente a hacerlo frente a la cascada de Rozán, pero por el momento un viaje a China estaba fuera de los planes de Dohko. Así que, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, se decidió a tratar de calmar su espíritu.

Sabía perfectamente que no tenía caso intentar dormir en esos momentos. Sería imposible conseguirlo, por lo que mejor trataría de descansar su alma y mente. Del resto se preocuparía después. Mañana sería otro día, se dijo el santo de Libra y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Milo, en cambio, necesitaba ocuparse en algo más que no involucrara mantener su mente en divagaciones. Ante el insomnio y el incremento de la ansiedad, el de Escorpio se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia un enorme librero situado en el pasillo entre su habitación y la cocina de su templo. Ahí se podían ver libros de todo tipo, desde tratados acerca de las corrientes filosóficas del siglo XIX hasta literatura contemporánea. Husmeó un poco entre las decenas de textos frente a él hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: mitología griega. De nuevo entró a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama. Arregló sus almohadas hasta sentirse cómodo y se dispuso a comenzar su lectura. Si iba a viajar a la Grecia antigua, sería mejor que repasase de nuevo las lecciones de su niñez. Iría preparado.

En la casa vecina, Aioros miraba su armadura, sentado en un rincón del templo de Sagitario. Desde que había regresado a la vida le gustaba verla. Adoraba ese maravilloso resplandor dorado que la envolvía, ese polvo de oro que emanaba de cada pluma que conformaba las enormes alas de la vestidura. Al verla, el arquero no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que aquella armadura había hecho por él. Pero en esa ocasión, las cosas serían diferentes. Su armadura no estaría ahí para protegerle ni podría seguirlo como siempre lo había hecho. Esta vez todo lo tendría que hacer él, sólo. Y no es que Aioros dudara de sus habilidades, sino que extrañaba sentirla. Echaba de menos vestirla y lucirla como tantas veces en el pasado. En la Edad del Mito, sería solamente Aioros.

-7-

La colección de espadas guardadas en aquel estante era impresionante a los ojos de cualquiera. Más aún, el dueño de aquella sorprendente colección se sentía orgulloso de la misma. De entre todas las armas, Shura eligió una catana de empuñadura negra que le habían obsequiado en uno de sus múltiples viajes fuera del Santuario. Lanzó un par de golpes al aire para luego comenzar una sesión entera de práctica. Tal vez si lograba ejercitarse un poco, el cansancio terminaría por obligarle a pegar los ojos un par de horas antes de que la mañana llegara y la travesía que les esperaba diera inicio.

En Acuario, la situación era un tanto más tranquila. Sentado en su cama, Camus se encontraba absorto en su lectura. Había leído _Les Misérables_ más de seis veces en su vida. Sin duda ese era su libro favorito puesto que todo en él le traía memorias de su querida Francia. Cuando dejó París era apenas un niño, y no regresó sino hasta diez años después, sólo para encontrarse con que seguía amando a su tierra como si nunca se hubiera marchado. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado ausente se había aferrado a sus recuerdos como a nada en la vida. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el tiempo se había encargado de empañar sus memorias. Así que, cuando por accidente puso sus manos en _Les Misérables, _no paró hasta devorarse por completo el libro, tratando de grabar cada palabra en su mente. Una semana atrás había comenzado a releerlo. Cada noche antes de dormir leía detenidamente cada página como si fuera la primera vez. Todavía le faltaban algunos capítulos para terminarlo, pero esa noche trataría de conseguirlo.

Por último, desde la parte más alta de las Doce Casas, la brisa nocturna movió suavemente los rosales de un lado a otro, mientras su dueño observaba a la distancia. ¿Qué pasaría con sus rosas durante su ausencia? Le había tomado bastante trabajo restablecer su jardín y ahora tendría que dejarlo de nuevo para marcharse por tiempo indefinido. Sonrió al pensar que su verdadero temor no eran sus rosas: Afrodita temía a pasar tiempo con los demás santos. La relación con ellos jamás fue del todo aceptable y, después de que se descubrió el engaño de él y Máscara de Muerte, no sabían cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros a semejante estafa. Y, ahora estaba forzado a verlos, tendría que enfrentar sus demonios si quería regresar con vida.

-8-

Un jarrón se rompió al estrellarse contra la pared. Hera estaba más que furiosa. Había conseguido su objetivo, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la forma en que esos mortales habían hecho mofa de ella. Así que, tan pronto pisó el Olimpo, a sabiendas de que Zeus no estaría cerca, decidió dar rienda suelta a toda la rabia que tenía dentro.

— Señora. — una voz a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse. Miró por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta, donde una silueta cubierta con un largo manto negro le ofreció una reverencia. — ¿Llamaste por mi?

— Sí. Tengo planes para ti. — la diosa sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿En qué puedo servirte, Hera?

— Trece hombres viajarán a nuestro tiempo dentro de poco. Quiero que les vigiles. Cada movimiento suyo debe ser de mi conocimiento.

— ¿Mortales? ¿Qué han hecho esos hombres para ser de su interés, mi señora? — la mujer le cuestionó.

— No son simples mortales. Son lo más cercano a dioses entre los de su tipo y, además, están protegidos por la voluntad de Athena. No necesito explicarte cual es mi relación con ella.

— Comprendo. ¿Debo hacer algo más que vigilarlos?

— Por ahora, no. — al escuchar a Hera, la mujer asintió. — Hay algo más. Zeus no puedo enterarse de esto. ¿Entendido?

— Será como ordenes.

Con el mismo sigilo con que había llegado, la mujer desapareció, dejando en soledad a la diosa reina de nueva cuenta.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, una carcajada escapó de sus labios.

"_Esto es un duelo de voluntades, Athena, en el que solo una de las dos prevalecerá."_

-9-

Había amanecido en el Santuario y los trece santos dorados se encontraban reunidos en la entrada del Templo Principal. Ahí, junto a ellos, se encontraba su diosa, escoltada por sus cinco santos divinos y Shion. Todos esperaban la llegada de Zeus que marcaría el comienzo del viaje por el que tanto habían esperado la noche anterior. Nadie lo diría en voz alta, pero deseaban que el momento llegara rápido. Mientras más pronto iniciara, más pronto terminaría.

Entonces, un resplandor anunció la llegada del dios supremo. El estallido de un trueno resonó en la gran explanada y la túnica de Zeus se batió con la brisa fresca de la mañana.

— ¿Listos? — les preguntó tras ofrecer sus saludos a los presentes. Ellos asintieron.

— Volveremos, Athena. — Dohko sonrió. Aunque tenue, la seguridad que su orgullo traía se reflejaba en sus facciones. — Mientras tú estés ahí para guiarnos, volveremos.

— Entonces, nos veremos de nuevo. Cuando me necesiten, ahí estaré para ustedes.

— Se los encargamos. Athena y el Santuario quedan en sus manos. — Camus miró, primero a Hyoga y luego al resto de los chicos.

— Déjalo en nuestras manos. — la sonrisa de Seiya se ensanchó y la seguridad que emanaba de ella les resultó refrescante.

— Estamos listos.

Zeus contempló sus rostros por un momento más. Después, su dedo apuntó hacia el norte. Un fino rayo de luz salió de en medio de la nada, creciendo lentamente hasta convertirse en un portal que emitía una luz tan potente que impedía mirar al otro lado.

— ¡Hora de irnos! — Milo rió.

Y uno a uno, los trece fueron perdiéndose en el destello que los envolvió con su brillo desmedido. Cuando la silueta del último de ellos se hubo perdido en el portal, éste se cerró y no quedo nada más que el vacío de su ausencia bajo el cielo azul.

-10-

Saga fue el primero en distinguir la luz del Sol a través del oscuro túnel que atravesaban. Poco a poco, la luz del portal se fue desvaneciendo, permitiendo que sus ojos recobraran la visión. Cuando por fin se vieron completamente libres de su influjo, lo que les rodeaba les tomó por sorpresa.

Un cielo tan azul como el que habían dejado atrás se veía sobre sus cabezas. Las nubes danzaban perezosamente a través del manto celeste, mientras un soplo de aire cálido las arrastraba hacia el norte. Frente a ellos, un gran edificio de formas clásicas les invitaba a continuar, a conocer ese mundo al que recién llegaban. Los jardines reverdecían en soledad. No había nadie ahí esperando por ellos.

— ¿Esto es Grecia?

— No es solo Grecia, Afrodita. Ésta es _la_ Grecia del Mito. — le respondió Aioros.

El santo de Piscis pudo jurar que había un innegable dejo de emoción en la voz del arquero dorado. No dudaba el porqué. Esa era la tierra de sus antepasados: un mundo de leyendas y héroes, donde la fantasía superaba con creces a la realidad. Y ahí estaban, dispuestos a presenciar la historia con sus propios ojos y a tomar en sus manos el destino que esperaba por ellos. Habían llegado.

— Camina, que nos dejan. — Afrodita miró hacia su izquierda, donde la mano de Máscara de Muerte se posaba sobre su hombro.

El resto se había adelantado un par de pasos, hacia el gran templo que estaba enfrente. Adentro, encontraron nada más que las sombras de un oscuro pasillo iluminado por decenas de antorchas. Lo siguieron, a pesar de que no sabrían hacia donde les dirigía. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar ante una enorme puerta decorada en oro y plata.

De pronto, ésta se abrió, dejándoles libre el paso.

— Bienvenidos. — oyeron una voz retumbando como el eco. — Soy Athena, diosa de la sabiduría y su señora.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Se agradecen los reviews y comentarios. Gracias por leer =D

_Sunrise Spirit_

Capítulo editado: 14/12/10


	3. La diosa detrás de la mujer

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**La diosa detrás de la mujer**_

-1-

— Soy Athena, diosa de la sabiduría y su señora.

Sus vibrantes y profundos ojos grises miraban fijamente a los trece santos que aún no alcanzaban a salir de su asombro. La mujer que estaba frente a ellos era muy distinta a la Athena que conocían. A su lado, Saori era apenas una niña que poco podía compararse con la regia diosa que les sonreía cálidamente mientras en silencio examinaba cada detalle de ellos. Su simple presencia exudaba poder y respeto, pero a la vez, su aura tranquila traía una sensación de paz a sus espíritus atribulados.

Era una mujer alta y hermosa, de cuerpo atlético, pero a la vez femenino. Vestía un peplo blanco, ceñido a su cintura, que resaltaba las formas generosas de su cuerpo. Sus cabellos oscuros caían sobre sus hombros, enmarcando con un bello contraste a la blanca tez de su rostro, mientras sus ojos grises y labios rosas, complementaban la inigualable belleza de la diosa. Pero más allá de sus rasgos atractivos, su porte elegante y altivo la identificaba. Sostenía en su mano derecha el báculo de Niké y, a la izquierda, descansando sobre el costado de su trono, se encontraba el legendario escudo.

La mujer caminó lenta y ceremoniosamente hacia ellos. Se detuvo solo a unos pocos pasos, y una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— Bienvenidos. — les dijo. — Zeus me ha informado de su visita y de las misiones que les han sido encargadas por designio de Hera. Pueden contar con que haré todo dentro de mis posibilidades para sacarles victoriosos de este reto.

— Agradecemos sus palabras, señora. — Shaka fue el primero en hincar la rodilla, gesto que fue imitado de inmediato por el resto.

— De pie. — los invitó a levantarse con una seña. — Las reverencias no son necesarias.

Mientras ellos se levantaban, la diosa no dudó en observarlos con atención. Detenidamente, siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, como si intentara encontrar algo especial en ellos, algo que ellos mismos desconocían.

La minuciosa inspección por parte de la pelinegra no les pasó desapercibida y, aunque visiblemente incómodos, ninguno de los trece se atrevió a pronunciar objeciónn alguna. Pero los ojos grises de la diosa no eran unos que les miraran con morbo o lascivamente, sino que aquella peculiar mirada solo delataba su curiosidad. Jamás en su vida había visto hombres vestidos de una forma tan graciosa, no en la Era del Milo. Su vestuario, consistente en ropas de entrenamiento, no era comparable con las túnicas, los faldellines y la indumentaria del día al día de los griegos. Observarlos estaba resultando todo un espectáculo. Así, continuó su inspección, hasta que una sonrisa le iluminó los labios.

— Son demasiado llamativos para esta época. — por fin, les dijo. — Tendremos que conseguirles atuendos más… apropiados para este tiempo. No quisiera que se metieran en problemas por esa forma de vestir.

Una sola idea cruzó por la cabeza de Máscara de Muerte.

"_Faldellines no, por favor."_

Pero la diosa pasó por alto los rostros sorprendidos de sus santos ante la mención de las ropas griegas. Simplemente giró la vista hacia la derecha, buscando entre las sombras por alguien en especial.

— ¡Herse! — llamó.

Transcurrieron un par de segundos antes de que la aludida se mostrara. Su frágil figura, enmarcada por un finísimo velo que le cubría los largos cabellos rubios, capturó la atención de los santos. La joven caminó hasta su diosa, a quien le regaló una reverencia.

— Mi señora. — respondió, fijando sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas en la deidad.

— Llegaron, Herse. Por fin, están aquí: mis santos. — indicó. — Zeus ha hablado con la verdad al decir que vendrían a seguir los pasos de Heracles.

— Sean bienvenidos. Nos honra su presencia. — Herse se volteó. Esta vez, la reverencia fue para los jóvenes guerreros.

Levantó la mirada para centrarla en ellos. Había escuchado demasiado sobre aquellos hombres; de cómo algún día sacrificarían sus vidas por aras del mundo y retarían a los dioses para salvaguardar a la humanidad. Sin duda era un honor estar ante su presencia. Todos ellos eran jóvenes, hermosos y de porte elegante y orgulloso, pero ninguna de estas características opacaba la verdadera belleza que se escondía dentro de sus corazones.

Con todo, uno de ellos atrapó su atención. Aquel de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos turquesas era diferente a los demás. Las diferencias eran evidentes.

Herse lo sabía por la profundidad de su mirada, por ese aire antiguo y sabio que se dejaba ver a través de las ventanas del espíritu. No era como el resto y eso bastó para que la doncella encontrara algo terriblemente atractivo en él. Más aún, la forma en que él correspondió a su curiosidad con una sonrisa, consiguió sacarla de balance; acelerando los latidos de su corazón y desencadenando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Nunca un hombre había tenido ese efecto en ella.

— Ella es Herse, princesa de Atenas y mi sacerdotisa. — la voz de Athena la sacó de sus divagaciones, haciéndola respingarse. Se repuso rápidamente, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa. — Siéntanse en libertad de solicitarle todo que lo que les sea necesario. Ella se encargará de conseguirlo por ustedes. — tras una breve pausa, la diosa continuó. — Herse, por favor, trae las ropas que tenemos preparadas para ellos.

La doncella asintió, perdiéndose de inmediato en los intricados pasillos del templo. La tranquilidad de su rostro contrastaba con la de los santos quienes, a causa de la insistencia con el asunto de las ropas, no pudieron guardarse su ansiedad. Intercambiaron miradas, a sabiendas de cuales eran los pensamientos del otro. Al final, sabían que tendrían que hablar.

— Athena. — Saga arrugó el entrecejo y torció ligeramente la boca. Se hubiera soplado los flequillos, pero no quería parecer grosero con la deidad. — Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que preferiríamos conservar _nuestras_ ropas. No estamos acostumbrados a los atuendos de esta época.

La diosa soltó una risita mal disimulada. Que esa petición viniera de unos hombres con antecedentes impresionantes como aquellos, le resultó divertido.

— Tranquilos. Si bien nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de ver ropas como las suyas, hemos hecho nuestro trabajo. No les obligaremos a usar atuendos tradicionales, pero sí algo menos… llamativos.

— Menos mal. — Saga suspiró.

La diosa sonrió al verlos relajarse. La bienvenida esta siendo tan interesante como la había imaginado.

— Bien, habiendo superado el asunto de la ropa, supongo que tendrán hambre. — dijo. — Síganme. Hemos preparado viandas para ustedes.

Y ninguno refutó.

Caminaron por los pasillos del templo, liderados por su diosa. La verdad era que, tras olvidarse de la tensión y los nervios del primer encuentro, el lugar parecía menos oscuro y amenazante. Poco a poco fueron dejando atrás los corredores repletos de altas columnas y de habitaciones semidesiertas, hasta llegar frente a una gran puerta de madera, pretenciosamente adornada con imágenes de olivos decoradas con oro. Al abrirla, se reveló una habitación que competía en belleza con la elaborada puerta, digna del templo de una diosa. En el centro, una mesa repleta con todo tipo de platillos esperaba por ellos.

— No sabíamos exactamente que servirles, así que hay variedad. Siéntanse libres de comer y beber cuanto deseen. — Athena les dijo.

Pacientemente, la diosa esperó a que sus santos tomaran asiento alrededor de la mesa y, al final, ocupó el lugar vacío que había quedado en la cabecera. Se mantuvo en silencio y expectante mientras ellos compartían. Lentamente, el ambiente se relajó. Pronto, los guerreros se encontraron departiendo y conversado animadamente, sin reparar siquiera en que los ojos Athena iban de uno a otro, analizándoles.

Apenas notaron cuando Herse se asomó a la puerta, sólo para ser llamada por la deidad regente, quien la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Ahí, ambas observaron un poco más.

— Increíble, ¿no te parece? — Athena fue la primera en hablar. Herse la miró, sin saber de que hablaba. — Después de todo lo que alguien como ellos ha vivido, que puedan conservar ese nivel de normalidad es de admirarse. — la joven, entonces, asintió. — Eso es lo admirable de ustedes, los mortales, Herse: esa voluntad que los hace levantarse una y otra vez, siempre empujando hacia adelante, ese afán de aferrarse a la vida y buscar lo mejor en ella. Todo eso es algo que nosotros los dioses nunca entenderemos. No mientras seamos inmortales. — calló. — ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? — preguntó, unos segundos después.

— Todo esta ahí, señora. — la rubia apuntó hacia la puerta, donde unas cuantas mujeres más esperaban, resguardando un cofre.

— Perfecto. Ordena que lleven las cosas a la habitación de al lado. Cuando terminemos aquí, los mandaré para ahí.

La sacerdotisa hizo como se le solicitó y después regresó a acompañar a su diosa. Athena se había servido una copa de vino, de la cual bebió pequeños sorbos, sin despegar los ojos de sus guerreros. Tras varios minutos, un súbito silencio cayó, mientras eran ellos los que la miraban sin saber que esperar. Ella, entonces, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y supo que era momento de compartir sus pensamientos.

— Intento saber quienes son. — confesó, con la sonrisa en la boca. — Veamos si he acertado. Primero, ustedes dos son… Saga y Kanon de Géminis. Esa fue la parte fácil. — dijo, mirando a los gemelos.

Los dos peliazules asintieron. La diosa había estado atenta a sus conversaciones y observando características de su personalidad que le permitieran reconocer la identidad de cada uno.

— Tengo dos. Me faltan once. — continuó. — El otro par de hermanos. El de cabellos más oscuros es… Aioros de Sagitario, y tú, eres Aioria de Leo. Reconozco un león cuando lo veo. — le guiñó el ojo con complicidad. La reacción incómoda del santo de Leo les robó una risa a todos. — Bueno, ahora que hemos abochornado al león, podemos seguir. El siguiente eres tú. — señaló al santo de las rosas. — Eres Afrodita de Piscis y, tu amigo de cabellos azules más cortos, Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer. ¡Que nombres los de ambos! — rió.

— En realidad tengo un nombre. — Máscara de Muerte habló, acaparando la atención por unos segundos. — Pero no pienso decir cual es. — su respuesta robó una carcajada a la diosa.

Le agradaba en esos hombres. Mucho.

— ¿Vas a dejarnos con la duda? — el italiano sonrió. — Vale, vale. Seguiré entonces. Ustedes tres, fueron los primeros a los que identifiqué: Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro y Shaka de Virgo. — celebró al dejarlos boquiabiertos. — Los siguientes son Escorpio y Acuario; eso son los dos peliazules. Tú eres Shura. — apuntó hacia el cabrito dorado. — Y… ¡Dohko! — terminó, orgullosa.

"_Dohko."_

El corazón de Herse dio un vuelvo. Ese era su nombre: Dohko.

— Impresionante. — Aioros musitó, sin salir de su asombro. — Identificarnos a todos por nombre y constelación con solo vernos. Dudo que nosotros mismos nos conozcamos así de bien.

— No fue tan fácil. Siendo honesta, Dohko sí que me dio trabajo. Dime, ¿Por qué el mote de _antiguo maestro_?

— Es una larga historia, señora. — respondió.

Athena alzó una ceja. Lo miró y después hizo lo mismo con Herse. Al final, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento.

— Herse yo tenemos suficiente tiempo y estamos ansiosas por saber. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas la versión corta?

Dohko suspiró. Contó su larga y turbulenta historia de la manera más resumida que pudo. Aún así, la diosa no perdió detalle de cada palabra del santo de Libra y, de vez en vez, abría los ojos cuando algo conseguía impresionarla. Cuando el castaño hubo terminado, Athena calló por un par de segundos.

— ¡Que historia! — habló. — Doscientos años más que estos… chiquillos. No me sorprende tanto respeto hacia ti. No debe ser fácil convivir con tantas generaciones separándoles.

— No lo es, Athena. — musito.

Los Trece agacharon la mirada. Saori Kido era apenas una niña, comparada con la mujer que tenían enfrente. Eventualmente, el tiempo la haría crecer, madurar, pero mientras tanto las diferencias entre ambas eran grandes.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma? — preguntó, notando el gesto reflexivo en el semblante de los jóvenes.

— La Athena de nuestra época es muy diferente a ti, princesa. — confesó el Escorpio.

— ¡Milo! — la reprehensión de Shaka no se hizo esperar. Aunque, tanto la diosa como la sacerdotisa, se encontraban bastante asombradas por la afirmación del santo peliazul.

— Milo no está mintiendo. — el león salió a defender a su amigo. — Y no es que sea algo malo, señora. Sino que nuestra diosa es bastante joven e inexperta. Ella fue criada fuera del Santuario, sin enterarse de su origen divino.

— Aioria, es suficiente.

— Espera, Shaka. — Athena le pidió. — Quiero saber más. Por favor, continúen. Me gustaría conocer mejor a mi reencarnación.

Entonces, se hizo el silencio entre los santos. Las miradas afiladas no tardaron en aparecer en dirección de los santos de la quinta y octava casa, quienes parecían haber abierto la caja de Pandora. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, lo más probable era que tuvieran que hablar. Athena no les dejaría irse sin explicaciones.

— De acuerdo, si nadie quiere hablar, lo haré yo. — Milo retomó la palabra. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. — Como dijo Aioria, esta reencarnación tuya, Athena, tuvo que ser sacada del Santuario cuando apenas era un bebé. Por ello, nunca supo de su origen ni de su destino, hasta que el momento definitorio llegó.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Catorce, señora. — respondió Aioria. — Pero a su corta edad ha enfrentado muchos retos, de los cuales ha salido victoriosa. Ha luchado contra Ares, Poseidón y Hades, todo en un corto período de tiempo. Aunque las evidencias de su falta de madurez y experiencia han sobresalido en algunas ocasiones. — el león suspiró. Después, midió cuidadosamente sus palabras. — Nuestra preocupación radica en el hecho de que pasa mucho tiempo alejada del Santuario, acompañada de sus santos más cercanos. Ellos, al igual que ella, desconocen muchos aspectos de nuestro mundo, lo cual retrasa su aprendizaje.

— Comprendo. — la morena tomó una actitud reflexiva. — ¿Ustedes no son los más cercanos a ella?

— No, pero sus razones son poderosas y completamente comprensibles. — Shura cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro. Aquella era una verdad de la que no le gustaba hablar. — Muchos de nosotros, en el pasado, nos hemos atrevido a levantar nuestra mano en su contra, ignorando su verdadera identidad. Era lógico que ella encontrara apoyo en otros santos, de menor rango, pero igual o más fieles que nosotros.

El semblante alicaído de los guerreros tornó el ambiente en uno muy sombrío. El arrepentimiento y dolor que se dibujaron en sus rostros era indiscutible. Esas eran las verdades que hacían daño en sus corazones y les envenenaban el alma. Posiblemente el tiempo había curado las heridas abiertas, pero las cicatrices eran unas que nunca se borrarían; y el distanciamiento con la joven diosa no ayudaba en lo más mínimos.

Lo que Athena entendía con claridad, eran las razones por las cuales su reencarnación insistía en mantenerse atada al mundo de los mortales. La soledad de un dios, muchas veces, resultaba desgarradora e infranqueable. Ella lo sabía por experiencia propia.

— Hace unos momentos, mientras les observábamos, Herse y yo conversábamos acerca de ustedes. — dijo, tras un largo y doloroso silencio. — Admirábamos el hecho de que, a pesar de todas las pruebas difíciles que podían haber tenido, mantenían aún esa aura de normalidad y de compañerismo entre ustedes. Creo que, después de esta plática, mi admiración por ustedes solamente ha crecido, mis santos. Sin duda la vida les ha puesto pruebas complicadas y duras.

La respuesta de su diosa los dejó sorprendidos. Esa no era la clase de reacción que esperaban después de una confesión como la que acaban de hacer. Esperaban muchas cosas, menos admiración.

— Pero, Athena… — Mu la miró, sin creerse lo que sucedía. Y no era el único.

— Comprendo la preocupación que sienten por su diosa, pero también les pido que sean pacientes con ella. Traten de comprenderla. Si ella es mi esencia, entonces entiendo perfectamente su enamoramiento con los mortales y el mundo en el que viven. Esos sentimientos que les rodean y que les hacen seres fascinantes ante los ojos de los dioses, son algo que ella no quiere perder. Si la quieren de regreso en el Santuario, necesitarán de mucho apoyo y de tiempo. Háganse amigos de sus amigos. Eso será muy importante para ella. — al escucharla, Camus sonrió. Entendía la lógica de la diosa y la apoyaba. Si bien su relación con los santos de bronce no era mala, tampoco eran precisamente cercanos. — Por último, lo más importante es el perdón. Tienen que perdonarse a ustedes mismos, olvidarse del pasado. Si ella les ha perdonado, ¿por qué ustedes no pueden hacer lo mismo? Sólo cuando hayan apaciguado sus almas podrán ser libres y derribar esos muros que les separan de ella. Si están vivos es porque ella les ama, y la mejor manera de corresponder a ese amor es siendo felices.

En silencio, cada uno de los presentes se repetía, una y otra vez, las palabras de su diosa. Aquella simple, pero poderosa verdad que hasta ese momento se negaban, tenía mucho más sentido de lo que parecía. Probablemente Athena estaba en lo cierto. Quizás era momento de dejar el pasado atrás. Aunque la idea de _felicidad_, para ellos, se sentía más y más lejana con el paso del tiempo.

Pero la pelinegra no les daría mucho más tiempo para pensar. Sin decir más, se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la puerta y, antes de abandonar la habitación, se detuvo para mirar hacia ellos.

— Las ropas de las que hablamos antes están en la habitación de al lado. Cuando hayan terminado de vestirse, búsquenme. Estaré en el megarón. Ahí, les daré las últimas instrucciones. — les sonrió. — Herse, ven conmigo.

La doncella cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejándolos solos. La súbita falta de opiniones se sintió aún más punzante después del breve intercambio de palabras. Ninguno se atrevió siquiera a moverse.

— Bien. — Aioros exhaló, mientras se ponía de pie. — No la hagamos esperar.

Uno a uno, fueron levantándose, hasta que la mesa quedó prácticamente vacía. Solamente Saga y Kanon permanecieron.

Atrapados en sus pensamientos, no se atrevieron a moverse; muchos menos a mirarse. Simplemente callaron, dejando que ese silencio fuera el que se expresara por ellos. Habían muchas cosas que nunca se habían dicho y que, probablemente, jamás dirían.

Al fin, Saga se levantó de su asiento, encaminándose hacia la otra habitación, donde el resto de ellos se encontraba. Al pasar por detrás de la silla que ocupaba su gemelo, sintió la necesidad de detenerse y así lo hizo. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kanon, con suavidad. Sin que el antiguo general marino se lo esperara, los labios de su hermano depositaron un beso sobre su cabello.

— Nunca te lo dije antes, pero necesito de tu perdón. — le susurró.

Kanon se quedó impávido. No alcanzaba a creer lo que escuchaba. Esa era la primera ocasión en que Saga se abría de esa manera con él. No supo que responder. Su mente no encontró las palabras adecuadas para responderle, pero con lo que había escuchado era suficiente. Atinó a posar su mano sobre la de Saga, en un silente gesto que delataba su respuesta. No era necesario decir nada más.

-2-

La joven jugueteó nerviosamente con el mechón de largos cabellos lilas que tenía en sus manos. Llevaba varios minutos ahí, sentada, sin hacer nada más que observar detenidamente las cajas de Pandora con los símbolos de las doce constelaciones doradas en ellas. Las miraba sin descanso, pensando en sus dueños. Hubiese querido recordar más detalles acerca de los jóvenes pero la triste verdad era que no los conocía lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

Después de la guerra santa contra Hades, los había traído de regreso. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón se debatía acerca de cuales eran las razones que la llevaron a tomar semejante determinación. Los quería. Mucho. Pero no podía descartar que hubiera cierta ambición personal en ella. Los Doce y Shion eran importantes para el Santuario, el eje sobre el cual giraba ese mundo desconocido para ella, así que si regresaban, serían una valiosa ayuda para mantener las cosas en orden. De esa forma, su presencia sería menos necesaria y los viajes a Oriente no tendrían que ser tan esporádicos.

Lo que le dolía de toda la situación, era que ella y la Élite Dorada no eran lo cercanas que les gustaría.

— Princesa, ¿estás bien? — la voz de Shion la hizo brincar, tomándola desprevenida.

— Pensaba en ellos. — confesó. Respiró profundamente, tratando de olvidarse del susto anterior. — ¿Crees que estén bien?

El lemuriano sonrió. Se sentó en los escalones cercanos al trono, pensó por un momento y, después, ofreció una respuesta.

— Lo estarán. Encontrarán la manera de salir de esto…siempre lo hacen. Estarán aquí mucho antes de lo que nos imaginemos, Athena. Ten fe y paciencia.

— Sé que volverán. — la joven diosa se mordió el labio. — Es sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar que, si algo les sucede, será mi culpa. No me lo perdonaría. Nunca debía permitir que este juego de Hera llegara tan lejos. Debí imponerme como la diosa que soy y no lo hice. ¡No es justo! — exclamó, furiosa consigo misma.

El Patriarca se puso de pie para acercase a ella y consolarla. Con cuidado, acarició sus largos cabellos.

— Si conozco a esos chicos la mitad de bien de lo que creo hacerlo, no había absolutamente nada que pudieras hacer para disuadirlos de ir. Como santos dorados que son, su orgullo jamás permitiría que alguien cuestione sus méritos.

— Aún así. No quiero perderlos, Shion. Ni siquiera los conozco, ¿cómo podría perderlos así?

— No lo pienses, princesa. No vas a perderlos. — la interrumpió el peliverde. — Volverán y, entonces, tendrás toda una vida para conocerles.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo? — le miró, apenada. El Santo Padre asintió. — ¿Podrías hablarme de ellos?

Shion le sonrió. Retomó su lugar en las escaleras, al lado del trono de su diosa. Ahí, comenzó a narrar las historias de la niñez y juventud que recordaba con perfección sobre sus jóvenes discípulos.

-3-

Después de todo, la elección de ropas por parte de Athena no había sido un completo desastre como habían pensando. Aunque Mu no había conseguido guardarse la risa cuando Milo comentó que todos terminaron siendo una mala imitación de Kiki, puesto que la indumentaria resultaba peligrosamente parecida a la del aprendiz de Aries.

Así, con sus nuevos atuendos, los santos salieron en busca de su diosa. Tal como les dijera, la encontraron en el megarón, sentada en su trono y en compañía de su sacerdotisa. Al notar la presencia de los santos, la conversación que sostenían perdió todo tipo de interés, para que ambas se centraran solamente en los jóvenes.

— Han quedado bien. — la diosa rió. — Creo que es momento de comenzar su travesía.

Tras una señal de la deidad, un par de hombre apareció, arrastrando consigo un viejo baúl de madera, que fue depositado frente a los santos, a los pies de la diosa. Cuando se retiraron, la morena descendió y abrió el pesado cofre. De adentro, sacó trece juegos de espadas, arcos y carcaj repletos de flechas; uno para cada guerrero.

— Tomen uno. — se los entregó. Mientras ellos se acomodaban las armas, ella permaneció a un lado, observando. — ¿Algo más que necesiten?

— Hay algo…

— Anda, Mu. Dime.

— Un mapa. La región, si bien no nos es completamente desconocida, tampoco es exactamente igual a la que estamos acostumbrados.

— Una buena elección. — Athena sonrió. En su sonrisa había cierto aire de altivez. — Lo tengo listo. Una sabia decisión.

— Una sabia diosa la que sabe que será de utilidad. — respondió el carnero, con cierta complicidad implícita.

— Dáselos, Herse.

La rubia se acercó y entregó al santo lo que se le solicitaba. Cuando lo abrió, Mu descubrió que el camino hacia Nemea estaba marcado. Viajarían al suroeste.

— El mapa indica el camino hacia la primera misión. Después de cada tarea, regresen a Atenas. Es importante. — explicó la diosa. — El mapa que tienen se irá ajustando hacia la tarea en turno. ¿Entendido? — los vio asentir y supo que la hora había llegado.

— Estamos listos. — dijo el arquero dorado.

— En tal caso, mis santos, que Niké les corone.

-4-

— ¡Un momento! ¡Por favor, esperen!

Los gritos de Herse les hicieron detenerse, justo a mitad de la stoa. Esperaron a que ella les diera alcance y a que recuperara la respiración tras la carrera. El Sol brillaba en su cenit, por esa razón tendrían que apurarse para aprovechar las pocas horas de luz que les quedaban.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dohko le preguntó.

— Athena me ha pedido que les acompañe hasta la salida de la ciudad. De ahí en adelante, continuarán solos.

Dohko le sonrió y la invitó a seguirlos, con un movimiento de cabeza.

Afuera de los largos corredores techados que limitaban el templo de la diosa, la ciudad cobraba vida. Las calles rebozaban de gente involucrada en todo tipo de actividades. Desde los mercados que se situaban el ágora, hasta los pequeños grupos de filósofos que vagaban por la ciudad, perdidos en su propio mundo de conocimientos; todo era tan diferente a lo que tenían en Rodorio.

Herse también resultó ser una sorpresa. Detrás de la jovencita tímida que apenas pronunciaba más de un par de palabras seguidas, se escondía una persona muy popular entre los habitantes de Atenas. Un sinnúmero de personas se acercaban a ella. Fuera para saludarla, pedirle sus bendiciones o hacerle obsequios, la doncella nunca les negaba una sonrisa repleta de gentiliza y empatía.

— Vaya que te aprecian. — el santo de Libra le comentó.

— Y me siento honrada por su cariño. — la chica le tendió una manzana, regalo que le hiciese una anciana un poco antes. — Como sacerdotisa de Athena, mi deber es velar por el pueblo. Con mis votos, la ciudad pasó a ser mi prioridad. Además, existen tantas formas para hacer sentir bien a alguien, que no es algo que me pese. Algo tan sencillo como una plegaria puede hacer mucho bien a un alma atormentada.

— ¿Qué te parece? Eres todo lo que imaginaba y más. — las palabras del chino la hicieron sonrojase.

— Gracias. — susurró.

Unos pasos detrás del par, el resto de los santos iban perdidos en el ir y venir de la ciudad. Pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de abandonar el Santuario y bajar hasta el pueblo; y aún cuando lo hacían, la gente solía comportarse diferente en su presencia. En cambio, ahí, a pesar de que su presencia era notoria, nadie parecía dispuesto a pasar demasiado tiempo dilucidando sus identidades. Oportunidades como esa, eran algo que no estaban dispuestos a dejar escapar.

Había que admitir que la visión de la sacerdotisa de Athena, rodeada de hombres fuertemente armados, no era habitual. Pero dada la reputación de la diosa como ferviente apoyo de toda clase de héroes, se esperaba que aquellos estuvieran destinados para un plan mucho mayor del que cualquier mortal podría aspirar. Sus apariencias, en la mayoría, no eran las de griegos, pero su conocimiento del lenguaje era impecable; así que, por lo demás, encajaban bien en esa sociedad antigua.

— ¡Oye, Aioria! — Milo, quien junto con Camus se habían rezagado, alzó la mano para atraer la atención del felino dorado. — Ven y mira esto. — apuntó hacia un puesto ambulante que vendía toda clase de joyas y curiosos adornos. — ¿No te gusta? — le preguntó.

En sus manos, el peliazul sostenía un hermoso colgante dorado, con un águila tallada en el metal. Cuando el santo de Leo se aproximó lo suficientemente cerca como para ver con detenimiento la pieza, Milo comenzó a balancearla, de una lado a otro, como si quisiera hipnotizarlo.

— Deja, bicho. — de una manotazo, Aioria le arrebató el dije.

— No me preguntes, pero creo que a cierta pelirroja, amiga tuya, le encantaría tener uno así, ¿no crees? — la sonrisa burlona de Milo se ensanchó.

— ¿Qué demonios haces pensando en Marin?

La mirada rabiosa y recelosa del león, le sacó una sonrisa a Camus; el plan de Milo estaba funcionando.

— Pienso en tus intereses, amigo. ¿Por qué no se lo compras? — escupió el de Escorpio.

— ¿Con qué dinero? — Aioria bufó, soplando los risos castaños que caían sobre su frente. — No creo que sea una buena idea pedir dinero a Athena para comprar un regalo para mi novia. — continuó, con ironía.

A diferencia de la suya, la cara de Milo se iluminó con esa afirmación.

— ¡Ah! ¡Admites que es tu novia! — exclamó. De inmediato, se volteó hacia el de Acuario. — ¡Te lo dije! Tendrás que pagarme, Camus. Quiero mi dinero tan pronto regresemos.

Camus chasqueó la lengua. Desvió su mirada hacia Aioria quien, en completa incredulidad, miraba de uno a otro santo, mientras los colores se le subían al rostro. El par de sonrisas en los labios de ambos, le incomodó todavía más.

— ¿Milo? — siseó, arrastrando las palabras. — ¿Tú y el pedazo de hielo apostaron sobre Marin y yo?

— Tranquilo, gato. Verás, mi amigo aquí, no creía que hubieras sido capaz de confesarle a Águila lo que sientes por ella. Yo, por el otro lado, tenía plena confianza de que, en algún lugar, encontraste el valor para hacerlo. Claro, el buen Shaka me confirmó en varias ocasiones tus habilidades como escapista para ir a visitarla. — cruzó el brazo sobre el cuello de un ofendido santo de Leo que se contenía a más no poder.

— Les odio… a todos. — volvió a sisear, muy despacio.— Idiotas chismosos. Consíganse una vida.

— ¡Eh! Que no tienen nada de malo lo que haces. Sería mucho más preocupante si hubieses elegido a alguien… no sé… — Milo se lo pensó. — … más masculino, como… Ikki o Jabú. — terminó, burlándose.

El desencajo en el rostro de Leo terminó por desencadenar las carcajadas de Escorpio. No pasó demasiado para que el resto se uniera a él. El comentario había llegado hasta sus oídos. Incluso Herse, con discreción, rió ante las ocurrencias del escorpión dorado.

Pero, sin que la rubia lo notara, un par de ojos turquesas se habían posado en ella. Dohko no sabía porqué, pero había algo en esos gestos inocentes y suaves que le robaba la atención. Era hermosa, sí; más su belleza iba más allá del físico, y por ello, le resultaba innegablemente atractiva. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo repentinos que eran esos sentimientos, el santo de Libra no podía sino plantearse la situación en un contexto en el que cualquier decisión resultaba imposible. Vivían en tiempos distintos, con siglos de por medio; y ella había hecho votos de castidad para servir a Athena. Su decisión de mantenerse inmaculada era una que el Antiguo Maestro respetaba y que no se atrevería a amenazar. Lo mejor era olvidarse de sus pensamientos y seguir adelante, enfocado únicamente en las misiones que les habían sido encargadas.

Poco después del incidente entre Milo y Aioria, el imponente arco de piedra que delimitaba la polis se alcanzó a distinguir. Al acercarse, pudieron apreciar las hojas de olivo que habían permitido a Athena regirse como señora de la ciudad, superando a Poseidón, señor de los mares. En medio, tallado en un griego perfecto, estaba el nombre de la ciudad.

Cuando cruzaran el arco, habrían abandonado Atenas y estarían en camino a la primera de sus misiones. A partir de ahí, se jugarían todo. No había margen de errores que pudieran permitirse.

— Tengan. — Herse les entregó una pequeña bolsa, repleta de monedas. — Debe bastarles para moverse con tranquilidad por nuestro país. Podrán comprar comida y conseguirse un techo donde descansar por las noches. — la chica los miró por una última vez. — Les deseo lo mejor.

— Gracias. Dile a Athena que estaremos de regreso pronto.

La sacerdotisa asintió a las palabras de Dohko. No lo dudaba. Volverían.

En silencio, los vio alejarse hasta que, de poco a poco fueron quedando lejos del alcance de su vista. Ellos no mirarían atrás y hacían bien. Nadie mejor que Herse sabía que Athena no iba a dejarlos desvalidos, que estaría ahí para ellos; siempre. Los santos saldrían victoriosos. Niké pondría una corona de olivo sobre sus cabezas. Mientras tanto, la diosa y ella esperarían con paciencia.

Un nuevo mundo se abría frente a los guerreros. El destino esperaba una vez más por ellos, y como se había vuelvo costumbre, los santos le retarían a atraparles en sus crueles garras. Esta vez, no peleaban por nadie más que por ellos mismos. Era su vida la que encontraba en juego.

— Aquí vamos. — Shura susurró.

Y sus palabras fueron arrastradas por el suave viento de esa calurosa tarde en la Grecia del Mito.

-Continuará…-

**NdA: **Por fin he podido terminar este nuevo capítulo. Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero el trabajo y unos problemillas personales me mantuvieron bastante ocupada en los días pasados. En el próximo capítulo los santos verán frente a frente al mítico León de Nemea y conocerán a alguien de importancia para lograr sus objetivos. ¡Gracias por leerme y sus reviews siempre son bien recibidos!

_Sunrise Spirit_

Capítulo editado: 15/01/2011


	4. El León de Nemea

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**El León de Nemea**_

-1-

Resultó que la Grecia del mito no era completamente diferente de lo que pensaban en un principio. Fuera de algunos pocos detalles, todo parecía bastante normal. Incluso las pocas personas con las que habían tenido contacto no mostraban características especiales que pudieran hacerlas diferentes a las de la época moderna. Hasta ese momento, las pocas horas que llevaban ahí habían transcurrido con una normalidad impresionante.

El camino a Nemea era largo y Apolo comenzaba a esfumarse en el horizonte, bañando con sus últimos rayos naranjas la tierra de las leyendas. Su lugar en el firmamento pronto sería ocupado por la luna, así que los santos tendrían que buscarse un refugio para pasar la primera de sus noches en la Edad del Mito. Por esa razón, abandonaron momentáneamente el camino empedrado y se internaron en los espesos bosques que los flanqueaban.

Las altas copas de los árboles apenas permitían que la luz de plata de Artemisa se filtrara hasta ellos. El viento mecía suavemente sus hojas, desencadenando una melancólica melodía que llegaba con claridad a sus oídos en medio del silencio. Los sonidos del bosque también los envolvieron y, a la distancia, escucharon el chapoteo de un estanque cercano. Guiándose del sonido, llegaron al pequeño claro que rodeaba el manantial. Se tomaron unos segundos para inspeccionarlo y llegaron a la conclusión de que aquel sería un buen sitio para pasar la noche.

— Maldición. — masculló Cáncer. — ¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió traer maldita una caja de fósforos? — bufó, soplándose el flequillo.

A pesar de que nadie le respondió, todos lo miraron admitiendo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Máscara de Muerte tenía razón en algo. Sin lugar a dudas, un poco de fuego sería de mucha ayuda para hacer la situación menos difícil. Tristemente, ninguno poseía la habilidad para encender una fogata, mucho menos sin cerillas, así que lo dejarían así, y se pasarían la noche a oscuras.

No quedándoles más remedio, se dejaron caer sobre el pasto de aquel solar, acomodándose de la manera que les fuera más cómoda. Boca abajo, de espaldas de lado, mirando a las estrellas, usando a sus compañeros de almohadas; al final, lo único que importaba era que encontraran una forma medianamente decente de conciliar el sueño. Con lo largo que había resultado el día, dormir no fue una tarea titánica.

— "_¿Aioros? ¿Estás dormido?"_ — la voz de Shura resonó directamente en la cabeza del santo de Sagitario, haciéndole abrir los ojos.

— "_En realidad no tengo sueño. ¿Qué sucede?" — _ replicó, cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento que perturbara a su hermano menor, quien había acomodado la cabeza sobre su torso.

— "_Es que… verás…"_ — dudó. — _"¿Qué opinas de Athena?"_

El arquero dorado nunca lo sabría, pero soltar aquella pregunta había terminado por encender las mejillas del español. Lo que sí, suprimir una risa espontánea, requirió de muchos esfuerzos por parte de Aioros.

Apenas el día anterior, Shura y él habían discutido aquel escabroso tema acerca de la identidad de la Athena del Mito, y en ella, la posición del cabrito dorado al respecto había sido muy clara: _no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar_. Sin embargo, ahí, tirado en medio de la nada, ¡era precisamente él quien retomaba la conversación que dejasen pendiente! Las vueltas que daba la vida…

— "_Creí que no te interesaba."_

— "_¡Y no lo hace!... mucho."_ — se apresuró a responder. — _"Solamente quería tu opinión."_

Pero Aioros se tomó su tiempo para contestar. La verdad era que, hasta ese momento, no se había puesto a reflexionar al respecto. Apenas la había conocido unos minutos antes y, entre todo lo que había visto de ella, no sabía cual de todas sus características le era más impresionante.

Sin embargo, al final no tuvo tiempo para responder, puesto que un grito rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, robándoles la calma. Tomó solo un segundo para que los santos se levantaran y tomaran sus posiciones de combate. Lo que sea que significara aquel chillido, no podía ser bueno.

Dentro del bosque, perdido en la oscuridad que las copas de los árboles ofrecían, ese _algo_ se acercaba más y más. El movimiento en los árboles se observaba con claridad a pesar de la noche. Sus gruesos troncos caían al paso de aquel monstruo y los gruñidos eran arrastrados con el viento. Al compás de ello, semi ahogados por los rugidos que la bestia soltaba, la voz de auxilio seguía escuchándose.

No se necesitó mucho más para que Milo y Aioria respondieran. Los dos jóvenes de inmediato se lanzaron hacia el bosque, decididos a brindar ayuda a quien la solicitaba. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran abandonar por completo el pequeño claro, Dohko se interpuso en su camino.

— Maestro…

— Si de verdad desean ayudar, no se muevan un solo centímetro más. Tenemos más posibilidades de vencer aquí, que en la oscuridad.

Ambos callaron.

Poco a poco, el escándalo se acercaba a ellos. La sensación de peligro se sentía más próxima, y la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo se disparaba ante esa emoción tan conocida por ellos. No había miedo en sus corazones, solo la urgencia por ver, frente a frente, a su recién hallado enemigo.

De pronto, de entre las sombras emergió el cuerpo de una joven. Corría despavorida, mirando sobre su hombro hacia lo que fuera que la persiguiera. En sus ojos azules, el miedo se dibujaba, mientras sus labios se movían nerviosamente por el esfuerzo que hacía para librarse de su perseguidor.

Cuando reparó en la presencia de los guerreros, una chispa de esperanza brilló en su mirada, haciéndola girar de inmediato hacia ellos. Sin pensarlo más, se arrojó contra los brazos de Mu, mientras le susurraba una súplica.

— Ayúdame, por favor.

— Pero, ¿que…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, la respuesta de Mu se mostró ante él. A unos metros, una bestia semejante a un dragón de tamaño descomunal, se dejó ver. Rugió con fiereza, batiendo sus enormes alas y mostrando los dientes a manera de amenaza. Su larga cola, finalizada en un aguijón, resplandeció bajo la luz de plata que emitía el astro de la noche. Por último, pero no menos impresionantes, sus ojos centellaron con aquel tono rojizo que los hacía lucir aún más feroces. En el momento en que su mirada se fijó en ellos, los santos supieron que no podrían huir.

— ¡Es un wivern! — exclamó el escorpión. Pero apenas y tuvo de tiempo de saltar, antes de que la cola del animal pasara peligrosamente cerca de él, obligándole a esquivarla.

— ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Esas cosas existen aquí?

Más el animal no estaba dispuesto a darles descanso. Agitaba su cola y alas con desenfreno, decidido a golpear a quien se le cruzase en el camino. Su rabia parecía incontenible por momentos, y sumada a la sorpresa que hacía víctima de los santos, amenazaba con no darles descanso.

De pronto, cesando por un instante sus embates, los ojos de la bestia se fijaron en Mu. Detrás de él, la misteriosa joven se respingó, a sabiendas de que el monstruo la había reconocido una vez más.

Arrastrándose por el piso, impulsado únicamente por el par de patas que poseía, el wivern avanzó hacia el santo. Se abalanzó sobre ellos, mientras Mu se afianzaba al piso, con la determinación de llegar hasta la última consecuencia para salvar a la aterrorizada chica que se mantenía pegada a él.

— ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!

El cielo se iluminó con el aura dorada de un poderoso rayo. El estruendo hizo vibrar hasta a la más pequeña partícula que flotaba en el ambiente cargado de tensión; y entonces, la bestia rugió por última vez. Su cuerpo fulminado cayó pesadamente, mientras sus ojos carmesí se cerraban lentamente y la vida escapaba de él. Para cuando hubieron caído en cuenta de lo que sucedió, todo había terminado.

Aioria sonrió, con ese dejo de arrogancia tan característico en él. Sin pensarlo mucho, caminó parsimoniosamente en dirección al wivern para observar su obra.

Pero el animal se encargaría de borrarle la sonrisa de los labios. Antes de que el santo consiguiera acercarse demasiado, los feroces ojos del monstruo volvieron a abrirse. La lengua pérfida abandonó su hocico, a la vez que un chillido emanaba de sus labios. Aioria retrocedió un par de pasos, sin creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Apretó los puños y trabo la mandíbula. Su estupidez estuvo a punto de salirle cara.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no estás muerto? — gritó. Su cosmos lo envolvió sutilmente, haciendo que sus cabellos castaños flotaron con el poder que despedía. — ¡Plasma relámpago!

Un sinfín de luces doradas surcó la oscuridad. El aire se cargó de una tormenta eléctrica que cortó todo a su paso. Esta vez, el aullido de la bestia resultó desgarrador aún para las circunstancias en que se hallaban. La muerte lo arropó definitivamente, y el wivern dejó de respirar en el mundo de los vivos.

— Vaya… creo que exageraste. — Aioros se rascó la cabeza mientras paseaba la mirada por el piso y árboles agrietados por el ataque de su hermano.

— _Esa_ cosa intentó convertirnos en _su_ cena. — el de Leo entrecerró los ojos. Segundos después, toda rabia desapareció su semblante, siento sustituida por una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción e ironía. — Además, tengo un problema con los Wiverns. Digamos que… me quedé con ganas de patearle el trasero al de nuestra época.

Milo sonrió, asintiendo suavemente a las palabras de su amigo. Compartía esa inquietud con él, no iba a negarlo. Incluso Mu fue incapaz de guardarse una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, la risa del santo de Leo se esfumó en un segundo, cuando sintió cierto par de brazos rodeándole. Burlando por completo cualquier tipo de defensa, la doncella que había protegido se las había ingeniado para colgarse de él con todas sus fuerzas. Irremediablemente, las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rojo, provocando carcajadas en sus compañeros.

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! — lloriqueó la joven, sin dejarlo ir.

— Oye… — balbuceó el león. — Todo está bien… Tranquila.

La confusión en él era clara. No se atrevía a moverse demasiado, ni sabía si debía consolarla o no. Al final, terminó palmeando sutilmente sus cabellos, aunque sus intentos de alejarla fueron todos en vano. No fue sino hasta que Kanon se compadeció de él que, de la manera más amable que pudo, la separó del castaño.

— Todo un rompecorazones, gato. — comentó, con una risa cínica.

— Y a él van a romperle algo si Águila se entera. — Milo le coreó el juego mientras, en el rostro de Aioria, los colores no hacían sino acentuarse.

— Cállate, Milo. — siseó.

— ¡¿Qué? Es la verdad. Marin te mataría si te tuviera en frente, gato. Con una amazona no se juega.

— ¡Milo!

Sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, la mirada de la joven iba de uno a otro, examinando sus expresiones pero siempre en silencio. La discusión se explayó por unos pocos segundos más, haciendo que su curiosidad creciera junto con el ritmo de la misma.

— Disculpa. — se atrevió a interrumpir. — ¿Hice algo malo?

— ¿Qué? No, no. — Aioria suspiró. Luchó internamente por calmarse, a pesar de las insistentes sonrisas burlescas del escorpión… más tarde se encargaría de ajustar cuentas. — No eres _tú_ quien hizo algo malo. De hecho, me alegra que estés bien. — se aseguró de mirar directamente a los ojos de sus compañeros. El primero que pronunciara una palabra, terminaría siendo electrocutado.

Pero en ese momento, devolvió su mirada a ella, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que le miraban con una mezcla de travesura y escepticismo; y se dio cuenta que, hasta ese instante, no había reparado en el gran parecido de esa chica misteriosa con la amazona de Águila. Los mismos cabellos ensortijados y rojos como el fuego, los ojos grandes y profundos, aunque de un color distinto al de su Marin. Su piel era más pálida y carecía del tenue bronceado que el Sol de la Grecia Moderna infundía en el de su amada amazona, aunque debía admitir que las facciones de la doncella desconocida eran mucho más anguladas y definidas que las que se escondían detrás de la máscara de plata de Águila.

La sintió incomodarse ante la insistencia en su mirada y fue cuando desistió. Se aclaró la garganta, mientras desviaba los ojos de ella, entregando su atención a alguno de sus compañeros.

— Por cierto… — habló, tras un momento de silencio incómodo para todos. — He sido grosero al no presentarme. Soy Aioria, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Aretha. — la joven respondió con simpleza.

— Gusto en conocerte, _Aretha_. — le besó la mano. Sin embargo, toda tensión que hubiese, se rompió cuando la mano de Milo se estampó contra su nuca, sin ánimo de lastimarle, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle de balance.

— Hazte un lado, gato. — le empujó, interponiéndose entre ambos. —Disculpa las maneras de mi amigo. Soy Milo de Escorpio.

— ¡Milo! — reclamó el león, pero de poco sirvió.

La pelirroja sonrió, tímidamente, mientras apartaba la mano de las del peliazul de la forma más cortés que pudo. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y recorrió con la mirada al resto de los hombres que la rodeaban.

— Por los dioses. Discúlpalos a ambos, por favor. — terció el santo de Acuario. — Nunca se les dio bien aquello de los modales. — su mirada, siempre altiva, se posó en ellos, arrebatándoles cualquier derecho a réplica. — Uno no entiende que _no_ se _acosa_ a los desconocidos y el otro…el otro debería aprender un par de cosas acerca del _compromiso_. — los aludidos gruñeron, más el francés no se inmutó. — Soy Camus. Ya conoces a Aioria y Milo, y ellos… — se refirió al resto de los santos. — …son Shaka, Aldebarán, Mu, Shura, Saga, Kanon, Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte, Aioros y Dohko. — indicó el nombre de cada cual mientras le señalaba.

Atenta, la chica encontró, de inmediato, un rostro en exceso parecido al de su nuevo amigo, cuya única diferencia eran aquellos ojos que en vez de brillar como esmeraldas, centellaban con el tono azulado de un par de zafiros.

— Hermanos, ¿cierto? — preguntó.

— Si. Aioria es mi hermano menor.

Aretha no dejó de observarlos con fascinación, sin molestarse en ocultar la sonrisa traviesa que se dibujó en sus labios.

De pronto, repararon en que el bosque había caído en un agradable silencio, interrumpido solamente por el aullido del viento que se colaba entre los árboles. Sin embargo, unos pocos segundos después, en medio de aquella tranquilidad, el aire se inundó del sonido armónico de decenas de voces femeninas. La melodía resonó en los oídos de los santos, como una que nunca habían escuchado; suave, melancólica…pacífica.

Hipnotizada por aquella canción, la pelirroja alzó el rostro. Su rostro adoptó una expresión de gozo y su cuerpo se relajó, sintiéndose libre de nuevo.

— Debo irme. — dijo. — Mis hermanas llaman.

— ¿Tus… hermanas? — Mu preguntó, confundido.

— Ninfas. Ellas son mis hermanas. — Aretha asintió. — Deben estar preocupadas y me buscan. Espero volver a verles pronto, santos de Athena. No olvidaré jamás este favor, y ellas tampoco lo harán. De ahora en adelante, cuentan con una aliada más. — sonrió.

— Pero, ¿cómo sabes lo que somos?

— El cosmos de Athena no es ajeno a nadie que pise la tierra. Los dijes que cuelgan de sus cuellos, están protegidos por el cosmos de Palas. — mientras hablaba, la joven no había dejado de caminar de regreso a los bosques. Entonces, volteó hacia ellos por una última vez para obsequiarles una sonrisa. — Que los dioses les acompañen, mis amigos. — y desapareció con el viento.

Los santos se quedaron detrás, observando la nada que su ausencia había dejado. La brisa volvió a soplar, despeinando sus cabelleras.

— Joder. — Shura musitó. — Wyverns, diosas, ninfas…¿algo más que nos falte por ver?

Más de uno suspiró.

La noche aún era joven, y restaban unas cuantas horas de sueño para ellos. Sabían que al amanecer, de nuevo, no habría descanso. Así, retornaron en busca del claro que les había servido de refugio. Aunque dormir, muy probablemente, no iba a ser una opción esa noche.

-2-

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó, iracunda.

Hera tomó la tinaja de aguas cristalinas que le servía de oráculo y la aventó, violentamente, contra el piso. Los trozos de cerámica se esparcieron cuando el traste chocó contra el mármol, con un gran estruendo.

No era ingenua como para creer que un wyvern sería suficiente para deshacerse de ellos, pero un par de arañazos o mordidas por parte de la bestia hubieran estado bien. Sin embargo, para su mala fortuna, los santos de Athena habían salido ilesos de su primera aventura en aquellas tierras desconocidas de la Edad del Mito.

Estaba por demás decir lo frustrada que se sentía. El brillo rabioso de sus ojos dejaba la situación en claro.

Caminó con pasos largos hasta la ventana de su dormitorio, donde exhaló profundamente en busca de un poco de aire fresco. Apoyó las manos en la baranda, mientras sus ojos azules paseaban por sus dominios, incapaces de hallar tranquilidad a pesar del esplendoroso paisaje que la rodeaba. El cuerpo de la diosa estaba ahí, pero su mente vagaba en el mundo de mortales.

Algo tenía que hacer, algo que terminara de una vez por todas con las expectativas de su hijastra y sus protegidos. No iba a permitir que su plan fracasara; y si lo hacía, alguien pagaría con su vida.

— "_Vigílalos. No te atrevas a fallarme."_

-3-

Lo primeros rayos del sol que tocaron su rostro, le despertaron. Milo se cubrió los ojos con las manos, tratando de minimizar la parcial ceguera que la luz del día le provocó. Perezosamente se estiró, antes de sentarse. Soltó un gran bostezo, mientras se frotaba los ojos adormilados.

Pero, de pronto, como si cerebro entumecido por sueño reaccionara, el santo de Escorpio quedó perplejo ante lo que tenía enfrente.

Un criatura como pocas, mitad león, mitad águila, de aquellas que solamente existían en los mitos antiguos, permanecía a su lado en completo silencio. A su vez, el hermoso animal lo observaba con marcada curiosidad, escudriñando con sus enormes ojos verdes al santo; como si, al igual que él, Milo fuera el ser más extraño que jamás hubiera visto.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos pocos segundos, sin que ninguno se moviese en lo más mínimo. Pero Milo, entonces, se las ingenió para que, con un manotazo disimulado, consiguiera sacar de su sueño a Camus, que dormía cerca de él. El acuariano abrió los ojos, aún aturdido por el inesperado golpe. Estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición, pero reparó en el dedo de Milo que apuntaba en dirección de su nuevo amigo. Ladeó la cabeza. Ciertamente, la Era del Mito no terminaba de sorprenderles.

— ¿Un grifo? — musitó. Sin embargo, a pesar de la suavidad con que había hablado, el animal se sorprendió; y batiendo las alas, alzó el vuelo hasta perderse en la inmensidad del cielo.

— ¡Lo asustaste! — se quejó el santo de Escorpio.

— Ya, ya. De cualquier forma, ¿qué pensabas hacer con él? ¿Atraparlo y llevarlo a casa? — ironizó.

— A lo mejor, si. Pero por tu culpa se escapó y ahora nunca lo sabremos.

La discusión terminó por despertar al resto de los santos. La mañana los había pillado desprevenidos, y de no haber sido por los gritos de Milo, probablemente hubiesen dormido unos pocos minutos más. De cualquier forma, ahora que estaban despiertos no quedaba más que acicalarse un poco y continuar el largo camino hacia Nemea.

Llevaban poco más de cuatro horas de caminata bajo el Sol ardiente cuando sus estómagos comenzaron a protestar por alimento. El hambre hacía estragos en ellos, agotando sus energías y haciéndoles sentir desganados. La noche anterior se habían ido a dormir sin probar bocado alguno. Después, sobrevino todo aquel desastre con el wivern y la ninfa: y esa mañana, habían iniciado el camino sin nada en el estómago para desayunar. Por muy diferentes que pudieran ser al resto de los mortales, sus cuerpos seguían necesitando comida de vez en cuando.

— Muero de hambre. — Aldebarán fue el primero en expresar su molestia. Aunque sus compañeros le miraron de reojo, el toro dorado sabía perfectamente bien que no era el único en esa situación.

De todos, Mu fue el siguiente en admitir el llamado de su estómago. Sacó de su morral el mapa que Athena les entregase y rebuscó por la siguiente aldea. No muy lejos de donde estaban había un pequeño poblado donde sin duda encontrarían algo para engañar a sus estómagos.

— ¿Y bien? — el santo de Tauro alzó una ceja solicitando respuesta por parte de su amigo.

— Ten paciencia. No falta demasiado. — ambos miraron al resto, quienes a pesar de no parecer muy interesados, seguramente recibieron con gusto la noticia.

Tal como el santo de Aries había dicho, poco menos de media hora después, llegaron a un poblado constituido por una veintena de casas, en donde consiguieron que una amigable anciana les preparase algo de comida a cambio de unas monedas.

— Si apresuramos el paso, quizás hoy mismo alcancemos Nemea. — Mu extendió el mapa sobre el piso y mostró a sus compañeros, tanto su posición actual, como la de su destino. — Por la noche, con toda seguridad estaremos por ahí.

— No creo que sea buena idea enfrentar a un león devorador de hombres en la penumbra. — Afrodita masticó un trozo de carne y los observó uno a uno.

— Si aparece, lo matamos y listo. No tendrás miedo, Afro, ¿o sí? — añadió, burlón, Máscara de Muerte.

— Hay una delgada línea entre ser temerario y ser un estúpido, Cáncer. Ten cuidado donde pisas. — a la respuesta del santo de las rosas, el resto de ellos sonrió.

— Afrodita está en lo cierto. — Dohko intervino antes de que una maldición escapase de los labios del de Cáncer. — Aún cuando no le enfrentemos directamente, entrar en sus territorios, de noche, podría ser un suicidio. Deberíamos intentar llegar ahí antes de que el Sol se ponga.

— ¡Genial! Y mañana, iremos de cacería. — Saga jaló a Aioros, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo. Tanta emoción por parte del castaño podía resultar contagiosa.

Así, con los ánimos renovados, apresuraron el paso toda vez que la comida hubo terminado. Curiosamente, una buena comida podía hacer milagros, y el camino se les hizo corto entre tantas cosas nuevas que ver y de que hablar.

De esa forma, cuando los últimos rayos de Apolo comenzaron a desaparecer en el horizonte, y el cielo adquirió aquella tonalidad entre gris y naranja, la ciudad de Nemea se divisó a la distancia.

No era una polis tan grande como Atenas, sino más como un poblado de tamaño regular. Las casas de adobe se enfilaban a ambos lados de una ancha calle empedrada, que hacía de avenida principal hacia el ágora. Ahí, los vestigios de un pequeño mercado permanecían en medio de las penumbras, listos para la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba a la vista, era la falta de vida que se observaba en las callejuelas vacías de Nemea. Aunque el Sol se había puesto, no era lo suficientemente tarde como para que la ciudad entera se encontrase dormida.

— ¿Son ustedes los protegidos de Athena? — la ronca y cansada voz, ciertamente inesperada, los hizo voltear a sus espaldas.

Se encontraron con un hombre entrado en años. Su rostro, lleno de arrugas, lucía fantasmagórico bajo el brillo de la tea de luz rojiza que sostenía, mientras que con su otra mano, se mantenía apoyado en un rústico bastón.

— Así es. Estamos aquí bajo la protección de Athena. Venimos a…

— A dar caza al león come hombres. — complementó rápidamente el viejo, interrumpiendo a Shura. Su semblante se había iluminado con una tenue sonrisa al saber que sus plegarias habían sido respondidas. — Hemos esperado demasiado tiempo por los héroes que nos libraran de esa terrible bestia. Mi gente y yo les estaremos por siempre agradecidos, jóvenes amigos. Soy Lander, alcalde de Nemea y su servidor. Por favor, acompáñenme. Todo esta listo para su llegada.

— Agradecemos su hospitalidad. — el santo de Capricornio sonrió, para después emprender el camino detrás del anciano.

Su destino era el humilde hogar de Lander: una casa de adobe situada no muy lejos del ágora, donde el recibiendo fue más que exquisito para los santos.

Mientras la cena era servida, el viejo relató los pormenores de su nueva misión a los jóvenes guerreros. Les habló de las largas penurias de su pueblo y de la pesadilla que vivía Nemea tan pronto el carruaje de Apolo desaparecía por el horizonte.

Era pues, el león, una bestia como pocas. Un felino de tamaño sobrenatural dotado de un temible antepasado como lo era la Quimera. Se decía que su piel era impenetrable y su mordida, letal. Muchos habían intentado enfrentarle, pero ni uno solo de ellos había sobrevivido para cubrirse de gloria como el gran héroe de una ciudad caída en desgracia.

Así, Nemea había aprendido a vivir bajo la sombra del terrible animal. Se había convertido en un pueblo rebosante de vida por las mañanas, pero completamente muerto por la noches.

No había terminado el anciano de contar su historia, cuando el gran protagonista se dejó escuchar en voz propia. Los potentes rugidos del león retumbaron en el silencio de la noche, recordando su dominio sobre aquellas tierras. Cualquiera que quisiese retarle, debería mirar a la muerte directo a sus ojos.

Los pocos segundos que su rugido tembló, resultaron eternos. Miles de pensamientos, ideas y temores secretos inundaron sus mentes. Sin embargo, nadie jamás sabría lo que se ocultaba en sus mentes y que sus semblantes tranquilos ocultaban con perfección. Por fin, la falsa sensación de calma regresó y Lander supo que cualquier cosa que dijera a partir de ese punto estaba de más. Los Trece sabían muy bien a que se enfrentaban; y él solo podía rezar porque la diosa de ojos grises les protegiera de cualquier peligro.

— Vayan y descansen, jóvenes amigos. Ha sido un largo camino hasta aquí, y saben los dioses que lo que espera por ustedes mañana, no será nada menos que complicado. — acotó, antes de abandonar el salón.

Los santos no tardaron en imitarle. Se acomodaron sin contratiempos en los almohadones de plumas preparados para ellos y pasaron una noche, que a decir verdad, les resultó más cómoda de lo esperado.

Pero el tiempo no detuvo su marcha, y las horas corrieron sin misericordia. Pronto, la luz del alba se coló por el horizonte, marcando el inicio de un nuevo día para todos.

Shaka abrió los ojos. Lo hizo despacio y con pereza. Su mirada se fijó en el tejado, sintiéndose ligeramente confundido por un instante. Sin embargo, rápidamente la realidad le dio alcance y recordó el motivo de su presencia en ese sitio desconocido. Estaban ahí para luchar, para ponerse a prueba y, por una vez, para salvarse a ellos mismos.

A su lado, Máscara de Muerte se incorporó, sentándose para soltar un gran bostezo. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban de pie…a excepción de dos. Leo y Escorpio aún se encontraban profundamente dormidos, lo cual despertó aquel dejo de malicia escondido en el santo de Cáncer. Se levantó velozmente, haciendo el menor ruido posible, y se acercó a ellos. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y, entonces, esbozó una sonrisa retorcida.

— ¡Buenos días! — gritó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Estaba de más decir que el corazón del par de santos más jóvenes estuvo a punto de detenerse por la impresión.

Dieron un brinco como pocos mientras las carcajadas de Máscara de Muerte estallaron sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Fue entonces cuando los dos santos más jóvenes reaccionaron, sabiéndose víctimas de una muy mala broma por parte de Cáncer. Realmente no se sorprendían, puesto que, desde que tenían memoria, siendo unos críos, recordaban ser las víctimas favoritas del italiano. Obviamente, las cosas no habían cambiado en absoluto.

Se las arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron para recobrar el orgullo, no sin asesinar con la mirada a su compañero, cuya risa parecía no tener final. Asesinarlo, en esos momentos, era una tentación difícil de resistir…pero no podían. Una completa lástima, dadas las circunstancias.

El anuncio para invitarles a desayunar no tardó en llegar, por lo que rápidamente se reunieron en un improvisado comedor. Ahí, el viejo Lander esperaba por ellos, bebiendo de a sorbos una humeante taza de té de varias hierbas. Cortésmente, les solicitó que tomaran asiento a su lado, en la mesa.

— Buenos días. El gran día llegó.

No hubo más que saludos y ninguna mención del último comentario. Todos sabían que lo era. La primera de sus misiones estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

El desayuno se escapó con rapidez y en completa calma. Toda vez que hubieron terminado, los jóvenes se prepararon para enfrentar lo que quedaba del día. El momento había llegado y era hora de comenzar la aventura en Nemea.

Salieron de casa de Lander para encontrarse con una aldea completamente opuesta a la que habían visto la noche anterior. El pueblo rebosaba de vida. En el ágora, el pequeño mercado lucía abarrotado. Gente entraba y salía de ahí, llevando consigo toda clase de bienes. Los animales de pastoreo correteaban por las callejuelas de piedra bajo la mirada atenta de sus pastores y deseos de llegar a los grandes pastizales para saciar el hambre de la mañana mientras los niños los perseguían disfrutando de esa cálida mañana griega.

— ¿Alguien más tiene la impresión de que toda esta gente no debería estar aquí? — Saga miró con atención todo el movimiento en Nemea. Más de uno de sus compañeros asintió a su pregunta.

— ¿A qué te refieres, muchacho? — cuestionó, a su vez, el anciano.

— No sabemos que pueda pasar. Sería mejor que estuvieran lejos de la vista y el alcance del león. Será difícil actuar bajo riesgo de herir a inocentes.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Dohko intervino. El anciano pareció reflexionar al respecto. Sin embargo, terminó por concordar.

— Si así lo desean, me encargaré.

Tras dar la orden a los hombres que les escoltaban, bastaron unos pocos minutos para que la aldea volviera a vaciarse. Con una rapidez extraordinaria, las calles volvieron a lucir vacías y un silencio ensordecer cayó sobre Nemea. Era como la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, los santos se encaminaron hacia la salida, por un sendero que guiaba hasta la cordillera montañosa que enmarcaba las llanuras. Se decía que ahí, en alguna de las múltiples cuevas, el mítico león tenía su guarida.

— Esperen un momento, señores míos.

Se detuvieron al escuchar aquella voz femenina que sin duda se refería a ellos. Se voltearon y descubrieron, a sus espaldas, a una joven de cortos cabellos púrpuras y penetrantes ojos azules. La joven se encontraba de pie a unos pocos metros de ellos, mirándoles sin recelo alguno. Ella, al sentir que tenía su atención, caminó en dirección a ellos, sin quitarles los ojos de encima. Sonrió provocativamente cuando por fin quedó a su lado.

— ¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo encontrar el escondite del león? — habló. — Miren a su alrededor. Hay cientos de lugares en las montañas donde el animal podría estar escondido. Sin ayuda, podría tomarles muchísimo tiempo hallarlo.

— Maldita sea. — Shura masculló.

— Yo puedo ayudarles. — la chica misteriosa se apresuró a decir. Los santos se sintieron sorprendidos. Aquella mujer que había surgido de la nada parecía demasiado interesada en ellos y su misión.

— ¿Y se puede saber quien demonios eres? — gruñó Máscara de Muerte.

A pesar de la grosería del santo, la pelipúrpura no respondió. Se limitó a subir una ceja, mirarle con estoicismo y después se giró, dándoles la espalda para alejarse de ahí.

— No tengo porque soportar tus malos modos. — espetó mientras se marchaba. Sin embargo, rápidamente el santo de Tauro la detuvo.

— Oye, oye. Espera por favor. — le dijo. — Mi amigo no es exactamente el más sutil de nosotros.

— ¿En verdad puedes ayudarnos? — Shaka, aunque receloso, preguntó. Después de todo, en parte, la mujer tenía razón.

— Conozco la cordillera como si de la palma de mi mano se tratase. Le he visto entrar y salir de una cueva en especial en múltiples ocasiones. Estoy segura que es ahí donde tiene su guarida. Puedo indicarles el lugar del que hablo, sin inmiscuirme del todo en su misión. No seré un estorbo, si eso es lo que les preocupa. — aseguró. Agachó la mirada por segundo mientras hacía una pausa. — Solo deseo que mi pueblo sea libre de su sombra.

Aquella última mención fue suficiente para hacer que más de uno cambiara de opinión. Pensando que los intereses de la chica eran compatibles a los suyos, y que sus razones eran más que válidas, decidieron aceptar el apoyo que les ofrecía.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Dohko le dejó saber su decisión. Y así, el grupo se encaminó hacia la cordillera en busca de su objetivo.

— Por cierto…mi nombre es Kalonice, pero todos me llaman Kal. — les dijo la chica.

-4-

Llevaban varios minutos siguiendo a Kal en completo silencio. Habían atravesado caminos cubiertos de espesa vegetación, y algunos tan áridos que no parecían pertenecer a la misma estampa; pero el fin del viaje aún no llegaba al final. Por fin, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, la joven se detuvo y apuntó hacia una abertura escondida entre las rocas de la montaña.

— Es ahí. — la ansiedad les invadió al escucharla hablar.

— Gracias. Ahora, será mejor que te retires. Esto va a ponerse feo. — le dijo el santo de Escorpio.

— Tengan cuidado…santos de Athena.

Kalonice regresó sobre sus pasos, dejándolos solos. Ellos esperaron con paciencia hasta verla desaparecer, asegurándose de que nada le sucediera. Después, sus pensamientos fueron absorbidos completamente por la oscuridad que se reinaba en la cueva. Era imposible distinguir nada más que sombras, aunque si afinaban el oído podían escuchar la pesada y tranquila respiración de la bestia dormida.

— Quizás muera de hambre si lo encerramos. — agregó, burlonamente, Piscis. Las miradas de su compañeros se posaron sobre él.

— ¿Entramos?

Justo cuando un determinado Aioria estaba a punto de ingresar al escondrijo, la suave brisa de la llanura revolvió sus cabellos castaños; y una melodía que habían escuchado antes llegó a sus oídos.

— "_Si entran ahí, morirán."_

Los santos se petrificaron mientras, poco a poco, el viento se arremolinaba, dejando al descubierto una forma humana. Un instante después, fueron capaces de distinguir el cuerpo de Aretha frente a ellos.

— No deben entrar ahí. — la ninfa dijo.

— ¿De qué hablas? Agradecemos que estés preocupada pero tenemos un león que cazar y estamos seguros que está ahí dentro. Así que…

— No entiendes, Aioria. — terció la pelirroja. — Ésta no es la única entrada a la cueva. Por detrás, tiene otra salida. Mientras ustedes atacan por este lado, el león les pillará desprevenidos y entonces, morirán.

— ¿Qué dices? — Mu arrugó el ceño.

— Pero Kal dijo…Maldición, nos engañó. — sentenció Kanon al darse cuenta de la mentira.

— Ignoro quien sea ella pero yo no tengo motivos para mentirles. Ustedes salvaron mi vida en un ocasión y ahora yo les devuelvo el favor. Si avanzan a su derecha, sobre el camino que va cerca de la montaña, encontrarán la otra entrada de las que les hablo. Tengan cuidado. El león puede ver en la oscuridad todo lo que ustedes no pueden. SI le permiten atraparles con la guardia baja, entonces va a despedazarles.

— Pero… — antes de que el león dorado pudiera decir más, el cuerpo de la joven volvió a desvanecerse con el viento.

— Recuerden mis palabras.

La vieron desaparecer sin decir nada más.

De pronto, se encontraban divididos entre la palabra de dos chicas sin saber a cual creerle. Sin embargo, también parecía que las intenciones de Aretha eran mucho más transparentes que las de la Kal. Tenían que tomar las precauciones debidas.

— Genial. Lo que nos hacía falta. — Aioros se cruzó de brazos, torció la boca y se sopló los flequillos.

— De cualquier modo, creo que Aretha es más fiable. — Saga le respondió. — Y tiene sentido, atacar al león es una oscuridad es un suicidio. Deberíamos sacarlo de ahí primero.

— ¿Y después?

— Después lo congelamos, Afrodita. — y aunque las palabras de Camus bien pudieron tomarse como una broma al principio, de alguna manera también sonaban como un buen plan.

— Un momento. — interrumpió Aldebarán, como si leyera las mentes de los demás. — Suponiendo que lo congelemos…necesitamos su piel, ¿no es así? En el mito de Heracles, él llevó la piel del león consigo.

— En realidad, la misión es asesinarle. Nunca nadie mencionó nada de las pieles aquí.

Camus estaba en lo cierto. Si algo, valía le apena tomar el riesgo de dejar la piel ahí, junto con el animal, encerrado en un ataúd de hielo. Y, en el peor de los casos, si alguien reclamaba, encontrarían la manera de cargar con semejante trozo de hielo hasta Atenas.

— Si ese es el plan, creo que sé como hacerlo salir. — Mu sonrió. Los rostros intrigados de sus compañeros no le pasaron desapercibidos. — Aioria, Aioros y yo iremos del otro lado, para evitar que use esa salida. Camus, tú puedes esperarle aquí y usar el Ataúd de Hielo cuando aparezca.

— Me quedo con Camus en caso de que sea necesaria mi ayuda. — acotó el gemelo menor.

— ¿El resto tendremos alguna función en tu plan? — Saga interrogó al carnero dorado, quien negó sutilmente. — Bien, entonces no estorbemos. Nos mantendremos a una distancia prudente, solo por si acaso.

Hicieron tal y como habían quedado.

-5-

Resultó que Aretha había dicho la verdad. Justo donde les había indicado, los tres santos encontraron la segunda salida de la cueva. Al igual que en la primera, era imposible distinguir nada más que sombras dentro de ella y el ronquido de la bestia que se ocultaba ahí.

— Ustedes atacan y yo defiendo. — Mu miró a los hermanos de fuego. Ambos asintieron y dejaron que sus cosmos se expandieran alrededor de ellos.

— ¡Plasma Relámpago!

— ¡Trueno Atómico!

En un segundo, cientos de voltios surgieron de sus puños, iluminando la cueva del león y golpeando con toda su furia contra las rocas.

El rugido de la bestia se dejó escuchar, mil veces más impresionante que como lo escuchasen la noche anterior. El suelo vibró bajo sus pies conforme la bestia se acercaba. Sabían que estaba cerca...que estaba despierto y dispuesto a terminar con aquellos que desataron su rabia.

Los tres santos se mantuvieron estáticos, en espera de que la bestia surgiera de entre las sombras. Sus ojos rebuscaban entre la penumbra por el esperado momento mientras sus nervios se incrementaban lentamente. Aioria tragó saliva. Arrugó el entrecejo, sintiéndose inusualmente ansioso.

— Más vale que esto funcione, Mu. De otra forma, estamos muertos. — dijo, con un mueca de ironía mezclada con nerviosismo.

Pero bastó una fracción de instante para que, como un relámpago, la figura del mitológico león se dejara ver, por primera vez a la luz del Sol. El animal se abalanzó sobre ellos con toda la velocidad que poseía, pero ninguno de los tres se movió un centímetro. Tenían que admitir que era un hermoso ejemplar. Su melena dorada brillaban bajo los rayos del Sol mientras su piel se cubría de un pelaje de un tono ligeramente mas claro.

Fue como si el tiempo transcurriera con lentitud; el león se mantenía suspendido en el aire, dispuesto a alcanzarles y listo para cobrar su venganza.

— ¡Muro de Cristal! — justo cuando la distancia entre el león y los jóvenes desaparecía, el santo de Aries convocó su máxima técnica defensiva.

El cuerpo del felino impactó contra la pared invisible, deteniéndole, no sin que resonase ante la magnitud del golpe. Aioria y Aioros no pudieron evitar retroceder un paso al ver la pared tambalearse.

Como respuesta, el animal fue repelido lejos de ellos, hacia la entrada de la cueva. Se levantó, visiblemente sacudido, pero eso no le impidió intentar atacar de nuevo a los santos. De nuevo, no tuvo éxito.

Sin embargo, el animal no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. A sabiendas de que alcanzarlos por ese lado era imposible, regresó hacia la cueva, dispuesto a usar la segunda salida para pillarles por la espalda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció en la oscuridad de la madriguera; y el trío de santos sabían a donde se dirigía.

— "_Va hacia ustedes."_ — la voz de Aioros se dejó escuchar en la mente de Camus y Kanon. Habiendo sido advertidos, se prepararon para enfrentar al león.

Al igual que sucedió con los santos de Aries, Leo y Sagitario, sus corazones latían a toda prisa. La adrenalina corría por sus venas conforme esperaban porque el animal apareciera. De ahí, sería cuestionó de instantes. Tendrían un segundo para reaccionar y nada más. Si no lo conseguían, estarían metidos en un grave aprieto.

De pronto, se sintieron envueltos en un profundo silencio. Nada se veía y nada se escuchaba. Era como si la bestia se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Sin embargo, los planes del león eran otros. Como un rayo surgió de entre las sombras, pero no para abalanzarse contra Kanon y Camus, sino para atacar de nueva cuenta a Aioria, Aioros y Mu. Ellos en definitiva no esperaban tal reacción por lo que el ataque les tomó por sorpresa y con la defensa baja.

— ¡Piedras saltarinas! — la patada de Shura golpeó al animal con furia. No iban a decirlo en voz alta, pero la aparición de Shura les devolvió el aliento. Eso había estado peligrosamente cerca. — ¿Qué harían sin mi? — sonrió al verlos ligeramente pálidos.

— Probablemente, ser alimento de león. — Aioros aceptó la mano que el español le tendió para ponerse de pie.

A unos metros de ellos, el león tambaleó al levantarse. Poco a poco, los golpes comenzaban a mermar sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, ni una sola herida se había abierto en su cuerpo. Tal como los mitos decían, su piel era realmente impenetrable.

A pesar de todo, se puso de pie para mantenerse quieto por algunos minutos. Sus vibrantes y felinos ojos siguieron cada movimiento de los santos, escudriñando cada detalle en ellos. Lentamente avanzó, rodeándoles de a poco sin despegar su mirada de ellos. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro conforme la emoción de la caza le embargaba. El depredador estaba listo y sus presas estaban delante de él.

— "_El león está por aquí."_ — Camus se respingó al escuchar la voz de Shura.

Como si fuera capaz de presentir que los santos se comunicaban entre ellos, el animal saltó hacia el siguiente ataque. Su rugido hizo temblar hasta a las piedras conforme se lanzaba en busca de sus víctimas.

— ¡Ataúd de hielo! — el golpe del santo de Acuario había llegado justo a tiempo.

En instante, una impenetrable capa de hielo transparente fue cubriendo el cuerpo del león, aún en pleno vuelo; y al cabo de unos pocos segundos, se había convertido en una estatua tan magnífica como aterrorizante.

Pero todos esos detalles importaron de poco para el grupo de jóvenes porque habían conseguido sobrevivir a su primera misión.

— ¡Bien hecho! — el grito de Aldebarán les alertó de la cercanía de sus demás compañeros y se permitieron compartir una sonrisa cómplice con ellos.

Llevados por la euforia del momento, ninguno de los santos notó como, detrás de ellos, el ataúd de hielos eternos comenzó a agrietarse. Entonces, con un escalofriante aullido, el hielo terminó de romperse para dejar en libertad al león. La bestia estaba furiosa. Sus ojos irradiaban más rabia de la que hubiesen visto antes conforme se acercaba a ellos, disfrutando del olor a miedo que emanaba de ellos.

— ¿Cómo pudo…? — los ojos azules de Camus se abrieron con incredulidad. Se suponía que su técnica era infalible, y sin embargo, el ataúd se había roto con demasiada facilidad.

El felino no espero más para atacar.

Sin miramientos lanzó zarpazos y mordidas en su contra, dejándolos con ninguna otro opción más que huir. Y es que el león tenía suficientes víctimas de donde elegir.

Sin embargo, terminó por ir detrás de Kanon y Afrodita que se habían rezagado del resto. A pesar de que ambos se esforzaban por huir del cazador, era obvio que la distancia entre ambos se acortaba más y más. Cada paso del león era como tres ellos, por lo que lentamente fueron quedando a merced de él.

En un descuido, mientras miraba sobre su hombro para vislumbrar a su perseguidor, el santo de Piscis tropezó. Cayó al piso y rodó, esquivando una zarpazo del animal. Kanon no pudo sino detenerse. Miró con los ojos desorbitados como el animal estaba a punto de dar la estocada final a su compañero, y su instinto le gritó que tenía que hace algo.

— ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Kanon, que se había interpuesto entre su compañero y el león, no dudó en usar su técnica máxima para ganar todo el tiempo que pudiera necesitar el santo de Piscis.

El torbellino de cosmos golpeó brutalmente a la bestia, haciéndola salir despedida hasta estrellarse contra las salientes de las montañas. El animal aulló cuando su cuerpo impactó contra las piedras y cayó pesadamente, aunque ninguna herida visible se marcó en su piel.

Extremando precauciones, Milo se acercó al león, que yacía sobre el pasto, inconsciente. Le observó con atención por algunos segundos y notó que no respiraba. Aioria y Camus no tardaron en acercarse también para ayudar al escorpión a rodar el cuerpo en busca de pulso.

— Su corazón no late. Está muerto. — confirmó el acuariano mientras un suspiró colectivo escapaba de las gargantas del resto de los jóvenes guerreros.

— ¿Todos están bien? ¿Shaka? — Dohko miró al brazo sangrante del santo de la Virgen. Sin embargo, éste negó con un gesto de cabeza.

— Solo son rasguños, Maestro.

— ¿Aioros? — el arquero se sobresaltó y miró en dirección de Saga, quien le cuestionaba. — Tu pierna. — apuntó a la herida que tenía.

— Ah… no es nada grave. — subió los hombros. Después de asegurarse de que todos estaban a salvo, su atención regresó al león.

— ¿Vas a llevarnos su piel? Pero, ¿eso no significa…desollarlo? — Milo dijo y todas las miradas fueron de él, hacia el cadáver de la bestia. Definitivamente esa parte de la misión no iba a ser nada agradable. Una cosa era matar a un león y una muy diferente arrancarle la piel. Asco. Eso sentían.

— Montón de nenitas quejicas. ¡Háganse a un lado! — Máscara de Muerte se abrió paso entre ellos. — Yo lo haré.

— Por supuesto. ¿Había alguien más dispuesto? — Afrodita esbozó una sonrisa cómplice. No había nadie más dispuesto a semejante acción.

Máscara de Muerte se arremangó la camisa. Miró hacia el cadáver del león y recordó el final del mito. Rápidamente tomó las garras para destazar a animal. Mientras, en un santiamén los demás santos desaparecieron, dispuestos a no observar el espectáculo.

— ¡Linda manera de romperle el cuello a alguien, Kanon! — espetó Cáncer desde la distancia. Y es que así era como había muerto el animal al estrellarse contra las rocas usando la fuerza de la Explosión de Galaxias.

— Ya. — Kanon se sopló los flecos. — No es que no me parezca interesante…o asqueroso, pero mejor guárdate los comentarios de la…¿autopsia? — subió una ceja. ¿Eso era?

El Sol todavía tenía unas pocas horas más de vida, antes de ocultarse en el horizonte, por lo que no tenían prisa en volver al pueblo. Disponían aún de unos minutos para descansar de una larga y ajetreada mañana.

Así que, hasta que Máscara de Muerte dio fin a su cruenta misión, los santos se permitieron retomar el camino de regreso. Pasarían la noche en Nemea y, temprano por la mañana del día siguiente, volverían a Atenas. Una noche bajo techo, después de toda la tensión del día, era algo que no iba a caerles nada mal.

— ¡Lo han conseguido! ¡Derrotaron al león! — oyeron la voz de Kal mientras descendían por la cordillera, siguiendo el sendero que llevaba a la aldea.

— No quedó nada más que su pellejo. — el italiano se acercó a ella y le mostró las pieles de la bestia, amenazadoramente. — Eso sucede cuando te metes con nosotros.

— Basta, Máscara de Muerte. Deja en paz a la chica. — de inmediato, Dohko le reprendió. Sin embargo, los gestos del santo de Cáncer no eran los únicos que se habían endurecido.

— Tienes algo que explicarnos, Kal. ¿Por qué nos mentiste acerca de la cueva? — le reprochó Milo, demandando una explicación de la joven mujer.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** ¡Hola a todos!

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer la historia y espero reviews. La próxima vez que nos veamos los santos dorados estarán enfrentando a la Hidra de Lerna, para cumplir con la segunda de sus misiones.

Saludos.

_Sunrise Spirit_

Capítulo editado: 22/07/2011


	5. De regreso a Atenas

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**De regreso a Atenas**_

-Tú tienes algo que explicarnos Kal.-le reprochó Milo-¿Por qué nos mentiste acerca de la cueva?

-No sé de que me hablas Milo-respondió la joven al mismo tiempo que, con un brusco jalón, intentó liberarse del santo, quien le había agarrado del brazo.

Dándose la vuelta, Kal se alejó de los trece caballeros retomando el camino hacia el poblado de Nemea. A juzgar por el gesto de su rostro, ella parecía ofendida y, hasta cierto punto, podía sentirse lo desconcertada que el enfrentamiento con Máscara y Milo la había dejado. El santo de Escorpión se dispuso a seguirla para continuar la discusión, sin embargo, esta vez él fue detenido del brazo por Shaka.

-Déjala Milo. No tiene caso discutir por el pasado.

Sin mirar atrás, la doncella apuró el paso hasta sentirse lo suficientemente lejos de los santos como para dejar escapar un sollozo que la ahogaba. Suavemente tocó su brazo con los dedos, su blanca piel había adquirido un tono rojizo ante la fuerza con la que el santo la sujetó y aún podía sentir el ardor que le quemaba.

Miró hacia atrás para darse cuenta que ya no estaba a la vista de los trece guerreros de Athena; se sintió aliviada, ya no tenía que fingir más. Alrededor de ella una densa nube de humo blanco comenzó a formarse, poco a poco fue sintiendo como el olor de la sabana de Nemea se fue convirtiendo en el dulce aroma de las flores que adornan el Olimpo. Sus cortos cabellos fueron alargándose lentamente hasta llegar casi a sus rodillas, sus ojos azules se tornaron tan violetas como su cabello y sus ropajes de campesina se transformaron en un hermoso vestido griego, digno de una princesa.

Cuando hubo recuperado de nuevo la visibilidad, se encontró de pie en medio de los bosques del Paraíso griego. Con precaución se acercó a un pequeño estanque que encontró a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba, y miró tranquilamente su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es tu excusa?-oyó preguntar a un voz a sus espaldas.

La reina del Olimpo se encontraba detrás de ella. Sus inquisidores ojos azules irradiaban desprecio hacia la joven que permanecía en el borde del estanque sin atreverse a mirar frente a frente a la poderosa Hera.

-Mi señora, yo…

-¡Creí haberte dicho que solo observaras!-le reprochó la diosa alzando considerablemente la voz.

-Usted disculpe, yo solo trataba de ayudarle-respondió con voz apenas perceptible la joven mujer.

-Insignificante hespéride, yo no necesito tu ayuda. ¡Yo soy Hera, la reina del Olimpo!

Tomándola del hombro, Hera la obligó a darse vuelta para poder verle el rostro. Al verse frente a su señora, Kal no tuvo más remedio que bajar la mirada, la impotencia y la humillación la estaban comiendo por dentro. Apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas y se mordió los labios para evitar que las palabras equivocadas salieran de su garganta. La orgullosa diosa le levantó la cabeza para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Tendrás una oportunidad más, pero si lo que tanto deseas es acabar con ellos entonces esa será tu nueva misión. Quiero muertos a los trece santos de Athena, ¿me escuchaste? No te atrevas a fallarme de nuevo Egles, porque entonces lo pagarás muy caro. Ahora lárgate, y deberías agradecer que sea generosa.

Aún temblando de rabia la hespéride, le sostuvo la mirada por un par de segundos a Hera.

-Le agradezco señora-dijo con una voz ronca que delataba el delicado estado en el que se hallaba.

Tras mostrarle una sarcástica sonrisa, Hera se apartó de ella para volver sobre sus pasos hasta desaparecer por completo del lugar, dejando nuevamente sola a Egles. La chica cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse un poco para regresar de nueva cuenta a la tierra, no estaba dispuesta a fracasar; ahora lo más importante era recuperar la confianza de los jóvenes guerreros.

La nube que la había transportado al mágico jardín volvió a rodearla, solo que esta vez la llevaría de vuelta al mundo de los mortales. Cuando el humo se hubo desvanecido se encontró otra vez con la apariencia de Kal, una joven campesina de la región de Nemea, ya no lucía como la hespéride que en realidad era.

Observando a su alrededor pudo notar que no había señal alguna de los seguidores de la diosa de la sabiduría, por lo que dedujo que seguramente estaban de regreso en el pueblo. Si quería alcanzarlos tenía que darse prisa así que, sin más miramientos, inició el descenso de la montaña justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

* * *

Los aldeanos tomaron las calles del pequeño pueblo de Nemea para celebrar la llegada de los héroes que había dado muerte al terrible león. Recibiendo felicitaciones los chicos avanzaron a través de los caminos empedradas hasta llegar al centro de la aldea donde encontraron al anciano alcalde Lander.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo santos de Athena!-exclamó jubiloso el anciano mientras se acercaba a saludar a los recién llegados-Veo con gran gusto que han regresado sanos y salvos. Nuestra señora estará muy complacida del éxito obtenido.

Los guerreros de la diosa de la sapiencia correspondieron el saludo del anciano con una graciosa reverencia y una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

-Agradecemos el recibimiento, Lander-comentó Mu para luego complementar-La victoria pertenece únicamente a nuestra señora Atena quien en todo momento nos acompañó.

-Señor, nos preguntábamos si habría algún problema en que pasáramos aquí la noche.-habló el león dorado.

-¡Sería un placer que se quedaran aquí! El pueblo de Nemea les debe tanto que lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ustedes es atenderles el breve tiempo que estén con nosotros. Por favor síganme, veré que se les sirvan la cena y se preparen las habitaciones para que puedan descansar.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Aioros mientras él y sus compañeros seguían a Lander hasta su hogar.

* * *

Los rojos cabellos de la amazona de plata resaltaban aún más con aquel hermoso atardecer. Sentada en las escalinatas del Templo principal del Santuario observaba las doce casas del zodiaco, las encontraba demasiado quietas, tristes y sobre todo tan vacías.

-Deja de pensarlo, estoy segura que está bien.

La voz que le hablaba pertenecía a la amazona de Ophiuchus quien se sentó a su lado a ver las infinitas escaleras que unían los doce templos.

-Han pasado casi tres días y no sabemos nada de ellos Shaina-respondió Marin con un toque de preocupación en el tono de su voz.

-Las malas noticias viajan más rápido que las buenas, eso quiere decir que seguramente estarán bien-afirmó la amazona de cabellos verdes pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga tratando de reconfortarla un poco.

De la nada la llama de Leo se encendió en el reloj de fuego, dejando a ambas amazonas sorprendidas ante dicho acontecimiento.

-Pero ¿Qué…-se preguntó Shina.

-¡Marin! ¡Shaina!

Los gritos del pequeño aprendiz de Aries, Kiki, interrumpieron sus pensamientos. El niño se acercaba a ellas corriendo mientras gritaba su nombre, ciertamente algo lo tenía muy emocionado.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie esperando escuchar lo que el aprendiz tenía que decirles, a juzgar por su rostro eran buenas noticas.

-Pero, ¿Qué te sucede Kiki?-le preguntó Shaina-¿Sabes por qué se ha prendido la llama de Leo?

-¡Lo hicieron! ¡Los santos dorados han superado la primera prueba!-exclamó eufórico el niño.

La amazona de Águila se llevó las manos al pecho como si tratara de impedir que su corazón se le saliera, ahora estaba segura de que él estaba bien. Sin embargo las dudas acerca del reloj no se disiparon.

-¿Quién te dijo eso Kiki?-volvió a preguntar Shaina.

-La princesa Atena me dijo. Zeus acaba de avisarle que los caballeros de oro acaban de terminar su primera misión.-respondió el aprendiz-Por eso se ha prendido el reloj, cada vez que ellos terminen con éxito una de las tareas la llama respectiva se prenderá. Esta vez le ha tocado a Leo, porque han derrotado al león de Nemea ¿cierto Marín?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la amazona de Águila quien aún se recuperaba de la noticia que el pequeño acaba de darles.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó confundida.

-¿Qué si derrotaron al león de Nemea?-repitió su pregunta Kiki-¿te sientes bien?

-Si, estoy bien Kiki. Y tienes razón, debe ser por el león-respondió algo confundida Marín.

-Entonces ¿el reloj se encenderá conforme ellos vayan triunfando en las tareas?-insistió Shaina.

-Si. Atena y el patriarca Shion quieren que todo el Santuario se entere del estado de las misiones de los santos dorados. Aparentemente varias personas han expresado su inquietud acerca del asunto. ¡Es genial!-gritaba el aprendiz de Aries mientras corría de regreso al Templo de Atena.

* * *

El Sol comenzaba a despuntar sobre las montañas tiñendo el cielo griego con un hermoso color naranja que poco a poco fue invadiendo los tejados de las casas de Nemea. Los jóvenes santos de Atena se habían despertado temprano para iniciar sus viaje de regreso a Atenas donde se encontrarían con la diosa regente en espera de su siguiente misión.

Después de desayunar, los trece guerreros caminaron hasta la salida de Nemea acompañados por Lander.

-Aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan santos de Atena. Mi pueblo y yo jamás olvidaremos lo mucho que ustedes han hecho por nosotros al liberarnos de ese terrible animal que asolaba nuestras tierras. Vayan ahora en paz a reunirse con la señora Atena y nosotros rogaremos por el éxito de las posteriores misiones que les sean asignadas.

-Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos y por las atenciones que han tenido con nosotros.-le correspondió Dohko de Libra estrechando la mano del anciano en señal de despedida.

Los demás santos hicieron lo propio con el anciano ofreciéndole sus agradecimientos para luego retomar el paso hacia el orbe dedicado a la diosa de la sabiduría. En esta ocasión el regreso sería diferente puesto que, aprendiendo de la primera vez, los santos llevaban consigo provisiones para el camino, ya no tendrían que pasar hambre.

-Pues la primera tarea solo nos tomó tres días…-hablaba el Escorpión con Kanon, Camus, Shaka y Aioria-si continuamos a ese paso entonces tardaremos como un mes en volver a nuestra época.

-Creo que estás siendo demasiado optimista Milo-le reclamó Shaka.

-Tal vez tú eres el pesimista-le refutó inmediatamente el santo de la octava casa mirándole de reojo.

-No soy pesimista, soy una persona realista que es muy diferente.

-¡Bah! No tiene caso discutir contigo Buda, a ti nadie te saca de tu postura-sentenció un enfadado Milo.

-¡Mentira!-expresó Shaka ofendido ante el comentario de su compañero de Orden-Yo soy una persona muy transigente que escucha opiniones de los demás y sabe respetarlas, lo que sucede es que generalmente yo soy el que tiene razón.

Varios santos miraron al rubio con cara de incredulidad. Cuan ciertas eran las palabras de Milo de Escorpión, de todos los santos dorados Shaka era quizá el más cerrado en cuestión de ideologías. Sintiendo las miradas inquisidoras de los demás ante el último de sus comentarios, el casi siempre tranquilo santo de Virgo les observó amenazadoramente.

-¿Acaso ustedes opinan igual que Milo?

Aioria desvió ligeramente los ojos de su compañero para evitar responder aquella pregunta tan comprometedora. Si bien eran grandes amigos, el león dorado sabía que esa era una de las mayores debilidades de su vecino.

-¿Aioria? ¿Tienes algo que decir?-preguntó el de Virgo al percibir la actitud del felino.

-¿Yo?-respondió Aioria haciéndose el tonto-No, en realidad no hay nada que quiera decir.

-Díselo de una vez gato-se entrometió Milo-Dile lo molesto que es cuando se cree superior a nosotros.

-Sí, como aquella vez que te prohibió ver a Marín porque no era correcto que una amazona y un santo se vieran por las noches…y a solas.-dijo Camus son una sonrisita en los labios, estaba dispuesto a poner en aprietos al caballero de Leo.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó espantado Aioros-¡Aioria! ¡¿Cómo que te ves por las noches con Marín?!

El León se pasó la mano por la cara lamentado el momento en que les había comentado a sus compañeros de los arranques de Shaka ante la relación que mantenía con la amazona de Águila.

"_Maldito refrigerador con patas"_ pensó

-Hermano, no es lo que piensas….-intentó excusarse.

-No seas mentiroso Aioria-se unió Kanon al tormento del pobre santo de la quinta casa-Todos sabemos lo que pasa con esa linda amazona pelirroja.

Más tardó Kanon en terminar esa frase que en recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su gemelo.

-Muestra más respeto para nuestra compañera de la Orden de Plata.

-Escucha a tu hermano si no quieres morir frito por un rayo-le aconsejó acertadamente el santo de Libra al ver como la cara de Aioria pasaba de la vergüenza a la rabia.

-Pero…pero…si hace unos cuantos años eras tan solo un niño, y ahora ya te andas escondiendo con una mujer-decía severamente preocupado el arquero haciendo aun más jocosa la situación.

-¡Argh! ¡Aioros deja ya el tema en paz!-gritaba su hermano menor ante la insistencia del de Sagitario y las risas de los otros santos.

-Tranquilo Aioros, el pequeño Aioria ya es todo un hombrecito ¿acaso creías que siempre sería un niño travieso?-intervino con sarcasmo Shura.

-No, pero no creí que sería tan pronto-contestó contrariado Aioros.

-Pobrecito, nunca se imaginó que su hermanito anduviera en "esos" asuntos antes que él-susurró Máscara de Muerte a Afrodita sin mala intención.

Sin querer ese comentario llegó a los oídos de Aioros quien lanzó una mirada asesina al cangrejo que se escondió detrás de Aldebarán al notar las intenciones del santo de Sagitario.

-No es eso que dices Máscara, sino que me parece que todavía son muy jóvenes para andar metidos en "esos" asuntos-refutó algo ofendido Aioros.

-¿Jóvenes? Te sorprenderías si te contáramos de Milo.-le dijo Afrodita con un tono sarcástico.

-Yo fui un niño precoz-complementó con orgullo el santo de Escorpión.

-Y además lo presume-rezongó Camus.

Los demás santos desaprobaron con la cabeza el comentario desvergonzado de Milo, quien era conocido por sus múltiples andanzas dentro del Santuario.

-Seguramente tú fuiste el mal ejemplo para Aioria-comentó con algo de malicia Kanon.

-¡Eso sí que no!-se apresuró a afirmar el santo-El gato hizo lo que hizo porque así le dio la gana, yo no lo obligué ni le di ideas.

-¿O sea que sí lo hiciste?-volvía a gritar Aioros viendo al caballero de Leo.

-¡Ya les dije que me dejen en paz!-gritó Aioria alejándose del grupo.

-¡Ni creas que te escapas! Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar jovencito-le dijo su hermano mayor mientras le perseguía.

El día transcurrió rápidamente para los santos. Pronto el manto de la noche los cubrió por completo obligándolos a detenerse a pasar la noche en el bosque, tal como lo hicieron la primera vez que anduvieron esos caminos.

A la mañana siguiente retomaron su camino hacia Atenas, llegando antes de que el sol desapareciera del cielo. Atravesaron la entrada a la ciudad y se dirigieron inmediatamente al templo de la diosa, ahí su señora les esperaba con ansias.

Al igual que la primera ocasión en que entraron al templo todo se encontraba en penumbras, solo que esta vez la oscuridad era aún mayor debido a la hora. Recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar al corazón del templo donde una radiante diosa de la sabiduría se encontraba de pie ante su trono, con Zeus de su lado derecho y Hera del izquierdo.

Se acercaron hasta quedar a los pies del trono para luego hincar la rodilla demostrando su respeto. Ante la señal de la diosa de la sabiduría procedieron a ponerse de pie para escuchar lo que su señora tenía que decirles.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente mis santos-les saludó Atena.

-Señora Atena, le traemos las pieles del León de Nemea como una ofrenda a usted-le dijo Máscara a la divinidad mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella para entregarle el pelaje del animal.

Con cuidado la diosa de la sapiencia tomó entre sus manos las pieles bajo la mirada atenta e iracunda de Hera. Había perdido la primera oportunidad de despojar a Atena de algunos de sus santos, todos ellos estaban presentes, algunos con rasguños o heridas leves, pero todos estaban vivos.

-Felicitaciones jóvenes santos, han concluido con éxito la primera de sus misiones. ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Tuvieron alguna clase de problema?-habló por fin el rey del Olimpo.

Al escuchar la pregunta, la diosa suprema se paralizó momentáneamente y tragó saliva; si ellos habrían la boca y mencionaban a la chica que conocieron, Zeus se daría cuenta de inmediato que ella era la culpable de las acciones de la hespéride.

-Todo salió muy bien, algunas complicaciones pero nada fuera de lo normal-contestó con tranquilidad Mu.

Hera se sintió liberada después de la afirmación del ariano, ni siquiera se les había ocurrido que ella estuviera detrás de muchos de los contratiempos que tuvieron que enfrentar. Ahora tenía que ser más cuidadosa, no podía permitirse fallar otra vez y tampoco permitiría que la descubriesen en su red de engaños.

-Han tenido suerte, aunque siendo honesta me parece que las cosas se podrán muy interesantes para nosotros. Veremos que tan lejos pueden llegar…con vida.-la reina soltó una malévola carcajada ante lo venenoso de su propio comentario.

Habiéndose acostumbrado a este tipo de conductas por parte de la diosa, tales comentarios ya no eran de relevancia para los santos dorados quienes simplemente ignoraron el comportamiento escandaloso de la diosa del hogar.

-¿Ya terminaste Hera?-preguntó Atena con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Tanto Zeus como los santos rieron disimuladamente del gesto de la diosa de cabellos negros quien observaba con impaciencia a la reina del Olimpo. Tratando de guardar la compostura entre ambas diosa, Zeus intervino.

-Quiero informarles que le he hecho saber a la joven Atena de su época acerca de su victoria en la primera prueba. Me pidió que les informara que todos en el Santuario esperan su pronto regreso.

-Le agradecemos que haya informado a nuestra joven princesa, señor- le respondió Dohko.

-No tienen nada que agradecer. Es hora de que Hera y yo nos retiremos para dejarles descansar, mañana comenzarán la segunda encomienda. Espero verles pronto jóvenes guerreros.

Sin decir más, Zeus y su esposa desaparecieron del lugar dejando a la diosa sola con sus santos. Ella les miró con una sonrisa en los labios, de verdad estaba emocionada de verlos regresar sanos y salvos. Entonces se dio cuenta de los vendajes que Shaka tenía en el brazo y de las manchas de sangre en las piernas de Afrodita y de Aioros.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó mientras examinaba las heridas del santo de Virgo.

-No se preocupe señora, solo son unos cuantos rasguños, no es nada que lamentar-intentó tranquilizarla Shaka.

-Pues serán rasguños pero pueden infectarse-le contestó la diosa-Llamaré en este momento a Herse para que haga las curaciones apropiadas.

-Por favor, no se moleste Atena. Estaremos bien.-insistió Aioros.

-De ninguna manera. La siguiente misión es la Hidra de Lerna cuya sangre en extremadamente venenosa. Una gota de su sangre mezclada con la suya y no vivirán para contarlo.

-Atena tiene razón. Permitan que les revisen las heridas, recuerden que de nada nos sirven si mueren envenenados-dijo Aldebarán de Tauro a sus compañeros.

Los tres se miraron los unos a los otros, Aldebarán tenía razón.

-Esta bien, haremos como usted dice señora-contestó Shaka.

Unos cuantos minutos después la sacerdotisa hacía su aparición en el salón del Templo. En sus manos llevaba una pequeña cajita que contenía todos los utensilios necesarios para la curación de las heridas de los santos, detrás de ella un trío de jovencitas cargaban tinajas con agua.

Herse saludó con una reverencia a los presentes y, como por instinto, buscó con la vista al joven de cabellos oscuros. Durante todo el trayecto suplicaba que uno de los heridos no fuera Dohko, que estuviera bien, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sus manos temblaban atestiguando la ansiedad que le hacía víctima.

Por fin le localizó, justo detrás del chico de mirada seductora, ese al que llamaban Milo. En silencio agradeció que no fuera él quien requiriera de sus servicios aunque hubiese dado su vida por poder tocarle. Sabía que si ella fuera libre no dudaría un segundo en saltar a sus brazos para luego depositar un tierno beso en sus labios…pero no podía; ella era la sacerdotisa de la diosa virgen y él era un santo dorado que ni siquiera pertenecía a esa ápoca.

Con algo de resignación, se a aprestó a continuar con la encomienda de Atena.

-Por favor síganme para comenzar a tratar sus heridas-dijo amablemente a los tres santos.

-Los demás pueden pasar a sus aposentos a descansar, ya es muy tarde y mañana tendrán que levantarse con el alba-comentó la diosa a los santos restantes-Mis damas les acompañarán hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

Después de esa breve instrucción la diosa desapareció en la oscuridad del lugar.

-Entonces, me imagino que nos veremos al rato-habló Mu dirigiéndose a sus compañeros que comenzaban a alejarse con Herse.

-Nos vemos en la habitación-le respondió Aioros.

Tomando caminos separados siguieron a las jovencitas hasta un corredor con varias puertas, donde se detuvieron en la primera de ellas. Una de las damas abrió lentamente la puerta a la que los santos se dispusieron a entrar, pero fueron detenidos por la misma chica.

-Disculpen, esta habitación está destinada a Saga y Kanon de Géminis.

Las caras de sorpresa hablaron por sí mismas, liberando una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de la guía, quién se cubrió la boca con la mano.

-Así es, compartirán habitaciones por parejas, ¿acaso creyeron que la diosa les pondrían todos juntos? Eso sería muy incómodo.

Posteriormente procedió a acomodar a cada uno de los santos en sus habitaciones. Aioria y Aioros, Mu y Aldebarán, Milo y Camus, Shaka y Shura, Afrodita y Máscara, y por último Dohko, quién tendría la alcoba a su completa disposición.

Dentro de cada uno de los cuartos había un par de enormes y cómodas camas cubiertas con finas mantas para el descanso de los santos. Las enormes ventanas eran enmarcadas por unos hermosos velos que se mecían delicadamente con cada soplo del Eolo. El armario se encontraba lleno de ropa limpia, y en una pequeña mesa situada en un rincón podían verse unos deliciosos platillos esperando por los santos.

Los jóvenes aprovecharon asearse antes de acostarse a dormir, pasar dos días caminando bajo el inclemente sol griego y en los polvorosos caminos los había dejado realmente sucios.

En la habitación de los hermanos de fuego, Aioria se había bañado y cambiado sus ropas, ahora esperaba con ansias que su hermano regresara de las curaciones. Se recostó en la cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca y la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde el regreso del santo de Sagitario. Los papeles se habían invertido, Aioria se sentía responsable de su hermano, quien habiéndose perdido tantas cosas, parecía un adolescente en comparación con el resto de la orden dorada.

Con algo de melancolía, el santo de Leo sonrió recordando el sermón que le dio su hermano al enterarse de su relación con Marín. Aioros olvidaba que ya no era más un pequeño león al que tenía que vigilar en cada paso que daba, ahora era un hombre quizá con más experiencia que su propio hermano mayor.

Por un momento se sintió mal por Aioros. Si tan solo pudiera revertir el tiempo, tendría la oportunidad de compartir tantas cosas con él, pero no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo estaba decidido a no perder más tiempo, lo importante era que estaban juntos y que el cariño que sentía el uno por el otro no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la cabeza de Aioros se apareció. Estaba espiando si su hermano se encontraba dormido.

-Creí que ya te habías dormido-le dijo mientras entraba a la habitación-No quería despertarte.

-No-respondió Aioria sentándose en su cama-¿Cómo crees que iba a dormirme sin saber que paso con tus curaciones? Por favor dime que no lloraste cuando Herse te lavó la herida-dijo juguetonamente.

-¿Acaso crees que soy como tú? Ya recuerdo los dramas que hacías cuando tenía que limpiarte las heridas. ¡Hermano, hermano! ¡Por favor no me pongas alcohol!-respondió Aioros imitando los gritos que el pequeño león daba cuando le sometían a curaciones.

Aioria soltó una carcajada.

-Veo que no vas a olvidarte nunca de los truculentos momentos de mi infancia ¿eh?

La tristeza inundó la mirada del guardián de la novena casa. Se volteó hacia el pequeño armario donde buscó un par de prendas limpias para cambiarse, aunque su verdadera intención era que su hermano no le viera llorar.

-No puedo dejar ir esas memorias, si lo hiciera eso significaría olvidarme por completo de ti. Son lo único que tengo Aioria.

El león se quedó mudo momentáneamente. Se sintió miserable al darse cuenta del enorme peso de las palabras de su hermano, de la terrible verdad que guardaba ese comentario. Inconscientemente bajó la cabeza para evitar que Aioros viera las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió rabia y odio contra aquellos que le habían quitado a su hermano y con él un pedazo de su alma.

Las cálidas manos del santo de Sagitario revolviendo sus cabellos le hicieron levantar la cara, siempre había sido una costumbre el que él le acariciara la cabeza de esa manera. Los ojos azules de Aioros le observaban con amor y ternura, de la misma manera en que le miraron años atrás cuando era apenas un niño. Rústicamente se secó las lágrimas con su brazo y se puso de pie para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Si tan solo pudiera…

-Pero no puedes Aioria, lo que si podemos es disfrutar esta oportunidad que nos ha regalado la vida.

Sin decir más, el arquero se dirigió al baño para asearse dejando solo a Aioria. Mientras se dirigía hacia su cama escuchó unas voces en el pasillo. Guardó silencio para tratar de entender algo de la conversación, no sabía bien de que se trataba pero era obvia que dos personas discutían afuera. Decidió salir a averiguar quiénes y por que discutían.

Al abrir la puerta descubrió que Milo y Camus forcejeaban en la entrada de su habitación. Aparentemente el de Acuario intentaba evitar que el santo de Escorpión abandonara el cuarto, por lo que le sujetaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia adentro. Tan entretenidos estaban que ni siquiera notaron que el león les observaba expectante.

-¡Camus te lo advierto! ¡Suéltame!-decía el de la octava casa.

-Ni lo pienses bicho asqueroso. No voy a permitir que armes un escándalo en el templo de Atena.

-No voy a armar ningún escándalo. Te prometo que ni siquiera voy a hacer ruido.

-¡No me refiero a eso! Sabes bien que no puedes meterte con una de las damas de compañía de nuestra señora.

-¡Wow! Eso que dice Camus son palabras mayores Milo.-intervino Aioria con algo de burla-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso no puedes vivir sin mujeres?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí gato con botas?-preguntó el escorpión sin dejar de luchar para librarse de Camus.

-Pues me dio curiosidad al escuchar voces en el pasillo-respondió rascándose la cabeza.

-¿No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?-dijo Milo haciendo alarde de su ironía.

Aioria le sonrió con malicia.

-Camus, ¿necesitas ayuda para mantener a este animalejo a raya?-preguntó sin quitarle la vista a Milo y tronándose los dedos de las manos.

-¡No te metas!-volvió a gritar Milo.

Camus sonrió ante la reacción de su amigo.

-Si no es mucha molestia, agradecería tu ayuda-respondió a la pregunta del león.

Cada uno de los santos tomó de un brazo a Milo y lo alzaron para meterlo a la habitación. A pesar de toda la resistencia que puso, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer contra la fuerza de dos caballeros dorados.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo evitamos que huya?-pregunto Aioria.

Camus torció la boca y recorrió con la vista la habitación buscando una solución a su problema. No había manera de evitar que el santo de Escorpión escapara, aunque…

-Sostenlo bien Aioria, voy a congelarle las piernas.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron tanto Leo como Escorpión.

-Camus, no crees que eso es un poquito exagerado-trató de intervenir Aioria por demás asustado ante el comentario del de Acuario-además no queremos que Milo pierda las extremidades.

-Es la única solución, así que no lo vayas a soltar. Y tú Milo, trata de no moverte, de lo contrario puedo congelar por accidente ciertas partes tuyas que no creo que quieras tener heladas.

La cara de terror de Milo hablaba por sí misma.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Ayúdame gato!-suplicaba Milo colgándose del Aioria-¡Camus por favor! ¡Prometo portarme bien! ¡Te lo juro! ¡No me voy a escapar!

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó Camus con una sonrisita.

-¡Si lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo! ¡No me congeles!

-Está bien entonces, pero ya sabes que te pasará si intentas huir.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la "conversación" de los tres santos. Los tres se miraron interrogantes, ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora de la noche? Camus se apresuró a abrir, para su sorpresa Shaka se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Shaka? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto intrigado Camus.

-Vine a preguntar si podrían guardar un poco de silencio-respondió algo contrariado el de Virgo-Sus gritos se pueden escuchar en todo el templo.

La cara del acuariano se tornó roja en pocos segundos, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reclamos por parte de sus compañeros.

-Discúlpanos, todo esto es culpa de Milo que se rehúsa a dormir-respondió rápidamente-Ya nos callaremos y dejaremos de molestar.

-Bien, eso espero. Algunos de nosotros queremos descansar, ahora me voy… ¿Aioria? ¿Tú también eres parte de este escándalo?-preguntó incrédulo Shaka.

-Ejem…pues en realidad ya me iba-dijo el león dorado saliendo dignamente de la habitación.

Cada uno de los santos regresó a sus habitaciones a dormir permitiendo que el silencio y la tranquilidad reinaran en el lugar.

Oculta entre las sombras de la noche, una frágil figura se deslizaba por los pasillos del Templo de la diosa de la sapiencia, sus pasos ligeros no delatan su presencia. El reflejo de su sombra se escurría por las rendijas de las puertas de cada habitación que atravesaba. Por fin llegó a su destino.

De pie frente a la puerta de la última habitación, Herse se debatía entre golpear la puerta o volver por donde había llegado. No sabía cómo, pero un impulso le obligó a atravesar todo el templo desde sus aposentos hasta la habitación del santo de Libra.

Sin que lo notara, dos pares de ojos la espiaban desde lejos. Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, el santo de Escorpión había notado la presencia de una persona en los dormitorios. Con el afán de descubrir al dueño de la sombra que cruzó el pasillo, abrió un poco la puerta para observar que sucedía afuera.

Con los instintos y habilidades propios del asesino del Santuario logró esconder su presencia, permitiéndose observar a la joven sin ser visto o escuchado. Por momentos la chica alzaba el puño para golpear la puerta pero después retiraba la mano echándose para atrás. Se veía tan indecisa y tan vulnerable, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-Pobrecita-dijo una voz a espaldas de Milo.

El santo de la octava casa quedó azul del susto, sin embargo se la arregló para no gritar ni hacer ningún tipo de sonido que pudiera delatarlos. Después del shock logró identificar la voz que no era otra más que la de Camus de Acuario, quien despertó al sentir los movimientos de su compañero.

-Camus me asustaste-le reclamó entre murmullos.

-Que descuidado eres. Si prestaras más atención podrías haberte dado cuenta que hace un buen rato que estoy detrás de ti.-le respondió Camus sin siquiera mirarlo.

Milo lo miró de reojo. No tenía ganas de discutir con el de Acuario y muchos menos de quedar congelado a esas horas de la madrugada, por lo que ignoró el comentario de su amigo y continuó espiando a Herse.

Por fin la chica se rindió y dándose la media vuelta abandonó el pasillo.

-¿Quién lo iba a pensar? La sacerdotisa de Atena está enamorada de Dohko. ¡Qué romántico!-decía Milo mientras sus ojos casi casi se convertían en corazoncitos.

Camus le dio un zape a su amigo.

-Ni se te vaya ocurrir hacer un comentario de lo que vimos esta noche.

-Me ofendes con ese comentario Camuchis ¿Qué clase de animal crees que soy?

-Uno muy ponzoñoso.

-Pues…la verdad sí soy ponzoñoso, pero también soy muuuy romántico-respondió Milo poniendo cara de conquistador.

-Ni me mires de esa manera, yo estoy muy seguro de mi sexualidad, así que no voy a caer en tus coqueteos. Si tú quieres intentarlo búscate a otro.-le respondió Camus metiéndose de nueva cuenta a su cama y observando la reacción de Milo de reojo.

-¡Para tu información a mí tampoco me gustan ese tipo de cosas! –le gritó el escorpión dorado-¡Y aunque me gustaran tú no eres mi tipo!

Ambos santos se miraron el uno al otro con un poco de asco después de ese último e innecesario comentario por parte de Milo.

-Buenas noches Milo-dijo cortante Camus acostándose de espaldas a la cama de Milo.

-Si, buenas noches-respondió Milo haciendo lo mismo con Camus.

Comenzaba a amanecer en Atenas cuando los santos se despertaron. Después de un baño se dispusieron a salir de sus habitaciones en busca de comida, sus estómagos decían que ya era hora de desayunar.

Recordando el camino hacia el comedor, o mejor dicho, al cuarto donde comieron a su llegada a la Grecia del mito, se encaminaron a la habitación. El primero en llegar fue Aldebarán, quien ni tardo ni perezoso fue el primero en servirse varios panquecitos con triple ración de miel y mantequilla.

-Estoy reuniendo energías para el camino-contestó el gigante ante la mirada de reproche que le envió Shaka de Virgo al entrar al comedor.

-El hombre solo debe comer lo que necesita para vivir-dijo Virgo.

-Pues yo necesito comer todo esto para vivir-le refutó el de Tauro-así que no empieces Shaka, haya tu si quieres morirte de hambre.

-Ya Alde, no le hagas caso. Ya conoces como es Shaka-intentó tranquilizar las cosas Kanon.

-¿A qué te refieres Kanon? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?-preguntó enojado el santo de Virgo.

-Alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama-dijo Shura con ironía y levantando las cejas.

-Todo es culpa de Milo y Camus que no me dejaron dormir bien, primero peleándose en el pasillo con Aioria, luego vociferando quien sabe que tantas cosas a media madrugada-comentaba Shaka al borde del colapso.

-¡Buenos días!-decía un muy alegre Milo mientras entraba al comedor interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-preguntó molestó Shaka.

-¡Uy! ¿Qué le pasa a Buda?-murmuró Milo al oído de Mu.

-Está molesto porque dice que no lo dejaste dormir bien-respondió el carnero dorado.

-¿De verdad?-decía incrédulo el escorpión-Pero si ni siquiera hicimos tanto escándalo ¿cierto Camus?

El de Acuario ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió comiendo su desayuno como si un fantasma hubiera hablado.

-¡Gracias a Athena! Créeme que ninguno de nosotros se quiere enterar de la cochinadas que Camus y tú hicieron anoche-dijo con sonrisa maliciosa Kanon.

Esta vez Camus casi muere atragantado, por fortuna Afrodita se encontraba cerca para darle unos cuantos golpes en la espalda evitando que muera de asfixia.

-¡¿De qué tonterías estás hablando Kanon?!-grito Camus cuando recuperó el aliento.

-Ni te hagas Camus. Todos aquí escuchamos como anoche Milo te dijo a gritos que no eras de su tipo, ¿qué querías del bichejo?

El siempre frío y calculador santo de Acuario comenzó a perder lentamente el temple y la compostura ante los comentarios y risas de sus compañeros de Orden.

-¡Ya basta! No tengo porque seguir escuchando sus estupideces-terminó la conversación Camus.

-Que sensible nos resultó la nevera andante-rió de buena gana Máscara de Muerte.

Las carcajadas continuaron por un buen rato, realmente se estaban divirtiendo a costillas de Camus, situación que era muy poco familiar. Así transcurrió el desayuno entre risas y bromas, muy animados los santos conversaban entre ellos.

De golpe la puerta del comedor se abrió. Athena entró a la habitación seguida muy de cerca por su sacerdotisa y eterna acompañante Herse, ocasionando que como resortes los santos dorados se pusieron de pie para saludarla, notando que estaba sospechosamente seria aquella mañana.

-Tomen asiento caballeros-dijo con una voz ronca.

Instintivamente los santos se miraron los unos a los otros. Esa no era la Atena a la que se había acostumbrado en los últimos dos días, algo malo estaba sucediendo y estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

-Me temo que traigo malas noticias-empezó a hablar la diosa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación-Un enemigo inesperado se ha unido a Hera en esta batalla.

-Pero, ¿quién es?-preguntó intrigado Dohko.

Ella dudó un momento en responder.

-Es Hades.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Ya me había tardado un poco en subir un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza pero las voces en mi cabeza decidieron tomar vacaciones no autorizadas, por lo que anduve media corta de ideas. En fin…estoy de regreso y ya he adelantado un poco del siguiente capítulo el cual espero postear pronto.

Como siempre espero comentarios, y ojala que hayan disfrutado.

¡Un caluroso saludo!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	6. Venganza y justicia

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Venganza y justicia**_

-¡¿Que Hades es nuestro enemigo?!-exclamó con preocupación Kanon.

-Siento decirles que es cierto. No sé como sucedió, aunque sospecho que Hera tuvo algo que ver, pero el señor de Inframundo se ha enterado del pequeño "problema" que le ocasionaron a la reencarnación de vuestra época y ha decidido tomar venganza.

-Es por demás. No entiendo como los dioses pueden ser tan infantiles y ridículos-comentó con desgano Milo de Escorpión.

Los otros doce santos solamente le miraron esperando en el momento en que reaccionaría ante el comentario que acaba de hacer frente a su diosa. Los ojos centrados en él hicieron que cayera en cuenta de su resbalón.

-¡Ay!...quiero decir que ALGUNOS dioses, no todos son infantiles, otros como usted señora son diferentes-intentó excusarse ante la joven Athena.

La diosa de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar reír al ver la reacción de su santo dorado, no entendía como podían ser tan letales si al mismo tiempo eran tan divertidos y a veces, distraídos. Estaba segura de que el día que se marcharan de vuelta a su tiempo iba a extrañarles.

-Cómo les decía-continuó con sus explicación la diosa intentando no reírse más-Con el levantamiento de Hades en nuestra contra las cosas se complican. Zeus se encuentra negociando con él en este momento, pero hasta que haya llegado a un acuerdo con su hermano les suplico que se mantengan alejados de los dominios del señor de los muertos. Tengan en cuenta que en esta segunda misión prácticamente pelearán en los límites de mi territorio y del de Hades, Lerna es la entrada al inframundo.

Ninguno de ellos había considerado esa última observación. Era sabido por todos que la Hidra del lago Lerna era la feroz vigilante de la puerta de ingreso al mundo de los muertos, por lo que el menor inconveniente podía arrojarles al reino del Hades o bien, podrían enfrentarse a los vasallos del dios de las tinieblas.

-Por favor no se preocupe por nosotros, estaremos bien-habló Shaka-Con su ayuda hemos salido una vez del infierno, estoy seguro que podremos librarnos nuevamente de él.

Athena se limitó a sonreír sin poder ocultar la preocupación que sentía. Conocía bien lo peligroso y traicionero que podía ser Hades, mandarlos así nada más a pelear con el peligro acechando le sonaba como un plan descabellado, pero también reconocía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que comenzaran la segunda de las tareas.

-De verdad que no entiendo como la joven Athena de vuestro tiempo puede tener alguna especie de control sobre usted-les dijo en broma la diosa la de sabiduría-Tengo que darle algo de crédito a la niña.

Algo apenados por el comentario de su señora los santos dorados se rieron también, solo que esa era una risa más de compromiso que de otra cosa. Era muy cierto que tendían a ser testarudos y que, eventualmente, acaban saliéndose con la suya, pero no era algo que sucediera todos los días.

-No me queda más que desearles un buen viaje y les suplico que sean cuidadosos-les dijo Athena antes de retirarse-Cuídense.

Los santos hicieron una reverencia para despedirse de su señora y, después de unos cuantos minutos, se dirigieron hacia la salida del Templo. Afuera el sol brillaba intensamente y no podía verse una sola nube en cielo, les esperaba un hermoso día.

Empezaron el largo recorrido hasta la región del golfo de la Argólica, esperaban llegar en un par de días. A pesar de que la advertencia de Athena permanecía fresca en sus mentes, no era un asunto que les causara ansiedad o algún tipo de temor, poco a poco se habían hecho a la idea de que siempre habría un dios causándoles problemas. Hades no iba a ser ni el primero ni el último.

-Oye Dohko-decía Milo cruzando su brazo por encima del santo de Libra-¿Sabes que casi no sabemos nada de ti? Cuéntanos algo interesante.

-¿Qué te gustaría saber Milo?-le preguntó amistosamente.

-Pues ya sabes, lo normal. ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Cuál es tu comida predilecta? ¿Qué color te gusta más? ¿Tienes novia?

Aquella última pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven maestro. Si mal no recordaba era la primera vez que alguno de los santos le cuestionaba algo semejante, por lo general la plática giraba en torno a antiguas enseñanzas o algún consejo, nunca acerca de relaciones personales.

-No seas irrespetuoso con el maestro-le reprendió Camus mientras jalaba de la oreja a Milo para separarlo de Dohko sin preocuparse de los gritos del escorpión.

Lo que nadie sabía era que el santo de Acuario había adivinado la intención de su compañero. Milo obviamente buscaba la manera de sacarle información al santo de la séptima casa con respecto a su "relación" con la sacerdotisa de Athena, sin embargo el escorpión dorado estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado, puesto que Dohko sabía tanto como él de ese asunto.

-¡Ya lo ven!-acusó Milo a Camus cuando logró zafarse de él-¡Solo me maltrata!

Las risas de los santos no se hicieron esperar, el escorpión siempre conseguía alegrarles el día con sus ocurrencias, sus aventuras y sus desavenencias.

-No seas exagerado Milo, además te lo ganaste por insolente-respondió con su acostumbrada seriedad el de Acuario.

-Vale, no se molesten par de enamorados-bromeaba Shura con ellos pasando el brazo sobre los hombros del Escorpión y ocasionando varias sonrisas cómplices entre sus compañeros de Orden.

-¡Qué asco Shura!-exclamó Milo ante el comentario del de Capricornio zafándose de él-¡Camus y yo solo somos amigos!

El de la onceava casa de limitó a "congelar" con la mirada a su vecino de la casa anterior.

-No hay necesidad de fingir Milo, todos sabemos de las aventurillas entre los dos, así que esa fachada de "amigos" no funciona con nosotros-continuaba carcajeándose el capricornio en una obvia alusión al incidente de la noche anterior.

-Mira Shura, el que tú y el arquerito aquí presente sean "amigos" de ese tipo no quiere decir que todos los "amigos" sean así ¿entendido?-contestó con frialdad Camus para luego sonreír con algo de malicia al ver la cara de enojo de su compañero.

-¿Y yo que velo tengo en el entierro?-preguntó sorprendido Aioros al ver su nombre inmiscuido en semejante conversación.

-¿Qué pasó Shurita? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? Mejor dicho te la congeló el hielito-reía alegremente Milo al conseguir callarlo- ¡Admítelo, no puedes con mi amigo Camus!

-¿Ya lo perdonaste, bicho? Entonces ya pueden volver a su luna de miel-comentó irónicamente Shura.

-¿Celoso cabrito?-respondió con la misma ironía el de Escorpión.

-¡Basta!-interrumpió Kanon-No queremos saber más de sus "asuntos personales" ni de sus celos absurdos.

-Comparto la opinión de Kanon-le apoyó Shaka.

-¡Bah! No arruinen la diversión-contestó entre carcajadas Máscara.

-Eh, ¿muchachos?…-habló Aldebarán quien iba al final del grupo.

El grupo se detuvo para ver que acongojaba al santo de Tauro. Para su sorpresa Aldebarán parecía observar atentamente algo que sucedía a la derecha del camino, al voltear vieron que una enorme columna de humo negro se alzaba de entre los árboles del bosque.

-Pero ¿qué…-se preguntaba Mu al ver la magnitud de aquella nube oscura.

-¡Vamos! ¡Averigüemos que es lo que sucede!-les dijo Aioros empezando la carrera hacia el lugar donde tenía su origen el humo.

-¡Oye! ¡Espéranos!-le gritó Saga mientras intentaba darle alcance seguido del resto del grupo.

Los trece santos se adentraron en el bosque y corrían a toda velocidad esquivando ágilmente las ramas y piedras que se cruzaban en sus caminos, conforme se iban acercando a la fuente de la humarada el olor a azufre se intensificaba y la visibilidad disminuía. Para evitar perderse entre la neblina oscura que les rodeaba los santos bajaron la velocidad y esperaron a estar todos juntos para caminar lentamente hacia lo que parecía un claro en medio del bosque.

Lo que vieron al salir del bosque les heló por completo la sangre. Enorme llamaradas de fuego salían de los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una pequeña aldea, las chozas habían sido arrasadas por el fuego mientras que algunos de los sobrevivientes intentaban huir como podían de aquel infierno. Las pocas personas que aún permanecían vivas mostraban heridas graves en sus cuerpos, desde quemaduras hasta cortaduras profundas de la cuales la sangre brotaba abundantemente.

Aquella escena no fue un accidente, esa gente fue atacada por algún ser de fuerza superior quien, sin piedad alguna, había terminado con la vida de decenas de personas, sin considerar a niños y mujeres.

Saliendo de su asombro el santo de Acuario uso su cosmos para crear una pequeña esfera de energía azul en sus manos la cual lanzó hacia el lugar logrando acabar las ardientes llamas. Sin titubear los santos dorados se aproximaron a ayudar a los habitantes de la villa, sin embargo la situación estaba fuera de su control.

Sin poder utilizar el poder regenerativo de sus cosmos, los jóvenes estaban obligados a usar métodos convencionales para aliviar las heridas de quienes habían salido vivos del incendio, el problema era que no tenían ningún tipo de material que pudieran usar para curaciones.

Como pudieron se las arreglaron para ir buscando a los sobrevivientes entre los escombros de la aldea, el escenario era poco alentador al encontrar a más de cuarenta personas, todas heridas de gravedad. Lo peor llegó cuando Aldebarán encontró a un pequeño no mayor de cinco años con quemaduras graves en todo su cuerpo, la rabia e impotencia se apoderaron de los guerreros de Athena.

-¡Demonios!-exclamó furioso Milo al observar al niño que luchaba por respirar-¿Quién se atrevería a hacer algo tan monstruoso como esto?

-Fueron ellas…-dijo entre murmullos una débil voz.

Mirando hacia su lado encontraron a una mujer que yacía con varias heridas abiertas en el abdomen y las piernas. Su cabello castaño con algunas hebras blancas mostraba los primeros signos de la edad aún más evidente en sus ojos cansados.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-le preguntó Aioria quien intentaba frenar la hemorragia que pacía la mujer.

-Ellas…las Keres-alcanzó a decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¿Las Keres?-repitió Kanon mirando a sus compañeros con preocupación-Eso quiere decir que el culpable de esta masacre no es nadie más que Hades.

El silencio se apoderó de los santos, por unos segundos lo único que se escuchaba eran los lamento s y llanto de las personas que luchaban por su vidas.

-Ha muerto-habló Aioria al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para alejarse de la mujer a la que hasta hace unos minutos ayudaba.

-El niño tampoco tardará mucho en morir-confirmó el peor de los diagnósticos Mu.

El santo de Tauro bajó la cabeza lleno de tristeza y se sentó a observar la fragilidad de la vida del pequeño, solo le quedaba esperar. Aioros se acercó a él y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero de la segunda casa compartió su dolor y la desesperación que sentían al saberse inútiles para ayudar a todo esa gente llena de dolor.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer aquí-comentó con frialdad Saga de Géminis-Será mejor que continuemos nuestro camino.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Acaso has perdido la razón?!-le confrontó Aioria.

-¡No podemos irnos y dejarlos aquí a que mueran!-exclamó Milo.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer? ¿Cómo piensan salvarlos?-les respondió sin perder el temple el geminiano.

Ninguno de los santos respondió, en realidad Saga tenía razón. Sería imposible llevar a toda esa gente hasta un lugar seguro, y si permanecían ahí ciertamente morirían, todo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer-pensó en voz alta Dohko.

-Admítanlo, Saga esta en lo cierto-dijo con fingida indiferencia Máscara de Muerte.

-¡No!-se impuso Aioros-Nuestro deber es permanecer aquí con ellos, ¿Quién somos nosotros para decidir su destino?

-Aioros, sé razonable. Lo único que nos queda es acompañarlos en su muerte-insistió Afrodita.

-Entonces, que así sea-sentenció Aldebarán poniéndose de pie con el cadáver del niño en sus brazos.

Ante tan lamentable escena ninguno de los santos pronunció palabra, algunos tuvieron que morderse los labios para no llorar, mientras otros no pudieron evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Alguna vez tomaron la decisión de entregar sus propias vidas para salvar a la humanidad, pero esta era por mucho la decisión más difícil que afrontaban en mucho tiempo.

-¡Maldición!-dijo entre dientes Shura-Si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo en discusiones será lo mismo que haberlos abandonado.

Hasta entonces, Shaka había permanecido al margen, su atención pertenecía a aquellas víctimas que sufrían en silencio su pena. Con melancolía tomó en sus manos la medalla con su signo que Shion les había entregado antes de dejar la era moderna.

-Athena…-dijo ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros-Quizá si logramos comunicarnos con Athena ella podría enviarnos apoyo.

-Podemos intentarlo-respondió Dohko a la propuesta de Shaka-Aunque no sabremos cuanto tiempo tardarán en llegar los refuerzos.

-Hagámoslo de una vez para que podamos seguir con nuestra misión lo más rápido posible-se apresuró a decir Saga volviéndose y alejándose de sus compañeros.

Todos los demás solamente observaron la reacción del peliazul, el único que se atrevió a seguirle fue su hermano gemelo, Kanon necesitaba una explicación a la conducta de Saga.

-Vaya, parece que tu vicio de abandonar a la gente en situaciones de vida o muerte no ha desaparecido-le comentó con sarcasmo.

Saga solamente sonrió con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos.

-No entiendo Saga, ¿porque esa urgencia tuya por salir de este lugar?

-¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes es capaz de darse cuenta?-le contestó el mayor sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

-¿Darnos cuenta de qué?-le confrontó Kanon poniéndose frente a él.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Bien, te lo diré. Toda esta tragedia es culpa nuestra.

La frialdad de las palabras de Saga resonaron en los oídos de su hermano, ¿cómo habían causado ellos tan terrible desgracia? ¿Por qué Saga pensaba de esa manera?

-Todos lo saben, pero ninguno se atreve a admitirlo-continuó Saga-Esta es obra de Hades, él está buscando una confrontación directa con Athena para conseguir una oportunidad de vengarse. Lo mejor para esta gente es que nosotros nos marchemos lo más pronto posible, a nuestro alrededor no hay más que llanto y muerte.

Kanon no tuvo respuesta ante la afirmación de su hermano, la cruda verdad había regresado para traerlo de vuelta a realidad que vivía.

Por su parte, los otros santos atendían a los aldeanos, con excepción de Mu y Shaka quienes intentaban comunicarse con su señora, desafortunadamente sus llamados parecían no tener respuesta por parte de la diosa de la sabiduría.

-No entiendo, deberíamos ser capaces de comunicarnos con Athena, ya hemos usado nuestros cosmos para hablar entre nosotros, lo mismo debe funcionar con nuestra diosa-se reclamaba Mu.

-Algo debe estar interfiriendo-comentó Shaka pensando en las razones que causarían el problema.

-¿Qué pasa muchachos? Si queremos salvar a alguien tenemos que darnos prisa-les gritó Aioria quien junto con Aldebarán intentaba limpiar la herida de un aldeano.

-Athena no responde-le dijo Mu.

-¡Demonios!-se quejó el león dorado-¿Dónde estás Athena?-preguntó para sí mismo.

-La señora de la sabiduría no se encuentra en la Tierra-le contestó una voz conocida.

-¿Aretha?-volteó al reconocer la voz Aioira-¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?

-No mucho, creí escuchar vuestras voces, así que decidí acercarme a verificar si estaban bien-dijo como si nada la ninfa.

-Eso no importa ahora-interrumpió Aldebarán-Necesitamos contactar a Athena ¿tú sabes dónde está?

-Sí. Está en el Olimpo, dicen que Hades y Zeus se encuentran reunidos ahí.

-Necesitamos hablar con ella-se incorporó Mu a la conversación-¿Podrías decirle lo que sucedió aquí?

-Por supuesto, ahora regreso-les dijo la ninfa mientras comenzaba a desaparecer en el viento.

De la nada una fuerte ráfaga hizo que Aretha volviera a tomar su forma física y saliera disparada contra el piso. La ninfa cayó al piso inconsciente, ante la mirada desconcertada de Afrodita que estaba cerca del lugar donde su cuerpo había caído.

-¡Aretha!-gritaron a la vez varios de los santos.

-Tonta ninfa…-dijo una voz femenina maquiavélicamente.

-Queriendo ayudar a los guerreros de Athena-comentó llena de ironía otra voz.

Dos mujeres de rostros pálidos y larguísimos cabellos negros estaban de pie sobre una cabaña semidestruida. Sus ojos eran negros y tan vacíos como la profundidad de los océanos, y sus vestidos blancos estaban manchados con sangre; imponentes y altivas retaban con la mirada a los jóvenes santos.

-¿Quiénes son esas?-preguntó de mala gana Aioros.

-¿Quiénes somos?-le dijo una de las mujeres bajándose de la choza y caminando en dirección al aquero-Somos las hijas de la noche, hermanas de la muerte y la venganza…

-¿Acaso no reconoces a las Keres cuando las tienes frente a ti, santo de Athena?-le sorprendió la otra mujer quien ya se encontraba a espaldas del de Sagitario sin que éste lo notara.

Intempestivamente la mujer atacó por la espalda a Aioros quien de milagro alcanzó a evadir las filosas garras de las sirvientes de Hades, aunque desafortunadamente no alcanzó a librar a un moribundo aldeano de las manos de la Kere. Tomándolo del cuello le alzó del piso y comenzó a la lamer la sangre que corría por la cara del hombre, quien perdió el conocimiento ante la falta de oxígeno.

-¡Suéltalo!-le gritó Shura lanzando un golpe de energía hacía la Keres alcanzando a golpearla pero no consiguiendo causarle daño.

Al sentirse interrumpida en su almuerzo, se volteó hacia el de Capricornio y cerrando mas el puño se escuchó el crujir del cuello del hombre que le servía de comida…lo había matado. Se deshizo del cuerpo cual si fuera basura y alzó el vuelo hacia el cielo seguida de su hermana.

-Si tanto te preocupa…-comenzó a hablar la primera de ellas.

-Nos aseguraremos que puedas velar por él en el Tártaro-terminó la otra.

Un aura negra rodeó a las Keres en el aire impregnando el cielo de un matiz oscuro, débiles relámpagos de energía púrpura revoloteaban a su alrededor, el ataque era inminente. Se situaron una al lado de la otra extendiendo sus manos hacia su compañera y creando entre sus brazos una serie de rayos rojos como la sangre.

¡BLOODY TEARS!

Cientos de luces cayeron sobre los santos como una lluvia de sangre perforando todo lo que tocaban, ese sin duda era el ataque que había utilizado anteriormente para abrir las heridas en los cuerpos de las personas de la aldea.

¡KAHN!

Si Shaka no hubiera invocado a tiempo el campo de energía que protegió a los presentes, esta vez si hubieran terminado con la vida de los aldeanos incapaces de defenderse. Ante la reacción del santo de la Virgen, las Keres rieron maliciosamente, la pelea se ponía interesante.

-Vaya, parece que después de todo esto será divertido, ¿no te parece, hermana?

-¡Reúnan a los heridos en solo lugar!-ordenó Dohko a sus compañeros de Orden.

Como podían los santos intentaron seguir las instrucciones del antiguo maestro, pero en las alturas la Keres nuevamente tomaban posición de batalla dispuestas a lanzar por segunda vez el sangriento ataque.

Pasando desapercibidos para las confiadas servidoras de Hades, Aretha comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia bajó la protección de Afrodita. Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y comenzaba a recuperar la movilidad de su golpeado cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó algo confundida.

-Esos monstruos te atacaron por intentar ayudarnos-respondió Afrodita.

-¡Keres!-exclamó con espanto-Tengo que apresurarme a localizar a Athena-intentó ponerse de pie la ninfa.

-Aún estas muy débil-le dijo el santo de Piscis impidiéndole pararse-No te preocupes, nosotros podemos derrotarlas.

-¡No! ¡No pueden!-le contestó bastante alterada-Ellas se alimentan de la muerte y el miedo, este lugar está lleno de ellos, así que su poder solamente se incrementará.

Sin más explicaciones la ninfa desapareció del lugar dejando muy inquieto a Afrodita quien miró el panorama que le rodeaba, si lo que Aretha decía era cierto, entonces realmente estaban en problemas.

Sin pensarlo más, las hijas de la noche lanzaron por segunda vez su maléfico ataque sobre los santos y los aldeanos…

¡BLOODY TEARS!

* * *

Abriendo de golpe la pesada puerta del gran salón del templo principal del Olimpo, la diosa de la sabiduría realizó su entrada. En su interior Zeus, Hades y Hera se encontraban reunidos discutiendo la reciente intromisión del emperador de las tinieblas en el reto de los santos dorados, sin embargo los tres dioses olímpicos guardaron silencio ante la llegada de Athena.

-Padre-saludó la diosa a Zeus con una leve reverencia e ignorando por completo a los otros dos.

-Vaya modales los tuyos pequeña-le reclamó Hades con sarcasmo.

El dios del Inframundo era realmente imponente a la vista. Tan alto como el mismo Zeus, pero un poco menos corpulento, usaba una larga túnica de color púrpura y llevaba la legendaria espada ceñida a su cintura. Sus cabellos y barba negros resaltaban el profundo azul de sus ojos, en un rostro por demás lleno de paz y tranquilidad, que ocultaba por completo el carácter volátil y vengativo de Hades.

Athena no se inmutó en lo más mínimo ante el reproche del dios y continuó su conversación con el rey del Olimpo, sin dignarse a dar importancia a los dioses presentes.

-Exijo una explicación ante la intervención de Hades en nuestro pacto-dijo con firmeza-Creí que los involucrados teníamos palabra-condenó en obvia referencia a la diosa Hera.

-Yo no lo invité a participar, si eso es a lo que te refieres-le contestó con mofa la ofendida.

-¿Pretendes que crea lo que dices?-habló Athena volteando hacia la esposa de Zeus.

-No tienes idea de la preocupación que me ataca porque no creas en mí-le respondió Hera con una enorme ironía para luego carcajearse.

-¡Basta ya!-exclamó fastidiado Zeus-No quiero escuchar una palabra más de ustedes dos. Athena, yo personalmente me estoy haciendo cargo de la situación, por favor no intervengas.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no intervenga?!-levantó la voz la diosa de la sabiduría-¡Estamos hablando de MIS santos, padre! Esto es una vil trampa de Hera, ella planeó esto desde el principio, una vez que consiguiera traerlo hasta aquí pensaba meter a Hades en las misiones.

Hades sonrió con malicia ante el comentario de la joven.

-Creo que deberías averiguar bien las cosas antes de hacer acusaciones, joven Athena-intervino con una pasmosa tranquilidad-Yo no estoy solicitando ser incluido en cualquiera que sea el lío que Hera y tú han armado…

-¡¿Qué?!-Athena estaba confundida ante la afirmación de Hades.

-Yo solamente quiero venganza, y voy a tomarla de mi propia mano, no pienso meterme en ridículas competencias y por lo tanto no tengo la menor intención de seguir las estúpidas reglas de su jueguito-finalizó el dios del Inframundo.

La diosa de la sapiencia permaneció inmóvil ante la aseveración de Hades, de ser cierto no habría manera de controlar las acciones del dios.

-¿Qué les parece? La niña se quedó muda-se reía Hera.

-Hera, guarda silencio-la reprendió Zeus-Athena, haz el favor de retirarte. Yo solucionaré esto.

-No hay nada que solucionar, hermano. Yo solamente vine aquí a informarte de mi decisión y habiendo cumplido mi objetivo, procedo a retirarme-dicho lo anterior Hades desapareció de la visión de los tres dioses.

-¡Padre!-habló Athena con desesperación.

-Athena, por esto te pedí que no intervinieras, ahora no hay nada que hacer más que advertirle a tus santos que…

Sin que pudiera terminar de hablar, la puerta se abrió nuevamente para dar entrada a Aretha, la ninfa estaba herida pero había conseguido encontrar a la diosa de la sabiduría.

-¡Mi señora!-exclamó hincándose torpemente en el piso.

-¿Quién crees que eres ninfa para entrar aquí se esa manera?-habló despectivamente Hera.

Athena miró desaprobatoriamente a la esposa de Zeus-¿qué pasa Aretha?-preguntó.

-Vuestros santos están en peligro, mi señora, Hades ha mandado a las Keres a atacarles.

-No puede ser-murmuró la diosa _"Ese maldito sabía que vendría y aprovechó mi ausencia para hacerles daño"_

Sin decir más la diosa se retiró no sin antes fulminar con la mirada tanto a Zeus como a Hera, se sentía traicionada y no podía ocultar su frustración ante lo que estaba viviendo, la noticia de que sus caballeros estaban en riesgo solamente había empeorado las cosas.

* * *

La mortal lluvia comenzó a caer nuevamente sobre ellos, está vez las gotas comenzaron a penetrar el escudo invisible de Shaka golpeando a algunas de las personas tendidas en el piso terminando con la vida de muchos de los afectados.

¡CRYSTAL WALL!

El santo de Aries invocó a su máxima técnica defensiva. Momentáneamente la lluvia dejó de golpearles, sin embargo, las gotas nunca atacaron a quienes les convocaron, por lo que las Keres aún continuaban ilesas.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ya me cansé de no hacer nada!-gritó lleno de rabia Shura.

¡EXCALIB…

-¡Detente!-le dijo Aioros tomándolo del brazo-Esta gente está demasiado malherida, el más mínimo golpe de alguno de nuestros ataque podría matarles.

-¡Si no hacemos nada de todas maneras morirán y nosotros pereceremos con ellos!-insistió el de Capricornio.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Shura!-gritó Aioria quien se encontraba a unos metros de ambos santos observando a las maléficas mujeres que aún flotaban en el aire.

-¡Hay que hacer algo pronto!-exclamó Mu trabajosamente-¡Mi Crystal Wall no aguantará mucho!

-¿Qué esperamos entonces?-dijo con un aire de emoción Máscara de Muerte-Baja el muro para que podamos atacar, Mu.

-¿Listos, muchachos?-preguntó con una sonrisa Kanon, uniéndose al grupo.

-Están locos-dijo en voz baja Aioros.

-Si, quizá tengas razón mi estimado arquero, pero eso de sentarnos a esperar la muerte no es nuestro estilo-agregó Milo-¿cierto Camus?

-De acuerdo contigo, bicho-sonrió.

-Muy bien, quitaré la protección por unos segundos para que puedan lanzar sus ataques, los demás nos preocuparemos de cuidar a toda esta gente-dijo Mu-Háganlo lo más rápido posible, no soportaremos mucho tiempo esta lluvia infernal.

-¡Si!-contestaron los aludidos.

Saga de Géminis observaba atentamente la situación, ¿serían capaces sus compañeros de terminar con las Keres? De cualquier manera, pasara lo que pasara, esa situación terminaría justo en aquel instante. Si lograban vencerlas podrían continuar su camino, si ellas esquivaban el poder destructivos de los santos dorados entonces los heridos perderían la vida y ya no habría nada que los detuviera en ese lugar, el geminiano sabía que ellos podrían escapar sin problemas.

¡EXCALIBUR! ¡LIGHTING PLASMA! ¡GOLDEN TRIANGLE! ¡SEKISHIKI MEIKAIHA! ¡SCARLET NEEDLE! ¡DIAMOND DUST!

Una enorme esfera de energía dorado salió disparada hacia las Keres, arrasando en su camino con las sangrientas gotas que caían sobre los santos. Por unos segundos una brillante luz cegó la vista de todos lo que estaban en el lugar, inundando el cielo con una luminosidad tan fuerte como la del sol, que comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

Cuando el brillo hubo cesado, las Keres habían desaparecido, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

-Han desaparecido-comentó aún algo sorprendido Aldebarán.

Los demás santos solamente observaron el cielo por unos instantes antes de volverse hacia los heridos para continuar ayudándoles.

-Así que este es el poder de los santos dorados de Athena-retumbó una voz en la inmensidad del cielo-Ningún ser humano común y corriente posee suficiente fuerza para derrotar a las señoras del destino, ahora entiendo por qué los mismos dioses les desean muertos.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Revélate ante nosotros!-exigió Dohko.

-Demasiado atrevimiento por parte de un simple mortal demandar tal cosa de mí-contestó la voz-Pero habiéndose ganado mi respeto, les daré la oportunidad de conocer mi identidad. Yo soy Eaco, juez del Infierno.

-No otra vez-se quejó con fastidio Kanon.

-Les prevengo que no nos confundan con los de vuestros tiempos. Nosotros no actuamos movidos por la venganza o el rencor, nosotros buscamos la justicia y ustedes, por haber retado y asesinado a los dioses, deberán ser condenados a sufrir para siempre en el cocitos.

-¿Piensas que puedes asustarnos?-le retó Máscara-Ya hemos estado ahí y nos las arreglamos para salir, así que ahórrate las historias de terror.

-En ese caso, han sido advertidos santos de Athena. No existe ser humano que pueda huir de su destino, hoy será el día en que regresen a donde pertenecen.

Poco a poco la figura de un hombre comenzó a formarse frente a sus ojos, al principio era imposible ver las facciones del individuo, pero conforme el leve vapor que le rodeaba disminuía los santos pudieron observar con claridad a su nuevo enemigo.

Efectivamente, Eacos no era parecido en lo más mínimo al que Kanon había enfrentado durante la guerra en contra Hades. Este era un hombre un tanto mayor con cabellos y barba grises, ojos cafés y abundantes cejas que le brindaban un aire de rigidez a su rostro. En su mano derecha sostenía un bastón que parecía no necesitar para caminar.

Lentamente se aproximó a los sorprendidos santos dorados, sin delatar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, aunque con la mirada siempre fija en los protegidos de la diosa de la sabiduría. Los jóvenes permanecían inmóviles en espera de alguna reacción por parte del juez, se mantenían atentos ante un eventual ataque, si algo habían aprendido en el poco tiempo que estaban ahí era que en la época del mito nada era lo que parecía.

De repente se detuvo. Tranquilamente levantó un poco su bastón del piso, como si fuera a golpearlo con la punta…

-Detente Eacos-se escuchó a una voz ordenar.

Detrás de los santos se encontraba de pie la mismísima diosa dela sabiduría tan majestuosa como siempre sosteniendo su báculo en la mano derecha, y de pie a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Aretha.

-Señora Athena, con todo respecto le solicito que no intervenga, estoy aquí simplemente para cumplir con mi deber-le contestó Eacos con una reverencia.

-No creo que seas el adecuado para decirme que hacer-respondió con dureza la diosa-Además estos hombres a quienes juzgas son mis santos, yo respondo por ellos y no te permitiré tocarlos.

El hombre permaneció calmado ante la presencia de la joven diosa, sin inmutarse la miraba fijamente como si midiera con mucho cuidado las palabras con las que le respondería.

-Señora le suplico entienda que mi posición es simplemente la de hacer justicia…

-¿Justicia? ¿Para quién? ¿Para Hades?-le cuestionó Athena.

-Señora…

-Desaparece ahora Eacos, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir; ellos han sido juzgados anteriormente y han sido perdonados por el mismo Zeus ¿acaso crees que eres superior al rey del Olimpo?

Ante tan evidente verdad el juez guardó silencio, mientras la diosa estuviera de por medio no había nada que pudiera hacer, lo más prudente era guardar distancia y esperar por otra oportunidad.

-Me retiro ahora señora Athena-contestó bajando la cabeza como saludo a la diosa.

Sin contestar el saludo ella le observaba con notoria molestia, le resultaba una verdadera pérdida de tiempo tener que lidiar con esas situaciones, ahora lo importante era que los santos terminaran a la brevedad posible las tareas para sacarlos de ahí ilesos.

Cuando el enviado de Hades hubo desaparecido, ella respiró aliviada. Ya más tranquila se fijó en la miseria que la rodeaba con gente herida por todos lados y sus santos haciéndola de enfermeros.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-preguntó impresionada por la magnitud de la escena.

-Fueron atacados por órdenes de Hades-contestó Shaka.

Ella se acercó a un hombre que yacía con en el piso retorciéndose de dolor ante la gravedad de sus heridas y se hincó frente a él. Con cuidado puso su mano izquierda sobre él y procedió a encender su cosmos, llenando el ambiente con la calidez y el amor que expedía su aura. Como magia las heridas del hombre fueron sanando rápidamente hasta desaparecer por completo.

El aldeano se sentó maravillado del milagro que la diosa acaba de realizar en él, sin pensarlo se arrodilló frente a ella y le rindió honores agachando la cabeza ante una sonriente Athena.

-Bien, será mejor que ayudemos a los demás-comentó la joven poniéndose de pie.

Esta vez la energía no fue solamente dirigida hacia alguien en específico, sino que alcanzó a todos los presentes curándoles inmediatamente de cualquier mal que les aquejara. Poco a poco todos fueron recobrando la conciencia y levantándose del suelo para venerar a su señora.

-Siento no poder traer de vuelta a aquellos que han perdido la vida-dijo con sentido dolor-Quisiera haber podido hacer más por ellos.

-No tienes de que disculparte, Athena-intentó consolarla Aldebarán.

-Debí estar aquí para salvarlos, pero impulsivamente fui al Olimpo a discutir con Zeus. Mi deber como diosa era permanecer con mi pueblo-continuó ella.

-Si tú fuiste al Olimpo, fue por nosotros, para tratar de mantenernos a salvo de Hades-le dijo Milo.

-Aún así Milo, esa no excusa, pero gracias por intentar hacerme sentir mejor-les dijo con una sonrisa a medias.

Sin decir nada Kanon solamente miró en dirección hacia donde estaba su gemelo, aparentemente el santo de Géminis tenía razón cuando aseguró que ellos representaban una amenaza latente para todo aquel que les rodeara.

-Será mejor que continúen su camino-habló de nueva cuenta Athena-Ahora que estoy aquí me haré cargo de estas personas, mi ejército ya viene para ayudarme con el traslado.

-¿Segura que no nos necesita aquí?-insistió Dohko.

-Segurísima, además ya se han atrasado bastante, aprovechen las pocas horas de luz que quedan.

-Así lo haremos mi señora-le respondió Shaka.

Ella se despidió con un sencillo gesto de cabeza y permaneció observándoles mientras se alejaban del lugar, no podía ocultar la preocupación que la invadía.

"_Cuídense"_ pensó.

Los santos caminaban cabizbajos, aún tenían las imágenes de la tragedia grabadas en la mente, por lo que se les complica el seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo que hasta hacía poco eran bromas y risas en aquel momento se había convertido en silencios incómodos y suspiros de tristeza, tan metidos estaban en sus propios pensamientos que no notaron la presencia de alguien que les seguía muy de cerca.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Aretha a Aioria abrazándole por la espalda y dándole un buen susto al guardián de la quinta casa.

-Si-dijo el de Leo intentando reponerse del sobresalto-Gracias a ti todos lo estamos-le respondió con sonriente el león dorado buscando la manera de, gentilmente, soltarse de la ninfa.

Ella le dejó ir para luego devolverle la sonrisa y guiñarle el ojo juguetonamente.

"_Que se me hace que te vas a meter en problemas"_ se burlaba a través del cosmos Shura que había visto toda la escena y la encontraba especialmente divertida.

"_¿Cuánto vale nuestro silencio gato?"_ le preguntó Milo mofándose de él.

"_Te aseguro que más de lo que nos puede pagar"_ respondió con sarcasmo Kanon _"Me encantaría ver la reacción de Marin si este chisme llega a sus oídos"_

La cara de Aioria lo dijo todo, esa relación se estaba complicando por lo que tenía que comenzar a buscar una salida decorosa que no lastimara los sentimientos de su amiga. Solo de pensar que Marín se enterara de eso se le enchinaba la piel, tener de novia a una amazona no era nada fácil.

-¿Estás bien Aioria?-ese era Aioros quien habiendo observado el gesto de su hermano menor se preocupaba de lo que le estuviera pasando.

Una maquiavélica idea surgió en su mente. Aioros y él eran físicamente parecidos, sus personalidades eran similares y el arquero dorado estaba soltero, tal vez … no, porque si el santo de Sagitario se enteraba de su plan corría el riesgo de terminar con una flecha clavada en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Aioria?-volvió a llamarle Aioros.

-¿Qué?-preguntó saliendo de sus ideas-No, no te preocupes…solamente estaba pensado.

-¿En qué pensabas?-irrumpió la ninfa en la conversación de ambos hermanos.

Esa era su oportunidad de poner en marcha su plan.

-Recordaba las historias que Aioros solía contarme cuando era pequeño acerca de los santos de Athena, ¿por qué no le cuentas algunas historias a Aretha?-dijo acercando a la ninfa al arquero.

-Aioria, no creo que Aretha quiera escuchar esos cuentos infantiles-comentó apenado el de la sagita.

-Por supuesto que quiere, ¿verdad Aretha?

La ninfa aceptó sin dudar, lo que fuera por agradar al león.

-Ok-comenzó sin más remedio Aioros-Verás…

Habiendo finalizado el primer paso del plan Aioria se retiró un poco para darles más espacio a su hermano y a la joven, secretamente estaba muy contento de haber librado los embates de la ninfa al menos en ese momento.

"_Si se entera de lo que estás planeando te va a matar"_ le advirtió Shura al inferir el propósito de su compañero de Orden.

"_Bah, eso no es cierto. Mi hermano sería incapaz de hacerme daño"_ le respondió con confianza Aioria.

"_No te confíes mucho de los hermanos, alguno pueden hacerte cosas muy feas. Créeme"_ metió su cuchara Kanon intentando asustar al león al mismo tiempo que miraba a Saga, quien al sentirse observado solamente arqueó la ceja imaginándose lo que pensaba su gemelo.

"_Pues yo conozco a mi hermano y sé que nunca me lastimaría"_ continuó Aioria cerrando los ojos ante el comentario del ex marina.

"_Uno nunca sabe, los desordenes mentales están a la orden del día y se pueden presentar sin mayor aviso"_ le contestó el de cabellos azules.

Aioria abrió un poco uno de sus ojos para ver por el rabillo a su amigo, aquel dato le resultaba interesante y a la vez preocupante. Los involucrados en la conversación no pudieron aguantar las carcajadas ante la reacción del león, habían conseguido hacerlo dudar.

-¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?-preguntó intrigado Camus.

-De que el miedo no anda en burro, anda en gato-respondió Milo aún risas y ante las caras de confusión de los demás santos.

* * *

A paso ligero Eacos atravesaba los infinitos corredores del castillo de Hades, conocía la paciencia del señor de los muertos pero no quería hacerlo esperar, ya era suficiente con tener que informarle que había fracasado en su intento de devolver a los santos dorados al Inframundo.

Por fin divisó al final del pasillo la enorme puerta que conducía al salón del trono de Hades, dudó un poco antes de poner sus manos sobre ella para abrirla. Al fin, reuniendo valor se atrevió a presentarse ante el dios del Inframundo. Hades se encontraba de pie junto a su trono dándole la espalda a la entrada del salón por lo que el juez se apresuró a cruzar la sala hasta acercarse a la silla de su dios.

-Señor Hades-saludó hincado la rodilla en el suelo.

-Infórmame Eacos-le dijo el dios sin molestarse en darle la cara.

-Las Keres han perecido a manos de los santos dorados y Athena ha intervenido para salvarles la vida cuando me disponía a matarles-habló con temor el juez.

-Ya veo-murmuró su contraparte-Retírate.

El juez se sorprendió ante la reacción de su dios, pero sin más ofreció una leve reverencia y abandonó la sala dejando solo a Hades. Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, el rey de los muertos se mantenía concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

"_Solo es cuestión es tiempo Athena, solo es cuestión de tiempo"_ pensó.

* * *

Transcurrieron un par de días desde el primer encuentro entre los santos y las fuerzas de Hades y, por fin, los jóvenes habían llegado a su destino: el lago Lerna. A primera vista era un lugar pacífico, rodeado de impresionante vegetación y escondido en un valle entre las montañas el lago podía observarse de las alturas, sus cristalinas aguas reflejaban los rayos del sol y las pocas ondas que surcaban la superficie no mostraban evidencia de la infame Hidra.

Comenzaron el descenso desde la montaña hasta el valle preparándose para enfrentar su siguiente misión. Conforme se acercaban al lago podían observar que en realidad las aguas eran turbias, y no transparentes como pensaron unos momentos antes.

-¡Auch! ¡Maldito cangrejo!-expresó Afrodita agarrándose el pie.

-Pero si yo no hecho nada-contestó inocentemente Máscara.

-¡No tú, idiota!-exclamó de mala gana el de Piscis-¡Estoy hablando de este cangrejo real que me acaba de pellizcar el pie!

Los santos voltearon en busca del crústaceo solo para darse cuenta de que una enorme y nada agradable sorpresa esperaba por ellos bajo sus pies.

-¡Son miles de cangrejos!-gritó Aldebarán observando una marea roja que parecía surgir de la nada y se aproximaba amenazadoramente a ellos.

-¡Ay!-exclamó Milo al sentir las tenazas de una de las criaturas atacándole por detrás.

Los chicos dorados miraron a sus espaldas para descubrir que estaban rodeados por los animalitos rojos que cada vez eran más y más.

-¡Diablos!-se quejaba Shura de los fastidiosos cangrejos.

Un golpe por aquí, una patada por allá, una leve explosión de cosmos, un pequeño salto para esquivar las molestas tenzas, y los santos se encontraban absortos en deshacerse de esos de indeseables animales. Sin embargo las cosas no resultaron como ellos esperaban, cada vez que lograban eliminar a un cangrejo, dos de ellos aparecían para tomar su lugar.

-¡Argh!-exclamó el toro dorado más alterado que molesto-¡Se acabó!

¡GREAT HORN!

Los pobres animales salieron disparados en todas direcciones ante la mirada de espanto de los demás jóvenes, agradecían no haber sido cangrejos porque no parecía nada agradable recibir el ataque del santo de Tauro.

-¡Listo!-comentó orgulloso Aldebarán al verse libres de bichos mientras sacudía sus manos.

Apenas avanzaron un par de pasos cuando pudieron ver de nueva cuenta que los cangrejos comenzaban a aparecer por montones, lo que ocasionó que los santos retrocedieran ante el panorama que se les venía encima.

-A la cuenta de tres salten lo más alto que puedan-ordenó Camus.

-¿Qué estás planeando Camus?-preguntó intrigado Aioros.

-No hay tiempo, solo hagan lo que digo-contestó-Una, dos…¡tres!

Sin más preguntas lo santos hicieron como les ordenó el guardián de la casa de Acuario y un segundo después ya estaban en el aire observando desde las alturas el mar rojo que estaba debajo de ellos.

¡DIAMOND DUST!

Un capa de hielo congeló a los cangrejos impidiendo de la misma manera que continuaran reproduciéndose.

-¡Frapé de surimi!-se reía Milo.

Pero como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, los santos de Athena no fueron la excepción y aterrizaron sobre la pista de hielo cortesía del de Acuario, solo que se olvidaron de considerar que estaban en una pendiente por lo que, sin poder hacer más, resbalaron montaña abajo.

Algunos más habilidosos que otros consiguieron mantenerse de pie durante parte del trayecto, hasta que Aldebarán barrió con ellos cual si fuera un juego de bolos. Y así fueron cayendo los santos en bola acercándose cada vez a su destino, por fin lograron frenar justo a las orillas del lago de Lerna. Desde ahí el panorama era totalmente diferente.

Una leve bruma salía del lago dándole a ese lugar un aspecto bastante lúgubre, ahora entendían porque era esa la entrada la Inframundo. Con cuidado fueron levantándose del piso, tratando de no lastimar al que se encontrara debajo de cada uno, aunque después de ser aplastados por el santo de tauro no estaban tan seguros de haber salido ilesos.

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Aioros.

-Excalibur nunca será la misma después de esto-comentó trabajoso Shura mientras se ponía de pie.

-Qué dramático te has vuelto cabrito-le contestó irónica Kanon.

-¡Wow! Miren el lago, sus aguas se han tornado negras-interrumpió Afrodita la conversación de sus demás compañeros al mismo tiempo que se acerca a la orilla.

-¡Afrodita! ¡Cuidado!-escuchó gritar a Mu.

La advertencia había llegado tarde. Sin que el guardián de Piscis lo notara un brazo surgió del lago tomándole por el tobillo y le arrastró hacia las aguas ante la mirada de los otros santos dorados que le veían perplejos mientras desaparecía de la superficie.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

¡Vaya que vuela el tiempo! No parece que ya haya pasado un mes completo desde la última actualización de este fanfic, pido una disculpa por el retraso y agradezco su paciencia, en verdad que esta historia me lleva un poquito de tiempo ir armando las aventuras y dándole coherencia (o al menos eso intento) a las situaciones.

Como siempre les doy las gracias a quienes se toman unos minutos para leer la historia y más aún si dejan sus comentarios. Gracias a Pyro y Layla por el review, ya veremos como les va a los dorados en su encuentro con los altos mandos del Infierno. Espero les esté gustando y dejen reviews.

¡Un caluroso saludo!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	7. La Hidra de Lerna

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**La Hidra de Lerna**_

Los santos dorados observaban asustados como su compañero de Piscis desaparecía en las oscuras aguas del lago. Nunca esperaron que Hades comenzara a actuar tan rápidamente, por lo que quizá habían actuado de manera descuidada a su llegada al lugar de la segunda misión.

-¡Voy por él!-exclamó sin pensar Máscara preparándose para entrar al lago.

-¡Detente Máscara!-le gritó Kanon mientras le agarraba del brazo tratando de detenerlo-Si entras ahí entonces permanecerás atrapado en el Infierno.

-¡¿Quieres morir de nuevo?!-dijo Milo sosteniéndole del otro brazo.

-Eso no me importa-les contestó el de Cáncer haciendo explotar su cosmos para librarse de sus dos compañeros-¡¿Tú no harías lo mismo por tu hermano?! ¡¿Y tú bicho?! ¡¿No entregarías la vida por tu mejor amigo?!

Kanon y Milo no pudieron responder al cuestionamiento del santo de la tercera casa, ciertamente ambos sería capaces de hacer exactamente lo mismo que Máscara por aquellos a quienes querían, así que agachando las cabezas parecieron consentir el sacrificio del de Cáncer.

Justo antes de que Máscara se lanzara a las aguas del lago Lerna, los cuerpos de cuatro soldados de Hades fueron escupidos hacia la superficie, todos ellos con una rosa clavada en el corazón. Unos segundos después un resplandor dorado comenzó a divisarse bajo el agua expandiéndose lentamente hasta que Afrodita surgió del lago como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Qué asco!-se quejó Piscis mientras se sacudía el agua sucia.

-A-afrodita-tartamudeó Mu al ver emerger al santo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó tranquilamente el de la última casa-No me digan que se asustaron por mí, recuerden que ya estuve una vez en el Infierno y créanme que no pienso volver a poner un solo pie en ese lugar.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer así nada más?!-le recriminó Máscara de Muerte.

-No te molestes amigo-rió de buena gana al darse cuenta de la preocupación del cangrejo dorado-No vas a librarte tan fácil de mi-continuó bromeando y pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-Imbécil-bufó el santo de la tercera casa alejándose muy "indignado" de su amigo, aunque secretamente agradecía que estuviera a salvo.

-Me imagino que estos son la versión mítica de los espectros ¿no?-preguntó Aioros acercándose a examinar los cuerpos tirados a orillas del lago y ocasionado que sus compañeros prestaran atención a los muertos.

-No lo creo, son demasiado débiles-respondió con seriedad Afrodita-Deben ser simples soldados, para no perder la costumbre Hades vuelve a subestimarnos.

Los demás santos solamente escucharon el comentario del santo de Piscis. Quizá lo que decía era cierto, pero les resultaba muy extraño que Hades decidiera mandar a soldados tras ellos después de haberlos visto derrotar a las Keres unos cuantos días antes. Alguien más estaba detrás de este ataque, y quien quiera que fuera no tenía la menor idea de su poder como santos de Athena.

-¿Y donde está ese maldito monstruo que tenemos que matar ahora?-comentó Kanon tronándose los dedos como preparación para la batalla.

-Se supone que está en algún lugar en este lago-respondió Dohko examinando con la vista el sombrío panorama.

El silencio inundó de nueva cuenta el lugar, dejando al viento entonar su triste canción al escurrirse entre las hojas de los bosques que rodeaban al legendario lago. Alrededor de los santos, todo estaba en completa paz, nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario haciendo todavía más sospechosa la escena.

-Si no quiere enfrentarnos, hagámosla salir de una buena vez, ya me fastidié de esperarle-habló como siempre el impulsivo y poco paciente león dorado al mismo tiempo que caminaba en dirección al lago.

-Aioria ¿Qué piensas…-sin permitir a Shaka terminar su pregunta el santo de Leo comenzó el ataque.

Con un golpe de energía hizo que las aguas del Lerna se separaran momentáneamente generando una enorme ola que bañó los costados del lago. Por un breve instante el lugar se iluminó con el dorado resplandor de la energía emitida por el de Leo, para luego volver a la sobriedad que poseía originalmente.

-¡¿Eres tonto o te haces?!-le reclamó Shura dándole un zape al león.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede carnicero de segunda?!-contestó de mala gana el implicado.

-¡¿Quieres que esa cosa se enfade y nos almuerce?!-replicó el Capricornio.

-¡No pensaba sentarme a esperar a que la hidra saliera cuando le diera la regalada gana!

-¡Eres un inconsciente!-terminó la discusión Shura.

Sin embargo a pesar del ataque no había señal de la fiel guardiana de la entrada al Inframundo, las aguas recuperaban lentamente su cauce y nada sucedía en el lago. Atentos los santos miraban y esperaban, más no había respuesta alguna por parte del animal.

-A lo mejor murió del susto-habló Milo rascándose la cabeza.

-Si claro-respondió con ironía Camus-Como padecía del corazón la pobre no pudo soportar la sorpresa de Aioria.

El Escorpión lo miró recriminándole la mofa que hizo de su comentario.

-No se confíen, esta es la paz antes de la tormenta-les dijo Saga con frialdad causando que las miradas se centraran en él.

"_¿Siempre es tan optimista?"_ preguntó telepáticamente y con sarcasmo Afrodita a su amigo de Cáncer.

"_Vivir con él debe ser un festival de alegría"_ respondió de igual manera Máscara.

Saga les miró de reojo como si hubiera podido leer sus mentes, a lo cual los santos respingaron la nariz haciéndose a los desentendidos, sería mejor no meterse en problemas con el ex patriarca del Santuario.

Y el geminiano no estaba alejado de la verdad, poco a poco las aguas del lago comenzaron a saltar, al principio el movimiento era casi imperceptible pero gradualmente el temblor fue aumentando su intensidad hasta que los chorros de agua comenzaron a medir más de metro y medio. Alertados por la presencia de cosmos malignos incrementándose en el interior del lago, los santos dorados inmediatamente tomaron posiciones de batalla, pero lo que sus ojos veían les era aun más sorprendente.

De entre las columnas de agua que brincaban sobre la superficie del lago surgieron las figuras de cientos de cadáveres equipados con armaduras y espadas, quienes caminaban sobre el agua acercándose amenazadoramente a los jóvenes.

-Creí que veníamos a enfrentar a una hidra, no a un ejército de muertos vivientes-se quejó Aioros.

-Son zombis, Aioros, zombis-recalcó Milo con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Si, cómo sea Milo-contestó el arquero con la misma sonrisa-Creo que me entiendes ¿cierto?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo el escorpión abalanzándose a la pelea contra los sirvientes de Hades.

Trece cometas dorados volaron en dirección al grupo de muertos que en su mayoría se encontraban aún dentro de la aguas del lago. En el campo de batalla los santos estaban completamente rodeados, pero el poder de sus enemigos no era comparable con el suyo, por lo que podía observarse como volaban los cuerpos derrotados del ejército enviado por el Inframundo.

-¡Esto es genial!-exclamaba emocionado Máscara de Muerte mientras hacia chocar las cabezas de dos soldados y con un patada mandaba lejos a uno más.

-¡Deja de alardear y cuídate las espaldas!-le reprochó Aldebarán a tiempo que agarraba por el cuello a un muerto que estaba punto de golpear por detrás al santo de Cáncer.

Cerca de ellos Mu y Shaka había hecho pareja tratando de deshacerse con el menor esfuerzo del mayor número de soldados que le fuera posible. De espaldas el uno con el otro giraban en círculo destrozando a cuanto muerto se cruzara en el camino de los rayos de energía que ambos disparaban con sus manos.

-¡Oye Camus!-le gritó Milo a su compañero de Acuario observando el ataque de los santos de Aries y Virgo-¡Eso que hacen Mu y Shaka se ve divertido! ¡¿Quieres intentarlo?!

La mirada del santo de Acuario respondió la pregunta del escorpión, quedó muy claro que a Camus no le interesaba la idea de convertirse en un carrusel de luces artificiales. Milo torció la boca ante la negativa de su amigo y buscó con la mirada a algún conejillo de indias para su experimento.

Vio a Kanon muy ocupado repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra contra los soldados, a su lado Saga utilizaba pequeñas cantidades de cosmos en sus manos para despedazar a los muertos vivientes que se atrevieran a acercarse a él. Afrodita también parecía entretenido lanzando sus rosas a los enemigos al mismo tiempo que propinaba uno que otro derechazo a quienes se aproximaban demasiado.

Aioria y Aioros también habían hecho equipo protegiéndose entre ambos las espaldas y lanzando diminutos rayos a los soldados del Inframundo que intentaban desesperadamente lastimarles de alguna manera. No muy lejos de los hermanos de fuego, Shura de Capricornio usaba su filoso brazo para arrancar partes de los cadáveres que estaban a su alrededor.

Más alejado del grupo, Dohko se las arreglaba para atravesar los cuerpos de los soldados con ayuda de certeros golpes impulsados por su cosmo energía. Definitivamente todos estaban muy atareados haciendo las cosas a su manera como para prestarse a ayudar al guardián de la octava casa en su "jueguito".

-¡¿Camus?!-gritó de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres ahora bicho?! ¡¿No ves que estoy ocupado?!-le mal contestó el de Acuario mientras congelaba a los soldados para luego despedazarlos son sus puños.

-¡¿Estás seguro que no quieres intentarlo?!-insistió Milo sin dejar de golpear a unos cuantos sirvientes de Hades que intentaban atraparle.

-¡Milo, ya te dije que no me intere..!-Camus se quedó sin palabras ante lo que sucedía a espaldas de su compañero de Escorpión.

De las oscuras aguas del lago Lerna surgía la enorme e imponente figura de la Hidra. Como un dragón de cinco cabezas, el animal extendía sus enorme cuerpo sobre las tropas del señor de los muertos acabando con a su paso con ellos, más sin embargo su único objetivo era alcanzar a los santos de Athena.

-¡Basta de juegos!-exclamó Saga de Géminis haciendo estallar sus cosmos para destruir por completo a los soldados de Hades que intentaban continuar con la pelea.

Imitando la reacción del de la tercera casa, los otros santos elevaron sus cosmos terminando con las huestes del emperador de los muertos, por el momento lo más importante era matar a la Hidra de Lerna.

Enfilados a la orilla del lago los trece santos veían aproximarse al temible animal, cada vez más y más cerca esperando el momento preciso para atacarle. Cómo si fueran flechas el animal arremetió con sus cabezas hacia los guerreros dorados quienes brincaron evadiendo la primera embestida de su oponente.

"_Estamos pasando algo por alto"_ pensaba con ansiedad Shaka de Virgo.

¡EXCALIBUR!

El filo de la legendaria espada cortó de un tirón dos de las cabezas de la Hidra haciendo brotar abundante sangre de su cuerpo. Un alarido de dolor escapó de las otras tres bocas que aun permanecían intactas. Shura regresó hacia donde le esperaban sus compañeros, sabía muy bien que ese ataque había sido completamente inútil.

Y así era. Del muñón de cada una de las cabezas amputadas surgió una leve aura púrpura e inmediatamente después dos nuevas cabeza hicieron su aparición, ahora en vez de cinco tendrían que esquivar siete bocas hambrientas.

-Tal como lo describen los mitos-comentó con ironía Shura.

-De las cabezas cortadas surgirán dos nuevas-complementó Mu mientras empuñaba la espada que Athena les había entregado a sus llegada a la época del mito.

-Entonces necesitaremos fuego si queremos matarla-habló Kanon.

-Pide y te será concedido-respondió Aioros con una sonrisa cómplice.

Un relámpago se dibujó en el cielo para luego caer sobre un árbol seco que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos prendiéndole fuego al contacto. Los santos le miraban sorprendidos ante la habilidad del santo de Sagitario.

-¡¿No podías haber hecho eso cada vez que tuvimos que dormir en la oscuridad del bosque?!-reclamó enfurecido Máscara.

-Jeje, es que todavía no he perfeccionado la puntería y me daba miedo que alguno de ustedes terminara como antorcha-contestó apenado el arquero rascándose la cabeza.

Nadie objetó, mejor pasar en completa oscuridad la noche que morir achicharrado por un rayo fulminante. Todavía prestaban atención al arquero cuando el segundo embate de la Hidra les tomó por sorpresa, esta vez apenas y les dio tiempo de saltar o de rodar por el piso tratando de esquivar las enfurecidas cabezas de la criatura.

-Entonces-habló a sus compañeros Kanon-¿Quiénes cortarán cabezas y quienes quemarán las heridas?

-Shura, Aioros y yo seremos los verdugos-ordenó con determinación el santo de Libra-El resto se dedicará a cauterizar las heridas o a mantener entretenidas las cabezas.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo quería cortarle una cabeza!-se quejó Milo de la distribución de actividades.

-¿Alguna vez has usado una espada, Milo?-le preguntó Shura.

-No-respondió apenado el santo de Escorpión.

-¡Entonces cállate!

Shura volvió a tomar la iniciativa en el ataque. El de Capricornio brincó hacia el animal para cortar de nueva cuenta una de las cabezas que se habían regenerado, sin embargo esta vez las cosas no resultaron como él quería. Justo en el momento en que conseguía cortar el cuello de la Hidra, una de las cabezas rugió frente a él, atrapando al santo en el maligno aliento de la bestia legendaria.

Sintiendo como su visión comenzaba a nublarse lentamente mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento, el santo de la décima casa cayó al piso sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Olvidándose de la Hidra, sus compañeros parecieron enfocarse en Shura, acercándose a él no solo para ayudarlo, sino también para protegerlo del iracundo animal que se aproximaba para terminar de una vez por todas con su vida.

¡GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!

Saga había alcanzado a lanzar su ataque justo a tiempo. Despedida por la fuerza de la técnica máxima de Géminis, la Hidra recorrió varios metros permaneciendo en el piso aturdida a causa del impacto directo de la Explosión de Galaxias sobre ella.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó angustiado el gemelo mayor a Aioros quien se encontraba intento reanimar al santo de Capricornio.

-No lo creo-contestó confundido el arquero-Esto esta muy raro, nunca vi que la bestia le atacara.

-Es su aliento-alcanzaron a escuchar los santos, no era otro más que Shaka quien hablaba-Ahora recuerdo. De acuerdo con la mitología el aliento de la Hidra de Lerna es tan venenoso como su sangre.

Instintivamente los jóvenes centraron sus miradas en Dohko, esperaban que dentro de su sabiduría de siglos supiera la manera de ayudar a su amigo de Capricornio. Desafortunadamente, el santo de Libra no tenía la menor idea como salvar a Shura, solamente se acercó al santo caído y colocando sus dedos sobre el cuello trató de localizar el latido de su corazón. Aún estaba vivo.

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí-rompió el silencio el señor de la tercera casa, Saga de Géminis -Si permanece en este lugar será una víctima fácil de la Hidra y representará un estorbo para nosotros.

-¡¿Estorbo?! ¡¿Tengo que recordarte que él es un compañero de Orden?!-reclamó alterado Aldebarán dispuesto a enfrentarse al gemelo ante la insinuación que acaba de dar.

-Calma Aldebarán-intervino Mu-Saga tiene razón, por favor aléjalo de este lugar.

Sin poder contener la rabia que reflejaban sus ojos, el toro dorado cargó a Shura y se dirigió hacia las montañas para regresar por el mismo camino que usaron para llegar al valle. Atrás de él los guerreros de la diosa de la sabiduría observaban con un nudo en la garganta a las dos figuras mientras se perdían en la niebla.

-Te juro Saga, que si algún día esta en mis manos salvarte lo voy a pensar dos veces-le encaró un enojado Aioria.

-¡Basta!-ordenó Aioros permitiendo a Milo agarrar al león dorado antes de que comenzara una pelea-Terminemos de una vez por todas con esto.

El mayor de los geminianos agachó la mirada con sentido dolor. Su pasado le perseguía, tal vez él nunca llegaría ser parte integral del grupo, quizá el daño que ocasionó jamás sería perdonado por sus compañeros; de ser así tendría que resignarse a vivir con ello.

Su enemigo aún seguía dando tumbos, si bien el golpe de Saga no la había matado al menos les permitió ganar algo de tiempo para solucionar la situación con Shura, eso sí, ahora el animal tenía dos cabezas mas cortesía del santo de Capricornio. Les tocaba a ellos enfrentar cara a cara al animal sin el mejor espadachín de las doce casas, ciertamente tenía razones para preocuparse.

Esta vez Aioros fue el primero en atacar. Usando la agilidad que poseía como santo de Athena logró subir hasta el lomo de la Hidra y una vez ahí empuñó la espada con ambas manos cortando de un solo golpe una de las cabezas del animal. Instantes después Kanon y Afrodita se encontraban usando sus improvisadas antorchas para intentar cauterizar la herida impidiendo el crecimiento de una nueva cabeza mientras sus compañeros mantenían ocupadas a las demás cabezas.

Mientras los santos de Géminis y Piscis quemaban la herida de la Hidra, los otros caballeros aguantaban la respiración, era el momento de la verdad. Si la cabeza no volvía a crecer entonces solo tendrían que hacer lo mismo con las demás para terminar con la segunda asignación, pero si a pesar de cauterizar la herida volvían a surgir las cabezas tendrían que buscar un nuevo método para librarse de la Hidra.

Ante el ardor de fuego sobre su piel el animal se sacudía de un lado a otro para deshacerse de los intrusos que le molestaban. Como podían Kanon y Afrodita se aferraban a la Hidra y continuaban intentando sellar la herida. Por fin lo consiguieron.

Viendo que el problema de las cabezas estaba solucionado, Aioros volvió a atacar a la bestia logrando de nueva cuenta cortar otra de las cabezas, atrás de él Aioria y Mu serían los encargados de quemar el muñón. Animado por el éxito del arquero, Dohko procedió a seguir su ejemplo con ayuda de Milo y Camus, después de ese ataque solo quedaban de nueva cuenta las cinco cabezas del inicio.

Esperando la siguiente oportunidad para atacar, los santos se mantenían ocupados esquivando los coletazos y los mordiscos del ser mitológico, quien a toda costa buscaba herir a sus enemigos. De repente, un enorme rayo les sacó de concentración, ante dicho evento todas las miradas buscaron al arquero.

-Esta vez no fui yo-respondió con preocupación mientras dirigía la vista al cielo.

Sobre sus cabezas unas enormes nubes negras auguraban el inicio de un terrible tormenta, tenían que matar a la Hidra antes de que la lluvia comenzara a caer, de lo contrario sería imposible quemar las cabezas cortadas. Con la premura del tiempo Aioros no le pensó más y corrió con desesperación a cortar la siguiente cabeza.

El filo de la espada del santo de Sagitario brilló a la luz de un rayo cortando de un solo golpe la quinta cabeza, el estruendo del rayo más el chillido del animal que se sabía herido hicieron cimbrar el lugar, erizándole la piel hasta el más valiente. Apenas la cabeza del animal caía al piso una pesada cortina de lluvia comenzó a bañar el valle de Lerna, apagando sin misericordia el tan preciado fuego que los santos usaban en su misión, sin permitirles sellar la más reciente de sus heridas.

Sabiéndose bendecida por la lluvia, la bestia pareció recobrar el vigor usando su enorme cola para golpear a Máscara de Muerte y a Shaka que aún se encontraban sorprendidos de su mala suerte, haciéndolos caer a varios metros de distancia del lugar de la pelea; del otro lado Mu, Aioros y Dohko se las arreglaban para mantener entretenidas a otras tres de las cabezas, lo cual no les resultaba nada fácil a los santos, ya que en unas cuantas ocasiones fueron revolcados en el fango que comenzaba a formarse a causa de la lluvia.

¡SCARLET NEEDLE!

Catorce rayos rojos salieron disparados hacia la Hidra clavándose en su cuerpo, haciéndola soltar un temible gemido de dolor. No era otro más que el escorpión, quien cansado de lidiar con la criatura sin poder hacer más que esquivarla había perdido por completo la paciencia. Desafortunadamente Milo solamente consiguió molestar más a la bestia, que corrió a toda velocidad en busca de su atacante logrando divisar al santo de la octava casa no muy lejos de donde estaba.

-¡Imposible! ¡La aguja escarlata no causó ningún efecto en ella!-exclamó sorprendido Milo observando cada vez más cerca de él a la Hidra.

-¡Pedazo de imbécil quítate de ahí!-le gritó Aoria al tiempo que empujaba a Milo para que no fuera alcanzado por la Hidra.

El león y escorpión consiguieron evadir con éxito las fauces del animal, más no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para librarse del embate de la cola de la Hidra que les mandó a volar cayendo Aioria sobre unos desprevenidos Saga y Kanon, mientras que Milo se estrelló de frente contra un árbol.

Con cuatro santos indispuestos por el momento Mu, Aioros, Camus, Afrodita, Shaka, Máscara y Dohko entraron al quite para darles tiempo a sus compañeros de recuperarse. Los santos se situaron alrededor de la bestia y lanzaron golpes de energía contra ella a diferentes tiempos intentando confundirla, pero al tener seis cabezas no era fácil mantenerla ocupada.

A pesar del esfuerzo de los santos, tenían las manos atadas. Mientras la tormenta siguiera sobre ellos no habría manera de que pudieran reanudar el ataque sobre el animal sin exponerse a que el número de cabezas aumentaran. Las opciones eran resistir o salir huyendo del lugar, obviamente su orgullo nunca les permitiría aceptar la segunda alternativa.

Aún confundido por el golpe Milo trataba a duras penas de ponerse de pie sin admitir que entre el coletazo de la Hidra y el árbol le habían dado un buen sacudón a su cerebro. Apoyándose en sus brazos intentaba afianzarse al piso sin perder el equilibrio al igual que se esforzaba por dejar de ver doble. De pronto sintió a alguien tomándole del brazo para ayudarle a pararse, por el toque y la suavidad de la mano, definitivamente no era ninguno de sus compañeros.

-Milo, ¿estás bien?-escuchó a una voz conocida preguntarle.

Mirando hacia su derecha logró distinguir un par de hermosos ojos azules que le observaban expectantes. Aquellos ojos, esa voz, el rostro que tenía frente a él, no era otra más que…

-¿Kal?-preguntó sorprendido a lo que ella le respondió con asintiendo con la cabeza-Kal, ¿qué haces aquí? –volvió a cuestionarla intentando zafarse de ella.

-Vine a redimir mis errores, Milo-contestó.

El escorpión jaló su brazo para liberarse de Kal a lo que ella respondió soltándole al sentirse rechazada. Él caminó alejándose de ella lentamente, Kal solamente le observaba. Sin poder evitarlo Milo volteó hacia ella encontrándose con unos llorosos ojos que le suplicaban perdón, demostrando todo el arrepentimiento que sentía la joven.

Fingiendo indiferencia Milo continuó su camino hacia donde estaban sus compañeros pero fue detenido nuevamente por Kal quien se interpuso y extendió los brazos para impedirle el paso.

-Kal, te lo advierto-habló el de la octava casa contando hasta diez para no perder la paciencia-No estoy de humor para estos jueguitos.

-No voy a ningún lado Milo, primero tengo que darte algo.

-Hazte un lado, por favor-insistió Milo respirando profundamente tratando de mantener la cordura-No quiero ni me interesa nada que venga de ti.

-Entonces puedes matarme porque no me voy a quitar hasta darte lo que traje para ustedes-respondió sin titubear la de cabellos púrpuras.

Milo la miraba y luego desviaba la vista hacia sus compañeros que seguían su batalla contra la Hidra, por lo que veía las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Sacudiendo la cabeza decidió escuchar a la mujer, solamente esperaba no tener que lamentarse nada después.

-¿Qué quieres? Apresúrate porque no tengo mucho tiempo-habló ansioso.

De entres sus vestidos ella sacó un pequeño cofre decorado de un metal dorado, en la tapa se podía distinguir la figura de una llama labrada en color cobrizo. Con mucho cuidado Kal tomó la mano de Milo y depositó el cofrecito en la palma del santo de Athena.

-Adentro de este cofre se encuentra el fuego griego-confesó.

-¿Fuego griego?-Milo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, de ser cierto esa sería su salvación.

-Así es-confirmó Kal-La llama que nunca se apaga, la que es capaz de aumentar su intensidad con el agua. Úsala con cuidado.

Después de esas palabras la joven retrocedió dejando el camino libre a Milo, quien permanecía incrédulo mirando una y otra vez el pequeño cofre que sostenía en sus manos. Apretando el valioso objeto miró a la chica y con una mirada le agradeció el maravilloso presente. Sin más distracciones se apresuró a acercarse a sus compañeros, ahora sí tenían una verdadera oportunidad de ganar esa batalla.

-¡Muchachos!-gritó para llamar su atención-¡Tengo el fuego griego!

Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en los rostros de sus compañeros, definitivamente la mejor noticia del día. No tenían la menor idea de donde Milo había conseguido semejante tesoro, realmente en ese momento no les era de importancia, lo único que les importaba era que Niké parecía sonreírles esta vez.

-¡Ok! Entonces, Aioros, Camus, Aioria, Máscara, Afrodita y yo nos encargaremos de cortar las cabezas-asignaba Dohko las obligaciones de cada santo-Saga y Kanon ustedes usarán sus técnicas para arrastrar a la bestia hacia el lago tan pronto las cabezas sean cortadas, Mu y Shaka su deber será impedir que la Hidra escape; y tú, Milo, prenderás fuego al agua del Lerna, ¿entendido?

Todos los santos asintieron. Milo rápidamente se aproximó al lago, donde se preparó para abrir en el momento indicado el cofre liberando de esa manera a la más temible de las armas de la época antigua. Cuando Dohko se percató de que Milo se encontraba en lugar indicado, supo que había llegado la hora de la verdad.

-¡Ahora Milo!-gritó.

Inmediatamente el santo de Escorpión abrió el cofre para encontrarse con una leve llama en su interior que brillaba con fuerza a pesar de su tamaño. En silencio se encomendó a Athena y tiró la ardiente flama a las aguas del lago donde comenzó a expandirse a una velocidad impresionante gracias al vital líquido y alimentada por la densa lluvia que caía sin cesar.

En cuestión de segundos el lago se había convertido en una enorme hoguera que iluminaba el cielo con una gama de hermosos colores rojos y naranjas. Sin poder evitarlo, Milo retrocedió un par de pasos ante tan impresionante espectáculo, nunca antes había visto algo semejante.

-¡Ataquen!-comandó el santo de Libra a los seis elegidos como espadachines.

Las seis cabezas de la Hidra fueron cortadas al primer golpe cayendo pesadamente al suelo mientras el cuerpo continuaba retorciéndose en un desesperado intento por regenerarse. Sin embargo, la situación estaba ahora en total control de los santos.

¡GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!

La voz de los gemelos invocando su técnica suprema retumbó en el valle. El detonar de los cosmos combinados de los dos caballeros dorados impacto el cuerpo de la bestia impulsándolo hacia dentro del lago, donde el fuego griego comenzó a quemar el cuerpo sellando lentamente las heridas. Los esfuerzos del animal por salir de las llamas fueron completamente inútiles, era cuestión de minutos para que la segunda de las tareas fuera completada con éxito.

Desde la orilla del Lerna el grupo de jóvenes mantenía la vigilancia sobre la Hidra en silencio. En el fondo sabían que había logrado su objetivo, pero no estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo de que algo fallará, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Por fin los movimientos cesaron y el cuerpo fue hundiéndose poco a poco en las profundidades del lago. La Hidra de Lerna había sido derrotada.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de las gargantas de varios de los santos, todo había terminado. Ya más tranquilos se fueron alejando uno a uno de las cercanías del lago, solamente esperarían unos cuantos minutos más para comenzar a apagar el fuego, aunque en realidad sería Camus el encargado de dicha acción.

Aioria se sentó bajo un árbol cercano y apoyando la espalda en el tronco perdió la mirada en el brillante fuego que aun ardía sobre las aguas de la entrada al Inframundo. No pasó mucho para que Milo y Kanon se unieran al león dorado en su espera, sin dirigirse la palabra permanecieron ahí un rato.

-¿De dónde sacaste el fuego griego?-preguntó intrigado Máscara de Muerte que llegaba a reunirse con el grupo y se tiraba sobre el fangoso césped.

-Kal me lo dio-contestó a secas el de Escorpión.

-¿Kal?-cuestionó Kanon-¿La misma Kal que nos mandó como platillo principal del León de Nemea?

-Esa misma.

-¿Y tú lo aceptaste nada más así?-dijo con ironía Máscara-¡¿Qué tal si era otra trampa?!

Milo giró los ojos desaprobando el reproche de su compañero de Cáncer, no estaba de humor para ese tipo de comentarios.

-Pues no lo fue, ahora gracias a ella podemos decir que estamos vivos y que la Hidra está muerta-salió el león en defensa de Milo.

-¿Y si no hubiera sido así?-insistió Máscara.

-El hubiera no existe-intervino Shaka.

El santo de la cuarta casa se cruzó de brazos, por más que lo intentaba algo no le convencía acerca de la joven, simplemente algo no cuadraba en todo eso. Aún cerca del lago Aioros, Saga y Camus continuaban mirando el resultado de la batalla. Ya era el momento de apagar el fuego y con ello poner punto final al segundo de sus retos.

¡DIAMOND DUST!

El hielo fue cubriendo lentamente la superficie del lago Lerna extinguiendo a su paso las llamas del fuego griego y devolviendo el cielo teñido de rojo a un oscuro y lúgubre color gris. El fuego había dañado parte de los alrededores quemando algunas plantas y convirtiendo en cenizas la vegetación de las orillas.

Cuando se hubo apagado todo, los tres santos se unieron a sus compañeros bajo el árbol. Sabían que tenían que continuar su camino pero el temor de recibir malas noticias con respecto a Shura les impedía ponerse de pie, el cansancio les daba la perfecta excusa para no moverse en aquel terrible momento.

-¡Muchachos!-gritó Kal aproximándose a los once elegidos de Athena.

La hespéride había permanecido oculta durante el último enfrentamiento de los santos y pudo observar todo la batalla desde el bosque sin ser vista y sin representar ninguna molestia. Al verla aparecer una forzada sonrisa se dibujo en la boca de Milo, sus compañeros permanecieron serios con excepción de Máscara que no ocultaba su disgusto ante la presencia de la mujer en ese lugar.

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó la chica con preocupación.

Ninguno respondió pero ella intuía que las cosas se habían complicado al ver las miradas distantes y la ausencia de dos de los jóvenes.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-le dijo Mu-Sin ti probablemente aún nos encontraríamos combatiendo a la Hidra.

Ella sonrió y aceptó el agradecimiento con un gracioso gesto. Su plan parecía marchar a la perfección más no podía dejar de preguntar qué sucedió con los santos que no estaban presentes, simplemente tenía que saber para comunicárselo a Hera.

-Disculpen la pregunta pero, ¿dónde están sus dos amigos?

-No lo sabemos-respondió Saga-Lo más seguro es que estén en camino hacia a Atenas.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?

Afrodita se encogió de hombros para indicar que ignoraban el status de la situación, hasta donde sabían Shura había abandonado el lugar con vida, pero fuera de eso no tenían más información.

-Vámonos, tenemos que regresar con Athena-dijo Aioros poniéndose en marcha.

Sin más remedio los demás le siguieron, tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo, así que era mejor que comenzaran de una buena vez. Milo fue el último en levantarse y viendo a la chica que les salvó la vida le indicó con la cabeza que les acompañara, ella le obedeció. Subieron el empinado camino hacia el otro lado de las montañas deteniéndose de vez en cuando para observar el desolador panorama del valle, pero conforme se iban alejando aquel espejismo que vieron a su llegada volvía a formarse ante sus ojos.

Cuando alcanzaron el punto más alto de la montaña intentaron localizar a Aldebarán y a Shura pero ambos santos ya estaban fuera del rango de vista, eso les indicaba que el toro dorado ya estaba encaminado hacia la ciudad consagrada a la diosa de la sabiduría. Empezaron el descenso en busca del camino que les llevaría de vuelta a Atenas atravesando un pequeño bosque que enmarcaba la falda de la montaña hasta que por fin se encontraron con el estrecho sendero que tenían que seguir.

-Aquí les dejo-habló de lo más natural Kal.

-¿Cómo que te quedas aquí?-preguntó intrigado Milo observando que su alrededor no había nada más que bosque.

-Milo tiene razón, deberías acompañarnos hasta Atenas-dijo Shaka.

-No, me temo que eso no es posible-dijo la chica internándose en los densos bosques del lugar-Hasta pronto muchachos-se despidió ondeando la mano para desaparecer entre el follaje de los árboles.

-Mejor que se fue, hay algo en ella que no me inspira confianza-dijo con indiferencia Máscara de Muerte.

-Claro, después de todo, eso de ayudarnos a matar a la Hidra es un acto de pura maldad-contestó con ironía Afrodita haciendo sonreía a varios de sus compañeros.

-Si no me quieren creer es su problema, luego no digan que no les advertí-finalizó la plática el de Cáncer siguiendo al grupo en su camino de regreso.

* * *

En el Santuario de Athena, los santos divinos se habían reunido en la sala patriarcal intentando descifrar un suceso extraño. Sin causa aparente la armadura de Capricornio comenzó a brillar intermitentemente, parecía estar intranquila intentando llamar a su dueño. Poco sabían los cinco jóvenes de la delicada condición de Shura en la edad del Mito, así que solamente les quedaba especular acerca del porqué del comportamiento del ropaje dorado de Capricornio, por lo que decidieron mandar por el Patriarca Shion.

-¿Dicen que comenzó a brillar así nada más?-preguntó intrigado el antiguo santo de Aries al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y asumía una actitud de concentración.

-Asi es, Patriarca-intentaba explicar Shun-Nosotros estábamos reunidos aquí esperando por Saori y de pronto la armadura comenzó a tintinear, aparentemente sin ningún motivo.

-Ya veo-contestó murmurando Shion.

-Tal vez extraña a su portador y está intentando comunicarse con él-sugirió Hyoga.

-Es posible pero si así fuera ¿por qué ninguna de las demás armaduras ha actuado de manera semejante?-seguía cuestionándose el santo padre.

Los seis santos continuaron observando pensativos.

-Señor, ¿tenemos alguna noticia de los santos de oro?-habló el caballero de Dragón.

-No que yo sepa, la señora Athena no me ha informado de nada.

-¿Podría ser que la armadura presiente que algo malo le sucedió a Shura?-dijo Ikki ocasionando que sus compañeros voltearan a verle. El mismo Shion había tenido ese pensamiento, solo que no se atrevía a plantearlo en voz alta.

-Es posible Ikki, pero no tenemos manera de saberlo.

La puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a Athena, quien se aproximó a su máximo sacerdote con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Shion, enciende la luz de Cáncer en Meridia, Zeus acaba de informarme que los santos dorados han eliminado a la Hidra de Lerna y con ello finalizaron su segunda misión-dijo la diosa con felicidad.

El santo respiró aliviado aunque todavía le quedaba la duda acerca del comportamiento del ropaje de Capricornio, tras pensarlo un poco se animó a preguntarle a su señora.

-Athena, ¿sabe usted algo acerca de la condición de nuestros jóvenes santos?

-No-respondió con duda Athena extrañada por la pregunta-¿Qué sucede Shion?

-Véalo usted misma señora…

Haciéndose a un lado Shion permitió que la diosa de cabellos violeta posara sus ojos en la armadura del décimo signo que continuaba brillando con un dorado fulgor. Lentamente Athena se acercó a la armadura y con delicadeza tocó la dorada superficie cerrando sus ojos, como si intentara compartir los sentimientos del traje de Shura. El báculo de Niké comenzó a tintinear al mismo ritmo que la armadura, de algún modo la diosa de la sabiduría había accedido al corazón de la armadura. De pronto abrió sus grises ojos llenos de espanto y preocupación, Shion pudo adivinar que algo no estaba bien.

-¡Padre!-alzó la voz la joven inundando la vacía habitación con el eco de su voz.

No hubo respuesta por parte del rey de Olimpo.

-¡Padre, te llamo a mi presencia!-insistió la diosa.

Los cinco santos y el Patriarca se mantuvieron callados ante los gritos de su señora. Unos instantes después una tenue luz comenzó a llenar la sala haciéndose cada vez más brillante, de entre el resplandor apareció por fin la imponente figura de Zeus.

-¿Qué significan esos gritos Athena?-preguntó fastidiado el poderoso dios.

-Quiero la verdad-se limitó a responder la diosa sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su divino padre.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Te hablo de esto-Athena apuntaba con su báculo a la armadura de Capricornio.

Zeus miró con preocupación a la armadura, le habían descubierto en la mentira por lo que su única opción era confesarle la situación a la diosa de la sabiduría.

-El santo de Capricornio, Shura, ha resultado herido en esta batalla.

Athena apretó el báculo de Niké lo más que pudo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por aguantarse las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, pero sus ojos no podían mentir. Aquel par de grises perlas reprochaban a dios del trueno el haberle permitido a Hera salirse con la suya enviándolos a la edad del mito sin una excusa válida. Por su parte Shion sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba ante la pena se saber que uno de sus discípulos corría peligro, habían luchado tanto por vivir que no era justo que murieran de esa manera.

-Athena, él todavía está con vida-intentó tranquilizar las cosas Zeus.

-Ese no es el punto-respondió con voz ronca-¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¡Prometiste mantener al tanto de todo!

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber todo?-le dijo con pesar-Entonces debes saber que Hades se ha levantado en contra de tus santos.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron al unísono los cinco santos divinos

-¡¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo?!-dijo Athena indignada.

-Athena…

-Vete de aquí, no quiero verte-dijo ella dándole la espalda.

Entendiendo los sentimientos de su joven hija Zeus se despidió con una reverencia y abandonó el recinto de la diosa de la sabiduría, pensaba que todavía tendría que lidiar con la Athena de la era del mito. Al sentir como desaparecía el cosmos del rey del Olimpo la joven tomó su lugar en el trono e inclinando la cabeza se encerró en sus pensamientos por un momento. A su alrededor Shion y los santos divinos parecían muy enfrascados en sus propias ideas.

-Shion…-habló por fin Saori-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

-Pero…

-No, Shion. Lo último que quiero es que la desesperanza se adueñe de quienes esperan el regreso de mis santos. Hasta no saber más nos limitaremos a encender la llama de Cáncer.

-Como ordenes señora-dijo Shion reverenciando a su diosa.

Afuera, en el reloj de fuego, la luz de la casa de Cáncer brilló anunciando el segundo éxito de los santos dorados.

* * *

El toro dorado corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que abandonó el lago Lerna, su atención pertenecía únicamente a su compañero de Capricornio. No había mejoría por parte de Shura, su respiración aún era trabajosa y permanecía inconsciente, aunque afortunadamente tampoco empeoraba su estado.

"_Aguanta amigo, te llevaré con Athena y ella te salvara"_ pensaba Aldebarán.

Sin importar cuánto tuviera que correr, el santo de la segunda casa no iba a detenerse hasta llegar a Atenas, Shura había arriesgado su vida para destruir a la Hidra y salvarlos a ellos así que él con gusto daría su vida por preservar la de su amigo.

* * *

-¡Herse!-exclamó la diosa invocando a su sacerdotisa.

Athena entraba de prisa a su salón principal caminando rápidamente sin perder el porte al mismo tiempo que un grupo de jovencitas que le seguía le colocaban su armadura preparándola para una eminente salida.

-Mi señora-contestó la princesa mientras se hincaba en presencia de Athena.

-Me voy en busca de mi santo de Capricornio, ha resultado herido en batalla y necesita de mi ayuda.

El corazón de Herse brincó ante semejante noticia, uno de los santos dorados había resultado herido y, aunque esta vez no era Dohko, el incidente era un recordatorio de la vulnerabilidad de los guerreros de Athena.

-Le suplico mi señora me diga que ha sucedido-imploró la joven de cabellos rubios.

-Shura fue envenenado por el mortal aliento de la Hidra de Lerna, según me informan mis mensajeros Aldebarán lo está trayendo hasta aquí, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de esperar a que llegue, lo mejor para él será que vaya a su búsqueda.

-Estás muy equivocada pequeña-dijo con una sonora carcajada una voz que Athena conocía a la perfección.

-Hera-contestó la joven diosa.

-Señora-le saludó con respeto la sacerdotisa.

-Veo que has mejorado los modales de tus seguidores. Eso ya es un avance-comentó con sarcasmo la esposa de Zeus.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no eres bienvenida.

-Vine a informarte que no puedes ir al encuentro de tus santos, debido a que él fue herido en una de las misiones, tú tienes las manos atadas.

-Eso no fue lo que acordamos.

-Si mal no recuerdo quedamos en que ninguna de las dos podría intervenir en las tareas, además deberías agradecerme que permití que les auxiliaras contra Eacos, si yo fuera otra hubiera permtido que Hades terminara de una vez por todas con ellos.

Athena se quedó muda, odiaba que la maliciosa Hera tuviera razón. En esta ocasión no podía hacer nada más que esperar y rezar porque Shura lograra sobrevivir hasta su arribo a Atenas. Furiosa se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el salón para recluirse en sus aposentos, no estaba de humor para soportar las risitas irónicas de Hera.

En la soledad de su habitación la diosa pudo soltar las lágrimas de indignación que no se permitió derramar frente a la conflictiva reina del Olimpo. Se sentía frustrada, enojada, impotente y fastidiada de los juegos tontos que los caprichosos dioses montaban con el fin de divertirse, pero que terminaban arruinando las vidas de los seres humanos. Teniendo a Hera y a Hades en su contra, las cosas se habían complicado considerablemente, necesitaba buscar la manera de hacerse de aliados pero siendo ella una de las diosas más envidiadas de entre los olímpicos ¿quién de sus iguales se atrevería a ayudarla a preservar las vidas de sus mortales santos?

Rústicamente se secó las lágrimas con su brazo, no se permitiría llorar, sus jóvenes seguidores no necesitaban sus lágrimas necesitan ver a su diosa en completa plenitud, tenía que infundirles confianza y seguridad.

-Resistan mis santos, resistan.

* * *

Se levantó de la cama haciendo a un lado las finas sábanas que cubrían su desnudo cuerpo y caminó seductoramente hasta una silla situada en un rincón de la habitación. Con cuidado tomó en sus manos una hermosa bata blanca con la que cubrió su desnudez dándose la vuelta para ver a su amante aun en la cama observándola lascivamente.

Se sentó en la silla y procedió a devolverle la mirada al hombre dibujando una sonrisa pícara en sus rojos labios. Él permanecía completamente inmóvil admirando la belleza de la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos, su cuerpo bañado en sudor evidenciaba el acto de pasión que recién había terminado entre ambos.

-¿Qué te pareció cariño?-habló él.

Ella sonrió burlonamente y dándole la espalda le contestó…

-Estás perdiendo tu toque querido, me preguntó si de verdad mereces ser mi amante o quizás debería conseguirme a alguien nuevo.

-Veo que eres exigente-le respondió el hombre quitándose las sábanas y caminando hacia ella hasta situarse a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué esperabas? No por nada soy la diosa del amor.

Él la tomó por los hombros y con cuidado apartó los largos cabellos castaños para poder besar libremente su cuello. Ante tan deliciosa acción ella cerró sus hermosos ojos verdes y apretó sus labios carmesí dejándose llevar por éxtasis del momento. Justo cuando él sintió que tenía el control de nuevo, ella se volteó y sin quitarle la mirada de encima continuó con la discusión.

-Ustedes los dioses son TAN aburridos, después de unas cuantas veces pierden por completo la pasión y emoción, a veces pienso que los humanos han de ser más divertidos. Tal vez…-dijo en un deliberado intento de enfurecer al otro dios-…esos humanos que tu madre ha traído a nuestra época sean más interesantes que tú o mi esposo.

Él la sujeto con fuerza por los hombros y la obligó a acercar su rostro al de él.

-No me tientes Afrodita, estas hablando con el dios de la guerra-le habló con sarcasmo.

Sosteniéndole la mirada, ella no titubeó ante le violento arranque de Ares.

-Vístete y lárgate-terminó Afrodita antes de entrar al baño de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ares recogió del piso sus ropajes, se vistió y de mala gana abandonó la habitación, nunca se había sentido tan humillado. Dentro del baño la diosa del amor estaba sentada frente al espejo peinado su hermosa cabellera, siempre había sido conocida por sus amoríos con los dioses del Olimpo y sus peleas con Hera y Athena, siempre distante de los problemas de los demás dioses se limitaba a vivir su eterna vida al extremo, más a pesar de representar al amor nunca había conocido ese sentimiento hacia nadie.

Unos días atrás había escuchado de la presencia de aquellos misteriosos hombres que llegaron a la edad del mito a causa de una apuesta entre Athena y Hera, lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que definitivamente debían de ser especiales para haber causado el revuelo que ocasionaron, por lo que la curiosidad dentro de ella la invitaba a conocerlos.

El que Hera les odiara tanto solamente los hacía más atractivos. Rió con malicia al imaginarse la cara de la reina del Olimpo ante una posible alianza entre ella y la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Quizás no sea tan mala idea-se dijo saliendo del baño-Creo que ha llegado la hora de visitar a cierta diosa sabelotodo.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

¡Hola de nuevo!

Esta vez regresé rápido. Estos días he estado fuera de la ciudad trabajando en campo por lo que en las tristes noches de soledad del hotel me he dedicado a terminar este capítulo de la historia y por fin lo tengo listo.

Muchísimas gracias por el reviews, me alegra saber que les han gustado las aventuras de los desafortunados goldies (¿me preguntó si alguna vez podrán vivir el paz? Con tanto fanficker me imegino que no jeje).

Dama de las Estrellas gracias por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo, coincido con lo que comentas sobre Saga, siempre incomprendido por sus compañeros, sufriendo internamente sus penas, todo eso lo hace tan…intenso, definitivamente un gran personaje en el que pienso ahondar más adelante. Svdena, como bien dices la Athena del pasado fue creada en base a lo que a mi gusto debió ser Saori Kido durante el desarrollo de SS, no es que la chica me haya sido del todo desagradable, pero siendo una diosa creo que todos esperábamos mucho más de ella. Por cierto, no comas ansias, Shion tendrá un rol muy significativo en esta historia, si todo sale como lo he planeado pronto sabremos más de él.

Asuka Masura yo igual estoy esperando que lleguen las amazonas wuahahaha, ya he pensado en un par de sorpresitas para los "inocentes" santitos, por otro lado deberías preocuparte por el gatito dorado porque los líos no van a abandonarlo, mucho menos si se junta con cierto bicho ponzoñoso. Sanae Koneko me da gusto encontrarte también por aquí, gracias por leer esta historia llena de dioses metiches, porque te aseguro que Hades no será el único que meta las narices donde no lo llaman, si no tiene cuidado los goldies podrían desencadenar la primera de las guerras santas jeje.

Pyro y Layla, veo que se han divertido a costillas los santos (¡yo también lo he hecho!), pues todavía faltan muchas cosas por venir, ya veremos como le va a cada quien con sus respectivos problemas. Les comento que Hades puede ser muy malo pero ¿habrá sido él quien orquestó el último ataca en el lago?...¡Nos seguimos leyendo! Jam-kchan, yo también quiero a Hera ¡pero matarla! No, es mentira. Un personaje con tantos matices, definitivamente uno de esos villanos a los que adoramos odiar. Gracias por tus comentarios. Kagome-Black ¡me da gusto saber de ti nuevamente! La sacerdotisa es todo un reto, mira que intentar conquistar a Dohko, que es tan despistado en cuestión de amores, siendo lo más sutil posible no esta nada fácil. Gracias de nuevo por dejar un review.

En fin…si sigo los comentarios van a ser más largos que la historia. Espero que volvamos a leernos pronto, continúen leyendo y por favor sigan dejando sus reviews.

¡Un caluroso saludo!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	8. Esperanza

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Esperanza**_

Sentada en las escalinatas de su templo, la diosa Athena pensaba en cuan lentamente transcurría el tiempo deseando desesperadamente ver a sus trece santos atravesar la entrada sanos y salvos, pero estaba consciente que sus deseos distaban mucho de la realidad ya que ellos aún se encontraban lejos de la ciudad.

-No cree usted que es poco digno de una diosa sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada a su templo a esta hora de la noche.

Volteó a ver para encontrarse con el sereno rostro de su sacerdotisa que le sonreía tratando de tranquilizarla. Conociendo como lo hacía a su señora, Herse podía sentir los sentimientos de impotencia de la diosa de la sabiduría más aún, sabía que la diosa de cabellos negros estaba terriblemente preocupada por sus santos, ella se sentía de la misma manera.

-Me aburre la soledad de la sala del trono-contestó Athena.

-Me parece que más que la soledad, lo que a usted le preocupa son los santos dorados-habló Herse mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la diosa-Tenga fe mi señora, las cosas se solucionarán para bien.

Athena la miró de reojo y torció la boca con un aire de picardía.

-Se supone que yo debería estarte apoyando a ti, no al revés-murmuró soplándose los flequillos que caían sobre su rostro-Pero ¿qué sabe una diosa del sufrimiento y la esperanza? Muy poco de acuerdo a como me siento ahora.

-Athena, usted representa nuestra esperanza y nuestra fe. Si usted no se da por vencida entonces nosotros tampoco nos rendiremos, estoy segura que Shura y los demás santos lucharán por sus vidas hasta el final, y con su ayuda lograran superar los obstáculos que se les pongan en el camino.

-¿Sabes Herse? Los humanos son más fuertes para estas cosas que nosotros los dioses, tenemos mucho que aprender de ustedes.

-Así es, los humanos tenemos la voluntad de hacer grandes cosas-comentó la joven elevando la vista al cielo para observar las estrellas-Pero por lo visto no somos capaces de disuadir a nuestros dioses de usar su trono en vez del piso para sentarse.

Ante el astuto comentario la diosa soltó una carcajada, momentos como ese le recordaban la razón de su permanencia en la tierra. Después de todo valía la pena velar por bienestar de los mortales.

* * *

En los profundos bosques que rodeaban el valle de Lerna, Kal esperaba pacientemente que los santos de Athena se alejaran para poder cumplir con cierto pendiente. Cuando los sintió lo suficientemente lejos la joven, conocida como Egles en el mundo de las hespérides, bajó hasta las orillas del lago y permaneció de pie junto a las cabezas arrancadas a la Hidra. Caminó unos minutos observando atentamente el desolado panorama que tenía frente a ella y toda vez que se hubo asegurado de estar completamente sola rebuscó en un arbusto hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba.

En una caja de madera encontró varias flechas las cuales tomó en sus manos y bañó con la venenosa sangre que salía de las cabezas tiradas en el suelo. Con cuidado depositó las flechas de regreso en la caja envolviéndola en una tela blanca.

-Espero que las flechas sean para matar a esos hombres-le dijo Hera que se aproximaba a ella por la espalda.

Asustada, la hespéride se volvió hacia la reina del Olimpo para presentarle sus respetos con una reverencia y sin atreverse a mirarla de frente permaneció arrodillada ante la esposa de Zeus.

-Señora Hera, los santos dorados han culminado el segundo trabajo que les ha encomendado. Hasta donde sé uno de ellos está gravemente herido.

-Todo eso que me dices ya lo sé-respondió despectivamente la pelirroja-También me han informado que tú les has ayudado a conseguir su objetivo.

Ante tal acusación el corazón de la joven comenzó a palpitar con mayor fuerza ¿quién podría haberle informado a Hera de sus acciones para con los santos de oro?

-Solamente intento ganarme su confianza, le aseguró que tengo todo planeado y que los santos no vivirán para completar las doce tareas. Por favor, confié en mí.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que te estaré vigilando. Creo que no tengo que recordarte lo que puede pasar si me llego a enterar que fallaste ¿no?

Agachando aún más la cabeza, Egles le hizo saber a la diosa que sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando y no estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Viendo la actitud de su sierva Hera sonrió complacida para luego desaparecer en aire tal y como siempre solía hacerlo, ya era hora de regresar al Olimpo antes de que sus salidas comenzaran a levantar sospechas.

Poniéndose de pie Egles recogió sus pertenencias y abandonó el lugar sin darse cuenta que desde los adentros del lago dos pares de ojos negros como la noche habían presenciado el encuentro con Hera.

* * *

Firme a su promesa, Aldebarán había corrido toda la noche sin detenerse con un moribundo Shura bajo su cuidado. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a verse en el horizonte, lo cual preocupaba un poco al santo de Tauro puesto que si exponía mucho tiempo a Shura al astro rey en ese estado, el de Capricornio podría ser víctima de insolación o deshidratación. Pensando en eso recordó que no le había dado de beber a su compañero y que probablemente sería buena idea mantenerlo bien hidratado.

Unos minutos después divisó un pequeño estanque de aguas cristalinas a la orilla del camino rodeado de árboles de altas copas. Salió del camino y se dirigió al estanque. Con cuidado recostó a Shura bajo las hojas de los árboles y procedió a buscar algo para darle un poco de agua a su amigo, rebuscó en los alrededores del estanque, buscó por frutos en los árboles y al fin encontró unas hojas verdes los suficientemente grandes y gruesas para ser usadas como unos improvisados vasos.

Tomó una de las hojas y la enrolló para darle forma de cono, se acercó al estanque para conseguir un poco de agua y llevársela a Shura. Con ayuda del cono fue dándole el vital líquido a su compañero, primero por gotas y luego por diminutos tragos asegurándose que la tomara.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu amigo?

El toro dorado pegó un brincó gigantesco al ser sorprendido por una tierna voz a sus espaldas, estaba tan concentrado en Shura que no se percató que una niña estaba detrás de él observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Cielos niña, me asustaste-respondió aún algo alterado mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención-le dijo la niña de lo más natural-¿Están bien los dos? Tu amigo no despierta y tiene sangre encima mientras que tú te ves agotado.

-Yo estoy bien, pero mi compañero, Shura, creo que fue envenenado por el aliento de la Hidra del Lerna—habló Aldebarán volviéndose a enfocar en el de Capricornio.

La niña abrió sus enormes ojos marrones ante la explicación del santo de Tauro.

-¿Ustedes pelearon con la Hidra de Lerna? ¿Acaso son los protegidos de la señora Athena? ¿Aquellos que mataron al León de Nemea?-preguntó asombrada.

Por respuesta Aldebarán solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ven conmigo-le pidió la chiquita tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo-Mi aldea no esta muy lejos y estoy segura que mi hermana y mi abuelo podrán ayudar a tu amigo.

Un rayo de esperanza iluminó el corazón del santo de la segunda casa, pero la claridad del momento fue ennegrecida por la duda. ¿Y si los aldeanos no podían ayudarle? ¿Qué tal si solo Athena podía salvarlo? ¿Estaría dispuesto a perder valiosísimo tiempo? Miraba a Shura y veía a la pequeña, tenía que tomar una decisión pronto.

-Guíanos Athena-rezó entre murmullos.

Una lechuza se posó en uno de los árboles cercanos a donde estaban, no era habitual observar a una de estas aves volar en las mañana. Siendo la lechuza el animal representativo de la diosa de la sabiduría, Aldebarán pensó que seguramente era una señal de Athena que le decía que ella estaría con ellos.

La "respuesta" de su diosa despejó cualquier duda que el santo de Tauro pudiera tener. Con mayor tranquilidad levantó a Shura y se dispuso a seguir a la pequeña hasta el poblado donde vivía.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Minta-dijo ella mientras le señalaba el camino al santo.

-Yo soy Aldebarán-respondió con una gran sonrisa el gigante.

Caminaron unos minutos entre el espeso follaje hasta que llegaron a una aldea escondida en las profundidades de los bosques.

-Aquí es donde vivo-dijo la niña caminando hacia las chozas que conformaban el pueblo.

Aldebarán la siguió. A su paso la gente le miraba con una mezcla de asombro y miedo, no era muy común ver hombres tan altos en aquel lugar, y que decir del hombre ensangrentado e inconsciente que llevaba a sus espaldas. El santo de Tauro no prestaba atención a los rostros de las personas, ya se había acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara con extrañeza debido a su tamaño.

Siguiendo las calles empedradas atravesaron el pueblo en busca del hogar de Minta, por fin se detuvieron ante una casa blanca. No era una casa muy grande, más bien era pequeña pero acogedora, a la entrada se podían distinguir varias hortalizas y un pequeño jardín decorado por hermosas flores de diversos colores.

-Esta es mi casa-explicó Minta aproximándose a la puerta.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una joven de cabellos oscuros apareció. Al parecer estaba molesta, miraba con severidad a la niña y se cruzó de brazos mientras golpeaba el piso con uno de sus pies como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

-Minta, ¿quieres decirme donde has estado? El abuelo estaba muy preocupado por ti, ya te he dicho miles de veces que no abandones la casa sin avisar donde vas a estar.

-Perdóname Zeva. Pero me encontré con uno de los protegidos de Athena y lo traje porque su amigo necesita ayuda-contestó la chiquita apuntándole a Aldebarán.

La joven, que hasta ese momento no había notado la presencia de Aldebarán y Shura, se quedó petrificada al ver a los dos santos parados en su puerta.

-Hola-alcanzó a decir Aldebarán con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa ante la reacción de Zeva.

-Zeva, muévete-le dijo la niña empujando a sus hermana hacia dentro de la casa-¿No ves que los santos de Athena necesitan nuestra ayuda?

-¿Qué?-respondió confundida la griega-Ah,sí, sí. Por favor pase usted señor-agregó mientras cedía el paso al santo de Tauro.

-Gracias, y no me digas señor, llámame Aldebarán.

Una vez adentro, la joven y la niña llevaron a Aldebarán hasta una de las habitaciones para que pudiera acostar a Shura en una cama. Zeva le examinó por unos minutos tocando con su mano la frente del santo herido para descubrir que tenía fiebre.

-Ahora regreso, voy por agua fresca para bajarle la temperatura. Acompáñame Minta.

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación dejando adentro al toro dorado. Aldebarán, visiblemente consternado, se paró frente a la ventana tratando de despejar sus pensamientos. La fiebre era reciente, por lo que podía deducir que la condición de su amigo de la décima casa comenzaba a decaer, no era médico pero sabía bien que la fiebre no era una buena señal. Unos minutos después Zeva y Minta reaparecieron con dos vasijas de agua y varios paños limpios.

-Minta me contó lo que le sucedió-habló la mayor mientras mojaba uno de los paños y lo colocaba sobre la frente de Shura-Mi abuelo es el curandero del pueblo, estoy seguro que hará su mejor esfuerzo para salvar la vida de su amigo.

-Shura-replicó Aldebarán.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó ella intrigada.

-Shura, su nombre es Shura-repitió Aldebarán sin moverse de la ventana.

Con cuidado lo joven fue limpiando la cara sucia del de Capricornio, viéndole con compasión. Poco a poco fue quitando los restos de sangre de su cara y de su cuerpo, pensando en como alguien podía estar al borde de a muerte a tan corta edad, por lo que veía él era apenas unos años mayor que ella.

-¡Zeva! ¡Ya regresé!-escucharon decir a una voz.

-¡Es el abuelo!-gritó más animada Minta mientras salía corriendo de la habitación a encontrarse con el hombre.

Zeva y Aldebarán fijaron la mirada en la puerta, esperando la entrada del hombre con ansiedad. Los pasos afuera delataban la presencia del anciano acercándose a la habitación, por fin entró con ellos. Era un hombre mayor de barba blanca y con pocos cabellos, caminaba apoyado en un bastón y vestía una túnica decorada con resaltes rojos.

-Bienvenido santo de Athena-saludó a Aldebarán-Mi nombre es Soterios ¿en qué puede este anciano serte de ayuda?

-Por favor, señor ayude a mi amigo-casi suplicó el toro ayudando al anciano a acercarse a la cama donde yacía Shura-Fue envenenado por la Hidra.

Los diminutos ojos del anciano se abrieron ante semejante afirmación.

-Tu amigo debe ser un hombre muy fuerte para haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Déjenme unos minutos a solas con él, quiero examinarlo para saber si podemos hacer algo para salvarle.

Obedeciendo al anciano todos abandonaron la habitación. Aldebarán se sentó en una silla cerca de la puerta esperando el diagnóstico de Soterios, de vez en cuando se levantaba, daba un par pasos, acechaba por la ventana, suspiraba y volvía a su asiento cerca de la puerta. Desde la cocineta Zeva miraba al joven de Tauro mientras preparaba el desayuno, no conocía a ninguno de los dos sin embargo habían ganado su confianza y hasta se sentía mal por ellos.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto?-se preguntó así mismo Aldebarán.

-Tranquilízate, si el abuelo esta tomándose tanto tiempo con él es una buena noticia. Eso quiere decir que el mal que aqueja a tu amigo es curable, de lo contrario el abuelo ya nos hubiese informado-le contestó Zeva.

La joven sirvió una ración de comida caliente y la llevó hasta la mesa.

-Aldebarán usted está agotado, coma algo o si no va a convertirse en el siguiente paciente-le dijo con sonrisa.

Aldebarán observó el plato humeante de comida, ciertamente olía bien y él no había comido nada en todo el día. Con los nervios y el estrés se la había espantado el hambre, sin embargo todavía no tenía mucho apetito, lo único que quería era saber que pasaría con Shura. Estaba a punto de agradecer el gesto a la muchacha cuando sintió que ella lo miraba insistentemente desde la mesa.

-Disculpe, pero no le estaba preguntando si quería comer, le estoy diciendo que coma el platillo que he preparado para usted-dijo ella sin levantarse de la mesa.

Sin más remedio, el toro dorado abandonó su solitaria silla y se dirigió a la mesa a comer. Zeva y Minta le observaban mientras él comía ocasionando que el santo se sintiera algo incómodo ante los dos pares se ojos centrados en él.

-Oye Aldebarán, cuéntanos algo de ustedes. Me dijiste que se llamaban santos de Athena ¿no?-rompió el silencio Minta.

-¡Minta! Deja comer tranquilamente a Aldebarán y no seas grosera trátalo de usted, no lo tutees-le reprendió su hermana.

La pequeña torció la boca ante el regaño de la mayor haciendo que Aldebarán soltara una carcajada al ver el rostro de la niña.

-No te preocupes Zeva, esta bien que me tutee, de hecho me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras, aún soy muy joven para que traten como a un señor-comentó ya más relajado el de la segunda casa.

-Disculpe…¡perdón! Quise decir discúlpame-comentó la chica apenada.

-No tengo nada que disculparte, al contrario, de no ser por ustedes Shura y yo aún vagaríamos por el camino a Atenas.

-Bueno ¿me vas a contar sobre ustedes o no?-intervino Minta en la conversación.

-Esta bien, esta bien…mmm….veamos ¿qué quieres saber?

-Quiero saber quienes son los santos de Athena-dijo emocionada la niña.

-Los santos de Athena somos un grupo de guerreros que tenemos el honor de luchar por nuestra diosa buscando el bien del mundo y de la humanidad. En total somos 88 santos protegidos por el mismo número de constelaciones, portadores cada uno de nosotros de una armadura relacionada con la constelación que nos eligió.

-¡Ooh! ¿Y tú y Shura de que constelación son?-preguntó intrigada la niña

-Shura y yo pertenecemos a la orden de santos dorados, la más importante entre todas. Yo soy santo de Tauro y Shura es el de Capricornio. En total existen doce santos dorados, en realidad somos trece porque Géminis tiene dos guardianes ya que…

La explicación de Aldebarán se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Shura se abrió lentamente y el viejo Soterios salió de ella. De un brinco el santo de Tauro se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia donde estaba el anciano curandero.

-¿Cómo esta?-preguntó mientras se preparaba para la peor de las respuestas.

-Le he dado unas pociones de hierbas que deben frenar el envenenamiento, si hubieran tardado unas cuantas horas más, antes de la puesta del sol estarías enterrando a tu amigo-dijo el anciano caminando para tomar asiento en la mesa-Te advierto que tardará unos días en recuperarse, pero deberá quedar bien.

Sin poder contener una lágrima de emoción el toro dorado respiró tranquilo por primera vez en más de doce horas, todo iba a estar bien, ahora solo tenía que tener un poco de paciencia.

"_Gracias Athena"_ pensó Aldebarán mientras entraba a la habitación de su amigo que aún continuaba dormido.

* * *

El camino de regreso a Atenas se les hacía eterno. Con tantas ideas rondando en sus cabezas, los santos caminaban silenciosos por el sendero empedrado que les llevaría a la ciudad de la diosa virgen. El día anterior habían peleado y derrotado a la Hidra de Lerna por lo que su aspecto físico dejaba mucho que desear: cubiertos de lodo y sangre, con los cabellos relamidos por la intensa lluvia que les cayó encima y con la ropa desgarrada a causa de los golpes y las caídas. Dedicaron su vida entera a las peleas y estaban acostumbrados a ensuciarse las manos cuando era necesario, pero nunca habían terminado en el lamentable estado de aquel día.

-Creo que por más que me bañe nunca voy a conseguir quitarme por completo el lodo del cabello-se quejó Afrodita tomando entre sus dedos uno de los mechones que le caía en la cara.

-Bah, no seas dramático Afro. Andar sucios es de hombres-contestó Máscara de Muerte sacando el pecho muy orgulloso de su masculinidad.

Los otros santos miraban asqueados al santo de Cáncer. Ninguno disfrutaba del barro pegado a su piel o del olor a sangre descompuesta sobre ellos, y no por eso se consideraban menos hombres que su compañero de la cuarta casa.

-Pues yo soy un macho muy macho y aun así extraño el jabón-habló Milo con desenfado-Aunque la verdad es que también extraño mi templo, mis camisas limpias, mi tina con burbujas, mi cama calientita…-continuó mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Camus quien caminaba junto a él para sollozar su pérdida.

-Alejate de mi, bicho-contestó Camus zafándose de su amigo-Apestas a quemado.

-Al menos no huelo a Hidra podrida-se defendió el escorpión acelerando el paso para darle alcance a Mu, Aioros y Aioria que caminaban al frente del grupo.

El santo de Aries iba observando detenidamente el mapa que Athena les había entregado, ninguno de los hermanos sabían exactamente que buscaba tan deseosamente el de cabellos lilas, más ninguno de ellos se atrevía a preguntar tampoco.

-¡Oye Mu!-esa era la inconfundible voz de Milo rompiendo el silencio entre ellos-¿Sabes donde podemos encontrar un estanque para tomar un baño?

-Milo ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en tomar un baño en estos momentos?-le respondió Aioria fastidiado de la conducta de santo de la octava casa-La vida de Shura está en peligro y tu solo piensa en bañarte ¡increíble!

-No te moleste gato-intentó suavizar el asunto Milo-Yo también estoy preocupado por el cabrito pero no podemos hacer más por él. Además todavía nos falta al menos un día más caminando ¿te imaginas el "agradable" olor que vamos a tener cuando lleguemos con Athena?

Los tres santos se mostraron bastante preocupados al imaginarse el escenario planteado por Milo, después de todo quizá asearse un poco no sería tan mala idea.

-Será mejor que busques algo en el mapa, Mu-dijo Aioros tratando de evitarse la vergüenza frente a la diosa.

-Lo siento-habló Mu enrollando el mapa-No creo que este mapa venga con los ríos y arroyos señalados en él.

Milo suspiró compungido ante la noticia, pero su inquieta mente no permaneció mucho tiempo lamentándose la falta de agua limpia. Se detuvo un momento y localizando un piedra cercana al camino se subió para exponer públicamente su plan.

-Ejem…-comenzó su discurso aclarando su garganta-Mis estimados compañeros de la Orden de los Santos Dorados de Athena, con el fin de evitar un desagradable encuentro con nuestra señora de la sabiduría les convocó a que juntos busquemos una fuente de agua limpia para asearnos un poco y deshacernos de este olor a pescado muerto…-para su sorpresa nadie le estaba prestando atención.

Como si no le escucharan sus compañeros continuaron caminando tranquilamente haciendo caso omiso del _speech _del escorpión dorado. La actitud enojó a Milo quien, bajándose de la roca, corrió a darles alcance dispuesto a hacerse escuchar. Corrió hasta alcanzar de nuevo a los punteros del grupo y parándose enfrente les impidió el paso.

-¡¿No me escucharon?!-gritó alterado.

Sin quererlo les robó una sonrisa a sus compañeros, ver al escorpión en ese estado y haciendo tontería y media por llamar la atención era divertido.

-Claro que te escuchamos, pero parados viéndote no encontraremos agua ¿cierto?-respondió Kanon pasando al lado de Milo seguido por los otros.

-¡Ajá! Entones busquemos agua limpia-exclamó Milo continuando alegremente su camino.

-Milo, ¿de verdad no te preocupa lo que le pase a Shura?-preguntó el león dorado viendo la alegría del de la octava casa.

-Claro que me importa pero ¿qué es lo peor que le puede pasar? ¿Morirse?

-¡Milo!-le gritó consternado Aioria.

-Solo estaba bromeando, perdóname-su rostro tomó una actitud más seria-Shura no va a morir, él nunca nos abandonaría en una situación tan peligrosa, sabe que lo queremos y lo necesitamos. Si algo tiene la cabra es una voluntad de oro, ya verás como va a salir vivo de este susto.

-Milo…-susurró el león al sentir la confianza de su amigo.

-Además-continuó ya más risueño el peliazul-Si se muere iremos al mismísimo Infierno a patearle el trasero por abandonarnos.

Aioria sonrió ante ese último comentario del escorpión, desearía ser tan optimista como él, pero habiendo visto a Shura caer de manera tan dramática en verdad estaba preocupado por el de la décima casa.

-Aioria ¿puedo hablar contigo?-le preguntó Aioros acercándose a él.

-Por supuesto ¿qué te sucede?

-Lo que sucedió con Saga…

-No me interesa hablar de eso-bufó Aioria volteando la cara para evitar la mirada de su hermano.

-Pero a mi sí-le respondió con tono duro el mayor agarrándolo del brazo.

-Déjame Aioros, ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso.

-Bien, entonces yo hablaré y tu escucharás-contestó con una sonrisa de triunfo el santo de Sagitario mientras que Aioria alzaba la cabeza en señal de fastidio-Creo que estas siendo muy duro al juzgar a Saga, sabes que él solamente intentaba hacer bien las cosas pero su forma de expresarse es…pues…es algo…especial.

El de Leo miró de reojo a su hermano.

-Supongo que quieres que me disculpe por lo que le dije-murmuró de mala gana el león.

-No, solo quería hablar de eso. Creo que ya estás bastante grandecito para tomar tus propias decisiones y para saber que es lo correcto-explicó en un claro chantaje el santo de Sagitario.

-Odio que uses la psicología inversa conmigo-terminó Aioria mientras renegaba con la cabeza y buscaba a Saga con la mirada.

Como un niño regañado el santo de Leo caminó hasta donde estaba Saga que sostenía un debate con Dohko acerca de los mitos y realidades de la Grecia Antigua y la forma en que era percibida en la Era Moderna.

-Saga necesito hablar contigo-dijo secamente el de Leo.

Dohko arqueó las cejas ante la solicitud de Aioria y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Saga se alejó del grupo para reunirse con Mu y Shaka que caminaban detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Aioria?

El león agachó la cabeza, respiró profundamente y se dispuso a ofrecerle una disculpa al santo de Géminis.

- Queriadecirtequesientomucholoquetedijecuandopeleamosconlahidranoeramiintenciondecir esascosasestabamuymolestoesperoquepuedasperdonarmeyprometonovolverahacerlo.

Habló tan rápido que el pobre Saga no entendió nada de nada. Frunció el seño y pestañeó un par de veces intentando darle sentido a algunas de las pocas palabras que alcanzó a escuchar y por fin preguntó…

-¿Qué? Te juro que no entendí nada de lo que dijiste.

-¡Argh!-se quejó contrariado Aioria-Dije que lo siento mucho, lamento haberte gritado y más lamento haberte dicho que no me preocupaba por ti. Estaba muy frustrado por el accidente de Shura y ya sabes como soy, primero golpeo y luego pregunto. Por favor perdóname.

Saga sonrió ante la disculpa de Aioria, sabía bien que no hay cosa más difícil para un Leo que admitir que esta equivocado y ni que decir de pedir disculpas, apreciaba el esfuerzo del hermano de Aioros.

-No te preocupes Aioria, agradezco tu disculpa-comentó un poco más serio el geminiano-Aunque en gran parte es mi culpa por no darme a entender correctamente, tendré que conseguir ayuda en materia de comunicación-rió más relajado Saga contagiando su risa a Aioria.

-Créeme que juntándote con Dohko no vas a mejorar tus habilidades ¿eh? El hombre pasó 200 años viendo una cascada, así que a menos que hubiese descubierto como conversar con el agua, ¿Cuántas más palabras crees que haya pronunciado?-contestó con sarcasmo el león.

-¡Ya te escuché Aioria!-le gritó Dohko desde atrás.

-¡Increíble que el ruido de Rozan no lo haya dejado sordo!-se alejó rezongando el santo de la quinta casa ante la divertida mirada de Saga.

Mu y Shaka rieron discretamente de la escena que acaban de presenciar.

-Creo que es la primera vez que permanecemos tanto tiempo juntos sin que alguno intente matar a otro-comentó Mu con optimismo.

-Para serte honesto, mis expectativas de este viaje era muy diferentes a lo que hoy puedo ver-respondió Shaka-Creí que la convivencia iba a ser más difícil para algunos, pero creo que los muchachos han tomado muy bien estas situaciones y se han comportado a la altura.

Mu sonrió con aire de tristeza y melancolía en los ojos.

-Shaka, ¿Qué opinas de lo que le sucedió a Shura?-se atrevió a preguntar tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Es triste pero la muerte es necesaria. Debido a que morimos podemos apreciar las maravillas que la vida nos ofrece, disfrutamos de cada segundo que nos regala día a día. Pero la vida no termina con la muerte Mu. No será este cuerpo, tal vez no en esta ápoca y quizá no con los recuerdos que hoy poseemos, pero nuestra alma permanecerá dormida hasta que su tiempo de regresar a este mundo haya llegado, al igual que sucede con las flores en invierno. Así que no nos despedimos de Shura, solo nos separamos momentáneamente de él.

Mu se limitó a escuchar y razonar cada una de las palabras del hombre más cercano a dios, absorbiendo cuanta sabiduría encerraban aquellas frases tan simples pero a la vez tan complejas de entender para la mente humana.

-Eso dice Buda pero ¿qué opina Shaka, el hombre, de la situación de Shura?-volvió a preguntar el carnero dorado.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme por él-habló con seriedad el de Virgo-Shura es mi compañero, juntos hemos vivido tantas cosas que me asusta el pensar que este sea el final del camino que ambos compartimos.

-¿Y por qué no decirlo así desde le principio? No es pecado admitir que también eres hombre.

-Lo sé, pero creo que instintivamente me refugio en mis creencias para no tener que lidiar con la desesperación y la impotencia que me embargan.

-En tal caso debes recurrir a tus amigos. Para eso estamos todos aquí, para apoyarnos los unos a los otros, no eres el único que se siente de esa manera, créeme.

-Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo Mu. Sabes bien que siempre me ha costado trabajo integrarme al grupo, mucho menos para hablar de sentimientos y asuntos personales.

-Aún así, aquí estaremos cuando nos necesites. Creo que hablo por todos cuanto te digo que puedes conversar con nosotros de cualquier tema que te preocupe o de cualquier cosa que desees.

-Gracias Mu, de verdad agradezco tu apoyo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, recuerda que como santos dorados somos casi hermanos.

-Me niego a aceptar que soy pariente de Máscara-respondió el de Virgo con una risa traviesa.

-Él debe ser adoptado-comentó Mu compartiendo la broma con su amigo.

-¡Achu!-estornudó Máscara que no se encontraba muy lejos de Mu y Shaka.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-preguntó Afrodita.

-Creo que me resfrié con tanta lluvia-habló el de Cáncer frotándose rústicamente la nariz con el brazo.

Así los santos continuaron su camino con destino a Atenas. Casi a media mañana los santos escucharon el canto de un ave nada común para esas horas del día: un búho. De la misma manera en que se había comunicado con Aldebarán, ahora la diosa de la sabiduría se comunicaba con sus demás santos.

El búho se detuvo en un árbol cercano y desde ahí observaba con sus penetrantes ojos a los jóvenes guerreros, solamente movía de vez en cuando el cuello de un lado para el otro.

"_Mis queridos santos"_ se oyó la dulce voz de Athena en medio del bosque _"Con gran alegría les anuncio que Shura, el santo dorado de Capricornio, está siendo atendido en una aldea aliada y todo parece indicar que se recuperará"_

Varios suspiros se escucharon claramente. Era un verdadero alivio saber que su compañero de la décima casa se encontraba mejor y que muy probablemente se recuperaría de sus lesiones.

"_La recuperación será tardada pero no duden que su amigo pondrá todo su empeño en reunirse con ustedes a la brevedad posible, mientras tanto cuídense y espero con ansias verles de regreso"_

Después de aquel breve mensaje, el búho alzó de nueva cuenta el vuelo perdiéndose en los espesos follajes del bosque de Grecia.

Los santos se miraron los unos a los otros todavía algo incrédulos ante semejante noticia. Tras unos momentos de silencios que expresaban más que mil palabras y miradas cómplices las reacciones se hacían presente entre los caballeros.

-¡Va a estar bien!-exclamó con alegría Aioros abrazando a su hermano efusivamente.

La buena nueva había iluminado un día que hasta ese momento era bastante pesado y no daba señales de mejorar. Con la confianza de que el santo de Capricornio se recuperaría continuaron avanzando por el camino que les guiaba de regreso a su diosa.

* * *

Mucho más tranquila tras enterarse de la condición estable de su santo de Capricornio, Athena se dedicaba a las actividades diarias que le correspondían como regente de la ciudad griega en la que descansaba su templo. Ese día en particular se encontraba supervisando los entrenamientos de sus tropas, a pesar de que las tareas que realizaban los santos dorados no tenían porque interferir con su ciudad o con sus seguidores, el ataque de Hades a la pequeña villa había dejado un claro precedente de que no debía bajar la guardia. Los dioses podían ser traicioneros.

La diosa de cabellos oscuros caminaba elegantemente entre sus soldados fijándose en cada uno de los detalles, desde sus posiciones de batalla, el armamento utilizado hasta la práctica de las estrategias a usar en caso de guerra. Ella misma participaba en la planeación de las tácticas en conjunto con sus generales, no en vano era la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra justa.

Una joven que le servía se apresuró a cruzar el campo de entrenamiento hasta llegar a donde se encontraba de pie la diosa de la sapiencia. Saludo graciosamente a Athena y a sus generales para luego apresurarse a dar a su señora la noticia que traía para ella.

-Señora, tiene usted visitas esperando su presencia en el salón principal-dijo.

Athena parecía sorprendida ante tal noticia, no esperaba a nadie. Sin más miramientos emprendió su camino hacia los interiores del templo, la curiosidad le invadía. Rápidamente cruzó los corredores hasta localizar la enorme puerta de la sala del trono, empujó con ambas manos para abrirla anunciando de esta manera su entrada.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver delante de ella la cara de una de las diosas más problemáticas del Olimpo. Aquellos cabellos castaños, ese par de ojos color esmeralda, esa risa cínica, no podía ser otra más que…

-¿Afrodita?-preguntó con asombro Athena.

-Saludos Athena-respondió de lo más tranquila la diosa del amor.

-Explícame que haces aquí-exigió son dureza Athena mientras caminaba hasta su trono para tomar asiento en él.

-Vengo a hablar de negocios.

-Por supuesto, debí imaginármelo, ya que tú y yo somos tan buenas amigas-le dijo la diosa de la sabiduría desplegando todo el sarcasmo que poseía. Afrodita solamente sonrió con algo de picardía.

-Bueno, si no te interesa me voy, yo solo quería ayudar a tus santos…-comentó Afrodita caminando lentamente hacia la salida esperando que Athena le llamara al interesarse en lo que dijo.

Athena hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la diosa del amor y sin inmutarse se levantó para retirarse de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento. Ante tal reacción a Afrodita no le quedó más remedio que continuar insistiendo con respecto a su intromisión en el reto de Athena y Hera.

-Ok, ok, ya sé que no te interesa nada que venga de mi, pero estoy segura que a tus santos no les caería nada mal un poco de ayuda de mi parte. Recuerda que al igual que tú, yo también tengo seguidores.

-¿A cambio de qué?-objetó con fastidio Athena cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Acaso piensa que yo quiero algo a cambio?-comentó "ofendida" la diosa castaña.

El silencio y la mirada de Athena respondieron la pregunta de Afrodita, no había manera que la niña consentida de Zeus aceptará algún tipo de apoyo por parte de la egocéntrica diosa. Sin prestar más atención, la diosa de la guerra justa continuó su camino hacia las afueras del templo, no tenía humor para discutir con Afrodita, he hecho, ni siquiera creía en las desinteresadas propuestas de la diosa más hermosa del Olimpo.

-Quiero conocerlos personalmente-admitió por fin Afrodita.

Athena se detuvo en seco y sin voltearse para mirar a su contraparte, permaneció completamente quieta durante unos segundos.

-Ni lo sueñes, no hay manera de que te permita acercarte a ellos. Conozco bien de lo que eres capaz, y no voy a arriesgarlos a meterse en un lío por causa tuya.

-No es mi intención meterlos en problemas, solamente siento curiosidad por ver a los ojos a esos hombres que retan a los mismos dioses-contesto con seguridad Afrodita caminando hasta quedar frente a frente con la regente de Atenas.

En el fondo de su corazón Athena sabía que la diosa del amor no era de confiar. Su belleza y sexualidad habían sido la perdición de muchos hombres y de algunos dioses, quizá sus santos era diferentes a esos pobres desafortunados pero la tentación era demasiada como para exponerlos a ella. Por otro lado, conocía la tenacidad de Afrodita, cuando deseaba algo nada ni nadie la detenía hasta que lo consiguiera. Si ella se negaba sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que la diosa se las arreglara para planear un "fortuito" encuentro son los jóvenes, tal vez la mejor opción sería tener cerca y vigilada.

-Sabes bien que no puedo admitirte como parte del desafío entre Hera y yo, sin embargo tampoco puede evitar que intervengas a favor de mis santos si así lo deseas, de la misma manera en que me fue imposible impedir que Hades se interpusiera para complicar las misiones…-habló con extrema frialdad Athena observando que una leve sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la otra diosa conforme iba soltando las palabras-…más debo advertirte, Afrodita, que no responderé de mis actos si llegas a dañarlos ¿entendiste? No habrá fuerza divina que me impida tomar venganza en caso de que algo les sucediera a mis santos por tu culpa.

Afrodita le sostuvo la mirada a la diosa de la sabiduría, la rivalidad entre ella era obvia y la tensión podía sentirse en el aire.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Tómalo como quieras, te lo dejo a tu conciencia. Si en realidad quieres ayudarlos puedes hacerlo, si quieres conocerlos tiene mi autorización, pero recuerda que te mantendré vigilada-sentenció Athena dejando sola a Afrodita en la habitación.

Afrodita sonrió triunfante, después de todo consiguió lo que había ido a buscar.

* * *

-¡Agua! ¡Por fin!-exclamó Milo corriendo hacia un río de corrientes tranquilas y aguas cristalinas.

-Les dije que por aquí había un río, pude escuchar el sonido del correr del agua hace un rato pero ustedes se negaban a creerme-les reprochó Shaka a sus compañeros que le miraban incrédulos.

-Pues con todo respeto Buda, tienes oído de perro porque yo no escuchaba nada de nada-le respondió con broma Kanon.

Las risas de los santos ante el comentario del ex marina hicieron que algunas aves salieran volando debido al ruido. Todos, incluidos Dohko y Saga que siempre parecían permanecer al margen de los líos de sus compañeros, no pudieron contener la risa al observar la cara de un orgulloso pero indignado santo de Virgo.

-¡Hey Camus!-le llamó Afrodita-Será mejor que vigiles al bicho, no se vaya a ahogar.

Y es que Milo ya había comenzado el ritual para tomar su baño. Como si fuera un chiquito el santo de Escorpión se tiró al piso para zafarse las botas y poder deshacerse del pantalón antes de tirarse al agua. Camus lo miró algo incrédulo, quien viera al letal santo de Escorpión no creería que fuera la misma persona.

Cuando solamente le quedaban los bóxers encima Milo se alejó un poco del río, tomó impulso y se lanzó sin más miramientos al agua.

-¡Waaa! ¡Esta muy fría!-gritó el de Escorpión saliendo del agua completamente empapado, desbordando un mar de carcajadas y burlas por parte de los demás guerreros.

-¡Nada más síganse riendo y ya verán!-les amenazó Milo mostrándoles su uña.

-No seas tan berrinchudo-le contestó Máscara de Muerte haciendo de menos el drama del de la octava casa-Además es tu culpa por ser tan impulsivo.

Los santos de Athena se aproximaron al río y más de uno metió primero la mano para sentir la temperatura del agua, después de burlarse de Milo lo último que querían era terminar igual que él. Así cada uno de ellos fue quitándose la ropa para poder tomar bañarse tranquilamente y deshacerse de la mugre que les había dejado de recuerdo la Hidra. Solamente Aioria permanecía sentado en la orilla observando a sus compañeros pero sin atreverse a despojarse de la remera y los pantalones.

-Aioria ¿no piensas entrar?-le gritó su hermano mayor desde dentro del río-El agua no está tan fría como dice Milo.

-¡El gatito le tiene miedo al agua!-se burló el santo de Cáncer.

-¡No tengo miedo al agua!-se defendió el león dorado poniéndose de pie-Lo que pasa es que…que…

-¿Qué qué?-le interrogó Kanon.

-Es que ¿qué tal si cierta personita aparece mientras estoy semidesnudo?-dijo el león con la cara completamente roja.

Si la risa es la medicina del alma entonces los santos iban a sufrir una sobredosis ese día, porque entre las locuras de Milo y la paranoia de Aioria los tenían muy divertidos. Las carcajadas solamente conseguían enrojecer más el rostro de santo de Leo que poco a poco pasaba de la vergüenza al coraje.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No se burlen que no es divertido!-les gritó-¡Ya me gustaría verlos en mi situación!

-¡Ya cállate y entra al agua!-le contestó Milo que nadaba alegremente de un extremo al otro del río-¡No pensamos llevarte todo apestoso hasta Atenas! Así que entras por tu propio pie o te salimos a buscar.

La sola idea de que sus compañeros lo desnudasen convenció al león dorado de entrar al agua. De mala gana se quitó la remera y tras deshacerse de su pantalón se metió lo más rápido que pudo al río y ahí permaneció con nada más que la cabeza fuera del agua observando hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que Aretha no apareciera de improviso para sorprenderlo.

Shaka flotaba apaciblemente disfrutando del masaje de la corriente en su espalda, cerró los ojos y meditó como hacía tiempo no había podido. El sonido del agua, el canto de los pájaros, las hojas de los árboles moviéndose, el viento soplando…los gritos de sus compañeros.

-¡Sobre él!-escuchó gritar a Milo mientras que el escorpión, Máscara y Aioria se abalanzaban sobre uno de los gemelos.

-¡¿Te rindes Kanon?! ¡¿Te rindes?!-gritaban los tres santos mientras se las arreglaban para intentar "ahogar" al santo de Géminis entre risas y jugando muy divertidos.

-¡Trío de idiotas!-exclamó el otro gemelo preocupado-¡Ese es Saga! ¡No soy yo!

Los tres santos se quedaron petrificados al escuchar la declaración de Kanon, cruzaron miradas entre ellos y observaron al gemelo que mantenían sumergido en el agua. Sabían que estaba en problemas, nadie trataba a Saga de esa manera y salía ileso de la situación. Como balas se alejaron del peliazul buscando refugio con sus compañeros, Milo detrás de Camus, Aioria de Aioros y Máscara de Afrodita, desde ahí observaban atentos la reacción del santo de Géminis.

Poco a poco Saga fue emergiendo del agua con los cabellos cubriendo su rostro apenas permitiendo que sus verdes ojos asomaran entre la maraña azul. Sus pupilas buscaban entre los santos a los causantes de aquel pequeño "incidente" pasando por las caras de sorpresa de todos los jóvenes. Algunos como Aioros, Shaka y Dohko se veían algo espantados; otros como Afrodita y Mu ostentaban unas risitas nerviosas en sus rostros; Kanon intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reírse mientras que Camus permanecía impávido ante la situación.

-Saga, amigo, por favor recuerda que somos compañeros de Orden y que nos necesitamos los unos a los otros para salir de este lío-comentó con voz temblorosa Milo.

-El bicho tiene razón…además no querrás entristecer a Athena diciéndole que tres de sus santos consentidos murieron ¿o sí?-le apoyó Máscara de Muerte.

-Acuérdate que ya hicimos las paces-habló nervioso Aioria.

Dándose la vuelta Saga les miró de reojo y una traviesa sonrisa escapó de sus labios, esa se la pagaban de eso estaba tan seguro como de que era el santo de Géminis.

-No será aquí y no será ahora, pero cuando menos se lo esperen llegará mi venganza-comentó sonriente.

Los tres santos abrieron sus ojos lo más pudieron ante semejante amenaza. De ahora en adelante tendría que cuidarse de la revancha de Saga, la espera sería una completa agonía.

-¡No! ¡Saga por favor! ¡No no hagas vivir en ansiedad!-rogó Máscara de Muerte saliendo desde detrás de su amigo de la última casa.

-¡El cangrejo tiene razón!-vociferó Aioria.

-¿La tengo?-preguntó sorprendido el de Cáncer. Y tenía razón para estar sorprendido, aquella era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que el león y él coincidían en algo.

-¡Mándanos a otra dimensión! ¡Golpéanos! ¡Ahóganos! ¡Pero no nos atormentes a vivir en ascuas esperando el momento en que te decidas a atacarnos!-complementó el santo de Leo.

-¡Oh no! La venganza será dulce-comentó entre risas cómplices Saga.

La cara de Máscara y Aioria lo dijo todo.

-¡Bola de cobardes!-exclamó Milo decepcionado de la conducta de sus compañeros de bromas.

-Y Milo será el primero-agregó el geminiano frotándose las manos.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó preocupado el santo de Escorpión-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Porque estoy seguro que tú fuiste el cabecilla en todo esto.

Mientras la desesperación invadía la cara de Milo las risas y carcajadas por parte de los otros jóvenes volvían a escucharse bulliciosas.

-¡Ya dejen de reírse! ¡Y tú, buda, deberías explicarle a Saga que la venganza es mala!-gritaba Milo solo para incrementar las risas de los demás.

Después de pasar un buen rato y de deshacerse del estrés que habían reunido durante los últimos días, los santos limpiaron lo más que pudieron sus ropas, se vistieron y emprendieron otra vez la larga caminata para ver a su diosa. Con los ánimos renovados caminaban mucho más tranquilos y más ligeros hasta que la entrada de la noche oscureció el cielo permitiendo solamente los rayos plateados de la luna.

Un bostezo por parte de Kanon les recordó que estaban agotados. La noche anterior la pasaron peleando con la Hidra y caminando de regreso a Atenas, mientras que el resto de ese día solamente se detuvieron para tomar un baño.

-Será mejor que descansemos un poco-sugirió Dohko a tiempo que buscaba con la mirada algún claro donde pudieran pasar la noche.

Después de avanzar un poco más se instalaron a uno de los lados del camino. Se tiraron sobre la hierba y la mayoría de ellos se durmieron casi al instante, solo Milo permanecían bien despierto.

-Camus, ¿ya te dormiste?-preguntó entre murmullos Milo al de Acuario que ya tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No, eso intento-contestó Camus girándose para darle la espalda a Milo.

-Camus, no puedo dormir-siguió parloteando el escorpión.

-Si no te callas no podrás conciliar el sueño-respondió tajante el santo del ánfora, en realidad estaba cansado y quería dormir tranquilo.

Milo torció la boca y continuó mirando el cielo. Perdió la mirada entre las estrellas intentando repasar las clases de astronomía que Shion solía impartir cuando eran unos niños, de vez en cuando observaba disimuladamente a Saga para cerciorarse que estuviera dormido y no planeando su venganza contra ellos, sonrió de sólo pensar en la idea de que alguien tan serio y bien portado como el santo de Géminis se bajara al nivel de él y sus compañeros.

Sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados y poco a poco los ojos se le cerraban, sin resistirse más decidió entregarse al sueño para dar por terminado ese largo día.

El silencio invadía el lugar, escuchándose solamente las melodías de las cigarras y los grillos del bosque. Un leve aroma a perfumes se esparció con el viento que soplaba suavemente, mientras tres blancas palomas sobrevolaban el cielo contrastándose con lo negro de la noche.

Las aves se posaron en uno de los árboles que rodeaban a los santos, y permanecieron quitas unos segundos asegurándose que los santos estuvieran profundamente dormidos. Al no haber reacción por parte de los jóvenes guerreros de la Athena, las palomas volaron hasta posarse en el piso y poco a poco fueron adquiriendo forma humana.

Tres hermosas doncellas idénticas y de larguísimos cabellos castaños flotaban sobre el aire aproximándose a unos desprevenidos santos. Sus cabezas eran adornadas por coronas de mirto y sus vestiduras griegas se movían al son del viento. Cuando estuvieron entre los caballeros dorados observaron detenidamente los rostros de cada uno de ellos, examinando cada uno de los rasgos físicos de los hombres.

Intercambiaban miradas traviesas y sonreían tímidamente cubriéndose los labios con cierta picardía. Cuando cada una de ellas hubo terminado de admirar a los jóvenes se reunieron a un costado de grupo.

-Y bien ¿Qué opinan?-preguntó una de ellas.

-Son bellos-contestó otra con una sonrisita en los labios.

-¡Talía! ¡Qué cosas dices!-río en voz baja la tercera.

-¿Qué?-refutó sorprendida-No seas hipócrita Eufrosine, crees que no vi como mirabas al chico de cabellos azules, si por ti fuera te hubieses lanzado sobre él en ese mismo momento.

-¿Y tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo con el rubio?-contraatacó Eufrosine.

-¡Basta ya!-metió orden la que se encontraba al centro-Recuerden que la señora está interesada en ellos. Me imagino que no querrán molestarla.

-Talía inició todo.

-Te dije que…

Interrumpiendo la conversación de las tres jóvenes una hilera de pétalos de rosa volaban en el aire delineando la figura de una mujer. No era otra más que Afrodita que por fin había conseguido encontrarlos.

-Ceo que han cumplido su misión, mis queridas Gracias-habló la diosa fijando en la vista en los jóvenes.

-Así es señora, aunque faltan dos santos a los cuales aún no hemos ubicado-respondió la que parecía ser la líder de las tres Gracias.

-No te preocupes Aglaya-comentó-Con estos once tengo para empezar.

_Continuará…_

* * *

¡Hola!

Estoy de regreso con la actualización de este fanfic, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review, créanme que los leo todos y saco muchas ideas de ellos. Sanae, Marinlucero, Asuka, y Kagome muchas gracias por sus comentarios y ya les he contestado de acuerdo a lo que me escribieron.

Bombon Tsukino no te preocupes por Mu y Shaka, ya tendrán sus oportunidades y aventurillas los santos mejor portados del Santuario jeje, solo ten un poco de paciencia. En cuanto a Saga…¿qué estará planeando para atormentar a Milo?

Alfa L, me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia. Intento mezclar un poco de diferentes géneros para hacer la trama más llevadera y entretenida. ¡Gracias por leerme!

Bienvenido a estos lugares Kilder_21, como habrás visto en este capítulo la relación Athena-Afrodita no va a ser la mejor de todas y menos cuando la diosa de la sabiduría se entere de los planes que tiene Afrodita para algunos de sus santos.

Sin más, me despido por el momento y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer y por favor dejen un review.

¡Un caluroso saludo!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	9. Despertares

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Despertares**_

Con increíble habilidad, la diosa de la belleza se aventuró a caminar entre los dormidos guerreros. Logró pasar completamente desapercibida, sus pisadas eran tan suaves que parecía flotar en el aire, su energía había disminuido al máximo para no revelar su presencia y permaneció en completo silencio.

Desde lejos sus tres Gracias la observaban con atención, parecía tan interesada en aquellos mortales que todo el asunto resultaba particularmente sospechoso.

-¿Qué le puede ser tan fascinante de esos hombres?-preguntó con disgusto Aglaya sin quitarle la vista de encima a Afrodita y cuidando que la diosa no fuera capaz de escuchar sus palabras.

-Son lindos-contestó sin dudar Eufrosine.

-Cierto, si yo pudiera me quedaría con un par de ellos-río con travesura Talía.

Aglaya las miró de reojo y, sin disipar del todo aquel aire de soberbia que la hacía sentirse superior a cualquiera de esos sujetos traídos desde el futuro a competir para los dioses, torció la boca a causa de la respuesta de sus compañeras.

Afrodita los veía llena de curiosidad, ¿qué tenían de especial esos jóvenes? ¿Por qué la fascinación de Athena hacia ellos y por qué Hera les odiaba a tal grado? Andando entre ellos fue identificando sus rasgos, muchos de ellos ni siquiera eran griegos entonces ¿por qué servían a una diosa griega? Todo era bastante confuso.

Con sumo cuidado se aproximó a Mu y delicadamente retiró un par de mechones de cabellos lavanda que cubrían su rostro. Admiró por un momento al lemuriano y luego continuó con Máscara que dormía al lado del santo de Aries, así fue avanzando con cada uno de ellos. No pudo evitar sonreír al observar la seductora risa del escorpión, parecía que aún en sueños se dedicaba a coquetear con cualquier mujer que se le pusiera en el camino. También notó la presencia de dos pares de hermanos y la increíble belleza del santo de Piscis, ante la cual sintió un tanto de celos.

Mientras se entretenía analizando a Shaka un leve quejido la puso en alerta. Se sobresaltó al pensar que alguno de ellos pudiera despertar y encontrarla ahí, por lo que rápidamente sondeó con la mirada el origen de aquel leve gemir. Avanzó entre los cuerpos de los santos siguiendo los débiles sonidos hasta que por fin se detuvo.

Delante de ella estaba Saga. El geminiano dormía profundamente pero el dolor inundaba su rostro evidenciando las pesadillas que le hacían su víctima. Saga se estremecía con desesperación y una delgada capa de frío sudor comenzó a bañar poco a poco su cuerpo; sus labios se movían en un desesperado intento de expresar las ideas que corrían por su cabeza, más la voz no emergía de su garganta. La diosa concentró su atención en leer los labios del joven de cabellos azules, por fin descifró las palabras…

"_¿Perdóname?"_ pensó sorprendida _"¿A quién le pide perdón?"_

De pronto una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del santo de Géminis dejando a Afrodita sobrecogida por aquella escena. Recordó que nunca, desde el principio de su existencia, había derramado una sola lágrima de dolor o arrepentimiento, de hecho jamás había llorado, ni siquiera cuando fue humillada públicamente por su esposo, Hefesto, al descubrirla con su amante.

El origen de esa solitaria lágrima la intrigaba. Deseó poder entrar en la cabeza para sentir el raudal de emociones que recorrían el cuerpo de ese santo de Athena y por un momento envidió la capacidad de sentir lo que fuera que ese hombre estuviera sintiendo. Sin poder evitarlo se arrodilló al lado de Saga y en un impulsivo arranque secó la lágrima tiernamente con uno de sus dedos.

Ante tan delicada caricia Saga despertó de su sueño para encontrarse con una leve visión del rostro de la diosa más hermosa del Olimpo, sin embargo todo parecía tan irreal, quizá seguía dormido, a lo mejor todo era una alucinación. Pestañeó para despertar por completo pero al abrir sus ojos ella ya no estaba ahí.

El santo de Géminis se sentó rápidamente mirando a su alrededor donde sus compañeros dormían plácidamente, de haber sido real ellos hubieran sentido la presencia de la mujer a la que vio en sueños, se tocó la mejilla sintiendo aún la calidez y suavidad de sus dedos pero…todo fue una simple ilusión. Volvió a recostarse sobre la hierba con la fresca imagen de la mujer deseando poder volver a ver ese rostro de nuevo alguna vez.

* * *

En el Olimpo, Afrodita había regresado a su templo acompañada de las Gracias. A la diosa del amor aún le temblaban las manos y le resultaba increíble creer que había cedido tan fácilmente a sus instintos reprochándose el haber permitido que ese hombre la descubriera de esa manera. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para guardar las apariencias delante de sus damas, respiró profundamente y caminó con dirección a los jardines interiores de su templo en donde se dispuso a tomar un baño en las refrescantes aguas de un manantial que surgía justo en medio de aquel hermosísimo oasis.

-Señora Afrodita…-habló Aglaya esperando instrucciones por parte de la diosa.

-Retírense-respondió cortantemente Afrodita más no podía ocultar la inseguridad de su voz.

Las Gracias estaban sorprendidas ante la conducta tan extraña por parte de la diosa del amor. No era nada común ver así a Afrodita, y ni que decir de su conducta para con esos hombres, realmente algo estaba mal con su señora. Sin decir nada al respecto se limitaron a seguir las órdenes de la diosa y abandonaron el templo para internarse en los extensos jardines que conformaban el Olimpo.

-¿Notaron el cambio en la actitud de la señora Afrodita?-comentó con algo de inocencia Talía.

-¡Guarda silencio Talía!-la reprensión por parte de la líder de las Gracias no se hizo esperar. Ellas debían su fidelidad, respeto y honor a la diosa del amor y la belleza; por lo que de ninguna manera Aglaya permitiría esa clase de comentarios por parte de alguna de ellas.

-Aglaya ¿no crees que estás exagerando?-salió Eufrosine en defensa de su compañera.

-¡No!-continuó con la reprimenda-Todo lo que somos se lo debemos a nuestra señora, así que les recomiendo que se guarden esos comentarios estúpidos para ustedes. Además no entiendo la naturaleza de sus sospechas, estoy segura que Afrodita tiene planes para ellos, más no los que ustedes se imaginan.

Talía y Eufrosine intercambiaron miradas. En realidad no tenían bases fundamentadas para los comentarios que expresaban unos minutos antes por lo que, sin más remedio que aceptar su error, decidieron mantenerse calladas. Las consecuencias para aquellos que se atrevían a traicionar a sus dioses era severas, si alguna de las demás divinidades se enteraba sus existencias corrían un grave peligro.

Mientras tanto la diosa del amor se encontraba sentada dentro del estanque permitiendo que la frescura del agua le enfriara un poco la cabeza. Quería pensar las cosas mejor, tomarse la experiencia con calma y por sobre todas las cosas deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad en su mente. Tomó entre sus manos un poco de agua y observó con detenimiento el reflejo de su rostro en el líquido, tras unos segundos lavó su cara para luego sumergirse en el estanque.

No alcanzaba a comprender por qué le había afectado tanto el ver las lágrimas en el santo, quizá sus existencia era tan vacía que aquella breve demostración de sentimientos consiguió cimbrarle el alma. No podía recordar si siempre había llevado su vida de esa manera, amante tras amante, solamente en búsqueda de placer, pero incapaz de sentir algo por alguien.

"_¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Afrodita?!"_ se recriminaba _"Si ellos hubieran notado tu presencia todo se complicaría demasiado, esa no era la ocasión para mostrarte ante ellos. A partir de ahora tengo que ser más cuidadosa y tomar las decisiones correctas. Pronto sabrán de mi, solo espero que no sospechen nada."_

Emergió de las cristalinas aguas. Se sentía más relajada, así que se dispuso a continuar con su baño olvidándose del incidente con el santo de Athena cuando fue interrumpida por una par de manos que frotaban vigorosamente sus hombros.

-¿Estresada cariño?-reconoció inmediatamente la voz del hombre detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ares? ¡Es el colmo que una diosa no pueda tener un poco de privacidad en su propio templo!-respondió con indiferencia y algo de resentimiento ante la interrupción del dios de la guerra.

Ares sonrió lleno placer. Afrodita representaba todo un reto para él y que ella se resistiera a caer de nuevo es sus brazos solo conseguía excitarlo más y más, tarde o temprano sabía que sería el primero en domar a aquella imponente criatura.

La diosa del amor se soltó bruscamente de las poderosas manos de Ares y saliendo del agua se envolvió con la túnica que reposaba a orillas del estanque. Apurando el paso procedió a caminar de regreso hasta su templo no pudiendo evitar mirar al dios a los ojos antes de retirarse. Encontró aquel par de pupilas marrones tan llenas de odio, resentimiento, arrogancia y violencia, eran tan diferentes a los ojos del mortal al servicio de Athena, simplemente no había punto de comparación.

"_Maldita sea"_ pensó al darse cuenta de que otra vez se encontraba pensando en ese hombre.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos el gesto en la cara de Ares reflejó un tanto de confusión e intriga ocasionando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Afrodita, no podía permitir que Ares se enterara de las dudas que tenía, de lo contrario ella corría peligro.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-preguntó él con severidad.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia-respondió con frialdad la diosa alejándose de él.

Sintió que la tomaba con una fuerza extraordinaria de los brazos y la obliga a voltearse para poder verla directamente a los ojos. Con valentía consiguió sostenerle la mirada a Ares conservando en todo momento la calma para no levantar más sospechas en el vengativo dios.

-Más te vale no mentirme Afrodita, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz cuando me traicionan-le amenazó mientras apretaba más fuerte los brazos de la diosa que no lograba liberarse por más que lo intentaba.

Por fin Ares la soltó para luego retirarse del lugar dejando a una tambaleante Afrodita esforzándose al máximo para contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar sus verdes ojos. Sintió la cálida sensación de las lágrimas recorriendo su mejilla, por primera vez en su vida estaba llorando, pero no eran lágrimas de dolor o de tristeza, eran de odio y rabia. Nadie trataba a la diosa del amor de esa manera. Nadie.

* * *

Tras haber caminado dos días seguidos, los santos dorados por fin alcanzaban a ver el arco que delimitaba la entrada a la ciudad de Atenas. Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el cielo azul anunciado la llegada un nuevo día para los habitantes de la ciudad griega por lo que los aldeanos salían de la ciudad con sus rebaños encaminándose hacia los vastos pastizales que rodeaban a Atenas saludando cortésmente a los santos al encontrarse con ellos. Una vez que entraron a la ciudad de la diosa virgen el ambiente era bullicioso, tal como lo recordaban de la primera vez que recorrieron el lugar unos días atrás.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Milo estirándose al caminar-Una cama mullida para dormir, ropa limpia, comida caliente.

Los demás santos sonrieron ante el acertado comentario del escorpión. Habían llegado a pensar que en realidad era más agotador el camino de ida y de vuelta hacia el lugar de la misión que las tareas encargadas por los dioses. Llegar a Atenas era como entrar a un centro vacacional donde podían descansar un poco antes del inicio de una nueva travesía.

Localizando el templo central entraron inmediatamente para saludar a su señora, esperaban deseosos que les informara acerca del estado de Shura hacía ya unos días que no sabían nada de él ni de Aldebarán. Sin embargo esta vez Athena no se encontraba en su trono como de costumbre, en realidad no había nadie en la habitación por lo que volvieron a salir en busca de la diosa de cabellos negros.

-La señora Athena está en el campo de prácticas-les informó una de las damas de compañía de la diosa de la sabiduría-Por favor síganme y les llevaré con ella.

Ni tardo ni perezoso el escorpión fue el primero en seguir los pasos de la hermosa jovencita y sin perder oportunidad buscó la manera de iniciar una conversación con ella. Unos pasos detrás el resto de la comitiva camina observando los detalles en el templo de Athena, a pesar de haber pasado algunas noches ahí esa parte del lugar jamás la habían visto.

Llegaron a la entrada a la enorme explanada donde se realizaban los entrenamientos y prácticas de los ejércitos de la diosa, y justo en medio Athena se encontraba escoltada por sus generales observando con atención a los soldados en plena acción. Apenas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los santos dorados los militares formaron líneas y mediante golpes de sus lanzas y espadas contra los escudos saludaron a unos sorprendidos caballeros de Athena.

-¡Genial! Deberíamos obligar a los soldados y a los santos de bronce y plata que hagan lo mismo cuando entremos-comentó con una sonrisa Máscara al ver la reacción de los soldados ante su presencia.

Rieron de solo pensar en lo que el guardián de la cuarta casa decía mientras avanzaban hacia donde la diosa de sabiduría les esperaba de pie. El rostro de la diosa se iluminó al ver frente a frente a sus santos sanos y salvos, aquellos días en ascuas le habían parecido tan largos, pero la espera por fin llegaba a su fin.

-No saben como me alegra verles de regreso mis santos-saludó con visible alivio Athena a sus guerreros dorados-Permítanme presentarles a Néstor, general de las tropas atenienses y a Erasmus, su mano derecha.

Ambos hombres ofrecieron una discreta reverencia a los trece jóvenes quienes devolvieron el gesto con la misma formalidad y respeto.

-Un placer conocer en persona a quienes se han convertido ya en leyenda de esta ciudad-habló Néstor con una voz digna de uno de los hombres más cercanos a la diosa de la sabiduría.

-El gusto es nuestro señor-respondió Dohko algo apenado por el comentario del hombre.

No esperaban esa clase de recibiendo por parte de los habitantes de la ciudad y mucho menos esperaban a que tan solo unos días de estar en la edad del mito sus nombres y presencias ya fueran tan conocidas en toda Grecia.

-Tess, por favor acompaña a mis santos hasta sus habitaciones para que puedan cambiarse descansar un poco y después avísale a Herse de su presencia para que haga los arreglos pertinentes.

Al escuchar el nombre de la sacerdotisa Milo le dio un codazo en las costillas a Camus ocasionando que una mirada asesina del de Acuario se dirigiera a él debido a lo "discreto" que el escorpión podía ser. Sin embargo Mu notó la extraña conducta entre los santos de Acuario y Escorpión, desafortunadamente el carnero dorado sacó sus propias conclusiones…aunque no estaba de más preguntarles después a los implicados el significado de sus acciones.

Siguieron otra vez a la chica hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones donde cada uno entró a la que le correspondía. Una vez adentro aprovecharon el tiempo para bañarse y cambiarse las ropas antes de pasar al salón donde se serviría el desayuno para todos ellos, aún era temprano por lo que seguramente pasarían el día ahí antes de partir de nueva cuenta hacia su próximo destino.

Camus se encontraba sentado en su cama terminando de secarse el cabello con ayuda de una toalla cuando un par de golpes en la puerta llamó su atención. Se levantó y procedió a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Mu que esperaba del otro lado. El acuariano no pudo disimular la sorpresa que le ocasionaba la visita del santo de Aries, ¿qué podría ser tan importante que el lemuriano no podía esperar hasta el desayuno para hablar con ellos?

-Hola Camus, disculpa que te moleste ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó cortésmente el santo de la primera casa.

-Claro-alcanzó a contestar el galo haciéndose un lado para que el de cabellos lilas entrara a la habitación.

-¿Y Milo?-preguntó Mu al no ver por ningún lado al santo de escorpión.

-Aún se está bañando. Perdona la insistencia Mu ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-No pude evitar notar el extraño comportamiento que tú y Milo mostraron ahí afuera cuando la señora Athena se refirió a su sacerdotisa ¿sucede algo entre ella y tú?

El santo de Acuario se quedó mudo ante la pregunta de su compañero de la primera casa, le resultaba increíble escuchar esa pregunta en la boca de Mu, aunque él hubiera pensado lo mismo de haber visto la manera en la que Milo le clavó el codo entre las costillas.

"_Maldito bicho, las vergüenzas que me haces pasar"_ pensó con la cara más roja que un tomate.

-No es lo que piensas Mu-se apresuró a contestar algo nervioso el santo de Acuario-Lo que viste fue un malentendido, la situación no es lo que parece, pero desafortunadamente tampoco puedo explicarte mucho ya que no es asunto mío y…

-¡Mu! ¿A qué debemos el placer de tu visita?-interrumpió con su usual optimismo Milo que salía del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza y una en su cintura.

La mirada de Camus le advirtió al escorpión que la presencia de Mu no traía nada bueno para ellos, sea lo que sea había conseguido molestar a su amigo de Acuario.

-¿Qué sucede?-insistió el santo de escorpión pasado los ojos de Camus a Mu y así sucesivamente.

-Nada Milo, no te preocupes-aclaró las dudas Mu aceptando la explicación de Camus y sonriéndole a ambos santos al mismo tiempo que se retiraba de la habitación-Nos vemos en el desayuno.

Apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta detrás del santo de Aries, Milo no perdió oportunidad de cuestionar con los ojos a su camarada de la undécima casa acerca de la misteriosa visita del lemuriano. Camus volvió a tomar asiento en la cama y con una inquisidora mirada "asesinó" al pobre santo de Escorpión que ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

-¡Todo es culpa tuya Milo!-le reclamó bastante alterado-¡Si fueras más discreto me hubiera ahorrado la vergüenza delante de Mu! Pero ¡no! ¡Tenías que ser tan explícito delante de todos! ¡Darme un codazo delante de todo el mundo! ¡Increíble!-gritaba Camus haciendo miles de ademanes que permitían constatar su frustración, y así siguió y siguió.

Milo se limitaba a observar algo sorprendido de la conducta tan poco racional de Camus y se mordía el labio de vez en cuando al no entender nada de lo que le decía su inseparable amigo. En varias ocasiones abrió la boca en un intento de preguntar algo pero terminaba siendo interrumpido por el acuariano que seguía desahogándose sin detenerse. Por fin Camus guardó silencio y se cruzó de brazos fijando la mirada en el escorpión.

-¿Eh?...¿Camus?-se atrevió a preguntar Milo tras unos momentos de silencio.

-¿Qué quieres?-fue la tajante respuesta de un furioso santo de Acuario.

-Creo que no entendí que es lo que hice-comentó con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en los labios el escorpión dorado mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

Camus respiró profundamente en lo que parecía el augurio de una nueva explosión del santo. Inconscientemente Milo retrocedió un par de pasos preparándose para lo peor.

-Mu piensa que tengo una "relación" con Herse-explicó apenado el de Acuario.

El de la octava casa hizo hasta lo imposible para no reírse de ese comentario pero por más que se esforzó una sonora carcajada se escapó de su garganta marcando el inicio de un indetenible espasmo de risas.

-No veo lo divertido en este asunto-replicó con frialdad Camus.

-Es que…-intentaba hablar Milo pero las carcajadas se lo impedían-Es que…tú y…Herse…¡Ay!...me duele el estómago…de tanta risa…

-¡Basta Milo!-demandó Camus-Esto es muy serio, ¿sabes que puede pasar si alguien se entera?

-No exageres Camus, ya todos en el Santuario saben que no eres un casto varón, así que no veo cual pueda ser el problema con que piensen que también te conseguiste una chica en la edad del mito-respondió quitado de la pena Milo entrando al baño de nueva cuenta para vestirse.

Aquella observación le cayó como balde de agua fría al de acuario. Si bien no era una inocente palomita nunca pensó que todo el Santuario tuviera esa imagen de él, pero claro…¡eso se ganaba por pasar tanto tiempo con Milo! Dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres, pensó mientras desaprobaba con la cabeza.

-Ese no es el punto-continuó Camus con fastidio-Me refiero a lo que podría suceder si Athena se entera.

-¡Ups! No creo que le parezca correcto que su sacerdotisa ande por ahí con un santo-contestó Milo desde el baño.

-¡Exacto! Inclusive podríamos causarle problemas a Herse-concluyó el de acuario.

-Pues no se que le hayas dicho a Mu pero parece que se lo creyó todo.

-Eso espero.

Mu abandonó la habitación de Milo y Camus con más preguntas que respuestas. No sabía que hacer y le alarmaba la potencial situación que se pudiera desarrollar en el templo de Athena, no quería ni pensar en lo que podría pasar si la sacerdotisa se metía con un santo, de solo imaginárselo se le enchinó la piel.

Caminaba pensativo por el corredor sin prestar mucha atención a lo que se pasaba a su alrededor, por poco se estrella contra Saga, Aioros y Dohko que también pasaban por el pasillo y ni siquiera se dio por enterado despertando sospechas en los santos de Géminis, Sagitario y Libra.

-Mu ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupado el santo de Libra.

-Si, no se preocupe maestro-contestó sin mucho convencimiento el ariano.

Los tres santos intercambiaron miradas, no había peor mentiroso que el santo de Aries, quizá con la posible excepción de Shaka.

-Mu…-le habló Saga-Tú no estás bien, cuéntanos que te pasa.

Aries permaneció callado por un momento pensando en lo poco apropiado que sería esparcir chismes entre sus compañeros de Orden, pero si sus sospechas eran correctas el daño colateral de un escándalo iba a ser grande.

-¡Vamos Mu!-insistió Aioros pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del de cabellos lilas-Cuéntanos que te pasa, no nos dejes preocupados.

Sin más remedio Mu se dirigió, acompañado de sus tres amigos, hasta la habitación de Dohko para poder conversar del tema que tanto le aquejaba. Entraron los cuatro santos a la habitación y se acomodaron para prestar toda su atención al carnero dorado y sus inquietudes. Una vez que cada quien hubo encontrado donde sentarse todos los ojos se centraron en Mu quien comenzó con algo de indecisión a contar su historia…

-¡Milo tiene algo con la sacerdotisa de Athena!-confesó sin muchos miramientos el lemuriano ocasionando que a los presentes se les cayera de la mandíbula de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Saga al punto del colapso.

-¡¿Milo y Herse?!-balbuceó Aioros.

-No puede ser-alcanzó a susurrar un conmocionado santo de Libra.

Mu solo asentía con la cabeza sintiéndose culpable de revelar esa "verdad" a sus demás compañeros.

-Yo vi como Milo le dio un codazo a Camus cuando Athena habló de ella-explicaba compungido Mu-Al principio pensé que era Camus quien mantenía una relación con ella, pero al cuestionarlo me explicó que no era así y que en realidad no podía decirme nada porque no era asunto suyo.

-Si Camus sabe y no es asunto suyo entonces tiene que ser de Milo-concluía en voz alta el santo de Sagitario.

-Y conociendo a Milo que es un conquistador sin remedio…no hay duda que tiene que ser él-complementó Saga.

-Aioria me contó que la última noche que pasamos aquí Milo quería escaparse con una de las damas de compañía de Athena-comentó Aioros recordando una plática con el león dorado.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con el bicho, de lo contrario nos va a meter en problemas-decía Saga mirando a los demás.

-Maestro ¿usted que opina?-preguntó Mu a Dohko que no participaba en la conversación-¿Maestro?...

Dohko estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. No comprendía que le impresionaba más; si el saber que Milo andaba detrás de la sacerdotisa o el repentino arranque de celos que le atacó al enterarse de semejante noticia.

-¿Maestro Dohko?-le llamaba Aioros sin recibir respuesta.

-Qué extraño…-comentaba Mu mirando a Saga y Aioros.

-¡Maestro!-subió Saga el tono de su voz al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano frente a la cara de Dohko tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?-reaccionó por fin el antiguo maestro.

-Estábamos hablando y usted como que de repente dejó de prestar atención a lo que decíamos-contestó con sospechas el santo de Géminis-¿Le sucede algo?

-No, no se preocupen-fue la respuesta del de Libra ante la insistente mirada de los santos más jóvenes-Solo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?-preguntó sin pensarlo mucho Aioros.

-Pues…en esta situación-contestó titubeante Dohko, no podía decirles a los muchachos que en realidad le había sacudido el piso solo pensar en Milo y Herse juntos.

-¿Y bien?-trató de animarle Mu a que compartiera sus ideas con ellos.

Dohko les miró sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Mu?-preguntó suplicando en sus adentros que el santo de Aries estuviera equivocado.

-En realidad no lo estoy, son solo sospechas pero podríamos preguntarle a Milo. Ya saben como es, estoy seguro que no lo negará en caso de que fuera verdad.

Sonaba como una buena idea, con lo descarado que era el escorpión en cuestión de amores seguramente ni siquiera se molestaría en negarles sus actos o sus intenciones, lo único que tendrían que hacer era confrontarlo a la hora del desayuno y entonces se enterarían de la verdad.

-Ok, entonces eso haremos, pero tenemos que disimular un poco. Será mejor que le preguntes Mu cuando ambos estén solos.-aclaró Aioros a lo que los otros santos aprobaron la idea del de Sagitario-Ahora vamos a comer algo porque me muero de hambre.

Así los santos salieron de la habitación con rumbo hacia el comedor para tomar el desayuno.

En el comedor del Templo de Athena, Máscara de Muerte y Aioria se encontraban sentados en lados opuestos de la mesa. Nunca se habían llevado bien, así que no tenían muchos temas de conversación en común, por lo que la indiferencia inundaba el ya de por sí incómodo ambiente entre ambos santos. Fueron los primeros en llegar y esperan con ansías que sus demás compañeros aparecieran pronto puesto que la situación no era muy agradable. De vez en cuando se veían de reojo y luego pretendían no hacerlo.

-Ya se tardaron mucho-comentó el de Cáncer tratado de hacer conversación.

-Si-respondió el santo de Leo sin saber que más decir.

De nuevo el silencio.

-Ojalá sirvan algo bueno para desayunar-esta vez era el león el que hacia el esfuerzo de decir algo.

-Sí, seguramente-contestó Máscara.

Y otra vez volvieron a callarse. Miraban para todos lados, se hacían los desentendidos hasta que por fin aparecieron Kanon y Shaka para terminar con la tortura de ambos santos.

-¡Kanon! ¡Shaka! ¡Qué bueno verles!-saludó Aioria agradecido de la presencia de sus amigos.

-Que bueno verte otra vez gato…-correspondió el saludo Kanon-Los quince minutos que no te he visto se me han hecho los más largos de mi vida-terminó con broma.

Shaka y Máscara sonrieron a causa del comentario del ex marina, no así Aioria que torció la boca al sentirse burlado.

-Muy gracioso-dijo entre dientes.

Poco a poco los demás caballeros comenzaron a reunirse en el comedor, pero la comida no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Como que se están tardando y yo ya tengo hambre-se quejó Milo agarrándose el estómago.

-Además exigente-le respondió Shaka-Me quieres decir Milo ¿cómo pretendes que preparen tanta comida en media hora? Seguramente no nos esperaban.

-Pues sí, pero explícaselo a mi estómago.

Shaka giró los ojos, era batalla perdida seguir explicándole las cosas al escorpión. Muy quieto en un rincón de la mesa Mu esperaba el momento preciso para encarar a Milo, no estaba seguro de que momento acercarse puesto que el santo de la octava casa estaba enfrascado en una conversación con el león dorado acerca de la mejor receta que alguna vez hubieran probado, se notaba que ambos tenían hambre.

De repente Mu supo que tenía una oportunidad frente a sus ojos cuando Aioros prácticamente raptó a su hermano menor para alejarlo de Milo y Saga se apropió de la silla que el santo de Acuario ocuparía junto a su amigo casi empujando al galo en el proceso ocasionando con ello un par de malas palabras en francés por parte del agredido.

-Milo ¿te molestaría si te hago una pregunta?-le dijo el de Aries separando al peliazul del grupo.

-Me molestaría menos si tuviera algo que comer, pero ¿qué deseas Mu?-contestó con su ya conocido sentido del humor el escorpión.

-En realidad no sé como preguntarte esto así que nada más lo haré…-comenzó el lemuriano-¿Tienes o intentas algo con Herse?

Milo abrió los ojos ante la pregunta y comenzó a carcajearse a más no poder llamando la atención de todos sobre los dos santos. Sus compañeros lo observaban como si estuviera loco puesto que no dejaba de reír y de tambalearse hacia adelante y atrás.

-No pasa nada-dijo aún riéndose Milo a sus amigos-Es solo que Mu me contó un buen chiste.

No muy convencidos de la explicación los guerreros de Athena volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones ignorando por completo lo que fuera que hizo ahogarse de risa al escorpión, conociendo a Milo cualquier cosa pudo haber tenido ese efecto en él.

-No, Mu, no tengo ni pienso intentar nada con Herse. Ella es una sacerdotisa, yo soy un santo y además no soy su tipo-fue la terminante respuesta de Milo.

-¿Cómo es eso que no eres su tipo?-preguntó por demás alarmado el de Aries.

-Ya lo sabrás algún día carnerito-habló Milo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una decena de doncellas cargando toda clase de platillos para el desayuno, detrás de ellas entró Herse sonriente como siempre.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo, santos.

-¡Hola Herse! ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Nos has extrañado?-ese era el desenfadado de Milo.

La chica se rió de las preguntas del santo-Si, mucho Milo-respondió haciendo que cuatro santos alzaran una ceja al sospechar algo.

-Espero que ustedes también nos hayan extrañado a nosotras-escucharon la voz de la diosa que entraba a la habitación.

-Puede apostar que sí, señora-le contestó Kanon.

Poniéndose de pie los santos recibían a la diosa de la sabiduría que llegaba para acompañarles en el desayuno. Como ya era usual Athena tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y con un ademán les indico a los jóvenes que podían comenzar con su comida sin tener que esperar más.

-Athena, ¿sabe algo de Shura?-preguntó Aioros mientras comían.

-Sé que ha mejorado pero aún no despierta, no deben preocuparse por él. Soterios, el hombre que lo está cuidando, es de mi entera confianza, de hecho vivió varios años en esta ciudad sirviéndome como médico de mis tropas.

-No es desconfianza, es solo que no supimos nada de Shura y Aldebarán en días por lo que teníamos muchas dudas al respecto-intentó aclarar las cosas Saga.

-Aldebarán permanecerá con Shura durante todo el tiempo que esté convaleciente. Hay tantos enemigos ahí afuera que no me gustaría dejar sin protección al santo de Capricornio, tan pronto Shura pueda trasladarse hasta esta ciudad les prometo que Aldebarán se unirá al grupo.

El desayuno transcurrió en tranquilidad con los santos contando sus anécdotas a la diosa y a la sacerdotisa, explicándoles a detalle como habían conseguido derrotar a la Hidra.

-¿Y quién es esa chica Kal?-preguntó intrigada la diosa.

-Una amiga que conocimos en Nemea-le dijo Milo.

-En realidad no es amiga mía-complementó Máscara de Muerte con evidente disgusto en el rostro.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso Máscara?-le confrontó la diosa.

-Por nada en especial, es que esa mujer me da muy mala espina. No confía en ella.

-Es un paranoico, su excelencia-dijo en broma Afrodita sonriendo con complicidad a su amigo de Cáncer-Kal nos dio una información equivocada cuando enfrentamos al león de Nemea y a este no se le olvida ese error de la chica.

Athena miró al santo de Cáncer aún pensativa, tal vez valdría la pena averiguar un poco más acerca de la misteriosa jovencita que ayudaba a sus santos.

-Tengan cuidado mis santos, aquí las cosas no son lo que parecen-comentó la diosa de la sabiduría poniéndose de pie-Ahora con su permiso me retiro, tengo que supervisar las reuniones de seguridad de la ciudad. Les veré en el almuerzo.

Tras despedir a su señora, los guerreros continuaron comiendo y conversando hasta que saciaron su hambre. Por fin abandonaron la habitación.

-Herse ¿podría pedirte un favor?-preguntó Saga, quien salió de último, a la joven sacerdotisa.

-Por supuesto, Saga. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito que me consigas unas cosas-respondió el geminiano mientras entrega a la rubia un papelito donde anotó todo lo que necesitaría.

La chica abrió el papelito y leyó el contenido del mismo, su rostro delató de inmediato la sorpresa que le ocasionaba aquella petición del santo. Volteó a verlo interrogándole con los ojos.

-No te preocupes, son solo algunas cosas que necesito para unos pendientes-confirmó Saga guiñándole el ojo.

Ella le regaló una traviesa sonrisa-Esta misma tarde te llevaré todo a tu habitación-contestó.

Por su parte algunos de los caballeros salían al patio de prácticas para estirar un poco las piernas y de paso ayudar a la digestión del desayuno. Afuera el clima era perfecto, el sol brillaba en el azul cielo y una fresca brisa mitigaba el calor de Grecia.

-¿Qué les parece un poco de entrenamiento?-preguntó ansioso Aioros, hacía tiempo que no tenía una sesión completa de ejercicios.

-Me caería bien un poco de ejercicio después de tanta comida-se anotó Kanon al reto mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Creo que ya me estoy anquilosando a falta deentrenamiento, mucho caminar y poca acción-Afrodita se unía al grupo.

-Yo paso, mi espalda me está matando de tanto dormir en el piso-el león dorado no estaba dispuesto a mover un solo músculo más, necesita una larga siesta en una mullida cama.

-Nosotros sí iremos ¿verdad Camus?-decía el santo de Escorpión, su compañero de Acuario confirmó con la cabeza.

-Agradezco la invitación pero creo que mi espíritu necesita más el ejercicio, desde que llegamos a este lugar he tenido pocas oportunidades de conversar con Buda, así que, si me disculpan, pasaré la mañana meditando-explicó el de Virgo alejándose con dirección a los jardines situados al frente del Templo.

-Creo que entonces solo seremos nosotros-comentó Mascara de Muerte-Mu se quedó con el maestro Dohko conversando quien sabe de qué.

Y así transcurrió la mañana para nuestros héroes. Entre golpes y ataques las horas parecían volar, entrenar de esa manera casi les hacía sentirse en casa, se veían a sí mismos dentro del viejo Coliseo rodeados de las voces de los aprendices y santos que se reunían a observar los intensos entrenamientos de la orden dorada, siempre era un espectáculo el apreciar las increíbles habilidades de esos jóvenes.

Dentro de la habitación de Dohko, Mu explicaba al castaño lo que el santo de Escorpión le confirmó unos momentos antes del desayuno.

-Así es maestro…-decía el lemuriano- Milo aseguró que no existe ninguna relación con Herse, de hecho parece entender que sería inapropiado algo entre un santo y ella.

El de Libra hubiera preferido no escuchar esa última parte, sin embargo le tranquilizaba bastante que el escorpión estaba fuera de la jugada y, más importante, que el peliazul no tenía pretensiones para con la joven princesa de Atenas.

-Es un alivio escuchar eso-le dijo a Mu.

-Sí, ya me quedo más tranquilo. Ahora, si le parece bien, me retiro hacia mi cuarto, creo que necesito algo de descanso-se despidió cortésmente el ariano al abandonar los aposentos del guardián de la séptima casa.

-Gracias Mu, que descanses-Dohko no pudo evitar sonreía al cerrarse la puerta, por fin podía respirar tranquilo.

* * *

-¡Ya llegamos!-exclamó Aldebarán entrando a la casa de Soterios acompañado por Minta y cargando en uno de sus hombros una enorme cesta llena de alimentos.

-¡Estoy en la cocina!-les respondió Zeva.

El santo y la niña se apresuraron a llevar todos los víveres que habían comprado a la cocineta donde la joven griega se encontraba preparando el desayuno para la familia.

-¿Te ha dicho tu abuelo algo acerca de Shura?-preguntó Aldebarán a Zeva mientras comenzaba a sacar todas las compras de la canasta y a acomodarlas en la alacena.

-No, pero recuerda que el abuelo te explicó desde el principio que la recuperación sería tardada.

-Lo sé, es solo que me desespera el que ni siquiera haya despertado. Ya lleva tres días dormido y sin dar señales de mejoría.

-Alde, no seas exigente. Shura está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para recuperarse y tú lo sigues presionando, si continuas así solo conseguirás ponerlo nervioso. Puede que esté dormido pero estoy segura que puede escucharte, así que no quiero oír más de esos comentarios-le reprochó la niña quien trepándose a una silla sermoneaba al toro dorado como si fuera su mamá.

Por su parte Aldebarán y Zeva trataban de no reírse de la chiquita, ciertamente había algo de verdad en sus palabras, sin embargo la manera de expresarse hacía la escena por demás divertida.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó cortésmente el anciano Soterios-Veo que Aldebarán y Minta ya han ido al mercado a hacer las compras del día-comentó al ver la comida llenando una mesa no muy grande instalada en la cocina.

-Así es abuelo-contestó la niña-Compramos todas las provisiones de la semana ¡ah! Y me olvidaba…-inmediatamente comenzó a registrar entre las cosas hasta encontrar una bolsita llena de hojas secas-Te trajimos las hierbas medicinales que nos pediste.

Soterios tomó entre sus manos la bolsita y sacó unas pocas hojas en su mano. Procedió a olerlas, a sentir la textura y, por último, se metió una hoja a la boca para probar su sabor. Aldebarán, Minta y Zeva miraban con curiosidad todo el ritual que el anciano realizaba con las hierbas que seguramente usaría para el tratamiento de Shura.

-Esto servirá-afirmó por fin.

Con calma se dirigió hasta el fogón para poner a hervir un tanto de agua mientras que depositaba en una taza algunas de las hojas secas con la intención de preparar una especie de té.

-¿Vas a desayunar algo abuelo?-le interrumpió Zeva que ya comenzaba a servir los platos.

-No Zeva, pero gracias. Primero voy a darle esta infusión a Shura y después comeré algo.

-Hablando de Shura-se atrevió a preguntar Aldebarán de la misma manera que lo había hecho cada mañana desde que llegaron ahí-¿Cómo sigue? ¿Ha habido alguna mejoría?

-Si te refieres a que si ya ha recobrado el conocimiento, no, aún no ha despertado; sin embargo te aseguro que ha mejorado mucho. Ya no se queja de dolor ni tiene fiebres, parece que el envenenamiento ha cedido-respondió el anciano pacientemente.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije-le reprochó Minta al santo de Tauro-¡Pero no me crees!

Una sonrisa fue todo lo que Aldebarán dio como respuesta a la niña que continuaba viéndolo de manera traviesa. Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio enfocándose en las labores que les correspondían.

Después de desayunar, y como ya era costumbre, Aldebarán ayudó a las dos jovencitas con el mantenimiento del pequeño huerto de la entrada. De hecho también auxilió a unos vecinos con un árbol caído sobre el patio y prestó sus servicios para la reconstrucción de una casa, tener un santo de Athena en la aldea era toda una novedad, y de mucha ayuda también. El toro dorado se había convertido en una verdadera celebridad en el pueblo.

Había pasado las últimas mañanas andando entre los aldeanos, conociendo gente y ayudando a cuanta persona podía, esa era su naturaleza. Le gustaba departir con todos y rodearse de amigos y así lo había conseguido.

Llegada la media tarde el santo se encaminó de regreso a la casa de Soterios, ya era hora del almuerzo y quería checar como andaba todo con Shura. Cruzó el poblado saludando a cuanto aldeano se le atravesaba con la alegría propia de él. Tan pronto entró a la casa la situación se volvió sospechosa.

Sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala Minta permanecía quieta y cabizbaja, algo no estaba bien. Buscó con la mirada a Zeva o a Soterios pero no alcanzó a ver a ninguno de ellos, en la cocina las ollas de comida burbujeaban como si llevaran ya varios minutos hirviendo y los platos no habían sido colocados en la mesa. Con desconfianza se aproximó a la niña, preparándose para alguna trágica noticia.

-Chiquita, ¿qué sucede? ¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó con suavidad.

Ella le miró con tristeza-Shura ya despertó-contestó con una voz apenas perceptible.

El corazón de Aldebarán dio un brinco dentro de su pecho. Shura por fin despertó pero ¿por qué Minta estaba tan triste? ¿Y por qué Zeva y Soterios habían dejado todo atrás?

-¿Están ahí adentro?-volvió a cuestionar el toro apuntando la puerta de la habitación de Shura. La niña asintió con la cabeza.

Con temor Aldebarán fue recorriendo el breve espacio entre él y la puerta hasta quedar frente a ella. Respiró profundamente para luego empujarla viendo como poco a poco la habitación quedaba al descubierto de sus ojos.

En la cama estaba sentado Shura, frente a él Soterios parecía examinar algo en el rostro del santo de Capricornio, por último Zeva permanecía de pie junto a la ventana, que estaba cubierta con una manta dejando la habitación en penumbras. La joven fijó sus ojos en el santo de Tauro al verlo entrar por la puerta.

-¡Shura! ¡Amigo! ¡Ya despertaste!-exclamó Aldebarán contento y casi corriendo hacia la cama donde estaba el santo de Capricornio.

-¿Aldebarán?-preguntó Shura moviendo el rostro hacia donde estaba el de la segunda casa.

El santo se detuvo en seco, algo no estaba bien. Rápidamente ubicó al anciano preguntándole con los ojos que estaba pasando. Exigía una respuesta.

-Aldebarán, hay un problema con la vista de Shura-explicó el viejo-Parece ser que no puede ver.

-Estoy ciego, amigo-finalizó Shura con decepción.

La sangre se le heló en las venas al pobre Tauro, no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Pero…?-balbuceó.

-Puede ser un efecto del envenenamiento, pero no brinquemos a conclusiones, necesitaremos un poco de tiempo para saber más-intentaba suavizar las cosas Soterios-Sería un poco extremo decir que estas ciego permanentemente jovencito.

-Soterios tiene razón, Shura. Pronto las cosas se van a solucionar, si lograste sobrevivir a la Hidra podrás sobreponerte a esto-habló con renovado optimismo el de la segunda casa.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en la boca del Capricornio.

-Al menos estoy vivo y creo que no te he agradecido lo que hiciste por mí. Gracias Aldebarán.

Conteniendo las lágrimas el toro dorado se abalanzó sobre Shura para abrazarlo, fuera como fuera era un enorme alegría tenerlo de vuelta.

-No tienes nada que agradecer mi amigo, nada.

* * *

Ya más relajados y descansados, los santos dorados volvieron a reunirse en el comedor al llegar la hora del almuerzo. Esta vez todo estaba listo para recibir a los huéspedes favoritos de la diosa de la sabiduría, inclusive Herse se encontraba esperando por ellos dentro del comedor.

-La señora Athena me ha encargo que la disculpe-comentó la joven-Ha tenido que salir de improviso y no podrá acompañarnos durante la comida.

-No tiene porque disculparse, sabemos que está muy ocupada y le agradecemos que esté tan pendiente de nosotros a pesar de las muchas obligaciones que debe cumplir día a día-respondió el santo de Virgo.

-Pero está todo bien ¿verdad?-preguntó un intuitivo Mu.

-Sí, no se preocupen. Solo es un compromiso de rutina-se apresuró a confirmar Herse ¡cómo odiaba tener que mentirles! Pero las instrucciones de Athena fueron muy específicas, nadie debía enterarse de que iría a visitar a Shura, nunca mencionó el motivo sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón la sacerdotisa sabía que las noticias no eran buenas.

-¿Estás bien?-la cuestionaba Aioros al verla ausente.

-Solo repasaba lo que tengo que hacer esta tarde-ella sonrió, no quería levantar sospechas.

* * *

En la penumbra de la habitación, Shura permanecía sentado en la cama pensando una y otra vez en el estado en que se encontraba. No tenía miedo a perder la vista, sabía muy bien que su cosmos le ayudaría a moverse sin necesidad de sus ojos, sin embargo sí le atormentaba pensar en las muchas cosas que se perdería si la ceguera resultaba ser permanente. No podría disfrutar de los colores, no volvería a ver los rostros de las personas, jamás apreciaría de nuevo los maravillosos amaneceres que tanto le gustaban, se perdería de tanto…pero al menos estaba vivo.

Un delgado rayo de luz se filtró a través de la puerta que se abría lentamente. El rechinar de la madera llamó la atención del santo de Capricornio obligándolo a voltear instintivamente la cara hacia donde dedujo que se encontraba la entrada de la habitación.

La joven diosa de la sabiduría hacía su entrada, caminado silenciosamente hasta llegar a la cama donde reposaba su guerrero. Se sentó en el borde justo al lado de Shura para tomar la mano del santo entre las suyas con una ternura que él nunca había sentido en su vida.

-¿Cómo estás Shura?-le dijo con voz delicada.

-Señora, que gusto escucharla de nuevo.

-Me alegra mucho verte vivo, sé que tu vista aún no regresa más te pido, mi querido santo, que no pierdas la esperanza. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para devolver el brillo a tus ojos verdes.

Una traicionera lágrima se escapó de los tristes ojos del Capricornio, rodando lentamente por su mejilla. Delante de ella no podía fingir que estaba bien porque no lo estaba, le dolía tener que vivir en las tinieblas, no se resignaba a perder el colorido mundo que alguna vez conoció. Ya había estado ciego antes, el mismo Shaka le había arrebatado la vista sin embargo en aquella ocasión la situación era muy diferente, la vida que vivía era prestada y tarde o temprano volvería a unirse a los muertos, en donde no necesitaría ver puesto que en el Inframundo no existía nada que mereciera ser apreciado.

Para Athena las cosas tampoco eran fáciles. Era tan doloroso verlo sufrir de esa manera, podía sentir como su alma lloraba con desilusión y ella tenía las manos atadas. Malditas reglas que le impedían ayudarlo, perversos dioses que causaban más daño que bien, si pudiera rompería sus ataduras solo que eso solo significaría más odios y rencores hacia sus protegidos. Permitió que una lágrima se le escapara, después de todo él no podría verla desahogarse y necesitaba tanto sacar todos esos sentimientos de su pecho.

-Por favor Athena, le suplico que no llore por mí-le dijo él estrechando la suave mano de la deidad.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Quizá estoy ciego pero puedo sentir la tristeza de su aura.

Que tonta había sido, olvidó por completo que esos jóvenes podían leer su cosmos a la perfección, en lugar de ayudar a su santo había conseguido preocuparle, se recriminó.

-Le juró señora que no pienso darme por vencido, con su ayuda saldré de esta porque creo en usted y le confío mi vida.

No pudo evitarlo, se lanzó sobre Shura abrazándolo con fuerza, ella tampoco se daría por vencida, seguiría luchando.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Grecia y el silencio en el Templo de Athena era sepulcral. Cada uno de los santos se había retirado a descansar, preparándose para la aventura que comenzaría la mañana siguiente.

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño Dohko permanecía acostado en su cama observando fijamente el techo. Torció la boca y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar la avalancha de sentimientos que había experimentado ese día, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía de ese modo, y muy en fondo le gustaba esa sensación.

Sin embargo aún le preocupaba el haber sentido celos, y no por el sentimiento en sí, sino que sabía perfectamente que no podía existir nada entre él y Herse, ella era una sacerdotisa y él un santo al servicio de la diosa virgen ¿en qué momento habían aflorado todas esas emociones hacia la joven? La situación era impensable, así que esa sería la última palabra, se tragaría todo y continuaría su vida como si nunca la hubiera conocido.

-Además a lo mejor a ella ni siquiera le intereso-se dijo a sí mismo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Se golpeó la frente con la mano en claro reproche a su conducta y a su comentario. Recién acababa de tomar una determinación y ya estaba rompiendo sus propias reglas al pensar en semejante tema.

-Ahora si que la senilidad me está afectando-murmuró decepcionado de su propia conducta.

Se puso de pie para buscar una remera con que cubrirse el torso desnudo, necesitaba salir para tomar algo de aire, con un poco de suerte el fresco de la noche podrían despejarle la cabeza. Vistiéndose abrió la puerta de la habitación y recorrió los vacíos corredores del templo de Athena hacia la salida principal.

Alcanzó a divisar la salida iluminada por el resplandor de la luna y la brisa acarició su rostro. Se detuvo, cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza tratando de recobrar la calma y de tranquilizar al fantasma de la duda que comenzaba a asustarlo ante el orden de los acontecimientos.

-¿Dohko?-escuchó llamar su nombre-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

"_No puede ser" _pensó al descubrir frente a él a Herse sentada en las escaleras de la entrada mirándole expectante y esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-No tengo sueño, así que pensé salir a respirar un poco de aire-respondió intentando disimular la sorpresa-¿Y tú?

-A veces vengo aquí cuando necesito meditar algo, a estas horas de la noche suele ser un lugar muy tranquilo. Además hoy hay luna llena, solo en estos maravillosos días podemos observar a la luna tan majestuosa y hermosa como en realidad es.

El santo de Libra alzó los ojos al cielo para encontrarse con la plateada luna brillando intensamente sobre su cabeza, estaba tan encerrado en sus ideas que ni siquiera había notado el espectáculo que Artemisa les regalaba.

-Tienes razón, realmente es hermosa-respondió a Herse-Me retiro, para que puedas seguir disfrutando en paz de esta noche, buenas noches-se despidió caballerosamente para empezar el regreso a su habitación.

-¡No! Espera…-se apresuró a detenerlo la rubia-No es necesario que te vayas, si lo deseas puedes quedarte a platicar.

-No quiero interrumpirte…-intentó excusarse el de Libra, en realidad quería quedarse pero el objetivo de salir de su cuarto era olvidarse por un momento de ella y ahora tendría que tenerla en frente conversando.

-Pero si no será molestia, al contrario será un placer conversar contigo-respondió la chica con una sonrisa e invitándole con la mano a sentarse a su lado.

Dohko suspiró profundamente, no tenía mucha opción y tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos, así que caminó hasta sentarse al lado de la sacerdotisa. Al principio un incómodo silencio inundó el ambiente, él no buscaba de que hablar y ella esperaba a que él diera el primer paso en la conversación.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas qué les ha parecido nuestra época?-Herse rompió el silencio, si ese tímido santo no iba a atreverse sería ella quien se lanzaría al ruedo.

-Extraña, muy extraña-contestó Dohko con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios-Hemos visto y vivido cosas que nunca esperamos, por más que intentamos imaginar lo que nos deparaba creo que ni siquiera nos acercamos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno…para empezar nos encontramos dioses caprichosos por doquier, aunque de esos ya tenemos muchos en casa-río el santo-Nos ha atacado un wivern, una ninfa acosa a Aioria, Milo quiso llevarse un grifo de mascota, un león gigantesco trató de comernos, dos mujeres locas del inframundo masacraron a inocentes frente a nuestros ojos, un mar de cangrejos nos persiguió, luchamos contra un ejercito de muertos y una hidra casi mata a Shura ¡demasiado para una semana!

La chica no pudo evitar reírse del comentario del de Libra, ni siquiera imaginaba como sería su mundo pero no podía ser nada parecido a la edad del Mito a juzgar por la reacción de Dohko. Por su parte el antiguo maestro la observaba anonadado, en realidad era bonita.

-Disculpa que me ría-le dijo Herse al notar la insistente mirada del santo sobre ella-Es solo que ustedes han pasado por más cosas de las que un ciudadano promedio vería en su vida entera. No creas que eso nos sucede todos los días.

-Ni te preocupes, en realidad a mi también me da risa recordar todo. Será una buena anécdota para contarles a mis hijos y mis nietos.

-¿Tienes hijos?-preguntó la sacerdotisa intrigada.

-¿Hijos? Biológicos no, pero tengo un alumno, Shiryu, al que quiero como si lo fuera y también esta Shunrei, a ella la adopté cuando apenas era un bebé y desde entonces ha permanecido conmigo. Ojalá pudieras conocerla, es una dulzura de niña.

Herse pudo notar como los ojos se le humedecieron al santo al hablar de su familia, a leguas se podía apreciar el cariño que les tenía y cuanto los extrañaba. Aquel era hombre era todo lo que ella esperaba.

-Estoy segura que los verás pronto y que ellos te esperan con ansias.

Él solo sonrió con tristeza.

-Es normal extrañarlos ¿sabes?-continuó la joven-Yo he estado separada de mi padre y mis hermanas por años, a pesar de vivir a unos cuantos metros apenas y puedo verlos debido a al voto de servicio que he hecho para la señora Athena.

-Lo siento mucho, debe ser terrible pasar tanto tiempo lejos de las personas que quieres.

-Así es, pero esa fue mi decisión; ustedes en cambio vinieron aquí por culpa de los dioses, de lo contrario dudo que te hubieras alejado tanto de Shiryu y Shunrei.

-De vez en cuando es bueno tomarse unas vacaciones de la paternidad-bromeó Dohko-Además ellos ya están bastante grandecitos para cuidarse solos.

-Entonces espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones-le siguió el juego Herse.

-¿Crees que estas son mis vacaciones? ¡Ni lo sueñes! Vacaciones serán las que me tome cuando regresemos a nuestro tiempo, pienso pedirle a Shion dos semanas para irme a la playa o algo así.

-¡Ah! Ya veo. Me parece una excelente idea, oye por cierto ¿quién es Shion y por qué tienes que pedirle permiso?

-Shion es nuestro Patriarca, el máximo santo de la orden de Athena y el encargado de mantenernos a todos a raya, en especial a esos doce "angelitos" que duermen apaciblemente dentro del templo-esto último dicho con tremenda ironía por parte de Libra.

-No te creo que sean como dices, se ven tan serios y bien portados-dijo asombrada de la declaración de Dohko.

-Es porque no has pasado más de tres horas con ellos, son de lo que no hay. Solo Saga y Aioros se salvan de caer en la misma categoría y eso por muy poco, cuando se juntan con sus respectivos hermanitos ni quien los detenga.

-Me gustaría verlo-rió la joven.

-No, no te gustaría, puede ser demasiado peligroso.

-Pues valdría la pena arriesgar mi vida por…

-¡Shhhh! ¿Escuchaste eso?-la interrumpió el santo.

El rostro de Dohko había cambiado de risueño a preocupado. Poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios le indicaba a la sacerdotisa que guardara silencio, aparentemente escuchaba algo que ella no podía oír. La ayudó a levantarse y sujetándola del brazo la escoltaba hasta la entrada del templo sin despegar la mirada del cielo como si buscara algo.

-Dohko ¿qué pasa?-murmuró Herse consternada.

-Algo no está bien, entra al templo ahora y, sin importar lo que escuches, no vayas a salir.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Herse, haz como te digo.

Titubeante la rubia se encaminó hasta la entrada viendo de reojo al santo, sin embargo justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar una sombra cayó desde el cielo aterrizando frente a ella ocasionado que gritara aterrorizada ante lo que tenía enfrente.

-¡Herse!-grito con desesperación Dohko.

Una hermosa mujer de largos y brillantes cabellos castaños sujetaba a la sacerdotisa impidiéndole huir de ella. Su cuerpo desnudo resaltaba bajo los rayos lunares y esbozaba una maquiavélica sonrisa en los labios mientas sus largas garras apuntaban directamente al cuello de Herse haciendo brotar unas pequeñas gotas de sangre al clavarse en la fina piel de la chica, y sus enormes alas se expandían haciéndola ver aún más impresionante.

-Acércate un paso más, santo de Athena, y mis garras atravesaran el cuello de esta chica-le amenazó.

Dohko apretó los dientes ante la amenaza, no quería exponerse a que aquel ser cumpliera su palabra y terminara de un solo golpe con la vida de Herse. Tenía las manos atadas.

-Mátala de una vez Ocípete.

A espaldas del santo de Libra otros dos de esos seres acaban de poner los pies en la tierra. Los cabellos de una eran negros y los de la otra eran rojos oscuros, fuera de eso las tres eran idénticas.

-¿Por qué no me dejas divertirme Celeno? Contigo todo es muerte inmediata, no hay nada de juego previo-refutó Ocípete a la de cabellos negros.

-Como gustes entonces, yo y Aelos nos encargaremos del santo.

Al escuchar los tres nombres Dohko descubrió la identidad de esos seres…

-Arpías-habló para él mismo.

-Nos hablabas mortal-en un pestañeo del santo, Aelo ya estaba cara a cara con él, separada solamente a centímetros del rostro del de Libra haciendo que, inconscientemente, se retirara hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.

-¡Señorita Herse!

Las voces de dos soldados que recién aparecieron llamaron momentáneamente la atención de los monstruos. Esta vez Celeno no perdería la oportunidad de deshacerse de un pobre humano. Desplegando sus alas voló con una sorprendente velocidad hasta el soldado y tomando su cara entre sus garras unió su boca con la suya.

El hombre luchó lo más que pudo para liberarse de la arpía pero poco a poco su rostro comenzó a tomar un tono entre pálido y amarillento, como si le estuvieran robando la salud y la vida. Por fin dejó de moverse, estaba muerto. El terror inundó los ojos del segundo soldado al observar la mirada calculadora de la arpía sobre él, sería el siguiente en morir.

- ¡ACUBENS! (Pinza de cangrejo)

-¡ROYAL DEMON ROSE!

-¡Afrodita! ¡Máscara!-gritó Dohko feliz de ver a sus compañeros de Orden.

Piscis y Cáncer habían llegado justo a tiempo. Un par de golpes del cangrejo hicieron que Celeno cayera al suelo sin llegar a tocar al soldado que aún no salía del susto. Por su parte Afrodita de Piscis lanzó sus rosas a las manos de una sorprendida Ocípete quien ante el ataque liberó accidentalmente a la sacerdotisa que de inmediato corrió a refugiarse dentro del templo seguida de cerca por el soldado sobreviviente.

-A ver que puedes hacer ahora que te enfrentas al alguien más fuerte que tú-habló con arrogancia Máscara viendo a la arpía intentar levantarse trabajosamente.

-¡Malditos!-chilló Ocípete arrancando las rosas de su mano y elevándose hacia el cielo.

Aelo volvió a fijar sus penetrantes ojos amarillos en Dohko y sonrió con malicia.

-Tú y tus amigos pueden despedirse de este mundo-dijo volando al lado de su compañera y de Celeno.

-¡Maestro! ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!-preguntaba Shaka llegando al lugar acompañado de los gemelos.

-¡¿Pero que demonios es eso?!-decía Kanon viendo a las tres arpías flotando en el aire.

Saga gruñó al verlas, fueran lo que fueran no significaban más que problemas para ellos. Mu, Camus, Milo, Aioros y Aioria no tardaron mucho en llegar frenando de golpe su carrera al ver a sus compañeros observando el cielo. Varios integrantes de las tropas de Athena hacían acto de presencia en respuesta al grito de la sacerdotisa, el miedo se dibujó en sus caras al ver a las arpías frente a ellos.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Retrocedan!-les ordenó Afrodita a los soldados-¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo!

Antes de que las tropas lograran seguir la orden del santo, y sin previo aviso, Ocípete lanzó un aullido tenebroso que hizo cimbrar los edificios de la ciudad completa, pero eso no era lo peor. Tapándose los oídos con las manos los santos cayeron hincados por el dolor infligido por aquellos chillidos demoníacos, sentían que en cualquier momento sus tímpanos estallarían. Era tanto el dolor que ni siquiera podían pensar con lucidez en algún plan para librarse de las arpías.

-¡Ese ruido me está volviendo loco!-gritó con desesperación el santo de Escorpión, de buena gana hubiese aceptado el Tesoro del Cielo de Shaka.

Teniendo a los santos a su merced los monstruos volvieron a atacar. Mientras Ocípete continuaba con sus gritos, Celeno y Aelo se abalanzaron sobre los jóvenes levantándolos fácilmente de los brazos uno a uno para elevarse de nueva cuenta y dejarlos caer desde las alturas o estrellándolos contra el edificio principal.

-¡Augh!-se quejó Saga cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo para revolcarse de nuevo por el dolor.

Cada vez era peor. No soportarían mucho, si ellas no los mataban pronto, estaban seguros que perderían la cordura debido al terrible malestar que esos chillidos hacían en su cerebro.

-Creo que llegó la hora de acabar con su miseria-dijo Celeno caminando hacia Máscara de Muerte-Suplícame que te mate-continuó mientras tomaba al santo del cuello y acercaba su cara a él.

-Púdrete en el infierno, maldito demonio-alcanzó a murmurar el santo a pesar del dolor.

Indignada la criatura estuvo a punto de hundirle las garras en el pecho, pero se contuvo. Sonrió con perversidad y se preparó para succionar la vida del santo de Cáncer, colocando su boca a escasos centímetros de la de él.

-Seré misericordiosa contigo-susurró.

Justo cuando sus labios iban a rozarse tres destellantes luces doradas golpearon a las arpía liberando a los santos del tormento al que eran sometidos y salvando la vida del guardián de la cuarta casa.

Aún en el piso Saga de Geminis abrió los ojos.

"_¡Es ella!"_ pensó al encontrarse con una visión inesperada.

-¿Quién es el idiota que se atreve a interrumpirnos?-gimió Aelo poniéndose de pie con una herida considerable en el brazo.

-Deberías tener más cuidado al dirigirte a una diosa, vil criatura. ¿Acaso no me conoces? Soy Afrodita, diosa de la belleza.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

¡Hola!

¡Uff! Al fin terminé este capítulo que por cierto me quedó larguísimo. Sé que me he atrasado un poco en las actualizaciones pero es probable que esta situación continúe por el siguiente par de meses. El fin a año significa una sola cosa: informes de fin de año y menos tiempo para escribir T.T por eso les pido un poquito de paciencia si ven que de repente me tardo en actualizar.

Pasamos a los reviews…Gracias a Sanae, XxkarynaxX, marinlucero, Dama de la Estrellas, Ale y Asuka, espero ya les haya llegado el reply review.

Bombon, no puedo enviarte a los santitos en Navidad porque ¡ya son míos! Wuajajaja (nahhh…de hecho son de Masami Kurumada T.T). Espero que veamos pronto la venganza de Saga (me sonó a título de película ¬¬) y sí, pienso hacer sufrir un poquito a estos traviesos niñotes. Kilder, creo que este capítulo comienza a aclarar el panorama en cuestión de Afrodita, Saga ha sido el primero en levantar la mano pero no será el único y en un corazón taaaaan grande como el de Afrodita seguramente cabe más de un santito. Alfa, espero que me cuentes que te ha parecido este capítulo ;).

Me despido con muchos besos y abrazos.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	10. Lazos de hermandad

A mis estimados lectores:

El día de hoy comenzaré de manera diferente el capítulo por tratarse de una ocasión especial. Esta será la última actualización que realizaré de "Las doce tareas doradas" antes de la llegada de la Navidad, por esta razón quisiera aprovechar para enviarles una cálida felicitación a todos ustedes.

Sin importar cual sea su fe, me gustaría dedicar unas pocas palabras para recordarles que esta es la época de la esperanza, el amor y la amistad; les invitó a disfrutar al máximo estos mágicos días que tenemos delante en compañía de las personas a las que amamos, permitamos que el perdón llegue a nosotros y dejemos atrás los rencores dándole paso a la felicidad. Más aún, llevemos estos mismos sentimientos con nosotros durante todo el año que viene y no nos olvidemos de agradecer las bendiciones que hemos recibido durante este 2008 que termina.

De corazón les deseo la mejor de las Navidades y que la paz habite dentro de ustedes no solo hoy sino siempre.

¡Felicidades!

_Sunrise Spirit_

* * *

Dicho lo anterior pasemos a lo que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar ^^

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Lazos de hermandad**_

Majestuosa, la diosa de la belleza se erguía de pie frente a las arpías. Un solo golpe había sido suficiente para tumbar a los tres temibles seres mitológicos dando un descanso a los lastimados oídos de los santos dorados. Sin embargo, lo que menos le preocupaba a Saga en esos momentos eran sus tímpanos. Ahí estaba; tan radiante, hermosa y esplendorosa como la había soñado o, ¿acaso no fue un sueño? ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba confundido.

Afrodita caminó lentamente en dirección a Aelo. La sangre oscura de la arpía goteaba por su brazo herido tiñendo el piso de piedra del Templo de Athena. Sin poder evitarlo retrocedió al ver aproximarse a la diosa, sabía bien que su belleza solamente era comparable con su mal carácter.

-¿Quién les envió?-la confrontó Afrodita.

Ninguna de las tres arpías respondió. Decir el nombre de quien les había ordenado el ataque a la ciudad de Atenas y a los santos significaría la muerte para las tres, así que, si de todas maneras iban a ser asesinadas sería mejor que Afrodita lo hiciese de un solo golpe.

-¿No piensas responderme?-la paciencia de Afrodita comenzaba a agotarse, siendo una diosa no estaba acostumbrada a pedir las cosas dos veces; mucho menos a unos seres inferiores como las arpías.

Celeno y Ocípete no dudaron mucho en alzar el vuelo para huir del castigo de la diosa de cabellos castaños dejando atrás a Aelo. Sabiéndose abandonada la tercera de las arpías intentó seguir el ejemplo de sus hermanas y emprendió el vuelo. Torpemente aleteó para alzarse a los cielos ante la fría mirada de la diosa que la observaba alejarse. Los labios de la deidad se curvearon dando lugar a una maliciosa sonrisa mientras un destello dorado brilló un breve instante en sus pupilas verdes y, tras un horrible grito, Aelo cayó pesadamente al piso. Estaba muerta.

-Sigan a las otras dos-ordenó Afrodita a un trío de palomas blancas que hasta ese momento habían permanecido ocultas entre las ramas de un árbol cercano a la entrada del Templo. Sin titubear las Gracias volaron tras las dos arpías perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando se hubieron perdido de vista, la diosa se volteó en dirección hacia donde estaban los santos. Ahí los tenía, por fin tendría la oportunidad de conocerlos frente a frente y sin Athena alrededor podría conversar con ellos sin problemas ni limitaciones.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó acercándose hacia los santos, muchos de los cuales todavía no se recuperaban de la sorpresa que le había causado la escena que acababan de presenciar.

-Ahhh…sí, gracias a usted-respondió un dubitativo Aioros ayudando a su hermano menor a ponerse de pie.

Cerca de los hermanos estaban Mu y Shaka; el primero se encontraba semi acostado apoyándose en sus brazos, mientras que el de Virgo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos el estado que había quedado de todo el lugar. Por su parte Camus ya se encontraba de pie examinándose una herida abierta que tenía en el antebrazo, a sus pies Milo permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos haciendo toda clase de muecas para comprobar si sus oídos aún funcionaban.

-¿Cómo te sientes Milo?-preguntó el acuariano al ver los gestos del santo de Escorpión.

-Camus, creo que me quedé sordo-comentó con marcado dramatismo el escorpión dorado consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa al siempre serio santo de Acuario.

-¡Ah, claro! Por eso puedes escucharme-replicó el de Acuario sonriéndole a su amigo. Milo solamente rió con travesura.

Mascara de Muerte permanecía tendido en el piso pensando en lo cerca que había estado de morir otra vez. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de solo pensar en volver al Infierno; algún día iba a volver, de eso estaba seguro, porque alguien como él no tenía derecho de gozar de paz y felicidad en los Elíseos, solo que ahora vivir le parecía…agradable. De la nada una mano conocida se extendió hacia él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Desvió la mirada para descubrir al santo de Piscis tendiéndole la mano para levantarlo. Sonrió al verlo, y le dio la mano.

-Gracias…amigo-le contestó dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Disimuladamente la diosa recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar hasta que por fin lo encontró. Con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas del templo, Saga le observaba con ese par de pupilas verdes tan penetrantes y hermosas que captaron su atención desde el primer momento. Pero esta vez era distinto, esos ojos estaban llenos de preguntas, dudas y sospechas; y ella lo sabía. Durante unos segundos le sostuvo la mirada, se esforzó por fingir demencia, intentando persuadirle de que no tenía la menor idea de quién era y que en realidad le sorprendía la manera en que la veía.

Sentado cerca de Saga, su gemelo observaba con curiosidad el intercambio de miradas entre el santo de Géminis y la diosa. Se sopló los flequillos pensando que lo que presenciaba sería el inicio de muchos problemas, ojala se equivocara pero su instinto le decía que estaba en lo cierto.

-Un placer conocerles santos de Athena-habló la diosa rompiendo la tensión del momento-Espero que todos estén bien, afortunadamente he llegado a tiempo para socorrerles.

Al igual que lo hizo la primera vez, la castaña pasó revisión visual a cada unos de los santos dorados, esta vez podía apreciarlos sin tener que esconderse. Tenía la oportunidad de conocer el color de sus ojos, escuchar sus voces y disfrutar de sus bien esculpidos cuerpos debido a que la gran mayoría no había tenido tiempo de vestirse apropiadamente a causa de la urgencia del momento.

"_Demasiado hermosos para ser santos de Athena"_ pensó burlonamente embozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Señora Afrodita!-Herse simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, Afrodita estaba en territorio de la diosa de la sapiencia-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Vine a salvar a los santos de Athena, labor que por cierto le corresponde a esa diosa tuya a la que no veo por ningún lado-se sintió ofendida por la pregunta de la joven, así que respondió con el tono despectivo con el que solía tratar a los seres inferiores a ella. Herse agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, nunca fue su intención insultar y muchos menos maltratar a una diosa como Afrodita.

-Hey-le dijo Dohko poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-No tienes porque sentirte mal, no hiciste nada malo-terminó guiñándole el ojo para intentar reconfortarla. Ella le sonrió con resignación.

-Perdone usted la insolencia-escuchar a Milo captó la atención de la diosa del amor-No quiero sonar descortés o malagradecido, pero ¿qué interés puede tener usted en nosotros y nuestras vidas?

Afrodita no pudo evitar que una sardónica sonrisa se le escapara; no esperaba que esos hombres la recibieran con los brazos abiertos y, mucho menos que pensaran que el haberles salvado la vida era un acto desinteresado de su parte.

-Mira… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-la diosa recordó que en realidad no conocía el nombre de ese joven.

-Milo, me llamo Milo de Escorpión-respondió el escorpión con su acostumbrada galantería.

-Ok, Milo-la voz de la diosa sonó inusualmente sensual al pronunciar el nombre del santo y ni que decir de las miradas furtivas que intercambiaron ambos-Yo sé que ustedes no confían en mí ni en ningún otro dios que no sea Athena, con justa razón debo agregar, pero mi presencia en este lugar es a causa de la curiosidad. La voz en el Olimpo es que trece jóvenes guerreros de Athena han venido del futuro a petición de Hera y, hasta donde sé, han logrado callarle la boca a esa desagradable pelirroja. No podía perderme la oportunidad de conocer a unos hombres así.

Los santos cruzaron miradas entre ellos. De los labios de un deidad aquella explicación sonaba muy falsa ¿cuándo se había escuchado que un dios o diosa deseara encontrarse con unos humanos solo por considerarlos "interesantes"? Sin embargo si lo pensaban un poco mejor era bien sabido de la mala relación que existían entre la castaña y la pelirroja.

-Además…-continuó la diosa-si Hades ha podido intervenir en vuestra contra ¿por qué no puedo yo ayudarles?

-Le repito señora que agradecemos que haya salvado nuestras vida, más no considero que sea apropiado que usted se involucre en problemas por nosotros-comentó Shaka con algo de reservas.

De alguna u otra manera los demás santos parecieron compartir la opinión del de Virgo. No es que no necesitaran ayuda, sino que en realidad estaban conscientes de que el tener el respaldo de la diosa solamente desencadenaría más odios por parte de Hades y de Hera; eso sin mencionar que era por todos conocido que Athena y Afrodita no eran exactamente las mejores amigas.

-Sí, como sea, fue un placer salvarles la vida-y es que el sarcasmo se le daba a la diosa de la belleza, mas aún cuando esperaba otro tipo de bienvenida por parte de los santos-Si no les importa esperaré a Athena dentro del templo.

Dándoles la espalda entró sin mayor aviso al templo de la diosa virgen, no se perdería la oportunidad de echarle en cara a Athena el que no haya podido ayudar a sus guerreros. Detrás de ella los jóvenes permanecieron en silencio unos momentos mientras la veían alejarse hasta perderse en la oscuridad del interior del templo, más de uno torció la boca al no saber exactamente que hacer ante la situación.

-Odio admitirlo pero me siento mal por tratarla así-admitió avergonzado el león dorado-Después de todo ella solo nos ayudó.

La fría mirada de Camus se centró Aioria haciendo respingar la nariz al santo de Leo-Mantente alejado de ella Aioria, esa diosa solo trae calamidades para los hombres-comentó con su habitual tono.

-Así que no te conformas con la ninfa y también quieres a la mismísima diosa del amor ¡Vaya que no te conocía esa faceta de galán mujeriego, gato!-Kanon no podía dejar pasar al oportunidad de atormentar un rato al león y de paso sacarles una sonrisa a sus compañeros.

-¿Se imaginan que va a pensar Marin de esto?-esta vez era Milo el que metía sus cuchara.

Aioria les miró por el rabillo del ojo con una mirada capaz de atravesarle el corazón a cualquiera.

-¡Uy! Ya me imagino a la pobre Marin…-continuó la broma Kanon agregándole drama a su actuación-…destrozada porque Micifuz decidió quedarse a disfrutar los placeres de la diosa de la belleza , del Olimpo y las Gracias. Pobrecita, alguien tendría que consolarla.

-Yo haré ese sacrificio-intervino Milo quitado de la pena-Lo haré por ti mi amigo, para que no te sientas mal por la amazona y puedas gozar al máximo tu vida en el paraíso.

-¡¿Tú?!-Kanon no coincidía con la idea del Escorpión-Fue mi idea, así que yo me quedo con la amazona.

-¡No es justo! Yo la pedí primero, tú puedes quedarte con la ninfa.

-Tú quédate con Aretha.

-No, tú.

-Tú.

-Si Aioria les parte la cara de un puñetazo se lo tienen bien merecido-les dijo Saga con seriedad desencadenando un ataque de risa por parte de los dos involucrados.

-Pero ¿Qué dices Saga? Si con tantas mujeres a su alrededor el gato ni va a notar que les faltan dos-respondió entre risas Kanon.

-¡Exacto! Además recuerda que entre nosotros lo compartimos todo ¿verdad Aioria?-

Aioros y Shaka miraban espantados la reacción del león, esperaban el momento en que lanzara el primer golpe contra alguno de los dos bromistas. Y es que los santos de Virgo y Sagitario conocían muy bien al rubio y con base en lo que veían la situación no pintaba nada bien. Vieron a Aioria apretar los puños, su quijada se tensó y los colores se le subían al rostro.

-¡Argh! ¡No digan tonterías!- la cara de Aioria reflejaba lo contrariado que se sentía en ese momento, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer para evitar freírlos con un relámpago de voltaje cuando sus compañeros comenzaban con sus bromas: se fue.

-¿A dónde vas Aioria?-le llamó su hermano persiguiéndolo.

-¡A dormir, o al menos a intentarlo!-el león dorado ni siquiera se molestó en mirar atrás, estaba realmente molesto.

-¡Espérame!

Y así los dos hermanos de fuego desaparecieron rumbo a sus habitaciones.

-Parece que al minino se le soltó un tornillo de tantos golpes que nos propinaron las arpías-Kanon parecía sorprendido de la reacción de Aioria. Si bien era normal que el león tuviera sus arranques por lo general no se le notaba tanto el coraje.

-¿Qué dices Kanon? Si tú fuiste el que comenzó-salió Shaka a apoyar a su amigo y vecino de la quinta casa-Sabes bien como es Aioria en cuestiones relacionadas a Marin, además creo que ya hemos visto que todo el asunto con Aretha lo trae bastante estresado.

-Sí, pobre gatito-se metió Milo inocentemente como si él no hubiera hecho nada-Para colmo de males su plan no ha funcionado.

Los santos, con excepción de Kanon que sí estaba enterado del plan de Aioria, miraron expectantes al escorpión ¿a qué plan se refería? y, ¿por qué ellos no sabían nada al respecto?

"_Si serás tonto, bicho. Solo Shura, tú y yo sabemos del plan de rejuntar a la ninfa con el arquero"_ le recordó Kanon vía cosmos.

-¡Ay!-alcanzó a murmurar entre dientes Milo con una mueca de preocupación. Había metido la pata.

-¿De qué estás hablando Milo?-afortunadamente para el santo de la octava casa era Mu el que preguntaba porque a juzgar por las miradas de Camus y Saga acababa de meter al león en tremendo lío.

-Eh…pues…de…de…de un plan para librarse de Aretha-respondió no muy convencido el escorpión.

-¿Y de que trata ese famoso plan?-ahora era Shaka el interesado en detalles extra.

-¡Ah! Pues es un plan secreto que solo sabe Aioria-contestó más que orgulloso Milo por haber encontrado una excusa perfecta. Kanon solo se golpeó la frente con la mano, esa respuesta era tan estúpida que no se la tragaba nadie.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo sabes de ese plan si es secreto?-Máscara de Muerte parecía disfrutar de meter en aprietos al pobre Milo quien comenzaba a sudar de nuevo. Volteó a ver a Camus quien ya tenía los brazos cruzados y luego a Saga que solo lo observaba con la misma mirada que le daba cada vez que hacía alguna travesura cuando era un niño. Ambas eran malas señales.

"_Piensa rápido Milo, piensa rápido"_ se decía a sí mismo.

-¡Señorita Herse!- Una de las doncellas del Templo llegaba atrayendo la atención de los santos y salvando a Milo en el proceso-Señorita Herse ¿está usted bien?

-Sí. Solo son unos raspones-respondió la sacerdotisa llevándose instintivamente la mano a las pequeñas heridas que tenía en el cuello-pero por favor llama a las muchachas para que traigan los equipos de curación; tenemos que ayudar a los santos y a los soldados.

-Por nosotros no te preocupes Herse-habló Saga-Estaremos bien, atiende primero a los soldados.

-¿Pero…?-intentó la sacerdotisa persuadirlo al ver la herida en el brazo de Camus y varios cortes ligeros en los demás santos.

-Saga tiene razón-el santo de Acuario agregó -En realidad lo que necesitamos es descansar.

Dicho y hecho. Educadamente se despidieron y comenzaron a regresar a sus habitaciones. Pero Herse no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, después de todo era a ella a quien habían dejado a cargo del cuidado de esos jóvenes.

-Dohko…-susurró al santo de Libra que aún permanecía de pie junto a ella mientras le indicaba con los ojos y algunos gestos que llamara de vuelta a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué?-respondió con murmullos el castaño.

-Llámalos.

-Herse, ya sabes como son. Cuando se les mete una idea en la cabeza no hay manera de hacerlos cambiar de opin…-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar a chica se había llevado las manos a la cintura y le observaba con seriedad-Esta bien, los llamaré-accedió el de Libra resignado.

Dohko suspiró, ¿desde cuándo esa mujer podía manejarlo de esa manera? Sin más remedio avanzó un poco hacia donde iban sus compañeros.

-Muchachos, esperen un momento-los santos voltearon hacia el antiguo maestro-Deberían dejar que les revisen esas heridas.

-Maestro, estamos bien-insistió Shaka.

-¿Están bien? Ok, en ese caso…Camus tú te quedas a que te limpien la herida de tu brazo. Es una orden.

El santo de la jarra alzó una ceja antes semejante afirmación. Hacía años que alguien no le daba una orden de ese tipo, para ser exactos desde que era un niño nadie lo obligaba a curarse las heridas.

-Maestro, con todo respeto…-hizo el intento de zafarse.

-Nada de nada Camus. Te quedas y no quiero oír más.

Milo, Kanon y Máscara batallaron para no carcajearse al ver la cara de chiquito regañado del siempre propio santo de Acuario. No le quedaba de otra, en ausencia de Shion la autoridad del grupo recaía en Dohko de Libra, y no se le desobedecía.

-No vayas a llorar cuando te laven la herida-bromeó Milo para luego soltarse por fin la tan ansiada carcajada seguido del menor de los Géminis y del cangrejo.

Disimuladamente los jóvenes fueron apartándose para no correr con la misma suerte del santo de los hielos. Afortunadamente para ellos Herse parecía haberse conformado con atender a Camus, quien en realidad era al que peor le habían tocado los golpes de la pelea, así que los dejó irse en paz.

* * *

La débil flama amenazaba con apagarse ahogada por la cera derretida de la vela que comenzaba a agotarse. La diosa de la sabiduría dormía con la cabeza apoyada en la cama sujetando la mano de su santo de Capricornio, quien descansaba plácidamente reconfortado por el cálido cosmos de su señora. Habían pasado la tarde entera conversando de todo tipo de temas, desde la vida en el Santuario hasta las mágicas historias que tomaban vida en la edad del Mito. Caída la noche, el sueño hizo de Shura su presa, aquel día había resultado extremadamente agotador especialmente en el ámbito emocional, sin embargo tener a Athena a su lado resultaba un enorme apoyo para el santo.

Los ojos de Athena se abrieron lentamente, algo no estaba bien. Se sentó para concentrarse en explorar su territorio con ayuda de su cosmos, fue entonces cuando lo sintió: su Templo, el terreno consagrado a ella, había sido violentado por seres de la oscuridad, criaturas malditas por los dioses.

"_¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!"_ no pudo evitar sentir rabia dentro de su alma, aquello era un insulto a su divinidad. De algo estaba segura, las arpías no habían atacado por sí solas, alguien más las envió a sabiendas de que ella no estaba presente, y ese alguien tenía que ser un dios.

Se puso de pie y dirigió una última mirada llena de ternura para Shura, con todo el dolor de su corazón tenía que dejarlo solo de nuevo. Salió sigilosamente de la habitación cruzando la pequeña casa con destino a la puerta, estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando la voz de un santo la detuvo.

-Athena, ¿qué sucede?-era Aldebarán quien le cuestionaba con preocupación lo precitado de su salida.

-No voy a mentirte Aldebarán, el Templo de Atenas está bajo ataque-respondió con sinceridad-Tengo que irme ahora, por favor despídeme de Soterios, Shura y las chicas.

-¿Mis compañeros están bien?-cuanto temía el toro dorado escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿Están vivos? Sí ¿están bien? Me temo que no lo sé-acercándose al santo le acarició la mejilla con dulzura- Ustedes dos tienen que quedarse aquí, mientras vivan en esta aldea estarán a salvo de los peligros que les acosan, pero no puedo retener a Shura aquí sin tu ayuda. Aldebarán, tu deber por ahora es permanecer su lado para cuidarle, el mío es proteger a tus amigos.

El de la segunda casa bajo el rostro por un momento para luego regalarle a la diosa una de sus grandes sonrisas-Señora, usted no se preocupe por nosotros, yo me encargaré que Shura esté bien, eso se lo prometo.

Ella sonrió y dándose la vuelta desapareció con el viento.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación de Aioros y Aioria la tensión estaba a flor de piel. De no ser por el carácter tranquilo y la enorme paciencia que el de Sagitario tenía hacia su hermano las cosas se hubieran puesto feas. Durante todo el tiempo que pasó aseando sus heridas y acicalándose para volver a la cama, el león no hizo más que gruñir, decir maldiciones entre dientes y de vez en cuando bufar alguna frase apenas entendible. Por fin se metió a la cama cubriéndose por completo de pies a cabeza al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba dándole la espalda a la cama del arquero.

Aioros se limitó a observar pacientemente todo el ritual de su hermano menor. No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en el borde de su cama torciendo la boca al darse cuenta que el señor de Leo no tenía la menor intención de entablar alguna conversación con él.

-Aioria-se atrevió a decir-Hermano, ¿estás bien?

-Sí-fue la cortante respuesta del felino quien solo se cubrió más con la sábana.

-Aioria, tú no estás bien. Dime qué te pasa, por lo general no eres así.

Pero en esa ocasión el silencio fue la contestación de rubio.

-Hermano…-de nuevo insistía.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien. Déjame en paz.

Como todas las cosas, la paciencia de Aioros también tenía límites y el santo de Leo acababa de sobrepasarlos.

-¡Basta ya!-exclamó molestó el de Sagitario al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba la sábana con la que se cubría a su hermano menor-¡Yo no te hice nada para que me trates de esa manera! Además ya estás bastante grandecito como para seguir con esta clase de berrinches. Intenté hablar contigo por las buenas, pero ya que no quieres entonces lo haremos por las malas. Ahora mismo te vas a sentar y me vas a decir que te pasa.

Aioria se giró para quedar boca arriba, cruzó los brazos y fijó sus verdes ojos en el techo de la habitación, sin embargo ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios.

-¿No me escuchaste?-repitió fastidiado Aioros.

-Ustedes no entienden-murmuró el de Leo más para él que para su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que no entendemos?

-¡Qué la extraño!-reclamó el león sentándose de golpe tomando por sorpresa a Aioros-¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡¿Y sabes por qué no entienden?! ¡Porque ninguno ama a alguien como yo la amo a ella!-una lágrima traicionera se le escapó de los ojos a Aioria.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Aioros no sabía que decir, su experiencia en cuestión de amores era poca, además de que su hermano hablaba con la verdad, ninguno de ellos podría comprender en ese momento los sentimientos del león. Sin saber cómo responderle se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza; quizá no sabía mucho de asuntos del corazón, pero sí sabía cómo ser un hermano. Aioria correspondió el gesto fraternal sembrando su rostro en el hombro de su hermano para dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Permanecieron así unos minutos. Aioros despeinaba con cariño los cabellos de su pequeño hermano intentando tranquilizarlo, sonrió sin querer al pensar que de la misma manera en que abrazaba a ese joven alguna vez abrazó a un pequeño niño, el tiempo había pasado pero Aioria era aún Aioria.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-le preguntó separándose de él.

Aioria asintió con la cabeza mientras secaba rústicamente sus lágrimas con su brazo-Aunque me siento como un idiota por hacer tanto drama-agregó con una sonrisa poco convincente.

-¿Tú crees?-respondió juguetón el mayor de los dos.

-Sí, es solo que…-una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el de Leo-…por mucho tiempo nunca le dije cuanto la quería, jamás me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos; y luego vino la muerte en el Muro de los Lamentos. Aquel día, frente al muro, la única duda en mi cabeza era ella. Me reclamaba una y otra vez mi cobardía, mis absurdos miedo, tantas cosas que perdí por no ser capaz de decirle lo que significaba para mí.

Aioria hizo una pausa mientras que Aioros escuchaba hipnotizado la historia de su hermano. Atesoraba en su corazón los momentos en los que podía compartir fragmentos de la vida de su pequeño hermano, de aquel modo se sentía parte de ella e inclusive olvidaba, aunque fuera por un breve instante, que no había estado ahí para acompañarle.

-Gracias a Athena regresamos al mundo de los vivos y por vez primera en catorce largos años, mi vida estaba completa. La tenía a ella, te tenía a ti y nuestra vida era casi como antes de toda esta tragedia. Me atrevía a soñar que la tristeza, el dolor, las batallas y los distanciamientos habían llegado a su fin; pero los dioses volvieron para poner mis pies sobre la Tierra. Ahora estoy a miles de años de Marin, peleando por nada, con Shura perdido donde solo Athena sabe y con medio mundo mitológico detrás de nuestras cabezas. De no ser por Afrodita ahora nos estarían enterrando.

-No te desesperes Aioria, si salimos de esta tal vez puedas tener todo lo que siempre has querido. Acuérdate, ¿qué hemos aprendido de esos cinco chiquitos de bronce que se han quedado protegiendo el Santuario? Mientras haya un rayo de esperanza, por más débil que sea, nosotros seguiremos luchando. Así que no nos vamos a dar por vencidos, regresaremos a nuestra época, recuperaremos nuestras vidas, tendrás de vuelta a Marin y, quien quita que hasta me des un par de sobrinitos para cuidar-bromeó el de Sagitario ocasionando una carcajada por parte de Aioria; si alguien podía acabar con el malhumor o la depresión del león ese era Aioros.

-Pues siéntate a esperar y no aguantes la respiración porque no veo niños en ningún futuro cercano, todavía estoy muy joven para eso. Quizá el que debería guiar con el ejemplo eres tú.

-Si me dices a que horas y con quien con mucho gusto te convierto en tío-un sonriente Aioros contestó-pero pasar catorce años muerto para luego embarcarme en este viaje que no parece tener final no ayuda mucho a la causa.

-Por eso no te preocupes, apenas regresemos al Santuario buscaremos a alguien para ti. Ya verás como no es tan difícil conocer a una chica, menos si eres un santo dorado.

-¡Ah, claro! Ustedes se han encargado de darnos esa reputación. En mis tiempos ser santo dorado era sinónimo de dedicación a la causa de la diosa Athena, no de soltero codiciado y de donjuán.

-¿Ustedes? Me sonó a manada. Échale la culpa al bicho ese que se da sus aires de galán de telenovela. Pero te estás saliendo del tema, el caso es que nuestra primera misión cuando regresemos a casa será buscarme una cuñada. Le puedo preguntar a Marin, seguramente ella conoce a alguien.

-Hablando de eso ¿cómo conociste a Marin?-preguntó intrigado Aioros.

-Verás, cierto día después del entrenamiento…-y así dieron inicio a una de esas noches en las que, por más cansancio que sienta el cuerpo, las conversaciones son mil veces más preciadas que unas pocas horas de descanso.

Saga fue el primero en entrar a la habitación encaminándose inmediatamente al baño para detenerse frente al espejo a observar el labio roto que le dejaron de recuerdo las arpías. Siguiéndole los pasos, Kanon permaneció en silencio apoyando la espalda en el marco de la puerta del baño, cruzó los brazos y, agachando la cabeza, cerró los ojos. Saga miró de reojo al menor de los gemelos detrás de él; conocía a la perfección el gesto por parte de su hermano, tenía algo que decirle y no lo iba a gustar en lo más mínimo.

-¿Cuál es el problema Kanon?-preguntó con la voz ronca y seria tan característica de él.

-Acerca de lo que pasó ahí afuera…-Kanon abrió los ojos posándolos sobre su hermano.

-No se de que me hablas-jugar al desentendido era la mejor estrategia de Saga para ahorrarse las preguntas de su gemelo.

-Ok, si tú lo dices.

Sin insistir mucho en el asunto Kanon se alejó de su hermano para tirarse en su cama a esperar su turno de usar el baño, no era que tuviera prisa pues tantos golpes y problemas le había espantado el sueño. Cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca permaneciendo un rato en la misma posición. Al ver que su hermano salía se sentó en la cama para volver a centrar sus ojos verdes en él.

-No pienso acercarme a ella, Kanon. No tienes de que preocuparte, creo que puedo controlarme los suficiente como para no causar ningún tipo de situación con esa mujer, deberías confiar en mí-notando la insistente mirada del ex marina Saga estaba seguro que no dejaría pasar el tema nada mas así.

-No eres tú Saga, es ella. Afrodita es la que me da desconfianza, la manera en que te ve, la forma en que ha sido capaz de manipular a hombres con anterioridad, ese repentino interés en nosotros. Hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta.

-Ya había visto su rostro antes de hoy-la inesperada confesión de Saga dejó boquiabierto a su gemelo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo la conociste?

Saga volvió a guardar silencio. Él mismo no sabía la respuesta a dicha pregunta, al principio había pensado en que todo fue un sueño; sin embargo al descubrir que aquella mujer no era otra más que la diosa de la belleza, ya no estaba seguro de haber estado dormido.

-La noche anterior que nos detuvimos a dormir en el bosque creí haber soñado con ella…

-Dudo que haya sido un sueño-interrumpió Kanon más que contrariado.

-¿Y qué si lo fue?

-En ese caso no fue una simple coincidencia. Escúchame Saga…-al darse cuenta que su hermano le daba la espalda Kanon se paró de inmediato para plantársele enfrente-No te hagas esto a ti mismo, ya has sufrido demasiado. Sé que soy la persona menos indicada para hablarte de tu dolor, porque en gran parte yo fui el causante de muchas de tus desgracias, pero no voy a permitir que te sigas lastimando ¿entendiste?-sin poder evitarlo sujetó a su hermano mayor de los brazos sacudiéndolo levemente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Los tristes ojos de Saga se encontraron con las desesperadas pupilas de Kanon. Se suponía que gracias al mágico lazo entre ellos deberían ser capaces de entenderse sin palabras, de sentir a la perfección las emociones de su gemelo, de empatizar el uno con el otro, pero aquella unión se había desgastado por la separación de tantos años. En ocasiones se convertían en un par de extraños, imposibilitados para estar juntos preferían buscar en otros lugares el cariño de hermanos que perdieron durante su adolescencia. En secreto envidiaban el amor fraternal de Aioros y Aioria, ese maravilloso vínculo que logró traspasar la muerte brillando más que nunca al reencontrarse años después. Los mismos Milo y Camus, sin compartir la misma sangre eligieron convertirse en hermanos a través de una gran amistad, creando así un parentesco más fuerte que el ofrecido por la genética. Si tan solo fueran capaces de sentir lo mismo que ellos, entonces podrían revivir el amor de hermanos de su niñez.

-Saga, por favor, mantente lejos de la diosa-casi suplicó Kanon aguantando las lágrimas.

-Ya te dije que no pienso…-se preparó a refutar Saga pero en ese instante se fijo en los ojos de su hermano. En ellos leyó la preocupación que sentía hacia él, aún más, sintió el incipiente cariño fraternal que comenzaba a brotar en sus adentros ¿cuándo había cambiado tanto la mirada de Kanon? ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

-No te preocupes Kanon-habló después de un breve silencio a tiempo que abrazaba su hermano-No lo haré… _"por ti, por nosotros"_

* * *

Afrodita ya había recorrido la sala del trono por completo, estaba aburrida. Observó una a una las pinturas colgadas en las paredes, inspeccionó los detalles labrados en el trono, curioseó la estructura del gran salón, se sentó en el trono a esperar, volvió a ponerse de pie para seguir caminando por el lugar y por último salió a buscar algo en que entretenerse.

Anduvo vagando por los corredores del templo por unos minutos hasta divisar a unos pocos metros de donde ella estaba la figura de uno de los santos. El susodicho era Camus de Acuario quien regresaba a su dormitorio después de las curaciones propinadas por las doncellas de Athena. Él había sentido su presencia más fingía no saber que ella estaba cerca en un intento de no darle oportunidad de entablar alguna conversación.

-¡Detente santo de Athena!-ordenó la diosa con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Camus paró en seco dirigiendo su vista a la diosa castaña que se aproximaba a él amenazante, cómo una leona que habiendo aislado a su presa de la manada se prepara para dar el golpe final.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle señora Afrodita?-Camus no estaba exactamente emocionado de encontrarse con la diosa, pero por sobre todas las cosas era un caballero y uno muy diplomático.

-Dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Camus de Acuario.

-Camus…no es un nombre griego, ¿de donde provienes, Camus?-el breve intercambio de palabras se estaba convirtiendo en un juego; por un lado la diosa exudando sensualidad y del otro Camus con sus frías y cortantes respuestas.

-De Francia, conocida en esta época como la región de Galia.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y por qué un extranjero está al servicio de una diosa griega?-habiendo lanzado la pregunta Afrodita buscó arrimarse más a Camus. Intentó acariciar el pecho desnudo del santo al mismo tiempo que su rostro se acercaba provocativamente al de él y su cuerpo rozaba al del joven.

-Porque no habría de servir a Athena…-respondió Camus sujetando con firmeza el brazo de la diosa para evitar que le tocara-…si siendo ella una diosa griega vela por el bien de toda la humanidad.

Sin moverse en lo más mínimo la actitud del santo mandaba un claro mensaje a Afrodita: no iba a caer en sus juegos. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, por vez primera un ser humano era capaz de resistir sus encantos y ese gesto capturaba aún más su atención. Se preparaba para el segundo embate cuando escuchó pasos a sus espaldas, vio los ojos de Camus separarse de los suyos para posarse en quien estaba detrás de ella.

-Señora Athena-saludó respetuosamente el acuariano soltando el brazo de Afrodita.

-Camus-con un gracioso gesto de cabeza la diosa de la sapiencia correspondió el saludo.

-¡Miren quien llegó! La diosa de la sabiduría en persona-el sarcasmo de la pelicastaña no tenía límites al grado que continúo mofándose de su igual-Aunque debe decirte que has llegado tarde ¿sabes? Hace unos momentos salvé a tus santos de morir a manos de las arpías ¿qué estabas haciendo como para no haber venido en su ayuda?

Pocas personas desagradaban tanto a Athena como lo hacía Afrodita, sin embargo repasaba una y otra vez en su mente que lo mejor era tenerla cerca para evitar alguna catástrofe con sus guerreros.

-Camus, ¿serías tan amable de dejarnos solas?-habló Athena haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que le quedaba para con Afrodita, a lo que esta última rió con algo de malicia.

-Con su permiso mi señora-con una reverencia el santo volvió a emprender su camino dejando solas a ambas diosas.

Cuando Camus se hubo perdido de vista, Athena le indicó a Afrodita que le siguiera de regreso al salón del trono para poder discutir sin interrupciones la situación que recién acaban de vivir los santos. Se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio durante el corto trayecto, cada una encerrada en sus propios pensamientos caminaron sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada. La diosa de la sabiduría fue la primera en ingresar a la enorme e imponente sala seguida unos pasos atrás por Afrodita, tan pronto ambas estuvieron adentro se ordenó de inmediato que se cerraran las puertas y no se les molestara. Segundos después el golpe de la pesada puerta cerrándose les confirmó que ya podían hablar.

-Antes que nada Afrodita…-comenzó a hablar la de cabellos oscuros ocasionando un sonrisa irónica en la diosa del amor que esperaba un agradecimiento por parte de la otra deidad-te prohíbo que vuelvas a tratar a cualquiera de mis santos de la manera en que lo hiciste con Camus, esos jóvenes no son unos muñecos que puedas jugar ¿entendido? Ellos están bajo MI protección.

El hermoso rostro de Afrodita se tornó serio y contrariado ante el reclamo de la regente de Atenas.

-Igual de malagradecida que tus guerreros-bufó-Deberías mostrar al menos un poco de gratitud. De no ser por mí ahora estarías preparando funerales de estado para TUS protegidos, y ya que lo mencionas, ¿dónde estabas Athena? ¿Por qué no llegaste a tiempo para salvarlos? ¿Qué era tan importante como para descuidarlos de esa forma?

-¿Y desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que haga o decida no hacer?-reclamó la de la sapiencia dejándose caer en su trono.

-Déjate de tonterías Athena. Tenerme de tu lado representa una gran ventaja para tus santos e incrementa considerablemente sus posibilidades de supervivencia, así que deja de comportarte como una niña celosa y permite mi intervención.

-No recuerdo haberte impedido intervenir-el puño de Athena se cerraba con fuerza aferrándose al báculo de Niké-Solamente te prohibí intentar seducir a mis santos, fuera de eso me interesa muy poco lo que quieras hacer.

En ese momento una maligna risa retumbó en el vacío de la habitación tomando por sorpresa a las dos diosas. Recorrieron la habitación con la vista buscando al dueño de esa gruesa y maquiavélica voz, pero el invitado no estaba dispuesto a revelar su identidad…aún.

-¡Qué interesante!-decía la voz envolviéndose en un espelúznate eco-Me preguntó qué pensará el gran Zeus cuando se entere que dos de sus adoradas hijas se encuentran en guerra a causa de unos simples y bajos mortales.

-Tú…-murmuró Afrodita reconociendo a quien le hablaba.

-¿Quién crees que eres para entrar a un templo ajeno sin permiso? ¡Muéstrate ahora!-exclamó furiosa Athena, ya bastante tenía con Afrodita como para tener que lidiar con otro intruso desquiciado.

-Tranquilízate Athena, esa no la forma de tratar a uno de los tuyos, querida hermana-detrás de una de las columnas de piedra que sostenían el templo la figura de un hombre emergió de la nada. Un hombre alto, de cabellos color chocolate y ojos marrones que brillaban llenos de maldad, unos ojos que Afrodita conocía a la perfección.

-Ares-le reconoció Athena.

-Saludos hermana, gusto en verte de nuevo amor-Ares respondió el saludo con completa falsedad-Veo que después de tantos años han decido arreglar sus problemillas con una agradable plática, aunque debo admitir Afrodita que encuentro particularmente ofensiva tu actitud hacia esos miserables mortales. Creo que no tengo que recordarte que conmigo no se juega ¿o sí?

-¿Puedes culparme?-habló la diosa esforzándose al máximo por humillar a su antiguo amante-Sabes lo exigente que soy con mis hombres y tú ya no llenabas mis expectativas, corazón.

Athena no pudo evitar morderse el labio para no reírse en la cara del dios de la guerra, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el iracundo Ares. Su rostro blanco tomó un color rojizo al sentirse burlado por la hermosa diosa de cabellos castaños, sin embargo le enfurecía todavía más que lo hiciera delante de su némesis, Athena.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que esos hombres conseguirán satisfacerte si aún un dios no lo ha logrado?-contestó Ares tragándose el berrinche.

-Digamos que es una corazonada, aunque en realidad no tendrían que esforzarse mucho para superarte.

-Me imagino que Athena ya te comentó lo bien que "funcionan"-habló con amargura Ares.

-¡Vigila tus palabras, Ares!-Athena reaccionó amenazando al dios de la guerra al colocar el báculo de Niké a centímetros de su cuello-No te permito que hables de mí de esa forma.

-¡Oh! Discúlpame si te ofendí, hermanita es solo que…

-Escoge bien tus palabras Ares-volvió a amenazar la de cabellos oscuros.

-¿O qué?-le encaró el otro.

En el puño del dios de la guerra se materializó la lanza milenaria que le había servido desde épocas antiguas. Con ayuda de ella desvió el báculo de Athena haciéndola retroceder unos pasos quedando uno frente al otro en lo que parecía el inicio de la batalla entre ambos dioses.

-¡Prepárate Athena!

En el momento en que se disponían a atacarse un rayo de luz golpeó el suelo entre ellos separándolos momentáneamente.

-¿Alguno de ustedes podría decirme que significan estos gritos que casi se pueden escuchar en el Olimpo?-los ojos de Zeus iban de un dios a otro exigiendo una explicación ante tan inapropiada situación.

-¡Es culpa de estos dos, padre! Afrodita insiste en ayudar a mis santos y ahora Ares viene a decirme improperios en mi propio templo-refutó exasperada la diosa de la sabiduría-Esto ya es demasiado. Esos hombres tuvieron que soportar las impertinencias de Hera, después la maldita sed de venganza de Hades y ahora están inmiscuidos en los problemas de alcoba de este par de inconscientes.

-Padre…-habló Afrodita-Mis intenciones para con los santos no son malas, simplemente intento equilibrar la balanza, no me parece justo que Hades tenga derecho a intervenir en su contra pero yo tenga que quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y desde cuando a ti te interesa la justicia Afrodita?-reclamó Ares con ironía-Déjate de hipocresías y admite que lo único que deseas es llevártelos a la cama para tener algo con que entretenerte.

-¡Ares! No te permito que hables de ese modo-poco a poco el trío de dioses estaban agotando la paciencia de Zeus.

-Es todo caso, querido Ares, si me cansé de los dioses es debido a la mala actuación que has brindado todo este tiempo.

-¡Maldita seas Afrodita!-el dios de la guerra se abalanzó empuñando su mítica lanza contra la diosa, sin importar que fuera una deidad nadie dejaba en ridículo al más sanguinario de los dioses.

-¡Basta ya!-el poderoso grito de Zeus se escuchó por todo el lugar. Con extraordinaria fuerza y poder había conseguido detener la lanza de Ares arrebatándosela y lanzando al dios hacia un rincón de la habitación. Afrodita reía burlonamente de su antiguo amante mientras Athena observaba impávida la dantesca escena entre sus iguales.

-¡Estoy cansado de sus malcriadeces! ¡Todos al Areópago! ¡Ahora!-ordenó haciendo sonar su voz aún en los lugares más lejanos del Olimpo.

Avergonzados antes su comportamiento los tres jóvenes dioses bajaron la cabeza, también era de preocuparse que Zeus convocara una reunión en el Areópago, no todos los días se reunía el Olimpo en su totalidad.

Al Oeste de la Acrópolis, en lo alto de una colina, se levantaba el Areópago. Un edificio tan magnífico como el mismo templo de Zeus en el paraíso griego, decorado con hermosas estatuas de mármol en honor a los dioses que en él se reunían. Desde tiempos milenarios las grandes decisiones habían sido tomadas ahí, y para que Zeus tomara la medida de reunirles de nueva cuenta tenía que estar realmente enojado.

Dentro del antiguo templo una enorme mesa redonda de ébano marcaba el lugar de reunión del Gran Consejo. Enmarcada por una hermosas columnas y finas cortinas de seda, la mesa descansaba en el centro de la habitación principal del templo, trece sillas descansaban alrededor de la misma, siendo una de ellas más alta que las demás; era el asiento de Zeus. Sobre la mesa se encontraban trece copas de oro adornadas con piedras preciosas de diferentes colores, desde esmeraldas hasta diamantes, llenas del mejor de los vinos y consagradas para que su contenido nunca se agotara.

Cuando los cuatro dioses arribaron al lugar se encontraron con que no habían sido los primeros en llegar. El siempre propio dios del Sol, Apolo, se encontraba sentado en la mesa acompañado de su hermana Artemisa y de un joven de mirada pícara oculta detrás de los mechones de cabellos turquesas que caían sobre su rostro. Mantenía los brazos cruzados y los pies sobre la mesa dejando a la vista un par de sandalias aladas que los distinguían como Hermes, dios del comercio y mensajero de los dioses. El trío de dioses saludó con un gesto de cabeza a Zeus y sus acompañantes.

Unos instantes después Hestia y Deméter hicieron su aparición, las hermanas de Zeus, eran por mucho las menos problemáticas en todo el Olimpo, habiéndose ganado el respeto de sus hermanos y de sus jóvenes sobrinos. No mucho después llegó Poseidón ataviado son sus atuendo griegos y sosteniendo el poderoso tridente con el que gobernada las profundidades. Poco después arribó Hefesto. Como siempre caminando lentamente debido a su cojera, el dios de la herrería no pudo evitar mandar una mirada asesina a Afrodita y Ares, quienes le habían engañando aún estando ella casada con él.

Cada uno de los once recién llegados tomó su lugar correspondiente en la mesa en espera de los dioses faltantes. El caso de la reina del Olimpo no sorprendía a nadie, al contrario, estaban acostumbrados a sus llegadas tardes para convertirse en el centro de atención a la hora de hacer su entrada; y Hades no solía presentarse con mucha frecuencia a las reuniones de los dioses olímpicos cediendo su lugar a alguna de sus hermanas, sin embargo en esta ocasión estaban seguros que se presentaría tomando en cuenta el "amable" llamado de dios de trueno.

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que por fin divisaron un resplandor dorado proveniente de la puerta principal. De entre el aura fue apareciendo la figura de la diosa del matrimonio quien finalmente se dignaba a aparecer en la reunión.

-Ustedes disculparán mi tardanza-entró la diosa pavoneándose al caminar hacia su asiento-Estaba muy ocupada en unos asuntos de importancia al igual que ustedes me imagino. Es una verdadera pena que se nos saque de nuestras labores para discutir asuntos de poca relevancia-la diosa no iba a perderse la oportunidad de meter un poco de cizaña.

-Hera, guarda silencio y siéntate, mientras más rápido te calles más rápido terminaremos con esto-habló de muy mal humor Zeus. Las risitas burlonas no tardaron en aparecer en las bocas de varios dioses, en especial de los hijos del rey del Olimpo que eran más que detestados por Hera.

La diosa se sentó sin responder, lo que menos quería era empeorar el estado anímico de su esposo, eso sí, no podía olvidarse de mandar una mirada asesina a quienes se rieron de ella.

-¿Y a quién esperamos?-preguntó con fastidio-Hades seguramente no va a presentarse.

-Tiene que venir o yo mismo iré al Inframundo a buscarle. No me importar si tengo que arrastrarlo hasta aquí pero Hades estará presente en esta reunión-sentenció Zeus.

Los dioses se voltearon a ver entre ellos. No era muy común ver tan furioso a Zeus, aunque la combinación Hera-Athena-Afrodita-Ares-Hades podía sacar de quicio aún al más tranquilo. Zeus se puso de pie para caminar de un lado a otro del salón cual león enjaulado bajo la atenta mirada de sus familiares.

-Cariño-murmuró Hestia al oído de Athena-¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano para ponerlo de ese humor de los mil demonios?

-Deberías preguntarle a tu hermana Hera, ella fue la de la gran idea-susurró también la de la sabiduría sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la diosa pelirroja.

Hestia y Deméter fijaron su vista en su hermana después de todo, Hera era de las pocas que podía sacar a Zeus de sus cabales con facilidad, eso sin mencionar que el rumor de la presencia de los santos de Athena en la edad del Mito había corrido como reguero de pólvora por todo el Olimpo.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con esos hombres a tu servicio, Athena?-preguntó intrigada Deméter.

-No, tiene más que ver con todos los entrometidos que quieren intervenir en las misiones de mis santos-respondió la otra en clara alusión a Afrodita y Ares.

-No entiendo cual es el problema Athena, ya te dije que solo quiero ayudarte a mantenerlos vivos-se defendió la diosa de la belleza.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías meterte en asuntos que nos corresponden solo a Athena y a mí?-Hera intervino preocupada por la actitud de la castaña.

-Asumí que podía tomarme esa libertad después de que Hades lo hiciera sin repercusión alguna.

-¡Increíble!-se quejó la esposa de Zeus cruzándose de brazos-Cada día hay menos respeto hacia las asignaciones divinas de otros dioses.

-Padre ¿esta es la razón por la que nos has llamado?-se levantó Apolo de su asiento indignado-¿Piensas reprendernos a causa de los problemas de estos cuatro?

-Cinco, si cuentas a Hades-complementó Hermes con una mezcla de ironía y fastidio.

-¿Se puede esperar algo más que problemas de esos dos?-contestó Hefestos la pregunta de Apolo apuntando descaradamente a Afrodita y Ares.

-Nadie preguntó tu opinión, monstruo-bufó Ares.

-¡Cierra la boca Ares!-exigió Athena.

-¡Silencio!-gritó Zeus haciendo brillar en el cielo un poderoso rayo cuyo sonido hizo cimbrar el templo.

Todos los dioses le miraron atemorizados con la única excepción de Poseidón que permanecía tan tranquilo como las aguas de océano durante las noches. El dios de los mares se encontraba aconchado en su silla observando a discreción el comportamiento de sus sobrinos y sus hermanos pero nunca emitió opinión alguna.

-Zeus-la pacífica y masculina de Poseidón se hizo escuchar en el salón-¿en verdad piensas esperar por Hades? Sabes bien que no se presentará, mucho menos si se imagina el motivo de la reunión del Consejo.

Los ojos azules de Zeus miraron con inquisición a su hermano, lo peor de todo era que el del tridente tenía razón en cuanto a Hades. El dios del Inframundo se las había arreglado desde siempre para evadir las órdenes de su hermano menor a como diera lugar y la situación con los santos dorados no iba a ser la excepción.

-En ese caso, empezaremos con la reunión-el dios del trueno tomó asiento-Escúchenme bien, porque lo que les diré no pienso repetírselo a NADIE-recalcó mirando a Hera en particular-Como todos ustedes saben Athena y Hera tienen un reto pendiente. Mi obligación para con ellas en vigilar el cumplimiento de las reglas establecidas para la misión de los santos dorados, sin embargo la intervención o no intervención de los dioses en este juego no es de mi incumbencia y por lo tanto no pienso hacerme responsable de lo que los aquí presentes decidan hacer…

Los ojos grises de Athena se abrieron espantados ante la declaración de su padre; la estaba dejando sola contra los dioses. Hera por su parte rió sardónicamente al sentirse beneficiada por la decisión de Zeus.

-…Solamente debo advertirles que esos hombres han matado dioses antes, así que lo que decidan será bajo su propia responsabilidad. Tampoco prohibiré que Athena o, en su caso Hera, realicen lo que sea necesario para nivelar de nuevo las condiciones del reto.

-Eso significa que…-habló sorprendida Afrodita.

-Son libres de hacer como les plazca-anunció Zeus-Dicho esto pueden retirarse, entreguen mi mensaje a los dioses menores y a vuestros subordinados.

Los dioses se levantaron lentamente de sus sillas; para muchos de ellos la decisión de Zeus les tomaba por sorpresa, para otros aquella reunión solamente fue una pérdida de tiempo. Solo uno de ellos no se movió sino que permaneció en su lugar esperando quedarse a solas con el rey del Olimpo.

-Padre…-se acercó Athena al dios para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

-He hablado Athena, por favor retírate.

La diosa lo miró con desprecio y dándose la media vuelta se retiró del Areópago bastante molesta por el comunicado del dios de trueno. Poseidón la observó alejarse en completa seriedad, nadie podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente debido a que su rostro no delataba en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos.

-Vaya bomba que has lanzado, hermano-le dijo Poseidón aproximándose lentamente-¿Qué planeas con esto?

-Ya verás, solo espero que el tiempo me de la razón. Poseidón, ahora que estás aquí quisiera pedirte un enorme favor.

El dios de los mares se sorprendió al escuchar la petición de su hermano, Zeus no solía molestar a ningún otro dios con peticiones personales.

-Por supuesto, dime.

-Necesito que vigiles a Hades-dijo sin rodeos y con aire de preocupación en los ojos-Me temo que sea tanto su odio a esos hombres que termine lastimando a Athena, pero esa clase de misión puedo confiártela solamente a ti.

Adoptando una postura seria Poseidón centró su atención en las palabras del dios del trueno-¿Qué es lo que sabes Zeus?-preguntó.

-Nada, y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Hades ha estado sospechosamente callado en estos últimos días, tiene que estar tramando algo.

-Si ese es el caso no te aflijas. Yo me encargaré de averiguar sus planes-comentó el de los mares encaminándose a la salida dispuesto a abandonar el edificio.

* * *

Agotadas por el largo camino recorrido, las dos arpías sobrevivientes apenas podían batir las alas para mantenerse en el aire. No era solo el agotamiento, sino que los golpes recibidos a manos de Afrodita comenzaban a sentirse con mayor intensidad en sus lastimados cuerpos. Como pudieron, se las arreglaron para alcanzar el valle del Averno y descendieron a las orillas del lago del mismo nombre.

Ambas apoyaron sus manos y rodillas en el suelo tratando de recuperarse, sentían que el aliento les faltaba mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Escucharon crujir las ramas de los arbustos cercanos, las hojas secas regadas en la tierra anunciaban de igual manera la presencia de alguien más; alguien que ellas conocían a la perfección. Divisaron su figura en medio de la oscuridad y, haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban lograron arrodillarse demostrando respeto a quien tenían enfrente.

-Mi señor-saludó Celeno con miedo en la mirada.

-Así que han fracasado-se escuchó hablar a la figura envuelta en sombras-Era de esperarse de seres tan miserables como ustedes, ya no me sirven más. Tisifone, desaparécelas de mi presencia.

Una mujer envuelta en una túnica blanca apareció de la nada. Sus largos cabellos negros se mezclaban con serpientes verdes y rojas que se retorcían en su cabeza, a esa horrible apariencia se le sumaban las lágrimas de sangre que corrían por sus mejillas y el largo látigo que sostenían en su mano derecha. La temible criatura que tenían enfrente alzó el brazo dispuesta a golpear sin piedad empezando de esta forma el largo tormento que les esperaba.

-¡Señor, por favor!-suplicó Ocípete-¡Todo fue culpa de la señora Afrodita!

-Espera Tisifone-la detuvo el hombre al interesarse en lo que decía la arpía-Explícate Ocípete.

-Señor, aparentemente la señora Afrodita se ha unido a Athena auto proclamándose guardiana de las vidas de los santos. Cuando ya los teníamos en nuestro poder ella intervino para salvarles, inclusive mató a Aelo. Le suplico que nos dé otra oportunidad, esta vez no fallaremos.

Él se detuvo un momento para pensar las cosas.

-Está bien. Les permitiré ir de nuevo tras los santos, pero si fallan ni siquiera se molesten en regresar, porque yo mismo me encargaré de buscarles y enviarles al Infierno donde pertenecen.

Ambas arpías bajaron la cabeza con los ojos desorbitados por el terror, en espera de que l hombre y la mujer desaparecieran. A partir de ese momento era morir o matar.

Continuará…

* * *

Al igual que al final de cada capítulo aquí me tiene agradeciéndoles infinitamente el tiempo que se toman en leer mi pequeña historia (que de pequeña solo tiene el título porque se está convirtiendo en novela ). Como ya es usual agradezco a Ale, Dama, Sanae por seguir escribiéndome un besote para ustedes chicas, ya les he contestado previamente sus reviews. WindKing que bueno que te unas a la historia y que hayas dejado tu opinión.

Bombon, Kilder y Alfa muchísimas gracias por seguir estando en contacto, ustedes igual se han convertido en parte de este fin. Pyro y Layla ¡otra vez por aquí! ¡Qué gusto! Tisbe ¡bienvenida!

Bombon: Lo he pensado y es posible que acceda a prestarte a los gemelitos durante unos días, pero con carácter devolutivo XD. ¡Ah! No pienso meter a Saga en problemas con Ares, sino que serán todos los saints jeje. Prometido que en el siguiente capítulo veremos que anda planeando el lindo de Saga. Gracias por comentar y espero más opiniones :)

Kilder: Gracias por tus palabras. Lo de Shura me lo saqué de la manga jeje mi cabrito favorito va a tener que sufrir un ratito para cosechar más adelante los frutos de tantas lágrimas. En cuanto a Afrodita ahora que tiene el camino libre no quiero ni imaginarme que va a hacer con los goldies. ;)

Alfa: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! No te preocupes por que esté largo el review, al contrario me encantan esos reviews larguísimos para enterarme que piensan los lectores y así poder hacer ajustes a la historia. Aquí en este capítulo puse un poquito más de Kanon (molestando a mi adorado gatito) y una escena medio tristona con Saga. En cuanto a Milo, conociendo lo coqueto que es no creo que se niegue XD. Te agradezco los comentario y espero más opiniones ^^

Pyro y Layla: Veo que han regresado y con muchos comentarios, eso me gusta ^^. La escena del baño fue especialmente divertida de hacer, no sé de donde se me ocurrió pero solo quería ver a Saga un poquito relajado y parte del grupo, ya lo había castigado mucho (y lo que le espera al pobre muajajaja). Layla, aprovecha que Kanon está todavía solterito porque ya llegará el romance a la vida del dragón marino. Ojalá regresen pronto para seguir dándome comentarios tan atinados y divertidos de la historia.

Tisbe: Nuevamente bienvenida. Creo que va a ser un poquito difícil para Aioria ponerle el cuerno a Marin, aunque nunca se puede confiar en una ninfa enamorada. Dohko y Herse…bueno, veremos que tan obedientes a las reglas pueden ser jeje. Por cierto, ni te preocupes si el review te sale largo, al contrario me encantan. ^^

Quiero también disculparme por la tardanza para actualizar (hace casi un mes que publiqué el último capítulo ¡ups!) pero la verdad es que mi musa, Sunny, estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por mi jefe, pero afortunadamente y con un poquito de ayuda de los fics de la Dama de las Estrellas y de Sanae logró sobrevivir tan terrible etapa. Afortunadamente lo difícil ha pasado y ahora solo queda disfrutar este fin de año.

¡Besos para todos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	11. Aquellos que leen las estrellas

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Aquellos que leen las estrellas**_

-¡Cambio de planes!-anunció Athena entrando al comedor donde se encontraban reunidos los santos dorados-La siguiente misión será el jabalí de Erimanto.

-Señora, ¿y qué sucede con el ciervo de Cerinia?-preguntó intrigado Mu-Se supone esa sería nuestra siguiente misión.

Athena se sentó en la mesa, apoyó los codos sobre la misma y entrelazó sus dedos. Permaneció callada por algunos segundos, en su mente sopesaba los pros y contras de informarles a sus guerreros acerca de la reunión con los dioses, aunque muy seguramente ellos ya sabían de la situación debido a su capacidad para leer cosmos.

-Les contaré la versión corta de la historia…-comenzó-Como deben de saber anoche hubo un enfrentamiento de dioses en este lugar, al grado de que mi padre, Zeus, tuvo que intervenir. Tras reunirnos en consejo, el rey del Olimpo ha sacado las manos del asunto para dedicarse única y exclusivamente a cabildear las doce tareas que les han sido asignadas.

-Eso quiere decir que…-Shaka fijó sus pupilas turquesas en su diosa.

-Les dio libertad a los demás dioses para hacer como les parezca-terminó la frase Saga sin inmutarse.

Los santos miraron incrédulos a Athena. Si aún bajo la protección de Zeus sus vidas habían estado en peligro, ¿qué sería de ellos ahora que los dioses tenían completa autonomía para actuar como deseasen? La diosa asintió con pesar.

-Me temo que así es-la diosa no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Resultaba frustrante no poder hacer cambiar de opinión al dios del trueno, pero era aún mayor la vergüenza de que las grandes deidades del Olimpo se comportaran ruinmente con esos hombres que nada habían hecho en su contra.

-Señora…-la diosa alzó los ojos para encontrarse con la tranquila sonrisa del santo de Piscis, y él no era el único que le sonreía-Princesa, creo Shaka ya se lo dijo antes, pero me voy a permitir repetírselo. Mientras usted permanezca con nosotros, nada ni nadie va a detenernos, eso téngalo por seguro; en usted descansa nuestra fe y nuestra fuerza.

Athena sintió un nudo en la garganta, ciertamente aquellos hombres eran especiales. Sin importar cuantos obstáculos la vida les pusiera por delante, de alguna forma, encontraban como seguir con la cabeza en alto; y, sin importar el precio haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para sacarlos vivos de esa travesía, no iba a fallarles.

-Como les decía antes será mejor enfocarnos por el momento en el jabalí de Erimanto, deben de saber el ciervo de Cerinia está consagrado a mi hermana Artemisa y hasta el momento no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella para aclarar su posición en cuanto a nosotros-explicó Athena reponiéndose del momento.

-Me parece prudente-confirmó Dohko apoyando la decisión de la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Una cosa más mis santos, Afrodita…-una pausa de la diosa marcaba la pauta, quizá esa diosa coqueta era su mayor dolor de cabeza-Les suplico que la ignoren, estoy segura que ella no se cederá en su plan de seguirles por lo que estén atentos y manténgase unidos para evitar caer en sus trampas de seducción.

Los santos asintieron. El momento de iniciar una nueva aventura había llegado.

* * *

El dios de la guerra se dejó caer en el trono. El enorme salón se encontraba completamente vacío, solamente los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de los hermosos vitrales del techo le hacían compañía. Perdió la mirada en la elaborada puerta frente a él, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella notara su presencia y acudiera a su encuentro, nada más tenía que esperar. Un bostezo de aburrimiento se le escapó mientras esperaba, eso de la paciencia nunca se le había dado y aquella mañana no era la excepción.

Con la bendición de Zeus de hacer lo que les diera la gana, había pasado un buen tiempo planeando sus acciones al respecto. Molestar a esos hombres sería un doble gusto; por un lado podía fastidiar bastante a Afrodita y por el otro, mortificar a Athena con la vida de sus guerreros sonaba con uno de esos placeres que solo se presentan una vez cada mil años. Sonrió con malicia, definitivamente era un situación ganar-ganar para él.

Al fin la puerta se abrió dando paso a la silueta de una mujer. Vestía una túnica blanca ceñida a sus caderas con un ornamentado cinturón repleto de piedras preciosas y sobre su frente una tiara de oro con una esmeralda que dejaba entre ver que no era una mujer común y corriente.

-El que un hombre se siente en el trono del reino de las amazonas constituye una gravísima ofensa para nosotros-le dijo ella caminando hacia Ares con los brazos cruzados.

-Hipólita… ¿Así saludas a tu padre?-el dios sonrió con ironía al reproche de la mujer.

Los ojos aguamarina de la joven miraron con picardía al dios mientras que con su mano retiró los flequillos de cabello color chocolate que le cubrían el rostro. Hipólita, reina de las amazonas e hija de Ares, era una de las mujeres más poderosas y temidas de la Edad del Mito; a pesar de su corta edad había comandado a sus guerreras en batallas épicas saliendo vencedora y expandiendo su fama más allá de las fronteras de su propio imperio.

-¿A qué debo tu visita, padre?-la chica recalcó en especial la última palabra, si bien era su hija la relación jamás fue lo que se esperaba de dicha relación.

-De tal palo tal astilla-Ares se puso de pie para cederle el trono a Hipólita-Debí imaginarme que siendo un engendro mío heredarías el mal carácter que tanto escándalo ha causado en el Olimpo.

-Repito, ¿a qué has venido?-la amazona tomó asiento, a pesar de ser un dios no tenía una gota de miedo hacia la violenta deidad de la guerra.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hija favorita?

-No-contestó a secas-En toda mi vida solo recuerdo haberte visto en dos ocasiones. Una de ellas fue la muerte de mi madre y la otra durante mi coronación cuando me regalaste el cinturón que visto desde entonces; en ambas ocasiones tu única intención era asegurarte de que mi pueblo se mantuviera fiel a ti.

La sonrisa en los labios del dios se esfumó. Hipólita hablaba con la verdad, jamás había sido de su interés lo que sucediera con su hija, solamente le preocupaba el servicio del pueblo de las amazonas.

-Deberías agradecer que no tengo el hábito de matar a mis hijos, de lo contrario tu boca ya te hubiera llevado a la tumba-replicó el dios disgustado-No desperdiciaré más mi tiempo contigo, he venido a avisarte que la desgracia se aproxima a ti, Hipólita. Trece hombres de Athena han sido enviados por Hera a obtener el cinturón que tan presuntuosamente vistes cada día, y he escuchado que lo obtendrán a cualquier precio.

-¿Trece hombres dices?-como digna hija de Ares, la amazona sonrió maquiavélicamente pasando uno de sus dedos por el borde de su preciada posesión-¿Qué pueden hacer trece hombres contra cientos de amazonas?

-No son hombres comunes, esos son los guerreros más fuertes de las huestes de Athena, se dice que inclusive han asesinado dioses.

-Y, ¿cuál es tu interés en ellos?-preguntó la amazona fingiendo hacer de menos la declaración del dios.

-Eso, mi querida hija, no es tu asunto. Habiéndote advertido al respecto me despido, ojalá pueda volverte a ver…con vida-al darle la espalda a la reina Ares sonrió victorioso, esperaba que con esa frese hubiera sembrado la semilla de la duda en ella.

La joven permaneció estoica mientras el dios desaparecía, sin embargo el anuncio de Ares le había sacudido de gran manera. Una parte de ella temía las consecuencias de un poder semejante al de los dioses, pero algo en toda la situación le incitaba a conocer a esos hombres que parecían merecedores de la atención prestada por su padre. Pensó un momento sus opciones. Quizá podría llegar a un arreglo con la diosa de la sabiduría, un pequeño favor de su parte para evitar el derramamiento innecesario de sangre; después de todo ¿Cuántas veces tendría la oportunidad de encontrar hombres que valieran la pena?

* * *

Afortunadamente para los santos dorados la madre naturaleza había sido benévola con ellos durante su estancia en la Edad del Mito. Esa mañana el sol brillaba hermoso sobre el cielo griego, sin que una sola nube apareciera en el manto azul sobre sus cabezas. Iniciar el largo viaje hasta las fronteras de Grecia resultaba especialmente cansado gracias a la intervención de las arpías durante la noche anterior, eso sin mencionar que sabían que les esperaban varias noches durmiendo al aire libre y sin nada decente que comer. En los dioses ni querían pensar, por el momento las principales amenazas eran Afrodita y Ares, puesto que Hera estaba bajo la vigilancia del rey del Olimpo así que al menos ella no podría hacer gran cosa contra ellos.

Habiendo terminado dos misiones estaban más que conscientes que el camino hacia los escenarios de batalla era todo un reto. Por esa razón esta vez llevaban consigo algunas provisiones para el camino, así como unas cuantas monedas de oro para solventar algún gasto que pudiera surgir durante su travesía. Cada uno de ellos llevaba cruzado sobre el pecho una especie de morral de tela con alimentos, agua y dinero; suficiente para permitirles sobrevivir sin problemas por un tiempo o hasta que encontraran alguna aldea aliada.

-Se puede saber que llevas en esa bolsita-preguntó un intrigado Kanon a su gemelo que cargaba un pequeño saquito extra con desconocido contenido.

-Ah...nada-Saga trato de esconder el saquillo a como diera lugar, era obvio que no quería mostrar lo que fuera que cargara dentro de la bolsa.

-¿Saga?-insistió el ex marina viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano.

-¿Kanon?-indiferente respondió el de Géminis imitando a su igual.

-¡Déjame ver que hay adentro!-gritó Kanon antes de abalanzarse sobre Saga en un intento de quitarle la bolsa celosamente guardada.

Saga apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar a Kanon aprovechando al máximo sus instintos y haciendo caer al piso al gemelo menor.

-¡Tramposo!-reprochó molesto Saga.

-¡Egoísta!-se defendió el otro hermano poniéndose de pie y apuntándolo con el dedo índice-¡No quieres compartir conmigo lo que llevas ahí!

-¡Y a ti que te importa lo que tengo aquí!-Saga alzó el saquito sacudiéndolo para que lo viera Kanon.

-¡Entonces admites que llevas algo ahí dentro!-exclamó exasperado el menor.

Saga se golpeó la frente con la mano-Por supuesto que tengo algo aquí adentro ¿qué caso tendría cargar una bolsa vacía?-sentenció fastidiado.

-¿Y no vas a mostrarme qué es?-preguntó Kanon avergonzado ante su estúpida observación al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-No.

-Pero Saga…

-Es una sorpresa y ya déjate de preguntas o nunca te mostraré su contenido-terminó la discusión Saga.

Sintiéndose observados voltearon para darse cuenta que todos sus demás compañeros parecían divertidos por el pleito entre hermanos, sin importar cuantas veces vieran el mismo espectáculo ver discutir a esos dos siempre resultaba de lo más entretenido. Sin embargo dos de los jóvenes parecían más que interesados en averiguar el secreto de la bolsita de Saga; Milo y Aioria veían intrigados las manos del geminiano, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el que fuese Patriarca del Santuario.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho Kanon! Ahora por tu culpa Milo y Aioria no me dejarán en paz con tal de averiguar lo que a ustedes no les interesa-se quejó Saga adivinando las nada inocentes intenciones de sus compañeros de Escorpión y Leo.

-Saga, nos ofendes-Milo parecía indignado por el comentario del de la segunda casa.

-Cierto, Saga, esas acusaciones están totalmente fuera de lugar-el león dorado tampoco podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerse al ofendido aunque en realidad daría lo que fuera por clavar sus garras en la misteriosa bolsa.

-Sí como no, ¿con quién creen que están hablando? No en vano les conozco desde que eran pequeños, por eso sé que la curiosidad les come por dentro pero no les dejaré ver lo que guardo aquí; y si se atreven a intentar algo les mando a otra dimensión-les sentenció.

Los dos más jóvenes lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, sabían que no tenían más remedio que aguantarse porque eso de conocer otra dimensión no sonaba en lo más mínimo atractivo. Dándose la media vuelta se alejaron no sin antes echarle una última mirada de reproche a su mayor.

-¡Vámonos gato!-llamó Milo al rubio mientras se alejaba.

-Total, ni queríamos saber lo que tienes ahí adentro-refutó cual chiquito el santo de Leo para luego seguirle los pasos al escorpión.

Saga los vio alejarse sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara, los años habían pasado pero esos dos siempre serían los mismos niños traviesos que alguna vez ayudó a cuidar en su adolescencia y por los cuales había sufrido tanto durante la posesión de Ares. Una palmadita en la espalda lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con los cómplices ojos azules de Aioros, en el fondo ambos compartían el mismo sentimientos hacia esos dos y también por sus otros compañeros.

-¿A mí tampoco me vas a decir?-preguntó juguetón el de Sagitario.

-A ti menos que a nadie-fue la respuesta del de Géminis seguida de una sonora carcajada por parte de ambos.

Continuaron su camino apresurando el paso, el viaje recién empezaba y de nueva cuenta no tenían la menor idea de lo que el destino deparaba para ellos. Entre risas y conversaciones se les fue la mañana, el aire caliente de la tarde comenzaba a soplar mientras ellos avanzaban sin detenerse, aunque el hambre hacía acto de presencia en algunos de ellos.

-Mi estómago exige comida-se quejó el león agarrándose el abdomen.

-En serio Aioria, entre tú y Aldebarán bien podrían disputarse el título del santo dorado más tragón-le reprochó Milo.

-Cállate Milo, ¿crees que no vi que te comiste tus manzanas desde hace rato?-se defendió el rubio.

-Pues si tú no te comiste las tuyas fue porque no quisiste, gato tonto.

-¿A quién le dices gato tonto, insecto descerebrado?

-¡¿Insecto descerebrado?! ¡Soy un escorpión! Ignorante.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-musitó Camus desaprobando con la cabeza al ver a los dos santos enfrascarse en una discusión muy al estilo Saga y Kanon.

-¡Ignorante tu abuela!

-¡No te metas con mi abuela! ¡Te lo advierto o…!

-¡¿O qué?!

-¡O su espíritu se te aparecerá todas las noches para asustarte!

-Ja, ja, ja-rió con sarcasmo Aioria-Me gustaría verlo.

-¡Ya verás gato! ¡Acuérdate de mis palabras!

Aioria respondió sacándole la lengua a Milo.

-¿Acaso no les da vergüenza pelear de esa manera? ¡Ya están grandecitos para eso!-se metió Kanon en donde no lo llamaban.

-¡No!-le gritaron Aioria y Milo al santo de Géminis.

-El burro hablando de orejas-comentó como al aire Afrodita aunque con toda la intención de que el gemelo le escuchara.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, niño bonito-ahora era Kanon quien respondía a las palabras del de Piscis.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Hablas con la verdad-alcanzó a responder Afro con una sonrisa, sabía que le había callado la boca al geminiano.

-¡Argh! ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Ya estás igual que este par de mensos!-reclamó apuntando al león y al escorpión.

-¡Oye!-los aludidos, que seguían peleando por su lado, se fijaron en el gemelo.

-¡¿Con quienes crees que estás hablando?!-le encaró un disgustado Milo.

-Pues con el gato tonto y el bicho descerebrado-y vaya que la ironía de Kanon era de las mejores.

-¿Recuerdas la aguja escarlata?-le amenazó entre dientes Milo a tiempo que le mostraba la uña-Pues si quieres te presento también a Antares.

-Hazte un lado bicho-Aioria empujó al escorpión para quedar frente a frente con Kanon-De este metiche me encargo yo.

-¡Suficiente!-se metió Máscara de Muerte a dividir a los santos que estaban a punto de liarse a golpes-¡Déjense de tonterías!

Dohko, Mu, Shaka, Aioros y Saga parecían impresionados de la intervención del santo de Cáncer, ¿desde cuándo el santo de Cáncer le deba por ser el mediador en discusiones? Por lo general tomaba partido para agrandar el pleito pero, ¿intermediario? Jamás. Los santos pleitistas quedaron mudos de ver a Máscara metido entre ellos intentando calmar los ánimos, definitivamente algo no estaba nada bien en la cabeza del cangrejo dorado o, estaba planeado algo. Como fuera, ambas opciones eran para preocuparse.

-Mascarita, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó irónico Kanon tocándole la frente al de la tercera casa como para medirle la fiebre.

-Seguro que en lugar de agua trajo vino y ya lo bebió todo-susurró "discretamente" Milo a sus los demás santos que a pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo no pudieron ocultar las sonrisitas traicioneras que les ocasionó el comentario del escorpión.

-Idiotas-les dijo Máscara mirándoles de reojo a tiempo que se alejaba del grupo.

La conducta del santo de Cáncer les sorprendía aún más al verlo alejarse tan indignado; porqué ese era el sentimiento de Máscara de Muerte, no era fastidio ni ira, era indignación. Mu iba a encaminarse detrás de él para hablar, pero Afrodita lo detuvo del brazo para negar con la cabeza.

-Permíteme-le dijo el peliazul al lemuriano antes de ir en busca del guardián de la cuarta casa.

Caminó hasta quedar hombro a hombro con Máscara de Muerte, permaneció a su lado sin decir nada con la esperanza que su amigo fuera el primero en dar el primer paso. Sin embargo sus ilusiones pronto se esfumaron gracias al silencio del cangrejo que le ignoraba como diera lugar. Suspiró resignado, como siempre sería él quien tomaría la iniciativa.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Afrodita refiriéndose a la escena anterior con los santos.

Máscara de Muerte no reaccionó, siguió caminando con la vista fija en el frente.

-Si no quieres hablar, olvídalo. Eso me pasa por preocuparme, la próxima vez simplemente dejaré que hagas tu berrinche-el santo de las rosas disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos con el fin de dejar al cangrejo solo adelante del grupo.

-¡Es el colmo!-vociferó Máscara sorprendiendo a Afrodita-¡¿Acaso no puedo hacer algo bueno sin que piensen que estoy enfermo o borracho?!

-¿Eso fue todo?-le preguntó el de Piscis con una sonrisa-Piénsalo Máscara, ¿Te sorprende que tu comportamiento les preocupe?, ¿cuándo hemos hecho algo bueno por ellos?

Máscara lo miró de reojo haciendo una mueca en los labios-Morimos con ellos en el Muro de los Lamentos ¿no es suficiente?

-Si no me equivoco ese acto no fue por ellos, lo hicimos por Athena.

El cambio en el rostro del cangrejo dorado fue evidente, se quedó pensativo. En su cabeza la daba vueltas a sus recuerdos buscando alguna acción realizada en bien de sus otros compañeros, pero le fue imposible encontrar alguna.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te acordaste de algo?-le confrontó Afrodita.

El santo de Cáncer bajó apenado la cabeza, su amigo del último templo estaba en lo cierto. ¿Cómo podía esperar que confiaran en él si nunca les dio razones para hacerlo?

-Escúchame amigo-Afrodita pasó el brazo sobre los hombros del cangrejo quien le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza-Dales tiempo, ya han hecho bastante al aceptarnos en su mundo; no puedes obligarlos a vernos de manera diferente solo porque nos hemos comportado bien unos meses.

Vaya que Afrodita tenía razón, se necesitaría de tiempo para que aceptaran por completo el cambio de actitud del cangrejo. Máscara se sopló el flequillo, practicaría el arte de la paciencia.

-Por cierto-terminó el pez dorado-Veo que empiezas a madurar. Felicidades, Máscara; ya era hora.

Sin poder evitarlo, el de la cuarta casa no evitar reír ligeramente del comentario. Sí, estaba empezando a crecer.

* * *

Dos días de camino hacían evidente el cambio del tiempo, conforme avanzaban hacia el norte la temperatura del ambiente comenzaba a descender lentamente. El cielo perdía su color azul adquiriendo un matiz grisáceo propio de un clima más frío que el que, por lo general, predominaba en Grecia; los árboles también cambiaban, sus hojas verdes parecían palidecer alcanzando un triste color amarillento como el de la naturaleza seca de otoño. Los santos caminaban por un sendero rodeado de altos árboles y espesa maleza que impedía ver más allá, aunque era bastante evidente que el camino se hacía cada vez más angosto. La llegada de la noche les sorprendió atrapados en el oscuro bosque; en ese cielo negro no había luna, por lo que las tinieblas se apoderaron del entorno obligándolos a reducir la velocidad, así como extremar precauciones para evitar inconvenientes en aquel desconocido lugar.

-Manténgase cerca-ordenó Dohko al grupo.

Caminar en esas condiciones elevaba considerablemente la ansiedad de los jóvenes guerreros, en semejante ambiente eran presas fáciles de algún poderoso enemigo. El silencio casi absoluto permitía escuchar con claridad la respiración de cada uno de ellos y, ocasionalmente, el crujido de alguna hoja o rama que pisaban en su avanzar. Era como si el bosque completo estuviera dormido, como si ningún ser con vida habitara en el lúgubre lugar, tanta tranquilidad erizaba la piel de hasta el más valiente.

-¿No creen que es mejor detenernos?-la voz de Máscara de Muerte retumbó en el silencio.

-No lo sé-respondió en un murmullo Shaka-Tanta paz no puede ser normal en un lugar como este.

De repente, Aioros tomó del brazo a su hermano y a Camus que caminaban junto a él obligándolos a detenerse, detrás de ellos el grupo también se detuvo.

Ni uno de ellos se movió, más el ruido de pisadas a sus espaldas se escuchó claramente, alguien los estaba siguiendo, y a juzgar por el golpeteo en el piso había más de una persona hostigándoles. La tensión en sus cuerpos aumentaba al punto que retuvieron la respiración para oír con mayor claridad los movimientos de su perseguidor. ¡Oh, sorpresa! Estaban rodeados.

"_¡Diablos!"_ pensó apretando los dientes Dohko mientras intentaba distinguir a sus enemigos en plena oscuridad. Sus ojos turquesa iban de un lado a otro esforzándose por ver la más mínima señal de sus oponentes, pero le resultaba imposible.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Alguien puede sentir algo?-preguntó con cierta desesperación el santo de Virgo, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a no depender de sus ojos, en esa ocasión ni siquiera su cosmos podía sentir la presencia de alguien, más su sentido de oído le decía lo contrario.

_-_No, ni siquiera puedo usar mi cosmos_-_la respuesta de Saga disparó la angustia dentro de ellos. De hecho ninguno de los jóvenes era capaz de hacer arder sus cosmos, algo bloqueaba su energía; en otras palabras, estaban indefensos.

-¡Identifíquense extranjeros!-una voz masculina se dejo oír al mismo tiempo que un brillo de plata resplandeció levemente en la dirección de la voz.

-Somos los santos de Athena, guerreros protegidos por la señora de la sapiencia-respondió con solemnidad Mu sin perder el temple de su voz e intentando localizar a quien les hablaba.

-Ningún guerrero es bienvenido en nuestras tierras, aún si fuere hijo de la diosa Athena-el desconocido contestó con desdén a los santos-Regresen sobre sus pasos o prepárense a afrontar la muerte.

-Lo sentimos, pero no podemos aceptar ninguna de las opciones, necesitamos pasar por este bosque y así lo haremos-habló con severidad Aioros, no iban a dar un paso atrás.

El sonido de decenas de espadas desenvainándose puso en alerta a los santos, sin pensarlo tomaron posiciones de batalla. Fuesen quienes fuesen, estaban hablando en serio y no dudarían en atacarles; tendrían que pelear.

-¡Damen, detente ahora!-una segunda voz entró en escena. El tono era profundo pero más apacible y tranquilo que el de la primera, sin embargo resultaba imposible adivinar la dirección de donde provenía, parecía venir de todos lados.

Durante unos segundos no se escuchó nada, solo el ruido del aire escabulléndose entre los árboles, parecía que todos se habían desvanecido. Que confuso resultaba todo para los jóvenes, ¿qué estaría pasando?, ¿estaban a salvo?, ¿Acaso su enemigo se preparaba a atacar? En respuesta una leve flama resplandeció en la oscuridad. La luz se aproximaba a ellos permitiéndoles distinguir el rostro y torso del hombre que sostenía la antorcha que daba vida a la llama. Por inercia los santos prepararon su defensa, ignoraban las intenciones del individuo que venía a su encuentro.

-Disculpen la rudeza de Damen, santos de Athena-les dijo con un gentil gesto de cabeza.

Delante de ellos, el rostro de un hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos negros que descansaban sobre sus hombros les sonreía con sinceridad. Superaba por mucho la altura de Aldebarán, sus brazos y pechos desnudos dejaban apreciar la fuerza de sus músculos, cruzado sobre sus torso mostraba la correa de piel que sostenía un carcaj colgado en su espalda; aunque lo más impresionante de él eran sus extremidades de caballo. Era un centauro.

-Saludos, señor-alcanzó a decir Dohko sin salir de su asombro.

-U-un centauro-comentó con un susurró Máscara de Muerte, a pesar de haber visto cosas increíbles en la Edad del Mito, todavía les causaba extrañeza encontrarse con esos mágicos seres.

El centauro sonrió al ver los rostros de los santos, y es que el de Cáncer no era el único, Aioros parecía especialmente impresionado de la maravillosa criatura frente a él.

-Agradezco sus saludos caballeros, mi nombre es Quirón. Las estrellas me han informado de su presencia, lamento no haber podido evitarles tan terrible bienvenida. Mi pueblo es especialmente receloso de su territorio, sin embargo les aseguró que sus intenciones son buenas.

De entre las profundidades del bosque varias flamas fueron prendiéndose revelando la presencia de más de una decena de centauros y centáurides. Siendo una raza de guerreros, todos ellos estaban armados con espadas y flechas, listos para cualquier batalla que se les presentara; el pelaje de sus lomos brillaba reluciente bajo la débil luz de las entorchas, una impresionante visión para cualquier ser humano.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Aioros de Sagitario?-interrumpió Quirón a los santos que observaban maravillados a los centauros.

-Yo, señor-respondió con rapidez el aludido ofreciendo un saludo al centauro.

-Un placer conocerle en persona, Aioros, las mismas estrellas hablan de vuestras hazañas de lealtad y valentía-Quirón estaba realmente emocionado de conocer al santo de Sagitario. Tras saludarle se viró hacia los demás centauros para hablarles a ellos-A partir de ahora este hombre es mi protegido; él y sus acompañantes están bajo mi cuidado.

La afirmación de Quirón tomó desprevenidos a los jóvenes que no esperaban semejante apoyo del mayor de los centauros. El centauro de lomo café ciertamente era muy respetado en su sociedad, puesto que las espadas desaparecieron de vista anunciando que los demás aceptaban sin problemas la orden, más la mirada de uno en particular se turbó al escuchar las palabras de Quirón. Damen, un joven centauro de cabellos castaños y lomo blanco, endureció el rostro; sus ojos amarillos se clavaron en el arquero de una forma que haría retroceder a quien fuera, en especial por el siniestro aspecto que le daba la cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo.

Sin dudarlo dio la vuelta para internarse en el bosque abandonando al grupo, como si adivinara que el siguiente paso sería llevar a los santos a la aldea que habían creado escondida entre los frondosos árboles.

-Usted ha sido elegido por la constelación del Centauro, y por lo tanto es nuestro invitado de honor, mi señor-se dirigió Quirón al santo de la novena casa-Por favor, permítannos proveerles de refugio por esta noche.

Los santos intercambiaron miradas para afirmar con la cabeza-Agradecemos su invitación, Quirón-agregó el arquero antes de iniciar el camino hacia la aldea.

La imponente figura de Quirón les abría el paso en lo tupido de las ramas, ayudándoles a caminar sin rasguños innecesarios. Caminaron por el bosque unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a un sección en la que había menos árboles, más las copas protegían lo suficiente a enorme grupo de centauros reunidos bajo ellos. Se podían ver varias cabañas, aparentemente utilizadas para protegerse de las inclemencias del tiempo, en su interior algunos pequeños centauros descansaban vigilados por sus madres, mientras que otros adultos rondaban celosamente por el lugar fungiendo como guardias.

-Quirón, señor, ¿sabrá usted la razón por la cual nos es imposible hacer uso de nuestros poderes?-cuestionó Mu al centauro que fungía de guía.

-Este bosque, nuestro hogar, ha sido blindado para que los seres humanos solo puedan hacer uso de la fuerza física que posee, ninguna clase de magia o energía puede ser utilizada en nuestros dominios.

-¿Los seres humanos? ¿Eso significa que solo los seres humanos están limitados?-reflexivo, Shaka asimilaba la información provista por Quirón.

-Así es. Tal limitación es exclusiva para los humanos, por ello ustedes se encuentran bajo nuestro resguardo.

-Ya veo…-Shaka caminaba pensativo con la cabeza agachada.

-Siendo ese el caso, les agradecemos aún más su protección-aclaró el santo de Sagitario con una gran sonrisa. El centauro le sonrió en respuesta.

Quirón guió a los santos a través de la villa, despertando curiosidad entre aquellos que no habían estado presentes durante la declaración del centauro. Pero los centauros no eran los únicos sorprendidos, los mismos santos veían toda la escena tan surreal; ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiesen visto a sí mismos caminando pie a pie con las magníficas criaturas.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la puerta de una cabaña en particular, Quirón se detuvo. Pasaron unos segundo antes de que una centáuride de lomo y cabellos negros apareciera en el marco de la puerta. Era realmente hermosa, su blanca piel contrastaba con lo negro de sus cabellos y pelaje, sus ojos violetas brillaban llenos de vida y les sonreía cálidamente.

-¿Estos son los hombres que esperabas?-se dirigió a Quirón.

-Así es Thera. Santos de Athena, ella es Thera, una de las mejores guerreras de nuestra tribu y quien estará a cargo de vuestra seguridad en caso de que me encuentre ausente.

Ella les saludó con una graciosa reverencia aunque, al igual que sucedió con Quirón, de inmediato centró su atención en el santo de Sagitario.

-Es él, ¿cierto?-preguntó con emoción a su superior. El centauro asintió.

-¿Cómo has podido reconocerle? Ni yo mismo pude conseguirlo.

-Sus ojos resplandecen con la misma pasión que los tuyos, con seguridad te digo que este hombre está regido por el Centauro dorado. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Aioros-contestó algo apenado ante tanta atención el arquero.

-Seas bienvenido Aioros, tú y tus compañeros-la centáuride se dirigió a los otros santos que no acaban de digerir todo lo que sucedía alrededor del santo de Sagitario-Ustedes también se encuentran protegidos por las estrellas, mis señores. Las doce constelaciones han fungido de heraldos a su servicio, la voluntad de los dioses de traerles a este mundo fue escrita en el cielo.

Mientras hablaba Thera miraba insistentemente el cielo que se alcanzaba a ver entre los árboles, los ojos llenos de nostalgia y ternura delataban el enorme aprecio que esa mujer le tenía a las estrellas y sus mensajes hacia ellos. Al alzar la mirada los santos descubrieron lo diferentes que lucía el manto astral en ese momento. Lejos quedó el ambiente frío y lúgubre de unos cuantos minutos atrás, ahora las estrellas tintineaban en el mar negro en el que flotaban creando una luz similar a la de luna.

-¿Ustedes pueden leer las estrellas?-Shaka de Virgo encontraba fascinante la habilidad de los centauros, solamente el Patriarca poseía semejante habilidad en la edad moderna.

-No solo las leemos, nos regimos por el destino escrito en ellas-la pacífica voz de Quirón respondió la cuestión del rubio.

-Sin embargo ustedes poseen un don del que nosotros carecemos…-complementó con melancolía Thera-Ustedes pueden cambiar su destino, son libres de la caprichosa voluntad de los dioses.

-Ni siquiera las estrellas se atreven a predecir vuestro futuro, solamente hablan de su pasado y del presente-terminó el centauro.

Vaya que esa confesión los dejó fríos. Era la primera vez que alguien diferente a alguno de ellos mismos les decía que su destino les pertenecía; que aún si los dioses dispusieran, la última palabra era suya y de nadie más. Ser dueños de sus destinos era resultaba reconfortante en medio de la situación que estaban pasando.

Un cambio en el sonido del viento les sacó de sus pensamientos apenas y dándoles tiempo de esquivar unas pesadas ramas de árboles que caían sobre ellos. Miraron hacia arriba para encontrarse con dos figuras que aún recordaban bien.

-Arpías-susurró para sí mismo Afrodita.

Batiendo las alas en el cielo, las dos arpías que habían conseguido sobrevivir el enfrentamiento con la diosa de la belleza les miraban expectantes. Para ellas matar a los santos era su única esperanza si deseaban sobrevivir; para ellos, sobrevivir a sus horribles gritos era un imperativo. Los centauros corrían de un lado a otro preparándose para la batalla y resguardando a quienes no podían defenderse del imprevisto ataque de las arpías, pero siendo un pueblo de guerreros estuvieron listos para la batalla rápidamente.

-¡Disparen!-a la voz de Quirón decenas de flechas arrojadas por los centauros volaron en dirección a las arpías quienes hábilmente las esquivaron saliendo casi ilesas.

-¡Ustedes manténgase al margen!-chilló Ocípete a los centauros mientras volaba en picada hacia los santos. Abrió la boca para liberar aquel espantoso grito que tantos estragos causó en el anterior encuentro con los santos, y que tenía el mismo efecto esta vez a juzgar por los rostros de dolor de los centauros y los jóvenes.

En el silencio del bosque, el grito de la arpía retumbó con fuerza haciendo caer sobre sus rodillas a santos y centauros por igual. Sin dejar interrumpir el horrible aullido Ocípete tomó de los brazos a Aioria y alzó vuelo con él a pesar de la resistencia del león dorado quien se retorcía de dolor por el agudo sonido.

-Hermano…-murmulló Aioros apretando los dientes, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su hermano, el dolor lo estaba matando.

Celeno tampoco esperó para atacar.

-¿Me recuerdas?-estaba frente a frente con Máscara retándole descaradamente.

Al igual que su hermana, Celeno sujetó a Máscara de Muerte para surcar los cielos siguiendo el camino de la primera arpía. Pronto ambos seres se habían perdido de vista y los gritos cesaron permitiendo a los jóvenes que aún permanecían con los centauros ponerse de pie. De un brinco Aioros se levantó para iniciar la persecución de las arpías que se llevaron su hermano menor, detrás de él los otros siete santos le siguieron corriendo lo más rápido que les deban sus piernas.

-¡No les permitiré llevarse a mi hermano!-gritaba desesperadamente el santo de Sagitario esforzándose en esquivar ramas y piedras del camino.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Quirón le alcanzó corriendo a su lado.

-¡Aioros! ¡Sube!-le gritó el centauro tendiéndole la mano.

Volteó la vista para darse cuenta que Quirón le invitaba a subirse a su lomo, en ese momento del otro lado vio cruzar a sus demás compañeros montados en otros centauros.

-¡Aioros apresúrate!-le ordenó Saga dejándole atrás.

Sonrió tomando la mano de Quirón para treparse de un brinco en su lomo, de inmediato el centauro aumentó la velocidad pasando fácilmente a los que iban delante de ellos y situándose a la cabeza del grupo, así se internaron en el bosque rápidamente tratando de localizar en el aire a las arpías.

* * *

La puerta del gran salón de Athena se abrió lentamente para dar paso a una joven de largos cabellos negros que avanzó sin temor hasta los pies del trono de la diosa de la sabiduría. Ataviada con un corto vestido de piel con un solo tirante sobre su hombro derecho, mantenía ceñido a su cintura una cinta que dejaba ver una daga y en su espalda cargaba un carcaj con arco y flechas incluidos. Se detuvo frente a Athena e hincó la rodilla saludando a la diosa.

-Reciba usted saludos de mi pueblo y de mi señora, Hipólita, reina de las amazonas-habló con convencimiento. Athena alzó una ceja sorprendida ¿qué hacía una amazona en sus dominios?

-Tus saludos son bien recibidos, amazona. ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita?-preguntó sin rodeos Athena.

-La señora Hipólita se ha enterado de la presencia de vuestros santos en esta época y está consciente de que ella forma parte de los doce retos asignados por la gran Hera, por ello me ha enviado a entregarle este mensaje-en eso momento la mujer extendió sus manos hacia la diosa para entregarle un pergamino.

Con algo de recelo Athena abrió el pergamino fijando sus grises ojos en él mientras leía incrédula el contenido del rollo. Al terminar de leerlo volvió a cerrarlo y lo entregó de regreso a la amazona.

-Por favor, comunícale a Hipólita que me es imposible aceptar el trato que plantea-la diosa rogaba que la decisión que estaba tomando fuera la más adecuada-Hazle saber que espero sinceramente que las cosas se solucionen para bien, y que puede contar con que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para que así sea, sin embargo su solicitud me resulta inaceptable.

La amazona abrió los ojos sorprendida por la respuesta de Athena más ella no era nadie para cuestionar las decisiones de la diosa de la sabiduría, su papel era el de simple mensajera. Guardando las apariencias agachó la cabeza reverenciando por última vez a la deidad para posteriormente ponerse de pie y salir del templo de Atenas. En la entrada del recinto otras dos mujeres esperaban por ella mostrándose especialmente interesadas de verla salir tan pronto.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó ansiosa una de ellas.

-Se ha negado-contestó la morena montándose en un hermoso corcel blanco.

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas, en sus ojos se leía una mezcla de preocupación pero al mismo tiempo de emoción.

-En tal caso…-murmuró la tercera de ellas con seriedad-… que los dioses se apiaden de ellos y de nosotras.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Aquí me tienen otra vez, trayendo el décimo primer capítulo de Las Doce Tareas Doradas. Afortunadamente el trabajo y las festividades me han dejado tiempo para dedicarme a escribir un poquito, y pues parece haber dado resultados. Dama de las Estrellas, Ale, Angel de Acuario, Asuka Masura, Sanae Koneko, Sol Angel y Anali Wakashimazu ¡mil gracias por sus comentarios! Espero ya les haya llegado el review reply .

Kilder, un gusto leerte de nuevo ^^. Dame un poquitín de tiempo prometo que pronto va a haber escenas de acción y por supuesto que no puedo me voy a olvidar de un enfrentamiento Athena-Ares, me emociona una escena de dios de la guerra contra diosa de la guerra jeje.

Tisbe, te prometo que no voy a dejar este fic abandonado, le tengo gran aprecio (es como mi bebé ^^) así que aunque me tarde en actualizar puedes contar con que lo haré. Cuando me decías de los infantiles dioses me acordé de un profesor que decía que uno siempre presume de lo que carece y por eso los Olímpicos se creen superiores, simplemente no los son, aunque hay que darles crédito por añadirle sabor a la era mitológica. Por cierto, la bolsita de Saga guarda un pequeño secretito que se revelará si los santitos salen vivitos de la siguiente misión. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que te la pases muy bien este fin de año.

Scorpius no Neko, me tomaste por sorpresa y agradezco la recomendación; estaré al pendientes. ¡Muchos saludos!

Me despido con una felicitación que leí y me encantó:

"_Que nunca te falte un sueño por el que luchar, un proyecto que realizar, algo que aprender, un lugar donde ir y alguien a quien querer"_

Feliz 2009

_Sunrise Spirit_


	12. Noches de agonía

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Noches de agonía**_

Marin de Águila se desplazaba ágilmente sobre las piedras derruidas que marcaban los límites del Santuario de Athena. Brincaba de roca en roca manteniéndose alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso que pudiera presentársele; esa noche le tocaba guardia.

Había sido un largo día para la amazona de Águila. Desde el regreso de Athena al Santuario, Saori Kido le puso al mando de los entrenamientos de las jóvenes aprendizas que llegaban al recinto con la esperanza de obtener una armadura y unirse a las huestes de la diosa de la sabiduría. Lidiar con Shaina y su duro régimen para con las chicas se convertía en el dolor de cabeza diario, no pasaba día sin que discutieran acerca de los detalles sombríos de la amazona de Ophiuchus y sus exigencias exorbitantes para con sus pupilas. No conforme son sus obligaciones matutinas, Marin se había unido al grupo de santos y amazonas que debían montar vigilancia dentro de los dominios de la diosa pelilila después de la partida de los santos dorados. Cierto, era agotador; sin embargo mantenerse ocupada le servía para sacarse de la mente los cientos de ideas con respecto al paradero de los santos dorados y los peligros que enfrentaban en el cumplimiento de las doce tareas.

Sin quererlo su vista se dirigió a Meridia donde las luces de Leo y Cáncer brillaban en todo su esplendor, más ninguna otra llama se había prendido en los últimos días.

-Demonios, ¿Por qué no se han prendido otras flamas?-se preguntó a sí misma con una voz casi imperceptible y consumida por la angustia.

La ansiedad la comía por dentro. Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que tuvieron noticias de los santos de oro, pero a raíz del incidente entre Athena y Zeus en el templo principal parecía que toda comunicación con la edad del mito se extinguió por completo. No podía negar que toda esa situación comenzaba a afectarle; primero fue el insomnio, después vino la irritabilidad y al final solamente le quedaba la impotencia.

Resultaba frustrante el tener las manos atadas, permanecer como un simple espectador no fue nunca su estilo, y ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada a vivir en la ignorancia. Tenía que hacer algo. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de obtener información a como diera lugar, pero la única persona que podía ayudarla era Athena, así que tendría que hablar con ella.

Justo cuando iniciaba el largo camino hasta el templo de Athena atravesando las doce casas del zodiaco un resplandor dorado cruzó el cielo desde la casa de Aries estrellándose en la de Acuario y destrozando el techo de la undécima casa. El estruendo ocasionado por aquel rayo de luz al golpear el templo de Camus hizo estremecer el Santuario, el sonido de la roca derruida se expandió con el eco de la tranquila noche que vivía el recinto de la diosa de la sabiduría. Fuese lo que fuese, Marin tenía que averiguar lo que sucedió dentro de la casa del carnero, su responsabilidad ante la ausencia de los trece dorados era resguardar a Athena de todo peligro y así lo haría.

Comenzó la carrera a través de las escaleras que la guiaban al primer templo, sin embargo la presencia de varios cosmos dentro de la casa del carnero la hizo detenerse en seco sin que pudiera evitar sorprenderse.

"_Esos cosmos"_ pensaba mientras abría los ojos con incredulidad _"Seiya… Hyoga… Shiryu… Shun… Kiki…¿Ikki? ¿Qué hacen esos seis metidos en la casa de Mu?"_

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo las escalinatas que le faltaban para llegar a Aries entrando de improvisto y sin hacer notar su presencia hasta localizar a cuatro de los chicos reunidos en la sala de batallas. No sabía exactamente que tanto sucedía pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que Ikki estaba dispuesto a matar a Seiya por alguna razón mientras Shiryu y Shun intentaban detenerlo.

-¡Tenías que ser tú!-gritaba un exasperado Ikki observando un enorme hueco en el techo de Aries-¡Sólo a ti se te podía ocurrir que podías practicar tu puntería usando el arco de Sagitario!

-Ikki…yo…pues…-un aterrorizado santo de Pegaso hacia hasta lo posible por excusarse ante el fénix.

-Hermano, por favor, tranquilízate-a pesar de lucir asustado Shun mediaba entre el peliazul y el castaño.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Shun?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que Shion nos hará cuando descubra que hay un agujero en el templo de Mu?!

-No quiero preocuparles más pero…-intervino Hyoga que llegaba desde la salida del primer templo con la cara pálida-Creo que Aries no es el único templo con un agujero en el techo.

Los otros cuatro chicos le voltearon a ver con curiosidad.

-¿De qué hablas Hyoga?-preguntó intrigado Shiryu temiendo la respuesta del rubio.

-A-acuario-balbuceó.

-¡Cierto!-intervino Kiki que venía de la misma dirección que el cisne-Acuario tampoco tiene tejado ahora.

Ahora sí estaban en problemas. No solamente Shion los castigaría de por vida, sino que también tendrían que enfrentarse a Camus con esa personalidad pasivo-agresiva del francés. Seguramente encerraría a Hyoga de nuevo en el ataúd de hielo mientras que a los demás los obligaría a reconstruir por completo el undécimo templo ¡ah! Y sería mejor que suplicaran a los dioses que los finos vinos del galo hubieran salido intactos del accidente, de lo contrario su sueldo de santos de los próximos veinte años se les iría en pagarle a Camus su invaluable colección.

-¡Estás muerto Pegaso!-amenazó por última vez Ikki que se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre Seiya.

-¡¿Me quieren explicar que significa todo esto?!-la amazona de Águila apareció justo a tiempo para salvarle el pellejo a su pupilo.

-Pregúntale a este cabeza hueca-bufó Ikki apuntando a Seiya que se escondía detrás de Shun.

-¿Seiya?-la voz de Marin se tornó severa al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Fue un accidente Marin-se excusó el aludido-Yo solo quería mejorar mis habilidades en caso de que fuera necesario que usara la armadura de Sagitario, así que tomé prestado el arco y la flecha para practicar un poco.

-Querrás decir te robaste el arco y la flecha-metió su cuchara el santo de cisne que miraba a Seiya de manera asesina.

-¿Y qué más?-Ahora Marin ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas. Esa era una muy mala noticia para el de Pegaso, puesto que la amazona solo tomaba esa pose cuando realmente estaba molesta.

-Después vine aquí porque es el templo más lejano al de Athena. Kiki, Shiryu y Shun se ofrecieron a ayudarme en caso de que algo malo sucediera…

"_Obviamente no hicieron un buen trabajo"_ pensó Marin viendo de reojo el agujero sobre su cabeza.

-…Ikki nos siguió para vigilar a Shun y Hyoga vino a burlarse de mí-continuó Seiya mirando por el rabillo del ojo a los dos santos-Todo comenzó a salir mal cuando por accidente solté la flecha y pues el resto creo que ya lo viste.

La pelirroja desaprobó con la cabeza. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin importar cuantas batallas hubiera librado ni cuantos enemigos había vencido, Seiya siempre sería…Seiya. Aquel chico distraído, inocente y, hasta cierto punto, ingenuo, siempre sería su pupilo; y así lo recordaría ella por el resto de sus días. Marin se pasó la mano por los cabellos para quitar los mechones que le cubrían la frente, su mente parecía funcionar a toda velocidad tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de explicarle la situación tanto a Athena como a Shion. Ciertamente ninguno de los dos estaría complacido del resultado de la sesión de prácticas nocturnas del caballero de Pegaso.

De la nada un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la amazona erizándole la piel. Algo no estaba bien. Perdió la mirada en el suelo mientras su boca parecía incapaz de moverse para contestarle al que fuese su aprendiz. Tenía que ser él, algo le había sucedido a Aioria.

-¿Marin?-el santo de Pegaso preguntó al notar la súbita ausencia de su maestra.

Ella no dijo más. Se abrió paso entre los jóvenes que la miraban extrañados y corrió en dirección al templo de su diosa dejando atrás el desastre de la casa de Aries, ni siquiera notó la presencia de Shion al salir de la primera casa. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era saber del león, necesitaba escuchar que estaba bien y solo Athena podía solucionar esa duda.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz que les hablaba con una mezcla de coraje y duda.

No era otro más que Shion. El antiguo santo de Aries mantenía los ojos fijos es el boquete sobre su cabeza pensando en las miles de razones por las que sería incorrecto asesinar a los ahora santos divinos y al apendix de Mu.

"_Shion, ¿qué sucedió? ¿están todos bien?"_ la voz de Athena se hizo presente a pesar de que el cuerpo físico de la diosa permanecía en el templo principal. Más de un santo bajó la cabeza imaginando los gritos que pegaría la pelilila cuando se enterara que habría que reconstruir de nuevo el templo del carnero y el de Acuario.

"_Sí, señora. Estamos bien, usted no se preocupe…Yo me encargaré de todo"_ las penetrantes pupilas rosas del lemuriano recorrieron a los seis involucrados. De esa no se iban a salvar.

* * *

-¡Maldición! ¡Los perdimos!-exclamó furioso el santo de Sagitario rompiendo la tranquilidad del bosque.

Quirón simplemente permaneció en silencio viendo de reojo las expresiones llenas de frustración de Aioros quien de un brincó se bajó del lomo del centauro para avanzar unos cuantos pasos tratando de calmarse. Odiaba sentirse así, nada más fastidioso para él que no saber que hacer y mucho menos en una situación en la cual la vida de su hermano se encontraba en peligro. No había pasado mucho cuando ambos fueron alcanzados por Mu, Shaka y los centauros que acompañaban a cada uno de ellos, no fue necesaria más que la mirada que les dio Quirón para que supiesen del estado en que se encontraba su compañero de la novena casa.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó un perturbado santo de Sagitario-¿Encontraron algo?

-Lo siento Aioros-respondió Mu agachando la cabeza-Es como si el bosque se los hubiese tragado, la poca visibilidad que tenemos desde aquí abajo no ayuda y tampoco sabemos si ellos siguen en el aire o ya han descendido a tierra firme.

El de Sagitario bufó con fastidio al escuchar al santo de Aries, estaba en lo cierto. Poseído por su mala fortuna el castaño lanzó un puñetazo hacia un árbol cercano a él haciéndolo caer no sin causarse a sí mismo una herida en los dedos.

-Aioros, tranquilízate-intervino Shaka al ver las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros centauros-busquemos a los demás para saber si alguno de ellos logró encontrar algo.

-¡¿Cómo me tranquilizo si esos monstruos tiene a mi hermano?! ¡Dime Shaka! ¡¿Cómo?!-reclamó un Aioros al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Basta Aioros!-una fulminante mirada por parte del castaño se dirigió a Saga que recién llegaba acompañado de su gemelo y de Afrodita-No sacas nada si pierdes los cabales, ahora hay que pensar con la cabeza fría. Quirón, ¿podemos pedirle un favor más?-se dirigió al centauro.

-Por supuesto, lo que sea para ayudarles.

-Usted dijo que nuestro presente está escrito en las estrellas, entonces quizá ellas nos digan el lugar donde se encuentran Máscara de Muerte y Aioria así como su estado actual, ¿es esto posible?-el rostro del gemelo permanecía inmutable a pesar de la tensión del momento.

El centauro lo pensó un breve segundo al mismo tiempo que intercambiaba miradas con sus demás compañeros para posteriormente responder-Tal vez sea posible, no podría asegurártelo pero podemos intentarlo. El único problema es que tendremos que volver a la aldea, solamente desde ahí podemos leer correctamente el firmamento.

-Entonces hagámoslo-concluyó el geminiano a tiempo que iniciaba el camino de regreso.

-Ustedes vayan-interrumpió Aioros-Yo continuaré buscando, sería demasiada pérdida de tiempo que todos regresemos.

Saga estaba a punto de iniciar una discusión para convencer al santo de Sagitario de que les acompañase cuando Kanon se metió en la conversación.

-Saga, ustedes pueden regresar. Yo me quedaré aquí con Aioros para ayudarle, con un poco de suerte encontraremos algo que nos guíe a Aioria y Máscara.

-Yo también me quedo, después de todo no seremos necesarios en la aldea-Afrodita se sumaba al equipo de rescate que permanecería en el bosque.

Quirón suspiró con resignación, esos chicos no se rendirían hasta encontrar a sus amigos, aún si eso pudiera poner en riesgo sus vidas. Sin embargo todos ellos estaban en lo cierto, con Thera en la villa era más que suficiente para leer las estrellas, la centáuride era muy buena en ello y tenía toda la confianza del centauro mayor.

-Tienen razón. Saga irás a la villa escoltado por uno de nosotros y le pedirás a Thera que verifique si las respuestas que buscamos están en el cielo, mientras tanto el resto de nosotros continuaremos la búsqueda-sentenció Quirón.

Bajo las órdenes del gran centauro el grupo volvió a dividirse con la esperanza de hallar a los dos santos desaparecidos.

* * *

Desde el cielo, el enorme bosque que servía de hogar a los centauros parecía aún más impresionante. Las frondosas copas de los arboles cubrían el terreno casi en su totalidad dejando al descubierto algunas pequeñas secciones que bien podrían ser utilizadas como observatorios para leer las estrellas, sin embargo la maravillosa vista era lo que menos les preocupaba a Máscara de Muerte y a Aioria. Estar suspendidos varios metros en el aire, con la vida dependiendo de la voluntad de un ser tan asqueroso como una arpía, definitivamente no era la definición de paseo para ninguno de los dos santos. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban en posesión de las arpías pero les parecía una eternidad y el sentimiento de impotencia no se iría hasta que pisaran tierra firme, sanos y salvos.

-¡Quítame tus asquerosas garras de encima!-gritaba un encolerizado león dorado mientras peleaba desesperadamente por liberarse.

Por más que había intentado librarse de las apretantes garras de las arpías, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. No importaba si pataleaba o se contorsionaba las criaturas simplemente no se inmutaban, esta vez el plan era separarlos para poderles vencer. Poco a poco los santos irían cayendo. El cangrejo también buscaba la manera de soltarse aunque con más calma que el santo de la quinta casa, parecía que más que preocuparse por ser liberado rebuscaba en su mente una forma de matar a las criaturas que les tenían prisioneros.

-Ya es hora, Ocípete-habló la arpía de cabellos negros a su compañera. Ambas intercambiaron unas maquiavélicas sonrisas antes de abrir sus garras para dejar caer a los dos santos.

Si en algún punto los dos jóvenes tenían que mostrar sus habilidades físicas como santos de Athena, ese era el momento. En plena caída libre y con nada debajo de ellos más que bosque, los caballeros de Leo y Cáncer tendrían que pesar rápido en alguna manera de amortizar el terrible golpe que se llevarían. Sin su cosmos para protegerse dependían únicamente de la fortaleza de sus cuerpos.

-¡Aioria! ¡Los árboles!-le gritó Máscara al santo de Leo quien lo miró sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Hacía años que el peliazul no veía los ojos verdes de Aioria tan llenos de dudas como en aquel momento, lejos habían quedado la arrogancia y seguridad del león-¡Intenta sujetarte de los árboles para frenar un poco la caída!

-¿Qué?-pareció murmurar el de la quinta casa, o al menos fue lo que Máscara alcanzó a leer de sus labios.

-¡Demonios Aioria! ¡Sujétate de los árboles!-insistió el de Cáncer mirando hacia abajo para calcular cuánto faltaba antes de que se estrellaran con el bosque-¡Confía en mí!

Aioria volteó a verlo sin disimular la sorpresa en su mirada. _"Confía en mí"_. Nunca antes oyó esas palabras en la boca del de la cuarta casa, jamás se imaginó que alguna vez recibiría apoyo por parte de su vecino; pero ahora era su compañero, uno de los doce que se unieron en el Muro de los Lamentos, y alguien en quien sabía que podía confiar. Sus ojos recuperaron la seguridad y asintió con la cabeza para demostrarle a Máscara que haría su mejor esfuerzo por obedecerle.

En pocos segundos sus cuerpos se adentraron en las frondosas copas de los árboles. Sus manos buscaban con desesperación aferrarse a alguna rama sin embargo la inercia y la gravedad hacían su parte ocasionando que la madera se quebrara por la velocidad a la que caían. Sentían su piel rasgarse a causa de las ramas finas mientras que las más gruesas les golpeaban inmisericordes, pero no dejaban de luchar, por más que sus manos se desgarraran al intentar sostenerse de la porosa madera ellos no se darían por vencidos. No les darían el gusto a las arpías de verles morir de esa manera.

Pesadamente cayeron al piso en medio de un quejido de dolor. Tendidos sobre la tierra húmeda ninguno de los dos movía un solo músculo, entre los arañazos y el golpe tenía el cuerpo totalmente entumecido. Con dificultad Máscara de Muerte abrió uno de sus ojos sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera a causa de las heridas, se sentía confundido, ¿continuaba vivo? ¿Estaba de vuelta en el Infierno purgando por sus pecados? No. No podía estar muerto. Le había pedido a Aioria que confiará en él, así que no pensaba convertirse en cadáver sin primero ayudar al león a salir del lío en que se habían metido, haría hasta lo imposible por no defraudar la confianza de su compañero de Orden. Se las debía después de todo lo que le hizo pasar después de la muerte de Aioros, ese era el momento de demostrarle su arrepentimiento y compensarle todo el sufrimiento de tantos años.

Una repentina punzada de dolor le hizo retorcerse. Siempre tuvo su cosmos para sanar sus heridas y mitigar el dolor, pero ahora sentía en carne viva el sufrimiento que tantas veces les causó a otras personas. Cuan miserable fue en el pasado, yendo por la vida con la mentalidad de destruir a cuanto ser vivo se le cruzara en el camino, pero las cosas cambiarían. Eso se lo había prometido.

Tenía la visión nublada por lo que no alcanzaba a ver más allá de un metro de donde estaba, sin embargo alcanzó a distinguir un bulto no muy lejos de él al que de inmediato reconoció como Aioria. Mientras reunía fuerzas para ponerse de pie escuchó un aleteo descendiendo sobre ambos, no había duda que las arpías regresaban a asegurarse de haber terminado la primera parte de su trabajo.

"_Maldición"_ pensó apretando los dientes con frustración _"¿Acaso no vamos salir de esta?"_

Divisó los pies de las violentas criaturas posándose en el piso frente a él. Cada una de ellas tomó un camino diferente; mientras Ocípete caminaba hasta donde estaba el santo de Leo, Celeno se disponía a hacerse cargo del de Cáncer. La pelinegra le tomó del cuello alzándolo por del suelo lo suficiente para que sus pies flotaran en el aire, se veían tan frágiles pero resultaban ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostener a un hombre de su tamaño sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Esta vez si suplicarás por tu vida?-sarcásticamente Celeno confrontó a Máscara sin ocultar una sonrisa de victoria. Se relamió los labios saboreando de antemano la vida que le arrancaría el guerrero, esta vez nada ni nadie los interrumpiría.

El cangrejo dorado le devolvió la sonrisa irónica. Solo Athena sabe de donde sacó fuerzas Máscara de Muerte para asestarle una potente patada a Celeno obligándola a soltarlo y retroceder por el impacto.

-Cuando van entender…-habló entre dientes el santo de cabellos azules al mismo tiempo que arrancaba un trozo de madera que se había clavado en su bíceps durante la caída-…que seres tan miserables como ustedes ¡no pueden derrotar a guerreros de élite como nosotros!

A pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y lodo sus ojos brillaron con la emoción de la inminente batalla que se aproximaba, la adrenalina circulaba por su sistema mitigando el ardor de las heridas e inyectándole fuerza. Celeno retrocedió un par de pasos sin quitarle la vista al hombre que tenía enfrente. Se aseguró de expandir sus alas para lucir más amenazadora al mismo tiempo que intentó observar lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo Ocípete a sus espaldas. No tardó en averiguarlo cuando sintió a su compañera estrellarse contra ella.

Volteó para encontrarse con Aioria poniéndose de pie con dificultad mientras se agarraba las costillas, sin duda estaba igual de malherido que el de Cáncer pero tenía exactamente la misma mirada que el otro; reto, orgullo, arrogancia y seguridad, todo se transmitía a través de esos ojos.

-¿Escuchaste?…-murmuró el león tragándose el dolor de las costillas rotas-¡Este maldito bosque será su tumba!

Las arpías se miraron de reojo antes de echarse una carcajada.

-¿Cómo piensan detenernos en tan patético estado? Apenas y pueden mantenerse de pie pero insisten en que pueden matarnos. Creo que las cosas se pondrán interesantes ¿no te parece, Ocípete?-respondió al reto Celeno en clara actitud de superioridad para con los jóvenes.

-Estúpidos, un solo chillido y pueden despedirse de este mundo-río burlonamente Ocípete.

Ninguno de los santos demostró algún tipo de emoción ante el comentario de la criatura alada, todo permanecía inmutable, sin ruidos sin movimientos más que los del aire atravesando las ramas de los árboles.

"_Carajos, ese monstruo tiene razón"_ pensaba Aioria disimulando su preocupación.

"_Hay que silenciarlas, a cualquier precio"_ la maquiavélica mente del cangrejo repasaba una y otra vez las diferentes maneras de llevar a cabo su misión.

De pronto pensó en algo. ¿Por qué era siempre Ocípete la encargada de esos chillidos tan espantosos? No recordaba a ver visto a ninguna de las otras dos tomando semejante función en sus encuentros anteriores, tal vez…

-Eso es-susurró para sí mismo.

Sondeó el terreno buscando cómo llegar a la arpía que se encontraba exactamente frente al león. Tendría que medir con cuidado sus acciones, si fallaba se los llevaría el trasto a ambos, y sin poder comunicarse vía cosmos se les arruinaba por completo el factor sorpresa para con sus enemigos. Rápido, tenía que ser rápido para actuar y pensar, un solo golpe, solo eso necesitaba…aunque algo de habilidad con la espada también ayudaría.

Aioria tampoco estaba nada tranquilo. Debajo del frío exterior que se esforzaba por proyectar, el león dorado sabía que no tenían las cosas fáciles. Su única opción era luchar, eso no lo dudaba, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo serían capaces de soportar Máscara y él solos? Por lo que veía el santo de Cáncer estaba magullado por los golpes, sin mencionar el agujero en su brazo del cual no dejaba de brotar sangre. Estaba consciente de sus propias habilidades para el combate físico, sin embargo con varias costillas rotas comenzaba a desconfiar de su fortaleza. Por una fracción de segundo separó sus ojos de la arpía para encontrarse con los de Máscara de Muerte. Conocía esa mirada, el peliazul tenía un plan, o al menos, estaba pensando en algo; la pregunta era: ¿qué haría? No lo conocía lo suficiente como para leer sus pensamientos pero estaba seguro que el cangrejo pondría manos a la obra en breve.

Espalda con espalda las arpías permanecían quietas esperando el momento indicado para atacar, no podían evitar pensar que la victoria les pertenecía: esa misma noche caerían los dos primeros santos de Athena. Atento a los movimientos de sus contrincantes, Máscara de Muere pudo ver cómo Ocípete respiraba profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire con miras a iniciar aquel chillido horrible que tantos problemas les había causado en el pasado.

"_¡Ahora!"_ con velocidad inhumana corrió hasta quedar cara a cara con la arpía de cabellos castaños. Sin pensarlo más, desenfundó la espada que todavía llevaba colgando de su cintura y la clavó en el cuello de la criatura. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Celeno apenas y tuvo tiempo de darle un golpe intentando alejarlo de su compañera mientras Aioria observaba sorprendido la velocidad del ataque del cangrejo dorado, raras veces tenía la oportunidad de ver los ataques físicos de su vecino.

Recostado sobre el suelo apoyándose en sus brazos debido al golpe de la segunda arpía una risa sardónica escapó de Máscara de Muerte. Se limpió con brusquedad una hilera de sangre que salía de su boca; dentro de sus venas el vital líquido ardía, toda la emoción contenida en esa fracción de segundo le levantaba el ánimo a niveles insospechados. Disfrutó el instante en el que Celeno vio de reojo como su compañera caía de rodillas y de manera involuntaria retrocedió ante semejante escena, quizá no tenía sus cosmos pero aún así era capaz de infundir miedo en sus adversarios y eso le gustaba. Poco le duró el gusto al de Cáncer antes que una punzada de dolor en su brazo le devolviera a su realidad.

"_La herida es peor de lo que esperaba"_ se dijo llevándose la mano a la sangrante herida. Quizá era la pérdida de sangre, tal vez el dolor, pero lo único que sabía es que su brazo comenzaba a entumirse.

Acostumbrada al olor a muerte, Celeno esta consciente que si quería eliminar a los dos santos no tenía tiempo que perder. Escuchó como el cuerpo inerte de Ocípete caía al piso, estaba muerta y ahora, ella estaba sola.

-Maldito-murmuró entre dientes sin quitarle los ojos de encima-¡Aquí mueres!

Se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Máscara de Muerte llevando su garra adelante dispuesta a atravesar el ya de por sí dañado cuerpo del santo. Rápidamente Aioria se puso frente a su compañero para tomarla del brazo, giró para tomar impulso y terminó lanzándola sobre unos arboles cercanos cuyos troncos se quebraron ante el impacto del cuerpo de la arpía. Esta vez era el de Cáncer el que miraba sorprendido al león.

-¿Qué demonios, gato?-alcanzó a preguntar.

-Yo también sé algo de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo-respondió con una sonrisa irónica sin darle la cara a su compañero y observando atentamente a la arpía que parecía inconsciente.

El peliazul bufó con una sonrisita mientras se ponía de pie, ciertamente su compañero de Leo no tenía nada que envidiarle en cuestión de técnica de combate, aunque algo podía aprender el león acerca de pelear con sangre fría. Caminó pausadamente hasta el cuerpo de Ocípete para quitar la espada que aún atravesaba su garganta.

-Es hora de darle el golpe final-dijo tomando el arma con su brazo bueno.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Aioria se aproximó a Celeno y hundió de un solo golpe el filo de la espada en el corazón de la criatura alada. Ambos santos intercambiaron miradas, la batalla por fin había terminado. Los dos cayeron sentados sobre la tierra, estaban demasiado agotados como para continuar fingiendo que se sentían bien, además por fin tenían la oportunidad de respirar en paz después de lo que les pareció una eternidad.

-¿Estás bien?-el santo de Cáncer cuestionó a su vecino no muy seguro de cómo tomaría éste su pregunta.

-No, creo que mis costillas están hechas pedazos, de ahora en adelante apreciaré más a mi armadura-rió con broma Aioria que se encontraba tendido en el piso-Aunque debo admitir que me veo mejor que tú, ¿cómo está tu brazo, cangrejo?

-No deja de sangrar-respondió a secas.

El santo de la quinta casa se puso de pie lo más rápido que sus costillas rotas le permitieron. Caminó hasta donde su compañero se encontraba sentado y le dio la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Vámonos, tenemos que buscar a los centauros para que te atiendan esa herida.

El de Cáncer aceptó la ayuda y, poniéndose de pie, emprendió el camino de regreso a la aldea de los centauros perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

En la semi oscuridad de aquel enorme comedor iluminado por unas cuantas velas, Hipólita se encontraba sentada en la cabecera de una larga mesa cuyos asientos estaban vacios a excepción de una persona. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa sosteniendo en ambos manos una hermosa copa de oro que aún contenía un poco de vino.

-¿En qué piensas Hipólita?-preguntó una joven de vibrantes ojos turquesa y cortos cabellos oscuros con reflejos azules.

La reina de las amazonas permaneció completamente quieta, limitándose a observar fijamente la bebida que sostenía en sus manos; su mirada perdida le delataba, algo la tenía preocupada. Alzó la vista para ver a la mujer sentada a su derecha. Un brillo amenazante resplandeció en sus ojos; cualquier otro hubiese retrocedido, pero no la joven de cabellos oscuros, al contrario, sonrió ante la reacción de su señora.

-En Athena-respondió secamente la castaña.

-¿Estás preocupada por su respuesta? Por favor Hipólita, la tenemos en nuestras manos, si de verdad aprecia a esos hombres hará todo lo posible por evitarles problemas con nosotras-la mujer contestó con arrogancia y completamente segura de sus palabras.

-No la subestimes Nicia-la voz ronca y severa de Hipólita la hizo respingarse-Hablas de la diosa de la sabiduría, dudo mucho que acepte nuestra oferta…

-¡¿Qué dices?!-interrumpió Nicia poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

-Me sorprendes, ¿acaso no entendiste el verdadero motivo de mi solicitud?-la reina sonrió con ironía-Y te jactas de ser mi mano derecha, tal vez deberías reconsiderar ese título de "genio" que te has auto impuesto.

Los ojos de Nicia se llenaron de rencor al escuchar las palabras burlescas de Hipólita, solamente porque era su reina le soportaba semejantes insultos, sin embargo tenía que admitir que ignoraba la naturaleza de los planes de la amazona mayor. Apretó los puños e hizo todo lo posible por mantener su lengua quieta, si bien no dudaba de sus capacidades como guerrera, también estaba consciente del poder de la mujer que sería su contrincante.

-Explícate Hipólita-exigió tratando de tragarse su exaltación.

-Como te dije, dudo que Athena acepte la propuesta pero al menos nos permitiría comprar algo de tiempo. Si la diosa sabe que estamos enteradas de los movimientos de sus santos intentará retrasar su arribo a nuestro territorio hasta cerciorarse de las postura que mantenemos para con ellos…

La pelinegra le observaba con miedo en la mirada, odiaba ver a Hipólita en ese estado como de trance. Solía ponerse demasiado violenta cuando se sentía amenazada y eso era exactamente lo que hacían la diosa de la sabiduría y sus guerreros; empezaba a compadecer a aquellos hombres que se atrevían a infundir semejante sentimiento en su reina, después de todo, por algo era hija de Ares.

-Por eso, mi estimada Nicia…-continuó Hipólita sin inmutarse-…necesito que hagas uso de toda tu "genialidad" para armar un plan de ataque que nos ponga en ventaja antes esos hombres. Quiero tomarlos por sorpresa, que no sepan lo que los golpeó.

Nicia asintió levantándose de la silla, presentó una reverencia hacia su gobernante y de inmediato abandonó el salón, había trabajo que realizar.

"_Ya verás Phineas, te demostraré que tus malditas predicciones no son infalibles. No moriré, no en esta batalla"_ se dijo la reina antes de beber todo el contenido de su copa.

A su mente regresaban las imágenes, atormentándola como cada noche desde su encuentro con el Oráculo. Maldecía el momento en que decidió permitir que alguien más le dijera su destino, debió permanecer firme a sus creencias. El destino le pertenece solamente a quien lo construye, ni siquiera los mismos dioses deberían tener potestad sobre él, sin embargo ella había sido débil.

La misma noche que escuchó de la boca de su padre que tendrían que enfrentarse a los protegidos de la diosa de la sabiduría la reina decidió consultar a uno de los Oráculos que había capturado durante sus viajes de conquista. Aquella mujer de ojos blanquecinos y cabellos de color plata lograba hacer que la piel se le enchinara a la orgullosa amazona, detestaba su habilidad para predecir el futuro con extrema precisión. Recordó haberla visto ese noche sentaba bajo la ventana de la habitación que también le servía de prisión, con los rayos de la luna bañándola y dándole el aspecto de un ser mágico. Sus ojos transparentes perdidos y sus pálidos labios cerrados, resultaba tan poco agradable permanecer mucho tiempo junto a ella, pero para la reina el conocer su futuro se había convertido poco a poco en una obsesión.

-¿Otra vez aquí, Su Majestad?-le dijo con ese aire de superioridad y en clara burla a las afirmaciones de Hipólita de que nunca más volvería a verla.

-Cierra la boca Phineas y dime lo que quiero saber-la amazona la miraba con desagrado mientras su voz reflejaba la severidad de sus sentimientos hacia su prisionera.

La joven de cabellos de plata agachó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos en busca de concentración; no se movió por varios minutos, inclusive parecía que su respiración se detenía durante ese lapso de tiempo. De pronto, y como si un espasmo se apoderará de su frágil cuerpo, alzó el rostro abriendo los ojos. Hipólita se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca al reconocer las inequívocas señales de que Phineas estaba lista para comenzar sus adivinaciones.

- En aquellos en quienes descansa el futuro de este mundo reside también la existencia de la reina…-la voz suave de la mujer tomó un tono ronco y fantasmagórico al iniciar a hablar-…Espíritus destinados a nunca encontrarse colisionarán a causa de los dioses y, cuando los caminos se crucen, la caída del imperio será eminente mientras que el alma de la hija de la guerra será liberada.

Apenas hubo terminado su profecía el cuerpo de la mujer perdió su fuerza, colapsó perdiendo el sentido y dejando pasmada a la reina de las amazonas. Una temblorosa Hipólita abandonó a habitación para reunirse con su séquito que esperaban ansiosas la salida de su reina, pero el rostro de su señora no era exactamente el que pensaban. Incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos, la castaña se abrió paso entre las amazonas que la rodeaban dirigiéndose por inercia a sus aposentos, no quería ni tenía ganas de hablar de su encuentro con el oráculo.

-Señora Hipólita-la voz de una de sus sirvientas la sacó de sus recuerdos-¿Desea más vino?

La amazona simplemente permaneció observando su copa vacía, así como sostenía esa copa entre sus manos así volvería a retomar el control de su vida.

* * *

El crujir de las hojas debajo de los cascos de los centauros se escuchaba perfectamente en el silencio sepulcral del bosque. Ocultos en las sombras de los árboles dos santos de Athena avanzaba abriéndose paso entre la tupida vegetación, ninguno de ellos estaba completamente seguro de donde estaban, sin embargo todo indicaba que los centauros que les acompañaban no tenían problema para reconocer el lugar.

-Adelphos, ¿estás seguro que no estamos perdidos?-Milo de Escorpión cuestionó al centauro que le traía sobre el lomo al mismo tiempo que buscaba con sus ojos algo que le permitiera saber si estaba en lo cierto.

-Ya te dije que no, Milo. Deberías confiar un poco más en nosotros-le respondió el centauro con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bueno, bueno, si tú lo dices…-contestó el santo subiendo los hombros.

-Ya te lo dijo unas diez veces contando la anterior-Camus le reprochó mirando de reojo a su amigo.

-Ni le reproches Camus, Adelphos es igualito a Milo, siempre anda haciendo preguntas de más a pesar que conoce la respuesta-rió el centauro que llevaba al santo de Acuario.

-No sé de que hablas, Zephyr-Adelphos no parecía contento con el comentario.

Los cuatros se llevaban bien a pesar de conocerse poco, de hecho la afinidad entre ellos había hecho la búsqueda más soportable de lo que pensaban. Milo y Camus no querían ni imaginarse lo que hubiese sucedido si sus compañeros de misión fueran poco agradables, ya de por sí la situación no era la mejor para relacionarse con alguien, sin embargo hasta ese momento todo iba bien.

-Oye Camus…-volvió a hablar el escorpión.

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que el gato esté bien?-la voz de Milo delataba su preocupación.

-Ya verás que sí, Milo-Camus no podía ocultar que sentía que engañaba a su amigo con su respuesta.

El de la octava casa torció la boca no muy convencido, deseaba que fuera cierto pero no podía sacarse la espina de que seguramente estaría en problemas. Avanzaron unos pasos más sin que nadie se atreviera a hablar, de nueva cuenta el silencio tomaba posesión de la escena.

-Camus…-Milo llamó al santo de la jarra obteniendo como respuesta un bufido-… ¿Y el cangrejo?

-¿Qué hay con Máscara de Muerte?-le devolvió la pregunta mirándole.

-¿Estará bien?

-Eso espero, Milo, eso espero-resolvió el francés antes de volver a quedarse callados.

Continuaron caminando unos cuantos minutos hasta que uno de los dos centauros decidió que sería mejor regresar para reunirse con le grupo, ya se habían alejado bastante. Iniciaban el regreso cuando un pétalo roja cayó sobre el hombro de Zephyr causando sorpresa en el centauro.

-Pero, ¿qué?-preguntó intrigado tomando entre sus manos el pétalo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que los cuatro guerreros se encontraran envueltos en una lluvia de pétalos rosas, aquel hermoso espectáculo era la firma de ella…

-Afrodita-murmuró entre dientes Adelpho.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Este fue el décimo segundo capítulo del fic, espero les haya gustado. Cómo siempre quiero agradecer a quienes han dedicado un poco de su tiempo a leer la historia y dejar sus comentarios. En esta ocasión mando un especial saludo a quienes me hicieron llegar sus comentarios del capítulo anterior ¡muchas gracias ^^!: Asuka Masura, La Dama de las Estrellas, Ale, Anali Wakashimazu, Pyro y Layla, RIAADVD, sol angel, angel de acuario, Leika-kannon, Alfa, Orion no Saga, Sanae Koneko, La Gran Hana, Kilder, Tisbe, xanxel y Aoyagi Kenshi.

Kilder: Gusto en saludarte otra vez. Veo con agrado que los centauros han llamado bastante la atención, creo que ya lo dicho antes pero es que estos seres mitológicos son mis favoritos y moría por incluirlos en la historia :P . De Damen solo te digo que, efectivamente, volveremos a verlo pronto, y me reservo cuales son sus planes para con los santos jeje. Las amazonas ya empezarán a mover sus fichas en todo este asunto, a ver quien puede más, si ellas o los muchachos. ¡Muchísimos saludos para ti! ^_^

Tisbe: ¡Listo! Me deshice de las arpías y sin involucrar más bajas en las filas de Athena, aunque si les quedarán algunas cicatrices a mis pobres gatito y cangrejito. Y sí, ya veremos que los santitos no están solo (ya se había pasado la mano buscándoles enemigos jeje), pronto entrarán unos cuantos aliados inesperados. ¡Besos! ^_^

Xanxel: Bienvenida a la historia ^^ . Tengo que admitir que de repente dejo medio abandonados a Mu y Shaka, pero créeme que cada uno tendrá su momento dentro del desarrollo de la historia. Muchas gracias por unirte a este fic y nos seguimos leyendo ¡Saludos! ^_^

Aoyagi Kenshin: Primero que nada tengo que darte la bienvenida a este fic, que bueno que te haya gustado. Sé que me he tardado un poquitín en actualizar pero aquí estoy, ojalá que también te guste este capítulo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y que estés bien. ¡Saludos! ^_^

Antes de despedirme me gustaría comentarles que, debido a algunas nuevas responsabilidades que ha traído este año, las actualizaciones se distanciarán un poquito pero cuenten con que siempre regresará con un capítulo nuevo. De antemano les agradezco su compresión y paciencia.

¡Saludos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	13. Juegos perversos

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Juegos perversos**_

Envuelta por la lluvia de pétalos rojos, la delicada figura de la diosa de la belleza comenzó a tomar forma delante de los ojos de los santos y los centauros. Los cuatro estaban conscientes de que nada podían hacer para evitar el inminente encuentro con Afrodita; cuando la diosa se proponía algo no se detenía hasta lograrlo y no había razón para dudar que lo mismo sucedería en esa ocasión.

Los verdes ojos de la deidad brillaron en las penumbras del bosque casi al mismo tiempo que una cínica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Recorrió con la vista a los santos y luego se enfocó en los centauros que permanecían alertas ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso de la castaña; ciertamente ella no esperaba encontrar a los santos custodiados. Torció la boca y su mirada se tornó despectiva para con las criaturas mitológicas. Su disgusto era evidente.

-Veo que se las han arreglado para conseguir aliados, y yo que venía a ayudarles-les dijo desplegando sus habilidades de coquetería y flirteo.

Zephyr y Adelphos se miraron de reojo pero sin atreverse a contestar a la diosa, quizá lo más prudente era mantenerse callados.

-Así es señora Afrodita. Agradecemos sus intenciones, pero no necesitamos de usted para cuidarnos-le contestó Camus con indiferencia para luego ordenar con una seña a sus compañeros que era hora de continuar su camino.

El hermoso rostro de la diosa se deformó momentáneamente por la ira. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, la trataba de esa manera, ni siquiera un protegido de Athena y eso se los demostraría. Respiró profundamente en un intento de recobrar la compostura, después de todo, su aparición ante ellos no fue nada más un impulso. Por su parte, tras darle la espalda a la castaña, Milo y Adelphos no pudieron evitar sonreírse al darse de cuenta de lo mucho que las palabras del santo de Acuario habían alterado a la diosa; si algo sabía hacer bien el de penúltima casa era callar a demás.

-Entiendo…-Afrodita enrollaba unos de los mechones de su cabellos en sus dedos-…supongo que no me necesitan de mí para encontrar a sus compañeros heridos. Solo espero que lleguen antes de que sus heridas los maten.

Habiendo terminado de hablar se dio la vuelta para caminar lentamente en sentido contrario a los santos con la intención de perderse en el follaje aunque siempre observando de reojo como reaccionarían los guerreros.

Milo bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Estaba dudando. Sabía perfectamente bien que esa diosa no era de confiar y que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para engañarles, pero tampoco podía quedarse cruzado de manos. Si lo que decía era cierto, entonces Máscara y Aioria estaban vivos pero ignoraban por cuanto tiempo más sobrevivirían. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

-Espera-habló con voz ronca y sin darle la cara a Afrodita. Los ojos de Camus y ambos centauros se centraron en él con algo de incertidumbre acerca de lo que el escorpión haría. La diosa sonrió triunfante.

-¿Sí? ¿Decías algo?-respondió al llamado de peliazul con fingido interés.

-Si sabes donde están ¡Dímelo!-exigió con determinación.

-Suficiente, Milo. Vámonos-el santo de Acuario y Zephyr se interpusieron entre el escorpión y su compañero para evitar que se aproximaran más a Afrodita.

-¡¿Y si lo que dice es cierto?!-reclamó Milo volviendo la vista sobre su amigo-¡¿No piensas hacer nada, Camus?!

-Pienso ir en busca de ellos-contestó sin alterarse-Y cada segundo que pasas aquí parado exigiendo respuestas es un valioso segundo que perdemos.

-En realidad, creo que es preferible que me escuchen y pierdan uno o dos minutos, a que vaguen por la oscuridad del bosque por horas sin poder encontrarles-Afrodita se llevó las manos a la cintura sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios-¿No crees, Milo?

Los ojos de Camus fueron de Milo a Afrodita y luego regresaron para fijarse en su amigo. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para ignorar que el santo de la octava casa comenzaba a dudar. Podía leer la indecisión en su mirada. Apretaba los dientes y las manos delatando su ansiedad. Sin embargo, Camus también estaba consciente de que nada podía hacer por su amigo; ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, el resto ya era decisión propia del escorpión. Y es que no tenía caso discutir con Milo cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza; sin importar cuanto se esforzase, si el peliazul deseaba aceptar la ayuda de Afrodita, así lo haría y él no podría hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo.

La mirada de Milo, que hasta hacía unos minutos se veía perdida, se enfocó. Su semblante dejó atrás la incertidumbre, adquiriendo aquel rostro de decisión muy propio de él. Frunció el ceño y fijó sus ojos en los verdes iris de Afrodita.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que pasar de tu oferta-le dijo con una torcida sonrisa-Tú no eres mi diosa. No te debo respeto y, por lo tanto, tampoco debo esperar nada de ti. Ya te debemos un favor y no quiero seguir aumentando la cuenta, después de todo, mis acciones repercuten también en mis compañeros. Vámonos-volteó hacia Camus-tenemos que encontrar al cangrejo y al gato sarnoso, Marin va a matarme si regreso a la edad moderna sin Aioria.

Adelphos dio la vuelta obedeciendo al santo con la intención se seguir su camino, dejando detrás a una diosa de la belleza en cuyo rostro se leí la rabia que le carcomía el alma. Camus respiró aliviado al escuchar la contestación de Milo. No esperaba menos de él, pero tenía que admitir que por un breve instante llegó a tener sus dudas; a veces la nobleza de Milo podía llevarlo a tomar las decisiones incorrectas. Afortunadamente no fue así en esa ocasión.

Mientras los santos se alejaban, la diosa les observaba sin inmutarse. Tan pronto sus figuras se perdieron entre las sombras de los árboles, una cortina de pétalos carmesís la envolvió.

-¿Crees que los entretuvimos el tiempo suficiente?-una voz delgada preguntó a la diosa.

-Eso, espero, de lo contrario la señora Afrodita no estará nada contenta-la manta carmesí que protegía el cuerpo de la deidad griega comenzó a disiparse lentamente, dejando al descubierto los larguísimo cabellos de Aglaya. La Gracia sonrió sarcásticamente, el resto estaba en manos de la propia diosa.

* * *

Ser el dios de la guerra en tiempos de paz podía ser bastante aburrido, salvo que se estuviera pensando en la forma de destruir a los guerreros de cierta fastidiosa diosa de la sabiduría. Claro que en esa noche en especial, Ares se la pasaba imaginando la reacción que tendría Hipólita respecto a su breve conversación con respecto a los santos de Athena, él ya había sembrado ahora solo tenía que esperar para cosechar. Conocía la perfección los malos modos de esa testaruda hija suya y también estaba más que consciente de la dependencia hacia ese oráculo que había desarrollado en los últimos días.

Sentado cómodamente en su trono el dios observaba cuidadosamente la punta de su lanza representativa, le emocionaba pensar en todos los enemigos que habían sucumbido con ayuda de su instrumento de guerra favorito. Pasó el dedo por el filo del arma. Vibró de solo pensar en la sensación que tenía cada vez que aquel filoso metal cortaba la carne de quienes se oponían a él y a sus metas.

-¿Pensando en alguien en especial?-comentó con burla una voz que provenía de su derecha.

-¿Quién será el desgraciado que sentirá en carne propia el dolor de ser atravesado por la lanza?-otra voz hizo su aparición desde la izquierda.

Ares sonrió maliciosamente mientras cerraba los ojos-Creo que ustedes de saber bien quienes son los elegidos-respondió con la voz ronca de quien no ha pronunciado palabra en mucho tiempo.

-Traemos algo que puede interesarte…-la voz de la derecha hizo eco en el salón.

-Información tan valiosa para ti como para nuestro señor-complementó la de la izquierda.

-Y yo que creí que el único dios mensajero era Hermes-se burló el dios de la guerra de sus interlocutores.

-Creo que el señor la guerra no está interesado en lo que tenemos que decirle-de en medio de las sombras que rodeaban el trono surgió la figura de un hombre alto en cuya frente brillaba una estrella.

-En tal caso deberíamos irnos, ¿no lo consideras así, Thanatos?-un hombre idéntico apareció del lado opuesto.

-Que bajo han caído…Thanatos…Hypnos. Los poderosos dioses gemelos convertidos en simples mensajeros de mi tío, ¿qué acaso Hades no tiene otro sirviente que pueda hacer tal tarea?

-No hemos sido enviados por el señor Hades-los ojos de Ares se abrieron para observar de reojo a Thanatos quien hablaba desde su derecha-Estamos aquí por iniciativa propia.

-Así que por fin se han rebelado a la voluntad de mi estimadísimo tío-una carcajada escapó de la garganta del castaño.

-No, todo lo contrario-ahora era Hypnos quien tomaba la palabra-Nuestra misión es velar por el emperador de Inframundo, y para poder cumplir con dicho objetivo hemos obtenido información que te involucra a ti, Ares.

Las pupilas de Ares miraron al frente. Su rostro no delataba ninguna emoción; la risa y burla de antes habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué es lo que saben?-el dios frunció el ceño con disgusto. Siendo él una deidad superior, se sentía utilizado por esos dos y odiaba esa sensación.

Thanatos e Hypnos cruzaron miradas complacidos. Tenían la completa atención del belicoso dios.

-Al parecer uno de los trece elegidos de Athena tiene un pasado oscuro…uno que te involucra a ti-Thanatos se detuvo observando cautelosamente la reacción del señor de la guerra. Al sentirse seguro continuó-Según se no ha dicho, ese hombre fue elegido para ser tu reencarnación de su época. De acuerdo con nuestra fuente, inclusive estuvo a punto de terminar con la vida carnal de la joven reencarnación de tu hermana, Athena.

Ares agachó la cabeza. Sus flequillos color chocolate cubrieron sus ojos dándole un aspecto aún más terrorífico a la cara inexpresiva de la deidad mayor. Cada una de las palabras provenientes de los dioses gemelos retumbaba en sus oídos. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad procesando el tremendo valor de la información que sus tímpanos captaban. Todo aquello resultaba interesante. Demasiado interesante…

-¿Cómo se enteraron?-preguntó Ares sin levantar la vista.

-Esa información nos la reservamos, ya sabes, por cuestiones de seguridad-Hypnos miró a su gemelo con complicidad.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el rostro semi oculto del dios de la guerra.

-Ahora entiendo porque siempre han sido deidades de segunda-habló con burla-¿Sinceramente creen que Athena desconoce esa faceta de su santo? Par de idiotas…subestimando a mi hermana solamente buscaran sus propias muertes.

Los dioses gemelos apretaron los dientes. Sentían la sangre hirviendo dentro de ellos, y con cada palabra que salía de la boca del hijo de Zeus aquel iracundo calor solamente aumentaba más y más. De no haber sido el mismísimo dios de la guerra, seguramente ya le hubieran asesinado pero, desafortunadamente para ellos, su mal carácter solo se comparaba con su fuerza.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Eso era todo lo que venían a decirme? ¿Les comió la lengua el ratón?-Ares miró primero a Thanatos y luego a Hypnos. Disfrutaba de gran manera ver el contrariado rostro de los sirvientes de su tío-Bueno, si no tienen más que decirme… ¡¿qué demonios esperan para largarse?!

El grito de Ares retumbó en el vacío de la habitación. Le gustaba…no, les fascinaba sentir el terror en sus iguales, aquella embriagadora sensación de poder se convertía en una droga para él. Los dioses gemelos retrocedieron tratando en vano de disimular su enojo y temor hacia el dios castaño. Ya entendían la razón por la que se había ganado tanta mala fama entre las deidades griegas, ciertamente era de temer.

De la misma manera en que habían aparecido, el dios de la muerte y el dios del sueño se perdieron entre las sombras con la intención de regresar de nuevo al Inframundo y dejando en completa soledad a Ares. El dios tomó una postura más relajada en su trono y, apretando entre sus manos la lanza legendaria, la hizo brillar con su cosmos. Un aura de color rojizo resplandeció en el salón.

-De verdad que son un par de idiotas…no solo subestimaron a Athena, también me subestimaron a mí. Quizá es hora de recordarle a mi estimada hermana la magnitud de mi fuerza.

* * *

Por las lúgubres sendas escondidas del bosque, Saga de Géminis y Juliun, el centauro encargado de cuidarle, avanzaban en dirección a la aldea de los centauros para encontrarse con Thera. Iban en silencio, sin estar muy seguros de que decirse el uno al otro; las mentes de ambos permanecían con sus compañeros que aún buscaban ansiosamente al cangrejo y al león. Llevaban varios minutos caminando y ya se había alejado bastante del resto del grupo, sin embargo todavía les faltaba mucho para llegar a la pequeña villa; podría decirse que estaban medio de la nada.

Iban tan atrapados en sus pensamientos que pasaron por alto el sonido de cascos acercándose a ellos. Quizá por descuido, quizá por confianza, pero no reaccionaron ante la proximidad del jinete que venía a su encuentro, después de todo el golpeteo de los cascos, cuando se esta rodeado de centauros solamente significaba aliados aproximándose. El blanco pelaje de Damen contrastaba con la oscuridad de la noche, convirtiéndole en una presencia espectral delante de los ojos del santo y su acompañante.

-Joven Damen-saludó cortésmente el centauro que servía de guardaespaldas del gemelo.

-Juliun, ¿qué hacen en esta parte del bosque?-preguntó el castaño ignorando por completo la presencia del de Géminis.

-El señor Quirón nos ha enviado de regreso a la aldea, él y nuestros protegidos piensan que quizá Thera pueda localizar a los dos santos desaparecidos ayudándose de las estrellas.

-Ya veo-el joven centauro bajó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos ámbar en el piso. Parecía meditar algo-Juliun, yo me haré cargo del santo de Athena a partir de ahora-habló dirigiendo su mirada hacia Saga que le observaban con ciertas reservas-Puedes regresar con Quirón y el resto del equipo de búsqueda, serás de mayor utilidad ahí.

Saga dio un respingo. No le gustaba para nada quedarse a solas con el único centauro al que le molestaba la presencia de los guerreros de la diosa de la sabiduría entre su pueblo. Tal vez era paranoia, pero resultaba sospechoso tanto interés en ellos así de pronto, sin embargo, con el fin de ahorrarles disgustos y molestias a los demás, Saga decidió guardarse para sí mismo sus sospechas.

-Pero…joven Damen, esas no fueron las instrucciones del señor Quirón-protestó Juliun ganándose con ello una mirada de reproche por parte del menor.

-¿Estás desconfiando de mí?-le cuestionó.

-Jamás haría tal cosa-Juliun bajó la vista avergonzado por la confrontación de su compañero.

-Está bien, Juliun, yo puedo irme con Damen a la aldea. Regresa a ayudar a Aioros y los demás a encontrar a nuestros amigos-intervino Saga bajándose del lomo del que hasta entonces había sido su compañero.

Juliun asintió con la cabeza y tras intercambiar miradas con el geminiano dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos para reencontrarse con el resto del grupo. Sin estar muy convencido de lo que hacía, Saga se montó sobre su nuevo escolta y juntos reanudaron la marcha.

Pasaron varios minutos y de la aldea no había ni rastro. No había manera de que pudiera asegurarlo, pero su intuición le gritaba a Saga que algo estaba mal; y esa voz interna nunca le había dejado mal con anterioridad.

La velocidad con la que corría el centauro comenzó a disminuir lentamente hasta que se detuvo. No había nada alrededor de ellos, solamente bosque. Saga bufó fastidiado mientras paseaba sus ojos azules por el panorama que le rodeaba esperando por una explicación de parte de Damen; explicación que nunca llegó.

-¿Qué esperamos?-preguntó.

-La pregunta debería ser ¿a quién esperamos?-el centauro respondió con algo de ironía-Al parecer no solo mi pueblo se encuentra fascinado con ustedes, sino que también algunas deidades están dispuestas a hacer todo con tal de poder acercárseles, santo de Athena.

-Explícate-ordenó, sin perder el temple, el santo de la tercera casa.

El centauro giró de golpe la cabeza hacia su derecha como quien reconoce algo que ha llamado su atención.

-No serán necesarias más explicaciones de mi parte, parece ser que la persona a quien esperamos ya está aquí-sonrió con malicia.

Y así era. Si Saga hubiese podido usar su cosmos de inmediato hubiese reconocido la poderosa presencia que se acercaba a ellos envuelta en las sombras de la noche. La graciosa silueta parecía flotar en el aire, puesto que era imposible escuchar el crujir de las hojas con cada paso que daba.

-Excelente trabajo, Damen-Saga afiló la mirada al reconocer de inmediato esa voz-Has traído justamente al que quería, por un momento llegué a preocuparme que lo confundieras con su hermano gemelo.

-He cumplido mi parte del trato. Ahora le toca a usted cumplir su promesa, señora Afrodita-Damien confrontó a la diosa del amor la cual correspondió a la afrenta mirándole con disgusto.

-Todo a su tiempo…-contestó aproximándose más al centauro-Primero, entrégamelo.

-Así que resultaste ser un maldito traidor-Saga cerró los ojos y se bajó del lomo de Damien.

-Llámalo como quieras, mi único pecado es atreverme a pensar por mí mismo. A diferencia de los demás centauros, yo no sigo órdenes ciegamente. Mis intereses van primero y, en este caso, la oferta de la señora Afrodita era mucho más generosa que la de Athena.

-Como quieras-Saga le habló con indiferencia-El honor no tiene precio, aunque por lo visto el tuyo sí.

Enojado por la respuesta del santo, Damien brincó parándose en sus patas traseras a tiempo que desenfundaba su espada para atacar al peliazul.

-Atrévete a tocarle un cabello y te las verás conmigo-la voz fría y tranquila de la diosa del amor detuvo en seco al centauro.

Un iracundo Damen bufó ante la interrupción de la diosa. Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a la alejarse no sin antes enviarle una feroz mirada al santo de Géminis-Me retiro, sin embargo estaré al pendiente de que cumpla su parte, señora Afrodita.

-Así lo haré-la diosa la sonrió despreocupada.

Tan pronto le perdieron de vista Saga observó atentó a la deidad que tenía frente a él. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, disfrutando del escrutinio del santo hacia ella, ser el centro de atención era siempre un deleite para Afrodita.

-¿Me vas a decir?-Saga cuestionó la castaña viéndole a los ojos.

-¿Qué deseas saber?

-¿Cuál fue el precio de su honor?

-¡Oh! ¿Eso?-la diosa respondió con coquetería acercándose al santo tanto que la nariz de ella rozó la barbilla del de Géminis-Inmortalidad. De hecho, si tú deseas, puedo ofrecerte lo mismo a ti. Puedo regalarte vida eterna…si te quedas a mi lado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero tal cosa?-Saga le dijo casi como un murmullo.

-Todos los hombres quieren vivir eternamente, ¿qué te hace diferente a ellos?

-Yo no le temo a la muerte-le respondió con severidad-Ya he muerto dos veces y estoy listo para hacerlo una tercera cuando sea necesario.

-Mentiras. No hay nada de agradable en la muerte-Afrodita pegó su cuerpo al de Saga.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si tú eres inmortal?-él se alejó del alcance de la ojiverde y le dio la espalda-Además nadie dijo que la muerte fuera algo agradable. Efectivamente, no lo es.

-Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿por qué no quieres evitar la muerte?-con una mezcla de curiosidad y fastidio la diosa del amor exigió una respuesta por parte del de la segunda casa.

-¿Por qué? En realidad no lo sé, pero un buen amigo mío dice que la muerte nos permite apreciar las maravillas de la vida. Eso, ustedes los dioses, nunca podrán sentirlo.

Afrodita bajó la cabeza reflexionando cada una de las palabras del santo. Tenía que admitir que ese hombre estaba en lo cierto, ella nunca se había puesto a pensar en las muchas cosas buenas que experimentó en su eterna existencia, ese tipo de cosas nunca le llamaron la atención, ni le eran de cuidado.

Saga suspiró profundamente. Estaba punto de preguntarle a la diosa acerca de las intenciones que tenía al encontrarse con él cuando la ansiedad se apoderó de él. Esa sensación. Aquel sentimiento de miedo e impotencia, ese débil matiz de odio que se apoderaba de él, el vacío que sellaba su alma…era algo que nunca olvidaría y que ahora estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

La pregunta era: ¿por qué? Se suponía que la maldad había sido expulsada de su cuerpo por los cosmos de los santos de bronce y su alma fue purificada por el la misericordia infinita de su diosa cuando le perdonó sus ofensas. Si tal era el caso, entonces ¿Por qué sentía que se perdía en la maldad de nuevo? ¿Cómo era posible?

Bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos en busca de concentración. Para no caer en la desesperanza tenía que hacer uso de toda la fuerza mental que le quedaba. La vez anterior había sucumbido ante el enorme poder de la maldad, quizá esta vez podría hacer algo.

- Me imagino que querrás saber el motivo por el que le pedí a Damen que te trajera a mí-Afrodita le dijo desde detrás de él.

El santo no respondió, sin que ella lo supiera él estaba librando su batalla personal contra un dios. Y el dios tenía todas las de ganar.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-insistió la castaña al no recibir respuesta. Con su mano tocó el hombro del santo con el fin de que se voltease a ella para poder tenerle de frente.

Y así lo hizo. Repentinamente se dio la vuelta y sus manos tomaron firmemente los brazos de la deidad griega. La blanca piel de Afrodita se tornó roja debido al agarre de esos poderosos dedos que le sujetaban con fuerza. Saga la jaló hacia él. Ella apenas y tuvo tiempo de meter las manos para evitar que su rostro golpeara contra el pecho del santo de Géminis aunque a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sus cuerpo estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que la misma diosa del amor se pusiera nerviosa. Y es que ese hombre que la sujetaba no era el mismo con el que había estado hablando unos segundos antes. Su mirada era distinta. Su sonrisa había cambiado. Inclusive su aura era diferente.

Asustada, la diosa intentó liberarse de él, pero nada parecía resultar; había perdido el control de la situación y ahora se sentía atrapada. Fácilmente hubiera podido usar sus poderes divinos para liberarse, sin embargo, algo la detenía de hacerlo; algo que ni ella alcanzaba a entender. Era como si, de pronto, Saga se hubiera convertido en alguien que ella conocía, alguien a quien ella temía, alguien como…

-¿Qué sucede, Afrodita?-Saga había hundido su rostro en el cuello de la diosa y le hablaba con una voz ronca y llena de deseo-¿No era esto lo que querías?

La castaña sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda cuando el tibio aliento del santo de la tercera casa golpeó contra su oído. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio y, dejando atrás sus temores, sonrió con descaro aceptando la proposición del peliazul. Con las manos acarició el pecho del geminiano al mismo tiempo que echaba la cabeza para atrás con la intención de facilitar el recorrido de los ansiosos labios que saboreaban cada centímetro de cuello. Un par de gemidos desvergonzados escaparon de la garganta de la diosa, nunca se hubiese imaginado que todo se daría tan fácilmente.

Llevado por el momento, él la liberó para dirigir sus manos hacia la cintura de la diosa ciñéndola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo a su paso cada una de las curvas y disfrutando de la sueva piel que tocaban sus dedos. Por fin, sus labios se encontraron desencadenando un ardiente beso que parecía no tener fin. Los brazos de Afrodita subieron lentamente hasta enredarse alrededor del cuello del santo mientras que él tomó con una de sus manos la nuca de la diosa para evitar que ella rompiera el contacto de sus bocas. El ritmo de aquel beso desenfrenado aumentaba cada vez, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a separarse aún si comenzaban a quedarse sin aliento.

De pronto la boca Saga se detuvo. Sin levantar el rostro, empujó a Afrodita alejándola de él con tanta fuerza que poco faltó para que la deidad cayera al piso debido a lo repentino del empujón. Perpleja vio como el santo se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, como si tratara de evitar que le estallara; sus rodillas golpearon el piso seguidas de algo parecido a un quejido ahogado.

-S-saga, ¿te sientes bien?-con muchas reservas Afrodita se había acercado al santo e hincándose a su lado lo tocó en el hombro intentado localizar sus ojos para ver en ellos lo que le sucedía.

-No, no de nuevo-murmuró el de Géminis apretando los dientes con frustración y forzándose a sí mismo a mantener los ojos cerrados.

La posición de la cabeza del santo y los mechones de cabello azul que caían sobre sus ojos le impedían a la deidad leerle la mirada. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una montaña rusa de emociones para ambos, la misma Afrodita se sentía confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?-con cuidado apartó las manos del santo de su cabeza y las apretó entre las suyas. Le buscó la mirada insistentemente y lo que vio la sorprendió aún más.

Ya no encontró los ojos azules que conocía sino que, en su lugar, se vio reflejada en un par de negros y oscuros iris enmarcados en sangre. Tragó saliva sintiendo que su respiración se agitaba. No entendía nada.

-¡Saga!-las voces masculinas llamando al santo le hicieron voltear el rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenían.

Los verdes ojos de la diosa del amor regresaron al santo y luego voltearon en varias ocasiones hacia el bosque, esperando que las personas que buscaban al santo de Géminis aparecieran. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Si permanecía a su lado, entonces existiría la posibilidad de que pensaran que ella tenía algo que ver con el descalabro del gemelo; pero sentía que tampoco podía dejarlo en ese lugar. Las voces se acercaban cada vez más, así que hizo lo único que sintió que podía: se marchó. La diosa de la belleza desapareció en medio de una lluvia de pétalos rojos.

No pasó mucho antes que Shaka apareciera acompañado del maestro Dohko y los centauros correspondientes. De un solo brinco ambos santos desmontaron para acercarse a su compañero tan rápidamente como les fuera posible.

-Saga, muchacho, ¿Qué te sucede?-Dohko puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Saga quien permanecía hincado en el piso y aún temblaba levemente ante lo sucedido.

En realidad ni el mismo geminiano estaba muy seguro de que todo había terminado. En su agitada mente todavía dudaba de ser el mismo, esos momentos de lucidez que venían después de la posesión eran lo pero que podía sucederle. Era como despertar de una pesadilla, sin saber con exactitud si lo que se vivía era verdad o no.

-Tengo…tengo que regresar…con Athena-alcanzó a decir con la respiración entrecortada. Si había sucedido lo que él pensaba, entonces sus compañeros estaban en grave peligro. La única que podía ayudarle era la diosa de cabellos oscuros, solamente ella podía hacer algo al respecto.

El rubio y el moreno se miraron algo incrédulos de que escuchaban.

-Saga, estamos en medio de una de las misiones. Regresaremos con Athena tan pronto terminemos-contestó el de Virgo.

-No. No puedo esperar, tengo que regresar ahora-torpemente Saga se puso de pie auxiliado por el antiguo maestro.

-Saga, Shaka tiene razón, lo mejor será…

-Ustedes no entienden-la mirada de Saga se llenó de desesperación, algo poco habitual en él-Si me quedo aquí, sus vidas corren peligro. Yo…yo no sé lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Virgo y Libra abrieron los ojos ante la afirmación del peliazul.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-el santo de la séptima casa bajó el volumen de su voz y se acercó más a Saga.

El de Géminis miró de reojo a los centauros, lo que estaba a punto de confesar no era algo que quisiera que ellos se enteraran. No necesitó decir más para que Dohko y Shaka cayeran en lo que quería su compañero de armas.

-Disculpen, ¿podrían ser tan amables de dejarnos solo unos minutos?-solicitó Shaka a los centauros.

-Tenemos instrucciones de protegerles-respondió uno de ellos.

-No se preocupen, estaremos bien. No nos moveremos de aquí y solo serán unos cuantos minutos-Dohko insistió con confianza.

-En tal caso iremos a verificar si alguien más encontró el cuerpo de Damen-los centauros se dieron cuenta que no tenía caso llevarles la contraria a los santos y se retiraron.

-¿El cuerpo de Damen?-Saga cuestionó a sus compañeros.

-Sí, lo encontramos a unos cuantos metros de aquí, esta muerto-Dohko le respondió sin dar más detalles. Lo que en realidad le interesaba al antiguo maestro era escuchar la explicación de Saga respecto a sus negativos comentarios.

-¿Muerto?-Saga murmuró-Pero…

-¿Pero?- el comportamiento del gemelo era cada vez más extraño para Shaka. Hacía mucho que no le veía tan perdido.

-No era nada-el de la tercera casa bajó la mirada.

-Saga, ¿qué está sucediendo?-lo confrontó Dohko sin más rodeos.

-Creo que Ares ha vuelto…creo que ha tomado posesión de mi cuerpo otra vez.

-¿Qué?-los ojos turquesa de Shaka se abrieron a más no poder al oír la sorpresiva declaración.

-¿Estás seguro? Se supone que Athena había purificado tu cuerpo-Dohko no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Estoy más que seguro. Conozco a la perfección esa sensación, y él ha regresado. Por eso tengo que hablar con Athena, no pienso repetir los mismo errores dos veces.

-Yo iré contigo-Shaka le miró con determinación-No puedes ir solo, necesitas alguien que te apoye si Ares decide volver a usarte.

-Gracias, Shaka-la serena voz del santo de la virgen había infundido coraje en un abatido Saga.

Dohko se sopló los flequillos. No tenía otra opción más que permitirles a esos dos ir de regreso a Atenas.

-Busquemos a los demás, todos tenemos un largo camino por delante-finalizó.

* * *

-Oye, gato, ¿te sientes bien?-en la tranquilidad del bosque la voz ronca y cansada de Máscara de Muerte sonaba aún más impresionante.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en su compañero de Leo quien caminaba unos pasos detrás de él. Ocasionalmente el rubio tenía que detenerse a recobrar la respiración y, más de una vez, se había llevado la mano al abdomen en un intento de amortiguar el malestar que le ocasionaban las costillas rotas. Una mueca de dolor se había apoderado del rostro de Aioria mientras una delgada capa de sudor frío cubría su cuerpo. Los rastros de sangre y tierra sobre su cara y manos le hacían ver aún más demacrado, y la pesadez de su respiración dejaba al descubierto que algo no estaba del todo bien. Sin alzar la cabeza, dirigió la mirada al cangrejo dorado.

-Estoy bien…mejor que nunca-respondió con algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios.

Máscara chasqueó la lengua-Idiota, se puede ver a leguas que apenas y soportas el dolor.

-No seas imbécil. He tenido peores lesiones y nunca me he quejado. En todo caso, tú estás peor que yo, ese brazo tuyo no deja de sangrar-Aioria se hizo valiente al erguirse para continuar caminando como si nada.

-En realidad tengo entumido el brazo y casi no siento dolor, pero tú…-el santo del cangrejo recorrió al santo de la quinta casa con la mirada.

-¿Yo qué?-interrumpió con fastidio Aioria, a veces le resultaba chocante que todavía lo vieran como un niño, situación que se había acentuado desde el regreso a la vida de Aioros y el de ellos mismos-Ya te dije que me siento bien -el león tuvo que reprimir un quejido involuntario ocasionado por una punzada de dolor. Nunca lo admitiría, pero algo tan simple como respirar enviaba latigazos de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

-Si tú lo dices…-Máscara subió los hombros por inercia, arrepintiéndose después al sentir ardor en su brazo herido.

-Máscara…

-¿Si?

-Cállate y camina-bufó el santo de la quinta casa.

-Si, bueno, al menos aún puedo caminar sin dar lástima-Una mirada asesina por parte de Aioria se dirigió a Máscara quien no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la reacción del león-Si el señorito necesita un descanso, quizá podamos detenernos por un momento-añadió el de Cáncer con un poco de burla, aunque en realidad ya comenzaba a alarmarse por su compañero.

-Joder contigo, cangrejo de…-el santo de Leo no había terminar de presumir su "florido" lenguaje cuando la mano libre de Máscara de Muerte le tapó la boca.

El rostro del santo de Cáncer había tomado un aire serio y, hasta cierto punto, de preocupación. Estaba en alerta. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, como si intentaran encontrar algo en medio de aquella absoluta oscuridad y su respiración había disminuido para hacer el menor ruido posible. Era obvio que sabía algo, algo que el león no había percibido.

-Maldición, ¿y ahora qué?-masculló entre dientes Aioria.

-Hay "algo" allá adelante-apenas y pudo escuchar la respuesta del peliazul por lo bajo que habló.

-¿Algo?-los ojos verdes del león también comenzaron a sondear el terreno en busca de lo que tenía a Máscara tan ansioso.

Alrededor de los santos solo había oscuridad. Los gruesos troncos de los árboles apenas y dejaban espacio para que ellos pudieran caminar entre ellos, mientras que las tupidas copas se enredaban formando una densa red sobre sus cabezas. Fuera del zumbido de los bichos del bosque y el ruido de las hojas al moverse por el viento, no se podía escuchar nada más.

No esperaron mucho antes de oír como la hojarasca crujía en el piso. A juzgar por el ritmo de los crujidos, alguien o algo estaba caminando sobre ellas. Lentamente el autor de los sonidos fue aproximándose a ellos, obligándoles a esconderse detrás de los troncos de un par de arboles en espera de aquella criatura. Una especie de bufido se dejó escuchar seguido de lo que parecía un indicio de que esa cosa olfateaba algo. Un par de ojos brillaron en medio de las tinieblas…definitivamente ese ser no era humano pero, ¿qué era?

"_Esa cosa está hozando, ¿será…"_ pensó Máscara confundido mientras acechaban por un lado del árbol que le servía de protección. Se detuvo un momento a analizar lo que sus ojos veían.

-Máscara, esa cosa es…-interrumpió sus pensamientos el santo de Leo al mismo tiempo que los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraron.

-El jabalí de Erimanto-dijeron a coro.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Bueno…¿qué puedo decir? Tarde como siempre

Esta vez tengo una buena excusa…eh…digo, explicación; y es que este capítulo lo escribí dos veces porque la primera versión no me convenció en lo absoluto así que, con el dolor de mi corazón, lo borré y volví a hacerlo.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes leyeron y dejaron un review: sol angel dpl, Anonymous- anónimo, Orion no Saga, Dama de las Estrellas, tisbe, angel de acuario, diana, Sakurita 94, Anali Wakashimazu, Sanae Koneko, Asuka Masura, Pyro y Layla, Aoyagi Kenshin y tomidnight. A todos ustedes ¡gracias!

Tisbe: Estoy cien por ciento de acuerdo contigo, los santos de bronce no tienen remedio XD, en este capítulo ya no ahondé en el asunto porque hubiese quedado kilométrico, pero a ver si vemos más de ellos en los posteriores. Me encantó saludarte otra vez amiga ^^

Diana: ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Excelente que te haya gustado la historia y el argumento, ojalá que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. ¡¡Saluditos!!

Aoyagi Kenshin: ¡Hola otra vez! Creo que este capítulo no fue tan emocionante como al anterior, pero ojalá te haya gustado. Milo y Camus salieron bien librados de su encuentro con Afrodita (o con una imitación de la diosa XD) pero otros no tuvieron tanta suerte jeje. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentado. Muchos saludos ^^

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me despido hasta la próxima…

¡¡Saludos!!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	14. El jabalí de Erimanto

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**El jabalí de Erimanto**_

Escondidos detrás de un árbol, una sola cosa cruzaba por las mentes de los santos de Cáncer y Leo: los libros de mitología griega estaba muy equivocados con la descripción del jabalí. Y es que lo lógico sería pensar en esa bestia como un jabalí de grandes proporciones, pero la criatura que tenían enfrente era demasiado diferente a lo que se imaginaron. En primer lugar, esa cosa no era grande, era enorme; más que un jabalí parecía un pequeño rinoceronte. En segundo lugar, los rinocerontes tienen un solo cuerno, pero el animal frente a ellos tenía dos poderosos colmillos que infundirían miedo hasta en el más valiente. Una estocada y se convertirían en historia. Y tercero, los ojos inyectados en sangre del infame jabalí no ayudaban a infundirles coraje a los maltrechos jóvenes.

Con claridad le escuchaban revolviendo el piso, quizá en busca de alimento. Los curiosos sonidos que salían de su nariz, definitivamente no correspondían con la imagen que tenía el mitológico animal. Lo único positivo en la situación era que el jabalí no se había percatado de su presencia…al menos no hasta ese momento. Conforme la criatura avanzaba en dirección a ellos, los santos se escabullían entre el follaje del bosque, en un desesperado intento de mantener la distancia entre ellos y la bestia.

Así fueron retrocediendo hasta que el jabalí llegó al lugar donde ellos estaban la primera vez que lo vieron. El animal olfateó la tierra encontrando algo que pareció llamar su atención. Con una de sus pezuñas revolvió las hojas de aquel punto en específico y tras oler insistentemente el lugar, alzó la cabeza y respiró escandalosamente por la nariz. Estaba buscando una esencia en el aire.

Máscara de Muerte le observaba desde detrás de un arbusto, algo no estaba bien. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía. Con sorpresa y temor llevó sus ojos hasta la herida que traía. Vio como un delgado hilo de sangre que salía de su bíceps corría por todo su brazo hasta llegar a los dedos de la mano para luego caer en forma de pequeñas gotas sobre el suelo. Alzó la mirada y tragó saliva.

-Aioria…-habló a su compañero de Leo sin verle directamente-¿qué tal están tus habilidades para trepar árboles?

-Estarían mejor si no tuviera rotas las costillas-el león dorado torció la boca y se sopló el flequillo con fastidio-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Tengo el presentimiento que ese cerdo sobrealimentado ya sabe que estamos aquí-respondió el de cabellos azules haciendo que los ojos de Aioria se abrieran con preocupación.

-Pero…¿cómo?

-Mi sangre-el santo de Cáncer cerró los ojos con resignación y suspiró profundamente.

Aioria fijó sus verdes ojos en el brazo del cangrejo siguiendo un rastro apenas perceptible de rojas gotas que manchaban las hojas y que dejaban al descubierto su rastro. Nunca les cruzó por la mente ese pequeño detalle, quizá tantos golpes comenzaban a afectarles la cabeza hasta el punto en que se olvidaban de las lecciones básicas para ocultarse y espiar al enemigo. Como fuese, ya era demasiado tarde, y en vez de recriminarse sus errores tenían que preocuparse por salir de ese nuevo obstáculo con vida.

Una mueca de espanto se dibujó en los rostros de ambos guerreros. Eso ya era demasiado. Primero el susto con los centauros, luego el enfrentamiento con las arpías y ahora estaban frente a frente con el jabalí de Erimanto. Si los dioses estaban jugándoles una broma, entonces ya se estaba volviendo una broma pesada, muy pesada. Apenas y habían salido vivos de su última batalla con criaturas mitológicas y de nueva cuenta tendrían que vérselas con una bestia de impresionantes proporciones y que, siendo completamente honestos, se veía bastante terrorífica.

-Maldición, ¿por qué a nosotros?-se quejó el de Leo con frustración y rabia.

-No es hora de quejarse, tenemos que alejarnos lo más que podamos-el de Cáncer avanzó sigilosamente en dirección contraria a donde estaba el jabalí.

Aioria lo siguió en silencio. Por más optimista que pudiera haber sido, miles de ideas le venían a la mente; tantas cosas que hubiera deseado hacer, cosas que en ese momento se veían tan lejos y tan inaccesibles. Y ella. Marin, su Marin. Ella seguramente había estado rezando por su seguridad cada día, ella esperaba que él regresara a su lado, así se lo había prometido. Tenía que hacerse fuerte…por ella. Un chillido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver cómo el jabalí se aproximaba a ellos a toda velocidad. Les había encontrado.

Corrieron lo más rápido que podían por el bosque esquivando ramas, saltando raíces e intentando perderse entre las hojas para salvar sus vidas. Al principio, la adrenalina les alivió el dolor y el cansancio, pero mientras más tiempo trascurría las heridas de la batalla anterior les cobraban la factura. Con cada movimiento brusco que daba al correr, el brazo de Máscara ardía como el mismo fuego del Infierno; poco a poco la hemorragia volvió a hacerse presente ante el esfuerzo que requería mantener la velocidad y esquivar obstáculos al mismo tiempo. Aioria tampoco estaba exento de dolor. Su agitada respiración desencadenaba relámpagos de dolor con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, sentía que algo dentro de él se rompía con cada paso que daba. Lo único que los mantenía con vida era su instinto de supervivencia, sin él probablemente se hubiesen dado por vencidos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Detrás de ellos, el animal avanzaba destruyendo cualquier obstáculo a su paso. Sus chillidos se esparcían amenazantes en el aire y la fuerza de sus pisadas hacía retumbar la tierra bajo sus pies. Cada paso que el animal daba equivalía a dos pasos de los santos por lo que la distancia entre ellos y el jabalí comenzó a disminuir peligrosamente.

-¡Ya no puedo más!-gritó con frustración Aioria-¡No puedo seguir huyendo!

Máscara de lo miró asesinamente-¡Cierra el hocico y continúa corriendo, pedazo de animal! ¡Ni pienses que voy a enfrentarme a tu hermano para decirle que te deje morir!

-¡¿Quién dijo que voy a dejarme matar por ese cerdo sobrealimentado?! ¡Los leones cazan cerdos, no al revés!-los ojos de Aioria brillaron momentáneamente al mismo tiempo que una presuntuosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-¡Máscara, hagas lo que hagas no dejes de correr! ¡¿Entendido?!

-¡¿Qué demonios estás pensan…

De manera inesperada, el león se separó de Máscara perdiéndose en el bosque y confundiendo por un segundo al jabalí. La bestia pareció titubear para decidir a cual de los dos guerreros debía de seguir, sin embargo el instinto de ir tras el olor de sangre le forzó a perseguir al cangrejo dorado alejando su atención del rubio. Llevando su cuerpo al extremo, Máscara de Muerte continuó corriendo sin parar, sin embargo estaba consciente que sus piernas pronto le fallarían.

Pasando desapercibido por el jabalí, Aioria se ubicó atrás del animal intentando sostenerle el ritmo. Protegido por la oscuridad del bosque entre ellos, el santo de la quinta casa aumentó la velocidad lo más que pudo y empuñando su espada brincó para colgarse del lomo del cerdo mitológico. Haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse encima de él, Aioria hundió la espada en una de las piernas del animal jalándola para hacer mayor la herida. Ante el dolor, el legendario jabalí trastabilló para luego caer pesadamente al piso y ocasionando que el santo de Leo saliera disparado hacia adelante debido a la inercia.

Máscara de Muerte se detuvo al escuchar el chillido del animal y volteó justo en el momento que su compañero se estrellaba contra los troncos de varios árboles. Regresó para ayudarlo. Tras escupir una cantidad considerable de sangre, Aioiria se puso de pie con torpeza llevándose la mano a un costado para cubrir un par de huesos que sobresalían de su piel a través de una herida bastante grande, no pasó mucho antes que volviera a caer sobre sus rodillas. No podía levantarse. Las fuerzas le habían abandonado.

-Joder, gato. ¿Te has vuelto suicida? Mira como quedaste por querer jugar al héroe-Máscara le ayudó a erguirse. Los ojos azules del cangrejo fueron hacia el jabalí que luchaba por ponerse de pie; se retorcía tratando de balancear su peso pero debido a la herida causada por la espada del de Leo, tal acción le resultaba bastante problemática. Al parecer había conseguido cortarle un músculo que le impedía apoyar peso sobre su pata. Regresó su atención haci su compañero y cómo pudo cruzó el brazo de Aioria sobre su cuello en un desesperado intento de cargar con él.

-Máscara, vete de aquí-masculló el de la quinta casa escupiendo más sangre-Déjame aquí y lárgate.

-En serio que eres un idiota-Máscara sonrió con ironía-Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas? Si tú vives, yo vivo; si mueres, entonces moriré contigo.

-Y luego dices que yo tengo ideas suicidas-rió el de Leo pero de inmediato tuvo que morderse los labios para tragarse un grito de dolor. Su rostro tomó una expresión seria y reflexiva-Escúchame Máscara, yo ya no puedo caminar y tú no puedes cargarme…vete antes que esa cosa vuelva a pararse.

-¿Estás sordo? No voy a dejarte aquí para que ese jabalí te haga pedazos, así que, no sé de donde vas a sacar fuerzas, pero tienes que pararte para que sigamos adelante.

-Ya te dije que…

La mirada llena de terror del santo de Cáncer impidió que Aioria continuara hablando. A sus espaldas, el jabalí había conseguido ponerse de pie y ahora les observaba fijamente, como el cazador que disfruta ver a su presa caer en desesperación.

Todo había terminado.

* * *

El toro dorado dormía a pierna suelta en la pequeña, pero cómoda habitación, que tan amablemente le ofrecían el anciano Soterios y su familia. Habían sido unos largos días los que había pasado en la aldea, y no porque fuera desagradable quedarse ahí, al contrario, si por él hubiese sido con seguridad permanecería ahí el resto de su estancia en la edad del Mito. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

Por un lado, le mataba la preocupación de no saber nada de sus demás compañeros; el pensar en ellos se convertía en un tormento de todos los días. Se sentía culpable de no poder estar ahí para ayudarles, pero al mismo tiempo sufría el estado en que se encontraba su amigo de Capricornio. Shura era su segundo dolor de cabeza. El joven de cabellos verdes no se quejaba en lo absoluto de su ceguera, de hecho parecía haberla aceptado bastante bien, y eso era lo que realmente le inquietaba al de la segunda casa.

Cuando se pierde algo tan importante como la vista, por lo general, la persona pasa por un proceso de negación para luego, gradualmente, ir resignándose y aceptando su pérdida. Shura nunca pasó por el primer paso. De hecho, parecía esforzarse en seguir con si nada hubiera sucedido. Se negaba a hablar de lo sucedido, no permitía que nadie le ayudara en cuestiones de relativa complejidad para una persona ciega y, quizá lo más alarmante, es que había comenzado a rechazar a los médicos enviados por la señora de la sabiduría.

Aldebarán recordaba a la perfección la llegada de los primeros médicos. Tras pasar unas cuantas horas examinando los ojos muertos del santo del español el veredicto de los tres fue el mismo: no había nada que hacer. La única opción era dejar a la naturaleza seguir su rumbo y esperar con el mayor de los optimismos que el sentido de la vista regresara al santo. Quizá ese había sido el último clavo en el ataúd.

Después de ese día nada fue igual. La esperanza parecía haber abandonado a Shura y con ella se habían ido los esfuerzos por salvar sus propios ojos. Dejó las medicinas y se rehusaba a seguir con los tratamientos de Soterios, simplemente abandonó la lucha.

Uno podría pensar que para un santo de Athena, capaz de usar su cosmos como guía y de explotar sus siete (u ocho, según como se vea) sentidos, el perder la vista era quizá una nimiedad. Shaka había sido capaz de vivir con los ojos cerrados por una buena parte de su vida. Shiryu había lidiado bastante bien con la ceguera. Entonces, ¿por qué Shura no podría? Sin embargo, para el toro dorado no era esa la cuestión. El problema radicaba en que el cabrito de oro ya no tendría la opción de ver el mundo alrededor de él; ya no disfrutaría los colores y podría admirar las maravillas que se levantaban frente a él. Nunca nada sería igual.

Toda esa situación lo tenía mentalmente agotado.

La puerta de madera de su habitación se abrió lenta y silenciosamente. Una silueta oculta en la oscuridad de la noche entró al cuarto con sigilo; sus pisadas no hacían el menor de los ruidos y sus movimientos no le traicionarían tampoco. Se detuvo a un costado de la cama de Aldebarán y, cruzando los brazos, permaneció estático esperando algún tipo de respuesta a su presencia.

Nada sucedió.

Desaprobó con la cabeza y tomó uno de los extremos de la manta del santo de Tauro, jalándola repentinamente para despertarlo.

-Despierta, Aldebarán. Nos vamos.

El incidente tomó por sorpresa al santo de la segunda casa, quien se sentó algo confundido acerca de lo que sucedía. Miró en varias direcciones antes de que su vista se enfocara en Shura. El de Capricornio estaba de pie al lado de la cama, pero sus ojos permanecían fijos en la pared frente a él. Perezosamente Aldebarán se estiró y soltó un bostezo nada discreto.

-Shura, es de madrugada. Vuelve a la cama-dijo volviendo a acomodarse en la cama.

-Dije que nos vamos-insistió Capricornio jalándole de nuevo la manta.

El toro dorado se sentó nuevamente mientras se frotaba los ojos con el antebrazo. No estaba muy seguro de lo que Shura estaba pensando, pero el estar ciego no justifica que hubiese perdido el sentido del tiempo.

-Vístete. Te espero afuera-La voz de Shura sonaban tan…seca. No tenía esa alegría algo contagiosa que había adquirido después de su resurrección.

-Espera un momento…-al escuchar a su compañero llamándole, Shura se detuvo-¿Qué está sucediendo, Shura? ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

-Regresamos a Atenas. Ya hemos holgazaneado demasiado mientras que nuestros compañeros están ahí afuera enfrentándose a toda clase de peligros-Shura ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear hacia el de Tauro, después de todo, ¿qué caso tenía hablarle cara a cara a alguien cuando no se le puede ver?

-Pero Shura, aún no terminas tu tratamiento y tus ojos…

-Mis ojos no van a curarse de la noche a la mañana. Muy probablemente ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por ellos-interrumpió con severidad.

Aldebarán agachó la cabeza con tristeza. Le dolía escuchar esas palabras de su amigo y más le molestaba no saber exactamente que responderle. Con rabia apretó los puños y se puso de pie con la intención de cambiarse de ropa.

-Aldebarán…-la voz de Shura hizo que el santo de Tauro llevara la mirada hacia él-…No debes preocuparte tanto por mi, amigo. Lo que necesito ahora es seguir con mi vida, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tengo que demostrarme a mí mismo que soy capaz de seguir siendo un santo a pesar de haber perdido mi vista ¿entendido?

El toro asintió-Sí-dijo para hacerle saber al de la décima casa que estaba con él.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces? Arréglate para que podamos despedirnos-Shura abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Abandonar la aldea a altas horas de la madrugada sonaba como una locura, aún así Aldebarán decidió no protestar y seguirle el juego al Capricornio. Se vistió con rapidez, puso sus botas y tomó las armas que su diosa les había entregado para protegerse. Suspiró pensando en que no deseaba tener que volver a pelear, ya no quería seguir viendo a sus compañeros en problemas. _"Maldición"_ pensó ciñendo la espada a su cintura y acomodándose el carcaj en la espalda.

Lo que vio cuando salió de la habitación era algo que no se esperaba. Shura estaba sentado en una silla frente a su puerta con Zeva y Soterios a su lado. Los ojos oscuros de la muchacha le veía con desesperación como solicitándole una respuesta, Soterios se limitaba a observar.

-¿Cómo es eso que se van?-preguntó Zeva encarando al de Tauro. La ansiedad se sentía en el tono de su voz.

Aldebarán la observó sin saber que debería decir. Habían sido tan amables con ellos que le daba vergüenza irse nada más así, sobre todo por lo imprevisto de su partida. Ojala pudiese haber hecho más por ellos que despertarlos a media noche para decirles adiós.

-Anciano Soterios, Zeva-el santo de Tauro hizo una reverencia-les agradecemos infinitamente todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, sin embargo consideramos que ha llegado el momento de regresar con nuestros amigos para ayudarles.

Soterios sonrió con algo de resignación. Nada podía hacer para convencerlos de lo contrario, solo le restaba desearles suerte y éxito en su encomienda.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer convivir con ustedes durante estos días. Nos hubiese encantado que pudieran quedarse un poco más para conocerles mejor, pero también estamos conscientes que el destino les llama y que, por sobre todas las cosas, sus amigos les necesitan…

-¡Abuelo!-interrumpió Zeva completamente contrariada por el rumbo que tomaba la situación-¡¿Piensa dejar que se marchen así nada más?! ¡Shura ni siquiera ha terminado su tratamiento!

-Zeva, ellos tienen un camino que seguir. Nosotros solo podemos rezar por ellos y esperar que Niké los coroné.

Zeva se mordió el labios para no soltarse a llorar al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza tratando se disimular su tristeza. Trataba de aguantar un suspiro ahogado cuando sintió los brazos de Aldebarán alrededor de ella. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente del toro dorado, esa cálida sonrisa expresaba más de lo que mil palabras podían decir.

-Vamos a estar bien, te lo prometo-Aldebarán se llevó la mano al corazón para afianzar su promesa.

-¿Volverán?-la joven ya no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos.

Tauro asintió-Juro que tan pronto terminemos las doces tareas regresaremos a despedirnos antes de volver a casa. No te preocupes-Con delicadeza secó una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de Zeva.

Ella correspondió abrazándole con fuerza ahogando su llanto en el pecho del santo. De reojo volteó hacia Shura quien permanecía sentado sin expresar mucho, parecía una hermosa estatua de mármol. Con algo de desconfianza, Zeva se aproximó al santo de Capricornio y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Shura, prométeme tú también que te cuidarás. Prométeme que no te darás por vencido-casi le suplicó al de la décima casa.

Shura abrió lo ojos al escuchar los ruegos de la griega. Él apenas había convivido con ellos y sin embargo, esa mujer se preocupaba por él de la misma forma en que lo hacía de Aldebarán. Se sintió apenado de su conducta infantil, egoísta y, sobre todo, derrotista.

-Yo…te lo prometo-dijo con una voz apenas audible.

Ella soltó sus manos y lo abrazó efusivamente. Con eso era más que suficiente, confiaba tanto en ellos y su palabra que no necesitaba nada más. Seguramente cumplirían su promesa de regresar sanos y salvos.

-¿Qué sucede?-la voz de la pequeña Minta atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

Y ahí estaba. De pie en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio, la niña sostenía en una mano su manta y con la otra se frotaba los ojos adormilados. Las voces de los mayores la habían despertado, pero el sueño y el cansancio le impedían comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella.

Aldebarán se acercó a la niña para hincarse y poder verla directamente a los ojos. Con ternura puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Minta y le sonrió de la misma forma que lo había hecho con su hermana.

-Pequeña, Shura y yo tenemos que regresar con nuestros amigos. Llegó la hora de despedirnos, al menos por ahora.

Un puchero apareció en los labios de la niña al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar incontrolables por sus mejillas rosas. Se abalanzó sobre Aldebarán colgándose de su cuello, como si con ese simple movimiento pudiera impedirle que se alejara de ellos. No quería que se fuera. En pocos días el toro dorado había conseguido ganarse su cariño y amistad, ahora le consideraba su hermano.

-No te vayas Alde, quédate aquí-rogó entre sollozos.

Él acarició sus cabellos en un intento de calmarla, aunque en realidad él también se estaba aguantando las ganas de ponerse a llorar con ella.

-Chiquita, no llores. ¿Quieres hacerme llorar a mí también?-la voz de Aldebarán se quebró mientras hablaba.

-Pero…pero…¿Y si te pasa algo?

-No le pasará nada-sin que se diera cuenta, Shura ya estaba de pie al lado de ellos y revolvía cariñosamente los cabellos oscuros de Minta-Te doy mi palabra que cuidaré de Aldebarán y que lo traeré de regreso.

-¿De verdad, Shura?-la niña preguntó.

-Sí-y entonces Shura sonrió. Hacía mucho que no sonreía con sinceridad, pero ahora se sentía bien. Estaba listo para comenzar de nuevo sus misiones.

-¡Ese es el Shura que conozco!-de pronto el toro dorado le abrazó con tanta fuerza que el de Capricornio podía jurar que escuchó como sus huesos tronaban por lo apretado del abrazo. Dolía, sin embargo tenía que admitir que era reconfortante el saberse apreciado por tan buenas personas.

La pequeña Minta se unió al abrazo. Iba a extrañarlos…iba a extrañarlos mucho.

* * *

-A ver si entendí bien-el rostro de Aioros dejaba al descubierto la incredulidad que sentía por lo que escuchaba-¿Saga y Shaka van de regreso a Atenas? ¿Eso es lo que está diciendo, maestro Dohko?

El santo de Libra asintió al mismo tiempo cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos. Más por inercia que otra cosa, Aioros se rascó la cabeza confundido, apenas se habían separado unos minutos y ahora el plan era enviar de vuelta a Virgo y Géminis hasta la cuidad de la diosa de la sabiduría. Las reacciones de los otros santos no fueron muy diferentes a las del arquero. Afrodita de Piscis arqueó una ceja con recelo, algo no le gustaba en todo eso; Mu centró su atención en los involucrados que permanecían detrás del antiguo maestro, como pidiéndoles una explicación; y Kanon endureció sus facciones al observar a su gemelo en un estado anímico poco característico de él.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Saga?-preguntó con severidad el menor de los gemelos.

Saga agachó la mirada levemente sin saber si debía o no responderle a su hermano. Al sentirse ignorado, el ex marina caminó decididamente hacia el de Géminis y tomándole del brazo intentó separarlo del grupo con la intención de que pudieran hablar a solas. Pero entonces, fue él quien sintió que alguien más le detenía. Ese alguien no era otro que Shaka.

-Kanon, tranquilízate-casi le ordenó el Buda.

-No te metas, Shaka. Le hice una pregunta a mi hermano y espero que sea él quien me responda-la determinación en la voz del geminiano era de admirar. Con seguridad nada de lo que Shaka pudiera decirle le convencería de no interrogar a su gemelo hasta sacarle toda la verdad.

Tras intercambiar miradas con Saga, el rubio soltó lentamente el agarre para liberar a Kanon. Toda vez que estuvo libre Kanon se plantó frente a su hermano, si no quería explicarles a los demás lo que sucedía, realmente no le importaba; pero no dejaría que Saga se marchase sin decirle a él las razones de tan extrema medida. En esta ocasión Saga no desvió la mirada, sino que encaró a Kanon fijando sus verdes ojos en los de él; si quería la verdad entonces la tendría, todos ellos la tendrían.

-Ares ha vuelto a tomar posesión de mi cuerpo-escupió sin rodeos.

Un incómodo silencio llenó el ambiente entre los guerreros de la diosa de la sabiduría. Las miradas de desconcierto y temor salieron a relucir sin que sus dueños pudieran evitarlo, la noticia era por demás impactante. La última vez que el dios de la guerra dispuso del cuerpo del geminiano el saldo había sido de un santo de Sagitario y un patriarca muertos, dos santos dorados auto exiliados del Santuario, otros dos caballeros de oro engañando a todo el mundo y el advenimiento la desgracia sobre la Orden de Athena. Tenían razones para temer el peor de los escenarios.

Aioros sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda e inconscientemente retrocedió un par de pasos. Solo recordar el rostro de Saga poseído por el espíritu maligno de Ares le daba nauseas; por más que había intentado superarlo, los recuerdos de su muerte a causa de él regresaban inmisericordes a su cabeza. Sin alguien sabía en carne propia lo cruel y maléfico que podía ser un Saga poseído era él.

La reacción del arquero no pasó desapercibida para el geminiano. La súbita palidez en el rostro del santo de Sagitario se convirtió en un doloroso recordatorio de todo el daño que le había causado a aquel que alguna vez consideró como su hermano. A pesar de que Aioros había recalcado en numerosas ocasiones que le había perdonado, Saga sabía que su maldad había dejado cicatrices que nunca se borrarían en el alma de su amigo y eso le dolía profundamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-la voz de Kanon lo hizo olvidarse momentáneamente del de Sagitario para fijarse en su hermano-¡¿A qué te refieres?!

Kanon apretaba las manos y los dientes con impotencia, rabia y desesperación. La declaración de Saga le había tomado por sorpresa. Frente a sus ojos desfilaron las imágenes de las consecuencias de la primera posesión del geminiano, y no estaba dispuesto a que aquella terrible desgracia se repitiera. Permitir que la historia se repitiera no era una opción.

-Lo que escuchaste Kanon. De alguna forma Ares ha encontrado la manera de usar mi cuerpo nuevamente, por eso tengo que regresar con Athena. Mi obligación es informarle de lo que sucede para que ella me ayude a buscar una solución y, así, impedir que dañe a alguien; no pienso arriesgarles a salir heridos de nuevo-admitió Saga bajando la mirada.

-Yo iré contigo-Kanon habló sin pensarlo.

-No-el santo de Libra intervino-Si algo llega a suceder, estoy seguro que tú, Kanon, serás incapaz de levantar la mano contra tu hermano para no herir su cuerpo. No puedo permitir que se corra ese riesgo. Por esa razón, Shaka le acompañará; de ser necesario, el Tesoro del Cielo podrá detener momentáneamente a Ares.

-¡Es mi hermano y pienso ir con él!

-Te he dicho que no-pocas veces Dohko les había hablado de la manera en que se dirigía a Kanon en ese momento. Nunca le gustó hacer uso de su autoridad, pero si era necesario lo haría sin dudarlo.

La mano de Mu se apoyó en el hombro de gemelo al mismo tiempo que con una negación de la cabeza le pedía que acatara las órdenes del antiguo maestro. Este retrocedió con visible desacuerdo y no sin antes asesinar con la mirada al santo de Libra; en el fondo sabía que Dohko tenía razón sin embargo tomar la decisión correcta significaba "abandonar" a su hermano a merced de un dios que ya había demostrado tener la habilidad de derrumbar al poderoso santo deGéminis.

-Disculpe, maestro-Afrodita de Piscis se involucró en la conversación-¿No cree que podría ser peligroso enviar solo a Shaka? La muerte de Damen deja en claro que Ares no está jugando y que matará a quien intervenga en sus planes.

Dohko estaba a punto de responder cuando el mismo Saga hizo uso de la palabra.

-No, no creo que Ares haya sido el asesino de Damen.

-Si no fue Ares, ¿entonces quien fue?-Dohko arqueó una ceja con desconcierto.

Saga suspiró mientras meditaba la reacción que causaría la respuesta a semejante pregunta. Estaba seguro que había sido ella, pero no podía probar lo que decía.

-Afrodita-respondió tras dudarlo un poco.

-¡Maldición, Saga! ¡Prometiste que te mantendrías alejado de ella!-como un rayo Kanon se paró frente a su mano tomándolo del cuello de la camisa sin ocultar su rabia.

-Yo no me acerqué a ella. Afrodita hizo un pacto con Damen para que él me llevara a su presencia, y por lo visto ella no cumplió con lo prometido-contestó el gemelo sin perder la calma y mirando a los ojos a su hermano.

Kanon apretó más el agarre para luego soltar la camisa empujando levemente a su hermano. Estaba confundido. Por un lado le creía a Saga que la misma diosa forzó su encuentro, la sabía capaz de ello, pero también tenía el presentimiento que el de Géminis no estaba siendo totalmente honesto. Estaba ocultando algo y tenía que averiguar que era ese algo.

-Tiene sentido-Mu comentó analizando la respuesta de Saga-Eliminando a Damen, Afrodita limpiaría por completo cualquier evidencia de que estuvo cerca de ti, aunque tampoco podemos descartar que, de alguna manera, ella esté involucrada en esto. Puede ser que la diosa este apoyando a Ares y por esa razón decidió acercarse.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver-se apresuró a aclarar el peliazul.

Aquella rápida intervención a favor de la diosa de la belleza fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Kanon. Eso sí no lo iba a tolerar. Saga defendiendo a la diosa esa, era demasiado; su hermano iba a escucharlo le gustara o no. Volvió a aproximarse a él y, tomándolo del brazo, lo jaló hasta alejarlo del grupo ante la mirada incrédula de todos los demás santos. Más de uno de los espectadores trató de seguirlos, pero fueron detenidos por Dohko quien les indicó con un gesto que lo mejor era dejarlos discutir solos. Esa sería la única manera de tranquilizar un poco a Kanon.

-¿Por qué la defiendes?-cuestionó indignado el menor de los dos.

-No sé a que te refieres, Kanon. No la estoy defendiendo, simplemente estoy diciéndoles lo que ocurrió, la información incorrecta puede llevarnos a más problemas.

-¿De verdad piensas que soy tan idiota, Saga?-la ira de Kanon crecía a cada segundo debido a la fingida indiferencia de su gemelo-¿Qué quería esa mujer esta vez?

-¿Tú que piensas?-el sarcasmo en aquella pregunta era evidente. Saga ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de la insistencia del ex marina y deseaba poder quitárselo de encima lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y me vas a decir que tú no caíste?

-No, nada sucedió-mintió descaradamente Saga.

Kanon gruñó con disgusto. Si algo odiaba era que le mintieran viéndole a la cara-Perdóname que lo dude-agregó con ironía-No se de donde saqué la idea de que, quizás, siendo poseído por Ares es muy probable que terminaras cediendo antes las provocaciones de esa diosa.

-Aunque así fuera no tengo porque darte explicaciones-Saga le dio la espalda con la intención de alejarse de él y reintegrarse al grupo que les observaba expectantes.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Me debes una explicación porque TÚ me prometiste que te mantendrías alejado de ella! ¡¿Entendiste?!-sin quererlo, una lágrima se le escapó a Kanon. Una lágrima llena de rabia y preocupación ocasionada por la ansiedad de ver a su hermano hundirse sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Saga de detuvo por un instante. Endureció las facciones de su rostro y continuó su camino sin confrontar a su hermano con la vista.

-Piensa lo que quieras, por ahora solo me preocupa llegar a Atenas-respondió como a quien simplemente no le interesa nada, aunque por dentro le conmovía la actitud de su hermano.

-Saga…cuídate-murmuró Kanon tras unos segundos de silencio dándole fin a la discusión.

Kanon vio a su gemelo reunirse con el grupo de santos que no les habían quitado la vista de encima permaneciendo atentos a cualquier eventualidad que pudiera surgir entre ellos dos. Saga intercambió un par de palabras con ellos, después habló unos cuantos segundos con Quirón y, por fin, emprendió el regreso acompañado de Shaka y dos centauros más. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo pasarían lejos el uno del otro, pero en su corazón aún mantenía la esperanza de que las cosas se arreglarían y que todo terminaría convirtiéndose en un mal recuerdo.

Esperó que el cuarteto se hubiese marchado para volver a acercarse a resto de sus compañeros quienes ya se preparaban para continuar la búsqueda del león y el cangrejo. Habían perdido demasiado tiempo con los hechos recientes y todavía no tenían la menor de donde encontrarían a los santos de la cuarta y la quinta casa, sin mencionar que ni siquiera sabían se continuaban vivos o no.

Aioros daba las últimas instrucciones antes de que volvieran a dividirse cuando una voz conocida les llamó desde el bosque.

-¡Hey! ¿Encontraron algo del gato y del crustáceo?-Milo ondeaba la mano para conseguir que la atención de los jóvenes se fijara en él y Camus.

-Nada ¿y ustedes?-el rostro del arquero ya deba indicios de cansancio.

-No sabemos nada, pero nos encontramos con Afrodita-respondió Milo sin pensarlo demasiado.

El silencio entre sus compañeros les indicó que algo había sucedido durante su ausencia y que, a juzgar por les gestos, no era nada bueno.

-Según ella Aioria y Máscara de Muerte aún están vivos, pero están heridos de gravedad,… ¿qué está pasando aquí?-los ojos de Camus se posaron sobre Dohko solicitando información al respecto.

-Larga historia-interrumpió Aioros mientras se preparaba para subir al lomo de Quirón-Por ahora lo más importante es encontrar a mi hermano y a Máscara. Si esa mujer está en lo cierto ya no podemos continuar desperdiciando tiempo.

El galo se respingó levemente a causa del tono de Sagitario, esa no era la manera en que el santo del arco solía hablarles. Su respuesta había sonado tan seca e indiferente, cómo si lo que hubiera sucedido no le interesara en lo más mínimo. Camus miró de reojo a Milo quien solamente subió los hombros para indicarle al acuariano que tampoco entendía nada de nada.

-¡Quirón! ¡Espera!-la voz femenina se perdía en el eco del bosque haciendo difícil localizar el cuerpo de su dueña que permanecía oculta entre los troncos de los árboles.

-¿Thera?-el centauro mayor alzó una ceja al reconocer a quien pronunciaba su nombre-Thera, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que permanecieras en la aldea.

-Quirón…Cáncer y Leo-alcanzó a decir la centáuride mientras daba bocanadas buscando recobrar el aliento y sus ojos se humedecían para dar paso a las lágrimas-Ellos…ellos…están…

-¿Ellos están qué?-Aioros exigió una respuesta temiendo lo peor.

-Están muertos.

* * *

_Continuará…_

Primer comentario: ¡Felicítenme! Actualicé en una semana, eso debe ser un record personal. Segundo comentario: Por favor, no crean que siempre actualizaré a esta velocidad, es que Sunny ha estado inspirada y esto ha coincidido con unos cuantos días de completa ociosidad en la oficina. Tercer comentario: No me odien (*SS se esconde detrás de su escritorio y llora amargamente*), este capítulo me dolió como no tienen idea (mi adorado gatito y mi recién redimido cangrejo T.T).

Les agradezco que sigan leyendo tan fielmente esta historia y que dejen comentarios. Sunny vive de esos reviews y por ello les da las gracias por tenerla tan bien alimentada. Dama de las Estrellas, Anonymous-anonimo, Andromeda's Nightmare, Tisbe, Orion no Saga, Alfa, sol angel dpl, Andy Gaidden, Anali Wakashimazu y Sanae Koneko, a todos ustedes, muchísimas gracias por animarme adelante con este fic. ^^

Tisbe: Yo sé que vas a llorar junto conmigo, pero ¡perdóname! Le hacía falta un poco de drama al asunto, y pues el gatito y el cangrejo pagaron los platos rotos. El calvario de Saga apenas comienza, aunque no sé que tanto se puede considerar un calvario el andarse besuqueando con cierta diosa acosadora (para nosotras las fans SI es bastante doloroso XD).No te preocupes porque tu review sea largo, adoro los reviews largos. Cuídate muchísimo, besos y abrazos para ti, amiga.

Andy Gaidden: Primero que nada, te doy la bienvenida a este fic. La verdad es que, si hubiese tenido oportunidad, la diosa definitivamente se hubiera comido al gemelo, lástima que Saga tomó control de su cuerpo justo a tiempo jeje. Te debo la entrada de Mu, te aseguró que el de Aries tendrá su propio brillo, pero todo será a su tiempo. ¡¡¡Saluditos!!!

Bueno, chicos y chicas, me despido de ustedes. Hasta la próxima.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	15. Luto

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**Luto**_

Las palabras de Thera retumbaron en los oídos de Aioros. De pronto el mundo colapsó a su alrededor, sus sentidos se adormecieron y sintió que, por más que se esforzara, le era imposible respirar. Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle, apoyó una de sus manos sobre el lomo de Quirón en un intento desesperado de mantener el equilibrio, si no lo hacía terminaría derrumbándose por completo. Sus dedos entumecidos no ayudaban a mantenerlo de pie, pero en el instante en que comenzaba a resbalar, fue sujetado con firmeza por el antiguo maestro de los cinco picos.

La mirada de Dohko era completamente diferente a la suya; mientras la de Aioros se encontraba completamente perdida, la del santo de Libra estaba nublada por la tristeza. Habían tardado demasiado en encontrarles y sus compañeros terminaron pagando el precio de su tardanza.

-¿Estás segura, Thera?-preguntó Dohko sin quitar su mirada de Aioros al mismo tiempo que le auxiliaba para que se sentara en el suelo.

La centáuride asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar un sollozo que dejó helados a los santos de la Athena. Tembloroso, Milo desmontó para avanzar unos cuantos metros hacia el bosque, dándoles la espalda a sus compañeros y al resto del grupo. Sentía que en cualquier momento devolvería el estómago. Un nudo en su garganta hizo acto de presencia obligándole a casi colgarse de un árbol para esconder la cabeza detrás de él. De pronto sintió una mano sobre hombro.

-Es nuestra culpa-murmuró el escorpión con sentido sufrimiento.

-No, no lo es-respondió Camus manteniendo la compostura, cosa que en esa noche le estaba resultando particularmente difícil-Hicimos lo correcto.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-en una fracción de segundo Milo se volteó y tomó a Camus del cuello de la camisa recriminándole su actitud-¡Si hubiésemos escuchado a Afrodita entonces Aioria y Máscara estarían vivos! ¡Es NUESTRA culpa que estén muertos!

Los gritos del santo de Escorpión hicieron que los centauros y uno que otro santo volteara para ver como Milo sacudía inmisericorde a Camus. La última vez que se habían tratado de esa manera fue después de la muerte de Athena durante la batalla de Hades; sin embargo, nadie intervino en la discusión de los dos santos, en realidad si alguien podía lidiar con un enfurecido Milo, ese era el santo de Acuario.

-¿Ya te desahogaste?-preguntó el francés con una calma increíble-Milo, nosotros hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa, ni tampoco fue mía.

El de la octava casa dejó ir a su amigo, sin embargo cerró el puño para golpear con fuerza el árbol que hasta unos minutos antes le servía de sostén. Una cuantas gotas de sangre aparecieron en sus nudillos debido a la fuerza del impacto. Estaba a punto de volver a asestarle otro golpe cuando la mano de Camus le detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca. Giró el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su amigo.

-Basta Milo-le dijo en un susurro con la autoridad que solo él tenía sobre el santo de Escorpión-Tienes que ser fuerte, si tú te sientes así, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá Aioros?

-Aioros…-los ojos de Milo se abrieron al darse cuenta que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar en el arquero.

Tragó saliva y lentamente llevó su mirada hacia el santo de Sagitario. Permanecía sentado en el piso, con sus cabellos castaños cubriéndole los ojos pero sin ocultar las lágrimas que corrían sin cesar por sus mejillas. Su postura indicaba nada más que derrota; la espada encorvada, la cabeza agachada…en tantas formas se veía exactamente igual al pequeño Aioria cuando perdió a su hermano mayor. La única diferencia era que el león había vivido su dolor completamente solo, nunca tuvo un hombro en quien llorar; Aioros en cambio estaba rodeado de sus compañeros de Orden, sus amigos.

Milo dejó de apretar el puño, desistiendo de su intento de tumbar el árbol a golpes. Tras ser liberado del agarre de Camus, el escorpión dorado observó en silencio las heridas sangrantes de su mano, perdiéndose momentáneamente en el rojo escarlata del vital líquido que corría por su cuerpo. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar la fragilidad de su estado, caminó en dirección al arquero dorado mientras secaba toscamente sus propias lágrimas.

-Deja de llorar, Aioros-ordenó desencadenando que una mirada de odio por parte del castaño le atravesara.

El de Escorpión nunca había visto el azul de los ojos de Aioros brillar con tanto rencor como en aquel breve instante en que levantó el rostro para verle de frente. Sin responderle, el castaño volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-¡Te dije que dejaras de llorar!-insistió Milo-¡Levántate, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, al menos no por parte de Aioros. Kanon, Camus, Dohko y Mu observaban asustados la conducta tan impropia del santo de escorpión, sorprendiéndose de la enorme paciencia que demostraba Aioros aún en un momento tan doloroso para él. Era tanta la preocupación con respecto al arranque de locura del escorpión dorado que Kanon y Camus inclusive estaban considerando la opción de lanzarse sobre Milo para hacerlo callar de una buena vez antes de que Aioros le cerrara la boca a golpes; y aún si así lo hiciera, Milo se lo tenía bien merecido.

-Milo, ¿estás loco? Ya es suficiente…-le dijo casi susurrando Kanon.

-¡No! ¡No es suficiente!-después de gritarle a Kanon, el escorpión se agachó para que su rostro quedara al nivel del de Aioros-¡No puedes seguir llorando! ¡¿Me entiendes?!-exclamó al mismo tiempo que le tomaba de los hombros y sacudía a un sorprendido arquero-¡Lo último que ese terco hermano tuyo querría es que te derrumbaras de esta manera! ¡Así que deja de hacerlo! ¡Déjate de llantos!

Las lágrimas que habían dejado de correr por las mejillas de Aioros inundaron las de Milo. Con cada sacudida que le daba al castaño, con cada grito lleno de desesperación, con cada una de las palabras que retumbaban en sus propios oídos Milo sentía que poco a poco perdía el control sobre sí mismo. Máscara era su compañero y Aioria era su amigo, no tan cercano como Camus pero a fin de cuentas era su amigo; ellos no tenían porque haber muerto. Ninguno de ellos tenía porque arriesgar su vida por las estúpidas ideas de unos egoístas dioses que, ante el vacío de sus eternas vidas, se dedicaban a causar daño y dolor a los humanos. No era justo. Simplemente no estaba bien.

No se dio cuenta en que momento cerró los ojos; los apretaba con tanta fuerza, cómo si al hacerlo pudiera eliminar el mundo que le rodeaba y terminar con esa pesadilla en la que se habían metido. Quería despertar, necesitaba verse de vuelta en la realidad que Athena les había ofrecido al traerlos de la muerte. Ya se había cansado.

Repentinamente sintió la calidez de un par de manos que se posaban sobre sus antebrazos. Titubeó un momento antes de abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la enrojecida mirada de Aioros. La mano izquierda del santo de Sagitario soltó momentáneamente el brazo de Milo y se estiró hasta alcanzar su cabeza. Revolvió los mechones de cabellos azules del escorpión dorado al mismo tiempo que una media sonrisa llena de dolor se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Deja de llorar…-le dijo el arquero con la voz ahogada en llanto-…lo último que el terco de mi hermano querría es que te derrumbaras de esta manera.

Entonces ya no resistió más. Se abalanzó sobre Aioros abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando fluir libremente cada una de las lágrimas que con tanto trabajo había intentado reprimir con anterioridad. Se sentía molesto, frustrado, miserable…culpable. Si, porque sin importar cuantas veces Camus le repitiera que ninguno de ellos fue el causante de la tragedia, en su corazón Milo siempre sentiría que él tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto pero decidió no hacerlo.

-Perdóname, Aioros-suplicó Milo en medio de lágrimas-Es nuestra culpa…ella…Afrodita intentó decirnos…

El santo de Sagitario le separó de él tomándole de los hombros. Fijó sus ojos en Milo por unos breves segundos que para el escorpión resultaron eternos debido a la incertidumbre acerca de cuál sería la reacción del castaño.

-No podemos confiar en ella. Ustedes hicieron lo que debían así que no son culpables de esto; nadie aquí se tiene la culpa. Además, ni siquiera sabemos si esto es verdad, ya se han equivocado antes con respecto a nosotros. Tenemos que ir a buscarles para estar seguros- Aioros se forzó para conseguir una sonrisa que ni él mismo se creía, ocasionando que sus compañeros intercambiaran miradas de desconfianza y, hasta cierto punto, de pena por el optimismo que intentaba mostrar el de la novena casa. No querían verle salir lastimado al albergar falsas esperanzas.

Carentes de ánimo y aún conmovidos por la tragedia, los santos fueron aproximándose lentamente hacia los respectivos centauros encargados de ellos. Tristemente, parte de lo que decía el arquero era cierto, tenían que encontrarles, ¿en que estado les encontrarían? Eso era otra cosa que preferían no pensar por el momento.

Estaban alistándose cuando algo cruzó por la mente del carnero dorado. Se detuvo y volteó a sus espaldas buscándole con la vista; y ahí lo vio. Con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, el santo de Piscis se había mantenido alejado de toda la escena, meditando acerca de los sucesos que vivían. El sufrimiento en su semblante era visible, la aprensión se leía en su mirada perdida y sus gestos gritaban que necesitaba ayuda. Sin importar cuantas veces se repitiera a sí mismo lo que había sucedido, parecía que su cerebro se negaba a procesar semejante información; no era algo que quisiera creer, ciertamente tampoco algo que quisiera estar viviendo.

Ante sus ojos se plantaron un par de pies que le indicaban que alguien estaba junto a él. Con recelo levantó la vista temiendo la reacción de quien fuera que estaba ahí frente a él, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo qué el debía hacer. Sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los turquesa de Mu. La mano del carnero dorado se extendió ofreciendole ayuda para ponerse pie al mismo tiempo que una serena sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-No tienes porque sufrir solo, para eso estamos nosotros-la calidez en la voz de Mu trajo un reconfortante alivio al alma de Afrodita, quien asintiendo con la cabeza aceptó la mano amiga que le ofrecían. Agradecía a Athena que no tenía que lidiar con su soledad en un momento tan difícil, porque ahora tenía amigos en quienes apoyarse.

* * *

La pelilila se llevó las manos a sus sienes para masajearlas un poco. Entre el susto que le pegaron los santos de bronce y la insistencia de la amazona de Águila para que hablara con Zeus le estaban ocasionado una migraña. Iba de un extremo a otro de su habitación buscando la mejor manera de decirle a Marin que hablar con su padre no era una opción. Estaba demasiado molesta con él como para ir a pedirle un favor, así que simplemente no lo haría, se limitaría a esperar que sus santos terminaran la siguiente misión y entonces el mismo dios de trueno tendría que darles el informe correspondiente.

Frente a ella, Marin de Águila permanecía de pie observando a su diosa ir y venir pero sin pronunciar palabra. El viento que entraba por la ventana hacía volar el blanco camisón de dormir de Saori haciéndola ver como un ser espectral merodeando en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación; la palidez de su rostro resaltaba las marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos grises que evidenciaban la falta de sueño y que le hacían ver todavía más impresionante.

-Athena…-Marin habló con algo de temor de escuchar la negativa por parte de la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría.

La diosa soltó un suspiró y miró de reojo a la amazona-No lo sé, Marin. Durante la última discusión con mi padre dejé muy claro que no quería verlo de nuevo y realmente no quiero hacerlo.

-Señora, entiendo como se siente, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo le ha sucedido a los santos dorados y el señor Zeus es el único que puede decirnos que es lo que está pasando en la Edad del Mito.

-¿Con los santos dorados? ¿eh?-la mirada de Athena se tornó pícara al observar por el rabillo del ojo a su amazona de plata-¿No será que te preocupa cierto santo en especial? ¿Uno que vive en el quinto templo y que es hermano de Aioros? ¿eh?

De no ser por la máscara que cubría su rostro, Saori hubiera podido ver como las mejillas de Marin se tornaban rojas a causa de la vergüenza. Aquella pregunta indiscreta no era exactamente algo para lo que estaba preparada la de Águila, menos viniendo de su diosa.

-¿Cómo dice?... No…no, señora…digo, tal vez sí, pero…

La diosa sonrió con travesura. Esa era una faceta que rara vez dejaba al descubierto la amazona de Águila, verla nerviosa le parecía tan…romántico. Ojalá ella también pudiera enamorarse y vivir el amor en carne propia. Dejó escapar un suspiro de nostalgia. _"No es el momento de pensar en esas cosas"_, se reprendió Saori unos segundos después por su conducta tan infantil; lo que debería ocuparla era ese presentimiento de Marin. Avanzó hacia la ventana y llevó la vista al cielo, en su mente meditaba hasta que punto debía preocuparse por esas corazonadas de la amazona…quizá sería bueno hacer algo, pero ¿llamar a Zeus? Definitivamente necesitaba trabajar muy duro con ese orgullo que tanto le molestaba.

-Ok, ok, veré que puedo hacer al respecto-admitió cruzando el dormitorio con destino a la puerta.

Giró la manija para abrir la puerta y lo que encontró del otro lado la tomó por sorpresa. Ahí estaba el Patriarca Shion alistándose para tocar a la puerta y, a juzgar por su rostro, no estaba nada contento.

-¿Shion? ¿Qué pasó?-la diosa preguntó intrigada.

-Ha ocurrido un pequeño accidente en los templos de Aries y Acuario-comenzó su explicación el Santo Padre tratando de tranquilizarse-Los santos divinos y Kiki han causado cierto daño estructural al techo de ambas casas, pero usted descuide princesa, ya he tomado cartas en el asunto y le aseguro que los seis tendrán el castigo correspondiente.

-Si, gracias Shion-respondió Saori sin entender de todo lo que decía Shion, su mente estaba más ocupada en resolver lo que le diría a Zeus cuando le viera.

-¿Marin? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Shion fijó su vista en la pelirroja que se encontraba a espaldas de la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Hablando de eso-se metió la de cabellos lilas-Marin tiene un mal presentimiento acerca de los santos de oro y hemos considerado hablar con Zeus para preguntarle al respecto. ¿Tú que opinas, Shion?

La mirada de Shion se llenó de desconcierto. Las veía a ambas con ese semblante tan propio del mayor de los ochenta y ocho santos; esos ojos que reflejaban un alma antigua y sabia encerrada en el cuerpo de un inmaduro joven.

-Me parece, Athena, que han tomado la decisión correcta. Sean ciertos o no los presentimientos de Marin, creo que preguntarle al señor Zeus es mucho mejor que vivir con la duda hasta que tengamos mayores noticias de ellos-respondió con seriedad.

-Bien, está decidido. Llamaré a mi padre, después de todo ya era hora que me…

El ruido de pasos en el corredor capturó la atención de los tres. No era común escuchar tanto bullicio a esas horas de la noche, además de que la frecuencia del golpeteo de los zapatos sobre el piso de roca indicaba que quienes fueran llevaban prisa. Shion fue el primero en abandonar la habitación de la diosa seguido de cerca por Marin y, al final, por la mismísima Athena.

Prestando un poco de atención pudieron observar como dos sombras recorrían el largo corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones de la deidad regente. Las voces masculinas se fundían en el eco del semioscuro pasadizo, el tono agitado y ansioso delataba los sentimientos de sus dueños. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver a los dos guardias encargados de la custodia de las armaduras doradas aproximarse a ellos.

-¡Señor Shion!-gritó uno de ellos para atraer la atención del santo padre, a pesar de que dicho objetivo ya había sido conseguido.

-Gran Maestro, Señora Athena-los dos guardias se hincaron en presencia del antiguo carnero y la diosa.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo a estas horas de la madrugada?-Shion preguntó, aunque en realidad creía saber cual era el problema que aquejaba a ambos soldados. Con seguridad acababan de darse cuenta del "extravío" de la flecha de Sagitario.

-Gran Maestro, las armaduras de Leo y Cáncer…-el primer guardia calló por unos segundos, no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomarían ambas autoridades lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Están llorando, señor-terminó la oración el segundo al ver dudar a su compañero al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza ante lo incoherente que sonaba su afirmación.

El corazón de Marin dio un brinco dentro de su pecho. Sin pensarlo más emprendió la carrera hacia el salón principal donde habían quedado resguardadas las doce armaduras de oro en espera de sus dueños. No le importó arrollar a los guardias en su camino, tampoco escuchó las voces de Shion y Saori llamándole; su única meta era llegar lo más pronto posible a la sala del trono.

Divisó por fin la enorme puerta de madera frente a ella y aceleró la marcha. Sentía que aquel recorrido de quizá unos pocos segundos había durado una eternidad, cómo si de pronto todo se desarrollara en cámara lenta. Sin frenar, posó cada una de sus manos sobre ambos lados de la puerta y las empujó con fuerza para abrirse paso al interior de la enorme habitación. Se detuvo. Justo frente a sus ojos estaba el hermoso trono de la diosa de la sapiencia y, detrás de él, las doce armaduras doradas. Retrocedió un paso sin saber que debería de hacer. Quería comprobar por sí misma si lo que los soldados decían era verdad, pero su cuerpo se negaba a avanzar más. Apretando los puños, se forzó a seguir adelante; cada paso que daba requería de un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron sin control sobre sus mejillas. Ahí, delante de ella, las dos armaduras doradas del cuarto y quinto signo lloraban sin césar. Era por demás una escena impresionante. Marin jamás había visto semejante conducta humana en ninguna armadura, aunque había escuchado de la boca de Seiya que los rostros del casco de Géminis lloraron de tristeza a causa de la traición de Saga.

-Marin…-la tibia mano de Saori se posó sobre su hombro, pero por más que lo intentó la amazona fue incapaz de articular palabra.

El mismo Shion no sabía que decir, simplemente miraba las armaduras con una mezcla de incredulidad, rabia y miedo. Más de doscientos años de experiencia le decía que el llanto en las armaduras doradas significaba tragedia; sin importar que tan lejos estuvieran, él sabía que los ropajes de oro podían sentir el cosmos de sus dueños y conocían perfectamente sus respectivos destinos.

Athena se adelantó para tomar entre sus manos el báculo de Niké que yacía al lado del trono. Un brillo intermitente rodeó el sagrado bastón en respuesta al agitado cosmos de su dueña, obligándo a la joven Athena a luchar para calmar su espíritu. La chica Kido cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que elevaba su cosmos buscando convocar al rey del Olimpo a su presencia.

Nada sucedió.

La deidad abrió los ojos asustada al no recibir respuesta. _"¿Acaso él ha decidido ignorarme?"_ se preguntó molesta ante la posibilidad de que el dios del rayo hubiera tomado la misma actitud que ella, después de todo ambos tenían un carácter similar. Torció la boca con disgusto y volvió a intentarlo. "_No me importa cuanto te molestes en ignorarme. Si en necesario quemaré hasta lo último de mi cosmos con tal de que aparezcas y me informes lo que está sucediendo."_

Y así la diosa lo intentó una, y otra, y otra vez. Se disponía a tratar de nuevo cuando el vibrante sonido de un rayo cimbró el templo de Athena y un potente resplandor dorado invadió el salón cegando a todos los que ahí se encontraban. La luz se disipó lentamente revelando al dios supremo. Les observaba con esos penetrantes ojos azules que no revelaban ningún sentimiento pero que tampoco infundían miedo o temor.

-Padre-la diosa de la sapiencia agachó la cabeza en reverencia al gran Zeus.

-Disculpa la tardanza, joven Athena. Creo saber la razón de tu insistencia y, precisamente por ello, necesitaba confirmar mi respuesta, lo último que quisiera es darte información errónea-el dios caminó hasta donde se encontraban las armaduras y centró la vista en las de Cáncer y Leo-Que maravillosos ropajes has creado, pequeña. Son capaces de sentir como los humanos, haciéndose uno con sus dueños y formando una alianza inquebrantable con ellos. En verdad las armaduras de Athena son obras de arte dignas de la diosa a la que representan.

Un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de Saori. El que Zeus hablara de esa manera de ella resultaba un verdadero halago, un halago que Saori sentía que no le correspondía. No podía estar segura, pero lo más probable es que ella aún distara mucho de lo que en realidad debería ser.

-Padre…-suspiró la diosa sin levantar la vista del piso.

-Athena, sé que puedes leer a la perfección el comportamiento de las armaduras, ¿por qué me has llamado si ya sabes lo que sucedió?- la pelilila se quedó fría.

Él estaba en lo correcto. La última vez ella había sido capaz de entender lo que el ropaje de Capricornio le intentaba decir con respecto a Shura, esa había sido la razón principal por la que había armado tanto escándalo; porque sabía que Zeus le ocultó información. Lo mismo sucedió cuando entró al salón del trono unos minutos antes, ella sabía lo que había sucedido con Máscara de Muerte y Aioria, sin embargo se negaba a creerlo. Prefería mil veces estar equivocada a enfrentarse a su peor temor.

Saori Kido alzó la vista hacia las armaduras. No podía estar sucediendo, seguramente era un error. Llevó sus ojos a Zeus, interrogándole con la mirada, suplicando porque la sacara de su error.

-Dime que no es cierto-le dijo apretando los dientes.

-Lo siento mucho, Athena-el dios agachó la mirada mientras la diosa de la sapiencia le daba la espalda.

La máscara de plata de Marin iba de un dios a otro confundida. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero el semblante de Athena no le gustaba en lo más mínimo; algo muy malo había sucedido para que la diosa se viera tan abatida y frustrada. ¿Por qué nadie decía nada? Quería saber…¡No! Necesitaba saber.

-Athena, por favor, dígame que está pasando-rogó con la voz entre cortada la amazona.

Saori permaneció de espaldas un momento más. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de la manos tratando de tragarse el mar de emociones que amenazaba con desbordarse en su interior, respiró profundamente y enfrentó a la pelirroja. Se aproximó a ella y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Marin, tienes que ser fuerte…-alcanzó a decirle antes que la voz se le quebrara. Aquellas palabras golpearon a la amazona dejándola sin aire. No era necesario que la diosa dijera más, ella sabía lo seguía-…Ellos han muerto-terminó la diosa entre sollozos.

El mundo se detuvo. Los colores alrededor de ella desaparecieron, los sonidos se volvieron mudos, todo perdió sentido; solamente podía escuchar los propios latidos de su corazón retumbando con fuerza en sus oídos. Bendito orgullo que la mantuvo de pie, porque de otra manera se hubiera desmoronado ahí mismo sin importarle que su diosa y el rey del Olimpo la observaban. Con delicadeza soltó sus manos de las de Athena, y tras ofrecerle una torpe reverencia, abandonó el salón del trono.

La joven diosa intentó seguirle, sin embargo fue detenida por Shion. El antiguo carnero se interpuso en su camino y meneó la cabeza para indicarle que no había nada que pudiera hacer por la amazona en ese momento.

-Dele tiempo, mi señora. Ella vendrá a usted cuando se sienta lista para hablar de lo sucedido, por ahora solo podemos esperar-le dijo Shion tratando de contener su propio dolor. Él también había perdido mucho esa noche.

Por inercia Marin comenzó el descenso de las doce casas. Con la mente en blanco atravesó uno a uno los templos del zodiaco hasta llegar al de Leo. Permaneció estática en la entrada del templo titubeando antes de decidir adentrarse en los privados del quinto templo, esa sería la primera que estaría sola en las habitaciones personales. Tan pronto hubo cerrado la puerta apoyó su espalda sobre ella para después quitarse la máscara plateada. Pasó los ojos por todo el lugar encontrándolo tan oscuro, triste, vacío y falto de vida; no recordaba haberlo visto así nunca antes. Suspiró antes de incorporarse para continuar avanzando. Con sus dedos recorrió cuanto mueble encontró en su camino; cada uno de ellos le traía recuerdos de las muchas alegrías que había vivido en el poco tiempo que había pasado junto al guardián de la casa del león, recuerdos que a su vez la llevaban a un mundo de sueños que jamás se cumplirían.

Recorrió los oscuros pasillos del templo hasta encontrar la puerta que había estado buscando. Giró la manija lentamente permitiéndose entrar a los aposentos del santo de Leo. Por un breve instante no supo que hacer, sin embargo al final se decidió y se sentó en la cama a observar fijamente la máscara que aún llevaba en sus manos. La única persona que alguna vez le había visto sin ella era él, pero ahora el león dorado ya no estaba y, de nueva cuenta, se encontraba sola en la frialdad del Santuario. Un par de transparentes gotas cayeron sobre la máscara resbalando por las frías mejillas de aquel rostro de metal; no tenía fuerzas para seguir fingiendo y ahí, en la soledad de la habitación del que fuera el amor de su vida se permitió llorar con libertad.

El sonido del metal resonó en aquel silencio sepulcral cuando la máscara resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo. La amazona se había acurrucado en la cama y apretaba con fuerza la almohada contra sí, ahogando en ella sus sollozos y secando sus lágrimas. Aún sentía su esencia en el suave cojín, aquel masculino aroma que le había seducido noche tras noches desde el regreso de los catorce, ese mismo olor con el que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de hombre al que amaba. Nunca más experimentaría el calor de su cuerpo arropándola, tampoco volvería el sentir la tibieza de sus labios recorriéndole el cuerpo, no volvería a escuchar su voz llamando en su nombre. No más conversaciones a mitad de la noche, no más besos, no más abrazos, no más caricias…todo se había ido. Lejos quedaron los sueños de una vida juntos; Aioria había muerto y con él se esfumaron sus ilusiones.

Marin no supo cuanto tiempo lloró antes de caer vencida por el cansancio permitiendo que sus ojos se cerraran para dar lugar al sueño que le apartaría momentáneamente de su dolor.

* * *

La comitiva de santos y centauros avanzaba por las estrechas veredas que los árboles del bosque dejaban. Delante de ellos Thera les guiaba hacia el último lugar en donde las estrellas le indicaron que se encontraban los santos desaparecidos. Un sepulcral silencio reinaba entre el grupo dejando cómo único testigo de su presencia el sonido de las hojas secas al ser pisadas y uno que otro suspiro que ocasionalmente escapaba de alguno de los jóvenes. En el fondo de sus corazones aún existía la esperanza de que todo fuera un trágico error, uno de esos malos ratos de los cuales podrían reírse juntos después; sin embargo el sombrío panorama no ayudaba mucho a mantener los ánimos arriba.

La centáuride se detuvo repentinamente. Bajó la vista para ver juntos a sus cascos una mancha considerable de sangre que comenzaba a oxidarse a causa del tiempo. Quirón, quien iba detrás de ella, se paró a su lado perdiendo la mirada en la misma mancha que había capturado la atención de Thera, un escalofrío recorrió la columna del centauro mayor al pensar que con cada paso que daban se acercaban más y más al lugar de la desgracia. No quería ni imaginar cual sería la reacción del santo de Sagitario; era tal su preocupación, que si alguien le hubiese preguntado a él, con seguridad hubiera negado el acceso de Aioros al lugar donde sucedió todo.

-Estamos cerca-confirmó la centáuride levantando la cabeza y viendo hacia el frente.

-Aioros, ¿estás seguro que quieres continuar? No tienes que hacer esto-preguntó Quirón al arquero dorado que iba sobre su lomo.

-Adelante-fue la respuesta del castaño. Quirón sacudió levemente la cabeza desaprobando la decisión del santo de Sagitario, era muy diferente ver morir a un compañero que hacer lo mismo con un hermano.

-Aioros…-quiso intervenir Dohko a sabiendas de cómo iba a terminar todo eso.

-No, maestro. Necesito verle con mis propios ojos, sino…-el cuerpo completo de Aioros temblaba sin control, inclusive la quijada le titiritaba complicándole el habla.

-Ustedes no entienden…-Kanon intervino al darse cuenta que más de uno de los santos estaba a punto de discutirle su decisión-Ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que es perder a un hermano. Nadie de ustedes conoce la necesidad que se apodera de uno cuando su hermano se encuentra en peligro; esa necesidad que te obliga a buscarle, que te impulsa a protegerlo aún a costa de tu propia vida, que te hace permanecer a su lado aún cuando está equivocado, que te exige estar con él aunque sea por última vez, que te pide estar a su lado hasta el final…¡Ninguno de ustedes entiende ese sentimiento!-terminó con frustración.

-Estás equivocado Kanon-la templanza en la voz de Mu sorprendió al geminiano-Es cierto, ninguno de nosotros conoce los lazos de sangre que unen a los hermanos, más eso no significa que no podamos sentir todas las emociones que has descrito. Cada uno de los que estamos aquí nos preocupamos por Máscara, por Aioria, por Aioros, por Saga e, inclusive por ti. Todos ustedes son nuestra familia y por ustedes estaríamos dispuestos a regresar al mismo Infierno con tal de no verles sufrir. Nos duele lo de Aioria y Máscara, sin embargo no queremos que Aioros salga más herido de lo que está, por eso nuestra insistencia. Aunque si al final él ha decidido seguir adelante, entonces permaneceremos a su lado para sostenerle cuando sus piernas flaqueen y para ofrecer consuelo en sus momentos más oscuros. Lo mismo sucede contigo y Saga, deben saber que cuando nos necesiten ahí estaremos…tendrán que aprender a confiar en nosotros.

Los ojos verdes de Kanon se abrieron conmovidos antes el breve pero poderoso discurso del carnero dorado. La sonrisa sincera de Mu reforzaba todo lo que había dicho, haciendo que de alguna manera Kanon pudiera leer en aquel par de profundos ojos que no le mentía, que todos esos sentimientos eran una realidad. Y no era solo Mu, sus demás compañeros estaban de acuerdo con el santo de la primera casa, cada uno de ellos sentía de la misma forma. Le gustara o no esa era su familia, la familia que siempre anheló tener.

Bajó la cabeza para ocultar la mirada entre en los flequillos de su cabeza. No quería que le vieran llorar, ya habían tenido suficientes lágrimas por una noche como para que él aumentara la cuenta.

-Mu…-le llamó con un susurro-….gracias.

Al grupo continuó el camino hasta que por fin, Thera apuntó hacia un claro en medio del bosque. Los centauros se aproximaron con recelo. Lentamente avanzaron hasta lo que parecía una zona de guerra distribuyéndose en varias direcciones para buscar pistas de lo que sucedió en ese lugar. El rojo de la sangre contrastaba con el amarillento color de las hojas que cubrían el piso dibujando un siniestro mural que retrataba los últimos instantes de vida de los santos de Cáncer y Leo, el exceso del color escarlata asesinaba lentamente el poco optimismo que habitaba en los jóvenes guerreros de Athena. Troncos, arbustos, rocas, nada se salvaba de ese tinte de color carmín, el triste matiz de la muerte. Las ramas rotas permitían recrear una parte de la batalla que se libró ahí, los árboles caídos delimitaban la ruta que el jabalí había seguido, pero no había rastro de los santos ni del animal.

Un joven centauro de cabellos grises rebuscaba insistentemente en los alrededores siguiendo las órdenes de su líder, la misión era encontrar a Máscara de Muerte y a Aioria, y así lo harían. Con cuidado apartó un par de troncos caídos que impedían el paso más allá de ellos y fue entonces cuando le divisó. Atrapado bajo una enorme rama vio el cuerpo ensangrentado de un joven de cabellos azules. Rápidamente se acercó al cuerpo y buscó la yugular para medirle el pulso. Inconscientemente retuvo la respiración mientras intentaba localizar alguna señal de vida por parte del santo de Cáncer, nerviosamente movía sus dedos para buscar un latido del corazón al mismo tiempo que fijaba la vista en el cuerpo para ver si respiraba. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Encontré a uno de ellos-dijo sin gritar pero con la suficiente fuerza como para ser escuchado por el resto de la cuadrilla.

En cuestión de segundos se vio rodeado por los sietes santos y un nutrido grupos de centauros, entre ellos el mismo Quirón. De inmediato los ojos de todos los santos reconocieron el cuerpo su colega de Cáncer recostado boca abajo entre los árboles caídos .El de cabellos grises les observó compungido sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y agachando la mirada.

-Yo…lo siento mucho-habló casi en un murmullo.

-No, no, no. ¿Estás seguro que le revisaste bien?-Afrodita suplicó en negación total mientras un leve temblor en su voz delataba su nerviosismo-Por favor, Quirón revíselo usted. A lo mejor pasaron algo por alto, que tal si su pulso aún es débil…

A pesar de que confiaba en su joven subordinado, el líder de los centauros volvió a inspeccionar a Máscara delante de ellos, no se atrevía a negarse a los ruegos de uno de ellos; estaba seguro que si hubiese sido alguno de sus propios amigos él se hubiese entercado de la misma forma en que lo hacía Afrodita. Con sentido dolor confirmó el peor de los diagnósticos.

-Ya no vive-respondió para luego ayudar a levantar los troncos con el fin liberar el cadáver.

La tez nívea de Afrodita palideció aún más. Ahora no podía escapar de esa realidad, ya no podría refugiarse en la opción de desconocer el paradero de su amigo; porque ahí lo tenía, frente a sus ojos, la prueba irrevocable de que el cangrejo dorado ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos. Su respiración se volvió pesada y no se sentía capaz de reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo, era como si alguien le hubiese arrebatado la capacidad de moverse.

-Afro…-la mano de Kanon se posó en su hombro para infundirle fuerzas-Sé que era tu mejor amigo…de verdad, que a todos los duele lo que sucedió con Máscara.

Otra mano se asentó sobre su otro hombro-Estamos juntos en esto…-escuchó decir a Camus. El de la última casa asintió con suma tristeza ante la imposibilidad de articular palabra. Agradecía infinitamente el gesto de sus compañeros, sin embargo nada haría desaparecer el pesar que se había apoderado de él.

Le dolía que sus compañeros jamás conocerían al Máscara que él conoció. Nunca sabrían lo mucho que el santo maquiavélico y fastidioso que conocieron había crecido mucho en los últimos días, no podrían atestiguar con sus propios ojos el cambio que se había dado en el corazón de Máscara de Muerte, simple y sencillamente ellos no tendrían la oportunidad de conocer esa faceta del santo de Cáncer. Cuando una tibia lagrima rodó por su mejilla, Afrodita no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura al enjuagársela, seguramente que Máscara de Muerte le hubiese dado dos patadas en el momento en que le viera llorando por él, aunque eso no le molestaría en lo más mínimo si eso significara que su amigo permaneciera con vida.

El arquero dorado se acercó a Afrodita y le abrazó-Lo siento mucho, Afro-le dijo al oído. El gesto fue correspondido por el santo de Piscis, después de todo si alguien sentía el mismo dolor que él ese era sin duda Aioros. Tras separarse de Sagitario, Afrodita se aproximó al cuerpo para agacharse a su lado y se agachó para permanecer unos minutos más a su lado; no podía dejarlo solo.

-Nos veremos en la otra vida, amigo mío-le dijo antes de que los centauros comenzaran a prepararle para llevarlo de regreso a la aldea. Aquella era la despedida para ambos.

-Señor, encontramos al otro-murmuró un centauro al oído de Quirón para evitar que los demás santos le escucharan. Los ojos de Quirón preguntaron sin palabras a su compañero acerca del estado del santo de Leo, la respuesta fue definitiva: el centauro negó con la cabeza.

El centauro mayor se llevó las manos a su cabeza enredando los dedos en sus largos cabellos. No tenía idea de cómo le iba a confirmar a Aioros la muerte de su hermano, porque era más que obvio que el arquero se negaba a creer que Aioria ya no estaba en este mundo. Disimuladamente se alejó de los santos para constatar en persona lo que decía el soldado aprovechando que los jóvenes de Athena se encontraban todavía bastante consternados por la aparición del cuerpo de Cáncer.

Cerró los ojos al ver el cadáver del santo de Leo, estaba aún en peor estado que el de Máscara de Muerte. Ignoraba lo que les había sucedido a los santos, pero casi podía asegurar que su muerte no fue a manos de las arpías. Ambos cuerpos estaban demasiado golpeados y las heridas que mostraban en diferentes partes eran demasiados profundas como para ser causadas por las garras de las criaturas voladoras, con seguridad el asesino había sido otro; por esa misma razón tendría que preguntarle a Thera que sabía al respecto.

La presencia de alguien a sus espaldas le hizo respingarse ante la posibilidad de que se tratara del santo de Sagitario, sin embargo rápidamente se tranquilizó al ver los ojos violetas de Thera observándole con atención.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Quirón?-preguntó con tristeza.

-No tengo la menor idea, solo sé que hemos fallado en nuestra misión de proteger a los santos de la señora Athena.

Con resignación, el centauro se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de Aiorios, cómo dice el dicho, "al mal paso darle prisa" y eso sería justamente lo que haría. Cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse justo detrás de él al arquero dorado. Sin que fuera su intención, la mirada del centauro le rehuyó a Aoiros despertando sospechas en el santo.

-¿Qué sucede, Quirón?-preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Cientos de ideas acudieron a la mente del centauro pero ninguna de ellas parecía ser la apropiada para confesarle al de Sagitario el último de los hallazgos. En realidad, no existían palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenía que decir.

-¡Lo encontraron!-los ojos azules de Aioros se abrieron con incredulidad al mismo tiempo que el volumen de su voz aumentaba-¡¿Encontraron a mi hermano?! ¡Contéstame Quirón!

El mítico centauro se apartó levemente para dejarle la vista libre al santo del arco, sin embargo permaneció observando con tristeza el cambio en los gestos de Aioros. Le vio ir de la sorpresa a la desolación pasando por todo tipo de sentimientos, más no podía hacer nada por él; solo le quedaba observar. Y eso hizo. Vio cómo el joven corrió trastabillando hacía donde se encontraba su hermano, se hinco juntó a él y con ternura removió los mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo cuando era apenas un niño. Lloró en silencio su pérdida ante la mirada y palabras de apoyo de sus compañeros que comenzaron a rodearlo. Era el final de una noche que nunca olvidarían.

* * *

Completamente agotada, Athena se dejó caer en el mullido sillón cerrando los ojos en busca de un poco de descanso. Había sido un largo día para la diosa de cabellos oscuros. Su agitada mañana comenzó con una visita a sus tías Hestia y Démeter siendo el objetivo de dicho viaje el conseguir aliados que tanta falta le hacían en su lucha frente a Hera, Hades y Ares. Tras varias horas tomando té, comiendo galletas y escuchando los chismes de cuando dios se le podía ocurrir a uno, al final la misión resultó un fracaso. Primero estaba Hestia, la tía dulce y comprensiva, la que nunca se metía en problemas; y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo en esta ocasión: mantenerse alejada de conflictos. Después estaba Demeter, madre de Perséfone y suegra de Hades…Athena ni siquiera entendía como se le ocurrió preguntarle en primer lugar. La respuesta había sido tajante: No haría nada que pudiera representar una amenaza para su joven hija.

En conclusión había sido una mañana frustrante, pero nada en comparación con lo que le se venía. Al salir del templo de Demeter, la deidad de la sapiencia se encontró con el único dios al quería evitar: Zeus. Ambos intercambiaron miradas; la de ella llena de recor y reproche, la de él derrochaba una fingida indiferencia. Todo iba bien hasta que el dios de trueno cometió el grave error de dirigirle la palabra a su hija favorita ocasionando que lo que parecía un inocente saludo terminara en una acalorada discusión que solamente pudo ser detenida gracias a la intervención de las diosas mayores.

Entonces volvió a verse atrapada en una conferencia de sus tías acerca de cómo tratar al rey de Olimpo. Desde trucos para salirse con la suya hasta remedios para evitar la ira del poderoso Zeus, la plática de las dos diosas llevó unas cuantas horas más de puro parloteo.

Afortunadamente todo en Atenas se encontraba en perfecto estado a su arribo, por lo que pudo disfrutar de unos instantes de paz que fueron interrrumpidos por la llegada de las mensajeras de Hipólita. ¿Quién se creía que era esa amazona para tratar de negociar con la mismísima diosa de la sabiduría? ¿Acaso pensaba que ella le tendría tanto miedo como para ofrecerle semejante trato? No, no señor. Sus santos no eran sementales que podían alquilarse para que la reina de las legendarias guerreras pudiera tener descendencia, así que esa solicitud estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Además, ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar que alguno de sus jóvenes guerreros iba a poder regresar a su época tan tranquilo sabiendo que dejaba un hijo o una hija atrás? Seguramente Hipólita estaba igual de loca que su demente padre.

Todavía así, después de despedir a las amazonas, Athena sabía que le quedaba un pendiente por realizar, algo a lo que no podía seguir dándole largas. De esta forma regresó al Olimpo, y ahí estaba frente a frente con la diosa con la que necesitaba hablar.

-Athena, ¿te sientes bien?-la dulce voz de Artemisa devolvió a la diosa a su realidad. Tenía que terminar su charla aún si ello significara perder la cabeza.

-Sí, discúlpame, estoy algo cansada. Solo es eso-la pelinegra tomó entre sus manos una humeante taza de té que su hermana recién le había ofrecido-Artemisa, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

Los ojos azules de la diosa de la luna miraron a su hermana con curiosidad. No era algo común que Athena pidiera favores, mucho menos a ella. No eran muy unidas, sin embargo su relación tampoco era mala. El carácter fuerte de Athena contrastaba con la calma de Artemisa pero de alguna manera se las habían arreglado para que su relación funcionara.

-¿Es algo relacionado a esos hombres de los que nos habló nuestro padre?-preguntó la rubia antes de beber un sorbo de su taza.

-Sí.

-Athena yo no quiero conflictos con Hera. Tú tienes la libertad de vivir en la Tierra y gracias a ello no estás obligada a soportarla; yo, en cambio, tengo que lidiar cada día de mi vida con ella.

-Lo sé, y no vengo a pedirte que los ayudes, solo quiero tu aprobación para permitirles ir detrás de la cierva de Cerinia-se apresuró a aclarar Athena.

-Entiendo. Su deber es capturarla ¿cierto?-Athena asintió-En tal caso no veo que haya mayor problema, nada más necesito que te asegures que no maten a mi cierva. Ese animal fue consagrado a mí por orden de Zeus, y es un regalo que aprecio mucho debido a su origen, por ello te pido que les ordenes que tengan cuidado.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la diosa de la sapiencia al mismo tiempo que asentía con estusiasmo. Por fin algo le salía bien en todo el día.

-Gracias-le dijo a su hermana quien le obsequió una sincera sonrisa.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos disfrutando del oloroso té que Artemisa había preparado hasta que su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban a ellas. Un joven alto apareció en la puerta de la habitación donde ellas dos se encontraban. Apoyando la espalda en el marco de la puerta se retiró los flequillos turquesas del rostro y procedió a cruzarse de brazos sin dejar de observarlas.

-Vaya, la princesa de la Tierra ha venido a visitarnos-habló con ironía.

-¡Hermes! No molestes a Athena-intervino Artemisa al notar el gesto de desagrado por parte de su hermana.

-Pero si no la estoy molestando, solamente estoy sorprendido de que la gran Athena en persona se encuentre entre nosotros-continuó él acercándose a las diosas-Yo pensé que estaría llorando su desgracia ante mi padre.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-la de cabellos oscuros le miró de reojo.

-¿Cómo? ¿No sabes? Y yo que creía que tú sabías todo-Hermes chasqueó la lengua expresando desilusión.

-Habla de una vez Hermes, no tengo ganas de esperarte toda la noche-bufó con fastidio Athena.

-Ok, no te molestes, hermanita-respondió con ironía-Como debes de saber, mi labor como mensajero involucra que ande por todas partes y me entere de muchas cosas, así que no pienses que pretendo involucrarme en ese estúpido juego entre Hera y tú, ¿está claro?

-Lo que hagas o no hagas me tiene sin cuidado. Por última vez te pregunto, ¿qué tienes que decirme?

-Ya va, tranquila. Verás, con profundo dolor tengo que informarte que dos de tus santos han pasado a mejor vida-soltó la noticia sin rodeos.

El sonido de la taza astillándose al golpear el suelo fue lo único que se escuchó en el silencio de la habitación. Athena llevó sus ojos grises a su temblorosa mano que había dejado caer el té al escuchar la impactante noticia. No podía creerlo, tenía que ser una mentira. Cual rayo se levantó de su asiento para plantársele a Hermes.

-¿Qué dices?-le cuestionó sin ocultar su contrariedad-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

-En serio no lo sabías-una sarcástica sonrisa iluminó el rostro del mensajero de los dioses-Si, Athena, tal y cómo lo escuchas. Dos de tus santos, Leo y Cáncer, murieron al enfrentarse al jabalí de Erimanto. Es una verdadera pena, justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes…

Hermes no pudo terminar de hablar porque una bofetada por parte de la deidad de la guerra justa resonó en su mejilla. Con rabia el peliazul volteó a ver a su igual encontrándose con los ojos inundados de lágrimas de la señora de la sabiduría. Sin decir nada más, Athena apuró el paso desapareciendo por la misma puerta en que Hermes había llegado dejandole a él y a Artemisa más que sorprendidos a causa de su conducta. Poco le importaba lo que ellos pensaran, su prioridad era llegar a Atenas cuanto antes para averiguar la veracidad del anuncio de Hermes.

Sí, definitivamente aquel era un mal día.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de luz despuntaban por encima de los árboles del bosque anunciando el fin de una larga noche. Sentado con la espalda recostada contra una roca y las piernas pegadas a su pecho, Aioros observaba fijamente le medallón de Leo que le había quitado a su hermano momentos antes de la incineración; junto a él, Afrodita de Piscis hacía exactamente lo mismo con el de Cáncer. A unos cuantos metros de ambos, las llamas de la improvisada hoguera en la que se quemaron los cuerpos de Máscara de Muerte y Aioria aún ardían con fuerza, el calor que emitían podía sentir a pesar de la distancia.

De improviso Aioros se levantó y caminó con determinación hacia sus compañeros que permanecía alrededor de la enorme fogata con la intención de darles a sus dos amigos un poco de espacio para asimilar su dolor.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-comentó con voz ronca.

Los demás santos intercambiaron miradas mientras veían como el arquero volvía a alejarse de ellos para dirigirse al lugar donde tenían apiladas sus armas.

-Aioros...-trató de expresarse Milo solo para ser callado por la inmediata respuesta del de Sagitario.

-Encontraré al culpable de esto y le mataré con mis propias manos. Eso lo prometo-terminó apretando la medalla de Leo en su mano.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

No sé si lo he mencionado antes pero me había propuesto no volver a escribir capítulos muy largos, más todo parece indicar que eso se quedó en buenas intenciones. Estoy consciente de esto, sin embargo creo que todas las escenas contenidas en este capítulo TENÍAN que ir aquí y no más adelante, así que eso fue lo que hice. Espero les agrade el resultado.

Este décimo quinto capítulo terminó siendo algo amargo y un tanto melodramático debido al exceso de lágrimas en los personajes pero, vamos, no podía esperarse menos de ellos. Ojalá haya podido reflejar aunque sea un poco la tormenta de emociones que vivieron, aunque eso se me hizo extremadamente complicado.

Pasando a asuntos más alegres…¡Wow! Tengo que agradecerles a todos por la aceptación que ha tenido este fic y por sus maravillosos comentarios, son simplemente geniales. Gracias por infundirme ánimos y por seguir al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Un super saludo a quienes han dejado reviews del capítulo anterior: RIAADVD, Anonymous-anonimo, Dama de las Estrellas, Kagome-Black, Kisame Hoshigaki, Orion no Saga, Ricarnaleiro, Andromeda's Nightmare, Leika-kannon, Tisbe, Chris, Andy Gaidden, Sanae Koneko, Kilder, Eowynd y Alfa.

Tisbe: ¿Cómo que si sigo cuerda? Jajaja Mujer, me sacaste la risa. Sí, ya sé que han sucedido cosas que no sucederían si estuviera en mis cabales (actualizar rápidamente, matar al leoncillo y al cangrejito, volver a actualizar rápidamente, etc…) pero creo que aún mantengo la cordura, o al menos eso espero. No me hagas dudar de mi sanidad mental XD. Recuerda: no es la vida que se empeña en hacerte sufrir, soy yo (*insertar risa malévola*), jeje, nada más bromeaba. Pasando al review, creo que este capítulo resolvió las dudas en cuanto a Cáncer y Leo más no ayudó en lo más mínimo a revelar algo respecto a Saga, Shaka, Alde y Shura; veremos más de ellos en los capítulos siguiente. Como siempre, me encantó poder saludarte. Cuídate y muchos besos.

Chris: Tengo que darte la bienvenida antes que nada ^^ Bueno, ejem, este capítulo no llegó enseguida pero al menos no tardó tanto como usualmente me sucede jeje. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Sí, estoy de acuerdo, al final Máscara y Aioria pudieron hacerse amigos T.T ¡¡¡Muchos saludos!!!

Andy Gaidden: Jajaja, no, creeme que no me pareciste inquieta, sé lo que es esperar con ansias el siguiente capítulo de un fic y por eso te agradezco que me sigas echando porras para continuarlo, creo que han surtido resultado XD. Lo de Saga y Kanon es una historia de nunca acabar, digamos que al primero le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos y el segundo siempre se toma a pecho las reacciones de su hermano. Por otro lado, siento no haber salvado al gato y al cangrejo, creeme que lo intente, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada desde antes y pues es parte del argumento que vendrá. ¡¡Un gusto saludarte otra vez!! ^^

Kilder: ¡Hola de nuevo! Que bueno que los capítulos anteriores te hayan gustado. Lo de Saga creo que era cuestión de tiempo antes que Ares decidiera reclamar su cuerpo, pero aún así dependerá del geminiano el dejarse o no manipular por el dios de la guerra. Me tranquiliza lo que me has comentado del jabalí, por un momento me dio miedo el haberlo hecho demasiado simple, así que saber que te impactó me ha dado un respiro. Bueno, esta vez he trabajado realmente fuerte y aquí tienes este nuevo capítulo para no dejarles mucho tiempo con la duda de lo que pasó con Aioria y Máscara. Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia y me da gusto saber de ti. Cuídate mucho y ¡Saluditos! ^^

Comienzo la despedida comentándoles que ahora sí, es muy probable que me tarde un poco más en actualizar puesto que estas últimas semanas de marzo y las primeras de abril están realmente complicadas en cuestiones laborales. Ténganme un poquitín de paciencia, tan pronto tenga el siguiente capítulo lo subiré.

Ya me voy antes que las notas de la autora queden más largas que el capítulo en si . Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Saludos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	16. El sabor de la venganza

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**El sabor de la venganza**_

Debidamente escoltados por un nutrido grupo de centauros, los siete santos que áun permanecían en la misión se vieron en la necesidad de regresar al lugar donde todo había ocurrido. Esta vez el objetivo era conseguir pistas para determinar el paradero de la criatura que asesinó a sus compañeros la noche anterior. Antes de dejar la aldea, Thera les había confirmado que, de acuerdo a las estrellas, el último enemigo de Máscara y Aioria fue el jabalí de Erimanto; así que sin perder más tiempo los guerreros de la diosa de la sabiduría se habían embarcado en la búsqueda del animal para vengar la muerte de sus amigos y también dar fin a la tarea que les llevó a ese lugar.

-Tenemos dos rastros de sangre-comentó Quirón cruzándose de brazos-Uno de ellos es apenas perceptible mientras que el segundo en mucho más notorio. Si me preguntan, yo diría que para encontrar al jabalí debemos seguir este último.

Aioros avanzó un par de pasos para agacharse junto al inicio de un camino de sangre que se perdían en las profundidas del bosque. Torció la boca levemente mientras analizaba la situación, intentado hacerse una imagen propia de lo que había sucedió ahí.

-Estoy de acuerdo-afirmó poniéndose nuevamente de pie-A juzgar por las ramas rotas y las condiciones del terreno yo diría que el animal fue herido y escapó en esa dirección después de…-Aioros no pudo terminar la frase sin que un nudo se le hiciera en la garganta. Por más fuerte que estuviera aparentando ser, sus sentimientos podían más que él.

-En tal caso, no esperemos más. Mientras más tiempo pase sus heridas irán cicatrizando y el rastro de sangre desaparecerá-intervino Dohko dándole un poco de tiempo a Aioros de recuperarse al mismo tiempo que comenzaba la marcha para encontrar al animal.

Liderados por Aioros y Quirón, la cuadrilla se internó en el bosque siguiendo el sendero dibujado por la sangre. A pesar de que el sol ya brillaba en el cielo con todo su esplendor aquel mágico bosque parecía no perder el aire siniestro que ellos apreciaron desde su llegada. El completo silencio que les envolvía resultaba enloquecedor. No se escuchaba más que sus pasos y sus propias respiraciones; era como si ninguna especie de ser vivo viviera en sus alrededores, no se escuchaba el canto de las aves ni el zumbar de los insectos, todo parecía muerto. Sin embargo, nada de esto tenía interés para los guerreros dorados, una sola idea giraba en sus mentes: venganza.

Habían caminado unos veinte minutos cuando un bufido de Kanon rompió aquella tormentosa calma.

-Esa cosa debe estar muerta o agonizante-escupió el gemelo sin pensarlo mucho. Las miradas de sus compañeros de orden le forzaron a desarrollar más su comentario para responderles sus dudas-Solo observen la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido. Esa bestia se está desangrando lentamente, parece que el gato y el cangrejo casi terminaron el trabajo sin nuestra ayuda.

-Como sea, tenemos que asegurarnos que esté muerto-el santo de Sagitario apretó los puños con fiereza. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tomar venganza con sus propias manos.

La respiración de la criatura se dejó oír tras unos minutos más de camino. Se escuchaba dolorosamente pesada, al grado que ocasionalmente podían oírse unos leves quejidos por parte del jabalí. Extremando precauciones los santos y centuaros se acercaron al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos, tenían que ser cuidadosos si no deseaban ser descubiertos. Sus pasos, su aroma e inclusive sus propias respiraciones conspiraban contra ellos, un movimiento en falso y pasarían a ser las presas.

Por fin le distinguieron escondido entre los espesos arbustos del bosque. Estaba recostado mientras lamía insistentemente una herida de considerable tamaño en su pierna. Rastros de sangre en su pelaje le delataban como el verdugo de Cáncer y Leo. Cada una de esas manchas disparaba un raudal de emociones en Aioros; sintió su sangre hervirle en las venas, los rasgos de su rostro se tensaron y un instinto asesino que no sabía que existían en él, despertó.

Sin previo aviso y con una seguridad abrumadora sacó una flecha del carcaj. La preparó, tensó el arco y apuntó hacia el animal. Unas milésimas de segundo después la saeta salió disparada para clavarse en el costado del jabalí de Erimanto dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos; ninguno solo de ellos veía venir tal reacción por parte del arquero dorado.

El animal se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que emitía un chillido que helaba la sangre. Pareció dudar un momento antes de localizar al grupo que aún permanecía a una distancia razonable de él, pero de inmediato arremetió contra ellos sin quitar de sus ojos aquella mirada penetrante y que brillaba amenazadoramente. Si la herida que tenía le limitaba de alguna forma, no había manera que los santos lo supieran puesto que no demostraba ningún tipo de debilidad en su colérico ataque.

Inteligentemente cada uno de los centauros tomó una dirección diferente con la intención de confundirlo para luego aprovechar algún despiste por parte de la enorme criatura, sin embargo Aioros tenía otros planes. Beneficiándose de que Quirón se encontraba ocupado en "coordinar" los movimientos de sus centauros, el santo de Sagitario se bajó de su lomo y emprendió la carrera para encontrarse frente a frente con el jabalí. Poseído por la ira desenfundó su espada y preparó el golpe que venía. Era una colisión inevitable: de una lado el de Sagitario y del otro estaba el legendario jabalí de Erimanto; ambos separados por escasos metros y corriendo en direcciones contrarias.

El joven castaño esperó a estar a solo un par de metros del jabalí para saltar por encima de su lomo clavandole la espada en su espalda y cayendó detrás de él embozando una cínica sonrisa en sus labios. Cualquiera que viese en ese instante a Aioros sería incapaz de reconocerle; el chico dulce y de mirada noble se había esfumado para dar lugar a un ser lleno de rencor, odio y crueldad. Presuntuosamente se dio la vuelta lentamente para disfrutar de su obra, deseaba con todo su corazón verlo sufrir, experimentar el mismo dolor que su hermano había vivido los últimos instantes de su vida, más lo que encontró era algo que no se esperaba.

Con una habilidad impresionante para su tamaño el jabalí había conseguido girar ciento ochenta grados y volvía a abalanzarse sobre el arquero. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Aioros al mismo tiempo que sus ojos cerúleos se abrían incrédulos de lo que venía hacía él. Se congeló, su mente no le respondía y ciertamente su cuerpo tampoco. Ese día no era él mismo, de otro modo jamás hubiese reaccionado de semejante manera.

-¡Aioros!-el grito tardío de Quirón fue lo único que se escuchó en la inmensidad del bosque atrayendo las miradas de todos los santos dorados hacia su compañero de la novena casa.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un empujón que le obligó a quitarse de la línea de ataque del jabalí apenas y alcanzando a distinguir los cabellos celestes de Afrodita que ahora estaba junto a él. Aioros cayó al suelo pero sin poder quitar la mirada de su compañero de Piscis que esperaba con la espada desenfundada al animal. La determinación que se leía en el rostro del santo de la última casa sorprendió al de Sagitario, a pesar de lo mucho que sufría había conseguido conservar la cordura y la cabeza fría en combate. Su posición, sus gestos, la calma que inspiraba recordaban a las antiguas estatuas de márbol que adornaban el templo de la diosa de la sabiduría y que observaban siempre imperturbables la historia transcurriendo frente a ellas.

Con la vista fija en la criatura mitológica Afrodita esperaba pacientemente el momento adecuado para atacar. Un solo golpe, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Máscara y Aioria había comenzado el trabajo, Aioros había hecho una parte de él y ahora era su turno de terminarlo…y así lo haría. Nunca le gustó ensuciarse las manos, esa era la razón por la que siempre usó sus hermosas rosas como armas asesinas. Para Afrodita las flores inyectaban un aire de belleza y gracia a algo tan trágico y oscuro como lo era la muerte; sin embargo esta vez sus rosas no estaban ahí para ayudarle ni para endulzar la amargura de lo que seguía.

Toda su vida había sido entrenado para ser un asesino, matar era la mejor de sus habilidades, así que sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. La anatomía humana podía no ser igual a la del animal, más no eran completamente diferentes; los puntos letales debían ser los mismos en los seres vivos.

Con determinación apretó la empuñadura entre sus manos sin quitarle la vista de encima al jabalí. Le vio bajar la cabeza con la intención de embestirlo usando sus poderosos colmillos. A pesar de la gravedad de su pierna y las heridad que Aioros le había causado, el animal legendario no disminuía su velocidad; el santo de Piscis sabía que si fallaba entonces muy probablemente se reuniría con su amigo de Cáncer en el más allá.

Sacando ventaja de la posición del jabalí logró hacerle un corte apenas arriba de los ojos de manera que la bestia terminara cegada por su propia sangre y le permitiera moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar de su ataque y posicionarse a su lado derecho. Una vez que estuvo ahí en cuestiones de microsegundos decidió el lugar donde tenía que atacarle, si lograba perforarle el hígado habría ganado la batalla. Con fuerza sujetó firmemente la espada clavándola en el costado derecho del animal.

Con un desgarrador aullido la muerte se anunció.

Aún titubeante Aioros se acercó a la criatura que yacía agonizante en el suelo. Una fría mirada llena de desprecio y odio apareció en los ojos azules del santo de Sagitario, le era imposible recordar la última vez que sintió tanto desdén por alguien o algo. Al final el jabalí de Erimato cerró los ojos para siempre dando por terminada la tercera, y quizás la más dolorosa, de sus tareas.

El santo de Sagitario se dejó caer de rodillas junto al cadáver del animal. Habían conseguido su venganza, el jabalí de Erimanto estaba muerto, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan miserable? Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin que pudiera contenerlas. ¿Ese era el sabor de la venganza? Porque de ser así entonces sus intentos no sirvieron para nada. No hubo satisfacción ni recompensa, solo pesar. La triste realidad le abofeteó sin piedad recordándole que la muerte de la criatura no traería de vuelta a su hermano y a su compañero. Nada resarciría el daño ni borraría su dolor.

Sintió la presencia de alguien cerca de él por lo que alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el sereno rostro de Afrodita. Sí, los rastros del dolor aún eran evidentes, sin embargo emitía una extraña paz que resultaba difícil de entender considerando las circunstancias. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada en completo silencio antes de que el peliazul le extendiera la mano para ayudarlea ponerse de pie.

-Todo terminó-le dijo con una mezcla de alivio y resignación mientras sus compañeros les rodeaban con preocupación.

* * *

Shaka dirigió disimuladamente sus ojos turquesas hacia el hombre que caminaba a su lado. Tenía que admitir que resultaba intimidante a la vista. Aquel elegante porte, su imperturbable rostro, el semblante sereno y la mirada ausente; todas esas características juntas hacían de Saga un hombre impresionante. Sin embargo el santo de Virgo le conocía lo suficiente como imaginarse los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente del geminiano, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber con cierto grado de certeza lo que preocupaba al peliazul.

Desde que abandonaron a sus compañeros con el objetivo de regresar a la ciudad de Atenas, Saga y Shaka habían cruzado el bosque escoltados por dos centauros. Toda vez que se encontraron fuera de la barrera protectora que sellaba sus cosmos ambos decidieron seguir solos, con sus poderes de regreso ya podían prescindir de la ayuda de las criaturas mitológicas. Sin reparar en nada más que el largo camino que les esperaba comenzaron la travesía deteniéndose en contadas ocasiones con la intención de llegar a la brevedad posible a la presencia de Athena, de esta forma habían caminado por horas pero sin intercambiar más que un par de palabras. La escasa conversación entre ambos solía centrarse en temas comunes y de ninguna relevancia, el tema de Ares parecía haberse convertido en tabú.

Shaka observaba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos del santo de Géminis buscando alguna señal que delatara su verdadero estado, más no pudo encontrar nada. Ni siquiera sabía porque había intentado semejante cosa; si algo sabía hacer Saga era disimular sus sentimientos, y quien mejor que el propio Shaka para atestiguar semejante habilidad. Él se había tragado a la perfección el cuento de que Saga, Camus y Shura se internaron en el Santuario durante la guerra contra Hades con la intención de asesinar Athena; al principio lo dudó, más terminó cayendo en el juego del de Géminis. Sin duda esa ocasión no sería la excepción.

-¿Tan malo es?-se atrevió a hablar el santo de la Virgen ganándose con ello una interrogante mirada por parte de su igual.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio.

-De Ares. ¿Tan malo es como para que terminaras huyendo a Atenas?

-No estoy huyendo-el agrio tono en la voz de Saga delató la incomodidad causada por el cuestionamiento de Shaka más el rubio no se inmutó.

-Sí, sí lo estás. No huyes de Ares, sino de tus propios compañeros-Shaka apartó la vista de él y fijó la mirada en el camino que tenía enfrente.

-No sé de que hablas-bufó severamente contrariado el santo de los gemelos, aquella era una conversación que no deseaba tener con Shaka ni con nadie.

-¿Vas a negarme que el terror en la mirada de Aioros no te perturbó? ¿O la desesperación en los ojos de Kanon? ¿Me vas a decir que no pensaste en la reacción de Aioria y Shura cuando se enteren de que Ares está de regreso?-ni una sola emoción se dibujó en el rostro de Saga, sin embargo no pudo evitar apretar el puño con frustración-Sé que estás huyendo de todo eso, pero también sé que lo haces para evitarles a todos un sufrimiento innecesario. Crees que ellos te temen y te odian, que aborrecen por sobre todas las cosas la presencia de Ares dentro de tu cuerpo; y debo decirte que en parte tienes razón. Más no te equivoques, Saga, su rencor es contra Ares, no contra ti…

El santo de Géminis agachó la cabeza permitiendo que los flequillos de cabello azul que caían sobre su rostro ocultaran momentáneamente sus ojos. Sí, tal vez Shaka tenía razón, el odio de sus compañeron no era contra él; sin embargo era él quien recibía esas miradas llenas de resentimiento; era él quien tenía que vivir con las manos sucias por la sangre derramada a causa del dios de la guerra, era él quien terminaba lastimándoles. Era él y nadie más.

"_¿Cómo puede alguien que siempre ha permanecido en la luz entender a quien solo conoce las tinieblas?"_ se dijo Saga guardándose para sí mismo tal pregunta. No quería caer en polémica con Virgo y mucho menos quería parecer un mártir ante su compañero; ese no era su estilo, él sufría sus pesares en soledad.

El silencio regresó a ellos terminando con cualquier posibilidad de continuar esa conversación y permitiendo un momentáneo alivio a Saga al sentirse librado de los cuestionamientos de Shaka. Recordaba perfectamente el camino que recorrían, solo unos días atrás había caminado por esos mismos senderos aunque las condiciones eran muy aquel entonces no existía el miedo ni la frustración, la incertidumbre estaba presente pero no era algo que les preocupase demasiado tomando en cuenta que sin importar cuan fuerte fuera el famoso jabalí de Erimanto, en el fondo, todos confiaban con que si lograban permanecer juntos conseguirían salir victoriosos de su misión. Cuanto cambiaron las cosas en solo unas cuantas horas, y lo peor era que ni Géminis ni Virgo estaban al tanto de toda la situación.

-¿Tienes algún plan para cuando estemos en la presencia de la señora Athena?-habló Shaka observando de reojo al peliazul.

Saga bufó levemente dejando en claro que tal cosa no existía, y es que el gemelo tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que debería hacerse al respecto. Confiaba en que su diosa tuviera una alternativa para mantener al belicoso Ares fuera de su cuerpo puesto que él ciertamente ignoraba como conseguirlo. El santo de Virgo asintió con la cabeza dando por entendido el gesto de Saga.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que Athena no pueda hacer nada y la responsabilidad de controlar a Ares recaiga en ti? De ser así tendrás que enfrentar la situación para continuar a nuestro lado, creo que no es necesario que te diga lo mucho que significa tu presencia para el resto de nosotros, Saga. A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado y de las tribulaciones que pudimos ocasionarnos los unos a los otros, tú te eriges como uno de los líderes de nuestra Orden, de eso no hay duda. ¿Crees poder hacerlo? ¿Serás capaz de detener a Ares con nuestra ayuda?

Una risa irónica se dibujó en los labios de Saga al escuchar las preguntas del rubio al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo parecía relajarse ligeramente liberando la tensión que reflejaba unos segundos antes.

-¿Tú piensas que él pueda hacerlo?-los ojos rojos y violentos del santo de Géminis se posaron en Shaka amenazadoramente.

La mirada del de Virgo hizo lo propio y se afiló al observar el cuerpo de su compañero que ahora contenía el alma de uno de sus peores enemigos. Midió cuidadosamente la distancia y puso su mente en alerta preparándose para un eventual ataque del dios de la guerra, si en alguien no podía confiar era exactamente en Ares.

-Vaya, utilizas su cuerpo pero aún desconoces tanto de él-sin detenerse el rubio respondió con una pasmosa calma considerando que frente a él se encontraba el dios más violento de todos-Para ser un dios, pecas de incrédulo; deberías considerar que no en vano le has elegido para ser tu reencarnación.

-Semejante insolencia debería costarte la vida, mortal. Sin embargo, no me apetece ver a Athena suicidarse a causa de tantas bajas entre sus santos, es mil veces más interesante verla caer a causa de mi poder-Ares soltó una carcajada mientras Shaka se esforzaba al máximo tratando de contenerse, aquel comentario por parte de la deidad le había enfriado la sangre y comenzaba a preocuparse por la integridad de los compañeros que habían dejado atrás-¿No me digas que la noticia no ha llegado a tus oídos? Toda Grecia sabe que dos santos de Athena fallecieron el día de ayer, es una verdadera lástima…quería ser yo quien les asesinase.

Los ojos de Shaka se abrieron con aprensión, ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo en ausencia de ellos? ¿Acaso Ares hablaba con la verdad? Detuvo la marcha e interrogó con la mirada al dios.

-Explícate-demandó sin titubear.

-Así que no tenías conocimiento-Ares sonrió sardónicamente-Leo y Cáncer tuvieron unos "problemillas" con el jabalí de Erimanto, los pobres no salieron bien librados del asunto-terminó con ironía.

Shaka sintió como si alguien le sacara el aire de un golpe. Inconscientemente agachó el rostro y fijó la vista en el suelo tratando se asimilar la noticia que daba Ares. La idea de regresar a averiguar lo que sucedía cruzó por su mente, pero el tener frente a frente al dios de la guerra le daba una perspectiva del porque Saga se esforzaba por mantenerse alejado de los demás santos. Volvió sus ojos hacia Ares, aquellos que unos minutos atrás expresaban paz ahora brillaban un toque de odio.

No estaba seguro si lo que sentía era ira o tristeza, tampoco sabía lo que debía de decir o hacer; lo único que tenía claro es que las muertes de sus amigos había cimbrado los cimientos de su fe. Era completamente diferente a la vez que él tuvo que sacrificarse para bajar al Infierno, en aquella ocasión nadie más que él mismo había decidido su muerte, estaba convencido que tenía que hacerlo y lo hizo para salvar la causa de Athena y a este mundo. Su muerte había sido una muerte necesaria. Con Aioria y Máscara las cosas eran diferentes. No había un por qué válido para el fin de sus vidas, ni siquiera una explicación que le diera sentido a que ellos abandonaran este mundo; se sintió de nueva cuenta como aquel pequeño que se sentaba a llorar frente a Buda por horas buscándole sentido al sufrimiento y a la muerte.

"_La muerte no es el fin de todo, es solo una transformación."_

No recordaba cuantas veces había repetido esa frase una y otra vez para sí mismo y para los demás, sin embargo es aquel preciso momento no existía forma en que el santo de Virgo pudiera argumentar a favor de ella. En esa ocasión eran solo palabras huecas. Por un breve instante había dejado de ser el hombre más cercano a dios, para convertirse en simplemente Shaka; y como ser humano que era se permitió llorar su pérdida.

El dios de cabellos chocolate torció la boca con satisfacción disfrutando el momento, se tomó su tiempo para imaginarse una reacción semejante en Athena y entonces una idea vino a su mente. Observó de reojo a Shaka y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda.

-Por mucho que me encante saborear este momento ha llegado la hora de que me retire-burlonamente se dirigió Ares al santo de Virgo-Por cierto…buena suerte explicándole a Saga acerca de la muerte de sus amigos.

Lo siguiente que el rubio vio después de ese comentario fue al peliazul cayendo al piso de rodillas con la respiración agitada. Sus ojos verdes se veían perdidos y su ceño se endureció al darse cuenta que nuevamente había caído bajo la influencia de Ares; justo cuando él y Shaka estaban hablando acerca de poner resistencia, el dios acababa de demostrarle que le era imposible oponerse a su poder divino. Con impotencia golpeó el suelo con el puño cerrado, estaba furioso consigo mismo y su maldita debilidad.

Cerró los ojos deseando no tener que volver a abrirlos nunca más, rogando desde sus adentros que todo fuera un mal sueño que estaba por terminar; nada más equivocado de la realidad. El tibio toque de Shaka en su hombro le obligó a volver a abrir los ojos e instintivamente su mirada se dirigió a su compañero de Virgo. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta del cambio en el semblande del santo de la sexta casa, ¿qué había sucedido mientras Ares estaba en posesión de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué Shaka lucía ausente y adolorido? Se puso de pie aceptando el apoyo de Virgo, quería preguntar pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba la respuesta que obtendría. Todo ese tiempo Shaka había evitado mirarle directamente a los ojos, sin embargo en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron el de Virgo supo que no tenía más opción que decirle lo poco que sabía.

-Hay algo que debes saber-comenzó-Es acerca de Máscara y Aioria…

* * *

La luna iluminaba el templo de piedra de la señora de la sabiduría dándole un elegante matiz de plata a la edificación de piedra gris. En las escalinatas de la entrada, las figuras de dos jóvenes santos se detuvieron para respirar con tranquilidad tras su regreso a la ciudad de Atenas después de un agitado día de camino. Aldebarán de Tauro alzó la cabeza para admirar la enorme belleza del hogar de su diosa, extrañamente se sentía bien estar de regreso.

Sin pensarlo más se adentraron en el templo con la esperanza de encontrarse con Athena, sería bueno que ella pudiera informarles acerca de sus compañeros de Orden, puesto que desde el inicio de su estancia en la casa de Soterios no habían recibido noticias de ellos. Como de costumbre el lugar se encontraba a media luz siendo el brillo de las antorchas el único resplandor dentro del templo. Avanzaron hasta llegar al salón del trono que, para sorpresa de ambos, se encontraba vacío. Probablemente Athena estaba fuera de la ciudad, asi que sin más remedio continuaron la marcha con rumbo a sus habitaciones esperando poder verla la siguiente mañana.

-¡Aldebarán! ¡Shura!-la delicada voz de la sacerdotisa les detuvo a mitad del pasillo mientras esperaban que ella les diera alcance. Herse corrió hacia ellos y les ofreció una leve reverencia-¡Qué alegría que estén de vuelta!

El timbre de su voz era diferente y la profunda calma que solían infundir sus palabras había desaparecido, situación que no pasó desapercibida para el desarrollado sentido del oído del santo de Capricornio.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Herse?-preguntó con desconfianza y un toque de severidad.

Aldebarán volteó a verle con la cabeza llena de interrogantes. La forma en la que Shura había preguntado a la sacerdotisa no le daba muy buena espina. Llevó después la mirada hacia la rubia quien agachó la cabeza dejando en claro que no sabía si debía o no contestarle al español, más al sentir la insistencia en los ojos del de Tauro decidió que tenía que darles una explicación.

-Algo terrible sucedió…-dijo para después cerrar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza negándose aún a creer lo que su diosa le confesó aquella mañana-…Aioria y Máscara de Muerte, ellos han muerto.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-el toro dorado era incapaz de disimular su sorpresa y exaltación ante lo que escuchaban sus oídos. No sabía que pensar ni que decir, por ello es que preguntaba tratando de ganar tiempo para digerir semejante noticia.

Shura no pudo evitar que sus ojos se entrecerraran unos cuantos milímetros ante lo inesperado de la situación, resultaba difícil de creer que Máscara y Aioria estuvieran muertos. Durante el camino de regreso a la ciudad, él se había planteado cientos de escenarios de cómo estarían los demás santos dorados pero en ninguno de ellos contempló la posibilidad de encontrarse con dos decesos. _"Aioros"_, la imagen del arquero acudió de impreviso a su mente; le atormentó el dolor que seguramente estaba atravesando su amigo y el hecho de que él no estaba ahí para apoyarle. Pronto el sufrimiento se tornó en culpa. Había perdido demasiado tiempo compadeciéndose de sí mismo y por ello no pudo ayudarles…poco sabía que sus presencias no hubieran hecho ninguna diferencia en el resultado final.

-Aioria y Máscara murieron peleando contra el jabalí de Erimanto-continuó la joven sin poder retener las lágrimas-No sé mucho más, la señora Athena se ha negado a hablar conmigo. Se ha encerrado toda la mañana en el salón principal con el señor Zeus y no han parado de discutir, después de ello se marchó a sus aposentos donde ha permanecido enclaustrada desde entonces. Estoy preocupada por ella, nunca la había visto así.

-No puede ser, tiene que haber un error. Aioros y los demás jamás habrían permitido que esos dos se enfrentaran solos al jabalí. Algo tuvo que haber sucedido…-hablaba Aldebarán más para sí mismo que para los presentes. Se sintió estúpido, culpó a su cerebro por no procesar semejante información con rapidez, aunque por más que buscaba razones no encontraba la manera de justificar la pérdida de sus compañeros. Sabía que al aceptar las doce tareas sus vidas correrían peligro y había experimentado la desesperación en carne propia cuando ayudó a Shura después del enfrentamiento con la Hidra de Lerna, pero esto era distinto. Esta vez se habían perdido vidas.

-Herse, ¿podrías llevarme con Athena?-la solicitud de Shura sorprendió tanto a Aldebarán como a la sacerdotisa. Sus miradas se dirigieron hacia él y, a pesar de que no podía verles, Shura sentía la incredulidad en los ojos de los dos.

-Shura, ella no ha querido hablar con nadie, ¿qué tal si…

-Va a hablar conmigo-interrumpió el español a la joven quien se respingó por la seguridad expresada en su voz.

Pidiendo consejo Herse miró a Aldebarán. Esperaba que el santo de Tauro pudiera ayudarla a convencer a Shura, pero en realidad poco interés tenía Aldebarán en detener a Shura; enterarse que sus compañeros habían muerto mientras ellos se encontraban ausentes había dejado una profunda huella en su corazón. Estaba impactado de lo mucho que cambiaron las cosas en tan solo unos pocos días.

A sabiendas de que la decisión dependía únicamente de ella, Herse suspiró resignada. En el fondo, deseba con toda su alma que Shura tuviera razón y la señora de la sapiencia le permitiera hablar con ella. Nadie mejor que Herse para saber cuan lastimada se encontraba Athena, la posibilidad de ver a sus santos caer de esa manera era algo inesperado para la regente de Atenas. Ni qué decir de la impotencia que sentía la diosa al no poder hacer nada para ayudarles; las reglas eran muy claras, ella no podía intervenir si sus santos habían sido heridos o muertos en alguna de las doce misiones asignadas por Hera.

-Está bien, Shura-cedió a la vez que asentía con la cabeza-Por favor, sígueme.

Los tres avanzaron por los pasillos del templo sin dirigirse la palabra. Cada cual iba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos sin la menor intención de compartirlos con el resto de ellos.

-Yo también quiero entrar a hablar con ella-rompió el silencio Aldebarán.

Herse le miró de reojo sin detenerse. A fin de cuentas ellos siempre buscaban la manera de salirse con la suya, así que no había nada que ella pudiera decir o hacer para que desistieran de sus intentos.

-No es buena idea, Aldebarán. Si la conozco la mitad de los creo, ella debe estar abatida a causa de las muertes de Máscara y Aioria, no pienso que esté dispuesta a verte en semejante estado.

El de Tauro alzó una ceja sin llegar a comprender del todo lo que su amigo intentaba decirle. Tenía que admitir que el mismo Capricornio se veía golpeado por la confesión de Herse y que, por más que tratara de ocultar lo mucho que le dolía la muerte de sus compañeros, su cosmos dejaba al descubierto la tristeza de su alma; más eso no excusaba que le impidiera ver a su diosa.

-No entiendo, Shura. Si lo que dices fuera cierto, ¿por qué ella aceptaría verte a ti pero no a mí?-se atrevió a preguntar algo irritado a pesar de que no tenía deseos de armar polémica.

Shura sonrió con amargura-Porque yo también soy una víctima de esta odisea nuestra-respondió con sequedad.

Herse sintió que la piel se le erizaba al escuchar la dureza de las palabras del de Capricornio. Resultaba impactante la simpleza con la que parecía pronunciar la frase, sin embargo era obvio que el cabrito dorado se encontraba inconforme con la suerte que le había tocado al grado de pensar que Athena sentía lástima por él. Aldebarán agachó la cabeza sin saber que responderle, ese tipo de situaciones en las que se quedaba sin nada que decirle a Shura se estaban haciendo más y más comunes, y eso no le agradaba.

Continuaron caminando sumidos en el mismo silencio que les envolvía al principio. La indecisión se encontraba presente en la mente de cada uno de ellos, cada cual con sus problemáticas pero sin ser capaces de saber si sus decisiones serían las correctas o no. Herse suspiró al encontrarse frente a la puerta de los aposentos de la señora de la sabiduría.

Deliciosamente decorada con adornos de oro, la impresionante puerta de madera se levantaba como el último obstáculo físico entre los santos y su diosa, aunque con seguridad el mayor de sus retos sería obtener la autorización de la deidad para entrar. La sacerdotisa se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, reunió fuerzas y golpeó para anunciar su presencia.

-Señora Athena-llamó aún con dudas.

Un desesperanzador silencio se apoderó de la escena llevándoles a pensar en que muy probablemente ella se negaría a contestarles. Pasaron unos pocos segundos más antes que obtuvieran respuesta por parte de la griega.

-Creía haberte dicho que no quería ser molestada-resonó la voz de Athena desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Señora, yo…-la rubia se disponía a insistir cuando el brazo de Shura se cruzó frente a ella indicándole que guardara silencio y le dejara hablar.

-Señora Athena, por favor discúlpe la intromisión pero me gustaría hablar con usted un momento-la serenidad del Capricornio contrastaba con todo lo que Aldebarán y Herse habían visto de él desde su llegada al templo.

Lentamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió lo suficiente como para que una persona pudiera entrar, más no para revelar la presencia de la diosa que aún permanecía adentro. Sin titubear, el peliverde avanzó hasta perderse en las sombras del interior al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas. La sacerdotisa y el de Tauro intercambiaron miradas para después continuar su camino hacia las habitaciones. Ellos no podían hacer más.

La oscuridad se había posesionado de los aposentos de la señora de la sapiencia. Con la excepción de un rayo de pálida luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana no se veía ningún otro tipo de luz que iluminara el lugar. La situación tenía sin cuidado a Shura, quien no necesitaba sus ojos para moverse libremente en las deprimentes tinieblas que rodeaban a la diosa; esa era una de las raras ocasiones en las que ser ciego resultaba de ayuda al no tener que depender del sentido de la vista.

Athena permanecía detrás de él. Su mano aún apretaba con fuerza la manija de la puerta mientras que apoyaba la frente sobre la fría madera. Sus ojos grises estaban abiertos pero en realidad ella no veía nada en particular, simplemente estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Shura llevó sus ojos hacía donde ella se encontraba a pesar de que era incapaz de verle. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, simplemente dejaron que el silencio hablara por ellos.

-Yo…yo…-intentó hablar Athena más la impotencia de no poder decir lo que deseaba comenzó a llevarla lentamente a la ira-No pude salvarlos-terminó apretando con fuerza los ojos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadasa causa delo mucho que se había frotado el rostro para secar la evidencia de su llanto.

-Señora, usted sabe que no podía hacer nada para ayudarles-le contestó Shura a sabiendas de que ella simplemente no se escudaría detrás de lo que él decía.

-¿Qué clase de diosa soy?-se preguntó enojada consigo misma-¡No pude salvarlos a ellos! ¡No pude ayudarte a ti! ¡No puedo conseguir aliados para ustedes! ¡¿Cómo puedo llamarme a mí misma diosa?!-reclamó alzando la voz.

-Señora Athena…

-¡No! ¡No digas nada, Shura! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!-exclamó antes de tomar un postura de arrepentimiento total-Tenía que estar ahí, a su lado, sin embargo me marché al Olimpo para hablar con mis tías y cuando regresé ya era demasiado tarde.

-Athena usted lo ha dicho, estaba buscando dioses aliados-el santo de Capricornio se acercó a ella que aún le daba la espalda.

-¿Sabes cómo me enteré de la muerte de Aioria y Máscara de Muerte?-preguntó mirándo al guerrero por el rabillo del ojo-Hermes me lo dijo, él me lo echó en cara. Él, de todos los dioses tenía que ser él, ese maldito cínico…Shura, yo te prometo que no descansaré hasta vengar la muerte de mis santos, sin importar a quien tenga que enfrentar yo veré que el culpable de esto sea castigado, yo…

Ella se detuvo cuando sintió los brazos del santo alrededor de ella, abrazándola con fuerza y acercándola a su cuerpo posesivamente. Él reposó su cabeza sobre los oscuros cabellos de la diosa sin atreverse a soltarla; le dolía la forma en que se castigaba, odiaba esa aura de rencor que comenzaba a rodearla y que era tan poco propia de ella. Esa no era la Athena a la que él servía y, definitivamente, no era la mujer a la que había conocido.

-Por favor, detengase-le pidió como una triste súplica-Usted no es una diosa de venganza ni de odio, usted es una diosa de justicia y de esperanza. Nunca nos perdonaríamos que la pureza de su alma desapareciera por nuestra causa, creo que es lo que menos querrían Máscara y Aioria.

La apretó contra él buscando reconfortarla a lo que Athena respondió rodeándole con los brazos y ocultando su rostro en el pecho del santo permitiéndose dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas para liberar el dolor de su corazón. Shura deslizó sus manos suavemente sobre los largos cabellos oscuros y depositó tiernamente un beso sobre su cabeza dándose la oportunidad de disfrutar el dulce aroma de la joven deidad. Si por él hubiera sido, jamás la hubiese dejado ir.

-¿Interrumpo?-escucharon una voz femenina hablándoles.

Bañada por el resplandor lunar una joven rubia hizo su aparición en la habitación de la deidad de Atenas. Sus ojos de color ambar observaban con tristeza el sufrimiento de su hermana, aquella considerada la diosa más fuerte de entre todas. Nunca se imaginó encontrarla en tan mal estado.

-Artemisa-le identificó Athena soltándose de los brazos de Shura mientras se limpiaba toscamente las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas-No, no interrumpes nada, es solo que…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, hermana-interrumpió la deidad de la luna acercándose a la pelinegra y abrazándola para consolarla-Puedo imaginarme el sufrimiento que estas sintiendo.

Athena dudó en devolverle el gesto, después de todo lo único que siempre había obtenido de sus iguales era malas caras cada vez que demostraba algún tipo de aprecio hacia los mortales, sin embargo tenía que admitir que se sentía bien contar con un poco de apoyo por parte de su hermana.

Sin soltarla y totalmente consciente que no podía verle el rostro directamente, Artemisa fijó sus ojos amarillos en Shura. Le observó con atención prestando atención a todos los detalles, después regresó sus ojos hacia Athena y no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de malicia. La niña consentida de Zeus en brazos de un mortal…¿Qué pensaría el rey del Olimpo al respecto?

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

¡Ya volví! ^^

Oficialmente admito que Shaka me ha traído reverendos dolores de cabeza para ponerme en su lugar y pensar en algo que el santo de Virgo diría o haría (¿verdad Rebe? XD) El caso es que al fin terminé el capítulo. Para aquellos que esten de vacaciones, disfrútenlas y portense bien; para aquellos como yo que no tenemos días libres, pues espero que se lo pasen lo mejor posible.

Dama de las Estrellas, Andromeda's Nightmare, RIAADVD, sol angel dpl, Orion no Saga, Chris, Kagome-Black, Sane Koneko, Leika-Kannon, Anali Wakashimazu, Tisbe, Kilder, Alfa, DiCro, Leonis-Alterf, Andy Gaidden y Asuka Masura. ¡¡¡Mil Gracias!!!

Chris: Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que cierto santo de Virgo cuyo nombre no deseo mencionar me ha llevado una semana entera en ponerme en su lugar y pensar como él, aún así no estoy segura de haberlo conseguido con éxito XD, aunque mi inteción es mostrar un lado más humano de él. Espero qu este capítulo te haya gustado y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. ¡Saludines!

Tisbe: ¡Amiga! ¿Qué te digo? Esta vez volví a tardarme en actualizar Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, como ves Shurita y Alde hicieron acto de presencia aunque fuera un ratito, pero ahora si puedo decir que los veremos más seguido rondando en este fic. Otra cosa, yo no diría que Artemisa no ocasionará problemas jeje, tal vez sea menos problemática que todos los demás, pero alguna travesura hará la diosa de la luna. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate y que estés bien. ¡Besos!

Kilder: Gracias por las felicitaciones, eso me motiva a seguir adelante ^^. Por favor, no te sacrifiques mucho consolando a Marin jajajaja No sabía que eras Capricornio, pero te tengo buenas noticias, ahora veremos más de Shura y no te preocupes, no creo que haya más bajas por el momento, y menos al cabrito de oro, cada día lo quiero más al chico. No fue mi intención menospreciarlo al perder la vista frente a Hidra, al contrario, quería demostrar la fortaleza de este santo ante las desaveniencias en su camino, además de que el personaje tiene futuro. Un gusto saludarte ¡Un abrazo! =)

Dicro: ¡Hola! Bienvenida al fic. No es mi estilo presentarme haciendo llorar a las personas, pero creo que en esta ocasión así se dio XD. E verdad que agradezco tus halagos, saber que esta historia les gusta y que disfrutan de ella me da ánimos para continuarla. Siento lo de Máscara de Muerte, me ha dolido tener que matarle justo cuando comenzaba a hacerse de una buena reputación, sin embargo creeme que conforme los capítulos vayan avanzado te darás cuenta del porque de la prematura desaparición del león y el cangrejo. Bueno, a partir de aquí comienzan un proceso de "reagrupación" de los santos sobrevivientes, así que las reacciones de verse otra vez juntos no se darán a esperar. Me alegra saludarte y cuídate. ¡Saluditos!

Andy: Espero que me hayas dejado aunque sea un poquitínde ese enorme tarro de helado napolitano que comentas, recuerda que yo también estoy sufriendo T.T ¡Yey! ¡Porras para mi! Jajajaj gracias por alzarme los ánimos. ¡Abrazos y besos!

Antes de despedirme quisiera comentarles que hubo un pequeño error en el capítulo anterior, quizás algunos ya lo leyeron corregido, otros no, pero aprovecho para decirles: Hermes es hijo de Zeus y Maya, no de Zeus y Hera como escribí al principio (Gracias Sanae por la observación ^^).

Ahora sí, me retiro. ¡Saludos para todos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	17. Heridas abiertas

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**Heridas abiertas**_

La llama de Libra llevaba varias horas encendida en el reloj de fuego del Santuario. La noche había caído sobre los terrenos del sagrado recinto por lo que las estrellas tintineaban en el cielo haciendo que la luna luciera aún más esplendorosa en el manto oscuro del cielo que la envolvía. Marin nunca lo había notado antes, pero desde la ventana de la habitación del guardián de Leo la vista de Meridia era realmente hermosa. Con los brazos apoyados en el marco del ventana, la amazona perdía la mirada en el viejo e imponente reloj que resplandecía con las primeras tres flamas que danzaban al ritmo de la brisa nocturna.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que abandonar el refugio temporal que le ofrecían los privados de Leo, seguramente Athena y Shion estaban enterados de su escondide y por esa misma razón había logrado tantas horas de soledad; sin embargo tenía que enfrentar al mundo. A esas horas de la noche muy probablemente la noticia ya era del conocimiento de todos los habitantes del Santuario, así que tendría que lidiar con las rostros de lastima y las miradas furtivas de cuanta persona se le atrevesara en el camino, y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar. Odiaba que la gente fuera condescendiente con ella.

Suspiró haciéndose a la idea para luego caminar hasta la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama. Titubeante extendió su mano con la intención de tomar la máscara plateada que yacía sobre el rústico mueble de madera, no pudo evitar notar el ligero temblor de sus dedos mientras se aproximaban al rostro metálico. Cuando tuvo la máscara entre sus manos fue incapaz de quitar la mirada de su propio reflejo sobre el metal, no encontró nada más que tristeza en sus ojos marrones. Estaba punto de cubrir su rostro cuando algo dentro de ella la detuvo.

Lentamente volvió a pararse frente a la ventana y buscó en el cielo la constelación de Leo. Radiantes y orgullosas las estrellas brillaban como cada noche; impertubables, apacibles y misteriosas, nada en ellas había cambiado. Alrededor de Marin solo existía el silencio, aquella cruel y lastimera afonía que le impedía esconderse de sus sentimientos. Sus labios se abrieron un poco como si intentara hablar, pero de inmediato volvieron a cerrarse. Quería hablar, deseaba decirle tantas cosas, sin embargo se sentía tan estúpida fingiendo que no estaba sola y que desde donde Aioria estuviera podría escuchar sus palabras, ¿desde cuando era tan tonta? No le quedaba más que un legado de memorias en las que recordaba su sonrisa, sentía sus abrazos e inclusive oía su voz pronunciando su nombre.

-Estoy perdida-habló en un susurro mientras las lágrimas que se desbordaban de su ojos cerrados corrían por sus mejillas -¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora que no estás aquí? Esto no tenía porque suceder, no así, no ahora, no sin que tuvieramos tiempo para despedirnos.

La voz se le ahogó en la garganta por lo que tuvo que detenerse. Apretó con fuerza la máscara entre sus manos y se forzó a colocarla sobre su rostro; con ello sellaba todos sus sentimientos, dejaba a un lado a Marin y volvía a convertirse en la amazona de Águila. Atravesó el templo en completo silencio mientras observaba por última vez cada uno de los detalles del lugar, así caminó hasta situarse a la salida que llevaba a la casa de Cáncer.

-Esta no es la despedida-dijo alzando la vista hacia el templo de Leo-Tú y yo nos volveremos a ver, en un lugar diferente, en un mundo que no nos impida estar juntos, donde no hay sufrimiento y solo exista nuestro amor. Solo espera por mí, tal vez tarde unos cuantos años más en llegar, pero algún día nos reuniremos, y cuando ese día llegue entonces, nada ni nadie podrá separanos nunca más…

* * *

Unas cuantas horas depués de terminar con la tercera misión, el grupo de santos había abandonado la aldea de los centauros para iniciar el camino de regreso a la ciudad de la diosa de la guerra justa. Sin escuchar las peticiones de los seres mitolólogicos los jóvenes guerreros se embarcaron en la travesía a sabiendas de que era necesario sacar al arquero dorado del lugar que tanto daño le estaba haciendo, fue así como se encontraron por fin libres del campo que sellaba sus cosmos y sus poderes.

Sentado frente a una fogata en medio del bosque Aioros observaba atentamente cada una de las llamas que brincaban ferozmente de la madera quemada. Tenía las rodillas plegadas contra su pecho y sus brazos las rodeaban como si intentara erradicar el frío que sentía en su interior. Se había repetido mil veces que tenía que seguir adelante para salir vivo de las doce tareas, pero ya nada le importaba; si sobrevivía le daba igual, si moría también. Algo en su cerebro pareció reaccionar ante tal pensamiento. Mentalmente se reprendió pensando que era el mayor bastardo del mundo, en lugar de disfrutar la vida que tanto había anhelado ahora se lamentaba esperando la muerte. Él, que tenía la bendición de estar vivo, maldecía su propia existencia cuando seguramente su hermano mataría por tener una segunda oportunidad como la que él tuvo.

Unos cuantos metros detrás de Aioros, el resto de sus compañeros lo mantenía vigilado de cerca. Habiendo presenciado la delicada condición mental del arquero resultaba prioritario no quitarle los ojos de encima para evitar alguna desgracia que luego tuvieran que lamentar. Por una parte comprendían lo que estaba pasando el santo de Sagitario, sin embargo también estaban conscientes de que la forma en que afrontaba la tragedia no era exactamente lo que esperaban de él.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?-se preguntó en voz alta Milo con impotencia. El escorpión era probablemente de los más desconcertados por la conducta del de Sagitario. Desde que era un pequeño solía admirar ciegamente al arquero dorado viéndole como uno de sus ejemplos a seguir y, a pesar de haber renegado y sufrido la llamada traición de Aioros, cuando la verdad fue revelada toda la ilusión que solía rodearlo regresó con la misma fuerza que tenía en su infancia.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es darle un poco de espacio pero haciéndole sabes que aquí estaremos cuando quiera hablar. Si alguna vez Aioros nos ha necesitado este es el momento, así que hay que ser fuertes, ¿entendido Milo?-la voz de Camus sonaba mientras sus palabras llenas de comprensión traían alivio al escorpión dorado. Era como si el hecho de que Camus dijera las cosas las hiciera un poco más reales, el francés poseía la cualidad de infundirle seguridad cuando le hacía falta; por algo era su mejor amigo.

Para los demás santos la contestación les permitió presenciar algo que no se veía todos los días. Raras veces se tenía la oportunidad de conocer el lado humano del acuariano. Lejos quedaba el tono pretencioso y el aire de inaccesiblidad que en ocasiones reflejaba Camus para dar lugar al hermano sensato y protector al que solamente Milo conocía perfectamente.

-El enfriador portátil tiene razón, demosle tiempo-Kanon se dejó caer en una de las mantas que les servirían para pasar la noche al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos detrás de la nuca. Respiró profundamente pasando por alto la mirada asesina que Camus le dirigió por el comentario, de algún modo ya esperaba esa reacción.

No podía negar que estaba preocupado por Saga. En el fondo sentía que cometió un error al dejarlo ir nada más así; se suponía que, como hermanos que eran, la responsabilidad de velar por su bienestar recaía en él. Sin embargo, también estaba consciente que con lo cabeza dura que era el de Géminis nunca pediría ayuda, sino que preferiría ahogarse en sus propios problemas antes de aceptar el apoyo de cualquiera de ellos.

Una repentina tensión entre el resto de sus compañeros le hizo sentarse para dirigir sus ojos hacia el arquero por instinto. El castaño se había puesto de pie y ahora caminaba en la dirección donde se encontraban ellos. Cruzó entre ellos rodeado del incómodo silencio y las miradas escondidas de los santos que desconocían cual sería la conducta correcta que demostrarían frente a Aioros, lo cual terminó incrementando la pesadez del ambiente. Le vieron tirarse sobres los improvisados lechos recostándose de espaldas a todos. Nadie dijo nada, simplemente callaron.

Pasaron unos breves segundos en los que no se escuchó ni usa respiración más Aioros sentía seis pares de ojos fijos sobre él.

-Les agradecería si dejaran de tratarme como si fuera un miserable idiota que no puede cuidarse por sí mismo-habló el del arco con marcada amargura y sin molestarse en voltear hacia sus compañeros.

La frialdad del comentario arrancó cualquier posibilidad de contestación por parte de los santos, o al menos de la mayoría de ellos…

-Si quieres que no te tratemos como a un idiota deberías dejar de comportarte como tal-retumbó la ronca voz de Kanon en el silencio.

Los segundos de silencio después de la respuesta del geminiano se sintieron como una eternidad. Esa embarazosa situación era como estar en el limbo, sin certeza y con demasiadas dudas de los que les deparaba el destino, sin embargo la reacción de Aioros no se hizo esperar. Como un espectro entre las sombras se sentó al mismo tiempo que dirigía sus penetrantes ojos azules que atravesaron a Kanon como cuchillas. El gemelo correspondió la mirada con la misma intensidad que el Sagitario sin intimidarse.

-Vuelve a llamarme idiota una vez más y te juro que te arrepentirás-amenazó Aioros con tanta rabia en la voz que sería imposible reconocerle.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, idiota?-Kanon puso especial enfásis en el insulto acompañando su ponzoñosa pregunta con una sonrisa de lo más sarcástica-No creas que puedes vencerme porque el tipo que está frente a mis ojos no es más que el patético fantasma del que solía ser un gran hombre, y de ninguna manera perderé contra alguien como tú.

-Basta Kanon-ordenó Dohko plantándose frente al peliazul en un intento de evitar que se pusiera de pie.

-Eres una vergüenza para la Orden Dorada…-continuó el gemelo haciendo caso omiso de Dohko. A base de empujones logró pararse y se aproximó retador al arquero-…¿Cómo te atreves a llamarte a ti mismo santo cuando te derrumbas ante el primero golpe?...-Aioros imitó la conducta del santo de Géminis y , parándose, centró sus ojos en los de Kanon bajo las miradas recelosas de los demás jóvenes-…En algún lugar del Infierno el alma de tu hermano se está retorciendo por causa tuya, porque Aioria jamás pensó que su "maravilloso" hermano mayor sería un miserable perdedor que es incapaz de afrontar los pruebas de la vida o ¿será que el león era igual que tú, un vil fracasado?. Porque eso es lo que eres un vil fracasad…

Kanon no pudo terminar la frase. Solo sintió el puño el Aioros impactando su rostro seguida de un irritante ardor que recorría su mejilla izquierda al mismo tiempo que el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó su boca. Escupió una pequeña cantidad del rojo líquido y rió maliciosamente al notar las lágrimas en los ojos del arquero.

-No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de mi hermano con tu sucia boca-la voz de Aioros se quebró-Puedes decir de mí lo que dé la maldita gana pero nunca, jamás, intentes hablar de esa forma de Aioria, porque entonces te mataré con mis propias manos.

El castaño se abrió paso entre sus compañeros que aún les observaban sin terminar de entender lo que estaba pasando. Atónitos siguieron con la mirada al santo de novena casa mientras se perdía en las sombras de la noche. De repente se detuvo para ver por el rabillo del ojo a Kanon.

-Solo para que te quede claro, ni mi hermano ni yo somos nada de lo que has dicho; y yo personalmente haré que te tragues tus palabras-sin decir más desapareció entre el follaje del bosque.

Dohko fue el primero en asesinar con la mirada a Kanon, aunque no fue el único, Milo estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él para terminar lo que Aioros había empezado, iba a botarle los dientes a base de golpes.

-¡¿Qué carajos te sucede?! ¿¡Estás loco?!-ladró furioso el escorpión dorado. Afortunadamente para el gemelo, Camus logró interponerse a tiempo evitando una potencial pelea de mil días.

Logró restringir los movimientos de Milo jalándolo hasta alejarlo lo suficiente de la escena, no sin antes fulminar con una inusual mirada al ex marina. Afrodita hizo lo mismo y reprochó con los ojos la conducta de Kanon, no podía evitar sentir que si él fuera Aioros lo habría asesinado sin ningún tipo de consideración por todo lo que había dicho. Dohko y Mu intercambiaron miradas, el primero parecía solicitar paciencia por parte del segundo, no estaba seguro pero sentía que una poderosa razón obligó a Kanon a llegar a esos extremos.

-¿Era realmente necesario?-Dohko respiró profundamente tratando de localizar la poca paciencia que quedaba en él. Ahora entendía porque Shion siempre andaba alterado todo el tiempo, lidiar con esos chicos era más trabajo del que siempre pensó.

Kanon sonrió triunfante a la vez que, con el reverso de su mano, se limpiaba un delgado hilo de sangre que salía de su boca y resbalaba por su mandíbula.

-¿No lo escucharon?-respondió dándoles la espalda-El chico acaba de asegurarme que me demostrará que no es un perdedor. Acaba de prometer que seguirá viviendo por él…por su hermano.

* * *

Aioros todavía sentía la sangre caliente fluyendo por su cuerpo. Estaba más que furioso. Deseaba gritar su odio, desquitar sus frustraciones, despertar del maldito letargo en el que estaba hundido. Sin rumbo fijo vagó por la oscuridad del bosque buscando calmar su alma, pero el silencio y la soledad solo ayudaban a que perdiera más y más la cordura. Dándo vueltas en su mente recordó que no muy lejos de donde habían acampado vio un lago de aguas cristalinas que por alguna desconocida razón capturó su atención desde el momento en que notó su presencia. Decidió que iría ahí.

Cuando hubo llegado se sentó en la orilla a observar las pequeñas ondas que el viento formaba en la superficie. Veía los círculos que se dibujaban sobre el agua que poco a poco iban creciendo, extendiéndose, hasta desvanecerse como si nunca hubieran existido. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza sientiendo que algo en su pecho se desgarraba, cómo si de pronto alguien intentara arrancarle el corazón. Le dolía. Le dolía demasiado.

Dio un ligero brinco cuando le abrazaron por detrás. Descubrió un par de brazos que se cruzaban sobre su pecho, aferrándose a él. Era un abrazo tierno pero firme. Sintió como alguien recostaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y volteó para distinguir los rojos cabellos que se mezclaban con los suyos de color castaño.

-Lo siento mucho-le dijo en un tono apenas perceptible la ninfa.

-Aretha…gracias-el arquero no pudo decir más.

Cuando sus lágrimas brotaron fue como si de pronto la presión en su pecho se liberara trayendo consigo una sensación de alivio que le reconfortó momentáneamente. Con una de sus manos tomó las de Aretha mientras que con la otra acarició con ternura los suaves cabellos de la joven.

Su lastimado corazón comenzaba a sanar.

* * *

Dos figuras cubiertas por unas largas capas de perdían entre las sombras de los árboles del Olimpo. A pesar de que el sol brillaba intensamente sobre el cielo del paraíso griego, las enormes copas de los árboles ofrecían un refugio para aquellos que buscaban mitigar el calor que irradiaba el astro rey.

-¿Sabes que puedo meterme en graves problemas si mi madre o mi esposo se enteran que estoy ayudándote?-comentó una delicada y, hasta cierto punto, infantil voz femenina. La capucha que escondía su rostro apenas dejaba ver los labios escarlatas de la joven que resaltaban en la blancura de su piel perfecta.

-Lo sé, y por eso te agradezco todavía más que estés haciéndome este enorme favor. Si no estuviera desesperada no te pediría esto, pero siendo honesta ya no sé a quien más acudir por ayuda.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Acaso esos mortales son tan importantes como para pongas en peligro tu propia existencia para mantenerlos a salvo?-volvió a preguntar la chica desconocida.

La segunda persona se descubrió la cabeza dejando libres sus cabellos oscuros y revelándose como la diosa de la sabiduría. Athena recorrió con sus ojos los alrededores para cerciorarse que nadie las vigilara o escuchara, tenía que ser sumamente cuidadosa si quería conseguir su objetivo.

-Ellos son lo más preciado que tengo-respondió con seguridad y sin titubear-Considerando todo lo que han hecho por mí y por la humanidad a la que tanto amo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos es protegerlos esta vez.

Los labios rojos de la joven desconocida se curvaron en una honesta sonrisa, bastaba con escuchar el tono en la voz de Athena y ver en sus ojos lo mucho que significaban los trece hombres del futuro para saber que eran merecedores de ser salvados.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga ?

-Cómo has de saber dos de mis santos murieron hace poco, por eso necesito encontrar sus almas y sacarlas del Inframundo-dijo sin más rodeos.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre las dos mujeres. La señora de la sapiencia inspeccionaba cuidadosamente la reacción de su interlocutora intentando adelantarse a cualquier objeción que pudiera tener al respecto. La chica se mordió uno de sus labios mediando su respuesta ante semejante solicitud hasta que por fin asintió.

-Veré que puedo hacer, solo ten en cuenta que mi presencia en el Inframundo resultará sospechosa a estas alturas, asi que no te hagas muchas esperanzas, ¿entendido?

-Gracias, mil gracias-le dijo Athena abrazándola con sentida gratitud.

-Si quieres agradecerme entonces cuídate. Hera no dejará pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarte a ti y a tus santos si se entera de lo que estás planeando, y Hades montará en ira cuando sepa que estás metiendo en sus terrenos.

-Ese maldito infeliz-bufó Athena por lo bajo más al darse cuenta de sus palabras se respingo y fijó los ojos en la chica frente a ella-Discúlpame, no fui mi intención insultarlo delante de ti, es que, pues, ya sabes como es la relación entre nosotros dos.

-No tienes que disculparte-la joven le sonrió con complicidad-A veces me averguenza que ese "maldito infeliz" sea mi esposo.

Ambas compartieron una discreta risa.

-Tengo que irme, todavía tengo unos pendientes más que debo terminar antes de regresar a Atenas-explicó la diosa de cabellos oscuros-No tengo forma de agradecerte lo mucho que estás haciendo por mí, Perséfone. Ten mucho cuidado por favor, me sería imposible perdonarme si algo malo te sucediera por mi culpa.

-Descuida, lo tendré-respondió laemperatriz del mundo de los muertos. Con un abrazo las dos deidades se despidieron tomando caminos separados, cada una de ellas enfocadas en las metas que se habían trazado.

Athena se encaminó hacia los templos divinos del Olimpo, uno de ellos en especial era el siguiente destino de la diosa. Aún estaba dolida por lo sucedido en los últimos días, sin embargo la breve conversación con Shura de la noche anterior parecía haber despertado algo en ella; las palabras del Capricornio habían dado vueltas sin cesar en su cabeza y ahora estaba dispuesta a demostrarle al Olimpo entero porque ella era la diosa de la guerra justa y la estrategia. Por esa razón se habia levantado con el alba para poner en marcha su plan arreglando unos cuantos asuntos en el hogar de los dioses, con lo engreídos que eran seguramente ni notarían su presencia en tierra santa.

Lo primero era encontrar a Aioria y a Máscara donde fuera que estuvieran. El pensar que sus almas estaban condenadas al tormento eterno por causa del vengativo de Hades la enfermaba, no permitiría que sus santos pagaran por pecados que no cometieron. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que ayudarlos era en contra de las normas establecidas por Zeus, pero poco le importaba. _"Al demonio con las reglas"_, pensó. Ella había sido la única estúpida que las siguió desde el principio y esa ingenuidad le costó la vida de dos de sus guerreros, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Tras unos minutos de caminata distinguió a lo lejos el templo del dios al que le prestaría una visita de negocios. Entró al templo con algo de recelo permitiéndose husmear en busca de su dueño, más lo único con lo que se encontró fue con herramientas de herrería y pedazos de metal regados por todo el lugar. Fue librando cada uno de los obstáculos en su camino para adentrarse en los terrenos del dios griego de la metalurgia, con cada paso que daba podía escuchar con mayor claridad los golpes del metal y sentía el calor despedido por los hornos que usaba Hefestos en su oficio. Al final de un largo corredor vio una puerta semiabierta de la cual salía un resplandor naranja y que también parecía el origen de los martillazos que escuchó anterioridad. Cuando hubo llegado empujó la puerta de madera para encontrarse con el dios al que había estado buscando.

-Hesfestos-saludó con formalidad capturando la atención del dios herrero.

-¿Qué te trae por estos lugares, Athena? ¿Problemas con Niké o con el escudo?-preguntó Hefestos dejando a un lado lo que hacía para aproximarse a la deidad de la sabiduría.

El dios de cabellos tan rojos como el fuego y ojos tan oscuros la profundidad de los mares caminó lentamente hasta Athena. Su cojera siempre le hizo víctima de las burlas y vejaciones por parte de sus iguales, que le veían como una versión defectuosa de todo lo que debía representar una deidad griega sin embargo, de una forma u otra, todos dependían de las maravillosas habilidades de Hefestos.

-No, no es Niké ni el escudo-contestó Athena-Necesito que fabriques algo para mí.

-¿Y qué es lo que la diosa de la sabiduría desea esta vez?

-Esto…

La joven liberó un par de rollos de papel que traía sujetos a su cintura y los desplegó sobre una de las mesas del taller de Hefestos. El herrero divino examinó meticulosamente el contenido de los pergaminos emitiendo ocasionalmente algún sonido que dejaba evidencia de que su mente trabajaba en lo que solicitaba la diosa de la guerra.

-No hay problema. Me tomará un par de días terminar los cofres que deseas-Hefestos volvió a enrollar el papel guardándolo para poder usarlo después durante la elaboración del pedido de Athena-¿Puedo preguntar para que deseas esas cajas?

-Solo si prometes guardar el secreto-le dijo la pelinegra.

-Prometido.

-¿Recuerdas cuando utilizaste aquella red para atrapar a Afrodita y Ares en pleno acto cuando te estaban engañando? Pues yo también pienso encerrar dioses aunque de una manera más sutil que la tuya-respondió.

-Así que piensas mantenerlos cautivos en cofres…debo reconocer que es una idea ingeniosa.

-Sí, solo será por el tiempo que mis santos permanezcan en la Edad del Mito, después los liberaré.

Hefestos soltó una carcajada y después sacudió levemente la cabeza ante el plan de la diosa de la sapiencie. Ver a los orgullosos dioses atrapados en urnas resultaría de lo más divertido. Probablemente su obligación era advertirles pero ellos se merecían la suerte que les esperaba, en especial Afrodita y Ares.

-Como te dije, lo tendré listo en un par de días-tomó de nuevo sus instrumentos y reinició lo que estaba haciendo antes de la llegada de la diosa.

-En tal caso nos veremos pronto-con esas palabras la diosa desapareció por la puerta. Iba de regreso a casa.

* * *

Siendo él y Aldebarán los únicos santos en el templo de Athena, Shura comenzaba a aburrirse de no hacer nada. Se paseaba ansioso por todo el lugar en busca de algo en que ocupar su tiempo pero nada parecía lo suficientemente interesante como para capturar su atención; deseó ser como el santo de Tauro que parecía conformarse con algo tan simple como pasar tiempo conversando con Herse recordándo anécdotas de sus compañeros, en especial de aquellos que habían pasado a mejor vida. Ojalá él pudiera expresar sus sentimientos como lo hacía el toro dorado, sin embargo no le resultaba tan sencillo demostrar su dolor frente a otros. Lo de la noche anterior con Athena fue una excepción. Curiosamente la joven diosa le infundía una confianza que solo experimentaba con Aioros, sentía que a su lado podía ser él mismo, sin tener que preocuparse por los demás y sus comentarios.

Así fue que descubrió por qué estaba tan inquieto: la diosa había estado desaparecida toda la mañana. Según le informó Herse durante el desayuno, la señora de la sapiencia salió a resolver unos asuntos que tenía pendientes y no volvería hasta ya entrada la tarde…bueno, ya era de tarde, ¿en dónde estaba Athena? Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse tan estúpida pregunta de su mente ¿Desde cuando era tan posesivo con su diosa? Después de todo ella no tenía porque darle explicaciones de lo que hacía o no hacía, al contrario, se supone que ellos deberían ser quienes se sometieran a la voluntad de Athena; por eso mismo dejaría de pensar de forma tan egoísta.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y volvió a caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba yendo al salón del trono para ver si Athena había regresado. Se pasó la mano sobre el rostro con frustración, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿o paranoico? Ni siquiera vigilaba de esa forma los movimientos de Saori Kido y eso que ella era un inexperta adolescente que solía meterse en toda clase de líos, entonces ¿por qué tanto interés en cuidar a una mujer tan poderosa que era capaz de asesinarlo inclusive a él? Subió los hombros al no encontrar una respuesta a tantas preguntas. Mejor lo dejaría por la paz, posiblemente era algún efecto secundario de su ceguera o quizás los golpes comenzaban a afectarle el cerebro.

Justo cuando se disponía a regresar a su habitación a seguir perdiendo el tiempo percibió un par de cosmos familiares entrando a los terrenos del templo. Sondeó los alrededores en busca de la presencia de su demás compañeros, pero al no encontrar a nadie más presintió que algo no estaba bien.

A pesar de que apresuró el paso Aldebarán y la sacerdotisa llegaron primero al encuentro de Saga y Shaka. Receloso se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de ambos compañeros que eran bienvenidos efusivamente por el santo de la segunda casa, mientras esperaba para saludarles utilizó sus recién afilados sentidos para identificar el estado de ánimo de Géminis y Virgo. El peliazul apenas y cruzó un par de palabras con Aldebarán pero fueron más que suficientes para que Shura notara que Saga no estaba bien y que su malestar nada tenía que ver con las muertes de Leo y Cáncer. Después centró sus esfuerzos en Shaka descubriendo con sorpresa que Buda estaba más golpeado de lo previsto. Torció la boca recordando que Aioria era probablemente uno de los más cercanos al santo de la sexta casa, si bien sus personalidades eran completamente diferentes ese contraste le sentaba de maravilla a su amistad. En cierta forma el dolor que leía en la voz de Shaka le recordó a él mismo después del asesinato de Aioros, claro que Virgo no había matado a su mejor amigo y él sí.

Suspiró antes de acercárse a ellos más permaneció en silencio hasta que le vieran. Cruzó los brazos deseando poder volverse invisible para no tener que enfrentarlo y así ahorrarles otro dolor de cabeza más cuando notaran que estaba ciego. ¿Acaso su única misión en la vida era sufrir? Porque si así fuera él no estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los dioses lastimándo más a sus compañeros.

-Shura-la voz de Shaka le sacó de sus meditaciones. No tenía más remedio que afrontar lo que se venía.

-Shaka-contestó con propiedad.

Los ojos del de Virgo se entrecerraron levamente con sospecha. Prestó atención a su compañero de Capricornio para luego llevar sus ojos turquesas hacia Aldebarán y Herse al darse cuenta del mal que aquejaba a Shura.

-Maldición-susurró Shaka pasandose la mano por el rostro-¿Por qué nadie nos dijo?

Saga se concentró en averiguar lo que le sucedía al rubio. Torció la boca mientras escaneaba a Shura fijándose en sus ojos muertos y, a pesar de intentar disimular sus sentimientos, le resultó imposible no bajar la cabeza con derrota.

-Estás ciego-dijo con aquella voz inquebrantable que era propia de él. Un vacío dentro de su estómago se formó al pronunciar la afirmación. Era demasiado. Aioria, Máscara, y ahora Shura. Alguien en el Olimpo se iba a pagar por haberles hecho daño a todos ellos, eso se lo había propuesto Saga.

-No es tan malo, supongo que el usar el cosmos ayuda-le restó importancia el español, pero la verdad era que ni él mismo se creía sus palabras-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás?-les cuestionó cambiando la conversación.

-Supongo que ya han escuchado las terribles noticias…-Shaka agachó la mirada.

-¿Dónde está Athena?-interrumpió Saga paseando la vista por todo el lugar a la vez que sondeaba el templo buscando la energía de la diosa.

-No está aquí, salió temprano y todavía no regresa-contestó rápidamente la sacerdotisa al notando la ansiedad del gemelo.

-Cuando regresé avísame-gruñó contrariado encaminándose hacia su habitación-Necesito hablar con ella lo más pronto posible.

La mano de Shura le tomó del brazo cuando pasó a su lado. La tensión entre ambos era palpable. El de Capricornio exigiendo una respuesta y el de Géminis esquivando la situación, todo se complicaba hasta que Saga se liberó del agarre de Shura.

-No es necesario que yo esté presente mientras Shaka les pone al tanto, así que, si me disculpas, iré a descansar a mi habitación.

No muy convencido Shura le dejó marcharse sin hacer más cuestionamientos, pero por otro lado el santo de Virgo tenía muchas cosas que explicar. Apenas vio que Saga había desaparecido, Shaka suspiró con resignación.

-Discúlpenlo, está atravesando un momento difícil-comenzó.

-Si es por lo de Aioria y Máscara a todos nos duele pero nadie actúa como él-se quejó Shura.

-No, no es solo eso. La razón por la que hemos regresado antes a Atenas es porque Ares ha poseído el cuerpo de Saga nuevamente.

Shaka pudo distinguir con claridad como los colores desaparecían del rostro del de Capricornio quien abría sus ojos a más no poder. La reacción de Aldebarán tampoco fue muy diferente.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó incrédula Herse.

-Ustedes no sabían Herse, pero Saga fue el contenedor de Ares en nuestra época- el santo de Virgo explicó a la joven-Las consecuencias de dicha posesión fueron devastadoras para la Orden de Athena y aún hoy en día los recuerdos de ese tiempo oscuro no desaparecen del todo. Como fuera, Ares se ha enterado de la predisposición de Saga a aceptar su espíritu así que ha hecho uso de él en un par de ocasiones, afortunadamente no habido nada que lamentar.

-Es cuestión de tiempo antes que lo haya. Nada bueno puede esperarse del binomio Saga/Ares-escupió con rabia Shura.

-Shura, no debes hablar así-le reprendió Aldebarán al notar el desdén en las palabras del Capricornio.

-¿Por qué no? No estoy mintiendo.

-Eso es lo que menos importa. Lo importante es que Saga vea a Athena para que ella le ayude a expulsar la maldad de su cuerpo-intervino Virgo para calmar la polémica.

Herse, nerviosa, se mordió el labio. No recordaba una situación parecida con anterioridad, pero sus estudios y conocimientos de la vida de las deidades griegas sembraban ciertas dudas en que aquello fuera posible. Aún así la joven no habló, prefirió callar otorgándole a Athena la última palabra.

Todos guardaron silencio. Un silencio que decía más de lo que las palabras podrían expresar. Al fin, Shura se dio la vuelta par regresar a su habitación, gruñó al pensar que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no haber salido nunca de la recámara. Detrás de él, Aldebarán suspiró con pesar, justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que el cabrito dorado levantaba cabeza, la realidad regresaba más cruel que nunca.

-No te sientas mal-Shaka le dijo al ver la tristeza en su mirada-Tienes que entender que no es fácil ser él en estos momentos. De hecho, no creo que sea fácil ser cualquiera de nosotros; se aproximan tiempos difíciles que pondrán a prueba el lazo que no une.

-Lo sé, sin embargo me es imposible permanecer alejado solo observando. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo muchachos que siguen en el campo de batalla, en las almas de aquellos que se han ido, en la inmensa soledad que rodea a Shura y, ahora, en el miedo que siente Saga.

Shaka se respingó ante la verdad encerrada en las palabras del toro.

-¿Tú también lo notaste?-su voz se agravó.

-No hace falta ser el hombre más cercano a dios para adivinar los pensamientos de Saga-sonrió con melancolía Aldebarán-¿Qué tan bien le ha ido asimilando las muertes de Máscara y Aioria?

-Honestamente no lo sé. Ese rostro duro e imperturbable no sufrió un solo cambio cuando le di la noticia, esa maldita manía suya de tragarse sus emociones.

La presencia de un poderoso cosmos en el salón principal interrumpió la conversación de los santos dorados. Athena había regresado al templo.

-¿Algún voluntario para informarle a Athena acerca de Saga?-preguntó afligido Aldebarán viendo a Shaka de reojo. Éste último negó con la cabeza, tarde o temprano la diosa tendría que saberlo todo.

* * *

Nada había cambiado dentro de la habitación de los gemelos y, sin, embargo, Saga la sentía especialmente vacía, como si de pronto fuera más grande y nada en ella la llenara lo suficiente. Físicamente el viaje le tenía agotado. Los músculos de las piernas le dolían, aunque esa molesta sensación no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con el punzante dolor que tenía en el pecho. Su afligida alma no soportaría más si las malas noticias continuaban cayendo del cielo a montones. Le da rabia ser solo una carga más para sus compañeros en momentos de semejante necesidad; de alguna forma intuía que Aioros no sería capaz de mantenerse entero con tanto dolor y arrastraría a los demás con él. Sin afán de hacerle de menos, el arquero no estaba listo para lidiar con el dolor de la manera en que el resto de ellos lo hacía, había muerto demasiado joven así que lo que le sobraba de fuerza le faltaba de experiencia.

El rechinar de la puerta al abrirse le obligó a sentarse por instinto preparándose para enfrentar a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado, más al encontrarse con un par ojos grises observándolo expectantes sintió que alguien quitaba un enorme peso de sus hombros. Athena entró a la habitación con el semblante menos esperado por Saga. Podía leer en sus pupilas apagadas lo mucho que la diosa sufría pero también encontraba en ellas una fuerza que le infundía esperanza; aún quedaban rastros rojos apenas perceptibles alrededor de ese par de ojos que inspiraban paz y regalaban amor y comprensión. Ella se sentó en la cama al lado de la suya quedando justo en frente del santo de Géminis y se limitó a observarle.

-Ya me han contado-habló mientras tomaba la fría mano de Saga entre las suya. Aquel tibio contacto llegó hasta el corazón del santo llevando alivio a su alma atormentada.

-Nunca pensé que tuviera el poder de regresar a mi cuerpo-el sonido de su voz se esparció con el eco de la vacía habitación.

-Yo no sabía, de lo contrario no te habría arriesgado a algo así, aunque la ignorancia no excusa mi descuido-ella sujetó con un poco más de fuerza sus manos al sentir un leve temblor en las del geminiano.

Saga sintió como una cálida energía fluía por su cuerpo que se envolvía en el aura dorada que despedía la diosa de la sabiduría. Jamás en toda su vida había experimentado algo de esa magnitud. Era como si cada una de las células de su cuerpo fuera inundada por el cosmos de su señora, sentía como el poder de Athena corría por todo él, esa sensación mucho mas intensa de la que usaran para purificar su cuerpo durante la guerra de las doce casas. Pasaron unos minutos hasta la luz dorada que les envolvía empezó a decrecer hasta que por fin desapareció. Por la mirada que ella le dirigió Saga pudo adelantarse a lo que seguía.

-Algo no esta bien ¿verdad?-le preguntó antes de que ella dijera algo.

-Es muy extraño. No hay nada dentro de ti que indique la presencia de Ares, es como si él simplemente se a pareciera y desapareciera sin dejar rastro-la diosa adoptó una postura reflexiva-El problema no es tu cuerpo, es tu espíritu. Solo tú puedes detenerle. Tu espíritu tiene que ser más fuerte que el de él…Saga, nadie más que tú puede derrotarlo.

Los ojos verdes de Saga se abrieron. Su mente no daba cabida a lo que sus oídos escuchaban…

"_Nadie más que tú puede derrotarlo"_

* * *

El enorme campo de entrenamiento habilitado en la parte posterior del templo de Athena estaba completamente vacío a esas horas de la noche, con excepción de la diosa de la sabiduría ninguna otra persona se divisaba en el lugar. El reflejo de la luz aperlaba su blanca piel mientras el viento mecía juguetonamente su larga cabellera oscura, su vestido danzaba en el aire mientras ella mantenía la mirada perdida en el cielo oscuro bañado de estrellas de plata.

Habían sido un par de días extremadamente difíciles para ella, sin embargo la resignación comenzaba a llegar poco a poco a su perturbada alma. Era complicado lidiar con el dolor estando rodeada de personas que necesitaban de su entereza en aquel momento, por ello había tomado la decisión de dejar atrás sus penas y afrontar la situación como nadie más que ella podía hacerlo. Tenía que ser fuerte por sus santos, por su pueblo y aún por ella misma. Respiró profundamente saboreando el fresco olor del aire mezclado con el de las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban la explanada. Se concentró en escuchar el viento y los sonidos a su alrededor buscando en ellos un poco de paz que le ayudara a relajarse. Abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos alzando la cara hacia las estrellas dejándose llevar por la sensación de libertad que le ofrecía esa maravillosa noche.

De pronto sintió un par de cálidas manos recorriendo sus brazos desnudos. La cálida humedad de la respiración de alguien golpeó su cuello mientras las manos que la tocaban delineaban delicadamente su figura hasta llegar a la altura de la cintura. Sintió dos fuertes brazos rodearle y acercarle celosamente hasta que estuvo apretada contra el cuerpo del desconocido. Un par de tibios labios rozaron la piel de la pelinegra cuando el individuo en cuestión hundió su rostro en su cuello enviando miles de impulsos a través de toda ella. Jamás nadie se había atrevido a tocarla de esa manera. Nunca antes alguien tuvo semejante osadía, sin embargo todo sucedía tan rápido que la diosa parecía no salir de su sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta?-en un susurro le preguntó aquel hombre sacándola del shock.

Por instinto Athena le empujó hacia atrás buscando liberarse del agarre de ese individuo. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos para crear distancia entre ambos y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos volteó con la intención de confrontar al que había osado tocarla de esa forma. Sus ojos grises se abrieron sorprendidos por lo que veían. Ahí, frente a ella, estaba su santo de Géminis más el reflejo en sus ojos verdes no era el que Athena conocía; aquel brillo lleno de maldad le recordaba la horrible mirada de Ares. Sondeó el cosmos del peliazul tratando de encontrar la esencia de Saga pero increiblemente solo distinguió el aura maligna del peor de sus rivales.

-Ares…-dijo su nombre entre dientes. Con asco la deidad se pasó la mano por el cuello tratando de quitarse la sensación que le había dejado tener tan cerca al dios de la guerra.

-Sorpresa-le dijo él con ironía y sin quitarle de encima la vista.

Entre rabia e incomodidad Athena observaba como los ojos de Saga la recorrían de pies a cabeza desnudándola con esa mirada lasciva que tanto aborrecía de Ares. Le pateaba el estómago ver el cuerpo de uno de sus santos a merced del violento dios y todavía le disgustaba más que lo utilizara para acercarse a ella con la intención de desconcertarla. Apretó los dientes con furia y se abalanzó sobre Saga tomándole del cuello de la camisa.

-Abandona su cuerpo AHORA-ordenó con autoridad.

Los labios del gemelo se curvearon dando lugar a una cínica sonrisa que poco después fue acompañada por un carcajada burlona. A pesar de que ella le sacudía con frustración, el dios no se inmutaba y le sostenía la mirada con reto. Esa sería uno noche que recordaría a lo largo de su inmortal vida, la noche en que finalmente logró llevar a la orgullosa Athena a sus límites.

-¡Quita esa jodida sonrisa de tu boca o te la arrancaré con mis propias manos!-reclamó encolerizada.

-Adelante, inténtalo-Ares respondió con una irritante tranquilidad-Después de todo este cuerpo no es mío y poco me interesa lo que le suceda.

Athena se detuvo completamente atónita. Estaba en lo cierto. Si ella se atrevía a atacarlo, el único que saldría perdiendo sería Saga, dañar el cuerpo del geminiano no era la respuesta para terminar de una vez por todas con Ares. Aprovechando que la diosa bajó la guardia por un segundo, Ares retomó su juego. Con un brazo la asió contra él mientras que con la mano libre la sujetó de la nuca para inmovilizarle la cabeza. Se relamió los labios imaginando lo que seguía.

A pesar de que ser extremadamente ágil para combatir, la diosa de la sabiduría sabía que su fuerza física no podía competir con la del hombre que la tenía a su merced. Trataba de alejarlo de ella pero le resulta imposible. De haber sido cualquier otro muy probablemente ya le hubiese asesinado de un solo golpe, sin embargo siendo ese el cuerpo de uno de sus santos tenía las manos atadas. No quería lastimarlo pero las opciones se le estaban agotando.

Por su parte Ares disfrutaba tenerla para él. Desde el principio de los tiempos la había deseado, sin embargo aquel par de ojos grises siempre le rehuían, negándose a él y permaneciendo en el virginal estado que le caracterizaba. Ella, Athena, se había convertido en su obsesión, en su reto; y estaba a dispuesto a todo por hacerla suya, por ser el primero en corromper la pureza de cuerpo y de su alma. Ares no descansaría hasta conseguir su meta, y aquel encuentro era solo el primer paso de su plan.

-Maldita engreída-el rostro de Saga se encontraba a escasos centímetros del de la diosa mientras murmuraba cada una de las palabras-Siempre creíste que eras demasiado para cualquiera, inclusive para un dios, y por ello te auto proclamaste como una diosa virgen pensando que así te mantendrías fuera del alcance de los hombres, eternamente pura y casta. Para cuando termine contigo no quedará ni rastro de esa falsa imagen de niña buena que te construiste frente a nuestro padre, porque yo voy a enseñarte las delicias de ceder ante los deseos de la carne.

Volvió a sonreír triunfante. Aproximaba sus labios a los de ella para besarla cuando un repentino dolor en su entrepierna le obligó a soltarla y caer de rodillas al piso llevando las manos a su masculinidad.

-Perra…-Ares escupió el insulto con ira. Y es que la diosa aprovechando que el otro ya festejaba su victoria había conseguido darle un rodillazo que le dolió hasta el alma, quizá no era su cuerpo pero mientras estuviera dentro de él podía sentir lo que le sucedía a su parte física.

La deidad de la sapiencia había vuelto a tomar una distancia segura de él mientras le observaba con disgusto, tal vez no podía matarlo pero sabía como defenderse sin dejar daños permanentes. Le vio ponerse de pie tambaleante. El dolor no había desaparecido del todo, pero su orgullo como dios podía más, por ello no le daría el gusto a Athena de verlo en el suelo.

-Te lo voy a repetir una vez mas-insistió ella-Abandona el cuerpo de Saga. Demuestra que eres hombre y enfréntame en igualdad de condiciones.

-Pensaba demostrarte de otra forma que soy hombre-le respondió con sarcasmo-Ya sabes, una más placentera.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Ares resonaba en los oídos de la morena haciendole hervir la sangre. La paciencia comenzaba a agotarsele y tenía miedo de que el odio que sentía por el dios de la guerra la obligara a hacer algo que no deseaba, pero si era necesario entonces…

Extendió su mano derecha haciendola brillar con un dorado resplandor del cual surgió el báculo de Niké. Si Ares quería pelea eso le daría.

-¡Bravo!-Ares se burló de ella-Te ha quedado bastante bien el truco para llamar a Niké, pero, dime Athena ¿en verdad piensas atacarme?

-Haré lo que sea necesario para detenerte-contestó con frialdad.

El dios de la guerra sopló con fastidio los flequillos de cabello azul que caían sobre su rostro-Como quieras-replicó. Imitando el gesto de la señora de la sabiduría extendió su mano en la cual apareció la lanza de guerra en medio de una rojiza luminiscencia. Ella le miró expectante.

-¿Qué? Tú no eres la única que sabe manejar el cosmos-sin más preámbulos se lanzó al ataque contra Athena.

Justo cuando ambos dioses estaba a punto de colisionar una ráfaga de aire cruzó en medio de los dos obligando a Ares a detenerse. Volteó hacia sus pies para ver como la tierra frente a ellos se partía con una asombrosa precisión. De ninguna manera aquello era obra de la naturaleza, tenía que haber sido alguien más. Escaneó el lugar con los ojos buscando al sujeto que se atrevía a meterse en el combate de los dioses de la guerra, quien fuera se las iba a pagar. Bajo los destellos de la luna las dos deidades distinguieron perfectamente la figura de un hombre semioculta en las sombras. Sus cabellos verdosos se movían al ritmo del viento mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero siempre alerta a los movimientos de los griegos frente a él.

-Qué descaro de tu parte utilizar el cuerpo de un hombre consagrado a Athena para atacarla de modo tan vil-la serena voz del santo de Capricornio se dejó escuchar en el silencio de la noche-Aunque en realidad no debería sorprenderme, te he visto intentarlo antes, Ares.

-Shura, vete de aquí-ordenó Athena preocupada por la seguridad del español más el joven ignoró el comando de su diosa.

-Deberías escuchar a tu diosa, pedazo de idiota. No tienes probabilidades de sobrevivir si me enfrentas y, sinceramente no tengo ganas de ensuciarme las manos con tu asquerosa sangre-el dios habló intentando molestar al santo.

-Con todo el respeto que le debo a mi señora, en esta ocasión no puedo marcharme. Si ella no se atreve a matarte, entonces yo lo haré.

-¿Estás dispuesto a asesinar a uno de tus compañeros?-preguntó sonriendo el dios de la guerra-Estás consciente de que mi alma es inmortal, más el cuerpo de Géminis no lo es, ¿verdad?

-Si piensas que pueden chantajearme con esa excusa estás muy equivocado…-Shura avanzó paso a paso acercándose a Ares sin mostrar ningún tipo de temor-…Estás hablando con el santo que asesinó a su mejor amigo pensando que lo hacía en nombre de su diosa, así que no me asusta matar a otro de mis compañeros con tal de asegurar la integridad de mi señora Athena.

Los ojos grises de Athena se abrieron desconcertados. Sabía que sus santos tenían un pasado truculento y violento más nunca se imaginó que el asesinato entre ellos estuviera incluído en él, ¿qué demonios les había sucedido a sus guerreros? Una infinita tristeza se posesionó de su corazón al sentir la súbita desolación que se reflejaba en la voz de Shura.

-Este chico me agrada-interrumpió Ares viendo burlonamente a la diosa-Un maldito sanguinario igual que yo. Solo por eso te daré el honor de ser enviado al Infierno a manos de un dios, ¿estás listo?-preparando su ataque el dios de la guerra cayó en cuenta de algo que no había notado antes-¿No piensas abrir tus ojos para pelear conmigo? ¿Tan confiado estás que puedes derrotarme?

-Aún si mis ojos funcionaran no habría mayor diferencia-contestó con amargura el cabrito de oro-No los necesito para vencerte.

-Así que estás ciego. Te advierto que ese detalle no me interesa, de todas maneras esta noche será la última que pasarás en el mundo de los vivos-los ojos rojos de Saga centellearon con sed de sangre mientras iniciaba el ataque contra el Capricornio.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Rápidamente chicos y chicas…

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos por continuar leyendo y opinando. Dama de las Estrellas (mi estimadísima Rebe ^^), Kisame Hoshigaki, Chris, Leonis (Sandy XD), RIAADVD, Anonymous-anonimo, Leika-Kannon, Alfa, Tisbe, Sanae y ELI251. Besos y abrazos para todos ustedes.

Chris: ¿Ves? Esta vez no tardé mucho en actualizar, espero que el siguiente capítulo tampoco lleve demasiado tiempo. Shura, Shura, Shura…parece que el cabrito se robo la escena en el capítulo anterior jeje, pero es que hay algo ahí, ¿qué será? Esperaremos para ver. Bueno, ahora sin jabalí los santos están listos para la siguiente misión, aunque primero se detendrán un ratito en Atenas. Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo. Espero que estés bien y te mando muchos saludos.

Tisbe: ¡Hola Tis! Advertencia: No confíes demasiado en Artemisa y en ningún otro dios del Olimpo jajajaja, pero bueno, a lo mejor alguno bueno hay por ahí que se me escapa. No sé que decir de Shura, la verdad es que este capítulo y el anterior ya dan una idea de lo que sucedes, aunque ¿está sucediendo algo? Si tu dices ser morbosa, entonces yo lo soy más, jajajaja. ¡¡Besos!!

ELI251: ¡Saludos Eli! Aquí dándote la bienvenida. Siento haberte hecho sufrir con Aioria y Máscara, pero ya verás que también hay momentos divertidos en algún punto. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero te haya gustado este capitulo. ¡¡¡Saluditos!!!

Se cuidan todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	18. El poder de un dios

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**El poder de un dios**_

Los opacos ojos de Shura permanecían fijos en el cuerpo de su compañero frente de él. No podían verle y sin embargo, al santo de Capricornio no se le complicaba distinguir al impostor que usaba a Saga para llevar a cabo sus maquiavélicas acciones. Sentía el poderoso cosmos de Ares envolviendo a Saga, aprisionándolo dentro de su propio cuerpo, esclavizando la ya de por sí atormentada alma del que fuese santo de Géminis, de la misma manera en que lo hizo durante trece largos años de sufrimiento y miseria para la Orden de Athena. Una a una las memorias regresaban a la mente de Shura avivando su deseo de venganza al recordarle cada gota de sangre que fue derramada sin más motivo que el placer del dios de la guerra.

Estaba dispuesto a pelear. Lo había hecho antes por un dios que no merecía los sacrificios hechos en su nombre, aquel que le había arrebatado su honor en el pasado y que ahora se erguía como el enemigo que amenazaba la recién hallada paz de su mundo; no le permitiría burlarse de ellos, no otra vez. Esta vez Ares pagaría por sus crímenes.

La más profunda oscuridad llenaba la mente del santo de Capricornio. Las luces que dibujaban las figuras de cuanta persona o cosa le rodeaba brillaban alertagadas brindándo una leve aura de luz a aquel pozo sin fondo. Una blanca esencia identificaba a la diosa de la sabiduría mientras que la energía carmesí cual sangre fresca le señalaba la presencia del Ares. Resultaba irónico observar el cosmos de Athena severamente agitado contrastante con la terrorífica tranquilidad del aura del dios de la guerra que poco a poco iba aumentando hasta constituirse en una enorme muralla frente a Shura. Sintió como la calma llegaba a su fin dando inicio a una tormenta de la que no sabría si saldría con vida o no, pero no retrocedería. Jamás daría marcha atrás.

El aura carmesí se tornó en un cometa que se dirigía a toda velocidad hasta él dejando un siniestro rastro a su paso. Ares daba inicio a su ataque. Embistió a Shura usando la velocidad que le permitía el cuerpo humano que utilizaba, la lanza buscaba con ansiedad rasgar la carne del contrario para alimentarse de la sangre que sería derramada, más el santo logró evadir el golpe con extrema facilidad. El polvo se levantó bajo los pies de Saga que se deslizaron sobre la tierra suelta del campo de entrenamiento al mismo tiempo que sus ojos seguían la ruta de escape del señor de Capricornio. Con evidente sorpresa descubrió que Shura se había situado ya detrás de él preparando el inminente ataque.

¡JUMPING STONE!

Ares cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que volaba sin control por los aires para luego sentir su espalda impactando contra una serie de árboles rompiéndoles a su paso. Shura aterrizó con una sonrisa en sus labios. El primer golpe fue suyo.

El oscuro agujero hecho por camino de troncos rotos por los cuales había pasado el cuerpo de Saga no daba señales de movimiento, más el santo de Capricornio sabía que un simple ataque no detendría al que fuese santo de Géminis y, por lo tanto, mucho menos a Ares. Esperó pacientemente en busca de una respuesta. En sus oídos escuchaba los latidos desbocados de su propio corazón que vibraba por la incertidumbre de un contragolpe que ocurriría en cualquier momento, estaba seguro que Ares les observaba desde la oscuridad como un león que acecha a su próxima víctima. Nada en el lugar parecía tener movimiento, ni siquiera la silueta de la diosa de la sabiduría sufría algún cambio. Todo parecía constante.

-¡Señora Athena!-los gritos de los guardias que comenzaban a aglomerarse debido al escándalo ocasionado sacaron de concentración a Shura y a la misma diosa.

Por inercia llevaron sus miradas hacia los hombres que contemplaban estupefactos la escena frente a ellos. Ares no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad. Una lluvia de energía en forma de dagas voló desde los adentros del bosque iluminando con una potente luz purpúrea el lugar completo. Auxiliado por su velocidad y sus instintos Shura alcanzó a esquivar el cortante filo de la bélica energía mientras que Athena logró detenerlos con un rápido movimiento de Niké consiguiendo ambos salir ilesos del traicionero ataque. Más fue entonces cuando ambos parecieron reaccionar. Voltearon para ver como la marea de cuchillas avanzaba sin piedad hacia el grupo de soldados situados a la entrada del templo. Era demasiado tarde, de ninguna manera conseguirían llegar a tiempo para salvarles.

¡KAHN!

Un poderoso escudo dorado se dibujó alrededor de los guardias quienes, por instinto cerraron los ojos al ver las dagas de Ares chocar contra el campo de energía que les protegía desapareciendo con el impacto. De la boca de Athena escapó un suspiro de alivio al distinguir detrás de sus tropas las majestuosas siluetas de Shaka y Aldebarán irguiéndose orgullosos como los guerreros del rango que eran.

-Disculpe usted la tardanza, señora-habló con desenfado el santo de Tauro situando sus ojos en la distante figura de Saga que se mostraba desde los límites del bosque.

-De aquí en adelante nos haremos cargo junto con Shura-se dejó oír la calmada voz de Virgo.

El retumbar de una burlesca carcajada interrumpió a los santos. Ares reía sin control aparente tomando de nueva cuenta el perverso aire maníaco que por muchos fue el rostro de Saga. Ni Shaka ni Aldebarán pudieron ocultar el ligero temor que les invadió al recordar aquel trastornado gesto que reaparecía trayendo de vuelta la pesadilla hasta hacía poco habían vivido. Saga cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos sin dejar de reír.

-Más insectos que aplastar-dijo con una tétrica voz mientras que el rojo de uno de sus ojos escapaba a través de sus dedos.

El resplandor casi blanquecido que se aproximaba a él a una velocidad impresionante borró la sonrisa de sus labios haciendole moverse con rapidez para evitar el contacto. De reojo alcanzó a distinguir como los árboles y la tierra a sus espaldas se partían en dos con increíble precisión; inclusive en su brazo derecho sintió el ardor de una herida abriéndose. Unas cuantas fibras de cabellos azules volaron por los aires cayendo sobre las gotas de sangre que emanaban de su brazo lastimado. Ese ataque ya lo había visto antes. Sus rabiosos ojos se dirigieron al dueño de la espada más filosa de todas: Excalibur.

-Estás peleando conmigo…no lo olvides-el tono ronco de Shura le provocó nauseas. Un estúpido mortal casi le había tomado por sorpresa obligándole a esquivar el golpe. Él, el poderoso dios de la guerra, no huía del enemigo y tampoco evitaba ataques. Él era capaz de detenerlos o absorber la potencia de aquellos golpes que en nada podían compararse con los suyos.

Aldebarán y Shaka avanzaron un par de pasos para involucrarse en la pelea que se libraba sin embargo una voz dentro de ellos les obligó a detenerse._ "Les suplico que permenezcan al lado de los soldados, velen por la seguridad de todos y cada uno de ellos. La traición de Ares no tiene fin y estoy segura que en cualquier descuido no dudará de terminar con sus vidas."_ Al ver a su diosa notaron la preocupación que despedían los ojos grises de la joven, y es que no podía evitarlo. Conocía los modos de Ares lo suficiente como para asegurar que no dudarían en atacar a la ciudad entera de ser necesario. Ambos santos intercambiaron miradas y, a pesar de no estar convencidos de la decisión que estaban tomando, obedecieron. Se plantaron al frente del grupo de hombres manteniéndose alertas al desarrollo de la batalla.

Los pies de Saga se afirmaron en el piso mientras sus manos apretaban con rabia la lanza que sostenían mientras la roja sangre corría por su brazo hasta resbalar por la poderosa arma. Se había cansado de jugar, así que ahora pelearía en serio.

-¿Sabes por qué soy temido por ejércitos enteros y aún por los mismo dioses?-preguntó con presunción al santo de Capricornio-Porque tengo el poder de ganar guerras por mí mismo, mi poder radica en la destrucción de mi enemigo desde adentro.

Shura frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo el sentido de las palabras del dios de cabellos chocolate. Bah…realmente no le importaba mucho, se había dado cuenta que tenía el suficiente poder como para pelear de tú a tú con un dios afianzando su confianza en que tendría alguna oportunidad de derrotarlo.

¡EXCALIBUR!

Decenas de afilados rayos de luz salieron de todas direcciones con la intención de atrapar en alguno de ellos al dios de la guerra. En el mapa dentro de su cabeza, Shura apreciaba perfectamente los movimientos tanto de su espada como de Saga evitando el filo de ella, tenía que admitir que Ares se movía a una velocidad realmente impresionante. De repente desapareció. Frente a él no divisaba más que la energía de Excalibur danzando en el aire más ya no había rastro de su enemigo.

-¡Shura!-el grito de la diosa le puso en alerta, aunque era demasiado tarde.

-Te tengo-escuchó la voz de Saga murmurando a sus espaldas antes de sentir el punzante dolor que golpeó su espalda haciendole perder el control sobre sí mismo.

Shura cayó al suelo pesadamente. Apretó los puños mientras intentaba ponerse pie; la rabia y la frustración de saberse vulnerable ante la fuerza de Ares le nublaba la razón. Todo ese tiempo el dios de la guerra se había burlado de él haciéndole pensar por un momento que sus poderes eran equiparables cuando en realidad no había comparación entre ellos. El último golpe de energía no solamente había dañado su cuerpo, sino que de algún modo parecía desestabilizar sus cosmos, ¿era ese el poder del dios de la guerra? ¿A eso se refería cuando dijo que su poder residía en el atacar desde adentro? Atacaba el físico pero también destruía el interior de sus enemigos.

-No te mataré de inmediato, creo que será divertido observar lo que puedes hacer sin ayuda de tu cosmos-probablemente era debido al miedo que sentía pero la voz de Saga parecía venir de todas direcciones.

El problema de no poder controlar al cien por ciento su cosmos no radicaba en la fuerza de sus ataques, sino que le arrebataba la oportunidad "ver" a pesar de su ceguera. Fue como si de pronto las siluetas que era capaz de percibir se convirtieran en sombras que pasaban desapercibidas en la oscuridad; de repente se encontró en el vacío de las tinieblas. Jamás lo admitiría, pero estaba aterrorizado. De por sí ya estaba en desventaja y ahora su situación se agudizaba. Tenía que encontrar una solución…y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Algo dentro de él brincó obligándole a moverse del lugar donde se encontraba, una fracción de segundo después escuchó un golpe seco. No podía ver pero adivinó que Ares había golpeado el punto exacto donde estaba, sin embargo la pregunta surgió en su mente ¿Cómo había conseguido adivinar las intenciones del dios? En su mente se rebobinaron los recuerdos para que los analizara. Lo tuvo.

Tal vez carecía del sentido de la vista, más su oído se había afinado de forma impresionante. Las memorias de todas las ocasiones en las que su sentido del oído le había ayudado desfilaron en su cabeza, y si alguna vez necesitó de su capacidad de poder escuchar ese era el momento. Un crujido en el suelo le puso en alerta, alguien se aproximaba a él y a juzgar por la presión de la pisada era un hombre. Tenía que ser Ares.

Esperó hasta el último momento antes de evadir por segunda vez el impacto. Había solucionado la cuestión primordial, sin embargo sabía que no podía pasarse la noche completa huyendo de Ares; eventualmente tendría que atacar si quería derrotarlo y salir vivo.

-Así que haz encontrado la manera de compensar tu ojos-escuchó la burlona voz de Saga-Pero no pienses que eso será suficiente para vencerme, solamente conseguiste alargar el juego un poco más.

Athena observaba con el alma en un hilo. Se había mantenido al margen para no representar un estorbo para Shura, pero los últimos movimientos del santo de Capricornio no pasaron desapercibidos para ella. Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando. Era como si el peliverde se hubiera perdido, cómo si todo su plan de pelea estuviera estropeado; y ya entendía por qué. En ese momento Shura esta realmente ciego.

Ares observaba a la distancia al cabrito dorado de la misma forma en que el cazador disfruta tener atrapada a su presa. Medía cuidadosamente las posibilidades de ataque y las reacciones del Capricornio, se había propuesto no fallar nuevamente. Cinco diminutas esferas de energía roja aparecieron sobre cada uno de los dedos de su mano derecha, a pesar de su tamaño brillaban con fuerza. Extendió los dedos ligeramente haciendo que las bolas de energía salieran disparadas en diferentes direcciones, sin importar para donde se moviera Shura al menos una de ellas le atraparía.

-¡Shura!-el grito de Athena resonó en el silencio de la noche seguido de la explosión de la energía que golpeó al santo.

Un resplandor tan fuerte como la luz del día iluminó la oscuridad de la noche por un breve instante. Cuando la luz se difuminó lo único que alcanzaba a distinguirse era una enorme nube de polvo que se levantaba en el punto de impacto, era tan densa que resultaba imposible distinguir más allá de ella. El viento comenzó a llevarse el humo limpiando lentamente la neblina ante la atenta mirada de Ares. No iba a negarlo, había sido divertido. Avanzó un par de pasos para acercarse a contemplar su obra, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco.

A través de la cortina de polvo unos finos rayos dorados se filtraban. Al principio eran casi imperceptibles, sin embargo conforme se disipaba eran más y más visibles; y no era solo luz, un poderoso cosmos era el causante de aquel resplendor color oro. Los ojos verdes de Saga se fijaron en el lugar esperando ansiosos poder presenciar la realidad escondida detrás de la nube, algo le decía a Ares que la batalla no había terminado aún.

Poco a poco vio surgir la cabeza de Niké de entre la niebla de polvo; ahí, frente a él, la diosa de la guerra justa se encontraba de pie protegiendo a su guerrero. El aura dorado de Athena les envolvía a ambos creando un invisible escudo que les había protegido del terrible impacto del golpe de Ares. De un pequeño corte en el brazo derecho de la deidad escapaba una hilera de sangre divina que corría por el antebrazo hasta caer en la tierra del campo de batalla, no había salido ilesa, pero consiguió salvar la vida de su santo. Ares sonrió con malicia, después de todo no era algo común derramar la sangre preciosa de Athena.

-Shura…-habló la diosa de cabellos negros sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ares-¿Cómo detuvieron a Ares en su época?

El santo de Capricornio palideció levemente al escuchar la pregunta. Dudó si debía o no responder puesto que, a pesar de no haber estado presente, sabía a la perfección el resultado de la dura y cruenta batalla en las doce casas.

-Shura, responde ahora. No tenemos mucho tiempo-ordenó la joven.

-Saga…Saga tomó su propia vida para detenerle-contestó en medio de un susurro apretando el puño con frustración.

Como si el filo de una espada desgarrara su pecho, la señora de la sapiencia sintió su corazón oprimirse dentro de ella. Involuntarias lágrimas llenaron sus ojos nublándo parcialmente su visión pero haciendo hervir su sangre con ira. Aquello era demasiado. Esa noche se habían revelado varios de los secretos más trágicos en su Orden de Élite, ¿Cuántos más le faltaban por descubrir?

-¿Por qué?-balbuceó con voz temblorosa sin poder contener el llanto-¡¿Quién se ha ensañado tanto con ustedes?!-gritó con profunda pena.

Clavó el báculo de Niké en la tierra bajo sus pies desatando una ola de ondas doradas circulares que se expandía desde el punto de origen hasta todos los rincones del campo. Con cada onda que pasaba debajo de Saga una descarga eléctrica atacaba al geminiano poseído por Ares inmovilizándole. Sabía que le hería, sabía cuanto dolor estaba experimentando Saga en ese momento, pero ya no tenía opción; sin importar cuando había intentado no hacerle daño, había llegado a un punto donde alguien más saldría herido si ella no hacía nada.

La lanza de Ares cayó el piso ante la incapacidad del dios de mantenerla en su poder a causa de la energía que le tenía preso. Athena soltó el báculo sagrado que se mantenía erguido sobre el terreno y creando un par de esferas de energía en sus manos avanzó lentamente hasta situarse justo frente al cuerpo de su santo de cabellos azules.

-¡Señora Athena!-la joven volteó para encontrarse con Shaka y Aldebarán que observaban desde la salida del templo indecisos entre seguir órdenes o intervenir a favor de la diosa.

-Manténganse fuera de esto-les dijo para después situar sus manos sobre las sienes de Saga.

Una potente luz rodeo el cuerpo del santo que se retorció ligeramente por el toque de la energía purificadora de la señora de la guerra justa. Cayó al piso apoyado sobre sus rodillas y manos que mostraban quemaduras a causa de la corriente eléctrica utilizada por Athena con anterioridad. La regente de Atenas se hincó a su lado.

-Puedo ayudarte a expulsarlo de tu cuerpo temporalmente, pero solamente tú puedes mantenerlo fuera de ti, Saga. Tu voluntad es lo único que puede mantener a Ares lejos de ti y tus compañeros-dijo murmurándole al joven peliazul mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura.

Saga respiraba agitado y su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos debidos a la posesión y en parte al terrible sentimiento de impotencia que le embargaba. No estaba asustado, estaba aterrorizado. En esta ocasión era diferente, ahora recordaba perfectamente cada una de las acciones que Ares cuando dominaba su cuerpo. Era un espectador más, uno que era manejado cual títere por el dios de la guerra. Su mente se encontraba despierta, sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondía.

Saga alzó una de sus manos para sostener el brazo de su señora. Con la cara aún agachada, la diosa no pudo percibir la sonrisa malévola que curvó los labios del joven nuevamente. Con una mano apretó la muñeca de Athena y con un rápido movimiento tomó con la otra la lanza que se encontraba a poco centímetros de ella. La diosa no salía de su sorpresa, habría jurado que consiguió detener a Ares. La jaló con tanta fuerza que no le fue difícil tenderla sobre la tierra mientras que alzaba la lanza para hundirla en el pecho de Athena.

Un punzante dolor en su hombro derecho detuvo a Ares seguido de otra punción en el bíceps del mismo lado. Llevó sus ojos hacia esas zonas para ver con asombro un par de flechas clavadas en su cuerpo de cuyas heridas brotaban roja sangre. Alzó la vista para distinguir detrás de Shura los cabellos castaños de Aioros que eran mecidos por el viento al mismo tiempo que los ojos azules del arquero atravesaban a Saga con mayor fiereza que las flechas que habían cortado su carne unos segundos antes. El santo de Sagitario tenía ya preparada una tercera flecha en el arco listo para dispararla en el momento en que fuera necesario mientras que su alrededor los otros seis santos se encontraban en alerta máxima.

-Ustedes…-se dirigió Kanon a los demás santos que esperaban detrás de él-No se metan en esto, Aioros y yo nos haremos cargo.

Kanon y Aioros intercambiaron miradas y, cómo si supieran lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, pusieron en acción su plan. El segundo gemelo corrío hacía donde se encontraban los dos dioses para alejar a Athena el lugar, todo bajo el resguardo del arquero dorado. Si Ares era un maestro con la lanza, Aioros era un genio con el arco. En cuestión de instantes, dos flechas más se clavaron en el hombro y bíceps izquierdos de Saga y un par más en una de sus piernas. A pesar del ardor que le causaban las heridas, Ares disfrutaba el momento. Había conseguido enfrentar a los guerreros de Athena llevándolos al extremo de herir a uno de sus compañeros con el fin de salvaguardar la seguridad de la que fuera su princesa, sin duda jugar con los sentimientos de esos mortales era de lo más entretenido que había hecho en los últimos días y bien valía la pena el dolor inflingido.

El ex marina tomó del brazo a la diosa ayudándole a ponerse de pie para llevarla a una distancia prudente del bélico Ares, sin embargo apenas habían avanzado un par de pasos cuando un golpe de energía les hizo tropezar. Detrás de ellos Ares había arrancado las flechas del cuerpo de Saga y, a pesar de la debilidad que comenzaba a hacer mella en él, se las ingenió para lanzar un ataque a Athena y Kanon que, aunque no alcanzó a golpearles directamente, si les hizo trastabillar.

Su instinto como santo de Athena llevó a Kanon a proteger ala diosa cubriendola con su propio cuerpo, sin importar lo que le sucediera la prioridad era mantener a la diosa sana y salva. Alzó la vista para ver a Aioros a unos cuantos pasos de donde ellos estaban, no podía afirmarlo con seguridad pero juraría que vió dudas en los ojos cerúleos del arquero; bien podría disparar una flecha y terminar de una vez por todas no solo con la pelea sino también con la vida de Saga, más Kanon sabía que Aioros no podría. No era capaz de arrebatarle a su hermano de la misma forma en que Saga le había arrebatado de Aioria.

Cuando una de las flechas del santo de Sagitario pasó extremadamente cerca de ambos, Kanon supo que Ares estaba ya a espaldas de él. Volteó para encontrarse con un rostro idéntico al suyo, unos ojos tan verdes como los propios pero que brillaban con un odio que nunca había visto en ellos. Un desfile de imágenes atrevesó su mente, desde los dulces recuerdos de su infancia hasta las amargas vivencias que sellaron su destino unos años atrás, y en ninguna de ellas recordó haber leído la maldad en los ojos de su gemelo.

-Vaya, los gemelos de Gémenis se reencuentran-Ares sonrió sardónicamente inspeccionando cada uno de los gestos de Kanon-¿Estás feliz de ver a tu hermano así?

-Maldito-escupió entre dientes el ex marina apretando con furia sus puños.

-¿Maldito dices? ¿Qué te parece? Después de todo tus palabras se han cumplido-Kanon se puso de pie para ver cara a cara al enemigo que habitaba dentro del cuerpo de su hermano-¿No recuerdas? Permíteme refrescar tu memoria. Cabo Sunión, unos quince años antes de tu época. Tus palabras exactas fueron: "Si tú me llamas maligno, tú también eres maldito porque somos de la misma familia."

Kanon se congeló. Recordaba perfectamente el momento al que el dios se refería, aún sentía el olor del salitre en su nariz y reconocía aquella mirada que recién había visto en Saga. Era la misma. Esos ojos inyectados en maldad, esa mueca de odio que reflejaban sus labios, ese cosmos infernal que terminó con la vida de su hermano. Fue el día en que Saga le encerró en la prisión de Cabo Sunión, justo después de negarse a usar su poder para terminar con la vida de Athena y conquistar al mundo; ese día Kanon había maldecido a su hermano con esas mismas palabras…

"_Si tú me llamas maligno, tú también eres maldito porque somos de la misma familia"_

Una y otra vez la frase resonó en su cabeza. Las palabras prohibidas que despertaron el alma del dios de la guerra que dormía dentro de Saga. El inicio de una tortura interminable para el santo de Géminis.

-Veo que te has acordado-le interrumpió Ares con burla-¿Sabes algo? Quizá resulte curioso, pero Saga no ha olvidado ni un solo segundo de lo que sucedió en Cabo Sunión. No pasa un solo día que no maldiga tu existencia y esa enorme bocaza tuya, basta con ver tu rostro para recordarse a sí mismo la basura que es y para darse cuenta que no hay nada que pueda hacer contra mí. Sí, tú me invocaste. Gracias a ti Saga no es más que un simple contenedor para mi alma. Debería agradecerte, porque además de Saga, tú eres el mejor aliado que tengo dentro de las filas de Athena.

Cada palabra ardía como si fuera una quemadura dentro del alma de Kanon. Le dolía insospechablemente saberse el culpable de la miseria de su hermano, pero era el rencor de Saga lo que le mataba en vida. No esperaba que olvidara, porque ni siquiera el mismo podría dejar ir algo de semejante magnitud; sin embargo llegó a pensar, ingenuamente, que Saga al menos le había perdonado, que ya no le odiaba y que estaba dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad. Sus ojos se humedecieron con las lágrimas que no tardarían mucho en correr por sus mejillas, apretó los dientes con rabia para exteriorizar de alguna forma sus sentimientos, sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse las declaraciones del dios de sus oídos. Poco le importó lo que sus compañeros pensaban en aquel instante. Si le odiaban estaba bien, si le compadecían también; eso era lo de menos. Tampoco le interesaba el dolor que se hacía palpable en el semblante de Athena, el que ella sufriera no le devolvería a Saga.

Solo quería una cosa en el mundo: a su hermano. Deseaba tirarse a sus pies para suplicar su perdón; necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que el pasado era solo eso…pasado. Sin embargo el hombre frente de él no era su hermano, quizás lucía y sonaba como él, pero aquel rostro deformado por la maldad no podía ser el de Saga. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por recobrar la de su hermano, por ver una última vez los tristes ojos esmeraldas de Saga; lo daría todo por devolverle la paz que él le había arrebatado a causa de su egoísmo y de su sed de poder.

-Basta-suplicó Athena con voz ahogada en sollozos y la mirada llena de odio al notar la desesperanza que invadía lentamente al gemelo menor-¿Por qué tienes que ser tal cruel?

-Tal vez tu santo de Géminis pueda contestar esa pregunta, ¿no lo crees así, estimado hermanito?-el sonido de esa palabra en los labios de Ares lanzó un escalofrío por el cuerpo del gemelo menor quien solamente atinó a mirarle con desprecio- "Los fuertes deben tener lo que quieren" ¿Cierto, Kanon?

Ya no pudo más. En aquel instante la diosa pudo observar como la mirada de Kanon parecía morir lentamente hasta dejar nada más que vacío en sus ojos verdes. Tomando ventaja del derrumbe emocional de Kanon, Ares atacó nuevamente. Dirigió con fuerza su lanza en dirección a la diosa de la sabiduría, la tenía justo donde quería y al final, la victoria sería suya. Las gotas de sangre comenzaron a correr rápidamente por la lanza para luego caer al piso formando pequeños charcos al mismo tiempo que el inmaculado blanco de las vestiduras de Athena se teñía con manchas de color escarlata. La señora de la sabiduría llevó sus ojos grises a la figura que estaba frente a ella.

Ahí, de pie y usando su cuerpo como escudo, Kanon se había interpuesto en el ataque permitiendo que la lanza de Ares atravesara su cuerpo en vez del de la joven pelinegra. Con una de sus manos se aferraba al arma para impedir que continuara avanzando a través de él y tocara a su señora. Ares miraba impávido. Le resultó imposible distinguir en que momento Kanon se había metido entre él y Athena, pero ahí lo tenía como prueba que el gemelo había encontrado la forma de detenerle.

Kanon alzó el rostro. Extrañamente no sentía dolor ni tampoco estaba asustado, solo quería ver una vez más la cara de su hermano. Cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron, el ex marina no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza, aquellos no eran más los ojos de Saga. Extendió su mano temblorosa para tocar con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de Saga.

-Saga…abre lo ojos-murmuró exhausto.

Abandonado por las fuerzas, Kanon cerró los ojos. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente. Ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, la impactante escena aún parecía falsa e irreal al punto que le impedía pensar con realidad en la magnitud de lo que presenciaban.

Poco a poco la lanza fue desvaneciendose mientras que Ares se veía obligado a retroceder un par de pasos. Antes de que el cuerpo inconsciente de Kanon golpeara el piso, la diosa de la sabiduría consiguió sostenerlo acostándolo con suavidad sobre el polvoso suelo para luego hincarse a su lado. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo comenzó de inmediato la curación de las heridas con ayuda de su cosmos, poco lo importaba tener frente a ella a Ares o lo que este estuviera haciendo, ahora su atención permanecía única y exclusivamente a Kanon.

-Por favor, Kanon…-murmuraba con desesperación sin quitarle la mirada de encima-No mueras, no te atrevas a morir aquí.

Las níveas manos de la diosa descansaban sobre el abdomen abierto del santo de Géminis cubriéndole con un aura dorada y manchándose con la sangre que emanaba de él. Cuando una transparente lágrima cayó sobre su brazo supo que estaba llorando, lloraba sin control y sin tener la facultad de detener las saladas gotas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Apenas alzó los ojos para distinguir como, frente a ellos dos, se enfilaban las regias figuras de sus santos dorados.

-Athena, usted encárguese de Kanon, por favor. Nosotros les protegeremos de Ares-no le vio con claridad, pero Athena podría jurar que vio un par de lágrimas traicioneras corriendo por la cara de Dohko, y era entendible; el santo de Libra había presenciado como sus jóvenes compañeros caían lentamente en desgracia y él solo participaba como un simple espectador.

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el cuerpo severamente herido de Kanon. Su respiración era apenas perceptible y la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo rápidamente dándole a su piel bronceada un pálido toque amarillento a causa de la hemorragia.

Mientras tanto los santos escrudiñaban cada movimiento de Ares. Una vez ya había fingido abandonar a Saga, por lo que no tenían certeza que en esa ocasión fuera diferente. Pero la seguridad de Ares había desaparecido. Tembloroso, Saga retrocedió llevándose las manos a la cabeza; sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas, un nudo dentro de su garganta le impedía respirar, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y las nauseas comenzaban a afectar su estómago. Cayó de rodillas sin levantar la mirada. Su agitada respiración se escuchaba claramente en la fúnebre afonía de la noche, ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo o estaba muriendo, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran la cruentas imágenes de Kanon siendo atravesado por la lanza de Ares y el cálido toque de sus dedos que parecía quemar sus mejillas. Soltó su cabeza para meter las manos tratando de evitar que la inercia de su cuerpo que caía le hiciera estrellar la cara contra el piso, su vista se clavó la tierra de color marrón debajo de él. Pequeñas manchas de un café mas oscuro se iban dibujando sobre la tierra debajo de él; no eran sangre…eran lágrimas. Las pruebas físicas del infinito dolor que le invadía caían ahí frente a sus ojos al mismo tiempo que un sollozo ahogado escapó de su garganta seca. Apretó los ojos con fuerza negándose a alzar la vista para llevarla hacia su hermano. No quería ver la obra de sus propias manos. No quería presenciar el fruto de su debilidad.

-Kanon…-alcanzó a decir con voz ahogada tensando la mandíbula con impotencia. Cerró los puños clavando las uñas en el áspero piso sin importarle que las puntas de sus dedos y los nudillos fueran desgarrados por los granos de tierra.

El toque cálido de una mano posándose sobre su hombro detuvo los involuntarios espasmos que recorrían su columna infundiéndole fuerza para alzar la mirada confrontando a quien tenía a su lado. Sin vencer por completo al temor fue levantado poco a poco la cabeza. Alcanzó a distinguir unos cuantos mechones de cabello castaño y unos segundos después se vio reflejado en un par de ojos turquesas que le miraban con una compasión y ternura que no había sentido en años. Dohko no pronunció una sola palabra. Acarició con cariño paternal los largos cabellos azules permitiéndole ser su apoyo, sabía que esa noche sería una de las más difíciles en la vida de Saga.

* * *

El golpeteo de los ágiles pasos al subir las escaleras que llevaban al salón del juicio era lo único que podía escucharse en medio del siniestro silencio. Perséfone se deslizaba graciosamente envuelta en una capa negra que escondía su divina figura de la vista de aquellos que podían representar una amenaza a sus planes. Tan pronto se cercioró de que la sala del juicio se encontraba completamente vacía se aproximó al antiguo libro en cuyas hojas se encontraba escrito el destino de todas las almas de los muertos. Abrió el mítico archivo sin titubear y pasó su dedo índice por los miles de nombres buscando entre ellos a los dos santos de Athena. Sus ojos iban y venían leyendo lo más rápido posible el contenido de las amarillentas hojas, por ello le resultó imposible distinguir una sombra que se acercaba a ella desde la oscuridad.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señora Perséfone?-le dijo una voz masculina con sumo respeto.

Los ojos rosas de la emperatriz del Inframundo miraron de reojo al hombre que se encontraba a su lado. Se había cuidado de no demostrar ningún tipo de exaltación a pesar de haber sido sorprendida leyendo lo que se suponía prohibido para cualquiera en el Infierno, más siendo ella la dueña y señora de ese lugar, no estaba dispuesta a demostrar arrepentimiento o temor.

-No necesito ayuda Minos, puedes retirarte-contestó sin quitar los ojos del libro.

Aquel hombre que la acompañaba no era otro más que Minos, uno de los tres jueces del Infierno. A diferencia de Eacos, Minos era mucho más joven y sus rasgos eran mucho menos severos; sus ojos negros y cabellos negros contrastaban con la blancura de su piel, pero más que darle un aspecto siniestro le brindaban un semblante de inmensa tranquilidad.

-Usted disculpará mi insistencia, señora, pero debo recordarle que el libro que usted tiene en sus manos representa uno de los mayores secretos del Inframundo y, por orden del señor Hades, se encuentra prohibido que alguien ajeno a él o yo lea su contenido-un brillo de rigidez iluminó sus ojos.

Perséfone continuó su lectura haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del juez del delicadeza pasó una de las maltrechas páginas antes de responder nuevamente a Minos.

-¿Tengo que recordarte con quien estás hablando? ¿Crees que como reina del Inframundo seré capaz de poner en peligro el poderío de mi querido esposo?-Perséfone sacó sus ojos del libro y recogiendo con sus manos un mechón de cabello verde que le estorbaba miró fijamente al hombre-¿Estás poniendo en duda mi lealtad, Minos?

El pelinegro calló. No estaba dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta y mucho menos a la mismísima Perséfone, pero ya de por sí resultaba sospechosa la presencia de la diosa ahí en pleno verano y más ahora que la había encontrado leyendo el libro de los muertos ni siquiera estaba seguro que Hades sabía de la presencia de la reina en sus territorios.

-Nunca fue mi intención poner en tela de juicio su nombre, mi señora-el juez le ofreció una reverencia a la deidad, cosa que ella pasó por alto para continuar su búsqueda-…Sin embargo es mi deber vigilar ese libro, si el señor Hades se entera…

-No debes preocuparte, Minos, sabes que la señora Perséfone es de mi entera confianza-la voz del dios del reino de los muertos hizo acto de presencia entre ellos.

Esta vez Perséfone no pudo evitar que el ritmo de su corazón aumentara al escuchar a su esposo entrando a la habitación pero, a pesar de que los nervios la carcomían por dentro, no interrumpió sus acciones y continuó escaneando con la vista la infinita lista de nombres que tenía en sus manos. Los pasos de Hades delataban su posición, lentamente se acercaba a la diosa aunque era de notarse la parsimonia con la que avanzaba.

-Puedes retirarte-ordenó el señor de las tinieblas a Minos acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento de su mano.

El juez no dudó ni un segundo en seguir la orden de su emperador y así como se mostró desapareció dejando en completa soledad a la pareja real. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, Hades permanecía con los ojos oscuros fijos en su mujer mientras ella no quitaba la vista del libro sin inmutarse de sus acciones.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanto deseo en el libro?-preguntó él.

-Un madre desesperada me ha pedido ayuda-mintió Perséfone-Sus hijos se han perdido en el bosque y con el transcurso de los días la esperanza de encontrarlos con vida se ha ido desvaneciendo, por eso ella me ha solicitado que le diga si debe o no resignarse a su pérdida. Pensé que si los niños están muertos sus nombres estarían en el libro del juicio.

-Eres demasiado misericordiosa e inocente, mi pequeña Perséfone-Hades la abrazó por la espalda y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella-Pero deberías de abandonar tu búsqueda…

Perséfono sintió que la sangre en las venas se le helaba debido al tono burlesco de Hades. El dios de cabellos oscuros depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de su esposa para luego llevar sus labios hasta el oído de ella.

-Esos "niños" cuyo destino escudriñas insistentemente no se encuentran en el libro-le dijo-Me temo que su "madre" está de suerte, porque ellos no han muerto…aún pertenecen al mundo de los vivos.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

¡Zaz! Otro capítulo agridulce Pero espero les haya gustado. A quienes siguen la historia les agradezco: Kisami Hoshigaki, Chris, Sanae Koneko, Leonis, Dama de la Estrellas, ELI251, Leika-kannon, nina, Anonymous-Anonimo, sol angel dpl, Tisbe y Minelava.

Chris: ¿Qué tal Chris? El capítulo anterior fue mucho más diverso en comparación con este, sin embargo espero que te haya gustado el final de la batalla contra Ares. En el capítulo 16 tienes razón, terminó con la llegada de Artemisa, aunque no me explayé mas porque nada mas quería interrumpir el momento entre Shura y Athena y describir la posición de la diosa de la luna la respecto. También te comento que Golden Years no está terminada, de hecho me encuentro trabajando en un capítulo nuevo. ¡¡Saluditos!!

ELI251: ¡Hola Eli! Si ya Perséfone comenzó a actuar, aunque la cosas no resultaron exactamente como ella planeaba, pero al menos ya hay una pista que seguir. Lo de Shura y Athena te lo dejo en suspenso XD. ¡Saludos!

Nina: Bueno, nina ¿qué te puedo decir de Máscara y Aioria? Creo que final de este capítulo te da una idea de lo que se viene :P ¡Saludos!

Tisbe: ¡Hola amiga! ¡Ay! Pobre del Aioros, con lo mucho que sufre igual comenzaba a preocuparme que exageré su conducta sin embargo poco a poco ira hallando resignación. El cabrito y Athena, bueno, es una larga historia :P, pero de verdad que ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo nuevo. ¿Y qué te pareció el final? Muajajaja. ¡Abrazos amiga!

Minelava: ¡Hola Mine! Bienvenida al fic. Mira que este capítulo ya habla un poquito más del status del minino y el cangrejo XD. Lo que dices del estilo similar al de Sanae es un gran halago, puesto que la señorita Koneko es una de mis autoras favoritas ^^. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

Me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo. Que estén todos bien y se cuidan mucho.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	19. Tentación

_**Dedicado a la Dama de las Estrellas**_

_Por tantísimos motivos_

_¡Un besote Rebe!_

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**Tentación**_

Perséfone se liberó del abrazo de su esposo llevando sus ojos rosas hacia el rostro del Rey del Inframundo. El angelical semblante de la diosa se turbó momentáneamente mientras que con la mirada reprochaba la burla por parte de su esposo; sin importar cuanto tiempo conviviera con él, Perséfone nunca se acostumbraría al maldito sarcasmo de Hades. El dios solo le sonrió con ironía al ver sus gestos de disgusto.

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Hades-le dijo la peliverde volviendo a concentrar su atención en el libro que aún sostenía celosamente en sus manos.

La sonrisa de Hades se ensanchó ante el comentario de su mujer. Se acercó a ella y, desde detrás de ella, pasó sus brazos para obligarla a cerrar el libro. El golpe del pesado manuscrito que se cerraba resonó en la vacía habitación sobresaltando ligeramente a la joven diosa quien miró por el rabillo del ojo al Emperador del Mundo de los Muertos. Al tenerla aprisionada entre la mesa y su cuerpo, Hades la tomó del mentón para obligarla a alzar la vista buscando que sus miradas se encontraran. Al perderse en aquellos ojos tan oscuros, Perséfone no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor. Con el tiempo había aprendido a amar a su esposo, pero eso no le impedía darse cuenta de la verdadera personalidad del dios de los muertos y, a sabiendas de ello, era consciente que con él no se jugaba.

-Mi querida Perséfone-la suave voz de Hades pareció hipnotizarla-Yo nunca bromearía con esos asuntos.

La besó en los labios con ternura para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta del cuarto. Perséfone permaneció de pie observando como la elegante figura de Hades desaparecía entre las sombras de la habitación dejándola sola y confundida. Miró el antiguo texto con desconfianza. No sabía que pensar. Llena de dudas volvió a abrir lentamente el libro de la vida repasando una y otra vez la infinita lista de nombres que contenía.

"_Imposible"_ pensó abriendo los ojos incredulidad. Bruscamente cerró el libro para luego retroceder asustada. Instintivamente llevó su mirada a la puerta donde unos minutos antes se había perdido su esposo. Algo no estaba bien y solo una persona sabía tanto como el mismo Hades al respecto, aquel que por órdenes de Zeus se había convertido en su sombra. Había llegado el momento de prestarle una visita al dios de los mares.

* * *

Un suspiró escapo del cuerpo del dios de la Guerra cuando su espíritu regresó a él. Perezosamente abrió sus ojos chocolate al mismo tiempo que se movía con cuidado comprobando que todo se encontraba en orden. Con una mueca de fastidio se llevó la mano al hombro. Si bien su cuerpo físico permanecía intacto, la sensación que le ocasionaron los múltiples ataques de los santos de Athena no se borraba del todo de su mente y todavía podía sentir el ardor de su carne abierta. Se dejó caer reposando su espalda en el respaldo del trono exquisitamente decorado. Su mirada se perdió en la bóveda del enorme salón que le servía de refugio. Adornado con hermosos vitrales, el techo de cristal resplandecía con el brillo de la luna y el mar de estrellas; las épicas batallas narradas en el fino cristal parecían cobrar vida relatando las cruentas hazañas del dios de la guerra. Sin embargo, para Ares ninguna de ellas le había satisfecho tanto como su breve encuentro con Athena esa misma noche.

Sonrió con malicia recordando el bellísimo rostro de Athena bañado por las lágrimas, ese angelical semblante lleno de angustia y dolor jamás había sido más excitante para él y, a pesar de ello, nunca antes había sentido tantos deseos de destruir a la diosa de la sapiencia. Gruñó divertido al pensar que tuvo la victoria tan cerca y que de no haber sido por esa repentina demostración de coraje por parte de Saga el mundo ya no sería el mismo.

-La próxima vez será…-dijo al aire a tiempo que se ponía de pie. Estaba cansado así que necesitaba unas pocas horas de sueño para recuperarse.

-¿Te divertiste, cariño?-la femenina voz que le llamó captó de inmediato su atención obligándole a detenerse para mirar de reojo.

A un costado del trono, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo, Hera fijaba sus hermosos ojos azules en él. Los labios de la reina se curvaron con ironía al contemplar la sorpresa oculta en la mirada de su hijo favorito, la misma sonrisa burlesca que Ares mantenía en su boca la mayoría del tiempo.

-Madre-le saludó el castaño regalándole una leve reverencia con la cabeza-¿Qué te trae a mi templo?

-No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de felicitarte por el extraordinario espectáculo que has ofrecido esta noche-la diosa soltó una carcajada que retumbó en la habitación.

Ares torció la boca inclinando ligeramente a la cabeza hacia un lado. Odiaba por sobre todas las cosas esos hábitos escandalosos de su madre, si por él fuera le arrancaría la lengua con tal de hacerla callarde una vez por todas.

-¿Tienes que ser tan molestamente escandalosa?-preguntó con fastidio-Además, tu opinión sobre mis actos poco me importa, así que con tu permiso me retiro. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte. Conoces la salida ¿cierto?

La blanca capa del dios de la guerra flotó en el aire cuando él se dio la vuelta para continuar el camino hasta sus aposentos. Ante semejante insulto, el níveo rostro de la esposa de Zeus se tornó rojo de rabia; tal vez era su hijo pero a nadie le permitía tratarla de esa forma. Furiosa, Hera alzó la mano apuntando a su vástago que caminaba sin inmutarse. Un fino rayo de luz rojiza se proyectó desde la punta de su dedo índice alcanzando a rozar el rostro de Ares y abriendo una leve herida en la mejilla del dios. Él se detuvo en seco. Permaneció completamente quieto mientras un delgado hilo de sangre recorría su rostro. Cuando por fin volteó, sus ojos chocolate se centraron en la pelirroja que sonreía satisfecha de tener su atención. Cualquiera hubiese temido aquel par de pupilas que centellaban con ira, sin embargo Hera no parecía inmutarse por el odio contenido en ese par de ojos que la miraban fijamente.

-Vamos Ares, no seas infantil…es solo un pequeño rasguño-Hera se acercó a él para usar su cosmos en la curación de la herida de su hijo. El dios la tomó de la muñeca apretándola con fuerza para evitar que le tocara, pero la reina del Olimpo no retrocedió. Se sostuvieron las miradas unos segundos en medio del más tenso de los silencios.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-escupió las palabras Ares a sabiendas de que su madre no se marcharía sin antes decir lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Querer? Realmente nada, cariño. Solo venía a darte algunas sugerencias, ya sabes, un par de consejos maternales-el dios la miró con desconfianza más no la interrumpió-He estado observándote con detenimiento y me he dado cuenta de lo cerca que estuviste de terminar con Athena. Fue realmente admirable sin embargo, matar a la niña consentida de Zeus quizás no sea la mejor de las estrategias.

-Si has venido a pedirme que le perdone la vida para evitarte pleitos con mi padre, entonces estás perdiendo tu tiempo y el mío.

-No te confundas, Ares. Nadie sería más feliz que yo si la malcriada desapareciera, pero ¿por qué terminar rápidamente con su vida cuando su agonía puede ser larga y en extremo dolorosa?-soltó la pregunta Hera. Ares alzó una ceja interesando en las palabras de su madre por primera vez en toda la plática-¿Acaso no has notado lo mucho que sufre por sus santos? ¿No te divierte esa expresión de ansiedad que se dibuja en su rostro cuando alguien les lastima? Piénsalo bien, será mucho más entretenido verla retorcerse de dolor mientras sus santos caen uno a uno, y si la mano asesina es uno de ellos mismos…no tengo palabras para describir cuan fascinante sería. ¿No lo crees así, mi niño?

Ares agachó la cabeza. Su cuerpo sufrió pequeños espasmos hasta que no pudo evitarlo más y se soltó a reír. Le encantaba. Ciertamente la maldad la había heredado del lado de su madre, puesto que nadie más que ella podía maquinar tan viles estrategias…y nadie como él para ejecutarlas.

* * *

Afuera de los aposentos de los hermanos de Géminis, los santos esperaban ansiosos que Athena saliera para informarles del estado de salud de Kanon; algunos de pie, otros sentados, pero todos y cada uno de ellos permanecían con el alma en un hilo debido a la incertidumbre que rodeaba a la vida de su compañero. La oscuridad del pasillo apenas iluminado por las antorchas situadas a los costados hacía aún más fúnebre la dantesca escena en la que solamente se dejaban escuchar las pesadas respiraciones de los santos dorados, ninguno de los cuales se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sentado con la espalda recostada sobre la pared, Saga de Géminis se mantenía alejado del grupo. Su mirada perdida dejaba al descubierto que su mente estaba en aquel detrás de la puerta, en Kanon, reviviendo una y otra vez la última caricia que le infundió fuerzas para liberarse del yugo de Ares, esa caricia que a su hermano casi le había costado la vida. Las heridas de su cuerpo todavía sangraban, sin embargo poco importaba el dolor físico cuando dentro de su alma todo se encontraba completamente destruido. Sabía que todos tenían la esperanzas puestas en la diosa de la sabiduría pero, de alguna forma Saga sentía que las cosas no resultarían como esperaban. Kanon estaba mal y él lo sabía por que una parte de sí mismo se perdía lentamente en la oscuridad.

El leve golpeteo de los pasos de Herse que se acercaba por el pasillo capturó la atención de Dohko. La vio cruzar el pasillo hasta a acercarse a él. Sus labios se curvaron para regalarle una sonrisa llena de tristeza que él correspondió a pesar de que no sentía deseos de reír, estaba agotado de fingir una fuerza que poco a poco había perdido debido a los últimos acontecimientos. La joven se limitó a mirarle con preocupación. Escudriñó detenidamente los ojos turquesas del santo buscando entender en lo que pasaba por su mente y lo encontró. Encontró dolor y amargura mezclados con rabia e impotencia, era como si los años hubieran nublado esas hermosas pupilas en tan solo unos días. Entonces deseó poder abrazarlo, confortarlo en ese inmenso sufrimiento que él creía que vivía en soledad cuando en realidad ella estaba ahí para apoyarlo; pero no podía. Sus caminos eran diferentes y la única razón por la que se habían conocido era porque el destino decidió caprichosamente que ambos coincidieran en ese instante, sin embargo, así como les había reunido así les separaría.

Tras dudarlo por unos segundos, la sacerdotisa posó su mano con suavidad sobre el brazo del santo de Libra para transmitirle su apoyo. Él correspondió llevando su mano libre hacia la de Herse. Su piel era una delicia al tacto, suave y delicada, pero más haya de eso era la calidez que le infundía ese gesto a su perturbada alma. Intercambiaron miradas y pensamientos en el más absoluto de los silencios, un toque que decía más de lo que mil palabras podrían expresar.

-Tengo que curar a Saga-Herse fue la primera en hablar y en romper el contacto visual agachando la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Dohko despertó con la afirmación de la rubia llevando su mirada a la solitaria figura que apenas se distinguía en la oscuridad del corredor. Le dolía verle así. Aquel joven de ojos enigmáticos y tristes solamente conocía el dolor y la soledad que había experimentado desde el inicio de su existencia; no tenía nada a que aferrarse. Apenas comenzaba a reconstruir la relación con la única familia que poseía y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un dios caprichoso y cruel había roto el lazo de amor que aún existían en los gemelos, ese lazo que había sobrevivido a los obstáculos que conspiraron desde el primer día de sus vidas para separarles.

Acompañando a Herse, el santo de Libra libró los pocos metros que le separaba del guardián del tercer templo. Ambos se detuvieron cuando estuvieron junto a él, más Saga no se inmutó; no levantó la mirada, no habló, no se movió. El antiguo maestro sabía que no sería fácil acercarse a él, no con todos esos sentimientos creando una muralla invisible a su alrededor. Se agachó para que su rostro quedara casi a la altura del de Géminis y fijó sus ojos turquesas en el chico frente a él.

-Saga…-le dijo con el volumen de voz más bajo que pudo usar-Tenemos que atender esas heridas.

El peliazul no respondió. Escondidos entre los mechones de cabellos azul, su mirada permanecía fija en el suelo de mármol mientras su mente se encontraba ausente de su cuerpo.

-¿Saga?-insistió el castaño.

Como respuesta Saga sacudió la cabeza casi de manera imperceptible. No quería ser curado. Quería seguir sintiendo el ardor de las heridas en su cuerpo pensando que quizás eso era mejor que el terrible tormento al que su alma era sometida en esos instantes. Quería experimentar en carne propia lo que Kanon sintió cuando la lanza atravesó su cuerpo y, si aquello era algo parecido a lo que él sentía, entonces con gusto lo soportaría; pagaría de esa manera el sufrimiento que le causó a su hermano.

Dohko imitó la conducta de Saga para indicarle a Herse que no tenía caso que siguiera insistiendo, meneó la cabeza para pedirle a la sacerdotisa que le diera un poco más de tiempo al santo de Géminis. Ella entendió y, dándose la vuelta, dejó a los dos guerreros solos. El de Libra posó su mano sobre los revueltos cabellos azules de Saga y los acarició con el cariño de un padre que le ofrece consuelo a su hijo caído en desgracia. Se sentó a su lado a esperar. Quería estar seguro que el más joven sabía que no estaba solo…que nunca lo estaría.

Del lado opuesto del corredor Shura también se encerraba en sus propios pensamientos. La falta del sentido de la vista solamente contribuía a hundirlo más y más en el enorme vacío que se había creado en su interior. Una y otra vez se culpaba del desenlace de los acontecimientos; no podía evitarlo, era imposible sacarse esa sensación de impotencia que llenaba su corazón de rabia. Sin darse cuenta apretó los puños con frustración. Estaba furioso. Sí, estaba furioso consigo mismo.

Sintió el calor de alguien tomando asiento junto a él al mismo tiempo que una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro. No necesitaba ver para saber quien era el dueño de la fortaleza que le infundía aquel gesto.

-Yo…siento mucho lo de Aioria-alcanzó a decir Shura en un susurro.

Le oyó suspirar profundamente y supo que estaba llorando en silencio. Sabía que todavía le dolía demasiado y, a pesar de eso, dejaba a un lado su propia miseria para proporcionarle el apoyo que tanta falta le hacía esa noche. En su corazón le agradeció infinitamente a Aioros aquel gesto de amistad, porque eso eran, amigos; amigos que permanecerían juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos hasta que la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba Kanon se abrió lentamente dando paso a la figura de la diosa de la sapiencia. No fue necesario que dijera una sola palabra, sus ojos grises revelaron quizás más de lo que debían. Dohko se levantó de junto a Saga abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros que comenzaban a rodear a Athena. Volteó para observar de reojo como el de Géminis se mantenía estático, sin siquiera hacer el intento de buscar más información respecto a su gemelo. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por la mente del santo de Libra al atestiguar la derrota pintada en el rostro de Saga, pero en ninguno de ellos se atrevió a juzgarlo; nadie podía hacerlo puesto que pocos conocían el verdadero sufrimiento al que había sido expuesto a través de su corta vida.

-¿Señora?-preguntó solemnemente a la deidad.

Athena recorrió los cansados rostros de sus santos con la mirada. Desvió la vista ligeramente para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Saga a un lado del pasillo y con el de Shura al otro extremo. Ninguno se movía ni expresaba emoción alguna.

-La situación de Kanon es complicada-dijo regresando su atención a aquellos frente a ella-Físicamente, su cuerpo ha respondido bien a las propiedades curativas de mi cosmos, de hecho sus heridas están casi curadas por completo…-Athena se detuvo buscando la forma adecuada de explicar lo que seguía-Sin embargo Kanon no ha reaccionado lo cual me preocupa de gran manera ya que Ares posee la rara habilidad de descontrolar la cosmo energía de sus rivales, es decir, aquel que se enfrente a él y recibe su máximo ataque puede perder la capacidad de manejar su propia energía vital.

-Eso quiere decir que Kanon puede o no despertar, ¿cierto?-preguntó dubitativo Shaka.

-Así es. En estos momentos Kanon se encuentra atrapado dentro de un cuerpo físico al que no puede controlar-explicó Athena bajando momentáneamente la mirada.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-replicó Milo interrumpiendo a la diosa.

Ella suspiró.

-Puedo ayudarle poco a poco a estabilizar su agitado cosmos, sin embargo debido a la gravedad de su situación no será algo fácil y tampoco estoy completamente segura de que funcionará.

El rostro de Milo se tensó al escuchar la última parte. Desvió la mirada sin atreverse a decir nada pero su interior ardía con rabia y desesperación. De no haber sido porque su diosa se encontraba presente probablemente la pared de piedra hubiera pagado la ira que en ese momento se había apoderado del escorpión dorado. Su respiración se volvió pesada debido a los esfuerzos por mantener la cordura en tan delicada situación sin embargo no podía hacer nada más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-preguntó forzándose a decir cada palabra con la mayor claridad posible y por evitar que la voz se le quebrara.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo qué?-le devolvió la pregunta la diosa sin entender a que se refería.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Kanon en despertar?-Milo se secó bruscamente una lágrima de cólera.

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si lo hará-respondió ella con sinceridad.

Nadie se atrevió a seguir adelante con el interrogatorio ni tampoco a decir nada más. Los jóvenes permanecieron callados y completamente absortos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Maldición…¿cuánto más?-bufó entre dientes el santo de Sagitario observando de reojo a Shura que no se movía del lugar donde estaba sentado. Se mordió el labio para contener el llanto sin conseguirlo. Dándose la vuelta se separó del grupo buscando un poco de privacidad.

Athena se armó de valor para no echarse a llorar junto con su santo mientras lo miraba alejarse. Sabía que el dolor que sentía era enorme, pero también reconocía que de poco servían las palabras en momentos como ese. Solo el tiempo, con su inmensa sabiduría, podría sanar las heridas del alma del de la sagita. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, la diosa de la sabiduría se abrió paso entre los jóvenes para dirigirse hacia otra de sus principales preocupaciones: Saga.

De pie frente al santo de Géminis la morena le observaba con detenimiento y compasión. Detrás de aquella abundante cabellera que ocultaba su triste semblante ella sabía que el dolor consumía lentamente a su guerrero. Prestó atención y le vio temblar ligeramente. Se conmovió en sobremanera. Su sufrimiento era también el de ella y el de sus compañeros, pero Saga se encerraba en su soledad sin darse la oportunidad de desahogar esa angustia que le desgarraba por dentro.

-Acompáñame Saga-le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él-Hay que detener ya la hemorragia de tus heridas.

El santo respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lado sin confrontar directamente a los ojos grises que le veían fijamente. No era nada personal contra Athena, era algo contra sí mismo. En su mente se libraba una batalla para entender en lo que se había convertido y el resultado le asqueaba. Débil, cobarde, patético, miserable…tanto adjetivos que nunca nadie se habría atrevido a mencionar junto a su nombre, pero que ahora encajaban perfectamente en su persona.

Athena no insistió más. Sin importar todo lo que dijera o hiciera, no había forma de convencer a Saga de nada. Solo podía esperar, y así lo hizo. Retiró su mano para luego alejarse de él, no sin antes voltear a verlo por una última vez.

-Si necesitas hablar sabes donde encontrarme-habló Athena. No quería dejarle solo pero no tenía más opción.

Cruzó el corredor bajo las miradas expectantes del resto de sus santos dorados que la seguían con la vista. El rostro de su señora era un espectáculo de fascinante tristeza. Sus ojos eran incapaces de ocultar el desconsuelo de la diosa, sin embargo aún brillaban con esa fuerza divina que les infundía coraje para seguir adelante. Divina y mortal a la vez. Con el alma de una diosa y el corazón de una mujer.

-Vayan a reposar, mis santos. Por ahora no podemos hacer nada más y ustedes necesitan algo de descanso después de estos días tan difíciles, así que por favor retírense a sus habitaciones-les ordenó ella-Dohko, ¿podrías esperarme unos minutos? Quiero hablar contigo pero todavía tengo un asunto pendiente.

El santo de Libra asintió adivinando las intenciones de su señora. Era inevitable tener una larga conversación con Athena en la que tendría que revelarle hasta el último de los secretos de la Orden Dorada, y ese momento había llegado. No le molestaba esperar a pesar de la hora de la noche, de cualquier manera le sería imposible conciliar el sueño.

-Vamos Shura, quiero estabilizar tu cosmos a la brevedad posible-la diosa se dirigió al santo de Capricornio.

Shura se puso de pie perezosamente sin saber que haría al conseguirlo. Si había llegado al corredor era porque sus compañeros le auxiliaron puesto que le era imposible hacerlo por sí mismo. Por un instante se sintió inseguro y temeroso, pero al sentir la calidez de la mano de su diosa tomando la suya, toda la zozobra quedó atrás. Poco a poco se perdieron de vista en la penumbra del pasillo dejando atrás a los demás santos.

-Ella le pedirá que usted le explique la verdad detrás de nosotros-habló Aioros viendo fijamente al santo de Libra.

-Lo sé-respondió Dohko buscando restarle atención al asunto.

-¿Piensa contarle todo?-la pregunta por parte de Shaka sorprendió al antiguo maestro quien esperaba semejante pregunta de cualquiera de ellos menos del santo de la virgen.

-¿Tengo otra opción, Shaka?

El rubio no contestó. Dohko tenía razón y eso era innegable. Era hora de que los secretos terminaran para que la diosa encontrara una forma de ayudarles, si es que aquello era posible.

-Será mejor que sigan las indicaciones de Athena y se retiren a sus habitaciones, mañana será un largo día y estoy seguro que a todos les haría bien dormir un rato-ordenó Dohko mientras iba en busca de su señora acompañado de Herse.

-¿Dormir? Cómo si eso fuera posible-gruñó Milo por lo bajo.

Sin embargo el escorpión tampoco estaba de humor para soportar las caras de sus amigos, así que con las mismas se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a su habitación buscando un poco de paz después de días tan emocionales, pero algo le detuvo. Saga ya no estaba sentado en el corredor. En un descuido de ellos, el santo de Géminis había desaparecido y ahora su paradero era desconocido. Suspiró resignado observando de reojo como sus compañeros parecían adoptar la misma postura que él al respecto.

-Nos vemos mañana-ondeó la mano en el aire para despedirse.

Poco a poco los santos fueron retirándose hasta que solamente se distinguían las siluetas de Mu y Shaka en el vacío pasillo. Los rostros de ambos delataban el cansancio que les aquejaba más, sin importar que tan mermadas estuvieran sus fuerzas, no les era fácil deshacerse de la angustia que generaba la situación que vivían.

-¿No te vas a tu habitación?-cuestionó Mu.

-No tiene caso, no podría dormir así que supongo que poco importa donde me encuentre.

Shaka se pasó la mano por la frente para luego enredar sus dedos en su cabello rubio. Ese gesto sumamente simple sorprendió de gran manera a Mu. Jamás antes había visto a su compañero de Virgo expresando su frustración como lo hacía en ese momento. Se veía tan vulnerable peroa la vez tan humano. De pronto el imperturbable Shaka, aquel hombre que se jactaba de ser el más cercano a dios, lucía como un ser humano más; uno que sufría y compartía el sentimiento de pérdida de sus hermanos.

-Sentir no es un pecado, Shaka.

Los ojos turquesas del santo de Virgo viajaron hasta encontrarse con del carnero dorado quien le sonrió con empatía. Esta perfectamente consciente de lo que significaba para Shaka descubrir ese lado que pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de explorar, y más aún los eventos que le habían llevado a encontrarse con su naturaleza mortal.

-Supongo que no lo es, pero es más duro que mantenerte encerrado en tu propia realidad-la boca de Virgo se torció con melancolía.

Mu cruzó junto a él dándole unas palmadas en el hombro con empatía.

-¿Te vas?-le interrogó Shaka.

-Sí, estoy realmente agotado. Tengo varias noches sin dormir bien, así que creo que realmente necesito al menos unos minutos de sueño.

-Créeme que con solo ver la reacción de Aioros hoy me doy una idea de todo lo que han pasado ustedes que estuvieron con él al enterarse de…-Shaka calló.

-No ha sido fácil para Aioros, de hecho te digo que lo que viste hace unos momentos es lo más tranquilo que ha estado en días, sin embargo no es solo eso lo que me impide conciliar el sueño…-ante la confesión de Mu, Shaka alzó una ceja preguntándole con los ojos al respecto. El carnero continuó-No te preocupes demasiado, es solo una pesadilla.

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Si no te importa, en lo que menos quiero pensar ahora es en eso. Prometo contarte en la mañana.

Shaka asintió.

-Tienes razón, descansa.

Completamente solo en el corredor Shaka apoyó la espalda en la fría pared de piedra resbalando hasta sentarse en el suelo. Aún los dioses tenían derecho de llorar, entonces ¿por qué él no podía?

* * *

La señora de la sapiencia le guió a través de los corredores hasta que se encontraron frente a una puerta que se abrió para darles paso al interior de un espacioso salón. Athena cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de ambos. Permaneció de pie con los ojos fijos en la puerta de madera mientras, a sus espaldas, Shura caminaba titubeante buscando algún lugar donde sentarse. Por fin consiguió llegar a un mullido sillón en donde se sentó.

-Nunca más te atrevas a desobedecerme-le dijo ella en un susurro que se perdió en el eco de la habitación.

El reproche sorprendió momentánemente al santo de Capricornio, pero no tardó mucho en encontrar palabras para responder.

-¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Permanecer ahí mientras Ares la mataba-guiándose por el sonido de la voz de la diosa, Shura se las había arreglado para fijar sus opacos ojos en Athena quien hizo lo mismo con el cabrito dorado.

-Él nunca hubiera podido derrotarme.

-¿Y usted iba a poder hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz de matar a Saga? Porque hasta donde sé, fue Kanon quien terminó despertándole.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Athena agachó la cabeza severamente avergonzada y adolorida de las palabras del santo de Capricornio. Les había fallado. Sus intentos de salvar a uno casi le costaron la vida a Kanon y había dejado a Shura más dañado de lo que esperaba; no podía continuar negándose a sí misma que había sido débil y ahora sus santos pagaban las consecuencias. Contuvo un sollozo buscando en su interior las fuerzas para hacerle frente a Shura.

-Deberías cuidar más tus palabras Shura, estás hablando con tu diosa-le respondió sin perder el temple. No le permitiría ganar esa discusión, no dejaría que el santo de Capricornio pensara que tenía la razón; hacerlo solo deterioraría más la poca confianza que él tenía en ella.

-Mi diosa…solo eso y nada más-Shura le dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Qué más podría ser?-Athena agachó la cabeza sin saber por qué lo hacía.

-Desafortunadamente nada más…-los ojos de Athena se abrieron ante la afirmación del cabrito dorado.

No supo que responder. Simplemente se había quedado sin palabras. Su corazón brincó dentro de su pecho mientras inconscientemente retenía la respiración. Tuvo la intención de preguntar a que se refería, sin embargo el temor a una respuesta que no estaba lista para escuchar la detuvo. Las cosas ya estaban demasiado complicadas como para que ella las empeorara, por ello decidió callar.

-Tengo que volver a estabilizar tu cosmos para que puedas utilizarlo de nuevo-continuó después de unos minutos cambiando la conversación-¿Dónde te golpeó Ares exactamente?

Shura se sopló los flequillos mientras señalaba como podía un punto en su espalda justo debajo del omóplato izquierdo.

-Tendrás que quitarte la camisa-dijo la diosa dándole algo de espacio.

Él obedeció sin titubeos despojándose de la prenda, mientras más rápido pudiera salir de ahí e ir su habitación, mejor para él. Athena se acercó a él para analizar la lesión que había dejado Ares. El golpe podía verse con claridad. Un círculo rojizo sobre la espalda del santo indicaba el lugar donde había recibido el impacto del dios de la guerra. La deidad de la sabiduría deslizó sus dedos cuidadosamente sobre el golpe haciendo respingar a Shura cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto.

-Disculpa, ¿te lastimé?-preguntó Athena alejando las manos de él temerosa de haberle causado daño.

Shura sacudió la cabeza para negar. No era dolor. Era una sensación completamente diferente…y eso le asustaba.

La joven continuó examinándole. Chasqueó la lengua mientras posaba la palma de sus manos justo sobre el círculo rojo y frunció el ceño en señal de concentración. Shura sintió de inmediato el cosmos de su señora sincronizándose con el suyo al mismo tiempo que recorría toda la zona afectada por Ares. Abrió los ojos y contuvo la respiración durante todo el tiempo que ella mantuvo fluyendo su energía hacia él.

-Listo-exclamó la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que se plantaba frente a él-El poder de Ares se ha neutralizado, ya no podrá interferir más en ti.

-Pero aún no puedo usar mi cosmos-bufó con fastidio Shura después de intentar utilizar su energía para identificar el lugar donde estaban.

-Tranquilo, he terminado la primera parte pero todavía falta regresarte la habilidad para controlar tu cosmo energía.

Por el sonido de su voz Shura supo que ella estaba delante de él. Alzó el rostro como si tratase de buscarle a pesar de que a su alrededor solo había oscuridad.

-Necesito que te sientes derecho-ella le tomó de los hombros y le empujó para que se irguiera en su asiento-Escúchame, quizás sientas una leve sensación de molestia, pero créeme que tan pronto se desvanezca podrás tener completa facultad sobre tu cosmos otra vez ¿entendido?

Shura asintió sin saber exactamente que esperar, sin embargo confiaba en ella.

Los ojos grises de la deidad se fijaron los de Shura. Se perdió un momento inspeccionado cada una de sus facciones, memorizando aquel rostro que había visto tantas veces pero que nunca pudo apreciar con detenimiento. Su único arrepentimiento era no haber tenido la oportunidad de observarlo de esa forma cuando los ojos verdes del Capricornio aún brillaban con a pesar de la mirada nublada era hipnotizante, verlo en plenitud sería fascinante. Le vio fruncir el ceño al sentir su mirada sobre él y su tibia respiración tan cerca de la suya.

-¿Athena?-la voz de Shura la sacó del trance haciéndola retroceder ruborizada. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto a él que ni siquiera lo había notado?-Athena, ¿está usted bien?

La joven asintió por instinto para luego caer en cuenta de que el santo no podía verla. Sacudió la cabeza buscando sacarse los últimos minutos de la mente y tratando de recuperar la calma.

-Sí, estoy bien-contestó a pesar de que mentía.

El santo de Capricornio alzó una ceja sin estar muy seguro de que lo que estaba sucediendo, más sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntar más.

Con la cabeza más fría, Athena cerró los ojos asumiendo nuevamente una postura de concentración total. Su cuerpo fue rodeado por una leva aura de color dorado mientras que la punta de los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha se iluminó con una esfera de energía del mismo color. Golpeó con sus dedos el centro del pecho de Shura haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor.

-¡Maldición!-se quejó entre dientes el Capricornio llevándose la mano al pecho. El golpe no había sido tan fuerte, pero la sensación de quemazón que le produjo resultó ser más molesta de lo que Athena le había advertido.

Athena trató de guardarse la sonrisa que le producía el verlo quejarse. Claro, el chico era capaz de soportar estoicamente los embates del dios más violento de todos, pero se quejaba de un leve ardor que le ayudaría a recuperarse.

-No fue para tanto-le dijo ella acercándole la camisa para se la pusiera de nuevo.

Shura se frotó el pecho mientras llevaba sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba la diosa y torcía la boca.

-Cuando el dolor cese tendrás tu cosmos de regreso-continuó Athena-Ahora me retiro, a Dohko y a mí nos espera una larga noche.

El cabrito dorado escuchó los pasos de la joven dirigirse hasta la donde se encontraba la salida. Dudó un momento antes de atreverse a detenerla.

-Athena-le habló-Lo que usted esta a punto de escuchar de la boca del antiguo maestro probablemente será peor de lo que espera.

Ella regresó sobre sus pasos. Agachándose frente al santo le acarició cariñosamente el rostro con la mano. Shura se tensó al sentir la suave mano de la diosa recorriendo su mejilla.

-Trato de entender…debo comprender que hemos hecho los dioses con ustedes´-le susurró Athena para luego alejarse de él.

El peliverde escuchó la puerta cerrarse indicándole que la joven se había ido. Llevó la mano de regreso a su pecho dándose cuenta que el dolor había desaparecido sin que lo notase. Poco a poco todo a su alrededor volvía a dibujarse permitiéndole ubicarse de nuevo. Su cosmos había regresado.

* * *

El campo de batalla cruelmente exponía los vestigios del último enfrentamiento entre los santos de la diosa de la sabiduría y el dios de la guerra violenta. La solitaria figura del santo de Géminis era iluminada por la débil luz nocturna mientras observaba inmutable el escenario de la cruenta pelea. Avanzó un par de pasos sobre el polvoroso suelo hasta llegar a una roja mancha que indicaba el lugar donde Kanon había caído. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la sangre carmesí que se secaba sobre la superficie al mismo tiempo que sus puños se cerraban con frustración al no poder hacer nada más por su hermano. Una gota del mismo rojo resbaló por su brazo y cayó sobre la tierra perdiéndose en el pequeño charco a sus pies. Eran idénticas. Su sangre y la Kanon eran idénticas como lo eran ellos. Uno era parte del otro. Sin embargo las similitudes terminaban ahí. Eran dos seres iguales pero a la vez diametralmente diferentes.

Al estar de pie en aquel lugar, las imágenes de su confrontación con Kanon se reproducían una y otra vez en su cabeza sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas. Apretó los ojos buscando liberarse de los recuerdos pero solamente consiguió avivarlos más y más. Incapaz de soportarlo se alejó del lugar con destino a los bosques que rodeaban el campo de entrenamientos del templo de Athena. Usó los caminos que se habían abierto en los espesos bosques durante la batalla para perderse entre los árboles con la intención de permanecer alejado de todo y todos, no quería a nadie cerca de él.

Caminó hasta encontrarse con un viejo tronco caído en donde se sentó. Una súbita sensación de ardor se apoderó de su pierna cuando se flexionó y la herida que recién comenzaba a cicatrizar volvió a abrirse. Instintivamente cubrió con la palma de su mano el centro de la hemorragia observando como el rojo líquido se colaba por sus dedos mientras su ropa volvía a teñirse de color carmesí.

-Athena ha sido desconsiderada al no curar tus heridas-escuchó a una voz femenina hablándole.

Ocultando su sorpresa Saga observó de reojo a la diosa del amor que se materializaba a su lado. La recorrió con la mirada hasta encontrarse con aquel par de hipnotizantes ojos verdes que a su vez le veían fijamente. Ella se puso de pie para arrodillarse frente al santo de Géminis haciéndole apartar las manos lentamente de la herida. Afrodita llevaba consigo una pequeña canasta de mimbre que contenía varios objetos con los cuales realizaría los curetajes que necesitaba el gemelo. El peliazul intentó protestar cuando ella posó sus manos sobre su pierna para examinar la gravedad de las heridas, sin embargo Afrodita respondió posando su dedo índice sobre la boca del santo para silenciarlo.

-Déjame ayudarte, quiero librarte del dolor-le susurró sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los de él.

Saga no pudo responder, solo atinó a observarla mientras ella limpiaba con suma delicadeza la piel rasgada y aplicaba las lociones herbales que facilitarían el proceso de sanación. La diosa se mantenía absorta en su trabajo sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor pero el guardián del tercer templo no podía quitar la mirada de ella. Más rápido de lo que Saga hubiera esperado, o deseado, Afrodita finalizó de vendar las lesiones de ambas piernas para luego volver a sentarse a su lado. Él giró ligeramente el torso para quedar frente a la deidad quien le sonrió con una mezcla de picardía y sensualidad al mismo tiempo que humedecía sus labios color coral.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó Afrodita tomando los extremos de la camisa de Saga buscando liberarlo de la prenda.

Perdido en el par de ojos esmeralda, Saga no puso resistencia. Cuando la camisa ya no fue un obstáculo entre los dos, Afrodita le contempló con una sonrisa en su boca. Conteniendo los deseos de abalanzarse sobre él, ella se esforzó por fingir indiferencia para enfocarse nuevamente en sus labores de curación. Sin decir palabra, aseó y protegió las laceraciones en el cuerpo del santo bajo la penetrante mirada de él, ocultando sus ojos en los mechones de cabello café que caían sobre su rostro. Tan pronto hubo terminado, volvió a guardar sus instrumentos dentro de la canasta con la intención de alejarse de él, pero las manos de Saga posándose sus hombros le impidieron ponerse de pie.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-la cuestionó con voz ronca el santo de Géminis.

La diosa del amor no respondió. Sus ojos verdes parecieron brillar cuando se encontraron con los de Saga, sin embargo al santo le resultó imposible leer algo en aquella mirada. Con un impulsivo movimiento Afrodita consiguió soltarse del agarre del gemelo y rápidamente se puso de pie para crear una distancia entre él y ella dándole la espalda. Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo cierta indignación, más en realidad sonreía internamente al saber que tenía la atención de Saga; estaba segura que su rechazo solamente conseguía atraerle más y más a ella. Escuchó al peliazul aproximándose a ella y no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante. Él volvió a tomarla de los hombros para obligarla a enfrentarle.

-¿No piensas responder mi pregunta?-insistió sin gesticular en lo absoluto.

-¿Tiene caso hacerlo?-contestó Afrodita tras un breve silencio-De todas formas no me creerías.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-el santo acarició la suave mejilla de la diosa con el reverso de sus dedos.

Delineó el rostro de Afrodita hasta llegar a su mentón obligándola a levantar la cara para poder observarla sin dificultades. Sus ojos bajaron hasta fijarse en la boca rosa de la diosa del amor quien se mordió los labios adivinando lo que seguía. La distancia entre ambos fue desapareciendo hasta que la boca masculina tomó posesión de la suya. Sus labios se apretaron ferozmente mientras sus lenguas se enfrascaban en una batalla por conquistarse la una a la otra. Los dos se perdieron en un arrebato de pasión y deseo que llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias; no había manera de detener algo que ambos querían y necesitaban. Anhelando poder sentir el cuerpo de la diosa contra el suyo, los brazos de Saga la sostuvieron por la cintura estrujándola contra él mientras las manos de Afrodita recorrían el ancho torso del santo a placer.

Sin separar su boca de la de ella, el gemelo empujó poco a poco a Afrodita hasta tenerla acorralada contra un árbol. La diosa gimió cuando el cuerpo de Saga la hizo golpear con su espalda la superficie dura y áspera del tronco, quedando atrapada entre él y el tibio pecho del peliazul. Sus finos dedos se enredaron en la cabellera azul del santo para evitar que él rompiera el apasionado beso que comenzaba a cortarles la respiración. Deseoso de más, Saga liberó su boca descendiendo por el cuello níveo de Afrodita dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva que atestiguaba sus caricias. El dulce aroma de la diosa le embriagaba los sentidos despertando ese sentido de urgencia dentro de sí; esa urgencia de alejarse, aunque fuera por un breve instante, de sus problemas dándo rienda libre a sus necesidades carnales. Ella era la única que podía sacarlo esa noche de la dramática atmósfera que le rodeaba.

Ella le sujetó el rostro llevando su boca de regreso a la suya para luego tirar sus brazos sobre el cuello de él. El santo de Géminis la alzó aprisionándola contra el árbol mientras que una de sus manos buscaba ansiosa escabullirse entre los vestidos de la diosa para sentirla en plenitud. Respondiendo a sus caricias Afrodita enredó sus piernas alrededor de él entregándose al peliazul y dándole acceso a su cuerpo. Él no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Acarició la tersa piel de sus muslos guiándose más allá de ellos hasta la intimidad de Afrodita. No podía más. Quería poseerla, reclamarla suya y de nadie más. Habían pasado el límite y ahora era imposible detenerse. La diosa del amor gimió descaradamente y clavó las uñas en la espalda de Saga cuando él se adentró en ella. Sonrió al saberse vencedora en aquel duelo de voluntades, al final de cuentas tenía lo que quería. Se aferraron con desesperación el uno al otro mientras sus cuerpos se movían al unísono ahogando sus jadeos y gemidos en besos embravecidos que delataban el placer de hacerse uno.

Ahí, bajo la bóveda celeste, ambos se declararon incapacez de resistirse a lo que el otro les ofrecía. Era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, los dos se embarcaban en una relación que desde el principio de los tiempos había sido condenada. La divinidad y la mortalidad no fueron creadas para convivir en armonía.

-Y yo preocupándome por ti-resonó una voz conocida.

Una mirada asesina por parte de Saga se dirigió hasta el santo de Acuario que les observaba cruzando de brazos y con aquel rostro imperturbable que le caracterizaba. Sintiéndose interrumpido, el gemelo gruñó mientras maldecía por lo bajo la inoportuna presencia de Camus y las consecuencias que ello le traería. Había sido estúpido dejándose sorprender se esa manera, sin embargo tampoco podía menospreciar la habilidad de su compañero para escabullirse sin ser visto.

-Lárgate Camus-le advirtió con voz iracunda pero sin separarse de Afrodita.

-No-fue la cortante respuesta del santo de los hielos.

Sostuvieron miradas retándose mutuamente hasta que una risa burlona por parte de la diosa de cabellos castaños consiguió su atención.

-¿Acaso sientes envidia de lo que Saga obtuvo, Acuario?-preguntó aún jadeante.

-No veo nada de especial en lo que le ofrece a Saga-la fría contestación perturbó el rostro de la diosa-Le garantizo que existen cientos de maneras de obtener sexo sin padecer los problemas que usted representa, así que, ¿por qué habría de envidiar a Saga?

El rencor se apoderó del alma de Afrodita. No sabía si le molestaba más la forma en que era tratada por el francés o el hecho de que un hombre fuera capaz de resistirse a ella, como fuera, era algo que no dejaría pasar por alto.

-Sin importar lo que sienta por usted, es una mujer y le debo cierto respeto-continuó Acuario refiriéndose a la diosa-Saga tienes cinco minutos, te esperaré cerca del campo de batalla; y usted, señora Afrodita, le recomiendo que no intente nada o todo el templo se enterará de lo que sucedió aquí, y no creo que quiera eso por el bien de Saga.

Dirigiéndoles una última mirada de advertencia, Camus se dio la vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta que se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del campo de entrenamiento a esperar por su compañero de Géminis. Permaneció oculto entre los bosques para no ser descubierto por alguien más tratando con ello de evitar un potencial conflicto entre santos dorados; lo que menos quería era que alguno de ellos intentara asesinar al peliazul si se enteraba de la aventura de esa noche. Apoyándose en un viejo tronco esperó pacientemente hasta distinguir la figura del gemelo mayor haciendo acto de presencia entre las penumbras del bosque.

Cuando sus ojos coincidieron Saga supo por primera vez lo decepcionado que se encontraba Camus de él. Se tensó al poder reconocer tan fácilmente los sentimientos del guardián del décimo primer templo, puesto que reconocía que si le era posible leer su mente a través de sus ojos era solamente porque el galo así se lo había permitido. Pronto la decepción se borró de los ojos azules de Camus dejando nada más que severidad en esa afilada mirada.

-No estoy de humor para sermones-reclamó el peliazul antes de que Camus pudiera objetar cosa alguna.

El de Acuario le siguió con la mirada cuando pasó junto a él. Le resulta difícil creer que aquel era el mismo hombre con el que había atravesado las doce casas durante la guerra santa contra Hades. Era diferente en demasiados aspectos. La determinación había desaparecido de su mirada. Su postura, usualmente orgullosa y retadora, se esfumó para dar paso a un pose de cansancio y derrota. Aquel espíritu indomable se tornaba en el rostro del sufrimiento y nadie parecía capaz de detener su caída. El galo le sujetó del brazo para impedirle que continuara caminando y, de reojo, le miró.

-No voy a repetírtelo, Saga, así que escucha bien. Por esta ocasión dejaré pasar este incidente debido a que creo que no estás pensando con claridad, pero si vuelvo a enterarme que tú y esa mujer siguen en contacto no dudaré en hablar ¿entendido?

-No me amenazases, Camus. No sabes con quien estás hablando-ladró el geminiano soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su compañero.

El santo de Acuario no insistió en detenerle.

-Deja de ser egoísta y piensa en Kanon. ¿Piensas dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano? ¿Quieres que despierte para encontrarse con esto? ¿En qué te has convertido Saga?-le reclamó sin perder el temple.

Saga se detuvo en seco y el santo de la jarra pudo notar como apretaba los puños con rabia. Su instinto le decía que debía de prepararse para una reacción violenta por parte del de Géminis, sin embargo pocos hombres poseían la habilidad de ser tan poco predecibles como el hombre que Camus tenía enfrente. El gemelo viró levemente su rostro para observar por el rabillo del ojo al de Acuario.

-¿Crees que es fácil ser yo? No sean ingenuo Camus, sé que ustedes ven a alguien que no soy, pero soy solo un hombre que busca el sentido de su existencia entre el caos que le rodea. Tengo que encontrar esa parte buena en mi, que todos pueden ver menos yo.

Camus parpadeó incrédulo al oír la confesión de la boca de Saga. Frente a él había un hombre que había perdido su identidad.

-Tienes razón-la voz de Acuario resonó en el silencio-Te vemos como un héroe de nuestra infancia, injustamente te hemos asignado un estigma que nadie debería cargar, sin embargo nunca olvides que hasta los héroes tienen derecho a sangrar.

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por la pálida mejilla del santo de Géminis mientras emprendía el camino de regreso al templo de Athena bajó la atenta mirada del señor de los hielos quien le siguió unos segundos después.

Viéndoles alejarse la diosa del amor permaneció oculta entre las ramas rotas y los árboles caídoz. Ignoraba el por qué pero su corazón se había retorcido al presenciar el dolor que aquejaba al santo de Géminis; ella, fría y calculadora, había sido capaz de conmoverse por el sufrimiento de hombre al que no le ataba más que el deseo. Agachó la mirada. Junto a sus pies encontró un par de mechones de cabellos azul que de inmediato reconoció como de Saga, eran los cabellos que Shura le había cortado con ayuda de Excalibur durante la batalla contra Ares. Recogió del piso algunas hebras para luego observarlas fijamente. Su mano se cerró apretándo celosamente los mechones en ella para luego llevarlos cerca de su pecho. No entendía nada. No entendía lo que sucedía con ella.

* * *

Sus párpados resultaban extremadamente pesados. Por más que intentaba abrir sus ojos, todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano; aquella sensación de pesadez no desaparecía ocasionando que fracasara una y otra vez. Irónicamente era capaz de sentir cansancio a pesar de que tenía el cuerpo entumido en su totalidad. No sentía dolor, tampoco sentía miedo, pero la extenuación se hacía presente en cada uno de sus músculos.

Sin darse por vencido continuó la lucha interna contra su propio cuerpo. Al fin consiguió que sus ojos se abrieran, sin embargo se vio en la necesidad de cerrarlos de inmediato debido a la ceguera parcial que le ocasionó ver la luz del sol brillando sobre su rostro. Inconscientemente se cubrió los ojos con el brazo para mitigar el golpe de la luz sobre sus pupilas y esperó unos segundos antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos azules permitiéndoles adaptarse poco a poco al resplandor solar a la vez que se desvanecía la visión borrosa que le impedía distinguir en donde se encontraba. Conforme iba recuperando la claridad de su vista recorrió la enorme habitación en busca de algo o alguien que le permitiera identificar ese lugar, más no encontró nada que fuese de ayuda. Se sentó sobre la enorme cama sintiendo como el mundo le daba vueltas a causa del cambio de posición, así que cerró los ojos y enredó los dedos en sus cabellos mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza con la intención de ajustar un poco sus ideas.

Estaba confundido. Aunque se esforzaba por encontrarle sentido a todo eso no podía hacerlo. No recordaba muy bien lo que sucedió y las pocas imágenes que le venían a la mente no coincidían con la realidad que estaba viviendo. Quizás todo era sueño o a lo mejor su memoria le jugaba una mala pasada haciéndole creer en cosas que nunca habían sucedido. Como fuera, tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando con él.

Se encontró con que la única prenda que le vestía era un pantalón de un blanco tan inmaculado como el de las finas sábanas que le cubrían. La habitación en donde descansaba era amplia y elegante; los pisos estaban cubiertos con exquisitos tapetes y las paredes adornadas con hermosas pinturas. Los enormes ventanales permitían que el sol y el aire entraran libremente a la habitación llenándola de luz y perfumándola con un embriagante aroma a flores. Afuera el color verde de los árboles enmarcaba a la perfección un enorme jardín cubierto de flores de todos los colores dibujando un paisaje tan hermoso que podía ser observado sin necesidad de levantarse de la cama. Pocas veces había visto un escenario tan sublime.

Retiró la manta y se puso de pie. Caminar le resultó extremadamente difícil al principio, parecía como si sus piernas hubieran estado inutilizadas por un largo período de tiempo, sin embargo con cada paso que daba su cuerpo recordaba los movimientos necesarios para realizar semejante acción. Se paró frente al ventanal a observar las maravillas de la naturaleza. No había forma de pensar que toda esa belleza fuera posible en la tierra, tenía que estar en otro lugar.

-Los campos Elíseos…-dijo en un susurro.

No habló más; no tenía nada más que decir y tampoco tenía nadie que le escuchase. Estaba solo. Permaneció de pie admirando el panorama e interrogándose acerca del por qué se encontraba en semejante lugar, después de todo jamás pensó que algún día llegaría a ver el Paraíso.

-Al fin despertaste, dormilón-una voz femenina a sus espaldas le hizo respingarse debido a lo inesperado de la presencia de alguien más ahí.

Rápidamente volteó el rostro para ver de reojo a una mujer parada bajo el marco de la puerta. Sus largos cabellos rubios cubrían parcialmente sus ojos de color ámbar tan enigmáticos como la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios. Su frente estaba adornada por una tiara de la cual pendía una piedra roja que indicaba la importancia del rango de esa joven. Avanzó hacia él con prudencia, cómo si temiera algún tipo de reacción de su parte.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó él con frialdad a pesar de que la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro.

-Es de mala educación exigirle el nombre de alguien sin antes presentarse a uno mismo-ella sonrió con cierta inocencia.

La misteriosa joven se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. Alzó levemente el rostro para que los ojos de ambos se encontraran; tal vez había sido su idea, pero en un instante el candor que la rubia demostraba unos segundos antes desapareció para dar paso a una abrumadora sensualidad que le resultaba particularmente embarazosa.

-Mi nombre es Artemisa-por fin habló-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-No tengo un nombre…-bufó mientras levantaba una ceja a causa de la incómoda cercanía de esa mujer-…pero puedes llamarme Máscara de Muerte.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Solo tengo una cosa que decir: ¡Muajajajaja! XD

No, en realidad tengo muchísimas cosas que decir empezando por agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review y de animarme a seguir adelante con este proyecto. No tienen idea de lo mucho que disfruto leyendo sus comentarios. Gracias: Dama de las Estrellas, angel de acuario, Chris, Kisame Hoshigaki Kagome-Black, tomidnight, anonymous-anonimo, ELI251, Dai_Acuario, Alfa, WindKing, Leonis-Alterf, DiCrO, Sanae Koneko, Minelava, Leika-kannon, sol angel dpl, shaoran-sagitario, Kenshin Aoyagi, SilentForce666, Tisbe, Jaelinna y RIAADVD. No tengo suficientes palabras para expresarles mis agradecimientos ^^

La idea era traer mechoncitos de cabello de Saga para todos los que quisieran pero la Dama de las Estrellas acaparó todos ¬¬ En fin, paso a los replies:

Chris: Espero que este capítulo haya respondido tus dudas sobre lo que sucedió con Kanon, o al menos una parte de ellas. En cuanto a Saga, sí, esta sufriendo, pero bien que se consuela el chico ¬¬ Espero que este final te haya resultado tan sorpresivo como el anterior XD. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo ¡¡Abrazos!!

ELI251: ¡Hola! Pues al final Kanon no murió, pero creo que tampoco ha salido bien librado de toda la pelea con Ares. Y sí, parece que los niños están vivos. ¡Saludos!

Dai_Acuario: Mil gracias por tus palabras, me animan a seguir adelante con este fic ^^ La verdad es que últimamente he hecho sufrir de más a los goldies, sin embargo creo que muy adelante vendrán tiempo más fáciles para todos. Como ves parece que Kanon se aferra a permanecer entre los vivos mientras el cangrejo ha hecho su reaparición…ya veremos que les espera. ¿Shura? ¿Qué te digo de Shurita XD? Y Afrodita…creo que le tengo envidia T.T. Ha sido un gusto saludarte. Que estes bien y gracias por leer.

DiCrO: Espero que no te hayas desmayado de la impresión XD…pero aquí tienes de regreso a tu adorado cangrejo de oro. Han sido unos días verdaderamente intensos para los chicos y para los dioses metiches, sin embargo las cosas comenzarán a caer en su lugar. Muchos dioses, muchos santos, y tantas ideas. Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo. ¡Saluditos!

Kenshin Aoyagi: No tengo como agradecerte los halagos ^//^ Que bueno que regresaras y espero que te gustara el capítulo. ¡Cuídate! ¡Saludos!

Tisbe: Chica sabes que me encanta saber de tí, así que siempre será un gusto leerte y saludarte. En cuanto a Aioria y MM…bueno, aquí en este capítulo tienes parte de la respuesta, pero ¿Dónde está el león dorado? XD ¡Besos!

Jaelinna: ¡Wow! Gracias por tus buenos deseos y el aliento que me das =) Creo que la tardanza con este capítulo se debió más que a falta de inspiración a falta de capacidad verbal, las ideas estaban ahí desde el principio pero no buscaba la manera de plasmarlas, al final aquí tienes el resultado, espero que te guste. Prometo que aún hay mucho de Dohko y Herse, sin embargo todo será a su tiempo. Esta parejita me encanta así que no pienso dejarla ir. Bienvenida al fic y ¡ah! Dale mis saludos a tu mami ^^ ¡Que estén bien las dos! ¡Saludines!

Antes de despedirme: La autora no se hace responsable de daños psicológicos ocasionados por este fic (¿Lo lees Silent? ¬¬ Así que basta de enviarme a ver cosas feas en el Inframundo XD).

Como siempre les mando un saludo a todos y todas. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	20. Sueños y realidades

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Sueños y realidades**_

-No tengo un nombre, pero puedes llamarme Máscara de Muerte-bufó el santo de cabellos azules echando el cuerpo para atrás con la intención de crear espacio entre él y la encimosa mujer que tenía en frente.

-¿Máscara de Muerte?-Artemisa alzó una ceja-Que sobrenombre tan poco propio para un santo de Athena-las seductoras facciones de la diosa de la luna quedaron en el olvido dando lugar de nueva cuenta al angelical rostro que había mostrado cuando se conocieron.

Caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación y permaneció de pie observando atentamente el manto de flores que cubrían el jardín de afuera. La fresca brisa mecía sus cabellos dorados a la vez que hacía revolotear sus largas vestiduras alrededor de ella creando una candorosa aura que envolvía la delicada figura de la gemela de Apolo; sin embargo para el santo de Cáncer aquella inocente fachada solamente ocultaba las oscuras intenciones que muy seguramente guardaba la diosa cazadora. Y nadie podía culparlo. Hasta ese día, y con la única excepción de Athena, Máscara de Muerte nunca se había encontrado cara a cara con un dios por el cual valiera la pena entregar su vida.

Fijando su mirada en ella, el santo la recorrió buscando descifrar el lenguaje corporal de la deidad deseado encontrar alguna señal, algo que pudiera indicarle cuales eran los motivos de la presencia de la joven ahí. En más de una ocasión estuvo tentado a preguntarle, a encararla con la finalidad de descubrir la verdad que sentía le era negada. No podía sacarse de la cabeza que las imágenes de su última batalla con el jabalí de Erimanto no eran un sueño o una ilusión causada por la deidad presente; estaba más que seguro de haber muerto en algún punto de esa pelea, pero el hecho de estar de pie y sin ningún rasguño en su cuerpo parecía contradecir sus propios recuerdos. Fastidiado de buscarle sentido a sus ideas, el guerrero torció la boca para luego soplarse los flequillos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a no quedarse encerrado un solo minuto más. ¿A dónde iría? Poco le importaba, aún si tuviera que pasarse el día entero dando vueltas en los jardines de los Elíseos prefería eso a estar esperando a que la diosa se dignara a contarle todo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-escuchó la suave voz de la rubia cuando su mano tocó la manija de la puerta.

-Eso no te importa-le respondió con su característica insolencia-Si estoy muerto se supone que soy libre de los malditos designios de ustedes los dioses, así que poco puedes hacer para detenerme.

Grande fue la sorpresa del cangrejo dorado cuando descubrió que no podía abrir la puerta. Por más que se esforzó en girar la perilla todo lo que intentaba era inútil. Estaba encerrado. Maldijo por lo bajo sin dejar de pelear contra la puerta, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Forcejeó contra la puerta sin descanso hasta que una carcajada de Artemisa le puso en alerta y le obligó a observarla por el rabillo del ojo.

-Debo reconocer que eres un hombre perseverante, terco, pero perseverante-le dijo la diosa con marcada ironía en su tono al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para darle la cara al joven-¿Acaso no entiendes que jamás podrás abrir esa puerta? No hay forma de que puedas salir de este lugar si yo no lo deseo.

-Maldita mujer-se quejó entre dientes el santo.

-Además… ¿Qué te hace pensar que estás muerto? -los ojos de Máscara se abrieron sin que pudiera ocultar la sorpresa que la declaración de la deidad de la caza le producía-¿Por qué no observas a tu alrededor? Me parece que alguien que ha estado antes en el Infierno sería capaz de reconocerlo, ¿cierto? ¿Qué creías? No me digas que en realidad pensaste que estabas en los Campos Elíseos-la diosa sonrió con cinismo al ver al italiano frunciendo el ceño-¡Vaya que me sorprendes! ¿En serio piensas que un miserable bastardo como tú alguna vez conocerá el Paraíso?

El rostro del peliazul se tensó. Apretó la mandíbula para tragarse las maldiciones que desfilaron por su cabeza al sentirse burlado por la diosa de la luna. De alguna forma tenía mantener el autocontrol, sobre todo porque si Artemisa hablaba con la verdad, entonces no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba o de lo que sucedía con él; lo único que sabía era que de alguna forma su destino dependía de ella. Se mantuvo callado simplemente observando a la rubia quien también le miraba.

-¿Dónde estoy?-le cuestionó con severidad dispuesto a no aceptar más que la verdad por respuesta. El juego de la diosa le estaba cansando.

Artemisa avanzó un par de pasos hacia él. Se mordió el labio con coquetería para luego dibujar una sonrisa algo maliciosa en sus labios.

-Estás más allá de los Elíseos, en el lugar consagrado a los dioses, un lugar que los mortales solamente se atreven a soñar, y sin embargo tú, Máscara de Muerte, tendrás el placer de conocer.

La diosa volvió a darle la espalda dirigiéndose a la enorme ventana. Con fuerza abrió de par en par las cortinas dejando que el intenso brillo del sol de la mañana iluminara por completo el lugar haciendo que los ojos azules del santo de Cáncer se entrecerraran momentáneamente. De nuevo posó sus pupilas en él al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con triunfo.

-¡Bienvenido al Olimpo!-declaró Artemisa como quien festeja una gran hazaña.

No fue necesario que el cangrejo dorado dijera algo, su rostro habló por él descubriendo sin el más mínimo reparo lo mucho que aquella noticia le impactó. Tenía que ser una mentira. Resultaba imposible creer que se encontraba de pie en algún lugar del Monte Olimpo y más aún ¡estaba vivo! Como fuera su realidad se había tornado en un mundo surreal que amenazaba con destrozar su cordura.

Recobrando la compostura tras la breve demostración de emociones, Máscara se detuvo a examinarla con atención. La veía disfrutar desvergonzadamente de las reacciones que él emitía y, de alguna forma, estaba seguro que las sorpresas todavía no terminaban. Lo leía en sus ojos ámbar, en esa cínica sonrisa que se había posesionado del rostro de porcelana de Artemisa; tenía que estar preparado para lo que fuera que seguía.

-No pareces muy feliz de saber que estás vivo, ¿qué sucede?, ¿piensas que estoy mintiendo?

El santo gruñó por toda respuesta. No estaba seguro de querer esa segunda oportunidad, mucho menos a sabiendas de que muy posiblemente el precio a pagar por permanecer entre los vivos fuera más elevado de lo que podía o deseaba pagar.

-Que ingrato has resultado. Otros en tu lugar estarían más que agradecidos de recibir este regalo que hoy te ofrezco, sin embargo no veo más que desconfianza y rencor en esa fría mirada tuya-le reclamó la diosa tomando ofensa en la actitud del santo de las máscaras.

-No soy ingenuo, sé que este "regalo" viene con condiciones, por lo tanto no tengo que agradecerte que me arrebataras mi libertad-respondió con desprecio Máscara de Muerte.

Artemisa sonrió complacida. Le gustaba la forma de pensar de ese sujeto, no podía ocultar que le agradaba la idea de tenerlo a su disposición.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me salvaste?-preguntó el santo arrastrando cada palabra.

-Necesito tu ayuda-la diosa le respondió sin titubear.

Máscara no pudo evitar reírse con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que sacudía ligeramente la cabeza negando. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Desde cuando una diosa que se jactaba de ser superior a las infelices mortales solicitaba la ayuda de un ser imperfecto y tan bajo como lo era el hombre para las deidades? No, no, no. Aquello era una mala broma. Una pesadilla. Sí, eso era. Con seguridad se encontraba en el Infierno y ahí le atormentaban con visiones que tendrían finales aterradores y apropiados para castigar a un tipo con él. Bueno…si ese era su destino, entonces lo enfrentaría como el santo que era. Pagaría todos los crímenes que cometió en su vida y lo haría porque en verdad creía merecerlo. Suspiró tragándose la risa y observó a Artemisa con algo de incredulidad.

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda? ¿La ayuda de un miserable bastardo como yo?-preguntó dispuesto a seguirle el juego a su sueño.

Ella asintió.

-¿Para que me necesitas?-volvió a cuestionarla con mayor seriedad y preparándose para lo peor.

-Tu reputación te precede, Máscara de Muerte. Guerrero fuerte e indomable, poseedor de un espíritu oscuro e inmisericorde, mensajero de dolor y ferviente defensor de la ley del más fuerte. El que trae la muerte grabada en el alma-con cada frase de la deidad, Máscara de Muerte sentía su piel erizarse ante la cruel pero acertada definición del hombre que solía ser.

-¿Cuál es el punto?-interrumpió el santo buscando callar a Artemisa.

-Quiero que me ayudes en la creación de un grupo de guerreros que peleen única y exclusivamente bajo mis órdenes, combatientes consagrados a mí y dispuestos a todo por su diosa-le dijo sin más preámbulos la rubia.

Máscara de Muerte frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que sus suposiciones no resultaron ser falsas. No podía esperarse menos de los megalómanos dioses, para ellos no existía nada más que el beneficio propio y ninguno de sus dones era gratuito.

-¿Y si me niego a ayudarte con la creación de este "ejército de estrellitas"?-el rostro de Máscara de Muerte retomó la rigidez esperando que la respuesta de la diosa no fuera lo que estaba esperando.

-Dejemos algo en claro, santo de Athena-Artemisa sonrió con desvergüenza a sabiendas de que ella también podía jugar con el cangrejo dorado-La parte en la que "necesito tu ayuda" era solamente una formalidad. Te guste o no vas a ayudarme, no hay otra opción para ti.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo piensas obligarme?

Los delgados labios de la diosa de la luna dibujaron una torcida sonrisa que, aunque Máscara nunca lo admitiría, consiguió preocuparle. Un punzante dolor capturó la atención del santo de la cuarta casa haciéndole prestar atención a su brazo. Pudo observar como el agujero que tenía en el bíceps antes de morir volvía a abrirse lentamente antes sus ojos. La sangre comenzó a correr libremente por su brazo cayendo al piso y mancillando el blanco puro de la fina alfombra bajo sus pies. El dolor aumentaba cada vez y, su brazo ya no era el único punto de sufrimiento. Cientos de heridas se abrían por todo su cuerpo, las mismas que tenía hasta el último momento que perdió la consciencia frente al jabalí de Erimanto. Cayó al piso de rodillas sosteniendo una impresionante cortadura en su abdomen. No podía respirar. No podía siquiera gritar de dolor. El sufrimiento le estaba robando la cordura. Sus ojos se nublaron y todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, sin embargo consiguió distinguir frente a él la figura de la joven deidad que se agachaba y, tomándole del mentón, le obligaba a levantar el rostro.

-El dolor te sienta bien.-le dijo en un murmullo.

-Maldita-masculló Máscara de Muerte mientras la frustración de no poder hacer nada le despedazaba los nervios. Ella pareció no inmutarse ante el insulto y continuó observándole con fascinación.

-¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarme ahora? Una sola palabra puede salvar tu vida ¿eres tan orgulloso como para no pronunciarla? ¿O quizás el dolor impide que tu lengua funcione?

El peliazul afiló la mirada negándose a caer en el chantaje de Artemisa. No lo haría de nuevo. No podía traicionar una vez más a su señora. Era un santo de Athena, dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la señora de la sapiencia; aquella tan misericordiosa como para acordarse de salvar el alma de un maldito traidor como él. No la decepcionaría de nuevo. Apretó los ojos al sentir cerca el final. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que experimentar la muerte hasta encontrar el descanso definitivo? ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse de nuevo a la incertidumbre de morir? Pronto lo sabría. "_Athena_", a ella voló su último pensamiento. A su señora, a su diosa.

-¡Que delicados son los mortales!-Artemisa volvió a ponerse de pie atestiguando el sufrimiento del santo dorado que estaba a sus pies- Me pregunto si observar la muerte de tu compañero será tan interesante como verte a ti justo ahora.

Las palabras golpearon sin piedad a Máscara de Muerte. Aioria. Se había olvidado por completo de él. Por un breve instante el dolor físico pasó a segundo plano cediendo su lugar a una mezcla de curiosidad y remordimiento. ¿Acaso el león era también prisionero de la diosa cazadora? ¿A qué se refería esa mujer cuando hablaba de observar su muerte? ¿Pensaba matarlo solo porque él se resistía a apoyarla en sus locos planes de tener guerreros a su disposición? Necesitaba saber más. Pero… ¿era prudente saber más? ¿Podría tomar la decisión más sensata si tenía que elegir entre su compañero y su diosa? ¡Maldición! El antiguo Máscara nunca habría pensado en eso, sin embargo ahora no podía evitarlo. Reunió todas las fuerzas que quedaban en su agotado cuerpo llevando al límite su resistencia.

-A-aioria-balbuceó.

Artemisa se respingó ocultando una sonrisa de triunfo al adivinar que había tocado un nervio en el santo.

-¿Aioria? ¿Ese es su nombre?-preguntó con fingido interés-Poco importa ahora que morirá. Si te encuentras con él en el Infierno, quizás quieras mencionarle que fue debido a tu terquedad que ambos estén en el mundo de los muertos.

Máscara de Muerte apretó los dientes con rabia. Era muy diferente disponer de su propia vida que sentir sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de la existencia de alguien, mucho más si esa persona resultaba ser uno de sus compañeros. Aún así titubeó. Sentía su alma quemarse por la dudas, forzado a decidir entre el honor y la amistad; sin más remedio que sacrificar la misión de su existencia o a uno de sus recién hallados amigos. Cerró los ojos al tomar su decisión, no había marcha atrás.

-S-si-obligó a su lengua a pronunciar torpemente esa palabra pequeña pero tan poderosa como ninguna otra.

Una carcajada escandalosa retumbó en el vacío de la habitación. No era otra más que la diosa de la luna que festejaba con desbordante alegría su victoria sobre la voluntad del santo que yacía a sus pies hincado en un charco de sangre carmesí. Una resplandeciente energía color plata envolvió cálidamente al santo de Cáncer quien sentía como lentamente la vida parecía regresar a él. Sus convalecientes pulmones no se daban abasto, su cuerpo entero exigía oxígeno conforme sus órganos volvían a la normalidad después de haberse enfrentado cara a cara con la muerte. Sus manos le sirvieron de apoyo para mantenerse hincado. Sus ojos presenciaron con inigualable sorpresa como el cruente panorama frente a ellos desaparecía como si se tratara solamente de un terrible pesadilla. Sus heridas sanaron, la sangre derramada desapareció, pronto no quedo rastro de lo que había sucedido en ese lugar.

-Es un trato, Máscara de Muerte.

La delgada voz de Artemisa le devolvió a la realidad. Alzó la mirada hacia ella, forzando a que sus ojos se encontraran con los de color ámbar de la diosa. Todavía sentía sus músculos entumidos y un extremo cansancio se había apoderado repentinamente de él, sin embargo aún no estaba listo para descansar. Tenía una duda más.

-Aioria. ¿Dónde está Aioria?

-Tu compañero se encuentro bajo mi resguardo y ahí permanecerá como garantía de que cumplirás tu palabra. No debes preocuparte más por él. Enfócate única y exclusivamente en la que, a partir de ahora, es tu misión.

Sin una sola palabra más, Artemisa abandonó los aposentos. Empujado por su propio orgullo Máscara de Muerte consiguió ponerse de pie con muchos esfuerzos y, tambaleante, caminó hasta dejarse caer sobre la mullida cama dispuesta para él. Estaba agotado. Pronto su cuerpo y mente sucumbieron ante el cansancio hundiéndolo en un profundo sueño del que Máscara no deseaba despertar.

* * *

Saga había pasado aquella eterna noche sentado en las escalinatas de entrada al templo de la diosa de la sapiencia. No podía hacer más. El frío que se había apoderado de su alma le impedía dormir, le trastornaba la razón y alienaba cuanto sentimiento intentara apoderarse de él. En cierta forma lo prefería. Prefería ser incapaz de sentir que experimentar el dolor de los últimos días quemándole por dentro. En el horizonte presenció la magistral entrada del dios del Sol tomando el lugar que unos segundos ocupaba Artemisa. La frescura del aire de la noche lentamente fue desapareciendo conforme el astro rey calentaba con su luz dorada todo aquello que sus rayos tocaban. La mañana había llegado.

Sus ojos verdes, cansados y adormilados, recorrieron impávidos los verdes jardines que enmarcaban con deliciosa belleza el recinto de la señora Athena. La falsa calma que rodeaba el lugar ocultaba perfectamente la tragedia que se vivía detrás de los altos y fuertes muros de la residencia terrenal de la diosa, sin embargo las cicatrices de dicho dolor permanecían en el santo como vívida prueba de que la noche anterior no había sido una pesadilla. Aún más dolorosas que las laceraciones físicas, las heridas en su corazón seguían frescas y continuaban agrandándose con cada segundo que transcurría.

Cansado de atormentarse con sus propios pensamientos y, a sabiendas que pronto sus compañeros irían en su búsqueda, el santo de Géminis se levantó con rumbo a la nueva habitación que le había sido asignada durante el tiempo que Kanon estuviera dormido. Y es que no deseaba verlo. Sabía que no resistiría ver a su hermano atrapado en un sueño del que probablemente no despertaría y mucho menos cuando el causante de la desgracia de Kanon no era otro más que él mismo.

Con presteza avanzó por los vacíos corredores del edificio agradeciendo tener libre el camino hasta las habitaciones, lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era encontrarse con alguien. Sin embargo, la efímera paz que experimentaba conforme se acerca a su destino sin encuentros fortuitos con sus compañeros fue esfumándose al divisar en su recorrido la puerta tras la cual descansaba el cuerpo de su gemelo. Algo le obligó a detenerse frente a la entrada. Ignoraba por completo qué era aquello que detuvo su andar y por qué se espíritu repentinamente anheló librar los pocos pasos que le separaban de los aposentos de Kanon; más sin que pudiera evitarlo, se encontró sosteniendo la cerradura de la habitación. Silenciosamente abrió la puerta, solo lo suficiente como para distinguir sobre la cama el cuerpo inerte del que fuera dragón marino. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando los recuerdos de las últimas palabras de Kanon regresaron a su mente. _"Abre los ojos."_ Apretó los ojos al sentirse vulnerable de nuevo. El poco valor que había reunido para acercarse a su hermano se esfumó con rapidez dejando solamente vacilación y desesperanza en el corazón de Géminis. Sus manos temblorosas y frías buscaron con desesperación volver a cerrar aquella pequeña rendija por la que había visto a Kanon descansando en el amplio lecho preparado para él, sin embargo el repentino sonido de un suspiro en el interior de la habitación infundió en él un deseo insostenible de abrir por completo la puerta suplicando en silencio porque esa fuera la prueba de que su gemelo recuperaba lentamente la consciencia.

Con cada paso que le acercaba al borde de la cama sentía que sus rodillas le fallaban. Todo a su alrededor parecía desdibujarse quedando intacta para sus ojos solamente la imagen de la cama en la que yacía Kanon. Contuvo la respiración al tener justo frente a él su hermano. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de él hombre con un rostro idéntico al suyo, atento al más leve de los movimientos que pudieran infundirle fuerzas para seguir creyendo; más no encontró nada.

-¿Saga?

Al escuchar su nombre, Saga se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Había sido tanta su ansiedad por ver despertar a Kanon, que la presencia de una tercera persona en la habitación con ambos pasó desapercibida para él. Sentado en un sillón, con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, el santo de Escorpión observaba con la mirada cansada la escena entre los gemelos de la tercera casa. Saga no se atrevió a mirarle de frente sino que bajó la cabeza permitiendo que sus flequillo cubrieran parcialmente sus ojos impidiéndole a su acompañante leer en ellos algo que pudiera incomodarle.

-Aún no despierta…-habló despacio el escorpión, cómo si tratara de no importunar el sueño de su amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Milo?-le cuestionó con cierta frialdad y severidad el de Géminis.

-Anoche, mientras intentaba dormir, recordé que Athena dijo que Kanon esta atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo. Eso quiere decir que puede escuchar, puede sentir, se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor ¿no es así, Saga?-Milo miró a Saga como quien espera ansioso la respuesta de alguien a quien le debe admiración y respeto y en cuya palabra confiaría ciegamente.

-Supongo-con sequedad respondió el de Géminis. Milo asintió.

Los ojos del santo de Escorpio dejaron a Saga para posarse compasivos sobre el gemelo menor. Sonrió con tristeza mientras una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla sin que hiciera nada por impedirlo.

-Eso pensé, y entonces me di cuenta de algo: No quería que Kanon estuviera solo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo hundido en la soledad que ahora que ha conseguido derrotarla no voy a permitir que vuelva a caer en ella.

La reflexión del escorpión dorado sacudió los sentimientos de Saga. Se sintió abofeteado por cada una de las palabras que surgieron de la boca de Milo, sin embargo se rehusó a externar el mar de emociones que afloraron dentro de él. Permaneció inalterable frente al cuerpo de su hermano contemplando su sueño.

-¿Saga?-volvió a dejarse oír el escorpio-Sabes bien que no me atrevería a juzgarte, pero…¿por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué nos rechazas una y otra vez? Insistes en mantener lejos de nosotros, prefieres sufrir completamente solo que atreverte a compartir tus penas con los que te consideramos nuestro amigo.

Un par de mechones azules cubrieron los verdes ojos del santo de Géminis buscando resguardarse de la insistente mirada de Milo. Saga se atrevió a mirar de reojo a su compañero sorprendiéndose al encontrar la usualmente jovial mirada del escorpión hundida en la más profunda de las tristezas y suplicando por una respuesta de su parte. Géminis no pudo evitarlo. Las memorias de la pelea en Virgo regresaron de inmediato a su mente. La feroz mirada de reproche por parte de Milo, el dolor reflejado en ese par de pupilas ahogadas en las lágrimas, la rabia nacida de la impotencia; todo volvió a ser tan vívido como en ese momento.

Milo esperó pacientemente por una respuesta que nunca llegó. Un suspiro fue todo lo que recibió por parte de Saga. Dispuesto a no tener que enfrentar al santo de la octava casa, el de géminis abandonó la habitación dejándole completamente sorprendido; en el fondo prefería que fuera así. Prefería desilusionar a Milo que lastimarlo. En el estado en que se encontraba, el santo de los gemelos sabía que no sería capaz de controlar su lengua y que era cuestión de tiempo antes que las palabras hirientes escaparan de sus labios.

En completo silencio Milo vio la gallarda figura desaparecer por el marco de la puerta. Suspiró cuando se perdió de vista. Lo apreciaba como si se tratara de su hermano mayor y por eso le dolían verle así, pero también había aprendido a comprender la complicada mente de Saga y sabía que poco podía hacer para detener su desenfrenada caída. Se restregó los ojos cansados y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana observando como el sol se había posesionado del cielo. El momento de reunirse con Athena había llegado.

Se puso de pie estirándose con pereza. Caminó hasta la puerta deteniéndose antes de salir para ver por última vez a Kanon.

-Tienes que despertar, Saga te necesita más que nunca…todos te necesitamos-le dijo en un murmullo antes de dejar en soledad la habitación.

* * *

Los rayos de sol atravesando el techo formado por las olas del océano se convertían en un arcoíris que iluminaba de mil colores el sagrado recinto de Poseidón. Perséfone aspiró llenando sus sentidos del fresco aroma de los mares mientras sus ojos recorrían maravillados los dominios de su tío. Había llegado hasta el fondo marino con la incertidumbre inundando su corazón y si se atrevía a llegar hasta ahí era únicamente porque en realidad tenía aprecio por su hermana Athena. Se aventuró sin ningún tipo de temor en el enorme y lujoso templo que se alzaba en medio de la ciudad hundida en las profundidades hasta llegar a la sala principal que albergaba la presencia del dios de los mares.

Expandió levemente su cosmoenergía para anunciar su llegada permitiéndose entrar al gran salón sin ningún tipo de invitación del dios regente quien solamente atinó a fijar sus penetrantes ojos azules en la joven emperatriz del Infierno. Perséfone se detuvo a los pies del trono del rey de los mares y con una leve reverencia ofreció sus respetos al hombre sentado frente a ella.

-Que gran sorpresa verte en mis dominios, querida Perséfone-le saludó Poseidón haciendo gala de la elegante y masculina voz que recordaba el relajante sonido del océano.

-Me temo que mi visita no es una de cortesía-habló la diosa.

-Nunca esperé que lo fuera-sonrió el señor de los mares al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie avanzando hacia su sobrina-Es poco usual encontrarte separada de tu madre o tu esposo, por ello intuyo que las razones que te han traído hasta aquí son realmente poderosas.

Perséfone asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima al dios del tridente. Con una señal, Poseidón le indicó que le siguiera guiándola a través de una serie de espaciosos e iluminados pasillos hasta que ambos se encontraron en una terraza bañada por una tenue luz cerúlea. Un bellísimo jardín repleto de flores y plantas acuáticas de todo tipo les dio la bienvenida invitándoles a sentarse en una de las mesas para continuar su conversación en la más completa privacidad rodeados de un espectáculo de la naturaleza. Ambos dioses tomaron asiento el uno frente al otro.

-Aquí nadie nos interrumpirá, ¿qué es lo que sucede Perséfone?

-Son Athena y sus santos-comenzó su explicación la diosa de cabellos verdes-Dos de ellos murieron hace unos días mientras enfrentaban al jabalí de Erimanto, sin embargo ninguno de sus nombres aparece en el libro de la muerte. Es como si simplemente hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

El rostro de Poseidón permaneció inmutable al escuchar la breve historia contada por la hija de Deméter. Si alguna idea cruzaba por su cabeza, a la joven deidad le sería imposible deducirla por los gestos de aquel rostro imperturbable.

-Sigo sin entender la razón por la que estás aquí. Si esos hombres no se encuentran en el libro de Hades es obvio que aún están vivos, tal vez simplemente no se han tomado la molestia de buscarlos correctamente.

-Poseidón, los cuerpos de esos hombres ardieron en la hoguera. Estaban muertos. Las estrellas lloraron su muerte y el mismísimo Zeus la corroboró, ¿cómo es posible que haya habido un error de semejante magnitud?-el tono sereno de la diosa se desvanecía conforme las palabras surgían de su boca revelando ante el señor de los océanos su desesperación por encontrarle sentido a la poca información que había conseguido reunir.

-Si tienes tantas dudas al respecto tal vez deberías acudir a Zeus en persona-le dijo Poseidón sin perder el temple.

-Esa no es una opción. En primer lugar porque sabes bien que mi padre se ha deslindado de todo lo relacionado con las tareas de los santos de Athena. En segundo porque de recurrir a él sería inevitable que Hera se enterara.-Poseidón frunció el ceño otorgándole la razón a Perséfone-Le prometí a mi hermana que haría todo lo que esté en mi poder para encontrarles y eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda. ¿Cómo es posible que esté sucediendo esto?

Buscando concentración, el rey de los mares se puso de pie para caminar unos cuantos pasos por el jardín de su palacio. Atenta a cualquier movimiento, Perséfone permaneció en su silla siguiendo con sus ojos rosas la figura del que fuera su tío. Trataba de encontrar algún signo, alguna señal en los movimientos corporales de Poseidón; se sentía insegura de haber conseguido convencerle para desenmascarar el misterio que se levantaba alrededor de los santos de Cáncer y Leo. Por fin una respuesta. Observó como el dios suspiró profundamente, incluso podría decirse que con resignación, para luego regresar al asiento que le pertenecía frente a ella.

-No voy a mentirte, desconozco por completo lo que está sucediendo entre los dioses, ignoro las verdaderas intenciones detrás de las falsas máscaras que utilizan en su búsqueda de poder; sin embargo solamente existe uno de nosotros que es capaz de llevar a cabo semejante truco con tan grandioso resultado…

La expresión de Perséfone se tornó en una de completo asombro. Poco a poco las palabras de Poseidón comenzaban a crear una idea definida del causante de todo el enredo.

-Perséfone, piénsalo bien-siguió hablando el del tridente-Uno solo de nosotros, además de Hades y de ti, posee la habilidad de entrar y salir del Inframundo a voluntad, ese mismo que se ha jactado de hacer de guía de los muertos. Si me preguntas yo te diría que el dios que mueve los hilos detrás de este espectáculo no es otro más que…

-Hermes…-susurró su nombre la diosa de los muertos.

* * *

-Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste?

El repentino saludo del santo de la virgen sacó a Mu de sus propios pensamientos. Estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para pasar por alto la presencia de su compañero que recién ingresaba a un semi vacío comedor para tomar el desayuno. Antes de la llegada del rubio, las únicas personas presentes en el lugar eran los santos de Aries y de Tauro, sin embargo apenas habían cruzado palabra permaneciendo cada cual encerrados en las ideas que cruzaban sus mentes.

-Dormir no define exactamente lo que hice anoche. Yo le llamaría "dar vueltas en la cama con los ojos cerrados"-respondió un agobiado carnero dorado.

Y no le mentía. La paz no había llegado a él a pesar de encontrarse en los terrenos de la diosa de la sapiencia, y ese recurrente sueño volvió a hacer acto de presencia como cada noche desde la muerte del cangrejo y del león. No era una pesadilla en sí, pero el contenido de esa visión le perturbaba de sobremanera, al grado que había comenzado a evitar caer dormido con tal no revivir los momentos que sus sueños traían de regreso.

Shaka frunció el ceño. Se sentó juntó a él sirviéndose una ligera merienda como desayuno pero sin hablar una palabra al respecto. Nunca había sido una persona curiosa, sin embargo la intriga que le causaba ese sueño que dejaba sin dormir a su compañero de Aries comenzaba a ser cada vez más grande. Tampoco quería insistir demasiado sobre el tema, si Mu decidía contarle algo sería por iniciativa propio, por nada más. Ambos pasaron un par de minutos en silencio limitándose a observar y, ocasionalmente, probar alguno de los platillos frente a ellos a pesar de que ninguno tenía hambre.

-No sabes como te envidio por haberte marchado antes de que todo sucediera-susurró el lemuriano con la tristeza dibujada en sus ojos-Tú no les viste, no presenciaste sus cuerpos lacerados e inertes tendidos sobre la tierra en medio del bosque, no tienes idea de lo que hubiese dado por no estar ahí. A lo mejor piensas que es estúpido pensar así después de todo lo que hemos vivido, pero la gran diferencia es que en aquel entonces no teníamos esperanza de un destino diferente a la muerte. Después Athena nos regaló una nueva oportunidad de vivir y disfrutar la felicidad que nunca pensamos conocer y de pronto, para Máscara y para Aioria todo terminó. Sus muertes no tienen sentido alguno ni razón de ser, sin embargo ellos no volverán, se han ido para siempre esta vez.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del santo de Virgo. Siempre tenía palabras adecuadas para cada situación, más no en esa ocasión. Fue como si su lengua se paralizara y su mente empezara a reproducir imágenes que nunca vio pero que por alguna razón podía imaginar. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza deseando finalizar de una vez por todas con las escenas que invadían su cabeza.

-En verdad lo siento, Mu-se atrevió a responder agachando la cabeza.

-Lo sé-Mu sonrió con resignación-Solo quisiera poder tener un poco de paz, darle un descanso a mi mente, necesito unas horas de sueño.

El rubio torció levemente la boca.

-Esa pesadilla, ¿qué es lo que vez en ella?-por fin preguntó tras sopesar cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Veo nuevamente el bosque de los centauros. Camino entre las hojas secas escuchándolas crujir bajo mis pies, paso a paso me acerco a la escena donde los encontramos y puedo sentirlo. Sé que están ahí, sé perfectamente que los veré ahí tendidos en el suelo y, a pesar de que no quiero, terminó acercándome a ese horrible lugar.

Mu hizo una breve pausa. Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, reviviendo aquel sueño perturbador. El mismo Shaka estuvo a punto de solicitarle que se detuviera si esos recuerdos le hacían daño, sin embargo antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra el carnero de oro retomó su historia.

-Entonces los distingo. Puedo ver el cabello azul de Máscara de Muerte sobresaliendo en el rojo dela sangre que enmarca la escena así que me aproximó a él con recelo. Pero algo sucede. Cuando alguien voltea el cuerpo y su rostro se encuentra con el mío me doy cuenta que no es él. El cadáver que sostienen los centauros no es Máscara, sino solamente una burda imitación de su rostro.

-¿Qué dices?-El comentario del santo de Aries hizo respingarse a Shaka.

Entendía que aquel era solo un sueño pero sin que pudiera explicarlo una sensación de incertidumbre invadió su espíritu. Se sintió estúpido por atreverse a pensar al menos por un instante que la pesadilla de Mu pudiera ser un mensaje de esperanza para ellos, sin embargo toda expectativa desapareció rápidamente.

-Verlo así me trae un vago recuerdo de aquella ocasión en la que me encontré con Saga, Camus y Shura a las afueras del templo de Aries durante la batalla con Hades. Esa noche pude ver sus espíritus, pude ver como sus almas lloraban lágrimas de sangre y en este sueño es igual, solo que el alma suplicante no es la Máscara de Muerte.

-¿Y qué más sucede?-insistió Shaka tras callar unos segundos pensando en el último comentario de Mi

-Nada más, siempre es ahí donde despierto. Me parece que ver a Máscara en ese estado es más que suficiente para robarme el sueño.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio inseguros de que decirse el uno al otro, pero completamente conscientes de que el otro tenía los mismos pensamientos y dudas al respecto. Resultaba imposible no pensar en ello. ¿Aquello era solo un sueño? ¿Era algo más? Ninguno se atrevía a plantear las preguntas en voz alta. Tenían que ser cuidadosos con lo que decían o hacían, ya una vez la esperanza de encontrarles vivos les fue arrancada sin compasión, ¿podrían lidiar con ello de nuevo?

-Mu…-los ojos turquesas de Shaka observaron con recelo al pelila-Quizás deberías…

La puerta del comedor se abrió de improviso dejando entrar la erguida figura de Dohko seguido muy de cerca por un indiferente santo de Acuario que poco parecía impresionarse ante el hecho de que el anciano maestro podía resolver todas sus dudas respecto a lo que Athena sabía en esos momentos sobre ellos. A pesar de su fingida apatía, Camus recorrió el lugar buscando con la mirada el rostro de cierto santo al que pensaba mantener bien vigilado a raíz de las acciones de la noche anterior. No le encontró.

-Buenos días-saludó Dohko atravesando el comedor hasta llegar a las fuentes de comida.

Los ojos de todos los presentes le siguieron con insistencia más el castaño pareció no inmutarse ante ello. Con calma se sirvió para luego dirigirse hacia el asiento al lado de Aldebarán a quien le sonrió ligeramente cuando sus miradas coincidieron.

-Shaka, ¿dónde está Shura?-preguntó el chino sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Esta esperando por Aioros, seguramente ya están en camino-respondió.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. El santo de Sagitario alzó las cejas al sentir sobre él y Shura los ojos de todos los presentes en el comedor. Se sopló el flequillo al darse cuenta que el maestro se encontraba ahí.

-Creo que nos estaban esperando-le murmuró al de Capricornio que iba a su lado.

Shura torció la boca sin el más mínimo reparo. En verdad que no tenía humor para enfrentarse esa mañana a lo que fuera que Athena tuviese planeado después de que el misterio alrededor de ellos fuera develado; desafortunadamente para él, no tenía otra alternativa y prefería primero una pequeña advertencia por parte de Dohko antes de enfrentarse a la diosa. Se disponía a buscar un lugar cuando alguien que pasaba junto a él le brindó un pequeño empujón buscando hacerse de espacio para entrar también al comedor.

-Más cuidado que estoy ciego-reclamó ante el ligero golpe más por fastidio que por haber sido incomodado por el recién llegado.

El ambiente se tensó tan pronto el escorpión dorado se detuvo en seco. Permaneció quieto durante una fracción de segundo que se sintió eterna para todos los presentes, pero al final volteó un poco la cabeza observando por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero de la décima casa. Un brillo apenas perceptible de travesura se manifestó en las pupilas de Milo al mismo tiempo que sus labios se curvaron en una casi invisible sonrisa.

-La última vez que te vi ciego eras mucho menos quejica y bastante más temible…-habló con cierta ironía juguetona-si no me crees pregúntale al templo de Shaka.

Más de uno tuvo que tragarse la risa al observar el gesto de sorpresa del cabrito dorado ante semejante respuesta de Milo. El mismo Shura tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada conformándose con sacudir la cabeza desaprobando la mente rápida del escorpión. Con ayuda de su cosmos le vio sentarse a un costado de su inseparable amigo de Acuario al cual le hizo un comentario que Shura no alcanzó a escuchar. Shura decidió hacer lo propio y se encaminó en busca de un asiento vacío en la mesa que comenzaba a llenarse con la presencia de los jóvenes guerreros. Al pasar a espaldas de Milo posó su mano sobre los cabellos azules del chico revolviéndolos con cariño mientras una sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Algún día, cuando se diera la oportunidad, le agradecería a Milo por recordarle quien era el hombre que solía ser.

La silla en la cabecera de la mesa seguía vacía esperando por la diosa de la sabiduría que aún no llegaba al desayuno. Sabían que llegaría, que como todas las mañanas, salvo que algo muy urgente se cruzara en su camino, la señora de Atenas estaría ahí para acompañarles. Pero esa mañana las cosas eran diferentes. Se encontraban en ascuas, ignorando por completo lo que debían esperar de Athena y, a pesar de que estaban seguros de que ella era capaz de comprender su dolor y el drama de sus vidas, ninguno de ellos se sentía completamente a gusto con verla cara a cara. No les restaba más que esperar.

Otras dos sillas permanecían sin ocupante, Saga y Afrodita aún no hacía acto de aparición. El santo de Piscis no tardó en mostrarse. La desolación aún era evidente en su hermoso rostro. Dos círculos oscuros se habían dibujado alrededor de sus ojos como prueba de las pocas horas de descanso y su semblante decaído hacía lucir todavía más tristes a sus ojos celestes.

-¿Cómo sigues?-Mu le preguntó tan pronto Afrodita se sentó junto a él y Shaka.

-Nada bien-contestó con sinceridad.

Su conversación no duró mucho puesto que la una vez más el comedor daba la bienvenida a otra persona. La diosa entró al comedor sintiendo como su sola presencia incrementaba a niveles insospechados la tensión entre sus jóvenes guerreros. Recorrió los rostros de los santos para encontrar en ellos una incomodidad que en el tiempo en que había pasado juntos jamás había experimentado y sabía que la causante de ese sentimiento era ella. Los saludó con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza tomando asiento en la silla reservada para ella. Volvió a hacer un recorrido visual identificando de inmediato la ausencia de su santo de Géminis. No le extrañaba. Era de esperarse que Saga buscara la forma de saltarse el desayuno con tal de esquivar a todos los que ahí se encontraban reunidos. No le gustaba sentirlo tan lejos sobre todo porque estaba consciente de lo difícil que era ser Saga en esos momentos.

Los nueve pares de ojos centrados sobre ella hubieran intimidado a cualquiera, pero para Athena esas miradas le infundían un sentimiento muy diferente al temor, mucho más ahora que conocía los detalles de las vidas que les tocaron vivir. Fijó sus ojos grises en Dohko buscando en los de el santo algo más que lo que veía en el resto de los jóvenes.

-¿Cómo pasaron la noche?-les preguntó con una voz suave pero firme.

Nadie le respondió. Aquella inesperada respuesta de los santos no era evidencia de falta de educación, sino que no esperaban que la conversación de esa mañana girara alrededor de que tan bien podían dormir o no; las expectativas eran otras.

-Creo que a todos nos fue difícil descansar-habló atropelladamente el santo de Libra al observar la reacción de los demás guerreros.

-Pero supongo que no es eso de lo que quería hablarnos ¿cierto, señora?-Shura interrumpió apresurándose a cuestionar las intenciones de Athena.

-Efectivamente, Shura-Athena permaneció inmutable a pesar de que los cuestionamientos del Capricornio no le agradaban del todo-Pero no quiero hablar sobre ello hasta que estemos todos sentados en esta mesa.

-¿Todos? Con todo respecto, princesa, si espera por Saga estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo. No hay forma de que él se aparezca-Milo la miró con tal seguridad que no había forma de pensar que estaba errado.

-Él vendrá-contestó ella sin dudarlo un segundo.

Todos callaron. Conocían a Saga lo suficiente como predecir con cierto grado de certeza que era casi imposible ver al gemelo presente entre ellos para compartir el desayuno o al menos para escuchar las palabras de la diosa de la sabiduría; sin embargo ninguno de ellos se atrevía a refutarle de nuevo. Algunas miradas cómplices se intercambiaron durante la espera pero ni una sola palabra abandonó sus bocas. Athena tampoco abrió la boca. Suspiró profundamente sintiendo como el tiempo pasaba y nada sucedía. Unos minutos después la puerta del comedor se abrió tímidamente mientras Herse se asomaba a la habitación, un par de pasos detrás de ella se distinguió la silueta del santo de Géminis siguiéndole hasta el interior.

Cruzó el salón sin establecer contacto visual con sus compañeros, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a la diosa que solamente se limitó a observarlo avanzar hasta situarse en la última silla vacía. Suspiró con evidente fastidio al mismo tiempo que su penetrante mirada se posaba sobre la joven pelinegra en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarnos-le dijo Athena con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tampoco tenía otra opción-el tono ronco y duro de Saga sorprendió a la diosa quien no esperaba esa actitud del gemelo.

-No la tenías-contraatacó sin dejarse amedrentar por la conducta de Géminis consiguiendo hacerle fruncir el ceño-Bien, ahora que estamos todos presentes quiero decirles que no hay que temer. Puedo entender que sientan ansiedad respecto a lo que Dohko y yo conversamos la noche anterior, comprendo perfectamente que puedan sentirse juzgados o amenazados por lo que yo sepa de ustedes; sin embargo no hay motivo por el cuál deban sentirse mal. Mi intención nunca fue ni será condenarles por las acciones de su pasado o los eventos que se salieron de control en sus vidas. Todo lo contrario. Quiero comprenderles. Quiero ser capaz de ponerme en su lugar, de ser empática con sus sentimientos, pero por sobre todas las cosas quiero protegerles y para ello debo estar consciente de cuales son los puntos vulnerables de cada uno.

Saga sonrió con ironía. No se burlaba de las palabras de la diosa, pero habiendo experimentando en carne propia la fuerza y el poder de sus enemigos, su fe en que la diosa pudiera ayudar solo por el hecho de conocer su historia era poca. Recostó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos sin despegar sus ojos de Athena, dejándole en claro que tampoco iba a retroceder aunque ella se mostrara severa para con él. Ella notó de inmediato el reto en los ojos verdes del gemelo.

-No voy a repetirles una historia que ya todos conocen y mucho menos pienso aleccionarles sobre lo que hicieron o no hicieron; solo voy a pedirles, a suplicarles que confíen en mí. Sé que sus vidas no han sido fáciles, créanme cuando les digo que daría lo que fuera por haberles ahorrado tanto sufrimiento, yo…

Una risita burlona la hizo detenerse sin dar credito a lo que oía.

-¿Dije algo gracioso, Saga?-cuestionó contrariada.

-No, para nada Athena. Es solo que es la primera vez que escucho a alguien decir con palabras tan elegantes que siente lástima por nosotros.

-Jamás sentiría lástima por ustedes, si acaso lo único que su historia me inspira es una gran admiración por la fortaleza que se requiere para sobreponerse a algo de la magnitud de lo que enfrentaron.

-Si usted lo dice-Saga se cubrió la boca con el reverso de la mano para ocultar una sonrisa mordaz.

-Suficiente-habló Athena apretándolo los dientes con claro disgusto hacia Saga-No tienes razón alguna para comportarte de esta forma; si tienes algún problema habla ahora porque tampoco tengo la intención de soportar tus arranques. Dejemos algo muy en claro, yo no soy una niñita insegura que siente miedo ante cualquier demostración tuya de falso orgullo, ¿entendido? Yo soy Athena, diosa de la guerra y señora tuya, por lo tanto exijo respeto hacia mi persona y poco me importa quien seas, no voy a permitirte estas actitudes.

Saga no movió un solo músculo, ni siquiera pestañeó sosteniéndole la mirada a su diosa en clara afrenta. Todo en la sala se detuvo, inclusive el sonido de las respiraciones era imposible de escuchar durante los breves instantes en que el silencio se apoderó de ellos.

-Primero nos da un sermón para decirnos cuanta lástima siente por nosotros y después, sin ninguna consideración me grita delante de mis compañeros echándome en cara que por ser un ser divino usted es superior a mí…déjeme decirle que sus palabras y sus actos carecen de congruencia, señora Athena-escupió el peliazul terminándo de hablar con toda la ironía que le era posible.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?!-la reacción del santo de Capricornio no se hizo de esperar saltándo de su asiento para ponerse de pie y golpeaba ligeramente la mesa de madera con sus manos.

-Tranquilo, Shura-intervino Dohko al ver la situación saliendose de control-Señora Athena, le ruego disculpe la grosera actitud de Saga, le aseguró que no volverá a repetirse.

-Yo no pondría mi palabra en eso-murmuró Saga lo suficientemente fuerte como dejarse escuchar-Y tú, Shura, nunca te vi defender con tal pasión a nuestra joven Athena, ¿qué te tiene tan motivado?

Poco faltó para que el santo de la décima casa se lanzara sobre el peliazul, sin embargo el fuerte agarre de Aioros quien estaba sentado junto a él logró evitar un enfrentamiento entre hermanos de Orden. El antiguo maestro tampoco perdió el tiempo. Caminó hasta Saga tomándole del brazo para pararle y acercó el rostro a su oído.

-Retírate AHORA-le susurró tratando de evitar un escándalo mayor.

Géminis estuvo a punto de hacer caso omiso de la orden del mayor de todos ellos, sin embargo por accidente su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de Camus que le observaban con una frialdad y severidad que ocasionó que la discusión con el santo de Acuario de la noche anterior regresara a su cabeza. Una mueca de disgusto ensombreció la cara de Saga. De un jalón se liberó de Dohko dirigiéndose de inmediato ante la salida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir una voz le detuvo.

-Hasta nuevo aviso te queda prohibido abandonar el templo-le dijo Athena sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada-Eso incluye la siguiente misión.

-Al carajo con las tareas-replicó abandonando la sala y azotando la puerta a su salida.

* * *

La habitación se encontraba casi en penumbras. Un único rayo de débil luz conseguía escabullirse en por una pequeña rendija que se formaba justo en la unión de las cortinas que cubrían el ventanal. Cuando la puerta se abrió, un tenue resplandor proveniente del pasillo iluminó momentáneamente el lugar extinguiéndose tan pronto la puerta volvió a cerrarse. La recién llegada se sintió desfallecer en el momento es que se encontró adentro. Artemisa tenía miedo. Reunió todas las fuerzas que encontró en su interior para decirse a continuar adentrándose en la oscura habitación sintiendo como cada paso que daba parecía conducirla al final del largo camino en el que estuvo vagando durante años. Sus esfuerzos e incansable lucha la tenían ahí, y sin embargo la diosa temía que la esperanza albergada en su alma se desvaneciera cruelmente con el resultado de su elaborado plan. Se internó en la inquieta soledad de la habitación hasta encontrarse de pie frente a una enorme cama adornada con un larguísimo velo que, a pesar de ser sumamente delgado, le impedía observar a la persona que dormía plácidamente en el magnífico lecho. Completamente sacudida por sus emociones vio su mano temblar mientras se aproximaba a la delicada tela para removerla y abrirse paso hacia el secreto celosamente guardado. El terror le invadió cuando la verdad fue revelada antes sus ojos.

-No puede ser…-murmuró en completa confusión.

Estaba vacía…la cama estaba vacía.

Perdida en su dolor revolvió con evidente consternación las blancas sábanas que cubrían el lecho. Ansiosa, buscó entre ellas a la persona por quien esperó demasiado tiempo. Removía las mantas con desesperación buscando debajo de ellas, ignorando por completo que era imposible ocultar a alguien debajo de las finísimas telas. Su razón se había nublado. Su juicio había desaparecido.

Por fin cayó en cuenta de su error y se alejó consternada del mueble. Sus ojos ámbar se inundaron con pánico al sentir perdida la esperanza que la mantuvo en pie por incontables años. ¿Ese era su destino? ¿La eterna soledad? ¿Acaso había sido condenada a ser infeliz desde el principio de su existencia? De pronto todas esas dudas asaltaron su mente sin ninguna compasión. Siempre habían estado ahí, pero hasta ese día ella tenía la suficiente entereza para seguir adelante con el sueño de un mejor mañana albergando dentro de su corazón la fe de que las cosas cambiarían para ella. Ahora todo se había esfumado. Las lágrimas quemaron sus mejillas al resbalar por su rostro mientras el odio desgarraba sus adentros. En secreto les maldijo. Maldijo a aquellos que se ensañaban con ellas, a esos que la forzaban a llevar una vida que ella nunca quiso, esos que se hacían llamar dioses y que le habían convertido en uno de ellos. Malditos todos.

No transcurrieron muchos minutos antes de que el objeto de su odio fuera alguien más que los habitantes del Olimpo. Él. Ese que con sus palabras y gestos era capaz de arrancarle sonrisas, que la hacía feliz aún en los momentos más difíciles. Recordaba a la perfección el tono de su voz y el brillo en sus ojos. Aún sentía el calor de sus labios cuando por vez primera alguien se atrevió a profanar la pureza de su divinidad y atentó contra su virginal imagen pagando semejante crimen con su vida. Ese hombre. El único al que alguna vez amó. El mortal que despertó a la mujer en ella.

-Te odio-susurró entre dientes y con la voz ahogada en llanto.

-¿Quién es el causante del poderoso sentimiento que opaca la belleza de tu alma?-Una masculina voz resonó con el eco de la habitación.

En segundos las lágrimas se detuvieron. Su cuerpo se paralizó como respuesta a la asombrosa sensación que corrió en instantes por toda ella. Sus mejillas se encendieron, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sus labios temblaron con perplejidad. No podía verlo pero sabía que era él. Aquella no era más la voz que alguna vez conoció y sin embargo Artemisa sabía que era él. Titubeó antes de voltear. Su deseo de verle, de estrecharle en sus brazos, era infinitamente superior a su razón, más enfrentarle después de todo lo que sucedió le causaba pánico. Entonces tomó una determinación: No más miedo. Jamás volvería a dejar que el temor la dominara como lo había hecho hasta ese día.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron no fueron necesarias las palabras para que cada uno supiera los más profundos pensamientos del otro. La perfecta conexión entre ambos aún se mantenía intacta. Como si despertara de un largo letargo, el fuego de la pasión se avivó de nueva cuenta en sus espíritus, y en esta ocasión no permitirían que nada ni nadie volviera a intentar sofocarlo. Era un triunfo contra el destino, un triunfo contra los dioses. El amor había trascendido más allá de la muerte reuniendo dos corazones a los que ni el tiempo fue incapaz de separar.

-Orión-pronunció el nombre dejando que una ráfaga de aire que entraba a la habitación lo dispersara en el vacío.

Ahí, en el cuerpo del santo de Leo, la diosa de la Luna había recuperado la esencia del hombre al que siempre amó.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_**Dedicado para todos ustedes...**_

_Por la fortuna de tenerles como lectores_

Kisame Hoshigaki, RIAADVD, cyberiabronzesaint, Dama de las Estrellas, angel de acuario, Jaelinna, tomidnight, Anonymous-anonimo, Chris, Dai_Acuario, Alfa, marinlucero, Tisbe, Minelava, sol angel dpl, ELI251, DiCrO, Leika-kannon, Silentforce666, Leonis-Alterf, Kilder, Sanae Koneko, Chriscyntia y Kenshin Aoyagi.

¡Gracias!

Jaelinna: ¿Qué te digo chica? No puedo culparte por tener algún tipo de obsesión con el lindo santo de Acuario, mira que Camus no esta nada mal XD Ejem…volviendo al review, me encanta que estés al pendiente de la historia y que la sigas de cerca, créeme que es un verdadero halago saber que este fic les roba aunque sea un poquito la atención. Bueno, bueno, lo voy a decir ahora, pero creo que ya se lo comente a Mine en algún momento, Shaka, Mu y Camus están a salvo…por ahora ¡muajaja! En cuanto a Leo, pues la petición de salvarlo llegó tarde XD, ahora mi lindo león es contenedor del alma de cierto personaje que trae a Artemisa completamente loca, pero no comamos ansias y veamos como les irá con eso. Que estes bien, niña. ¡Saluditos!

Chris: (el primer Chris, porque creo que tengo dos lectores con el mismo nick XD) Excelente que consideres que el capítulo anterior fuera sensual, esa era un poco la idea. Creo que Saga no tomará muy en cuenta tu advertencia de mantenerse alejado de cierta diosa de la belleza ¬¬, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Los problemas siguen a ese santo. ¿Máscara en Eliseos? Pues no, muajaja, y si, Aioria andaba cerca de Máscara pero creo que no coincidirán en un buen tiempo. Y tenían razón, muchos celos ocasionados por Saga XD sin embargo no puedo culparlas, yo también estaría levemente celosa XD Muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo y ojalá que este capítulo también te gustara. ¡Abrazos!

Dai_Acuario: ¡Hola Dai! Efectivamente, Kanon está en una especia de coma y no sabemos cuando regresara, pero mientras tanto Saga anda bien ocupado llorando su dolor en los brazos de Afrodita ¬¬ ¿A qué Camus es lindo? Es una verdadera lindura el tipo, tengo que admitirlo. Athena y Shura, Shura y Athena, jajaja no puedo negarlo esos dos me encantan para hacerlos sufrir un ratito (O_O ¿quien dijo eso? ¬¬) cof…cof…quise decir queme encanta verlos juntos. ¡Y el cangrejito! Esta vivo sí, aunque creo que en estos momentos preferiría estar bien muerto que a las órdenes de Artemisa. Bueno, muuy tarde, pero espero que este poco más de fic te haya gustado. ¡Saluditos!

Tisbe: ¡Alo, alo Tis! Jah, que bueno que no se notara que mi querida musa Sunny esta bastante maltratada últimamente mira que la pobre anda arrastrándose casi casi pero afortunadamente sigue aún trabajando. Pasemos pues al review…Hera y Ares ¬¬ son iguales, cierto, igual de malos, odiosos, etc., etc., alguien debería ponerles en su lugar. En cuanto a Athena y Shura, ni te preocupes que en mí no existe ningún tipo de cohibición para con esos dos, que se preparen la diosa y el santo muajaja (estoy segura que si los dioses griegos existen voy a irme al Infierno por tanta herejía T.T). En fin, espero haber resulto un poquitín de tus dudas sobre el cangrejo, aunque creo que no ayudé mucho con Aioria. ¡Besos!

Minelava: ¡Chica! Discúlpame por forzarte a leer de nuevo todo el fic, juro que no fue mi intención tardar tanto con este capítulo, pero desafortunadamente así fue (lo te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias por la preocupación). Ya no te jales más los cabellos, mira que las pelucas salen caras; y tampoco te comas las uñas, puede darte apendicitis y no quiero que acabes con una cicatriz en el cuerpo por mi causa XD. Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo te haya gustado, mira que este no tiene mucho drama ni lágrimas ^^ ¡Por cierto! Coincido con Jaelinna, los nombres de postres que les has puesto a los niños de Aries, Virgo y Acuario son de lo más antojables.. ejem… quise decir lindos. ¡Muchísimos saludos para ti!

ELI251: ¡Hola otra vez Eli! ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? Creo que se ha revelado ya parte de la verdad sobre MM y pues lo referente a Aioria me lo reservo para el siguiente capítulo. Un gusto saludarte. ¡Saludos!

DiCrO: ¡Hola! Espero que no me odies por hacer sufrir así al cangrejito dorado en este capítulo =( y también por lo que el pobre pasará en los capítulos que se vienen, en realidad tengo planes para MM, pero primero un poco de dolor no le hará daño XD Muchísimas gracias por los halagos, me encantó que te gustaran las diferentes escenas del capí anterior, creeme que ese lime me dio algo de dolores de cabeza, pero me parece que salí bien librada. Cuídate mucho y que estes bien. ¡Saluditos!

Kilder: ¡Holitas! No tienes que disculparte, al contrario yo soy la que tiene que agradecer que saques tiempo para tomarte la molestia de continuar siguiendo esta historia, siempre es un gusto saber de ti otra vez. Creo que después de tantos episodios tristes y dramáticos, este viene un poco más relajado y sin lágrimas incluídas. Para Perséfone y Hefestos aún tengo unas sorpresillas esperando, pero todo a su momento; y en cuanto a Shura y Athena, solo te digo que me gustan para hacerlos sufrir un poquito XD La idea de que Athena no enfrentara directamente a Ares era porque a pesar de ser una diosa poderosa (y a la cual admiro, debo admitir) creo que después de ser sorprendida en tantas ocasiones con todo lo que Saga ha vivido ella tuvo algunas dudas acerca de arriesgarse a lastimarlo, sin embargo llegará el momento en que la diosa de la guerra demuestre su jerarquía. Tengo que decirte que no me molesta en lo mínimo que los reviews sean largos ¡al contrario! Me encantan. Como dije antes un placer volver a leerte ¡Saluditos!

Chriscyntia: ¡Primerísimo darte la bienvenida al fic! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este testamento que tengo por fic y también por comentar al respecto para darme ánimos. Se te agradece (muchas gracias por los comentarios sobre el fic de Milo tambien =)). Aquí en este capí un poquito del lindo bicho, ojala te haya gustado ;) Que bueno que te guste mi representación de Ares (creeme que a mi me fascina XD ) y también Athena. ¿Asi que tienes un fic? Pues si aún lo conservas te invito a que abras una cuenta y lo publiques, siempre es agradable tener una historia que leer. Que estes bien ¡Saludos!

Kenshin Aoyagi: ¡Que tal! Pues si, ya sabes, otra vez dejando intrigas por todos lados XD Gracias por seguir leyendome con mis locuras e infinitos agradecimientos por los halagos. Un gusto saludarte ¡Saluditos!

Muchos saludos para todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	21. Secretos

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Secretos**_

Los ojos color esmeralda del nuevo cuerpo del joven Orión centellaron en medio de aquella densa oscuridad. Comprendía poco de lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo la alegría de saberse vivo después de tantos años era mucho más poderosa que cualquier tribulación que castigara su alma en ese mágico instante. Y por encima de ese gozo infinito estaba ella: Artemisa.

La hipnotizante visión de la diosa frente a él era más que suficiente para arrancarle las palabras de la boca. Ella permanecía tal como la recordaba; joven, bella y exquisitamente dulce. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en su amada preservando cada una de las cualidades que llevaron a Orión a hundirse en el más profundo de los amores por una diosa que se encontraba fuera de su alcance. La torpeza de ambos fue creer que los dioses poseían corazones, que aquel amor que ambos se profesaban en secreto sería capaz de vencer el enorme abismo que se abría entre ellos. Y el Olimpo no les perdonó. La vida del mitológico cazador fue cegada por las manos de la diosa a la que un día juró proteger y a la cual entregó su corazón.

- Perdóname. -balbuceó Artemisa intentando dejar atrás del llanto.

Él la miró a la distancia.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte. -le respondió con serenidad dando un paso hacia Artemisa.

- Yo fui quien terminó con tu vida. -se apresuró a contestar la rubia agachando la cabeza mientras retrocedía con la intención de mantener los pocos metros que les separaban.

Orión se detuvo al comprender que ella no le quería cerca, entendió que por alguna razón aún no estaba lista para ser tocada por él. Decidió darle espacio.

- No fuiste tú quien me asesinó, fue él y lo sabes bien. Fue él, Apolo.

Artemisa apretó los puños con rabia. Su respiración se tornó pesada y agitada al recordar con infinita rabia el cruel engaño del que había sido víctima a manos de aquel que se decía su hermano. Se ocultó entre en las hebras de cabello que caían sobre su cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza como si aquella acción pudiera eliminar los dolorosos recuerdos que la atormentaban. Por años había tratado de convencerse a sí misma que nada pudo haber hecho contra el artificio del poderoso dios del Sol, pero la culpa de no haber reconocido al hombre al que decía amar podía mas con ella que las miles de excusas que se creó para consolarse.

- No te culpo de nada, Artemisa. -la voz que le llamaba la hizo llevar la mirada hacia Orión.- Sé que tú serías incapaz de levantar tu mano contra mí, que la única forma que Apolo consiguió separarnos fue tendiéndote una trampa. Además, si acaso, debería agradecerte lo mucho que has batallado para traerme de regreso.

Un rubor escarlata invadió las mejillas de la diosa de la luna al escuchar las palabras del castaño. Sus ojos amarillos se humedecieron al presenciar la dulce mirada que Orión le dirigió al verla tan desvalida y perdida en su propio sufrimiento. Ella se sintió aún más devastada. Lo último que quería era que él la viera en ese estado, no quería que sufriera por su causa, sin embargo eso era justamente lo que conseguía al ahogarse en su propio remordimiento.

Temblorosa, Artemisa consiguió acercarse a Orión hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros de ella. Alzó el rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran permitiéndose perderse en ese hermoso par de ojos verdes que la observaban sin tregua. Con temor guió su mano hasta el rostro del santo, la punta de sus dedos se deslizó con ternura y suavidad por la piel de las mejillas del hombre frente a ella. Delineó el masculino rostro lentamente memorizando el nuevo semblante que lucía su joven amor obsesionada por buscar en esas facciones algún vago recuerdo de lo que Orión fue en su vida anterior. Su mirada se encontró con los labios de él y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, los deseó. Imaginó lo que sería sentir el tibio toque de esa boca sobre la suya, el dulce sabor de los besos que por tanto tiempo había anhelado experimentar.

Las manos del que fuera santo de Leo parecieron reaccionar a la cercanía de la diosa posándose sobre la cintura de la rubia buscando evitar que se alejara de él. La asió con firmeza aproximándola celosamente a él. Por un instante Artemisa separó su vista de la de él para fijar los ojos en el ancho pecho mientras sus delicadas manos lo recorrían sintiendo cada uno de los músculos debajo de la delgada prenda que le cubría. Tragó saliva al sentir que el auto control se escapaba de ella. Lo tenía tan cerca que el embriagante aroma de Orión enloquecía sus sentidos, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo la envolvía robándole la razón, incluso el ambiente que les rodeaba conspiraba contra la cordura que ambos trataban de mantener.

Cuando la diosa cazadora volvió a levantar el rostro la tibia caricia de sus alientos sobre el otro les reconfortó. Poco a poco el espacio entre sus bocas fue desapareciendo. Con cada centímetro que iban librando, el ritmo de sus corazones se aceleraba y una ola de calor corría por sus venas embraveciendo su sangre. Por fin sus labios se unieron en un tierno y suave beso que desató en ellos los recuerdos del pasado que compartieron.

- Te extrañe tanto… -murmuró Artemisa rompiendo el contacto de sus bocas.

El joven le sonrió cariñosamente. Apartó con ternura los mechones rubios que cubrían parcialmente los ojos ámbar de la deidad griega con la intención de poder observar sin obstáculos su hermoso rostro de plata.

- Pero ahora estamos juntos y esta vez nadie va a alejarme de ti. -respondió Orión para luego depositar un beso en la frente de la diosa y abrazarla con fuerza contra él.

Ella se aferró a él con desesperación. Sus brazos le rodearon mientras su rostro se refugiaba en el pecho del santo tratando de ahogar los gemidos que le arrebataba el llanto. Artemisa no podía dejar de pensar que le había recuperado. Con otro rostro, otro nombre, otra voz y otros labios, pero era él, Orión; ese que se había enredado en su alma desde su primer encuentro y al que ella había prometido traer de regreso aún a costa de su propia vida. Pero más allá de la ilusión de su regreso, para la diosa no todo era felicidad. Tenía miedo de perderlo de nuevo, de verlo alejarse sin más remedio que preguntarse si alguna vez, en otra vida, se volverían a encontrar. Se reprendió mentalmente por albergar semejantes pensamientos, ya no era momento de sufrir pensando en una tragedia que probablemente nunca llegaría, ahora tenía que comenzar a vivir de nuevo al lado del amor al que había esperado por años.

Permanecieron unos instantes cobijados en el cálido abrazo y, no fue sino hasta que Artemisa se separó un poco para poder observar su rostro que la caricia se rompió. A pesar de que sus ojos amarillos aún se encontraban enmarcados en rojo como consecuencias de las lágrimas que había derramado, Orión se regocijó al contemplar como la paz regresaba lentamente a la cansada mirada de su amada. Le fue imposible contenerse y de nuevo la besó.

La diosa cazadora gimió ante el placer que experimentaba gracias a aquella boca que se aferraba a la suya. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron envueltas en una batalla por controlarse la una a la otra mientras sus respiraciones se acortaban ahogándose en la pasión. Artemisa le tomó de la nuca, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos castaños y rebeldes del santo tratando así de retenerle, intentado con ello persuadirle de separar los labios de los de ella. Poco le importaba si comenzaba a quedarse sin respiración, no quería volver a sentirle lejos de ella, ansiaba el saborear su boca apretada contra la de ella.

Para su desencanto Orión fue el primero en terminar el beso, pero no pasó mucho antes de Artemisa volviera a jadear de placer al sentir la húmeda boca de su amante recorriendo su cuello. Suspiró pesadamente cuando el tibio aliento de Aioria golpeó su piel haciéndola enchinarse ante la sublime sensación. Podía sentirle subiendo hacia su oído, dibujando con sus besos un sendero de deseo y pasión sobre la virginal piel. La calidez de la respiración del cazador contra su oreja le estaba enloqueciéndola, la llevaba lentamente a perderse en el placer que él le ofrecía.

- Te amo. -Orión susurró sensualmente en su oído.

El corazón de la diosa brincó dentro de su pecho. Sus latidos se desbocaron y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Había escuchado perfectamente las dos palabras, tan simples como poderosas, que Orión recién había pronunciado. Le faltó el aire para responderle. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas corresponder esa declaración, quería gritarle enloquecida de pasión que también le amaba, sin embargo la sorpresa había podido más con ella. Balbuceó algunas palabras incomprensibles porque su lengua parecía negarse a funcionar; su mente estaba en blanco pero su corazón ardía de amor. Lloró ante la impotencia de no poder decirle cuanto le amaba.

Las lágrimas tocando sus labios parecieron despertar su boca dormida y en medio de un suspiro, la ardiente verdad guardada celosamente en su corazón vio la luz.

- Yo también te amo.

Orión sonrió. El júbilo que experimentaba en ese glorioso momento era indescriptible. Saberse amado de la misma forma en que él la amaba a ella era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, no necesitaba nada más. Podía morir y bajar al infierno mil veces con tal de oír de nuevo tan maravillosas palabras en la suave voz de su diosa. Volvió a besarla, a rozar su boca sedienta de los rojos labios de la diosa de la Luna, la quería para sí y para nadie más. Lo que comenzó con un inocente beso, se transformó en una demostración incandescente del deseo que habitaba en la pareja de amantes.

Las masculinas manos del santo descendieron lentamente por la espalda de Artemisa hasta encontrarse con el lazo de su cintura que mantenía la túnica de la cazadora ceñida a su cuerpo. Pasó sus dedos por el nudo y, sin poder resistirse más, comenzó a desatar aquel obstáculo. Hábilmente consiguió deshacerse de la tira de piel que cayó al piso víctima de la gravedad. Cuando los dedos del que fuera Santo de Leo se escabulleron entre los ropajes de Artemisa, un gemido escandaloso salió de la boca de ella ante el contacto de sus pieles. Sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro del hombre por el que tanto tiempo había esperado. Quería devorarlo a besos, besarlo hasta morir entre sus brazos, anhelaba sentirlo en plenitud.

Con cuidado, Orión desnudó unos de los hombros de la diosa y depositó sobre ellos un cálido beso. La vio sonrojarse y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Adoraba ese aire de inocencia y pureza, ese candor que irradiaba de la joven diosa. La besó otra vez, esta vez en el oído y sintió la nívea piel enchinarse bajo sus labios. Mordisqueó juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola soltar un tímida risa. Artemisa entonces buscó de su nuevo los labios del joven desatando en ellos un beso aún más pasional que los primeros, una caricia tan tierna como sensual. Se consumieron en el éxtasis del momento, una fiesta de gemidos y jadeos hizo acto de presencia encerrándolos en un mundo de deseo al que no estaban dispuestos a resistirse por más tiempo.

Artemisa sintió su cuerpo caer delicadamente sobre el mullido lecho de la habitación. Instantes después experimentó la deliciosa sensación del cuerpo de su amante sobre el suyo para que ambos volvieran a perderse en la guerra de caricias que iniciaron. Su respiración, corta y pesada, delataba el peligroso juego que habían iniciado y que ahora les tenía a su completa merced. Los pensamientos se nublaron en ellos mientras las sensaciones prevalecían con una fuerza arrebatadora.

- Te amo, Marin… -le susurró el hombre al oído con una voz cargada tanto de pasión como de amor.

Como si un puñal atravesara su pecho, Artemisa detuvo sus caricias ante la inesperada confesión, posando sus manos sobre el pecho del santo le obligó a retroceder. Cuando sus miradas coincidieron, ella se dio cuenta que Orión estaba quizás más sorprendido que ella. Lo vio llevarse las manos a la cabeza para enredarlas en los rizos castaños como señal de la terrible confusión que sentía.

- ¿Quién es Marin? -se preguntó con un murmullo mientras sus ojos verdes vibraban con incredulidad.

Conmovida por ese angelical rostro que se perturbaba con los sentimientos encontrados, la cazadora le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

- ¿Quién es este hombre? -la confrontó Orión dispuesto a obtener respuestas, sin embargo ella esquivó su mirada.- Artemisa, te hice una pregunta.

- Ese hombre estaba casi muerto cuando lo encontré. Lo único que hice fue mantenerlo con vida hasta conseguir que su cuerpo aceptara tu alma, pero de no haber sido por mí estaría sufriendo en el Infierno, así que técnicamente, ese hombre murió.

- Y si estaba muerto, ¿por qué pudo hacerme pronunciar el nombre de esa mujer?

- No lo sé, a lo mejor fue un impulso de la memoria residual, incluso es posible que algunas de sus memorias reaparezcan en tu mente.

Él la observó con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. No iba a negarlo, pensar en tener los recuerdos de alguien más en su mente le parecía demasiado extraño, sin mencionar que resultaba preocupante que ese "alguien" tuviera la fuerza para hacerle pronunciar el nombre de una mujer desconocida.

- Él la amaba. -dijo Orión agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué?

- Él en verdad amaba a esa mujer, a Marin. -alzó el rostro para ver a los ojos a la diosa.

Quizás fue la culpa, pero Artemisa pensó ver en esa mirada un toque de reproche. Bajó la cabeza sin saber exactamente que debía responder, su mente era un lienzo en blanco incapaz de enlazar un solo pensamiento correcto.

Permanecieron unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio hasta que un poderoso cosmos adentrándose en sus dominios le robó la tranquilidad a Artemisa. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, tomó la cinta de su ropa que yacía en el suelo y tras arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, regresó a Orión quien solamente la miraba sin entender nada.

- Apolo esta aquí. -le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza.- No temas, quédate aquí que mientras estés en terreno dedicado a mí, él no puede ni verte ni sentirte. Yo te protegeré, eso no lo dudes.

Depositó un beso en los labios del joven y abandonó la habitación para ir en busca de su gemelo. Con la ansiedad haciendo estragos en sus nervios, la diosa de la Luna caminó de prisa por su templo hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el dios pelirrojo.

- Hermano. -saludó al dios de astro rey.

- Artemisa, ¿cómo has estado? -la mirada cerúlea de Apolo recorrió el templo como si buscara algo en el lugar.

- Bien. -respondió con sequedad la joven sin pasar por alto la conducta de su igual.

- Has estado ausente del templo principal en los últimos días, de hecho ni siquiera te he visto salir de aquí, ¿segura que todo esta bien?

- Sí, estoy segura, ¿qué está pasando?

- Espero que nada. -el dios del Sol la miró con sospecha.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo? Deja de cuidarme como si fuera una niña pequeña. Al igual que tú, yo soy una diosa y poseo un poder tan grande como el tuyo. No necesito que me protejas y ciertamente tampoco necesito tus celos fraternales.

- No has hecho un buen trabajo ocupándote de ti misma. Siempre cediendo, siempre dejando que los demás pasen por encima de ti y, para colmo está ese estúpido, ese…

- Cuidado con lo que vas a decir. -interrumpió Artemisa rogando porque la voz no se le quebrara.- No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre con tu sucia boca.

- ¿Disculpa? ¡Sigues defendiendo a ese hombre que atentó contra tu honor como diosa y que hubiera conseguido sus infames objetivos si no le sacaba del camino! -reclamó furioso.

- Nadie atentó contra nada. Si algo sucedía era por yo así lo quise y tú no eras nadie para impedirme hacer mi voluntad.

- Soy tu gemelo, fui yo quien se encargó de protegerte de Hera y de todo aquel que alguna vez intentó hacerte daño. -él la tomó de los hombros con cuidado y, cambiando radicalmente su actitud agresiva por una más comprensiva, la miró fijamente.- Artemisa, soy tu hermano y te quiero, por eso me preocupo por ti.

La diosa de la Luna desvió la mirada de su hermano. Le odiaba cuando mostraba ese enfermizo interés por mantenerla a salvo, un cariño intenso que la ahogaba en vida y que le privaba de una libertad que solo se había atrevido a soñar. Le dejó abrazarla aunque la molestia nunca se borró de su rostro. Disimuladamente se soltó y, dirigiéndole una última mirada con sabor a recriminación, se dio la media vuelta para regresar por donde había aparecido.

Apolo la observó perderse en su templo. Cuando la diosa hubo desaparecido recorrió con la vista el lugar, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que algo no estaba bien ahí.

- Voy a averiguar que es lo que escondes. -se dijo antes de salir de la edificación con destino a su recinto.

* * *

Recostado sobre la amplia cama de su nueva habitación, el santo de Géminis permanecía con la mirada perdida en el techo. Estaba furioso, y su rabia no era exclusiva para con la diosa. Al contrario, se había esforzado por buscar razones que inculparan también a todos los presentes en ese comedor al momento de la discusión con Athena. Pero poco comprendía Saga que, en el fondo de su corazón, esa mezcla de sentimientos hacia el mundo solamente reflejaba lo miserable que se sentía consigo mismo. Su mente se negaba a admitirlo y sin embargo era imposible negarse que había hecho todo mal, todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomó en los últimos días habían sido incorrectas. Se giró para esconder la cara entre los almohadones de su lecho. El sol quemaba sus pupilas de la misma forma en que la culpa carcomía su alma. Quería descansar. Necesitaba aislarse aunque fuera por unos breves segundos de todos los pensamientos que le seguían atormentando, necesitaba dormir. Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando unos estruendosos golpes hicieron retumbar la puerta de su dormitorio.

- ¡Largo! -espetó con la voz asqueada de fastidio.

Como respuesta los golpes continuaron exigiendo que la puerta fuese abierta. Saga decidió ignorarlos y continuar con su plan de dormir al menos unas horas, para ello volvió a hundir el rostro en las almohadas intentando con ello mitigar los ruidos de afuera. Parecía haber conseguido bloquear todo a su alrededor cuando el sonido de una voz conocida hizo regresar sus insaciables deseos de molestar al mundo por ponerse en su contra.

- Shura, vámonos. Si continúas provocándole solamente conseguirás meterte en líos. -escuchó la voz ronca de Sagitario en el pasillo.

- Por un demonio, Aioros, nadie te pidió que vinieras, además alguien tiene que poner un alto a Saga. -le respondió contrariado el cabrito de oro.

- Deja eso en manos de Athena o del maestro Dohko, no es tu deber.

- No entiendes, tengo que…

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente revelando un par de ojos verdes que brillaban con evidente disgusto.

- ¿Podrían, par de señoritas, dejar de discutir en los pasillos? -Saga se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras su mirada se centraba burlonamente en Shura.

El santo de Capricornio no le veía, sin embargo no podía sacarse de la mente la idea de que la satírica mirada de Saga estaba clavada sobre él. El de Géminis lo sabía también. Estaba más que seguro que, a pesar de su ceguera, Shura era plenamente consciente de las actitudes mordaces con las que actuaba y, no entendía porque, pero algo de placer sacaba de ver enfurecido al cabrito dorado. El más joven apretó los dientes rebuscando en sí mismo hasta la última gota de autocontrol que pudiera encontrar, tenía un par de cosas que decirle a Saga y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de actuar con la cabeza fría.

- Te dije que seguiría con esa actitud.- Aioros le habló a Shura ante la conducta de Saga no sin obsequiarle la peor de sus miradas al peliazul.- Vámonos de aquí, en ese estado es imposible hablar con él.

- Arquerito, esto no es asunto tuyo. Si Shura quiere decirme algo, déjale, estoy más que dispuesto a escucharlo.- intervino Saga con una retorcida sonrisa en su boca.

- No, no lo hará porque pienso llevármelo.

Aioros tomó del brazo a Shura dispuesto a no dejarlo a merced de un Saga que poseía la rara habilidad de jugar magistralmente con las mentes de los demás. Grande fue la sorpresa del santo de Sagitario al percibir el rechazo de Shura.

- Shura… -pronunció su nombre atónito de que siguiera con el juego de Saga.

- No, Aioros. Saga tiene razón, esto es entre él y yo.

- ¿Qué les parece? El pequeño Shura aprendió a pensar por sí mismo. -Aioros atravesó con los ojos a Saga ante semejante comentario.- Vamos arquerito, ¿no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta que Shura es muy bueno para obedecer? -el de Capricornio se tensó adivinando lo que seguía.- Cuando Ares le mandó asesinarte, ¿qué hizo? Siguió órdenes. Cuando revivimos para atravesar los doce templos en busca de la cabeza de Athena, ¿crees que habría podido hacerlo sin mí al mando? Por supuesto que no, él solo sigue órdenes.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando se vio obligado a hacer uso de sus maravillosos reflejos para evitar un golpe de Shura dirigido directamente hacia su rostro. Tiró el cuerpo hacia atrás consiguiendo con ello salirse de la ruta del puño del santo de la décima casa y, con una habilidad impresionante, alcanzó a tomarlo de la camisa para empujarlo hasta hacerle golpear la pared detrás de él con la espalda.

- Creí que querías hablar. -le escupió entre dientes clavando en él sus ojos verdes.

- Maldito. -masculló el de cabellos oscuros.

- Sí…maldito, eso es lo que soy. Mil veces maldito por los dioses y por el destino.

Los ojos azules de Aioros se centraron en Saga. Captó en el duro semblante del santo de Géminis un dolor que pocos podrían comprender y que él mismo había sido incapaz de reconocer trece años atrás. Ese dolor combinado con desesperación, la impotencia matizada con frustración, ese sentimiento de rendición del que tanto había escuchado y que llevó a un desesperado a Saga a arrancarse la vida en las manos de su diosa. De repente, se sintió desarmado ante su compañero, ignoraba como debía actuar y el pánico de desencadenar un desastre aún mayor le envolvió. Las memorias de los últimos días antes de su prematura muerte volaron de regreso y en ellas se observó a sí mismo como un simple espectador. Saga fue su mejor amigo y no había hecho nada para ayudarle, ni siquiera se percató del cambio de conducta en el gemelo y las consecuencias habían sido más que funestas; no podía, no podía verlo caer de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Su mirada brilló con determinación mientras su mano se posó con firmeza sobre el hombro de Saga que aún presionaba a Shura contra la pared.

- No te voy a permitir destruirte otra vez. -habló el de la sagita.

El santo de Géminis respondió con un manotazo. Bruscamente se libró de la mano de Aioros sobre él, sin embargo jamás soltó el fuerte agarré con que mantenía a raya al español. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el castaño para observarlo con rabia.

- ¿Y crees poder salvarme? -una irónica mueca apareció en el rostro de Saga.

- Voy a ayudarte, te impediré seguir con esta locura, pero el único que puede salvarte eres tú y nadie más que tú.

- Ridículo, tu ingenuidad es de admirarse.

- Llámalo como quieras… -Aioros bajó la cabeza escondiendo la mirada detrás de las mechas castañas de su cabello.- ¡Pero no voy a perder a mi amigo de nuevo!

En un santiamén, el de la novena casa le sujetó el brazo y haciendo uso de su fuerza le aventó contra la pared del lado contrario obligándolo con ello a soltar al cabrito dorado. Con una habilidad que incluso Saga encontró extraordinaria, Aioros consiguió inmovilizarlo apretándolo de frente con la pared mientras que su brazo fue torcido hacia atrás.

Shura observaba con ayuda de sus cosmos toda la escena intentando procesar la mayor información posible de ese duelo entre los dos santos más emblemáticos de su generación. No podría decir que era más sorprende, si ver a Aioros imponiendo su fuerza sobre la de Saga o ver al gemelo en aparente desventaja; cualquiera de las dos opciones parecía irreal.

- Escúchame bien, los demás salen hoy mismo hacia Hiperbórea pero yo pienso quedarme aquí. Hace trece años cometí el error de dejarte a merced de un dios mercenario y violento, hoy no cometeré ese mismo error.

Pudo escuchar la risa sarcástica de Saga como respuesta a sus palabras, así que para dejar en claro la verdad con la que hablaba apretó más el agarre obligándolo a tragarse un quejido de dolor.

- No estoy bromeando, Saga.

- Como digas, Aioros, solo deja en paz mi brazo, ¿quieres? -el de Géminis continuó con la burla.

- ¡Déjalo! ¿Por qué insistes en ayudarle si a él no le interesa saber nada de ti? -reclamó Shura.

- Eso a mi no me importa, lo hago porque es mi amigo.

Mil formas diferentes de mofarse de ese comentario asaltaron la mente de Saga pero, por algún motivo que no alcanzó a comprender, prefirió callar. Evitó mirar hacia donde sus compañeros estaban y centró su vista en la pared contra la que le oprimían. A sabiendas de que Aioros no le dejaría libre hasta que se tranquilizara, Saga decidió seguirle el juego. Con gusto le hubiera roto la cara de un par de puñetazos sin embargo algo dentro de sí suprimió el instinto que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier segundo. Al sentirle más calmado Aioros le soltó.

- Bien, si tú te quedas, yo me quedó contigo a ayudarte por cualquier eventualidad. -dijo el de la décima casa a su amigo de Sagitario.

- ¡Ah, claro! Ahora también la cabra se preocupa por mí, ¿o será por alguien más?

Ni bien había terminado de hablar, cuando Saga sintió a Shura sujetándole del cuello mientras su cosmos se desplegaba dejando al descubierto la rabia que albergaba el menor.

- Si tienes algo que decirme, ¡hazlo! ¡Deja ya esas frases a medias! -espetó furioso el cabrito dorado.

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga? -sonrió con cinismo.- Al final resultó que no eres muy distinto a Pegaso. -Saga prosiguió con una sorna insoportable.

Shura apretó con mayor fuerza la tela de la camisa entre sus puños. Su mente trabajaba a más no poder tratando de encontrar una respuesta tan mordaz como el comentario del de Géminis, sin embargo el temor de esa confesión le inundaba el alma. Lo había pensado con anterioridad, en el fondo comprendía que esos eran sus sentimientos hacia la diosa, pero también había huído de aquella incómoda verdad negándose a aceptarla.

A unos pasos de ellos, Aioros perdió el habla al escuchar a Saga. No eran necesarias explicaciones con respecto a los obvios sentimientos de Seiya hacia la joven reencarnación de su época, por lo que descubrir que algo semejante se alojaba en el corazón de su amigo hacia la mítica Athena le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero al hacerlo decidió que no juzgaría sin tener la certeza de que la revelación del peliazul contenía algo de verdad en ella, además en ese preciso instante lo prioritario era separar a ambos santos. La situación se tornaba insostenible, por un lado el santo de Capricornio estaba excesivamente tenso y por el otro, el de Géminis continuaba con el cruel juego que parecía disfrutar.

- ¡Shura! ¡Es suficiente! -ordenó el arquero interponiéndose entre ellos al mismo tiempo que intentaba soltar el agarre del cabrito.

No lo consiguió.

- ¡Te voy a cerrar la boca a golpes! -Shura reaccionó con gritos amenazando a Saga.

- Inténtalo. -recibió como respuesta.

Ya no se podía más. _"¿Dónde rayos están todos cuando se les necesita?"_ pensó mortificado Aioros al darse cuenta de que poco podría hacer para prevenir un enfrentamiento entre compañeros de Orden. Afortunadamente para él, la ayuda no tardó en llegar. Atraídos por el escándalo y los cosmos encendidos cuya fuerza se incrementaba con el tiempo, los siete santos restantes aparecieron sin dar crédito al lío que presenciaban. Con rapidez Aldebarán consiguió poner su impresionante figura entre los dos santos problemáticos creando espacio para que Dohko y Aioros alcanzaran a separarlos por completo.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? -la mirada turquesa de Dohko iba de guerrero a guerrero.

- Saga sigue actuando como un imbécil. -se quejó Shura.- Por ello Aioros y yo nos quedaremos a vigilarlo.

- No, yo me quedaré a vigilarlo, tú te irás con el resto del grupo. -Saga dejó escapar una risita de burla al oír a Aioros.

A Shura le fue imposible ocultar cuan inesperada fue la respuesta del Sagitario. Ciertamente no era lo que pensaba puesto que después de la actitud del gemelo pensó que Aioros en realidad consideraría su ayuda para mantenerlo quieto.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó.

- Dije que me quedo y tú te vas.

- Aioros tiene razón. -habló Dohko al notar la serie de reclamos que venía por parte del peliverde.- Después de lo que acabamos de presenciar dudo que seas de mucha ayuda para controlar a Saga, lo más sensato sería que vinieras con nosotros.

- Pero, maestro…

- Nada de peros, Shura. Ya escuchaste lo que dije, así que ve a prepararte; saldremos en un par de horas.

Un silencio sepulcral se levantó en medio del tirante ambiente que rodeaba a los santos. La presión se incrementó con el intercambio de miradas entre Aioros, Saga y el antiguo maestro; las cosas no serían nada fáciles para nadie en los siguientes días. Poco a poco el grupo se dispersó para continuar los preparativos para la inminente partida hacia la siguiente de sus misiones, solamente cinco santos quedaron en la inmensa soledad del pasillo. Los dos involucrados aún estaba plantados uno frente al otro dispuestos a continuar con su pleito si les fuera permitido, pero ni Aioros ni Dohko dejarían que aquel encuentro se prolongara mucho tiempo. A unos cuantos metros, Camus fijaba sus ojos verdes en los dos compañeros con los cuales alguna vez atravesó las doce casas enfundado en una sapuri. No podía creer lo mucho que su relación se había erosionado después de todo lo que compartieron en el pasado. Sacudió la cabeza desaprobando todo lo que sucedía y, soltando un suspiro, se alejó de regreso a su dormitorio.

Saga también llegó a la conclusión que era hora de retirarse, sin embargo aún tenía algo que decirle al guerrero protector del décimo templo y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Se acercó un par de pasos a Shura alertándo con ese acercamiento a sus dos cuidadores.

- La próxima vez que tengas la oportunidad de matarme no dudes en hacerlo. -le susurró con una seguridad abrumadora.

Retrocedió y, tras una última mirada que a Shura le fue imposible ver, se retiró dejándole sacudido por la dureza que Saga mostraba para consigo mismo. Sintió pena por él a pesar de que no quería, aquel era un hombre atormentando por su propio espíritu.

* * *

El dios de cabellos turquesas avanzaba con paso firme por las amplios pasillo del templo en el cual moraba. El repicar de las míticas sandalias aladas cada vez que golpeaban el piso se apreciaba claramente en medio de la ensordecedora afonía, sin embargo aquel sofocante silencio no parecía molestar en lo más mínimo a Hermes. Dejó escapar un bostezo lleno de fastidio, estaba aburrido.

Las hebras de cabello caían juguetonamente sobre su rostro meciéndose al ritmo de sus pasos mientras que su mirada se escondía tras las sombras que producían los mechones turquesas. Más allá del aburrimiento, su postura desenfadada revelaba la tranquilidad que envolvía al mensajero divino en ese momento, nada en él delataba alguna posible falta. Su adormilada mirada desapareció en un segundo cuando observó a final del corredor la estilizada silueta de una diosa a la que conocía perfectamente bien.

- ¿Tú? ¿Aquí en mi templo? ¿En qué puedo servirla Su Majestad? -preguntó haciendo una satírica reverencia a la joven frente a él.

- Ahórrate tus ironías Hermes, tenemos que hablar. -Perséfone no se inmutó y de inmediato comenzó el camino hasta una de las múltiples salas de bienvenida del templo.

- Claro, adelante…estas en tu casa.-masticó entre dientes el mensajero visiblemente contrariado ante el exceso de libertad que se tomaba Perséfone.

Bufando maldiciones apenas entendibles siguió con resignación a la peliverde. Con pasmosa seguridad la reina del Inframundo fu recorriendo los complicados pasillos del templo del dios de los viajeros sin preocuparse por las constantes quejas de quien le seguía. Ella conocía a la perfección aquel santuario ajeno. Había estado ahí una infinidad de veces cuando aún era soltera y Hermes la cortejaba, así que no existía ningún secreto que ella desconociera de ese lugar. Podía sentir sobre ella la penetrante mirada de peliazul, le sentía observando atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos buscando en ellos alguna señal que le condujera al verdadero motivo de su visita.

Perséfone sonrió al descubrir la curiosidad que su presencia despertaba en el mensajero divino. El rostro masculino brillaba con cierta inocencia que sería capaz de engañar a quien no conociera la verdadera personalidad detrás de esa candorosa fachada. Nadie lo sabía, pero esa candidez que emanaba de la juvenil figura de Hermes alguna vez consiguió engañar el agudo instinto de la emperatriz de los muertos; su ingenuidad la había llevado a verlo como alguien completamente diferente a su verdadera forma.

No tardaron en llegar hasta un largo pasadizo a cuyos lados se divisaban un sinfín puertas de madera que permanecían cerradas. Perséfone eligió una de ella abriéndola sin temor e invitándose a sí misma a entrar a la habitación que resguardaba. Un amplio salón se reveló ante los ojos rosas de la diosa. Al fondo, dos majestuosas estatuas de mármol con forma de mujeres ataviadas con ropajes griegos sostenían las elegantes cortinas de color rojo bajo las cuales descansaba el regio asiento destinado al dios regente. Dejando atrás toda cortesía, la de cabellos verdes tomó asiento en el trono cruzando las piernas y mirando con evidente reto en los ojos a un sorprendido Hermes.

- Estás consciente que ese lugar esta reservado para el señor de este templo, ¿verdad? -se quejó con sarcasmo el dios de los ladrones.

- ¡Qué modales los tuyos Hermes! ¿Eres tan caballeroso con todas tus visitas o solo conmigo?

- Y luego dicen que el cínico del Olimpo soy yo. -replicó de inmediato Hermes al mismo tiempo que se soplaba los flequillos y desviaba la mirada de la mujer.

Ella sonrió con descaro ante la infantil conducta de su igual.

- Habla rápido Perséfone, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

- Tenemos que hablar…

- ¿Hablar? -interrumpió el dios.- Yo pensé que venías a algo más interesante. -le dijo sin ocultar el brillo de lujuria que resplandeció en sus ojos azules.

- Cuida tus palabras querido Hermes, si mi esposo llegara a saber que todavía sueñas con verme enredada en tus sábanas dudo mucho que la pases bien.

- Nadie dijo algo sobre mis sábanas, pero…

Perséfone alzó una ceja con evidente disgusto, había olvidado lo exasperante que podía ser el dios de los viajeros cuando se lo proponía.

- ¿Qué hiciste con los santos de Athena? -preguntó sin más rodeos.

La incredulidad reflejada en el semblante de Hermes logró sembrar la duda en la reina del Inframundo. Se veía realmente sorprendido por la pregunta que ella le planteó, sin embargo la habilidad para el engaño que poseía el de cabellos turquesas era de temer, así que poco podía confiar en él.

- No tengo idea de que me estás hablando. -por fin respondió el joven taladrando con la dureza de su mirada a su interlocutora.

- ¿De qué estoy hablando? De los dos santos de Athena que están desaparecidos, de ellos estoy hablando.

-Entonces linda, estas buscando en el lugar equivocado. Esos hombres están muertos, tal vez deberías regresar a los oscuros dominios de tu esposo y buscarles ahí, aunque conociendo a Hades no me sorprendería que tuviera sus almas recluidas en algún tipo de prisión especial sometiéndoles por la eternidad a toda clase de tormentos-una retorcida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del dios al pensar en la maquiavélica idea.

- ¿Me tomas por idiota? -Perséfone se puso de pie abandonando el trono.- Los santos no están en el Inframundo, ni siquiera están muertos; y eso me lo ha confirmado el mismo Hades, así que te repito la pregunta, ¿qué hiciste con ellos?

- Y yo te repito mi respuesta: no sé de que demonios estás hablando. -escupió las palabras.

- No estoy de humor para tus estupideces Hermes, dime cuál es tu interés en ellos, ¿qué estás planeando? -el dedo índice de la diosa de los muertos golpeó el pecho del joven con reproche.

Él la detuvo tomando entre sus manos con tosquedad el fino brazo de Perséfone, no iba a permitir que nadie le tratase de esa forma. Ella intentó, sin éxito, liberarse del agarre del dios. Forcejearon por unos segundos mientras sus miradas se enfrentaban en claro reto del uno para el otro. Ninguno deseaba ceder.

- Escúchame bien, Perséfone. -siseó Hermes apretando los dientes.- He sido bastante paciente contigo, pero todo tiene sus límites y tú estás a punto de pasar los míos. No tengo la menor intención de responder tus preguntas ni de saciar tu maldita curiosidad; si hice algo o no con esos mortales en mi problema y no voy a rendirte informes.

La soltó empujándola hacia atrás con desprecio. No había mentido cuando dijo que su paciencia se había agotado, nunca fue su estilo dar explicaciones a nadie respecto a las decisiones que tomaba y ciertamente no comenzaría a hacerlo ese día. Se disponía a abandonar la conversación cuando su brazo fue capturado por el firme agarre de las suaves manos níveas de la esposa de Hades.

- No creas que puedes intimidarme, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora. -los ojos rosas de la mujer se fijaron en Hermes con desmedida furia.

Bruscamente el dios le hizo soltarle. Por un breve instante permaneció inmutable ante las reprensiones de las que era víctimas y no fue sino hasta que una pregunta cruzó por su mente que sonrió con burla.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en lo que sucedió con ellos?

- Tengo mis razones, las cuales muy probablemente eres incapaz de comprender debido a tu retorcida mente. -Perséfone respondió dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar por el hombre frente a ella.

- Vamos, Perséfone, a mi no me engañas. -Hermes comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella observándola fijamente y disfrutando de poder molestarle aunque fuera un poco.- Quizás te esfuerzas por ser diferente a Afrodita, a Hera o a alguna otra de esas diosas manipuladoras, pero en realidad todas ustedes son iguales. Lo único que ven en ellos es la oportunidad de divertirse dando rienda a sus obsesiones con los mortales.

- ¿Y eso te enfurece? -exudando sensualidad la diosa clavó la vista en él.- Me parece que las diosas no somos las únicas que han caído ante el mágico embrujo de los mortales, ¿o me equivoco?

Hermes soltó una desvergonzada carcajada.

- Entonces tú también "sientes" algo por ellos. -le echó en cara.

- No te confundas, estimado hermano. Mi relación con ellos es totalmente inexistente. Mis razones para estar aquí van más allá de esos hombres.

- No me digas. -la encaró sardónicamente.- Seguro haces todo esto por la infinita bondad que habita en tu corazón.

- No me veo como una santa si eso te refieres, sin embargo no te debo ninguna explicación del por qué de mis acciones.

- Bien, no es algo que me quite el sueño. -se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.- Claro que eso significa que yo tampoco te debo explicaciones respecto a lo que hago.

Con paso constante y sin mirar atrás recorrió los metros que le separaban de la puerta. Por más que Perséfone gritó su nombre buscando detenerle, él simplemente ignoró todos sus llamados. Abrió con decisión la puerta que se levantaba frente a él como el último obstáculo que le separaba de su ansiada libertad pero grande fue su sorpresa al verse nuevamente detenido. Un tridente que resplandecía con la luz dorada que le envolvía se atravesó en su camino impidiéndole abandonar el salón.

- La conversación aún no termina. -la voz masculina se dejó escuchar haciéndole llevar los ojos hacia la magna figura que permanecía de pie a su lado.

Ahí, a un costado de la entrada, Poseidón observaba con sus penetrantes ojos azules al mensajero divino mientras sostenía firmemente su característico tridente que sellaba la salida del lugar. Su rostro permaneció impávido, libre de cualquier emoción, sin embargo en sus adentros sonreía al ver caer en el más profundo de los desconciertos a Hermes. Ciertamente no era común presenciar el asombro estampado en el rostro cínico del más joven, y eso era suficiente para alegrarle el día al emperador de los océanos.

Hermes maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de la emboscada que aquellos dos le habían tendido. Ahora no solo tendría que lidiar con una fastidiosa Perséfone, sino que también tendría que soportar ese aire de superioridad que emanaba de Poseidón y que tanta rabia le inspiraba.

- ¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes?! ¡¿Acaso ninguno tiene la decencia de anunciarse antes de irrumpir en un templo ajeno?! -vociferó visiblemente contrariado.

Giró para regresar sobre sus pasos al darse cuenta que no tendría manera de escapar de ambos dioses, pero en ningún momento pensó en ceder ante la presión que ambos ejercían. En su cabeza se maldijo una y otra vez por haber accedido a seguir con los estúpidos planes de Artemisa, más un trato era un trato y haría honor a su palabra. Continuó su camino cruzándose junto a Perséfone sin dirigirle la mirada y no se detuvo hasta tomar asiento en el trono que le correspondía.

Con pasmosa calma, y reflejando una abrumadora seguridad, Poseidón avanzó hasta llegar al lado de la reina del Inframundo con la cual intercambió miradas que, a pesar de carecer de cualquier emoción, reflejaban cierta complicidad entre ambos. Hermes llevó sus ojos azules de un dios al otro con fastidio al reconocer que eran aliados.

- Y… ¿desde cuando ustedes dos se han erigido como defensores de los "desvalidos" niños de la señora justicia? -les interrogó con marcado cinismo.

- Desde que no es problema tuyo lo que nosotros hacemos. -fue la tranquila respuesta de Poseidón.

Hermes se respingó al no esperar esas palabras de su tío. Sus ojos celestes se fijaron inquisidoramente sobre la figura del dios de los mares quien le devolvió el gesto clavando su mirada tan azul como las profundidades del océano en él.

- ¿Por qué estas involucrado en la desaparición de los santos de Athena? -preguntó sin rodeos Poseidón.

- No sé de que hablan, ¿en qué idioma se los tengo que decir? Hasta donde sé esos hombres están muertos, así que si alguien les debe explicaciones es tu hermano quien además es el esposo de esta. -Perséfone no pudo ocultar su disgusto al ver la forma en la que el dios de cabellos turquesas la trataba.

- "Esta" es la emperatriz del Inframundo, así que debes tener cuidado de cómo hablas de ella. -el del tridente le reprendió haciendo uso de toda la autoridad que su imponente aspecto irradiaba.

- Tranquilo, tío, no te enojes por algo que carece de importancia. -si bien el carácter de Poseidón era mil veces más pacífico que el de sus hermanos Zeus y Hades, Hermes estaba consciente de que con él tampoco se jugaba puesto que, de la misma forma en que las tormentas se presentan de la nada en medio del océano, de esa misma forma el humor del rey de los mares podía cambiar intempestivamente.

- Eres inteligente al temer mi ira, ahora sigue mostrando más de ese sentido común y comienza a hablar, ¿qué hiciste con los guerreros de Athena?

El dios mensajero dejó caer la cabeza para atrás, torció la boca y descubrió que sería imposible librarse del señor de las aguas. Con la presencia de Poseidón ahí, las posibilidades de éxito de lo que fuera que Artemisa estaba planeando disminuían drásticamente y Hermes no iba a ser de los que se hunden con el barco; no señor, él era como las ratas, huía a la primera señal de desgracia.

- Tú ganas, te diré todo lo que sé. -afirmó retomando una postura más adecuada.

-Tienes toda mi atención.

- Espera un momento. -Perséfone intervino de improviso.- ¿Cómo sabremos que dices la verdad y no solo buscas la manera de alejarnos de aquí?

El dios de los ladrones la atravesó con la mirada. Cierto, era un gran mentiroso, pero realmente odiaba que no confiaran en él cuando decía que diría la verdad.

- Yo no tengo porque probarte nada, Perséfone. Si no me crees vete al carajo, por mí puedes regresarte al Inframundo a entretener a Hades, estoy seguro que tus habilidades en la alcoba son bien recibidas en estos momentos.

- ¡Hermes! -la voz autoritaria de Poseidón retumbó con el eco que se albergaba en el vacío salón.

- Vale, vale, no he dicho nada.

Los ojos azules del mensajero divino giraron con fastidio, de no haber sido por la intromisión de su tío en esos momentos sería dios libre y Perséfone seguiría vagando por el Olimpo en busca de las respuestas a sus estúpidas preguntas. Seguía lamentándose cuando su propio nombre resonó en su cabeza en la voz de alguien a quien reconoció de inmediato. Aquel que requería su presencia también se dejó sentir en toda la habitación inundándola con su poderoso cosmo. _"Salvado"_, pensó sin ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Me encantaría quedarme a seguir esta conversación con ustedes, pero como pueden sentir, su Majestad, el Rey del Olimpo me manda llamar y ya saben como se pone cuando le hacen esperar-se excusó poniéndose de pie para salir con rumbo al templo principal.

Sin decir nada, Poseidón le permitió retirarse y no le detuvo sino hasta que escuchó la puerta del salón abrirse.

- No vas a librarte tan fácil, Hermes. -le dijo dándole la espalda.

- Lo sé. -Hermes se mantuvo quieto y perdió la mirada en la salida. Poseidón hablaba con la verdad, él no tenía opción.

* * *

Sobraba decir que el humor de Saga no era el mejor en esos momentos. Antes de que Aioros se marchara, el de Géminis había llegado a percibir esa mirada tan llena de sorpresa y preocupación como de una perturbadora decepción; eran los mismo ojos azules que recordaba de sus pesadillas, los ojos cerúleos que brillaron con infinita tristeza al descubrirle detrás de la máscara del Patriarca durante el intento de asesinato contra la bebé Athena.

Sacudió la cabeza buscando deshacerse de la imagen del santo de Sagitario, ya eran suficientes los problemas que tenía como para preocuparse también por los sentimientos del castaño hacia él. Tendido sobre la cama como estaba, se giró para quedar boca abajo y cerró los ojos entregándose unos minutos al sueño.

A pesar de dormir poco, esos breves instantes de descanso resultaron más reparadores de lo que muchas de sus noches completas eran. Abrió los ojos perezosamente. Sus verdes iris centellaron con la luz solar que se colaba a través de las cortinas con las que el viento jugueteaba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y, recostándose con la cara hacia arriba, se cubrió la cara con el brazo.

Se mantuvo así hasta que inesperadamente sintió el peso de alguien acomodándose junto a él en la cama. Haciendo uso de toda la sangre fría que corría por sus venas, de limitó a mirar de reojo a su visitante sin demostrar uno solo de los sentimientos que desbordaron por él en ese momento. Sentada junto a él, distinguió los castaños cabellos ondulados de una diosa a la que conocía demasiado bien. Tenía que admitir que el hecho de que tuviera la osadía de presentarse en ese lugar le excitaba de gran forma, aquella adorable criatura no era solamente hermosa sino que poseía un carácter que muchos envidiarían.

Afrodita se replegó sobre el cuerpo del geminiano para alcanzar sus labios depositando en ellos un beso que él respondió sin tapujos. En silencio se observaron por algunos instantes mientras ella jugaba coquetamente con los mechones de cabello azul que caían sobre las sienes de Saga. Se retaban el uno al otro en una muda batalla en la que uno de los dos sería el primero en ceder ante la tentación que el cuerpo del otro ofrecía. Lentamente Saga se sentó recorriendo parte de la distancia que separaba sus bocas, esperando en secreto que la diosa recorriera lo que faltaba del camino. Ella lo dejó esperando unos segundos. Una seductora sonrisa se le escapó al percibir la ansiedad que emanaba del gemelo mayor con cada fracción de segundo que le dejaba en ascuas.

- ¿Me deseas?-preguntó ella con una arrebatadora sensualidad.

- No te deseo. -Saga respondió con su característica voz ronca y cargada de pasión.- Te necesito.

No fue necesario que dijeran más. Un torbellino de placer arrasó con ellos hundiéndolos en una atmósfera que sobrepasaba su razón sofocándola en sus sentidos. Las ansiosas manos de la castaña se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa del hombre que tenía a su lado recorriendo sin límites el delicioso torso. Decidió que la tela le estorbaba, no solo quería tocar, quería ver, quería recorrer con su boca ese cuerpo de pecado que estaba a su completa disposición. No se detuvo hasta que consiguió quitarle la camisa, sonrió lasciva al tenerlo de esa forma. Sus ojos esmeraldas recorrieron el ancho pecho de Saga deleitándose con la sublime visión. Le empujó para tenerlo de nuevo recostado en la cama y sin ningún reparo se sentó provocativamente a horcadas sobre él.

Pasó sus manos sobre el pecho del santo creando una enloquecedora fricción a la que Saga reaccionó con un gemido. Afrodita soltó una risita de placer.

- Shhh… -siseó posando su dedo índice sobre la boca del santo.

Su mirada centelló con travesura, el juego continuaría. Trazó con su lengua un sendero entre los abdominales del peliazul y su boca. Lenta y eróticamente recorrió su abdomen, pasó entre sus pectorales, conquistó su cuello y finalizó uniendo sus labios con los de él. Escuchar los roncos jadeos que le arrancaba la provocaba a niveles impensados. La hacía pensar en dejarle tomarla ahí mismo, sin más juegos, sin más rodeo, sin más complicaciones, simplemente anhelaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Un pequeño descuido fue suficiente para que Saga le arrancara el control. La sostuvo de la cintura y con un rápido movimiento consiguió invertir los papeles quedando él encima de ella.

- Así me gusta más. -le susurró al oído mientras la aprisionaba entre la cama y su cuerpo.

La inmovilizó tomando sus manos entre las suyas por arriba de su cabeza. Se lamió los labios dejándole saber con ese seductor gesto que esta vez el turno de jugar era de él. Bajó la cabeza para perderse en la tersa piel del cuello de la joven, lo besó y chupó dejando sobre él un invisible rastro de saliva. Siguió su camino hasta su oído. Lamió el borde de la oreja deteniéndose en el lóbulo para mordisquearlo juguetonamente. Ella reaccionó arqueándose de placer bajo él, regalándole con ese provocador movimiento un inesperado contacto de sus cuerpos que hizo al de Géminis gemir al sentirla.

El jadeo de Saga no pasó inadvertido para Afrodita quien vio en él la oportunidad de recobrar el manejo de lo situación. Siguió frotándose contra el santo, incitándole con cada movimiento, lo vio cerrar los ojos para perderse en el placer que el cuerpo femenino apretándose contra el suyo le propinaba. En ese momento de debilidad ella tomó ventaja y consiguió volver sobre él.

- Es más divertido así. -le dijo lamiéndole la mejilla.

Saga se rió. Era la primera vez en días que ser reía con sinceridad e, increíblemente, esa sonrisa se la había robado la mujer que menos esperaba. Afrodita le devolvió la sonrisa. No comprendía por que pero de todo lo que habían vivido en ese corto tiempo, aquella espontánea risa era lo más hermoso que había escuchado. Se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo. Tiernamente le besó una y otra vez.

Las manos del santo la sujetaron de la cintura, recorrieron su espalda acariciándola con delicadeza. Lentamente fue alzando el ropaje de la diosa del amor librándose del último estorbo entre sus pieles al mismo tiempo que sus bocas se besaban con desesperación.

- Saga, quisiera… -Athena entró sin previo aviso tomando a ambos amantes por sorpresa.

Se quedó muda ante lo que veía. No atinó a pronunciar palabra, solamente se congeló observando la burlesca sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de la diosa del amor. Era obvio quien se había anotado la primera victoria en el duelo de deidades.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

¡Ya regresé!

Capítulo algo lento, sí, pero ya saben como soy con mis círculos de acción; ya vendrán escenas más emocionantes, eso no lo duden. Como siempre un enorme agradecimiento a quienes han leído y dejado review: La Dama de las Estrellas, Cybe, Kisame Hoshigaki, Tensai, Orion No Saga, Minelava, Leonis, Anonymous-Anonimo, ELI251, Chris, Dai_Acuario, Alfa, Eowynd, marinlucero, Sanae Koneko, Luna-sj, DiCrO, Silentforce, sol angel, jaelinna, Leika-kannon, Kenshin Aoyagui, RIAADVD, Tisbe, Julio Meneses, lena-de-piscis, Kilder y tinurieaa.

Me despido de todos con un beso, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_Sunrise Spirit_

P.D. Para aquellos que se pregunten cuando dejaré a Saga terminar con lo suyo, déjenme decirles que algún día le daré la oportunidad ¡Lo prometo! :P


	22. Advertencia

_**Capítulo 22**_

_**Advertencia**_

La diosa de la sabiduría apretó los puños mientras la tensión del momento se reflejaba en su bello rostro. Delante de ella, la pareja permanecía estática. Afrodita la observaba con un dejo de burla en sus ojos esmeraldas dispuesta a sacar de aquella situación al menos un disgusto para la morena, mientras que para Saga todo era bastante distinto. Una cosa era ser sorprendido por un compañero y otra muy diferente el que la misma diosa a la que servía le hubiera pillado en conductas que podrían ser consideradas "poco apropiadas".

- ¡Qué modales los tuyos! -reclamó con una cínica sonrisa la castaña rompiendo momentáneamente el silencio que reinaba en la habitación- Al menos deberías avisar antes de entrar a una habitación ajena de esa forma.

Tenía que admitir que pocas personas podían provocarla de la manera en que Afrodita lo hacía, sin embargo también era perfectamente consciente que el objetivo de su hermana no era otro más que hacerla enfadar. No supo de donde sacó fuerzas ni paciencia, pero Athena recobró la compostura más rápido de lo que ella misma hubiera imaginado y, estoicamente, cerró la puerta detrás de ella para apoyarse en la rústica madera cruzando los brazos. Sus ojos grises penetraron en Saga ignorando por completo a la otra deidad.

El geminiano le sostuvo la mirada por unos cuantos segundos más no tardó en darse cuenta que tenía perdida la batalla contra su diosa así que, tras esperar que Afrodita se quitara de sobre él, consiguió sentarse en espera de lo que fuera que Athena haría.

- Si tienes algo que decir, mi querida Athena, dilo de una vez. -se mofó la deidad griega del amor- Es comprensible que estés enfada dada tu… repulsión por los actos carnales.

Athena suspiró y volteó hacia ella.

- Escúchame bien… -le dijo centrando sus ojos grises en la castaña- Es la primera y última vez que te atreves a profanar mi templo de esta forma. Te lo he dicho antes y no voy a repetirlo, yo no soy alguien con quienes puedes jugar, Afrodita.

- Pues hasta ahora ha sido divertido jugar contigo. -sonrió satíricamente la otra diosa- Pero dime, ¿qué piensas hacer para detenerme?

- Lo que sea necesario. -la diosa de la sabiduría respondió con amenazadora seguridad mientras la atravesaba con la mirada.

La sonrisa de la castaña se esfumó dejando en su lugar nada más que seriedad en aquel hermoso rostro de porcelana. Había algo en los ojos grises de Athena, algo escondido en el tono de su voz, que le hizo sentir temor. Quizás era ese toque de determinación o, probablemente, la aplastante certeza que se leía en la severidad de su mirada. Afrodita no lo sabía, lo único que conocía con cierta certeza era que, sin darse cuenta, retenía la respiración. Cuando la diosa morena le dio la espalda para alejarse de ella, Afrodita soltó un suspiro. Mantuvo la vista fija en su igual, observando detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Lárgate. -la escuchó decirle sin molestarse en mirarla.

Ignorando por completo a la diosa del amor, Athena caminó en dirección a la cama. Se agachó para recoger la camisa de Saga que había resbalado desde el lecho hasta el piso y, acercándose al geminiano, se la entregó.

- Cúbrete y búscame después. Necesito hablar contigo. -le dijo mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

Athena atravesó la habitación. Con el porte propio de una deidad de su nivel, la joven recorrió los pocos pasos que la separaban de la salida. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la puerta de madera y no se despegaron un solo segundo de ella, ignorando de esta forma a una inquieta Afrodita quien la observaba a través de las mechas de cabello castaño que cubrían su rostro. La diosa castaña estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para pronunciar una inexistente frase que le otorgara la última palabra pero su mente fue incapaz de generar alguna idea que la pusiera en ventaja.

- Una cosa más… -Athena se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta y giró levemente el rostro para observar a su hermana.- Si yo fuera tú, comenzaría a preocuparme, nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder. -sonrió como quien se sabe ganador de una batalla.

- Soy una diosa, nada puede dañarme. -se apresuró a responder más por temor que por arrogancia.

- Te equivocas. Tal vez no puedes morir, pero existen varias formas en las que tu alma puede ser atormentada por la eternidad.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en el rostro de la pelinegra al descubrir la perturbación de Afrodita. Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle, a como diera lugar, porqué se erguía como patrona de la guerra justa; le probaría a cualquier precio que no había forma de vencer en sus terrenos. Si Afrodita quería una guerra, la tendría; pero la victoria sería única y exclusivamente de ella.

* * *

Saga entró a la habitación con recelo. Por la enorme ventana se filtraban los últimos rayos de luz del día inundando la habitación con una gama de colores rojos y amarillos que, a pesar de la frialdad que el gemelo sentía en su espíritu, le brindaban cierta aura de calidez. Dejando atrás el bonito espectáculo de Apolo, el de Géminis recorrió el lugar hasta que su mirada encontró a su señora.

Estaba sentada en un mullido sillón contemplando al sol mientras se ocultaba en el horizonte. Parecía una divina estatua de mármol, completamente inmóvil y con un semblante repleto de paz. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que nada atribulaba el corazón de la diosa de la sapiencia, sin embargo nada más alejado de la realidad, puesto que bajo aquella tranquila coraza las preocupaciones le agobiaban. Como si despertara de su letargo, centró su vista en el santo por un breve instante. En ella ya no se leía la severidad ni la desilusión de unos momentos antes, sino que la tristeza parecía empañarla. Athena suspiró y, apartando sus ojos de Saga, agachó el rostro.

- Cuando Dohko me contó todo por lo que habían pasado en su corta vida, mucho de lo que veo y siento en ustedes tomó sentido frente a mi… -habló sin levantar la cara.- Entendí el porque albergan tanto dolor en sus corazones, comprendí el aura de desconfianza y temor que les rodea en ocasiones, pero por sobre todo, su historia resalta la nobleza que existe en ustedes…

Mientras la deidad hablaba, a Saga se le había hecho imposible apartar sus ojos de ella. Cada palabra que pronunciaba retumbaba en él como una bofetada ante su grosera y egoísta conducta, pero la terquedad era aún más fuerte que el santo y, bajo su mala influencia, Saga se negaba a admitir sus errores. Se apresuró a voltear el rostro cuando Athena llevó sus ojos a él puesto que, a pesar de lo que se dijera a sí mismo, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarla.

- Por eso no acabo de entender, ¿por qué haces esto, Saga? Eres más fuerte de lo que estás demostrando, has vivido situaciones impensables para la mayoría de nosotros y siempre has mantenido la cabeza en alto, ¿por qué desfallecer ahora?

Entonces, por vez primera, el santo de Géminis la enfrentó. Ambos se observaron en silencio, ella en espera de una respuesta y él perdido en los cuestionamientos.

- Quizás la fuerza y la esperanza me han abandonado, Athena. -respondió con dureza.- Lo que ninguno de ustedes ve es que estoy cansado de sufrir, de luchar y de ver como todo desaparece a mi alrededor; sin importar cuanto me esfuerce por conservarlo todo lo que quiero, a quienes aprecio, todo me es arrebatado. ¿Qué caso tiene pelear por cambiar un destino que ya ha sido escrito por los dioses? -sus ojos se clavaron expectantes en su diosa.

- Lo dice un hombre que se ha levantado de la tumba en dos ocasiones. Estas vivo, he ahí la prueba que necesitas.

- ¿Y llama a esto vida? Véanos, estamos atrapados a siglos de nuestro tiempo, inmersos en un juego de poder sin ninguna finalidad más que nuestra propia muerte y a merced de los dioses caprichosos quienes, creyéndose superiores, piensan que pueden hacer lo que gusten con nosotros. Incluso usted misma, siendo una de ellos es incapaz de cambiar nuestra suerte, ¿cómo espera que nosotros podamos hacer algo?

Las dudas de Saga la dejaron muda. Bien podría haberle dado una lección de esperanza y confianza, pero se temía que a esas alturas las palabras habían perdido significado para alguien tan severamente lastimado como su santo de Géminis. Al final, Saga no había mentido: la fe se había esfumado de él.

- Me estoy esforzando, Saga. -admitió sin sentirse satisfecha por su respuesta.- Sin embargo no puedo sola, necesito su apoyo para sacarles adelante y, la relación que existe entre Afrodita y tú, no facilita las cosas…

- No hace daño a nadie, solo me compete a mí. -se apresuró a aclarar el santo.

- Me duele tu egoísmo. Te guste o no, lo que te sucede nos compete a mí, a tu hermano, a tus compañeros y a todas aquellas personas que te esperan de regreso con bien.

- Por supuesto. -la voz y el rostro del geminiano se cargaron de ironía.- Todos se preocupan por mí. Usted, la diosa a la que intenté asesinar. Mi hermano, al que dejé tendido en una cama. Mis compañeros, a los que les destrocé la vida con mi debilidad. Y las personas que me esperan… ¡un momento! ¿Cuáles?

- Tu necedad es abrumadora más tu idiotez simplemente la supera. -reclamó la diosa reprochándole con la mirada y dándole la espalda para ponerse de pie junto a la ventana.- Supongo que debo tomar tus respuestas como una clara negativa a mantenerte alejado de los problemas, pero te advierto, Saga, mi paciencia tiene un límite y tú no quieres conocerlo.

Volteó a tiempo para encontrarse con el indiferente semblante del gemelo encontrándolo sumamente irritante. Tal parecía que aquel hombre no poseía ningún tipo de temor dentro de él a pesar de ser consciente de la divinidad que ella representaba, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, una inquietante curiosidad surgía al verlo permanecer completamente ajeno a todo. Se cruzó de brazos en espera de una eventual réplica del joven la cual nunca llegó.

- ¿Qué tienes que objetar? -soltó en medio de un suspiro.

- Nada.

- Prudencia…vaya, parece que las virtudes que brillaban por su ausencia regresan a ti poco a poco.

- Pero… -comenzó a hablar Saga para ser interrumpido casi de inmediato por la señora de Atenas.

- No, Saga, nada de peros. Voy a ser clara esta vez y, al igual que a Afrodita, no voy a repetírtelo: Te quiero lejos de ella.

- ¿Y si me niego?

La respuesta de Géminis no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, después de todo oponerse a ella era lo único que Saga había estado haciendo en sus últimos encuentros, la única diferencia era que en esa ocasión ella tenía una respuesta perfecta.

Athena sonrió con un toque de misteriosa picardía. Cuando se giró para apartar su mirada de él, el peliazul distinguió un toque de luz dorado emanando de los ojos de la deidad griega haciéndolos brillar por un breve instante cual si fuera una ilusión. Le restó importancia al asumir que probablemente aquel era el reflejo de la luz del ocaso en las pupilas de su princesa, más la verdad no tardó en serle revelada. Una súbita debilidad en su cuerpo lo hizo ponerse en alerta mientras que sintió el piso moverse debajo de sus pies. Era tal la fuerza que oprimía su pecho, que la idea de que todo se tratara de una alucinación pasó al olvido rápidamente. Inquieto, decidió tomar una posición más agresiva y, por instinto, recurrió a su cosmos por ayuda. Nada sucedió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido? -Athena se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón.- Me imagino que prescindir de tu cosmoenergía no debe ser nada divertido.

El pánico hizo presa de Saga. No importaba cuanto intentara mantener la cordura, entre el miedo y la rabia de sentirse privado de su poder, su rostro dejaba en evidencia sus pensamientos. Apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para no expresar la cólera que sentía por dentro. Y no era solo la sensación de perder la fuerza por la que enfrentó infinidad de penurias, sino era la fúnebre sensación de quedar completamente vulnerable ante sus enemigos, en especial con Ares al acecho. Temeroso de perder el control sobre sí mismo, tomó la decisión de largarse de ahí, de refugiarse en su soledad. Dentro de su cabeza todo daba vueltas, se sentía sobrecogido por lo que le sucedía y, al mismo tiempo, la impotencia de saberse incapaz de ir contra el poder de Athena minaba todo pensamiento positivo que permanecía en él. Su orgullo era lo único que le mantenía en pie pero también era lo que le empujaba a abandonar a la brevedad posible la habitación y fue así como, con una última mirada, agria y colmada de reprobación, Saga se despidió de su diosa.

- Espera… -Athena le sorprendió al detenerlo.- Privarte de tu cosmos es exactamente lo que debería hacer contigo, sin embargo por esta ocasión no lo haré. Estas pasando por una etapa en extremo complicada, eso lo sé a la perfección… -continuó poniéndose de pie para pararse de nuevo frente a la ventana sin ver al santo.- …y aunque lo dudes, soy capaz de comprenderte. Lo único que pido a cambio es que pienses muy bien lo que estás haciendo, porque no habrá una segunda advertencia, ¿entendido?

Por toda respuesta recibió unos segundos de desesperante silencio que, sin ningún problema, ella entendió como un "sí". No pasó demasiado antes que el guerrero sintiera las fuerzas retornando a su cuerpo y desapareciendo con su presencia la ansiedad que le azotó con anterioridad. Una centella de energía se formó en su mano izquierda mientras comprobaba que sus habilidades están de regreso en su totalidad para que, después de un bufido y un par de palabras que apenas se alcanzaron a entender, el peliazul continuara su camino hacia la salida.

- Y Saga… -la voz de la deidad volvió a detenerle haciéndole llevar la mirada a ella.- No me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión.

Sus miradas se encontraron por última vez y, la determinación que emanaban de las pupilas divinas, desató un escalofrío que recorrió la columna del gemelo. Ella no estaba mintiendo, no habría una próxima vez.

* * *

Máscara de Muerte sentía asfixiante la habitación que le servía de prisión hasta nuevas órdenes de la diosa de la Luna. De repente, toda la belleza que le había fascinado cuando recién abrió sus ojos la primera vez quedó en el olvido y su mente se ocupaba solo de pensar en el destino que le deparaba en ese lugar al que había aprendido a odiar rápidamente. La larga espera le asesinaba lenta y silenciosamente, sin embargo estaba fuera de su poder hacer algo para remediar su situación. Fastidiado, se dejó caer sobre la cama y cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca. Mil cosas corrieron por su cabeza en el breve instante que se perdió en sus pensamientos, más ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente importante como para prestarle demasiada atención.

- Buenas días, mi señor. -una mujer permanecía de pie bajo el marco de la puerta y, aunque odiara reconocerlo, le había tomado por sorpresa.

Reprimió un par de maldiciones que estuvieron a punto de escapar de sus labios al haber sido asustado por aquella misteriosa figura. Centró en ella sus ojos azules examinándola con cuidado. En realidad no había mucho que ver. Un larguísimo manto cubría su cuerpo casi en su totalidad y una capucha protegía su rostro dejando únicamente visibles un par de delgados labios de color coral. El santo se sopló los flequillos descubriendo con fastidio que su vida a partir de ese momento sería un sinfín de misterios imposibles de resolver.

- ¿Qué quieres? -le respondió de malhumor volviéndose a tirar sobre la cama buscando ignorarla.

- La princesa Artemisa me ha mandado a decirle que sus aprendices están listos para comenzar con su entrenamiento. Por favor, cámbiese la ropa. Le estaré esperando afuera para llevarle con ellos. -sin decir más la mujer dejó los ropajes de Máscara sobre una pequeña mesa y desapareció con el mismo sigilo con que se había mostrado.

Cáncer observó de reojo la ropa que descansaba sobre el mueble de madera. Torció la boca, se impulsó y de un brinco se puso de pie para cambiarse. Se mudó de ropa con calma, su lado infantil le hacía sentir que, tardando más de lo necesario enviaría una clara señal de rebeldía hacia las imposiciones que recaían sobre él. Antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo para respirar profundamente, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Giró la manija y, por vez primera, pudo abrir la puerta de sus aposentos. Tal como le había dicho, la joven le esperaba a la salida. Nada en ella se movía y fácilmente hubiese sido confundida con una estatua de esas que abundaban en la edad del Mito.

- Sígame, por favor. -habló con una voz tan inexpresiva que la sangre se le enfrío en las venas al peliazul. Odiaba la indiferencia. Le gustaba infundir algún tipo de sentimiento en los demás; miedo, repulsión, odio, lo que fuera era mejor que la actitud de esa mujer.

Caminaron por el templo con rumbo desconocido para Máscara de Muerte. Él iba detrás intentado encontrar en ella algún rastro de humanidad pero al no encontrar nada decidió que eran mucho más interesantes las hermosas obras que adornaban los largos pasillos del templo de la Luna. Llegaron hasta un área relativamente escondida al final de la cual encontraron una pequeña puerta que les sirvió como conexión al mundo exterior.

- Genial, tenemos que usar la puerta de servicio. -bufó el santo sintiéndose estúpido.

Sin embargo para sus adentros, Máscara sonrió. El hecho de que tuvieran que abandonar el templo por "la puerta de atrás" le demostraba que Artemisa los tenía ahí no solo a escondidas de Athena, sino también del resto del Olimpo y Máscara sabía de un dios que no estaría nada contento de saber que la señorita cazadora guardaba hombres en su templo. Continuaron su camino a través de un maravilloso jardín cubierto de flores protegidas por la sombra de los frondosos árboles cuyo delicioso color verde parecía irreal. Escupiendo maldiciones en su lengua madre, el italiano se preocupaba por esquivar cuanta rama se le cruzara en el camino mientras de reojo veía como su guía ni siquiera se inmutaba ante la posibilidad de que su larga túnica pudiera atorarse en la maleza, sino que continuaba avanzando a paso constante. De improviso se detuvo casi provocando que el cangrejo dorado tuviera que recurrir a sus reflejos de santo para evitar atropellarla en el proceso.

- ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡¿Por qué te detienes así de repente en medio de la nada?!

- Aquí esperaremos por la doncella que traerá consigo a sus aprendices. -contestó con pasmosa calma la mujer.

El peliazul pasó la vista por los alrededores. Se encontraban en medio de un claro protegido celosamente por la espesa vegetación de los enormes jardines de la residencia de la diosa de la Luna. Podía escuchar el sonido de agua corriendo pero no había ninguna fuente del vital líquido al alcance de sus ojos, decidió que más tarde averiguaría donde podría saciar su sed o la de sus aprendices. Volteó hacia su acompañante y le encontró de nuevo completamente estática, así que tras hacer una mueca de disgusto tomó asiento en una gran piedra a unos pasos de ella. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, aunque en la mente de Máscara de Muerte las preguntas de lo que haría con los hombres puestos bajo sus enseñanzas se incrementaban con cada segundo que transcurría.

No pasó mucho antes de que el finísimo oído del santo captara el sonido de pisadas acercándose a donde estaba. Uno, dos, tres…eran cuatro las personas que iban a su encuentro. De entre los árboles asomó la erguida figura de una dama idéntica a la que le servía de compañía; el mismo porte, la misma túnica protegiéndole el rostro y esos labios indiferentes que no expresaban una sola emoción. Detrás de ella, tres siluetas hicieron acto de presencia. Los recién llegados fijaron su mirada en el italiano quien alzó una ceja en completa confusión.

Sin salir de su asombro buscó de inmediato a las dos mujeres. Las damas habían iniciado ya el regreso hacia el templo de Artemisa pero aún estaban dentro del campo visual del guerrero de Cáncer. Ni tardo ni perezoso corrió hacia ellas para impedirles que continuaran avanzando.

- ¡Ustedes! ¡Alto! -les ordenó plantándose frente a ellas al mismo tiempo que extendía los brazos para taparles el camino.- ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! ¡¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con ellos?! -el dedo índice del cangrejo dorado apuntó hacia el trío de aprendices que observaban algo incrédulos la escena.

- Ellos son los aprendices que la princesa Artemisa ha dispuesto para convertirse en sus guerreros. -una de las damas contestó sin la más mínima emoción en el rostro o la voz a pesar de las alteradas quejas del joven.

- ¡No! ¡No! Esto es un error, yo vine a entrenar guerreros, no…niños. -alcanzó a decir en tono casi imperceptible.

Dos niños y una niña no mayores de ocho años abrían los ojos a más no poder ante la conducta de aquel que les había sido informado sería su tutor. Máscara centró su atención es los pequeños con visible preocupación. Jamás había tratado con niños si no era para matarlos, y en esa ocasión no solo tendría que soportarlos sino también enseñarles y velar por ellos. Los miró con detenimiento. En esos ojos no existía una gota de temor, sino que era un océano de dudas el que se reflejaba en las seis infantiles pupilas.

Resignado ante algo que no tenía solución, relajó su cuerpo y permitió que las mujeres continuaran su camino quedando a solas con sus pupilos. Torció la boca y su mirada azul se tornó severa nuevamente. Con paso lento, caminó hasta detenerse frente a ellos. Los vio tensarse ante la escrupulosa mirada que les dirigió, sin embargo ninguno de los niños retrocedió un solo centímetro, todo lo contrario, alzaron el rostro para depositar su completa atención en el hombre que a partir de ese momento sería su mentor.

- Nombres. -ordenó cruzando los brazos.

- Nyx. - de inmediato respondió la chica apartando los cabellos púrpura que caían descuidadamente sobre sus ojos rosas.

- Altaír y él es mi hermano menor, Corban. -se presentó el más grande de los niños, un chico de cabellos negros tan oscuros como el cielo nocturno y ojos brillantes como la plata.

- De ahora en adelante, Corban hablará por sí mismo ¿entendido? -Máscara de Muerte miró de reojo a un tímido pequeño de cabellos oscuros y ojos de color oro. El infante asintió sin pronunciar palabra.

- Nosotros ya le dimos nuestros nombres, ¿cuál es el suyo?-preguntó con inocencia la niña.

Él alzó la ceja ante la falta de respeto por parte de esos tres insolentes- Máscara de Muerte. -contestó dibujando una perversa sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ese no es un nombre. -rió el más pequeño de los tres.

- ¿De que te ríes, mocoso? -le miró amenazante.- ¿Quieres saber como me gané ese sobrenombre?

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio y sus frágiles cuerpos se replegaron al ver la actitud, hasta cierto punto violenta, que asumía el joven peliazul que tenían enfrente. Él caminó alrededor de ellos sin retirar sus afiladas pupilas de sus rostros analizando cada detalle de los tres críos. La maléfica sonrisa no se borró de sus labios, más su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad procesando todo tipo de información que podía recolectar con su vista. Fortalezas físicas, desventajas, defectos y virtudes, nada que fuera visible escapó del entrenado ojo del que fuera santo de Athena.

- Regla número uno. -rompió el silencio sonriendo en sus adentros cuando los vio dar un respingo.- A partir de ahora se hace todo lo que yo diga, sin preguntas, sin quejas, simplemente cierran el hocico y obedecen.

- ¿Qué hay de la señora Artemisa? -Nix le miró por el rabillo del ojo con evidente confusión.

Cáncer respondió inclinándose para que sus ojos azules y los rosas de la niña se encontraran directamente.

- Ya estás violando la primera regla, ¿sabes lo que sucede a los que me desobedecen? -preguntó con una sádica sonrisa que se hizo aún más grande cuando ella negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos dejaban relucir un ligero brillo de temor. -Mueren. -Máscara de Muerte terminó con sequedad.

Un fúnebre silencio rodeó al grupo. Los hermanos observaban aterrorizados como el frágil cuerpo de Nix era levantando del piso por el santo. Los dedos de Cáncer, largos y fuertes, envolvían inmisericordes el cuello de la niña sofocándola lentamente al mismo tiempo que la arrastraba a un estado de pánico que pocas veces había experimentado.

El instinto de supervivencia la hizo llevar sus manos hasta las del italiano para luchar con desesperación por librarse de la poderosa mano que estrujaba su cuello. Arañó su brazo, pataleó buscando golpearle, se retorció con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada surgió efecto. Jadeando, abrió la boca en busca de bocanadas de aire. Las fuerzas se le agotaban y sabía que no podría mantenerse viva por mucho tiempo sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer contra un hombre que era infinitamente más fuerte que ella?

Por fin, dejó de batallar. Apretó los ojos con rabia liberando así un par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas pálidas. Se sentía impotente, débil y miserable; pero por sobre todo, furiosa.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir? -la chica abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una burlona sonrisa de su maestro.

- Máteme ya. -susurró como respuesta.

Un súbito escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los otros dos infantes cuando las carcajadas del peliazul retumbaron en el lugar. El más pequeño se acercó a su hermano en busca de refugio y consuelo a sabiendas de que lo peor se acercaba. Estaban seguros que aquel hombre cruel le rompería la tráquea a Nix dejándola asfixiarse hasta la muerte sin que ellos pudieran ayudarla así que, agachando el rostro, desviaron la mirada de su compañera.

No fue sino hasta que escucharon las hojas secas crujir que sus ojos regresaron a donde se encontraban Máscara de Muerte y Nix. La vieron tendida sobre el piso, respirando agitadamente mientras que con una de sus manos se masajeaba la adolorida piel de su garganta. Mantenía la cabeza baja y las hebras púrpuras de cabello protegían su rostro de la vista de quienes le acompañaban. Torpemente, la niña logró sentarse para luego toser tratando se encontrar un poco de aire.

- Orgullosa, testaruda e insolente…- el cangrejo dorado torció la boca.- …me agradas.

- ¿Qué? -alcanzó a preguntar Nix con una voz apenas perceptible.

- Dije que me agradas. Ciertamente tienes más futuro que este par de idiotas, pero debes tener muy en claro que la próxima vez, por más que me simpatices, no dudaré en romperte el cuello si decides desobedecerme, ¿entendido?

La chica asintió sin estar muy segura de lo que sucedía. Se limitó a observar detenidamente como el hombre que estuvo a punto de asesinarla caminaba en la misma dirección por donde las damas de compañía desaparecieron con anterioridad.

- ¿Qué demonios esperan, trío de inútiles? ¿Una invitación? Andando. Hay que darles algo de comer. Están famélicos y poco me sirve si mueren de hambre en medio de los entrenamientos.

La figura de Máscara de Muerte se perdió entre el verde de la vegetación dejando a los pequeños en soledad. Dubitativos, Altaír y Corban fueron aproximándose lentamente a Nix quien aún permanecía hincada en el piso tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que había sucedido unos minutos antes. La ayudaron a ponerse de pie para, de inmediato, seguir las huellas de su nuevo maestro. Ese hombre no era como ningún otro que habían conocido y, después de haber presenciado de lo que era capaz, dejarlo esperando sería la peor decisión que podían tomar.

* * *

Encerrada en su cámara, Athena centraba su vista en un par de cofres que descansaban sobre una mesa a unos pocos metros de ella. Los había recogido esa misma mañana del templo de Hefestos y, aunque al principio tenía perfectamente definidos a los dos dioses que serían encerrados en ellos, las dudas comenzaban a atacarla. Hubiera deseado tener aún más urnas y poseer un mayor poder para confinar los espíritus eternos de la mitad del Olimpo durante el tiempo que sus santos permanecieran en la Edad del Mito, pero las advertencias del herrero divino eran ciertas.

"_Para sellar el alma de un dios es necesario que la sangre divina sea derramada. Sin embargo, todo poder tiene sus límites y los nuestros no son la excepción"_ había dicho Hefestos _"Athena, debes ser prudente con el uso de tu fuerza. Este par de arcas son más que suficientes para agotarte y poner en peligro tu existencia, así que no habrá una tercera oportunidad."_

Chasqueó la lengua al recordar las palabras de su igual. No era algo que ella no supiera, como diosa de la estrategia y de la guerra justa, conocer sus límites era parte de sus fortalezas, más no por ello podía olvidarse de desear algo diferente. El sonido de sus pasos cuando se acercó a las urnas se escuchaba en medio del silencio. Tomó entre sus manos el recipiente para recorrer con su mirada el exquisito trabajo que Hefestos había hecho.

- Señora Athena, todo esta listo. -la voz de su sacerdotisa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Perfecto. -murmuró.

Abandonó la habitación llevándose consigo ambas urnas. Las sombras de su estilizada figura se reflejaban en las paredes de piedra de los largos corredores que guiaban al salón principal del templo. Las enormes puertas de la estancia se abrieron a su paso revelando la presencia de un par de ancianos que le presentaron sus reverencias cuando ella pasó frente a ellos.

- Saben que hacer, ¿cierto? -preguntó la morena asentando los cofres en un par de pequeñas columnas.- Nadie más que yo puede tocar estas urnas, su deber es mantenerlas ocultas hasta que sean requeridas por mí.

- Sí, señora. -contestaron ambos.

Ella les miró por última vez antes de que una ráfaga de aire cortara ligeramente sus muñecas haciendo correr la sangre escarlata. Extendió los brazos de manera que la sangre cayera sobre los recipientes bañándolos y creando un aura dorada alrededor de ellos que crecía conforme una magistral energía se liberaba del cuerpo de la deidad.

Herse la observaba expectante. Veía los oscuros cabellos de Athena flotando en el aire debido a la fuerza del cosmos que liberaba, los ropajes también se movían siguiendo las fluctuaciones de la energía vital de la joven diosa y la sangre divina resbalaba por las bases de piedra para formar un pequeño charco en el piso.

Retuvo la respiración pensando lo mucho que había en juego en ese momento, pero sabía que para Athena no había marcha atrás.

* * *

El sonido de los cascos de la manada de corceles irrumpió en la tranquilidad que reinaba en los profundos bosques que rodeaban la región. Con diligencia atravesaron un pequeño arroyo levantando a su paso una ligera cortina de gotas de agua transparente que empapó las botas de los jinetes. Continuaron su camino sin inmutarse. Sin mirar atrás se abrieron paso entre las estrechas veredas que formaban los árboles del majestuoso bosque. Poco importaba si las ramas rasgaban sus pieles o intentaban detenerles sujetándose de sus ropajes, la misión era clara: capturar a la cierva de Cerinia, y hacerlo a la brevedad posible.

El camino era largo y truculento. Más allá de las dificultades que la madre naturaleza levantaba a su alrededor, la tribulación oculta en los abatidos espíritus de los jóvenes santos se erguía como el mayor de los retos que debían superar. Habían transcurrido dos días desde su partida de Atenas y ahora, más que nunca, deseaban tener noticias de quienes fueron dejados atrás.

- ¡Odio los caballos! -exclamó compungido el escorpión dorado robando con ello la atención de sus compañeros.

Y no mentía. Prefería mil veces usar sus pies para caminar miles de kilómetros que confiar su integridad física a un animal irracional. Aquella desgastada relación con cualquier tipo de equino era algo personal para Milo; tenía una cicatriz que lo probaba, una cicatriz que el tiempo nunca borraría y que le acompañaría hasta el final de su existencia.

Cómo si fuera capaz de comprender las palabras del santo, el corcel pardo relinchó mostrándose inusualmente inquieto. Zigzagueó unos cuantos metros bufando y sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto. Milo se aferró con fuerza al asiento y sujetó con firmeza las cuerdas luchando por recobrar el control. Por fin se tranquilizó.

- Maldito cuadrúpedo -masculló obteniendo como respuesta otro sacudón por parte del animal.

El resto de los guerreros disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse para observar la cara de frustración del escorpión. A pesar de haber recuperado el control sobre el animal, el santo de Escorpio hacía un sobrenatural esfuerzo por no agujerearlo hasta la muerte. Soltaba maldiciones apenas entendibles y refunfuñaba una y otra vez en el momento en que su diosa les ordenó marcharse acompañados de los equinos.

- Alguien que me repita, ¿por qué tenemos que usar estas malditas bestias? -se quejó irónico.

- No es para tanto, Milo. -Dohko le miró con curiosidad.- Los caballos pueden ser de mucha ayuda para la siguiente misión y sirve que también nos brindan la oportunidad de descansar un poco las piernas.

- Sí, claro. -mascullando las palabras Milo reinició el camino a toda velocidad.

El resto del grupo permaneció atrás viéndolo alejarse. Sin comprender lo que acababa de presenciar, el antiguo maestro buscó instintivamente la mirada de Camus. Frunció el ceño preguntándole en silencio las razones detrás de la reacción tan poco propia de alguien como Milo, pero lo único que consiguió fue una clara negativa por parte del santo de Acuario quien desvió sus ojos de los del chino indicándole que no respondería sus dudas. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Acaso Camus le había rehuido?

Aún más confundido miró hacia Mu y Shaka. Su conducta fue semejante a la del santo del ánfora con la única diferencia de que ni Aries ni Virgo aparentaban tener conocimiento de la explicación que buscaba el mayor. Dohko se rezagó un segundo perdiendo la vista en sus jóvenes camaradas que se alejaban a todo galope. Quizás era la paranoia de los últimos días, quizás era solamente su instinto, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que realmente detestaba ver a uno de sus chicos comportarse de una manera muy distinta a la que solían hacerlo. Tenía miedo, miedo de volver a pasar por alto alguna señal de catástrofe y que la experiencia con Saga volviera a repetirse. Dejó escapar un suspiro y, hundiendo los talones en el costado de su corcel, emprendió el camino siguiendo al resto del grupo.

Cabalgaron por horas atravesando bosques, aldeas y praderas. Conforme se acercaban al escenario de la siguiente de sus misiones, el fuerte viento de la región hacía flotar las largas túnicas que les servían como abrigos mientras que el paisaje a su alrededor se teñía de un melancólico color gris.

Comenzaron el ascenso por un angosto sendero perdido en medio de la cordillera montañosa que celosamente resguardaba el bosque donde habitaba el hermoso animal consagrado a la diosa de la caza. Con cada paso que daban la neblina que les envolvía se hacía más y más densa hasta que, en cuestión de unos pocos minutos, era prácticamente imposible ver por donde caminaban. Fue así como la subida se hizo lenta y potencialmente peligrosa para los ochos santos, sin embargo no había marcha atrás; a como diera lugar tenían que capturar a la cierva de Cerinia y, de acuerdo con las palabras de la misma Athena, tenían que hacerlo sin derramar una sola gota de su sangre.

Por fin llegaron a una explanada en la que la visibilidad regresó casi a la perfección aunque, la atención de la comitiva de santos había sido atrapada por otro asunto.

Frente a ellos, y delimitando la planicie, se abría un enorme abismo del cual surgía una nube blanca de humo que hacía apenas visible el otro lado de la tierra. Un endeble puente de rústica y vieja madera colgaba, mecido por el viento, como la única comunicación entre ambos extremos del precipicio y, al fondo del panorama, se distinguía el blanco inmaculado de la nieve que cubrían con su blanco manto el hogar del ciervo de Cerinia.

- Hay que cruzar por ahí. -puntualizó Mu pasando su vista del mapa que sostenía en sus manos al puente que flotaba sostenido de una cuerdas corroídas por el tiempo.

Algunos de ellos bajaron de sus corceles para recorrer los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar alguna forma de atravesar sin necesidad de dejar sus vidas a merced de la resistencia de los trozos de madera que constituían el derruido puente.

- No, no, no. De ninguna manera voy a cruzar ESE puente montado en ESTA bestia. -Milo refutó mientras desmontaba para luego acercarse receloso al límite del abismo frente a ellos.

Un par de pequeños trozos de roca se soltaron de los límites del barranco para caer perdiéndose en la densa bruma que emanaba del lugar. Con una mueca dibujada en los labios, el santo de Escorpio giró sobre sus talones y retrocedió para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros.

- Pues no tenemos otra opción, Milo. Vamos a necesitarlos para perseguir a la cierva sin el riesgo de matarla con nuestro cosmos. -le dijo el lemuriano quien lucía poco convencido de la respuesta que ofrecía.

- El bicho tiene razón. -intervino Shura- No hay forma de que ese puente soporte nuestro peso y el de los caballos. Si lo intentamos terminaremos en el fondo del precipicio…si es que lo tiene.

Asintieron intercambiando miradas llenas de desconfianza a sabiendas de que lo único que podían hacer era rezar que el puente soportara y lograran llegar con vida al otro lado. Sin decir más, cada uno regresó a su caballo en busca de las pocas pertenencias con las que viajaban. Juntaron en silencio todo lo que les sería necesario y guiaron a los equinos hasta la sombra de unos solitarios árboles donde permanecerían atados hasta su regreso.

- Yo iré primero. -dijo Dohko cuando todos volvieron a reunirse al inicio del puente.- Esperen que llegue al otro lado para que el siguiente comience el camino.

El santo de Libra se paró al inicio del puente, suspiró y se aferró a las roídas cuerdas de los lados. Caminaba lentamente sintiendo la madera crujir bajo sus pies con cada paso que daba. La presión de los poderosos vientos que soplaban en todas direcciones mecía la frágil estructura haciéndole trastabillar en varias ocasiones o forzándolo a detenerse en espera de que el aire le diera un descanso para continuar. Al final, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad pisó tierra firme al otro extremo.

Tan pronto el antiguo maestro ondeó el brazo, el siguiente de los santos inició el cruce. Así fueron cruzando sin mayores inconvenientes. Primero Mu, después Shaka, Shura y Afrodita; uno a uno fueron librando la primera de las barreras que su tarea les ponía en el camino hasta que solamente quedaron tres guerreros por atravesar.

- ¿Qué? ¿El "señor aventura" aún no se arriesga a cruzar? -Milo sintió que quien le hablaba le golpeaba su hombro así que volteó para encontrarse con una de esas raras sonrisas de complicidad que solo él podía robarle a Camus.

- No pienses que es cobardía, Camus. -el escorpión dorado se fingió divertidamente ofendido.- Es solo que quiero verificar que todos estén del otro lado para que puedan apreciar con tranquilidad mi magnífica participación en este reto, después de todo sabes que es mi deber dejarles en ridículo. Les mostraré como un verdadero santo cruza ese puente sin tambaleos ni temblores como algunos otros que casi se echan a llorar a mitad de camino.

Camus y Aldebarán ahogaron una risa ante la cómica reacción del peliazul quien extendió el brazo para indicarles que era el turno de ambos.

- Si tú lo dices, esperaré con ansias tu espectáculo. -el francés se preparó para caminar por el puente. -Nos vemos en el otro lado.

Milo asintió mientras le sonreía confiado. Por su parte, Aldebarán simple y sencillamente observaba la escena entre los dos grandes amigos. Sí, aún le dolían muchas de las situaciones que habían vivido en los días recientes, sin embargo una cálida sensación de tranquilidad le reconfortaba al ver que poco a poco las aguas volvían a su curso entre sus compañeros. Antes de lo que hubiera esperado, Camus terminó su travesía y el turno del toro dorado llegó.

- Será difícil superar a Camus. -soltó una estridente carcajada el gigante de la segunda casa.- Suerte Milo.

Se despidió con una palmada en la espalda del escorpión que casi le tira de cabeza contra el piso. Recuperando el equilibrio, Milo le miró con una ceja levantada y una cara especialmente graciosa que hizo reír de nuevo a Aldebarán.

Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que un par de tablones sucumbieron ante el peso del santo de Tauro quien, a pesar del susto logró salir ileso de la situación pero le dejó a Milo un escenario mucho más complicado para el despliegue de habilidades de las que tanto presumía. El griego sacudió ligeramente la cabeza desaprobando su suerte y, soplándose los flequillos se preparó.

- Porquería Aldebarán, me las pagará si por su culpa me tropiezo. -masculló entre dientes antes de iniciar la carrera.

Atravesó con buena velocidad la primera mitad del puente intentando olvidarse de los chirridos de la madera al pararse en ella. Tampoco le prestó demasiada atención al vaivén de la estructura a causa del viento y, si alguna vez sintió temor, su rostro no le delató en absoluto puesto que la presuntuosa sonrisa que llevaba no se borró por un segundo. Conforme se acercaba a la parte destruida del puente, se concentró en no tropezar y continuar con el mismo ritmo que llevaba. No iba a permitir que un par de tablas rotas le pusieran en vergüenza, no señor, por algo era el orgulloso santo de Escorpio. Brincó justo a tiempo para esquivar la madera rota sin problemas mientras la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios se hacía más grande al saber superado el reto. Le faltaba poco para terminar cuando lo inesperado sucedió y un leve tropezón lo hizo trastabillar torpemente. La elegancia y porte soberbio del escorpión desapareció rápidamente dando lugar a una burda imagen de Milo intentando recuperar el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que sus facciones iban de la sorpresa a la vergüenza, pasando por toda clase de emociones. Una sarta de maldiciones abandonó su boca al saber arruinado su genial acto…ahora seguramente que Camus se reiría de él.

Al llegar a salvo con sus compañeros, frunció el ceño graciosamente poniendo la mejor cara de disgusto que pudo. Sus ojos azules recorrieron los rostros risueños de algunos de ellos que luchaban por no reírse de él y más lea valía no hacerlo puesto que tendrían que vérselas con la Aguja Escarlata. Hacía tiempo que no agujereaba a nadie y con gusto lo haría en ese momento.

- Debo admitir que, si bien no fue la más elegante de tus ocurrencias, definitivamente fue lo más divertido que has hecho últimamente. -comentó el santo de Acuario con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Cállate Camus! -exclamó el peliazul.- Es culpa de Aldebarán.

- ¿Y yo que hice? -se quejó el santo en cuestión.

- ¡Tú rompiste un pedazo del puente!

- Sí, pero no te tropezaste con esos tablones.- contraatacó el toro de oro.

- ¡Pero me desconcentraron!

- Excusas baratas, Milo. -intervino Afrodita tomándoles por sorpresa.- Admítelo, eres igual de ridículo que todos nosotros. -terminó con una risa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Ya verán cuando regresemos!

Una refrescante sensación de alivio invadió a Dohko al verlos discutir de esa forma. Más allá de los gritos y dramas del escorpión, el santo de Libra veía en ellos a un grupo de jóvenes que comenzaban a curarse las heridas que los eventos recientes les causaron en el alma, y eso le alegraba infinitamente. Sonrió reanimado al mismo tiempo que retomaban el camino para internarse en los blancos senderos del bosque y sus voces se perdían en el eco del lugar.

Se había alejado lo suficiente cuando, sin que pudieran verlo, dos figuras desconocidas cortaron los hilos de los que pendía el puente haciendo de esta forma imposible un eventual retorno por ese camino. Si los santos deseaban regresar, tendrían que buscar una forma diferente de hacerlo.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Sí, soy una ingrata escritora cuyas musas son tan bipolares como Saga y por ello tienen sus vaivenes de inspiración, pero, aquí estoy de regreso (al menos por ahora) con este capítulo. A quienes han leído y dejado reviews… lena-de-piscis, Kisame Hoshigaki, Chris, angel de acuario, sol angel dpl, Dama de las Estrellas, Leika-kannon, Silentforce666, ELI251, cyberiabronzesaint, Leonis-Alterf, Julio Meneses, DiCrO, Anonymous-anonimo, jaelinna, Minelava, The wings of the Tensai, Sanae Koneko, kilder_21, RIAADVD, Alfa, tinurieaa, Tisbe y Joel Orion… ¡gracias!

Comentarios, saludos y amenazas de muerte ya saben donde darle click :P ¡Saludos a todos y, si las musas lo permiten, espero nos leamos pronto!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	23. La Cierva de Cerinia

_**Capítulo 23**_

_**La cierva de Cerinia**_

La densa manta de nieve que cubría el suelo de los bosques imposibilitaba caminar con libertad. Cada paso era una aventura, un juego al azar en el que la más mínima equivocación podía dejarles enterrados con la nieve hasta el cuello, sin embargo, para los santos de Athena no había vuelta atrás. Increíblemente, la temperatura no era congruente con el gélido panorama que les rodeaba. Si bien aquel clima distaba mucho del sofocante calor griego tampoco podía decirse que se congelarían en aquella tundra semidesértica en la cual no había señal alguna de vida.

Los troncos de los arboles, viejos y secos, se alzaban por todo el lugar dificultando la visión para los guerreros de la diosa de la sapiencia. En medio de aquel ensordecedor silencio se escuchaba con claridad el crujido de las ramas que cedían ante el peso de la nieve que no dejaba de caer sobre ellos pero, de forma incomprensible, un aura de tranquilidad invadía la tensa atmósfera.

- ¿Cómo rayos puede esconderse ese maldito animal en este lugar? -bufó el escorpión mientras paseaba la mirada por el infinito blanco que cubría la tierra.

El gesto que se dibujó en la cara de Camus puso en duda la observación de Milo. Si bien aquel lugar estaba perfectamente cubierto de blanco y cualquier cosa o criatura que fuera de un color diferente sobresaldría, ninguno de ellos estaba completamente seguro del aspecto que tendría la cierva de Cerinia o de las verdaderas habilidades que el animal tenía.

- Dilo, Camus. -reprochó el peliazul entrecerrando los ojos al descubrir el fastidio en la cara de su amigo.

El acuariano le ignoró. Milo tenía la rara habilidad de ser realmente exasperante cuando lo deseaba y justo en ese momento, estaba dispuesto a agujerear hasta a su misma sombra sin ningún tipo de compasión. Tras la breve demostración de humor que había demostrado con anterioridad, todo rastro de diversión había vuelto a desaparecer del escorpión.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el puente, ¿cierto? -susurró Afrodita a Mu quien caminaba a su lado y para el cual, el cambio de humor de Milo no pasaba inadvertido.

- No. -fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

Y así era. Toda la frustración, esa rabia que de alguna forma aun se mantenía ardiendo en el corazón del escorpión dorado, tenía raíces mucho más profundas que las de la travesía a través del puente de entrada. En el fondo, todos lo sabían, y tenían certeza de ello ya que sus sentimientos no eran muy diferentes; quizás sus actos y reacciones distaban de las del peliazul, pero al final las emociones que les motivaban eran las mismas.

Siguieron avanzando sin que nadie pronunciara una sola palabra más. Se movían con sigilo a través de las sombras del bosque tratando, a como diera lugar, de no producir demasiado ruido.

Aún si lo hubiera deseado, nada podría haberles salido mejor.

Apenas habían caminado unos cuantos minutos cuando, en medio de la resplandeciente blancura del bosque, distinguieron la oscura sombra de un animal moviéndose entre los árboles secos. Obedeciendo la señal de Dohko, y con los instintos asesinos propios de los guerreros de su rango, el grupo de jóvenes se dividió en parejas para rodear con extremo sigilo al animal. En dúos, los santos se desplazaron en diferentes direcciones de manera que la cierva quedara en medio de ellos.

"_¿Pueden verla?"_, preguntó el santo de Libra ayudándose de su cosmos.

Su respuesta tardó unos cuantos segundos en llegar. Conforme cada par de guerreros caminaba para tomar su posición en aquel complicado juego de ajedrez, la visión que tenían sobre la cierva se despejaba más y más. Pronto, el misterio que rodeaba la apariencia de la mítica criatura dedicada a Artemisa se develó.

Ahí, delante de sus ojos, la cierva de Cerinia tallaba su dorada cornamenta contra la dura corteza de un árbol muerto. El color bronce de sus cascos apenas y se distinguía debido a la nieve que rodeaba sus pezuñas y que se difuminaba con el blanco pelaje del animal. La cierva estaba tranquila, parecía no haber notado que la comitiva de santos estaba al acecho y que vigilaban con calculada precisión cada movimiento que hacía.

De acuerdo con el mito, la velocidad de la criatura era de temer; el mismo Heracles había tardado más de un año con conseguir capturarla, así que los augurios para ellos no eran precisamente buenos. No podían herirla, ni causarle ningún tipo de daño, así que tendrían que ingeniárselas para atraparla usando solamente la velocidad de la luz, la cual, por sí misma representaba un arma de doble filo. Un mal golpe o un movimiento brusco sumado a la inercia que sus cuerpos producían al trasladarse podrían resultar fatales para la cierva.

"_La veo"_, confirmó Camus toda vez que tenía libre la visibilidad.

"_Nosotros también"_, se apresuraron a informar Mu y Shaka.

"_Afirmativo, tigre viejo. La cabra quisquillosa y el toro gigantesco estamos en posición"_, la última confirmación de Aldebarán no tardó en llegar y con ella las sonrisas cómplices de los santos ante la contestación.

"_Perfecto"_, les respondió Dohko mientras luchaba por tragarse la risa, _"A mi señal, la emboscaremos, ¿comprendido?... ¡Ahora!"_

Ocho estelas de luz dorada iluminaron con su resplandor el bosque provocando un ataque de pánico en el mítico animal. Sobrecogida por el repentino ataque, la cierva se paró sobre sus patas traseras mientras su berrido cimbró en el eco del bosque dormido. Tan pronto sus pezuñas delanteras golpearon el piso, una ráfaga de viento, frío e hiriente, obligó a los santos a detener su plan para observar maravillados como el panorama que les rodeaba mutaba a una velocidad impresionante.

Alrededor del animal, el blanco de la nieve desapareció dándo lugar a una alfombra de césped. Los troncos marchitos y viejos de los árboles parecieron tomar vida, al mismo tiempo que sus ramas reverdecían y se llenaban de color gracias a las flores y frutos que les adornaban. El fresco sonido del agua se dejó escuchar cuando un riachuelo que permanecía escondido bajo la gruesa capa de nieve vio por vez primera la luz del Sol que ahora engalanaba un cielo azul y despejado. Digna de un sueño, la Luna también permanecía inmutable a un lado del astro rey. Inmensa y derrochando una paz abrumadora, la reina de la noche recordaba con sus inusual presencia que aquel lugar había sido bendito y siempre privilegiado por la señora Artemisa.

Los sentidos de los jóvenes santos se inundaron con el dulce aroma de la naturaleza que despertaba del letargo bajo el cual la diosa de la Luna le había puesto para proteger a su animal favorito. Arbusto, flores, maleza…todo tipo de vegetación brotó de la tierra para convertir el que solía ser un desierto paraje en un espesa jungla en la cual, con la legendaria velocidad que le caracterizaba, la cierva de Cerinia se perdió.

- ¡Se escapa! -el grito de Milo asustó a una enorme parvada de pájaros multicolores que alzó el vuelo escandalosamente.

Aún atrapados en su propio asombro y sin terminar de entender el milagro que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, el grupo de santos inició la persecución. No podían negar la exasperante habilidad con la que la cierva sorteaba los obstáculos que el bosque le ponía en el camino y que, sin lugar a dudas, le otorgaba a la protegida de Artemisa una ventaja sobre ellos. Sin embargo, se esforzaban. Eludían troncos y ramas, riachuelos y animales que tenían la mala fortuna de cruzarse en el camino del grupo de guerreros; cualquiera que fuese el estorbo, encontrarían la manera de dejarlo atrás.

- Si no hacemos algo pronto, vamos a perderla. -se quejó para sí mismo Shaka.

La pregunta era: ¿qué?

Teniendo como restricción no derramar una sola gota de la sangre del animal y tampoco causarle ningún tipo de daño, las opciones que pudieran haber tenido se reducían bastante.

Incontables horas transcurrieron en las que la desesperante persecución parecía convertirse en infinita. El tiempo pasaba inmisericorde, sin embargo la luz del día parecía no agotarse, no así las fuerzas de los santos. Podían ser guerreros de élite, entrenados para sobrevivir los más oscuros escenarios, pero aún eran humanos y los vaivenes emocionales y físicos de los últimos días empezaban a hacer estragos en ellos.

En la cabeza de Camus las dudas comenzaba a despertarse. Con anticipación, y temiendo exactamente esa huída por parte del blanco animal, los santos habían preparado una serie de trampas destinadas a capturarla con el menor daño posible, pero tras el cambio radical del ambiente todos sus preparativos muy probablemente habían sido nada más que tiempo perdido. Ahora se enfrentaban a la situación que tanto habían temido: una cierva de Cerinia en franca huída y sin intenciones de detenerse.

No solía ser su estilo, pero el galo maldijo por lo bajo. Quizás Milo le había contagiado el malhumor, quizás su nivel de manejo de la frustración no era el que solía tener; pero en realidad se estaba hartando de esa situación. Suspiró con fastidio y tomó una decisión. Una luminosa esfera de energía cerúlea se formó en la mano del santo de Acuario al mismo tiempo que un aura gélida le envolvió. Sus ojos azules centellaron y su mirada se tornó seria y decidida. Segundos después, el golpe de cosmos surcó los aires con dirección a la cierva.

Tomó tan solo una diminuta fracción de segundo antes de que alcanzara su objetivo, sin embargo para unos atónitos santos se sintió como toda una eternidad.

Por fin, la esfera golpeó la tierra frente a la criatura haciendo salir de ella formaciones de hielo tan duras como el ataúd de cristal que le obligaron a cambiar de dirección. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, Camus respiró con tranquilidad al ver que todo había salido conforme a lo planeado. Y no es que el de Acuario dudara de sus propias habilidades, sino que estaba perfectamente consciente de que un error de milímetros podría terminar metiéndoles en un enorme lío con la diosa de la Luna.

- Dime que estabas completamente seguro de que no ibas a golpearla. -Dohko le dijo con una aire de complicidad en sus ojos turquesas pero sin poder negar cierta preocupación en tono ronco de su voz.

- ¿Completamente? No. -Camus sonrió ligeramente.- …Simplemente esperaba que así fuera. -agregó en un susurro.

El antiguo maestro sonrió ante la observación de Camus. Como fuera, tenía que admitir que el chico tenía agallas.

Perdida en su frenética carrera, la cierva esquivó con destreza las formaciones de cristalino hielo delante de ella e, instintivamente, corrió hacia el lado opuesto buscando una nueva ruta de escape. A pesar de contar con una extraordinaria velocidad, escapar volvió a resultarle imposible cuando una serie de rosas rojas volaron para clavarse en frente a ella frustrando de nueva cuenta su huída.

- Lo siento, hoy no vas a escaparte de nosotros. -se dejó oír la voz del santo de Piscis.

Pero el animal no se rendiría con facilidad. Intentó zafarse de los santos una y otra vez, más el resultado nunca cambio. Fueran rosas, hielo o simples golpes de energía, pronto la cierva vio reducido el espacio en donde se movía a una pequeña área en la que correteaba sin ningún resultado. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los santos consiguieran finalizar la cuarta de sus misiones, sorprendentemente, sin bajas que lamentar.

- ¡Jah! ¡Te tenemos! -exclamó victorioso Milo al ver a su presa a completa merced de ellos.

Atrapada en una jaula de hielo, cortesía del santo del ánfora, la cierva berreaba con fuerza al mismo tiempo que lanzaba patadas en todas direcciones para evitar cualquier acercamiento innecesario por parte de los intrusos quienes, hasta ese momento, no tenían la menor intención de aproximarse. Se limitaron a observarla desde afuera, presenciando a través del cristalino hielo la rabia del animal enjaulado luchando por su libertad.

- ¿Qué haremos con ella? -preguntó Shaka acercándose al cristal sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la criatura.- Técnicamente, nuestra misión fue atraparla, eso hemos hecho, ¿ahora qué?

- Ni idea. -Shura se apoyó sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano para luego dejarse caer sobre el verde césped en busca de un poco de descanso.- Hagan lo que deseen, yo quiero regresar a Atenas tan prontos sea posible.

Dohko se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba en alguna solución para aquel dilema. Realmente no había ninguna especificación al respecto de esa tarea más que el hecho de que su deber era capturar a la cierva. Nunca se habló de trasladarla o de llevarla a alguna posición en especial, simplemente tenían que atraparla… y ahí estaba.

La cierva de Cerinia definitivamente era un espectáculo digno de ser observado. Más allá de los dolores de cabeza que les había ocasionado y de la furia con la que se aventaba contra las paredes de cristal que la rodeaba, ese magnífico animal era una verdadera obra de arte creada por los dioses. El contraste del brillante dorado de sus astas con el sobrio bronce de sus pezuñas y el blanco y abundante pelaje blanco que le cubría era fantástico. Sus ojos, tan grises que parecía ciega, centellaban con fiereza repasando incansablemente los rostros de sus captores.

- Si la dejamos aquí y se muere habremos fracasado. -dijo el escorpión dorado tratando de analizar la situación.

- Pero, ¿cómo la trasladamos? -replicó casi de inmediato Mu para luego soltar un suspiro de confusión.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio mientras pensaban en una solución a su dilema; cualquiera que fuera su decisión, resultaría en un problema, de eso estaban seguros.

- Quizás si… -Dohko no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase.

Un diminuto dardo se clavó en su cuello.

De inmediato lo arrancó e, incrédulo, lo sostuvo en sus manos…era demasiado tarde. Sus párpados se volvían pesados, su vista se nublaba y los músculos de su cuerpo se entumecían. Apenas alcanzó a mirar a sus jóvenes compañeros para verles caer inconscientes al piso, después se hundió en la oscuridad del sueño y no supo más.

* * *

Aioros se frotó las sienes en visible señal de cansancio y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás buscando liberar un poco la tensión de los músculos de su cuello. Frente a él, postrada en una ostentosa cama, descansaba su diosa, aún víctima del extremo agotamiento al que se había sometido durante el ritual de los cofres. Una enorme pila de pergaminos se alzaba en una mesa cercana al santo de Sagitario. Había pasado días estudiando cuanto escrito encontraba relacionado con el poder y energía de los dioses en busca de una solución que pudiera sacar a Kanon del profundo sueño al que Ares le había condenado, sin embargo, el delicado estado en que se encontraba Athena parecía disminuir drásticamente cualquier posibilidad de intentar algo, al menos en el corto plazo.

Exhausto, el castaño dejó a un lado el antiguo rollo de papel que hasta unos momentos antes acaparaba su atención y fijó su mirada en la joven mujer que dormía a unos pocos centímetros de él. Tenía que admitir que era muy bella, quizás más de lo que se había imaginado antes de conocerla. Sus facciones eran finas, su tez inmaculada y sus cabellos brillantes, una combinación perfecta que enmarcaba la serenidad y nobleza del hermoso rostro de la señora de la sapiencia. De alguna forma encontró comprensible que Shura se enamorara de ella, ciertamente no le podía culpar de eso al observar la soberbia imagen de la deidad que resultaría tentadora hasta para el más firme de los hombres.

- ¿Qué demonios…? -de inmediato se reprendió a sí mismo.

¿Qué hacía pensando en ese tipo de cosas? ¡Estaba mal! Por más amigo que fuera del Capricornio y a pesar de que, desde antes del inicio de esa aventura, el mismo Sagitario había sembrado ideas poco apropiadas en la mente del español, eso no debía impedirle ver que los sentimientos de Shura no eran correctos. No estaba mal amar a alguien, él lo sabía, pero el único tipo de amor que podían profesar hacia Athena era el de santos, el de guerreros dedicados a ella en cuerpo y alma, nada más que eso. Ni la apariencia de Athena ni cualquier tipo de confusión era justificable… ¿o sí? Sin quererlo llevó su vista de regreso a la diosa perdiéndose un segundo en sus pensamientos, más pronto la razón pareció despertar para dejar atrás su divagar. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie.

Vagó por la habitación sin saber que hacer, lo único que tenía muy claro era que necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza todas y cada una de las ideas que había tenido antes; no quería volver a encontrarse juzgando el nivel de belleza de su diosa y mucho menos justificando las emociones que ella había hecho surgir en el santo de la décima casa. Con sorpresa descubrió que era tanta la atención dedicada a los manuscritos que, a pesar de llevar varias horas ahí velando el sueño de su diosa, ni siquiera se había fijado en la exquisita decoración del lugar. Escudriñando, encontró un par de objetos con los que se entretuvo.

Cuidadosamente sostuvo entre sus manos las réplicas en miniatura del báculo de Niké y el legendario escudo de Athena. Era admirable la fidelidad con que las pequeñas piezas copiaban hasta el más mínimo detalle de los objetos originales, unas verdaderas obras de arte talladas en la áspera superficie de roca. Con la curiosidad de un niño, analizó las figuras sin descanso sonriendo al caer en cuenta que su memoria era lo suficientemente buena como para recordar los pormenores de las armas consentidas de su diosa. Sin que se lo propusiera, sonrió al acordarse de los pequeños juguetes de madera que Aioria solía tener cuando era un niño, pero casi de inmediato la nostalgia y el dolor golpearon su corazón inundando sus ojos azules de lágrimas.

- No vayas por ahí, Aioros… -se reprochó a sí mismo mientras enjugaba toscamente sus lágrimas con el reverso de su mano.

De repente, un gemido se dejó escuchar en el inquietante silencio de la habitación. Había sonado más como un leve suspiro por la debilidad con que la queja se dejó oír, sin embargo fue más que suficiente para el arquero dorado supiera de donde provenía. Con presteza se aproximó hasta el borde de la cama para sujetar delicadamente la mano de su diosa entre la suyas teniendo el cuidado de no rozar sus heridas para evitarle dolor. Observó como los ojos de la deidad luchaban por abrirse mientras sus labios se movían tratando de pronunciar alguna indescifrable palabra.

- ¿Athena? -pronunció el divino nombre son suavidad.- Athena, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Aioros extendió la mano para retirar un par de mechones de cabello oscuro que caían rebeldes sobre el rostro de la joven y amenazaban con ser especialmente molestos para ella cuando despertara.

- Shura… -el nombre del santo escapó como un suspiro de la boca de la diosa.

Aquel nombre que había escuchado en cientos de ocasiones heló por completo la sangre del guardián de la novena casa. Podían existir infinidad de explicaciones para que su señora pronunciara el nombre de su amigo, pero su instinto le gritaba a Aioros que la respuesta que buscaba era la que no deseaba conocer.

- Athena, ¿cómo se siente? -insistió obviando el anterior llamado de la diosa.

Ella no respondió. Sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados y, aunque se encontraba inquieta, la calma regresaba lentamente a su semblante. El santo de Sagitario suspiró resignado al verla hundirse de nuevo en un profundo sueño. Acarició los cabellos de ébano para apartarlos de la frente de su diosa y después volvió a tomar asiento con la intención de continuar su lectura de los pergaminos.

El estudio volvió a retraerlo. Leer griego antiguo era una de esas múltiples habilidades que si no se practicaban solían desvanecerse con el paso del tiempo, y el arquero dorado lo estaba comprobando en esos momentos. Cuando regresara a la edad moderna, se aseguraría de agradecerle a Shion que le obligara a pasar horas encerrado en la biblioteca entre el polvo de los antiquísimos libros que se despedazan víctimas del tiempo. También se acordaría de reclamarles a Kanon y Saga por convencerle de escaparse de esas obligaciones por lo que ahora pagaba las consecuencias de no haber perfeccionado su griego antiguo.

"_Va a matarlo"_

Los viejos rollos de papel escaparon de sus manos y cayeron al piso. Aioros abrió los ojos impávido mientras una horrible sensación de ansiedad recorría su cuerpo desatando escalofríos y erizándole la piel.

"_¿A quién? ¿Quién morirá?_" preguntó el arquero usando su cosmos.

No recibió respuesta. Aquella voz aún retumbaba claramente en su cabeza y las palabras se repetían una y otro vez mientras trataba de encontrarle algún sentido. De pronto, lo entendió. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola con desesperación.

- Busca a Herse y dile que no se separe un segundo de Athena. -ordenó el castaño a uno de los soldados que reguardaba la puerta del dormitorio de la diosa.- También levanta la alerta, quiero a todos los guardias en posiciones y bajo ninguna circunstancia permitan el acceso de alguien que no sea Herse a las habitación de nuestra señora, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor. -contestó un dubitativo soldado antes de correr a cumplir las órdenes que le fueron dadas.

- Y tú, pase lo que pase no te alejes de aquí. -dijo el de la sagita al otro guardia.

Aioros recorrió los pasillos con la angustia tatuada en el alma. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado pero de nuevo su intuición le dictaba que estaba en lo cierto. Había escuchado con perfecta claridad la voz de Saga avisándole que la desgracia se levantaría en medio de ellos si no hacía algo pronto, sabía que el mayor de los gemelos estaba en agonía y aún así había encontrado la forma de avisarle y por lo tanto él, como su amigo que era, no le fallaría.

Por fin, distinguió la puerta que buscaba.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! -gritó entrando a la habitación.

Se encontró con una escena que le hubiera regalado infinita alegría cualquier otro día pero, para su mala fortuna, el retorcido destino que caía sobre ellos se había encargado de convertirla en una pesadilla. Alcanzó a divisar la gallarda figura de Saga a unos cuantos metros de él. Se encontraba parado dándole la espalda a la puerta y, frente a él, Kanon permanecía postrado en la cama. En las manos de santo de Géminis, centelló el filo de la daga que sostenía. No podía confirmarlo, pero sabía que los ojos del mayor se encontraban fijos sobre los de su gemelo contemplando el sufrimiento y vulnerabilidad del que fuera marina de Poseidón. Cuanto hubiese querido que Saga visitara a Kanon y que fuera capaz de observarlo y velar sus sueños sin culpas ni temores…sin embargo aquella no era la situación en la que los hermanos debían reunirse.

El rostro de santo de Géminis se giró levemente para mirar al recién llegado y fue entonces cuando Aioros se halló cara a cara con su enemigo. El par de ojos inyectados en sangre y sedientos de dolor se fijaron penetrantemente en él para luego volver a centrarse en Kanon.

- Aléjate de Kanon. -repitió el santo con tono ronco y una firmeza que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

- No es mi deseo matarte hoy, Sagitario. -le respondió Ares con indiferencia.- Aprovecha el regalo que te ofrezco, regresa sobre tus pasos y disfruta el poco tiempo de vida que te queda.

- Ingenuo de tu parte pensar que alguno de nosotros sería capaz de cerrar los ojos a la maldad que representas solo por la oportunidad de alargar nuestras vidas unos cuantos días, mucho menos cuando dos de nuestros compañeros se encuentran bajo amenaza.

- Y aún más ingenuo de tu parte pensar que puedes detenerme. -la tétrica mirada de Saga atravesó a Aioros.

El castaño sonrió con un cinismo que incluso él desconocía dentro de sí. Cuantas cosas hubiera querido decirle a Ares en ese momento, pero sabía a la perfección que con el dios de la guerra frente a él, la prudencia era una virtud imprescindible.

- Deja a Kanon. -repitió el sagitario sin titubear.

- Y, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Saga ha tomado algo que es mío, yo tomaré algo que es suyo…a eso se la llama justicia, santo de Athena, ¿acaso tú no peleas por eso?

- No veo justicia en la muerte de un inocente y, siendo sincero, tampoco puedo entender como Saga pudo arrebatarte algo que te pertenece. Hasta donde comprendo tú eres quien le está arrancando la vida a mi amigo lentamente.

- Así que no entiendes, Sagitario… -una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del santo peliazul.- No hay mucho que explicar, solo que tu "amigo" se ha atrevido a tocar con sus sucias y miserables manos el cuerpo de una diosa; una diosa que por cierto es mía. Pero tú no sabías eso, ¿verdad? Para ser tan buenos amigos, estas bastante mal informado de lo que ocurre con Saga.

Aioros hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no dejar entrever lo perturbado que se sintió en ese momento. ¿Una diosa que era suya? Tenía que ser ella...Afrodita. Era casi seguro que se tratase de ella, sin embargo no podía comprender como Saga, el Saga que él conocía, había caído en las manos de la divinidad griega del amor.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto? -cuestionó el dios de la guerra con cinismo.

- No es deber mío juzgar a nadie.

- Y sin embargo, me juzgas a mí.

- No lo hago, tus mismos actos te miden.

- Cierto, y habiendo declarado que soy un dios… ¡tengo derecho a tomar las vidas que me plazcan! -exclamó Ares alzando la daga y precipitándola sobre Kanon dispuesto a cegar su vida de una vez por todas.

Un par de gotas carmesí se precipitaron sobre las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo dormido de Kanon. Junto a él, Saga se mantenía de pie sosteniendo en el aire una daga que amenazaba con hundirse fatalmente en el pecho de su gemelo, pero, a su lado, Aioros apretaba con toda su fuerza el filo del arma intentando detener su avance. Su sangre corría por el metal en cantidades mayores conforme la presión que ejercía sobre el arma aumentaba.

En la mente de Aioros, la escena de aquella fatídica noche en la que la desgracia tocó sus vidas se repetía una y otra vez. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Sentía el filo de la daga cortando su carne, pero el dolor parecía hacerse esfumado. Había tantas cosas que el arquero dorado dejó atrás al volver a la vida, pero los recuerdos de esa noche no formaban parte de su pasado. Aunque le doliese admitirlo, las pesadillas todavía le perseguían. En su memoria perduraba el violento rostro de Saga y los ojos inyectados en sangre que ahora volvían a mirarle con desgarradora furia; sin embargo, y de forma incomprensible para muchos, Aioros no le odiaba. Al final de cuentas, el santo de Géminis fue tan solo una víctima más, y quizás el único que podía comprender lo que significaba perderse la mitad de una vida.

De repente, una punzada de dolor le regresó a la realidad, un presente en el que la vida de Kanon descansaba en la fuerza de sus brazos y en la voluntad de Saga de recobrar el control de su propio cuerpo. No iba a abandonar la lucha. No podía hacerlo porque no iba a defraudar a Saga, porque no podría vivir con el remordimiento… porque no dejaría que volviera a convertirse en el asesino de su hermano.

Así, ambos santos se mantuvieron un par de segundos en un constante forcejeo que amenazaba con terminar en desgracia si alguna de las partes bajaba la defensa por un instante.

- Maldición, Saga… ¡ayúdame! -gritó Aioros apretando los dientes con frustración y esperando que sus palabras despertaran el alma dormida de su compañero de Orden.

Necesitaba a Saga de regreso porque detener al dios de la guerra no era suficiente. Estaba seguro de que incluso si consiguiera alejar a Ares de Kanon, sería solo por poco tiempo. El dios de la guerra no se detendría hasta ver saciada su sed de venganza y, para mala fortuna tanto de Kanon como de él, cualquier rastro de la conciencia de Saga parecía haberse extinguido.

- Deja de luchar, Sagitario. Sabes que has perdido. -habló el peliazul con una perversa sonrisa en los labios.

El castaño frunció el ceño ante la provocación. No iba a permitirle expresarse de esa forma, no iba a dejar que le intimidara. Le había enfrentado una vez y no temía volver a hacerlo, aún si ello le costara la vida. Dispuesto a no rendirse decidió atacar. En la palma de su mano libre, una esfera de energía dorada se formó como preparación para el contraataque; no quería hacerlo pero no veía otra alternativa. Estaba listo para asestar el primer golpe cuando un inesperado suceso le hizo detenerse.

Una mano femenina se posó con delicadeza sobre la de Saga. Ahí, a espaldas del santo de Géminis, se encontraba la diosa del amor.

- No lo hagas, Saga. -le dijo casi en un murmullo.

El cuerpo del santo de Géminis se petrificó. Su mirada, aún enmarcada en rojo, se perdió y su expresión se suavizó, sin embargo la presión que ejercía sobre la daga no disminuía. En sus adentros se desataba una batalla por el control de la situación y de su persona.

La piel sonrosada de la mano de Afrodita contrastaba con el pálido tono de la del gemelo y con la tez bronceada del mismo Sagitario. Con un temblor casi imperceptible, ella rodeó la mano del geminiano con la suya, sujetándola firmemente deseando convertirse en el apoyo que Saga necesitaba con tanta desesperación. No intentó disuadirlo de disminuir la fuerza, tampoco trató de arrebatarle la daga; solamente quería hacerle sentir que ella estaba a su lado.

Sus ojos verdes se empañaron con un dejo que tristeza que desnudaba los sentimientos que guardaba celosamente en su pecho, sentimientos que ella misma desconocía que existían. Sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Compartía ese dolor sin comprender porque lo hacía. Él estaba luchando, ella también podía sentirlo, sin embargo el enemigo no era fácil de vencer y Afrodita lo entendía. Hubiese querido poder hacer más por él, pero aquella era una batalla que Saga tendría que librar solo.

Se acurrucó contra la espalda del santo, temerosa de dejarle. Ni siquiera se atrevió a soltarle la mano porque en el fondo sentía que al hacerlo le estaría abandonado y aquello era lo último que deseaba. Deslizó su otra mano por el brazo de Saga, acariciándole. Suplicaba porque aquel simple toque reconfortara momentáneamente el corazón herido del peliazul y le ayudara a encontrar la fortaleza que tanto necesitaba. Cuando sus manos se encontraron, la diosa entrelazó tiernamente sus dedos con los de él.

Sintió frías las manos de Saga. Percibía el insistente temblor que recorría el cuerpo del joven. Sentía la piel erizándose al mismo tiempo que la respiración del santo se agitaba con cada instante que transcurría. Sin dudarlo, le apretó la mano en un intento de calmarlo. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando el gesto fue correspondido: Saga se aferraba a su mano con consternación.

- Regresa, Saga. -le susurró al oído.- No permitas que él te dominé, no le dejes vencerte de nuevo. Recuerda quien eres…tienes que creer, cree en ti.

El santo de Géminis agachó la cabeza permitiendo que su mirada se escondiera detrás de los flequillos de cabello azul. Sus labios resecos se abrieron y de su boca escapó una palabra que Afrodita recordaba perfectamente bien.

- Perdóname… -susurró mientras una lágrima resbalaba sobre su mejilla.

Y entonces todo regresó a la memoria de la diosa del amor. Aquella noche, en el bosque, cuando le vio por primera vez, lo mismo había sucedido. Perdido en el mundo de los sueños, Saga había pronunciado esa palabra, había suplicado por el perdón de alguien y ahora ella comprendía quien era ese alguien.

Incrédula, llevó su mirada esmeralda hasta la cama donde descansaba Kanon. No comprendía nada. ¿Qué había sucedido entre ellos? ¿Por qué Saga vivía rogando por el perdón de su hermano? ¿Qué oscuro pasado se encerraba en el corazón de los gemelos? Afrodita salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió desfallecer la mano de Saga que sostenía el arma que de inmediato le fue arrebatada por el santo de Sagitario.

Aioros observaba la escena sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Esa diosa se las había arreglado para despertar la conciencia de Saga y más aún, le había dado la confianza para conseguir expulsar la maldad de Ares de él, algo que ni siquiera la misma Athena había sido capaz de conseguir. Pero, más allá de la curiosidad que le asaltaba, en aquel preciso momento, la prioridad del de la sagita era su amigo: Saga.

Le vio desfallecer en los brazos de Afrodita quien, con mucho esfuerzo, trató de sostenerlo para evitar la caída. Cuidadosamente fueron descendiendo hasta que el santo quedó recostado en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la diosa griega. Ella pasó sus manos por los cabellos rebeldes. Le acarició la mejilla sin saber realmente lo que se suponía que debía hacer o decir; lo único de lo que estaba segura era que aquel hombre que parecía dormir tranquilamente, era un hombre castigado por la vida.

Cómo si hubiese sido hipnotizada, la deidad sentía que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Saga. Permaneció hundida en las miles de preguntas que surcaban su cabeza hasta que sintió una insistente mirada sobre ella. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Aioros que la veían y leyó en esa triste mirada tantas interrogantes como las que ella tenía.

No era bienvenida en ese lugar, eso lo sabía a la perfección e incluso lo comprendía. Athena y ella siempre habían sido lados opuestos de una moneda, completamente diferentes y totalmente incompatibles. Esa era la realidad y nunca cambiaría. Decir que se odiaban no era exagerar, pero en aquel instante, Afrodita aborrecía a la diosa de la sabiduría. La culpaba del descalabro de Saga, le reprochaba desde el fondo de su corazón no estar ahí para auxiliarlo y catalogaba como incompetente cualquier acción que Athena hubiese tomado para tratar de salvar al geminiano de las garras de Ares.

Estuvo a punto de echarle en cara todas y cada una de sus frustraciones a Aioros. Deseó poder gritarle por el daño que le estaban ocasionando a Saga, pero se contuvo. Se contuvo porque al confrontar con la mirada al arquero no encontró nada más que preocupación en sus ojos. No vio odios ni rencores. No encontró reproches y tampoco juicios. Solo dolor, el mismo dolor que ella había sentido unos minutos antes.

Ambos callaron mientras sus miradas se fijaban en Saga. Compartieron un silencio cómplice enfocándose en el oscuro incidente que acababan de vivir.

- Necesitará descansar. -por fin habló Afrodita volviendo a perder su mirada en el santo de Géminis.

- Yo me encargaré de ello. -le respondió Aioros mientras le ayudaba a mover a Saga.

Se pasó el brazo del peliazul sobre el hombro para poder trasladarlo hasta un sillón cercano en donde le dejaron. Ninguno dijo nada más. No era necesario que lo hicieran, porque en el fondo se comprendían sin palabras.

Sabiendo que le dejaba seguro, Afrodita decidió marcharse para evitarles más problemas de los que ya tenían; Athena no tomaría a bien su presencia en ese lugar, de ello no había duda. Como despedida, apartó el flequillo que caía sobre los ojos de Saga y, movida por un impulso, le besó la frente.

- Cuídalo, ¿quieres? -se dirigió a Aioros.

- Lo haré.

La diosa asintió y se dispuso a retirarse, sin embargo algo la detuvo. Caminó hasta la cama de Kanon deteniéndose a un lado para contemplarlo. Con timidez le tocó ligeramente la mano con la punta de los dedos. _"Tienes que despertar"_, pensó dirigiéndose al menor de los gemelos, _"Saga te extraña, él…él te necesita"._

Le dirigió una última mirada a Saga y con gracioso gesto de cabeza se despidió del arquero para luego desvanecerse con el aire.

* * *

- Al fin te dejas ver. -la impresionante voz de Poseidón rugió en el eco de la habitación semivacía.

A unos cuantos metros de él, el dios mensajero se dio la vuelta para poder enfrentar cara a cara al señor de los mares. Imperturbable y con el cinismo característico de él, saludó a su tío. No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo haber sido encontrado, de hecho, esperaba que aquello sucediera tarde o temprano; ya había tenido suficiente suerte escondiéndose por un par de días.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas, Poseidón. -habló con parsimonia.- He estado algo ocupado en estos días pero ya que estás aquí quizás podamos terminar esa charla que dejamos pendiente.

- Debo admitir que me sorprendes, pensé que esa era un conversación que no querías tener, al menos no con nosotros. -intervino Perséfone entrando a la habitación.

-No estás del todo equivocada. Contigo no quiero tener ninguna conversación, pero en vista que no vas a separarte de Poseidón creo que no tengo mucha alternativa.

- Así es. -ella sonrió con descaro.

Hermes le correspondió con la misma desvergüenza.

- Lo he pensado mejor y no voy a hablar frente a ella. -el de cabellos turquesas apuntó a la esposa de Hades demandando a Poseidón sacarla de ahí.

- Ella no va a ningún lado y solo nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo, ¿dónde están los santos de Athena? -le cuestionó el del tridente.

- Lo ignoro. -contestó con una sonrisa burlona el de cabellos turquesas.- Mi parte del trato solo incluía armar el escenario en el que esos hombres morían; lo que pasara después de eso no era asunto mío y sigue sin serlo.

- ¿Quién te ordenó llevar a cabo todo esta farsa? -reclamó Perséfone sintiendo que la paciencia se le agotaba.

Hermes se carcajeó cínicamente.

- Nadie, cariño. A mí NADIE me ordena nada. -su rostro se endureció.- Alguien me propuso esta idea y yo acepté gustoso.

- ¿Por qué harías tal cosa? -la mirada rosa de la reina del Inframundo se afiló esperando cualquier clase de respuesta por parte de su igual.

- Digamos que tenía ciertos asuntos pendientes con la "señora de la sabiduría"…

- ¿Asuntos pendientes? No me digas que armaste todo este lío por esa chica… -la peliverde sonrió con una mezcla de incredulidad y burla.- La sacerdotisa… ¿Herse? ¿Ese era su nombre?

- Sí, ese es su nombre. -el rostro del mensajero divino tomó un semblante serio y, hasta cierto punto, agrío, que resultaba poco usual en alguien como él.

Un breve instante de tenso silencio se dejo sentir entre las tres deidades. Por más conmovedora, o estúpida, como pensó más de uno de los ahí presentes, que fuera la excusa otorgada por Hermes, la prioridad era encontrar a los jóvenes guerreros.

- ¿Quién es tu cómplice? -volvió a intervenir el hermano de Zeus.

- Eso no voy a decírtelo. -se negó Hermes volviendo a refugiarse en su exasperante cinismo.- Soy un dios de palabra. Prometí nunca delatarle y así lo haré.

- Todos sabemos que eso es mentira. Tu palabra no vale nada. -reclamó furiosa Perséfone.

Hermes la miró rabioso, incrédulo de que esa fuera la diosa de la que alguna vez estuvo enamorado.

- Hasta aquí llegó mi cooperación. -escupió iracundo. - Si quieren encontrar a quien planeó todo esto, no cuenten con mi ayuda, a partir de aquí están solos. Buena suerte con ello, porque la Señorita Perfección tiene a más de la mitad del Olimpo en su contra; sus enemigos duplican a sus aliados y esperan con ansias cualquier tropiezo de esa arrogante.

Perséfone y Poseidón intercambiaron miradas mientras observaban al dios de las sandalias aladas alejarse de ellos. Ninguno pronunció palabra hasta verlo desaparecer y ambos quedaron solos.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos seguirlo? -preguntó la peliverde observando de reojo las reacciones del rey de los océanos.

- No tiene caso. No nos dirá nada más. -le contestó.

Se dio la vuelta haciendo volar las blancas telas de la túnica que le cubría. En su frío semblante no se leía ninguna emoción, pero la diosa del Inframundo podía deducir que ese hombre se encontraba pensando en la siguiente alternativa a seguir.

Instintivamente, Perséfone le siguió hasta la salida.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A Atenas…llegó la hora de hablar con Athena.

* * *

Los tres aprendices de Máscara de Muerte se encontraban sentados e la mesa degustando la primera comida del día antes de comenzar un largo día de entrenamientos. De pie, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo de una silla, el maestro mantenía la mirada fija en ellos pero sus pensamientos estaban en otros asuntos.

Su humor estaba bastante oscuro ese día, la razón: Artemisa. Llevaba días sin saber absolutamente nada de la diosa cazadora y aquella situación estaba acabando con sus nervios. Tenía un par de cosas que decirle sin embargo, si ella no buscaba algún acercamiento las posibilidades del cangrejo dorado de enfrentarla eran nulas. Maldijo por lo bajo al sentirse atrapado y a completa disposición de esa deidad que además le resultaba particularmente desesperante.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? -volteó para ver a Nix escondiéndose detrás de su plato después de soltar la pregunta.

El santo gruñó como respuesta. Giró los ojos y bufó con desgano intentando olvidarse de esas pequeñas cargas a las que llamaba aprendices. Ojalá tuviera poderes para hacerlos desaparecer, aunque si obtuviera la suficiente fuerza muy seguramente terminaría desapareciendo al Olimpo completo para así ahorrarse muchos dolores de cabeza, pero sus ideas de destrucción quedaban simplemente como eso…ideas. Dejando atrás todo pensamiento, se concentró en sus alumnos hasta que el sonido de la cerradura de la habitación capturó su atención.

La puerta se abrió revelando la espigada silueta de la diosa de la Luna acompañada de dos de sus doncellas, una a cada lado de ella. Una discreta sonrisa adornaba sus labios rosas y su imperturbable semblante ocultaba a la perfección el lado oscuro de la diosa cazadora.

- ¡Señora Artemisa! -los tres pequeños exclamaron al mismo tiempo que se ponían de pie de un brinco para prestar respeto a su deidad protectora.

- Enanos arrastrados… -comentó entre dientes y con evidente disgusto el Santo de Cáncer sin inmutarse ante la presencia de la rubia.

- Tal vez eres tú quien debería aprender de ellos y demostrar un poco más de respeto por tu diosa. -se quejó Artemisa.

- No, no, no, tú no eres mi diosa, de hecho, ni siquiera creo que puedas ser la diosa de nadie más.

- Cuida tus palabras, Máscara de Muerte. -la voz de la deidad se volvió ronca a causa de la ira que las palabras del cangrejo de oro le ocasionaban.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? -replicó el otro de inmediato.- ¿Sabes algo? No creo que seas capaz de hacerlo. Tú me necesitas de la misma forma en que yo te necesito a ti, de lo contrario te habrías desecho de mi desde el principio. Pero dime, ¿por qué precisamente yo? ¿Por qué no fue otro de mis compañeros?

- A Aioria le encantará saber que volverá al Infierno por tu estupidez. -Artemisa ignoró la pregunta.

- Aioria, Aioria, Aioria… -dijo burlonamente el de la cuarta casa.- Hablas y hablas de él, sin embargo ni siquiera me costa que esté vivo.

- Tienes mi palabra que lo está, debería bastarte con eso.

- Pues no, no es suficiente. Viniendo de una mentirosa como tú, no es suficiente.

Arrastrada por la cólera, Artemisa lanzó una bofetada al santo de Cáncer, más no consiguió golpearle puesto que los reflejos del joven fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para detener a la diosa del brazo impidiéndole conseguir su cometido.

Sus ojos ámbar centellaron repletos de furia misma que fue correspondida con la misma intensidad por la mirada azul del santo. Intentó liberarse pero le fue imposible. El fuerte agarre de Máscara de Muerte le ardía y sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a demostrar dolor.

- Quiero verlo. -siseó el italiano sin quitarle su penetrante mirada de encima a Artemisa.

- Imposible.

- Quiero verlo -insistió incrementando la fuerza sobre el brazo de la diosa.

En contra de su voluntad, un quejido se le escapó a la diosa cazadora.

- Está bien, lo verás. -accedió pensando en que con ello sería liberada. No podía estar más equivocada.

- ¿Cuándo? - Máscara de Muerte volvió a apretarla. Ella no respondió.- Estoy hablándote, ¿cuando voy a verlo?

- Esta noche. -por fin cedió.

Complacido, pero sin demostrarlo, el cangrejo dorado la dejó ir. Sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que detrás de aquella indestructible fachada de soberbia y falsa valentía, la diosa de la Luna era igual de vulnerable que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido.

Por su parte Artemisa estaba más que furiosa. En clara afrenta al santo, le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio al mismo tiempo que masajeaba la enrojecida piel de su brazo. En realidad no sabía a quien aborrecía más, si a ella o a Máscara de Muerte. Se sentía estúpida porque, una vez más, Apolo había tenido razón.

Siempre, desde que era una pequeña niña, su gemelo le había acusado de lo mismo: ser en exceso indulgente. Y así era. Jamás antes fue capaz de imponerse a alguien, sin importar cuanto se esforzara terminaba permitiendo que la gente le pasara encima, terminaba cediendo ante la presión y accediendo a voluntades ajenas; y esa vez no había sido la excepción.

Dispuesta a no soportar y sintiendo que no podría retener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo, decidió abandonar la habitación. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para regalar una última y fingida sonrisa a los tres niños que miraban perplejos la discusión entre diosa y santo. Ella misma sabía que no convencía a nadie, lo percibía en sus jóvenes e incrédulas miradas, sin embargo tenía que mantener la compostura, tenía que encontrar la forma de salir airosa de la bochornosa situación y eso haría. Giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la salida, pero casi de inmediato sintió la fuerte mano del santo cerrándose sobre su brazo para detenerla.

- Tengo otra "petición." -le dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa. Ante el silencio de la diosa prosiguió.- Estoy cansado de todo esto de pedirte permiso y vivir encerrando en espera a que tus damas de compañía me guíen de un lado a otro cual si fuera un animal. Necesito me libertad. -escupió sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Artemisa rió. No había podido evitarlo. Aquella petición era tan descabellada y cínica que una carcajada se le había escapado espontáneamente.

- No. -respondió a secas.

Esta vez fue el cangrejo dorado quien soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Cómo era eso que me dijiste? La frase que usaste el primer día que nos conocimos… -comenzó a hablar mientras fingía recordar algo.- ¡Ya recuerdo!... La parte en la que "necesito mi libertad" era solamente una formalidad. Te guste o no vas a regresármela, no tienes otra opción.

- No. -le repitió la deidad.- De ninguna manera voy a permitirte andar por todos lados cual si fueras un invitado, porque no lo eres. Aquí solo eres unos de mis sirvientes.

- Dejemos algo claro: Yo no estoy aquí para servirte. Depender de ti solo ocasiona que atrase mis entrenamientos con esos mocosos y me resta autoridad.

- No me interesa. No voy a hacerlo y punto.

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿Temes que Apolo se entere que su linda hermanita, la diosa virgen, tiene como huéspedes a un par de mortales odiados por medio Olimpo? ¿A eso le huyes? -preguntó dispuesto a hacerla enfadar.

- No le debo explicaciones a nadie. No a mi hermano, no al Olimpo y ciertamente no a ti.

- Pues no lo parece. Odias la forma en que el mundo te ve, pero también temes a sus juicios.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar como si me conocieras? -reclamó la rubia.

- Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas, solo hace faltar observarte para notar tus inseguridades.

Artemisa le sostuvo la mirada con reprobación y, tras mirar a los pequeños aprendices, suspiró con fastidio.

- Olvídalo, no voy a ceder esta vez. ¿Querías ver a Aioria? Podrás hacerlo, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que te voy a seguir cumpliendo tus caprichos. Te guste o no…me perteneces. -le dijo en un murmullo.

Máscara se rió escandalosamente, aunque la rabia que le ocasionada aquella última frase hacía estragos en su interior.

- Piensa lo que quieras, tarde o temprano vas a ceder, eso no dudes. -el italiano la dejo ir para luego dirigir su vista hacia los niños.- Ustedes, ¿qué demonios están viendo? Tráguense ese desayuno que todavía tenemos mucho que hacer.

Sin nada más que decirle a la diosa cazadora, se alejó de ella para centrar su atención en los chiquitos que se apresuraban a cumplir las órdenes de su maestro.

Sabiéndose ganadora, Artemisa sonrió complacida y después desapareció por la puerta, aún tenía cosas pendientes que arreglar.

Caminó de prisa por los espaciosos corredores de su templo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Orión. Habían pasado días desde que despertó, sin embargo, la relación entre ambos se distanciaba más y más conforme el mítico cazador recuperaba recuerdos perdidos del cuerpo que albergaba a su alma.

No había sido fácil para Orión el regreso a la vida y mucho menos cuando Aioria parecía atormentarle día y noche con sus memorias, como si le reprochara haberle arrancado la vida. Con cada día que pasaba, con cada sueño en el que se apropiaba de un pedazo de la historia del león dorado, las culpas y el remordimiento se apoderaban más de Orión.

Artemisa abrió la puerta para encontrarlo de pie frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida en el exótico e hipnotizante paisaje que se develaba ante él. Se había convertido en una costumbre hallarlo así. Siempre pensativo, siempre nostálgico. Él ni siquiera se percató de ella y, si lo hizo, eligió ignorarla. Se mantuvo inmutable, absorto en sus ideas y atento a la belleza de la naturaleza; y no fue sino hasta que la diosa se paró a su lado que volteó a verla para obsequiarle una triste sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? -cuestionó Artemisa a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

Él volvió a sonreírle y ella supo.

Confundido. La respuesta siempre era "confundido". No había despertado una sola mañana sin sentirse de esa forma, sin embargo para la diosa de la Luna aquella era una dolorosa confusión, una confusión con sabor a rechazo. Orión no lo decía, y probablemente jamás lo haría, pero Artemisa no podía sacarse de la cabeza que él reprobaba los métodos por los cuales ella le había llevado de regreso al mundo de los vivos.

- Hay algo que tienes que saber. -volvió a romper el silencio mientras ocultaba su mirada entre los mechones rubios de su cabello.

- ¿Qué sucede? -la melancólica sonrisa de Orión le infundió una paz pasajera que rápidamente fue sustituida por la ansiedad de tener que hacerle la confesión acerca de Máscara de Muerte.

- Una persona, un amigo suyo, quiere ver a Aioria. Este hombre del que te hablo no sabe que Aioria ya no existe y por ningún motivo debe enterarse. -soltó la verdad sin atreverse a sostenerla la mirada.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que le mienta a ese hombre? Si es su amigo como dices, se dará cuenta del engaño.

- No quiero que converses con él, además, yo me encontraré presente en todo momento. Lo único que necesito que hagas es decirle que te encuentras bien.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto, Artemisa? -Orión la tomó del mentón para obligarla a verle a la cara.- ¿Qué es toda este red de mentiras que has creado a tu alrededor? Tú no eras así, pero ahora…

- Ahora es diferente. -la cazadora interrumpió y se soltó del santo.- Si hago todo esto es por ti, por nosotros. Solo te estoy pidiendo este favor, ¿podrías hacerlo?

Orión calló unos segundos.

- Trataré. -suspiró con resignación el castaño.

- Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, tampoco lo es para mí, pero valdrá la pena cuando consigamos estar juntos.

La griega intentó acercarse pero Orión simplemente se alejó de ella dejándola perpleja.

- ¿Estás…estás enojado?

- No lo sé. No sé nada. -El joven cazador se sentó en la cama y, víctima de la desesperación, se llevó las manos a la cabeza enredando sus dedos en los risos castaños de cabello.- No sé si soy yo o es él quien está hablando. A veces dudo si el que controla este cuerpo soy yo, o si solamente soy un espectador mientras este chico, Aioria, recobra la consciencia. Por las noches no puedo dormir. Apenas cierro lo ojos y puedo verlos…a sus amigos, a su hermano, a esa tal Marin; puedo verlos y siento el dolor en sus miradas ante la desaparición de su ser querido… -las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos verdes de Aioria.- No sé si algún podremos estar juntos de nuevo. -le dijo a la diosa en medio de un sollozo.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Artemisa. Le aterraban de gran manera las palabras que acaba de pronunciar aquel hombre al que consideraba el amor de su vida. La simple idea de haber dado todo por él y enfrentar de nuevo la posibilidad de perderlo era algo que la perseguía en sus pesadillas. Hubiese deseado echarse a llorar, acurrucarse en los brazos del santo y dar rienda sueltas a toda esa angustia que contenía en su corazón, sin embargo, tenía que ser fuerte. Sus lágrimas no le harían ningún bien a Orión ni tampoco salvarían la delicada situación que estaba atravesando.

Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y se sentó en la cama al lado del cazador. Sus ojos amarillos brillaron con determinación y arrojo.

- Yo te traje de regreso desde el mundo de los muertos… -le dijo mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas.- …Te desperté del sueño eterno en la que tu alma descansaba para que tuviéramos una oportunidad de ser felices juntos. No voy a darme por vencida. Encontraré la manera de callar esa voz en tu cabeza, no descansaré hasta devolverte la tranquilidad que necesitas y que mereces.

Le sonrió deseando infundirle esperanza y, sellando su promesa, depositó un beso sobre sus labios. Tenía que pensar en una alternativa y tenía que hacerlo pronto antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Un capítulo laaaargo que ojalá les haya gustado. Un enorme saludo y agradecimiento a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejar reviews: Chris, lena-de-piscis, RIAADVD, angel de acuario, Kisame Hoshigaki, Minelava, sol angel dpl, Kilder, DiCrO, Cybe, Tisbe, Dama de las Estrellas, jaelinna, Sanae Koneko, Leonis-Alterf, Alfa y Art1sta.

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y seguimos leyéndonos. ¡Un beso para todos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	24. No estamos solos

_**Capítulo 24**_

_**No estamos solos**_

Decir que aquella fue una larga noche resultaba poco en comparación a lo que había sentido Aioros. No pudo pegar los ojos ni un solo instante. En su rostro se hacían visibles las señales del agotamiento y de las radicales emociones que había experimentado con anterioridad. Los párpados le pesaban y la cabeza le dolía. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, le había sido imposible alejarse de Saga.

Se había pasado la noche entera pensando, planeando la estrategia a seguir de aquel punto en adelante con respecto al mayor de lo gemelos. Resultaba una mentira decir que, a esas alturas, Aioros comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo porque, en realidad, tenía más dudas que respuestas acerca de los eventos de la noche anterior.

Habiendo medido sus prioridades, el arquero dorado y sus decenas de pergaminos se habían mudado de la habitación de Athena a la de Saga para velar el descanso del caballero del tercer templo. De manera sorprendente, el sueño de Saga había sido más tranquilo de lo que pudiera pensarse. Aún si se le observaba con atención, sería difícil identificar algún rastro de estrés en el semblante imperturbable del peliazul. Más allá de las marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos y sus labios, pálidos y resecos, sus perturbaciones serían pasadas por alto.

Por breves instantes, el mismo Sagitario parecía dudar de la veracidad de todo lo que habían vivido, sin embargo las vendas ensangrentadas que protegían las heridas de su mano eran un doloroso recordatorio de la cruda realidad.

Buscando mantenerse ocupado, Aioros leyó y leyó por largas horas los viejos rollos de papel que ahora le servían de compañeros. No sintió las horas pasar, y fue hasta que los primeros rayos de luz aparecieron en el horizonte que cayó en cuenta que la mañana había llegado. A pesar de ello, no se levantó de su vigilia. Comió un ligero desayuno que gentilmente una de las doncellas del templo le había llevado y continuó retraído en su estudio.

Parecía completamente inmerso en su lectura, sin embargo sus sentidos se mantenía en alerta; tan alertas que el ligero cambio en la respiración de Saga le puso bajo aviso de una posible eventualidad.

- ¿Saga? -le llamó por su nombre.

No hubo respuesta por algunos segundos.

El santo de Géminis estaba despierto. Su mirada esmeralda se mantenía clavada en el techo de la habitación, cómo si de esa forma pudiera hacer desaparecer todo a su alrededor. Despertar le hacía recordar, y recordar era volver a vivir el infierno en que su vida se había convertido.

- ¿Saga? -Aioros insistió.

El castaño se puso de pie para acercarse a su amigo. Cuidando cada detalle y atento a cualquier señal, Aioros invadió el campo visual del peliazul. Se concentró por un instante en el rostro de su amigo. Indagó en el vacío de sus ojos verdes, sondeó la dureza de aquel semblante cargado de dolor y terminó deduciendo que quien descansaba en la cama era en realidad el Saga al que conocía.

Totalmente incómodo por la proximidad de su compañero y por la minuciosidad con la que le inspeccionaba, Saga alzó la ceja, soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y de inmediato le rehuyó la mirada al arquero. Giró la cabeza perdiéndose en la vista que le ofrecía el inmenso ventanal situado al lado de la cama. Se dio cuenta que los rayos de la luz del día se filtraban tímidamente a través de las hermosas cortinas que danzaban al ritmo de la suave brisa que refrescaba el cálido ambiente de la ciudad. Su esperanza descansaba en que el arquero dorado comprendiera la indirecta y desapareciera de la habitación…nada más alejado de la realidad.

Aioros le conocía bien, o al menos eso creía. Cierto, catorce años de sus vidas se habían perdido. Catorce años en los cuales el mayor de los gemelos había sufrido todo tipo de cambios que le arrastraron a convertirse en un extraño antes los ojos del Sagitario, sin embargo, éste último siempre había creído que tras aquella dura y cortante apariencia, aún se escondía el amigo de la infancia al que tanto apreciaba y con el cual compartía muchas cosas. Quizás ese era el momento de descubrir si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Armándose de paciencia, dio un par de pasos hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Saga. La respuesta fue exactamente la misma. El gemelo torció la boca, bufó y, de nueva cuenta, giró la cabeza hacia la dirección contraria al santo de la novena casa. Obligado por la situación, Aioros sonrió. Sí, ahí estaba, el mismo Saga. Orgulloso, terco e, inclusive, infantil.

- Sabes que no vas a poder esquivarme para siempre, ¿cierto? -el santo de Sagitario tomó asiento al borde de la cama.

Escuchó con claridad un pesado suspiro del geminiano y supo que no tenía porque insistir más.

- No deberías estar aquí. -se oyó la voz de Saga, ronca como la de aquel que reprime un sollozo.

"_Clásico de Saga…"_ pensó Aioros _"Siempre alejando a las personas."_

- Me temo que esa no es una opción. -le respondió con seguridad y asegurándose de no sonar demasiado agresivo.

- No necesito una niñera, arquero.

Aioros volvió a sonreír y suspiró sopesando su respuesta.

- En primer lugar, sí la necesitas. Tal vez yo no sea la mitad de atractivo que las doncellas que solían vigilarnos cuando éramos pequeños y con las que, aunque lo niegues, coqueteabas a pesar de tener nueve años, pero, para tu mala suerte, soy la única niñera disponible en este templo… -el castaño sonrió con picardía al ver a Saga girar los ojos al escucharle hablar.- En segundo lugar, alguien me pidió que te cuidara y resulta que esa persona es una chica muy linda. Ya sabes como soy con las chicas lindas, simplemente no puedo negarles nada, así que tendrás que soportarme aquí, pegado a ti. Y, en tercer lugar, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que sentarme a vigilarte, así que…

Por primera vez Saga mantuvo contacto visual con el arquero y lo hizo con la única intención de asesinarle con la mirada. No hizo nada más que taladrarlo con la fiereza de sus ojos verdes. Con esa simple y sencilla acción decía más que mil palabras.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua.

- No tienes sentido del humor. -le reclamó mientras ponía un graciosa cara de falsa seriedad.

Por un breve instante el gemelo se mantuvo callado, sin embargo su respuesta no tardaría en llegar.

- En primer lugar yo no coqueteaba con ninguna de las doncellas, no tengo la menor idea de donde, Kanon y tú, sacaron esa estúpida idea. En segundo lugar, admítelo, eres pésimo lidiando con las "chicas lindas". Y en tercer lugar, esa enorme montaña de pergaminos me dice que tienes cosas más interesantes que estar aquí cuidándome.

Aioros soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué te parece? Me retracto, aún tienes sentido del humor, muy retorcido, pero todavía esta ahí. -le dijo con una sonrisa al geminiano.

- No te confundas. No es sentido del humor, es fastidio y, ¿sabes quién es el causante? Tú, así que lárgate antes de que la paciencia se me agote.

- No, no me voy a ir. -el santo de Sagitario se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Saga y cruzó las manos detrás de la nuca para perder la vista en el tejado.

De un brinco, el peliazul se sentó. No podía creerlo. El idiota de Aioros se había instalado en SU habitación sin SU autorización, y no solo eso, sino que amenazaba con quedarse ahí a pesar de que le había ordenado que se marchara. No, no, no. Eso no iba a permitirlo.

Saga se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas, pero eso no le importaba; quería al sagitario fuera de ahí y lo haría a cualquier precio. Así que, tambaleante y agotado como estaba, caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla violentamente.

- ¡Largo! -le ordenó.

El de la novena casa ni siquiera se movió.

- Dije: ¡largo! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?! ¡¿Te has vuelto sordo o sencillamente eres idiota?!

Poco le importó que todo aquel que se encontrara en los corredores aledaños a su habitación escuchara sus gritos. Simplemente gritó. Gritó como un desquiciado. Gritó porque estaba furioso. Gritó porque sentía que no podía hacer nada más que eso.

- No voy a irme. -le respondió inmutable el arquero dorado.- Hace casi quince años cometí la estupidez de creerte cuando me dijiste que estabas bien y me fui. Esta vez no será así, Saga. Ya te lo dije...no voy a dejarte solo otra vez.

De repente, Saga no supo que contestar. Pestañeó perplejo para, casi de inmediato, recobrar la postura, fingiendo completo desinterés en las intenciones de Aioros. Hubiese querido objetar algo, quizás quejarse de ese repentino interés, pero, por más que tratara de disimularlo, las palabras del santo de la sagita traían consigo una súbita calma para el geminiano.

Negó con la cabeza, pretendiendo sentirse contrariado, incluso abrió la boca para soltar un par de palabras que nunca llegaron, después de todo, necesitaba demostrar algún tipo de resistencia.

- Ni lo intentes, Saga… -volvió a interrumpirle el castaño adivinando la actuación que montaba el peliazul.- No hay fuerza humana o divina que consiga sacarme de esta habitación, ¿entendido?

El santo de Géminis azotó la puerta al cerrarla.

- Bien. -Saga reclamó con inexistente enfado.- Haz como te plazca. Si quieres quedarte, hazlo, pero quítate de MI cama. Es mía, ¿entendido? Tú puedes quedarte en…en… -el gemelo sondeó la habitación con la mirada buscando a donde mandaría al arquero.- En ese sillón y más te vale mantener la boca cerrada porque no quiero seguir escuchándote hablar todo el tiempo.

Tiró de la manta que cubría la cama forzando al arquero a ponerse de pie. Tan pronto hubo conseguido sacarle, Saga volvió a tirarse sobre el lecho. Se acomodó dándole la espalda a Aioros. Si bien no despreciaba del todo su presencia ahí, ello no quería decir que tuviera deseos de mirarle todo el tiempo.

En realidad era más una cuestión de necesidad, o al menos eso se repetía el gemelo una y otra tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Sí, de necesidad. Necesitaba tener a Aioros cerca en caso de alguna contingencia. No quería volver a verse en la penosa necesidad de pedir ayuda, simplemente no podría pasar por ello de nuevo, aunque no se arrepentía; de alguna forma, estaba casi convencido de que volvería a hacerlo si fuera necesario. Ahí estaba de nuevo la palabra: "necesidad". Alrededor de ella giraba todo y eso era todo lo que era: pura necesidad.

Hubiera querido seguir perdido en sus divagaciones y pensamientos, sin embargo algo inesperado lo interrumpió…un tarareo.

No quiso voltear. No quería saber al respecto. El idiota de Aioros estaba tarareando y él no quería saber nada de ello. Se mantuvo callado tratando de concentrarse en su miseria, pero, para su sorpresa, pronto se encontró cantando en su mente aquella contagiosa melodía…

"_Νάνι, νάνι, καλό μου μωράκι…Νάνι, νάνι, κοιμήσου γλυκά"_

Maldición. No podía creerlo. Todavía recordaba a la perfección aquella dulce tonada, la misma que escuchaba antes de dormir cuando apenas era un niño pequeño. En sus memorias, oía la cansada voz de Shion cantándoselas una y otro vez hasta que se rendían ante Morfeo y comenzaban el largo viaje por el mundo de los sueños. Casi podía ver al pequeño Kanon sonriendo con satisfacción mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas de la cama que ambos compartían durante su temprana infancia y sentía la ternura con la que el viejo Santo Padre les arropaba. Recordar aquella sonrisa cándida, dulce y sobrecogedora que les regalaba antes de dormir hizo que los ojos se le humedecieran. Tuvo que suspirar cuando sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Esa ya no era su vida y no quería aferrarse a un pasado inexistente.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? -le pidió bruscamente al arquero sin dignarse a mirarle.

Luchó porque la voz no se le ahogara en un sollozo. No quería dejar que Aioros viera el impacto que las notas de música tenían en él.

El castaño calló por un breve momento.

- ¿Hacer qué? -preguntó dejando por un momento su lectura.

- Eso, tararear. Me estás poniendo nervioso. -mintió para esconder la nostalgia que le embargaba.

- Disculpa, no fue mi intención, es solo que… -la mirada del arquero dorado se tiñó de melancolía mientras meditaba el porque de la repentina aparición de aquella antigua canción de cuna en su cabeza.- … ¿no los extrañas? -preguntó haciendo a un lado el pergamino que sostenía.

- ¿Extrañar? ¿A quiénes? -el geminiano le devolvió la pregunta.

- No a quienes, me refiero a los viejos tiempos; cuando todo era más sencillo, cuando nuestra única preocupación era escaparnos de la clase de griego antiguo, cuando nuestras vidas eran eso…vidas.

Esta vez fue Saga quien calló.

- Todos los días, Aioros, todos los días. -le respondió con la voz quebrada.

- Conmigo no tienes que fingir… -el santo de Sagitario se detuvo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Reanudó a sabiendas de que las probabilidades de que a sus palabras se las llevara el viento eran altas.- Yo puedo verte a ti, a Saga, al ser humano que se esconde detrás de esa fachada de héroe que el mundo ha puesto sobre tus hombros.

Para cuando Aioros terminó de hablar, el gemelo cayó en cuenta de que estaba reteniendo la respiración. Su cuerpo se había tensado y unas irresistibles ganar de llorar se apoderaron de él. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza fría pero la súbita pesadez en su respiración le dejaba en evidencia.

El arquero permaneció estático. Estaba atento al lenguaje corporal de su amigo, por lo que no le fue difícil identificar la innegable tensión que emanaba el gemelo mayor. Sin embargo, deseoso de no ser inoportuno ni insistente, Aioros pasó por alto la incomodidad del peliazul. No era su intención presionarlo, sabía que esa no era la forma adecuada de acercarse a Saga. Por el momento, solo deseaba hacerle saber que, aún si lo dudase, él comprendía.

Viendo que el santo de Géminis no iba a responderle, el de Sagitario lo dejó pasar. Prefirió callar y volver a refugiarse en su lectura, lo importante era que Saga le había escuchado, porque lo había hecho, de ello no tenía duda.

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos, uno perdido en sus textos y el otro en sus pensamientos, pero sin poder sacarse la breve conversación de sus mentes.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? -la grave voz de Saga se dejó escuchar en el silencio sepulcral que invadía la habitación.

El santo del arco y flecha exhaló con fuerza.

- Porque somos amigos.

Hubiera querido dar una respuesta más elaborada, quizás explicar con mayores argumentos sus acciones, sin embargo siempre había preferido la simpleza y, esa ocasión, no era la excepción; además, tenía que admitirlo, mientras más argumentara, mayores probabilidades habían de que Saga encontrara algo que objetar.

- ¿Amigos? ¿Cómo puedes ser mi amigo después de que…?

- Simplemente lo soy. -Aioros interrumpió para no dejarle terminar de hablar.- Independientemente de lo que haya sucedido, todo está en el pasado, déjalo ahí. Para mí sigues siendo puramente Saga y espero que tú me sigas viendo solo como Aioros.

Saga se lo pensó por un momento. Siendo sincero, lo que le pedía el arquero dorado era complicado. Resultaba dificultoso pensar en Aioros sin que las palabras "héroe" y "leyenda" no acudieran a la mente y, en su caso muy particular, las palabras "vergüenza" y "arrepentimiento" eran inevitables cuando se trataba de recordar al santo de Sagitario.

- No sé si pueda hacer eso…verte solamente como Aioros. -contestó con honestidad.

- Siempre puedes tratar.

- Han pasado demasiadas cosas, cosas que, aún si me esforzara por olvidarlas, no podría. -confesó.

- No es necesario que me lo digas, eso lo sé.

- No. No lo sabes de la forma en que yo lo sé o en la forma en que lo saben el resto de nuestros compañeros. -viendo a donde les llevaba esa plática, el gemelo se sentó en la cama y miró al arquero.- No es mi intención ser cruel, pero tu estabas muerto. Tú no viviste el infierno que nosotros vivimos…un infierno que yo mismo propicié.

- Saga…

- Calla, Aioros. Nada de lo que digas cambiará el hecho de que les fallé, dejé que todo sucediera. -interrumpió el santo de Géminis.

- Nosotros también te fallamos. -los ojos de Saga se posaron en el arquero.- Yo te fallé. Shion te falló. Kanon te falló. Si hay culpa en todo lo que sucedió, entonces lo justo sería que los tres la compartamos. Tú fuiste una víctima, Saga. Una víctima a la que no pudimos rescatar.

- Te engañas. Yo no fui ninguna víctima. Sabía lo que estaba pasando y no hice nada para evitarlo. -apretó entre sus dedos las sábanas de la cama.

- No seas tan duro contigo, solamente tenías catorce años.

- Sí, y me tomó otros catorce encontrar la fuerza para oponerme a Ares y hacer algo para terminar con su reinado de terror. -dijo de manera casi imperceptible el gemelo.

- Lo intentaste.

- ¡No! ¡Nunca lo intenté! -gritó furioso a un sorprendido arquero.- Por años dejé que tomara el control. Estaba demasiado asustado como para oponerme y todos ustedes pagaron el precio de mi miedo.

Aioros guardó silencio. La confesión le había pillado desprevenido y, lo peor, es que era pésimo para ocultarlo.

- Quizás…quizás no podías hacer nada. -espetó tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.

- Créeme, tuve más de oportunidad para acabar con el maldito de Ares y nunca tuve el jodido coraje para hacerlo. -Saga tiró la cabeza para atrás y fijó sus ojos en un algún punto indefinido de la pared frente a él.

- Tal vez no era el momento de que Ares fuera detenido, el destino aún no llegaba.

- ¿Tú? ¿Hablando del destino? ¿Qué pasó con aquello de cada quien puede cambiar sus estrellas?

- A veces es bueno culpar al destino. -Aioros subió los hombros y le sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

- ¿De que sirve eso?

- Sirve para encontrar el perdón que tanto necesitas. -dijo Aioros. Sintió la mirada de Saga sobre él, sin embargo no volteó.

- No necesito el perdón de nadie, arquero. -mintió descaradamente.

- Cierto…necesitas tu propio perdón. -sentenció el Sagitario.- Si el resto de nosotros hemos dejado todo atrás y nos hemos perdonado, ¿por qué tu no puedes hacerlo? ¿Por qué insistes en aferrarte a la soledad?

Algo parecido a una leve risa se dejó escuchar.

- Todos estamos solos, Aioros. Cada cual a su modo, pero todos vivimos en la soledad…ese es nuestro destino. -siseó el geminiano con cinismo.

- Pensé que no creías en el destino.

- Nunca dije eso, la vida me ha enseñado que existe el destino. El nuestro era morir y lo hicimos, sin embargo, en su terquedad, Athena consiguió traernos de regreso al mundo de los vivos; y el destino tiene que llevarnos de retorno a la muerte. Por eso estamos aquí.

Ambos santos se sostuvieron la mirada. Los que alguna vez habían sido tan cercanos y parecidos, ahora se constituían como lados opuestos de una moneda y los dos los sabían. El uno convertido en la némesis del otro. La tensión entre ellos era evidente. Ninguno cedería puesto que sus motivaciones, a pesar de ser diametralmente opuestas, eran igual de fuertes.

- Si lo que dices es verdad, ¿por qué no dejaste que Ares asesinara a Kanon? Morir era su destino, ¿cierto?

Saga enmudeció mientras sus ojos se abrían incrédulos ante la forma en que Aioros acababa de callarlo. Privado de cualquier respuesta lógica, el santo de Géminis agachó la cabeza para permanecer pensativo. Aioros respetó su silencio. Sabía que lo había conseguido, había golpeado los cimientos de los muros de negatividad que Saga había levantado a su alrededor.

- Bien… -comenzó a hablar tras unos minutos de sofocante afonía.- Ya que estamos de acuerdo en que Kanon todavía no debe morir, haz algo para ayudarme, ¿qué tal está tu griego antiguo?

El de la tercera casa, alzó el rostro para encontrarse con un sonriente Aioros que esperaba por una respuesta mientras le ofrecía un par de viejos pergaminos. Dudó por un par de segundos. Aceptar aquellos rollos de papel carcomidos por el tiempo tenía una implicación mucho más profunda que la de solamente ayudar al arquero; significaban un compromiso, la promesa de dejar su lado oscuro atrás y afrontar la vida con la cara en alto. Confundido, apretó los puños y suspiró profundamente.

- Pésimo… -le contestó en un murmullo al mismo tiempo que tomaba en sus manos los antiguos textos.

Aioros soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Y así fuiste Patriarca por catorce años? Me avergüenzas, Saga, me avergüenzas.

Los labios de Saga se curvaron para dibujar una tenue sonrisa. Para él, fue como sí, repentinamente, un poco de paz hubiera tocado su alma. Obviamente nunca lo diría en voz alta, hacerlo sería demasiado para él, pero se conformaba con sentirse mejor. Buscando esquivar el tema, abrió con cuidado el pergamino haciendo que una pequeña nube de polvo se levantara. Observó las letras. Sí, era griego antiguo.

- ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando? -preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima al viejo texto.

- Algo, cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarnos a despertar a Kanon. -le respondió.

- Ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que le sucede. ¿Cómo encontramos la cura de una enfermedad desconocida?

- Su cosmos esta bloqueado. Se supone que la sangre de Athena podría erradicar la presencia de la energía nefasta de Ares, pero…algo no termina de encajar.

- No tiene sentido. Si la sangre de Athena no pudo hacer nada entonces es difícil que algo más pueda hacerlo. -Saga pasó la mirada escaneando rápidamente el texto.

- Estamos pasando algo por alto. La pregunta es, ¿qué? -Aioros se sopló los flequillos con fastidio.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esto, Aioros? -Saga le vio fijamente.

- Bastante. -respondió con sequedad.

Saga enrolló el pergamino rápidamente y obligó a Aioros a bajar el manuscrito que le tenía su completa atención. Desconcertado por el gesto del gemelo peliazul, el santo de Sagitario permaneció estático mientras su mirada interrogante se centró en él.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -le cuestionó firmemente Saga. Por primera vez en lo que llevaban de plática, el castaño le rehuyó la mirada.- Aioros, respóndeme.

Se había propuesto ser fuerte para ayudar a Saga salir del vacío en que se estaba hundiendo, así que ceder antes sus emociones no era un lujo que Aioros podía darse. Con eso en mente, suspiró para recobrar el aliento y viendo a los ojos a Saga se preparó para responderle.

- Lo hago porque, para que tú regreses, Kanon también tiene que hacerlo.

Saga negó con la cabeza.

- Eres un pésimo mentiroso.- le reprochó girando la cabeza para no verle.

- No estoy mintiendo.- refutó Aioros.

- Lo estás o, al menos, no estás diciendo toda la verdad.

- ¿Qué podría estarte ocultando?

- No lo sé…déjame pensar…a lo mejor no me quieres decir que haces esto porque ves en mi hermano al tuyo. Salvando a Kanon intentas compensar el que no hayas podido hacer nada por Aioria.

Instintivamente, Aioros retuvo la respiración. La idea que Saga proponía le había pasado por la cabeza con anterioridad, sin embargo se había esforzado por negarse a admitir que esa era una poderosa razón para ayudar a Kanon.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. -le respondió entre dientes.

- Tiene todo que ver y lo sabes. Escucha, siento mucho lo de Aioria, pero regresar a Kanon no lo va a revivir.

- ¡Lo sé! -exclamó el arquero.- Es solo que…no quiero que sufras como yo estoy sufriendo. -agregó en un susurro.

Los usualmente inexpresivos ojos de Saga parecieron llenarse de sentimientos. Bajó a cabeza por una fracción de segundo pero, casi de inmediato, volvió a levantarla depositando su vista en el santo de Sagitario.

- Yo…lo siento. No fue mi intención decir lo que dije. -Saga se detuvo.- No puedo imaginarme lo que estás sufriendo…espera, sí puedo hacerlo, claro que en mi caso, yo intenté asesinar a mi hermano, pero no estamos hablando de eso. -balbuceó sin saber como expresarse.- El caso es que, en verdad lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a Aioria y admiro tu entereza…

- Saga… -al castaño se le quebró la voz.

- Yo…te lo agradezco…te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por Kanon. -confesó con gran esfuerzo.

- No te preocupes. -dijo Aioros para luego aclararse un poco la garganta. Sentía que ahogar el llanto no le dejaba hablar-Sé que, si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo.

"_No lo hice"_ pensó Saga con sentida tristeza, _"Cuando Aioria más necesitaba de alguien, simplemente le di la espalda."_

- Sé lo que estas pensando. -la voz de Aioros le sacó de sus pensamientos.- Olvídalo, Saga. Por lo que más quieras, deja el pasado en el pasado.

El gemelo intentó sonreírle. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. En sus labios solamente apareció una mueca que mucho distaba de ser una sonrisa, sin embargo, aquel gesto carente de gracia, resultaba más que suficiente para el Sagitario.

Los minutos volaron mientras la habitación permanecía en silencio. Solamente se escuchaba el crujir del papel, viejo y seco, del que estaban hechos los diversos materiales de estudio que Aioros había recolectado. Los dos santos dorados permanecían absortos en sus respectivos textos, más aquello no impedía que de vez en cuando, el de la novena casa se asegurara que todo estaba en orden con su amigo. Lo había visto abrir levemente los labios en un par de ocasiones, cómo si intentara decir algo, sin embargo al final Saga no se atrevía. Tras una serie de intentos fallidos, el gemelo encontró el valor de pronunciar palabra.

- Aioros… -Saga titubeó pensando el efecto de lo que iba a decir.- …acerca de Afrodita…

- Ni lo menciones, nadie tiene que saber nada de Dita. -le respondió sin levantar la vista del escrito que leía.

- ¿Dita? -Saga le miró con confusión.

- Sí, Dita. Es confuso llamarla Afrodita, sobre todo cuando tenemos un compañero con el mismo nombre. Me gusta más así, ¿a ti no?

El gemelo curvó la ceja.

- Como digas, Aioros. -dijo al mismo tiempo que le miraba de reojo.- Y pues…gracias.

- No hay problema. Ella me simpatiza. -el castaño se llevó la mano a la barbilla y asumió una posición reflexiva.- Lo he estado meditando y creo que podemos ver en Dita a una aliada, una muy valiosa dadas las circunstancias. Claro que tendrás que tener un poco de prudencia, no tengo que recordarte que la relación con la señora Athena es bastante…delicada.

Saga torció la boca. ¿Qué si lo sabía? Por supuesto que sí. Él había quedado atrapado en medio de esas dos y no era para nada agradable. Lo que más le preocupaba era que él había contribuido a empeorar los problemas entre ambas a tal grado que las amenazas de la diosa de la sapiencia pesaban sobre su cabeza y le traían gran consternación. Athena no había mentido al decir que con ella no se jugaba.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Athena? -cuestionó el peliazul.

- Está indispuesta. -fue todo lo que Aioros dijo.

- ¿Indispuesta? ¿Indispuesta como en que tiene una gripe? ¿Se rompió una pierna? ¿Algún otro dios intentó matarla? -reclamó una respuesta el cínico geminiano.

- ¡Ah! El retorcido sentido del humor ataca de nuevo… -el castaño se rió.

- Aioros, ¿no vas a decirme más?

- Discúlpame pero no puedo hacerlo. -dijo con seriedad.- Aparentemente cuando Ares toma posesión de tu cuerpo se hace de todas tus memorias, por lo que, en este momento, saber sobre Athena representa un riesgo para ella. No puedo arriesgarla de esa forma, por favor, perdóname. -el arquero terminó bajando levemente el rostro.

- Estás en lo cierto, así que no debes preocuparte. Entiendo.

El arquero dorado asintió agradeciendo la comprensión de su amigo.

- Y Saga…

- ¿Sí?

- A los dioses no les da gripe. -terminó riendo con travesura.

- Idiota. -bufó el otro santo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sin mucho más que decirse, los dos prosiguieron con lo suyo hasta que un par de golpes en la puerta les interrumpió.

- ¿Señor Aioros? -preguntó un guardia mientras acechaba tímidamente dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kozma? -el santo de oro bajó el pergamino que leía para prestar su completa atención a lo que el joven soldado iba a decirle.

El peliazul observó la escena atentamente. Ni siquiera sabía porque se sorprendía puesto que, lo que acaba de presenciar, era algo que su compañero de Sagitario solía hacer con bastante frecuencia. Aioros siempre fue de ese tipo de personas que se tomaban el trabajo de aprenderse los nombres de todos. No era inusual que tratara de esa forma a todo el mundo, era algo nato del arquero, quizás por ella era tan apreciado en el Santuario. Tal parecía que nada había cambiado en él.

- Señor, han venido visitas para la señora Athena. -respondió el guardia.

- ¿Visitas? No sabía que esperáramos a nadie. ¿De quién se trata? -Aioros tomó una actitud pensativa tratando de recordar si había pasado algún detalle por alto.

- El señor Poseidón y la señora Perséfone. -confesó el joven soldado.

Los dos santos, Géminis y Sagitario, intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Tener en el templo al mismísimo dios de los mares y a la emperatriz de los Infiernos no sonaba como nada bueno y, ciertamente, era algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

- ¿Estás seguro? -intervino por primera vez el gemelo.

- S-si, señor. -titubeó el joven al presenciar el rigor en la verde mirada de Saga.

Aioros batalló para tragarse una risa al ver la impresión que causaba el santo de Géminis en aquel joven soldado. En definitiva, Saga no había perdido aquel imponente porte que podía hacer retroceder aún al más valiente.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran? -le preguntó el castaño.

- Esperan por la señora Athena en el salón del trono.

- Perfecto. No les digan nada, nosotros iremos a recibirles en unos minutos. -ordenó Aioros.

El joven asintió y, tras respingarse al observar por última vez el serio semblante de Saga, se retiró dejando a los dos santos en soledad. Aioros miró con complicidad a al gemelo y rió para sí mismo.

- Lo impresionaste. -le dijo Aioros con una risa cómplice.

- Es un cobarde…le atemorizó solo verme. No debería ser parte de un ejército como el nuestro.

- Aún es joven. -el arquero se mostró comprensivo.

- Los espartanos prácticamente son niños cuando empiezan sus labores militares y nosotros éramos aún más jóvenes cuando las responsabilidades de santos dorados nos fueron entregadas. -el gemelo le miró con seriedad.

- Mal ejemplo, aquello no salió muy bien.

- ¿No tienes un par de dioses esperándote? ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? -se quejó un irónico Saga intentando cambiar la conversación.

- No, mi estimado amigo. TENEMOS un par de dioses esperándonos, así que ponte la túnica. Vienes conmigo. -le ordenó el arquero lanzándole la blanca vestidura al gemelo.

- ¿Qué? -Saga preguntó completamente confundido e indignado.

- No pienso dejarte solo aquí.

- Pues yo no pienso ir.

- No te estoy preguntado.

La sorpresa invadió a Saga y no era solo a causa de las palabras del arquero, sino que no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Se había encontrado a sí mismo, poniéndose las ropas que el santo de Sagitario acababa de entregarle. ¿Desde cuando el arquero daba las órdenes? Y peor aún… ¡¿desde cuando las obedecía?! Tenía que estar muy mal. Sí, seguramente era por eso, porque de otra forma nunca hubiera acatado el mandato sin antes ofrecer un poco de pelea. Tanto drama y tanta lágrima le estaban convirtiendo en un blando, ahora lo había dejado al descubierto y no le había gustado en lo más mínimo.

Aioros tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar sonreía al observar la infantil confusión en el rostro de su amigo, y no era para menos. Él mismo esperaba un poco más de resistencia ante la "orden" que recién le había dado, sin embargo para su sorpresa, Saga se estaba tomando las cosas mejor de lo esperado. Desafortunadamente, su optimismo no tardó mucho en esfumarse.

- ¿Sabes algo? -el geminiano se quedó quieto y pensativo al hablar.- No tengo porque ir contigo. Olvídalo. Me quedo aquí.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, el gemelo se dejó caer sobre la cama ignorando por completo al arquero. Asumió una posición relajada: sus brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados para no tener que mirar al castaño. Sentía la insistente mirada del santo del arco sobre él por lo que esperaba que éste contraatacara en cualquier momento.

Aioros se cruzó de brazos y golpeteó el piso en varias ocasiones con su pie. Con un Saga indispuesto a ceder, el Sagitario sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en negación. Caminó unos cuantos pasos de un lado al otro y, al final, jaló de la manta del geminiano para hacerlo levantarse.

- ¡Deja! -gritó exasperado.- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero ir! ¡No quiero saber nada de dioses olímpicos! -Saga se puso de pie.

- Perséfone no es Olímpica y deja de actuar como un crío. Siempre es bueno tener a alguien que sabe lidiar con ellos.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sé como hacer tal cosa? ¿Athena? ¿Ares? ¿"Dita"? Las cosas no van bien con ninguno de ellos.

- ¡Jah! Permíteme dudar eso. -replicó entre risas el de la sagita.- Pero se supone que fuiste Patriarca, debes saber algo de cómo tratar a dioses, ¿no?

- Noticia de último momento, Aioros: El Patriarca no lo sabe todo. -Saga giró el rostro, se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo a su igual.

- Pero sabe bastante, así que vamos. -insistió el arquero.

- Tú estás al mando de todo aquí, ¿no? ¿Por qué no puedes ir solo?

- Preferiría ir contigo. Tu instinto para leer las intenciones de las personas es quizás más agudo que el mío.

- Después de esta conversación, cualquier lo diría. -dijo con sarcasmo el gemelo.

- Esto ha sido solo porque te conozco mejor que a nadie. -replicó el otro.

- Estás siendo molesto, Aioros.

- No me digas. -sonrió pícaramente.

El santo de Géminis se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyó lo brazos en sus rodillas y centró su mirada esmeralda en el santo de Sagitario que tenía enfrente.

- No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que acceda a acompañarte, ¿cierto?

El arquero meneó la cabeza.

- Que conste que solo hago esto porque ya estoy fastidiado de ti. -Saga se puso de pie para salir de la habitación junto con Aioros en dirección al salón principal.- No recordaba que hablaras tanto, con razón la gente me decía que era retraído. No era que yo no hablara, sino que Kanon y tú lo hacían en exceso y me privaban de toda oportunidad de expresarme.

- ¡Oye! Yo era el mejor portado de los tres, así que no me culpes porque eras huraño.

- No era huraño, de hecho solía ser bastante popular entre la gente. Solían quererme.

- Sabes que aun te aprecian, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto. Extermina a la mitad de la población del Santuario y verás lo mucho que van a quererte. -comentó con sátira el geminiano.

- El Señor Alegría contraataca. -se burló el arquero mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan gracioso? -Saga hizo una mueca.

- Te sorprenderías de lo gracioso que puedo ser.

- No quiero saberlo, gracias.

- ¿Por qué no? Te divertirías conmigo.

- No me diviertes, me agobias. -terminó el gemelo la discusión justo cuando los dos se encontraron de pie frente a la enorme puerta del gran salón.

Cruzaron miradas una última vez mientras esperaban que la puerta se abriera para darles acceso al regio salón del trono de su diosa. Conforme el interior de la habitación era revelado antes sus ojos, alcanzaron a ver a la pareja divina de pie a unos cuantos metros del trono destinado a la diosa de la sabiduría.

- Señora Perséfone, señor Poseidón. -saludó Aioros mientras se aproximaban al par de deidades.

El gemelo se limitó a observarles con recelo.

- ¿Dónde esta Athena? -preguntó el dios de los océanos después de ofrecerles un ligero saludo con la cabeza.

- Me temo que la señora Athena no podrá atenderlos ahora mismo. -le respondió el arquero esperando que aquella respuesta fuera más que suficiente. No lo fue.

- ¿Por qué? -intervino la reina del Inframundo.

Aioros miró de un dios a otro.- Me temo que esa es información confidencial, señora. -dijo con firmeza.

- Pero, ¿ella se encuentra bien? -insistió la esposa de Hades.

- Lo está. -confirmó el arquero al mismo tiempo que asentía.

- Necesitamos hablar con ella y pronto. ¿Cuánto tardara en regresar? -cuestionó con su habitual parsimonia Poseidón.

- Eso no lo sé. -contestó honestamente el santo de Sagitario.

Poseidón se giró en dirección a la peliverde para susurrarle un par de cosas que ninguno de los dos santos entendió. Sin embargo, la insistencia en las miradas de las dos deidades griegas sobre ellos, dejaba en claro que el recelo era mutuo. La diosa les miró fijamente por un par de segundos antes de responder a Poseidón con la misma discreción con que él le había hablado con anterioridad.

- Creo que no confían en nosotros. -murmuro entre dientes Saga.

No hubo tiempo para que Aioros contestara porque, justo en ese momento, el dios del tridente, volvió a acercarse a ellos. Llevó sus ojos azules de uno a otro santo.

- ¿Ustedes están al frente de todo aquí? -habló impasible el dios.

- No. Solo él. -respondió Saga viendo a Aioros quien solo le devolvió la mirada.

- Bien, entonces asegúrate de decirle a Athena que necesitamos hablar con ella de algo muy importante. -Poseidón se dirigió al arquero.

- Dile que… -intentó hablar Perséfone solo para ser interrumpida por el dios de los mares.

- Sé prudente. -le calló mientras clavaba su mirada en Saga.

Como respuesta, el santo le sostuvo la vista retándolo a decir lo que estaba pensando. Intuía que el silencio del dios de tridente se debía a su presencia ahí. Poseidón sospechaba algo.

- Si tiene algo que decir, dígalo ahora. -le reclamó el gemelo.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó el dios.

Aioros se tensó al escuchar la pregunta del señor de los mares. Saga ni siquiera se inmutó.

- Saga de Géminis. -respondió.

- No eres simplemente "Saga de Géminis". Hay algo más en ti… -Poseidón endureció la mirada.

Saga sonrió insolentemente.

- Ares…eso es lo que hay en mí.

- Se supone que eres un santo de Athena, ¿cómo puedes servir a dos dioses? -le interrogó el dios de los océanos.

- Mi fidelidad pertenece únicamente a mi señora, pero no puedo impedir el haber sido elegido por dos deidades. Esa maldición pesa sobre mi cabeza cada día de mi vida. -dijo el gemelo con seguridad y sin titubeo alguno.

- Elegido por dos deidades… -susurró Aioros al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían con una mezcla de incredulidad y emoción.- ¡Eso es!

Tres pares de miradas se centraron interrogantes sobre el arquero, quien solo atinó a mirar a su amigo.

- Sé como despertar a Kanon. -le confesó.

* * *

Todo estaba hundido en una fúnebre oscuridad. El rugido del viento que soplaba con fuerza acallaba el sonido de las hojas secas que se quebraban bajo sus pies con cada paso que daba. Sentía frío. Miraba a su alrededor y solamente veía caos. Entre las sombras de los árboles mecidos por el aire, alcanzaba a distinguir las espeluznantes siluetas de un par de decenas de personas y seres mágicos que le rodeaban. Escuchaba el murmullo de sus voces magnificadas por el eco del bosque vacío, sin embargo no entendía ninguna de las palabras que decían.

Se abrió pasó entre la caótica escena, incrementando su ansiedad con cada paso. Pronto, entre los tonos grises y negros del panorama que tenía frente a sus ojos, resaltó el rojo escarlata. Enormes manchas de sangre, rastros apenas perceptibles y erráticas gotas carmesí prevalecían en la mórbida anarquía.

Continuó caminando sin saber a donde lo llevaban sus piernas. Seguía aquel fatídico rastro que amenazaba con desbordarse en una dantesca escena que no deseaba ver. La angustia comprimía su pecho. Las manos le sudaban. Las piernas le temblaban. Aún así, no se detuvo.

Fue avanzando a través de las tinieblas. Sus sentidos se inundaban con el vicioso olor de la sangre mientras que su vista se abrumaba con el vibrante rojo que señalaba el camino. Súbitamente, pudo apreciar un color más en medio de aquel sombrío panorama. El azul se dejó ver, al principio como una burda mancha sin sentido, sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba mejor apreciaba los cabellos azulados. Pronto pudo ver el color de la carne de aquel desdichado hombre que yacía en el suelo. De inmediato lo reconoció.

Quiso gritar pero no pudo. Estaba mudo. Lo único que podía hacer era observar el siniestro espectáculo.

A pocos metros, observó algo más…otro más. Sus cabellos castaños, despeinados y manchados de sangre, resaltaban en la oscuridad. Y lo supo. Era otro de los suyos. Su primer instinto fue correr hacia ellos para tratar de ayudarles, sin embargo, una voz interna le decía que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Corrió hacia el peliazul. Estaba tan asustado que trastabillo. Para cuando llegó frente al hombre, la confusión se había apoderado de él. No sabía que hacer. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. Le fue imposible. Así que, armándose de valor, se agachó y tomó por los hombros el cuerpo frío e inerte. Lo giró muy despacio esperando encontrarse aquel rostro conocido escondido en la maraña de cabellos sucios y revueltos. No pudo creer lo que veía…aquel no era Máscara de Muerte.

Atemorizado y confundido, retrocedió. Llevó su mirada hasta el otro cuerpo y, con desesperación, corrió hacia él. Esta vez fue más brusco al girarlo, puesto que la ansiedad invadía cada poro de su piel. El resultado fue el mismo. Aquel no era Aioria.

No entendía nada.

- Mu… -escuchó a alguien llamando su nombre.

Volteó en todas direcciones y no encontró a nadie. Dio un par de pasos pero no podía ver nada. Con terror, observó como todo a su alrededor desaparecía al fundirse en un profundo negro que amenazaba con robarle la cordura.

- ¿Quién eres? -al fin pudo hacer uso de su voz.

Una cegadora luz plateada resplandeció en la penumbra. Poco a poco, la delgada figura de una mujer se fue revelando frente a él. Lo hiriente de la luz le impedía apreciarla del todo, sin embargo sus largos cabellos color plata y ojos blanquecidos atraían toda la atención hacia aquel rostro de porcelana.

- Ayúdame y yo te ayudaré a ti…te diré como traerlos de regreso.

Despertó sobresaltado. Se sentía mareado. Moverse era dificultoso, así que no intentó hacer mucho. Estaba empapado de sudor y enfocar la mirada constituía un trabajo difícil. No veía nada a su alrededor, pero podía escuchar los murmullos de varias voces femeninas. Oía el golpeteo de los pasos de gente corriendo sobre alguna superficie de piedra. No pasó mucho antes que la debilidad le obligara a recostarse de nuevo.

- Están despertando… -oyó a una mujer hablando.- Avísenle a señora Hipólita y a Nicia que nuestros invitados comenzarán a recuperar la consciencia pronto.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

¡Hola a todos! Pues, para variar un poquito he regresado relativamente rápido jeje. Como siempre, primero quiero agradecer a quienes han leído y dejado un review: IceQueen102, RIAADVD, Dama de las Estrellas, Sanae Koneko, Anonymous-Anonimo, Minelava, Jaelinna, The wings of the Tensai, Silentforce666, sol angel dpl, Tisbe, chriscintya, Chris, Kilder, Art1sta y liz…¡Miles de gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios!

Disculpen si la conversación entre Aioros y Saga les pareció excesivamente larga, pero desde hace mucho tenía deseos de poner a estos dos juntos a hablar largo y tendido, eso sin mencionar, que lidiar con el gemelo no puede ser nada fácil para el pobre arquero. Por cierto, la canción que Aioros tarareaba no es invento mío sino que es una canción de cuna griega que en verdad existe. El par de líneas se puede traducir en español como _"Nani, Nani, mi bebé bueno…Nani, Nani, dulce sueño"_. Si quieren escuchar la canción completa (lo cual les recomiendo ampliamente porque es bastante linda ^^) accedan a: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = n e Y P Y A 6 2 x E I & f e a t u r e = p l a y e r _ e m b e d d e d # (no olviden quitar los espacios en blanco).

Ahora si, chicos y chicas, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo. ¡Abrazos para todos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	25. Los elegidos

_**Capítulo 23**_

_**Los elegidos**_

Escondido a orillas del Mar Negro, cruzando las fronteras del Estado Griego y confinado a un olvidado rincón del mundo conocido, el reino de las amazonas florecía con todo su esplendor. Bajo el poder de su joven soberana Hipólita, la ciudadela y sus habitantes disfrutaban de un periodo de prosperidad como nunca antes se había visto en su historia. Los fértiles campos se levantaban majestuosos en los alrededores de los muros impenetrables que cobijaban a la villa, inundando con sus colores y aromas las estrechas calles de piedra siempre repletas de mujeres involucradas en todo tipo de actividades agrícolas o de batalla. En el corazón de la ciudad, el suntuoso hogar de la reina se levantaba como eterno vigilante de los dominios de uno de los pueblos más poderosos y temidos de su época.

Los vastos jardines que rodeaban el edificio de estilo griego resultaban un deleite a la vista. El exquisito verde de su vegetación contrastaba magistralmente con los vivaces tonos multicolores de las flores y frutos que brotaban en abundancia en clara demostración de las múltiples bendiciones que los dioses derramaban sobre las hijas de Ares. Se vivían tiempos de magnificencia para las amazonas pero las gracias divinas, como todas las cosas en este mundo, llegarían algún día a su final y, para muchos, el fatídico día estaba cada vez más cerca.

Una falsa normalidad se sentía en el ambiente tenso de la ciudad y es que, en los confines de la residencia real, encerrados en una lóbrega y húmeda prisión, descansaban ocho jóvenes guerreros al servicio de la diosa griega de la sapiencia; y, si la profecía era cierta, en las manos de uno de ellos yacía el destino de la realeza amazónica.

La pesadez en el aire era evidente en las recónditas mazmorras que servían de prisión para los santos de Athena. Una serie de sinuosos y oscuros pasadizos guiaba hasta las profundidades del palacio en donde aquellos condenados a muerte pasaban los últimos días de su miserable existencia. El sonido de las gotas de agua filtrándose por las mohosas paredes de piedra de las decenas de túneles subterráneos resonaba en medio del ensordecedor silencio que envolvía los calabozos. En medio de la perturbadora calma, el repicar de las sandalias de aquellas guerreras encargadas de la vigilancia de los prisioneros se dejaba oír con todas sus fuerzas, recordando a los condenados, que la vida existía aún en esos tenebrosos rincones.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - el susurro de Mu resonó con toda su fuerza llevado por el solitario eco del lugar.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta.

Ayudada por las penumbras, su vista cansada no conseguía enfocarse del todo mientras que su mente, aún víctima de los venenos usados para dormirle, era lenta para procesar la poca información que obtenía de sus adormilados sentidos. Como pudo se sentó apoyándose en las paredes de la pequeña celda en la que se encontraba. Por instinto sus manos viajaron automáticamente hasta su cabeza para sujetarla con fuerza deseando que, de esa forma, el punzante dolor desapareciera. Cerró los ojos en busca de un poco de concentración pero la sorpresiva sensación del agua fría estrellándose contra su rostro le obligó a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con dos de sus captoras.

- Despierta, santo de Athena. No dejes que una simple migraña te detenga, todavía hay cosas peores por venir. -le dijo una de las mujeres.

El ariano les miró sin estar muy seguro acerca de que si aquella era su realidad o simplemente una nueva etapa del misterioso sueño que le aquejaba desde días atrás. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, y apoyándose en su orgullo, el santo se levantó para enfrentar a las amazonas.

- ¿Quiénes son y qué desean de nosotros? -preguntó sin titubeo alguno.

- No estás en posición de hacer preguntas. Somos nosotras las que tenemos el control, así que calla ahora o te haremos callar por la fuerza. -replicó casi de inmediato la otra chica.

Fue entonces cuando Mu cayó en cuenta de sus alrededores. Sutilmente recorrió con sus ojos turquesas la prisión que le guardaba para descubrir que estaba solo.

- Si buscas a tus compañeros, ellos no se encuentran aquí. -una tercera voz femenina se dejó escuchar.- Se encuentran lo suficientemente lejos los unos de los otros como para representar una amenaza para mí o mi reino.

El ostentoso ceñidor que adornaba la cintura de esa bella pero atemorizante criatura reveló a Mu la identidad de su captora.

- Vaya cinismo el tuyo, lo único que tus insolentes ojos ven es mi cinturón. -reclamó al notar la insistente mirada del santo de Aries sobre el regalo de su padre.- Si tanto lo deseas, tú y tus compañeros deberán pasar por encima de mi cadáver, lo cual es prácticamente imposible mientras se encuentren dentro de mis terrenos.

Mu frunció el ceño con disgusto ante la soberbia desmedida de la mujer que ahora reconocía como Hipólita.

- Ignoro lo que está pensando, pero le aseguro que no es nuestra intención asesinarla a usted o causar bajas en su pueblo por ese ceñidor. -le confesó manteniendo la calma.

La reina torció la boca con incredulidad.

- ¿Vas a decirme que no quieres mi cinturón? -respondió burlonamente.- Sé quienes son ustedes y sé que necesitan obtenerlo si desean derrotar a Hera en ese duelo de deidades que ha iniciado con su diosa. No intentes engañarme, santo de Athena, o pagarás el precio por tu osadía.

- No ha sido, ni es mi intención engañarla. Está en lo cierto al decir que necesitamos el cinturón que usted ostenta, pero de ninguna manera es nuestro deseo derramar sangre en vano. Por favor, comprenda y no ocasione una guerra innecesaria para su gente.

Hipólita le miró con rabia al sentir ofensa en las palabras del santo de Aries. No permitía a nadie contradecirla, mucho menos si ese alguien era considerado su enemigo.

- Deberías aprender a callar. -recriminó al pelilila para después girar sobre sus talones con el fin de abandonar los pasadizos.- Nada tienes que hacer en contra de mi poder y el de mis huestes.

Dispuesto a no dejarla ir sin más información, Mu tomó entre sus manos las gruesas varillas de metal que le mantenían prisionero.

- ¡Espere! Este malentendido le traerá problemas, usted no es la única que tiene poder. -la tenue aura dorada de su cosmos envolvió lentamente al lemuriano.

- Te lo dije antes y te lo repito… -del ceñidor de la reina de las amazonas una nebulosa oscura comenzó a ser emitida.- Mientras estés en mis territorios no hay forma de que tú, ni que nadie consiga derrotarme. Aquí soy invencible.

Con recelo, el santo de la primera cada observó con la densa nube negra que rodeaba a la soberana se expandía consumiendo a su paso los rastros de energía color oro que irradiaban de él. Pronto, no quedó señal alguna de la cosmo energía del santo sino únicamente la devastadora oscuridad de aquel mágico objeto ceñido a la cintura de la mujer.

- Pero… ¿cómo? -preguntó atónito.

- ¿Sorprendido? -Hipólita se carcajeó con malicia.- El regalo de mi padre no es vanidad, sino que constituye mi principal arma y la seguridad de que, mientras permanezca conmigo, mi reinado será indestructible. Todo lo que sucede dentro de los límites de mi tierra está bajo mi control, no lo olvides.

Mu perdió su mirada en el cortejo real que se perdía entre las tinieblas de los oscuros túneles conforme se alejaban dejándole complemente solo. Justo cuando pensaba que nada le sorprendería, la Edad del Mito y sus leyendas se encargaba de contraatacar.

* * *

El Sol de la mañana bañaba con su calor los antiguos edificios de piedra que constituían el Santuario de Athena, diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra justa. Desde el balcón del templo principal, la joven deidad contemplaba sus dominios prestando especial atención a un pequeño detalle: Meridia.

- La llama de Escorpio esta ardiendo. -dijo Saori completamente hipnotizada por la flama danzante.

- Sí, así amaneció esta mañana. -el santo de Pegaso, quien le servía de compañía, se cruzó de brazos y torció ligeramente la boca guardándose para sí sus pensamientos.

Una súbita sensación de pesar se apodero de ambos. Quizás, en otro momento, esa hubiera sido un instante de gozo y regocijo, algo digno de celebrarse, sin embargo, dados los eventos más recientes, la melancolía y la tristeza se imponían sobre cualquier otro sentimiento. Permanecieron hundidos en un silencio que gritaba con desesperación las emociones que embargaban al par de jóvenes mientras sus miradas se perdían en el horizonte.

- ¿Cómo está Marin? -preguntó tímidamente la chica Kido.

- Mentiría si te dijera que conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta. -el santo de Pegaso respondió.- Se niega a hablar de ello, pero no puede estar nada bien. La posibilidad de no tener a tu lado a la persona que amas es aterradora. -él la miró con melancolía.

Saori le rehuyó la mirada a sabiendas del significado oculto detrás de las palabras del castaño. Volvieron a callar.

- Debería poder hacer algo más por ellos. -susurró la diosa pelilila cambiando el tema de conversación hacia terrenos más seguros y menos incómodos para ambos.

- Oye… -Seiya se acercó para tomarla del mentón obligándola a verle a los ojos.- No había nada que pudieras hacer para convencerlos de no aceptar semejante reto. El orgullo viene con la armadura, y tú lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Sin saber que más hacer o decir, la joven se refugió en los brazos de Pegaso. Encontraba sumamente reconfortante el tibio toque de ese abrazo que se cerraba alrededor de ella con celosa protección. Nunca sería suyo y ella nunca sería de él, pero cada día agradecía por la bendición de tenerle a su lado incondicionalmente. Haberle conocido había sido la bendición más grande de su divina existencia.

- ¿Señora? -la voz de Shion tomó por sorpresa a los jóvenes haciendo que, casi de inmediato, crearan distancia entre ellos.- Veo que ya ha descubierto que la luz de Escorpio se ha encendido. -continuó guardándose una sonrisa al ver la reacción del par de adolescentes.

- Sí, Seiya y yo comentábamos algo al respecto. -las mejillas pálidas de Saori se tiñeron de rojo mientras que sus ojos grises volaban de regreso al reloj de fuego.

- Parece ser que han conseguido atrapar a la cierva de Cerinia. -respondió el Patriarca sin quitarle la vista de encima a las cuatro luces que ardían con fuerza en Meridia.

- Ya llevan algo de tiempo ahí y apenas han conseguido terminar la tercera parte de las misiones que les fueron asignadas además, hasta ahora, dos de ellos han caído. Aioria y Máscara están muertos. Si continúan así, solamente la mitad de ellos regresará con vida a nuestra época. -el castaño se detuvo al medir el impacto de sus propias palabras.

Ni la deidad ni su sacerdote fueron capaces de encontrar su voz ante el comentario del santo divino.

- Athena, quisiera hablarle de algo al respecto. -la mirada rosácea de Shion se llenó de determinación.

La diosa y el de Pegaso cruzaron miradas ante el tono, ronco y profundo, que la voz del lemuriano tomó al hablar. Algo grande se avecinaba.

- ¿Qué estás pensando, Shion? -la chica Kido le observó con preocupación.

- Mi señora, quisiera pedirle su autorización y ayuda para unirme a los santos de oro en la Edad del Mito. -soltó sin ningún miramiento.

- ¡¿Qué?! -el castaño no ocultó la sorpresa que la repentina petición le ocasionaba.- Con todo respeto, Maestro, lo que dice es una locura.

- No lo es, Seiya. Estoy seguro que si alguien es capaz de comprenderme eres tú. -replicó sin inmutarse para después llevar la vista hacia la diosa.- ¿Cuál es su respuesta, mi señora?

La joven Athena se apoyó en el pretil del balcón dándole la espalda a su Patriarca. De alguna forma, intuía cual sería el final de esa plática.

- ¿Cuál es la razón de tan apresurada petición? -le preguntó sin atreverse a verle a la cara.

- Seiya lo ha dicho ya, Athena. Están cayendo. Uno a uno mis jóvenes discípulos está cayendo y yo, como su líder, no puedo permanecer aquí por más tiempo mientras ellos ponen sus vidas en riesgo día tras día. -Shion bajó la vista.- No puedo seguir sentado viendo a mis muchachos caer sin la oportunidad de ayudarles.

- Comparto tu desesperación… -Saori le miró de soslayo.- …pero no puedo ayudarte.

- Señora, si tan solo…

- Esas misiones son única y exclusivamente para aquellos que visten un ropaje dorado. -el tono y la mirada de la joven deidad se tornaron severos.- No puedes participar en ellas, Shion. Me rehúso a poner en riesgo tu vida también y no tengo intención alguna de negociar las reglas de este juego sin sentido.

- No hay nada que negociar, Athena. -odiaba hacerlo pero, si era necesario, Shion no dudaría en contradecir a su diosa por el bien de sus jóvenes santos.- Yo también soy un santo dorado y, por lo tanto, mi deber es estar presente en dichas asignaciones.

- No eres más un caballero de oro puesto que careces de armadura. El ropaje de Aries ha elegido a Mu como su portador dejando en tus manos la responsabilidad de erguirte como Sumo Pontífice de mi Orden.

- Entonces, mi señora, Kanon no debería estar involucrado. Él tampoco posee una armadura protectora.

- El caso de Kanon es diferente. Tú has vivido y sobrevivido a una Guerra Santa. Tú valía ha sido probada y no hay nada que necesite ser dicho a tu favor, Shion.

- De acuerdo con sus palabras, debo recordarle que Dohko también estuvo presente en esa guerra y, junto conmigo, sobrevivió. Aún así, su existencia fue puesta en tela de juicio por lo que ahora arriesga su vida para probarse merecedor de las gracias divinas.

- ¡Es diferente, Shion! Deberías comprenderlo. -reclamó exasperada y conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo comprender? ¿Qué lo único que vamos a hacer es sentarnos a esperar a que vivan o mueran? -alzó la voz sin darse cuenta del tono que había tomado esa discusión.

Inmerso en el duelo de palabras, los ojos chocolate de Seiya iban y venían de Saori a Shion mientras cada cual trataba de hacer valer su razonamiento por encima del otro y, a juzgar por el silencio que tomó posesión de la diosa, el lemuriano llevaba la ventaja.

- ¿A dónde pretendes llegar con todo esto? -Saori le miró con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción.

- Mi único objetivo es contar con su bendición, Athena. -el peliverde agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Te he dicho que no la tienes. -dolida, la diosa se dispuso a abandonar el lugar para dirigirse a sus aposentos privados.

El antiguo carnero dorado suspiró con pesadumbre mientras la veía alejarse.

- Usted dijo que desearía poder hacer más por ellos… -habló obligando a Athena a detenerse ante sus palabras.- Esta es su oportunidad, mi joven princesa. No la deje pasar.

En su pecho, Saori sintió su corazón retorcerse. Había tantas cosas que tenía que considerar, sin embargo no había vuelta atrás. La decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

La pesada puerta que resguardaba el acceso al salón de Athena se cerró detrás del par de santos. Saga prácticamente había arrastrado al arquero dorado hasta afuera de la habitación después de escuchar aquellas desquiciantes palabras.

"_Sé como despertar a Kanon."_

Aún las oía repicando en su cabeza una y otra vez, incesantemente, y siempre trayendo consigo una sobrecogedora ansiedad que le destrozaba los nervios. No estaba para juegos, eso era seguro. Sin embargo, también sabía que no había forma de que Aioros jugara con un tema tan delicado como la sobrevivencia de su gemelo.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Aioros? -le preguntó incapaz de ocultar un leve temblor en su voz.

- Estoy hablando de que ya he encontrado aquello que nos faltaba. Por fin comprendí porque todos nuestros intentos y los de Athena eran en vano, no es que estuviéramos equivocados sino que el proceso no se terminaba.

- Explícate.

- Kanon, al igual que tú, depende de dos dioses. El poder de Poseidón es la pieza faltante en este rompecabezas. -dijo visiblemente emocionado el santo de Sagitario.

El mayor de los gemelos bajó el rostro adentrándose en una profunda reflexión de lo que su compañero le decía. Sonaba como una idea disparatada, tan fuera de lugar como utópica… pero, irónicamente, irradiaba un delicado rayo de luz en la oscuridad en la que había vivido tanto tiempo. Alzó la mirada, interrogando con sus esmeraldas a Aioros, exigiendo sin necesidad de palabras una explicación que llenara sus expectativas.

- Tenemos que conseguir la ayuda de Poseidón a como dé lugar. Aunque… -el castaño se pensó lo que tenía que decir.- …quizás deberías dejármelo a mí. Me da la impresión que el señor de los mares y tú no son exactamente compatibles.

- Perdóname por no ser tan popular como tú. -masculló entre dientes Saga.

- No es popularidad, se trata de ser amable.

- ¿Amable? -el peliazul giró los ojos.

- Sí, amable. -Aioros sonrió.- Un poco menos de parquedad no va a matarte, ¿sabes? Incluso sería una buena idea, recuerda que aún tenemos que convencer a Poseidón de ayudarnos.

- Eso no se llama amabilidad, se llama servilismo. -sentenció al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda al otro.- Las cosas serían mucho más sencillas si pudiéramos obligarlo de algún modo. -miró a Aioros por el rabillo del ojo.

- Anda, genio, te reto a que pienses en algo. Lo único que conseguirás con tan finos modales sería echarnos encima a un dios que no se tentará el corazón para ahogar a Grecia entera con nosotros incluidos.

Saga suspiró pesadamente.

- Tenemos que pedirle su ayuda. -dijo en medio de un murmullo.

- Exacto. -el arquero se detuvo a observar el súbito pesimismo que se apoderó del geminiano.- ¿Tienes que ser tan dramático? Sabes que yo lo haré, yo le haré la petición. No te preocupes por nada, sólo te pido que te mantengas en calma.

La mirada verde de Saga volvió a teñirse de reproche.

- No soy un crío, Aioros.

- A veces tengo dudas de ello. -le respondió con una traviesa sonrisa atravesando sus labios.- Pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

- Si intentas hacerte al gracioso, estás fallando miserablemente, arquero. -Saga se giró para empujar la puerta que les llevaría de regreso con el par de dioses.

Con perfecta indiferencia, el santo de Géminis se adentró en la habitación sin demostrar uno solo de los pensamientos y sentimientos que le atormentaba en tan delicada situación. La maestría en el arte del engaño era parte de lo que él era. Siempre, desde que recordaba, su habilidad para ocultarse a sí mismo era algo que le había distinguido por encima del resto de sus compañeros.

Avanzó con firmeza, guardándose para sí sus tribulaciones. Nadie más que él tendría acceso a lo que consideraba su debilidad.

Unos pasos detrás, Aioros caminaba con la misma entereza que su amigo de la tercera casa. De inmediato sus ojos azules se centraron en los del dios de los océanos. Intuía que, de la misma manera en que ellos se encontraban recelosos del par de deidades, los dioses tampoco se sentían totalmente cómodos con su presencia ahí; por ello, la petición de salvar a Kanon podría complicarse de más.

- Hay algo que quisiera mostrarle. -el castaño se dirigió a Poseidón quien le miró con cuestionamientos.- Uno de los nuestros, Kanon, hermano gemelo de Saga, ha caído a causa del poder de Ares. Ni siquiera Athena ha podido ayudarle a recuperar control de sus cosmos y de su cuerpo, si embargo, creo que usted podría hacer algo por él.

- ¿Cómo podría…

- Solo véalo, por favor. Estoy seguro que mi señora le agradecería infinitamente si se tomara la molestia de intentar ayudarle. -el de la sagita le negó al dios la oportunidad de negarse.

El rey de los mares reflexionó al respecto por un par de segundos.

- Lo haré, pero mis acciones no tienen nada que ver con los agradecimientos o favores de tu señora, tenlo en cuenta.

- En tal caso, que también quede claro…que no recibirás un solo favor, ni de parte de Athena ni de ninguno de nosotros. -el duelo de miradas entre dios y santo de Géminis se reanimó.

Aioros suspiró con resignación. Por más que lo intentara, aún si tuviese una vida entera dedicada a ello, jamás conseguiría descifrar la complicada mente de un geminiano; Saga estaba muy por encima de él y de su simpleza a la hora de actuar y hablar. Por un momento estuvo tentado a disculparse en nombre de su compañero, pero la falta de ofensa por parte de la deidad le hizo pensar que en que, quizás, lo mejor era dejar pasar el asunto. Una cosa era segura: a juzgar por la tensión entre ambos, no existía manera de que ese par consiguiera llegar a confiar el uno en el otro.

- Sígame, le llevaré a donde se encuentra nuestro compañero. –dijo Aioros tratando con ello de suavizar la tirantez del momento.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el dios le siguió.

Caminaron por los pasillos en el más penoso de los silencios, atrayendo para sí las miradas de cuanta persona se encontraban. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la habitación de Kanon, el dispar grupo se detuvo en seco y, más de uno soltó un suspiro lleno de encontrados sentimientos. Aioros empujo la puerta que rechinó dando paso a santos y dioses.

- ¿Este es el hombre del que me han hablado? -la voz serena del emperador de los mares se escuchó.

- Sí. -respondió Aioros a un lado de Poseidón.- Éste es Kanon de Géminis, antes conocido como Kanon de Dragón Marino, uno de sus generales marinos.

Frente a ellos, cual si estuviera dormido, Kanon yacía completamente inmóvil en su cama. Atrás del dios y del santo de Sagitario, Saga observaba recargado en el marco de la puerta atento a las reacciones que dicho encuentro causaba en Poseidón. No lo diría, pero pocas veces se había sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento. Estaba receloso y no podía evitarlo. A últimas fechas, confiar en cualquier clase de ser divino se le complicaba más y más, y cuando se trataba de un dios que con anterioridad había demostrado antagonismo para con ellos, como lo era Poseidón, la desconfianza era mucho mayor.

- ¿Y dices que puedo ayudarlo? -el dios llevó su vista hacia el castaño.

- Eso creo. Si el cosmos de Athena por si mismo no ha terminado de liberar a Kanon es porque, muy probablemente, él no depende solamente de ella, sino también de usted.

Poseidón guardo silencio.

- ¿Cómo podría depender de mí, si ya ha jurado lealtad a otra deidad? -preguntó con estremecedora parsimonia.

Saga se tensó al oír la pregunta.

- Porque, aunque él no lo desee, siempre será un elegido suyo. -respondió inalterable el arquero dorado.

- No comprendo porque habría de elegir a un hombre cuyo destino está en manos de Athena, ciertamente fue un error semejante elección.

- Lo estás subestimando. -por primera vez, Saga pronunció palabra.- Tal vez en este momento no parezca más que un ser humano, débil y vulnerable, pero hay más de él que no conoces.

- Ilústrame. -el del tridente le miró expectante.

- Este hombre, mi hermano… -el mayor de los gemelos se aproximó a la cama hasta quedar a un lado de ella y, con cuidado, pasó su mano sobre los cabellos azules de Kanon.- …fue capaz de engañar a un dios.

- ¿A un dios? -Poseidón frunció el ceño.

- A ti. -los ojos del santo y la deidad de los mares se encontraron para que ambos se sostuvieran la mirada por enésima ocasión.

Un aire de tensión se apoderó del ambiente hasta que, tras varios segundos de espera, los labios del señor de los océanos se curvaron para dar paso a una ligera sonrisa.

- Ya veo. Déjenme unos minutos a solas con este chico. -solicitó.

- No. -la tajante respuesta del santo de Géminis no se dejó esperar.- Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, tendrás que hacerlo delante de mí.

Aioros se mordió ligeramente los labios para no sonreír. Poco a poco, aunque se entercase en negarlo, el gemelo cada vez se parecía más al antiguo él; y eso le alegraba de gran manera.

- Disculpe, por favor, la impulsividad de mi amigo. -Aioros le sonrió a Saga quien le correspondió con una recriminatoria mirada.- Creo que usted sabe que no hemos tenido la mejor de las experiencias en cuanto a dioses se refiere. Si no es mucha molestia, nos gustaría quedarnos a observar.

"_¿Nos gustaría quedarnos a observar?"_ la voz de Saga sonó en la cabeza de Aioros, _"¿No podías ser mas… condescendiente?" _se quejó el peliazul con marcada ironía.

El santo de Sagitario le miró de reojo pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el geminiano volvió a hablar.

- No, no nos gustaría quedarnos. VAMOS a quedarnos a observar.

"_Amabilidad, ¿recuerdas? Hablamos de ella ¿Qué tal si tratas un poco mejor al tipo que probablemente salve a tu hermano?"_ el castaño alzó una ceja.

"_Servilismo, ¿no recuerdas? También hablamos de ello ¿Qué tal si dejas de actuar como la mascota de Poseidón?" _contraatacó de inmediato el gemelo.

"_Estoy tratando de usar la política y tú no estás ayudando."_

"_Creí que no sabías nada de eso."_

"_Pues aparentemente sé más que tú." _sentenció Aioros.

- Deberían dejar de discutir usando su cosmo energía…es de mal gusto cuando hay otras personas presentes en la habitación, mucho más si se trata de dioses. -sorpresivamente el dios intervino dejando sin palabras a los dos jóvenes.

El dios volvió a centrar su profunda mirada azul en el joven santo que dormía.

- ¿Qué harás? -la mano de la reina del Inframundo se posó sobre el hombro de Poseidón al ver que su rostro no remarcaba ningún sentimiento.

El mayor de los gemelos centró su atención en su hermano tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que le ocasionaba el mutismo del señor de los mares. Por un momento, que se sintió como una eternidad, el par de santos contuvo la respiración en espera de la decisión que el señor de los mares tomaría.

- Veré que puedo hacer, pero no estoy dispuesto a soportar la vigilancia de nadie. -sus ojos atravesaron a Saga con evidente disgusto.

- Pues nosotros no vamos a movernos ni un milim…

-Nos vamos. -antes de que hubiese reaccionado, Aioros sujetaba el brazo de Saga para sacarle de la habitación.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, arquero? -le reprochó.

- ¿En serio vas a hacer esto? ¿Vas a arriesgar nuestra única oportunidad de regresar a Kanon solo por tu orgullo? -el castaño le susurró.- Piénsalo, Saga.

Sabiendo que nada le quedaba por objetar, el peliazul se liberó del agarre de Aioros y, tras observarle amenazadoramente por una fracción de segundo, avanzó hacia la puerta de salida.

- Si te atreves a engañarnos y a hacer daño a mi hermano, voy a asegurarme que tu alma inmortal viva en eterno sufrimiento, ¿entendido? -se dirigió al dios.

- Aunque tus amenazas no tienen ningún tipo de efecto en mí, no es mi deseo causar problemas. Estate seguro de que haré lo que considere pertinente y nada más.

Lo último que deseaba era dejar a Kanon a completa disposición de dios en el que poco confiaba y con el cual su relación era más que tirante, sin embargo, tenía las manos atadas y si deseaba tenerle de regreso tendría que aprender a confiar, sin importar que tan difícil le resultara. Con ello en mente, le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su gemelo y abandonó el lugar seguido por su amigo.

Tan pronto ambos se encontraron en la soledad del pasillo, sus refulgentes ojos verdes observaron con toda su fiereza a santo de Sagitario. En el fondo, muy a pesar de lo se dijera a sí mismo, Saga sabía que el castaño había tenido toda la razón al sacarla de esa habitación, probablemente algún día le estaría agradecido, pero en esos momentos no podía evitar sentirse como un animal rabioso buscando a quien atacar.

- Espero que estés contento. -habló agriamente. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

- No entiendo porque te pones así. Sabes que lo que estoy haciendo lo hago por el bien de Kanon y el tuyo propio, pero tal parece que sabotearte es lo que mejor haces. Shion tenía mucha razón al decir que eres un cabeza-dura.

- ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres insufrible? Uno de estos días me cansaré y te dejaré sin sentido del habla.

- Avísame. No dudes que será un placer usarte de diana ese día, mi estimado. -Aioros se sentó frente a él y desvió la mirada de su amigo.

Permanecieron en silencio un instante que resultó en extremo largo para ambos. Todavía tenían muchas cosas que decirse y, si así lo hubiesen deseado, continuar la discusión hubiera sido de lo más sencillo; más los pensamientos de ambos continuaban atrapados dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba Kanon.

Mientras tanto, tanto Poseidón como Perséfone habían permanecido junto al antiguo general marino en busca de alguna solución la contrariedad que tenían enfrente. El dios del tridente estaba completamente absorto en la frágil figura humana que dormía en el lecho frente a él. Analizaba y procesaba cuanta información le era posible, siempre atento a cualquier detalle que pudiera marcar una diferencia en la delicada misión que recién le había sido encomendada.

Sin atreverse a interrumpirle, la emperatriz del Inframundo contemplaba la escena perdida en la curiosidad. Vio al dios acercarse a Kanon y retirar las mantas que cubrían su pecho dejando a descubierto la grotesca cicatriz en el torso desnudo del santo. El tono pálido de la piel indicaba lo reciente de aquella herida mientras que un ligero enrojecimiento delineaba los límites de la cicatriz.

En algún punto, cuando Poseidón le dio la espalda por completo, la peliverde se sintió todavía más intrigada por las acciones de la deidad olímpica y su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando los dedos índice y medio del señor del mar se clavaron en la cicatriz de Kanon volviendo a abrir la herida. Un aura azulácea envolvió tanto al dios como su antiguo guerrero.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! -alcanzó a murmurar en medio de su asombró.

Poseidón no le respondió. Casi de inmediato, retiró sus dedos de la herida sangrante y, posando su otra mano sobre ella, procedió a aplicar su cosmos para sellarla de nuevo.

- Deberías saberlo, Perséfone. -miró de reojo a la joven.- No existe nada más fuerte que la sangre de un dios. Sin importar el daño o el poder que estés enfrentando, la sangre divina va más allá de los límites.

Mientras hablaba, Poseidón limpió la sangre del santo de sus dedos dejando al descubierto una cortadura en la yema de ellos de la cual emanaba un delgado rastro del vital líquido.

- Mezclaste tu sangre con la suya…

- Un antiguo remedio. -confesó con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.- Hazme un favor y llámales.

Cuando la diosa abrió la puerta para permitirles el acceso a Saga y a Aioros, los ojos del primero volaron a la tela ensangrentada a los pies de Poseidón disparando miles de alertas en su cabeza, ninguna de las cuales alcanzó a expresar.

- Hemos cumplido con lo que teníamos que hacer. No olviden entregar a Athena nuestro mensaje. Es imperativo que hablemos con ella a la brevedad posible. -les dijo preparándose para desaparecer.

- ¡Un momento! -Aioros reaccionó.- ¿Qué sucedió con Kanon?

- El final de su camino aún se encuentra lejos. Deberá despertar en un par de horas, no hay de que preocuparse. -terminó.

Robándoles el tiempo de decir o hacer algo, la pareja divina desapareció místicamente dejándoles en soledad.

Confundido y tembloroso, Saga se las arregló para caminar hasta la cama de Kanon. Su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho. Las rodillas le temblaban. La cabeza se le nublaba. Por fin, después de tantos dolores, de tantas lágrimas y de un sufrimiento que, en algún momento, se sintió infinito, un rayo de esperanza brillaba en medio de la oscuridad.

Tomó entre las suyas la mano de su hermano. Estaba tibia en comparación con las suyas que, además, temblaban sin que pudiera controlarlas. Se sentía tan vulnerable, perdido en sus emociones y cegado por la fuerza del cariño que profesaba a su gemelo y que siempre había dado por sentado. Fuera de incomodarse, se sintió satisfecho, bendecido y vivo. De nuevo estaba completo. Con Kanon, la otra mitad de su vida regresaba y con ella, sus deseos de seguir.

- Gracias… -murmuró.- Gracias por no darte por vencido, hermano.

* * *

La siniestra melodía entonada por las cuerdas de un violín retumbaba con el eco de la enorme y vacía habitación. El músico, de fantasmagórico aspecto, deslizaba hábilmente la vara por las tensas cuerdas del instrumento creando una sinfonía tan hermosa como espeluznante que era recibida con sumo agrado por su señor.

Perezosamente sentado en su trono, el dios de la guerra fingía observar detenidamente el contenido de la copa de cristal que sostenía en su mano cuando, en realidad, sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de ahí. Estaba pensando. Reflexionaba con detenimiento los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y el rol que Afrodita jugaba en ellos. La había subestimado, eso era seguro, sin embargo no volvería a hacerlo; la próxima vez se cercioraría de que ni ella ni nadie interviniera en asuntos que le correspondían únicamente a él y a Saga.

De improviso, la pesada puerta del salón se abrió impulsada por una poderosa ráfaga de energía cargada de la ira de su emisor. La música cesó.

Inmutable, Ares posó sus ojos color chocolate en la regia figura que se mantenía firme ante él. Llevó la copa a sus labios ocultando la mordaz sonrisa que se dibujó en ellos y, después, bebió un sorbo de vino.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? -se dirigió a su visitante.- Esperaba tenerte aquí antes.

Volvió a sonreír al ver a su contraparte apretar los puños con desmedida rabia. Con un poco de suerte su día sería mucho más entretenido que las últimas horas, todo era cuestión de que tanto estuviera dispuesta a cooperar la hermosa mujer cuyos ojos esmeraldas irradiaban un excitante odio.

- No hables como si me conocieras. -Afrodita le confrontó.

Sí. Definitivamente se venían momentos interesantes. Con una simple mirada, Ares le indicó a su violinista que se retirara; quería y necesitaba un poco de privacidad.

- Hablas con la verdad, no soy capaz de reconocerte más. ¿Qué fue de la diosa manipuladora que solías ser? Temo decirte que me has decepcionado, Afrodita.

- Tu aprobación no es algo que me interese. -el rostro de la castaña se tensó.- Comprende que no significas nada para mí.

- Y, sin embargo, aquí estás. ¿Qué es lo que alguien tan insignificante como yo puede hacer por ti? -Ares rió burlonamente.

- Exijo que te mantengas lejos de él. -respondió con un brillo amenazador en su mirada.

- Nunca has sabido negociar. Pides demasiado y no estás dispuesta a dar nada a cambio. Cuando tengas una oferta que hacerme, regresa y entonces hablaremos. -el dios de la lanza se levantó y, envolviéndose en su larga capa, se dispuso a abandonar el salón.

Ella se mantuvo quieta mientras seguía con la mirada el camino del señor de la guerra atenta a cualquier reacción brusca o violenta que eran características de su volátil carácter. Lo vio pasar muy cerca, sin dirigirle la mirada e ignorando su presencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? -Ares se detuvo ante la pregunta de la deidad del amor.

- ¿Qué estás dispuesta a ofrecer? -se aseguró de no reflejar la ansiedad que esa pregunta le provocaba.

- Tengo la impresión que no importa lo que decida ofrecerte, tú solamente aceptarás lo que desees y nada más.

Ares soltó una carcajada.

- Siempre tan divertida y acertada. -se fue acercando despacio a Afrodita.- Verás, he estado pensando…tu cambio de actitud ha sido más que evidente, pero ¿es verdad que estás dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por ayudarle?

- Haré lo que sea necesario para liberarlo de ti. -ambos voltearon para que sus miradas se encontraran, una irradiando determinación y la otra en clara actitud de afrenta.

- ¿Lo que sea necesario? Quizás haya algo que discutir después de todo.

- Habla de una vez. -Afrodita giró la cabeza buscando resguardar su rostro de la vista de su igual.

- ¿Qué tal está tu relación con nuestra estimada Athena? -dijo Ares sin borrar su cínica sonrisa.

- Inexistente, como siempre. -por primera vez desde su llegada, la de cabellos castaños sonrió.- ¿Qué hay con ella?

- Sucede que tu repentina cercanía con uno de sus guerreros puede ser de lo más interesantes para nosotros. Con Saga de tu lado y bajo tu completo influjo podemos conseguir más de lo que he obtenido poseyendo su cuerpo.

Afrodita retrocedió un par de pasos.

- No pienso usar a Saga.

- ¡Que curioso! Te niegas a usarlo contra Athena, pero ni siquiera te preocupaste por desmentir el hecho de que ese hombre es tu muñeco en turno. -la diosa calló ante las palabras del otro.- Después de todo, aún bajo esa apariencia de falsa preocupación, sigues siendo la misma. Nada en ti ha cambiado.

- ¡Deja de hablar como si me conocieras! -le gritó al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una bofetada.

Él detuvo su mano en el aire y acercó peligrosamente el rostro al de ella.

- No pretendo conocerte…te conozco, lo hago porque tú y yo, somos iguales. No importa cuanto te esfuerces en negarlo, los dos somos exactamente el mismo espíritu oscuro.

- Piensa lo que quieras, di lo que te plazca, pero mantennos fuera de tus planes.

- Nuestros planes, ¿recuerdas? -Ares la asió de la cintura.- Prometimos que juntos haríamos pagar a Athena su arrogancia y superioridad.

- No si ello involucra a Saga.

- Respóndeme algo… -el dedo índice de Ares delineó los labios de la deidad del amor.- ¿Por qué estas con él?

Afrodita frunció el ceño. Muchas posibles respuestas surcaron su mente, sin embargo, la gran mayoría de ellas no expresaban en plenitud sus verdaderos sentimientos. Por encima de aquella insuficiencia de palabras, sentía que no debía explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a alguien como Ares.

- No veo porque mis acciones son de tu interés. -le respondió.

- ¿Has pensado… -los labios masculinos rozaron provocativamente los de ella.- …que solo estás con él porque Saga es lo más parecido a mi que encontrarás entre los mortales?

La diosa gimió al sentir el calor de la boca de Ares apretándose contra ella. Hubiese deseado resistir, luchar contra aquella lengua extraña que jugueteaba con la suya, pero no podía…simplemente era más fuerte que ella. Aún si tratase de evitarlo, la tentación era mayúscula y sobrepasaba por mucho a su voluntad. Fue así como cedió ante las caricias del dios correspondiendo el desenfrenado beso.

- Eres mía y siempre lo serás. -le susurró Ares entre jadeos y gemidos.

No hubo forma en que Afrodita contrarrestara esa afirmación. Era obvio. Ambos lo sabían. Sin importar cuanto se esforzaran por negarlo, en la forma más retorcida, se pertenecían el uno al otro; así era y así sería para la eternidad.

* * *

El día había sido largo y cansado.

Entre la constante vigilancia de Aioros y sus incesantes parloteos cargados de nerviosismo y de deseos de aligerarle la situación; y la fastidiosa intervención del par de dioses que, por fortuna ya se habían marchado, Saga estaba completamente exhausto. En cualquier otro momento, la situación hubiera sido mucho más llevadera, pero no ese día. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ignoraba cuantas horas había pasado sentado en la oscuridad de la habitación esperando por la más mínima señal de vida en su hermano, señal que nunca llegó.

Miró a su derecha para encontrarse con un santo de Sagitario profundamente dormido. Por fin el sueño había vencido al castaño, y el gemelo mayor estaba más que agradecido a Morfeo. Era de admirarse la entereza y optimismo del de la novena casa, sin embargo, con cada palabra de ánimo y con cada gesto de alegría, la desesperación de Saga se incrementaba a niveles impensable para alguien como él.

No era malagradecido. De todos los defectos que Saga de Géminis pudiera tener, la ingratitud no era uno de ellos; y por eso, apreciaba el hecho de que no estuviera viviendo esos tensos momentos es una sofocante soledad. Viendo a Aioros dormir, el peliazul no pudo sino envidiarle. Envidiaba su bravura, su disposición de seguir adelante…envidiaba su fe.

Frunció el ceño y, toscamente, frotó sus cansados ojos. Si permanecía sentado un solo minuto más iba a volverse loco, así que, soltó un bostezo para después ponerse de pie con pereza. Caminó hasta la ventana en donde su mirada se perdió en el resplandor de plata que envolvía al astro de la noche. De repente, la nostalgia le embargó inundando su mente con recuerdos que alguna vez pensó haber dejado en el pasado, pero que, esa noche, sentía que brillaban más que nunca. Sonrió a pesar de que muchos de sus recuerdas eran amargos porque a pesar del dolor que traían consigo, podía pensar en ellos como algo del pasado.

- Maldito Aioros… -bajó la cabeza y sonrió con travesura.

Sí, todo parecía indicar que el optimismo del santo de Sagitario resultaba molestamente contagioso. Sin mucho más que hacer que meditar y para su alivio, divagó en sus pensamientos. Iba y venía por su mente, por sus memorias, navegando en el sinfín de remembranzas que tanto se esforzó por olvidar.

Entonces le oyó. Su nombre susurrado en una voz perfectamente conocida, una voz que había extrañado y cuya ausencia casi le había robado la razón.

- Saga…

La voz de su hermano.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

No tengo palabras para agradecerles su enorme paciencia para con esta autora tan inestable. A veces, aún cuando desearía poder escribir más rápido mis historias, simplemente la inspiración se me escapa y termina resultándome una dantesca tarea seguir adelante con ellas, pero créanme que todos y cada una de los comentarios y muestras de apoyo suyos me dan fuerzas para continuarlas. Esta historia es más suya que mía, puesto que sin ustedes no iría a ningún lado.

Dama de las Estrellas, angel de acuario, anonymous-anomino, RIAADVD, Liz, Chris, Minevala, -Nita-, marinlucero chiba, Cybe, IceQueen102, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sanae Koneko, Leika-kannon, lena-de-piscis, kilder, marinxaioria, Tisbe, DiCrO, Jaelinna y sol angel dpl … ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

No me queda más que agradecerles por un año más de ánimos y buenos deseos. De todo corazón espero que este año que comienza traiga bendiciones, amor, salud y éxito en todos los aspectos de sus vidas. Atrévanse a vivir, atrévanse a soñar y, por sobre todo, luchen porque eses sueños se conviertan en las más dulces realidades. ¡Besos enormes para todos!

¡FELICES FIESTAS Y UN RADIANTE Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	26. Nos volvemos a ver

_**Capítulo 26**_

_**Nos volvemos a ver**_

El corazón le dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre en la voz de su hermano. Por un momento cuestionó su propia cordura mientras que, de manera inevitable, su mirada se centraba en el cuerpo de Kanon que descansaba sobre la cama. Cuando divisó un movimiento apenas perceptible, las piernas le temblaron. ¿De donde sacó fuerzas para correr hasta el costado del lecho? Nunca lo supo. Solo sabía, y le interesaba, confirmar con sus propios ojos que su gemelo despertaba del profundo sueño en que el poder de Ares le había sumido.

- ¿Kanon? -preguntó estirando su mano en busca de la de su hermano.

Percibió un ligero temblor cuando tuvo su mano entre las suyas. Pudo apreciar como el menor se esforzaba por abrir sus ojos. Sus párpados se apretaban el uno contra el otro al mismo tiempo que una mueca en su rostro ponía en evidencia los esfuerzos del antiguo marina en su lucha por recobrar la consciencia.

Saga sintió la impotencia apoderándose de él. Ojalá hubiese algo que pudiera hacer, algo más que solo sujetar su mano con frenética desesperación; sin embargo, eso era todo lo tenía para ofrecer. Cada suspiro, cada quejido, cada ademán o movimiento de Kanon, lo sentía como propio. La batalla de su gemelo era también suya pero, a diferencia de todas las peleas que alguna vez libró, en esta era simplemente un espectador más. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba el sentimiento de impotencia y la incapacidad para tomar el destino en sus manos, porque sabía que cada vez que las cosas escapaban de su control, el final no era alentador.

- Despierta, Kanon. Despierta…

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios y culpó a la desesperación por ella. Simplemente no había podido evitar sonreír ante la idea de lo que sucedía. Él, Saga, pidiendo a Kanon que hiciera algo cuando, desde que tenía memoria, su gemelo había hecho todo lo humanamente posible por desafiarle. Sin embargo, por enésima ocasión, volvía a depositar su fe en él, rezando porque esta ocasión fuera diferente.

De pronto, un golpe de realidad robó esa esperanzadora calma que sentía en su interior. Le soltó y retrocedió horrorizado. En su mente, las imágenes de su hermano siendo atravesado por la lanza se repetían una y otra vez mientras que, el ardor de ese último toque, volvía a quemarle las mejillas. Se sintió perdido.

Justo entonces, cuando la consternación se encontraba en su punto más alto, una mirada idéntica a la suya se fijó en él. Aquellos ojos, aún adormilados y visiblemente agotados, se centraron en él mientras que una grácil curva en los labios de Kanon se dibujó dando paso a una sonrisa.

Y no pudo soportarlo más. El remordimiento hizo presa de él, guiando sus pies hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta torpemente y la aventó detrás de sí.

El aire del pasillo le resultó refrescante en comparación con la densidad del ambiente adentro de la habitación. El suave albor de las antorchas y la calidez de aquel fuego amigo, parecía abrazarle con reconfortante comprensión. Boqueó por oxígeno porque sentía que se ahogaba. Calmarse, ya no era una opción para él.

El golpe del portón de madera despertó en medio de un sobresalto a Aioros. Su primer instinto fue salir detrás de quien adivinaba tenía que ser Saga, pero algo más, dentro de la habitación, capturó su atención. Los movimientos en la cama de Kanon le pusieron en alerta. Despacio, con prudencia, se acercó al borde del lecho y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con la verde mirada del menor de gemelos perdida en la puerta de salida.

- Estás despierto. -festejó con una sonrisa.

- Se marchó. -la voz ronca y dura, pero cargada de decepción de Kanon se escuchó tras un largo silencio.

Trató de incorporarse, pero la debilidad y atrofia de sus músculos a causa del largo letargo al que había sido sometidos se lo impidió.

- Todavía estás débil. -le ayudó el arquero a sentarse.

- Quiero hablar con él.

- Kanon, compréndele. Se ha pasado días completos, hundido en la más profunda de las depresiones, sin importar lo que nadie le diga, Saga se ha culpado de todo lo que te ha sucedido.

- Yo no le culpo. -el marina frunció el ceño.

- Tú no, pero la culpa de tu hermano es propia. Enfrentarte no es fácil para él, porque sabe que te ha fallado.

El peliazul balbuceó una maldición y, con la rabia sellada en el semblante, reclamó al arquero.

- ¿Sabe que me ha fallado? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Nada de lo que sucedió fue culpa suya.

- Llevo mucho tratando de que entienda eso y hasta ahora he conseguido nada. -el santo de Sagitario bajó la mirada.- Quizás, ahora que estás de regreso, podrías ayudarlo a comprender.

Kanon sopló los flequillos que cubrían sus ojos al observar el compungido semblante de Aioros.

- Como siempre… -musitó mirándole de reojo.- Tú y Saga en problemas, y Kanon al rescate.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Lo que oíste, arquero. -fingió indignación.- Ese hermano mío y tú, juntos, no saben hacer nada más que ser miserables.

- Tú tampoco eres el epítome de la alegría. -el castaño torció la boca.

- Soy mucho más alegre que los dos. Sinceramente, no sé como hubiesen podido sobrevivir sin mí. -apartó las sábanas de sus piernas y bajó los pies al suelo.- Ahora, haz algo bueno, y ayúdame a ponerme de pie. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano antes de que termine haciendo alguna tontería.

Pero, si sentarse le fue complicado, ponerse de pie parecía una heroica misión. Fue así como el geminiano cayó en cuenta de que todavía no estaba listo para regresar a la normalidad.

- Tranquilízate, Kanon. Estás tomando las cosas a lo ligero. Llevas días tendido en esa cama, sin mover un músculo y, ahora, de repente, ¿quieres correr un maratón? Lo único que conseguirás será estrellar la nariz contra el piso.

- No me trates como si fuera un crio inútil. -vociferó.

- Es increíble lo mucho que parecen. -le dijo Aioros al recordar las mismas palabras en la boca de Saga unas horas atrás.

- Cállate y ve por el necio de mi hermano, ¿quieres? -el de Géminis apartó sus ojos del arquero y los fijó en la ventana.

- No me mandes.

- Ve.

El santo del centauro suspiró con resignación. Probablemente algún día, con un poco de suerte, conseguiría comprender la intrincada mente de un geminiano.

- Voy. -aceptó.- Pero que quede claro que solamente lo hago por tu hermano. Y más vale que hagas algo bien y consigas sacarlo de ese letargo suyo.

- Sí, sí. Lo que quieras. Ahora, anda.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, Aioros agradeció por no haber perdido la paciencia contra el peliazul. Eran amigos, o al menos él así lo creía, pero un Kanon dispuesto a sacar de quicio hasta al más estoico, era un Kanon peligroso.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo. Sondeó con la vista los alrededores en busca de la conocida figura de Saga. No le encontró.

Dispuesto a no darse por vencido, empezó la caminata por los pasillos. El sonido de sus pasos se dejaba oír con pasmosa claridad entre la calma. No tuvo que avanzar demasiado para hallarle. A unos metros de él, doblando la esquina de los sinuosos corredores, le vio. Su espalda recostada en la pared, la cabeza gacha, los puños cerrados y el dolor impregnado en su rostro.

- Saga… -su voz sonó como un murmullo.- Kanon desea verte.

Al no recibir respuesta, se dejó caer a su lado y, por un instante, compartieron el silencio. Nada que decir, nada que reprochar. Solo acompañarse. Aioros tiró la cabeza para atrás mientras su mirada se perdió en las flamas que les iluminaban. El fuego se reflejó en sus pupilas.

- Sentarte aquí no cambiará nada. -le dijo.- Solo te arrebatará una nueva oportunidad de enmendar los problemas con Kanon.

- ¿Enmendar? -sonrió con tristeza.- ¿Cómo mirarle a los ojos para pedirle perdón cuando sé que, de una forma u otra, volveré a herirle?

Aioros bufó.

- Él sabe que nada de lo que sucedío estaba dentro de tu control. -dijo.

- Eso no me exime de culpas y tampoco significa que no sucederá otra vez.

- Deja de hacerlo… -sintió la mirada de Saga sobre él.- No puedes pasarte la vida castigándote. Deja atrás los arrepentimientos del pasado y olvida el miedo al futuro.

- Hablas como si fuera algo fácil de hacer. No lo es.

- Un paso a la vez, Saga. Un paso a la vez. -Y dispuesto a no continuar con esa conversación, el arquero dorado se puso de pie y tendió la mano a su compañero invitándole a levantarse.- Kanon te espera. -le sonrió.

Por un breve momento, dudó que el geminiano aceptara su apoyo, sin embargo, en un gesto que le pareció sorprendente, Saga lo hizo. Sujetó con fuerza la mano del castaño e, impulsándose, se paró. No estaba del todo convencido, Aioros podía leerlo en sus ojos, pero agradecía que hiciera el esfuerzo. Antes de que comenzaran el camino de regreso hacia los aposentos de Kanon, el santo de la segunda casa dejó muy en claro sus pensamientos al arquero. _"Más vale que esto funcione."_ Se leía en sus verdes iris y, en silencio, Aioros rogaba porque así fuera.

- Buena suerte. -le palmeó en el hombro cuando los dos estuvieron frente a la puerta.

Deseoso de terminar lo más rápido posible con ello, Saga empujó el portón de madera. Entró muy despacio, sintiendo una ansiedad como nunca había sentido.

"_Un paso a la vez."_ Repetía una y otra vez para sí mismo. _"Un paso a la vez."_ Pero no era suficiente.

Al fin, divisó la figura de su hermano escondido entre las sombras que se habían apoderado del cuarto. Estaba sentado en la cama, con la vista fija en él y un particular mohín en la boca. La falta de ira en la mirada de Kanon trajo un poco de alivio para sus nervios, más no consiguió calmarle del todo.

- No vas a salir huyendo otra vez, ¿verdad? -alzó una ceja. Como respuesta obtuvo un gesto de claro fastidio por parte de su hermano.- Estoy bromeando, Saga. Sonreír un poco no va a matarte.

- No veo razón alguna para sonreír.

- Si así lo quieres, podemos sentarnos a llorar los dos. ¿Te parece bien?

- Quizás es mejor que me marche. -le miró con dolor y giró sobre sus talones hacia la puerta.

- Espera… -Kanon masajeó sus sienes. Lo estaba haciendo todo mal.- Estoy despierto y estoy bien, pero tú no lo estás. En el pasado todo fue diferente; hubo rencores, odio y venganza en mi corazón para ti, pero no hoy. No hoy.

Saga le miró de soslayo mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

- Por favor, no te culpes por lo que sucedió. -le pidió.

- Pero así fue. Yo permití que Ares te hiriera. -Saga no pudo sostenerla la mirada, porque si lo hacía, terminaría ahogado en un mar de lágrimas que no podría contener por mucho más tiempo.

- ¡Calla! -gritó Kanon.- ¡Sabes que eso es mentira!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo es?! He intentado matarte antes.

- Sí, y también sé que jamás volverías a intentarlo. -siseó entre dientes rabioso ante la necedad de su gemelo.

- Eso no puedes saberlo.

- Basta… -exigió con tono ronco.- Hablarnos, soportarnos, perdonar nuestros errores, preocuparnos por el otro; nada ha sido fácil. No voy a permitirte destruirlo, no voy a dejarte hacerlo.

- ¿Crees que quiero que eso pase? ¿Eh? ¿Eso es lo que crees?

- Pues es lo único que estás consiguiendo.

Con la dura realidad de las palabras del gemelo menor, las acusaciones y los argumentos cesaron. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una sola palabra más.

- No quiero que despiertes un día y descubras que dejaste escapar tu vida a causa de arrepentimientos y culpas que no te pertenecen. -murmulló el marina.- Ya ha sido suficiente. Si todos han podido perdonarte, ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo tú mismo?

No supo que responder a esa pregunta. Siempre rodeado de gente, nunca experimento la soledad desde el día que regresaron a la vida; pero nadie tenía la menor idea de cuanto se culpaba a si mismo. Día tras día, noche tras noche, se había esforzado por sobrevivir en el asfixiante vacío que se le envolvía.

- Prometiste que lo intentarías. -continuó después de un silencio prolongado.

¿Qué debía hacer? Esa era la pregunta que Saga se hacía a sí mismo. Sin embargo la respuesta también residía en él.

Con un pesado suspiro, se acercó a la cama de Kanon para tomar asiento en el borde. Primero, hizo todo lo posible por evitar establecer contacto visual pero, un breve instante de claridad, le obligó a comprender que, por más difícil que fuera, tarde o temprano tendría que mirarle. Cuando por fin se atrevió a hacerlo, su espíritu encontró un poco de alivio al no distinguir ninguna emoción negativa en los ojos de su gemelo.

- Es solo que no puedo evitar pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido si… -la voz le tembló.

- Entonces, no lo pienses. -replicó casi sin pensar el antiguo marina.

Saga sacudió la cabeza al meditar acerca de los hechos. Quizás no iba a poder mantener su palabra, pero Athena sabía que haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo…

- Trataré. -susurró.

La satisfacción invadió el corazón de Kanon y se reflejó en su rostro mediante una gran sonrisa.

- Me basta con ello. -le dijo. Y, al verle abrir la boca para hablar, adivinando sus pensamientos, se adelantó.- Y no te atrevas a volver a pedirme perdón, ¿comprendido? -Saga le miró sorprendido.- No tengo nada que perdonarte.

Saga torció la boca y, jugando son sus dedos, fijó en ellos su vista. El calor de los brazos de su gemelo cerrándose alrededor suyo, le obligó a retener la respiración mientras la tibia caricia de una lágrima acarició su mejilla.

- Olvídalo. Solo olvídalo.

* * *

Cuando la puerta se abrió delante de ellos, a Máscara de Muerte le resultó imposible distinguir nada de lo que había dentro de la oscura habitación. Sus pupilas tardaron un par de segundos en acostumbrarse pero, por fin, alcanzó a ver la silueta de quien se ocultaba en las penumbras. Sentado sobre la cama, estaba Aioria. Su postura, encorvada y decaída, capturó de inmediato la atención del santo de Cáncer quien, a manera de saludo, soltó un bufido apenas perceptible. Su compañero ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlo. Ni una mirada, ni un gesto, ni una palabra. Nada. Aquella falta de interés consiguió despertar una leve irritación en el peliazul al sentirse ignorado por el felino de oro. Sin embargo, trató de mantener la compostura. Había trabajado demasiado para obtener ese reencuentro con Aioria como para desperdiciar la oportunidad a causa del supuesto mal humor que se había apoderado del de Leo.

- No sabía que te gustara tanto la oscuridad. -le dijo.

Una vez más sus palabras fueron en vano. Estaba siendo vilmente ignorado por el león y eso le resultaba especialmente indignante. No le molestaba recibir nada más que indiferencia de Aioria, sino que era la compañía de Artemisa la que le crispaba los nervios. Sentía la sonrisa burlona de la diosa de la Luna cada vez que su amigo se negaba a responderle. Sabía que ella disfrutaba del patético espectáculo del cual él era protagonista. Porque era así como se sentía: patético. Patético por "suplicar" una palabra de un amigo que probablemente nunca le dio su amistad. Patético por sacrificarse en aras de una incipiente amistad a la que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder llamar así. Se había vuelto patético, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

Estuvo tentando a girar sobre sus talones para regresar por donde había llegado pero, justo en ese momento, vio a Aioria girar levemente la cabeza hacia él. Los felinos ojos verdes del santo de Leo parecieron refulgir en medio del denso negro, sin embargo, algo había en ese par de esmeraldas que puso a Máscara de Muerte en alerta.

- Por favor, discúlpame. -escuchó la voz de Aioria.- No fue mi intención ignorarte.

El italiano frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

- Sí. Es solo que el encierro comienza a nublarme la razón.

- No pasa nada. Verás que, tarde o temprano, tú y yo saldremos de aquí. -los ojos azules de Máscara miraron con rencor a Artemisa quien observaba la escena con completa indiferencia.- Solo asegúrate de mantenerte vivo.

El castaño volvió a agachar la cabeza antes las palabras del otro. De esa forma, volvió a tomar una posición de completa rendición.

- ¿Podrías darnos unos minutos? -el santo de Cáncer miró a la diosa de la Luna.

- De ninguna manera. -respondió la rubia.

- Necesito hablar con él… a solas.

- Ese no es problema mío. -Artemisa caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de los santos.- Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo delante de mí. No estoy dispuesta a permitirles guardar ningún secreto.

La cazadora evitó en todo momento establecer contacto visual con los tristes y atormentados ojos de Orión. Algo en esa mirada le daba escalofríos. Era como presenciar el ocaso del que alguna vez fuera un poderoso fuego. Lentamente, esas esmeraldas perdían su fulgor al mismo tiempo que el amor de su vida se apaga como una vela dejada al viento.

- Dijiste que me dejarías hablar con él. -reclamó el cangrejo dorado sacándola de sus divagaciones.

- Y estoy cumpliendo mi palabra. ¿Acaso no estás hablando con Aioria? -espetó la otra sin demora.

- No tengo la menor intención de hablar nada mientras _tú_ estés presente. Estoy harto de tu paranoia y de tus malditos deseos de controlar todo aquí.

- Te lo he dicho antes: No eres un invitado. Deberías haberte acostumbrado a que en _mi_ templo la única palabra que vale es la mía.

La tensión era evidente entre deidad y guerrero. Quedaba de más decir que la situación entre ambos parecía llegar poco a poco al límite en el que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder ante la voluntad del otro.

- Si no quieres hablar con Aioria bajo mis términos, entonces todos estamos perdiendo el tiempo. -continuó Artemisa.- O esta conversación se realiza delante de mí o nos retiramos. Es tú decisión, Máscara de Muerte.

Con impotencia y frustración, el puño del santo se cerró. Nadie, ni siquiera Saga durante sus años de Patriarca en el Santuario, le había humillado de semejante manera. Jamás se había rendido a las exigencias o deseos de alguien más, y esa vez no sería la excepción. No lo haría. No sin pelea. Y si Artemisa quería guerra, entonces eso le daría.

Estaba a punto de reanudar la discusión entre ambos cuando, para su sorpresa, la voz del santo de Leo hizo acto de presencia.

- Basta. Ambos. -habló con una parsimonia que le erizó la piel a su compañero de Orden.- Artemisa, señora, le suplico que nos deje un par de minutos a solas. Tiene mi palabra que nada será planeado en su contra.

Un expectante silencio se ciñó sobre el trío. Mientras los ojos de Máscara de Muerte iban y venían del león a la diosa cazadora, miles de pensamientos se entretejían en su cabeza. Algo no estaba bien. Pero, ¿qué era?

- Cinco minutos. Ni uno más. -concedió Artemisa tras unos instantes de meditación.

- ¿Así funciona? -el peliazul chasqueó la lengua y una burlona sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.- ¿Un par de reverencias y palabras cargadas de servilismo, y estás dispuesta a ceder? Ahora comprendo tantas cosas. -terminó en un susurro.

Dispuesta a no involucrarse en un alterado de palabras con aquel hombre que le resultaba especialmente desagradable, la joven diosa se retiró, no sin antes dirigir una última palabra llena de preocupación al castaño. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba planeando pero, al menos por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era confiar en él.

Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado, Máscara de Muerte clavó su recelosa mirada en el joven que permanecía sentado en el borde de la cama. Ahora que estaban solos, no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Aioria? -cuestionó sin más rodeos.

- No te comprendo. Yo soy Aioria. -respondió Orión sin titubeos.

- A mí no me engañas. -el santo de cabellos azules se situó justo frente al otro y, cruzando los brazos, se dedicó a examinar al león.

- Haz perdido la razón. ¿Quién más puedo ser sino Aioria?

El más joven se puso de pie, nervioso ante la insistente mirada de Máscara. Recorrió el camino hasta el ventanal para después, con un suave movimiento, abrir una pequeña rendija en las cortinas por la cual se coló un delgado rayo de luz. Pero para su mala fortuna, el santo de Cáncer no estaba dispuesto a darle descanso; no hasta que consiguiera las respuestas que necesitaba.

- Voy a repetirte la pregunta una vez más: ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Aioria? –aunque resultara imposible, su mirada se endureció todavía más.

- Yo soy Aioria. -insistió a pesar de todo.

- No trates de hacerme un idiota. -sonrió con una mezcla de sarcasmo y disgusto.- No hay forma de que tu seas Aioria. Podré no conocerle del todo e ignoraré muchas de las cosas que debería sobre él, pero no me vengas a decir que tú eres el gato.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que lo que dices es verdad?

- Aioria puede ser muchas, pero no es un cobarde. Tus gestos, tu mirada, incluso tu voz y tu sumisión ante esa diosa caprichosa no son propias de alguien como mi compañero. Él no era un derrotista y mucho menos un vil sirviente de otro dios que no sea Athena, así que deja de mentir y confiesa.

Orión guardó silencio. Durante un breve lapso, su mudez y quietud le hicieron lucir como una bella estatua de mármol, esculpida por las manos de hombres y carente del don de vida obsequiado por los dioses. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más podría continuar adelante con esa farsa. Porque, sin importar cuanto se esforzara por ignorar la escuálida voz de Aioria que sonaba en si cabeza, él mismo reconocía que el engaño no tardaría en salir a la superficie. Ahora, tendría que decidir, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer?

- A veces, la desesperación te arrastra hacia a cambios inesperados. -respondió al saberse incapaz de dejar en evidencia a Artemisa.- Deberías comprenderlo, Máscara de Muerte.

- Estoy de acuerdo en ello. -contraatacó.- Excepto que, he visto a Aioria atravesar situaciones mucho más oscuras, desgarradoras y desesperantes que éstas; y, para mi sorpresa y la tuya, nunca le vi inmutarse. Jamás, ni siquiera en el más terrible de sus momentos, Aioria dio un paso atrás. Y estaba solo. No quisiera imaginar de lo que ese gato terco es capaz ahora que está rodeado de gente a la que quiere y que le quieren con la misma intensidad. -el peliazul calló un segundo y, acercándose peligrosamente al joven cazador, le atravesó con la más sombría de sus miradas mientras una perturbadora sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Es tu decisión…¿me dirás o debo confrontar directamente a la diosa a la que tanto veneras?

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron enfrascándose en un duelo de miradas. La tensión se disparó y únicamente se vio interrumpida cuando el santo de Cáncer dejó escapar una carcajada estruendosa.

- ¿Quién demonios eres y porque te importa tanto una diosa tan vil como Artemisa? -volvió a cuestionar buscando una confrontación.

- Deberías cuidar tus palabras porque en las manos de esa vil deidad reside tu destino y el mío.

Lo imperturbable de la voz de Orión enojó todavía más al peliazul. ¿Cuánto más tendría que continuar con esa discusión? Estaba perdiendo el tiempo que no tenía y toda la situación comenzaba a sacarle de sus casillas. Pero era demasiado pronto para darse por vencido. No, no. No iba a retirarse con más preguntas que respuestas.

Se detuvo un momento y se forzó a sí mismo a pensar con la cabeza fría. Masculló una maldición cuando miles de posibilidades se abrieron al cuestionarse acerca de lo que podría estar sucediendo con el santo de Leo. Una ilusión, un sueño, una posesión…tantas opciones entre las cuales tenía que elegir y decidir la solución a partir de ella. Usando la lógica fue reduciendo la lista, sin embargo, aún no era suficiente.

Pero el tiempo no se detenía y Máscara lo sabía. Los pocos y valiosos minutos de los que disponía se escapaban sin que pudiera evitarlo. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápida y así lo hizo.

Intempestivamente, y tomando desprevenido a Orión, se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarle de los hombros. Posó su mirada cerúlea en los ojos verdes y resplandecientes del griego, e hizo arder su cosmos en un intento desesperado de conectarlo con la energía residual de Aioria.

- Aioria, si estás ahí, escúchame… -comenzó a hablar mientras Orión sentía como la cálida energía del santo del cangrejo entumecía lentamente sus sentidos e incrementaba la fuerza de la presencia del león dorado que permanecía dormido dentro de él.- No puedes darte por vencido, gato, ¿entendiste? No sé como, ni tampoco cuando, pero tú y yo vamos a salir de ésta. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para liberarnos, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a resistir. Promételo.

A pesar de la mirada ausente y la respiración entrecortada, cuando Máscara de Muerte observó un ligero asentir por parte de su compañero, supo que lo había logrado. Quizás no había tenido oportunidad de decir todo lo que tenía que decir, ni de maquilar algún plan para salir de ahí, sin embargo al menos tenía confirmación de que Aioria todavía estaba ahí. No de la forma en que hubiese querido, pero ahí estaba.

Nada más tenía que decirse, así que, dejando ir a un confundido Orión que recobraba posesión del cuerpo del de Leo, Máscara de Muerte abandonó la habitación para encontrarse afuera con Artemisa.

- Terminé. -le dijo con una burlesca sonrisa.- Tal vez deberías ver si tu amiguito ahí adentro se siente bien. No se veía nada contento después de la breve conversación entre Aioria y yo.

Sabiendo el impacto de sus palabas en la diosa, el cangrejo dorado retomó el camino a su habitación. Detrás de él Artemisa se debatía entre seguirle o asegurarse de la integridad de Orión. Cualquiera que fuese la decisión que tomara, no sería nada agradable.

* * *

- ¡Hola! -el grito de Milo retumbó en medio del silencio sepulcral mientras el eco expandía su voz hasta el último rincón de la húmeda y oscura prisión.- ¡Alguien! ¡¿Me escuchan?!

Lo había intentado todo, desde destruir las duras paredes de piedra hasta contactar con ayuda de sus cosmos a sus compañeros. Nada había funcionado.

Desconocía cuando tiempo había transcurrido desde la emboscada en el bosque de la Cierva de Cerinia. Ni siquiera entendía a la perfección lo que había sucedido en aquel entonces. La única seguridad que tenía era la de haber despertado en medio del negro más absoluto, completamente solo y privado de la habilidad de recurrir a su cosmoenergía. Poco comprendía del porque su cosmos desaparecía con mayor rapidez que con la que hacía acto de presencia, sin embargo nada ganaba con meditar al respecto.

- ¡¿Hay alguien?! -insistió.

Solamente recibió respuesta de su propia voz que rebotó en las paredes. Fastidiado, se sentó y apoyó la espalda en la fría roca de los muros de su celda. A última fechas, su paciencia había sido escasa, por no decir, inexistente; y, con el giro que los acontecimientos tenían, todo apuntaba para empeorar. Unas diminutas gotas de sangre salieron de su puño cuando, en un arranque de frustración, lo estrelló contra las duras paredes de roca. Escupió un agrio improperio, no a causa del dolor, sino de la rabia, para después hundirse en el silencio.

No tardó nada en levantarse y arremeter con todas sus fuerzas contra la reja de metal. Pateó, empujó, jaló, golpeó...lo intentó todo hasta que, jadeante y exhausto, abandonó la lucha. Ya volvería a intentarlo más tarde, después de todo, no tenía nada más que hacer.

- ¿Cuándo vas a rendirte?

Trató de disimular, pero no pudo evitar brincar ligeramente cuando esa voz desconocida le tomó por sorpresa. Maldijo la falta que le hacía su cosmos para ubicar personas puesto que, encerrado en la jaula y perdido en la densa negrura, su visión poco le servía.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó.

- Mi nombre no importa. -le respondió la voz apagada.

- Si voy a compartir esta asquerosa prisión contigo, al menos ten la delicadez de decirme tu nombre.

- Talos.

- Soy Milo. -contestó.- ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?

- Lo suficiente.

- Entonces, debo suponer que sabes donde estamos y porqué estamos aquí. -habló el escorpión dorado acercándose a los barrotes de su jaula en busca de la persona con la que hablaba.

- Estás en Temiscira, en poder de las andróctonas.- le respondió.

Milo se sopló los flequillos reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no haberlo sabido antes. Visto de esa forma, era más que lógico lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Amazonas. -habló en un murmullo.

- Es igual. Al final todo se reduce a que son asesinas de hombres y, tú y yo, tendremos el mismo destino. -Milo escuchó el eco sordo de los pasos de Talos mientras caminaba en la diminuta celda que cada uno tenía asignada. -Ahora, no me preguntes porque estás aquí. Conozco mis pecados, pero no los tuyos, Milo.

- Mi único crimen es ser quien soy y, es precisamente por ello que, a diferencia tuya, yo no pienso morir aquí. No a manos de ellas.

Lo escuchó reírse discretamente, sin embargo, pudo distinguir con facilidad la burla que encerraba aquella risa. Si hubiese estado libre, probablemente le callaría la boca de un golpe, más esa opción estaba fuera de lugar por el momento.

- ¿Sabes quién soy? -preguntó adoptando en su tono el mismo sarcasmo que escuchó en la voz de su acompañante.

- No, pero dudo mucho que seas un rey, príncipe o héroe. Si fueras alguna de esas cosas, las andróctonas no te tendrían aquí.

Milo se carcajeó son cinismo.

- Soy algo mejor que eso… -dibujó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios a pesar que el otro no podía verla.

- No veo como puedas serlo.

- Ya verás, no sé cuanto tiempo lleves aquí, pero te garantizo que, si has estado fuera en al menos un par de semanas, habrás escuchado hablar de mi y de mis compañeros.

- Déjate de juegos y dime, ¿quién demonios eres? -sintió la rabia en la voz de Talos.

- Soy un Santo de Athena. -respondió con arrogancia.

- ¿Un santo? ¿Te refieres a que eres uno de los hombres que Athena trajo a morir a estos tiempos?

- Sigue hablándome de esa forma y juro que, cuando consiga salir, no volveré por ti.

- ¿Y cómo piensas salir de aquí?

- Aún no lo sé con claridad. -respondió honestamente.- Talos, tú las conoces mejor que yo, así que quiero que me cuentes todo lo que puedas acerca de ellas. Trato de no obviar ningún detalle.

- Estás loco. ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?

En ocasiones como esa, Milo se preguntaba hasta que grado podía llegar la estupidez de ciertas personas. Le había repetido en infinidad de veces sus razones y, sin embargo, aquel hombre necio seguía sin entender nada,

- Vas a ayudarme porque sin mí, jamás abandonarás esta asquerosa prisión. -siseó con fastidio.

- Estás loco… -le repitió.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de cerrar esa estúpida boca tuya? Te dije que saldremos de aquí y así será, pero si no cooperas entonces no voy a mover un solo dedo para salvar tu miserable existencia. Sé que son amazonas. Sé que son peligrosas. Pero no es suficiente, necesito más información.

El imperceptible sonido de la respiración del prisionero se hizo más evidente hasta que, con un suspiro, el escorpión dorado supo que había ganado.

- El mayor peligro que enfrentarás está ceñido a la cintura de Hipólita, la reina.

- Su cinturón. El cinto que Ares le obsequió. -susurró.

- No es solo un adorno, sino todo lo contrario. Ese ceñidor es el arma más poderosa que tiene, la razón por la que es completamente intocable. Nada sucede en Temiscira sin que ella lo desee. Todo está dentro de su poder. Solo necesita desearlo y le es concedido. -después hizo una pausa que se sintió eterna.- Es esta tierra, esa mujer es un dios.

Para sus adentros, el peliazul sonrió con ironía.

Dioses. Siempre ellos y sus grandes egos. Su infinita sed de poder y la falta de respecto hacia las frágiles vidas humanas. En incontable ocasiones había alzado su mano contra aquellos eternos y descorazonados seres y, todo parecía indicar, que volvería a hacerlo.

- Al menos ella no es inmoral. -sentenció con amargura.

- Es lo más cercano entre los humanos a ello. No deberías ser tan prepotente.

- Si, si. Perdona que no comparta tu admiración hacia los dioses; hace mucho que les perdí el respeto. Ahora dime, Talos, ¿existe forma alguna de enfrentar el poder de ese cinturón?

- Solo una…

Instintivamente, el corazón de Milo comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

- Quitárselo.

* * *

Resultaba sorprendente la velocidad con la que Kanon había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Mientras escuchaba el sonido del aire de la madrugada colándose por las ventanas, Saga no podía dejar de pensar en como, a pesar de llevar días en el más absoluto de los reposos, el semblante de su hermano era uno de agotamiento extremo.

Su conversación había sido breve. Muchas cosas habían quedado sin decir, algunas por falta de deseos y otras tendrían que ser discutidas después; quizás era mejor así. Tendrían otra oportunidad, muchas más.

Para cuando Kanon cayó víctima de los influjos del dios del sueño, Saga no pudo hacer más que velar por él y envidiar en secreto las bendiciones que Morfeo derramaba sobre su gemelo. Hacía mucho que no dormía bien y su cuerpo lo resentía. Pero, mientras más pensaba en ello, más difícil le resultaba conciliar el sueño. Como estaba cansado de intentarlo sin ningún resultado favorable, decidió dejarlo en paz.

A sabiendas de que su hermano esta mejor y que no corría peligro mientras permaneciese en los territorios de la señora de la sapiencia, el santo de Géminis se dispuso a salir un rato con el afán de despejar su mente. ¿A dónde iría? Los decidiría en el camino, después de todo, aquel era un enorme lugar en el que muchas cosas podían realizarse. Salió de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera en los pasillos, en especial cierto arquero al cual, si bien apreciaba por sus monumentales esfuerzos de mantenerlo vivo, también deseaba evitar en esos momentos de reflexión personal. Con vía libre, se escabulló entre los sinuosos pasadizos.

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos caminando, perdido en sus propias memorias, cuando una señal con especial significado apareció ante él. Del cielo, un pétalo de rosa cayó. La dulce esencia de las rosas inundó sus sentidos mientras aquel regalo de remitente conocido descansó en la palma de su mano derecha.

- Afrodita. -pronunció su nombre en un murmullo.

Y, sin dudarlo, fue en su encuentro. Rápidamente regresó sobre sus pasos con destino a los antiguos aposentos que tenía. Tuvo el cuidado de vigilar que nadie le siguiese ni le descubriese; lo que menos necesitaba eran problemas. Entró receloso a la habitación. Su mirada, penetrante y alerta, exploró hasta el más oscuro rincón en busca de ella.

- Viniste. -le oyó hablarle.

Entre las sombras, envuelta en las finas cortinas, divisó su esbelta silueta. La diosa del amor avanzó hacia él lentamente. Cada paso marcado de sensualidad, cada mirada cargada de deseo.

- Te extrañaba. -acarició su mejilla.

Su voz sonaba segura, calmada y con ese abrumador erotismo que le caracterizaba pero, por dentro, estaba herida. No le quedaba completamente claro el porque no podía mirar a Saga directamente a los ojos sin sentir el remordimiento oprimiéndole el pecho. Nunca antes había sentido culpa ni arrepentimiento por nada, sin embargo era como si los ojos de ese hombre tuvieran la propiedad de levantar sentimientos tan extraños en ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó al no recibir respuesta del peliazul.

- Kanon despertó.

La castaña alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Hace unas horas. -Saga suspiró y se alejó al recordar las palabras de su gemelo respecto a ella.

- Pero, eso es bueno, ¿cierto?

- Lo es.

- Entonces, ¿por qué tanta seriedad? -sonrió con picardía.

- No lo sé. -mintió.

Por supuesto que sabía. Sabía que era relación, si podría ser llamada así, que sostenía con la deidad era por demás aborrecida por su hermano; sin embargo no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

- Déjame ayudarte con ello... -sintió las manos de Afrodita deslizándose debajo de su camisa. No pudo evitar que la piel se le erizara.- …puedo hacerte sentir mucho mejor.

Con un beso en la comisura de sus labios esfumó las vacilaciones de la mente del santo y fue así como, tomándola por los hombros, la besó deseando más de su boca. Se aferraron el uno al otro con desesperación, incapaces de separarse y a completa merced de sus emociones. Pronto, no quedó nada entre ellos más que el roce de sus pieles y una sinfonía de gemidos que se perdieron en la inmensidad de aquella quieta noche de verano griega.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

El capítulo debió llamarse "Cómo hacer feliz a un santo de Géminis" ¬¬ … cof…cof…como que el geminiano ya puede dejar de quejarse de que nada bueno le sucede ¬¬' Espero que al menos esté un poco más feliz ahora que ya le he concedido dos deseos u_u

Les debo el lemon. Lo dejaré para otro día u_uU pero es que los lemons… en fin, se los debo.

A quienes leen y comentan: Kisame Hoshigaki, The wings of the Tensai, RIAADVD, Dama de las Estrellas, IceQueen102, Tisbe, Minelava, Leika-kannon, Cybe, Art1sta, Liz, Chris, Jaelinna, SilentForce, Kilder, Sarjana, Alfa, delvilhangel, , DiCrO y Elena. ¡Gracias!

Por única ocasión, review replies en mi profile (lo súbiré en durante la noche de hoy, lo prometo ;) ) y para los que dejaron reviews firmados, les estará llegando durante el día ^^

¡Saludos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	27. En pie de guerra

_**Capítulo 27**_

_**En pie de guerra**_

- Espero no haberles hecho esperar de más. -las dos deidades sonrieron a sabiendas de que aquella disculpas era únicamente una formalidad y nada significaba para ninguno de ellos.

- Siempre es un placer pasar algo de tiempo en tus dominios, Hipólita. -su padre le dijo.- Tus guerreras son todas dignas de la atención que reciben.

La diosa reina, Hera, giró los ojos con fastidio al reparar en el verdadero sentido que Ares daba a ese comentario. En parte, no le sorprendía porque conocía bien a su hijo. El castaño era un dios que podía hacerse de la mujer que desease y, plenamente consciente de ello, no dejaba la oportunidad de relacionarse con diosa, mortal o criatura que se cruzase en su camino. El líbido en su mirada cada vez que una amazona se mostraba frente al dios de la guerra no había pasado desapercibido para la soberana.

El sonido metálico de la espada desenvainándose atrajo la atención de ambos, en especial cuando el filo del frío metal rozó con peligrosa cercanía la garganta del dios.

- Hemos asesinado hombres por menos de eso. Con sus vidas han pagado la ligereza de sus lenguas y la perversión de sus mentes. -amenazó a su señor y padre.

- Ese encanto especial lo poseía también tu madre. -respondió si sobresaltos.- Un comentario desafortunado de mi parte y una reacción aventurada de la tuya.

En un pestañeó, el señor de la violencia consiguió cambiar lugares con la reina amazona. Con extraordinaria habilidad le arrebató el arma y, tomándola por el brazo, la obligó a quedar de espaldas a él. Esta vez fue ella quien probó en su piel aperlada la dureza del metal plateado. Decenas de espadas se desenfundaron. Eran las guerreras respondiendo a la agresión de la que era víctima su reina.

- Creo que las he sobreestimado. -sus ojos marrones recorrieron a cada una de las mujeres que le rodearon.- Si supieran lo que mejor les conviene, bajarían esas espadas y me rogarían con el más absoluto de los respetos que preserve la vida de Hipólita. -disfrutó al verlas tensarse.

- ¡Suficiente Ares! -el rigor en la mirada azul de Hera le hizo fruncir el ceño.- No vine hasta aquí a ser testigo de la excelente relación que tú y tu hija mantienen. Suéltala que tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar.

De mala gana, el castaño la dejo ir.

- La próxima vez, Hipólita, no voy a permitirte este tipo de ofensas, ¿entiendes? Yo te hice y yo te destruiré si es necesario. Recuerdalo siempre. -le murmuró para después clavar violentamente la espada en la mesa.

Con un gesto de cabeza y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por conservar las apariencias, la joven ordenó a sus vasallas que bajaran las armas. Pocos eran los que poseían la fuerza y habilidad para manejarla como Ares acababa de hacerlo, por lo que aquella situación resultaba inusual para ella. Sentía el calor corriendo por sus venas, pero ignoraba si lo que le movía era el miedo o era simple rabia de sentirse vulnerable; cualquiera de las dos opciones le resultaba ajena.

- ¿Necesitas unos minutos para tranquilizarte, linda? -la sonrisa que Hipólita vio en las labios de la pelirroja solo consiguió irritarla aún más.

- Estoy bien.

- Perfecto. Entonces podemos hablar…

- Vinieron por ellos. -interrumpió la reina.- Pero están perdiendo su tiempo. Desafortunadamente, los Santos de Athena son _mis_ prisioneros y, por lo tanto, seré yo quien decida su destino. No ustedes.

- No sabes de que estás hablando. -el siseó en el tono de voz de Ares era perturbador, sin embargo Hipólita no permitiría que la atemorizara de nuevo.

- Sé perfectamente de lo que hablo. Su interés en mi y mi pueblo es conmovedor... -habló con sarcamo.- …más nada de esto es asunto suyo.

- Fui yo quien te informó de esos hombres, pequeña insolente. -la manos del dios golpearon la madera de la mesa con fuerza.

- Tal vez, pero a estas alturas, yo sé más de ellos de lo que sabías cuando te presentaste en Temiscira para advertirme al respecto. Conozco sus intenciones y también las consecuencias de ellas. No hay nada que ustedes puedan decirme que yo no sepa.

Madre e hijo callaron. Sin embargo, sus ojos decían todo lo que sus bocas guardaban. Hipólita estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía perfectamente.

- Estás firmando tu condena, amazona. -le amenazó la esposa de Zeuz. La castaña no retrocedió.- Más te valiera pedir nuestros favores que enfrentar esta guerra sola.

- Es absurdo pedir a los dioses lo que cada uno es capaz de procurarse a sí mismo. -les respondió.

- Si ésta es tu decisión, los dioses no van a apiadarse de ti. -la ira era palpable en la voz de Hera.

- Entonces, que así sea.

* * *

El santo de Géminis abrió los ojos. Pestañeó un par de veces permitiendo a su vista acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana que se filtraba por las ventanas de su habitación. En medio del profundo silencio que le rodeaba, escuchó la respiración de su acompañante, pacífica y relajada, y supo que ella todavía dormía. Bajó la mirada y sintió sus sentidos impregnándose de la dulce esencia de flores de la mujer que dormía plácidamente acurrucada contra su pecho. Su larga melena castaña caía descuidadamente sobre su rostro de porcelana invitando al peliazul a enredar sus dedos en las finas hebras de cabello. Y así lo hizo. Con el delicado toque de su mano, ella despertó.

Se estiró perezosamente, frotando su todavía desnudo cuerpo contra el de su amante. Emitió un par de gemidos que a Saga se le antojaron deliciosamente excitantes y, bajo su encanto, la asió por la cintura para subirla sobre sí. La diosa se dejó llevar. Sin tapujos, se montó encima de él. Deslizó sus manos sobre su torso, descendiendo lentamente su cuerpo hasta quedar tendida sobre el santo. Le besó la barbilla. Un solo beso.

- Te ves mucho mejor. - le dijo apartando los mechones de cabello azul que cubrían el rostro del geminiano.

- Supongo que lo estoy.

No había sonrisas en la boca del gemelo pero, al menos, la turbia mirada de los días anteriores parecía desvanecerse poco a poco. Y sin esa oscuridad alrededor, sus orbes verdes brillaban con más hermosura que nunca.

- Me alegra haber ayudado.

Delineó con su índice la boca de Saga. Apetecibles. Eso eran los labios del hombre que tenía debajo. Una tentación contra la que no podía luchar, una a la que tampoco pondría resistencia. Por fin, dispuesta a no esperar más, le besó. La intensidad con que él le devolvió la caricia, le arrancó un ahogado suspiro. Sintió el tibio toque de las manos masculinas escabulléndose bajo las sábanas recorriéndole el cuerpo y posándose posesivamente sobre sus caderas. Complaciente, se movió al ritmo que él le pidió.

El vaivén de sus caderas reavivó la incandescente pasión que durante la noche anterior los había arrastrado hasta esa cama para consumar una relación que ninguno de los dos podía definir completamente. Con cada movimiento, con cada jadeo que escapaba de sus gargantas, sus cuerpos se reclamaban mutuamente, necesitando desahogar la tensión que enardecía sus sentidos y que prometía llevarles nuevamente a los límites del éxtasis.

El juego de caricias y besos subía lentamente de intensidad en la medida que la razón se alejaba dejando nada más que la lujuria en ellos. Pero, sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, un golpeteo en la puerta les interrumpio, obligándolos a separarse momentáneamente.

- ¿Saga? -escuchó la voz del arquero dorado.- ¿Estás ahí? ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta con seguro?

- Maldición. -musitó desde adentro.

- ¿Es tu amigo? -le preguntó la diosa mientras una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro. Saga asintió con fastidio.

- ¿Saga? ¿Estás bien?

- Deberías contestarle, parece preocupado. -Afrodita cesó sus juegos y soltó una risita apenas perceptible pero que capturaba con fidelidad lo divertida que la situación le parecía.

Saga se aclaró la garganta.

- Estoy bien. -gritó.- Dame un par de minutos.

- Un par de minutos no bastarán para todo lo que quiero hacerte, Saga. -le susurró al oído mientras su mano descendía más allá de su cintura.

- Esto no es divertido. -susurró jadeando. Trató de detener sus caricias pero, esta vez, ella se posicionó de su boca, robándole el aliento.

El hábil trabajo de las delicadas manos de la deidad sobre su cuerpo en combinación con la dulzura de sus labios le estaba robando la razón y,ese, no era precisamente el mejor momento para ceder ante sus instintos.

- Eso fue… ¿un gemido? -Aioros alzó las cejas y pegó la oreja a la puerta de madera en un intento de escuchar.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Nada, nada. -contestó el otro luchando contra la pícara lengua de la castaña.- Joder, deja, va a darse cuenta. -se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Y qué si lo hace? -respondió liberando los labios del santo pero iniciando el largo descenso hacia su sexo.

- No, no. -trató de detenerla.- Si haces eso, no habrá forma de que nos detengamos y Aioros va a terminar derribando esa puerta.

- Que lo haga. No sería el primero y estamos acostumbrados a las interrupciones.

El calor de la boca de Afrodita rodeando su virilidad lo enloqueció. Justo en ese momento supo que no había marcha atrás. Ella lo había comenzado y, aunque no sabía cómo, la obligaría a terminarlo.

- ¡Saga! ¡Abre la puerta! -los golpes sobre la madera volvieron a resonar en medio de sus gemidos.

- ¡Largo, Aioros! ¡Estoy ocupado! -se atrevió a contestarle. Lo único que deseaba era seguir con lo suyo.

- ¿Ocupado?

- ¡_Largo_!

El Sagitario retrocedió. Todo aquello resultaba altamente sospechoso, por lo que se tomó un tiempo para pensar al respecto. Movido por la curiosidad, volvió a acercarse a la puerta. Escuchó con atención.

- Eso _es_ un gemido. ¡Saga de Géminis! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí adentro?!

- ¡Te dije que te fueras!

- Eres el colmo. -refunfuñó y giró sobre sus talones para alejarse de ahí.- Más te vale que nadie se entere de esto.

- Como digas. Ahora, ¡vete!

- Pero…

- ¡Adiós Aioros!

¿Tenía caso seguir insistiendo? Probablemente no. Concentrándose, sondeó en busca de algún cosmos indeseable, sin embargo no encontró nada peligroso. El hecho de haber percibido el leve cosmos de Afrodita ahí adentro dejaba todo en un terreno má seguro. Sonrió con complicidad y caminó por los pasillos con destino a su propia habitación.

- Al menos no tendré quejas durante el resto del día. -susurró para sí mismo.

* * *

Era casi media mañana. Los rayos del Sol se escabullían por las inmensas columnas que sostenían en pie la stoa, convirtiendo el largo corredor en una pintoresca escena de luces y sombras. A un costado, los jardines del templo de Athena contrastaban por sus vibrantes colores con el espectáculo de blanco y negro que ofrecía la clásica edificación griega. Mas allá, cerca de la mitad del corredor, tres figuras se perdían entre el juego de colores.

- ¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? -Kanon volteó rabioso hacia el par de santos que seguían meticulosamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

- ¿Dejar qué? -el arquero dorado alzó una ceja.

- Dejen de cuidarme como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que va a romperse en cualquier momento. -espetó.

Sagitario y Géminis intercambiaron miradas. La misma mueca en sus cómplices rostros.

- Nadie te está tratando de esa manera. -se defendió Aioros.

- Si acaso, estamos preocupados por tu insistencia en salir a caminar a pesar de que apenas ayer te veías extenuado. -complementó el gemelo mayor.- Me parece una verdadera imprudencia de tu parte.

- ¿Es un pecado querer respirar un poco de aire fresco? Además, no soy el único al que le falta un poco de sol. -sus ojos verdes se posaron con insistencia sobre la pálida piel de su hermano.- Te ves horrible. -musitó.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, una carcajada abandonó la garganta del santo del arco.

- No veo la gracia, arquero. -le recriminó el mayor.

- Lo sé. Nada tiene gracia para ti últimamente. -giró lo ojos con fastidio y luego, embozando una sonrisa prosiguió.- La vida no te trata _tan_ mal últimamente. Deberías considerar la posibilidad de traer de regreso a tu sentido del humor.

- ¿Existe tal cosa? -Kanon intervino con una expresión socarrona en sus labios.

- Existe, tengo prueba de ello. -Aioros le devolvió la risa.- Por algún tiempo, el sentido del humor de Saga estuvo agonizante, pero con un poco de suerte conseguimos salvar su existencia.

- Eso tuvo que ser difícil. Tengo que comenzar a respetarte por ello.

- Gracias, Kanon. Gracias. -ofreció una leve reverencia para después estallar en risas acompañado del otro.

- ¿Se están divirtiendo? -preguntó Saga.

Asintieron.

- Me alegro, par de idiotas. -bufó.

- No te pongas así. -el brazo del castaño se cruzó por encima del cuello de su amigo, quien trató de liberarse lo más rápido que le fue posible.- Yo sé que en el fondo también quieres reírte.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y desde cuando sabes leer la mente de las personas?

- No sé leer la mente de las personas… -le miró de reojo.- Solo la tuya.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Cualquiera puede hacer eso! -se quejó el peliazul menor.

- ¡Mentira! Es más complicado de lo que crees.

- Sí, sí. -tomó burla en la respuesta del santo del centauro. -Como digas, arquero.

- Si no eres capaz de creerme, dime, ¿quién, además de nosotros dos, puede comprender su intricada mente?

Un inesperado silencio cayó sobre el trío mientras el menor de los gemelos intentaba, sin éxito, encontrar algún nombre que satisficiera la pregunta del de la novena casa.

- Shion. -por fin contestó en un murmullo que develaba las dudas sobre su contestación.

- ¿Shion?

- Sí. -insistió, esta vez con mayor seguridad.

El mismo Saga arqueó una ceja a causa de la afirmación de su hermano.

- Admítelo, no tienes nada con que contradecirme. -habló Aioros.

- ¿Alguien te ha dicho lo insoportable que te has vuelto? -le miró Kanon con indiferencia.

- No, no hay mucha gente con quien hablar en este lugar.

- Eso es porque siempre fuiste antisocial.

- Y he ahí, otra mentira. -miró de reojo al gemelo.- Y mejor no hablamos de antisociales, porque tú no eras precisamente la persona más amigable del Santuario.

- La gente me temía. -Kanon se irguió ligeramente.

- ¿Y eso es bueno?

- Para mí, lo es. -sonrió descaradamente.

Mientras aquel par parloteaba sin intención alguna de detenerse, la mirada de Saga iba y venía del uno al otro. Algo en el mundo no estaba bien esa mañana porque, aún si eran capaces de soportarse, Aoiros y Kanon siempre habían tenido roces y diferencias que no les hacían las personas más compatibles del mundo. En parte, le agradaba. Al menos ahora que estaban de lo más entretenidos reprochándose cosas y acusándose mutuamente, ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a él.

Fuera de las palabrerías de sus acompañantes, todo estaba tranquilo esa mañana. Inclusive para él y su atormentada alma, parecía que ese día sería bueno.

- ¿Eso fue una sonrisa?

"_Genial"_ pensó al sentirse atrapado por Aioros.

- Estás quedando loco, arquero. -interrumpió Kanon.- No hay forma de que _eso_ sea una sonrisa. Si acaso, eso es una de las raras muecas que mi hermano utiliza para todo y que no significan nada.

- ¿Tú crees? Mira que se le ve de lo más feliz. -Saga se respingó ante ese comentario. Si al arquero se le iba la lengua, juraba por su vida que lo asesinaría.

Las miradas sobre él eran agobiantes y terriblemente fastidiosas, en especial viniendo de ese par. Intentó ignorarles pero pronto desistió.

- ¿Serían tan amables de dejarme en paz? Y si pudieran alejarse de mi, sería mucho mejor. -les miró de reojo y se adelantó a ellos.

- ¡Oye! No puedes irte y dejarnos. -el castaño apresuró el paso para darle alcance.

- Solo obsérvame y me dirás si no puedo.

- Espérenme. Contrario a lo genial que puedo verme, todavía no estoy completamente bien. -el menor de los hermanos trató de seguirles el paso.

- Esta vez lo diré yo: Déjenme en paz. _Ambos_.

- ¡Espera! -le gritaron al unísono.

Entre risas, palabrerías y discusiones, la inercia de sus pasos los guió hasta la salida del templo de la diosa. Afuera, la ciudad cobraba vida. Las bulliciosas calles de Atenas desbordaban gente en todos los rincones. Pequeños grupos de hombres se reunían en algunas esquinas a escuchar los largos discursos de filósofos, cuestionando, en algunas ocasiones, los puntos ofrecidos por los maestros. Ajenos a las enseñanzas públicas, los atenienses proseguían con el ajetreo diario de sus vidas. Campesinos y doncellas desfilaban llevando consigo toda clase de víveres para vender o comprar, según fuera el caso.

Mezclándose con la multitud, los tres santos se perdieron rápidamente en el ir y venir de la ciudad griega. Sabían que no pasaban desapercibidos, que sus rostros eran reconocidos por los habitantes y que muchos de los sucesos en el templo habían sido filtrados al pueblo. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de los jóvenes, la gente parecía haber tomado todo con naturalidad; probablemente vivir en una época donde la mitología era una realidad les hacía pensar diferente.

- Ese hombre no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que esta hablando. -susurró el menor de los gemelos a su hermano mientras los tres observaban, desde una distancia prudente, la clase impartida por un viejo filósofo.- Me recuerda mucho a Shion cuando le daba por hablotear de metafísica.

Uno de los discípulos del hombre volteó sobre su hombro clavando su indignada mirada en los peliazules. Kanon alzó los hombros y giró con fastidio los ojos.

- Tenías que hablar, ¿cierto? -reclamó Saga.

- La gente no sabe tomar críticas en este lugar. -masculló.

- A nadie se le da bien ser tachado de ignorante. -Aioros replicó alejándose del lugar y de algunos rostros iracundos que les seguían con la mirada.

- Eso no quiere decir que no lo sean. Además todo esto es una enorme pérdida de tiempo. Ustedes y yo sabemos para que lo que sirve la filosofía… ¡para nada!

- A Shion le encantaría saber que desperdició años de su vida intentando enseñarte algo medianamente decente acerca de nuestros antepasados y sus obras filosóficas.

- Todos esos montones de libros y pensamientos sin sentido no son algo de que sentirse orgulloso, Aioros.

- La humanidad no piensa lo mismo. -se quejó.

-Olvídalo. -interrumpió Saga.- No hay forma humanamente posible en que consigas hacer entrar en razón a Kanon. Estás malgastando tu tiempo y saliva.

- Perdónenme, oh, señores santos dorados, si mi interés por este tipo de temas no es comparable con el suyo. Seguramente mi mente mortal no es rival para su inteligencia superior y, por ello, es incapaz de encontrar un uso apropiado para la cantidad de conocimientos aportados por el arte de filosofar. -se burló.

- idiota.

-Imbécil.

Kanon soltó una carcajada. Para él era demasiado fácil sacarlos de quicio. Jugar con ese par era algo que siempre, desde que tenía memoria, se le había dado bien; sin mencionar que resultaba en extremo divertido. Se permitió disfrutar de sus rostros ofendidos dejando que el silencio hablara por él y que la sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios les informará lo mucho que estaba gozando el momento. De pronto, el quejido de su estómago le recordó que no había desayunado.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una moneda que me preste? -les ofreció una sonrisa angelical que ninguno de los dos compró.

- Pregúntale a Aioros. Él es el encargado de hacerla de nuestra niñera.

Aioros sonrió ante la expresión de Saga cargada con un ligero toque de amargura.

- Exacto. -respondió.- Y como la niñera que soy, debo preguntarte, Kanon, ¿para qué quieres la moneda?

- No pienso darte explicaciones. -reclamó ofendido.

- Entonces no hay moneda. -le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Eres un maldito dictador, arquero. -frunció el ceño y giró hacia una mujer que estaba la frente de un puesto.- ¿Puedes ver a esa mujer de ahí? Pues aunque tenga la cara, no vende drogas ni ningún tipo de sustancias adictivas. Lo único que intento es comprarme algo para desayunar. ¿Ves? Comida, nada más. Un par de panes de cebada no matarán a nadie.

- Vale. -desató una bolsilla de tela que colgaba de su cinturón para sacar un par de monedas.- Supongo que un par de dracmas serán suficientes.

- Avaro. -recalcó.- Contigo como Patriarca, la mitad de la población del Santuario moriría de hambre.

- ¿Desde cuando eres así de dramático? -Aioros le miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras volvía a atar la bolsa de monedas.

- Desde que muero de hambre por no haber comido nada en varios días.

- ¿Les importaría bajar el volumen? La gente comienza a mirarnos. -Saga había intentado mantenerse al margen, pero cuando más de una persona alzóla ceja al presenciar la discusión de su amigo y su hermano, supo que tenía que callarlos.

Intercambiaron miradas, retándose él uno al otro, para después ignorarse volteando en direcciones contrarias. Cada cual tomó un camino diferente, pero se mantuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderse de vista. Después de todo, cada uno de ellos tenía diferentes intereses, por lo que no era de extrañarse que centraran su atención en diversas cosas y situaciones.

Kanon se paseó por los alrededores buscando algo interesante en que gastar el dracma que había ahorrado después de decidir comer solo lo necesario para engañar a su estómago hasta que regresaran al templo. Por su parte, Saga se vió atraído por las obras que un par de maestros alfareros exhibían para su venta. Un tanto más alejado de los gemelos, pero manteniéndose al pendiente de ellos, el arquero dorado curioseaba las múltiples actividades llevadas a cabo por los habitantes de la ciudad.

- ¡Aioros!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltear antes de sentir un par de brazos enredándose a su alrededor. Segundos después, sintió un beso depositándose en su mejilla.

- ¿Aretha? -se sonrojó ante la cercanía del rostro de la ninfa con el suyo.

- ¡Te extrañaba! ¡Me alegro que estés bien! -ella se apretó contra él, a lo que el santo respondió acariciando los cabellos rojos.

- Sí, sí. Estoy bien. -tartamudeó sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo por las miradas que se centraron en ellos.- Me he sentido mucho mejor.

- Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo, Aioros. -la voz de Kanon le hizo respingarse.

Lo último que esperaba y, sinceramente, que necesitaba, era tener al ex marina, justo ahí, observando y esbozando aquella sonrisa cínica que tanto le caracterizaba. Contrario al arquero, la pelirroja correspondió el sarcasmo de Kanon con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Tú también estás aquí! -el comentario de la chica hizo que alzara una ceja.- ¿Alguien más?

- Solo mi hermano. -sin terminar de comprender, el gemelo apuntó hacia Saga quien parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

- ¡Saga! -gritó Aretha ondeando su brazo en el aire para que el peliazul pudiera verla.

El santo de Géminis no respondió a la ninfa, pero se alejó de todo lo que hacía y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunto Aioros.

- Tengo noticias. -replicó bajando ligeramente la vista.

- Supongo que nada bueno. -Kanon se cruzó de brazos.

- No, me temo que no. -suspiró.- Soy una ninfa, y tengo la libertad de moverme por muchos territorios con facilidad. No conozco fronteras ni límites. Eso me permite enterarme de todo tipo de eventos.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? -se unió Saga a la conversación.

- La cierva de Cerinia fue capturada pero no hay señal alguna de quienes lo hicieron.

El silencio se apoderó del grupo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? -el tono del Sagitario era apenas un murmullo perdido en el escándalo del ágora.

- No están por ningún lado.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro. Por primera vez desde la noche anterior, sus semblantes estaban oscuramente serios.

- No pudieron desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Tiene que existir alguna explicación. -comentó el mayor.

- Hasta ahora no hemos podido averiguar nada.

- ¿Hemos?

- Sí. Mis hermanas están en busca de su ubicación, Kanon.

Sin aviso, Aioros giró y comenzó a andar. De pronto, su cuerpo y sus expresiones se habían vuelto tensos. Y no era difícil para el resto adivinar lo que atravesaba por la mente del arquero dorado… la historia se repetía, y la última vez, el final había todo menos alentador.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Saga.

- De regreso al templo.

- Athena aún no está disponible. -el gemelo le dio alcance y le detuvo, tomándole del brazo.

- ¿Y qué con eso? Si ella no está, habrá que tomar acciones de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo que? ¿Ir a buscarlos? -Kanon se acercó.- Ni siquiera sabemos donde están o qué ha sucedido con ellos.

- Las personas no desaparecen nada más por que si. Algo tuvo que sucederles, algo malo. -de repente, sus cerúleos ojos se habían entristecido.

Dada la situación y, con medio Olimpo en su contra, las palabras del castaño sonaban irrebatibles. Era demasiado repentino, sin embargo todo parecía indicar que tendrían que abandonar el cobijo de la ciudad antes de lo previsto o de lo que hubiesen querido.

- Las vacaciones se terminaron. -el marina suspiró con pesadez.

Y juntos, emprendieron el regreso hacia la residencia de la diosa de las justicia.

* * *

- Maestro, ¿en qué piensa?

Los ojos rosas de la pequeña niña permanecían sobre él con inquietante curiosidad. Un apenas perceptible mohín iluminaba aquel rostro infantil cubierto de una extraña mezcla de polvo y sudor. Máscara de Muerte frunció el ceño y la miró con desdén.

- Pequeña entrometida. -bufó abandonando la sombra del árbol bajo la cual se había cobijado.

- ¿Sigue enfadado por la discusión que tuvo con la señora Artemisa? -haciendo caso omiso del mal humor del mayor, la chiquilla continuó insistiendo mientras le seguía cada paso.

- No, no lo estoy.

- Pues así lo parece.

De golpe, el italiano se detuvo y volteó hacia Nix con el semblante entre sorprendido y disgustado. No entendía de donde esa niña sacaba las agallas para hablarle así; a él, a Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, nadie, nunca le hablaba de esa forma.

- He dicho que no estoy enfadado, ¿acaso eres sorda?

- No, pero…

- ¡Silencio!

El grito del cangrejo dorado la obligó a retroceder mientras, de manera prudente, la pequeña abandonaba todo intento de continuar la conversación. Las miradas de los otros dos niños se centraron en ellos. Por un breve lapso de tiempo, no se escuchó nada más que los sonidos propios de la vegetación que les rodeaba.

- Así está mucho mejor. -continuó al descubrir el efecto que causaba en los críos.

- Disculpe. -habló con la voz en un hilo.

- Estoy cansado de las disculpas, así que ahórratelas. Cierra la boca y entrena. Eso es todo lo que necesito. -alzó la vista y observó a sus otros dos aprendices.- Y ustedes, par de zánganos, preocúpense de sus asuntos.

Los vio dar un respingo y sonrió para sus adentros. Aún tenía el toque.

- Ya veo que compartes tus encantadoras gracias con todos. Y yo que pensaba que era personal. –Máscara de Muerte se sopló los flequillos al escuchar la voz de Artemisa.

- ¡Señora Artemisa! -los chiquillos corrieron para saludar y ella, en completo contraste con su comportamiento anterior, correspondió las muestras de cariño.

- ¿Te importa? -el santo giró los ojos.- Estamos en medio de un entrenamiento y estás interrumpiendo.

La rubia le sostuvo la mirada. Sabía que ambos tenían una conversación pendiente acerca de los hechos de la noche anterior, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a retroceder. Tenía dudas y preguntas que Orión había fallado en responder, así que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de sacarle la verdad a su nueva adquisición.

- Me estoy cansando de este juego tuyo. -habló.- Creí que anoche habías comprendido que, en este lugar, se hace únicamente lo que a mi me place. Mi voluntad y mis deseos son incuestionables, por lo que, si me apetece asomarme por aquí e interrumpir lo que sea que estés haciendo, simplemente lo haré.

El disgusto que se reflejó en el semblante del cangrejo dorado la llevó a atribuirse la victoria. Nada más lejano a la realidad. Lentamente, el ceño fruncido del peliazul fue relajándose, permitiendo a su rostro adoptar una expresión más relajada que, a su vez, se convirtió en una satírica mueca. Por fin, una carcajada estalló en el silencio.

- Eres tan patética. -soltó entre risas.- Vienes delante de mí, a presentarte como la gran señora de este templo cuando yo mismo he sido testigo de tu falta absoluta de voluntad y de poder. Ni siquiera tuviste la fuerza para negarle a tu amiguito, quien quiera que sea, la oportunidad de hablar conmigo a solas. Lo peor es que sabías que ese imbécil fallaría miserablemente en engañarme, y aún así le permitiste arruinar tu plan.

Para cuando terminó de hablar estaba tan cerca que la obligó a retroceder discretamente.

- ¿Qué sucede, linda? -el sarcasmo de su sonrisa era escabroso.- ¿No vas a darme un sermón de lo equivocado que estoy? ¿Hoy no hay demostración de tus enormes poderes de diosa? -la deidad no respondió.- Mucho mejor.

Se sintió furiosa. La sangre le hirvió en las venas al sentirse víctima de las burlas de ese hombre. No iba a dejarlo pasar así.

Posó su mano sobre el pecho del santo enviando un poderoso latido que amenazó con detener su corazón. La misma presión que el italiano había experimentado durante la primera de su discusiones les ahogó nuevamente. Era como sí, con un solo toque, la joven pudiera detener todas las funciones vitales de su cuerpo.

Su instinto de supervivencia le gritó que la alejara. Empujándola, con un manotazo, la forzó a apartarse a causa del impacto. Boqueó por oxígeno al sentir que sus pulmones regresaban lentamente a la normalidad.

- Perra. -musitó.

Si aquel era un duelo de egos, Máscara de Muerte simplemente no podía quedarse atrás. Esta vez, llegarían hasta las últimas consecuencias y no le importaba si la desventaja era para él. La punta de su dedo índice se iluminó cuando un diminuto punto de energía se formó.

- ¡Déjela! -vio a Corban arremetiendo contra él en un desesperado intento de proteger a la diosa cazadora.

Ciertamente no esperaba tal reacción por parte de ninguno de sus pequeños aprendices. Sorprendido, alzó una ceja y realizó un simple movimiento con el que esquivó el ataque por parte del chiquillo pelinegro. Al no tener nada en que asestar el golpe, Corban perdió el balance por un fracción de segundo. Trastabilló. Con una sonrisa burlona, el italiano terminó la labor de la gravedad ya que, metiendo el pie, consiguió derribar al niño sin mayor esfuerzo. Toda vez que lo tuvo tendido boca abajo contra el piso, se aseguró de que no moviera un solo músculo posando el pie en su nuca.

- Eso ha sido muy estúpido, enano. -se cruzó de brazos, negó con la cabeza y ejerció más fuerza sobre él.- Escoge mejor tus batallas o hazte lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarme. Mientras tanto, tu imprudencia disfrazada de falsa valentía terminará costándote la vida.

- ¡Hermano! - de reojo, el santo alcanzó a ver a Altaír corriendo en la dirección en la que estaban. Bufó con fastidio.

- ¡No me están escuchando! -habló con voz fuerte mientras golpeaba el estómago del chico con la potencia necesaria como para dejarlo fuera de acción.- No vence, quien es valiente, si peca por imprudente. -miró con dureza a los hermanos.- A veces, me pregunto si algún día conseguirán aprender algo.

Había sido suficiente por ese día. El poco humor que tenía para seguir adelante con esa farsa que Artemisa había montado se esfumaba con una rapidez impresionante. Al mismo tiempo, la paciencia que desaparecía dejaba unas enormes ganas de romperte el cuello alguien; y, por alguna razón, no tenía deseos de que los muertos terminaran siendo alguno de esos niños. Así que era el momento justo para retirarse dando por terminados los entrenamientos del día.

- ¿Las clases han terminado? -escuchó a Artemisa y el estómago se le descompuso.

- Si no deseas que alguno de tus muñequitos termine muerto, aléjate de los reproches. -siseó.

- Tenemos un trato Máscara de Muerte. Tú les enseñas y Aioria vive.

- Aioria, o su cuerpo, te interesa demasiado como para deshacerte de él. No me preocupa más. -ignoró sus palabras y continuó su camino hacia el templo.

- ¡Regresa aquí! Aún es temprano para dedicarse a la vagancia.

- Te he dicho que no me apetece matar mocosos y si me quedo, eso es justamente lo que haré.

- ¡No me importa lo que hagas! ¡Es una orden! -exclamó.

La diosa cazadora sonrió al verlo detenerse en seco. Siguió con la vista cada una de las acciones del santo de cabellos azules que se dirigía hacia ella con una determinación que a cualquier otro le hubiese resultado escalofriante.

- Esos niños son demasiado para ti. Con todo lo inútiles y débiles que son, tienen el coraje de poner sus vidas en juego por una maldita diosa que no conoce más que su propio egoísmo. -Artemisa tuvo que esforzarse para no bajar la mirada al sentirse golpeada por la dureza de las palabras del de Cáncer.- De una cosa estoy seguro: se merecen algo mejor que tú.

De pronto, esa presión, esa rabia, que Máscara de Muerte sentía en su pecho, dejó de oprimirle. Habiendo dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir, no existía otra razón para quedarse ahí.

- De pie, los dos. -ordenó a sus pupilos que aún seguían en el piso. Les dio tiempo de hacerlo.- Andando, de regreso al templo. Por hoy se terminó.

Fue una fracción de segundo lo que les tomó a los niños decidirse. Con una última mirada, se despidieron de su diosa para después seguir a su maestro. Atrás, aún sacudida por lo ocurrido, la señora de luna les miró alejarse.

Había recibido el mensaje. Claro y fuerte, sabía lo que eso significaba.

* * *

- Athena -en la oscuridad de su sueño, la diosa escuchó la reconfortante voz pronunciando su nombre.- Athena, despierta. -insistió.

Su propia respiración se agitó ante la impotencia de no poder abrir sus ojos para admirar su rostro una vez más.

- Despierta.

La piel se le enchinó al sentirlo más cerca. Pudo apreciar la tibia caricia de su aliento cayendo sobre su oído mientras él sujetaba su mano con delicadeza. Anheló poder devolver la ternura de ese gesto, pero moverse a voluntad le resultaba imposible.

"_Shura"_

Se oyó a sí misma llamándo su nombre y deseó que él también pudiera hacerlo. Necesitaba que el santo de Capricornio supiera de su propia voz lo mucho que significaba para ella, quería que comprendiera lo indispensable que su presencia se había vuelto en medio de su inmensa soledad.

De repente, la sensación de sus dedos deslizándose por la piel de sus mejillas la hizo estremecerse.

- Abre tus ojos. -Y, cómo si se tratara de un hechizo, las fuerzas regresaron y con ellas, el control sobre su cuerpo. Poco a poco, sus ojos grises vieron la luz de nuevo.

Shura de Capricornio estaba ahí, frente a ella. El mismo Shura del que se había prendado. Sus cabellos verdes y rebeldes, su semblante afable y las bellas esmeraldas que llevaba por ojos. Pero, algo era diferente.

Se petrificó al observarle con mayor cuidado puesto que sus ojos, alguna vez muertos y abatidos, brillaban con nueva vida resaltando con su beldad la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

- ¿Cómo…? -el santo posó su dedo sobre su boca, haciendola callar.

- Olvídalo. Ahora solo importas tú…nosotros.

Entonces, Shura la miró con esos ojos que penetraban hasta su alma y que removían el mar de sentimientos dormidos en su interior. De inmediato, lo supo. Supo que era él al que amaba. Hipnotizada por la belleza de su mirada, dejó las dudas atrás y reclamó lo que sabía que era suyo. Sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y tierno. El calor de su boca apretada contra la suya, el dulce sabor de sus labios y la deliciosa emoción de saberlo suyo aunque fuera por un instánte hicieron que su corazón latiera desbocado. Nunca supo en que momento sus sentimientos hacia Shura habían cambiado hasta el punto de desearlo con locura, sin embargo ya no era importante.

Maldijo el momento en que la respiración les obligó a separse. Ojalá el tiempo pudiese detener su marcha para así, preservarse siempre juntos disfrutando de un amor incipiente pero profundamente arraigado en sus corazones.

Las mejillas de la pelinegra se sonrojaron cuando el cabrito de oro volvió a posar en ella su mirada. A pesar de que no podían apartar sus ojos el uno del otro, las palabras resultaban terriblemente difíciles de pronunciar.

- Athena… -Shura fue el primero en dejar atrás la timidez.- Mi diosa y mucho más que eso…

- Y tú, mi santo y también mi…

El filo de una espada atravesando el pecho del joven arrebató las palabras de su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron, incrédulos y aterrorizados, mientras la sangre del español caía en borbotones sobre el delgado hilo de sangre fluyó por la boca de su santo, anunciando que el final estaba cerca.

Con un grito de terror, la diosa de la sapiencia abandonó el mundo de los sueños y regresó a la realidad. Diminutas gotas de sudor frío bañaban su cuerpo. Sus pulmones exigían aire al mismo tiempo que los latidos de su corazón resonaban con tanta fuerza que retumbaban en sus oídos. Estaba temblando.

- Señora. -en medio de su desesperación, ni siquiera había notado la presencia, ahí a su lado, de Herse.

- ¿Fue un sueño? -preguntó en completa confusión.

- Así es. Pero está de regreso y eso, es lo mejor que pudo suceder.

* * *

Las ataduras en sus muñecas le entumecían las manos y rasgaban su piel con la dureza de las cuerdas, pero para Dohko aquel detalle pasaba desapercibido. Al igual que el resto de sus jóvenes compañeros, había pasado varios días en el más oscuros de los encierros en las profundidades de la prisión amazónica. Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía el Sol y, habiendose acostumbrado a las penumbras, los ojos le dolían al recibir el reflejo de la luz dorada del día. Guiado torpemente por un par de jovencitas que difícilmente alcanzarían los veinte años, el santo de Libra recorrió una interminable red de pasadizos y corredores que le llevaron hasta el mismo corazón de ese palacio: el salón de trono.

No le resultó exagerando encontrarse con un par de decenas de guerreras enfundadas en sus trajes de pelea esperando por él. Expectante, sintió las miradas de todas ellas clavándose en él con desconfianza y recelo. Decidió no prestarles atención, después de todo, al menos ya sabía en donde estaba.

Trató de fijarse en el mayor número de detalles que le fuera posible. Cualquier cosa, por diminuta que fuese, podría representar una ventaja más adelante. De primordial importancia era identificar a la verdadera causante de semejante lío y sabía como hacerlo. Necesitaba encontrar a aquella con un ceñidor lo suficientemente regio como para ser considerada Hipólita, la reina de las amazonas. No encontró semejante objeto en ninguna de las mujeres presentes.

Pronto, la puerta por la que había entrado volvió a abrirse para dar paso a una joven de cabellos oscuros y agresiva mirada turquesa. El resto del escuadrón mostró sus respetos y retomaron las posiciones de vigilancia que les habían sido asignadas.

- Un movimiento en falso y todo acaba aquí, santo de Athena. -le advirtió la mujer.

- No intentaré nada. -trató de relajar su cuerpo para evitar malentendidos.- Veo que han tomado todas las precauciones debidas. No esperaba menos de Hipólita. -sonrió.

- Guarda tus adulaciones, santo. La reina no se encuentra entre nosotros.

- Lo sé.

Nicia torció la boca formando una retorcida sonrisa que Dohko correspondió con entereza y orgullo. Por unos pocos segundos, nada se escuchó en el vacío de sala.

- Resultaste más callado que el resto de tus compañeros.

El antiguo maestro giró el rostro en busca de la persona que se dirigía a él. Entrando a la habitación, la reina Hipólita caminó con seguridad y altanería por la alfombra que terminaba a los pies de la majestuosa silla que le servía de trono. Lo primero que el santo vio, fue la magnífica prenda que la castaña llevaba atada a la cintura. No hacía falta explicaciones para saber que ese era el famoso ceñidor del que los mitos hablaban.

- Me agrada tu silencio. -continuó cuando se hubo sentado.- Es bueno encontrar un poco de prudencia entre ustedes.

- Mis compañeros, ¿están bien?

- Hasta ahora, sí. Tienen suerte de que me resulte terriblemente inquietante ese interés de los dioses hacia ustedes. ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de ello?

- No sabría decirle exactamente, pero quizás les motive saber que no solo los dioses son capaces de vencer a la muerte. -respondió.

- Entonces, ¿ustedes han conquistado a la muerte?

- Hemos ido al cocitos y regresado. No por nuestra propia fuerza, sino por el favor de algunos dioses que consideran que así lo hemos merecido. Nada más.

- Estás siendo modesto, santo. Es una cualidad rara en los hombres. -la soberana rió sin poder evitar un toque de cinismo. Dohko calló.- Es un halago de mi parte. Tómalo como tal.

- No se ha sentido de esa manera.

- Mi error. -volvió a sonreír.

- Pero no me ha traído aquí para halagos, ¿cierto?

- Efectivamente. No voy a explayarme, así que iré directo al punto. Tengo especial interés en uno de ustedes, desafortunadamente aún no decido en cual. -se puso de pie y caminó hacia él apartándo a sus súbditas.- Y para decidir, tendrán que luchar. Uno a uno contra mis mejores guerreras.

Dohko endureció su semblante.

- No somos sus juguetes. -dijo entre dientes.

- Tú eres su líder, ¿cierto? Dejaré la decisión en tus manos. ¿Prefieres eso? O, ¿debo decretar su muerte inmediata? -ante el silencio del chino, continuó.- Lo que pensaba.

Alzó la mano y giró la muñeca indicándoles que le sacaran de su presencia. A partir de ahí, su vida volvía a recaer en ellos y en la fuerza que fueran capaces de demostrar.

* * *

Una todavía convaleciente diosa les recibió. Sus indomables ojos grises se posaron sobre las tres nobles figuras de sus santos, recorriendo con meticuloso cuidado cada uno de sus rasgos y explorando en sus miradas hasta el último rincón de sus espíritus. Prestó especial atención al tercero de ellos. Ahí, a la derecha de su gemelo, Saga le sostuvo la mirada sin temor alguno. Dispuesta a no hacer un nuevo escándalo de la desafiante actitud de su santo, pasó por alto el incidente para centrarse en el verdadero problema.

- ¿Qué tan seguros estamos de esto? -les preguntó.

- Aretha nos confirmó hace un par de horas el paradero de nuestros compañeros. -habló el santo de Sagitario.

La diosa suspiró. Caminó hacia el ventanal. Lo hizo despacio y con cuidado. Su cuerpo aún estaba agotado por los esfuerzos de los últimos días, pero a pesar de ello, conservaba su andar elegante y orgulloso.

- Temiscira. -murmuró.- Es un territorio peligroso para cualquier hombre.

Ella no lo vio, pero una tenue sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kanon. De alguna forma, le emocionaba la idea de tener algo de acción después de tanto tiempo dormido.

- Parecer ser que la agenda de las misiones va a sufrir cambios. -dijo.- Las amazonas nos invitan cordialmente a que vayamos por ese ceñidor.

- Estás tomando las cosas a la ligera, Kanon. -la pelinegra volteó y, apoyando la espalda en la baranda de la ventana, le miró.- Hipólita ha mandado con anterioridad a sus mensajeras a Atenas… -los tres no dudaron en mostrar la sorpresa que traían consigo las palabras de su diosa.- Ella sabe de ustedes y de la amenaza que representan para su reino. Por ello, mandó un mensaje con la esperanza de pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo.

- ¿Qué clase de acuerdo? -preguntó Sagitario.

- Uno que rechacé de inmediato. -la graciosa expresión en el rostro de su señora les resultó extraña.

- ¿Qué pedían?

Ante la pregunta del menor de los geminianos, la diosa volvió a girarse para darles la espalda una vez más.

- ¿Era algo malo? -la insistencia de Aioros le hizo sonreír. Si tan solo supieran…

- ¿No va a decirnos? -ahí estaba, Kanon una vez más.

La de ojos grises calló un par de segundos.

- A uno de ustedes. Eso era lo que querían. -volteó para verlos y el desencajo en sus semblantes le pareció especialmente divertido.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Sí, ustedes. Hipólita quería a un santo para fines de procreación. -tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír. El bochorno era algo que no conocía en sus guerreros.- Supongo que comienza a preocuparle no tener una heredera para el trono y, con ustedes aquí, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Debo decir que no está nada equivocada. -agregó.

Un incómodo silencio se dejó sentir en la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Nadie tiene nada que decir? -sonrió.

- No, no. Es solo que…¿Un niño? -Aioros suspiró.- Ninguno de nosotros esta listo para tener niños…

- Te concedo la razón en eso… -el peliazul miró a su hermano mayor de reojo en busca de alguna reacción. Ni una sola palabra de su parte.

Y le resultó sospechoso. Calló porque no era el momento de preguntas y tampoco era correcto discutir con su hermano delante de la diosa. Porque Kanon lo sabía. Sabía que, de una forma u otra, esa conversación con Saga terminarían en algo más parecido a una discusión que a una plática entre hermanos. La tirante relación que emanaba entre la diosa y su santo de Géminis era más que obvia, pero eran las razones detrás de ella lo que de verdad preocupaba al peliazul.

- Pero tenemos que ir por ellos. Ya lo dijo usted, los nuestros corren peligro. -Aioros y sus tribulaciones les sacaron de las propias.- Pienso que deberíamos ir por ellos lo antes posible.

- ¿Y meterse en la boca del lobo? -Athena se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza con negación.- No estoy de acuerdo, Aioros.

- No veo otra opción.

- Tiene que haber otra.

- Señora, si me permite. No suelo decir esto… -Kanon se entrometió entre ellos.- …pero el arquero tiene razón. -Aioros entrecerró los ojos y le miró con incredulidad.- Debemos ser nosotros los que vayamos a su encuentro. Solos. Si llevamos refuerzos y se diera la oportunidad de capturar el ceñidor, entonces estaríamos en un verdadero lío. Hera tendría todas las armas para hacer inválida la misión.

La diosa de cabellos oscuros volvió a pasar la mirada por cada uno de sus santos. Torció la boca y tomó una decisión.

- A la más mínima complicación, les quiero de regreso. -frunció el entrecejo.- No quiero mártires, ¿comprendido?

Aioros y Kanon asintieron.

- ¿Comprendido? -centró sus ojos grises en el gemelo que permanecía estático. Con un leve ladeo de su cabeza, Saga aceptó.- Bien. Ordenaré que se prepare todo para su partida. Por ahora, vayan a descansar. Es especial, tú, Kanon.

Abandonaron la habitación despidiéndose con una leve reverencia y dejando a la deidad griega en tranquila soledad. Lo que había hecho hasta entonces eran poco y, sin embargo, se sentía exhausta. Pero no había tiempo para descanso, ni mucho menos para relajarse, porque sabía que cada minuto que se perdía era precioso. Sus guerreros estaban problemas y, como diosa protectora, era responsabilidad suya que salieran ilesos.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando su imagen le vino a la cabeza. Sus cabellos verdes y oscuros, sus ojos opacos y la mirada cansada. La calidez de aquella tez blanca que sus dedos recorrieron en alguna ocasión. Su voz, profunda y hermosa. Shura…

Y no pudo pronunciar su nombre porque los labios le temblaron, justo como había sucedido en su sueño. El simple hecho de pensarlo lejos de ella, vulnerable, solo y sometido a la volátil personalidad de una déspota Hipólita, la hizo retorcerse. El soñar había abierto sus ojos y tenía que reconocer que hasta entonces no lo había notado, pero le extrañaba. Le extrañaba de una forma muy diferente a la de los demás y eso era obvio.

- Señora Athena…

El chillido de la puerta al abrirse, acompañado de la presencia de su doncella, la obligó a recomponerse con rapidez. Expiró profundamente deseando que las inmensas ganas de llorar se alejaran, porque no era propio que alguien la viese en ese estado. Le esquivo la mirada a Herse y aclaró su garganta.

- ¿Si? -preguntó.

- Señora, Aioros me ha dicho que partirán hacia Temiscira. -la sacerdotisa no comentó al respecto, pero conocía a su diosa la suficiente como para adivinar que no se encontraba bien.

- Así es. Por favor, encárgate de todos los arreglos.

- Lo haré. ¿Necesita algo más?

- No. Es todo. Gracias.

Herse dejó la habitación, no sin antes mirar una vez más a la señora de la sapiencia. Su tristeza le resultó alarmante, no en sí por el sentimiento, sino porque jamás, en los años que llevaban juntas, había visto semejante pesar en sus ojos grises.

- Regresarán. Tengo fe en ello. -le dijo.

Una acongojada sonrisa adornó la boca divina. Quizás, ella también debería tener fe en ellos.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

A estas alturas del fic, creo que estoy malconsintiendo a Saga ¬¬' (luego no digan que lo maltrato, ¿eh? xD) Más le vale a ese geminiano terco no acostumbrarse a la buena vida, porque todavía no termino con él y esa intrincada historia Ares-Dita-Saga. Pero, bueno, me encontró en un día pervertido :P y supongo que un poco de diversión no va a matarlo…espero e_e

Primero, agradecerles por los comentarios acerca del capítulo anterior. Dama de las Estrellas, Cybe, IceQueen102, RIAADVD, , Neferet Ichigo, Tisbe, Kisame Hoshigaki, angel de acuario, The Wings of the Tensai, Sanae, Jaelinna, Leika-kannon, DiCrO, Mine, Liz, Chris y Amary 22… ¡gracias a todos!

Siguiente punto… como aquí Sunny está de vaga y no quiere hacer nada, pero tiene demasiado tiempo libre, se le ha ocurrido la idea de hacer una encuesta. Hasta ahora, ¿quién es su dios favorito? ¡Vayan a mi profile y voten!

Por último…

¡Wa! ¡A 9 de los 400 reviews! O_O Simplemente me resulta increíble, pero todo es gracias a ustedes, chicos y chicas, que siempre me infunden ánimos, fuerzas y me hacen llegar maravillosas demostraciones de cariño con sus lindas palabras ^^

Un beso súper duper gigantesco para todos, porque al final de cuentas, ustedes hacen esta historia ^0^ ¡Mua!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	28. Temiscira

_**Capítulo 28**_

_**Temiscira**_

- Las monturas están listas. -anunció el escudero.

De inmediato, la diosa y su séquito descendieron las escalinatas del templo. Athena se acercó a los finos córceles que esperaban por ellos. Pasó su mano sobre las crines mientras susurraba una bendición que nadie alcanzó a escuchar. Con calma y precisión, examinó el cargamento de las bestias. Sus santos llevarían solamente lo necesario para sobrevivir. Nada que pudiera serles estorboso. Ropa, dinero y armas; lo demás no era necesario. Revisó las monturas. Firmes. Después, buscó la mirada de los guerreros.

- Una larga travesía espera por ustedes. -dijo.- Tendrán que cabalgar a Pireo. Ahí, he dispuesto una galera que les guiará hasta Troya, desde donde continuarán el camino hacia el norte, bordeando las costas del Mar Sombrío. Sin duda encontrarán Temiscira. ¿Tienes el mapa? -preguntó al arquero quien, como única respuesta, le mostró el rollo de papel que sostenía en sus manos.- Tengan cuidado. Los tiempos de paz se han mantenido en la región, pero existen quienes se atreverían a poner en riesgo todo, con tal de contar con el favor de algún dios.

- ¿Una galera? ¿Tendremos que cruzar el Mediterráneo? -preguntó Kanon.- ¿Cuál es la posición de Poseidón al respecto? -no pensar en su antiguo dios era imposible para el general marino.

- No creo que tengamos problemas. Me parece que el señor de los mares no es quién debe preocuparnos.

- Aioros está en lo cierto. -Athena miró de soslayo a los caballos revisando por enésima vez el equipamiento. Ningún detalle debía ser pasado por alto.- Poseidón nadará y las tormentas azotarán el navío, eso no lo dudes, Kanon. Así ha sido y será siempre. Sin embargo, no es su deseo arrastrarles hasta las profundidades de su reino, ni tampoco cobrar sus vidas. Estarán bien.

Kanon respiró. Esperaba que la de ojos grises estuviera en lo cierto.

- No tenemos tiempo. -interrumpió el mayor de los hermanos. Con un rápido movimiento, montó al córcel.- ¿Cuánto nos llevará alcanzar las fronteras de Temiscira?

- Una semana…mínimo.

El gemelo meneó la cabeza con desaprobación. Una semana… no disponían de ese tiempo. Era demasiado.

- Con la velocidad de la luz estaríamos ahí en un pestañeo. -masculló. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de las riendas.

- Las misiones deben ser realizadas en las mismas condiciones que Héracles estableció. Su velocidad no es más una opción, Saga.

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero prefirió callar. De alguna forma, sentía culpa en todo ello. Había elegido un pésimo momento para quebrarse y ahora sus compañeros pagaban el precio. Tal vez, con él y Aioros ahí, la situación no hubiese llegado a sus límites.

- Como sea… -concluyó.- Cada segundo que perdemos en despedidas puede ser la diferencia entre la vida o muerte de los demás.

- Busquen a Gamínedes en el puerto. Él sabrá guiarles con bien hasta las murallas de Troya.

- Lo haremos.

No había más que decir. Ahora, lo único que quedaba por delante era el largo y penoso camino hasta la tierra de las amazonas. Los obstáculos eran muchos y las esperanzas estaban mermadas. Aún así, mantendrían la cabeza en alto y, una vez más, enfrentarían cara a cara al destino que se ensañaba con ellos. Y al igual que en cada una de las ocasiones anteriores, lucharían hasta la muerte por imponerse. Esa era su cruz. Esa era su fortuna.

Hundieron los talones en el costado de sus monturas y, con un relinche, los animales iniciaron la carrera. No se detendrían hasta alcanzar el principal puerto de Grecia: Pireo.

- Sea Niké quien dirija sus pasos. -oyeron la voz de su diosa perdiéndose en el viento.

Sin mirar atrás, cabalgaron hacia la salida de Atenas. Una nueva misión comenzaba.

* * *

Dohko se sentó sobre la arena del minúsculo campo de entrenamiento. Cerró los ojos. Pudo sentir la caricia del sol en su piel. El silbido del viento colándose por el viejo edificio se escuchó con claridad. Suspiró. El ensordecedor silencio de los calabozos permanecía latente en su mente. Por ello, cada sonido, cada movimiento, por simple que fuera, era una delicia para sus atormentandos sentidos.

Habían transcurrido poco menos de quince minutos desde que un grupo de jóvenes guerreras le guiaron hasta aquel antiguo y derruido coliseo. Junto con él, las mujeres habían dejado un gran lote de armaduras de cobre. Eran tan viejas que ya nadie usaba ese tipo de indumentaria. El tiempo había corroído el metal del que estaban hechas, que ya de por sí resultaba débil. Cada armadura era diferente, por lo que a Dohko no le fue difícil pensar que, muy probablemente, pertenecieron a hombres que habían sucumbido bajo el poderío del reino amazónico.

Unas cuantas armas le fueron dejadas también. En general espadas sin filo y cuya hoja había sido doblada por el exceso de uso. Instrumentos completamente inútiles.

- Es una locura. -habló para sí mismo. Y, sin más que hacer, tomó en sus manos una espada corta para después blandirla en varias ocasiones.

Las primeras gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente. Se sentía bien estirar las piernas después de aquel sofocante aislamiento en las prisiones subterráneas del castillo.

Con el reverso del brazo, se secó el sudor. Levantó la mirada hacia la parte elevada del graderío. Ahí, alineadas en los segmentos que todavía se mantenían en pie, un numeroso grupo de mujeres mantenía la vista fija en él. Cargaban arcos en sus manos. En sus espaldas se distinguían las flechas que salían del carcaj. Ninguna de ellas titubearía en clavarle una flecha en el pecho si fuera necesario. Un movimiento en falso y una lluvia de sagitas caería sobre él.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y decidió deshacerse de ese tipo de pensamientos. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar, situaciones prioritarias que debían ser resueltas de la mejor manera posible. Intentando establer la estrategia a utilizar, se acercó al montón de chatarra que le habían dejado ahí. Se agachó y comenzó a rebuscar. Fue eligiendo las armas que se encontraran en las mejores condiciones posibles. Ya era complicado aprender a usar armamento como para tener que hacerlo con unas en tan deplorable estado.

No pasó mucho antes de que la brisa trajera consigo los murmullos lejanos de unas voces conocidas. Una en particular.

- Milo. -sonrió.

Y es que las constantes quejas y palabrerías del escorpión de oro se dejaban escuchar por toda la explanada. Solo Athena sabía que tanto mascullaba el peliazul, pero ninguna de sus captoras parecía estar prestándole atención. Unos minutos después, vio la procesión entrar a la arena. Seis de sus compañeros se adentraron en el abandonado campo de batalla, cada uno guiado por al menos dos de las guerreras de Hipólita. A excepción de Milo, los demás se veían tranquilos. Tan pronto pusieron un pie dentro, el sonido de las cuerdas de los arcos tensándose se oyó. De pie en las barandas, las amazonas apuntaban al grupo con sus flechas.

- Tal como te dije, aquí los tienes. -Nicia se abrió paso entre la pequeña multitud para hablar con Dohko.- Dos días, santo. Ni un amanecer más.

- Estas armas son basura. No son de ninguna utilidad para nosotros. -reclamó.- Tu reina debería tener la decencia de proveernos, al menos, de lo necesario para entrenar. Si en verdad quiere divertirse a costa nuestra, que al menos nos ofrezca la oportunidad de mejorar el espectáculo.

Ninguno de los santos presentes entendía nada de la conversación entre el antiguo maestro y la amazona. ¿Armas? ¿Entrenar? ¿Espectáculo? Pero ninguno de ellos permitió a su lengua traicionarles. Inclusive Milo calló y entregó su completa atención a la discusión.

- No estás en posición de exigir nada.

- Nicia es tu nombre, ¿cierto? -la mujer asintió.- ¿A qué le temes, Nicia? ¿Acaso no nos han privado ya de nuestros cosmos? ¿Tan intimidantes resultamos para la raza más fuerte de mujeres guerreras?

Indignada, la joven apretó los dientes desencadenando con ello que la comisura de los labios del chino se curvara para dar lugar a una sonrisa arrogante. Y Dohko no fue el único. Sí, podían estar en desventaja debido a la falta de cosmo energía, pero todavía eran peligrosos… muy peligrosos.

- No soy una cría a la que puedas manipular con tus palabras. -Nicia le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus ojos turquesas permanecieron con el santo de Libra.- Esas armas son todo lo que tendrás, así que deberías acostumbrarte. La única razón por la que siguen vivos es porque Hipólita así lo ha ordenado. De estar en las manos de cualquiera de nosotras, ahora mismo todos ustedes serían cadáveres. Aprovecha tu fortuna mientras los dioses estén de tu lado.

- ¿Qué saben los dioses de la vida y la muerte cuando ellos son inmortales? Deja a los dioses fuera de esto y permítenos ser dueños de nuestro propio destino, Nicia, porque entonces descubrirás porque incluso ellos nos temen.

Esta vez no encontró respuesta. Tampoco insistiría.

La mordaz mueca en el níveo rostro de su contraparte le indicó que hasta ahí llegaba la discusión. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a seguir con ese debate. La vio alejarse hasta que, tanto Nicia como su comitiva se perdieron de vista. Solo entonces, relajó su postura.

- ¿En qué nuevo lío estamos metidos?

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con que sus jóvenes camaradas esperaban respuesta de él. Milo era el único que se había atrevido a preguntar, sin embargo le resultaba fácil reconocer la ansiedad en las miradas de los otros. Dejó caer los hombros mientras un suspiro abandonaba su boca; aquella sería una larga explicación.

- ¿Se encuentran todos bien? -asintieron. Pero la ausencia de uno de ellos era notoria.- ¿Dónde está Shura?

- Maestro, ninguno de nosotros sabe siquiera la razón por la que estamos aquí. Esperabamos que las respuestas vinieran de usted. -respondió el toro dorado después de un incómodo silencio.- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué significan éstas armas? ¿Y las armaduras?

- Esto es Temiscira, pero supongo que eso lo saben ya. -comenzó la explicación.- Hipólita, la reina amazona, tiene planes para con nosotros… con uno en especial.

- ¿Quién? -preguntó Afrodita.

- Ni ella misma sabe la respuesta a esa cuestión. Sin embargo, tiene claro una cosa: sólo quiere al mejor. O, al menos, al que sea capaz de matar al mayor número de sus guerreras sin morir en el intento.

- Cacería de amazonas. -Milo se carcajeó.

- No exactamente. Duelos. Uno contra uno. Con armas. Sin cosmos…A muerte.

- ¿Y el premio? -cuestionó con sorna. Dohko negó con la cabeza.

- Históricamente, solo hay una cosa que las amazonas han necesitado de los hombres y, si Hipólita esta buscando al mejor, tiene sentido. -Camus recorrió con su estoica mirada a los demás.- Descendencia. -anunció.

- Oye, oye, Camus. -el escorpión dorado pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo.- El celibato no se nos da bien, pero tampoco exageremos con esos pensamientos, ¿vale? El sexo sería una excelente recompensa, sin embargo no tengo la menor intención de dejar a un mini Milo en esta época.

- En primera, lo que digo tiene validez. En segunda, si engendraras un mini bicho, el niño sería sacrificado, por lo que, técnicamente, no estarías dejando nada. Y, en tercera, ¿de dónde demonios sacas que serás el ganador de esta competencia? -un mohín altanero adornó sus labios.

El santo de la octava casa volvió a reirse escandalosamente. Su contagiosa risa robó sonrisas al resto de los caballeros.

- Te extrañaba, Camus. -acotó. El aludido correspondió con un amigable gesto.

- Dejando a un lado las bromas, Camus tiene razón en todo. - el santo de las rosas adoptó una actitud más seria.

- ¿Han pensado que esa es probablemente la causa por la que Shura no está aquí? -intervino Shaka.- Sin su cosmos, no hay forma en que pueda ver. Le resultará imposible pelear de esa manera.

- Eso sin mencionar que, en caso de que Camus esté en lo cierto, su ceguera podría descalificarlo como candidato para los fines de Hipólita.

- Si la cabra estuviera muerta, las amazonas se habrían acordado de mencionarlo. Además, lindo e inocente carnerito, las mujeres no se fecundan con los ojos. Es otra parte de la anatomía la que hace el trabajo. -indicó el escorpión mirando su entrepierna con desverguenza.- Shion debió darte más información al respecto.

Aldebarán, Afrodita e, inclusive, Dohko, ahogaron una risa ante la divertida expresión del santo de Escorpio. Mu y Shaka, más prudentes, intercambiaron miradas.

- ¡Basta, Milo! -le reprendió el acuariano.- Esto es serio.

- No, Camus. Ustedes lo están haciendo serio. -se alejó del grupo y empuñó una oxidada espada.- Atormentarnos con todas esas ideas no nos hará mejores espadachines o arqueros. Así que dejen de pensar en lo que se vendrá. -después, apuntó el pico de la hoja hacia ellos.- Esto es un reto, caballeros. Y nosotros siempre estamos a la altura de los desafí leyendas nacen en tiempos de incertidumbre. Pero eso ya lo sabemos, ¿cierto? -rió.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu, Milo! -el gran toro le apoyó.- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Demostremos nuestra estirpe de oro.

Dohko asintió. La determinación brillaba en sus orbes turquesas. A como diera lugar, estarían listos. Él, personalmente, se encargaría de eso. Harían de los incrédulos, creyentes; y aquellas que creían tenerlos en su poder, descubrirían la verdad detrás del mito que les envolvía.

* * *

Cerca de una hora había pasado desde su salida de Atenas cuando, por fin, divisaron la entrada del puerto. Lejos de detener la carrera, el trío apuró el paso por las escuetas callejuelas de piedra. Pronto, la dureza de la roca fue sustituida por la inestabilidad de la arena conforme se acercaban más y más a la orilla del mar.

Siendo Pireo el principal puerto de Grecia, la actividad era vigorosa. Decenas de barcos se encontraban encallados en la costa. Sus tripulaciones enfrascadas en sus respectivos deberes. Algunos cargaban las mercancías en los navíos, otros recogían las improvisadas tiendas en las que había pasado la noche. Unos cuantos, reclutaban tripulación. Modestos puestos se extendían por la playa vendiendo comida y vestido a los marineros. Todo bajo la atenta supervisión de grupos de soldados que resguardaban el orden. Buena parte de los ingresos del gobierno ateniense provenían del cobro de impuestos a comerciantes y ciudadanos del puerto; y, siendo tal su importancia, resultaba vital mantener los niveles de seguridad elevados para atraer a las embarcaciones a resguardo. Por eso, la presencia de las fuerza militares era esencial para el funcionamiento del ancladero.

Cabalgar entre la arena sin duda era más cómodo que andar. Sin embargo, las grandes cantidades de gente moviéndose de un lado a otro impedían el libre tráfico de los caballos o terminaban por espantarlos; así que los jóvenes desmontaron. Tomando por las riendas a sus cabalgaduras, pasearon por la playa en busca del hombre que Athena había mencionado.

Recorrieron un largo tramo sin saber exactamente que hacer. Encontrar a Gamínedes entre la populosa orilla parecía convertirse en todo un reto. Les tomó pocos minutos darse cuenta que preguntar el nombre de la galera a Athena hubiese simplificado mucho su problema. Incluso una descripción, por breve que fuera, les hubiera ahorrado el tener que vagar por el lugar en busca del susodicho capitán. Sin más remedio, pronto se convencieron de que tendrían que preguntar por instrucciones.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! -el grito les sorprendió.

Voltearon por inercia. Delante de ellos, a unos cuantos metros, un hombre robusto ondeban la mano en el aire. Su espalda ancha y cuerpo fornido, producto de sus años al servicio de los mares, contrastaban con la edad que su rostro revelaba. Lleva una barba descuidada y teñida de gris a causa de las canas. Pero su mayor rasgo, era la enorme sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto los agujeros dejados por la pérdida de dientes.

- ¿Gamínedes? -cuestionó el arquero.

- El mismo. -el hombre soltó una carcajada.- He de suponer que ustedes son los elegidos de la diosa. -saludó y después, sin ninguna vergüenza se detuvo a mirarlos.- No tomen ofensa en mis palabras pero… no se ven como los héroes que se dice que son. Incluso el marino más inútil de la tripulación tiene músculos más desarrollados que los suyos.

Los tres callaron.

Aoiros esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa. Saga simplemente torció la boca y miró al hombre con indiferencia. Kanon frunció el ceño y bufó con fastidio.

Divertido por sus expresiones, Gamínedes volvió a soltar una carcajada escándalosa.

- Al menos son graciosos. La tripulación sin duda pasará un rato animado con ustedes.

- ¿Gracias? -el castaño contestó más por educación que por otra cosa.

- No me agradezcas, muchacho. Aunque deberán tener cuidado. Con esa apariencia de niños bonitos, ahí arriba, en el aislamiento del mar y ante la falta de mujeres, más de uno de estos hombres estaría dispuesto a probarles el culo. -cuando los vio abrir los ojos cual platos, el marinero rió estruendosamente.- Ya, ya. Mientras estén bajo mi protección, nadie en este barco les pondrá un dedo encima.

- Comenzaba a preocuparme… -masculló con ironía el menor de los hermanos.

- ¡Por cierto! No me han dicho sus nombres.

- Soy Kanon. Este es mi hermano, Saga, y Aioros.

Gamínedes les miró, incrédulo.

- ¿Esos son sus nombres?

- Pues…sí. ¿Esperabas algo más? -Kanon le observó con fastidio. Ese hombre comenzaba a agotarle la paciencia.

- Para ser héroes, los tres son bastante ordinarios. -calló y tomó una posición pensativa.- Necesitarán algun apodo que convenza a mis hombres que son tan grandes como se dice.

- No necesitamos convencer a nadie ni probar nada. -Saga habló por primera vez.

- Oh, si que lo necesitarán. Este es un mundo díficil en el que ganarse un lugar requiere trabajo, sudor y sangre. Afortunadamente para ustedes, soy bueno eligiendo sobrenombres.

- Disculpe pero, a pesar de nuestras escuetas apariencias y ordinarios nombres, nos hemos ganado el respeto de muchos. -escupió Kanon. Insolente hombre que se atrevía a tratarlos así.

- Como digas, Cástor.

Aioros rió por lo bajo. Gamínedes no les tenía ningún temor y tampoco tendría reparo en hacer como le diera en gana. Kanon iba a tener un largo y difícil viaje que compartir con el viejo.

- ¡¿Cástor?! -reclamó.

- Sí. Tu hermano será Pólux. -respondió restándole importancia a las facciones embravecidas del gemelo.

- Y, ¿por qué no puedo ser Pólux?

- Pólux era inmortal y tú, con la enorme boca que tienes y esa lengua que eres incapaz de controlar, es más probable que mueras primero que él.

Esta vez fue Saga quien dibujó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Ni siquiera nos respeta! -espetó mientras veía a Gamínedes alejarse. Entonces, se dirigió a sus compañeros, ofendido. Ambos respondieron con una traviesa mueca.- Y lo que es peor, ustedes encuentran divertida esta situación. -complementó al descubrir el poco interés por parte de los otros.

- Estás exagerando. El hombre solo intenta ser agradable… -Aioros llevó su vista hacia Gamínedes.- … a su manera. -agregó en un supiro.

- ¿Agradable? El tipo acaba de lanzarnos a su tripulación entera encima. No sé tú, arquero, pero en lo que a mi respecta, nadie va a ponerme un dedo en el trasero…mucho menos otras cosas- bufó.

- ¡Sólo hizo un comentario! -se carcajeó.

- Así empiezan. Primero un comentario, después un guiño y al final…

- Kanon, esto es la Grecia Antigua. -habló su hermano.- Estás escandalizando por nada. En el peor de los casos, si un tipo de te acerca, mándalo a otra dimensión. -Saga subió los hombros con naturalidad.

- ¡¿Cómo le dices eso?! Terminará desapareciendo a media tripulación.

- Si lo hace, no pienso ayudarle con los remos. -contestó el peliazul con una indiferencia que resultaba de lo más divertida mientras los tres iban al alcance de Gamínedes.

- Muy gracioso, Saga. Muy gracioso. Cuando algún marinero pervertido se te acerque, ni siquiera te atrevas a pedir mi apoyo, querido hermano.

- No lo necesitaré. Sé cuidarme solo.

- ¡Perfecto! Ya somos dos. -sonrió y su mirada se clavó en Aioros.- Dejemos que se entretengan con el arquero, ¿te parece?

- ¿Por qué siempre contra mi, Kanon?

- No es nada personal. Es solo que… -el marina pensó un segundo sus palabras.- Es solo que tu eres más del tipo "receptivo." -rió.- Saga y yo somos más de los "dominantes." Estoy casi seguro que los marineritos quieren a alguien pasivo.

- Eres un verdadero idiota, Kanon. -se quejó.

- ¿Qué? Tú eres mucho más cariñoso que nosotros. -prosiguió con el mejor semblante de inocencia que pudo.- Y también te hace falta un poco de diversión.

- ¿Y a ti no? -Aioros le miró de soslayo.- Te recuerdo que no soy el único en abstinencia.

- ¡Jah! ¡Sueña, arquero! -después, giró hacia su hermano.- Dinos, Saga, ¿qué opinas al respecto?

El gemelo, que iba adelantado un par de pasos, se detuvo. Su cabeza se ladeó ligeramente, permitiéndole ver a su hermano y amigo por encima del hombro. Sonrió con un aire sarcástico.

- Cualquiera diría que este asunto les es más importante de lo que quisieran. Si tanto les preocupa quien de ustedes es más apropiado para satisfacer a esa horda de marinos, les sugieron que cuando suban al barco hagan la prueba y vean que sucede. Es un largo viaje. A esos hombres no les molestará tener variedad.

Los dejó callados. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos tuviera algo que responder, el santo de Géminis continuó su camino complacido del resultado de su comentario. Rió por lo bajo.

- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Van a quedarse ahí todo el día?! -Gamínedes se había detenido delante de un gran navío. Se encontraba metido dentro del mar y sostenía en sus manos la gruesa cuerda de los amarres.- Esta belleza es la Kyrenia. -les señaló la embarcación.

Detrás de él, una magnífica nave se encontraba encallada en la arena. Sus líneas eran exquisitas y la madera con que estaba construída brillaba con la luz del Sol. Traía las velas amarradas, sin embargo, aquel detalle no restaba a su impresionante diseño. El número de tripulantes sin duda era elevado. A juzgar por el espacio designado para los remeros, la cantidad de hombres necesarios para poner en movimiento un monstruo marino de esas dimensiones no podía bajar de ochenta fuertes pares de brazos.

- Bastante impresionante. -Kanon recorrió con la vista el navío.- ¿Cómo es que Poseidón no se las ha ingeniado para hundir esta cosa? Nunca le ha gustado que los mortales se atrevan a retarle con sus grandes construcciones.

- Lo ha intentado. Dos veces. -mientras hablaba, Gamínedes llamó con un gesto a tres marinos y les ordenó que desataran las pertenencias que los santos llevaban en los caballos.- En ambas ocasiones, Kyrenia soportó orgullosa los embates del Emperador y se ha probado digna de surcar sus dominios. Poseidón ha nadado innumerables veces desde entonces y nos ha mantenido a salvo.

Su explicación se vio interrumpida cuando las muñequeras de la armadura enviada para Saga cayeron sobre la arena.

- Les sugiero que no usen ese armatoste a bordo. -les dijo.- Sería una muerte segura si llegan a caer al mar. Se hundirían y ningún poder, humano o divino, podrías arrebatarles de las garras de Hades.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta. -el peliazul mayor levantó la pieza de metal para volver a colocarla entre el resto de sus pertenencias.

- Bueno, de a partir de aquí, solo me queda algo que hacer. -se colgó del amarre e inició el camino hasta la cubierta.- ¡Bienvenidos a bordo!

* * *

Ese día no habría entrenamiento. Así lo había decidido Máscara de Muerte y no tenía la menor intención de cambiar de idea.

Más temprano, las doncellas se habían presentado en sus aposentos para conducirle hasta aquel claro del bosque en medio de los territorios de Artemisa en que solía practicar con sus aprendices. Pero, a diferencia de cada mañana, el cangrejo se había negado a mover un solo músculo. Después de ello, se había tirado en la cama y de ahí no pensaba moverse.

Tenía mucho en que preocuparse, por lo que dejar a su mente divagar con relativa libertad no sonaba como una completa pérdida de tiempo. A veces se preguntaba si de verdad podría mantener su promesa de salir de aquel miserable lugar. Y es que, hasta ese momento, ninguna idea había llegado a su cabeza. Luego, estaba la delicada situación de Aioria. Con un solo toque la diosa cazadora era capaz de arrancarle la vida en una fracción de segundo, ¿podría hacer lo mismo con el león dorado? Aún suponiendo que ambos consiguieran escapar del control de la histérica rubia, ¿cómo demonios se las ingeniaría para sacar a aquel desconocido del cuerpo de su compañero? Una cosa era descubrir posesiones, otra muy diferente era lidiar con ellas.

- ¡Joder, Máscara! -habló consigo mismo.- ¿Por qué siempre nos tocan los tipos con problemas de posesión?

El gruñir de su estómago atrajo sus pensamientos. No era de sorprender el hecho de que, como obvia revancha, el desayuno no había sido servido ese día. A decir verdad, más allá de las protestas de su estómago, a Máscara de Muerte eso no le importaba.

Algo tenía que admitir: hacer nada le daba pereza. Cerró los ojos con cansancio. Estaba aburrido. Fastidiado más allá de sus propios límites. Soltó un bostezo y giró hasta colocarse boca abajo, hundiendo el rostro en las almohadas. Cualquiera diría que, después de todo lo que había experimentado en sus escasos veintitrés años, su mente de estratega debería haber encontrado una respuesta a sus problemas; sin embargo, de manera sorprendente, no tenía la menor idea de lo que haría de ese punto en adelante. En el fondo, sabía que ese paro no le dudaría. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que una furiosa, e insoportable, deidad rubia se presentara a su puerta para gritarle las miles de formas en que le poseía. Irónico, pero casi esperaba que eso sucediera.

De repente, escuchó el casi impertible rechinar de la puerta. No se movió. Esperaría que el intruso desapareciera ante la falta de atención de su parte. Por unos pocos segundos no hubo nada más que silencio.

- ¿Estará enfermo? -habló una voz infantil en un murmullo.

- Espero que no sea contagioso. -le respondió otra.

- ¡Idiotas! -intervinó la tercera persona.- Es obvio que el maestro está cansado. Lidiar con gente tonta como ustedes debe ser agotador. -susurró la niña.

Sin que el santo de Cáncer se diera cuenta, una sonrisa involuntaria se posesionó de sus labios. La mocosa le agradaba. Al menos parecía ser la única que aprendía algo de lo que les enseñaba. Con todo, no dio señales de vida. Si él no les mostraba atención, pronto se darían cuenta y le dejarían en paz.

Y, curiosamente, lo consiguió. Un instante después, el repicar de la cerradura se oyó; los niños se habían marchado. Su afilado oído permitió que el peliazul notase que sus pequeños aprendices no se habían alejado. Sus voces aún se escuchaban. Intrigado, y sin nada mejor que hacer, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la salida. Se pegó a la puerta para escuchar el parloteo.

- Que mala eres, Nix. -escuchó reclamar el pequeño Corban. Los labios del niño se curvaron en un mohín de reproche.

- No la escuches. Quizás el maestro sigue molesto con la señora Artemisa, por eso tratará de no obedecerla. -le consoló su hermano mayor.

- La verdad es que ha estado actuando raro desde aquella vez que le pidió permiso a la señora para visitar a su amigo.

- ¿Le habrá sucedido algo a su amigo? -el chico miró a sus mayores. Ambos subieron los hombros y sacudieron la cabeza con negación.- Deberíamos ayudarle.

- ¿Ayudarle? ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?

- No lo sé, Nix. -respondió cabizbaja.

- Si pudieramos averiguar que le sucede a su amigo, el maestro estaría mucho más tranquilo, ¿no? -reflexionó Altair.- Si preguntamos a la señora Artemisa, quizá…

- No, no. -le interrumpió la niña de cabellos púrpuras.- Nada de preguntarle. Ella y el maestro no se llevan bien, y si le preguntamos seguramente no querría decirnos la verdad de lo que sucede.

- ¿La estás llamando mentirosa?

- No, pero los adultos son raros. Suelen ocultar demasiadas cosas.

Los hermanos se tomaron su tiempo para pensar.

- ¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta? -Altair casi tenía miedo a la respuesta. Nix asintió.- Eso nos traerá problemas. -suspiró resignado.

- Velo como una oportunidad, Altair. Pondremos en práctica las habilidades de espionaje que hemos aprendido. -sonrió, astuta.- En el mejor de los casos, conseguiremos encontrar algo y el maestro estará orgulloso de nosotros.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Máscara de Muerte se pasó la mano por el rostro. Ese trío de niños iban a terminar metiéndole en más problemas de los que tenía. ¡Y esa niña! ¿De que infierno se había escapado aquel pequeño demonio? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarlo tranquilo?

- A nuestra diosa no va a gustarle esta idea.

- ¿Y qué con eso? Nuestro maestro no puede salir de su habitación si la señora Artemisa no lo permite, pero nosotros podemos hacer como nos plazca en este lugar. Nadie sospechará. Será sencillo.

- Si nos descubren, estamos muertos.

- ¡Pues que no lo hagan entonces! -se carcajeó.

Si uno le conocía lo suficiente, sabría que la pícara niña no solía echarse atrás. Cuando una idea le llegaba a la cabeza, era imposible arrebatársela. Eso era precisamente lo que Corban y Altaír sabían. Discutir estaba de más. Persuadirla, un imposible.

- Vale. -aceptó el mayor bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de su hermano.

- ¡Genial! -festejó la tercera.- ¡Andando! Tenemos muchos planes que hacer.

Avanzó por los pasillos, con paso constante, siempre seguida de sus dos secuaces. El resto de la mañana lo dedicarían a afinar los detalles de su primera y arriesgada misión.

* * *

- Su Alteza. -ambas mujeres hincaron una rodilla tan pronto llegaron a los pies del trono. El sonido de sus voces retumbó en el silencio del mégaron.

La reina alzó la mirada y les observó con indiferencia.

Lo turbio de sus ojos tomó por sorpresa a las mujeres, sin embargo, como buenas guerreras, se guardaron para sí sus impresiones. En los últimos días, desde que se diese la orden de ir en busca de aquellos misteriosos hombres, la conducta de la soberana de Temiscira había sido errática y poco digna de ella. Después, con la visita del dios de la guerra y la señora del Olimpo, las preocupaciones de Hipólita se incrementaron. Ello impactaba en su comportamiento, más nunca, nadie, se atrevería a cuestionarla.

- Mi señora, hay algo que debería saber. -se permitió hablar una de las amazonas al no recibir respuesta por parte de la castaña.- Es acerca de los ocho.

- De uno de ellos. -complementó la otra con presteza.

Hipólita se incorporó. Caminó lentamenta hacia la salida que conducía hasta un enorme balcón. El viento batió sus cabellos de color chocolate.

- Continúen. -ordenó.

- Desconocemos exactamente como sucedió, pero uno de esos hombres ha perdido la vista.

- Pudo ser una reacción al veneno usado para dormirles o, probablemente, alguna enfermedad que se ha desencadenado en estos días; el santo no parecía ciego cuando le capturamos en los bosques de Cerinia. -concluyó.

- ¿Están seguras? -la reina les miró de soslayo. La mirada afilada.

- Apenas puede avanzar dos pasos sin tropezar con algo. Sacarlo del calabozo, en esas condiciones, ha resultado una completa ás deberíamos considerar sacrificarlo.

- No se considerará nada. -interrumpió Hipólita.- ¿Le van visto nuestras curanderas? -las mujeres negaron.- Entonces que lo hagan. Hasta que ellas tengan una respuesta que me satisfaga, no se hará nada con él, ¿entendido?

- Señora, su falta de perfección lo hace inútil.

- Eso lo decido yo. He dado una orden y espero que sea cumplida. -sus chispeantes ojos marrones fueron de una amazona a otra.- Ahora, retírense y hagan como he decidido.

Con una reverencia, sus guerreras se despidieron.

De nuevo en soledad, Hipólita dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. En otro tiempo, bajo otras circunstancias, ese santo estaría muerto; de ello no tenía duda. Pero no en ese momento. La profecía de Phineas hacía mella en su cordura, y no podía arriesgarse a que ese uno resultara ser aquel del que la mujer hablaba. Para bien o para mal, dejaría que las palabras del Oráculo siguieran su curso y, al final, haría frente a la amenaza que se alzaba frente a ella.

¿Había perdido el juicio? Probablemente. Tenía a ocho guerreros de Athena sometidos bajo su poder. Uno de ellos cargando en su interior el destino de la soberana. Y luego estaban los dioses. No podía negar que Ares, su padre, hablaba con la verdad. Él la había creado y él sería quien la destruiría.

Sonrió. Una sonrisa altiva.

No caería sin pelear. Si en uno de esos desconocidos yacía su suerte, no descansaría hasta encontrarlo. Bueno o malo; eso no importaba ya. Lo que fuese que le aguardase más allá, lo aceptaría y, de ser necesario, lo resistiría.

* * *

- ¡Oye! ¡Gamínedes! -Kanon apuró el paso y cruzó la cubierta persiguiendo al viejo marino.- Te olvidaste de algo importante. -sonrió.

El susodicho se respingó. Nada nunca le pasaba por alto.

- ¿De qué hablas, Cástor? -entrecerró los ojos y le miró sospechosamente.

- De mi amigo: Aioros. -la sonrisa del general marino se ensanchó.- También necesita un mote.

El santo de Sagitario, que venía unos pasos atrás, se detuvo. Su semblante adoptó una expresión de reproche y fastidio ante la sugerencia del gemelo menor.

- ¡Cierto! -la voz ronca de Gamínedes se oyó aún más profunda mientras pensaba. -Dime, muchacho. ¿Tienes algo de especial? -cuestionó al castaño.

- Nada. -interrumpió un satírico Kanon.

Nuevamente, la recriminatoria mirada de Aioros se posó en él.

- Es arquero. -esta vez, Saga fue quien habló. -Quizás puedas hacer algo con ello. -Aioros pudo haber jurado que Saga esbozó una sonrisa divertida al respecto.

- ¡Oh! Un arquero. Se me ocurren un par de ideas. -comentó.

- Nada de Centauro, ni Quirón, ni algo parecido. -volvió a entrometerse el peliazul menor.- La mitad de la gente en casa le llama el Centauro Dorado y la otra mitad le dice el Arquero de Oro. Algunos le dicen Aioros y el resto le llamamos idiota. -río. Aioros giró los ojos con cansancio.- Sé original, Gamínedes.

- Bueno, las opciones se reducen entonces. -se llevó la mano a la barbilla y jugó con la enmarañada barba grisácea.- Te llamaría el Hijo de Apolo, pero la señora Athena no llevaría a bien ese apodo.

- No, no creo que le guste. -aceptó entre dientes.

- ¡Yo tengo una idea! -se carcajeó el gemelo.

Lamentando su mala suerte, el arquero se pasó la mano por el rostro. De alguna forma, intuía que Kanon llevaría las cosas al terreno donde no quería estar.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Cuéntanos! -solicitó el capitán.

Los tres miraron expectantes a Kanon. Sin duda, cualquier idea que viniera de él, estaría a la altura.

- Podremos llamarle… ¡Eros! -exclamó. Casi de inmediato, la contagiosa risa de Gamínedes estalló.

- Llámalo asi y lo harás completamente irresistible a los ojos de mis muchachos. Probar al mítico dios del amor es una tentación considerable.

- No le molestará la atención. -rió el gemelo.

- ¿Seguro que no te pondrás celoso? -el arquero contestó con sarcamo.- Todos sabemos cuanta emoción te causa ser el centro de las miradas.

- En este caso, no tengo problema en cederte el papel principal.

- Gracias, pero no me interesa.

Los ojos de Gamínedes y Saga pasaban de santo a santo. Un par de sonrisas distraídas permanecían en sus rostros.

- Bueno, bueno, no hay necesidad de discutir por mis marinos. En este barco, ese tipo de conductas no están permitidas entre tripulantes. Cuando lleguen a la playa pueden cogerse a cualquiera o dejarse coger, mientras tanto, tendrán que aguantar los instintos. -se carcajeó al ver sus semblantes desencajados. Los jóvenes atenienses podrían no ser lo que esperaba, pero sin duda eran entretenidos.- Pólux, mantén un ojo en ellos. -le ordenó a Saga.- No queremos que terminen tirándose el uno al otro.

Saga tampoco pudo guardarse una gran carcajada. Aioros y Kanon juntos, sería como intentar unir agua y aceite. Imposible.

- Los mantendré vigilados. -contestó observando sus expresiones de fastidio.

- ¡Excelente! Además, he pensando en algo. -continuó el marino.- Creo que tengo el mote perfecto para ti, Aioros: Aphetoros, el dios del arco. Impresionante, ¿no? -rió.

Palmeó con brusquedad el hombro del joven Sagitario y, sin decir más, se posicionó en la parte más elevada de la cubierta. Su sola presencia acalló las voces de los marinos.

- ¡Suelten las velas! ¡Eleven anclas!

El sonido de los remos hundiéndose en el oleaje del océano anunció el inicio. Y así, el barco se deslizó suavemente sobre las olas.

* * *

- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! -Perséfone corrió al encuentro de su hermana para estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza.- Me tenías preocupada.

- No hay razones para tu inquietud, mi querida Perséfone. Aunque agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma tu ayuda e interés en mi. -Athena besó la mejilla de la diosa peliverde.- Discúlpenme por postergar este encuentro. Hubiese deseado presentarme ante ustedes antes, pero ciertas situaciones me lo han impedido. Poseidón, señor de los mares, mis infinitas gratitudes por los favores que haces para mí y mis santos. -ofreció una reverencia al dios peliazul quien le correspondió de igual manera.

Tan pronto sus santos habían abandonado la ciudadela dedicada a ella, la diosa de la sapiencia desapareció de su templo para atender asuntos de igual importancia. Ante la advertencia de Aioros acerca de la presencia del Emperador de los Océanos y la Señora del Inframundo en su templo, Athena no podía sacarse de la cabeza que pronto tendría noticias relativas a sus dos santos perecidos. Deseaba enterarse de ellas.

La triada divina se reuniría en un lugar alejado de las recelosas miradas de los dioses hostiles, donde ninguna sospecha fuera levantada a causa del consejo. Así, el reino submarino fue acordado como el punto de encuentro.

Presta, la de ojos grises había librado los espaciosos corredores del palacio de las profundidades. Raras habían sido las ocasiones en las que visitara el templo de Poseidón y, en todas y cada una de ellas, mantenerse impávida frente a la exótica belleza de sus terrenos, le había sido imposible. Dos mundos opuestos, el suyo y el del señor de los mares, pero sin duda, ambos de hermosuras entrañables. Sin embargo, era algo poco usual lo que en realidad le fascinaba de ese lugar: su aroma.

Miles de playas había conocido antes. Incontables eran los días en que la brisa del gran mar había inundado sus sentidos. Pero su olor era nada comparable con el que se sentía en el recinto de la deidad del tridente. Durante el trayecto hasta el salón de su tío, Athena gozó de la fresca esencia del mar impregnándose en ella.

- ¿Han conseguido alguna información? -preguntó. Sus ojos grises miraron expectantes de un dios al otro.

- Tenemos noticias, pero no respuestas, Athena. -habló Poseidón.

- Buenas noticias, o eso es lo que creemos. -se apresuró a complementar la esposa de Hades.- Cuando me pediste que velara por las almas de tus santos, me tomé la tarea de buscarles. Como sabes, el destino de todo hombre se encuentra escrito en el Libro de la Vida. Después de muertos, son juzgados. El lugar en el que purgarán sus pecados es decidido y escrito en el gran libro. Los nombres de tus guerreros no se encuentran en él.

Athena abrió los ojos, severamente impresionaba por la noticia.

- Están vivos… -susurró.

- Desafortunadamente, el hecho de que sus nombres no aparezcan el libro también da lugar a otras opciones. Es posible que hayan sobrevivido, sí; pero también hay que considerar la posibilidad de que sus espíritus nunca hayan pasado por la sala del juicio.

- Poseidón tiene razón. Athena, debes saber que hemos estado haciendo todo tipo de averiguaciones.

- ¿Qué más saben?

La joven señora del los muertos posó su mirada sobre Poseidón. ¿Hasta que punto era conveniente que la diosa de la guerra supiera todo?

- Presta atención a mis palabras, Athena, y mantén la calma sin importar lo que suceda. -le advirtió.- Mientras más ajena te mantengas de todo, mejores serán las oportunidades de descubrir la verdad detrás de su desaparición. -entonces, indicó a la su contraparte que continuara.

- Creemos que Hermes esta involucrado. -soltó sin tapujos la peliverde.- No sabemos cómo y tampoco por qué, sin embargo él conoce la realidad.

- Dudamos que Hermes haya actuado solo. Nunca ha sido su estilo. Hay alguien más. ¿Quién? Aún no podemos responder esa cuestión.

- ¿Y qué tiene que decir el maldito al respecto? -siseó furiosa.

- Muchas cosas. Ninguna de utilidad.

- Seguiremos insistiendo. Tarde o temprano, tendrá que decirnos todo lo que sabe. Por eso necesitamos que no te acerques a él, ni al Olimpo. Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, y finge haber dado por terminada esta hazaña.

- ¿No sería mucho más sospechoso si hiciera eso?

- No lo creo. -dijo la diosa.- Tienes otros once santos de quienes preocuparte. Uno en especial que parece ser más problemático que el resto.

- Saga. -suspiró cansada.- Me gustaría comprenderlo. Lo he intentando, pero es tan difícil.

- ¿Puede un dios comprender el infinito dolor de un mortal cuya vida descansa en las manos de un ser superior y repleto de maldad? -los ojos de un profundo color azul de Poseidón la observaron.- Puedes protegerlos, admirarlos, inclusive quererlos; sin embargo, mientras no conozcas el significado de la muerte, jamás podrás entender, Athena. Para comprender a un mortal, se requiere de otro.

La pelinegra bajó la vista y guardó silencio. En su mente repetía las palabras del dios del tridente. Quizás se había apresurado a juzgar, probablemente estaba siendo dura y, a pesar de todo, se sentía incapaz de justificar las acciones del gemelo.

- Sólo quisiera saber algo más. -rompió la afonía.- ¿Qué piensan hacer con lo que saben?

- Esperar. En algún momento, Hermes y su cómplice cederán. Entonces tomaremos las oportunidades que no sean dadas.

- Si no les importa, me gustaría que me mantuvieran informada.

- Cuenta con ello. -respondió su hermana.- Volveremos a reunirnos tan pronto consigamos algo.

- Nuevamente, agradezco su ayuda. -ella esbozó una sonrisa casi invisible.

- No es necesario. -le dijo su tío.- Pero hay algo más. -ambas diosas le miraron con curiosidad.- Esta mañana he hablado con tu padre. Tu futura reencarnación ha solicitado una audiencia con él.

- ¿Por qué haría eso?

- Ni siquiera Zeus conoce sus razones. Y él no es el único invitado; Hera también ha sido convocada.

- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó una sorprendida Perséfone.

- ¿Qué está planeando esa niña? -musitó Athena. Poseidón cerró los ojos como respuesta.- ¿Mi padre te pidió que hablaras conmigo?

- Sé que sientes que te traicionó en el momento en que se deslindó de ti, pero él se preocupa. Creo que las decisiones de tu joven reencarnación le son temidas. Te quiere ahí. Confía más en tu juicio.

- Pero si son la misma persona. -objetó la peliverde.

- No lo somos. Mi reencarnación tiene un largo camino que recorrer antes de descubrirse a sí misma. Sus intenciones son nobles, pero sus decisiones pueden ser cuestionables.

- ¿Te presentarás?

- Por supuesto. Lo que tenga que ser dicho acerca de las misiones, se discutirá en mi presencia. Cualquier decisión pasará primero por mí. -sentenció.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Bueno, bueno, que Sunrise tiene que admitir que se divierte de lo lindo atormentando a los tres santos mayorcitos (y también al lindo de Shuris jeje). A ver como les va en el infame navío y si logran sobrevivir a las hormonas de los marineros xDDD

Dama de las Estrellas, Kisame Hoshigaki, Leonis-Alterf, RIADVD, Neferet Ichigo, Doje-chan, Cybe, IceQueen102, Jaelinna, Chris, Claudia, sol angel dpl, Tisbe, Art1sta, White Lady EF, DiCrO, SilentForce, Amary22, Minelava, Kilder, LIZ y Suigin Walker. ¡Gente linda! ¡Gracias por los 400 reviews!

Próximo capítulo: La ciudad de las murallas hace su aparición y ¡comienzan las batallas! Que el mejor santo sea padre…¡digo!...gane n_nU

Hasta entonces, mis amores…

¡Saluditos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	29. Sobrevivir

_**Capítulo 29**_

_**Sobrevivir**_

El Areópago con toda su majestuosidad se abrió delante de ella. La mesa redonda, deliciosamente labrada en las maderas más finas, se encontraba vacía. Paseó la mirada por el gran salón; estaba sola. Tomó asiento en la silla que solía ocupar en las reuniones del Consejo. Sin nada más que hacer, bebió un sorbo de la copa de vino que le correspondía. Le supo insípido.

- Debí imaginarme que te presentarías sin ser invitada. -le reclamó una voz conocida. Athena no levantó su mirada gris. Ignoró a quien le llamaba.

- No me perdería esta reunión por nada en el mundo, Hera.

- ¿Es tan poca tu confianza en ella? La chiquilla es tu reencarnación. Igual de sosa e insolente que tú. -la diosa reina se abrió paso entre los doseles que colgaban de las columna y ocupó el sitio que le correspondía. Contrario a la pelinegra, el fuerte sabor del vino le satisfizo.- Debo confesarte, mi querida niña, que me alegra que estés presente. Sin duda harás mucho más entretenida esta reunión.

- Sí, sí, cómo digas. -subió los hombros y, dispuesta a ignorar a la pelirroja, comenzó a jugar con el contenido de la copa.

Tomó el suntuoso cáliz y lo volteó. La bebida escarlata fluyó sin control amenazando con desbordarse sobre ella, sin embargo, antes de que mancillara su impecable peplo, simplemente se desvaneció. El mítico espectáculo recordaba a las maravillosas cascadas situadas en las fronteras del Monte Olimpo, cuyas caudalosas aguas se esfumaban en medio de la bruma que se formaba a sus pies. Habían transcurrido años desde que ella abandonó las comodidades de la Tierra Santa para unir su vida a la de los mortales; para vivir en la inmundicia, como dijeron en el momento sus iguales. La vida en el mundo de los humanos había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Estaba satisfecha con la vida que había elegido; sin embargo, olvidar las extraordinarias tardes que vivió al lado de sus hermanas a las laderas de los grandes ríos, le era imposible.

Para sus adentros, la diosa de la sapiencia sonrió mientras observaba el vino correr. La primera vez que asistió a un Consejo Divino, aquel fenómeno se había apoderado de atención por incontables minutos. Lo había encontrado fascinante… aún lo hacía.

Pero, de pronto y tomándola por sorpresa, el color carmesí del vino trajo a su memoria la sangre, esa sangre que había visto emanar de su santo de Capricornio durante el sueño de la noche pasada; el mismo sueño que seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez siempre que cerraba los ojos. Frustrada, regresó el vaso a su posición inicial para después asentarlo bruscamente sobre la mesa. Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba en silencio. Su mirada gris se posó recelosa sobre el cáliz mientras sus pensamientos volaban lejos, hasta Temiscira.

Para Hera, el repentino arranque de desconcierto no pasó desapercibido. Estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario impertinente, pero la súbita aparición de una profunda niebla la hizo callar. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la densa bruma rebuscando en ella a las dos deidades por las que esperaban. No fue necesario buscar demasiado.

De entre la neblina surgieron dos figuras que le resultaron familiares. El dios del trueno, magistral e imponente, fue el primero en mostrarse ante ambas diosas. A su lado, una anatomía más delicada fue revelándose poco a poco: Saori Kido. Las miradas curiosas de Athena y Hera observaron al dúo fijamente.

Sin que fuera su intención, las grises orbes de la señora de la sapiencia escudriñaron hasta el más ínfimo detalle de su reencarnación. Su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño, débil incluso, para una deidad de la guerra. La mirada de la pelilila tampoco era lo que esperaba; en exceso franca, poco útil para ocultar sus pensamientos. Cuando sus ojos coincidieron, encontró en ellos la confusión que su presencia le causaba.

- Llegan tarde. -el reproche de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar. Miró con desdén a la joven Athena y sus dedos golpetearon la mesa intermitentemente.- Bien, ¿no piensas decirnos? ¿A que debemos la premura de esta reunión?

- Cualquiera diría que eres una mujer con muchas obligaciones. ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Alguna amante de mi padre a la que debas castigar? ¿O por fin has encontrado un amante propio? -para cuando hubo sus labios pronunciaron agresivamente las palabras, Athena se maldijo a sí misma. No solía suceder, pero había hablado intempestivamente y ahora, la reunión sería llevada a un campo más hostil.

Para Zeus, la agudeza del comentario no pasó desapercibida. Frunció el ceño con desagrado pero controló su lengua. No deseaba empeorar la delicada situación, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de amantes? -Hera sonrió burlona.- El día que te consigas uno entenderás porque es tan divertido tenerlos.

- Esa es una pésima excusa para la falta de fidelidad. Aunque, claro, no esperaba que alguien en el Olimpo conociera el significado de esa palabra.

- ¡Suficiente! …ambas -les reprendió un iracundo Zeus ante la atónita mirada de la chica de cabellos morados que no encontraba sentido a lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué? -sonrió la Athena mayor, irónica.- ¿Toqué una fibra sensible?

- Dije: Basta. -la mirada del dios se encrudeció.

- Mis disculpas. -aceptó Athena. Evitó mirar los fieros ojos azules de su padre sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

La diosa pelirroja se irguió en su silla. Su semblante, impecable, no traicionaba sus emociones. Una eternidad en el Olimpo le había enseñado a recobrar la postura con rapidez aun en la situaciones más comprometidas. Su cabeza siempre se mantendría en alto y su dignidad sería intocable.

- ¿Quién es ella? -la delgada voz de Saori rompió el incómodo silencio que había caído entre ellos.

- Eres tú. -respondió el dios.- Athena. Tu verdadera imagen.

El desconcierto que la confesión causó en ella le resultó imposible de ocultar. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras la vista de su contraparte se centraba en ella con evidente curiosidad.

- Saori, ¿cierto? -cuestionó la mayor.

- Sí. -respondió tratando de disimular el ligero temblor en su voz. La mirada de la diosa del Mito se alzaba como enorme misterio para la joven.

- He escuchado mucho de ti.

Sin quererlo, la pelilila bajó la cabeza momentáneamente. No sabía si el significado de aquel comentario resultaba en un halago, o en un reproche. De repente, se había sentido sobrecogida por la minuciosidad con que el otro par de ojos grises la observaba. No tenía respuesta para ello.

- ¿No es mona? -rió con sorna la pelirroja.- Se ha impresionado a sí misma.

- Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Hera. Es la última vez que pido silencio.

La señora del Olimpo conocía la determinación en la mirada de su esposo y, resuelta a no despertar el duro carácter que dormía en él, guardó silencio. Ni siquiera Athena se atrevió a hablar, sino que prestó atención a Zeus.

- Ahora que ambas parecen haber recuperado la razón, dejemos hablar a la joven Athena.

Por un breve instante, Saori guardó silencio. Tres mirada se centraron en ella, ninguna de ellas delataba la expectación de sus dueños por la respuesta. Esperaron con paciencia a que la joven Kido eligiera una silla y se sentara, tímidamente. La tensión en sus gestos era evidente, en especial por la manera en que su mano se cerraba sobre Niké. La tez pálida de sus dedos se enrojecía por la presión ejercida para sujetar el báculo sagrado.

- Hay algo que quisiera saber. -comenzó.- Hipotéticamente, ¿qué se requeriría para incluir a un nuevo guerrero en las doce misiones?

- ¿A quién? -preguntó de inmediato la Athena del mito.

- No le conoces. Pero él también puede ser considerado un santo dorado.

- Shion, antiguo caballero dorado de Aries. -esbozó una sonrisa arrogante. ¿Con quién creía la niña que estaba hablando?

- Exacto. -susurró incrédula.

- Me gusta la idea. Responde a su pregunta, Hera.

La señora del Olimpo alzó una ceja. Miró hacia su rey y después a las dos jóvenes diosas. Una sensación de calma se apoderó de su rostro, sin embargo un brillo matizado con maldad relució en sus orbes azules. Sin duda la pregunta le resultaba interesante, y debía sacar el mayor provecho de la oportunidad que le era entregada en bandeja de plata.

- Una vida por otra. -dijo. Y después, tranquilamente, bebió un sorbo del licor de uvas.

- Olvídalo. Si eso es lo único que estás dispuesta a ofrecer, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. -la pelinegra se puso de pie.

- Alguien está de un terrible humor. -giró los ojos ante la reacción de su hijastra. El sarcasmo en su voz enfureció a la diosa de la sapiencia.- ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?

- No estoy preocupada, al menos no más de lo usual. Simplemente no tengo deseos de quedarme a perder mi tiempo.

- ¡Ah! Creo que saber lo que te preocupa. -sonrió, ignorando las palabras de la morena. - Debe ser lo mismo que hizo que esa cabecita tuya pasara de pensar en la "virginidad" a la "fidelidad." Hasta hace unos días te hubieras vanagloriado de tu castidad, pero ahora nos traes un discurso de fidelidad de pareja. Deberías tener cuidado cuando hablas así, uno podría pensar que tienes conocimientos al respecto.

Por un momento, la señora de Atenas calló. Permitió que su gélida mirada de plata hablara por ella.

- Si no hay nada más que decir, me retiro. -siseó. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no perder el temple delante de la diosa del matrimonio.- Confío en que ningún trato será hecho en mi ausencia y, aun si así fuera, no tendrá ninguna validez.

Al final, se sentía insatisfecha consigo misma. Decepcionada, para ser más exacta. Porque en el fondo, aunque se negase a admitirlo, esperaba que aquella reunión trajera buenas noticias para la situación de sus santos. Lo único que había conseguido era un ir y venir de reproches con la mujer de su padre. Tiempo perdido.

- Espera, niña, espera. -la voz de Hera la detuvo. Volteó y la miró por encima del hombro, de soslayo.- Quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo. No tengo reparo en que uno más agregue su nombre a la lista del Libro de la Vida. -dijo sarcástica.- Pero, a cambio, deseo que se me otorgue completa libertad para intervenir en las tareas.

- Hecho. -contestó sin meditaciones la Athena antigua.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tomar una decisión de esa magnitud con tanta ligereza?! -Saori se puso de pie. El sonido de sus manos golpeando la madera de la mesa atrajo todas las miradas hacia ella.

La pelinegra no se molestó en responderle, pero su mirada afilada se posó sobre ella ordenándole, sin necesidad de palabras, que se calmara. Sobrepasada por la firmeza reflejada en su contraparte, Saori se mordió los labios y guardó para sí sus ideas.

- Creo que se ha tomado una decisión. -confirmó el señor de rayo.- Si ambas partes están de acuerdo, entonces que así sea.

- Pero… -los bravos ojos de su igual volvieron a robarle el habla. Se sentó, pero su cuerpo completo se veía rígido. Apretó con fuerza los descansabrazos de su asiento. La mandíbula se le tensó y la rabia se hizo presente en su mirada.

- Tenemos un trato. -Hera esbozó una sonrisa.- Y como tal, espero sea respetado. -escupió.

- Cuenta con ello. -asintió. Después, se dirigió hacia su joven y futura reencarnación.- Hemos de definir algunos detalles, Saori. Quisiera que te quedaras unos minutos más.

- Sutil forma la tuya para sacarnos. -se quejó la pelirroja con sorna.

- Y tiene razón en hacerlo. Este no es más nuestro lugar, Hera. Andando.

- No es como qué…

- Hera. -terció Zeus. Trató de no alzar la voz, pero la severidad era clara en su tono.- He dicho que nos vamos.

La diosa se puso de pie. Su larga túnica de color amarillo resbaló sobre su cuerpo enmarcando su perfección. Hera, con todos sus errores, siempre había sido una mujer prudente. Conocía los límites de su esposo y sabía que no debía traspasarlos. Una vez más, como buena y sumisa esposa, caminó hasta situarse al lado de su señor. Sonreía; una sonrisa falsa.

- Sabrán de mí. -se despidió.

- Cuando hayan terminado, avísenme. Me encargaré de llevarte a casa, pequeña. -se dirigió a la más joven de sus hijas. A la mayor, le correspondió una tenue reverencia con la cabeza. Sabía que las palabras entre ellos no eran necesarias y tampoco bien recibidas por la pelinegra.

Y con una potente descarga eléctrica, ambos desaparecieron.

El poderoso rugido del trueno resonó en el Areópago. El eco permaneció unos segundos adormeciendo con su ronco sonido los sentidos de las diosas que habían permanecido. Al principio, nadie habló. Permanecieron en sus sillas, quietas y distantes. La morena, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido recostada sobre su trono, se inclinó hacia adelante. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y delineó con su dedo el borde de la copa que aún permanecía ahí.

- Antes, te veías mucho más ansiosa por hablar. -inició.- Si hay algo que debas decir es el momento de hacerlo. -esperando respuesta de la otra, bajó los ojos para centrarlos en la bebida. Su reflejo se formó en el líquido carmesí.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste ese trato?

- Porque era lo mejor para todos. -respondió con simpleza.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo. No los conoces y tal pareciera que poco te interesa lo que suceda con ellos

- ¿Y tú sí? -cuestionó ocultando la rabia en su voz.- Dime, Saori, ¿les conoces?

- Son mis santos.

- También son los míos. -la de cabellos lilas, calló.- No pretendo que comprendas y tampoco voy a explicarme. A tiempo sabrás el porqué de mis decisiones. Por ahora, quisiera tener a Shion en mi templo a la brevedad posible.

- Es prematuro…

- No lo es. -interrumpió. Su voz era firme y clara, más los dejos de ira impresos en ella comenzaban a traicionarla.- Tengo ocho santos en poder de las amazonas, otros tres han ido a su auxilio; uno de ellos poseído por un dios maligno, otro recuperándose de una agonía como ninguna. Hemos perdido dos guerreros, y no tengo la intención de dejar ir a ningún otro.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé todo! Y, aunque mi pesar está con ellos, no creo que ésta sea la mejor decisión.

- ¿Y qué propones? Si tienes algo mejor que decir, estoy dispuesta a oírte. ¡Dime!

Ninguna palabra consiguió escapar de la boca de la joven Kido. Sus labios se abrieron tímidamente, sin embargo el susurró de su voz se apagó antes de haber empezado. Si alguna vez consideró que su rol de diosa de la sapiencia la sobrepasaba, ese pensamiento no podría compararse con lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Pide a Shion que entregue sus responsabilidades a la brevedad posible. Lo necesito junto a mis muchachos, Saori; lo quiero pronto. -ordenó Athena ante el silencio de la pelilila.

"_Sus muchachos, que conveniente,_" pensó Saori. Ni ella misma se atrevía a llamarlos de esa forma y, sin embargo, la mayor no tenía reparo alguno en hacerlo a pesar de conocerlos por tan poco tiempo. Entonces, se cuestionó cómo sería su relación. Porque aunque tratase de convencerse de lo contrario, sentía la brecha que existía entre ella y sus santos.

- ¿Qué pasaría si me niego a enviarlo?

- No puedes negarte. Mi palabra está de por medio. -frunció el ceño.

- Es tu palabra, no la mía.

- Prudencia, niña. -sus ojos grises centellaron con rabia contenida.- Mi paciencia tiene un límite y aún si se trata de ti, no aceptaré insolencias.

- ¿Prudencia? ¿Hablas de prudencia cuando tomas decisiones en un pestañeo a pesar de que vidas humanas depende de ellas? ¡No me hables de prudencia!

- Calla. El silencio es una virtud, joven Athena. -le enfrentó la diosa pelinegra.- Antes de permitir a tu lengua soltar las palabras, utiliza la cabeza para medirlas. Puedes ser mortal, pero no eres humana. ¡Eres una deidad! La diosa de la guerra justa y la estrategia. Diosa de la sabiduría y protectora de la humanidad. ¡Por Zeus! ¡Demuestra tu noble estirpe, niña! -hubo una larga pausa en la que hasta el sonido más remoto se escuchaba con pasmosa claridad.- Esto no es acerca de ninguno de nosotros, Saori…es por ellos. Ignoro lo mucho, o poco, que sepas al respecto, pero nuestros santos necesitan una guía. Dohko se ha esforzado por llenar el espacio que Shion ha dejado, pero el lemuriano es de especial estima para varios de ellos.

- La decisión fue precipitada. -susurró.- Aún con Shion aquí, si Hera decide actuar…

- Es momento que comprendas que, en ocasiones, por difícil que sea, es necesario poner el raciocinio por encima de tu corazón.

- Siempre ha funcionado bien del modo contrario.

- Entonces, has sido afortunada, pequeña. Pero esta vez, los augurios no están de nuestro lado.

Se puso de pie haciendo que su asiento de madera rechinara sobre el piso de mármol. Sus pasos, seguros y firmes, resonaron en el silencio del Areópago mientras caminaba en dirección a la más joven. Se detuvo cuando se encontró a sus espaldas. Por un momento el pesado silencio regresó. Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente sobre Niké, el arma sagrada respondió a su energía iluminándose y tintineando con fervor. Su mirada, tan gris como el acero, se perdió, y ante sus ojos desfilaron los acontecimientos de un pasado que no podría olvidar.

- Padre solía decir que los hombres eran seres bajos y frágiles que, entregados a sus pasiones y perdidos en su ignorancia, vagaban por sus efímeras vidas rodeados de podredumbre y miseria. No eran dignos de nuestra lástima, mucho menos de nuestros favores. Después, mientras nos deleitábamos en su desgracia y jugábamos caprichosamente con sus destinos, sobrevino a nosotros la Edad de los Héroes y los humanos se volvieron peligrosos. Sus ojos se abrieron, sus sentidos se afilaron y sus corazones latieron con nueva vida. Se levantaron de la inmundicia y se cubrieron con la gloria de sus triunfos. Los hombres amenazaron con volverse inmortales. Entonces, los dioses sintieron el peligro ceñirse sobre ellos y temieron por lo que era suyo. Por vez primera, el Consejo de Dioses se reunió para sellar la historia. La decisión fue tomada: había que romperlos. Sus rodillas debían doblarse y sus labios gritarían nuestros nombres con desesperación. Serían sometidos bajo nuestro yugo. Sus espíritus, doblegados. -apartó la mano de Niké y sus ojos se entristecieron.- No podía permitirlo pero el precio a pagar por sus vidas era alto… -Athena volvió a detenerse. Suspiró con pesadez.- Mis decisiones pueden ser precipitadas, pero tus juicios lo son más, Saori. Envía a Shion y deja el resto en mis manos. Imploremos porque las Moiras se apiaden de nosotros.

* * *

La puerta del megarón se abrió para dar paso a la diosa. El guardia que custodiaba la entrada anunció su presencia. Al final de la larga alfombra carmesí, Shion la esperaba en el trono. Junto al Gran Maestro, Arles exponía los pormenores del Santuario y recibía instrucciones por parte del antiguo lemuriano. Cuando el nombre de la joven diosa resonó con el eco de la sala, ambos se pusieron de pie para recibirla.

- Mi señora. -Arles agachó respetuosamente la cabeza.

- Bienvenida, princesa. -Shion le cedió el trono, ayudándola a tomar asiento.- ¿Necesita algo?

- No, gracias. -meneó la cabeza.- Pero me gustaría hablar contigo… a solas.

No fue necesario que la pelilila repitiera su petición. De inmediato, el santo de Altair ofreció sus respetos y desapareció entre los doseles que cubrían el camino a la estatua de Athena. Estando a solas, el lemuriano esperó pacientemente por las palabras de su joven diosa. No intentó presionarla pero era evidente, en el desencajo de su semblante, que las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba.

Entonces, Shion temió. Temió porque Saori se había marchado compartiendo un objetivo común con él o, al menos, así lo pensaba. Sus preocupaciones se fortalecieron cuando observó a Niké tambalearse en las manos de su portadora y supo que la niña estaba severamente contrariada.

- Athena, ¿qué ha sucedido? -preguntó ocultando en el tono dulce de su voz la impaciencia que sentía.

- Esto esta mal, Shion. -admitió la joven pelilila.- Yo estaba dispuesta a aceptar muchas cosas, pero su decisión puede costarles la vida a los santos.

- ¿Su decisión? ¿De qué me habla?

- De ella… de mí. -agregó con evidente confusión.- Mi esencia, Athena, estaba ahí. -la sorpresa en el rostro de Shion no le pasó desapercibida.- Ella fue quien tomó todas las decisiones y ahora no sé que pensar. Dice estar dispuesta a permitir a Hera libertad de acción a cambio de tenerte en la Edad del Mito.

- ¿Eso ha hecho? -preguntó de nuevo. Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando la joven diosa asintió.- ¿Por qué piensa usted que hizo eso?

- No lo sé. -confesó subiendo los hombros.

- Claro que lo sabe. Piense en ello. -por primera vez desde el inicio de su conversación, Saori miró a su Patriarca.- ¿Confía en Hera?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque creo que es incapaz de mantener su palabra. -contestó con una mueca.

- Y, ¿cree que lo hizo antes?

- Lo dudo. No sería descabellado pensar en que Hera había intentado algo con anterioridad.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ella lo sabía. -afirmó. Su mirada perdida se había desvanecido y ahora, parecía encontrar el sentido oculto de los hechos.- Athena sabía que Hera intervenía. Por eso lo hizo. No perdía nada al tomar el trato.

- Exacto. Ahora que Hera tiene derecho a actuar con libertad, no se molestará en ocultar sus planes, por lo que no será necesario enfrentarla desde la oscuridad. Los ataques serán obvios y sabremos por donde contraatacar.

- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

- Usted se presentó con ciertas expectativas y, al perder el control, la situación fue difícil de procesar. Pero ahora que comprende lo que esta pasando, creo que podrá estar un poco más tranquila.

- No podría estarlo. -sus gestos volvieron a ensombrecerse.- Athena ha solicitado que te presentes tan pronto puedas a su templo. Asegura que las circunstancias están comprometidas y te necesita ahí.

- Creí que habíamos llegado a un consenso de que iría de ser necesario. -dijo el lemuriano.- Además, mi señora, todo esta en orden aquí. Si llegara a necesitar algo, Arles estará aquí para ayudarle. Le daré instrucciones precisas para el cuidado del Santuario.

- No es por mi santuario por lo que temo. Es por ustedes. -un dejo de reproche se escuchó en su voz.- ¿Les es tan difícil de creer?

- No se trata de eso, princesa. -rió.- También es mi preocupación que usted quede debidamente resguardad al igual que cada habitante de este lugar. Pero mi deber incluye a mis demás compañeros de la Orden Dorada y no me pesa arriesgar mi vida por la suya.

- A mí si me pesa tomar esa decisión.

- Pues no debería. Con todo respeto, joven Athena, no podemos retractarnos ahora. Iré y regresaré con ellos. Es un promesa que el hago.

Saori suspiró. Comenzaba a pensar que nadie nunca escuchaba lo que tenía que decir, y eso la enfadaba. Lo peor era que esa ira no podía más que ser reprimida. Ojalá tuviese la fuerza para imponer, o la sabiduría para refutar con igual fiereza los argumentos que sobre ella caían. De repente, por más optimista que quisiera ser, se sentía pesarosa y cansada. La cabeza le latía mientras un dolor agudo se apoderaba de sus sienes.

- Estoy cansada. -dijo poniéndose de pie.- Comienza con la entrega, Shion. Tienes un par de días para hacerlo. Después, búscame. Estoy segura que a mi antiguo yo no le gustará esperar.

El Patriarca ofreció una reverencia a su diosa mientras la veía alejarse. La alfombra acalló el sonar de sus sandalias. El largo vestido blanco flotaba a su alrededor, meciéndose al compás de su gracioso andar. Shion esperó hasta verla desaparecer por la puerta. Entonces, se guardó una sonrisa para sí. Su joven diosa, aquella a la que una vez cargó en brazos, estaba creciendo; y eso le llenaba de orgullo.

* * *

La espada de Shaka rozó peligrosamente el torso desnudo del santo de Libra. De no haber retrocedido un par de pasos, la piel de Dohko habría sido rasgada por el filo de la hoja enemiga. Las viejas armas de entrenamiento podían no ser letales, pero con las inminentes batallas que esperaban por ellos, cualquier herida podría ser vital para el desenlace.

Habían desistido de usar las pecheras. Las tallas no eran apropiadas para ellos, por lo que, sumadas a la fricción sobre sus cuerpos semidesnudos, causaban más daño de lo que ayudaban. Así, sin más protección que algunas viejas grebas y muñequeras, los santos se embarcaron en un entrenamiento que les permitiera pelear por sus vidas con mayor equidad.

- ¡Mantén el equilibrio! -ordenó el chino.

Shaka contraatacó. Lanzó un ataque directo contra el rostro del maestro. Dohko se agachó, esquivando así el impacto. Sin permitir que la inercia de su cuerpo le controlara, Shaka retrocedió para burlar el embate contra su torso. Pero el de Libra no le permitiría volver a la ofensiva. De inmediato emprendió una serie de golpes que a duras penas pudieron ser detenidos por el rubio. El repicar del metal resonaba conforme las espadas de los combatientes se encontraban una y otra vez sin descanso. Una sorpresiva embestida obligó a Dohko a girar sobre su eje para evitar que la hoja del de Virgo le rayara la cara. A pesar del esfuerzo, la carne de su mejilla sufrió un ligero corte del que manaron un par de gotas de sangre.

- Eso estuvo bien… -sonrió el antiguo maestro recuperando con una hábil estocada el espacio perdido. Su respiración se oía agitada.

El ardor de la herida no le importo. Prosiguió su metódico embate haciendo retroceder a su oponente. Pero Shaka aún no terminaba. Apoyó bien las piernas, balanceó su cuerpo y contraatacó apuntando hacia el costado del maestro. El escudo de Dohko resonó cuando la espada golpeó contra su orilla y, de inmediato, se abalanzó contra el cuello del rubio. Sin nada más que hacer, Shaka había perdido.

- Estás muerto. -la espada de Dohko se detuvo a centímetros de su joven camarada. El frío filo de la hoja acarició su piel.- En general, has mejorado, pero sigues siendo dubitativo. -ambos guerreros cesaron sus posiciones de batalla.- Debes tener en claro que las amazonas pelearan sin compasión. Si una sola nube de duda atraviesa tu mente, ellas lo leerán en tu mirada y entonces, lo próximo que sabremos es que tu cuerpo arderá en la pira con una moneda de bronce en la boca para el barquero.

- Esto parece un mal sueño. -murmuró el hindú.

- Lo sé, mi amigo, sin embargo me temo que es la única manera de ganar tiempo. -su voz bajó de intensidad mientras sus ojos, recelosos, miraron hacia las amazonas que les cuidaban arco en mano.- Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

Con la preocupación impregnada en su semblante, Shaka llevó su mirada azul hacia sus compañeros. Uno en especial capturó su atención. Mediando una discusión entre Escorpio y Acuario, Mu intentaba encontrar una solución pacífica al problema. Shaka y él no habían hablado mucho pero, hasta donde sabía, aquel misterioso sueño que le aquejaba desde Atenas y que el carnero dorado le había confesado con anterioridad, seguía ahí. Podía ser una simple casualidad ocasionada por la tensión de los últimos días, pero las dudas en su mente eran muchas y muy fuertes.

- Maestro… -le llamó. El aludido posó sobre él su mirada turquesa.- Hay algo que tal vez debería saber.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Bueno, no sé exactamente que es o por que estoy contándole esto. -suspiró.- Probablemente, ni siquiera soy la persona adecuada para hacerlo.

- Shaka, ¿qué pasa? Nunca has sido un hombre de muchas palabras y, sin embargo, ahora mismo parloteas sin sentido. -Dohko sonrió, compresivo.- Puedes decirme lo que sea. -su mano derecha se situó sobre el hombre del rubio en un intento de infundir confianza.

- Gracias, pero creo que esta historia debe oírla de los labios de alguien más. -la mirada del santo de Libra permaneció con él mientras le observaba caminar hasta sus compañeros.

Se abrió paso entre Milo que gesticulaba exageradamente al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se agitaban con desesperación. Camus, en cambio, parecía prestar nula importancia a los arranques del escorpión. Shaka llegó entonces hasta Mu. Dohko observó como murmuraba algo al carnero quien, como reflejo, llevó su mirada hacía él. Después, devolvió el comentario a Shaka y, aparentemente dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Lo próximo que supo fue que el par venía caminando en su dirección.

- Están comenzado a preocuparme. -dijo sin saber por qué.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Es algo que ha estado sucediendo desde un tiempo atrás. Un sueño para ser exacto. -confesó el lemuriano.

- ¿Qué clase de sueño?

- Uno muy insistente. -subió los hombros y una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios.- El problema es que la visión no se desvanece, sino que, con el tiempo parece incluir más detalles.

- ¡Espera, espera! Desde el principio, muchacho. -pidió.

Mu exhaló y contó al chino su sueño, empezando por la oscura caminata en el bosque hasta el encuentro con la misteriosa mujer de cabellos de plata. Trató de ser específico en cada pormenor. Cuando era un niño bajo el cuidado de Shion, había aprendido y escuchado acerca de cómo, en diferentes tiempos y diversas culturas, los sueños habían sido utilizados para entregar preciosa información al hombre. Algunos de esos elegidos, sabiamente, creyeron en sus premoniciones y sus nombres pasaron a la posteridad como grandes héroes. Otros, incrédulos y perezosos, habían perecido en medio de oscuros augurios, permaneciendo como villanos en el libro de la historia. El santo de Aries no estaba dispuesto a correr más riesgos.

- Por Athena, Mu… -susurró Dohko.- Si esto es, o no, un sueño profético, debemos investigar.

- ¿Cómo? Ninguna de ellas nos dirá nada. -recorrió con la vista a las mujeres que les rodeaban.

- ¿Decirnos? ¿Sobre qué? -interrumpió Milo. Unos pasos detrás, el santo de Acuario llegó.

- Necesitamos información sobre una mujer de cabellos de plata. Probablemente posee los dones de Apolo.

- ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó el galo.

- No lo sabemos.

- Pues para no conocerla, hay bastante urgencia en ustedes por encontrarla. -terció el peliazul.

- Es importante. Si esa mujer existe, podríamos estar hablando de que Máscara de Muerte y Aioria están vivos. -dijo Mu.

- El gato, ¿vivo? -el corazón le dio un vuelvo a Milo.- Si esto se trata de un mal juego, juro que les asesinaré a todos. -espetó mientras su dedo apuntaba amenazante al carnero y al santo de la virgen. La aguja escarlata no apareció en él.

- Jamás jugaríamos con algo así. -Shaka frunció el ceño.

Milo torció la boca. Inconscientemente, y aún sacudido por la noticia, retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse del grupo. Alzó la mirada y miró a su alrededor, a las amazonas que permanecían estáticas sobre las barandas. Estaba nervioso, aunque no lo admitiría. Tenía una dura decisión por delante y era su propia vida la que se pondría en juego.

- Más vale que tengas razón en esto, Mu. -sentenció.

Un brillo de determinación iluminó su mirada de zafiro y, con una sonrisa altiva, dijo todo lo que tenía que decir. En un pestañeo, corrió con desesperación hacia la salida del derruido Coliseo. Escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros arrastrados por el viento y convertidos en confusos ecos que no comprendía. Las voces de las mujeres resonaron con mayor claridad haciéndole saber que iban detrás de él. A su alrededor, el zumbido de las sagitas cayendo como una lluvia llegó a sus oídos mientras un punzante dolor en su muslo le hizo trastabillar.

El cuerpo del griego calló pesadamente al piso. Un gemido de dolor se ahogó en su garganta. Pronto, se encontró rodeado de guerreras. Al menos una veintena de flechas dirigidas hacia él con toda la intención de matarle. Dos de las jóvenes le inmovilizaron para que, una tercera, se montara sobre su espalda con la intención de atar sus brazos por detrás.

- ¿De regreso al calabozo? -río sardónico.

- Sí, pero primero tenemos una parada que hacer. -le susurró la castaña. Las ásperas fibras de una cuerda rasgaron la piel de sus muñecas.- Y prometo que no va a gustarte.

* * *

- ¡Deja! -la anciana dio un golpecito en la mejilla al santo.- Si no estás quieto, no podré examinarte.

Shura refunfuñó. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la molestia que ello le representaba, permitió que la mujer le tocara.

Sintió sus dedos, callosos y huesudos, sobre el rostro. La vieja le forzaba a mover la cabeza en diferentes direcciones examinando detenidamente la opacidad de su mirada. El aliento rancio de la mujer cayó sobre él cuando se acercó para inspeccionarle de cerca. Deseó apartarse pero no lo hizo.

Después, tras varios minutos de escrupulosa atención, la vieja se alejó. Adoptó una postura meditativa. Su mente trabajaba con rapidez al mismo tiempo que sus ojos recorrían al español.

- Dime algo, muchacho. ¿Has estado expuesto a algún tipo de veneno recientemente?

- ¿El aliento de la Hidra de Lerna se considera uno? -contestó, agrio. Su ceguera le impidió ver cuando la mujer alzó las cejas.

Ella chasqueó la lengua. Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta un pequeño armario de madera ubicado en un rincón de la habitación. Shura notó que era coja. Lo supo por el sonido inusual y poco rítmico de sus pasos cansados.

- ¿Y bien? -escuchó una voz que reconoció sin problemas. Pertenecía a una de las dos jóvenes doncellas que le había guiado hasta la casa de sanación.- ¿Se recuperará?

- No hay nada malo es sus ojos. El problema está en su sangre. -anunció la curandera. El inconfundible sonido de los platos de barro se dejó oír. La mujer molía varias especies de hojas en ellos para después mezclarlas con algunos líquidos desconocidos.- Habrá que tratarlo.

- Sangrémosle, entonces. -contestó con sorna la tercera.- Sin duda será un espectáculo de lo más entretenido.

- Guarda tu espada, pequeña insolente. Demuestra un poco de respeto por las artes del maestro Asclepio. Lo que este hombre necesita no es el filo de tu hoja, sino los dones de Deméter. -Shura se guardó una sonrisa al escuchar la explicación.

- ¿Volverá a ver?

- Es probable.

- No, Tarsila. Un _"es probable"_ no servirá de nada para la señora Hipólita. ¿Volverá a ver? ¿Sí o no? -presionó la primera mujer, ante lo cual, el santo de Capricornio asumió que era la de mayor rango entre ellas.

- Sí.

- ¿En cuánto tiempo?

- Depende de su cuerpo. Es joven y vigoroso, podría ser antes de lo que esperamos. -confesó.

El peliverde sintió que su corazón amenazaba con abandonar su cuerpo a causa de la declaración de la anciana. El golpeteó de los trastos cesó y en su lugar oyó agua corriendo.

- ¿Qué es eso? -cuestionó una de las guerreras.

- Sangre de Asir. -la vieja vertió un líquido parecido al vino en un cáliz.- Una rareza egipcia, pero muy útil para purificar el cuerpo. -de nuevo, Tarsila se sentó frente al santo y puso en sus manos la copa con cuidado.- Bebe. -ordenó.

Por lo que a Shura respectaba, aquello podía ser incluso un veneno más potente que el de la Hidra que terminaría por matarlo en dos segundos. No podía verlo, así que no sabría con seguridad de que se trataba. Se sentía vulnerable y odiaba esa sensación.

- Anda, bebe. -insistió la vieja.- Tiene un sabor apretante pero nada desagradable. A ustedes los griegos les fascina beber vino sin diluir, ¿cierto? Pues esto no es muy diferente. Pruébalo.

- No soy griego. -musitó antes de empinarse la copa. Bebió hasta la última gota.

- ¿Un noble meteco al servicio de Athena? La diosa virgen debe estar severamente necesitada de guerreros decentes.

- Tampoco soy noble. -contestó sintiendo el sabor de la bebida en su boca. No supo que era más amargo; si la bebida o el recordatorio de que la diosa a la que amaba nunca podría ser suya.- ¿Ahora qué?

- Ahora esperamos. Es posible que sufras de fiebres y mareos durante un tiempo. El principal efecto de la Sangre de Asir es producir sudores en el cuerpo. ¿Se quedará en la casa de sanación? -se dirigió a las carcelarias. Asintieron.- Mejor, así no correremos riesgos. Si llegaras a sentirte en exceso débil, avisa a cualquiera de las sanadoras. Esta pócima es un arma de doble fijo. Salva algunas vidas, pero entrega otras a Hades; esa es la principal razón por la que la enorme mayoría de los físicos no se atreve a usarla. Debemos ser precavidos, ¿entendido?

Una mueca bastó para que Shura expresara su acuerdo. De inmediato, las mismas mujeres que le habían llevado hasta ahí, le sujetaron los brazos poniéndolo de pie bruscamente. El cáliz de madera vacío cayó al suelo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado, niñas! -chilló la anciana.- Hipólita lo quiere vivo y en una pieza. Puedo curarle los ojos, pero no puedo pegarle los brazos si se los arrancan.

- ¡Calla! Su sola presencia es un insulto para las hijas de la guerra. -siseó rabiosa.- Su Alteza ha perdido la razón al permitir a estos hombres permanecer en nuestras tierras. Quieran las dioses que la prudencia regrese a Hipólita o el derramamiento de sangre amazónica será inevitable; y entonces, habrá más que la pérdida de guerreras para nuestra reina.

* * *

Milo tenía que admitir que aborrecía el mohoso olor de las catacumbas. Aun si los oscuros pasadizos no eran su principal problema en aquellos momentos, el escorpión no podía pasar por alto la penetrante peste que de ellos emanaba. De pronto, sus pies resbalaron sobre la húmeda superficie de las rocas y estuvo a punto de caer. Lo único que le mantuvo en pie fue el fuerte agarre de las dos amazonas que le escoltaban. Gracias a la tenue luz de las antorchas que portaban, pudo ver el desprecio en sus miradas hacia él. No le importó y sonrió cínicamente.

Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta de su antigua prisión, Milo tuvo el cuidado de fijarse en la celda contigua. Buscaba a alguien en especial y rogaba a Athena porque continuara vivo. Por fin, en medio de las sombras, alcanzó a distinguir la figura de su recién hallado amigo, Talos. Estaba agazapado. Su centellante mirada observaba con recelo a la comitiva.

La pesada puerta de metal se abrió y el santo de Escorpio se sintió empujado hacia adentro. Utilizó todas sus fuerzas sobrantes para no caer y mantenerse de pie, pero la herida de su pierna ardía y amenazaba con abrirse a pesar de los puntos. Tragándose el dolor se mantuvo estóico. Las retó una vez más mientras las veía irse. Pronto, el reflejo rojizo del fuego que las guiaba se extinguió, y fue entonces que Milo se permitió respirar.

Con cuidado, se sentó en el frío piso. Intentó apoyar la espalda en la pared de roca, pero el escozor se lo hizo imposible. La vieja camisa que vestía estaba hecha jirones, así que se dispuso a sacársela. Le costó trabajo hacerlo. Cada uno de sus movimientos tensaba la lacerada piel de su espalda y hacía supurar las heridas abiertas. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo retener un quejido.

- Malditas mujeres. -masculló.

- ¿Cuántos latigazos fueron, Milo? -sonrió al escuchar la voz de Talos.

- Perdí la cuenta después del ciento veintisiete.

- Con un poco menos de sangre y piel, sin embargo estás completo.

- No lo sé. Mi ego está un poco golpeado, pero si se lo dices a alguien, te mataré. -rió.

- No hace falta que te ensucies las manos. Tarde o temprano, las perras lo harán.

- ¿Cómo es que aún sigues con vida, Talos? -Milo preguntó. Su curiosidad era sincera.

- Lo ignoro. Supongo que quieren verme morir lentamente.

- Lenta y miserablemente. ¿Qué demonios les hiciste?

- Maté a unas cuantas. -contestó. A pesar de no poder verle, Milo pudo adivinar que una pesarosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro.- Si sólo hubiese matado a una, todo sería más sencillo.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? También estarías aquí.

- No, estaría purgando mi condena en los dominios de Hades y no aquí, muriendo como un animal. El tipo que estaba conmigo mató a una de ella. -habló antes de que el escorpión pudiera hacerlo.- Lo hizo más por accidente que por otra cosa; el pobre diablo nunca había empuñado una espada en su vida. Aún puedo escuchar sus gritos cuando cierro los ojos. Las malditas se ensañaron con él. -sin quererlo, Milo tragó saliva en espera de la historia.- Le ataron las manos y lo torturaron sin compasión. Sacaron sus viseras y le arrancaron los ojos aún estando con vida.

- Para que aún después de muerto, vagara por el Inframundo en completa oscuridad. -el peliazul complementó. Su mirada azul se fijó en el muro de piedra frente a él.

- Si. Vaya afrenta para un griego. -suspiró.- Cuando se cansaron de sus gritos, le trozaron la lengua. Así no molestará más, dijeron. -la poderosa voz de Talos se quebró.- ¿Alguna vez has suplicado a los dioses para que lleven consigo la vida de alguien? Porque creo que yo lo hice esa noche, pero mis plegarias no fueron contestadas. El infeliz sobrevivió solo para que, al amanecer, le cortaran la cabeza y la ensartaran en una lanza. La dejaron a la entrada del pueblo. El símbolo de su victoria.

- ¿Pueblo? ¿Eso no sucedió aquí?

- No. Hipólita y sus amazonas atacaron mi aldea. -Talos calló.- Fue hace tanto tiempo, sin embargo todavía se siente como ayer. Quemaron las casas, destruyeron las cosechas, niños y hombres murieron en sus manos. Sólo las mujeres y las niñas salvaron sus vidas; a cambio se convirtieron en sus esclavas. Ninguno de nosotros pudo oponerse a ellas. Mis tiempos con la espada habían pasado y las heridas de guerra habían mermado mis fuerzas.

- ¿Eres un soldado?

- Lo fui…hace mucho. Mi cuerpo estaba desgastado y mi cabeza pedía paz, así que me retiré al campo. Esperaba vivir muchos veranos de tranquilidad. -el hombre suspiró.

- Pero, ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué tu aldea?!

- Eran muchos los intereses, Milo.

Colérico, sintiendo su sangre hervir al correr por sus venas, el santo gateó hasta la reja de metal. Sacó el brazo y extendió su mano hacia donde estaba su desconocido amigo.

- Talos, juro, a costa de mi vida, que voy a vengar todas y cada una de las perversidades sufridas a mano de esas mujeres. Cada grito, cada lágrima y cada vida obtendrán justicia. ¡Anda! Toma mi mano, que este es un pacto entre guerreros.

- Te lo agradezco, mi joven hermano. -el hombre estrechó su mano.- Pero no tienes que hacerlo. No puedo poner esa responsabilidad sobre tus hombros.

- Un santo de Athena nunca rompe una promesa. Saldremos de aquí, sin embargo, una vez más necesito tu ayuda.

- Ya estabas fuera. ¿Por qué regresaste?

- Uno de mis amigos, cree tener información valiosa. Estamos buscando a una mujer, una que ha sido tocada por Apolo. Una joven de cabellos grises como la plata. -del otro lado de la pared que les separaba, los ojos de Talos se abrieron.- Pensaba que tú podrías ayudarme.

- Phineas… -susurró.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Phineas! La loca.

- ¿Loca?

- Sí, si. Vivía en el pueblo desde mucho antes de que yo llegara. -explicó.- Una linda doncella, pero todos en el lugar la tildaban de desquiciada. Decían que, cuando niña, sufrió de fiebres oscuras y eso la había dejado perdida en un mundo de fantasía. Antes del arribo de las amazonas, Phineas advirtió de su llegada. Nadie la escuchó.

- ¿Qué fue de ella?

- No sabría decirte son seguridad. -Talos se detuvo y meditó, tratando de recordar.- Phineas desapareció durante la batalla. Probablemente fue capturada. Las he escuchado hablar de que Hipólita tiene cierta debilidad por los augurios.

- Entonces es cierto… -murmuró Milo.- ¡Existe! -soltó una carcajada que, por lo repentina, preocupó a Talos.

- ¿Por qué esa emoción? -preguntó, dubitativo.

- Porque están vivos… ¡el gato y el cangrejo están vivos!

* * *

Sentado en la proa, Saga observaba las olas romperse contra la madera de la embarcación. Había permanecido ahí por un largo rato, en completa soledad, perdiendo la mirada en el infinito océano azul que se abría delante de ellos.

A decir verdad, el viaje se le hacía más aburrido de lo que alguna vez pensó. Siendo pasajeros, ninguno de los tres tenía obligaciones a su cargo. Lo único que les quedaba era discutir por una de las pocas áreas con sombra en cubierta desde donde se limitaban a ver los minutos pasar incesantemente. El problema era que, al igual que en su adolescencia, resultaba imposible hacer callar a Aioros y Kanon; juntos, eran incapaces de dejar de fastidiarse. Y así fue como Saga terminó huyendo hacia la proa donde, a pesar del fuerte Sol, al menos encontraba un poco de tranquilidad.

Miró sus brazos y encontró, con sorpresa, que el tono blanquecino de su piel había sido sustituido por un ligero bronceado a causa las largas horas de exposición al astro rey. La fresca brisa marina sopló meciendo perezosamente sus largos cabellos azules. Saga suspiró. Se le ocurrió que, al igual que sus sentidos, su cuerpo y ropa se había impregnado con el aroma del salitre.

Un par de días habían transcurrido desde que la Kyrenia abandonó la protección de puerto de Pireo para perderse en los peligros del océano. Los dioses estaban siendo misericordiosos con ellos, pensó, puesto que la travesía había transcurrido con monótona tranquilidad. A excepción del incidente en el que un joven bogador rompió su brazo izquierdo bajo los influjos del vino en la Bahía de la Gran Roca, donde la galera había pernoctado la noche anterior, nada de mayor interés había cruzado su camino.

Más temprano ese día, Eolo se había presentado con gran fuerza. Sus fuertes embates, con ayuda de la vela, habían impulsado el barco con mayor rapidez dando así un descanso a los brazos de los remeros. Gamínedes, entonces, había decretado que los miembros de la tripulación podían tomar recesos por rondas. Esto había animado la atmósfera en el gran barco. Pero Saga no era un hombre de muchas palabras y, en esos momentos, apreciaba las pocas oportunidades de soledad que se le presentaban.

- Aquí estás. Estaba a punto de ir a registrar el barco para ver si ningún marino te había secuestrado. -escuchó al arquero. Volteó y de inmediato se fijó si Kanon venía con él. No le encontró.- Si buscas a tu hermano, está del otro lado de la cubierta, cerca de la entrada al área de los bogadores.

- ¿Y eso?

- Ha encontrado su vocación. Tiene a la tripulación de lo más entretenida. -Saga alzó una ceja, intrigando ante esa respuesta.- No, no. No de la forma en que te imaginas. -rió.-Le ha dado por contarle a todo el mundo nuestras vidas. Aunque creo que está exagerando las cosas.

- ¿Kanon? ¿Exagerando? No me digas. -Aioros soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Sabías que, una vez, Kanon rescató a uno de los elegidos de Poseidón usando como montura a una dragón marino?

- ¿En serio?

- Si, ¿qué te parece?

- Me parece que es el fondo marino, el vino se mezclaba con otras sustancias de tipo alucinógeno. -el comentario arrancó una carcajada al arquero.

- A su favor, habría que decir que tiene más imaginación que muchos. La forma en que distorciona la realidad es realmente curiosa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué ha estado contando?

Aioros se detuvo a pensar en la respuesta. El antiguo marina y sus relatos podían resultar divertidos, pero la verdad oculta detrás de los cuentos de monstruos y criaturas infernales, era más dura de lo que debería…en especial para Saga.

- Voy a contarte. Sin embargo no quiero depresiones, ni deseos de autoflagelación, ¿entendido? -en el momento en que las palabras cesaron, su amigo le retiró la mirada para llevar a la línea del horizonte. Asintió como quien no quiere.- ¿Ves? No he dicho absolutamente nada y ya pusiste la cara.

- ¿Cuál cara, Aioros?

- ¡Esa! -exclamó.

- Pues es la única que tengo.

- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No pienso contarte nada de lo que Kanon dice. -igualó al geminiano y giró la cabeza en otra dirección. Por varios segundos no hubo reacción por parte de ninguno aunque, secretamente, el castaño esperaba que algo sucediera. Al ver que la respuesta jamás llegaría, suspiró con cansancio.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? -Saga no respondió.- ¿Por qué todo es más complicado en tu cabeza? Se trataba de pasar un buen rato, de reírnos de las estupideces de Kanon y ¡mira como terminó!

- Viniendo de mi hermano pueden parecer estupideces, pero tú mejor que nadie, sabes que no lo son.

- No lo _fueron_. Esa es la palabra clave: _Fueron_. -fastidiado, Aioros se dejó caer en el piso de madera, al lado de su amigo.- Me agotas la paciencia. -gruñó.- La próxima vez que me salgas con esto, prometo golpearte.

- Cómo si fuera a dejarte hacer tal cosa. -le miró de reojo.

- Lo haré. Lo juro. -ambos callaron un instante.

- Como digas. ¿Y? ¿Vas a contarme de que van las aventuras de Kanon?

- No, me has arruinado la emoción. -el sagitario torció la boca.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan sensible? -Saga suspiró.

- Desde que llevo dos días encerrado en un barco con tu gemelo. Al menos hoy ha encontrado un entretenimiento que no me incluya. -Aioros creyó oír una tímida risa por parte de su compañero. La compartió con él.

- ¿De verdad no vas a contarme?

- No.

- Pero…

- Te lo advertí.

Sin que notaran, la madera del piso rechinó anunciando la presencia de alguien más. El saludo de Kanon les pilló desprevenidos.

- ¡Hey! ¡Aphetoros! -voltearon a tiempo para encontrarse con que el gemelo menor se aproximaba seguido de un cuarteto de marineros. Cuando hubo llegado junto al par, Kanon se plantó mientras posaba sus manos a los lados de la cintura.- Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Este montón de caballeros se niega a creerme que tienes a una ninfa por amante. Diles que no estoy mintiendo. -ensanchó su sonrisa.

Los colores del rostro de Aioros se encendieron mientras sentía todas las miradas posarse en él. Nervioso, se aclaró la garganta y buscó la mirada de Saga en busca de apoyo. Sólo encontró una sonrisa disimulada.

- Anda, Aioros. Habla. -Kanon exigió una vez más.

- Amante es una palabra muy fuerte… -dijo dubitativo.

- Entonces, ¿no lo niegas? -el peliazul menor soltó una carcajada de triunfo. Saga negó sutilmente con la cabeza mientras un mohín de complicidad iluminaba su semblante.

- ¡Sí! Digo… ¡No!... ¡No somos nada de lo que dices! -exclamó por fin. Suspiró con resignación.- Aretha y yo somos amigos. Nada más.

Las miradas recayeron sobre él haciéndolo sentirse incómodo. Las esquivó apartando el rostro. De repente, cuando menos lo esperaba, las risas de Kanon y los marinos estallaron.

- Les dije que se pondría nervioso. -dijo entre risas.

- Eres increíblemente odioso. -Aioros dejó caer los hombros.

- Bueno, siendo justo contigo, he de decir que _podrías_ tener una ninfa de amante _si_ así lo quisieras.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿La ninfa de verdad existe? -intervino un hombre alto que lucía en la cara una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su frente.

- Sí, existe y está de lo más…

- ¡Kanon! -interrumpió el arquero.

- Dispuesta. Iba a decir _dispuesta_. -el santo de Sagitario exhaló con fastidio. ¿Por qué siempre era él quien terminaba como principal diversión del antiguo marina?

- Como fuera… -musitó.- No es asunto tuyo.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti. Todo hombre necesita a una mujer de vez en cuando, ¿no es así, muchachos? -volteó hacia su recién adquirido séquito.

Las voces masculinas estallaron con fervorosa aceptación. A un lado del barullo, Saga sonrió. Era extraño como Kanon y él, siendo idénticos, podían resultar tan opuestos. A veces, cuando pensaba en ello con detenimiento, sentía que todos los rumores acerca de que ambos eran complementarios resultaban completamente ciertos. Todo aquello que su gemelo tenía, le era alejo, y de lo que le era propio, Kanon carecía.

- Y, ¿qué tal tú, Pólux? -ante la mención, el santo de Géminis llevó su mirada hacia otro de los bogadores, un hombre de espesa barba pelirroja y ojos ambarinos que brillaban como el oro.- ¿No hay ninguna mujer en especial? No tiene que ser una ninfa como la de Aphetoros y tampoco un harem de sirenas como las de Cástor.

- ¡¿Pero que dices, cara de asno?! -terció el de la cicatriz.- Capaz que Póllux se ha conseguido una diosa.

Una vez más, las carcajadas de los hombres de mar resonaron, sin embargo un incómodo silencio cayó sobre el trío de santos.

- ¡No! -exclamó el pelirrojo al notar las miradas recelosas de los guerreros.- ¡¿Te estás tirando a una diosa?! -las carcajadas cesaron mientras seis pares de ojos observaban con morbosa atención al gemelo mayor en espera de su contestación.- ¡Anda, Pólux! ¡Habla! -suplicó.

- No, no me estoy_ tirando_ a nadie, mucho menos a una diosa. -arrastró las palabras. El tono ronco y la mirada fría, ocultaron su ansiedad.

- ¡Oh! Vaya. -musitó el hombre con desilusión.- Hubiese sido fenomenal tener una idea de lo buenas que pueden ser las diosas en las artes de Afrodita.

- Eso si Pólux nos hubiese dicho algo. -agregó un chico rubio, visiblemente más joven que el resto.- Y no creo que lo hiciera. -miró receloso al gemelo mayor.

- No, no iba a hacerlo. -rió el arquero intentando relajar al situación. No funcionó.

- Es una pena. -suspiró resignado el pelirrojo.- Vámonos muchachos, es hora de regresar al área de remos.

- Cástor, ¿vendrás y seguirás contándonos historias? -preguntó animado el hombre de la cicatriz.

- No. Será más tarde, Bias. -le contestó el gemelo. Su semblante había cambiado y ahora lucía oscuro. No apartaba la mirada de su hermano.

- De acuerdo. Durante la fogata por la noche será. -respondió sin siquiera notar la dura expresión en el rostro del peliazul.

El gemelo les ignoró mientras se marchaban. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y mantenía los dientes apretados. No pronunció palabra alguna hasta que estuvo completamente seguro que estaban solos, ain embargo en sus ojos verdes se dejaba entrever la desilusión mezclada con rabia.

- Dime que estoy equivocado. -habló en un murmullo.

- ¿Cómo podría si ni siquiera sé en que estás pensando?

- ¡¿Has roto tu promesa?! -lo enfrentó. Esta vez, las esmeraldas de Kanon dejaron a un lado el desencanto y centellaron con la ira contenida.

- No sé de que hablas…

- ¡Lo sabes bien! -interrumpió.- De ella, de Afrodita. Me prometiste que te mantendrías alejado de esa diosa.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que he faltado a mi palabra? -Saga le enfrentó. Su mirada repleta de indiferencia.- ¿Puedes acusarme de algo que no te consta?

- No me tomes por un idiota. Puedes engañar a quien quieras con esa maldita apatía, pero no a mi, Saga. Te conozco aún mejor de lo que tú lo haces.

- Este escándalo es innecesario. -recalcó.

- ¡¿Innecesario?! ¡¿Eso te parece?! -vociferó. Sus manos tomaron la camisa de su hermano con fuerza y lo sacudieron, inmisericordes.- ¡Te está usando! Tiene una razón oculta que la obliga a estar cerca de ti y, cuando terminé, se deshará de ti como basura… -la expresión de Saga cambió. Sus rasgos de afilaron mientras su respiración aumentaba de intensidad. Musitó una maldición.

- ¡Kanon! -terció Aioros. Intentó que soltase al gemelo mayor, pero solo consiguió que un manotazo por parte del menor le alejara.

- ¡Cállate! -ordenó. Después, volvió a su hermano.- Sí, Saga. Eso es lo que eres para ella: basura. Un vil desperdicio, como el resto de la humanidad.

- No sabes de que estás hablando. -abrió los labios. Siseó rabioso cada palabra.

- Lo sé. Lo sé perfectamente. Te has convertido en nada más que el títere de una diosa a la que le interesas poco o nada. Pero algún día se cansará y, entonces, ¿qué será ti, hermano? Afrodita no se tentará el corazón para destruirte. No quedará nada de ti y, para cuando te des cuenta, será demasiado tarde.

- Yo tampoco soy un idiota. -furioso, Saga lo empujó obligándole a dejarlo ir.- No soy crío indefenso y estúpido. Sé tomar mis propias decisiones.

- Cualquiera lo diría.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema con esto, Kanon?! -explotó Saga.- Le he dicho a Athena antes y lo hago ahora contigo: Esto es asunto sólo mío.

De pronto, el forcejeo entre ambos cesó. Con el disgusto tatuado en el ceño, Kanon retrocedió, alejándose de su hermano.

- No sé que me sorprende más. -habló. Su voz sonaba pesada.- Si el hecho de que admitieras con tanto cinismo que has aceptado los favores de esa diosa, o el hecho de que seas tan estúpido como para creer que eso te importa solo a ti.

- Ella no es como todos piensan.

- No, supongo que no. Contigo es diferente. -dijo con sarcasmo.

- Saga tiene razón… Afrodita se comporta diferente con él. -la intempestiva intervención del arquero dejo perplejo a Kanon.- Tú… ¡Tu sabías de esto! ¡Y lo ocultaste!

- Yo…

- Aioros no era quien para decirte nada. -terció el mayor.

- ¡Ah! Ya veo. ¿Así serán las cosas? Ustedes dos, cómplices como antes. Genial. -una sonrisa burlesca apareció en su cara.- Entonces solo tengo que sentarme a esperar a que el desastre llegue. Con ambos, siempre es así. No parecen darse cuenta de sus idioteces hasta las consecuencias les golpean.

Furioso como estaba, les dio la espalda para marcharse. La fuerza con que sus pasos se impactaron sobre el piso de madera se dejó oír entre el sonido de las olas rompiéndose contra el barco. Atrás, Saga y Aioros le observaron perderse entre la tripulación del navío. Intercambiaron miradas. El viaje acababa de tornarse más inquietante que antes.

* * *

La mañana del tercer día. Una mañana repleta de contradicciones. Esperada, pero al mismo tiempo aborrecida. La sangre les hervía en las venas, pero su cabeza permanecía fría. Todo se mantenía en calma; una paz que predecía a la tormenta. ¿Sería una amanecer de triunfo? ¿O, uno de lamentos? Para los santos de Athena, el día se definiría en vivir, o morir en el intento. No había más. Sobrevivir era todo lo que les quedaba.

Un escueto desayuno les había sido servido. La avena revuelta en agua podía no ser suficiente, pero era lo único que tenían para comenzar el largo día. Un guerrero no puede pelear con el estómago vacío, había dicho Aldebarán y los demás estaban de acuerdo. La hospitalidad de las amazonas no era exactamente la mejor; la comida era escasa y las comodidades inexistentes, así que, con eso en mente, cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera, se aprovechaba.

- Todo está listo. -anunció una joven pertrechada en una armadura de bronce con detalles de oro.- Se les espera en el Coliseo.

- ¿Tan pronto? -la cuestionó Dohko.

- Han de vestirse primero para los duelos.

- ¿Vestirnos?

- Sí. Llevarán armaduras. Hipólita no permitiría que el honor de sus guerreras fuera cuestionado. Si van a pelear con nuestras hermanas lo harán bajo las mismas condiciones.

- Las mismas condiciones… -el santo de Libra sonrió con ironía.- Como si eso fuera cierto.

- No pongas en duda las palabras de mi reina, santo.

- Entonces, no insultes mi inteligencia y la de mis compañeros. Esa igualdad de la que hablas, no es más que una mentira. -siseó.

- No he venido aquí a discutir contigo, mucho menos a defender las decisiones de mi señora. He venido a llevarlos a donde el destino aguarda. -la amazona se dirigió a las subordinadas que la acompañaban.- ¡Escóltenlos!

A pesar de su desacuerdo, sabían que no existía más opción que seguirles. Se dejaron guiar más allá de la palestra, con dirección al corazón del pueblo. Lo que ahí encontraron, les sorprendió.

Temiscira, en toda su amplitud, rugía con excitación. El grito de guerra había sido dado y, ese día, el esperado momento llegaba. Las calles de la ciudad estabas atestadas de mujeres guerreras. El repicar de sus armaduras de guerra inundaba el aire y el susurro de sus voces narraba la historia que estaba a punto de escribirse. A su paso atraían las miradas hacia ellos. Podían sentirlas. Recelosas. Distantes. Llenas de odio. No se inmutaron y mantuvieron la cabeza en alto. Los ojos al frente. La mente alejada de ese mundo de rencor.

A las afueras del palacio principal, el Magno Coliseo esperaba por ellos. Dos imponentes réplicas de piedra del señor de la guerra resguardaban la entrada del lugar de combate. Se decía que, desde la creación de las andróctonas, Ares se había erguido como su principal benefactor. Sus favores había sido múltiples y generosos; su lealtad, indudable. Y el pueblo de guerreras correspondió. Desde entonces, nadie más que la bélica deidad había gobernado esas tierras malditas para los hombres.

Los santos no fueron introducidos al recinto por la puerta principal. La bendición de Ares nunca caería sobre sus cabezas. Sus vidas dedicadas a la diosa de la sapiencia, no tendrían cabida en la escasa benevolencia del señor de la lanza.

Pronto, llegaron a una habitación, pequeña y oscura. El diminuto espacio contaba con dos accesos: uno usado por ellos y otro más resguardado por una puerta con barras. Del otro lado de ella, a través de los espacios que el metal dejaba libres, los santos observaron la arena del Coliseo. Afuera, el público esperaba por el espectáculo prometido.

- Vístanse. La reina espera por ustedes.

Sin una palabra más, los dejó. Sus armaduras, tal como había prometido, aguardaban por ellos sobre una rústica mesa de madera. No eran ostentosas, ni siquiera nuevas, pero al menos eran más útiles que las usadas en los entrenamientos. A su lado, descansaban las armas. Un par de espadas y escudo sería todo lo que tendrían para sobrevivir.

Un incómodo silencio se posesionó de ellos mientras cubrían sus cuerpos con las armaduras. No sabían con certeza si volverían a encontrarse o si verían el ocaso de ese día, juntos. Lo único que les quedaba era un incierto presente y la deslucida esperanza de un mañana que se veía distante.

- Debo decir que jamás imaginé que sería protagonista de una historia como ésta. Mucho menos que algún día tendría que vestir…esto. -Aldebarán miró con extrañeza el faldellín que sostenía en sus manos.

- Pagaría por la oportunidad de ver a Máscara de Muerte siendo obligado a vestirlos. -acotó Afrodita. Una triste sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

Ninguno de los seis respondió pero sus pensamientos eran compartidos. Volvieron a callar y a sumirse en sus tareas.

- No sabía que los ritos funerarios se celebraban anticipadamente en Temiscira. -la voz conocida del recién llegado atrapó sus sentidos.

- Tampoco sabíamos que los muertos paseaban galantemente por estos lugares. -respondió Camus. Su voz sonaba fría, pero en ella había impresa una nota casi invisible de picardía.

- ¡Milo! -celebró el santo de la Virgen.- Nos alegra tenerte de regreso.

- Bah…no hay de que preocuparse. Sólo decidí tomarme un par de días de descanso en la comodidad de los calabozos. -rió.- Mucho sol no es bueno para mi piel.

- Las flechas tampoco lo son. -Afrodita apuntó a la herida aún supurante de su pierna. La humedad de las prisiones y la falta de cuidados la habían empeorado.

- Fue un accidente.

- ¿Un accidente? ¡Fue un intento de suicidio! ¡¿Qué sucedió contigo?! -el usualmente distante acuariano perdió el temple. El reproche en sus ojos azules dejó pensando al escorpión.

- Lo siento. -musitó mientras comenzaba a vestir su indumentaria de batalla.- Fue un plan descabellado y, ahora que lo pienso, bastante estúpido. Pero tengo noticias.

- ¿Qué tipo de noticias? -preguntó el toro dorado. Detrás de él, Dohko permanecía atento a la conversación.

- Sobre la chica de tus sueños, Mu. -se carcajeó.- Creo saber quien es. -todos callaron y el desconcierto en sus rostros se hizo evidente para Milo.- ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendidos? Adórenme muchachos. Si esto continúa así, seré el héroe de la historia.

- ¿Quién es ella? -intervino el chino.

- Les diré luego. Por ahora, creo que tenemos que marchar. -apuntó hacia las amazonas que se dirigían a la puerta de barrotes para abrirla.

La puerta de metal se abrió pesadamente liberando un estruendo que hizo explotar en gritos el graderío del campo. Sin temor, enarbolando aquel orgullo dorado calado en sus huesos, los siete avanzaron hasta el centro de la arena. Su vista se fijó en la comitiva que esperaba por ellos.

Hipólita precedía al grupo, Nicia a su derecha. No era difícil identificarla cuando lo primero que resaltaba a la vista era el mítico ceñidor que debían conseguir a como diera lugar. Los largos cabellos castaños de la mujer estaban coronados por una fina tiara de oro que relucía con los rayos de Apolo. Su belleza era indiscutible: un rostro anguloso y de perfectas dimensiones, la piel firme e inmaculada; y unos ojos apasionados, pero envueltos en una sórdida bruma de odio.

Su guardia personal caminó al encuentro de los guerreros, impidiéndoles acercase por completo a la soberana. Los obligaron a formarse en línea en espera de instrucciones. El ensordecedor ruido de los asistentes hacía imposible comunicarse, por lo que no quedó más opción que permanecer en silencio. De pronto, con un gracioso movimiento del brazo, la señora amazona acalló las voces de sus súbditas.

En medio del súbito silencio, los desgarradores gritos de una mujer estremecieron el Coliseo. Del lado opuesto a su entrada, los santos observaron a un doncella siendo arrastrada hacia donde ellos se ubicaban. Dos poderosas amazonas la sujetaban de los brazos forzándola a seguir caminando a pesar de su renuencia. Unos pasos detrás, otra dama caminaba con la cabeza gacha. Un manto gris cubría su rostro mientras su larga túnica del mismo color dejaba tras de sí un sendero dibujado en el granito de la arena. Conforme la distancia entre el ellas y el séquito de Hipólita disminuía los chillidos por auxilio de la joven aumentaban.

Los siete se respingaron. Sus cuerpos se tensaron al presenciar el desconcertante espectáculo. No comprendían que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, las amazonas estaban dispuestas a mantenerlos quietos al precio que fuera. Las espadas de las mujeres se desenvainaron como sutil amenaza de que cualquier reacción inesperada tendría consecuencias, posiblemente fatales.

- Tranquilos, esto no durará mucho. -susurró una chica al oído de Mu.

La doncella fue arrojada a los pies de Hipólita. Su cuerpo crujió al golpear con fuerza el suelo de la arena. Aterrada, intentó levantarse y correr, pero las delgadas manos de la mujer de la túnica la detuvieron. A pesar de su frágil anatomía, su fuerza era considerable. Sometió con rapidez a la más joven tomándola del cabello y forzando su cabeza hacia atrás para extender su cuello. Teniéndola a su completa disposición, extendió la mano para que una guerrera le entregara una daga corta. Con un corte limpio, tajó el cuello de la chica liberando un borbotón de roja sangre. Una copa de oro fue situada debajo de la herida para recolectar el líquido de la vida que abandonaba el cuerpo.

En el silencio de la audiencia, los gemidos de ahogo de la mujer se escuchaban con espantosa claridad. Ante la atónita mirada de los santos, la pobre criatura se retorció en el poder de la vieja hasta que, con un último espasmo entregó su espíritu al señor de los muertos.

Cuando su vida hubo expirado, la mujer dejó caer el cuerpo inerte al piso. Un charco de sangre se formó velozmente a su alrededor. Entonces, completamente ajena al macabro espectáculo que acababa de protagonizar, la mujer mayor tomó el cáliz y avanzó hasta el centro del lugar. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre escurrían de los bordes del suntuoso vaso, resbalando sobre sus brazos y dibujando caprichosas formas sin sentido.

- ¡Ares! ¡Padre de la Guerra y Señor de la Lanza del Llanto! -exclamó con voz cansada. Asió la copa y la alzó hacia el cielo.- ¡Satisface tu sed con la sangre que tus siervas ofrecemos! ¡Embelesa tus ojos con los batalla! ¡Corona al vencedor y recibe los espíritus condenados de los vencidos!

Ungió sus dedos con la sangre y la roció en un círculo alrededor de ella. Después, ceremoniosamente, llegó hasta los pies de Hipólita y se hincó. Su frente tocó la arena mientras sus brazos se extendieron paralelos al suelo ofreciendo el cáliz dorado a la castaña. Ésta se agachó para tomarlo. Al igual que la sacerdotisa de Ares, la reina amazona mojó su dedo índice y medio en el líquido carmesí.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? - Libra musitó para sí.

- Ungirá a los elegidos. -le respondió una mujer a sus espaldas.

Y así lo así. Con parsimonia, se plantó delante de una de sus guerreras. La mujer, alta y rubia, hincó rodilla en el piso ante la presencia de su reina. Los dedos de la soberana trazaron sobre su rostro una línea recta que comenzaba en la frente y bajaba hasta la nariz. Dos pequeños trazos perpendiculares terminaron de dibujar la figura: La Lanza del Llanto de Ares.

- Heleia, hija de Cloris, sea la bendición de Ares sobre ti, hermana. Que corone tus triunfos o castigue tus derrotas. -habló.

Ayudó a su vasalla a ponerse en pie para después girar hacia los santos. Libró los pocos metros que les separaba y recorrió la línea en la que se encontraban. Sus ojos de color chocolate analizaban minuciosamente a los jóvenes guerreros. Realizó el recorrido en un par de ocasiones hasta que al final se detuvo. Sus dedos volvieron a humedecerse con la sangre de la doncella sacrificada mientras sus labios se abrieron tímidamente para hablar.

- Tú nombre, santo. -exigió.

La mirada de hielo se centró en ella, desafiante y altiva. Los labios del santo, sellados. Pero la amazona reina no se inmutó ni sobresaltó ante la indiferencia del hombre, sino que procedió a sellar su frente de la misma manera en que lo hizo con la mujer. El caballero permaneció estático mientras el dibujo tomaba forma. Esta vez, la figura era diferente. Un círculo dividido por una línea quebrado: el escudo de Athena.

- Tu nombre. -volvió a solicitar.

- Camus.

- Camus, santo de Athena. Que tu diosa te ampare y su poder, sea tu fuerza. -le susurró. Cuando hubo terminado, le dio la espalda y regreso a tomar su lugar.- ¡Que comiencen las batallas! -exclamó alzando el brazo.

La multitud estalló en júbilo con el inicio de los duelos. Lentamente el campo de batalla fue despejándose, para dejar a los combatientes que habrían de inaugurar las justas. Las primeras en retirarse fueron Hipólita y su séquito. Con habilidad, treparon hasta el palco correspondiente a la reina mientras lo santos eran dirigidos nuevamente hacia la celda contigua a la arena.

- Sabes que hacer, Camus. -la mano del antiguo maestro se posó sobre su hombro, sacándole momentáneamente de sus pensamientos.- No dudes. -recalcó.

- Más te vale salir vivo de esta, Camus. -lo palmeó Milo.- Todo héroe necesita a su mejor amigo, así que no te atrevas a dejarme solo, ¿eh?

Camus sonrió a medias; se esforzó por hacerlo. Por ahora, sus pensamientos estaban en su oponente, desmenuzando con especial cuidado las características en busca de información que le ayudarse. Se sentía nervioso, como siempre ocurría antes de una pelea. Sin importar cuan segura fuera la victoria, desde que el santo de Acuario tenía memoria, una ligera ansiedad se apoderaba de él previo a la batalla. Buena señal, había dicho su maestro en alguna ocasión, es el cuerpo recordando que necesita esforzarse para salir vivo.

Suspiró cuando vio la reja cerrarse tras sus compañeros. Solamente los dos combatientes permanecieron acompañados de la vieja sádica. Incluso el cuerpo de la joven había sido retirado y su sangre cubierta con arena para evitar accidentes durante la pelea. Luego, con un movimiento de la mano, la anciana le mandó que se acercara. Tanto la amazona como él, se encontraron en el centro del campo.

- Duelo sin interrupciones… a muerte. -dijo la mayor.

Entonces, Heleia extendió su espada hacia el santo, invitándole a que hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Las hojas se golpearon ligeramente a manera de saludo. Pero tan pronto el repicar del metal hubo terminado, la amazona se abalanzó sobre Camus; el filo de su espada corta por delante.

La batalla había comenzado.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**NdA**: Sé que prometí que Troya y las batallas entrarían a escena, pero el capítulo se me hizo excesivamente largo como para también incluirlas (incluso tuve que quitar una escena completa). Para la próxima será. Como es usual, me queda agradecer a todas las lindas personitas que me se toman unos minutitos de su día para dejarme reviews: Amary22, Kisame Hoshigaki, , ddmanzanita, angel de acuario, RIAADVD, Neferet Ichigo, Suigin Walker, Cybe, Doje chan, La Dama de las Estrellas, Tisbe, Chris, IceQueen102, Jaelinna, ELI251, Rose. Nyl y Star Intrépida.

Doje chan: Linda, yo sé que este capítulo te hizo saltar de emoción, especialmente la parte en la que cierto peliverde milenario y sexy hace acto de presencia, ¿no? xD Y también presiento que estás enojada otra vez con el gemelito mayor, ¿o me equivoco? Gracias por seguir leyendo y por tus lindas palabras. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo.

Tisbe: Espero que el encuentro de las dos Athenas no te haya decepcionado, amiga. Quería mostrar un poquito la inexperiencia de nuestra querida pelilila, sobre todo en cuestiones referentes a su propia divinidad. Una vez más te agradezco muchísimo las felicitaciones por el fic. Es un honor tener a tanta gente siguiéndolo y, sobre todo, disfrutándolo. Besos y abrazos.

Eli251: Que bien que te divertieras con los hermanos y con Aioros. Esta vez no hubo tantas risas, pero ojalá te haya gustado xD. Pronto veremos más acerca de los santitos prisioneros y la resolución de ese lío. Saluditos.

Chris: ¡_**WOW! **_(sí, con mayúsculas, negritas, cursiva y subrayado). Ese poema tuyo me ha dejado suspirando. ¡Y es que está bellísimo! ¡Sniff! No solo te gusta la poesía, sino que además tienes un don bellísimo para expresarte en rimas y versos. Tiene muchísimo talento. Felicidades por ello y ojalá lo sigas cultivando. Un placer volver a saludarte y no, no se viene yaoi xD. Besotes.

Star Intrépida: Permíteme saludarte primero y agradecerte que te tomaras el tiempo de leer este largo testamento mío. Me alegra que te gustara y que las horas de lectura hayan valido la pena. Miles de gracias por tus lindas palabras y tus halagos. Créeme que el hecho de que les historia les guste es una gran recompensa. Saludos y cuídate.

No quiero alargarme mucho más. Así que por ahora me despido agradeciendo de antemano las lecturas y sus comentarios.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	30. Jugando con fuego

_**Capítulo 30**_

_**Jugando con fuego**_

-1-

Las espadas chocaron desatando un chirrido que enchinó las pieles de ambos combatientes. Camus apenas había tenido tiempo para reaccionar e interponer su propia arma entre la de su rival y su cuerpo. Insistente, Heleia no se alejó y continuó ejerciendo presión contra el santo de Acuario. Pero los planes del galo eran diferentes. Dohko había sido claro al decir que, mientras más larga fuera la pelea, las posibilidades de éxito eran menores, así que Camus apresuraría el desenlace.

A sabiendas de que la amazona pecaba de impertinente al querer competir en fuerza física con él, el santo no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tomarla desprevenida. Sujetó con fuerzas su espada, equilibró su cuerpo y, entonces, lanzó una patada al vientre de la rubia. La fuerza del golpe la obligó a retroceder. Torpemente, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para luego caer de espaldas al piso. Su escudo rodó lejos de ella. Así, aprovechando la confusión que había generado su ataque, Camus adoptó una postura ofensiva. Se abalanzó sobre la mujer, con el filo de la espada por delante. Asestó un golpe pero, a último momento, la amazona consiguió girar aunque sin librarse por completo del embate. El filo le alcanzó haciendo que la piel de su hombro izquierdo se abriera y que una mancha de sangre se expandiera rápidamente por su brazo.

La espada de Camus quedó atorada en el granito de la arena, dándole tiempo a Heleia de recuperar la postura de batalla y planear un contraataque. El filo de la daga se impactó contra el escudo del francés. Justo entonces, la espada de Camus se liberó y, con un rápido movimiento, la batió en el aire tratando de alcanzarla. Y lo hizo. Los aros de metal que formaban el peto de la armadura amazónica se abrieron por un costado. A través de ellos, sangre carmesí manó. Desafortunadamente, el ataque también le forzó a bajar su defensa. Para mantener su cuerpo en balance, el santo tuvo que girar el escudo más de lo que debía; sin embargo las consecuencias no se dejaron esperar.

La hoja enemiga desgarró las tiras de cuero que mantenían la greba derecha en su lugar y una delgada herida se abrió en su pantorrilla. El ardor fue momentáneo y pasó rápidamente, pero aquella había sido una clara advertencia de que tenía que terminar el combate pronto.

Alzó la mirada hacia la guerrera. La vio sujetarse el costado mientras un rictus de dolor se apoderaba de su rostro, deformándolo. Fue entonces cuando el santo supo que su último ataque había sido más profundo de lo que pensó al principio. Tomando ventaja de la situación, volvió a atacar. Para su sorpresa, y a pesar del dolor de las heridas que sufrían en el hombro y torso, la mujer consiguió frenar sus embates. Un ir y venir de golpes comenzó entre ambos. El tintineo de las espadas encontrándose una y otra vez se escuchaba con perfecta claridad en medio del silencio que había caído sobre la audiencia. Ocasionalmente, cuando alguno de los dos lograba asestar un golpe que superaba a su rival, las voces de asombro se dejaban oír en el público pero, en su mayoría, no existía más sonido que el de la batalla.

Heleia sentía que el aire le faltaba. Había sido aceptada en la milicia amazónica unos cuatro años atrás. Desde su iniciación, había librado un par de guerras para su señora, pero nada realmente demandante. Rutinaria; así se definía su vida en el ejército. Cuando resultó elegida entre sus hermanas para ser el contrincante de uno de Los Ocho la noticia le pilló por sorpresa. Era buena en lo que hacía, sí, pero nunca excelente. Y ahora sabía que ser buena no era suficiente.

El escozor de las heridas le molestaba y el poder de decisión residía en las manos del galo. Había perdido su escudo, así que estaba forzada a tener mucho más cuidado con los movimientos del otro. Al menos le había causado daño en una pierna y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para robarle un poco de velocidad.

Por un par de segundos, el combate se había detenido y, desde donde estaban, cada uno de los guerreros medía meticulosamente el siguiente paso a dar. Podía sentir la poderosa mirada de Camus sobre ella, pero trató de no dejarse impresionar. Entonces, sin más preámbulos, la batalla se reinició.

Con la misma rapidez con que ella había dado el primer golpe, el francés atacó. Por enésima vez, el filo de sus espadas se encontró, sin embargo la desventaja era para la rubia. La fuerza de Camus le caía encima, por lo que se vio obligada a agarrar la espada con ambas manos. Apretó los dientes al sentir las quejas de su hombro herido que gritaba por descanso. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sus dedos fueron perdiendo sensibilidad conforme la justa continuaba. El sudor hacía que su agarre se debilitara. Hasta que lo inminente sucedió.

Un último empuje del santo de Acuario hizo que la espada se saliera de sus brazos y cayera a unos metros. La amazona tenía la batalla perdida.

El filo de la espada de Camus se posó amenazadoramente sobre el cuello de Heleia. A pesar de que su vida pendía de un hilo, la mirada arrogante de la mujer no decayó ante la fuerza de los ojos del santo de Acuario que la observaban con un aire aún más orgulloso que el de ella. Pero, para sorpresa de la guerrera y de la gente que presenciaba el combate desde los graderíos, el galo retrocedió sin despegarle la vista de encima. Caminó con precaución hasta donde se encontraba tirada el arma que alguna vez fuese de ella y la recogió.

- No voy a matarte. -habló mientras guardaba la daga en el cinturón del faldellín.- Tú solo eres un peón en la guerra sin cuartel que ha iniciado el egoísmo de la reina a la que sirves. Levántate y vete.

El eco llevó sus palabras hasta el rincón más lejano del Coliseo. Frente a él, los aguerridos ojos de la mujer mutaron en dos gemas repletas de sorpresa e, increíblemente, de pánico.

- ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer esto! -gritó con la voz rota de desesperación. Tambaleante, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el joven.- ¡Mátame! ¡Esas son las reglas!

- No voy a matarte. -respondió el santo en un murmullo y perplejo ante el arranque de Heleia.

- ¡Esto es una cuestión de honor!

- No existe el honor en una muerte como esta. Te lo repito: no ensuciaré mis manos con tu sangre. -insistió.

No pronunció una palabra más y le dio la espalda. Con paso firme, avanzó hasta la reja desde donde sus compañeros observaban dejando atrás las imploraciones de su contrincante. De pronto, se detuvo en seco al ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que Nicia brincaba la baranda del palco real y se dirigía hacia la combatiente caída. Detrás de ella, un par de las guerreras le siguieron.

- Llévensela. -ordenó la de mayor rango. De inmediato, ambas mujeres la sujetaron de los brazos para arrastrarla hacia afuera de la arena.

- ¿Qué se hará con ella?

- No es más una de nosotros. Su vida es una vergüenza para nuestra noble raza; terminen con su existencia.

- Su muerte no es necesaria. -intervino el acuariano.- No satisface a ninguno de nuestros motivos.

- Reserva tus ideas para ti mismo. Las reglas en este lugar no pasan por ti, santo. -la mirada de Nicia se dirigió hacia el lugar desde donde Hipólita observaba la escena.- En Temiscira, nacimos y morimos bajo las normas del Imperio Amazónico; y para ella, el final de su vida como una de nosotras ha llegado. No pertenece más a nuestro mundo.

- Y, aún así, hablamos de una muerte innecesaria.

- No es una decisión tuya. -Nicia se giró, ignorándole. Así, se dirigió a sus guerreras.- Flagélenla. Arranquen de su piel a la amazona que alguna vez fue.

De pie, sin hacer un solo movimiento, Camus se sintió sobrecogido por la dureza de las palabras que abandonaban la boca de la mujer. Lo que era más, la ciega voluntad con que las otras dos arrastraron inmisericordes a su antigua compañera, le heló la sangre en las venas. Una cosa era segura ahora: en la tierra de las amazonas, la lealtad y la compasión no existían.

A pesar de su asombro, el francés no movió un solo músculo de su cuerpo cuando vio a Nicia caminando hacia él. La morena se situó justo al frente de él. El silencio cayó entre ellos por un breve momento. Después, la guerrera se acercó aún más, para susurrar en su oído.

- ¿Sabes que le espera? -siseó con la voz tan delgada que a Camus se le complicó escucharla por completo.- Será azotada hasta que la piel de su espalda y brazos sea reducida a jirones. Cuando ya no pueda más y esté a punto de desfallecer, los golpes cesarán. Pasará el resto de sus días en los malditos subterráneos que has tenido el gusto de conocer. Su vida pasará entre el tormento diario del látigo y escozor de las heridas que se reabrirán con desmesurada saña. Así será hasta que el hambre la mate. -se guardó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Entonces, Nicia se separó de él y regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el palco real. De pronto, se detuvo. Desenvainó la espada y la apuntó en dirección al santo de Acuario. La voz femenina, pero poderosa, resonó en el Coliseo.

- La próxima vez que quieras demostrar compasión, hazlo con el filo de tu espada. Mejor morir de un tajo en la garganta que en la podredumbre de la deshonra. -sentenció.

-2-

Desde el amplio corredor, escondidos detrás de una ancha columna, tres cabezas se asomaron para sondear el terreno. Nix, Altair y Corban fijaron sus miradas en la puerta que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos. Absolutamente nada se movía en el pasillo y el sonido de sus respiraciones era lo único que podía escucharse en el silencio sepulcral.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar? -preguntó el más pequeño de los tres mientras un bostezo involuntario delataba su aburrimiento.

- El tiempo que sea necesario. Ahora deja de quejarte y guarda silencio. -respondió la niña al mismo tiempo que golpeaba suavemente la cabeza de su inquieto compañero.- La señora Artemisa no debe tardar en salir. Tan pronto lo haga, podemos acercarnos a la habitación.

- Estás loca. -suspiró el tercero.- En palabras del maestro: Si nos descubren, somos mocosos muertos.

- Buena suerte que no lo harán. -sonrió Nix con confianza.

No había transcurrido mucho cuando, tal y como lo había predicho la chiquilla, la puerta se abrió y la diosa de la Luna, envuelta en un impecable peplo de tela teñida de azul, abandonó los aposentos de Orión. Por reflejo el trío de aprendices se ocultó de su vista en espera de que se alejase y ellos tuvieran libertad de actuar. Para su fortuna, no hubo contratiempo y, pronto, la rubia se perdió de vista.

- Es hora. Adelante. -ordenó la pequeña lideresa.

De inmediato, los tres se pusieron en marcha. Con sigilo, avanzaron hasta la puerta y se detuvieron frente a ella. Mientras los dos chicos oteaban los alrededores para evitar sorpresas indeseables, Nix pegó el oído a la madera para intentar escuchar algo.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó impaciente el niño de ojos dorados.

- No puedo oír nada. -exhaló desilusionada. Los niños la imitaron, pero la emoción en sus suspiro no era más que alivio de salir de ahí antes de lo previsto.- ¡Tendremos que entrar!

- ¡No! De ninguna manera. -reclamó Altair sin que el gesto de terror de su hermano menor le pasara desapercibido.- Nos vamos. _Ahora_.

- Debemos averiguar lo que sucede. No te estás acobardando, ¿verdad? -la niña le miró de soslayo.

- No se trata de eso.

- Entonces, ¿de qué? Sólo veremos que pasa dentro. Si alguien nos atrapa, diremos que buscábamos a nuestra señora. ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que estás loca. Esto es ir demasiado lejos. -el moreno meneó la cabeza en negativa.

- Lo hacemos por el maestro.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para demostrarle que no somos tan inútiles como cree? -la enfrentó ante la mirada de Corban que iba de uno a otro.

- No. No es por eso. -apartó la mirada.- Me simpatiza.

- Él no es Urian, Nix. -admitió el niño con pesar reflejado en su tono.

- ¡Calla! ¡No se trata de eso! -la sola mención de aquel nombre, la hizo perder el control por una fracción de segundo. Apretó con frustración los puños mientras se esforzaba por esconder las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos rosas.

- Lo siento. -masculló Altair.

- Solo cierra la boca. -susurró sin siquiera mirarle.- Voy a entrar. Lo que quieran hacer es problema suyo.

Los hermanos se miraron compartiendo las interrogantes que cruzaban por su cabeza. Después, llevaron con presteza sus ojos hacia su amiga quien, en un santiamén, abrió la puerta de la habitación permitiendo que, a través de una rendija, pudieran ver más allá. Nix volteó hacia los chiquillos para indicarles que guardaran silencio. Así, sin más preámbulos se adentró en los aposentos del cazador.

Entró sin hacer ruido, cuidando que sus pasos no la delataran. Detrás de ella, el par de hermanos la imitaba con la misma discreción. Tardaron unos momentos en adaptarse a la oscuridad que reinaba dentro de la habitación pero cuando lo hicieron pudieron constatar que no había nadie. El hecho de que tener libre el camino les relajó por un momento, sin embargo el breve descanso estaba a punto de concluir.

De un golpe, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos al mismo tiempo que Corban soltaba un grito de espanto que les hizo brincar del susto. Los dos mayores giraron sus rostros solo para observar como el pequeño moreno era levantado por el cinto de la túnica por un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos felinos que centellaban en la oscuridad. Leer su enigmática mirada les resultó imposible.

- ¿Podrían explicarme el motivo de su presencia? -cuestionó el joven en tono despreocupado.

- Pensamos que la señora Artemisa estaba aquí. Pasa mucho tiempo en este lugar. -respondió Nix luchando por ocultar el temblor en su voz.

- ¿Y para eso era necesario husmear? Deberían haber golpeado a la puerta. -Aioria bajó al pequeño y frunció el semblante al observar a los otros dos.- ¿Son los aprendices de Máscara de Muerte?

- Sí, señor. -habló Altair.

- Su maestro se enfadará si se entera de esta infortunada visita.

- En eso tiene usted razón. -susurró el niño. El león dorado sonrió.

- Mal carácter, ¿eh? -vio a los niños asentir y, sin quererlo, ensanchó la sonrisa.- Artemisa hace las cosas difíciles para él. Según me ha dicho, es un hombre explosivo. Les recomiendo que tengan cuidado de él y sus arranques de ira.

- ¡No es necesario! -terció intempestivamente la chiquilla. De inmediato, al notar su error, agachó la mirada y adoptó una posición más sumisa con el joven.- El maestro nunca nos haría daño… Es una buena persona.

- Trató de asfixiarte y me puso el pie en el cuello. -espetó Corban haciendo que el semblante del cazador se desencajara momentáneamente.- ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?

- Por la misma razón que sigues respetándolo, idiota. Sabes tan bien como yo que es un buen tipo. Un poco estricto, pero no es malo.

- No es _tan_ malo. -admitió.

- Sólo es un poco gruñón.

- ¿Un poco? -la expresión incrédula del más pequeño robó una risa a los otros dos.

- Bueno o malo, sin duda es interesante. -alzó una ceja el santo, atónito por la conducta de los niños.- Pero la cuestión es que no deben estar aquí. Márchense antes de que alguien les descubra.

- Tiene razón de nuevo. -dijo el mayor de los niños.

- Sólo quiero preguntarle algo. ¿Usted es amigo suyo?

- Lo soy.

- Le extraña y está preocupado por usted.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Claro que lo creo! Por eso vinimos. -agregó.- Queríamos saber que había sucedido con usted.

- Entonces, hazme un favor. -el joven se hincó para mirarla directamente a los ojos.- Cuando veas a tu maestro dile que todo esta bien.

- Lo haré.

Mucho más despreocupada, Nix le regaló una sonrisa a la vez que seguía a sus dos compañeros quienes, ni tardos ni perezosos, se encontraban vigilando que nadie les viera huir del lugar. Rápidamente, los niños se escurrieron fuera de la habitación. La pequeña estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando, de improviso, se detuvo y miró atrás, hacia el santo. Él la miró, expectante.

- Somos un poco torpes, pero creo que no preguntamos por su nombre. -le dijo.

- ¿Mi nombre? -Nix asintió.- Orión.

- ¿Orión?

- Pero tú puedes llamarme Aioria.

La chiquilla sonrió y, tras despedirse ondeando la mano, desapareció por la puerta por donde había entrado.

-3-

Un borbotón de sangre manó de la profunda herida conforme la hoja de la espada desgarraba la piel a su paso. El sonido gutural que emitió la desdicha criatura, por desgarrador que fuese, no consiguió conmover del todo a su asesino. Pronto, asfixiada por su propia sangre, el cuerpo inerte de la amazona golpeó el piso en medio del silencio incrédulo de todo el estadio. Sólo entonces, cuando se supo ganador indiscutible, Dohko se permitió respirar con tranquilidad.

Irremediablemente, sus ojos turquesas se concentraron en el grotesco resultado del espectáculo que acaba de montar. A sus pies, yacía el cadáver de una joven no mayor a sus propios compañeros cuya garganta había sido cercenada con tanta fuerza que era un milagro que la cabeza no se hubiese separado del cuerpo. Un ataque bestial de proporciones desgarradoras; un ataque que había sido suyo. Esta vez, el santo de Libra no pudo ocultar el remordimiento al que sus propias acciones lo habían arrastrado.

- Supongo que te regocija su muerte en batalla. -habló sin voltear. No era necesario girar la cabeza para saber que Nicia se encontraba detrás de ella.

- Te equivocas. -respondió hincándose frente al cadáver.- La desdicha de su derrota no trae regocijo para nosotras. En lo que respecta a nuestro pueblo, el fracaso no es una opción.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Tus castigos físicos no pueden hacerle más daño del que mi espada ha hecho.

- Siempre hay maneras de ir más allá de la muerte. Pero un meteco como tú no podría saber al respecto. -sonrió, despectiva.- Llévensela.

Mientras el cuerpo era arrastrado hacia las afueras de la arena, un par de guerreras se dedicaron a revolver la tierra bañada en sangre para evitar accidentes o resbalones durante el siguiente combate. Dohko y Nicia partieron en direcciones opuestas; el primero hacia sus compañeros, la segunda hacia su reina.

- Dos muertes, Nicia, y Apolo ni siquiera ha llegado a su cenit. Esto tiene que detenerse. -dijo Hipólita antes de dar un sorbo a la copa de vino que sostenía en sus manos.

- Lo hará, mi señora. Persis será la siguiente y, te aseguro que…

- No conocía esa ingenuidad tuya. -interrumpió.- Persis es una cría. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el ejército?

- Dos años, pero en ese tiempo ella…

- Ella nunca ha mostrado señales de convertirse en una amazona de Élite; no posee esa estirpe. Está claro que no conseguirá derrotar a su siguiente contrincante, sin importar cual de los Ocho sea.

- ¿Qué propones, Hipólita?

- Quiero a Circe.

- ¿Circe? -preguntó incrédula.

- Sí. Hazla venir.

- Pero… Hipólita, ¿sabes que estás pidiendo?

- Y, ¿tú sabes con quien estás hablando? -la miró de soslayo con sus fieros ojos marrones.- Circe es una de mis mejores.

- Sí, y por eso no es propio usarla tan pronto.

- Según tú, querida Nicia, ¿cuántas más deben morir para convocar a mis mejores guerreras?

- No es lo que crees. -la morena bajó la cabeza.

- Sé muy bien lo que sucede. Escúchame… -la tomó del mentón con fuerza.- Sé lo importante que Circe es para ti, sin embargo confió que saldrá avante de este reto.

- Lo hará. Es la mejor guerrera que he conocido. -admitió aceptando que no tendría más remedio que convocarla.

- Entonces, ve por ella.

Sabiendo que su derecho de réplica se había extinto, Nicia acató las órdenes reales y fue en busca de Circe. No tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrarla, rápidamente la ubicó junto con el resto de la Hermandad de la Lanza. Aquel era el grupo Élite de Hipólita. Guerreras entrenadas para luchar y sobrevivir en las condiciones más extremas; hábiles con todo tipo de armas y carentes de cualquier sentimiento que se interpusiera entre ellas y su principal motivación: la muerte.

Recargada sobre la baranda, la amazona de cabellos cobrizos soltó un bostezo de cansancio. A decir verdad, las dos peleas que había presenciado le habían parecido, no solo carentes de emoción, sino también una vergonzosa demostración de la diferencia de poder entre los rangos del ejército amazónico. Circe no era presuntuosa y su arrogancia tampoco era desmedida; no así el resto de su hermandad. Tras las derrotas, la Hermandad se había apresurado a llenarse la boca de arrogantes juicios y críticas excesivas hacia el resto de sus hermanas. Cada pequeño detalle, por insignificante que fuese, era exaltado como el más grave de los pecados que pudiesen ser cometidos. Esa repetitiva plática terminó hartando a la joven pelirroja.

Sin que lo esperase, la mano de Nicia se posó sobre su hombro sorprendiéndola en el intento. Llevó su mirada ambarina hacia ella y le obsequió una sonrisa.

- ¿Hipólita te ha dado permiso para observar conmigo las batallas? ¿Acaso teme que mueras de aburrimiento ahí arriba? -le dijo con travesura. Por única respuesta, obtuvo una sonrisa a medias.- ¿Qué sucede?

- Su Alteza quiere verte.

- ¿Y eso te tiene así? -apartó la mirada y la llevó hasta el campo de batalla donde los últimos arreglos aún se llevaban a cabo.

- Ha decidido que tú seas la siguiente guerrera.

- Ah. -por un instante, entre ambas no hubo más que silencio. Se conocían lo suficientemente bien, así que las palabras salían sobrando.- Tú crees que moriré.

- ¡Yo no creo tal cosa! -exclamó ofuscada.

- Bien, porque no tienes razones para pensarlo. Soy tan fuerte como tú, Nicia. A diferencia de las otras, yo no soy una niña inexperta con la que puedan jugar.

- Eso no evita que me preocupe. -agregó.- No bajes la guardia.

- Nunca. -se despidió depositando un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Incapaz de verla marcharse sin tener más de ella, Nicia la sujetó del brazo y la atrajo contra si. Sus labios poseyeron los suyos mientras el beso crecía en pasión. Al fin, tras separarse, Circe acarició la mejilla de su amante sin saber si esa sería la última vez que lo haría o si tendría más oportunidades. Después, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la reina amazona. Una armadura esperaba por ella.

Desde el otro lado del campo de batalla, Milo pestañeó un par de veces y alzó las cejas al verlas. Miró hacia sus compañeros para ver si alguien más había notado lo mismo que él, pero al parecer ninguno vio nada. Un tanto frustrado, bufó.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? -Camus le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¡Te lo perdiste! -exclamó exagerando sus gesticulaciones.

- ¿Qué me perdí? -la expresión del galo se mantuvo inmutable a pesar de la divertida conducta del escorpión dorado.

- Es que… ellas… -Milo apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio. Por fin, exhaló.- Olvídalo. No sería igual si te dijera. -suspiró al mismo tiempo que negaba con un gesto de la cabeza.

El santo de Acuario subió los hombros y devolvió su atención hacia el antiguo maestro. El chino se encontraba de pie en medio de ellos. Una delgada capa de sudor bañaba su cuerpo y se mezclaban con pequeñas gotas de sangre en sus brazos.

- ¿Está bien, maestro? -preguntó tímidamente Mu.

- Sí. Esta sangre no es mía. -acotó quitándose la pechera. Cuando se hubo liberado de ella, observó el raspón en bronce causado por la amazona.

- Esa estuvo cerca. -intervino el toro dorado.

- No tanto como ella hubiese querido. -bromeó Afrodita.

Dohko correspondió las palabras con una mueca que pretendía pasar por una sonrisa. Si bien se trataba de su supervivencia, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que acababa de asesinar a sangre fría a alguien que, como él, no tenía razones para luchar esa guerra sin sentido. Sin embargo, no le quedaba nada más que resignarse; y así lo haría.

Una pequeña nube de polvo se levantó en el momento que el pesado peto cayó al piso mientras el santo de Libra suspiraba con una mezcla de alivio y expectación. Para su mala suerte, el breve descanso no duró demasiado.

En medio de la arena, tal como había sucedido previo a los otros combates, Hipólita esperaba de pie junto a la siguiente guerrera. Otra mujer caminó en dirección a ellos. Se detuvo y miró a uno de ellos en particular. Era el siguiente.

- Sígueme. -dijo con sequedad.

El elegido asintió. Después de intercambiar miradas y gestos de buena voluntad con sus compañeros, Afrodita hizo como se le ordenó.

- Que Niké sea contigo. -escuchó a Dohko decirle y, así, no miró a atrás.

Por fuera era imposible adivinar el nerviosismo que se había apoderado del guerrero de las rosas. Usualmente un tipo seguro, el santo de Piscis tenía sus dudas acerca del resultado de esa odisea. Las espadas no eran su elemento y jamás destacó en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que su confianza estaba ligeramente abatida. Con todo, no se inmutó ni permitió que sus nervios le traicionaran. Cuando estuvo frente a la soberana y a su contrincante, les sostuvo la mirada con orgullo.

El ungimiento de los combatientes se llevó a cabo una vez más aunque el nauseabundo olor de la sangre que había comenzado a oxidarse a causa del tiempo y el calor, no pasó desapercibido para Afrodita. El ritual terminó con rapidez y, pronto, los dos combatientes se encontraron solo en la amplitud de la arena. La espada de Circe se extendió ante él invitándole a golpear las hojas de metal a modo de saludo.

Con el tintineo de las dagas, se inició el combate.

Por unos minutos se rondaron el uno al otro como si de dos fieras salvajes se tratase. Midieron cuidadosamente cada movimiento de su oponente mientras entretejían en sus mentes la estrategia que podría conducirles a la victoria. Cansada de esperar, Circe batió su espada en el aire un par de veces y después se abalanzó contra el santo de Piscis. Afrodita plegó el cuerpo hacia un lado librándose del golpe directo al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición de ataque pero, para sorpresa suya, con un rápido movimiento, la amazona cambió de mano su arma deteniendo el contraataque.

Le costó reacomodar el equilibrio, sin embargo lo consiguió a tiempo. Sus pies pisaron con firmeza la tierra batida cuando recibió con plenitud el golpe del peliazul. Las espadas chocaron con fuerza y rechinaron al resbalar una sobre la otra conforme los guerreros ejercían presiones encontradas. Aprovechando que el peso del santo la superaba, Circe se libró del encuentro y giró hacia un costado situándose sus espaldas. Lanzó un golpe que, gracias a un movimiento de última hora, solo abrió una herida en el tríceps de él. El escozor de la carne abierta no tardó en sentirse, sin embargo, el de Piscis consiguió escabullirse y tomar una posición mas segura un par de metros más allá de ella.

- Has tenido suerte. -escuchó a la mujer hablándole.- Si hubieses tardado un poco más en moverte, tu espalda estaría hecha un desastre en este momento.

- Entonces, mala suerte la tuya.

Sin perder un solo minuto más, volvió al ataque. Esta vez, Afrodita tomó la ventaja. Los golpes de su espada iban y venían. Circe, por su parte intentaba mantenerse intacta. Como podía, frenaba embate tras embate; algunos con su espada, otros mediante su habilidad. Lo que a simple vista parecía una estrategia defensiva, para la guerrera de élite era algo más. Su mirada afilada analizaba cada acción de su contraparte. El más mínimo detalle no escapaba de su vista entrenada. De pronto, encontró algo en que enfocarse.

Durante el ataque, el santo descuidaba su defensa. Una brecha lo suficiente grande para alguien con un buen manejo de la espada se abría ante sus ojos. Sin duda, no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Esperó con paciencia el momento de contraatacar. Por fin, cuando vio abierta la posibilidad de hacerlo, no dudó y lanzó la estocada.

Gotas de sangre resbalaron por el filo de la hoja y cayeron al suelo de arena tiñéndola de un tono más oscuro. La mano de Afrodita sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas la espada que apuntaba directamente a su pecho. A último momento sus reflejos habían conseguido salvarle la vida, aunque el daño a su mano izquierda era considerable. Al saberse aventajada, Circe incrementó la presión ensanchando la herida del santo y robándole un quejido de dolor.

- Eres un tonto… -siseó.- Estás destrozándote la mano que necesitarás para sostener tu espada.

- De cualquier manera no podría sujetarla si estoy muerto. -rió.

El desconcierto de aquel gesto pilló por sorpresa a la amazona. La expresión en su semblante la dejó en evidencia delante del santo de Piscis quien, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad, la atacó. Con la mano ensangrentada firmemente sujeta al arma enemiga, pateó la rodilla de la guerrera. La fuerza del golpe, así como la dirección del mismo, hicieron que la articulación se doblara de manera poco natural al mismo tiempo que el seco sonido del hueso quebrándose erizó la piel de más de una persona.

Con un grito de dolor, Circe colapsó. Intentó incorporarse, sin embargo la rodilla rota se lo impidió. Enojada, sabiendo que el final estaba cerca, se mordió los labios con tanta rabia que sangraron. Su mirada, altiva y cargada de rencor, se dirigió al santo. La respiración de la amazona se había vuelto pesada mientras el dolor robaba poco a poco su cordura.

Afrodita se acercó a ella lentamente. Su mirada celeste estaba empañada de una emoción que Circe fue incapaz de reconocer pero que le supo tan amarga como la derrota que estaba enfrentando. Entonces, cayó en cuenta de que no era nada más que compasión, y ello la asqueó. En sus adentros, suplicó porque su muerte fuera rápida. No quería sufrir el mismo destino que Heleia, aunque sabía que todo honor había desaparecido para ella. Siempre había vivido rodeada de gloria pero, irónicamente, moriría hundida en la deshonra. Suspiró al observar como la mano derecha del santo apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada preparando la estocada final. El brazo de Afrodita tomó impulso y, con un golpe limpio, se hundió en el pecho de la amazona. El dolor fue breve. Pronto, la muerte la envolvió en su manto de oscuridad.

Un denso silencio se apropió de la audiencia. Una de sus heroínas había caído.

Presenciando la escena junto con su reina, un nudo se formó en el estómago de Nicia mientras unas náuseas inusuales se apoderaron de ella. No pudo gritar, ni hablar; solo observó con terror el triste final de la que fuese su amante. A su lado, Hipólita sujetó su mano entre las suyas en un gesto de apoyo. Ciertamente aquel no era el resultado que esperaba y lamentaba su decisión de haber enviado a Circe como primera combatiente de la Hermandad.

Tragarse el llanto fue todo un reto para la orgullosa amazona de cabellos oscuros. Sentía que, al pronunciar palabra alguna, la voz se le rompería y las lágrimas correrían irremediablemente por sus mejillas. A pesar de ello, se armó de valor. Con brusquedad arrebató su mano a Hipólita y se dispuso a ir en busca del cuerpo de Circe. Antes de hacerlo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la castaña. Un centello de odio brilló en ellos.

- Esta muerte pesará sobre tu cabeza, Hipólita. -espetó.

Y sin darle derecho de réplica, brincó el borde del balcón para dirigirse hacia donde yacía Circe. Corrió hacia ella y no se detuvo hasta estrecharla en sus brazos. Suavemente, recorrió el largo cabello con su mano perdiendo los dedos entre las delgadas hebras cobrizas. Hubiese querido llorar, maldecir a gritos el infortunio de ese día, pero lo único que la sostenía era un orgullo que poco valía para ella en esos momentos. Entonces, dirigió su rabia al causante de su dolor.

Afrodita ya había abandonado el lugar de la batalla. Por alguna razón, no se sentía capaz de soportar ese tipo de escenas. Intentó mover los dedos de la mano herida, sin embargo el punzante dolor le impidió hacer mucho. En parte se sentía aliviado por haber salido vivo, pero el mal estado en que su mano se encontraba era doloroso recordatorio de que la próxima vez tendría más problemas de los que desearía. De pronto, el grito de advertencia de sus compañeros le puso sobre alerta.

Guardando las apariencias, giró para encontrar el rostro empañado de dolor de Nicia. La miró con indiferencia, ocultando todas las dudas que cruzaban por su mente y deseando tener la fuerza para no pronunciar ninguna palabra que empeorara todo.

- La próxima vez que nos veamos frente a frente en esta arena, será tu vida por la suya. -Nicia dijo apuntándole con su espada.

El santo de Piscis no respondió a su reto. Cualquiera que fue su contestación no sería tomada del mejor modo por la acongojada amazona. Se detuvo a esperar que fuese ella la primera en retroceder. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla en silencio mientras el dolor desencajaba más y más las facciones femeninas.

Hipólita en persona bajó en busca de su segunda. Posó delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro de la morena y susurró al oído algo que nadie escuchó. Ante aquel gesto, la tensión en el cuerpo de Nicia se liberó. Frotó sus ojos borrando con tosquedad las lágrimas y, por última vez, miró el cadáver de su amante mientras era sacado del campo de batalla.

- Disfruta lo poco que te queda de vida. Porque pronto estarás en compañía de Hades.

El soplo del viento se escuchó con abrumadora claridad en el Coliseo. Temiscira en plenitud lloraba la caída de una de sus hijas. Por respeto, Hipólita permitió que se retirasen antes de continuar con los enfrentamientos. Solo entonces, indicó que las batallas debían reiniciarse.

-4-

El carruaje de Apolo comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte cuando Ganimedes alzó la vista para fijarla en los matices naranjas que se difuminaban en el incipiente gris de la noche. La brisa nocturna se empezaba a sentir haciendo que la vela se tensara con fuerza mientras el oleaje del mar se embravecía lentamente. Pero el viejo marino no se amedrentaba ante el poderío del señor de los océanos; no cuando le conocía con tal perfección. Cómo cada noche, había llegado el momento de guarecer la nave en espera de que el Sol brillara nuevamente en el firmamento. Y así lo haría.

Su afilada mirada, cansada por el paso de los años, recorrió la decena de pequeños islotes que le rodeaba buscando entre ellos un lugar adecuado para pernoctar. Pronto, lo encontró.

- ¡Recojan la vela! ¡Giren a babor! -gritó.

Entonces, el barco se recargó a la izquierda y cambió de rumbo hacia una isla en la que se veía una entrada de agua de protegida por dos anchos brazos de tierra.

Habiendo terminado su función de resguardar la enorme vela roja, Bias se encaramó en la proa desde donde oteó el lugar en el que pasaría la noche. Sus vibrantes ojos inspeccionaron a detalle el islote en busca de algo que jamás encontró. Con decepción, frunció el ceño, resopló y se aproximó a su capitán arrastrando los pies.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustó nuestro refugio temporal? -sonrió el viejo al notar el desencanto de su marino.

- No hay nadie ahí. -se quejó.- Ni una jodida casa.

- Mejor aún. Todo el lugar es para nosotros.

- Sí. Y comeremos caldo de pescado seco otra vez, beberemos el mismo vino con sabor a madera y no habrá putas con quienes divertirnos un rato. -torció la boca.- El Paso del Buitre está cerca, ¿por qué no esperamos llegar ahí para encallar la Kyrenia?

- Porque el Paso del Buitre se llama así por una razón.-habló sin quitar la mirada de su destino.- Sus playas están repletas de salidas rocosas tan traicioneras como peligrosas. Si la noche nos atrapa antes de llegar, corremos el riesgo de quedar atrapados entre las salientes y el mar terminará el trabajo azotándonos contra los riscos.

- Al menos habría buen sexo en la playa si saliésemos vivos. -masculló por lo bajo antes de regresar a su puesto.

Ganimedes lo miró alejarse sin poder borrar una sonrisa cómplice de sus labios. Recordaba lo que era ser un joven marino, esa ansias insaciables de romper barreras y de comerse al mundo en un par de mordiscos; los placeres simples de hombres cuya vida estaba en juego cada día. El grito del jefe de remeros le alertó que la Kyrenia estaba a punto de tocar tierra y, pronto, sintió el golpe de la arena contra el casco del navío. Cuando hubo quedado fijo en la playa, los amarres cayeron por la borda para que la tripulación descendiera.

Unos cuantos metros más allá de la Kyrenia, en un claro de playa protegido por densa vegetación, tres grandes fogatas se prendieron y los marinos se sentaron a su alrededor para protegerse del frío aire marino que soplaba desde el norte. Los cocineros se apresuraron a poner las dos grandes cacerolas sobre el fuego y el olor a pescado minó la playa. Tal y como Bias había dicho, la cena consistió, una vez más, en una taza de sopa de pescado y un trozo de pan negro y duro. Un grueso barril de vino se bajó del barco para acompañar la insípida merienda.

En silencio, los tres santos se acomodaron alrededor de una de las hogueras. Sus respectivos platos de comida permanecían a un lado, sin que los tocaran. La incomodidad entre ellos era palpable puesto que apenas se atrevían a levantar la mirada y, en la medida de lo posible evitaban cualquier contacto visual.

- Tengan. -sin que lo esperaran, el hombre de la cicatriz les ofreció tres copas de madera llenas del líquido rojo.- Eso levantará un poco los ánimos.

- Gracias. -agradeció el arquero.

- Vino sin diluir. -Kanon sonrió tras beber de su cáliz.- Al fin algo decente para beber.

- ¿A esto llamas decente? Si algún día nos encontramos cerca de mi hogar te invitaré a un trago de buen vino, no una mierda como esta.

- Estoy harto del vino terciado con agua. Así que no importa que tan malo sea el vino, mientras haga efecto, bienvenido sea. -bebió hasta el último trago y extendió la copa pidiendo más.

- ¿Vas a comerte eso? -Bias apuntó hacia el plato de comida que Kanon no había tocado. El gemelo menor negó.

- Todo tuyo.

Sin necesidad que se lo repitiera, el marinero se abalanzó sobre el plato para comer gustoso el caldo aguado. Remojó el trozo de pan en la sopa y lo devoró en cuestión de minutos ante la mirada atónita de sus tres acompañantes.

- Si quieres, puedes comerte el mío. -Aioros le tendió el plato que le correspondía. Su mirada cerúlea no ocultaba la impresión de ver al hombre comer como desquiciado.

- ¡¿De verdad? ¡Que amable, Aphetoros! -el arquero sonrió con una mueca.

- También puedes comerte la de Saga. -arrebató el plato al gemelo mayor y lo cedió al gigantón marino.

- ¡Excelente!

Saga pestañeó al ver el plato desaparecer de sus manos mientras su rostro adoptaba una graciosa expresión de sorpresa.

- Esa era mi cena. -gruñó.

"_Me lo agradecerás después. Créeme, no querías comer eso,"_ respondió vía cosmos.

Saga le miró de reojo y, después, llevó su mirada hacia el trozo de pan que aún sostenía. Resignado a que esa sería la única comida que su estómago probaría esa noche, dio un mordisco a la envejecida hogaza. El sabor rancio del pan se impregnó en su boca y le obligó a beber un trago del vino que le habían entregado.

- ¡Hey! ¡Cara de Asno! -gritó de pronto Bias.- ¡Ven a sentarte aquí con nosotros! -llamó a su amigo.

El pelirrojo no objetó a la petición y terminó sentado al lado del ellos. Asentó el cuenco de madera a un costado suyo para después terminar de vendar sus manos ampolladas. Sin descuidar su comida, Bias le observó mientras lo hacía.

- Seis meses en el mar y todavía te sangran las manos. ¿Qué solías ser? ¿Una princesa? -bromeó.- Que delicado eres.

- Cállate, idiota. -bufó el pelirrojo.- La jodida madera de los remos me hace daño.

- Y te lastimará hasta que el callo aparezca. Hazte la idea. -bebió el resto del caldo y soltó un grotesco eructo que hizo a todos fruncir el ceño con disgusto.

- Provecho. Tú si que eres el tipo más fino que conozco. -masculló el menor de los gemelos.- Todo un placer compartir la cena contigo.

Lejos de incomodarse, Bias soltó una desparpajada risa. Atraído por el eco de las carcajadas, Ganimedes se levantó y fue a reunirse con el quinteto. Alzó una ceja al comprobar el montón de platos vacío que estaba junto al gigante de la cicatriz.

- Dime que no robaste sus cenas. -dijo.

- Por supuesto que no. Ellos no iban a comerlas y suponía un desperdicio dejar tan deliciosa comida a las bestias que habitan esta isla.

- No sabía que vivías aquí. - le respondió Cara de Asno. Una sonrisa presuntuosa se dibujó en sus labios al notar la expresión enfadada de Bias.

- ¿Deliciosa comida? -le interrumpió el capitán antes de que tuviera tiempo de quejarse.- ¿No eras tú quien se quejaba del caldo de pescado, el vino viejo y la falta de rameras? -el aludido bufó.

- ¿Algún día dejarás de quejarte, Bias?

- Cuando así me dé la gana, Cara de Asno. Y deja de fingir, no soy el único que extraña un poco de acción en la playa.

- Eso no lo pongo en duda. Nada mejor que una mujer para quitarse el frío del demonio que hace por las noches.

- De acuerdo en eso, muchacho. -Ganimedes alzó su copa y todos compartieron una risa cómplice.

Repentinamente, sus carcajadas se apagaron y el trío de miradas se fijo en el inusual silencio que reinaba entre los santos de Athena. En un intento de evitar cualquier pregunta, los tres jóvenes alejaron sus miradas de la discusión.

- ¿Qué hay con ustedes? -les preguntó el viejo lobo de mar.- Han estado demasiado callados últimamente.

- No es nada. -contestó el arquero en medio de un susurro.

- Hijo, esa es la peor mentira que he oído en mucho tiempo.

- Eso es porque no has pasado demasiado tiempo con Aioros. Esa es una de las mejores mentiras que le he visto. -terció Kanon.- Dame más vino, Bias.

- Alguien está sediento.

- ¿Qué más da un trago o dos?

- ¡Me gusta ese espíritu! -Bias celebró la respuesta dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda al mismo tiempo que rellenaba la copa del gemelo hasta hacerla rebosar.

- Deberías tener cuidado con lo que bebes. -Aioros miró a Kanon y sorbió un poco de su propia bebida.- El vino es traicionero.

- Cierra la boca, arquero. Si me apetece beber hasta quedar inconsciente, lo haré. Lo último que necesito son tus sermones.

- ¡Eh! Tranquilo, Cástor. -le detuvo el pelirrojo.- Sólo era un comentario de tu amigo. Estás exagerando en ello.

- Él no tiene nada que decirme. Ninguno de este par de idiotas tiene derecho de criticar lo que haga o deje de hacer. -indispuesto a quedarse un segundo más, el peliazul se puso de pie ante las miradas incrédulas de sus acompañantes.

- Esto esta mal. -dijo un decepcionado Bias al mismo tiempo que giraba los ojos con fastidio. Ágilmente se puso de pie y fue tras el gemelo, consiguiendo detenerlo del brazo.- Anda, Cástor. No empeores las cosas.

- No soy yo quien las complica. -siseó. Sus verdes orbes observaron fijamente a Saga.- Déjame, Bias. -con un jalón se liberó.

El marino, cansado, suspiró. Torció la boca con frustración a sabiendas de que no habría forma de hacer que Kanon cambiase de opinión. Sus planes de pasar la noche entretenido entre historias de monstruos mitológicos y viajes a los dominios de Hades acababan de esfumarse junto con el bueno humor del gemelo.

- Debimos llegar al Paso del Buitre. -masculló sentándose otra vez frente al fuego.- Un par de mujeres bien podrían haberle arreglado la noche.

- ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en eso? -Cara de Asno le arrojó un trozo de pan que se consumió rápidamente en las llamas de la fogata.- De verdad está enfadado.

Callado e inmóvil, Ganimedes fijó la vista en el santo de Géminis. Saga se mantenía alienado del grupo, ausente en sus propios pensamientos. Sostenía la copa entre sus manos con tanta ligereza que parecía que la soltaría en cualquier momento y el licor de uvas se vertería sobre la arena. Tenía la melena atada en una coleta que prevenía que la arena enredara las largas hebras de cabello azul. Los mechones de cabello que caían despreocupadamente sobre su rostro se veían más largos que de costumbre y ocultaban su taciturna mirada detrás de ellos. Sus labios, inexpresivos, estaban cerrados con naturalidad pero, si uno observaba con suficiente cuidado, podía verlos apretarse de manera casi imperceptible. Viéndolo así, el viejo capitán no pudo sino compararlo con las antiguas esculturas que adornaban los grandes patios reales del palacio de Troya.

De pronto, un movimiento del gemelo lo devolvió a la realidad. Saga empinó su copa. Una delgada gota de vino escapó por el borde de su boca y le resbaló por el mentón antes de que la limpiara con el antebrazo. Por un instante, al sentir los ojos de Ganimedes sobre él, el santo volteó en su dirección de manera que sus miradas coincidieran. El mayor le sonrió, sin embargo Saga no pudo corresponderle.

- Como sea… -Bias soltó un bostezo que contagió al resto. Se dejó caer sobre la arena y cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca.- Si no hay diversión esta noche, al menos espero soñar con que alguna sensual morena se monta encima de mi.

- ¡Por los dioses! ¡Guárdate esos pensamientos! -exclamó el pelirrojo lanzándole un poco arena al rostro. El gigantón rió divertido. Aioros y Ganimedes le imitaron.

Más rápido de lo que hubiesen esperado, los ronquidos de Bias se dejaron oír. Los demás no tardaron en hacer lo propio y, tendidos sobre la arena, se entregaron al mundo de los sueños. El ocasional chispeo del fuego que consumía las maderas era el único sonido que se percibía en medio de la tranquilidad de la noche. Incluso el cantar de los grillos y el zumbido de los insectos eran fácilmente reconocibles en la densa calma.

Por enésima ocasión, Saga abrió los ojos y cambió de posición. Llevaba incontables minutos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero todo sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Al final, resignado a pasarse la noche en vela, se sentó. Miró a su alrededor para ver como todos dormían; él era el único despierto. Sediento, se puso de pie para caminar hasta el barril de vino que se encontraba justo en medio del improvisado campamento. Para su mala fortuna, estaba vacío.

Entonces, llegó a su mente la idea de regresar al navío. Levantó la mirada y observó con detenimiento a la Kyrenia, bañada por los rayos de plata que la Luna emitía. Avanzó por la playa, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Cuando pasó cerca de su hermano, no pudo evitar detenerse unos instantes para mirarle. Tenía que admitir que le dolía el enfadado de Kanon, que el desdén en su conducta le hería como pocas cosas podían hacerlo; sin embargo tampoco se sentía capaz de abandonar todo y dar por terminada la historia con Afrodita.

Sacudió la cabeza intentado sacarse los pesimistas pensamientos y retomó el paso hacia el barco encallado. Antes de trepar a cubierta apoyándose en los amarres, se aseguró de que nadie le viera. Convertirse en un vil ladrón de vino no era algo que le entusiasmara.

Después de varias noches de subir y bajar por los amarres, el santo se había acostumbrado a ello. A diferencia de cualquier galera normal, la Kyrenia destacaba, no solo por su monstruoso tamaño, sino por aquel grueso espolón de bronce que ostentaba orgullosa en la proa y que bien podría partir un barco enemigo en dos, sin dificultad alguna.

Al igual que hizo previo al abordo, el peliazul se aseguró de verificar que nadie le viese llegar a la cubierta. Entonces, se escabulló a una de las bodegas centrales, en donde había visto los viejos barriles de madera estibados y asegurados a la superficie. Algunos contenían agua, otros más aceite, y al final, encontró los que necesitaba. Al retirar el pequeño tapón sellado con cera, el particular olor del vino llegó refrescante a sus sentidos. Estaba a punto de robar un poco cuando una misteriosa silueta sentada en la barra de la proa captó su atención.

- Me preguntaba cuando vendrías. -habló con una voz suave que el viento arrastró.

- De haber sabido que te encontraría aquí, lo hubiese hecho antes. -sonrió. Una sonrisa triste que no engañó a la diosa frente a él.

Afrodita entrecerró los ojos con un toque de sospecha. Con paso firme se acercó a Saga.

La brisa despeinó la larga cabellera castaña de la deidad del amor mientras la delgada tela rosa de su túnica danzaba al mismo ritmo. Se detuvo cuando ambos quedaron frente a frente, separados únicamente por unos pocos centímetros. Desde ahí, no le quedaron dudas del pesar que el joven sentía.

- ¿Se ha complicado la travesía? -dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

- Kanon sospecha… -hizo una pausa.- … sabe de nosotros. Y no está precisamente encantado con la idea.

- ¿Qué puede saber él de lo que tú y yo somos? -Afrodita agachó la mirada.

- Es mi hermano. Quiera o no, su opinión siempre será importante para mi.

- ¿Más importante que tus propios deseos? -Saga la miró pensando en la respuesta.

- A veces, si.

Afrodita calló. Confundida por las palabras, cesó la caricia al rostro del santo de Géminis y retrocedió. Sentía que con aquella frase, Saga esta terminando algo que nunca realmente comenzó y que, de alguna forma, ella quedaba excluía de su vida. Quiso hablar, sin embargo las palabras no surgieron de su garganta.

- Pero… tampoco quiero perderte. No quiero renunciar a ti. -al escuchar las palabras del gemelo, quedó completamente desarmada.

La tomó de las caderas aproximándola posesivamente hacia él. De inmediato, sus fuertes brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, en clara demostración de que no la dejaría ir hasta tenerla y, antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontró besándola con pasión desbordada. Sintió el cuerpo de la diosa tensándose entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que los labios femeninos correspondían fogosamente a las caricias de los suyos. Ansiosos, sus dedos se deslizaron bajo los ropajes divinos y no se detuvieron hasta saborear la cálida tez de la diosa.

Se tumbaron sobre el piso. Él encima de ella dejando que sus cuerpos se enredaran y que sus bocas recorrieran libremente al otro. Afrodita, deseando retenerle, pasó los brazos por encima de su cuello, atrayéndolo contra si para perderse en la dulce esencia de sus labios. Así, consumidos por la pasión, se unieron una vez más. Los muslos de la castaña se abrieron y sus piernas envolvieron las caderas de su amante dándole cabida en ella. Él la penetró suavemente robándole un gemido de placer. Sonrió y sin hacer un solo movimiento, se inclinó sobre la diosa.

- En silencio. -le susurró al oído.

Al principio las entradas y salidas fueron lentas. Sus cuerpos se movieron armoniosamente, apretándose, rozándose, haciendo el contacto más profundo cada vez. El compás de aquel erótico baile incrementaba conforme la lujuria les poseía. El mundo se borró a su alrededor. Las barreras y conflictos desaparecieron, dejándoles con la intensidad del momento en que se convertían en uno. Para Saga no existía nada más que Afrodita, de la misma manera en que para ella, solo estaba él. Una vez más, como todas las veces anteriores, la culpa desapareció mientras la embriagadora esencia del deseo consumía sus espíritus y los arrastraba al vórtice del placer.

La diosa del amor luchó por ahogar el jadeo con el que el clímax anunció su llegada. El delicado cuerpo de la castaña se curvó mientras sus dedos se aferraron con desesperación a la espalda del santo quien acalló sus gemidos fusionando su boca con la de ella.

Mientras la calma regresaba a sus convulsionados cuerpos, permanecieron abrazos sintiéndose protegidos por los brazos del otro. Fue hasta que Saga se incorporó, apoyándose en su antebrazo, que se separaron por un momento. Él la miró con detenimiento, inspeccionando ese rostro que había visto tantas veces y que encontraba fascinante. Apartó los mechones que caían sobre su frente y la diosa le sonrió con intriga impregnada en los ojos. La beso una vez más, para después volver a acomodarse en el suelo, atrayéndola contra sí.

Arriba de ellos, la noche estaba en su apogeo. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas tintineaban con sus colores de plata.

-5-

Había oscurecido en Temiscira y los recónditos pasadizos de la casa de sanación se encontraban vacíos. El lugar era viejo y húmedo. Las paredes de piedra habían sido roídas por el tiempo; los pisos, alguna vez revestidos de madera, estaban gastados y las viejas estatuas habían perdido la forma de los dioses que representaban. En las ventanas podían verse pequeños recipientes colgados. Las viejas curanderas solían atiborrarlos de hierbas olorosas que mitigaban con sus dulces esencias el fuerte olor de los remedios curativos y la nauseabunda fetidez de las heridas sufridas por las mujeres tratadas.

El fuego de las antorchas situadas a los costados de los pasillos luchaba por difuminar las tinieblas que se ceñían sobre el antiguo edificio, sin embargo su fulgor era tan débil que lo único que conseguía era enturbiar el ambiente con un lúgubre color naranja. Una inquietante paz rondaba por los pasillos, interrumpida únicamente por los repentinos gemidos de alguna mujer atormentada por sus males. Incluso el pequeño jardín interior, estaba hundido en negrura de la noche. Artemisa no había salido a adornar la bóveda celeste.

Por los estrechos corredores, perdida entre las sombras, una silueta se escabullía hasta las entrañas del templo de Asclepio. En su camino, se encontró con un par de viejas sanadoras quienes, a manera de saludo, inclinaron levemente la cabeza hacia ella. La misteriosa silueta encorvada correspondió. Su rostro permanecía como una incógnita, pero las vestimentas que la ataviaban y su postura, envejecida por los años, no hacía dudar de su papel como curandera de Temiscira.

Por fin, su caminata cesó. Delante de ella, una puerta de madera protegía una habitación especialmente aislada de la demás. Resguardando la entrada, un par de jóvenes guerreras se mantenían erguidas y pendientes de sus responsabilidades. La anciana trató de abrirse paso, pero las lancetas de las más jóvenes se lo impidieron.

- Está prohibido pasar más allá de esta puerta. -le dijo con frialdad una de ellas.

- Tarsila me ha pedido que le revise. Ha estado postrado en esa cama un par de días y las fiebres no cesan. Necesita vigilancia. -respondió la anciana.

- Nadie nos avisó que vendrías. -la mirada de la guerrera se cubrió de sospecha.- Hay órdenes claras de que nadie puede verle.

- Cómo gustes… -giró para regresar sobre sus pasos.- Si algo le sucede, serás tú quien ofrezca explicaciones a la señora Hipólita.

- Alto. Regresa y atiende tus asuntos con él. -aceptó. Le fastidiaba los aires de importancia que aquellas viejas decrépitas solían darse. Nadie era indispensable en la tierra de las amazonas, sin embargo esas mujeres carcomidas por los años, creían serlo.

Aún dándoles la espalda, la mujer sonrió. Apretó contra si la gastada bolsa de tela que llevaba en las manos y entró sin intercambiar una sola palabra más con las vigías.

El aire dentro de la habitación era denso. A excepción de una pequeña apertura en la parte superior de uno de los muros, no había alguna ventana que ventilara adecuadamente el cuarto. Los muebles que había eran sencillos. El enfermo descansaba sobre una cama apenas adecuada para él. A su lado, en una vieja mesa de madera, reposaba una vasija de barro con un poco de agua fresca y limpia. Todo permanecía en penumbras siendo una vela gastada la única fuente de luz en el adusto lugar.

La mujer recorrió el cuarto con la vista. Se acercó al lecho de Shura y, al no encontrar una silla o lugar donde acomodarse, tomó asiento en el borde. Entonces, una vez más, dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada, asegurándose de haber cerrado la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando estuvo más tranquila, retiró la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

La luz amarillenta de la vela se reflejó en su piel arrugada y mirada cansada. Sin embargo, cual magia, la textura avejentada de su tez fue desapareciendo gradualmente revelando la verdadera identidad de la vieja. Sus cabellos pintados de gris se oscurecieron y la larga cabellera de ébano de la diosa de la sapiencia quedó al descubierto. El brillo de la eterna juventud regresó a sus ojos al mismo tiempo que la tonicidad del cuerpo divino sustituía los pellejos flácidos.

Mientras la transformación se llevaba a cabo, Athena permanecía atrapada por la visión de su santo de Capricornio postrado en la cama. Una delgada capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo semidesnudo, la camisa le había sido retirada con la intención de mantener su temperatura lo más baja posible que las fiebres permitieran. Los mechones de cabello verde cubrían parcialmente sus ojos aún cerrados y su pálido rostro mostraba las consecuencias de la prolongada enfermedad.

Buscando aliviarle un poco, la diosa tomó un viejo trapo que yacía junto a la vasija, lo mojó y, tras retirar el exceso de agua, limpió el rostro del santo. Deslizó la tela suavemente sobre su piel. Lo hizo con cuidado, apartando lentamente los cabellos de su cara. Cuando sus dedos rozaron con la tez del santo, no pudo resistirse más y acarició su mejilla con ternura. Los pocos segundos que pasó observándole después de ese primer toque le parecieron incontables.

Se fijó en el armonioso vaivén de su respiración. A pesar de que las fiebres habían agotado su cuerpo y su sueño era frágil, una incomprensible calma se posesionaba del semblante de Capricornio. La diosa, incapaz de alejarse, permaneció a su lado. Su mano se escabulló en busca de la de Shura, atrapándola con un ligero temblor. Sin dudarlo, la llevó hasta sus labios para depositar un beso sobre ella. Después la apretó con vehemencia contra su pecho.

De pronto, la claridad regresó a su mente y con presteza rebuscó en la bolsa de tela que cargaba. Sacó de ella una pequeña ámpula de cristal sellada con un tapón de cera.

Tan pronto se hubo enterado de la situación gracias a los labios de Aretha, la joven diosa se había apresurado a visitar al físico de Atenas. El anciano le había entregado la poderosa droga bajo la advertencia de que las fiebres causadas por la Sangre de Asir podían ser mortales y cualquier remedio, debía ser utilizado con rapidez. A sabiendas de ello Athena no pudo resistirse a ir en auxilio de su santo.

Dejando atrás, los recuerdos, se acercó al joven. Retiró el tapón de la pequeña botella y le ayudo a incorporarse un poco para que bebiera sin complicaciones. La cercanía del tibio cuerpo de Shura con el suyo la hizo vibrar. Su piel se enrizó cuando rozó el torso desnudo del joven. Una vez más, perdió la vista en él, dando rienda suelta a sus emociones.

- Bebe. -susurró.

Posó la boca del ámpula sobre los labios del santo y, lentamente, dejó correr el líquido para que lo bebiera. Sonrió con ternura al verlo fruncir el ceño cuando la droga entró en su boca; señal visible del mal sabor del tónico. Se aseguró de que bebiera todo el contenido y limpió con suavidad una gota del líquido transparente que resbaló por la comisura de sus labios. Habiendo terminado su misión en ese lugar, encontró que irse era imposible. Ni siquiera se atrevió a soltarlo sino que, teniéndole en sus brazos, no resistió la tentación de acariciarlo. Deslizó sus dedos primero por la piel de su pecho, subiendo por el cuello hasta el rostro de masculinas facciones y, por último los enredó en las mechas de cabello verde.

Una y otra vez, lo tocó sintiéndose incapaz de detenerse. Una parte de ella disfrutaba la dicha de tenerle de esa forma, mientras otra, más obstinada y arraigada a su estirpe de diosa virgen, se retorcía de culpa por hacerlo. Al final, a modo de despedida se inclinó para besar su frente.

Fue entonces cuando sus planes se esfumaron. De manera repentina, los ojos de Shura se abrieron tímidamente. Su mirada adormilada se centró en ella, y Athena vibró. Más allá de haber sido atrapada, estaba la expectativa de que la Sangre de Asir hubiera funcionado o no.

El español parpadeó. Cada vez que sus ojos se cerraron, parecía que el cansancio le vencería y no volvería a abrirlos, pero siempre lo consiguió. La diosa, entonces, observó cómo una sonrisa triste y melancólica se dibujó en sus labios al verla. Aún débil, su mano temblorosa se la ingenió para alcanzar el rostro de su amada diosa y la acarició con tierna añoranza.

- ¿Esto es un sueño? -la confusión que encontró en su semblante la enterneció.

- ¿Tú crees que lo es? -respondió evadiendo cualquier afirmación mientras sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla sonrosada del santo. Sin que Athena lo supiera, las suyas también ardían con la intensidad del íntimo momento.

- Puede verte y estás conmigo. -respondió con una voz tan suave que erizó la piel de la diosa.- Tiene que serlo.

La deidad cayó en el silencio. Sobrecogida por la intensidad de esos ojos que habían recuperado milagrosamente su brillo, sonrió sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

- Entonces lo es, amor mío. Es un sueño tuyo, mío… de ambos.

- No llores. No por mí. -secó sus lágrimas con los dedos.

Shura luchó por incorporarse hasta que, con la ayuda de la diosa, se sentó. Por un instante la cabeza la dio vueltas y su visión se nubló, sin embargo poco le importó. La tenía a ella y eso era suficiente para el santo de Capricornio. De nuevo, se armó de valor para tocarla. Tomó entre sus dedos las largas hebras de cabello, tan oscuras como la noche, y se deleitó al verla perderse en él con la misma vehemencia con que él la amaba. Así, encantado por ese par de ojos grises se acercó a ella. La mirada de plata se encontró con las orbes esmeraldas de él y supo que no podría evitarlo por más tiempo.

Se inclinó sobre ella buscando sus labios con los suyos. Cuando se encontraron, sus bocas se apretaron en una caricia inocente y delicada. Al principio fue difícil para la diosa, pero pronto, llevada por sus emociones, correspondió el beso de Shura. Sus labios se movieron por inercia siguiendo el lento compás de aquel deseado beso. En su pecho, el corazón desbocado latía con una fuerza abrumadora mientras su cuerpo vibraba absortó en los sentimientos que su santo hacía surgir en ella.

Paulatinamente, se separaron aunque en secreto no deseaban hacerlo. Se contemplaron por un instante que se prologó hasta la eternidad, cada cual encerrado en sus pensamientos; pensamientos que transmitían con la pasión de sus miradas. Había tanto que decirse que las palabras no se darían abasto, sin embargo sus gestos lo gritaban por ellos.

- Te amo. -confesó sin tapujos el español.- Eres mi diosa y me está prohibido, pero no puedo evitar amarte.

Sin saber que hacer, ella se abalanzó sobre él con desesperación. Lo rodeó con sus brazos para después acurrucarse contra su pecho. Él la abrazó mientras acariciaba la melena de ébano; no necesitaba una respuesta. De pronto, ella se apartó y tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos.

- Pase lo que pase, hasta el fin del tiempo, este corazón siempre será tuyo. -lo besó, deseosa de saborear sus labios una última vez.

En contra de su voluntad, rompió el contacto. No sabría cuando volvería a verle y mucho menos si en alguna ocasión volvería a probar sus labios, pero algo era seguro: lo amaba.

- Debes dormir. -le dijo ayudándole a recostarse.

- No quiero que este sueño termine.

- Tiene que hacerlo. La vida te espera haya afuera. -acarició su cabello.- Vuelve. Vive. Yo estaré a tu lado.

El santo le besó la mano y cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño. Athena no se movió de su lado hasta estar segura de que estaba dormido. Con un beso en la frente, dijo adiós. Su apariencia envejecida volvió y abandonó así la habitación; tal y como llegado.

-7-

Después de haber vendado un rasguño relativamente insignificante en su brazo derecho, Mu se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba su compañero de Piscis. Llevaba rato observándole pelear con las vendas para envolver su mano que no dejaba de sangrar. No había pedido ayuda e, incluso, le había visto rechazar a Dohko unos momentos antes. Aún así, el carnero dorado estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse de voluntario.

- Permíteme. -dijo arrancando el rollo de tela de su mano y sentándose a su lado. No le daría tiempo de protestar.- Esto se ve mal.

- Se siente peor de lo que se ve. -habló el peliazul.

- Menos mal que tendremos un día de descanso. Quizás eso ayude.

- No seas ingenuo, Mu. Te lo agradezco, pero no hay mucho que hacer. -bajó la cabeza.

En silencio, el lemuriano prosiguió con el vendaje. La verdad era que Afrodita estaba en lo cierto: se necesitaría más de un día para curar una herida tan profunda como aquella. Ahora, forzado a usar nada más que su mano derecha, el futuro se veía oscuro para Piscis.

- Acaban de prenderlas. -escuchó a Milo hablando y volteó.

Desde la celda que compartían, fuera de los calabozos subterráneos, se veía el rojo reflejo del fuego tiñendo la oscuridad del cielo. A lo lejos, las piras funerarias ardían con vehemencia, devorando con sus llamas abrasadoras el cuerpo de las mujeres que había perdido su vida en batalla. Seis amazonas habían dejado ese mundo ese día y una sola iría con honra al Hades.

- Al menos ninguno de nosotros está ahí. -Aldebarán resopló aliviando.

- No esta noche. -complementó Afrodita.

- Ni ninguna otra. -interrumpió el escorpión.- Nadie va a morirse, ¿comprendido? No en las manos de esas dementes.

Afrodita miró su mano y suspiró. Ya no estaba seguro de sobrevivir a esa aventura.

-8-

Un cosquilleo en la punta de la nariz hizo a Aioros erizarse. Se frotó la cara con el antebrazo y giró hacia un lado sin molestarse en abrir los ojos. Despreocupadamente, volvió a acomodarse para continuar durmiendo. Entonces, el mismo hormigueo de unos minutos antes regresó, esta vez en su oído. Lo restregó, sin embargo, más tardaba en quitarse la sensación en que volviera. Fastidiado, rodó de nuevo para quedar boca arriba y abrió los ojos con fastidio.

Un respingo de sorpresa recorrió su cuerpo cuando, hincada por encima de su cabeza, encontró a Aretha sonriéndole con desenvoltura. En sus manos, la ninfa sostenía una varita de pasto con la que se había divertido atormentando al santo. Al verlo torcer la boca, Aretha soltó una risita disimulada.

- Hola. -susurró. No quería despertar a nadie más.

- Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? -soltó un bostezo.- Las ninfas no duermen o, ¿que?

- No cómo ustedes los humanos. Somos menos perezosas.

- Si, claro. -Aioros la miró de reojo.- Pero no respondiste, ¿qué haces aquí?

El súbito movimiento en Ganimedes, les asustó. Sin embargo, con un estruendoso resoplar, el viejo marinero volvió a caer profundamente dormido. Santo y ninfa compartieron una sonrisa.

- Sígueme. -le pidió en un murmullo.

Ambos se escabulleron entre la vegetación, internándose en la isla y dejando la playa atrás. Caminaron algunos minutos hasta que encontraron un claro desde el cual el cielo sin luna podía verse en todo su esplendor.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme? -el arquero la interrogó por enésima vez.

- Athena me ha encargado vigilarles. Está preocupada por ustedes.

- ¿Viajarás con nosotros?

- No. -la ninfa se dejó caer bajo un árbol.- Estaré pendiente de ustedes, pero no podré pasar todo el tiempo a su lado. También debo ver por los otros.

- ¿Los otros? -Aioros se sentó a su lado. La expectación en sus ojos era difícil de ocultar.

- Están peleando contra las amazonas. Hasta ahora, todos viven…

- ¿Pero?

- Shura está enfermo de gravedad. Las amazonas desean curar sus ojos o matarle en el intento. Cualquiera de las dos opciones es buena para ellas.

El semblante del santo de Sagitario se ensombreció. La idea de perder a Shura cayó sobre él como un golpe en el estómago. Después de Aioria, el español era como otro hermano pequeño al que adoraba con todas sus fuerzas. Apretó los puños y se mordió los labios para no llorar, sin embargo sus intentos fueron en vano. Tal vez, si no le hubiese exigido que se fuera con el resto del grupo, la vida de Shura no estaría a punto de perderse.

- Lo lamento, Aioros. -posó tímidamente su mano sobre la de él al notar la tristeza latente en el rostro del castaño.

- Es sólo que… -guardó silencio y suspiró tratando de calmarse.- Yo le forcé a marcharse. Él quería quedarse conmigo.

- Estoy segura de que tu intención nunca fue que esto sucediera. El destino es cruel y se ha ensañado con Shura, pero no puedes culparte por esto.

- Las cosas entre Saga y él eran difíciles. Tenía que escoger, sin embargo lo de Saga era preocupante. Tampoco podía verlo hundirse otra vez en la soledad.

- Hiciste bien. -tomó su cara, girándola para que la mirase. Le sonrió.- Shura es fuerte. Saldrá de esto y estará esperando que llegues a ayudarles. Concéntrate solo en eso.

- Gracias, Aretha. -respondió tras un largo silencio. Aun así, el amargo sabor de sus decisiones permanecía en él.

- No me agradezcas. Mientras esté en mi poder, haré todo para apoyarles. -el castaño le sonrió.- Alzó una ceja al verla suspirar con un dejo de pesadez.- Sin embargo, hay algo más…

- ¿Algo malo?

Aretha subió los hombros. Ordenó sus ideas, buscando las mejores palabras.

- Sabes que como ninfa del aire puedo enterarme de muchas cosas sin ser vista, ¿cierto?

- Saber eso es un poco incómodo y, sinceramente, inquietante, pero si. Lo sé. -respondió. Ella soltó una risa.

- Bien, porque he descubierto algo que no sé si quisiera saber.

- ¿Qué es?

- No hay forma correcta de decir esto, así que solo lo haré. Saga y Afrodita están juntos. En el barco. Y no precisamente hablando.

Aioros la miró incrédulo para, unos minutos después pasarse la mano por la cara. Iba a asesinar a Saga, de eso estaba seguro.

- ¿Aioros? Di algo, por favor. -la voz de Aretha lo devolvió al presente.

- Escucha. Es un tanto complicado, sin embargo, a Saga le hace bien su presencia.

- ¡¿Tú sabías? -el santo asintió.- Athena va a matarles a ambos.

- ¿Podemos mantenerlo como un secreto? ¿Sí? -pidió con una sonrisa forzada.- Sé que no debería involucrarte en esto pero, no te lo pediría si no fuera realmente necesario.

- Pero…

- ¡Por favor!

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz. Observó al arquero dorado fijamente. Él solo pudo sonreír con nerviosismo ante tal fiscalización.

- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. -cedió mientras jugaba con los mechones de cabello rojo que caían sobre sus hombros.

- Agradezco que confíes en mí. -dijo pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, atrayéndola contra si.

Permanecieron así por unos minutos, si hablar, sin hacer nada. Por fin, fue Aretha quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Aioros? -preguntó- ¿Qué tal se te dan las armas?

- El arco, excelente. La espada, bien. Shura solía practicar conmigo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Porque creo que las necesitarán en Temiscira. Lo que ustedes llaman cosmos, ahí no es de utilidad.

-9-

Cómo se había vuelto usual, el santo de Leo permanecía horas de pie frente a la ventana de la aposentos que le servían de prisión. La única diferencia en aquella ocasión es que, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, se sentía en completo control de su cuerpo. No sabía cómo o por qué, pero desde el encuentro en el que Máscara de Muerte fue capaz de encontrar su agonizante cosmos perdido en su propio cuerpo, las cosas habían cambiando radicalmente. El reencuentro con la realidad, por fugaz que fuese, parecía haberle despertado.

Nada había sido igual a partir de ese día. Mientras su consciencia regresaba con una rapidez envidiable, la presencia del cazador dentro de si iba en pleno declive. No había desaparecido del todo, porque Aioria aún podía escuchar con demasiada claridad hablando en su cabeza; pero al menos ahora tenía la habilidad de resistirle y relegarle a una voz tan lejana como indiferente.

Ahora, sabiéndose más seguro, el león había llegado a conclusión de que era el momento adecuado para buscar una salida. Desafortunadamente, y aunque confiaba en que su compañero haría hasta lo imposible por cumplir la promesa de sacarles del encierro, Aioria sabía que todo pasaba por Artemisa. Si alguna vez habrían de ser libres otra vez, no lo conseguirían sin ella.

"_Sé lo que tramas."_

Lejos de inquietarle, el sonido de aquella voz que a últimas fechas se había vuelto familiar para él, solo consiguió sacarle una sonrisa de satisfacción. Suspiró con tranquilidad y dejó que unos pocos segundos transcurrieran antes de ofrecer una respuesta.

"_Y, ¿qué es lo que estoy tramando?"_

"_Piensas suplantarme, pero no lo conseguirás."_ La voz se detuvo y el silencio se volvió pesado entre ambos. _"Artemisa no caerá en tus engaños."_

El santo sonrió con ironía y volteó al escuchar la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas. De inmediato, la expresión altiva de su rostro fue sustituida por un gesto mucho más relajado.

"_Ya veremos."_ Contestó terminando así la conversación con el cazador. Dejando atrás todo, el felino centró su atención en la rubia diosa que le miraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- No esperaba verte por aquí. -le dijo.

- Estoy preocupada. -admitió la diosa rubia.- Últimamente te vez demasiado tranquilo.

- Me siento mejor, Artemisa. Mucho mejor.

- Dijiste que Máscara de Muerte logró comunicarse con el cosmos casi extinto de Aioria y estabas abatido por ello, pero ahora…

- No sabría explicártelo. -chasqueó la lengua.- Es como, si su voz simplemente se hubiese apagado. Las pesadillas se terminaron, sus recuerdos se esfumaron y no hay más sentimientos de culpabilidad. ¿Cómo pasó? Sinceramente no me interesa. Sólo sé que ahora estamos tú y yo. Nadie más.

Artemisa le ofreció una sonrisa a medias. Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar la poca paz que quedaba en ella, y se sentó al borde de la cama.

- Todo sucede muy rápido. -dijo.- Un día estabas destruido, y al siguiente… al siguiente te vez radiante.

- ¿Eso es malo? -tomó su mentó y la obligó a mirarle.- Pensé que te alegrarías por mi.

El santo la dejó y, con mirada pesarosa, se alejó de regreso a su ventana. Ahí, de espaldas a ella, se permitió mirarla de reojo. La vio ausente, con los ojos perdidos en el suelo. Su rostro había tomado una expresión de temor mientras sus labios temblaban ligeramente. Aioria sabía lo confundida que estaba y eso, le ponía en ventaja. La miró una vez más. Después, sonrió en una mueca apenas visible.

- Nunca quise decir eso. -la voz de la diosa volvió a atraer.- Perdóname.

- No hay nada que perdonarte. -volteó viéndola acercase a él.- Ven aquí.

Necesitada de sus brazos, se arrojó contra el santo. Por un momento, permanecieron juntos, estrechándose uno contra el otro.

"_No la lastimes,"_ Orión habló en la mente del santo.

"_Lo siento…_" el león respondió con un pesar que odiaba sentir. _"Yo también tengo gente ahí afuera a la que quiero y, por ellos, tengo que salir de aquí a como dé lugar. Voy a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. En verdad… lo lamento."_

-10-

- Mi Señor. -la mujer, vestida de larga túnica blanca, se hincó.

Delante de ella, sentado en su trono, el dios del Sol alzó su vista hacia ella. La frente del joven Apolo estaba adornada por una delgada tiara cuyo tono dorado resaltaba en el rojizo color de sus cabellos. Sin dirigirle la palabra, Apolo le indicó con una seña que se pusiera de pie. La tensión en su mirada fue suficiente para interrogarla.

- Tengo noticias. -dijo.- Me temo que sus sospechas han sido acertadas, señor mío. Detrás de las paredes del Templo de Luna se esconde un gran secreto. Dos, de hecho. -Apolo frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que la invitaba a continuar.- Solamente he visto a uno, pero el rumor entre las doncellas es que la señora Artemisa, oculta a dos de los denominados santos de Athena.

- ¿Qué? -el tono en la voz del dios la hizo detenerse. Asintió sin saber que más responder.- ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa?

- Uno de ellos ha sido asignado al entrenamiento y cuidado de un trío de pequeños. Al parecer, la señora desea formar guerreros exclusivos de ella.

- ¿Y el otro? -interrumpió Apolo, poniéndose de pie de manera inesperada.

- Del otro no sabemos nada. Nadie le ha visto jamás.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan segura de su presencia?

- Su compañero, el maestro de los niños, ha hablado y preguntado por él en más de una ocasión. Además… -la mujer calló mientras sopesaba su siguiente afirmación.- No piense, señor Apolo, que pongo en tela de juicio las actitudes de su hermana, pero pasa horas enteras encerrada en una habitación a la que ha prohibido por completo el acceso. Se dice que el segundo de esos hombres permanece ahí.

Ninguna de las reacciones que la mujer esperaba por parte del señor del Sol hizo aparición. Si se sintió enfureciendo por noticia, o burlado por los actos irracionales de su hermana, por su rostro era imposible de saber. La mujer incluso llegó a pensar que no estaba prestándole atención, pero no objetó ni intentó importunar al dios pelirrojo. No fue sino hasta que los vibrantes ojos del dios la miraron con atemorizante determinación que supo que había escuchado cada palabra.

- No abandones la vigilancia sobre ella. -ordenó a la doncella.- Cada movimiento que haga, cada decisión que tome, será de mi conocimiento, ¿entendido? -la joven asintió.- Hay algo que debo verificar.

-11-

El reflejo del Sol golpeó sin compasión los ojos azules del arquero cuando se paró en la proa para observar el horizonte. Era poco más de medio medía y la brisa del mar era escasa, obligando a los bogadores a hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para mover el navío. Saga no tardó en unírsele al frente de la Kyrenia. Kanon no se acercó demasiado, pero se situó lo suficientemente cerca como para tener una clara visión del panorama frente a ellos. Ninguno de los tres podía negar que se sentían ansiosos. Pocos minutos antes, Ganimedes había avisado que Troya no se encontraba muy lejos y, no mucho después, una delgada línea oscura se había pintado en el horizonte, anunciando la cercanía al continente. Conforme el barco vencía las olas, la proximidad con la tierra firme era mayor.

El tiempo que tardaron en llegar se les hizo eterno, sin embargo, la belleza que inundó su mirada cuando el barco entró en la bahía de Troya, les dejó sin aliento.

Más allá de la amplitud de la playa, trepando por una pequeña colina de arena, descansaba la polis. Sus altas y milenarias murallas de piedras gris y brillante se alzaban, regias, por sobre la superficie de un extenso valle. Por encima de ellas, situado en la parte más alta de la ciudad, el palacio real resplandecía bajo los intensos rayos de dios protector: Apolo. Finas placas de oro adornaban los tejados de la Casa Real y varias otras a su alrededor, dándo así resalte al nombre de la Ciudad Dorada y cómo inequívoca señal de la gloria que bañaba a la hermosa ciudad de Troya. Mirando al oeste, la puerta principal, el Arco de los Héroes, ofrecía una suntuosa bienvenida a propios y extraños que ingresaban a la fortaleza.

Afuera de los límites, los vastos campos se dividían entre el verde del forraje y el amarillo de los sembradíos de trigo. Los salvajes potros, símbolo de la gran ciudad, corrían libremente por las llanuras al lado de los animales de campo, que pastaban con tranquilidad bajo el atento cuidado de los aldeanos.

Muchas cosas se habían dicho de la cuidad de leyenda, pero nada comparado con lo que tenían frente a ellos.

- ¡La ciudad dorada! -exclamó un eufórico Bias.- ¡Llegamos!

- Continuará... –

**NdA:** Me puse cursi :P ¡30 capítulos para un beso! Espero haya valido la pena y le gustase =D Hoy no tengo mucho que decir (suficientemente largo el capi .)

Sólo agradecerles por sus lindísimos comentarios: Magic. Wonder, Kisame Hoshigaki, marinlucero chiba, angel de acuario, ddmanzanita, Doje chan, kumiko_son, Neferet Ichigo, Dama de las Estrellas, Amary22, Anonymous-Anonimo, SilentForce, L. Byron, Cybe, Jaelinna, ELI251, Art1sta, Chris, , Tisbe, Star Intrépida, RIAADVD, Kilder, Liz, DiCrO, Ice Queen, June Star, sol angel dpl, Shari y LadyDeath.

Y a ustedes, lectores fantasmitas, por leerme ^^

Por último y como publicidad descarada, si disfrutan de las aventuras y desventuras del trío fantástico (Aioros-Saga-Kanon) lean el fic "**Donde Todo Empieza**," escrito por la Dama de las Estrellas y una servidora. Pueden encontrar el link en mi profile. ¡Prometo que no se arrepentirán! xD

Besos para todos.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	31. El favor de los dioses Parte 1

_**Capítulo 31**_

_**El favor de los dioses (Primera parte)**_

-1-

La coraza de bronce de la Kyrenia se hundió con firmeza en las doradas arenas de la playa troyana. En cubierta, un temblor se dejó sentir mientras la nave encallaba entre las decenas de barcos estibados por toda la bahía. Pacientemente, la tripulación esperó que se detuviese y, cuando por fin lo hizo, un enjundioso vitoreo emanó de los labios de marineros y siervos que esperaban en tierra. Al fin estaban en la Ciudad Dorada.

Había tomado más de una decena de esclavos para acomodar el pesado navío de Ganimedes entre el resto. Cada parte del largo y delicado proceso había sido fiscalizado por los ojos atentos de unos cuantos soldados, cuya misión consistía en mantener la playa de Troya como una de las más seguras para las decenas de mercaderes que pisaban su suelo todos los días. En una polis, cuya economía dependía completamente del comercio, nada podía dejarse al aire.

Aún dentro del barco, y a pesar de que la parte más pesada del trabajo apenas comenzaba, los ánimos habían cambiado radicalmente: tal parecía que la Ciudad Dorada encantaba con su sola visión las mentes de sus visitantes. Únicamente el trío de santos se mantenía alejado del ambiente festivo que se había apoderado de los hombres a bordo. A diferencia de ellos, permanecieron en silencio mientras sus escrutadoras miradas recorrían el lugar prestando atención a todo detalle, por mínimo que fuese.

Pronto, los amarres cayeron a tierra firme para que la tripulación comenzara el descenso y, de inmediato, el capitán tomó la delantera. Cuando sus pies se posaron sobre la arena, miró a su alrededor y sonrió tras encontrar entre la multitud un rostro conocido desde muchos veranos atrás. Sin contenerse más, el viejo Ganimedes saludó con un fraternal abrazo a uno de los soldados cuya cimera de color escarlata le diferenciaba de sus compañeros, quienes vestían penachos negros. El hombre, alto y tuerto, devolvió el gesto con igual entusiasmo.

- ¡Anaxos! ¡Viejo amigo! -exclamó con visible alegría el marinero.- Me alegra encontrarte de nuevo, aunque los años no te han perdonado. -comentó entre risas al notar el tono encanecido del cabello que sobresalía del casco.

- No han perdonado a ninguno de los dos, viejo lobo de mar. -el soldado le abrazó.- Aún así, es un placer verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo te ha tratado Poseidón?

- Cómo nunca. -respondió.- No ha nadado ni una sola vez. Ha de estar muy complacido.

- Debe ser porque los protegidos de Athena que han viajado contigo. ¿No lo crees así?

- Es probable. Nunca está de más contar con la bendición de la diosa virgen. Pero, dime, ¿cómo has sabido de ellos?

- Por eso. -contestó al mismo tiempo que apuntaba hacia un trío de cuadrigas que portaba el escudo real en el frente. - Su Alteza Real, el rey Periandro, ha solicitado la presencia de los tres santos en el Palacio.

- Las noticias vuelvan en estos lares. -Anaxos sonrió.- Permíteme comunicarles tan generosa oferta por parte de tu señor.

Anaxos palmeó su hombro a la vez que asentía. En parte, le aliviaba terriblemente no tener que presentarse ante los jóvenes guerreros con una invitación que, se viese por donde se viese, tenía el sabor de una orden real.

Ganimedes se alejó de regreso al barco bajo la mirada atenta de su amigo. A su paso, gritó un par de órdenes a su tripulación acerca del manejo correcto de la mercancía que estaba en pleno desembarque. Entonces, se sujetó a las cuerdas de amarre y trepó con una agilidad sorprendente por un hombre de sus años. El viejo miliciano se guardó una sonrisa al descubrir que su amigo todavía conservaba la vitalidad de sus años de juventud.

Una vez que estuvo arriba, Ganimedes oteó la cubierta buscando por sus protegidos, tras unos segundos, los encontró de pie en la proa del barco. Cada uno de los santos se veía extraviado en sus propias ideas y preparativos.

Kanon estaba apoyado en la borda con el morral de manta en el hombro y los brazos cruzados, en espera de sus compañeros. Tenía la mirada clavada en las lejanías, donde se levantaba la majestuosa ciudad de las murallas. Ocasionalmente, aunque se esforzaba en ocultarlo, sus ojos verdes miraban con recelo a su hermano. El antiguo general marino frunció el ceño varias veces y soltó unas cuantas palabras que Ganimedes no escuchó, pero que estaba seguro eran protestas para que los otros dos se apresuraran a desembarcar. Ninguno de los dos aludidos le prestó atención.

Después de aquel fallido intento de comunicación, cada cual regresó a lo suyo. Con una calma pasmosa, Aioros se pasó el morral sobre el hombro y cruzó en el pecho su arco y aljaba, repleta de flechas. Se irguió y la traviesa brisa revolvió sus cabellos ensortijados. El color castaño de sus rizos tomaba un tono más dorado bajo las caricias de los rayos del atardecer, a la vez que su piel bronceada resaltaba el tono azul de sus ojos de zafiro. En un evidente gesto de nerviosismo humedeció sus labios y, entonces, dirigió su mirada cerúlea hacia la ciudad. Por un instante, no se movió. Se mantuvo quieto, dejando que la magistral visión de la ciudadela, en combinación con la dulce esencia del mar, arrasara con sus sentidos. Sin embargo, había algo en su pacífico semblante, algo que Ganimedes no pudo definir, pero que le agregaba un toque de tristeza a sus facciones. Preocupación, eso es, pensó el viejo capitán, sintiéndose incapaz de alejar su mirada de ellos.

A su lado, pasando por alto las miradas recelosas de su gemelo y observando con atención los gestos de su amigo, Saga permanecía estático, listo para el desembarque. A primera vista, uno podría creer que estaba tan ausente en sus pensamientos como el arquero, sin embargo un brillo de determinación en su mirada dejada al descubierto que ningún detalle pasaba desapercibido para el mayor de los hermanos. Sin mucho más que hacer, revisó una vez más las pocas pertenencias que tenía en su bolsa y ciñó a su cintura el cinto, del cual colgaba su espada. Para el peliazul mayor, el distanciamiento del castaño era claro, no así las razones que la causaban. A pesar de ello, había callado las preguntas que surgían en su mente, esperando la oportunidad de confrontar a su ausente amigo; tarde o temprano, la tendría. Así, resignado a seguir adelante con el plan, el gemelo tomó sus cosas y, encaminándose hacia los amarres, se adelantó dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

De pronto, un súbito golpe de aire sopló desde el oeste, revolviendo las mechas de cabello azul que caían sobre su rostro y que le obligaron a cerrar los ojos por un momento. El santo de Géminis suspiró e, irremediablemente, elevó su vista al cielo. Hasta ese entonces no lo había notado, pero la tranquilidad que el océano les había brindado, parecía esfumarse con rapidez, a la vez que sus preocupaciones volvían a alzarse en medio de la incertidumbre que esperaba por ellos en tierra firme.

Viéndoles acercarse a donde estaban, el capitán permaneció uno momentos más en completo silencio, esperando el momento correcto para acercarse a ellos. Cuando sus miradas coincidieron, Ganimedes les sonrió.

- Al fin en Troya. -les dijo con aire despreocupado.- Su belleza únicamente es opacada el peligro que le rodea.

Kanon detuvo su pesado andar y giró la cabeza hacia la playa donde las decenas de soldados sobresalían gracias a los ostentosos ornamentos negros de sus cascos.

- No parece que la inseguridad sea un problema en estas tierras. -comentó con marcado sarcasmo.- Cualquier rey que pueda darse el lujo de resguardar sus playas con la mitad de su ejército mientras los tejados de oro de su palacio están más allá de la vigilancia, sin duda no teme nada.

- No permitas que las apariencias te engañen. El tono dorado de la ciudad oculta oscuros secretos detrás de su brillo, Cástor, del mismo modo que los hombres guardamos en nuestro corazón algo más de lo que nuestras acciones reflejan. ¿No lo crees así? -los ojos del gemelo se fijaron en él con recelo, a la vez que un gruñido escapó de entre sus labios. Ante el gesto, Ganimedes soltó una estruendosa carcajada.- Pero me temo que sus secretos no son el motivo de mi presencia.

- Las cuadrigas que esperan en la playa sin duda lo son. -la acertada observación de Saga consiguió dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro del viejo marinero. Nada se escapaba de la observación de los tres.- ¿Vienen por nosotros?

- Sí.

- Acabamos de llegar y, ¿van a secuestrarnos? Esto es el colmo. -expresó un fastidiado Kanon.- ¿A dónde van a llevarnos y qué tenemos que hacer?

- Al palacio. El rey Periandro ha solicitado que comparezcan ante su presencia.

- No está contemplado permanecer en Troya por demasiado tiempo. -terció el arquero para sorpresa de los ahí presentes.- ¿Cuál es el motivo que urge al rey para encontrarse con nosotros?

- Lo he dicho antes y te lo repito, joven Aphetoros, su reputación les precede.

Aioros no respondió, pero el esfuerzo que hizo por contener las palabras fue palpable en las facciones endurecidas de su rostro, usualmente afable. Su respiración se tornó pesada por un momento y apartó la vista del grupo, llevándola más allá, a donde los bogadores se esforzaban por descargar la mercancía. En silencio que rodeó al marinero y los tres santos se volvió incómodo hasta el punto en que tuvo que ser el propio arquero quien retomara la conversación de unos instantes atrás.

- Será mejor no hacerle esperar. -dijo, retomando el camino.- ¿Hay algo que debamos saber de Periandro?

- Es un buen hombre. -contestó Ganimedes.- Sin embargo, su gran debilidad radica en el ego de su espíritu.

- No pienso ir a besarle el trasero a un rey, Ganimedes. Y tampoco voy a convertirme en la atracción de un montón de príncipes y nobles sin más vida que sentarse alrededor de una mesa a comer y destruirse con sus lenguas los unos a los otros.

- Habla así delante de ellos, Kanon, y terminaremos con la cabeza separada de nuestro cuerpo.

- Sabia observación, Pólux. Ignoro las intenciones de Periandro pero, de cualquier manera, llamar a esto invitación es solamente una cortesía. Han sido convocados y negarse, no es una opción. Nada se le niega al rey más poderoso de este lado del mar.

-2-

Tendido sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo, los pensamientos de Aioria volaron hacia el viejo santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría. En sus pupilas, se reflejaba el tenue resplandor naranja del Sol que se ponía. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, las cortinas se habían abierto y la luz de afuera entraba a la habitación sin ningún obstáculo. Para el león dorado, aquella experiencia había sido refrescante en medio de su sombrío encierro; ver al astro rey ocultándose en el horizonte le relajaba y sacaba a flote sus memorias.

Recordaba a su hermano, a sus amigos, su templo y, especialmente, a su águila. Sonrió al pensar en Marin; en aquel precioso cabello rojo como el fuego que enmarcaba con divina perfección el rostro de su amazona y el par de ojos chocolate que le robaba el aliento con cada mirada. Recordaba lo que era tenerla cerca, sentir el calor de su cuerpo apretándose contra el suyo mientras sus labios se reclamaban mutuamente. Con ello en mente, deslizó sus dedos sobre la cabellera rubia de la cabeza que descansaba sobre su pecho y, con tristeza, se vio de vuelta en la realidad. La suave respiración que caía en su pecho no era de Marin, sino la de Artemisa, la diosa que le tenía atado a sus caprichos y que le obligaba a fingirse alguien ajeno para conseguir su libertad.

- ¿Qué ocupa tu mente, amor mío? -oyó la delgada voz de la diosa cazadora. El santo de Leo suspiró.

- Pensaba,… -habló aletargado.- … pensaba en lo que uno es capaz de hacer por las personas a las que quiere. Toda clase de actos irracionales, ¿no lo crees así?

Ella, intrigada por las divagaciones, se incorporó. Apoyada sobre su brazo, llevó su mirada ambarina hacia el hombre que creía era Orión, y le obsequió una franca sonrisa. Estaba de acuerdo: la mejor prueba de esas locuras era ella.

- Y, ¿de dónde han salido el repentino interés en la meditación? -bromeó. El castaño subió los hombros a la vez que soltaba una risa contagiosa.

- La gente cambia, a veces para bien… otras para mal.

- ¿Crees que he cambiado? -susurró.

- Sin duda.

- ¿Para bien? -el león calló. Pensó detenidamente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Sí y no. -hizo una pausa.- Es digno de alabanza el hecho de que encontraras la valentía y el coraje para hacer frente a tu hermano; nadie, sin importar quien sea tiene derecho a manejar a su antojo la vida de otro. Y, he aquí el segundo punto…

- Sigues creyendo que hice mal en traerte de regreso de la manera en que lo hice.

- Sí.

- No era una pregunta. -agachó el rostro y lo guardó en el cuello del santo.- Comprendo que encuentres mis modos… repulsivos, pero era necesario.

- Oye. -le besó el cabello.- No son repulsivos. Son tu manera de expresar cuanto amas.

- ¿Tú me amas? -Artemisa le preguntó, y el león dorado sintió que el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho.

No respondió, sino que la miró fijamente encontrando en sus ojos una súplica por amor que nunca pensó existiera en ella. Los labios del santo se abrieron más las palabras no fluyeron. De pronto, las palabras de Orión regresaron a su cabeza como una bofetada que aturdió sus sentidos. _"No la lastimes." _Sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. Temió que sus sentimientos traicionaran a su razón y que su lengua boicotear los planes que había hecho, así que se limitó a sonreírle. Hizo acopio de toda la paciencia que quedaba en él, teniendo siempre en mente las motivaciones detrás de sus acciones.

- Sí. Te amo y nunca lo dudes. -murmuró cobijándola en sus brazos.

Sembró de nuevo su mirada felina en el tejado, pensando en cuan lejos esa farsa tendría que ir, pero el temblor que un sollozo de la diosa desencadenó en el frágil cuerpo, lo llevó a concentrarse en ella. Aflojó el abraza mientras buscaba el rostro de Artemisa. Lo encontró empañado por las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas. En un impulso, las secó con una delicada caricia.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué las lágrimas? -preguntó.

- Desde que te fuiste he vivido en espera de volver a estar cerca de ti. Juré que haría lo que se necesitara solo para estar a tu lado; enfrentarme al Olimpo, vencer a la muerte… incluso, morir en el intento. Todo para escucharte decir que me amas.

- Entonces, ahí tienes por lo que tanto has luchado.

El momento en que la deidad de la Luna le besó, tomó por sorpresa al santo de Leo. Su primer instinto fue apartarla, sin embargo sabía que le era imposible hacerlo sin dejar al descubierto la mentira que protagonizaba. Teniendo fuera de su alcance cualquier otra alternativa, Aioria respondió el beso. Sus labios se movieron al unísono con los de Artemisa, primero suavemente pero incrementando de intensidad gradualmente. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos resbalaron por el cuerpo de la diosa, delineando con un sensual toque la curva de su cintura y caderas. Ella se respingó al sentir el fuerte agarre de las manos masculinas que la atraían hacia el cuerpo del que creía su amado y, en un movimiento instintivo, terminó el beso. En sus adentros, el león respiró con alivio.

- Discúlpame. Mi intención no era presionarte. -dijo. La rubia meneó la cabeza en negativa.

- Estoy bien. -respondió a la vez que depositaba un beso en el mentón del castaño.- Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de contacto. -se sonrojó.

- Entonces, iremos despacio. Te daremos tiempo a acostumbrarte a esto.

Embelesada por el ronco cariño que leía en la voz, Artemisa se acurrucó de nuevo en el pecho del santo. Dibujó sobre él una infinidad de figuras con el dedo. Cuando él la abrazó, la cazadora no pudo evitar sonreír; de manera inexplicable, al tener ese par de brazos rodeándola con celosa protección, se sentía segura. Así, mientras la deidad de la luna se abandonaba a sus emociones, Aioria respiró aliviado. Por el momento, se había librado de compartir algo más que un par de besos y con ello, se conformaba. Ahora su mente debía aplicarse en ganar por completo su confianza; después de ello, el primer paso sería encontrarse con Máscara de Muerte.

- Artemisa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -soltó tratando de lucir despreocupado.

- Lo que desees.

- Si algo me sucediera, si llegara a desaparecer, ¿qué pasaría con Aioria y Mascara de Muerte? -preguntó.

Cómo toda respuesta, recibió silencio. La señora de la luna se restregó contra él, buscando más de su calor. No tenía contestación para las inquietudes de Orión y tampoco comprendía aquella inesperada pregunta cuando las cosas iban tan bien. Si de algo estaba segura era de que no estaba dispuesta a pensar en semejante escenario, no en esos instantes.

Aioria comprendió el silencio, así que no insistió. Al igual que ella calló y, nuevamente, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-3-

Máscara de Muerte alzó la mirada para fijarle en el hermoso matizado rojizo que el cielo había adquirido con el atardecer. Ahí, en medio de los bosques que resguardaban la residencia de la diosa de la Luna, todo parecía verse más majestuoso que desde su ventana. En las montañas que delimitaban el Gran Valle, la luz dorada del Sol se reflejaba mientras que, en lo más alto de las formaciones, el tono naranja de la piedra anunciaba la despedida del astro rey.

Una gruesa gota de sudor resbaló por el semblante del italiano y entró en su ojo robándole una maldición causada por el momentáneo escozor. Cerró el ojo y se lo frotó vigorosamente deseando que la molesta sensación se desvaneciera con rapidez. No lo hizo.

- Se lastimará el ojo si sigue frotándoselo de esa forma.

Fastidiado por la intervención, el santo de Cáncer gruñó a la vez que arreció el ataque contra su propio ojo. Haría como se le diera en gana, así siempre había sido; y ninguna mocosa vendría a esas alturas de su vida a decirle que hacer y que no.

- Dije que se lastimará. ¿Está sordo? -se quejó Nix.

Ágilmente dio un salto para colgarse del brazo de Máscara de Muerte y puso todo su peso para alejarlo del rostro de su maestro. El mayor ni siquiera se inmutó. Sin arrebatarle su brazo a la niña, llevó su otra mano a la cara para continuar tallando el ojo que todavía ardía. Para sus adentros, guardó una maliciosa sonrisa cuando oyó a la niña maldecir al saberse perdedora de ese duelo de voluntades. A diferencia de él, los otros dos niños no pudieron contener las risas. La pelirrosa, sintiéndose burlada, desistió del esfuerzo y se cruzó de brazos evitándoles la mirada.

- No veo lo gracioso, tontos. -les sacó la lengua.

- Que mal, porque resulta de lo más divertido ver como puedes ser una mandona con todo el mundo pero no con el maestro.

- Altair está en lo cierto. -agregó el más pequeño mientras asentía repetidamente con la cabeza.

- ¡No intento ser una mandona!

- Menos mal que no lo intentas porque serías un fracaso en ello, niña. -espetó el santo.

Las miradas cómplices del trío de aprendices se centraron en él mientras se alejaba de regreso al templo; poco después se decidieron a darle alcance. Corrieron hasta que estuvieron a su lado y después detuvieron la marcha, acoplándose al ritmo de su maestro. No hubo palabras al principio, sino que solamente avanzaron en silencio. Miradas furtivas por parte de los niños escapaban de vez en cuando y se clavaban en el italiano. Aunque sutiles, los movimientos de sus alumnos no pasaron desapercibidos para él. Al principio no hizo caso de ello, pero conforme la insistencia en sus rostros infantiles crecía, la paciencia de Máscara de Muerte se agotaba poco a poco. Pronto, no quedó nada de tolerancia en el santo.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Nada. -respondió la niña despreocupadamente.

- ¿Nada? ¿Qué traen entre manos, mocosos? -los pequeños intercambiaron miradas. Y Máscara de Muerte tenía que admitirlo: su capacidad de mentirle en plena cara había mejorado considerablemente.- ¿Qué me están ocultando?

- Pues… tengo ganas de vomitar. -Corban se encogió de hombros.- ¿Eso cuenta?

El peliazul alzó una ceja. Un gesto de fastidio desdibujó su semblante. Los mocosos estaban intentando verle la cara de idiota.

- Lo que suceda en sus estómagos no me interesa. Quiero saber si hay algo importante que yo deba saber. -masculló con frustración.

- ¡Ah! -Altair se puso a pensar. Los otros dos pequeños les imitaron.

- Olvídenlo. Caminen más rápido que ya quiero llegar a mi habitación.

- ¿No cenará con nosotros? -le cuestionó la chiquilla.

- No. Tengo cosas que pensar y, sinceramente, tampoco tengo apetito.

Nix suspiró. Torció la boca sintiéndose disgustada por el hecho de no poder influir siquiera un poco en su maestro. Trataba de agradar, pero sus esfuerzos se volvían vanos.

Giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirar por encima de su hombro. Un par de pasos detrás, sus compañeros caminaban arrastrando los pies. Los dedos de sus pies se habían impregnado del polvo grisáceo que se levantaba a su paso.

- ¡Muévanse! ¡Caminan muy lento! -les gritó. Sus pequeñas manos se posaron sobre su cadera y sacaba el pecho tratando de lucir imponente.

- ¡Ay! ¡¿Otra vez, Nix? -reclamó el menor.- No eres nuestra jefa.

- Alguien tiene que meter orden aquí.

Máscara de Muerte se respingó. Alzó una ceja y los miró de soslayo.

- ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Estoy pintado o qué? -gruñó.

- ¡No! ¡No era nada de eso! -la niña rió a fuerzas con sentido nerviosismo.

- Más vale que así sea.

Habiendo fastidiado todo, Nix dejó caer los hombros. Era molesto sentirse así, pero la verdad es que su bocaza la había traicionado una vez más. Pateó una piedra que rebotó contra un árbol provocando un chasquido que se oyó con claridad en el silencio. Nadie prestó atención a su rabieta.

Entonces, su mirada rosácea se dirigió hacia los ventanales del templo; uno en particular. Había cosas que no comprendía, conversaciones a medias que le intrigaban y que despertaban su curiosidad. El breve intercambio de palabras con Aioria también había contribuido a sus dudas. No entendía la lealtad dividida del santo de Leo entre Artemisa a pesar de que ella misma se encontraba en la misma situación.

- ¿Maestro? -por toda respuesta el santo bufó.- Quizás hay algo que debería saber. Algo que ha sucedido y que podría interesarle.

Al escuchar las palabras surgiendo de la boca de su amiga, Corban y Altair se tensaron. Sus miradas, de plata para el mayor y dorada para el pequeño, se encontraron, incrédulas y temerosas de los resultados que la confesión arrojaría.

- Habla. -ordenó Máscara de Muerte.

- Su amigo, Aioria, pues… los chicos y yo hablamos con él.

- ¿Hablaron con él? ¿Cómo? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Nos escabullimos en su habitación mientras la señora Artemisa no veía. Es un tipo amable.

- Apuesto que sí. -masculló girando los ojos.- Es un maldito títere de una loca que lo usa a su conveniencia.

- No parecía eso. -terció Altair.

- De hecho, nos pidió que tuviéramos paciencia con us… con la situación.

- Serás idiota, Corban. -el chiquillo agachó la cabeza ante la reprimenda de su hermano.

- ¿Les dijo qué? -repentinamente, el santo de Cáncer se había detenido y ahora les miraba con la fuerza que expedían sus brillantes ojos azules.

- Nada, maestro.

- ¡¿Les dijo que tuvieran paciencia conmigo? -exclamó.

- Si. -respondieron a la vez.

El italiano tragó saliva. Algo no cuadraba en la historia de los pequeños, puesto que de ninguna manera alguien como Orión haría tal recomendación al trío de metiches a los que llamaba alumnos. De pronto, las palabras del supuesto cazador sonaban demasiado parecidas a las expresiones de Aioria; tanto que rayaba en lo sospechoso. Quizás estaba volviéndose paranoico, o simplemente era su instinto de supervivencia hablando, sin embargo no podía sacarse de la cabeza que aquello podría ser nada más que una trampa de la diosa de la luna.

- ¿Artemisa les ha pedido que digan esto? -les interrogó endureciendo sus facciones.- Si me mienten , lo averiguaré, rapaces.

- No, no. -Nix sacudió la cabeza con vigor.- La señora ni siquiera sabe que estuvimos con él.

- Él prometió que tampoco diría nada si nosotros no lo hacemos.

- Altair dice la verdad. Se ve que es un buen tipo.

Las preguntas arreciaron en la mente del cangrejo dorado. Cada vez encontraba más rasgos de Aioria en las descripciones de los chiquillos pero, sin importar lo que sus nervios gritaran, no podía darse el lujo de tomar las cosas a la ligera. Si alguna vez necesitó de toda la frialdad que poseía, era precisamente ese.

- Si es así, entonces escúchenle. Lo mejor para todos es que Artemisa no sepa nada de esto. -giró y retomó el camino.- ¡Ah! Y tampoco vuelvan a acercarse a Orión.

- ¿Orión? Eso dijo él, pero después se retractó.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porqué después me dijo que, si podía guardar un secreto, su nombre era Aioria. -Nix subió los hombros.

- Y, obviamente, eres incapaz de cerrar la bocota, mocosa entrometida. -pero la mente de Máscara de Muerte estaba muy alejada de ahí.

¿Valdría la pena tomar el riesgo? El momento de tomar una decisión se acercaba.

-4-

Lisios, el hombre más cercano al todopoderoso rey de Troya, pestañeó un par de veces con incredulidad. Sin salir de su asombro, recorrió con la mirada al trío de jóvenes que tenía enfrente. Sus apariencias deslucidas y semblantes adustos le habían pillado desprevenido. Adujo todo ello al largo y cansado viaje a través del océano que recién terminaba, pero que pronto tendría que reiniciarse por vía terrestre. Así que, con ello en mente, ofreció a los jóvenes un saludo acompañado de una ligera reverencia. Ellos, con propiedad, le respondieron.

- Es un gran día para Troya cuando los héroes de las leyendas pisan nuestro suelo. Sean bienvenidos, mis señores. -les dijo.- El noble Periandro se regocija con su presencia.

- El honor será nuestro, pero me temo que nuestra estancia aquí será breve. -respondió de inmediato el arquero dorado.- El camino aún es largo para nosotros y el tiempo apremia. Por favor, llévanos con tu rey y terminemos de una vez con esto.

- Me parece que están confundidos. Su Alteza desea compartir con ustedes algo más que un par de minutos. -habló el consejero real.- Espera que le acompañen durante la cena y que pasen la noche bajo el resguardo de nuestras murallas.

- Pero…

- El rey está dispuesto a compensar generosamente su tiempo. -interrumpió Lisios tan pronto pudo.- Promete toda la ayuda que le sea posible para apoyar en la misión que les trae hasta aquí. Periandro comprende la delicada situación que están atravesando y no desea ser sino un apoyo para ustedes. ¿Qué respuesta debo dar a mi soberano, jóvenes señores?

Los tres se miraron, aunque ninguno se ofreció a dar deliberadamente una contestación que pudiera comprometerlos.

- ¿Podrías darnos unos minutos? -solicitó Kanon, ante lo que el hombre asintió para después retirarse en silencio. Cuando se encontraron solos, el gemelo menor miró de Saga a Aioros una y otra vez. Ninguno mostró intención de hablar., así que él tomo la decisión de hacerlo.- Pienso que debemos quedarnos. No queda mucho antes de que el Sol se oculte y mejor pasar la oscuridad aquí que ahí afuera.

- Quedan un par de horas que bien podríamos aprovechar. -musitó Aioros mientras llevaba sus ojos a la ventana de la habitación, donde aún se filtraban los rayos de Apolo.- Además, creí que eras tú quien se opuso hace un momento a ser el entretenimiento de la familia real. -le miró de reojo.

- Ahora mismo es una cuestión de conveniencia, arquero. Deja de echar mis palabras en mi contra.

- ¿Conveniencia? ¿La de quién? ¿La tuya? -reclamó sosteniendo la mirada con rabia.- No tenemos tiempo que perder.

- Y tienes razón pero, ¿escuchaste al viejo? Periandro puede ayudarnos.

Entonces, Aioros soltó un respiró lleno de incredulidad. Se llevó las manos a la cintura y giró, dándoles la espalda a los hermanos. Movía la cabeza de lado a lado repetitivamente en clara negación. Su ceño fruncido delataba su molestia a la vez que el ritmo de su respiración mostraba su sobresalto. Atentos a él, los gemelos intercambiaron miradas. Había llegado el momento de solicitar respuestas.

- ¿Vas a decirnos lo que te agobia? -el tono ronco de Saga anunció su preocupación.

- Nada. Está situación me resulta molesta y, sinceramente, frustrante. Nosotros aquí, en relativa tranquilidad, mientras el resto sobrevive cada día a saber cómo… No podemos continuar así. No es justo para nadie.

- Esta claro que no hay justicia en nada. -bufó el peliazul menor.- Sin embargo no respondiste la pregunta de Saga. ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

- Nada. -siseó.

Con toda la intención de no permitir que la conversación se alargara, Aioros intentó abrirse paso entre ambos. Pero, sin que lo esperase, Kanon se interpuso frente a él, cerrándole el camino e indicándole con la mirada que no había forma de que saliera de ahí sin una respuesta. El arquero trató de evitarlo, pero antes de lo que se hubiese imaginado, sintió el agarre de Saga sobre él.

- Basta de juegos, Aioros. ¿Qué es lo que estás ocultando de nosotros? -preguntó, robándole un gesto de sorpresa a su amigo.

- ¿Qué significa esto? -Aioros torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos.- No consiguen ponerse de acuerdo para nada, pero cuando se trata de acorralarme están más que sincronizados, ¿cierto?

- Si tuvieras la decencia de decirnos lo que está sucediendo no tendríamos que recurrir a esto. No sé que es lo que callas, pero hacerlo no ayuda en lo absoluto y, solo para que sepas, ni Saga ni yo somos muñecas de cristal que no pueden resistir una mala noticia, ¿entendido? Tampoco, nada de lo que digas empeorará nuestros problemas. -miró a su hermano.- Así que nada de ocultar detalles. -entrecerró los ojos.

Aioros se liberó de Saga, regresó sobre sus pasos y, mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de decir las cosas, apoyó la espalda en una de las paredes. Es un gesto cargado de nervios, apretó la banda roja a su frente. Sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, rehuía la mirada a sus compañeros, deseoso de no sentir sobre sí la expectativa que los dos pares de orbes verdes destilaban. Por fin, haciéndose a la idea de que no tenía salida, se decidió a hablar.

- Aretha y yo hablamos… -comenzó, sin embargo, de inmediato hizo una pausa al notar una sonrisa burlona en los labios de Kanon. Suspiró fastidiado.- … y no, no es nada de lo que estás imaginando, Kanon.

- No he imaginado nada. -el aludido rió por lo bajo. Después intentado recuperar la seriedad, pidió con un gesto a su compañero de Sagitario que continuara. Éste le miró de soslayo.

- Como sea, Aretha me ha dicho que, por petición de Athena, estará atenta a nuestros movimientos y a lo que suceda alrededor de nosotros. -mientras el arquero hablaba, Saga no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante lo que consideró una innecesaria intervención de su diosa.-Debido a esto, ella tiene conocimiento de muchos eventos que suceden en Temiscira, los cuales ponen en peligro la vida de nuestros amigos. -se detuvo para soltar un suspiro apesadumbrado.- Según me ha dicho, ahora mismo cada uno de ellos libra una batalla en la cual las opciones son: sobrevivir o morir; no hay nada más que eso. Y me temo que, el hecho de que demuestren ser más capaces de lo que Hipólita pueda pensar, terminará costándoles la vida de una u otra manera. Por eso el tiempo es apremiante. Necesitamos llegar a Temiscira antes de que lo único que encontremos sea un montón de cuerpos quemados en la hoguera. Ya hemos llegado tarde antes y… -fue incapaz de seguir hablando porque la voz se le quebró.

Desde aquella conversación con la ninfa, a pesar de haberse esforzado por seguir como si nada sucediese, las imágenes de la fatídica noche en el bosque de los centauros continuaban regresando una y otra vez a su cabeza. Resultaba imposible para Aioros pensar que la situación no podría repetirse, porque, al igual que con las arpías, el tiempo se esfumaba con mayor rapidez de la que ellos podían controlar. Ahora, estaban en las mismas. Con sus compañeros perdidos, con un destino incierto y oscuro delante de ellos; y cualquier acción de apoyo estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué habías estado ocultando esto? -se quejó el antiguo marina.

- ¿Qué diferencia hubiera hecho?

- ¡Esa es una estúpida excusa para mantenernos lejos de esto, arquero! -levantó la voz.- ¡No viniste solo en esta expedición! Comienza a hacerte a la idea de que ni Saga ni yo somos adornos y que tampoco eres el héroe de la historia. Por eso estamos precisamente en este punto: ¡porque vivimos rodeados de secretos y verdades a medias!

- No, Kanon. Estás equivocado. Los secretos y medias verdades son la consecuencia de algo más grave. -espetó con un tono tan frío que el mismo Saga retuvo la respiración pensado en las raras ocasiones en que había visto a su amigo actuar de esa manera.- Lo que realmente nos está matando es el maldito egoísmo sumado a una falta de comprensión que no solo asfixia a los demás, sino también a nosotros mismos. Acéptalo. Nos es imposible escuchar razones ni ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de los otros.

- No me vengas con sermones. -habló entre dientes, acercándose amenazante al santo de Sagitario.

- Tómalo como quieras. Al final, sabes que te duele porque es la verdad.

- Lo que digas o pienses, me tiene sin cuidado. -escupió después de un instante de tensión en el que nadie habló.- Si ésta es tu manera de convencerme que los actos de mi hermano tienen una justificación, ahórrate los esfuerzos. No voy a cambiar de opinión respecto a ello. El egoísta aquí, no soy yo. -centró su vista en el su gemelo.- Pero, por una vez, no voy a permitir que esto le cueste la vida a los otros. Esta noche nos quedamos en Troya y hacemos que el rey nos firme, con sangre si es necesario, esa ayuda que ha prometido. Mañana temprano nos largamos de camino a Temiscira.

Saga y Aioros se quedaron sin palabras al verlo alejarse. Salió al pasillo y miró a ambos lados buscando con ansiedad al viejo Lisios. Al fin, al conseguir ubicarlo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, el gemelo fue a su encuentro a la vez que gritaba sin ningún tipo de vergüenza el nombre del hombre de confianza del rey. Presto, Lisios acudió a su alcance. Rápidamente, se enfrascaron en una conversación que a los dos santos que quedaron atrás no les interesó demasiado.

- ¿De verdad no pensabas decirnos? -Saga preguntó al castaño sin quitar la vista de su hermano.

- Sinceramente, no lo sé. -subió los hombros.- Supongo que me preocupaba la reacción de ambos y, con todo lo que sucede… no sé si hubiese sido una buena idea, Saga.

- Íbamos a darnos cuenta. Lo hicimos. Pero, dime, ¿qué es lo que no nos contaste?

- No sé de que me hablas. -Aioros frunció el ceño. De la misma manera en que él conocía al gemelo, Saga le conocía a él.

Por primera vez en la conversación, el peliazul giró la cabeza para mirarle directo a los ojos.

- No intentes verme la cara de idiota, Aioros. Las medias verdades de las que Kanon habló siguen presentes… aunque el muy imbécil no las reconozca. -agregó, dibujando una ligera sonrisa de travesura.- Te doy una segunda oportunidad. ¿Vas a decirme o tendré que interrogar a la ninfa la próxima vez que la vea?

- Te lo diré, pero tal vez no sea importante para ti. Últimamente tú y Shura han tenido sus diferencias, sin embargo, tú sabes bien como me siento al respecto. -agachó la mirada.

- ¿En qué nuevo problema está metida nuestra cabra favorita? -preguntó con un dejo de mofa.- Mira que ya tiene suficientes como para que busque más.

- Shura no ha buscado ninguno de sus problemas, Saga. Los problemas parecen buscarlo a él.

- No, no. Se está buscando un problema. Uno _muy_ grande del que ni siquiera tú vas a poder sacarlo. -giró los ojos.

- Calla, que no es prudente hablar de esa forma de algo que ni siquiera te consta. -por inercia, Aioros buscó en los alrededores esperando que nadie hubiese escuchado.- Lo que propones es una locura.

- No propongo nada y tampoco es una locura. Y ya que hablamos de ello, cuando rescatemos a esa cabra fastidiosa más te vale sentarte para hablar detenidamente con él y, por los dioses, espero que consigas sacarle esas ideas de la mente antes de que alguien más se entere y decidan quitarle los pensamientos con todo y cabeza. -murmuró.- Sus sentimientos hacia… _ella_, por nobles que sean, están prohibidos.

- No hablemos de prohibiciones, porque lo que tú hiciste en el barco tampoco es algo que sea visto con buenos ojos por nadie. -respondió el arquero también entre susurros. Saga abrió los ojos y tensó sus facciones.

- ¡¿Cómo sabes de eso?

- ¡Aretha les vio, idiota! ¿Tienes idea del problema en que pudiste meterte por una tontería así? -le golpeó el hombro a modo de reproche. Ante el gesto de preocupación de Saga, el centauro dorado se apresuró a continuar.- Hablé con ella y la convencí de no decir nada a Athena. No te preocupes por ello, pero me debes una muy grande, Géminis.

- Parece que al final de esto voy a deberte lo suficiente como para ser tu esclavo el resto de mi vida. -bufó. Aioros sonrió con desfachatez.- Dile a tu ninfa que deje de mirar a los demás cuando no debe.

- Ella puede ver muchas cosas y no lo hizo apropósito.

- Sí, ya veo que tendré que tener más cuidado. Pero, ¿sabes? Es curioso. No objetaste a la parte de que es _tu_ ninfa. -esta vez, fue Saga quien ensanchó una sonrisa burlona.

- Eso es porque… porque… -un nervioso arquero se rascó la cabeza siéndole imposible encontrar una respuesta.

- Excelente explicación. Me quedó perfectamente claro. -rió el otro.

- A veces te prefiero depresivo.

- Bonita manera de pensar la tuya, mi amigo. -se quejó en complicidad.- Pero olvidemos un rato a tu amiguita y termina de contarme que está sucediendo con Shura.

- Pues, parece que las amazonas han decidido curarle la vista o matarlo en el intento. Aretha dice que está muy enfermo. Los remedios que le han dado le han causado fiebres que no tienen fin y ni siquiera sus propias curanderas saben si sobrevivirá.

Saga guardó silencio un instante. Chasqueó la lengua mientras su expresión se tornaba meditativa.

- ¿Aretha te dijo de cuanto tiempo disponemos? -por fin, preguntó.

- No, pero dudo que sea mucho, Saga. Hay otro detalle que agrava los acontecimientos de Temiscira. Esas peleas a las que los otros están sujetos se hacen sin cosmos. -Saga no demostró ninguna emoción, sin embargo, el dato le resultó sorpresivo.- Los combates son a punta de espada. ¿Cuántos de nosotros hemos manejado una espada antes?

- Shura, Dohko y, quizás, tú.

- Exacto. Y, aunque no dudo de las habilidades del antiguo maestro para enseñarles, no sé cuanto podrán resistir.

- Suena como que alguien más tendrá que practicar sus artes en la enseñanza. -le miró de reojo. Aioros alzó una ceja. -Ni Kanon ni yo tenemos entrenamiento en el uso de armas. Un par de lecciones no estarían demás, sobretodo si estamos considerando entrar a la cueva del lobo.

Aioros estaba a punto de contestar cuando el principio del fin de su plática se anunció.

- ¡Hey! ¡Saga! ¡Arquero! -el súbito grito de Kanon detuvo la conversación y les hizo voltear la mirada hacia el general marino.- ¿Necesitan una invitación escrita? Estamos esperando por ustedes. -se quejó.

A su lado, Lisios asomó la cabeza para ver al par de santos. Detrás de él, un nutrido grupo de siervos esperaba, sosteniendo en sus manos cajones de madera cuyo contenido era desconocido. Como una gentileza, el hombre les pidió que le siguieran ayudándose de un movimiento de muñeca. Después se adelantó junto con su comitiva al grupo de santos. Aún estático en la entrada de la habitación, Kanon miró una vez más a sus compañeros, urgiéndoles a apurar el paso. De ser necesario, esperaría por ellos.

- Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Conseguimos unas espadas? -Saga sonrió.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? Aunque debo decirte que no me emociona en lo absoluto la idea de convertirme en el compañero de prácticas de Kanon. -susurró. Como si supiera que su nombre estaba de por medio, el más joven de los gemelos arrugó el entrecejo.- Tendrá que conformarse con una espada de madera.

- De acuerdo en eso. Y, para que sepas, no pienso ser yo su contrincante.

- No te odio de esa manera. -río por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? -gruñó Kanon al no haber alcanzado a escuchar nada de su conversación.- ¡No, no! ¡No me digan! ¿Algún nuevo secreto suyo?

- Mal día para el sarcasmo. Guárdatelo, ¿si?

- Vaya, ¿ahora pretendes callarme, arquerito?

- Si algo he aprendido es que tal cosa no es posible, pero me conformaría con que dejaras de comportarte como un imbécil todo el tiempo.

- Mi hermano te contagia lo irritante, pero se los he dicho: nuestros problemas no van a interferir con esta misión. -se paró en seco. Fijó su vista en su hermano, que iba un par de pasos detrás.- No condono y tampoco apruebo lo que estás haciendo. También creo que, eventualmente, las consecuencias de esta estupidez van a alcanzarte, sin embargo no pienso malgastar mi tiempo y palabras contigo. Es obvio que para nosotros no existe el significado de las promesas.

Haciendo gala de prudencia, Saga no respondió. Permaneció inmutable, sin que su rostro mostrara emoción alguna, y continuó caminando como si nada sucediera. Incluso Aioros permaneció al margen de la conversación intentado no dar lugar a futuras discusiones entre los hermanos de Géminis.

El resto del camino lo recorrieron sin pronunciar palabra alguna, en un silencio que, si bien no era lo más agradable que podían experimentar, tampoco resultaba demasiado incómodo. Se mantuvieron entretenidos observando cada detalle de la suntuosa residencia real. La sobriedad de los interiores contrastaba radicalmente con los sobrecargados estilos de las estatuas y monumentos que veían por todos los rincones de los jardines que habían atravesado a su llegada. Asimismo, la decoración de los gruesos muros del palacio consistían en su mayoría en armas antiguas y desgastadas, que los santos adivinaron correspondían a los héroes de los que la ciudad tanto se vanagloriaba. Largos pendones caían desde lo alto de las paredes, todos demostrando en diversas formas el símbolo de la ciudad: el caballo.

Pronto, se encontraron subiendo una larga fila de escalones que comenzaban en un angosto pasillo escondido a unos pocos metros de la entrada al megarón. El espacio era reducido, pero las exquisitas cortinas de telas orientales que caían ambos lados y la barra de apoyo labrada en oro puro, demostraban que aquel recóndito rincón era digno únicamente de la presencia de los miembros de la familia real troyana y sus allegados. Cuando por fin alcanzaron el final de la subida, una extensa sala se abrió frente a sus ojos. El resplandor de los rayos naranjas que entraban por las ventanas se reflejó con fuerza en un inmaculado mármol blanco que revestía pisos y paredes. Varios asientos de esponjosos almohadones estaban distribuidos por el lugar, cada cual de diferentes colores y forrados en telas de texturas que podrían considerarse increíbles para la época; uno es especial, de un brillante color escarlata, permanecía cerca de la entrada a lo que parecía un balcón. Sintiendo una curiosidad que pocas veces se permitían demostrar, los santos recorrieron con los ojos el salón. Algunas viandas aún permanecían servidas en las mesas que acompañaban a cada asiento mientras otro grupo de sirvientes, principalmente eunucos y mujeres de rasgos egipcios, se afanaba en limpiar con meticulosidad hasta el rincón más alejado.

- Aquel es el palco real. -explicó Lisios apuntando hacia donde estaba el sillón escarlata.- Desde ahí se puede observar toda la ciudad e, inclusive, la explanada de arena que lleva hasta la Gran Bahía.

- Y, ¿a dónde vamos nosotros? -cuestionó Kanon.

- Se han dispuesto habitaciones para su servicio. Por lo pronto, deben asearse y vestirse adecuadamente para la cena. El rey estará esperando por ustedes en el megarón cuando la noche caiga.

- ¿Hasta la noche? ¿Qué se supone debemos hacer hasta entonces?

- Cómo les decía, primero pueden asearse y, posteriormente, son libres de hacer como gusten. El palacio entero está a su disposición por órdenes reales.

- Pero…

- Sin duda un gesto generoso de su Alteza. -el arquero interrumpió a Kanon.- Hágale llegar nuestros sinceros agradecimientos, Lisios.

"_Tú apoyaste la idea de quedarnos en Troya al menos hasta el amanecer. Atente a ello, Kanon."_ La advertencia por parte de Aioros llegó a su cabeza con tanta claridad que el peliazul se respingó. Resopló los flecos que caían sobre su frente y evitó la mirada de su compañero.

A la izquierda del gran salón encontraron una nueva entrada, resguardada por unas delgadas cortinas que se mecían con la entrada de aire del balcón. Lisios caminó hasta ellas y las apartó para abrirse paso hacia un largo corredor con varias puertas en sus costados. Las fueron pasando una a una sin detenerse, esperando que su guía diera alguna instrucción, sin embargo nada sucedió. Casi al final del largo pasillo, frente en una puerta labrada con la figura de lo que parecía un tritón, Lisios se detuvo. El asistente del rey abrió la puerta y dejó que los siervos entraran primero. Esperó que los jóvenes santos, que venían un par de pasos atrás, llegaran hasta ahí y entonces les cedió el paso.

Adentro, encontraron un enorme baño. La piscina que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación estaba llena de agua cristalina aromatizada con pétalos de rosas cultivadas en los jardines del desierto. El único escalón, que a la vez servía de asiento estaba decorado con lozas de diversos colores que formaban una gran variedad de figuras. La tonalidad vibrante de las baldosas creaba un espectro de colores sobre la superficie del agua transparente. A los costados de la piscina, los sirvientes que estaban haciendo guardia habían sacado el contenido de las cajas de madera: varios aceites aromáticos, un par de pieles de cordero y unas cuantas prendas limpias dispuestas para su uso.

- Siéntanse en libertad de solicitar cuanto deseen. -reverenció Lisios.- Cada siervo en este palacio está a su servicio. Pueden entregar sus pertenencias a Ghazi y Fouad. -acotó señalando a los enormes esclavos que permanecían a su lado.- Ellos se encargaran de llevarlas hasta sus habitaciones mientras ustedes se asean. Por el momento me corresponde dejarles, pero nos reencontraremos durante el banquete de bienvenida.

Sin darles la espalda, regresó sobre sus pisadas. Dirigió una última mirada hacia los esclavos que se quedarían, indicándoles que se mantuvieran atentos a cualquier solicitud de sus jóvenes invitados. Después, cerró la puerta con sigilo.

Tan pronto Lisios hubo desaparecido, el trío de mujeres que había permanecido dentro del baño se apresuró a cumplir las funciones propias de su rango. En un recipiente de barro cocido mezclaron unos pocos granos de arena con varios aceites aromáticos de diversas esencias hasta formas una pasta de color amarillento. Cuando el amasijo se volvió homogéneo, dejaron los trastes sobre el suelo y se dirigieron hacia los santos.

- Permítame, señor. -dijo una de ellas acercándose a Saga.

La joven morena se paró frente a él y comenzó a desabrochar el cinto de piel que el gemelo llevaba en su cintura. Tomado por sorpresa, el gemelo permaneció estático mientras la mujer lo retiraba para después centrar su atención en quitarle la camisa. Entonces, Saga volteó hacia sus dos acompañantes, encontrándolos en la misma situación que él. Las caras de desconcierto que tenía se le antojaron idénticas a la que seguramente el esbozaba en esos momentos.

- Mi señor, levante los brazos, por favor. -ante la solicitud de la sierva que tenía enfrente, Aioros sintió la incomodidad haciendo estragos en su cordura.

- Puedo solo, gracias. -se apresuró a responder a la vez que se ajustaba de nuevo la camisa que la doncella le había levantado para sacarla.

- Es mi deber ayudarle.

- Lo sé, pero puedo hacerlo por mi mismo. Te lo agradezco.

La risa de Kanon explotó en el eco de la habitación trayendo consigo un refrescante escape a la tensión. El gemelo había tomado con mucha mayor ligereza la situación y, a diferencia de Aioros, no se incomodaba por los servicios de las jóvenes esclavas.

-Déjalo. -sonrió a la sirviente.- Si sigues insistiendo lo harás morir de vergüenza. La mirada que el santo de Sagitario le lanzó pudo haberlo fulminado, sin embargo el antiguo marina ni siquiera se inmutó. Permitió que la doncella le quitara la camisa. Su cabello azul cayó despreocupadamente sobre su espalda.- De aquí en adelante sigo solo, preciosa. Puedes retirarte.

- Pero…

- No debes preocuparte de nada. Nadie tiene porque enterarse de que no han terminado su trabajo… mucho menos Periandro.

El trío de mujeres se miraron con recelo. Siendo siervas al servicio de un rey, sus labores no podían pasarse por alto; de ser encontradas faltando a sus obligaciones, su permanencia en el palacio e, inclusive sus vidas correrían peligro. Por ello, las dudas respecto a las órdenes que se les habían dado y la petición de los santos causaban confusión en ellas.

- Tienen nuestra palabra de que nadie se enterará. -interrumpió Aioros al notar las dudas en ellas.

- Además, pueden tomar esto como una orden. Lisios ha sido claro al decir que nosotros estamos al mando, así que en realidad tendrán problemas si no hacen lo contrario.

- Eso, Kanon. Sé un poco más amable. -reclamó. El gemelo le ignoró.

- No es necesario, señor. -terció una de las chicas.- Si es su deseo nos retiramos, pero continuaremos a su servicio cuando se nos requiera. -agregó después con una reverencia.

Giró hacia las otras dos y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que se retirasen. Las otras dos obedecieron sin poner resistencia. Sus pasos hacia la salida fueron rápidos pero silenciosos, y en un parpadear, las primeras mujeres habían abandonado el baño.

- Espera. -la poderosa voz de Saga atrapó no solo la atención de la sirvienta, sino también de sus dos compañeros.- Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

- Diga, mi señor. -agachó la cabeza, pero el tono tembloroso con que sus palabras resonaron delató sus sentimientos.

- Es acerca de Periandro.

- No. No puedo hablar de mi rey. -se apresuró a decir.

- ¿Por qué no? Solo necesito saber si el rey es un hombre de bien. -ella guardó silencio.- Escucha, no es mi intención involucrarte en un problema, pero la experiencia me dicta que nadie da nada sin pedir algo a cambio. Lo más probable es que, para dentro de unas horas, estemos negociando con él; y no es mi deseo hacer tratos con un hombre que no vale la pena.

Ningunos de los otros dos santos agregó nada, sino que esperaron con disimulada paciencia por la respuesta de la joven sierva. Ella, abochornada, apretó los labios.

- Por favor, si tienes algo que decir es el momento de hacerlo. -el santo de Sagitario se acercó a ella. Sonrió intentado infundirle confianza.

- El señor Periandro es un rey justo. -balbuceó.

- Con eso no convencerás a nadie. Queremos la verdad o al menos que finjas mejor. -Kanon se cruzó de brazos tapando la salida con su cuerpo. La chica no iba a irse sin una respuesta.

- Periandro es un buen rey. Su reino es su principal preocupación y su honor es intachable. -dijo.

- ¿Pero? -la mirada de Kanon la desconcertó por un momento, más rápidamente se recuperó y continuó con sus explicaciones.

- Como todo hombre, no es un perfecto… mucho menos cuando hablamos de un poderoso como él. Su ego puede perderle y su insaciable sed de gloria se alza como su peor enemigo.

- Gracias. Es todo lo que necesitábamos saber.

Con las palabras de Saga, una súbita sensación de alivio llegó para la joven esclava. Deseosa de evitar cuestionamientos posteriores, se apresuró a desaparecer, dejándolos solos una vez mas.

Toda vez que la mujer se hubo marchado, Kanon se volcó a la suyo. Ignorando a sus compañeros, pasó a su lado y se dirigió hacia el recipiente de barro que las esclavas habían dejado. Lo tomó en sus manos y revolvió con el dedo la mezcla arenosa. Untó un poco de ella sobre su pecho desnudo y lo esparció. La sensación granulosa del preparado frotándose contra su piel le arrancó una sonrisa involuntaria. De inmediato la retuvo, esperando que ninguno de sus dos acompañantes hubiese reparado en ella. Un efímero olor llegó a sus sentidos y no pudo reconocerlo. Rápidamente se olvidó de él.

- No sé ustedes, pero mientras más pronto consiga sacarme la arena y el olor a salitre de encima será mejor para mí. -comentó mientras terminaba de desnudarse. En un santiamén, se deshizo de la ropa y se metió a la enorme tina.- ¿Van a quedarse ahí mirando? Porque debo decirlo, se ven horribles.

- Gracias por el comentario. -Aioros torció la boca y no tardó en imitar al menor de los gemelos.

Saga se dedicó a observar por un par de minutos. A diferencia de Kanon, él no tardó en reconocer el agradable aroma del los aceites de lavanda. Se frotó el cuerpo con la mezcla y. tras retirarla, acompañó a los otros dos dentro de la piscina.

Por un largo rato no hubo conversación entre ellos. Cada uno permaneció cerrado en sus propias ideas y pensamientos hasta que de manera repentina, del otro de la puerta, un alboroto se escuchó. Los santos oyeron las voces lejanos de los esclavos saludando a alguien mientras el repicar de unos pasos se acercaba a donde estaban.

- ¡Abre la puerta!

Ante el comando de la voz femenina que se oía afuera, la puerta se abrió y una mujer entró caminando con pasos largos y seguros. La joven vestía una larga túnica ceñida a su cintura por un cinto bordado con hilos de oro y plata. Sobre su cabello, cayendo sobre la frente, una tiara dorada adornada con una gran gema delataba su rango.

Ninguno de los tres santos se inmutó a causa de la sorpresiva visita, sino que permanecieron dentro del agua mirando hacia la chica de cabellera cobriza y ojos verdes.

- Sería un buen gesto avisar antes de entrar, sobre todo si sabes que alguien más está ocupando el baño. -Kanon habló, torciendo la boca.- ¿Quién eres?

- Mirra, hija de Periandro y princesa de Troya.

- Bien, Mirra, ahora, ¿te importaría…? -le dijo con burla y apuntándole hacia la puerta, como clara invitación a salir.

Saga y Aioros permanecieron callados. El primero parecía despreocupado por la irrupción de la princesa troyana y solamente acertaba a escuchar, con obvia indiferente, la conversación entre su gemelo y ella. Aioros, en cambio, se veía incómodo con la presencia de Mirra; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mordía sus labios con nerviosismo.

Ella, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, los recorrió con la mirada.

- En realidad, solo deseaba conocer en persona a los invitados de mi padre antes de la gran cena.

- Nos has visto. Quizás es mejor que te marches. -insistió el gemelo.

- Ciertamente podrían hacer algo con sus modales...

- Lamentamos no ser de tu agrado, pero tampoco es de buen gusto presentarse ante alguien cuando se está desnudo.

- La desnudez nunca ha sido un problema. - sonrió con descaro.

- ¿En serio? Entonces, no te molesta si voy en busca de algo con que secarme.

- Adelante. -ella meneó la cabeza suavemente. Su mirada lasciva cayó sobre el gemelo menor.

Kanon soltó una carcajada.

- Las mujeres en Troya son bastante divertidas. -le dijo.

- No sabes cuanto. -Mirra rió.

Pero Kanon no dejaría las cosas así. Estaba dispuesto a poner a prueba las palabras de la mujer y a descubrir si se trataba simplemente de habladurías o decía la verdad. Sin pudor alguno se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde yacía un tela, atándola alrededor de su cintura. La forma en que los ojos de la princesa siguieron sus movimientos estuvo a punto de robarle una carcajada que consiguió tragarse con mucho esfuerzo.

Saga suspiró, fastidiado, por las ocurrencias de su hermano. Giró los ojos, le vio de soslayo y retiró la mirada de él. Aioros se pasó las manos por el rostro. Simplemente no se creía la actitud de Kanon; por algo como ello, a saber si Periandro les mataría por exponerse así ante una de sus hijas.

Mirra no se inmutó. Por un segundo miró directamente a los ojos del geminiano, pero tras ese breve instante, su curiosidad se satisfizo con el resto del cuerpo. No era la primera vez que admiraba el cuerpo desnudo de un guerrero y tampoco era algo inusual dada la gran cantidad de soldados al servicio de Troya que pasaban largas jornadas dentro de Palacio. Así también estaban los grandes juegos, aquellos a los que las mujeres tenían prohibido pasar, pero que ella había observado desde algún escondite en varias ocasiones. Después, estaban los rumores. Las damas de la corte solían murmurar acerca de cómo esos hombres eran muy diferentes a sus esposos en tantas maneras, al grado de que la tentación se había tornado irresistible para la princesa; no había tardado en comprobar la verdad detrás de las palabras de sus acompañantes.

Una gota de agua resbaló desde los cabellos azules y ella no se molestó en ocultar como sus ojos seguían la ruta trazada sobre el cuerpo del santo de Géminis. Su aspecto era hermoso: sublime y simétrico como las esculturas de sus dioses; aunque el color tostado de la piel bronceada agregaba un delicioso toque de realismo que consiguió hipnotizarla. Su espalda era ancha y las caderas angostas, que se amoldaban en perfecta proporción al cuerpo esbelto y ligero de un luchador embarnecido por el esfuerzo físico.

Mientras él se acomodaba la prenda alrededor de la cintura, su espalda se tensó, delineando con minucioso detalle cada músculo que la conformaba y se perdían más allá de los límites de la tela. De frente, el espectáculo no era menos atractivo. Los largos mechones de cabello que caían por encima de sus hombros, descansaban sobre su pecho a la vez que enmarcaban su esculpido vientre. La vista de la princesa bajó más, perdiéndose en el trozo de tela, húmeda y transparente, que se ajustaba con morbo a las formas del cuerpo de Kanon.

- Sinceramente, esperaba un poco más de discreción por parte de una princesa. -habló con marcada ironía.

- Y yo esperaba algo más de pudor por parte de unos de los protegidos de Athena. Sin duda la vida está llena de sorpresa.

- Me simpatizas.

- Kanon, solo cállate, ¿quieres? -musitó Aioros.

- La dama no tiene problemas, ¿por qué tú si?

- Porque…

- No hay nada de que avergonzarse. -Mirra intervino. Sostuvo la mirada de Kanon y, después, con actitud retadora, volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con los ojos.

El santo de Sagitario bufó al darse cuenta que nada podría hacer cambiar de idea al hermano de su amigo. Giró la cabeza hacia Saga, esperando que el gemelo hiciese algo para detener al antiguo marina pero Saga solo subió los hombros, regresando su atención a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar? -le preguntó a la troyana.

- Una advertencia solamente. -los tres santos guardaron silencio al oír sus palabras.- Nada aquí en Troya se da sin pedir algo a cambio… mucho menos viniendo de mi padre.

- ¿Estás diciendo que debemos abstenernos de cualquier ofrecimiento suyo? –Aioros entrecerró los ojos.

- Jamás diría eso. -contestó dándoles la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta. La abrió y, entonces, se detuvo. Volteó hacia los guerreros de la diosa de la sabiduría sin pronunciar palabra alguna por un rato.- Nunca les pediría que no hiciesen tratos con mi rey, especialmente cuando no tienen más opción que acatar lo que él les pida.

-5-

- El señor de la luz perdido en el reino de las tinieblas. ¡Singular ironía! -Hades celebró con expresa sátira la llegada de su invitado.- ¿A qué debo que alguien como tú pise el suelo maldito de mis dominios?

Su voz, grave y áspera, retumbó en la inmensidad del salón. A diferencia del Olimpo, el Inframundo era un lugar de oscuridad. Las penumbras reinaban en un mundo en el que incluso las llamas de las antorchas luchaban por sobrevivir. Macabros murales adornaban las paredes, tallados en una piedra negra de la cual relucían destellos de plata con la caricia de la luz.

Una larga y densa alfombra color púrpura recibía al recién llegado, guiando sus pasos hasta los pies del trono. Ahí esperaba el Señor de los Muertos.

- No es una visita de cortesía. Deberías saber que nadie viene por gusto propio a este lugar. -contestó el otro con la misma sorna.

- Siempre tan agudo, Apolo. Habla pronto y dime que es lo que te trae hasta aquí.

- Busco a alguien… -dijo desviando la mirada y fijándola con indiferencia en una grotesca estatua cercana a él. Después, tras una pausa, llevó sus ojos de regreso hacia el dios del inframundo.- …un hombre que murió hace algunos años. Deseo saber si su alma aún sigue bajo tu custodia.

- Ningún espíritu humano puede abandonar este reciento después que sus días en la tierra terminaran.

- Lo sé. Pero no hablamos de un humano cualquiera, Hades. Este hombre en particular posee el favor de un dios que se valdría de lo que fuera para liberarle del tormento eterno.

- Y tú crees que ese dios ha conseguido su objetivo.

- Sí. -respondió a secas.

Hades calló. Su mirada, tan oscura como las profundidades del propio infierno, se clavó en la deidad del Sol quien la sostuvo con la misma intensidad. Así permanecieron hasta que el dios pelinegro se levantó de su trono. Caminó hacia Apolo con gran parsimonia, sin delatar en sus movimientos la ira que despertaban las palabras del joven dios. Una insolencia, eso era lo que proponía y, sin embargo, Hades sabía que no era la primera vez que sus iguales metían las manos en decisiones que solamente eran de su incumbencia; siendo Zeus el primero de ellos.

En silencio, Apolo le miró cruzar a su lado. Su mirada parecía ausente, pero el señor del arco era consciente de que detrás del par de ojos de hielo se escondían más pensamientos de los que podría imaginarse.

- ¿Quién exactamente el hombre que tiene tu interés? -preguntó el señor de los muertos después de un largo silencio.

- Orión.

- ¿El cazador? -volvió a cuestionarle con una suspicaz sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Acaso no fue tu hermana quien terminó con su vida? ¿Por qué el repentino interés en un gigante de tanta simpleza?

- Las respuestas a tus preguntas son únicamente de mi incumbencia, Hades. Si estoy aquí es porque necesito comprobar que el alma de ese hombre sigue encerrada en la penumbra del Infierno.

-Puedes ir tú mismo a buscarle en todos los rincones de mi reino. Espero que le encuentres. -agregó con burla.- Por cierto, debes saber que no eres el primero en estos días que se interesa por el estado de los muertos. -ensanchó la sonrisa al darse cuenta que tenía la atención del joven dios.- Mi hermosa Perséfone parece muy interesada en la desaparición de un par de almas. En exceso sospechoso, ¿no lo crees así?

El dios gemelo asintió de manera casi imperceptible. Sabía que Hades jugaba con sus palabras y sus acciones, que detrás de cada consejo o cada pista existían intereses que el señor de los infiernos defendería a toda costa. A pesar de ello, la información era valiosa para Apolo y, si había de asumir algún riesgo, lo haría con las debidas precauciones. Así sería.

Oyó como la pesada puerta del gran salón se cerraba a sus espaldas anunciando que el amo de las tinieblas había desaparecido. Habiéndose quedado solo, regresó sobre sus pasos hacia la salida.

-Continuará…-

Tres palabras: Kanon, babas, babas. (*Sunrise es golpeada por una explosión de galaxias*).

¡Sorpresa! Dos capis publicados. A dejar review y a seguir leyendo. ¡Disfruten!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	32. El favor de los dioses Parte 2

Ojo: Si comienzas a leer por aquí, vas a sentirte un poco perdido porque hay un capítulo nuevo anterior a este. Una vez aclarado…

_**Capítulo 32**_

_**El favor de los dioses (Segunda parte)**_

-1-

La noche había envuelto a Troya con su manto de oscuridad. Únicamente prevalecían los reflejos amarillentos de las antorchas públicas y los tenues reflejos de la luz que escapaban de las casas. Desde palacio, tales brillos eran apenas perceptibles, ya que el esplendor de las llamas usadas para alumbrar la casa real las opacaban con facilidad. Sin embargo, más allá de los límites de la ciudad, pasando las murallas y librando el gran banco de arena que la separaba de la bahía, la densa oscuridad daba nueva vida a las luces desprendidas por las hogueras de la playa. Si uno observaba con atención, era capaz de distinguir las siluetas de quienes aún permanecían a la orilla el océano. Los barcos mercantes y sus tripulaciones sobrevivían en medio de la alegoría que daba sentido a su existencia. También, al afilar el oído, se podían escuchar con cierta clarines las voces y cantos arrastradas por el viento; aguardentosas, excitadas, pícaras… llenas de emociones.

Así, en medio de un silencio que se sentía más acogedor que las palabras, los santos habían pasado la espera a ser convocados. Con la bendición de Periandro de hacer como les placieras, los tres se habían reunido en el balcón del gran salón. Resultó que, tal como lo había dicho Lisios, la vista era maravillosa. La polis es su total magnificencia quedaba al alcance de la vista, comenzando por los espaciosos jardines del rey y terminando en el horizonte, donde el mar se encontraba con la oscuridad del manto estelar. Una abrumadora tranquilidad reinaba, interrumpida solo por el chapoteo de las olas que se rompían en la arena troyana. Una vieja torre alcanzaba a divisarse en el punto más elevado del brazo de tierra que se adentraba con mayor profundidad en el mar. Dentro de ella, una escueta luz luchaba por vencer las tinieblas a su alrededor.

- ¿Cuánto más habremos de esperar? -se quejó Kanon. Su estómago se unió a la protesta emitiendo un gruñido.

- Espero que no mucho más. -Aioros se guardó una sonrisa.- Aunque me sorprende el poco movimiento que ha habido.

- Si por poco movimiento te refieres al hecho de que no hemos visto nada más que sirvientes, estoy de acuerdo. Resulta sospechoso. -el gemelo menor se alejó de la baranda del balcón sobre la que se encontraba recostado.

Los otros dos le observaron mientras se encaminaba de regreso al salón y se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la silla escarlata. Sin titubeos, encaramó los pies para recostarse. Cuando le vieron cerrar los ojos, Saga y Aioros volvieron su atención hacia el panorama de la ciudad dorada. El ir y venir de los arqueros que patrullaban las murallas se volvió el centro de sus miradas.

- ¿Qué crees que quiera? -Saga titubeó ante la pregunta del castaño.

- ¿Qué?

- Periandro. ¿Qué crees que quiera de nosotros? -insistió sin quitar la vista del horizonte.

- Yo que sé. Tal vez no desea más que conocernos. -encogió los hombros.- A veces me siento como un animal en un zoológico. -el comentario arrancó una estruendosa carcajada de su amigo.

- Esa es una excelente manera para definirnos.

- No es gracioso y tampoco es una mentira. Todo el mundo parece tener un asunto pendiente con nosotros. Extraño el anonimato.

- ¿Cuál? Quizás el mundo ignoraba nuestra existencia, pero no así el resto de la población del Santuario y sus alrededores.

- Cierto, sin embargo mantenían sus distancias. -suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasa si Periandro solicita algo de nosotros? -Aioros se había tornado serio y su voz se agravó.

- No lo hará. Sus deseos e intenciones son otras.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Pues, si Ganimedes ha hablado con la verdad y el ego es lo que le mueve, se me antoja que sus intenciones para con nosotros van más inclinadas a que su nombre sea asociado con nuestras misiones. -miró de reojo al sagitario.- Periandro, el gran rey de Troya, luchando codo a codo con los santos de Athena. Tentador, ¿no lo crees?

- Ojalá tus ideas sean correctas, porque este desastre no debe tener más participantes.

- Si estoy equivocado, discutiremos la propuesta y buscaremos una forma de librarnos del problema. Es todo.

Sin responder, Aioros alzó las cejas sintiéndose ligeramente incrédulo de la factibilidad de esa última opción. Los hombres con grandes egos como el de Periandro nunca tomaban un _no_ con tanta simpleza.

- Dime algo, Aioros. -Saga giró y apoyó la espalda en la barra del balcón.- ¿De verdad no tienes algún plan para cuando lleguemos a Temiscira?

- No. -rió nerviosamente por lo bajo.- Esperaba que pensáramos en algo juntos.

- Comenzaré a estresarme por ello. -le miró de reojo.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo. El estrés es parte de mi vida desde hace bastante rato.

Compartieron una risa que alertó al menor de los gemelos.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? -preguntó con tono apagado. Su voz sonaba pastosa y cansada.

- Nada. Sólo conversábamos intentado que el tiempo pase más rápido.

- Pues no veo como eso hará la espera menos aburrida, arquero. -bufó.- ¿Por qué mejor no piensan en algo útil para nuestra aventurilla en Temiscira?

- Porque nada se nos ocurre. ¿Qué tal si aportas algo? -Saga torció la boca y miró hacia el horizonte.- Tenemos aún un poco de tiempo antes de continuar el camino.

- Sería bueno saber más de esas mujeres. Pero hasta donde sé, conocemos muy poco del lugar.

- Aretha podría ayudar.

- Todo lo que sea con tal de pasar tiempo con ella, ¿no? -Kanon rió mientras la cara del centauro tomaba un aire de fastidio.

- ¿Hay algo más que tengas que decir además de eso? Mira que, por una vez, estamos dispuestos a escucharte. -habló.

- Que gracioso te has vuelto. Se ve que después de la complicidad en acciones estúpidas, el humor es otro de tus maravillosos dones.

Ambos, arquero y gemelo, le miraron de reojo.

- Deberías conseguirte algo mejor que hacer.

- Lo hago. -sonrió con cinismo.- Voy a molestarles hasta que me aburra.

- O hasta que alguno de los dos te rompa la cara por idiota.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa iluminó los labios del mayor de los geminianos. A su lado, Aioros tosió ocultando una risa traicionera. Ambos gestos no agradaron a Kanon.

El gemelo menor se levantó de un brinco e, ignorando al par que le observaba con desvergonzada curiosidad, se puso a la tarea de husmear el gran salón en el que se encontraban. A decir verdad, el breve intercambio de palabras con Mirra unos minutos antes le había dejado con suficiente intriga como para desear que el momento de conocer a Periandro se diera pronto. Sus deseos se cumplieron.

La pesada puerta que guiaba hacia las escaleras se abrió y por ella apareció la figura de Lisios. El anciano consejero saludó a los jóvenes con una tímida reverencia a la vez que sus ojos pardos inspeccionaban cada detalle de ellos. Complacido, se dio cuenta de las maravillas que un buen baño y unas cuantas prendas podían hacer con ellos.

- Mis señores, todo está listo. El rey Periandro espera por ustedes. Síganme, por favor -dijo.

Ellos no replicaron e hicieron como el hombre les pidió. Volvieron sobre sus pasos de regreso a la entrada principal del templo. Un par de desviaciones y pronto se encontraron frente a una gran puerta de madera decorada con resaltes dorados de formas que representaban al animal emblemático de Troya y al dios Apolo, señor de la Ciudad Dorada. La entrada estaba flanqueada por un grupo de esclavos ataviados en elegantes trajes con incrustaciones de piedras y metales preciosos. Los siervos reverenciaron a los recién llegados y procedieron a empujar las láminas de madera, cediendo el paso hacia el megarón.

Dentro, el ambiente estaba a media luz gracias al enigmático reflejo de las flamas que ardían en las paredes. El color rojizo de las llamas se reflejaba en un estanque artificial situado en medio de la habitación, y delante del cual se encontraba el trono. A su alrededor se habían situado varios colchones forrados con telas de diferentes que colores que agregan vida al, otrora, oscuro lugar. La música suave sonaba y un exótico olor impregnaba la gran habitación. Sentado en su trono, un hombre de cabellos grises y mirada verde centró en ellos su mirada. El rostro, de facciones cansadas pero que todavía guardaba rasgos de la galanura de su juventud, se iluminó con una sonrisa al reconocer a los santos. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se abrió camino entre la pequeña multitud que le acompañaba con la intención de llegar hasta sus invitados. La música cesó mientras los ojos de toda la corte se posaban sobre el trío.

- ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos, jóvenes héroes! -les saludó con un efusivo abrazo que les tomó por sorpresa.

- Es un honor, señor. -Kanon intervino.- Nos honra con esta invitación.

- No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de compartir con ustedes. Tú eres…

- Kanon, mi señor. -terció Lisios.- Su hermano, Saga, y Aioros.

- A su servicio.

El asombro que las palabras del que fuese general marino traían consigo dejó mudos al arquero y al geminado mayor. Miraron al segundo gemelo con recelo, pensando en silencio los planes que tenía en mente y las razones ocultas detrás de tanta amabilidad.

- Benditos sean los dioses por tenerles aquí. Sus presencia es una alegría para mi ciudad, una señal de que bueno tiempos se aproximan.

- ¿Señal?

- Si, hijo. Los gemelos y el hombre del arco representando a nuestros señores, Apolo y Artemisa. Sin duda, una señal del Olimpo.

- En realidad, es un designio. -interrumpió el arquero dorado.- Y, aunque su hospitalidad es infinitamente agradecida, el tiempo apremia.

- Lisios ha dicho que usted está en disposición de ayudarnos.

- Y está en lo cierto. -volteó hacia Saga.- Pero por el momento no hablemos de ello. Pasen. Bebamos y comamos. Celebremos su llegada.

Los guió hacia los lugares destinado para ellos, a los lados del trono. Varias personas les saludaron en el camino, aunque si lugar a dudas, la atención de todos los presentes les pertenecía a los santos. El rey reía y se congratulaba de tenerlos como acompañantes, su pecho de inflaba de orgullo cada vez que los presentaba como amigos del reino. Por fin, tras lo que pareció un interminable desfile de personalidades cuyos nombres jamás recordarían, el trío llegó hasta donde les correspondía. El soberano les invitó a tomar asiento y, de inmediato, abundantes viandas les fueron servidas.

- Cuéntenme, ¿qué les ha parecido nuestro tiempo? ¿Qué grandes aventuras han presenciado sus ojos?

- Aventuras dignas de leyenda, señor. -Kanon sonrió y solicitó a la esclava que estaba a su lado que llenase su copa de vino.- Criaturas mitológicas, como el león de piel impenetrable y la bestia de nueve cabezas.

- Pero ahora toca enfrentar a todo el ejército amazónico y conseguir el ceñidor de la reina. Quizás sea la peor de las misiones que hemos enfrentado. -Aioros arrugó el entrecejo. Metió a su boca un trozo de pan.

- Deberían preocuparse más del ceñidor que del ejército completo. No pretendo ofender la fuerza de las huestes amazónicas, pero el cinturón de Hipólita es mucho más temible que el mayor de los ejércitos dentro de sus tierras.

- ¿Es tan temible? -Saga habló por primera vez en lo que iba de la conversación.

- Esa hermosa pieza de joyería tiene bajo su control a ocho compañeros suyos, mis jóvenes amigos. Ciertamente es de temer. Se dice que otorga dones sagrados a aquel que le viste, convirtiéndole en dios entre los hombres.

- ¿Lo ha visto?

- Sí, Kanon. Temiscira y Troya mantienen tratos comerciales. Ellas necesitan de nosotros y nosotros de ellas, nuestras relaciones políticas son fuertes.

- No comprendo. Si sus ciudades son hermanas, entonces, ¿por qué el interés de ayudarnos? -los ojos de Saga le miraron con desconfianza.

- No existe tal cosa como las ciudades hermanas. -Periandro subió los hombros y soltó un suspiro.- Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que necesiten expandirse y todo lazo político se romperá.

- ¿Está diciendo que se este es un juego de _quien traiciona primero a quien_?

- Es una cuestión de supervivencia.

- Yo comprendo. -Kanon le sonrió.- Un inteligente movimiento, rey Periandro. Pero, ¿qué parte jugamos nosotros en esto?

- Ninguna. Sólo son una buena señal por parte de los dioses.

- Nos subestimas, mi señor. -el gemelo menor habló con la mayor delicadeza posible. Sin embargo, la ironía marcada en sonrisa era evidente.- No somos ingenuos como para creer que no habrá recompensa en la supuesta caída de Temiscira.

- Bien, aceptaré que hay que quiero. -bebió de su copa.- La elegida de Apolo.

- ¿Quién? -preguntó el arquero.

- La elegida de Apolo. Una joven que va bajo el nombre Phineas. El gran sacerdote nos ha informado de los deseos del señor Apolo de que ella se convierta en el oráculo de nuestra ciudad, sin embargo se encuentra en poder de las amazonas. Si bien podríamos solicitarles que la joven sea regresada a nosotros, Hipólita ha demostrado cierta… afición, por los dones de la adivinación; hacer semejante petición pondría en peligro la alianza que tenemos.

- Y la mejor alternativa es enviarnos a nosotros.

- Con nuestro apoyo, por supuesto, Saga. -el rey sonrió y, rápidamente llevó sus ojos lejos del santo, perdiéndoles entre sus asistentes.

- Traerla de regreso complicará considerablemente la misión. Ni siquiera sabemos si contaremos con tiempo suficiente para sacar a nuestros hermanos y capturar el cinto. -Aioros lo imitó y fijó sus ojos azules en un lugar indefinido.

- No podrán sacar a nadie si primero no consiguen entrar. Y, para hacer tal cosa, necesitan de mi ayuda.

Ninguno de los tres pudo evitar la mirada púrpura de Mirra, quien les observaba desde su lugar. En los labios de la joven mujer había una sonrisa de triunfo que contenía en ella un toque de arrogancia.

- Considérenlo. Mi bendición y el completo apoyo de Troya en esta odisea suya. ¿Qué dicen?

- ¿Tenemos más opción? -Saga le sostuvo la mirada.

- Excelente decisión, santos de Athena. Ahora, disfrutemos la velada mientras el vino estimula la fluidez de nuestras ideas. Hay muchos planes que discutir y una larga noche para hacerlo.

-2-

Una inquietante tranquilidad reinaba en los terrenos sagrados de la diosa de la sabiduría. A pesar de que el clima era por demás agradable, ni una sola ráfaga de brisa podía sentirse. En el ambiente flotaba un aura de tranquilidad. La ciudad estaba especialmente silenciosa. Incluso los olivos parecían dormidos ante la carencia de cualquier movimiento de sus hojas; nada se movía.

De pie a la entrada de su templo, Athena esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de su Patriarca. Ella, acompañada de su sacerdotisa y de un grupo de soldados a su servicio, hacía guardia justo al final de las escalinatas principales que conducían al interior de su residencia. Largos se habían sentido los minutos que transcurrieron mientras esperaban, al grado que la comitiva comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio que quedaron al descubierto cuando Herse no pudo contener un bostezo de fastidio.

- Mis disculpas. -se excusó de inmediato mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

- No hay razón. La espera ha sido larga. Se supone que debería haber llegado ya. -la morena alzó la mirada hacia el cielo despejado.- Mi padre dijo que llegaría poco después del anochecer, pero hasta ahora no tenemos noticias.

- ¿Cree que haya algún cambio de planes?

- No sin mi consentimiento. -torció la boca.- Saori y yo quedamos en trato muy claro, así que dudo mucho que cambiase algo de lo establecido.

- De nuevo suplico que me disculpe, señora. La espera me ha puesto ansiosa y he hablado sin pensar. -la sacerdotisa agachó la cabeza al oír el tono agrio de la deidad.

- Y nuevamente te digo que tus disculpas no tienen razón de ser, Herse. Esperaremos un poco más y si no obtenemos respuesta iré por mi padre. Zeus tendrá que darme una explicación.

La doncella asintió y volvió a asumir su posición al lado de su diosa en completa solemnidad. Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que las primeras señales se dieran.

En medio de la densa calma, un soplo de viento se inició. Al principio fue una ligera brisa, cuya potencia le transformó con rapidez en un vórtice de aire que levantó todo a su paso. Un torbellino de hojas y ramas se formó en la explanada que precedía al templo de Athena mientras los guardias y la joven sacerdotisa luchaban por mantener la compostura ante el inusual fenómeno que sus ojos presenciaban. Al frente, la diosa permanecía inmutable, con la mirada de plata fija en el tornado. Sus largos cabellos oscuros estaban a merced del viento implacable al igual que su fino peplo y, sin embargo, ella ni siquiera pestañeaba. Por fin, justo en el centro del tornado, una luz dorada resplandeció con fuerza. El súbito resplandor en medio de la oscuridad, obligó a todos los presentes a cerrar los ojos. Cuando la ceguera temporal quedó atrás, delante de ellos distinguieron la elegante figura del mayor de los santos.

Las hebras de cabello verde danzaban al ritmo de la tenue brisa que todavía se sentía. A través de los flecos, coronadas por los lunares que delataban su noble raza, sus orbes rosas centellaron bajo el reflejo de la luz nocturna; eran tan profundas como antiguas, repletas de sabiduría y cargadas de determinación. Vestía la túnica oscura y larga de ribetes dorados que solía llevar en el Santuario, pero el estorboso casco estaba ausente. Su semblante era uno de serenidad: carente de juicios y sorpresas.

Su primera reacción fue observar con detenimiento a la joven pelinegra que, a su vez, mantenía la vista en él. De manera apenas perceptible, una sonrisa discreta delineó los finos labios del lemuriano. Se acercó lentamente hacia su diosa. Sus ojos curiosos captaban con detenimiento cada pormenor en ella permitiéndole adaptarse a las evidentes diferencias entre la morena y la pequeña Kido que había dejado atrás al iniciar la aventura. Entonces, cuando estuvo a los pies de la escalera, se arrodilló ante ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras lo hacía. Era innegable la emoción que embargaba a Shion al saberse en presencia de la esencia de Athena. La diosa en persona, con toda su majestuosidad y gloria, estaba a unos pocos metros de él; su señora, en carne y hueso, estaba justo ahí, observándole.

- Shion de Aries a su servicio, señora Athena. -habló con voz fuerte y clara, a la vez que agachaba la cabeza.

- De pie, Shion. -le solicitó la diosa.

Una cálida sonrisa adornaba la boca de Athena, una sonrisa que reconfortó al recién llegado. Con la mano, ella le pidió que se acercara. El lemuriano obedeció.

Caminó con cierta lentitud. No era pereza ni apatía, sino un deseo incontrolable de memorizar cuanto detalle pudiera. Desde los sobrecargados ornamentos en las armaduras de los milicianos atenienses hasta la distribución de los extensos jardines, todo era un deleite a los ojos. Tal fascinación podía ser incomprensible pero, si bien no existía comparación, el ambiente antiguo traía consigo recuerdos de sus propios años de juventud.

- Es un placer observar directamente a los ojos del hombre digno de la admiración de sus iguales. -la diosa ofreció una graciosa reverencia con la cabeza.

- Sus palabras me halagan, sin embargo el honor es únicamente mío. -la joven sonrió.

- Sé bienvenido a Atenas. Es mi profundo deseo que te sientas en completa libertad de acción. Sin duda tu experiencia y sabiduría serán fundamentales para nuestros fines en común. Esperaba ansiosa tu llegada.

- Me siento honrado que haya considerado mi presencia aquí de importancia. Me supongo que nos esperaba una larga conversación. ¿Me equivoco? -arrugó los lunares.

- No, no te equivocas. Pasemos. -le invitó.- Pero antes, quisiera que conocieras a alguien. Ella es Herse, mi sacerdotisa.

- Un placer conocerle, Shion. -agachó la cabeza, no sin antes regalarle una espléndida sonrisa que él no dudó en corresponder.

En el fondo, aquel hombre de larga cabellera verde, centellantes ojos rosas y sonrisa sincera traía consigo muchas respuestas para la joven sacerdotisa. Quizás era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer más de él y de la amistad tan profunda que mantenía con Dohko. En muchos aspectos eran parecidos. Sus apariencias juveniles y frescas contrastaban con la antigüedad y sabiduría impresas en sus miradas, a la vez que sus palabras, cuidadas y con más lógica de la que muchos podrían presumir, los hacían diferentes al resto.

- Ven, Shion. Acompáñame y conversemos un poco, ¿te parece?

- Le sigo, mi señora.

Se internaron en el templo, avanzando con tranquilidad por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio interior. Ahí, bajo el resguardo de un corredor abierto, una mesa y dos sillas se habían dispuesto para Athena y el antiguo carnero.

- Sé que es desconsiderado de mi parte mantenerte en vilo a estás horas de la madrugada…

- Está bien. Ansiaba tener esta conversación desde hace mucho.

- Comencemos entonces. -la diosa hizo una pausa mientras ambos se servían una infusión tibia. Después retomó la plática. - Ignoro lo mucho o poco que estés informado respecto a lo que acontece aquí, así que comencemos por escuchar lo que sabes.

- Muy poco. Supongo que únicamente sé lo que usted desea que sepamos. -la miró a través del humo que expedía su taza de té.

- Un hombre directo. Me simpatizas. -sorbió de su bebida.- En tal caso, asumiré que estas al tanto de que hemos conseguido terminar cuatro tareas. Desafortunadamente, la quinta se ha convertido más en una misión de rescate que en otra cosa. A excepción de Aioros, Kanon y Saga, los demás santos se encuentran en poder de las amazonas.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó con notable preocupación.- Yo no estaba enterado de ello.

- Entonces, lamento que tengas que saberlo de esta manera, pero así es. Los ocho se encuentran en Temiscira sometidos a un régimen de batallas que pone en juego sus vidas.

- Y, ¿qué se está haciendo para sacarles de semejante situación?

- Lo único que se puede. Aioros y los gemelos han sido enviados a su auxilio con la intención de que, a la vez, consigan terminar la siguiente tarea y traigan consigo el ceñidor de Hipólita.

- ¡¿Solos? -exclamó el Patriarca. Athena subió los hombros.

Con el corazón desbocado, Shion se puso de pie y avanzó hacia lo límites de la palestra. Se detuvo antes de descender el único escalón que comunicaba los pisos de piedra con la superficie terrosa del patio interior y perdió en la mirada en un punto indefinido. Llevó sus brazos hacia su espalda para cruzarlos tras de si. De pronto, se sentía abatido.

- Hipólita es hija de Ares. -tras una larga pausa, habló. Su voz sonaba distante a la vez que el tono ronco delataba sus angustias.

- Así es.

- No podemos dar entrada a Ares. Simplemente tenemos que tener cuidado porque…

- Por Saga. Lo sé, Shion. -agregó casi en un suspiro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? -volteó rápidamente hacia su diosa. El mismo lemuriano encontró poco sentido a su pregunta, sin embargo el súbito temor a la respuesta le obligó a retener la respiración.

- Porque las advertencias llegaron muy tarde. Ares ya está involucrado en esto…más de lo que debería. -alzó la vista para fijarla en el rostro desencajado de su Patriarca.- Ha tomado posesión del cuerpo de Saga antes y lo ha usado para atacar este mismo templo, a sus compañeros y a mi. -Shion abrió los ojos con incredulidad.- De no ser por Kanon, no estoy segura cual hubiese sido el resultado de esa fatídica noche.

- ¿Kanon? ¿Kanon le ayudó a despertar? -Shion volvió a sentarse, aunque la ansiedad se reflejaba en sus ojos rosas.

- Sí. Lo hizo, pero casi perdió la vida en el intento. De hecho, él es la razón por la que los tres se quedaron rezagados. Tras se atacado por Ares, Kanon perdió la consciencia y su espíritu quedó atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo. Saga no pudo manejar la culpa.

- Ese es él. Incapaz de perdonarse por un daño que nunca hizo. Su vida nunca ha sido sencilla, Athena. -suspiró.- Ni siquiera sé si podría llamarse vida a todo lo que ha pasado. -meneó sutilmente la cabeza mientras su mirada compungida se clavaba en la mesa.- Nada nunca en fácil para Saga. Le ruego su paciencia y comprensión.

- Comprendo. -Shion sintió la tibieza de la mano divina cerrándose sobre la suya y encontró una empática sonrisa en los labios de la joven.- Pero, ahora mismo, Saga esta fuera de control. Temo que sus decisiones terminen costando un precio elevado, no solo para él, sino para los demás. -sus palabras cesaron y, en esa ocasión, fue ella quién ocultó la mirada detrás del blanquecino humo que salía de su taza.- Todavía hay mucho más que debes saber. La historia no termina aquí.

- Puede contarme. Debe hacerlo.

- Además de Ares existe otro peligro latente en el horizonte para Saga; uno que se disfraza con belleza y falsa inocencia, pero que esconde detrás de sí una amenaza mayor de lo que pudiera parecer. Y, con pesar debo admitir que todo indica que mi santo de Géminis ha caído en la trampa.

- Athena, no pretendo ser grosero, pero necesito claridad en sus palabras. -la miró con resolución, dispuesto a no esperar más por las respuestas que buscaba.

- Afrodita. -con la sola mención del mítico nombre, el antiguo lemuriano sintió la sangre helándose en sus venas.

- Es imposible. -susurró en completa incredulidad.

- No lo es. Mis propios ojos han presenciado la fascinación que genera en Saga. Lo ha tentado al punto que la resistencia y la razón han abandonado su mente.

- Pero…

- Shion, no hay peros en esta conversación. He hablado con él, he intentado hacerle comprender el peligro que mi hermana representa, el cual se magnifica cuando hablamos que Saga esa la reencarnación humana de Ares; incluso le he amenazado y nada funciona. Si algo ha dejado claro es que no va a retractarse de su decisión.

- Entonces, usted y yo tenemos un gran reto por delante. -admitió con tristeza.- Saga no es un hombre que tema a las consecuencias, tampoco es uno al que se pueda intimidar ni con palabras ni con hechos. Si ha tomado una decisión, se apegará a ella sin importar lo que signifique o el precio que tenga que pagar. Su voluntad, o necedad en algunos casos, es simplemente infranqueable; y, en esta ocasión, para Saga es una cuestión de supervivencia.

- ¿Supervivencia? Está firmando su sentencia de muerte al involucrarse con ella. Ares nunca le perdonará que toque algo que considera suyo.-siseó.

- No se trata de _esa_ supervivencia. -explicó el peliverde sin mostrar señales de exaltación.- Al ser poseído por Ares, Saga pierde todo control sobre sí mismo. Pasa de ser dueño de sus acciones, a un simple espectador que sufre cada acto maligno que sus manos realizan. Así fue por catorce largos años sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Sabe usted cual fue la primera decisión que pudo tomar en todo ese tiempo?

Athena calló. Sus facciones se tensaron y, aún en contra de su voluntad, sus ojos grises se humedecieron.

- El suicidio. -dijo con voz ronca.

- Así es, señora. -el santo padre agachó la cabeza mientras luchaba por controlar el temblor de su voz.

- Con mayor razón, Shion. ¡¿Acaso no teme volver a perder la vida que le ha sido otorgada?

- Vivir no significa lo mismo para nosotros que para él. Para Saga, vivir va más allá de respirar: vivir es controlar su destino. Pero Ares regresó para arrebatarle eso y ahora sus peores pesadillas regresan a atacarle. Su única defensa, lo único que mantiene su cordura, es esa ínfima libertad que posee por momentos. De alguna forma que no comprendo, la ha canalizado hacia Afrodita e insistirá en quedarse a su lado.

- ¿Aunque ello termine matándolo?

- Mejor morir bajo sus términos que bajo los de alguien más.

- No comprendo. -frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué puede ofrecerle alguien como ella?

- Puede evocar sentimientos en él, emociones que no ha sentido antes.

- Ninguno de ellos es sincero.

- Probablemente. Sin embargo, para él significan mucho más de lo que podríamos imaginarnos. Debe entender que, por fuera, Saga puede verse fuerte como un roble, pero su corazón tiene muchas heridas que lo hacen frágil.

- Estás excusándolo.

- No lo hago, princesa. Es sólo que, muchas veces, olvidamos que esos jóvenes que aparentan ser de hierro fueron forjados en brazas que consumirían incluso el espíritu del más fuerte de los dioses. Pensar que podemos leer sus mentes con perfección es un grave error.

La diosa se tornó ausente. Su rostro tomó un aire taciturno matizado con un toque de frustración. Guardó los pensamientos que surcaban su mente esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarlos.

- No pretendo ser insensible y tampoco quiero hacer de menos tus sabias palabras, Shion, pero algo debo saber. ¿Tú dispensas el comportamiento de Saga? -le observó fijamente.

Imitando los gestos anteriores de Athena, en esa ocasión fue el lemuriano quien cayó en afonía. Sus lunares se arrugaron al fruncir el ceño y, entonces, miró a su deidad protectora.

- No. No dispenso su actitud y mucho menos deseo que su vida corra un riesgo innecesario por ella. Pero no existen palabras suficientes para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Qué propones?

- No apresurarnos. -al escucharle, Athena alzó una ceja.- Permítame constatar la gravedad de la situación y, a partir de ahí, veremos como proceder.

- ¿Creí que las palabras no funcionaban? -la morena sonrió con picardía.

- Solo quisiera estar seguro antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

-Haz como te parezca, por eso te he traído. Tú les conoces mejor y confío en que decisiones sean más acertadas de lo que las mías han sido. Sólo pido que me mantengas informada, Shion. No quiero ni necesito secretos.

- Así será, Athena. Y, si no es demasiada molestia, me gustaría que esa confianza fuese mutua. Si vine hasta aquí es para asegurarme que estén bien, lo cual solo conseguiré con información. Para Aioria y Máscara de Muerte es tarde, pero los demás aún pueden regresar con vida a nuestro tiempo.

Al escuchar la mención de los santos de Cáncer y Leo en los labios de su Patriarca, Athena levantó la mirada. Una extraña emoción complementada con ansiedad se apoderó de ella.

- Haciendo honor a ese voto de confianza recién adquirido, quisiera contarte algo que debes saber. -dijo disminuyendo el volumen de su voz. Intrigado por la confidencia, el lemuriano entrecerró los ojos.- Hace un par de días, antes de la reunión con tu Athena, mi padre y Hera, recibí noticias que han revivido esperanzas que creía perdidas. Máscara de Muerte y Aioria están vivos. -susurró con el temor de las paredes fueran capaces de escuchar sus palabras.

- ¡¿Vivos? ¿Cómo…

- Aún no lo sé. Mis aliados están buscando respuestas para nosotros, pero es importante mantener todo con absoluta discreción.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto… -bebió un trago de su té.

- Y, hay algo más que debo mostrarte.

- ¿Qué es?

- Algo que quizás pueda servirnos. Unas urnas… para detener a aquellos dioses que se levanten en nuestra contra.

-3-

Con los primeros rayos del amanecer, la expectación regresaba a Temiscira. Lejos había quedado el duelo para muchas y poco se sentía la pesadumbre que, en algún punto de las batallas anteriores, se había ceñido con fuerza sobre el imperio amazónico. Ahora, una vez más, el pueblo clamaba por sangre.

Desde muy temprano los preparativos se habían llevado a cabo con una pulcritud admirable. Nada se dejaba al azar y cada detalle resultaba de verdadera importancia para una Hipólita que vibraba con el deseo de callar las quejas que se habían levantado en cada recóndito rincón de su ciudad. No estaba dispuesta a escuchar más esas voces. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el dios de la guerra, su padre, sonriera y entonces, la victoria se mostrara para su guerreras. Aunque se negase a admitirlo, sobre ella aun pesaba la muerte de Circe. Jamás había sido su intención terminar de esa forma con la vida de una de sus mejores milicianas, sin embargo los dioses y sus caprichos la había reclamando, dejándola sin opción alguna.

- Todo está listo, Hipólita. ¿Podemos traerles? -oyó la voz de Nicia a sus espaldas.

Se negó a enfrentarla, no por cobardía, sino porque no estaba lista para encontrar el dolor sellado en la mirada de su segunda. Así que, dispuesta a dar inicio lo más pronto posible, asintió.

Para Nicia el desplante de su reina fue evidente. La rabia que todavía existía en ella ardió como el fuego avivado por la brisa al sentir la aparente indiferencia que irradiaba Hipólita. Por un segundo estuvo dispuesta a discutir por enésima ocasión la decisión que cegó la vida de su amante, pero un súbito despertar de razón ató su lengua haciéndola tragarse sus palabras. Se detuvo un momento a recobrar la compostura. Suspiró profundamente en busca de un poco de paz. Cuando por fin se sintió lista para continuar con sus deberes, ofreció una forma reverencia que Hipólita ni siquiera vio al estar de espaldas. Habiendo presentado sus respetos, abandonó los aposentos de la soberana amazona.

Sólo entonces, Hipólita se permitió respirar con cierta libertad. Por alguna razón que se empeñaba en no pensar, el recelo de Nicia le preocupaba. Nadie mejor que la propia reina sabía lo delicado que resultaba gobernar un imperio como el suyo, en el que la más mínima equivocación se pagaba con sangre. Era consciente de que los eventos de un par de días atrás habían mermado de manera considerable la simpatía y el fervor con que su pueblo la seguía. Su nombre y su reinado ahora estaban en entredicho y, si las cosas no cambiaban esa mañana, iba a enfrentarse a una incertidumbre que nunca había experimentado en su corto pero fructífero reinado.

Por inercia, sus manos descendieron hacia el cinturón que llevaba atado a la cintura. Delicadamente, sus dedos delinearon los bordes del que fuese regalo de su padre. Una pretenciosa sonrisa iluminó sus labios despejando las dudas de su semblante.

Sentía el poder de aquella mágica pieza. Podía saborear la fuerza que el ceñidor le otorgaba y que corría por su cuerpo, impregnando cada poro de él. Sabía que mientras le tuviese, era invencible. Nada ni nadie que no contara con sangre divina, podía superarla. Su poder rozaba la divinidad y su voluntad se volvía ley con tan solo pensar en ello. Era un dios… y los dioses eran intocables.

-4-

En la celda contigua a la arena, los guerreros esperaban el momento en que los combates reiniciaran. Con éxito habían sobrevivido a los primeros contendientes, pero sabían que a partir de ese momento, las amazonas no dudarían en enviar a sus mejores hijas en su contra. A pesar de las victorias anteriores, los ánimos estaban ennegrecidos. Se hablaba poco y la concentración se enfocaba en vestirse para la pelea. Esporádicamente las miradas furtivas se encontraban, compartiendo entre ellas las preocupaciones de los eventos que estaban por enfrentar.

Sentado en el piso, con la espada apoyada en la pared y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia adelantes, Afrodita luchaba por acomodarse el protector en su mano herida. Aunque se la había vendado cuidadosamente con trozos de tela, la simple flexión de los dedos y la presión ejercida para sujetar el arma eran suficientes para sentir como la piel se estiraba alrededor de los puntos, como si tratase de abrirse una vez más.

- Quizás te convendría más no usar el guantelete. -Dohko se agachó frente a él.

Le tomó la mano entre las suyas y revisó la herida. Las marcas rojizas en los puntos aún se observaban con claridad mientras un líquido transparente emanaba mezclado con gotas de sangre. La inquietud del santo de Libra se disparó al ver la magnitud de la lesión.

- Es muy malo, ¿no? -el chino alzó la vista y solamente acertó a sonreírle a su joven compañero con cierta tristeza.- No tema decirlo, maestro. Soy consciente de lo que esta herida puede significar.

- Significa que tendrás que acortar la pelea lo más que puedas. No significa nada más. -le miró, tratando de infundirle seguridad.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

- Hazlo. Ahora mismo, tu mejor aliado es tu escudo. Defiéndete lo más que puedas y espera el momento adecuado para atacar. Ahorra toda la fuerza que tengas, Afrodita.

Dándole una palmada en el hombro, Libra le dejó para finalizar con sus propios arreglos. En silencio, el santo de Piscis le imitó y volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo. Ganase o perdiese, sería bajo sus propios términos. No daría marcha atrás, no se rendiría. Si ese día iba a caer, lo haría por designio divino, no por falta de voluntad.

Unos pasos más allá, con las manos firmemente sujetas a las barras de metal que le mantenían prisiones, Milo fijaba su mirada azul en la arena. En secreto esperaba no tener que atravesar otra vez por el sádico espectáculo de unos días antes. No le molestaba la sangre, pero la crueldad de esas mujeres le irritaba de gran manera.

- ¿Preocupado?

- Para nada, señor toro. -rió escandalosamente.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pensaba en alguna estrategia para matar mi siguiente amazona. -contestó restando importancia a sus pensamientos.- Me gustaría algo un poco más sanguinario esta vez.

- El cautiverio afecta tu capacidad de mentir, Milo. -sonrió Aldebarán.- Aceptar lo desconcertante de estas batallas no es un pecado.

- No sé de que me hablas, Alde. -le miró de reojo. El gigante de la segunda casa soltó una carcajada.

Milo resopló al verlo alejarse. ¿Cargos de consciencia? ¿Él? Al menos no por las amazonas, no después de escuchar y presenciar las barbaries de las que eran capaces aquellas desquiciadas mujeres.

Para su mala suerte, el cruento ritual ofrendado a Ares tampoco fue pasado por alto ese día. De la misma manera en que unos días atrás había sido realizado, la matanza se repitió. Desde sus puestos, tratando de mantener el temple, los santos se preguntaban si algún día se acostumbrarían a eso. Ellos también habían sido asesinos, sus manos estaban sucias con sangre, pero se necesitaba una frialdad impresionante para cortar con tanta indiferencia la garganta de una jovencilla y después observarla morir con lentitud.

Sin embargo sus miradas no pertenecían únicamente a la joven asesinada, sino también a la reina amazona que presenciaba inmutable las acciones de su vieja sacerdotisa.

Con todo lo sucedido y a sabiendas que su pueblo comenzaba a sublevarse a su alrededor, Hipólita mantenía su postura erguida y la mirada altiva. No obstante, cierto nerviosismo era latente en la tensión que mostraba al apretar los labios. De vez en vez, suspiraba profundamente y sus ojos chocolate se desviaban hacia la amazona que se mantenía junto. La incomodidad que había crecido entre ambas era palpable. La forma en que Nicia también evitaba mirarle o hablarle tampoco era discreta. Cada acción, por minúscula que fuese, estaba arreglada para obviar la presencia de su reina.

- Esto comenzará a caerse pronto. -Dohko musitó. A su lado, Mu giró la cabeza para observarle.

- ¿De qué habla? -preguntó por lo bajo.

- De este circo. La paciencia se agota con cada gota de sangre amazónica que cae sobre la arena.

- ¿Cree que…

- Si, Shaka. Debemos continuar como hasta hoy. Cada paso hacia adelante, es un paso de ellas hacia atrás. Hipólita esta cavando su propio tumba.

- Entonces, démosle una mano. -la sonrisa maquiavélica del escorpión se anchó.

Pronto, para el alivio de los jóvenes guerreros de Athena, el protocolo terminó y la copa ceremonial se encontró llena. Al igual que en la primera ocasión, la reina amazona desfiló delante de ellos en busca del siguiente gladiador. Su fiera mirada los recorrió con desvergüenza mientras su mente decidía sobre su destino.

- Tú. -habló apuntando hacia Milo.- He escuchado de ti antes. Eres el único que ha intentado escapar, ¿no es así? Los cobardes no tienen cabida en estas tierras.

- En tal caso, deberías reconsiderar tu definición de cobardía. Mira que Temiscira corre el riesgo de quedar vacía.

El chasquido de la mano de Hipólita estrellándose contra el rostro de Milo se oyó claramente. Aunque el golpe había hecho que su cara se girara, el aire soberbio de los ojos del santo no se apagó, sino que la furia que emanó de ellos se reflejó como afrenta a la reina.

- Mantén tu lengua sometida, santo, o la perderás junto con tu cabeza. -siseó.

- Al final del día, no será mi sangre la que tengas que limpiar de tu Coliseo.

- Ya que estás tan ansioso, quizás deberías ser el primero en pelear hoy. -sonrió con sorna.

Milo no se inmutó. Instintivamente, su mano viajó hasta la espada que pendía de su cinto y sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura. No tenía miedo a pelear, ni mucho menos a perder la vida en el intento; sabría que no sucedería. Había hecho una promesa y no pensaba cruzar el Estigia sin antes haberla cumplido.

Bastó un manotazo de su parte para librarse del ungimiento de sangre. Estaba harto. No más tolerancia, no más silencios de su parte.

El grosero ademán, no solo consiguió librarle del ritual, sino que enervó los rencores de una reina dolida; ya era suficiente con tener que contenerse sus emociones frente a sus guerreras como para también tener que soportar las impertinencias de un hombre indigno. De gusto le hubiese asesinado con sus propias manos, pero una vez más, las proféticas palabras de Phineas regresaban a su cabeza sembrando las dudas sin ninguna consideración. Era frustrante sentirse atada, pero no había nada que pudieres hacer para atentar contra su destino; o al menos eso pensaba. Así, decidió dar por terminada la discusión y permitir al joven escorpión demostrar si sus palabras tenían sustento.

- Sobrevive, o arde en el Infierno. -le dijo mirándole por encima del hombro.

Milo no respondió, únicamente sonrió.

- Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso. -sintió el fuerte agarré de la mano de Dohko sobre su hombro. Con un jalón, el mayor se encargó de que peliazul le mirara de frente.- Comprendo que sea frustrante, Milo, pero esa conducta solo conseguirá que te asesinen.

- ¿No es eso lo que pretenden? -rió, restando importancia a la situación.

- Sí, la cuestión es que, mientras tengamos la oportunidad de defendernos, no van a matar a nadie. Sin embargo, sigue provocando de esa forma a Hipólita y te aseguro que con toda tu genialidad vas a terminar convertido en un cadáver más y tu cabeza será un lindo trofeo para ellas.

- Maestro, tranquilízate.

- No mientras nuestras vidas estén en juego, -musitó con marcada rabia.- Ahora, preocúpate por matar a quien sea que te pongan en el camino.

Al verlo alejarse, Milo chasqueó la lengua. Entendía el proteccionismo de Dohko sobre ellos, más no terminaba de agradarle. Con todo, el viejo tenía razón y, lo único realmente importante, era alzarse vencedor para demostrar una vez más que ninguno de ellos era presa fácil de nadie.

En las graderías, la audiencia rugía pero al santo de Escorpio no le importaba. Se revisó la armadura por última ocasión, ajustando un poco las grebas que se sentían flojas. Mientras lo hacía, al correrse el faldellín, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fijaran en la herida de flecha que traía en el muslo. La piel todavía estaba irritada, sobre todo alrededor de los puntos que Dohko le había dado para mantenerla cerrada. Durante su pelea anterior, la lesión no había causado problemas y esperaba que continuara así.

- ¡Listo! -exclamó. Descubrió que su oponente le miraba a la distancia.

Se tomó un segundo para analizarla. Era una mujer mucho más alta que la primera de sus contrincantes, también era más musculosa. Pero fue algo en su mirada lo que llamó su atención: falta de miedo. Habiendo visto el espectáculo de dos días atrás y sabiendo que no se enfrentaba a cualquier adversario, la joven amazona carecía de temor en sus ojos marrones. Surgió entonces la pregunta en la mente de Milo. ¿Ingenuidad o exceso de confianza? Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta, él pensaba sacarle provecho.

De hecho, ella fue la primera en acercarse hasta el centro de la arena. Ahí, dio un par de brincos para estirar las piernas en espera de que el escorpión dorado hiciese lo mismo. Él no tardó en acercarse y pronto, se oyó el repicar de sus espadas que anunciaba el inicio del combate.

Los dos guerreros no esperaron para atacarse mutuamente. El metal de sus armas rechinaba una y otra vez conforme intercambiaban golpes. No resultó una sorpresa para Milo el que la mujer frente a él fuese más hábil que la anterior. Sus embates eras más firmes y sus movimientos más seguros. Con todo, el santo no se intimidaba.

Un rápido cambio de estrategia por parte de la amazona le forzó a salir de sus pensamientos y a concentrarse en su pelea. La espada de la joven rozó con peligrosa cercanía su vientre, por lo que su única opción fue tirar el cuerpo atrás. Los pocos centímetros que perdió con el movimiento evasivo fueron suficientes para que la guerrera tomase la ventaja. Aprovechando que Milo estaba momentáneamente fuera de balance, la mujer apresuró sus ataques.

Con ayuda de sus reflejos, el escorpión consiguió detener varios golpes dirigidos específicamente a sus piernas y brazos. Uno en particular abrió un pequeño rasgón en la parte interna de su brazo. No era nada de preocuparse, pero representaba un recordatorio de que no podía confiarse y que tampoco podría soportar mucho tiempo escondiéndose detrás del pesado escudo.

Para sorpresa de la amazona, el escorpión se ladeó provocando un minuto de desconcierto en su oponente. No obstante, la recuperación fue rápida. La amazona se giró y volvió a retomar el intercambio de golpes, sólo que en esa ocasión, Milo estaba más preparado para enfrentarla.

De pronto, ambos se detuvieron y retrocedieron unos pasos. Mantuvieron su atención sobre el otro, midiéndose con cuidado. En un pestañeo, la joven arremetió. Su escudo se estrelló estruendosamente contra el de Milo a la vez que se espada buscaba colarse por encima, para causar daño. El santo la repelió bastándose de un empujón para después abalanzarse en su contra. Desafortunadamente, solo consiguió que su arma golpeara en varias ocasiones contra la coraza defensora de bronce.

Volvieron a separarse en busca de aliento, sin embargo el descanso no duró lo suficiente. La ansiosa amazona, sedienta de sangre, volvió al combate con una centella. El santo de Escorpio tuvo menos de un par de segundos para tomar una decisión. Se agachó, tensó las piernas y posó su escudo justo frente a él, dispuesto a tomar aquel golpe y a resistirlo. En el instante en que la mujer colisionó, Milo afirmó el escudo, lo presionó contra ella para terminar alzándola por aires. El cuerpo de la amazona cayó sobre la arena levantando una pequeña nube de polvo amarillento.

De ahí en adelante, el peliazul no le daría tregua.

No esperó a que ella se levantase, simplemente no le daría la oportunidad de contraatacar. Se deshizo de su escudo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde ella estaba y alistó su espada para dar la estocada final. Sus pies se deslizaron sobre la arena conforme se aproximaba a ella y alzó el arma. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, con un veloz movimiento, la amazona logró meter su escudo entre ella y él. El santo presionó sabiendo que su fuerza era muy superior a la de la amazona. Puso todo su peso en tratar de romper la defensa que había creado, a como diera lugar pasaría sobre ella.

Sin embargo, apenas y tuvo de tiempo saltar cuando ella batió su daga hacia sus pies. Fue tal el impacto que el metal de la greba de su pierna derecha fue rasgado por el filo del arma. De reojo, Milo notó el detalle y estalló en carcajadas.

- Eres mucho más divertida que la anterior. -dijo.- Lastima que me aburra tan rápido.

La amazona se sintió confundida y, a la vez, indignada. Era un insulto que se hombre se jactara de poder terminar con ella en un parpadeo, cuando todo lo que había hecho hasta ese entonces era resistir los embates que ella le propinaba. Sin embargo, el tiempo para pensar en la ofensa resultó corto. Por primera ocasión, era el santo de Escorpio quien tomaba la ofensiva.

Blandió su espada contra la amazona, golpeando el escudo con una fuerza descomunal. Al mismo tiempo, sus piernas se escabullían tratando de ganar cada centímetro de terreno que le fuera posible. Entonces, justo en el momento en que sus cuerpos se encontraron lo más cerca, empujó contra su escudo mientras sus pies enredaban los de la amazona. Ella trastabilló y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Aunque usó su propio escudo para protegerse, la misma sorpresa de haber golpeado el piso la confundió e hizo que perdiera la concentración. Aprovechando el desconcierto, Milo se abalanzó y por un costado que encontró libre de protección, encajó su espada en costado de la mujer.

Sintió el cuerpo de ella tensarse y la vio apretar los dientes ante el inminente dolor que sentía. Una vez, la apuñaló. Las primeras gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la arena; otras corrieron por la empuñadura de la espada del santo y tocaron con calidez su piel. La respiración de la joven se apesadumbró hasta extinguirse con lentitud.

El combate había terminado.

Desde lo alto de su palco, la soberana amazona observaba impávida la dantesca escena. Sus labios temblaron al apretar con rabia la boca, mientras sus puños se cerraban con tal fuerza que sus uñas rompieron la piel de sus manos. Evitó a toda costa desviar la mirada del campo de batalla puesto que sabía que más de un par de ojos estaban fijos en ella y reprochaban en silencio sus acciones.

_"Te lo advertí."_

La piel se le erizó al oír en su mente la poderosa voz de su padre. Se esforzó por disimular la sorpresa que sentía, sin embargo tampoco respondió a la provocación que se le hacía.

_"Ignórame el tiempo que desees, Hipólita. Al final sabes que tengo razón: yo te hice y yo voy a destruirte si es necesario; sin mis favores tú y tus guerreras no son nadie. Mientras estés en mi contra, la victoria te será negada."_

Furiosa, se levantó casi de un brinco. El sobresaltó que causo en sus acompañantes las hizo tomar posiciones defensivas aún sin quererlo. Entonces, cuando giró hacia ellas, sus ojos coincidieron y muchos de los sentimientos que temía enfrentar se revelaron. Al igual que hizo con su padre, trató de pasar por alto las quejas que leía en los rostros desencajados de sus súbditos.

- ¿Qué esperan? -refutó sin cambiar el tono duro de su voz.- Retiren el cuerpo y arreglen la arena para el siguiente combate.

- ¿Cuantas humillaciones más debemos soportar? -preguntó Nicia.

- Las que sean necesarias hasta que alguien demuestre porque somos una de las razas más temidas de este mundo.

- ¡Las mejores están cayendo, Hipólita! ¡Por Ares! ¡Recapacita! -exclamó la chica de cabellos turquesas.- ¿Vale la pena hacer que tu pueblo pase por esto?

- Lo has dicho. Es _mi_ pueblo. _Mis_ reglas… y serán obedecidas.

- Pero…

- ¡Basta! -gritó.- Una palabra más y no respondo de lo que te suceda.

Nicia retrocedió, incrédula ante la advertencia que se cernía sobre ella. Sabía que la prudencia era un virtud cuando se trataba de mantener la paz con Hipólita. Mientras tuviera atado a la cintura aquel mítico ceñidor, el poder estaba de su lado.

Sumisa, agachó el rostro y, después, con una seña pidió a sus subordinadas que acataran las órdenes de la reina.

- ¿Quién será el siguiente?

- El grande. -susurró.- Rea y Latona. Las quiero a ambas ahí.

- ¿Dos? -Nicia frunció el ceño.- ¿Estás consciente de que, si fallan,…

- No fallaran.

La segunda al mando reverenció a su señora. Con todo y sus dudas, calló y obedeció. Brincó por encima de la barranca hacia el foso donde esperaban las amazonas de la Hermandad. Al verla acercarse, sus facciones se endurecieron y las conversaciones que se desarrollaban, cesaron. Las acciones e Hipólita también pesaban sobre ellas.

- Y, ¿bien?

- Hipólita a tomado una nueva determinación. -bufó, soplando los flecos de su frente.- Desea que sean dos quienes se enfrenten al gigante.

- ¿Dos? ¿Acaso ha perdido la razón? Es nuestra reputación la que está de por medio.

- Ve y dile. En lo que a mi respecta, no voy a poner en riesgo mi cabeza por un mal día de Hipólita.

- No, gracias. La muerte en la arena es mucho más honorable que sufrir bajo el capricho.

- ¿Vas decirnos quienes son las elegidas, Nicia?

- Tú y tú. -señaló a dos rubias. Las jóvenes sonrieron.- Son las siguientes.

- Vaya. No sé si deberíamos jactarnos o despedirnos. -comentó con ironía la más joven mientras ajustaba las correas de cuero que mantenían su armadura firme.

- Dado que esta competencia está maldita, yo diría que fuese lo segundo.

Las dos guerreras compartieron una risa despreocupada que hizo sonreír al resto de ellas. La vida pasaba a través de la muerte para las chicas, y sucediese lo que fuere, terminaría dándoles igual.

- ¡Nicia! -le llamó Rea, de cabellos más cortos que su compañera.- Hay algo que quisiéramos pedirte. Todas nosotras. -agregó recorriendo con la mirada a sus compañeras, quienes asintieron.

- ¿Qué?

- Mantén los ojos sobre Hipólita y, si encuentras algo que necesitemos saber, no dudes en decirnos.

- Hay… cuestiones, que van por encima de cualquiera; incluso de una reina. -terció Latona.

- Sus palabras pueden ser consideradas como traición.

- Y, ¿acaso no es lo mismo que piensas y callas? -sólo obtuvo una sonrisa de Nicia.- ¿Eso es un _sí_?

- Es un veremos.

- Para el resto lo es. Para nosotras tal vez no.

- Bendiciones para ambas. -susurró.

Se alejó consciente de que quizás aquellas serían sus últimas palabras para ellas en este mundo. Cuando llegase el momento y el señor de los muertos reclamase su espíritu, volverían a encontrarse.

Subió de regreso a la compañía de Hipólita para informarle que los ajusten habían sido hechos. En secreto esperaba no ser ella quien bajase a anunciar la dispar pelea. Simplemente no tenía deseos de continuar con aquella farsa.

Nicia quería venganza. Cruel y fría venganza.

No necesitaba un estúpido juego que hacía más daño que el placer que podría brindar el derramamiento de sangre. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo por las burdas palabrerías de una mujer de mente perdida.

Recostó los brazos y cabeza sobre el borde del palco mientras presenciaba las preparaciones sobre el campo de batalla. Se alegró de no haber descendido puesto que las quejas por parte de los santos no se hicieron esperar. Desde donde estaba, a pesar del ruido que hacía eco en cada esquina del Coliseo, podía escuchar la voz de Dohko reclamando a gritos por el giro en el siguiente enfrentamiento.

El hombre estaba siendo escandaloso y, de ser por ella, un tajo en la garganta hubiese bastado para hacerle callar… una lástima que Hipólita no permitiera tales cosas. De todas formas, no comprendía el porque de la insistencia de aquel hombre necio. Tal parecía que su mente no alcanzaba a entender la situación en la que se encontraban. Con un poco de suerte, alguna muerte de ese bando les haría enfrentarse a su patética realidad.

Dejó escapar un bostezo. Ojala el triste espectáculo termina pronto.

-5-

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con pereza. Sentía la boca seca y la garganta abrasada por el calor que se concentraba en la pequeña habitación. Arrugó la nariz al olfatear el desagradable aroma de una mezcla de hojas y flores que yacía a su lado sobre una rústica y desgastada mesa cuya pata más corta la hacía ver desbalanceada. Aunque se sentía desorientado, Shura esbozó una media sonrisa al percatarse que sus ojos despertaban después de aquel largo letargo de oscuridad.

Trató de moverse pero cada músculo que entraba en acción desataba latigazos de dolor que corrían por su cuerpo a velocidades impresionantes, así que olvidó esa idea. Entonces, giró con cuidado la cabeza para que su mirada, aún nublada, fuera capaz de distinguir algunas características del cuarto al que estaba confinado. No podía asegurar nada, pero suponía que aquel era el mismo cuarto en el que Tarsila le había abandonado después de que le diera la Sangre de Asir. Seguía en Temiscira.

Poco a poco, vagas memorias fueron regresando a su mente. Algunas en forma de sonidos y destellos de luz que su cosmos le permitía apreciar cuando era ciego y, uno más reciente, uno en especial que hizo que los latidos de su corazón se incrementaran al grado de que podía oírlos en su cabeza. Para ser un sueño había sido jodidamente real, pensó. Si cerraba los ojos y pensaba en ello aún podía apreciar el sabor de ese beso. La tibieza de la piel inmaculada de la diosa todavía estaba impregnada en sus dedos, y en su memoria sobrevivía la tierna mirada que ella le había regalado.

Apretó los ojos con frustración deseando sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de esa noche, porque, aunque se sintieran como algo más que un sueño, al final la realidad regresaba como un inmisericorde golpe que terminaba con sus anhelos.

- ¿Estás despierto? -Shura se respingó al ser sorprendido por la voz de la anciana. Subió los hombros con indiferencia a la observación de Tarsila.- No voy a mentirte, muchacho, pensé que morirías.

- Eso le hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas a Hipólita. -habló con voz áspera y cansada.

- Probablemente, pero ahora tu milagrosa recuperación sin duda que le será interesante. -contestó mientras revisaba los ojos del santo y posaba su mano en la frente, para medir su temperatura.- Eres un hombre afortunado.

- ¿Tú crees? -sonrió tristemente.

- ¿Tú no?

- No. No existe tal cosa como a suerte.

- Entonces, sin duda cuentas como el favor de un dios; de una diosa en tu caso.

Shura cayó en el silencio.

- ¿Cuándo podré ver a mis amigos? -preguntó tras unos instantes.

- Pronto. Primero necesitas descansar si no quieres morir en la arena de combate.

- ¿Qué?

- Olvidé que no lo sabes.

- ¡Tarsila! ¿De qué hablas?

- Las batallas ordenadas por Hipólita. -susurró.- Hasta que solo uno de ellos se imponga.

-6-

Tal y como Nicia había pensado, los sucesos terminaron siendo de la forma en que Hipólita quería. Las quejas, reclamos y reproches de los santos habían servido para nada y, ahora, el santo de Tauro se enfrenta en duelo en desventaja frente a dos de sus hermanas. A primera vista todo parecía sencillo, pero siempre había algo de que preocuparse.

Las dos amazonas tomaron la arena enfundadas en sus armaduras que brillaban bajo el influjo del sol con el mismo tono dorado que sus cabelleras. Los vitoreos de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar y, pronto, la multitud estalló en gritos de apoyo hacia sus iguales.

Del otro lado del campo, Aldebarán esperaba por ellas. Su mirada cargada de determinación y su porte orgulloso le hacían ver como los míticos héroes que se retaban a los mismos dioses. Una gota de sudor resbaló por sus sienes a consecuencia del asfixiante calor que se había apoderado de Temiscira. En la mano derecha sostenía con firmeza su espada mientras un gran escudo pendía de su brazo izquierdo. Todo estaba listo para la batalla. Era hora de demostrar el poderío del toro.

Rea y Latona intercambiaron miradas y un leve cabeceo de la segunda dio la señal del inicio de la batalla.

El grito de guerra hizo eco en el Coliseo cuando las dos amazonas se abalanzaron contra su víctima. A toda carrera, se separaron, tomando los costados del santo para rodearlo. Aldebarán se preparó. Sostuvo su escudo frente a él mientras su ojos vigilaban intermitentemente a las amazonas. La primera de ellas, Rea, saltó desde el flanco izquierdo empuñando la daga y lista par el ataque.

El santo de Tauro metió el escudo para detener el ataque. El brazo le cimbró bajo la fuerza con que la amazona impactó contra su defensa. Aunque se había salvado del primer embate, el peligro todavía estaba latente y el toro de oro lo pudo leer en la mirada de su contrincante.

Por una fracción de segundo, la mirada de la rubia se desvió, delatando el punto de ataque de su compañera. En vago reflejo en el reverso de su escudo bastó para que Aldebarán supiera. Hábilmente, giró sobre sí mismo. Su cuerpo se echó para atrás escapando así de la línea de ataque de Latona. Faltó poco para que ambas colisionaran, pero su experiencia las sacó adelante.

De inmediato recobraron posiciones y se enfilaron para la batalla: una ligeramente detrás de la otra. Mientras la primera atacaba de frente, la segunda buscaba espacios por los lados. Bajo el acoso de la pareja de guerreras, las opciones de un contraataque por parte de Aldebarán se reducían poco a poco. Por un lado, se valía de su escudo para protegerse; del otro, su espada batía el aire una y otra vez deseando mantener lejos a la otra amazona.

Pero Aldebarán era consciente de que no podría soportar por mucho más ese ritmo. Sus fuerzas eventualmente se esfumarían y sus nervios poco a poco minaban la capacidad de decisión de su cabeza.

Miró hacia atrás por encima de su propio hombro para darse cuenta de que el constante ataque le empujaba hacia la baranda. Una vez que estuviera ahí, las dos mujeres, cual leonas en plena caza, lo tendrían a su completa merced. Tenía que hacer algo para romper la inercia de esa pelea… y tenía que hacerlo pronto. Sabía también que no saldría ileso de ello. Necesitaba arriesgar y al hacerlo terminaría herido.

Habiendo tomado una determinación, espero el momento adecuado. Mantuvo el escudo firme de manera que tuviera cierta libertad para concentrarse contra aquella que le atacaba directamente. Por fin, al verla preparar el siguiente golpe, justo cuando el escudo de Latona se ladeó, Aldebarán atacó.

Lejos de enfocarse en puntos vitales, cuyo acceso era difícil, se dirigió hacia los puntos descubiertos. Con una rápida estocada alcanzó a rasgar el muslo de la amazona y, aunque fuese solo un segundo, la vio trastabillar. Sin embargo, como lo había pensado, sus acciones tuvieron consecuencias. Un rayón apareció en su brazo, causado por el arma enemigo. La piel se alzó y la sangre no tardó en manar. La presuntuosa sonrisa que esbozo su rival le hizo enojar. Con todo lo afable que pudiera ser, el carácter del toro estaba llegando a sus límites.

No tardó en implementar el siguiente paso de su plan. Tomó la empuñadura con fuerza y clavó su arma en la pantorrilla de la rubia. Mentalmente se sintió satisfecho cuando la greba femenina se soltó y cayó al suelo acompañada de un rastro de sangre. Esta vez, la herida era mucho más profunda y, con certeza, mucho más molesta.

Su efímera alegría se vio interrumpida cuando una punzada de dolor atacó su hombro izquierdo. Desvió la mirada hacia Rea quien, a base de insistencia, había conseguido vencer las defensas del santo de la segunda casa y ahora tajaba con el filo de espada la carne del hombro.

Aun cuando luchó por contenerlo, un gruñido de dolor escapó de los labios de Aldebarán. Pero, a pesar del espasmo causado por la hoja, el santo se las arregló para mantener su escudo en su lugar tras repeler con un fuerte golpe a Rea. Las molestias del hombro eran un claro aviso de que el tiempo apremiaba.

Actuó con rapidez, esquivando el siguiente contragolpe de Latona mientras que observaba con atención a Rea recuperarse del último impacto. Entonces, haciendo uso de la ventaja que su gran cuerpo le daba, devolvió un manotazo hacia Rea. El escudo, con la fuerza de su brazo, la aventó contra el piso, abriendo una cortadura sobre la sien de la amazona. Después uso la misma inercia del ataque para regresar a encargarse de Latona. Sus largos brazos volvieron a ser de ayuda encajando un tajo en el torso de la segunda guerrera. Si bien no fue lo suficientemente profundo, le brindó unos pocos segundos de desconcierto para actuar. Se aproximó a ella lo más rápido que pudo y clavó la espada en su pierna, atravesándola con limpieza. Ella gritó y no dudó en atacar, haciendo lo propio contra el bíceps de Tauro.

Al sentir el arma desgarrando su carne, Aldebarán la golpeó con su escudo. El impacto la hizo caer, perdiendo en su espada que aun permanecía atorada en el brazo del gigante. Sin dubitaciones, el santo arrancó la espada enemiga de su brazo y la resguardó en su propio cinto. Pensó que podría serle de ayuda más adelante, sin embargo la prioridad era terminar con Latona. Miró de reojo en dirección a Rea asegurándose de que no interfiriera.

De repente, el escudo se sentía demasiado pesado. Con el corte en el hombro, levantar el gran trozo de metal se complicaba y temía que llegase el momento que tuviese que renunciar a su único método de defensa. Su andar trazó el camino sobre la arena conforme avanzaba. Su mirada fija en la distancia.

Latona intentó levantarse, más las heridas abiertas en su pierna se lo impedían. Sin embargo, su honor de guerrera consiguió ponerla en pie. Tambaleante y desorientada, trató de afirmarse, pero una vez más las piernas le fallaron. Su estirpe le prohibía resignarse ni perder el deseo de ganar. Si habría de caer, caería con su enemigo. Poco le importó tener que arrastrarse hacia su arma que había descansaba a unos cuantos metros de donde ella estaba.

Detrás, Rea se levantó. Con brusquedad limpió la sangre que le cubría el rostro y corrió en auxilio de su compañera de hermandad. Su mirada se veía perdida, sin embargo sus deseos de salir vivas de aquel reto les mantenía en la batalla. Gritó desesperada por atraer la atención de Aldebarán y hacerlo desistir de sus intentos de asesinar a Latona.

El santo miró hacia atrás. El cambio de planes era evidente. Tendría que deshacerse primero de Rea y, después, terminar con Latona. Giró el cuerpo para quedar justo frente a ella, pero el rústico girón terminó por costarte una nueva oleada de dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. Metió el escudo a tiempo para evitar un golpe. El choque de la espada contra la lámina de metal hizo que si brazo completo vibrara. Sostuvo el golpe por el mayor tiempo que pudo, hasta que el escozor de su hombre avisó que no disponía de mucho más. Entonces, decidió usar su fuerza sobrenatural por enésima ocasión.

Se valió del poder de sus piernas para coger firmeza e impulsarse hacia adelante. Su cuerpo entero se estrelló contra al amazonas con una potencia descomunal; ella, llevada por el impulso colapsó. Dejando a un lado las dudas, Aldeberán corrió hacia ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su boca delineaba una mueca de desconocidas emociones.

El gigante de la segunda casa rugió. El filo de su espada atravesó limpiamente el dorso de su contrincante mientras un grito mudo se ahogaba en la garganta de la moribunda. Desde el momento en que el brillo de los ojos se ausentó de ella, Aldebarán supo que había ganado. Retiró el arma de un solo golpe, viendo como las gotas de sangre caían sobre la arena para teñirla de un sombrío color escarlata. Un sórdido silencio cayó sobre la multitud que observaba, impávida, como el cuerpo inerte de su guerrera golpeaba el piso.

Sin dar crédito a sus ojos, Latona permaneció impávida ante la visión de su compañera caída. Un grito cargado de rencor hizo eco en su garganta mientras las fuerzas que creía perdidas regresaban a ella. Poco le importó el tirante dolor de su pierna porque su mente pertenecía sola a la dantesca escena de la hermana perdida en la deshonra. Su único deseo era tomar la vida de aquel que había robado la gloria de una de las suyas. Se abalanzó confundida por su propia rabia, lanzando golpes con todas la potencia que su maltrecho cuerpo le permitía, consumiendo hasta la última gota de esperanza que quedaba en su alma. Lucharía con todo, o moriría en el intento.

Unos cuantos golpes perdidos causaron rayones en la piel del santo quien se defendía con cierta facilidad a pesar de su hombro lesionado. Su mirada se había empañado de un tristeza que para la amazona resultaba irritante. No quería su lástima, no necesitaba su pena… anhelaba su muerte. Por fin, extenuada y cediendo ante las quejas de su cuerpo, el ímpetu que la cólera le inyectase unos minutos antes comenzaba a desvanecerse. Su espada pesaba más que de costumbre mientras las piernas le protestaban a causa de sus exigencias. Fue así que Aldebarán supo que el momento había llegado. No había que aplazarlo más tiempo.

- Perdóname. Esto no era contra ustedes. -pronunció en medio de un suspiro.

Las palmas de sus manos se tornaron rojizas por la fuerza con que apretó la empuñadura de la daga. Después, la hundió en el torso de Latona una ve, otra más, así hasta que vio la vida esfumarse del cuerpo de la amazona. La culpa le sobrecogió por unos instantes antes que un falso sentimiento de paz llegase. De pronto, se sintió inmensamente solo rodeado del silencio.

Sin saber porque, fijó su mirada en la reina amazona quien observaba el espectáculo sin una pizca de exaltación. Aldebarán sabía que ella seguramente no le observaba, sino que su atención pertenecía únicamente al par de cuerpos que yacían sobre el campo de batallas. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso a pesar del resultado de su batalla, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El vacío no venía de vivir, sino de matar. No celebró su victoria ni tampoco respondió a las provocaciones de las espectadoras. Callado, caminó hasta donde sus amigos le observaban y se perdió rápidamente en el grupo que festejó tenerlo entre ellos aún con vida.

Entre el barullo y las múltiples señales de asombro, los cuerpos fueron retirados y la arena preparada para el siguiente duelo. Más allá, en el foso, los ánimos hervían entre la Hermandad de la Lanza. Las voces que clamaban por venganza se hacían cada vez más fuertes al mismo tiempo que los susurros de la duda hacían mella en la lealtad de las hijas de Ares. eEn el fondo, sin importar cuanto se esforzase por negarlo, Hipólita sabía que su corona nunca había estado más en peligro que ese día.

Su siguiente decisión era crítica. Una victoria por parte del pueblo amazónico urgía, o el ego herido de su pueblo se voltearía en su contra. Analizó con paciencia a los santos que aún faltaban por pelear buscando rastros de debilidad que jugasen a su favor. De pronto, supo que hacer y la esperanza regresó a ella.

Al lado de la reina, la guerrera en turno esperaba por su contrincante. Si existía en ella el temor de la muerte, jamás nadie lo sabría por sus gestos. Sus ojos ambarinos siguieron cada paso de su señora mientras avanzaba en busca del santo elegido. Alzó las cejas al reconocer que el asesino de Circe sería su siguiente rival.

- Veremos si puedes repetir la hazaña dos veces, santo. -sonrió con burla.

- Hemos logrado hazañas mucho más complicadas que asesinar amazonas. Para cuando terminemos, usted sabrá que cometió un error al declarar un guerra que nunca estuvo en sus manos ganar. -devolvió la sátira.

Hipólita se tensó ante irreverencia de esos hombres malditos. Juró en sus adentros que pagaría cada ofensa realizada en contra de ella y de su gente. Sangre se pagaba con sangre y ella no descansaría hasta que la deuda estuviese saldada.

- ¡Fedra! -exclamó, convocando a su miliciana.

- Aquí, señora.

- Es todo tuyo.

La joven mujer ofreció una reverencia a la vez que preparaba su espada. La reina les miró por última ocasión y giró, retomando el camino hacia su palco.

- ¡Hipólita! ¡Espera! -la interrupción irritó a la reina amazona quien de inmediato busca a la dueña de aquella voz conocida.

- ¿Qué quieres, Nicia?

- Venganza. Ese santo es mío. -respondió desenfundado su espada.

-Continuará…-

¡Gracias por tantísimos reviews! ¡500! (*Sunrise brinca de emoción*) Habrá que hacer alguna celebración al respecto. Mientras tanto, a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempo para dejarme una lindas palabras así como los comentarios que tiene respecto al capítulo. Es terriblemente divertido poder leer sus opiniones al respecto de la historia, sin mencionar que me ayudan muchísimo a plantear situaciones que ustedes disfrutan. ¡Nuevamente gracias!

Cybe, Dama de las Estrellas, Neferet Ichigo, Jaelinna, RIAADVD, June Star, L. Byron, Amary22, ELI251, DiCrO, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage, kumikoson, Doje-chan, Chris, Star Intrépida, ddmanzanita, Kilder, Niernath, Loly-chan, Tisbe, IceQueen102, Art1sta, Claudia, marinlucero chiba, TatMoon, , Liz y Nekane Lawliet.

Pues ya me despido por ahora. Se vienen las vacaciones, así que pásenla bien. Cuídense, disfruten, que aquí nos seguimos leyendo, corazones.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	33. El jardín

_**Capítulo 33**_

_**El jardín**_

-1-

- El santo es mío, Hipólita. -repitió Nicia al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de su reina.- Es el asesino de Circe y nadie más que yo tiene derecho a hacerle pagar su afrenta.

- No tengo ninguna intención de ponerte en el campo de batalla, Nicia. Olvídalo.

Hipólita le envió una última mirada a modo de advertencia. Sabía de antemano que la gravedad de las heridas de Afrodita eran las que brindaban mayores oportunidades para que una de sus guerreras obtuviese la victoria, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a probar tal hipótesis con la que fuese su mejor miliciana y estratega más hábil.

- ¡Hipólita! -gritó su nombre buscando detenerla.- ¡¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Quiero pelear!

- Y yo te he dicho que todavía no es el momento.

- ¡¿Dé qué lado estás? -la pregunta sumió al Coliseo entero en un tenso silencio. La reina amazona se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar directamente a su subordinada. El cuestionamiento no le había caído nada bien.- ¿De qué lado estas? ¿Prefieres que tus guerreras sigan cayendo antes de ver a alguno de esos extraños perecer bajo nuestra fuerza? Yo puedo matarlo. Puedo traer la primera de las victorias a nuestro pueblo. Si lo hago, tal vez el señor Ares se sienta complacido y vuelva a derramar sus bendiciones sobre nosotras para reencontrarnos con la victoria.

- Nicia, te dije que…

Pero la castaña no pudo terminar de hablar.

Sus palabras se perdieron en el eco de las voces unánimes de las amazonas ahí presentes. Cada garganta en la palestra aclamaba por la victoria, por el deseo de venganza y el honor mancillado de la raza de mujeres más fuertes del mundo conocido; y la gloria tenía nombre, uno que Hipólita se negaba a aceptar.

- ¡Nicia! ¡Nicia! -rugió el Coliseo.

Con sorpresa, la reina descubrió que no podría pasar por alto las demandas de su gente, al menos no sin ninguna consecuencia. Los deseos eran claros y la petición era determinante. Acatarlos y suplicar por el éxito de su segunda era lo único que quedaba por hacer. De lo contrario, el debacle de su reinado podría ser inminente.

- ¿Señora? -es un instante la conducta de la chica de cabellos turquesas había cambiado a una de sumisión aparente. Nicia no pecaría de imprudente… no cuando tenía a Hipólita justo donde quería.

- Prepárate. Eres la siguiente. -siseó rabiosa. Había perdido el duelo de voluntades.

La guerrera ofreció una reverencia y un pestañeo desapareció hacia los fosos, donde sus hermanas se pusieron de inmediato en la tarea de ataviarla con su armadura.

-2-

- ¡¿Qué demonios…? -exclamó el menor de los gemelos mientras luchaba por equilibrar el pesado yelmo de cimera larga y color carmesí que llevaba sobre la cabeza.- Siempre creí que el casco de Géminis era aparatoso, pero ¡¿esto?

Un par de segundos después, el aditamento de la armadura cayó al piso levantando una nube de polvo que se impregnó en las fibras de cabellos teñidas de rojo que simulaban las crines de un caballo.

Con una risa que no se molestó en disimular, el viejo Anaxos se agachó a recoger el casco y lo sacudió con cuidado. De inmediato lo entregó a su dueño, quien con un bufido volvió a ponerse a la tarea de vestirlo. Al soltar las riendas de su caballo, la bestia resopló y comenzó a moverse inquietamente al sentirse libre de control alguno. El gesto que dicho acto arrancó al gemelo causó las risas de más de uno de los presentes.

- No es necesario que vistas el casco desde ahora, Kanon, pero deberías acostumbrarte porque lo necesitaras en Temiscira. Es la única forma que ellas les reconozcan como Apolonios y permitan que atraviesen sus dominios sin contratiempos. -Periandro miró hacia Lisios, extendiendo la mano y esperando que depositara en ella un viejo pergamino.- Asegúrense de identificarse en todo momento como mensajeros de Troya. Este rollo, marcado con el sello real, les será indispensable para llegar hasta Hipólita. Les sugiero ser extremadamente cuidadosos. Las fortalezas del pueblo amazónico residen en algo más que la fuerza y habilidades físicas, mis amigos.

Aioros tomó el rolló y lo acomodó entre las bolsas de cuero que pendían a los costados de su caballo.

- ¿De cuanto tiempo disponemos? -preguntó.

- Eso depende de ustedes y de la habilidad que demuestren para esconder su verdadera identidad. La petición que hago a Hipólita mediante el pergamino les dará un poco de tiempo, así que tendrán que ingeniárselas para encontrar a sus compañeros, rescatarles y huir de Temiscira antes de que el tiempo se les agote o que la verdad salga a luz.

- La reina es recelosa de sus invitados, más aún cuando se trata de hombres. -terció Anaxos.- Dispondrán de pocas libertades y es posible que estén vigilados la mayoría de su estancia en la ciudad.

Los tres santos se miraron. Ninguno deseaba albergar demasiadas esperanzas y, sin embargo, se sentían en la necesidad de hacerlo.

- Nadie respondió la pregunta del arquero. ¿Con cuanto tiempo contamos? -espetó Kanon.

- Una vez que entren a Temiscira, quizás un par de días. No más.

- Un par de días para encontrar a los otros, sacarlos de ahí, capturar el cinturón y salir. Cada vez suena más como una locura. -el gemelo resopló. De inmediato, reparó en el semblante de Periandro y no tardó en recordar el pacto con el soberano de Troya.- Si, si. No nos olvidaremos de la chica.

- Esa_ chica_ está destinada a ser la suprema sacerdotisa del templo más importante de Apolo. Es importante que regrese a Troya con ustedes.

- ¿Alguna más que necesiten saber?

- Sí. -Saga habló.- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que planea? -el rey frunció el ceño.- De tener éxito, nuestro regreso únicamente desataría problemas para su ciudad. Me imagino que está consciente de que Hipólita no descansará hasta recuperar lo que le sea arrebatado.

- Y estaremos listos para cuando sea el momento. Pero la batalla se librará bajo nuestras condiciones, no las de ella. -el rey sonrió mordazmente.

- Eso nos convierte en la carnada perfecta, ¿me equivoco?

- No del todo y tampoco deberían preocuparse por ello. Troya y sus guerreros estarán ahí cuando la hora del combate final llegue.

Saga le miró receloso. Pocas cosas había aprendido en la Edad del Mito como el hecho de que la confianza era un tesoro preciado que no podía ofrecerse a cualquier persona; no sin correr el riesgo de probar la traición en carne propia.

- Asegúrese de cumplir con su parte del trato, Alteza, porque nosotros cumpliremos lo que nos corresponde. -interrumpió Kanon.

- Nunca dudes de la palabra de un troyano.

- No lo hago. -rió.- Solo me aseguro de motivarle.

- Será mejor iniciar el camino. Mientras más pronto lleguemos será mejor para todos.

- ¿Tiene todo lo que necesita, señor? -Lisios cuestionó al arquero quien, rápidamente, pasó revisión de la carga que llevaban.

- Todo está perfecto. Gracias, Lisios. -asintió ligeramente a modo de reverencia.

El sirviente sonrió, satisfecho de su labor.

- No agoten a los caballos. -Anaxos acarició a las bestias, palmeando suavemente su cuello.- Van a necesitarlos después.

- Cuidaremos de ellos. -Aioros lo imitó y el corcel dejó escapar un bufido de aprobación ante la caricia.- Regresaremos pronto.

- Que Athena guíe sus pasos y les traiga de regreso con bien. -saludó el viejo miliciano. Después, palmeó las patas del animal haciéndole iniciar la carrera.

Desde el Arco de los Héroes, de pie bajo la gran puerta de roca esculpida, el rey y sus dos acompañantes les observaron partir. El día aún era joven pero el camino largo para los jóvenes guerreros de la diosa.

Volverían.

Esa era la única seguridad que tenían.

-3-

Las pisadas de Hipólita, por más delicadas que fuesen, resonaron con perfecta claridad en medio del silencio en el que se hundía el derruido templo.

El olor de la humedad mezclada con polvo y hierba seca se impregnó en sus sentidos mientras el tintineo que las gotas de agua hacían al caer infundía en ella una sensación de ansiedad que aborrecía. Caminó lo más despacio que pudo, cuidando sus pasos y librando los obstáculos que se presentaban frente a ella. Algunas viejas columnas, rotas y roídas por el tiempo, aún se mantenía en la caótica escena. Los viejos pendones todavía colgaban de la pared, aunque la tela rojiza de la que estaban hechos había sido carcomida y ahora no mostraban más que un color ennegrecido y carente de belleza. Parte del techo se había derrumbado dejando agujeros por los que el Sol se colaba, dibujando formas indefinidas en el piso de mármol. A pesar de las placas de piedra preciosa, las hierbas se habían apoderado de lo que fuese un regio suelo y, ahora, un manto verdoso predominaba bajo los pies de la amazona.

La última vez que había pisado aquel inhóspito lugar, Hipólita era apenas una niña. Recordaba haber ido, de la mano de su madre, y ahí, justo frente al altar, había cortado por primera vez la garganta de cordero como sacrificio a su padre.

Sin embargo, no quedaban más que piedras amontonadas donde alguna vez estuvo el hermoso retablo bañado en oro y vagas memorias de lo vivido en las ruinas del antiguo templo. Por una última ocasión, recorrió el lugar con sus ojos color chocolate.

- Muéstrate. Deseo verte. -dijo en un tono apenas audible.

Cuando el eco de su propia voz se hubo difuminado, el silencio volvió a reinar en el viejo salón. Ella, dispuesta a no retroceder, esperó con toda la paciencia que le era posible. No iba a regresar sobre sus pasos, pero tampoco era su intención suplicar.

De pronto, el aleteo de unas aves la hizo ponerse en alerta. Los pájaros escaparon graznando por el gran agujero del techo y se perdieron rápidamente en la inmensidad del cielo azul. Hipólita los miró escapar de su vista sin mover un solo músculo. Suspiró.

- ¿No eras tú quien no necesitaba de los dioses? -la poderosa voz masculina retumbó en las paredes. Hipólita trató de encontrarlo, sin embargo le fue imposible.

- ¿Y no eres tú el dios supremo de la guerra, protector del pueblo amazónico?

- No cuando la reina se ha hinchado de arrogancia y renegado de su padre y protector.

- Mi pueblo no debe pagar por mis pecados. -siseó.

- ¿Has visto lo que sucede en tu Coliseo, Hipólita?-pronunció su nombre con burla, retando con su desdén a la joven soberana.- Es demasiado tarde para pensar en ellas. Su sangre ha pagado tus deudas, más no te ha conmovido hasta ahora. ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? ¿La poderosa reina ha visto su imperio temblar? -el rencor desfiguró el rostro de la castaña. Sus facciones se oscurecieron con cada palabra que abandonaba la boca de su padre.- Deja atrás las hipocresías porque no funcionan conmigo. Tú no temes por tu pueblo, sino por tu orgullo.

- En todo caso, mi pueblo y mi orgullo son uno mismo.

- Y ahora mismo puedes quedarte sin ninguno de los dos. -soltó una carcajada.

- ¡No veo la gracia! ¡Si yo caigo, tú caerás conmigo! -exclamó furiosa.- Las amazonas no servirán a un dios que las abandonó para que los protegidos de Athena pisaran su orgullo hasta destruirlo.

- ¿De verdad crees que la fidelidad de un pueblo insignificante y caído en desgracia es algo que pueda interesarme?

Ante semejante declaración, Hipólita se quedó sin palabras. Esta vez, aún si se esforzó al máximo, fue incapaz de controlar la sorpresa que traían las afirmaciones de su padre.

- ¡Temiscira existe para servirte! -espetó.- ¿Es así como pagas su lealtad?

- No tengo ninguna deuda con ellas. Soy su dios y, como tal, puedo hacer como me plazca. A estás alturas de tu vida deberías comprenderlo mejor.

- No puedo hacerlo. -bajó el volumen de su voz a la vez que apretaba los puños con frustración.

- Cada triunfo y cada derrota viene de mi. -un aura rojiza comenzó a formarse en medio de las penumbras hasta que, dentro de ella, la reina distinguió la silueta de Ares tomando forma.- Es mi voluntad la que rige a este pueblo y, ahora mismo, es mi deseo que caigan.

- ¿Aunque el enemigo provenga de Athena?

- Me da lo mismo quien sea. El único interés que tengo es verte de rodillas. -amplio su cínica sonrisa.

- Jamás.

- Hasta la voluntad más férrea se rompe ante el poder de un dios, chiquilla insolente.

- No la mía.

- Imperios más grandes y mejores reyes han doblado sus rodillas a mi paso, Hipólita; y tú no serás la excepción.

- Has perdido la razón. -escupió las palabras con tanta ira que apenas podían distinguirse.

- Si estoy equivocado, dime entonces, ¿a qué has venido? ¿Por qué llamas mi nombre?

Una vez más, la lengua de Hipólita fue atada por las afiladas observaciones del dios de la guerra. Efectivamente, había ido por auxilio, a pedir la redención de un pueblo herido mediante la sonrisa de Niké. El imperio amazónico lloraba con fervor por una victoria e Hipólita sabía que solamente la conseguirían con el respaldo de Ares, de otra forma estarían perdidas. Pero, estaba ahí para _pedir_ nunca para suplicar. Una amazona nunca suplica, una reina mucho menos.

- Te he hecho una pregunta. Responde.

- Vine porque… -mordió sus labios y bajó la mirada.- … porque nuestras guerreras no deben sufrir más humillaciones. -espetó.

- ¿Y cómo podría ayudarles? -el dios castaño le dio la espalda y, resbalando sus dedos sobre lo que quedaba del altar, la miró de soslayo.

- ¡Tú eres un dios! ¡Nuestro dios!

- Entonces, sabes que hacer, Hipólita. -sonrió disfrutando de su victoria.

- No puedes hacerme esto.

- Puedo y quiero. Deseo verte de rodillas. ¡Hazlo! -rugió.

La respiración de Hipólita se aceleró mientras los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos. Sintió el calor de sus sangre correrle por las venas. La piel se le erizó y los ojos le ardieron con lágrimas cargadas de ira. Apretó los puños hasta que su piel se tornó rojiza y las primeras gotas de sangre manaron de sus palmas. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo provocado por la resistencia de cada músculo de su cuerpo a obedecerle. Su mente ordenaba arrodillarse, pero su espíritu se negaba a escuchar.

Por fin, sus rodillas cayeron al piso y sus manos se ensuciaron con el polvo marrón de las ruinas. Sus uñas se hundieron en la tierra formando surcos a su paso. Sus facciones se habían desencajado y poco pudo hacer para contener las lágrimas. El dios había prevalecido.

Ares se engrandeció con la escena. A sus pies yacía , destrozado, el orgullo de una guerrera, de una reina cuya lengua imprudente se había jactado de retar a los mismo dioses. No más. Arrancado su honor y destruida su alma, no quedaba más que la vileza de un ser humano corriente.

- Aprende tu lugar, Hipólita; porque, aunque mi sangre corra por tus venas y comparta mis dones contigo, tú no eres un dios. Eres tan mortal como cualquiera, tan misero y detestable como el resto.

La joven no contestó; no podía. Le faltaba el aire y sabía de antemano que no controlaría el temblor de su voz. Temía también a su propia terquedad, a esa testarudez que estaba pagando con creces en aquel desafortunado momento.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No tienes nada que decir?

- ¿Me ayudarás? -balbuceó.

- Siempre cumplo mi palabra, preciosa. -Hipólita, todavía hincada, vio los pies de su padre detenerse frente a ella, pero no se atrevió a levantar la mirada y encararle. El señor de la guerra se agachó y, tomándola del mentón, la obligó a hacerlo.- Después de todo, eres mi hija, la reina amazona. -sonrió descaradamente.

-4-

Decir que había dormido poco sería mentira porque la realidad era que Shion apenas había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche. La mezcla de emociones que le mantenía despierto era poco usual en él, sin embargo, de alguna manera, era refrescante. La conversación de la noche anterior también había jugado su parte en el insomnio del antiguo santo de Aries. Muchas dudas se habían posesionado de su mente a la vez que varias respuestas flotaban sin sentido alrededor de ellas.

La mañana le había pillado por sorpresa y con la salida del Sol, el Patriarca había hecho lo mismo. La brisa era fría y el cielo estaba despejado. Las hojas de los árboles se mecían tímidamente con le toque de Eolo mientras el aroma de las flores se expandía con suavidad por el jardín. Y a pesar de esa aparente calma, Shion sentía algo más.

- Los dioses están inquietos. -habló, aparentemente para sí mismo.- Algo grande se avecina.

El viento silbó, haciendo danzar la túnica blanca del Patriarca, más el lemuriano no se movió. Se mantenía firme, erguido, con los brazos detrás de la espalda y la mirada fija en el cielo, cuyas nubes altas y agitadas parecían entregarle un mensaje con cada movimiento.

- No tienes nada que temer. -volvió a hablar. Liberando sus manos, giró la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro.- ¿Quién eres?

Un remolino levantó unas cuantas hojas secas y las hizo danzar en el aire. En medio del singular espectáculo, la figura de una doncella se formó y, pronto, Shion se encontró con la mirada curiosa de la ninfa.

- Soy Shion. -el Patriarca le saludó.

- Mi nombre es Aretha. ¿Eres amigo de los otros?

- Sí. ¿Los conoces?

- Son mis amigos. -la ninfa sonrió. Lentamente caminó en círculo alrededor del ariano, recorriéndole con la mirada.- Eres como Mu. -señaló su propia frente en alusión a los lunares de Shion.- ¿Eres su hermano?

Shion soltó una franca carcajada.

- Más como su padre. -Aretha alzó las cejas.

- ¿Su padre? Eres joven para eso.

- Las apariencias engañan, Aretha.

- Lo sé. Pero es un poco drástico en este caso.

- En realidad, soy su maestro. Y, dime, ¿por qué te mantenías escondida? -cuestionó mientras retomaba el camino y la invitaba a acompañarle.

- Porque no te conozco.

- Ya veo. ¿Vives aquí? -ella negó.

- Soy una ninfa. Vivo en los bosques.

- Una ninfa, ¿eh?

- Lo dices como si fuera malo. -esta vez, fue el lemuriano quien meneó la cabeza desaprobando el comentario de la pelirroja.

- No es malo. Sólo que Athena no es una diosa usualmente relacionada con ninfas.

- Las apariencias engañan, Shion. -rieron.- Sirvo a Athena. Soy su informante.

- ¿Sobre los santos?

- Sí, sobre ellos. Tengo la facilidad de moverme libremente por todas partes y no me resulta complicado seguirles o hallarles. Así que eso hago.

- Dime, ¿cómo están? -Shion se detuvo y fijó en la joven su mirada.

- Luchando. Son fuertes y tienen un gran corazón, un espíritu férreo. Las amazonas no han facilitado nada, pero creo que lo conseguirán, Shion. Saldrán adelante. -sonrió, tratando de infundir confianza al ver el rostro preocupado del peliverde.

- Eso deseo. Con todas mis fuerzas. -suspiró.- ¿Y los gemelos? ¿Aioros?

- En Troya, preocupados por sus amigos.

- ¿Está todo bien entre ellos? -Shion arrugó el ceño.

- No es perfecto, pero está bien. Aioros se esfuerza por mantener a los gemelos en calma.

- Siempre ha sido así. Aunque ese par no le deja nada fácil. -el Patriarca esbozó una risa y continuó caminando.

- Pero es Aioros. Si alguien puede con ellos, es precisamente él.

- Te creo.

- Es paciente, amigable, gracioso… me gusta cuando alza una ceja al sorprenderse. -Aretha se llevó la mano a la boca para guardar una sonrisa y soltó una risita divertida.- Además, se preocupa por todo y por todos. Siempre escucha, trata de comprender, aunque a veces lo hace demasiado y termina en medio de muchos problemas. -torció la boca.- ¿Sabes? En ocasiones es como si pudiera olvidarse de sus propios líos y situarse solo en los de los demás. Pero no sé si eso sea bueno.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Se olvida de sí mismo. -la ninfa suspiró.

- ¿Y te preocupa? -el santo padre la miró de reojo.

- Claro. Somos amigos.

Shion sonrió, levantó el rostro y sus ojos rosáceos se centraron en el horizonte.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo, Aretha? -murmuró.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- ¿Podrías mantener como un secreto mi presencia aquí? -preguntó, observándola de soslayo.

- ¿No decirles? -Aretha se detuvo.

- Exacto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque temo que pudiera distraer su atención de lo verdaderamente importante. -confesó con honestidad.- No sé como puedan tomarse el hecho de que haya venido.

- Eres importante para ellos. -Aretha le miró. Su semblante se había tornado meditativo.

- Me gusta pensar que lo soy. -le sonrió.

Aretha guardó silencio. Comenzó a caminar, más lento que antes.

- Veré que puedo hacer. -exhaló.

- Gracias.

- No me agradezcas. -susurró. Hubo una larga pausa entre ambos.- Antes decías que los dioses estaban inquietos. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Lo siento en el ambiente. -Shion subió ligeramente los hombros.- Cuando los dioses se inquietan, la naturaleza también lo hace.

- Vaya… -Aretha bajó la cabeza. Observó al lemuriano por el rabillo del ojo.- Soy una ninfa, un espíritu de la naturaleza, pero tú pareces leerla mejor que yo.

- Doscientos años de experiencia ayudan.

- Supongo.

- Te he preocupado. Lo lamento. -la miró, comprensivo.

- Sí. Lo ha hecho.

Sin darse cuenta se detuvieron bajo la Stoa que delimitaba con el templo de la diosa. Subieron los pocos peldaños hacia la construcción.

- ¿De verdad no puedo decirles? -cuestionó la ninfa.

- Preferiría que no lo hicieses.

- ¿Ni siquiera a Aioros? -se mordió el labio.- Creo que le haría bien saber que estás aquí.

Shion dibujó un mohín de duda en su rostro. Apartó un mechón de cabello verde que el viento arrojó en su cara.

- Hagamos un trato. -habló.- Puedes decir a Aioros, con la única condición que no mencione a nadie más nuestro secreto. Solo pueden saberlo dos personas: el mismo Aioros y, cuando se reencuentren, Dohko. Nadie más. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido.

Compartieron una sonrisa y, juntos, se adentraron en el templo.

-5-

Los fieros ojos de Máscara de Muerte fueron de niño a niño, recorriendo con insistencia los rostros infantiles de sus aprendices. Se cruzó de brazos y su aspecto, ya de por si intimidante, se tornó magistral.

- ¿Han comprendido lo que tienen que hacer? -cuestionó a los chiquillos.

- ¡Sí! -Corban exclamó visiblemente emocionado. Al verlo, Máscara de Muerte meneó la cabeza desaprobando la imprudente efusividad de su alumno más pequeño.

- Tranquilo, maestro. Lo haremos bien.

- Tanta seguridad me resulta preocupante. -bufó el santo al escuchar a Nix.- De cualquier modo, no presionen más de lo que deban hacerlo. A la menor de señal de problemas, quiero que salgan de ahí.

- Lo haremos. Deje de preocuparse.

El santo alzó una ceja, sorprendido por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella loca aventura. Sin embargo, ciertos riesgos debían ser tomados antes de que el tiempo se agotase. Necesitaban volver… y rápido.

- Maestro, ¿se ha dado cuenta que es nuestra primera misión? -Máscara bajó la mirada hacia Altair. Sin desearlo, sonrió.

- ¡Nuestra primera misión! -coreó el más pequeño.- ¡Tenemos que hacerlo muy bien!

- No comprendo en que momento aprendiste a hablar tanto, mocoso. -bufó el santo peliazul.- Sí, es su primera misión y más les vale que salga bien. Ahora, ¡largo!

Los dos chicos asintieron con furor y procedieron a abandonar la habitación como dos pequeños relámpagos. Nix, en cambio, permaneció atrás, siguiendo perezosamente al par de hermanos, aunque miraba de reojo a su maestro, situado detrás de ella.

Máscara trató de no prestar atención a la insistente mirada de la chiquilla. Giró el rostro y desvió la mirada con la intención de no enfrentarla. Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta, pero nunca la oyó cerrarse. Fue entonces cuando, a sabiendas que la niña no se marcharía, comprendió que terminaría cediendo.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó, fastidiado.

- Nada. -contestó. Se escondió detrás de la puerta, pero nunca apartó sus ojos rosas del italiano.

- Habla, niña. -ella suspiró. Torció la boca y le miró de frente.

- Es que… -hizo una pausa.- ¿Qué pasará ahora que su amigo está bien?

- No sabemos si Aioria está bien. -el santo se quejó.

- Pero, si lo está, ¿qué pasará?

- Si el gato se encuentra mejor, entonces llegó el momento de considerar la posibilidad de salir de aquí. -contestó.- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ahí afuera y no podemos quedarnos más tiempo a merced de tu diosa.

- Entonces, ¿se irá?

- Esa es la idea.

- Ah. -susurró al mismo tiempo que agachaba la mirada.

- ¿Cómo que _ah_? -la paciencia comenzaba a esfumarse.

- Es que se irá… y nos quedaremos solos otra vez. -suspiró.

Por una vez en su vida, Máscara de Muerte se encontró sin respuestas a las palabras de la pequeña. Abrió la boca para responder, pero ningún sonido pudo ser emitido. Sintiéndose un completo idiota, dejó caer los hombros.

- Nosotros no pertenecemos aquí. -dijo en apenas un murmullo. Su rostro reflejaba una mueca de incomodidad a causa de la conversación.- Tenemos amigos ahí afuera y ellos nos necesitan.

- ¿Y nosotros? -Nix le miró.

- Ustedes pertenecen aquí.

- ¡Pero le necesitamos! ¡Y queremos ir con usted! -exclamó.

- ¡No pueden! -respondió el santo.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos?

Máscara de Muerte se sopló los flecos. La situación estaba escapando de su control al punto que se veía a si mismo respondiendo los reproches de una niña carente de sentido. Cansado de esa discusión, se dejó caer sobre la cama, cruzó los brazos y la miró con seriedad.

- ¿A dónde pretendes llegar con esto, Nix? -cuestionó con voz grave. La chiquilla se respingó.

- ¿Cómo dice? -parpadeó, perpleja.

- Dije que a donde pretendes llegar.

- No, no. Mi nombre. Me llamó Nix, nunca antes me había llamado por mi nombre.

- ¿Qué más da? -intentó restar importancia al asunto aunque, en el fondo, el mismo se había sorprendido haciendo tal cosa.- El punto es que no sé que planeas con esta discusión.

- No planeo nada. -arrugó el entrecejo.- ¡Pero usted planea abandonarnos!

- ¡Por todos los dioses, niña, no puedo llevarles conmigo! Lo que sucede fuera de aquí es casi peor que éste encierro. Lo mejor para todos es que ustedes permanezcan aquí.

- En otras palabras, está abandonándonos.

El santo se puso de pie. La miró una última vez para después caminar hacia la ventana de su habitación. Permaneció en silencio mientras perdía la vista en el paisaje.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No va a decir nada? -ella le observó con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción.

- No tengo nada más que decir.

- Entonces nos abandona… tal como lo hizo Urián.

El santo de Cáncer se guardó sus pensamientos. No abandonó su posición hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de la pequeña niña. Sólo entonces, al saberse solo dentro de la habitación, se permitió suspirar.

Tenía un nuevo dolor de cabeza, uno del tipo que no se aliviaba con remedios.

-6-

El sentido de urgencia se había apoderado de toda criatura en el Coliseo de Temiscira. Las voces de júbilo se habían transformado en susurros; susurros que encerraban preguntas que pocos se atreverían a expresar en público.

Las miradas furtivas se clavaban en el palco real. Estaba vacío y nadie podía dar respuesta sobre el paradero de la reina amazona.

Ahí, por encima del resto, las guerreras de la Orden Real, protectoras personales de Hipólita, se mantenían expectantes. Ninguna sabía nada respecto de la joven soberana, pero tampoco dejarían que sus ansias traicionaran el modo parco y austero en que solían comportarse. Al lado de las milicianas, un grupo de esclavas permanecían inmóviles flanqueando la silla real. De vez en vez, sus miradas se encontraban, más sus labios permanecían sellados ante la evidente tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

Repentinamente, todo sonido cesó ante la presencia de Hipólita. Las cortinas de seda que cubrían la entrada al palco de la reina se mecieron cuando ella hizo acto de aparición. Hipólita, siempre digna y cargada de orgullo, entró indiferente a su palco. Pasó por alto el incómodo silencio que su presencia había generado; no debía explicaciones y tampoco estaba en posición de darlas. Chasqueó los dedos mandando a sus siervas que llenaran su copa a la vez que rebuscaba con los ojos a una de las integrantes de su guardia personal.

- Entrégasela a Nicia -ordenó la reina amazónica mientras tendía a la elegida un misterioso objeto envuelto en telas de color carmesí con ribetes de plata.- A nadie más que a ella.

- Mi señora. -saludó la amazona y de inmediato acató el mandado de su soberana.

Cruzó rápidamente los fosos del viejo Coliseo en dirección hacia donde las Hermanas de la Lanza se habían reunido. Sus pasos eran cortos, pero rápidos y, así, la joven amazona expiró profundamente conforme se acercaba a sus superiores.

Entre las amazonas, el máximo honor al que una guerrera podía aspirar era ser aceptada en la Hermandad de la Lanza. Ese reducido grupo élite de mujeres era, por mucho, el más respetado y admirado de la sociedad amazónica; únicamente Hipólita se encontraba por encima de ellas. Desde pequeñas, no había niña que no se aventurase a soñar con alcanzar un lugar en la hermandad y tampoco existía quien no trabajase con todas sus fuerzas por conseguirlo. A pesar de ello, solo unas pocas podían jactarse de obtener semejante distinción.

- Nicia. -la joven amazona habló agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto.- La señora Hipólita envía esto para ti. -extendió el regalo hacia ella.

Sin ocultar el recelo que el presente le causaba, la guerrera lo tomó entre sus manos. Con cuidado apartó ligeramente las telas para descubrir el metal plateado que resplandeció cuando los rayos del sol le tocaron. En su interior, Nicia sintió la rabia apoderándose de ella una vez más. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el significado oculto de dicho regalo, uno que imploraba por perdón pero se disfrazaba de burla.

De inmediato cesó lo que hacía, liberándose de sus hermanas que la ayudaban a enfundarse en su armadura, para dirigirse hacia donde esperaba su reina. La violencia impresa en cada uno de sus movimientos dejó en claro los ánimos

- ¿Qué cree que le suceda? -al compás de la pregunta de Afrodita, Dohko alzó la mirada y la centró en la amazona.

- Nada bueno. -susurró.- Pero las aguas están turbias en Temiscira, así que habrá que tomar ventaja de ello. ¿Te duele? -le cuestionó mientras ajustaba el protector al reverso de su mano.

- No.

- ¿Afrodita? -el santo de Libra le miró con recelo.

- Bueno, sí. Pero es necesario que lo lleve.

- Nada es necesario y si va a causarte más molestias de lo que va a ayudarte, mejor pasar de ello. -acotó, esta vez, desatando las tiras de piel que sujetaban el metal a su cuerpo.-Afrodita, no puedes darte por vencido.

- No lo estoy haciendo. ¡Y no me mire así, maestro! Muchas cosas han cambiado… -agregó en un murmullo.

- Lo sé. Todos lo sabemos.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. -su sonrisa guardaba un dejo de tristeza.

- Eres uno de nosotros, Afrodita.

- ¿Por qué esto parece una despedida?

- No tengo la menor, porque no lo es, amigo. -Dohko sonrió. Palmeó su hombro con el deseo de infundirle confianza.

- Si algo sucede…

- ¡Nada va a pasar!

- ¡No, Dohko! Perdón, maestro. Por favor, déjeme terminar. -pidió mientras su mirada celeste se perdía en la arena de la palestra.- Sin importar lo que suceda, tienen que salir de aquí y encontrar a Máscara de Muerte y a Aioria.

- Deja de despedirte. Tú saldrás con el resto de nosotros. -espetó el mayor.

- Dohko, por favor. Promételo.

- Lo prometo. -dijo, resignado.- Pero mi promesa no te da permiso de bajar los brazos, Afrodita de Piscis.

- Y no voy a hacerlo. -sus labios se curvaron delatando un tenue mohín de confianza.- Si he de caer, maestro, lo haré como un santo dorado; como debió ser desde el principio.

Dohko asintió lleno de satisfacción. Era uno de los suyos, de eso no tenía duda.

Tras aquella breve conversación, su atención regresó a las amazonas. Nicia había trepado hasta el palco de Hipólita y, furiosa, mostraba ante ella el regalo que le mandase antes.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto, Hipólita? -arrancó los lienzos, liberando un hermosa espada de metal plateado en cuya empuñadora brillaba una piedra tan roja como la sangre.

- Es una espada. Úsala.

- No es el momento para regalos. -protestó. - Y si crees que con esto vas a…

- Mide tus palabras, Nicia. No te atrevas a juzgarme y tampoco a desobedecer mis mandatos. Esa espada no es un regalo, sino un gesto de buena voluntad entre ambas; si has de pelear esta batalla no quiero que lo hagas viéndome como enemiga.

Nicia la observó en silencio. Arrugó el entrecejo con desconfianza y, después, dirigió sus ojos hacia la multitud que abarrotaba el Coliseo. Su semblante se relajó haciendo que las palabras surgieran suavemente.

- No voy a perdonarte jamás que me la arrebataras, así como tampoco pienso perdonar al que tomó su vida con el filo de una espada. -dijo en un susurro.- Sin embargo no es mi intención verme envuelta en una polémica que daña a mis hermanas y que quebranta su fe. Lo que pretendas conseguir con este obsequio, no lo obtendrás.

- ¿La usarás?

- Sí, pero no por ti. -ofreció una reverencia.- ¿Podemos comenzar con la batalla? Estoy harta de esperar.

Hipólita no respondió, sino que solo esquivó la mirada de su subordinada. El gesto de aparente rendición no pasó desapercibido por la guerrera de cabellos turquesas; sin embargo, a esas alturas, lo que fuese de su reina no lo interesaba más.

Los aros de bronce que conformaban la armadura tintinearon cuando Nicia brincó la baranda con rumbo hacia el centro de la arena. El público estalló en un grito de euforia al ver a una de sus hijas favoritas tomando la arena, dispuesta a vengar a como diese lugar la muerte y deshonra de sus hermanas. Una vez más, su nombre fue coreado por la multitud en un claro gesto de apoyo y de entrega total. Nicia no era una guerrera más, era la esperanza de un pueblo herido que clamaba por redención.

De pronto, los gritos cesaron y no quedó nada más que el silbido del aire atravesando el Coliseo. Un par de risas infantiles se escucharon mientras las pequeñas descendían corriendo por la gradería, metiéndose entre sus mayores, con el afán de mirar de cerca el esperado enfrentamiento.

Las voces rápidamente fueron acalladas por las mayores quienes, tocándose los labios con el dedo índice, les indicaron que se unieran al silencio del resto. Sin embargo, a pesar de las instrucciones previamente dadas, la incertidumbre e ilusiones de sus jóvenes miradas no se difuminó.

La pesarosa magia rodeando el evento no impresionaba únicamente a las más pequeñas. Mujeres de todas las edades presenciaban, con el rostro endurecido por la ansiedad, como el destino de su pueblo una vez más recaía en los hombros de una sola guerrera.

Nicia levantó el rostro. Con fiereza, penetró con sus afilados ojos al hombre que ese día se atrevía a hacerle frente. Por última ocasión, ajustó la coraza de metal que protegía su pecho para después llevar su mano de manera instintiva hacia la empuñadura de su espada. Ahí, en medio de la palestra, bajo los inmisericordes rayos del Sol, permaneció estática. El calor que abrasaba su piel por debajo de la armadura parecía no hacerle mella y, sin embargo, un temblor casi imperceptible en sus labios delataba la ansiedad del momento.

Del lado opuesto, el santo de Piscis mantenía sus ojos celestes en ella. Su mirada encerraba un aire de misterio que mantenía como una perfecta incógnita el origen y destino de los pensamientos que surcaban su mente en ese preciso instante. Lucía álgido, inmutable y, a la vez, hermoso. Mantenía la cabeza en alto, con el porte elegante y orgulloso que le caracterizaba. Su indumentaria, aunque no tan brillante como la de su contrincante, resplandecía bajo la belleza del santo.

Su primer instinto fue hablarle, pero pronto se reprendió a sí mismo al recordar que sus palabras caerían al vacío. Justas o no, las razones de Nicia eran las que movían aquel combate, por lo que nadie que él pudiera decir terminaría con las intenciones de la amazona de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- Comencemos con esto. -se oyó la voz de Hipólita.

El inicio del combate no se demoró más. El metal de las espadas tintineó cuando ambos contrincantes las chocaron a manera de saludo. De inmediato, los dos retrocedieron y caminaron en círculos, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Nicia atacó. Corrió contra el santo lanzando el primer golpe. El filo de la daga se detuvo al golpear la espada del santo de las rosas. Éste, a pesar del punzante dolor de su mano, consiguió soportar el peso ejercido por su enemiga. Después, con un rápido giro de la muñeca, empujó a la amazona hacia atrás a la vez que extendía su arma con la intención de golpearla. Hábilmente, Nicia se movió hacia su derecha, esquivando parte del golpe, aunque la hoja de Afrodita alcanzó a desgarrarle la piel del antebrazo. La mujer apretó los labios a causa del ardor. Por un segundo, el silencio se vio roto por la exclamación general del público que observaba.

Sacando ventaja de la situación, fue Afrodita quien tomó para sí la posición ofensiva. Sabiéndola desconcertada, atacó repetidas veces, pero fueron los instintos y experiencia de la amazona los que le sacaron a flote. A duras penas, Nicia consiguió bloquear cada golpe de su contraparte. Algunos rasguños y delgados hilos de sangre aparecieron sobre su piel.

De pronto, la amazona pareció recobrar el momento. Esperó que Afrodita atacara una vez y, entonces, frenó con su espada el golpe. Se las ingenió para sostener el embate hasta que, con su mano libre, propinó un puñetazo al rostro del peliazul. Al ver al guerrero trastabillar, la multitud explotó en un gritó eufórico.

- ¡Nicia! ¡Nicia! -volvió a rugir el Coliseo mientras, desde su pequeña celda, las miradas de los demás santos se llenaron de momentánea consternación.

Afrodita se limpió con brusquedad la sangre que manaba de una herida abierta de su ceja y que resbalaba hacia su ojo izquierdo. Sin saber porque, una sonrisa presuntuosa apareció en sus labios.

- ¿Has perdido la razón, o te has resignado a bajar al Inframundo? -le cuestionó, satírica, al verlo reír.

- Quizás las dos. -respondió abalanzándose sobre ella. Sus espadas chocaron, dejándoles a solo unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro.- En cualquier caso, no voy a irme solo. -le susurró.

Descontrolada por las palabras del santo, Nicia le empujó hacia atrás con un contragolpe. Sus ataques se volvieron impredecibles y carentes de ritmo, mientras la paciencia y precisión que hasta unos momentos antes habían reinado en el combate, desaparecían con rapidez. Para sus adentros, el de Piscis suspiró. Había conseguido sacar a la amazona de concentración, provocándolo para que cayera en la desesperación que la rabia generaba.

Así, se relegó a defenderse hasta que la oportunidad de cambiar de papeles se presentara. Pronto, el duelo se convirtió en un vaivén de golpes que resplandecían con cada choque de las espadas. Aunque la condición de igualdad prevalecía, la victoria se reducía a un movimiento en falso para cualquiera de los dos guerreros.

Por encima del campo de batalla, sentada en el trono de su palco, Hipólita observaba en espera del desenlace. Sus mirada se mantenía en el par, más sus pensamientos recaían en el dios de la guerra y la promesa que le hiciese. Depositó sus ojos sobre la daga de plata, la Espada del Caos, y un rayo de luz le golpeó la vista.

"_¿Cuánto más?"_ Se dijo a sí misma.

El arma, aunque exquisita en decoración, a simple vista no mostraba nada de especial.; de hecho, no había significado una ventaja en el combate hasta ese momento. La miró una vez más y no pudo ocultar su disgusto al sentirse timada. Torció la boca.

Mientras, los dos protagonistas continuaban incesantemente con su combate. Un golpe directo hacia la pierna de la amazona la hizo tropezar, pero de último momento, blandió su espada, alcanzando a rasguñar el torso del santo. Él soltó un gruñido de dolor, más no retrocedió. La atacó de nueva cuenta con un golpe que ella solo alcanzó a esquivar al agacharse, pero Afrodita atinó un nuevo ataque con la empuñadora sobre la espalda de la joven. Al tratar de evitar la inminente caída, el arma resbaló de las manos de Nicia. Las muestras de asombro rompieron el silencio que se había apoderado de la palestra.

Por un instante, el terror se reflejó en los ojos de la mujer ante la posibilidad de perder la batalla y la vida. Completamente fuera de balance, cayó al piso, aunque nunca despegó la vista de espada que yacía casi a los pies de Afrodita. Entonces, alzó los ojos, clavándolos en el rostro del santo. Sus miradas se encontraron.

- Levántala. -le dijo al mismo tiempo que pateaba el arma para que Nicia pudiera tomarla.

Ella, con desconfianza, titubeó antes de deslizarse sobre la arena para recoger la espada. Tan pronto sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de ella, Afrodita retomó el ataque.

El santo lanzó una estocada hacia el pecho de la mujer, la cual fue esquivada con una habilísima maroma por parte de Nicia. Con presteza se agachó al mismo tiempo que su propia espada se extendía hacia el cuerpo del santo, alcanzando a abrir una herida en el muslo.

Las primeras gotas del líquido carmesí resbalaron por el filo de la hoja de plata de la espada hasta llegar a la piedra roja que limitaba con la empuñadura. Fue en ese momento que la sorpresa se apoderó del santo de las rosas. En lo que creyó una alucinación, la piedra se encendió mientras su color se tornaba de un rojo más intenso.

Restando importancia al asunto, usó un empujón para repeler la cercanía de la amazona y volvió a concentrarse en el combate. Por un segundo, sus ojos se desviaron para concentrarse en la piedra de la espada. Confirmó lo que unos instantes antes había observado. Llevó su mirada hacia Dohko y, entonces, extrañó la habilidad para comunicarse vía cosmos. Algo se tornaba sospechoso alrededor del combate, más aún no tenía la certeza de que lo que ese peligro representaba.

Ante la fugaz distracción, el ritmo de los ataques de Afrodita disminuyó. Sacando ventaja de ello, Nicia se apoderó del liderato de aquella batalla, blandiendo una y otra vez su espada en contra de su enemigo. El cambio de ritmo por parte del santo no le había pasado desapercibido, sin embargo las razones detrás de tal descuido tampoco le eran claras. A pesar de ello, le resultó irritante que la atención de su oponente estuviera en algo más que no fuera ella.

Le pateó en el estómago, obligándole a retroceder. Cuando hubo distancia entre ambos, le observó con la rabia grabada en su mirada.

- ¡Despierta! -gritó.- ¡El combate es aquí, conmigo!

Él posó sus ojos celestes en la mujer. No respondió a sus provocaciones, sino que dejó al silencio apoderarse de ellos.

En parte, Nicia tenía razón. Sin importar lo que sucediese a su alrededor, su concentración debía permanecer exclusivamente a ella. Ya era suficiente distracción con el ardor que le quemaba cada vez que sujeta la espada como para que también se preocupara por asuntos que no terminaba de entender y que, viéndoles con sangre fría, podrían no tener significado alguna para él.

Frunció el ceño y torció la boca con ligereza. Era hora de reiniciar el combate.

Afrodita tomó con ambas manos su espada. Apretó la empuñadura y sintió la piel alrededor de su herida tensándose. Miró de reojo como el trozo de tela con que se protegía la mano se teñía con el color rojizo de su sangre. De alguna manera, a pesar del agudo dolor, no se dejó impresionar; si había algo seguro en esa batalla, era precisamente la molestia que representaría su mano.

A lo lejos, por encima del Coliseo, el sonido de los truenos retumbó en el silencio del campo de batalla. Las nubes oscuras presagiaban el inicia de la tormenta. Las luces de Zeus centellaban entre la oscuridad que había cubierto el cielo mientras el sonido de su poder retumbaba en los corazones de la audiencia.

El santo suspiró, impregnándose con el fresco aroma de la lluvia que la brisa arrastraba. El final pronto habría de ceñirse sobre ellos.

- Terminemos con esto. -susurró en tono ronco.

Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro. Sus espadas se encontraron a medio camino y rechinaron al golpearse mutuamente. Se sostuvieron el golpe por un momento para después separarse. Afrodita atacó por debajo, hacia los pies de la amazona, pero ésta consiguió escapar del ataque, aunque no sin que la greba de su pierna izquierda fuera rayada.

Al mismo tiempo, Nicia estiró su brazo, alcanzando a rasgar el peto del santo y parte de su brazo. Las gotas de sangre que corrieron por el filo volvieron a hacer que la piedra de la espada brillara. En esta ocasión, la guerrera también fue testigo del acontecimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad al reparar en el misterioso resplandor, pero no detuvo la pelea.

El ir y venir de las dagas no se detuvo. Una y otra vez se encontraron, desatando chirridos, cortando las pieles de los guerreros contrarios y arrancando voces de asombro a quienes observaban. Conforme el intercambio de ataques continuaba, la fuerza de los dos combatientes mermaba. El desgaste hacia mella en sus cuerpos, más sus espíritus se mantenían en pie, cada cual movido por los objetivos propios.

De pronto, dentro del maratónico espectáculo, la diferencia comenzó a ser evidente. A pesar de las constantes molestias y el dolor que taladraba su mano cada vez que la posaba sobre la espada, los golpes de Afrodita parecían tener mayor alcance que los de la amazona de cabellos turquesas. Un aire de confusión matizada con desesperación invadió a Nicia.

Cayó en cuenta que estaba perdiendo terreno. Con cada embate del santo de Piscis, sus piernas se veían forzadas a retroceder mientras su cuerpo se esforzaba al máximo por esquivarlos. Súbitamente miró hacia la piedra de su arma y descubrió que el brillante tono rojizo se había tornado turbio. Confundida por ello, trató de regresar sus pensamientos a la batalla, pero el sórdido detalle continuaba atacando su mente una y otra vez.

El mismo pormenor había atrapado la atención de Afrodita. Sin embargo, un golpe de espada dirigido hacia su cuello le hizo recobrar la concentración, canalizándola únicamente hacia la amazona.

El santo tiró el cuerpo hacia atrás aunque el filo de la espada le acarició la piel, dibujando un delgado hilo de sangre. Giró el cuerpo a la vez que se agachaba y plantaba un certero golpe sobre el abdomen de Nicia con el codo. Ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, luchando por mantener el balance. Una nube de polvo se levantó cuando la amazona consiguió frenar y aferrarse a la arena.

Más Afrodita no estaba dispuesto a darle descanso. De inmediato se apresuró a ir tras ella. Sostuvo la espada con ambas manos y la batió hacia ella, hacia su torso. Nicia hizo lo propio, interponiendo su daga entre la del santo y su propio cuerpo. Sostuvo el golpe e, incluso, alcanzó a escuchar el gemido de dolor del santo.

Lo aventó, lejos de ella, y hundió la espada en uno de sus bíceps. Él respondió dando un tajo que abrió una herida profunda en el costado de la amazona. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ninguno encontró nada más que determinación en los ojos del otro.

Los dos guerreros replegaron sus armas y, con una rapidez excepcional volvieron a atacarse. Varios cortes más manaron sangre que caía al piso para perderse en el color marrón de la grava.

En el cielo, la luz se había esfumado. Las nubes de tormenta habían ahogado en su oscuridad al dios Sol y los únicos destellos que surcaban el cielo eran los rayos dorados. Las primeras gotas de agua mojaron la arena ardiente. Al principio, fue escueta, pero rápidamente la lluvia se volvió densa.

Aún en el ruido, por momentos ensordecedor de la tormenta, el golpeteo de las espadas seguía vigente. Algunas quejas y jadeos de cansancio también se oían ocasionalmente por parte de los combatientes.

Nicia sentía que las manos le pesaban. A pesar de que el calor había desaparecido, la intensidad del combate cobraba vitalidad en los involucrados. El cansancio era evidente en los rostros de Nicia y Afrodita. La velocidad del inicio se había perdido y la pelea se había convertido en una de resistencia. Con las heridas y el desgaste jugando en contra, el primero en perder la concentración sería el perdedor.

Nerviosa como se sentía, Hipólita se puso de pie. Poco le importó que el agua despeinara su cabellera y las mechas cafés cayesen sobre sus ojos; se acercó al borde del balcón y observó con atención el desarrollo de la batalla. Afiló la mirada mientras susurraba una maldición a medias.

Tenía sus esperanzas depositadas en Nicia pero, ahora, no estaba tan segura de la decisión que tomase. Más allá de ello, sentía la rabia de haber sido engañada por Ares. El dios le había prometido su ayuda, le había hecho humillarse a cambio de sus favores y, hasta ese momento, no veía la mano de su padre inclinando la balanza a su lado. Justo cuando se reclamaba su propia estupidez, el misterioso brillo de la piedra preciosa atrajo su atención. Entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia al notar el cambio en la roca.

Pegado a la reja, con los barrotes firmemente agarrados, Dohko también presenció el cambio. Sus ojos turquesas se abrieron con desesperación al observar como una columna de humo oscuro salió de la empuñadura. El color oscuro de la niebla se escondía perfectamente en las semi tinieblas que cubrían el coliseo.

- Maestro… -musitó el santo de Aries.

- Lo sé, Mu. -respondió sin quitar la vista de la espada.- Lo veo…

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? -preguntó el escorpión. La angustia de su mirada no se disfrazaba.

Dohko meneó la cabeza, preocupado; algo estaba mal. Elevó sus ojos hacia Hipólita y, por más que se esforzó, no pudo sacarse del pecho el presentimiento de algo malo habría de suceder… y pronto.

Mientras tanto, sobre el campo, la batalla continuaba. Aunque ninguno de los dos parecía especialmente interesado en el fenómeno pero cuando éste empezó a envolverles, las apariencias no sobrevivieron por mucho más. La misma Nicia se paralizó por un breve instante. Su mirada seguía el rastro de la neblina al igual que Afrodita que esperaba expectante el resultado de aquel movimiento. Sin embargo, para el santo de Piscis la sorpresa de Nicia le resultó incomprensible. Siguieron forcejeando y atacándose, empujándose el uno al otro al extremo, pero sin descuidar el inesperado acontecimiento.

- Nicia, ¿qué significa esto? -le preguntó mientras evitaba que la espada le hiciera un tajo en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué habría de saberlo? -dijo entre dientes.

- Porque viene de tu espada. -la empujó, alejándola de sí.

Nicia calló. Permaneció quieta por unos segundos escuchando el caer de la incesante lluvia sobre ella. Su mirada se mantenía en Afrodita.

Leyendo las dudas en sus ojos, Afrodita sonrió para sus adentro.

- El enemigo no somos nosotros. -volvió a hablar.

- Lo que sean o no, a mi no me interesa. -escupió la amazona.- La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque tú asesinaste a Circe y tienes que pagar por su muerte.

- Sí, yo empuñe la espada que la mató, ¡pero no fui quien decidió pelear con ella!

Los labios de Nicia temblaron mientras los apretaba con cierta desesperación. La fuerza con que sujetó su espada, hizo que la piel de sus manos adquiriera un tono rosáceo más intenso.

- Sólo un cobarde se escudaría detrás de esa respuesta.

- ¿Cobarde? ¿No soy yo quién está dando la cara en el campo de batalla? -su sonrisa escondía un dejo de resignación.- Los verdaderos cobardes son otros.

- ¡Cierra la boca! -espetó, furiosa.

Se lanzó al ataque. Su espada pegó con fuerza contra la del santo.

- Esto es un error, Nicia. -Afrodita insistió.- Hipólita está usándolas a todas para conseguir sus propios objetivos. ¿Qué gana Temiscira con esto?

- Honor.

- Al diablo con ustedes y su honor. -se liberó del empuje de la joven.- Si crees que Circe cayó por una causa honorable, entonces no hay forma de que entres en razón.

- ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

Las hojas de las espadas centellaron al encontrarse mientras la nube que evocaba la daga de Nicia lentamente se hacía más densa.

- ¿Vas a negarme que no tienes nada que ver con esto?

- Así es. No sé lo que está pasando y tampoco es algo que yo haya provocado. -Nicia gimió al recibir un corte cerca de la muñeca.

- Es tu maldita espada la que causa esto. -reclamó Afrodita.

- ¡No es _mi_ espada! -espetó.- ¡Es de Hipólita!

Aunque el arma enemiga pasó tan cerca que pudo haberle cortarle el cuello, el santo de Piscis sonrió para sí. La tenía justo donde quería.

- Vaya… -sonrió sin ninguna vergüenza.- Parece que alguien estaba lo suficientemente segura que perderías como para hacer un pacto con el mismo demonio a cambio de tu victoria.

En el preciso instante en que los ojos de Nicia se desviaron y cayeron sobre la lejana figura de la reina amazona, Afrodita supo que algo había cambiado. Aprovechó la fugaz distracción para meter el pie y tumbar a la guerrera. Intencionalmente lanzó una estocada que hizo que la túnica que ella vestía se fijara al piso y le impidiera moverse. Fingiendo liberar su propia espada, se aseguró de acercarse a Nicia.

- ¿Qué opinas ahora del honor y la cobardía? -le susurró.

El retorno a la pelea de Nicia fue salvaje y desordenado. Enfurecida por las palabras del santo, lanzó decenas de golpes contra él. Él, por su parte, soportó. Lo haría hasta donde pudiera, porque estaba seguro que terminaría consiguiendo que el fuego de las dudas consumiera la fe de Nicia.

Pero la oscuridad pasajera en los pensamientos de la amazona se difuminó y la rabia que sintiese unos momentos antes se enfocó en alguien más allá de su oponente. El cese de sus movimientos traicionó a su mente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pasa que, al menos para mí, el honor existe.

Ante el sonido de las palabras, Afrodita sintió el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y le erizo la piel. De inmediato, le sobrevino una sensación de alivio.

- La batalla no ha terminado, santo de Athena, pero continuará bajo mis propios términos. -Afrodita asintió. La luz y el estruendo de un rayo se apoderaron del cielo.

Sus voces habían sido acalladas por el rugido de la lluvia, pero el alto en el combate levantó murmullos entre los asistentes. La misma reina se mostró sorprendida por la decisión de su guerrera y no se esforzó en disimularlo.

Nicia la miró. En sus ojos había latente un aire de decepción. La castaña trató de fingir indiferencia, pero la verdad era que sus preocupaciones se desbordaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

"_Tranquila,"_ oyó la voz de su padre. _"Lo mejor aún está por venir."_

Hipólita volteó, encontrándose con la incipiente figura de su padre. Los rastros de energía purpúrea fueron conformando el cuerpo del dios de la guerra hasta revelarse en plenitud.

- No iba a perdérmelo. -sonrió, satírico. Ella no respondió, más ambos llevaron sus miradas hacia el campo de batalla.

Entonces, el brillo rojizo de la piedra emergió una vez más; pero en esta ocasión, iluminó los ojos de la amazona. El semblante de la mujer perdió todo rastro de emoción y su mirada se extravió. El peliazul retrocedió, confundido por el comportamiento de Nicia. Fijó su mirada en ella en espera de su siguiente acción, sin embargo, sus respuestas no tardarían en llegar.

En un arranque, la amazona regresó al combate. Sus movimientos habían recuperado frescura y su fuerza, aumentado.

Todavía presa de la sorpresa, Afrodita luchó por mantenerse al ritmo de la pelea. Resistió con valentía cada golpe, luchando no solo contra la enorme presión que la mujer ejercía sobre él, sino también contra el dolor propio del cuerpo agotado. Pelearía hasta el final y, si habría de caer, lo haría con la cabeza en alto.

Detuvo la espada enemiga cuando ésta se abalanzó sobre su cuello, pero con un veloz movimiento, la amazona se liberó del agarre del santo y golpeó su rostro con la empuñadura. El embate y la inercia empujaron el cuerpo del santo de Piscis hacia el piso. Escupió la sangre que se había concentrado en su boca y luchó por ponerse de pie a la brevedad, consciente de que la guerrera no tendría misericordia ninguna.

Faltó poco para que el arma de Nicia se clavara en su pierna antes de que pudiera levantarse. Se paró accidentadamente, titubeante aún ante lo sospechoso de la situación. Atacó otra vez.

Arriba, hacia la cabeza de la amazona. Después, hacia sus piernas. Al final, al torso. Todos los golpes fueron detenidos. Reinició la secuencia en orden diferente y así lo haría hasta conseguir algo. Sus esfuerzos valieron el sacrificio y atinó un par de estocadas que abrieron sendas heridas en la pierna de apoyo y el brazo de la espada de Nicia. Entonces, Afrodita siguió atacando. No se detuvo a pesar de que sus propias heridas ardían como el fuego del Infierno. La amazona, impávida a pesar del desgaste y daño a su cuerpo, tampoco bajaba la guardia.

- ¡Mátala, Afrodita! -se oyó entre el sonido del agua la voz de Milo quien, colgado de las barras de su prisión miraba con desesperación la batalla.

A ambos lados del joven escorpión, el resto de los santos observaban en silencio. El antiguo maestro mantenía los labios apretados, como si quisiera resguardar a su lengua de pronunciar palabras de mal augurio. Su instinto volvió a gritarle que levantara la vista, que las respuestas a los porqué residían en la reina y no en la vasalla. Y así lo hizo.

Su rostro palideció al mirar en dirección a Hipólita. La reina estaba de pie, con los brazos apoyados en la baranda de su palco. La túnica empapada se le pegaba al cuerpo y sus cabellos castaños caían sobre su rostro y hombros sin cuidado. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, una sonrisa irónica y repleta de seguridad. Pero lo que realmente le robó la calma al santo era la figura que se mantenía al lado de la reina.

- Ares. -dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿Qué? -los ojos azules de Shaka se abrieron ante la mención del dios.

- ¡Ares! -respondió. Se aferró con todavía más fuerza a las barras de metal.- ¡Afrodita! ¡Tienes que terminar esto! ¡Ahora!

Efímeramente, la mirada celeste del santo de Piscis se posó en el chino. Apretó los labios y continuó enfocado en su pelea. Distinguió como la sangre de su mano había empapado la tela que la cubría y que ahora las gotas corrían arrastradas por el agua de lluvia por la empuñadura, rozando incluso el filo de su espada.

El cielo se había oscurecido casi por completo y la lluvia era tan densa que poco se alcanzaba a ver o escuchar. La arena se había convertido en un pantano que dificultaba el movimiento y hacia todavía más cansado el combate.

Entonces, Afrodita embistió por la izquierda, pero la amazona detuvo el golpe. Nicia giró la muñeca, obligando al santo a bajar la espada. Después, apoyándose sobre sus puntas volteó para atacarlo por un costado. Consiguió rayar y romper el metal de la coraza, y abrió una herida en la espalda de Afrodita.

El santo trastabilló, sintiendo el escozor de la lesión propinada. Perdió el equilibrio. Tuvo que apoyarse en una de sus manos para evitar la caída mientras que, con la otra, se prendió a su daga para blandirla contra ella. Contraatacó. Y su espada alcanzó a rasgar el torso y la mano de la joven. Tras la estocada, se derrumbó.

Nicia soltó un grito de dolor. La profundidad del corte era grande y, con el miembro entumido, soltó la espada. Cayó arrodillada al piso. A pesar del dolor en su mano, la llevó hacia su vientre en un intento de frenar la hemorragia. Se encorvó sobre si misma, víctima del dolor.

A unos pasos de ella, Afrodita luchaba por ponerse de pie. El cansancio y el punzante dolor de su espalda dificultaban la tarea, pero el santo seguía luchando. Tanteó el suelo hasta encontrar su arma. Trabajosamente la empuñó mientras se levantaba, tambaleante. Sus pies resbalaron en el barro que la lluvia había formado, pero encontró la fuerza para erguirse.

Se acercó a Nicia y permaneció un rato frente a ella. Vio como la sangre de su vientre había tornado la túnica blanca de la amazona en un trapo color carmesí. Su blanca piel había tomado un color aún más pálido y sus brazos trataban de hacer presión en la herida, sin ningún resultado.

A unos pocos pasos de ella, la espada del Nicia resplandecía bajo la luz de los rayos. Descansaba sobre la arena, hundida en el fango del Coliseo. El santo caminó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus manos. Giró la cabeza hacia Nicia.

La miró, y ella alzó el rostro para verle.

- Vas a matarme.

- Eso se espera que haga, ¿cierto? -la respuesta del santo robó una sonrisa retorcida a la amazona.

- La leyenda le ha nombrado como la Espada del Caos… -tosió y gota de sangre resbaló desde sus labios por su barbilla.- Cuenta el mito que es el regalo de Ares para sus elegidos. Que equivocados están…no es más que un instrumento de control.

- Nicia…

- Este no es el honor de mi pueblo, santo.

- Lo sé. Y ésta tampoco es la guerra de tu pueblo.

En medio del ruido de la lluvia, sus voces se perdían y únicamente el movimiento de sus labios era perceptible.

A pesar de que se esforzaba por afilar el oído, Hipólita no era capaz de escuchar una sola palabra de la conversación. Se esforzó por leer los labios de ambos gladiadores. Tampoco consiguió nada.

La ansiedad que se apoderó de ella quedó al descubierto en la presión con que sus manos se cerraron sobre el borde de la baranda y la forma en que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante, como si quisiera brincar a la palestra en cualquier momento. Sus dedos temblaron empujados por la fuerza que ejercía. Entonces, junto a las de ella, las manos de Ares se posaron. Su cuerpo se pegó al de ella, y sus labios le susurraron al oído.

- Traición. -los ojos cafés de Hipólita se abrieron con desmedida incredulidad. Sus labios se separaron y tiritaron compulsivamente, más ningún sonido abandonó su garganta.- Van a traicionarte y tu imperio caerá contigo.

- No. -musitó. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y corrió por sus mejillas, disfrazada por lluvia.

- Obsérvalos. Conspiran en contra ti, en tu propia arena y en tu propio reino. -susurró.- ¿Lo permitirás?

Hipólita apretó los labios. Su ceño se frunció y la mirada se le oscureció.

- ¡Cállate! -gritó, desenvainando su espada. Le tomó un rápido movimiento situarla a milímetros del cuello de Ares.- Una palabra más y comprobaremos si los dioses son inmortales como dices. -cínicamente, el dios sonrió.

- No sabes lo que haces. -dijo antes de desaparecer en la bruma púrpura que le había llevado ahí unos minutos antes.

Al verlo esfumarse, Hipólita suspiró. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras los latidos de sus corazón comprimían su pecho. Hizo el mejor de sus esfuerzos para recobrar el porte, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos tras una máscara de indiferencia.

- Maten al santo. -ordenó a las guerreras de la Orden Real.

El grupo de mujeres se respingó casi a la vez. Intercambiaron miradas, preocupadas por la repercusión que dicho acto podría representar: Intervenir en una pelea ajena, sobre todo tratándose de una de las Hermanas de la Lanza, significaba un insulto para la dignidad de la guerrera en cuestión.

- Señora…

- He dado una orden. Obedece,¡ahora! -detuvo el intento de las guerreras por hacerla entrar en razón.

Las diez mujeres asintieron. Empuñaron sus armas para descender hasta la arena.

El inusual movimiento de las tropas especiales de Hipólita conmocionó a los asistentes. Los murmullos superaron por primera vez al eco de la lluvia mientras las miradas recaían intermitentemente en los guerreros y las fuerzas de la soberana de Temiscira. En su foso, las sobrevivientes de la Hermandad observaban, impávidas y confundidas, el desenlace de la batalla.

- Vienen por ti. -Nicia intentó ponerse de pie. Afrodita levantó la vista, clavándola en las mujeres que se aproximaban a él.- Dame mi espada.

El santo dudó pero las guerreras le habían alcanzado. Consiguió esquivar los embates de dos de las mujeres, pero el de la tercera le tomó desprevenido. La espada enemiga atravesó su costado, mientras la siguiente rayaba su brazo, dibujando una línea de sangre que cruzaba verticalmente el bíceps.

- ¡Afrodita! -los gritos de sus compañeros se oyeron. Se colgaron de los barrotes, algunos empujando, otros jalando, pero todos desesperados por ir en ayuda de su hermano de Orden.

- ¡Esto no es lo acordado! -exclamó Dohko, más la reina no prestaba atención a nada que no estuviese en el centro de la arena.

Su rostro no la delataba, pero algo en ella encontraba la paz al presenciar la escena. Si había hecho bien o mal, simplemente ya no era de importancia para ella. El primero moriría y el resto lo harían eventualmente. Por ese día, estaba asqueada de todo, incluso de si misma. Para su fortuna, el día terminaría en una muerte por la que tanto había pedido.

Pero lo que Hipólita no sabía era había aún designios del destino que debían cumplirse, designios que la joven reina no esperaba…

La batalla de Afrodita se había vuelto encarnizada. No era solo la desventaja numérica, sino el desgaste emocional y físico al que había sido sometido con anterioridad. Solo su orgullo le mantenía de pie. Asestó un buen golpe y atravesó de manera limpia el pecho de una de las mujeres quien cayó al piso, muerta.

Se viró para enfocarse en otra, más no notó el ataque que venía por detrás. Para cuando lo sintió, su hombro había sido herido. Aguanto el dolor y repelió a la guerrera que le causase la herida. Una vez más, su espalda quedó al descubierto. Sin embargo, justo cuando el filo de otra daga iba a cortarle, la ayuda llegó de donde menos esperaba.

La espada plateada se interpuso entre la guerrera de Hipólita y el santo. Nicia, con el rictus de dolor impreso en su rostro cenizo, la sujetaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Repelió el ataque y hundió la Espada del Caos en el cuello de la que fuese su compatriota. De inmediato, se puso espalda con espalda con Afrodita al mismo tiempo que sus ojos recorrían a las otras jóvenes.

- Retrocedan. -les dijo.- Ésta es una batalla entre dos.

- Son órdenes de Hipólita. -respondió una de ellas.

- No me importa de quien es la orden. Retrocedan y dejen que seamos nosotros quienes demos fin a esta historia. -insistió.

La líder de la Orden Real llevó su mirada hacia la reina. Ésta permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el rostro inmutable. Negó con la cabeza e hizo una señal a su subordinada.

La joven suspiró. Aquella era la señal de los condenados.

Se abalanzaron contra el increíble par. Sus espadas surcaban el aire y cortaban la piel a su paso. La arena se tiñó con la mezcla de agua y sangre bajo los pies del grupo. Una de ellas sucumbió, no sin antes hundir su espada en el torso de Afrodita. Otra más lo hizo unos segundos después. Su daga se quedó atascada en el costado de Nicia.

Ambos, amazona y santo, se sentían desfallecer. Sus respiraciones era cada vez más superficiales y sus cuerpo destrozados clamaban por descanso. Sus brazos se movían por reflejo, siendo el instinto de supervivencia lo que les mantenía en la batalla. Entonces, Nicia se desplomó.

El susurro de decenas de personas reteniendo el aliento se esparció en el Coliseo. Afrodita observó el cuerpo inerte por el rabillo del ojo. Hubiese querido intentar algo más, pero la situación le presionaba a algo mantenerse atento para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, las sorpresas no terminaban aún. Con un grito de guerra, la Hermandad de la Lanza se lanzó a la ayuda.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cruenta batalla se agudizó. La sangre corrió con mayor rapidez mientras las espadas y armas de las guerreras de élite deshacían a sus propias compañeras. Como animales salvajes protegiendo a los suyos, se pararon alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Nicia. Sus armas por delante eran una clara amenaza de que cualquier paso en contra significaría nada más que la muerte.

- Mantente atrás, santo. -ordenaron a Afrodita, incluyéndole dentro del circulo de protección.

El maltrecho santo retrocedió. Estaba demasiado cansando y herido; necesitaba un segundo para respirar.

Se acercó arrastrando los pies hacia Nicia. Con delicadeza volteó el cuerpo para dejarla boca arriba. Estaba pálida, cubierta de lodo y sangre, pero su rostro había tomado un aire de calma. Se agachó junto a ella sintiendo como la piel rasgada amenazaba con abrirse más a cada movimiento que daba. Apartó los cabellos turquesas de su cara y buscó en su cuello por el pulso.

- Está muerta. -susurró en tono tan claro que en medio del sepulcral silencio se oyó hasta el fin del Coliseo.

- ¿Qué dices? -preguntó un de las otras hermanas.

- Está muerta. -repitió.

Afrodita tembló. Su voz parecía esfumarse tan rápidamente como el color de su piel. Tenía la respiración cortada y trabajosa, mientras que cada músculo de su cuerpo despedazado parecía estar entumido, sofocando el fuerte dolor que le atormentaba. Sentía el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca. Las fuerzas se esfumaban tormentosamente despacio de él dejándole nada más que el vacío de la impotencia.

En un último esfuerzo, tomó la espada que yacía junto a la guerrera caída, posándola sobre su pecho. Se hincó a su lado, rindiéndole respeto.

Nadie habló. Solamente el repicar de las espadas de la Orden Real se oyó cuando cayeron al suelo. Y, pronto, las rodillas de aquellas guerreras que aún tenían la fuerza para mantenerse en pie tocaron la grava.

Una de las mujeres de la Lanza, que parecía haberse erguido como líder de las que quedaban, se acercó a Afrodita. Posó con suavidad su mano sobre el hombro del santo. Sintió el cuerpo, frío, que tiritaba. Apenas y le dio tiempo para sostenerlo cuando desfalleció.

- ¡Santo! -exclamó mientras el resto de sus hermanas se arremolinaban alrededor de la escena.- Mantente despierto.

Pero sus ojos celeste apenas se mantenían abiertos. Luchaban por mantener la conciencia sin embargo poco a poco se perdía en la calma que le arrullaba. De pronto, el frío desapareció. Se sintió arropado por los calidez de sus memorias, especialmente aquellas de su segunda vida. Recordó las sonrisas y los momentos de alegría que se habían convertido en su motivo de vivir. Remembró a los que dejaba atrás y se sintió orgulloso al decirse que lo extrañarían.

Había cultivado el jardín más hermoso de todos: La amistad. Con rosas perfectas, bellas y eternas. Flores que el tiempo no marchitaría y se quedarían con él para siempre. Si, Afrodita tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado.

Su jardín, su obra maestra…

"_Mis amigos."_

-Continuará…-

Me siento triste, así que seré un tanto breve hoy. ¡Sus reviews! ¿Cómo no agradecerles por tantas palabras bonitas y de ánimo y todos esos comentarios que siempre me sacan una sonrisa? A ustedes:

, GeminiNoNienna, RIAADVD, Kisame Hoshigaki, marinlucero chiba, Loly-chan, Cybe, Dama de la Estrellas, Tiamat-dojumaru-Ishtar, June Star, Niernath, angel de acuario, Neferet Ichigo, ddmanzanita, ELI251, DiCrO, Jaelinna, Kilder, Amary22, kumikoson, Star Intrépida, Tisbe, DaiAcuario, Yesimar, Sanae Koneko, Leika-kannon, Doje-chan, LadyDeath, Minelava, kirstty, IceQueen102, Liz y Chris.

¡Gracias!

Sniff… regreso a mi rincón a llorar un rato más. Amenazas de muerte, gritos de desesperación e integración de grupos de apoyo, en el botoncito de abajo.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	34. Moviendo las piezas

_**Capítulo 34**_

_**Moviendo las piezas**_

-1-

Llevaba horas sin que la lluvia amainara. El cielo permanecía tan oscuro como al principio de la tormenta, pero las descargas de luz habían desaparecido. Ahora, solo llovía.

La cortina de agua caía sobre el Coliseo, como si el cielo llorase la tragedia vivida unas horas antes. El gran estadio estaba vacío. Solo los ecos permanecían, refugiados en el silencio y, a la vez, atrapados en las rocas de milenaria sapiencia. Los gritos se habían apagado, el fervor había desaparecido, y solo la peste de la muerte rondaba por el maldito lugar.

Olvidados y sumidos en el dolor, los santos permanecían sentados en su pequeña celda. Desconocían cuanto tiempo habían pasado en silencio, encerrados en sus pensamientos y en los recuerdos, llorando en silencio lágrimas que se habían evaporado con el transcurso de las horas.

De repente, la fuerza de la tormenta decayó. Unas pocas gotas, provenientes de nubes renuentes a alejarse, se perdían en los charcos que la arena dispareja había creado. El primer trino de una ave se oyó a la distancia, siendo callando casi de inmediato por el estruendoso estallido de un trueno.

Mu se encogió en el rincón de la celda. Frotó sus manos contra los brazos, invocando un poco de calor; lo hizo a pesar de que era consciente de que el frío que sentía emanaba de su espíritu. Un poco más allá, de pie junto a las barras de la celda, distinguió la figura de Dohko.

No alcanzó a verle el rostro, pero tampoco le era necesario. Sabía que el viejo maestro sufría como cada uno de los que ahí estaban. Se había armado de valor para aparentar una fortaleza que en realidad no poseía porque, para Mu, el desgaste en su mirada turquesa no había pasado desapercibido.

El santo del carnero había seguido cada movimiento del chino después de la muerte de Afrodita. Había presenciado la rabia con la que empuñase la espada para clavarla en el piso de la celda, nadie se molestó en liberar el arma; Mu también le había observado contener la rabia para tranquilizar a un inquieto Milo y la paciencia con la que se armó al curar las heridas de un Aldebarán que lucía perdido en la confusión.

Camus y Shaka se veían más ecuánimes que el resto, aunque no por ello menos abatidos. En más de una ocasión, el santo de Acuario se había acercado a su amigo escorpión y murmurado unas cuantas palabras que poco o ningún efecto tuvieron en el santo peliazul.

- Vamos a salir de aquí. -murmuró el santo de Libra tras un silencio que llegó a parecer infinito.- Encontraremos a Shura y saldremos de aquí.

- Ni siquiera sabemos si la cabra vive, maestro. -agregó Milo, agrio.

- Vive. Porque, de otra forma, Hipólita nos lo hubiera escupido a la cara.

Milo torció la boca sin tragarse ninguna palabra de Libra.

Sin embargo, el chapoteo de los pasos que se aproximaban a su prisión puso en alerta a los guerreros sobrevivientes e interrumpió la breve conversación. Aquellos que hasta entonces permanecían sentados, se pusieron de pie, acercándose a la reja en franca actitud desafiante a las mujeres que se acercaban.

Las amazonas no se inmutaron. Continuaron con paso firme hacia la celda, ajenas por completo al hecho de que sus largas capas se teñían de marrón al empaparse con el barro de la palestra. Tampoco les importaba que sus sandalias se hundieran en el fango, ni de sus armaduras metálicas que se mojaban con las escasas gotas de lluvia que todavía caían.

- De pie, con la cara contra el muro. -ordenó la que iba la frente tan pronto las mujeres alcanzaron la cercanía de la celda.

- Dame una buena razón para obedecerte. Una sola. -siseó Dohko, visiblemente poseído por la rabia.

- Porque es tu vida la que está en juego, no la mía. -la mujer se acercó aún más, libre de miedos ni tapujos.

El filo de una espada rozó su cuello. El arma había salido desde el interior de la celda con tal velocidad que la guerrera apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse los pocos milímetros que le salvaron la vida.

Las sonrisa iluminaron más de un rostro dentro de la prisión. Risas amargas, retorcidas y repletas de odio hacia Temiscira y sus hijas. Pero poco duró la atención que las recién llegadas guerreras ofrecieron a los santos, puesto que detrás de ellas, bajo la entrada a la arena, varias risas femeninas resonaron con igual sorna.

- Eso ha sido un tanto patético, Dareia. -una segunda mujer, con rango incluso superior al de la primera, hizo su aparición, seguida de otras tres milicianas.- Un poco más de puntería y menos reflejos de tu parte, y el santo te arrancaba la cabeza.

- Ge.

- Sí, sí, conozco mi nombre y no necesito que lo repitas. -Ge y compañía caminaron hasta donde esperaba el grueso del grupo.- Retrocede. Deja esto en nuestras manos.

Dohko y el resto de los santos miraron como las hermanas de la Lanza se abrieron paso entre sus propias compañeras. El respeto que imponían a las otras era notorio en la forma en que ellas seguían con diligencia cada palabra de la Hermandad, al punto de echarse para atrás sin ningún tipo de réplica.

Únicamente Dareia tuvo el coraje de plantárseles, pero su resistencia no duró por mucho. Bastó un empujón por parte de Ge para obligarla a mantener la distancia.

- Son órdenes de la reina. -se quejó.

- ¿Ves a Hipólita por alguna parte? -espetó, burlona.- Cuando lo hagas, avísanos. Mientras tanto, deja que nosotras nos encarguemos de ellos.

- ¿Ustedes cuatro contra todos ellos?

- Largo, Dareia.

El tono tosco de Ge, sumado a la sutil amenaza que se cernió cuando las otras tres hermanas empuñaron sus armas, disparó la tensión entre ambos bandos. Sin embargo, la prudencia y los inevitables augurios de fracaso para Darei se impusieron.

- Haz como mejor te parezca. -Darei reverenció a su superior. Después, caminó sobre las huellas que sus propios pies habían dibujado en el barro.- Hipólita sabrá de esto. -murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Prestó Ge oídos sordos a tan iluso chantaje. Chasqueó la lengua menospreciando los modos de sus compatriotas y soltó una risa al presenciar como una de ellas resbalaba en el fango y luchaba por mantener el equilibrio. Torpes, la mayoría de las otras lo eran; al menos así lo creía Ge. Sí, ella no era como Circe, ni siquiera parecida a Nicia. Ge había sufrido, luchado y sangrado por el honor de su Orden. Se había ganado a base de sacrificio el puesto que ocupaba y no le importaba si la acusaban de pedante o altiva, era su derecho por las lágrimas derramadas.

- ¿Piensa quedarte mucho tiempo ahí parada? -el tono insolente en la voz de Dohko la sorprendió. Volteó hacia él y le sonrió.

- No comas ansias, santo. Debo llevarles de regreso a las otras celdas y, sinceramente, espero su cooperación.

Una segunda daga salió repentinamente, pero Ge tuvo ningún problema para salir ilesa de ella. Desenvainó su propia espada y la usó para desviar el ataque furtivo.

- Dejemos algo en claro, ustedes no van a escapar, ¿comprendido? -obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta.- No hoy, santo. Todavía no es el momento. -habiendo pronunciado tal afirmación, nada ni nadie se movió.- Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan sorpresivo para ustedes. -rió. Entonces, removió el protector de su brazo, dejando al descubierto una herida cerrada con hilos, la cual aún supuraba sangre.- Mi vida estuvo en juego por uno de los suyos, la vida de mis hermanas también. -apuntó hacia las que le acompañaban.- Ustedes saldrán de Temiscira y se llevarán la maldición de la de ojos grises lejos de aquí, pero no ahora.

-2-

Como si de un minino se tratara, el santo de Leo se desperezó, estirándose entre sus sábanas. Odiaba esas largas esperas, sobre todo después de la visita de Artemisa por la mañana, en que lo único que podía hacer era tumbarse en la cama, a observar como el viento mecía las cortinas de lino que pendían de su ventana.

El colmo de la desesperación había llegado cuando una mariposa de grandes alas con colores en tonos añiles se adentrase en la habitación unos minutos antes. Se había dedicado a cazarla, arrojando pequeños trozos de un antiguo pergamino contra ella. Al final, había errado vilmente.

Se puso de pie y caminó los siete pasos que separaban su cama del ventanal. Sí, eran siete exactamente, los habías contado… en cinco ocasiones.

Ahí, observando el jardín que había debajo de su ventana, perdió un rato más la mente. Sabía que estaba en el Olimpo y que el Sol siempre brillaba con igual fuerza cada día, sin embargo, comenzaba a extrañar los días lluviosos. Un rayo de Sol golpeó de improviso sus ojos verdes, obligando a que los cerrara.

De pronto, la paz se rompió con el quejido de la puerta. Giró, solo para ver como sus aposentos eran invadidos de nueva cuenta por los tres pequeños aprendices de Máscara de Muerte a los cuales saludó con una sonrisa. Sin moverse de donde estaba, les hizo un gesto con la mano para que entraran.

- Volvieron antes de lo que creía. -les dijo.

- El maestro nos envía de regreso. -habló emocionado el pequeño Corban.

- Tiene un mensaje para usted. -asintió su hermano.

El chico comenzó de inmediato a rebuscar un trozo de papel celosamente guardado en el cinto del pantalón. Mientras lo hacía, Aioria no pudo sino reparar en el inusual silencio de la pequeña pelirrosa. No estaba del todo seguro, pero por los pocos minutos que habían compartido con anterioridad, hubiese pensado que ella era la más parlanchina de los tres.

- ¡Lo tengo! -exclamó Altair. Con torpeza, aunque en realidad era nerviosismos, desdobló la hoja y leyó la prolija letra de su maestro.- Dice: Gato, ¿crees que estás en un spa?

Hubo un súbito momento de silencio entre todos. Aioria alzó una ceja, sofocando una risa traicionera pero a la vez sintiéndose ofendido por el enfadoso comentario.

- Señor Aioria. -los ojos verdes del felino zodiacal se centraron en Corban.- ¿Qué es un spa?

- Un spa es un lugar que… -el santo hizo una pausa.- …un lugar que nunca he visitado. -admitió con pesar.

- ¿Es un buen lugar? -continuó el pequeño moreno con el interrogatorio.

- Pues, sí. -subió los hombros.

- Y, ¿por qué habría de ser malo ahora?

- Porque no es el momento de pasársela bien.

- Claro que no lo es. -terció Nix.- Están pensando en irse.

Aioria la miró, guardándose sus palabras. Revolvió ligeramente los cabellos de color rosa y hubiese deseado decirle algo más, pero no podía hacer compromisos ni albergar esperanzas en los pequeños.

- ¿Puedes darme ese papel? -el castaño extendió la mano hacia Altair. El chiquillo obedeció.

- ¿Qué harás, señor Aioria? -preguntó, y los tres niños se pararon a espaldas del santo mientras escribía debajo de la nota del cangrejo.

- Solo Aioria, ¿ok? Nada de señor, ni cosas así. Llámenme Aioria. -continuó en lo suyo.- Aquí esta.- terminó, dobló el trozo de papel y se lo entregó de regreso a Altair.- Entrégaselo, por favor.

Los niños asintieron. Una nueva etapa de su misión se presentaba ante ellos y, al igual que en la primera, estaban dispuestos a llevarla a cabo con éxito. Así, con ánimos renovados e incesantes deseos de reencontrarse con su maestro, abrieron una rendija de la puerta para acechar que nadie se cruzase en su camino.

Al distinguir que su paso estaba libre de peligros, ondearon la mano, despidiéndose de esa forma del santo de Leo. Rápidamente, se escabulleron por el pasillo.

- Espera. -Nix volteó cuando sintió a Aioria tomándole del brazo. Sus ojos reflejaban aún destellos de rabia y frustración a causa de la discusión con Máscara de Muerte.

- ¿Sí? -preguntó, tímida.

- No sé como, pero todo saldrá bien para todos. -le dijo el santo.

El mismo Aioria se reprochó de inmediato sus palabras. Había hablado de más.

-3-

- ¡Maestro!

Máscara de Muerte abrió los ojos y llevó su mirada perezosa hasta la entrada de su habitación, en donde se encontró con los ojos de sus aprendices. Soltó un bostezo antes de incorporarse, sentándose al borde de la cama. Llamó particularmente su atención la ausencia de Nix.

Torció la boca sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Hablamos con Aioria. -respondió, casi de inmediato, el menor de los niños.- Dijo que nunca ha ido a un spa.

El santo se cruzó de brazos, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Algo más?

- ¡Ah! Le envía esto. -Altair rebuscó la nota que el de Leo había devuelto.

Sintiéndose importante de fugir como mensajero, el pequeño moreno tendió el trozo de papel a su maestro.

Con un gruñido, el peliazul tomó a nota y procedió a abrirla. Desdobló el papel rápidamente mientras su mirada azul se fijaba de vez en vez en los dos niños que le observaban, curiosos. Cuando por fin tuvo el texto a su alcance, suspiró, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

Estaba escrito en italiano, señal indudable de que aquella ortografía pulcra de verdad pertenecía al santo de Leo y no a Orión, como hubiese llegado a sospechar. Después de todo, ¿qué podría saber el mítico cazador de un idioma desconocido para él? Bendito Santuario y sus insoportables clases de idiomas, pensó, por fin tenían una utilidad diferente a ser medio de chismes entre hermanos de Orden.

Leyó la nota mientras alzaba las cejas, con franca sorpresa del contenido.

"_Jodido cangrejo, ¿me crees de vacaciones? Noticia de último momento: También quiero salir de aquí. Te buscaré tan pronto consiga algo. Mientras tanto, deja de pisarles el cuello a tus alumnos, ¿sí? El gato, Aioria."_

Sonrió en una mueca que inmediatamente borró de su rostro, dispuesto a negar cualquier tipo de diversión que le produjesen las palabras de Aioria. Después, volvió a doblar el trozo de papel y lo guardó. Solo entonces, reparó en las miradas atenciosas de sus pupilos, quienes no se molestaban en ocultar la curiosidad que la nota había generado y a la cual se sumaba la actitud de su maestro. Máscara se aclaró la garganta. Frunció el ceño para retomar su actitud seria y distante.

- Bien hecho. -admitió casi en un murmullo pero que fue suficiente para que las caras de los niños se iluminaran con una sonrisa.

Tras aquella muestra de aprobación, los niños intercambiaron risas, como mutua felicitación a un trabajo bien logrado. Así, al ver a su maestro darles la espalda, se dispusieron a abandonar los aposentos del santo de Cáncer sintiéndose orgullosos de si mismos.

La puerta sonó al abrirse mientras el sonido hueco de sus pasos delató su salida. Sin embargo, se vieron obligados a detener su andar al oír a su maestro hablándoles.

- Alto. -les dijo.- ¿Dónde está Nix? -cuestionó, intentando que el tono de su pregunta pasase desapercibido.

- Se fue a su habitación. -respondió Altair.

- Ya veo.

- Ha estado actuando raro. -complementó el otro niño mientras esbozaba una mueca de confusión.

El santo permaneció en silencio. Resopló los flecos que caían sobre su frente al mismo tiempo que centraba su atención en el par de chiquillos.

- Hay algo que quisiera saber. -hizo una pausa.- ¿Quién demonios es Urián? -preguntó. Ninguna de las expresiones de sorpresa del par de niños pasaron desapercibidas para el santo de Cáncer.

- ¿Dónde escuchó ese nombre? -le cuestionó tímidamente Altair.

- Eso a ti no te importa. Responde. ¿Quién es Urián?

El mayor de los chicos giró hacia su hermano pequeño quien se encogió de hombros en una clara muestra de rendición. Aún si tratasen de ocultar la verdad, su maestro no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente y ambos lo sabían.

- Urián es el hermano mayor de Nix. -Altair respondió tras una larga pausa.- Sin embargo, ella se rehúsa a hablar de él. Creo que está enfadada.

- Siempre dice que Urián se fue, que nos abandonó. Cuando escucha su nombre siempre se enoja, pero en realidad, yo creo que se entristece. -complementó el menor. Al oír sus palabras, Máscara de Muerte se tornó pensativo hundiéndose en un silencio que no duraría mucho.

- Y, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo? -sus orbes azules miraron de niño a niño.

- No puede encontrarlo, maestro.

- No me digas que puedo o no hacer, mocoso. -espetó.- Solo responde, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a ese tal Urián?

- Urián esta muerto. -dijo Altair.- Falleció el día que atacaron nuestra villa.

- ¿Atacaron? ¿Quién les atacó? -el santo furnció todavía más el ceño, si es que eso era posible.

- Ellas. Una mujeres malvadas. -la infantil voz de Corban tembló al hablar de ello. Sus ojos ambarinos se oscurecieron con el miedo mientras se aferraba con todas fuerzas a la túnica de su hermano.

- No eran mujeres. Eran demonios: las Keres. -confesó Altair.- Ellas atacaron y destruyeron a todo el pueblo.

Los colores escaparon del rostro del peliazul. De pronto, como un golpe de luz, las memorias regresaron a su cabeza con una velocidad impresionante. Recordó el viaje hasta Lerna, la pequeña villa reducida a cenizas y los gritos de dolor de sus habitantes. Entonces, una imagen todavía más clara y aterradora se dibujó en su mente.

Aldebarán, caminando hacia donde él estaba, llevaba en brazos el delicado cuerpo de un pequeño. Estaba sucio y ensangrentado. Tenía las mejillas cubiertas de una mezcla de sangre y lágrimas, mientras sus frágiles brazos mostraban sin misericordia las heridas abiertas a causa de los constantes ataques de aquellos seres infernales. La piel de su torso y parte de sus piernas se había consumido por el fuego que devoraba el pueblo. Su respiración era casi imperceptible.

Remembró también los esfuerzos por salvarlo. La desesperación de sus compañeros por ver cómo la vida del pequeño se escapaba se volvió propia y, en medio de las borrosas memorias, distinguió, atónito, el rostro del niño. El corazón se le desbocó al darse cuenta de su identidad.

- Eras tú. -musitó clavando su mirada cerúlea en Corban. El chiquillo, sin entender, alzó las cejas al escuchar a su maestro.

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?

- Nada. -susurró.

Su mirada no ocultó la consternación que sentía y su lengua parecía haberse atado, robándole toda oportunidad de palabra. Alcanzó a indicarles con un gesto que podían retirarse, instrucción que ellos obedecieron en completo asombro.

Al fin, en soledad, Máscara exhaló. Incrédulo, sin saber que pensar, se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Sus verdaderos problemas aún estaban iniciando.

-4-

Las voces de mando se escucharon a través de la puerta; todas ellas eran voces femeninas. Algunos gritos más resonaron y otros respondieron con la misma intensidad. Al fin, se hizo una pausa. Un instante más tarde, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un grupo de mujeres enfundadas en ostentosas armaduras. La puerta de madera se cerró celosamente detrás de ellas.

La vieja Tarsila pegó un brinco ante su presencia. Se puso de pie y corrió, con todo y la cojera, hasta situarse junto a la cama. Agachó la cabeza, prestando su respetos a las recién llegadas. Shura, por su parte, se sentó perezosamente al borde de la cama. El cuerpo aún le dolía, víctima de las fiebres, sin embargo el orgullo le mantenía erguido e inmutable frente a la presencia de las amazonas.

Somnoliento, bostezó.

- Y, ¿ustedes son…? -preguntó con voz pastosa.

- Hemera, hija de Iva, y décima hermana de la Orden de la Lanza. -respondió la mujer, orgullosa de las implicaciones de su puesto.- ¿Eres tú parte de los hijos de Athena?

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- ¿Eres o no? -la mujer frunció el ceño.

- Aún convalece, Hemera. -intervino la anciana curandera para sorpresa de todos.- Dale unos cuantos días más, por favor.

Hemera, de largos cabellos cenizos recogidos en una coleta alta, levantó la mano para indicarle a Tarsila que guardara sus palabras para sí. Después, dirigió una mirada hacia las otras dos jóvenes que le hacían compañía. Estas aprobaron.

- Las reglas del juego han cambiado, santo. -los ojos verdes de Shura, fieros y desafiantes, se centraron en ella, más prestó atención a cada palabra suya.- Se han presentado situaciones que han alertado a mi Hermandad de que su presencia aquí atrae nada más que maldiciones para mi gente. Es por el bien de nuestro pueblo que ustedes deben marcharse.

- Y tú vas a ayudarnos. -soltó, irónico.

- ¿Sabes manejar una espada?

- Sí.

- ¿Tan bien como los otros?

- Mejor. -Shura sonrió, sin desearlo.

- Excelente. Te hará falta. -Hemera, entonces, se dirigió a Tarsila.- Mantenlo a salvo, si es necesario, miente para que Hipólita no se entere de su mejoría. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardará en recuperarse por completo?

- Unos días más. Su visión todavía se nubla por momentos y pierde el equilibrio de vez en cuando. -respondió la vieja. Shura torció la boca, incómodo ante los comentarios de la curandera.

- Sabes donde encontrarme, Tarsila. Búscame tan pronto su recuperación sea completa. Solo entonces nuestro plan tendrá alguna posibilidad de éxito.

Ni una palabra más fue pronunciada por las amazonas.

Así como llegaron, envueltas en misterio, así mismo se esfumaron. Tarsila tampoco habló mucho después de eso. Retomó la tarea que hacía antes de la interrupción de las más jóvenes. El traste de barro sonó mientras revolvía y aplastaba las hierbas de diferentes esencias hasta obtener una mezcla viscosa.

- ¿Debemos confiar en ellas? -el santo de Capricornio la miró de reojo.

- Quizás sea tu única opción para salir de aquí.

- No estás respondiendo mi pregunta, Tarsila. ¿Puedo confiar en ellas?

- La fidelidad de la Hermandad va más allá que a Hipólita. Su juramento es para con el pueblo, no para con la reina.

- ¿Eso es un sí? -Tarsila asintió.

Le tendió una copa llena de aquel líquido de desagradable sabor y consistencia aún peor, pero el santo no protestó antes de beber hasta la última gota. Shura devolvió el cáliz a la vieja y se tendió en la cama, apenas lo suficientemente grande para él.

Perdió su mirada en el techo mientras pensaba. Solo un milagro les sacaría vivos de ahí y, quizás, aquel milagro venía de la forma menos esperada.

-5-

- Este parece un buen lugar para pasar la noche. -antes de que cualquier de sus dos acompañantes aprobara su decisión, Aioros ya había desmontado.

Sujetó las riendas de su caballo para guiarlo hasta la orilla de un estanque donde la bestia bebió con gusto el agua fresca que su jinete le ofrecía. Cuando el animal hubo saciado su sed, buscó con los hocico los retoños verdes y suaves de los bejucos que crecían alrededor del depósito de agua. Los corceles de los gemelos no tardaron en unírsele en el bien merecido festín mientras sus dueños descargaban las monturas y sus pertenencias.

- ¿Te he dicho lo tirano que eres como líder? -le enfrentó el menor de los gemelos.- Siempre tomas decisiones sin preguntar.

- No soy tu líder, soy tu compañero; y si te place, puedes agarrar tus cosas y largarte a dormir a otro lugar.

La respuesta, por agria que fuera, arrancó una sonrisa a Kanon. Sin más reclamos, se concentró en lo suyo.

El morral que Aioros descargó cayó pesadamente al suelo asustando con el repicar de las armas a los caballos, que bufaron cuando el silencio se vio interrumpido. Los gemelos hicieron lo propio, limpiando y preparando el lugar donde pasarían la noche. Después, se dividieron labores para armar una fogata. Tomó unos cuantos minutos reunir ramas secas y un par de minutos más hacerlas arder.

Por fin, cuando el improvisado campamento estuvo listo y el fuego de la hoguera espantó ligeramente el frío de la noche, los tres se sentaron alrededor del fuego en busca de un poco de calor.

- Tengo hambre. -se quejó Kanon.

- ¿Un poco de carne seca? -Aioros sacó de su morral el trozo de carne seca y salada, pero el gesto en la cara del antiguo general marino reflejó de inmediato su desagrado.

- ¿No hay nada más… fresco?

- Esto y pan. No hay más.

- Anaxos pudo darnos algo un poco más apetitoso.

- O, pudo no darnos nada.

Mientras Aioros y Kanon discutían, Saga se había apropiado de un pedazo del pan. Hizo migajas un pequeño trozo del mismo. Alzó unas pocas al fuego, escuchándolas tronar al consumirse entre las llamas. De pronto, el súbito movimiento de algunos matorrales atrajo momentáneamente su atención. Fijó su mirada en las hojas verdes que se movía hasta que, para su sorpresa, la peluda cabeza marrón de una ardilla asomó de entre la vegetación.

A pesar de las voces del segundo gemelo y el arquero, el animalito no dudó en acercarse hacia el otro peliazul. Husmeó tímidamente los alrededores, moviéndose poco a poco hacia donde él estaba. Al final, al no sentir ningún tipo de amenaza, el bicho terminó por acercarse, trepando descaradamente por la pierna de Saga para alcanzar su mano y mordisquear el pan que sostenía.

- ¡Saga! ¡No te muevas! -aunque no fue su intención obedecer a Kanon, el santo de Géminis se mantuvo quieto.

- Es solo una ardilla. No va a comerse a Saga.

- ¡Calla, arquero! No es solo una ardilla… -habló, bajando la voz y tratando de aproximarse a su hermano con el mayor sigilo posible.- … Es nuestra cena.

Como si comprendiera las palabras del peliazul, la ardilla trepó rápidamente hasta los hombros de Saga, deteniéndose sobre el izquierdo mientras fijaba su mirada en el gemelo.

- La estás asustando. -Saga habló. Su voz sonaba distante e indiferente.

- Bien, quizás muera de un infarto y podamos cenarla.

- Eso ha sonado horrible, Kanon. Escucha a Saga y déjala.

- No. Haría un buen estofado con ella. -se encaprichó.- O la atrapas tú, o lo hago yo, Saga.

- Dije que no. -repitió el gemelo. La ardilla se irguió en dos patas, sin descender del hombro del santo y con aparente reto al menor de los gemelos.- Es solo una ardilla, no es como si fueras a obtener demasiada carne de ella.

- Será suficiente para los tres. Ven aquí, Estofado.

- ¿Estofado?

- Si, es su nombre. ¿Algún problema?

- ¿Vas a comerte algo que tiene nombre? -Aioros arrugó la nariz.

- Quizás así puedan hacer una pequeña tumba para sus huesitos después de la cena. -agregó con burla.

Ninguno de los dos aludidos respondió a las provocaciones, solo le ignoraron. Sin embargo, cuando Kanon prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su gemelo, las cosas subieron de intensidad.

- ¡Kanon! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- Te advertí que, o la atrapabas tú, o lo hacía yo.

Rodaron por el piso mientras la ardilla huía del alboroto. Al verla escapar, Kanon trató de levantarse para seguirla, pero Saga le atrapó de la pierna, haciéndole trastabillar y caer. Con una patada, el menor se liberó. Como pudo, se paró e intentó correr tras el animalillo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera atraparlo, sintió un golpe por la espalda y volvió a morder el piso al ser tacleado por su gemelo.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No, hasta que dejes a la ardilla en paz.

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡Te dije que la dejes! -Saga se valió de un empujón para aprisionar a su hermano contra el piso. Sujetándole, inmóvil, dio tiempo para que la ardilla trepara a un árbol y se perdiera en el follaje.

- ¡Se escapó! -bramó Kanon.

Saga suspiró, soltando el agarre sobre el antiguo marina. Bastó un manotazo de Kanon para que Saga cayera sentado al suelo mientras el otro se levantaba.

- ¡Esa era mi cena! -se quejó el segundo gemelo, furioso.

- Era una ardilla y ya deja de quejarte. Agotas.

Saga se puso de pie, sacudió el polvo que se había impregnado en su ropa y, entonces, reparó en su amigo de Sagitario. El castaño se acercaba a ellos con tres espadas de madera en la mano. Eligió una y les tendió las otras dos.

- Ya que tienen tanta energía como para revolcarse mutuamente en el polvo, deberíamos aprovecharla en algo mejor. ¿Qué tal unas clases de esgrima?

- Estás loco. -bufó Kanon.

- Bien. En tal caso, te pondremos de diana cuando decidamos atacar en Temiscira. -Aioros se acercó, ofreciéndole la empuñadura con un ligero golpe en el pecho.- No hay cosmos ahí, Kanon.

- ¿Y vas a enseñarme a manejar una espada? -rió.

- Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿No te consideras capaz de aprender?

Al ver la sonrisa matizada de sátira de Aioros, Kanon se lanzó en su contra. Blandió su espada, una y otra vez, haciendo que la vieja madera crujiera al estrellarse contra la del santo de Sagitario. Aioros retrocedió un par de pasos por la fuerza de los golpes de Kanon, pero tan pronto consiguió plantar los pies, toda ventaja del peliazul desapareció.

- Lección número uno: La ira y la falta de control son completamente inútiles al mezclarse con una espada. -burló un embate, atrapó brazo al de Kanon y le golpeó ligeramente por la espalda haciéndole tropezar.- Estás muerto. -sonrió, triunfante.

- Y, de alguna manera, eso te encantaría. -bufó.

- No, en realidad creo que te extrañaría. Anda, levántate.

El gemelo se levantó con calma. Después caminó hasta donde estaban sus cosas. Rebuscó entre su morral hasta encontrar una cinta de cuero con la cual, con la cual ató su cabello en una coleta alta.

- Ahora sí. Estoy listo. -Kanon empuñó una vez más su espada.

Esta vez, actuó con mucho más prudencia. Se mantuvo en guardia, atento a la situación, sin quitar la mirada de su oponente. Despacio, con la cautela de un cazador, esperó por su momento, por la oportunidad de atacar. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de tomar la iniciativa, Aioros lo hizo.

Dos golpes, uno por encima del hombro de Kanon y otro a la altura de su torso, bastaron para sacarlo de balance. Fue solamente un fracción de segundo, pero el ritmo roto del gemelo no tardó en tener consecuencias. Lanzó un último ataque, pero el contrapeso de su pierna de apoyo no fue suficiente, precipitándole hacia adelante. No alcanzó a caer, pero sus movimientos perdieron toda gracia y, a la vez, su eficacia. Aioros, entonces, contraatacó. Arremetió contra su la pierna de apoyo, un golpe más contra su brazo y la espada de madera se detuvo justo a centímetros del cuello de Kanon.

- Y, estás muerto… otra vez. -sonrió.

Con un manotazo, Kanon alejó el arma de él. Masculló una maldición. Su mirada de esmeralda se dirigió por inercia a su hermano y, en sus adentros, juró que le rompería la cara si encontraba aunque sea una pizca de burla en sus gestos.

- Lección número dos: Pierdes el equilibrio, pierdes la vida. -Aioros se interpuso entre el intercambio de miradas de los gemelos.- Concéntrate, Kanon. Tu oponente soy yo; no él.

- Sólo sondeaba los alrededores. -escupió.

Volvió a empuñar su espada. La blandió, escuchando el silbido del aire al ser cortado. Lo hizo con soltura, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el arquero, quien sonrió a modo de aprobación.

- Bien hecho. Lección número tres: El arma es una extensión de tu cuerpo. Úsala con la misma destreza con que utilizas tus brazos o piernas. -dijo.- El truco está en la muñeca. Tu brazo debe aportar la fuerza mientras tu muñeca ofrece la firmeza y, a la vez, maneja la espada con libertad.

- ¿Sabes algo? -Kanon afiló la mirada.- ¡Me estoy cansando de estas lecciones tuyas! -exclamó, lanzándose al ataque.

La lluvia de golpes cayó sobre Aioros, quien resistió sin inmutarse el desordenado ataque. Aunque se mantenía relajado, su rostro denotaba concentración absoluta. Esperó a que Kanon lanzara un par de golpes más y, tras ello, suspiró.

- ¡¿No estás escuchando nada de lo que digo? -gritó.

- La verdad es que no. -Kanon rió.

Pero la sonrisa le duró poco. Bastó un solo movimiento para que Aioros pasara de la defensiva a la ofensiva. En pocos segundos la situación quedó bajo el control del arquero dorado, arrastrando a Kanon a un estado de confusión y rabia que terminó por colapsar todo su plan de ataque. Sus movimientos se volvieron bruscos, carentes de sentido y desenfrenados. Con cada embate frenado por Aioros, la fuerza del gemelo se incrementaba, como si a través del poder pudiera cambiar los hechos. Pero la fuerza le hacía predecible y también limitaba su velocidad. El equilibrio que tanto había cuidado al principio se esfumó y, como en las dos ocasiones anteriores, terminó a merced del santo de Sagitario.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el golpe de la espada de Aioros en la cabeza y supo que había perdido.

- Eres un bruto, Kanon. El arte de la espada es una complicada mezcla de finura y poder. Si pierdes el balance de cualquiera de las dos estás muerto, idiota. ¿Entendido?

- Cuida tus palabras, arquero. Si me sales con que le haga el amor a la espada, te arrancaré la lengua. -espetó el gemelo.

Aioros permaneció impávido por un momento. Pestañeó un par de veces y miró hacia Saga quien, como si adivinase su pregunta, se encogió de hombros. Por fin, el arquero dorado dejó escapar un resoplido.

- No tengo la menor idea de cómo, en tu mente perversa, podrías cogerte una espada. -Aioros ensanchó una sonrisa burlona y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, el mayor de los gemelos soltó una carcajada.

- Gracioso. Muy gracioso. -se quejó el aludido.

Agotado, lanzó el arma de madera a los pies del castaño y retrocedió, dejándose caer bajo un tronco. Secó con el reverso de su mano las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su sienes y ató un poco más alto la coleta que llevaba.

- Suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. -dijo.- Ya he tenido demasiadas humillaciones de tu parte como para un año.

- Quejica.

Bramó una maldición que Aioros no entendió y que decidió pasar por alto antes de imitarlo, tomando asiento cerca de la hoguera que habían preparado unos momentos antes. Saga hizo lo propio junto al par. Cayeron en silencio mientras sus mentes volaban más allá, detrás de los límites de Temiscira, en donde sus compañeros esperaban por su llegada.

El fuego chispeó cuando Aioros removió las ramas con ayuda de un madero y, así, los tres despertaron del letargo en que había caído.

- Díganme algo, par de genios, ¿cuál es el plan? -la pregunta de Kanon quedó sin respuesta.- ¿No tienen nada? No me lo creo.

- ¿Tú tienes alguna idea? Es buen momento para aportar algo, señor manipulador de dioses. -Aioros le miró de reojo a la vez que partía una hogaza de pan de avena y tendía un trozo a cada uno. Dio un mordisco del suyo.

- No, pero pensaré en algo. -gruñó.

- Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. -comentó apenas en un susurro el otro gemelo.

- Lo sabemos.

Kanon deglutió en dos bocados su pan y se levantó sin previo aviso. Rebuscó de nueva cuenta el morral que le correspondía entre el montón de cosas donde Aioros había lanzado cuanta pertenencia llevaban consigo y, tras acomodarlo, se echó encima, usándolo de almohada.

Aioros torció la boca, sintiéndose terriblemente insatisfecho por el resultado de esa conversación. Se metió un trozo de pan a la boca, pero sabía que había perdido el apetito.

- ¿Vas a enseñarme algo? -volteó hacia donde estaba Saga.- ¿O Kanon ha agotado toda tu paciencia?

- Usualmente toma más que eso. -sonrió. Sin embargo él mismo no se creía esa sonrisa.

Con todo, se levantó y fue detrás de él. Tomó la espada que le correspondía mientras con la otra mano frotaba una parte de su antebrazo, donde una marca rojiza delataba un golpe propinado por Kanon.

- Dime que tú si prestaste atención a todo lo que dije antes. -miró de reojo a su nuevo contrincante.

- A la mayor parte, sí.

- Entonces, pongamos a prueba tu capacidad de aprendizaje. -Aioros sonrió.

Sin más preámbulo, atacó. Algo en el gesto de sorpresa que el impacto de sus espadas robó de Saga le resultó gracioso, así que rió sin ningún reparo. Después, cambió la dirección de sus ataques. Esta vez, alzó las cejas, gratamente impresionado por la reacción del de Géminis. Pero la suerte del peliazul no duraría mucho más. El siguiente cambio de dirección y de ritmo le pilló desprevenido, ganándose un golpe en las costillas. Lo que al principio fue una mueca de dolor por parte de Saga se convirtió en una mirada de recriminación, seguida de un segundo aire de determinación que brilló en su mirada. Entonces, el gemelo, que había estado retrocediendo hasta ese momento, frenó sus pasos, afirmándose al piso dispuesto a cambiar la inercia del combate. Sin embargo, no todo salió como esperaba.

Atacó, pero Aioros desvió con su propia espada la ruta que seguía el arma de Saga. El arquero asestó un codazo al abdomen del gemelo, no con la fuerza para herirle, sin embargo le hice perder el balance. Un segundo después, la punta de la espada corta quedó justo sobre el cuello del gemelo.

Desilusionado y enfadado al mismo tiempo, Saga gruñó.

- Ahora veo lo irritante de esto. -masculló entre dientes.

Con su dedo índice, apartó la espada de él. Aioros le tendió la mano y Saga la aceptó, apoyándose en ella para ponerse de pie.

- No estuvo _tan_ mal.

- ¿Tan?

- Hey, es un cumplido. Tómalo o déjalo. -Aioros soltó una risa que al peliazul se le antojó contagiosa.

- No estuvo _tan_ mal porque no lo maltrataste ni la décima parte de lo que hiciste conmigo.

Ambos santos llevaron sus ojos hacia el otro gemelo. Kanon se había sentado otra vez. La luz naranja de la hoguera iluminaba parcialmente su rostro, oculto entre las sombras. Se puso de pie, avanzando hacia ellos, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera adivinar las intenciones.

- Entraremos a Temiscira como mensajeros del rey, sin embargo no será suficiente para que confíen en nosotros. -habló, posesionándose de la espada de Saga.- A partir de ahí, nos dividiremos y, con ello, las dividiremos a ellas también. -lanzó el primer golpe que Aioros detuvo sin problema. Ninguno de los otros dos pronunció palabra.- Uno buscará a los muchachos, el otro a la sacerdotisa y, el último, será el encargado de conseguir el ceñidor.

Saga retrocedió, sus labios se habían sellado. En cambio, sus mirada verde seguía la batalla de su hermano y amigo con tal concentración que era fácil adivinar que su mente trabajaba a toda marcha en la propuesta de Kanon.

Aioros, absortó en la pelea, giró sobre sus talones para esquivar un golpe y metió el cuerpo para forzar al gemelo a retroceder. Hubo un largo silencio entre los tres.

- Lo haces sonar tan sencillo. -espetó el castaño. Un jadeo abandonó su garganta a causa del esfuerzo.- Y no lo es.

La espada de Kanon rozó su rostro mientras una esquirla de la madera en bruto rayó la mejilla del arquero, dibujando una delgada línea rojiza de la cual manó sangre. El escozor no dejó esperar.

- Nadie dijo que lo fuera. -Kanon dejó de hablar. Se concentró en su siguiente golpe, pero no obtuvo ningún tipo de éxito. A pesar del fracaso, y de que dicho ataque fallido terminó costándole la pelea, el marina ensanchó su sonrisa.- Menos mal que somos tres de los mejores cerebros de la Orden, aunque definitivamente necesitaremos un poco de ayuda que tú puedes conseguirnos, arquero.

-6-

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en Atenas.

Sentado en el sillón, entre los esponjosos almohadones de tonos multicolores, Shion no podía despegar su mirada de la diosa. Athena lleva varios minutos de pie, en su balcón, apoyada contra la baranda y hundida en un silencio sepulcral que al ariano le resultó doloroso.

Sabía que detrás de esa imagen indiferente y fuerte que la diosa de la sapiencia intentaba demostrar, no había más que un corazón roto y un espíritu convulsionado por una mezcla de rabia y de dolor. Lo sabía por el desencajo de sus facciones, normalmente hermosas y serenas; por la ira impresas en sus pisadas cuando se alejó hasta el balcón, con el corazón galopándole en el pecho y la respiración traicionando la austeridad de sus emociones; por el pálido color que sus manos adquirieron cuando se aferró a la barandilla y perdió los ojos grises en el cielo oscuro. Shion lo sabía.

Lo que no sabía, al menos no con seguridad, eran las intenciones detrás de aquella abatida divinidad. Sin embargo, atrapado en las meditaciones, el papel de Shion se había reducido al de simple espectador; un papel que le estaba matando.

Dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos más antes de levantarse. Entonces, caminó hacia el balcón y se detuvo al lado de Athena, callado y meditativo, compartiendo en silencio los sentimientos que, sabía, abatían a ambos. En algún momento de ese silencio, el peliverde pudo sentir la mirada de su diosa sobre él, pero ella no se atrevió a romper el momento de reflexión.

- Señora. -se oyó la voz del lemuriano, suave y ronca, con un dejo de dolor en ella. Se detuvo al verla retener el aliento, mientras la mirada gris se perdió en la humedad de las lágrimas a las que tanto se esforzaba por evitar. La forma en que ella le esquivó le resultó punzante, pero no la acción en si, sino porque veía a su regia señora en un estado de impotencia absoluta.- Princesa. -le llamó una vez más, en ésta ocasión, buscándole el rostro.

- ¿Sí?

- No es ningún pecado sufrir. -cubrió una de las manos divinas con la suya.

- Los dioses no lloramos, Shion. Los dioses no mostramos debilidad, no nos dejamos llevar por las emociones. -secó rústicamente un par de lágrimas que se escaparon.

- Emociones y debilidad no son lo mismo. Sí, algunas veces pueden abatir el corazón, pero otras, son una infusión de fuerza y coraje.

Athena lo miró, sin molestarse en responder, sin saber en que manera podría hacerlo. Permanecieron así, ocultos tras las palabras y, al mismo tiempo, con los sentimientos al descubierto, reflejados en sus respectivos semblantes. Justo cuando la diosa parecía animarse a hablar, la puerta del salón de abrió, revelando la presencia de Herse, acompañada de otra doncella.

Las dos jóvenes mujeres ofrecieron una reverencia a su señora y, después, Herse tomó la bandeja que sostenía su compañera para entrar al encuentro de la diosa y el patriarca.

- Aretha salió hace unas horas en busca de los tres, tal como ordenaste. -se dirigió al lemuriano. Sirvió un poco de infusión de hierbas y tendió una taza a cada uno.

- Te agradezco. -Shion bebió un sorbo bajo la atenta mirada de la joven sacerdotisa. La curiosidad en sus ojos no pasó desapercibida.- No hay nada de que preocuparse, Herse. Quizás solo del tiempo.

- ¿No le preocupan sus reacciones?

Athena sopló el humo que salía de su vaso y, sin perderse un segundo de la conversación, centró su vista en Shion. El antiguo lemuriano dejó pasar un instante antes de contestar.

- Hablaba al respecto con Athena. -comenzó.- Definitivamente me consternan los sentimientos que tendrán que enfrentar ante la terrible noticia. Sin duda será devastador para ellos enterarse de esta manera de la noticia, sobre todo por lo reciente que es la situación con Aioria y Máscara de Muerte. Sin embargo… -hizo una pausa.- …confío en que hallaran el coraje para seguir adelante y terminarán con este desafío de una vez por todas.

- Aún así, temo por lo que pueda suceder con ellos.

- Es tarde para temer, Herse.

La doncella agachó la mirada, centrándola en las piezas de cerámica, como si jamás antes hubiese mirada la vajilla tan exquisitamente decorada.

- Shion está en lo cierto. -Athena dejó su infusión de hierbas. Apenas había bebido un sorbo.- Trae las urnas, Herse.

- ¡¿Las urnas? Señora…

- No, Herse. Es suficiente. -detuvo su presuroso andar para enfrentar a su joven sacerdotisa.- Debí hacer esto hace mucho, pero los dioses son dioses y merecen ser respetados. No más. -agregó con un tono que sonaba a reproche, incluso a arrepentimiento.- Shion, prepara todo.

El lemuriano no respondió. Sabía de lo que hablaba su diosa.

- ¿Cuándo, señora? -al fin, preguntó.

- Mañana. Aquí. Si quiero ayudarles, tengo que detener a Ares.

Herse sintió que el corazón se le detenía en el pecho. Dos dioses, señores de la guerra, enfrentados uno contra el otro. La violencia en su máximo esplendor contra una sabiduría herida por la pérdida.

Uno caería y el otro habría de prevalecer.

-7-

La brisa nocturna sopló, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo y hojarasca que, al hacer contacto con las llamas de la fogata, las hicieron chispear. El sonido despertó a Aioros de sus divagaciones. De inmediato llevo su mirada hacia los gemelos, encontrándoles dormidos sobre sus bolsas de equipaje. Sonrió al pensar en lo inofensivos que se veían al dormir.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente, dejándole con aquella horrible ansiedad que venía persiguiéndole desde unos momentos atrás. Pasó la mano sobre su pecho, como si tratara de aliviar un dolor inexistente, pero que se resistía a alejarse. Cansado de esa impotencia, se levantó a caminar.

Un descuido fue suficiente para despertar a los gemelos. Maldijo por lo bajo al pisar un rama seca, que se quebró bajo el peso de sus pies.

- ¿Te vas de paseo y nos abandonas? -la voz somnolienta de Kanon se vio interrumpida por un bostezo.

- ¿Me extrañarías? -Aioros sonrió a duras penas.

- No.

Con la espontaneidad con que se había despertado, Kanon volvió a acostarse. Concilió el sueño en un santiamén, robándose con ello una sonrisa del arquero quien, para sus adentros agradecía esos pequeños arranques del gemelo que a veces, con todo lo odiosos que podían ser, resultaban refrescantes.

- ¿Aioros?

- No me alejaré. Sólo necesito caminar un poco. -asintió ligeramente.

- ¿Quieres compañía? -Saga preguntó, aunque la verdad era que no tenía la menor idea de cómo tranquilizar las inquietudes de su amigo.

- Gracias, pero no tienes que hacerlo.

Saga alzó una ceja al verlo alejarse y perderse en las semipenumbras de un bosque apenas iluminado por la luna. Sin embargo, nadie mejor que Saga para saber lo que un momento a solas podía ayudar, sobre todo, pensó, si el mejor amigo era un idiota como el mismo capaz de ligar dos palabras coherentes de apoyo.

A pesar de todo, se forzó a si mismo a hacer algo al respecto, así que se frotó los ojos para desperezarse y levantose para seguir a su amigo.

No había avanzado más que un par de metros antes de que divisara entre la negrura de los bosques una silueta de cabellos rojizos que le era conocida y que, al igual que él, iba tras los pasos del arquero. De alguna manera se sintió tranquilo de verla, porque estaba seguro de que la ninfa sería de mucho más ayuda que él.

Un tanto menos preocupado, regresó sobre sus pasos.

Mientras, sin detener su andar, Aioros se habría paso entre las ramas de las árboles. Algunas más bajas que el resto se las ingeniaban para enredarse en sus cabellos castaños y, otras, arañaban la piel de su rostro y manos. Sus botas resbalaron un par de veces en el musgo húmedo de los árboles casi llevándolo al piso, salvo por un madero del cual se sujetó a tiempo. Maldijo por lo bajo su estupidez mientras retomaba el camino.

- ¿Harás que corra detrás de ti?

Aioros se detuvo y miró atrás.

- Siempre puedes convertirte en aire y alcanzarme.

- Entonces me atropellarías. -sonrió.

- Probablemente. -agregó el santo con una sonrisa insípida mientras se frotaba sus ojos cansados.

- Un poco de sueño no te caería mal. Necesitas descansar.

- Quisiera hacerlo, Aretha. De verdad que quisiera poder cerrar los ojos y olvidarme por un instante de todo.

- ¿Pero?

- Simplemente no puedo. -se encogió de hombros.

Aretha bajó el rostro, a sabiendas de que las noticias que traía consigo solamente empeorarían la situación. Sin embargo, trató de reponerse a la impresión con el afán de dar por terminado el penoso motivo que la había llevado hasta la mitad de los bosques limitantes con el territorio amazónico.

Dejó escapar un suspiró que puso al descubierto sus preocupaciones delante del arquero, así que se resignó a llevar a cabo su misión, sin más retrasos.

- Hay algo que debes saber. -se detuvo para buscar en el rostro confundido de Aioros alguna señal de lo que pasase por su mente, pero solo encontró aquel gesto de desconcierto que siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa. La diferencia era que, en aquella ocasión, la sonrisa estaba matizada con tristeza.- Es sobre los otros. -agregó.

Estaba oscuro, porque de haber sido de otro forma, Aretha hubiese notado como los colores abandonaron el rostro de Aioros, tornándose fantasmagórico. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se aclaró la garganta, en un desesperado intento de ganar un poco de tiempo antes de que la voz se le quebrase.

- ¿Qué hay con ellos? -la voz del santo tembló.

- Me temo que no hay buenas noticias.

Aretha tuvo que detenerse al ver la reacción que las escasas palabras habían desatado en el castaño. Se acercó a él y pasó su mano sobre la mejilla bronceada de Aioros. Con suavidad, le hizo levantar la mirada, guiándola hacia ella.

- Estoy bien. -Aioros posó la mano, sobre la de la ninfa. La retiró, no sin antes depositar un beso en la punta de aquellos dedos delgados y fríos.- ¿Qué sucede, Aretha? No lo prologues más, por favor.

- Afrodita murió.

Aioros no se movió. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras luchaba porque su respiración no se exaltase, pero no lo consiguió. La piel se le erizó y sintió un agujero en el estómago.

- ¿Cuan… -suspiró para disimular su voz que se quebraba.- ¿Cuándo?

- Hoy. Hace unas horas. -hubo un pesado silencio.- Aioros no tienes que…

- Estoy bien. -mintió. Tosió, aclarándose la garganta.

- No, no lo estás. -la ninfa volvió a tomar el rostro del santo entre sus manos. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo y enjuagó con un beso a una lágrima rebelde que corría por la mejilla.- Detesto verte así.

Aioros cerró los ojos, refugiándose en la caricia.

Hubo otro beso y uno más, primero solo de parte de ella, pero pronto, el santo se encontró a si mismo buscando el contacto. En algún punto, abandonados al momento, sus labios se rozaron, en un toque ínfimo. Entonces, el castaño despertó.

- No debí… -el santo intentó disculparse, sin embargo Aretha se lo impidió.

- Calla. -sus mejillas se había sonrosado.

- Disculpa es que…

- Aioros, basta. No te disculpes. -le acarició el rostro.- Hay algo más que debes saber.

- ¿Más?

- Sí. Aunque esta noticia no es tan desaventurada como la anterior.

- Te escucho.

- Shion, su maestro, está aquí.

Aioros palideció.

-Continuará.-

Pf… apenas a tiempo, jeje. Quería dejarlo listo porque… ¡me voy a la playa el finde! ¡Muajaja (Vil intento de presumir :P). Ya sabes, mis lindos lectores que, como siempre, agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón sus lecturas y comentarios.

Amary22, June Star, RIAADVD, Kisame Hoshigaki, ELI251, marinlucero chiba, Dafne, Dama de las Estrellas, Dai Acuario, Doje-chan, ddmanzanita, kirstty, LadyDeath, DiCrO, kumikoson, Neferet Ichigo, art1sta, IceQueen102, xanxel, Chris, Alfa, Kilder, Mine, shaoran-sagitario, Sakurita 94 y sol angel dpl.

June Star: Lamento la tristeza, bella, pero en algún punto considere necesario hacer esto al pobre Afro. Una decisión un tanto radical, lo sé. Gracias por seguir queriéndome T_T ¡Un besote!

ELI251: Me siento mal por Afro, mucho. Sin embargo, como mencionas, creo que ha muerto con honor y en pelea, como debió ser desde le principio. Si me gustara el tequila, te diría que me convidaras, pero la verdad es que hace que me ahogue u_U , así que mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión. ¡Saluditos!

Dafne: Soy una despiadada escritora, sí u_U Lo soy porque Afrodita está bien muerto el pobre (¡bua!) aunque quizás regrese en algún recuerdo o algo. Te doy muchas gracias por las bonitas palabras sobre el fic y es honor que sea de tus favoritos, aunque tarde tanto en actualizar jeje. Como bien dices, quisiera hacerlo más seguido, pero me es imposible. Ejem… la seguridad de Saga… no prometo nada xD. ¡Un abrazo!

Dai Acuario: Sip, de acuerdo en todo lo que dices. Hay que vengar a Afro y en su momento habrá la oportunidad; la venganza es un plato que se come frío. En cuanto a los demás, hoy si hubo un poco más al respecto, mientras los diferentes planes comienzan a tomar forma. Saludos y ojalá te guste el capi.

LadyDeath: ¡Miles de gracias, preciosa! Aquí hay más ;)

DiCrO: Sniff… lo lamento, DiCro. He sido mala con Afro, con el cangrejo y con un montón de gente también. Al menos me queda la satisfacción que la muerte de Afrodita les pareció a la altura de los sucesos, porque creo esa era mi intención desde el principio. Realmente dudo mucho que Afro regrese, al menos no de la manera en que lo hicieron gato y cangrejo, a lo más, serán en memorias o en palabras de sus propios compañeros. Lo de Nicia, que te simpatizara, ha sido un logro personal del que me siento orgullosa :P Quería algo así para ella, pero no estaba muy segura de lograr cambiar la percepción que tenían de la amazona. Y pues, linda, la venganza se aproxima. ¡Ah! El secretito de los enanos de Masky se reveló al fin, jeje. Mal por tu pobre cangrejo u_U ¡Un beso y abrazo enormes!

Kumikoson: ¡Aw! ¡Lo siento! Creo que maté al santo que te rige T_T Al final, no hubo buenas noticias para Afro y para ti. No me odies T_T ¡Besotes!

Art1sta: Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, leyendo y dejándome saber tus comentarios. La verad es que fue un capítulo un tanto agrio el anterior y este un poco más dado a la estrategia. Efectivamente, la ayuda va en camino para el resto de los santos, aunque se han conseguido un poco de apoyo dentro de la tierra amazónica. Y los niños de Masky… me siento culpable T_T Pues, aquí un capítulo más de este drama de nuestros muchachos. Espero que te gustase. ¡Besitos!

Chris: No me voy a cansar de pedir disculpas. ¡Perdón! Ya volví a hacer de las mías y le tocó al pobre Afro esta vez. Solo me alegra el saber que la pelea les ha parecido digna y apropiada para un santo de ese rango, en las condiciones en que estaba obligado a pelear. Pasando a los aprendices, creo que ahora el panorama se ve un poco más complicado para el cangrejo dorado, aunque coincido contigo en que Nix sería un buen complemento para él y, sin duda, sorprendería al resto. Me queda despedirme y agradecerte por al lectura. ¡Besotes!

Kilder: Nop, Afro no estaba desmayado, el lado malévolo de Sunrise lo mató, sniff. Hasta donde puedo decirte, Hipólita ha demostrado ser hija de Ares en todos los sentidos; es egoísta y únicamente buscar poder a como dé lugar. Se merece lo que le sucede y le sucederá :P El momento de Phineas se viene, solo es cuestión de que mi mentecilla termine de componer el desastre que ha causado. Muchos abrazos.

Sólo me queda esperar que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos veremos en el siguiente. ¡Ah! Jael, Mine, cumplí. Ojalá haya quedado bien ;)

Un beso para todos.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	35. Gritos de guerra

_**Capítulo 35**_

_**Gritos de guerra**_

-1-

Regresó sobre sus pasos, envuelto en un torbellino de emociones. Todo su cuerpo exudaba ansiedad y, hasta el más ínfimo de sus gestos, le traicionaba. Sentía el camino frente a él haciéndose eterno porque, sin importar cuando caminara, no encontraba el lugar donde había dejado a sus compañeros. El bosque se cerraba a su alrededor mientras las ramas de los árboles se ensañaban una vez más en su contra. Entonces, en la negrura de la noche distinguió la llama agonizante de la hoguera que marcaba el sitio del campamento.

Sólo cuando la chispa naranja se reflejó en sus pupilas, Aioros detuvo su andar. Apretó los puños, sintiendo la punta fría de sus dedos rozando la palma de las manos. De entre sus labios, un suspiro escapó.

Se apresuró a recorrer los pocos metros que le separaban de donde yacían los gemelos y, pasando sobre ellos, les despertó.

— Arriba. — los ojos somnolientos de Kanon se abrieron al sonido de su voz.

Desconcertado por el súbito despertar y ante la obvia presencia de la oscuridad de la noche aún rodeándoles, el gemelo se sentó con pereza. Buscó entre las sombras la figura de su hermano, encontrándole cerca de él. Su rostro, semi bañado por la luz del fuego, denotaba la misma confusión que a él le asolaba.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo, arquero? — preguntó, interrumpido por un bostezo. — El Sol ni siquiera ha aparecido.

— Hay malas noticias. — hizo una pausa que alarmó a sus compañeros.

— Habla. Me pones nervioso. — Kanon se puso de pie para rebuscar el pellejo lleno de agua que mantenía guardado entre sus cosas. Lo encontró y bebió un poco.

— Se trata de Afrodita. —dijo en un murmullo. De inmediato, los rostros de los gemelos se tensaron, pero una seña de Aioros les urgió a permitirle continuar. — Está muerto.

Habiendo pronunciando la fatídica afirmación, desistió de agregar algo más. Agachó la mirada, ocultando sus zafiros entre las mechas de cabello castaño que caían sobre su frente. Se esforzó por no dejar escapar nada, ni siquiera un suspiro; quebrarse no era una opción en esos momentos. Por una fracción de instante separó la vista del suelo para clavarla en los santos de Géminis. Saga permanecía estático, con aquella mirada que era tan difícil de interpretar aún para él que le conocía por encima del resto. Kanon, en cambio, temblaba con rabia.

— Kanon… — susurró, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir más, el gemelo estalló.

Con un brinco se puso de pie, bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos iguales. Caminó dibujando una línea en el polvo del piso, la cual repasó en varias ocasiones. Vociferó, gritó y dejó escapar toda la ira que le carcomía por dentro. Por fin, cuando la voz por fin se le aclaró y la razón regresó a su tribulada mente, suspiró.

— ¡Tarde! ¡Llegamos tarde! — exclamó. — ¡Por una maldita vez deberíamos hacer las cosas bien!

Aunque hubiesen deseado objetar, ni Géminis ni Sagitario encontraron las palabras para hacerlo. En el fondo, sentían esa frustración que Kanon se había atrevido a externar y, muy a su pesar, compartían la afirmación del gemelo.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado? — murmuró el mayor de los dos peliazules.

— Aretha.

— ¿La ninfa? ¿Está segura de esto? — terció el marina.

— Jamás jugaría con información como esta. Cayó en las batallas que Hipólita ha organizado, si esto sigue así…

— Iremos por el resto, les sacaremos y haremos que esas malditas mujeres paguen cada uno de sus crímenes. Su sangre por la nuestra. ¿Tienes el mapa de Temiscira que nos dio Anaxos? — Kanon preguntó a Aioros.

Pero antes de que el arquero tuviera la oportunidad de responderle, Kanon se había puesto de pie y hurgaba entre las cosas del castaño en busca del mapa. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba: un viejo rollo de piel seca de carnero sobre el cual se hallaba bosquejada la ciudad de Temiscira. Se notaba, por lo burdo de los diseños, que dicho plano había sido hecho con prisa. Muchos de los dibujos en él carecían de forma aunque la cantidad de detalles y de sitios señalados era importante.

Kanon tomó el pergamino, desenrollándole con cuidado mientras lo tendía sobre el suelo. Colocó piedras en las esquinas para evitar que volviera a cerrarse. Después, fijó la vista en él por varios segundos, sin molestarse en compartir sus pensamientos.

— Aquí. — habló, a la vez que, con una vara de madera, señaló dos puntos en específico. — El palacio de Temiscira y los calabozos; son nuestras metas. Primero tendremos que averiguar si tienen a los otros en las catacumbas o las prisiones convencionales.

— Aretha puede conseguir esa información por nosotros. — Aioros asintió.

— Pídele que lo haga.

— De estar en las prisiones externas, será un problema cruzar por el recinto de la Hermandad. — Saga interrumpió, señalando el lugar donde estaba el palacete de piedra que servía de hogar a las guerreras de élite.

— Tendremos que encontrar la forma de sacarlas de ahí.

— Sé como hacerlo. — Kanon sonrió. — Si salimos de esta, arquero, tendrás que comportarte _muy_ bien con la ninfa. Sabes a que me refiero, ¿verdad? — le miró con travesura y por el rabillo de ojo. Habiendo conseguido que Aioros se sintiera incómodo y externara lo embarazoso del comentario, retomó la seriedad. — Ella será la distracción que necesitamos.

— ¿No estará en peligro? — Aioros preguntó casi en un murmullo.

— No más que el resto, pero la necesitamos. — resignado, el castaño asintió.

— Podríamos usarla también para encontrar a la sacerdotisa. — Saga torció ligeramente la boca al darse cuenta que ignoraban por completo donde podría estar la joven chica.

— Cierto. — Kanon suspiró y, a diferencia de su gemelo, él no dudo en demostrar con sus gestos la molestia que la joven pitonisa significaba. — Tú irás por ella, Aioros.

— ¿Perdón?

— Puedes llevar a la ninfa contigo. Además, la gente tiende a confiar más en tu rostro de inocencia que en el nuestro y, dado que ella no nos conoce, te iría mejor a ti que a nosotros.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — terció Saga.

Por un momento, hubo silencio entre los tres, aunque ninguno estaba completamente seguro de a quien pertenecían las reacciones que lo causaron. Al fin, Kanon abandonó el letargo, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza a manera de negación. Volvió a concentrarse en el mapa.

— Como sea… — retomó la conversación. — Eso nos deja a nosotros para rescatar a los otros y conseguir el cinturón.

— Hipólita es hija de Ares. — dijo el gemelo mayor. — Si Poseidón fue capaz de hallar algo diferente en mí, no dudo que ella también sea capaz de hacerlo; mucho más si hablamos de su padre.

— Eso es verdad. Lo mejor será que te encargues de liberar a Dohko y los demás, mientras Kanon lidia con Hipólita.

— ¡Un momento! — Kanon se incorporó y miró de uno a otro santo con incredulidad. — ¿Poseidón? ¿Cuándo viste a Poseidón?

Géminis y Sagitario intercambiaron miradas. Sabían que tendrían que decir la verdad.

— Poseidón fue quien te despertó, Kanon. — Aioros habló primero.

— Mientras tú estabas inconsciente y Athena no estaba en condiciones de ayudarte más, Poseidón se presentó en el templo. — explicó el otro gemelo. — No sabemos los motivos de su visita a Atenas, pero Aioros salió con la idea de que el único que podría hacer algo por ti, sería precisamente él. Al final, resultó que tenía razón.

— ¿Poseidón me despertó? — sus ojos no ocultaban la sorpresa mientras su tez tomaba un tono blanquecino.

— Sí.

— ¿Se puede saber cuando pensaban mencionar ese pequeño detalle? — siseó. Los dos santos se encogieron de hombros.

— Mira como estás reaccionando, Kanon. ¿Por qué crees que tu hermano y yo no te dijimos nada al respecto?

— ¡¿Cómo querían que reaccionará? ¡Era importante y me lo ocultaron! — exclamó, poniéndose en pie de un solo impulso.

— ¡Lo único importante era que despertaste! — sorprendiéndole, Saga se había parado casi tan rápido como él, clavando su mirada cargada de decepción en el rostro de su gemelo. — El resto no importaba.

Una larga pausa se apoderó de la conversación mientras los ojos azules de Aioros miraban de uno a otro gemelo, expectante de cómo terminaría todo. Vio a Kanon tensar la mandíbula ante el gesto atribulado de Saga; y también presenció como este último ahogaba los deseos de hablar más de lo que debería.

Lo que duró en realidad un instante pareció más, pero el arquero solo suspiró tranquilo cuando el general marino reencontró la calma para sentarse de nuevo junto al mapa.

— No quiero estar en deuda con ningún otro dios que no sea Athena… — dijo con un hilo de voz. —…mucho menos en este lugar. Las lealtades divididas no funcionan en este mundo.

— No estás en deuda con nadie. No fuiste tú quien pidió ser salvado.

— No, pero ustedes lo están. Ustedes pidieron el favor de un dios que no tiene compromiso ninguno con nosotros y, ahora…

— Solo cállate, Kanon. — Saga se había vuelo a sentar a su lado, pero evitaba a toda costa mirarlo. — Dejarte postrado en esa cama no era opción… sin importar lo que sucediera, tú tenías que despertar.

Kanon tragó saliva.

— Gracias. — susurró.

Nadie más habló después de ello.

El cielo había tomado un tono grisáceo que anunciaba el albor de la mañana. Unas cuantas nubes de un color más oscuro flotaban con el aire mientras un par de gotas comenzaban a caer sobre ellos. Pronto, el cielo se abrió y la lluvia corrió con ligereza, extinguiendo por completo la hoguera. El augurio no era bueno, pero el viaje todavía era largo.

Con sus compañeros en mente, retomaron el camino hacia la ciudad amazónica.

-2-

El sonido de los pasos presurosos fue acallado por la alfombra de color carmesí del megaron. Al final del sendero dibujado con la tela sobre el piso de blanco mármol, se alzaba el trono de la reina amazona. El andar de Ge terminó justamente ahí, a sus pies, donde le ofreció una reverencia a su soberana.

— Mi reina. — le saludó, guardando para si una tenue sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Podrías explicarme que sucede, Ge? — la amazona alzó la vista. Fingió demencia, pero la castaña no le permitiría salirse con la suya. — Los santos de Athena, ¿por qué desobedeciste mis órdenes de enviarlos a las catacumbas?

Ge se mantuvo en silencio.

— Las prisiones cercanas a nuestra hermandad son más seguras para ellos, mi señora. Aquí, no estaríamos en completo control. — dijo.

— ¿Control? — siseó la reina. — ¿Acaso no fueron tú y tus hermanas quienes costaron la vida de la mitad de la guardia real defendiendo a uno de esos hombres? Y ahora, ¿los quieres bajo control?

— La guardia real insultó a una de las nuestras al intervenir en su combate. — no lo dijo con palabras, pero Hipólita sabía que su nombre estaba implícito en aquella queja. — Lo que hicimos, simplemente fue igualar las condiciones.

— En contra de _mis_ órdenes.

— Hicimos lo que, a nuestro parecer, era necesario. Nada más. — respondió.

— De ahora en adelante, se hace lo que _yo_ diga, no lo que sea necesario. — terminó, cortante, con la discusión.

El rostro de Hipólita carecía de emoción alguna. Solo observaba a su subordinada con aquella mirada vacía, pero llena de arrogancia y orgullo, que había heredado de su padre. Se sintió infinitamente satisfecha cuando vio asentir a Ge.

— ¿Deseas que se les traslade de regreso a las catacumbas? — preguntó con fingida sumisión.

— No pretendo arriesgarme a moverlos de nuevo. Déjalos donde están. — la reina se levantó y caminó, dejando tras de sí a Ge. — Pero será Dareia quien se encargará de ellos. — no vio la reacción de su miliciana, sin embargo sabía que su decisión la irritaba. — Y, Ge, no quiero más problemas, ¿comprendes?

— Sí. — afiló la mirada.

— Bien. Hazlo saber a tus hermanas. — no dijo más, sino que abandonó la sala.

Ge escuchó la puerta de madera cerrarse detrás de ella. Volteó, encontrándose con que estaba sola. Entonces, maldijo. Esperó unos minutos antes de girar sobre sus talones para regresar por donde había llegado. A pesar de la actitud de la soberana amazona, Ge estaba satisfecha; con todo y la insistencia, los santos seguían en su poder. Si Dareia constituía un problema, se asegurarían de resolverlo.

-3-

— Maestro, ¿cuál es exactamente el plan? — se oyó a Milo.

Dohko desvió su mirada turquesa hacia el joven escorpión, más no supo que responder a su cuestionamiento.

— No tengo la menor idea. — por fin replicó. — Sólo sé que no podemos confiarnos de ellas. No sabemos que es exactamente lo que pretenden.

— ¿Y Shura? ¿Qué pasará con la cabra? — volvió a preguntar el peliazul. — Nadie aquí estará pensando en largarse y dejarlo, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que no, Milo. Deja de pensar en idioteces. — le reprendió Camus. — No vamos a dejar a nadie atrás. Si salimos de aquí, lo haremos todos juntos.

— Eso ya no es posible. — soltó con amargura.

Sus palabras terminaron de hundir al grupo en un incómodo y doloroso silencio que no se rompió por varios minutos hasta que el santo de Libra retomó la palabra.

— Antes de poner un solo pie fuera de esta ciudad, nos aseguraremos de llevar a Shura con nosotros.

— ¿Y el ceñidor? — preguntó Aldebarán.

— No van a entregarlo de ningún modo. — acotó Mu, sentado contra la fría piedra de los gruesos muros de la prisión. — Y, regresar aquí sería un suicidio.

— Intentar hacernos de él, en esta situación, también lo sería. — dijo Shaka.

— Parece que, sin importar lo que decidamos, estamos jodidamente muertos. — Milo sopló sus flecos con frustración y dejó escapar una risita sardónica. — Tampoco sabemos nada de la mujer que se supone nos ayudará con Aioria y Mascara de Muerte. Somos un maldito fracaso. — terminó, en un susurro.

Nadie en la angosta celda replicó nada.

Afuera todavía llovía. No podían ver la lluvia y tampoco escucharla, pero una insistente gotera que se había formado en la unión de las rocas hacía evidente el exceso de agua que había caído sobre Temiscira. Tampoco sabían si era a causa del clima, pero sentían como las puntas de los dedos de sus manos estaban tan frías como si el invierno azotara. Al final, las circunstancias comenzaban a sobrepasarlos. Consciente de los ánimos sombríos, Dohko arrugó el semblante mientras se concentraba en encontrar una solución al insostenible problema.

-4-

Llovía.

Parecía que la lluvia había durado por semanas, pero tan solo unas pocas horas habían transcurrido desde que las nubes cayeran sobre la ciudad. La casa de sanación, usualmente húmeda y oscuras, se sentía más fría que de costumbre. Un rancio aroma a hierbas medicinales se esparcía, llegando a colarse incluso en el más recóndito rincón y aportaba un desagradable aire al ya depresivo ambiente.

Rendido al aburrimiento y al fastidio, Shura se decidió a abandonar su lecho de sábanas duras. Se estiró todo lo que el cuerpo le permitió para alcanzar la diminuta ventaba que servía de respiradero a la estrecha habitación, pero sus esfuerzos no tuvieron éxito. Entonces, oteó el espacio en busca de opciones, más ninguna le convenció en absoluto. La vieja silla en la que solía sentarse Tarsila simplemente no resistiría su peso, mientras que la mesa de madera cojeaba de una pata, por lo que tampoco constituía una buena alternativa para sus adormecidos reflejos. Al final, todo se redujo a su cama.

Se puso en ello a la brevedad.

Jaló la cama, que rechinó al barrerse sobre el piso de piedra, hasta situarla junto a la pared, debajo del cubo de luz. Se encaramó y, por fin, tuvo una mirada al exterior.

No había nada particularmente interesante afuera. Como había escuchado, la lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre el pequeño jardín de la casa. La arena, que cubría la mayor parte del terreno despejado, se había mezclado con el agua convirtiendo el lugar en un agujero de fango amarillento. Las nubes, de un color grisáceo, escondían la luz del Sol detrás de sus sombras y dejaban a los rayos la oportunidad de iluminar el cielo de vez en cuando.

— ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

La voz cansada de la anciana terminó ocasionándole un susto que quedó en el olvido al reconocer el rostro surcado de Tarsila. La vieja le miró, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de desaprobación en el semblante.

— Quería ver que hay ahí afuera. — respondió, devolviendo su atención al exterior de su habitación.

— Puedes caerte. Todavía tienes problemas con el equilibrio. — le jaló de la camisa en un intento de hacerlo desistir.

— ¿Qué es ese lugar?

— Es el jardín interior. ¿Para que quieres saberlo? — la mujer torció la boca al saberse ignorada.

— Si voy a salir de aquí, debo saber como hacerlo.

— No tendría mucho caso que mires por la ventana.

— Al menos sé por donde no ir. — Shura subió los hombros. Después, con calma, se bajó de la cama.

— No tiene caso, muchacho. — la anciana suspiró. — Si vas a salir de aquí, lo harás de la mano de las Hermanas; de ninguna otra forma. No quisiera ser pesimista, pero aunque la Hermandad este de su parte, Hipólita y el resto de la milicia no les dejarán nada fácil.

— No soy ingenuo, Tarsila. — le dijo.

Callaron mientras ella examinaba las pupilas de Shura ayudándose de una vela casi extinta. Tras ello, se retiró hacia la mesa para preparar una más de aquellas infusiones que el cabrito de oro había aprendido a odiar.

— De cualquier manera, este lugar es un laberinto… literalmente. — habló la mayor. — Su diseño casi circular lo convierte en quebradero de cabeza, sobretodo para quienes no están familiarizados con él.

— Genial. —masculló entre dientes el peliverde.

— Deja de quejarte. — río la mujer, mostrando su dentadura envejecida. — Seguramente lo conseguirás. Eres un hombre con suerte.

— ¿Suerte?

— Sí, suerte. Estás vivo, y eso es mucho más de lo que puede decir la mayoría de aquellos que se han atrevido a beberse la Sangre de Asir. Siendo honesta, o me explico como es posible que sobrevivieras. — oyó al santo suspirar, así que hizo una pausa. — La fiebre te azotaba una noche y al amanecer, nada. Te digo, muchacho, sin duda eres de la estima de la diosa virgen.

El santo de Capricornio no respondió, sino que se limitó a beberse lo más rápido posible la bizarra mezcla de sabor penetrante. Su rostro evidenció la desagradable sensación.

De pronto, algo en su interior vibró. La tenue esencia de un sabor conocido se impregnó en su paladar, disparando recuerdos del sueño que experimentase bajo la agonía de las fiebres. Como un golpe, cada instante de ese noche se recreó en su cabeza. Volvió a sentir el toque de las manos temblorosas de su diosa sobre cuerpo, escuchó la suavidad de sus palabras y saboreó la tibieza de sus labios.

— Oye, muchacho. Despierta. —Tarsila chasqueó los dedos en busca de su atención.

— Perdón. — respondió tratando de liberarse de sus pensamientos. — Es que este remedio…

— Es nuevo. Veremos que tan bien te va con él. — se apresuró a decir la mujer. Shura, al escuchar la respuesta, alzó una ceja. — ¿Pasa algo?

Sacudió la cabeza en negativa, más las ideas continuaron rondando su cabeza.

¿Podía un sueño alcanzar ese nivel de claridad o estaba perdiendo la cordura?

-5-

Artemisa le miró y cruzó los brazos con sobrada suspicacia. Trató de ocultar el recelo que sentía, pero la tensión en sus rasgos dejaba al descubierto sus pensamientos. El día recién empezaba, así que la situación le había pillado completamente desprevenida.

Cómo cada día, por las mañanas, visitaba a Orión. Le gustaba llevarle el desayuno y acompañarlo mientras comía. Pasaban juntos varios minutos que nunca parecían suficientes para la diosa, minutos que se iban entre risas y muestras de cariño que ella deseaba atesorar por siempre. Pero no ese día.

Desde el principio, Orión se había visto diferente. No sabía definirlo con exactitud, sin embargo Artemisa sentía algo tirante en el modo en que se mostraba. Nerviosismo; algo tan inusual en él. A pesar de todo, no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto y, en la medida de lo posible, había tratado de obviar las señales. Llegado cierto punto, al leer en el castaño la ansiedad de decir algo que hasta ese momento callara, la diosa sintió que no tenía más alternativa que preguntar.

— Me gustaría salir de aquí… al menos un rato. — le había respondido él, y ella sintió el mundo caerse encima.

— No sé si sea una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no? No pienso ir más allá de tus dominios, Artemisa. Conozco mis límites, pero este encierro terminará enloqueciéndome.

La rubia guardó silencio. Tomó una uva del platón de plata en el que servía la comida de su huésped y, mordisqueándola con desazón, caminó hasta detenerse junto a la ventana. A lo lejos, Máscara de Muerte practicaba con sus tres aprendices. Los niños estaban sentados sobre el verde pasto; sus piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados en señal de concentración. Pequeñas esferas de energía danzaban erráticamente en su manos, bajo la atenta vigilancia del santo peliazul que caminaba entre ellos. Cuando la esfera del pequeño Corban estalló, Máscara de Muerte le dio un coscorrón que arrancó una sonora queja del pequeño quien, después de la graciosa reacción, volvió a enfrascarse en su entrenamiento.

— Parecen llevarse mejor. — al escuchar la voz de Aioria detrás de ella, Artemisa se respingó.

— Eso parece. Pero no sé hasta que punto confiar en lo que veo cuando se trata de ese hombre. —afiló la mirada.

Después, dispuesta a no observar más, giró sobre sus talones de regreso a la cama. Aioria no tardó en unírsele, tomando asiento a su lado.

— Oye, — apartó un mechón rubio tras el cual se ocultaba la mirada de la deidad. — Mi petición no tenía la intención de preocuparte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Eso no hace que me inquiete menos. — suspiró.

— Es sólo un poco de espacio. Eventualmente tendré que salir de esta habitación, así que, ¿por qué no ahora?

— Supongo que tienes razón. Pero debes prometer que serás cuidadoso.

— Lo seré. — asintió.

— Apolo no puede saber que estás aquí, que estás vivo. Si descubre el engaño, se enfurecerá y solo Zeus sabe de lo que podría ser capaz al sentirse burlado.

Aioria arrugó el ceño. Encontraba la respuesta terriblemente irritante, no sólo por la sumisión que la diosa de la Luna demostraba hacia su gemelo, sino también por el control que Apolo ejercía en sus decisiones y que, al final, había terminado costando la vida del cazador mitológico.

— ¿Por qué se lo permites? — soltó. Ella se tornó dubitativa. — ¿Por qué le permites controlar cada detalle de tu vida? ¿Se merece tanto respeto de tu parte?

La pregunta surgió con una determinación tan fuerte, que Artemisa no pudo sino sorprenderse de la conducta del que pensaba era Orión; esa no era una faceta que le distinguiera.

— Es mi hermano y, por sobre todo, es lo único que tengo, además de a ti. — replicó.

— Eso no le da derecho a manejarte a su gusto y tampoco significa que debas obedecerle en todo. — la observó de reojo a pesar de que Artemisa esquivó su mirada. — Un hermano que te ama no debe nunca ponerte en el predicamento de elegir entre tu felicidad y su cariño. Simplemente no es justo.

— Apolo solamente me protege; siempre lo ha hecho. De los maltratos de Hera, de todo aquel que desee hacerme daño,…

— ¿Del amor? — terció el santo de Leo.

— Sí, del amor. — aceptó la deidad. Suspiró.

— El amor no es algo de lo que deban protegerte, o al menos no debería serlo.

— Eso no importa ya. — deseosa de cambiar el tema, se giró para tomar el rostro masculino entre sus manos. Depositó un beso sobre los labios del león. — Ahora estamos juntos y nada podrá cambiarlo. — una punzada de culpa golpeó el corazón de Aioria ante la muestra de cariño. Con todo, se obligó a continuar con la mentira.

— ¿Pretendes ocultarme para siempre? — preguntó.

— ¡No! — ella se apresuró a responder mientras lo besaba incesantemente. — Solo será por un tiempo. Lo prometo. Te lo suplico, Orión, ten un poco de paciencia.

— Trato, hago mi esfuerzo. Pero sigo sin entender porque él puede andar por ahí como si nada. — apuntó hacia la ventana, en alusión a Máscara de Muerte. — Y yo no puedo poner un solo pelo fuera de esta habitación. — bufó.

No dijo nada más, sino que se levantó, dejándola con sus caricias. No fue necesario que viera su rostro para saberla desconcertada, y supo que le representaba la ventaja que tanto necesitaba.

— ¿Para que quieres salir? Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas.

— Sí, todo menos libertad. — susurró.

Un súbito sentimiento de culpabilidad llenó el corazón de la diosa de la Luna al ver al que creía Orión en semejante estado. No se sentía cómoda tomando una decisión tan delicada, pero también era consciente de que las peticiones no cederían hasta obtener una respuesta. Entonces, agachó la mirada.

— Dame un poco de tiempo. Tengo que hacer algunos arreglos antes de poder permitirte el salir de este lugar. — aceptó, pero no estaba convencida.

— ¿Será mucho?

— Unos pocos días. Después, podrás hacer como te parezca, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Es una promesa? — volteó para regalarle una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

— Lo es. Quiero que te sientas feliz.

Esta vez, el león no supo responder. Solo se permitió observarla, sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, mientras ella se aproximaba a él con pasos dubitativos. Se detuvo frente a él para examinarlo con tanto recelo que por un instante Aioria sintió su plan peligrar. Sin embargo, antes de que Artemisa pudiera hacer algo más, la ansió contra si, arropándola en un abrazo ajustado.

— Ven aquí. — la apretó contra su pecho.

Los segundos que transcurrieron sin que ella devolviera el abrazo parecieron interminables para el joven león quien únicamente se permitió respirar en paz cuando Artemisa cerró sus brazos alrededor de él.

-6-

Recostada en los grandes asientos acojinados de sus aposentos, Hipólita perdió la mirada en la copa de vino que tenía en la mano. No gustaba de ahogar sus pesares en vino y tampoco disfrutaba los excesos de Dionisio, pero ese día su cuerpo clamaba por un poco de calma que decidió buscar en el fondo de su cáliz. Y, a pesar de desear consumirse en el efecto, le había sido imposible beber más de un par de sorbos del grueso vino sin diluir. Asqueada, dejó la copa de lado.

— ¡Señora! — oyó llamar a la puerta y, sin desearlo, una amarga sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios.

— Adelante. — contestó sin levantar la voz.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió mientras un rayo de la luz externa se permitió adentrarse en la semipenumbra que el día lluvioso dejaba a su paso. Rompiendo el sendero de la luz de las hogueras, una larga y deforme sombra también entró hasta alcanzar los pies de la semidiosa amazona. Ella, levantó la mirada para posarla sobre las dos mujeres guerreras que caminaban torpemente, arrastrando de ambos brazos a un tercera joven, cuya fisonomía, más delicada que la de las primeras, delataba su falta de entrenamiento en las artes de Ares.

El cuerpo delicado y famélico de la chica golpeó el piso con fuerza al ser arrojada cerca de los cojines de Hipólita; un gemido de dolor abandonó sus labios resecos.

— Frágil e ingenua Phineas. — Hipolita se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella. Se agachó cerca de la peliplateada, asiendo su barbilla para obligarla a levantar la vista hacia ella. — ¿Qué se siente respirar algo más que el aire enrarecido de tu maldita prisión? — preguntó con sorna.

— La peste de este lugar es menos soportable que la de mi prisión, reina. — respondió la joven.

La mano de Hipólita se plasmó en las mejillas pálidas de Phineas cuando la golpeó, llena de rabia. No sabía que era peor: si la mirada blanquecina y transparente que se fijaba en ella con indiferencia y reto, o la lengua venenosa de la pitonisa caída en desgracia. Cualquiera que fue la razón, algún día se encargaría de desaparecerla.

— ¡Estoy cansado de tus desplantes, maldita mujer! — siseó, rabiosa. — Y también lo estoy de tus juegos. Quiero la verdad, _ahora_. No más acertijos, no más verdades ocultas; habla o te haré hacerlo.

— No quieres el peso de mi muerte sobre tu cabeza. — Phineas la enfrentó una vez más.

— Existen otras maneras de soltar a tu lengua. — rió. — Tus ojos… — continuó. — me resultan desconcertantes. Quizás, si los arranco de sus órbitas, se verán menos impresionantes.

Lejos de intimidarse por la temible amenaza, Phineas se irguió todavía más. Frunció el ceño, apropiándose de una postura de completo desafío hacia la reina por la que no sentía respeto alguno.

— Hazlo. No necesito de estos ojos para verte caer.

Por segunda ocasión, la mano de Hipólita encontró el rostro de la vidente; esta vez, con más violencia. Un par de golpes siguieron al primero hasta que un delgado hilo de sangre se coló a través de la comisura de los labios de Phineas.

— No me retes, estúpida. No me conoces, pero te advierto que estás a punto de pasar los límites de mi paciencia. — alzó su túnica y buscó por la daga que tenía atada a la pierna con hilos de cuero. La tomó con firmeza mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba los cabellos de la joven, obligándola a levantar el rostro. La punta de metal se clavó sobre su pómulo, cerca del ojo liberando una gota de sangre. — Dime en este momento quien es aquel a quien busco.

— ¿Para que deseas saberlo, reina? Conocer el destino no significa que puedas cambiarlo. — susurró.

— El nombre, Phineas. — presionó el arma. La joven de cabellos de plata tembló.

— Su nombre no es uno que conozca, pero su sangre no ha sido vertida sobre tu suelo. Si deseas encontrarle, no lo harás en este lugar. — Phineas confesó.

Había hablado no por miedo ni a causa de las intimidaciones de la belicosa amazona, sino porque sabía que sus palabras traían nada más que desconcierto. Hipólita había derramado sangre amazona, perdido el honor de su reino y arriesgado su poder por nada.

— ¿Qué? — su voz sonó como un silbido; débil y vacío.

— Él vendrá a ti y no tú a él, reina; y, cuando lo haga, entonces conocerás el camino que se abre delante del cual no habrá retorno.

— Todo esto… por nada. — incapaz de evitarlo, un lágrima de rabia escapó de sus ojos húmedos, resbalando por su mejilla.

— No, no ha sido por nada. — Phineas dibujó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. — Era necesario, ellos eran necesarios, para cumplir el augurio de los dioses. Pero he de advertirte que cada gota de su sangre será pagada con creces por este pueblo al que los dioses han olvidado.

— No necesito de los malditos dioses ni de sus caprichos disfrazados de favores. Si he de escribir mi destino, será por mi mano y no la de ellos.

— Me temo que no posees opción alguna; está escrito ya. No hay marcha atrás para ti. — susurró, ahogando en el tono firme de su voz el dolor que le sentía.

Cada palabra, el murmullo de esa risa tímida pero a la vez cínica, enardecía el odio de Hipólita. Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras el instinto asesino surgía del interior de su alma, posesionándose de ella y arrastrándola a una oscuridad en la que solamente prevalecían sus instintos.

Al final, cegada por las emociones apretó el arma contra Phineas. La sangre corrió por la hoja en medio de un aullido de dolor que fue opacado por el eco de un trueno en las lejanías.

-7-

— ¡¿Qué les parece? — resonó con cinismo la voz del dios mensajero. — ¡Una fiesta en mi propio templo y soy el último en enterarse! ¡Esto es un atropello!

La pareja de recién llegados ignoró aquel comentario y continuaron avanzando al encuentro de su igual. Perséfone sonrió casi con tanto descaro como su anfitrión mientras enredaba los dedos en su larga cabellera de un verde vibrante. A su lado, indescifrable como siempre, Poseidón perdió la mirada cerúlea en su sobrino, más rápidamente giró para centrarse en la espigada figura que acompañaba a Hermes.

— Apolo. — le saludó, no sin antes bajar la cabeza en una ligera reverencia que fue correspondida e imitada por la deidad de Sol.

— Poseidón, Perséfone. — habló con un dejo de voz.

— Curiosos los caminos que nos traen a todos hasta aquí. — la reina del Inframundo sonrió. Un risa retorcida. — ¿Has estado jugando con otros dioses, Hermes? — agregó socarronamente.

— La única diosa con la que he jugado, hermosa, eres tú. — la mirada lasciva del peliturquesa recayó en ella quien, lejos de intimidarse, la sostuvo.

— Es suficiente, Hermes. — intervino el señor de los mares. Sutilmente, se interpuso entre la pareja de dioses más jóvenes.

— Ya, ya, tío. No pienso saltar sobre ella, si eso es lo que te preocupa. — rió — Al menos no mientras ustedes estén aquí, lo cual, siendo honestos me resulta molesto.

Ninguno de los otros tres respondió a las palabras del mensajero, que no tuvo más remedio que soplar los flecos que cubrían su frente y dejarse caer en una kliné cercana. Repasó con sus ojos azules los rostros de sus iguales hasta que, fastidiado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, enajenándose de ellos.

— Si no tienen nada que decir, conocen el camino de salida. — soltó.

— Mi pregunta sigue sin ser resuelta. — Apolo se había adelantado. Sus ojos de zafiro se posaron en Hermes con insistencia.

Por un segundo, el mensajero divino se pensó su respuesta.

— No creo tener la respuesta a tus cuestionamientos, hermano. — admitió, chasqueando la lengua. Subió los hombros, restando importancia a la situación y rascó su propia cabeza con desenfado. — Me parece que sabes quien puede responder todas tus dudas, así que también sabrás que te encuentras en el lugar equivocado.

— No. Creo que estoy en el lugar correcto. — acotó.

— Tus suposiciones son infundadas, Apolo. — se apresuró a corregirle el mensajero. Todo ocurría bajo las miradas repletas de intriga de la otra pareja de dioses. — No tengo ninguna relación con tus problemas.

Por más que se esforzó por disimular, no pudo contenerse de observar de reojo a Poseidón y a Perséfone. Se preocupaba, en el fondo, de que los misterios que se entrelazaban alrededor de ambas historias quedaran la descubierto.

— Sabes que no creo una sola palabra que abandona tus labios, ¿verdad? — Apolo afiló la mirada, delatando cierta rabia que hasta entonces había escondido. — Tú eres el único que ha podido ayudarle, Hermes. Aunque no comprendo del todo las razones que te han llevado a apoyarla en semejante locura.

— Oye, los problemas de tu hermana son tuyos, no míos. Soluciónalos. — encogió los hombros.

Apolo estaba a punto de inmiscuirse en un ir y venir de diretes cuando la suave voz de la esposa de Hades rompió el ambiente tenso.

— ¿Artemisa está en problemas?

— No sé si _problema_ sea la palabra adecuada. — se burló el dios de las sandalias aladas. — En realidad, nuestro querido Apolo sufre un ataque de celos… otra vez. — dejó escapar una maliciosa carcajada.

— Creí que no era asunto tuyo. — siseó el pelirrojo.

— No lo es, pero es que es sumamente divertido ver como te altera una demostración de sentimientos por parte de tu hermana.

— Pensé que habíamos superado esto. — terció Poseidón, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación. — Artemisa es un diosa, como tú y como yo, tu hermana mayor cuyas decisiones deberías aprender a respetar. — habló con dureza, temiendo que a sus palabras las arrastrara el viento. — Crece, Apolo.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Nada de lo que Artemisa haga debería ser asunto tuyo. — habló Perséfone.

— Tampoco es de ustedes. — Apolo agravó su tono.

— ¡De acuerdo en ambas cosas! — se carcajeó Hermes. — Ahora, ¿por qué no se largan todos? ¿Eh?

El eco de sus sandalias sonó entre el grupo mientras el de cabellos turquesas emprendía la huída, sin embargo no pudo avanzar mucho antes de ser detenido por el dios del tridente.

— Podrás haber terminado tu plática con Apolo, pero Perséfone y yo tenemos preguntas todavía sin respuesta. — le dijo. Hermes suspiró.

— Me siento acosado. —giró los ojos con fastidio.

— Lo estás, cariño. Y, si tuvieras la inteligencia para mantenerte lejos de la cama de Artemisa, seguramente tendrías un problema menos. — acotó la diosa.

Hubo un instante de silencio entre los dioses, hasta que una carcajada escandalosa del mensajero divino retumbó en el salón.

— No te equivoques, Perséfone. Solo dos pares de piernas en el Olimpo se han enredado a mi alrededor y creo que sabes a quien pertenece el otro par que no es tuyo. — la observó, rabioso.

— En tal caso, me alegro. — la diosa sonrió para sus adentros al presenciar cierta confusión en el semblante de su contraparte. — Mi padre sin duda se complicaría la vida sin un mensajero. — sentenció mordazmente.

— ¡Que graciosa! — Hermes torció la boca mientras se liberó con rudeza del agarre de su tío. — Son este tipo de situaciones las que nos harían una pésima pareja, preciosa, así que deja de pensar en las épocas es que calentabas mi lecho. Ve y tírate a tu esposo.

— ¡Suficiente! — rugió Poseidón, volviendo a sumir a los presentes en un tenso silencio. — Estoy harto de su comportamiento infantil; del de _todos_ ustedes. — miró fijamente los rostros de cada uno de sus acompañantes. — Son dioses y, como tales, deberían comportarse.

Ninguno de los tres respondió puesto que, al igual que sus dominios, Poseidón poseía la cualidad de pasar de la calma absoluta a la incontrolable ira. Atinaron solamente a bajar el rostro, cediendo la razón a su mayor.

— Mis disculpas, Poseidón. — susurró la peliverde.

— Eso es, tío. Perdona nuestros modos. — admitió Apolo.

Hermes giró los ojos.

— Tú más que ninguno deberías meditar en tu conducta para mantenerte lejos de líos que te son ajenos. — se dirigió el peliazul a Hermes. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus cabellos de un azul profundo se mecía ligeramente ante la presencia de su cosmos incipiente.

— Te lo he dicho. Sirvo solo a mis propios intereses. — habló.

— Pues no comprendo que relación existe entre tus intereses y los de Artemisa. — espetó Apolo. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, dejando entrever que no tomaría más negativas por respuesta.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Artemisa? Y, peor aún, ¿cómo Hermes está involucrado en ello? — volvió a preguntar la Koree.

Ante la inminente respuesta, Hermes no pudo sino sentirse nervioso. Sus mirada buscó en los rostros de los demás dioses por alguna señal que le permitiera pensar en escapar de la apretada situación, más no encontró otra cosa que no fuera determinación. Su hábil mente también se aceleró, tratando de hallar una alternativa que no acertó. Aclaró su garganta, en un gesto que traicionó su nerviosismo.

— ¿No has hablando con Hades últimamente? — la cuestionó el señor del Sol. — Creo que no está muy complacido de que las almas de los muertos abandonen sus dominios. — un respingo colectivo golpeó a Poseidón y Perséfone. Por reflejo, intercambiaron miradas. — Me parece que la palabra adecuado es que _alguien_ les ayuda a abandonar el Inframundo; y dicha identidad solo puede ser la de un dios.

Justo en ese instante, un momento de iluminación llegó a los dioses aliados.

— ¿Y Artemisa está involucrada en esto? ¿Con Hermes? Pero… — susurró la diosa peliverde, más para sí misma que para sus compañeros.

— ¿A qué demonios estás jugando, Hermes? — Poseidón habló con una voz clara y carente de emoción alguna, una voz que erizaba la piel ante la frialdad que denotaba. — Responde.

El dios mensajero estaba atrapado. Apretó los puños y su rostro de belleza perfecta fue desfigurado momentáneamente por la rabia. Había sido descubierto; todas sus alternativas, destrozadas. Solo le quedaba decidir si Artemisa caería con él y la forma en que lo haría.

— Esa estúpida chiquilla enamorada. — empezó a hablar. El sonido de su voz era delgado, rayando en lo imperceptible, e interrumpido por el silbido de su respiración agitada. — ¿Cómo la descubriste, Apolo? ¿El resto de nosotros debemos cuidarnos de espías indeseables en nuestros templos? — se dirigió al dios Sol con la sonrisa que hacía acopio de todo el cinismo que le quedaba.

— No es la respuesta de Apolo la que esperamos. — terció el peliazul dios de los mares.

— Es una larga historia, mi querido tío. Pero, curiosamente, es una historia que solo yo puedo solucionar y, para hacerlo, primero hablaré con Athena.

-8-

Entre las sombras de los árboles que cubrían con sus altas copas el sendero, una figura ataviada de negro se deslizó. La capa de color oscuro que le cubría se enredaba en las ramas secas de que rasgaban la tela sin ninguna consideración, pero el hombre jamás detuvo su paso. Detrás de sí, la fuerte lluvia borrada el camino dibujando por sus pies sobre el fango pero, a la vez, obstaculizaba su andar ligero, haciendo resbalar sus sandalias en la piedra húmeda.

Entonces, llegó al punto en que el estrecho sendero se tornaba en una pendiente empinada cuyo fin era inalcanzable para los ojos del extranjero. Ahí, con su destino tan cerca, se atrevió a despegar su mirada del piso, deseando en silencio que su travesía terminara y, en ese instante de desconcentración, sus pies le traicionaron y cayó, rasgando sus rodillas contra el áspero piso de roca. Sin pensarlo se levantó, olvidando por completo las líneas de sangre que manchaban la blanca túnica escondida debajo de la tela negra que le protegía de la lluvia. En ningún momento soltó la bolsa que sostenía en sus manos con tanta fuerza que pareciese que escondía un tesoro.

Su penoso andar terminó cuando las ruinas de un antiguo templo se develaron antes sus ojos rosas. En medio del follaje, protegida entre los árboles, la vieja fortaleza desafiaba al tiempo. Era ese un templo dedicado a los dioses antiguos, aquellos que el propio Zeus había desterrado antes de imponerse como ser supremo entre sus iguales, y a los cuales algunos hombres de mente dispersa todavía rendían culto.

Los muros de piedra con elaborados diseños yacían, semi derruidos, en la soledad de los montes que rodeaban a la polis más importante de Grecia. Las estatuas con formas tanto humanas como monstruosas también se mantenían en pie, aunque los años había mermado su belleza y opacado el brillo del mármol. El tejado se había derrumbado por completo, dejando nada más que las columnas heridas que alguna vez le sostuviesen. Los altos trozos de piedra aún miraban al cielo, aunque su función ya no era de utilidad para el colosal templo de glorias pasadas.

Rebuscó entre los rincones por un lugar donde resguardarse de la lluvia. Oteó los alrededores hasta que encontró, en un punto donde las hierbas que crecían formaba un improvisado tejado que atajaba el agua: el sitio perfecto para llevar a cabo su misión.

Se encaminó y acomodó su morral en el ángulo de las paredes. Después, retiró la tela que cubría su cabeza, dejando que las mechas de cabello verdoso cayeran sobre sus hombros empapados. El agua escurría sobre su rostro de facciones inmaculadas y delicadas, ensombrecidas únicamente por el ceño fruncido que arrugaba los lunares de su frente. Con calma, pero sin borrar lo adusto de su mirada, sacó una pequeña botella cerrada con un tapón de cera.

Sacó también un poco de hierba seca, la cual bañó con aceite y le prendió fuego. El fuego ardió con fuerza, consumiendo el aceite y aferrándose a las hebras de pasto a pesar del fuerte viento que amenazaba con asfixiarle. Cuando estuvo seguro que el fuego no se apagaría, removió la cera, y vertió dos gotas del líquido viscoso y rojizo sobre las llamas. La sangre chispeó al consumirse en el calor de las flamas naranjas mientras una plegaria surgía de los labios del lemuriano en medio de susurros.

— Dios y padre de la guerra, señor de la violencia y protector del guerrero, escucha el ruego de uno de los tuyos que clama por tus favores. — musitó mientras cerraba los ojos en señal de concentración.

Cuando terminó de recitar, tomó una daga que escondía entre su túnica y cortó la piel de la palma de su mano. Una incisión limpia y precisa. Apretó la herida para hacer que la sangre fluyera y, al igual que con la de la botella, la vertió sobre la hoguera.

Tan pronto la sangre se consumió en el calor, una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló con tanta potencia que apagó la pequeña fogata. El aire aulló al colarse a través de las aperturas de los muros, más no consiguió espantar al Patriarca. Habiendo quedado solo en la oscuridad de esa fría noche de tormenta, Shion se irguió. El aire, entonces, se ensañó con su larga cabellera, revolviéndola una y otra vez, sin conseguir inmutarle. Sus ojos buscaban en el viento algo que no veía, pero que sabía estaba ahí, mientras, poco a poco, el polvo dorado de su cosmos le envolvió, trayendo claridad a las tinieblas.

Sus ojos, de un brillante tono rosa, se mantuvieron clavados en la oscuridad. El reflejo de su cosmos tornaba su pupila en un círculo dorado del que no emanaba una sola señal de emoción alguna. Su rostro imperturbable se alzaba, majestuoso, sin agachar la mirada. Se mostraba regio, seguro de sus acciones y determinado a llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

— Un hijo de Athena clamando a mi nombre — se escuchó en el eco de la noche. —… la diosa de la sapiencia debería vigilar mejor a sus guerreros.

Shion se irguió aun más ante la inminente presencia del dios. Habían pasado casi quince años desde la última vez que se encontrasen. Sus cuerpos eran diferentes, el de Shion ya no era de de un anciano y el dios no tenía la apariencia de aquel chico de cabellos azules y semblante tranquilo; no, ahora todo era distinto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, el santo no pudo evitar que un extraño cosquilleo se apoderara de él. Al principio no pudo definir exactamente lo que aquella inusual reacción significaba y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera miedo. Al final, sus ruegos resultaron ciertos. No era temor de ningún tipo sino rabia, en su esencia más pura. Ese dios, o demonio, porque no merecía ser llamado de otra forma, había conseguido cimbrar a su Orden desde los cimientos, hundiendo el legado ancestral de un ejército orgulloso y fiel a la diosa de ojos grises en la oscuridad por más de una década. Pero más allá de ello, y aunque quisiese decirse lo contrario, era el destino cruel al que Ares arrastró a sus jóvenes discípulos lo que le enfurecía más. Los recuerdos regresaban poco a poco a su mente, tan vívidos como si jamás hubiera pasado el tiempo. La sangre hervía en sus venas mientras la adrenalina se disparaba; su cuerpo se tensó y su respiración se volvió profunda; más Shion jamás dejó entrever su odio hacia el ser al que tanto anhelaba tener cara a cara.

Por fin, sus deseos se cumplieron.

Ares, dios de la guerra violenta, se presentó con toda su gloria ante el antiguo carnero dorado. Ahí estaba el dios de cabellos chocolate, ataviado en una túnica que cubría un solo hombro. Algunos hilos de oro centellaban entre las hebras marrones de su cabello y un grueso cinto de oro mantenía su espada corta sujeta a su cintura. A pesar de las tinieblas de la noche, su piel resplandecía y su rostro de varoniles ángulos estaba cubierto parcialmente por las mechas de su melena húmeda. A través del cabello, sus ojos, matizados en rojo, se clavaron el peliverde con evidente desprecio.

— Eres tú. — ensanchó una sonrisa cínica. — El hombre santo que está por encima del resto.

— Debo sentirme halagado de que su mente, señor, reconozca un rostro que jamás ha visto. — respondió el lemuriano, con prudencia.

— No, te he visto antes. No en persona, ni tampoco desde las sombras del anonimato. — caminó unos pocos pasos, en círculo alrededor de Shion. Éste le siguió con la mirada, aunque su postura no mutó.— ¿No deseas saber de donde nos conocemos?

— No necesito saberlo. — dijo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento el ímpetu le ganaría.

— ¿No? ¿Acaso no son los hombres víctima de la curiosidad?

— Habrá notado, mi señor, que no soy humano, sino que pertenezco a una raza que está por encima del hombre al que ustedes , los dioses, crearon. Tenga a bien no confundir, ni tomar mi noble estirpe con desdén. — acotó. Entonces, sonrió casi con tanto cinismo que el dios. — Y si no necesito saciar mi curiosidad es porque no existe tal. _Sé_, tan bien como usted, el origen de la información que tiene sobre mí y sobre mis discípulos: Saga.

Lejos de incomodarse, Ares soltó una carcajada, ante la cual Shion tuvo que esforzarse aún más para mantener la compostura.

— ¿Para qué me has llamado, hombre santo? — Ares pronunció con sorna.

— Porque solo tú puedes ayudarme hoy, señor. — habló el lemuriano.

— Y, ¿por qué habría de ayudar a los protegidos de mis enemigos?

— Un favor se agradece con otro. — siseó.

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo, un dios, habría de necesitar un favor de alguien como… tú?

— ¿Acaso no necesitan los dioses de los hombres para ser adorados? O, ¿quién los haces superiores? — los labios de Shion se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa.

— No soy estúpido, mortal. La lealtad de los tuyos no es algo que pueda comprarse, ¿me equivoco? — dijo. Sus ojos centellaron cuando vio a Shion negar. — Tal como pensaba. Entonces, ¿qué pretendes?

— Un pacto con el demonio. Eso pretendo.

Ares prestó ninguna atención a las palabras del lemuriano. Pasó a su lado, ignorando por completo su presencia y caminó hasta donde yacía la botella que contenía las gotas de sangre que fuesen vertidas en la hoguera con anterioridad. Se agachó a recogerla sin que le importara el lodo que se impregnaba en su túnica blanca, de bordes bordados con hilos rojos y de oro.

— Escucho. — lamió un poco del líquido sanguinolento que se impregnó en sus dedos.

— Mi alma por la de él. — soltó, sin preámbulos.

Incluso el dios de la guerra no fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba tanta determinación. Retiró su dedo de su boca y pasó la lengua por la comisura, donde quedaba un rastro de sangre.

— ¿Por la de Saga? — preguntó, mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

— Sí.

— ¿Entregarías tu vida por la de alguien más? — rió el dios, incrédulo. — Estúpido, no vales la pena.

— ¿Rechazas mi oferta sin pensar? Esperaba algo más de tu parte. — la mofa en la tranquila voz de Shion irritó al dios castaño. Su enojo se hizo evidente en su mirada. — Creía que me conocías, pero veo que me he equivocado. — hizo una pausa. — Soy el mayor de los ochenta y ochos santos de Athena, líder de la Orden, el hombre más cercano a la diosa y cuyo poder es segundo solo al de mi señora. Jamás tendrás una oportunidad como esta, Ares. — terminó, en tono ronco.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo, mientras el eco de un estallido fue arrastrado por el viento en todas direcciones.

— Saga sigue siendo un espíritu mucho más oscuro que tú. — respondió, por fin, el dios. — Y a mi me gusta la oscuridad.

— Saga te resiste, yo jamás me opondría a ti.

— Para eso, tendrías que estar muerto. — Ares sonrió. La punta de su lanza se detuvo a centímetro de Shion, sin embargo el peliverde ni siquiera pestañeó.

— Si buscas miedo en mi, estás equivocado.

— Nada mal. — Ares le sostuvo la mirada y Shion supo que comenzaba a hacer válido su punto. — ¿Qué piensa Athena de esto?

— ¿Crees que semejante decisión sería consultada con ella?

Entonces, el dios retrocedió. Paseó su mirada sobre el Patriarca, una y otra vez, sin vergüenza alguna y sin dejar ningún detalle al aire, como si su cabeza pudiera conocer a aquel hombre con solo mirarlo.

— No confío en ti. — sentenció, tras un largo silencio.

— No deberías. — Shion se jactó para, con un movimiento que superó la velocidad de reacción del dios, sacar entre las telas de su ropaje, un trozo de papiro con el nombre de Athena escrito en sangre.

El sello terminó justo sobre la frente de Ares quien, desorientado por el desenlace de los eventos, retrocedió unos pasos. Una sensación abrumadora de satisfacción llenó a Shion al presenciar el desconcierto en los ojos cafés de su confeso enemigo, un sentimiento que seguramente jamás olvidaría. Pero el Patriarca no tenía tiempo que perder.

Abandonó las distracciones deseoso de terminar cuanto antes con el ritual que le había llevado hasta el antiguo templo y depositó otro sello; esta vez, en el pecho del santo. Dos láminas más de papiro se posaron sobre los brazos de Ares, dejándole prácticamente inmóvil. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar en desventaja, el Señor de la Guerra estaba lejos de estar acabado. Un dios no caían frente a un mortal, mucho menos sin luchar, y pronto el contraataque lo probaría.

Una explosión de cosmos rojizo acompañada de un aullido cargado de rabia golpearon a Shion. El áspero toque de algunos trozos de roca que salieron proyectados hacia él abrieron heridas en la piel de sus brazos, recordándole que no era otro más que Ares al que tenía enfrente por lo que bajar la guardia no era una opción.

— Ingenuo mortal. — siseó Ares. — Tocar a un dios te costará la vida.

Pero Shion plantó los pies con firmeza y volvió a erguirse a pesar del obstáculo que suponía la fuerza del aire. Arrugó el entrecejo. Nada más que ese combate ocupaba sus pensamientos.

— ¡Muro de Cristal! — exclamó.

El cálido cosmos del antiguo lemuriano ardió con toda su fuerza mientras una invisible pared se alzó entre él y el dios, manteniéndole a salvo de la furia de Ares. Esperó con paciencia hasta que la oportunidad de volver a atacar se presentó, aunque cuando llegó el momento, Shion notó que dos de los sellos habían sido quemados por la energía. Sabía que la única opción eran reemplazarlos, así que no dudó en ponerse a la misión que le atañía.

Una vez más, las letras que trazaban el nombre sagrado de Athena en rojo carmesí volaron, venciendo con el aura de la diosa al poder de Ares, donde se posaron en su frente. El poder se reactivó y un rugido de rabia retumbó en las viejas ruinas.

Dos sellos más cayeron en su pecho. Entonces, Shion supo que, con un poco de suerte, había pasado lo peor.

— ¡No más! — le gritó el Patriarca.

Varios brazos de color dorado surgieron de cada papiro al activarse el poder de los sellos y rodearon con su fuerza al dios, impidiéndole mover un solo músculo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, con la rabia impresa en cada gesto de su cuerpo. Gruño, gritó y maldijo, pero todos los esfuerzos fueron en vano.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — masculló. Sus ojos ardían con ira y su cosmos, de un color carmesí, desaparecía lentamente entre el aura dorada que le envolvía.

— Detenerte.

— ¡Soy un dios! — rugió. — ¡Estoy por encima de todos y de todo!

— Lo eres y, por lo tanto, solo uno de tus iguales puede detenerte. — arrugó el entrecejo. — No más juegos, Ares.

Entonces, los mismos brazos de oro que mantenían cautivo al dios, comenzaron a alejarse, arrastrando consigo el alma de Ares. Un ente de formas indefinidas pero conformado por un espectro de energía rojiza surgió del cuerpo del señor de la guerra. Shion se esforzó por disimular el fugaz terror que despertó en él al sentir el aura maligna que emanaba de la esencia de Ares. Apenas lo consiguió.

Alejando su mente de todo pensamiento que delatara su ansiedad se concentró en el cuerpo físico que el espíritu dejaba atrás.

Ares parecía dormido. Su rostro, que usualmente dejaba al descubierto todas las emociones que le embargaban, lucía calmo, sumido en un sueño del que no despertaría sino por la voluntad de Athena. El agua resbalaba por sus empapadas mechas castañas y caía sobre su tez como si de lágrimas se tratase. La ironía de aquella visión retorció las entrañas de Shion.

A pesar de ello, aisló su atención para mantener sus ojos rosas en el oscuro espíritu que emanaba toda la rabia de la que el cuerpo carecía. Lo vio luchar contra el poder de la sangre de la señora de la sapiencia, contra los brazos que le hacían prisionero, más no vio la capacidad de vencerle. Un chillido escapó del ente herido en el orgullo y Shion supo que era el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

"_Está listo."_

Y el mensaje fue enviado con pasmosa claridad.

Una fracción de segundo después, el cielo se iluminó por una centella dorada con la forma de una lechuza. El animal, de vivaces ojos ámbar, batió las alas sobre la escena, dibujando a su paso una estela de luces y polvo de oro. El ave se detuvo en un punto y, poco a poco, fue perdiendo su esencia animal para transformarse en la figura de Athena.

Con Niké en una mano, y una de las urnas bajo el otro, la deidad se plantó, clavando sus ojos grises en la distorsionada alma de su hermano. Sus largos cabellos negros eran llevados por aire de la tormenta al igual que su peplo de un color azul claro.

— Buen trabajo, Shion. — sonrió triunfante. El lemuriano saludó agachando la cabeza. — Hora de dormir por un rato, Ares. — dijo, refiriéndose al dios.

Retiró la tapa de la urna que brilló respondiendo al cosmos de su dueña. La hermosa vasija con motivos decorativos en oro y plata comenzó a irradiar una energía parecida a la que sostenía a Ares. Lentamente, ese cosmos fue acercándose al del dios de la guerra, dejándole en una posición en la que poco podría hacer. Una red de luz se tejió a su alrededor.

— ¡Ares, Señor de la Guerra, te ordeno que entres! — exclamó la morena, extendiendo la urna hacia él.

El choque de voluntades entre deidades estremeció a la noche. Fue como si, de pronto, un denso silencio se apoderara de la situación. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia desapareció, el furor de los truenos quedó en el olvido y las voces fueron acalladas por la colisión entre dos cosmos radicalmente opuestos.

A un lado de su señora, Shion observaba cada detalle del ritual de lo sellos. Había presenciado el aprisionamiento de varios dioses, pero probablemente ninguno como el de esa noche.

Un torbellino de contrastantes tonos se formó en medio del templo abandonado, alzándose más allá de lo que fueran los límites de su techo y amenazando con acariciar los altos cielos. La energía despedida, de monstruosas proporciones, se sentía aplastante incluso para el Patriarca. Sin duda alguna, aquel era el poder de dos dioses en plena batalla; una batalla en la que solamente uno subsistiría.

Pero, para sorpresa de la diosa y su santo, el cosmos oscuro de Ares se fue permeando poco a poco entre la barrera que ella había formado. Así, bajo las miradas incrédulas de ambos, el dios castaño fue recuperando el terreno perdido, hasta conseguir que su poder resplandeciera con tanta fuerza como el de Athena. Entonces, la pelea se niveló.

Con una explosión que arrojó contra los muros caídos a Athena y Shion, la red que sometía a Ares se rompió; y el dios, libre de su prisión, retomó posesión sobre su cuerpo.

— Esta afrenta vas a apagarla con tu propia sangre, Athena. — siseó al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos. Un resplandor rojizo iluminó sus pupilas.

De inmediato, la lanza regresó a su mano derecha, despidiendo descargas de luz que hacían chispar a las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ella. El dios se irguió y su imponente anatomía se vistió de magistral gloria bajo el reflejo de las centellas de Zeus.

Athena, por su parte, no tardó en imitarle. Se puso de pie con presteza. El polvo de la roca que su cuerpo había golpeado al caer se había impregnado en su túnica, pero a la pelinegra no le importó.

— ¡Princesa! — Shion quiso intervenir, pero la diosa de la sabiduría extendió el brazo, indicándolo que se mantuviera atrás.

— Protege la urna. — susurró, sin quitar su mirada del oponente.

No quedó más remedio a Shion que hacer como su diosa le ordenaba. Asintió, aunque en el fondo sabía que de ser necesario terminaría interviniendo.

Mientras tanto, Athena asió a Niké, que tintineó como respuesta a las demandas de su señora. No hubo tiempo de más, puesto que Ares se lanzó al ataque sin siquiera permitirle pestañear. La diosa, sin embargo, reaccionó, interponiendo el báculo sagrado entre su cuerpo y el arma del rival. Jaló a Niké hacia abajo, arrastrando consigo el arma de Ares y alejándola así de su cuerpo.

Pero Ares no se daría por vencido. La palma de sus manos se iluminó con una esfera de danzante energía roja que salió disparada en dirección a la joven diosa, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar una barrera de protección. Más dicho escudo no soportó lo suficiente antes de romperse con el sonido del vidrio. Los ataques se estrellaron contra la diosa, envolviéndola en una densa nube de polvo de piedra. Al verla desaparecer y notar el desencajo en los gestos de Shion, Ares ensanchó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Conforme la neblina se disipó, Athena reapareció. Su peplo ya no era más inmaculado; un mezcla de lodo, polvo grisáceo y algunas pocas gotas de sangre le había mancillado. Pero, sin importar que, conservaba su inmutable orgullo.

El dios de la lanza no desperdició un instante para volver a atacar. Las esferas de energía volaron por todo el lugar, dispuestas a impactar sobre Athena por diversos ángulos. Pero antes de que alguna de ellas siquiera se acercara, un impenetrable muro de cristal la protegió. No fueron necesarias las explicaciones, porque Ares conocía esa técnica.

— Tú. — miró hacia Shion.

— No permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo encima. — el Patriarca se interpuso entre los dioses.

— Entonces, enfrenta las consecuencias.

La lanza fue envuelta por un hilo de luz que se enrollo en ella con tenebrosa lentitud. El lemuriano no despegaba la vista del fenómeno, en espera de que el ataque de Ares llegará de la manera menos prevista. Y así lo hizo.

Un rayo de energía salió disparado del arma, apenas dando tiempo al antiguo carnero de esquivarlo. Los ojos de Athena se abrieron con desesperación al pensar en la posibilidad de perder a algún otro de sus santos. Sin embargo, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pillar desprevenido a su oponente, así que de inmediato respondió a los embates.

Al igual que la lanza, Niké fue rodeado de una poderosa luz del color del oro. La punta redonda del báculo mostró la incipiente formación de una estrella que crecía mientras las pupilas de Athena se tornaban casi tan doradas como su arma. Con un estallido, la estrella, que había crecido tanto que cubría el adorno superior de Niké, salió proyectada hacia Ares. Para cuando el dios se dio cuenta, la energía ya le había golpeado.

Pero aquello no terminaba aún. Un segunda estrella se había mantenido oculta detrás de la primera y salió también en dirección del dios.

La polvorada que se levantó tras el primer impacto impedía ver si la segunda alcanzaría el blanco, sin embargo, la respuesta no tardaría en llegar.

— ¡Maldita! — rugió Ares desde dentro de la nube de polvo.

El odio reflejado en su cosmos se dejó sentir al mismo tiempo que el segundo golpe de energía se perdía entre el gris nubarrón. Una fracción de segundo después, lo abandonó, repelido hacia el cielo.

— ¡Revolución Estelar!

La voz y el poder de Shion habían explotado antes de que cualquier movimiento adicional pudiera ser realizado por los dioses. Una lluvia de estrellas cayó sobre el lugar donde permanecía Ares, incrementando la ola de partículas de polvo que flotaban en el aire. Entonces, Shion contuvo la respiración, deseando en silencio que aquello hubiera sido suficiente, pero en algún rincón de su cabeza sabía que no lo era.

— ¿Así serán las cosas? — sonó la grave voz de Ares en medio de todo el caos. La neblina se disolvía poco a poco, dejando entrever su silueta. — Están advertidos que esta vez no tendrán misericordia por mi parte. Voy a doblar tus rodillas, Athena, pero vivirás lo suficiente como para ver como arranco el corazón de tu sirviente de su pecho. — siseó en un tono que helaba la sangre. — Sufrirás en carne propia la humillación de la que me has hecho víctima.

La diosa supo que el todo se había complicado. Controló su respiración y apretó entre su puño a Niké, hasta que los dedos se tiñeron de rojo por la fuerza usada.

"_Vete, Shion." _

La orden de su diosa dejó atónito al lemuriano. No era solamente el significado de semejante mandato, sino el miedo que se ocultaba detrás de él.

Shion sabía que Athena temía por él. Comprendía el temor albergado en ese corazón divino ante la posibilidad de perder a otro de sus guerreros, más a la vez, le irritaba saberse hecho a un lado. Aún así, se contuvo, manteniendo las apariencias.

"_Los guerreros no huyen. Los guerreros pelean hasta que el último aliento de vida abandona su cuerpo."_ Respondió.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios rosáceos de Athena. Sin duda sus guerreros eran como pocos: hombres capaces, valientes y sin una pizca de miedo en sus corazones. Los había elegido bien.

"_Eres un hombre temerario y sabio."_ Respondió, _"Entonces, necesito que encuentres la manera de encerrarle. Yo sobrellevaré esta batalla hasta que tú encuentres la solución que buscamos." _

Mientras hablaban, el polvo había desaparecido. Sólo quedaba la figura de Ares ahí, de pie, con la lanza en mano y varios hilos de sangre corriendo por su esculpido cuerpo. La túnica se había roto del único hombre en que colgaba, desnudando su pecho tan perfecto como el de las estatuas que le representaban. Sus ojos emanaban rabia en estado puro y la fiereza de su mirada era perceptible incluso a través de las mechas mojadas que les cubrían.

En esta ocasión, Athena no esperó por el ataque, sino que ella misma se abalanzó sobre él. El báculo y la lanza se encontraron infinidad de veces disparando rayos de luz con cada impacto, pero, a pesar de ser superada en fuerza física, la diosa no retrocedió un solo paso. Conforme el intercambio de golpes arreciaba, la morena supo que tendría que romper la inercia del combate o terminaría perdiendo cualquier ventaja que le quedara, así que se preparó. Cuando sus armas chocaron la siguiente vez, activó su cosmos a manera de posición ofensiva, irradiando un golpe de energía que, combinado por el poder expedido de ambas armas, incrementó su fuerza al pegar contra Ares.

El dios, entonces, retrocedió entre trascabillos, hasta que, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio por más tiempo, cayó.

Rodó por el piso, esquivando los embates de Athena, en espera de la oportunidad de retomar el espacio perdido en la batalla. Usó la lanza para golpear la pierna de apoyo de la diosa, quien no alcanzó a caer pero perdió el balance por un momento.

Al darse cuenta de la estrategia de su contrincante, la diosa de cabellos oscuros encendió su cosmos y le hizo correr por Niké. El báculo se iluminó mientras, de su parte inferior, una serie de ondas de energía surgieron para expandirse sobre el suelo en un intento de atacar a Ares. Los círculos de energía crecían al alejarse de su punto de origen, haciendo tronar incluso a la piedra que encontraban a su paso. Al tocar al Señor de la Guerra, una descarga de electricidad golpeó su cuerpo, haciéndole gemir ante el dolor.

— Te tengo. — Athena fijó sus ojos grises en él, sabiendo que no se libraría tan fácilmente del poder de su ataque. Exhaló.

Lo vio retorcerse en medio del ir y venir de olas que había formado la electricidad. Ares se mantenía de pie, pero el esfuerzo que hacía por soportar el dolor inflingido por la técnica era notorio en sus gestos deformados. Su respiración era pesada, notándose el desgaste del que era víctima.

— No… perderé con esto…ni con… ¡nada! — exclamó.

Su cosmoenergía ardió como el fuego que se aviva al viento. Los tonos naranjas y rojos de su aura se crecieron en la negrura del cielo. Bajo sus pies, el color amarillo de la energía de Athena comenzó a mezclarse con los colores oscuros del suyo, enfrascándose en una batalla por el control absoluto de la situación. Como si se tratase del mar agitado, la energía fluía en ambos sentidos, amenazando con desbordarse al mínimo descuido. Y así sucedió.

Los dos dioses salieron proyectados en direcciones contrarias al volverse insostenible la situación.

Con un último esfuerzo, la deidad de Atenas consiguió levantar una barrera que mantuvo a salvo a su Patriarca; aquel gesto terminó costándole más de lo que estimaba.

Desconcentrada, perdió el control de su caída y, con ello, perdió tiempo valioso. Ares, en cambio, apenas tocó el piso en busca de impulso para su siguiente movimiento ofensivo. Se abalanzó contra su contraparte, dispuesto a causar el mayor daño posible. Usó la lanza para cerrar el paso por un lado a la diosa y, con sus esferas de cosmos, atacó del otro flanco. Las acciones fueron tan rápidas que la Athena apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para girarse sobre costado, más no logró impedir que la punta afilada del arma rasgase su piel y abriera una profunda herida en su muslo derecho. Ares sonrió al verla arrugar el semblante ante la molestia y supo que no debía bajar la guardia.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te has agotado? — se refirió a Athena. — Creí que esto sería mucho más entretenido.

La pelinegra no respondió, sino que acertó solamente a tocar la herida en su pierna. Sintió arder la piel rasgada y la sensación de dolor no hizo más que disparar su rabia.

Se puso de pie a pesar de las molestias y cargó contra Ares, empuñando a Niké por delante. Ares tomó una posición defensiva, esperando con una cínica sonrisa que ella le atacara. En una fracción de instantes, colisionaron. Hubo un breve intercambio de embates entre el báculo de Athena y la lanza de Ares, hasta que la primera, valiéndose de la forma circular de Niké consiguió atorar la lanza en el medio. Entonces, la diosa arrancó el arma de su rival, lanzándola unos metros más allá de donde estaban.

Tan pronto la lanza cayó al piso, se desvaneció para regresar a las manos de su dueño, sin embargo el momento de confusión en el dios castaño bastó para que Athena le atacara. Rápidamente posó su mano sobre el pecho de Ares e hizo arder su cosmos en la palma, despidiendo un golpe de energía que lanzó al dios contra los muros que quedaban.

Intentó pararse pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, la voz de Shion rompió en el sonido de la lluvia.

— ¡Marcha de Espíritus! — resonó el comando de Shion mientras su cosmo energía se disparó a niveles inimaginables.

Bajo su orden, un agujero negro se abrió a los pies de Ares. Los brazos de carnes carcomidas y pieles colgantes de los muertos fueron apareciendo lentamente a través de él. Los aullido de los condenados rompieron en medio de la noche. Sus dedos huesudos se sujetaron al dios para inmovilizarlo al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos deformes surgían al mundo de los vivos. Ares batalló contra ellos. Con descargas de energía y su lanza se deshacía de ellos, pero la velocidad con la que se mostraban le fue superando poco a poco. Al fin, la mayor parte del cuerpo de Ares se hallaba cubierto por las putrefactas criaturas surgidas de los recónditos rincones del Cocitos.

— ¡Inmunes criaturas! ¡Aparten sus manos asquerosas de mi! — exclamaba conforme despedazaba a todos los que podía.

— ¿No les reconoces? — le preguntó el peliverde. Su mirada rosada delataba su concentración y, a la vez, el esfuerzo exigido para mantener dicha técnica. — Obsérvalos bien.

Ante sus palabras, los cuerpos y rostros deformes fueron adquiriendo las formas de sus tiempos de vida. Hombre y mujeres de todas las edades, algunos niños, todos con la mirada fija en el dios de la guerra.

— Tú les mataste y condenaste sus espíritus al tormento eterno por atreverse a tocarte en busca de salvar sus vidas. Ahora tomarán la justicia en sus manos. — dijo Shion.

— Se terminó, Ares. — Athena intervino.

Cortó la palma de su mano con el filo de Niké, dejando que la sangre corriera con libertad por sus brazos. Recogió un poco del líquido carmesí con los dedos índice y corazón y, sin esperar más, se acercó a Ares quien, por más que se esforzó por liberarse, no pudo hacerlo.

La diosa trazó un círculo en la frente del castaño con su sangre: el símbolo de Niké.

— Muéstrate. — murmuró.

El dibujo en sangre se tornó dorado mientras un halo de luz emanó de él, cubriendo al Señor de la Guerra en su totalidad. Los ojos de Ares se tornaron vacíos y dorados, como si cayera en un profundo trance. Su espíritu, comandado por la diosa de la sabiduría, abandonó su cuerpo.

No fue necesaria un sola palabra más por parte de Athena. Abrió la urna, dejando que el alma de su rival entrara en ella con un alarido de derrota.

Un súbito aroma de tranquilidad se dejó sentir tras el rigor de la batalla mientras los muertos regresaban a su encierro. Sus gesto se habían relajado, siendo sustituidos por semblantes de paz; uu misión llegaba al final. Por fin, diosa y Patriarca suspiraron. Intercambiaron miradas que bastaron para decirse todo.

La claridad que se había apoderado de la noche desapareció junto con Ares y nada más que las tinieblas y la lluvia prevaleció. La diosa había vencido.

-9-

Los caballos resoplaron cuando sus jinetes disminuyeron el paso. Los grandes senderos que habían seguido por largo rato se habían tornado angostos haciendo el tráfico difícil para los tres santos. El sol ya no brillaba en el cielo, sino que la luna y las estrellas eran la única luz que guiaba su camino.

El repicar de los cascos, sumado a las respiraciones pesadas de los corceles traicionaba su presencia en medio del sepulcral túnel cuyo final resultaba imperceptible. El eco arrastró el ulular de un búho solitario al cual respondió otra ave de trinos agudos. De pronto, los caballos se detuvieron y, aunque sus jinetes hincaron los talones para hacerlos avanzar, se negaron a moverse un centímetro más. Las orejas de las bestias se movían, ansiosas, mientras una sensación de desasosiego calaba los huesos de los santos.

Fue en ese instante cuando, al tomar una actitud de defensa, la sorpresa invadió al trío. No hubo cosmos latente a pesar de sus invocaciones y, supieron que el momento de la verdad había llegado. Por instinto, las manos de Aioros viajaron hacia su arco, donde encajó una flecha y se mantuvo a la expectativa. Sus ojos azules sondearon la espesura de la vegetación, incapaces de ver más allá de lo que la oscuridad le permitía. A su lado, los gemelos tampoco dudaron un segundo y empuñaron sus espadas. El metal plateado de las armas brilló bajo el reflejo del astro de la noche.

Una flecha surcó el aire desatando un silbido que puso nerviosas a las monturas. Solo unos pocos pasos más allá de ellos, el proyectil se incrustó en la tierra. La punta ardía en llamas que disiparon ligeramente la oscuridad.

— Bajen las armas. — resonó la voz femenina. Pero sus palabras las llevó el viento. — Están pisando territorio amazónico. Aquí no son bienvenidos.

— Venimos en paz. Somos mensajeros de su Alteza, Periandro de Troya. — Kanon bajó la espada y, con movimientos calculados, descendió la mano para alcanzar el yelmo de crines carmesí.

Las mujeres, alertas a cualquier acción de los jóvenes, tensaron sus arcos haciendo crujir las cuerdas mientras apuntaban las afiladas cabezas hacia ellos. Tratando de controlar a las bestias, los santos cerraron filas. El tiempo en que Kanon tardó en encontrar el casco resultó eterno, pero al fin, al tomarlo entre sus manos, lo elevó para que las amazonas pudieran verlo.

Al verlo, la mujer que lideraba el grupo, indicó con una mano que las armas debían de bajarse. Se aproximó a ellos con recelo, midiendo las distancias.

— Traemos un mensaje de mi rey para tu reina. — esta vez fue Aioros quien tomó la palabra. Se escuchaba tranquilo a pesar de la tirantez del momento.

— Pueden darme dicho mensaje. Yo me encargaré de hacerlo llegar a mi señora.

— De ninguna manera. Ha sido orden específica de mi rey que el pergamino no sea entregado en otras manos más que las de la señora Hipólita. — la mirada de Aioros se endureció. — Y las órdenes de Periandro no se desobedecen.

— Hipólita no desea recibir a nadie. — la amazona desmontó y se acercó a Aioros, tendiendo la mano en espera de recibir el rollo.

Hubo un largo instante en el que nadie habló, ni siquiera se movieron, pero jamás despegaron la vista del bando contrario.

— Estás pidiendo que desobedezcamos a nuestro rey, amazona. — dijo Saga. Su tono era grave, más de lo usual, aunque las palabras surgían con una suavidad amenazante.

— ¿No es exactamente lo mismo que pides de nosotras?

— Hemos recorrido el largo camino hasta aquí. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es llevarnos con Hipólita y dejar que sea ella quien decida prestar, o no, atención a las palabras de Periandro. — retomó al ver la duda en las facciones de la mujer. — O, acaso, ¿es tu decisión ofender a un rey? – la comisura de sus labios se curvó, delimitando una tenue sonrisa.

El fulgor en los ojos marrones que le posaron sobre el mayor de los gemelos le pasó desapercibido. Lo que era mejor, sabía que aquel brillo matizado con rabia sólo declaraba su victoria.

— Andando. —la amazona volvió a montar su caballo para situarse a la cabeza de grupo.

Detrás de ella, los santos avanzaban en silencio. Solo se detendrían cuando atravesaran los límites de Temisicira.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Ya me había tardado en actualizar, pero entre falta de inspiración y el desesperado deseo de incluir tantas cosas en este capítulo, terminé haciendo una maraña mental con todos mis pensamientos. Poco a poco esta parte de la historia llega a un desenlace que quizás estaremos viendo en los dos o tres siguientes capítulos. Veremos que tal sale.

Por ahora, quisiera agradecer a quienes se preocupan por dejarme sus amables, lindos y siempre apreciados comentarios después de leerse las actualizaciones. Ellos son: RIAADVD, kumikoson, Cybe, Damis, June Star, angel de acuario, ELI251, Kisame Hoshigaki, Loly-chan, Tisbe, kirstty, Lady Death, Yesimar-Selene, Amary22, Leonis-Alterf, Kirigoe, Kilder, Mitsu No Ryoko, Sagitariusgirl, Mine, kary-chan, Liz, Silent, Ayumi03, IceQueen102, Jaelinna, Art1sta y Suigin Walker. A todos y cada uno de ustedes: ¡Gracias! =D

Por supuesto que, a todos mis lectores fantasmitas que leen; también les agradezco el tiempo y paciencia con este fic. Algún día espero poder saludarles por nombre ;)

Debido a que este capítulo quedo mucho más largo de lo que quería, me temo que mandaré los replies a reviews sin cuenta a mi perfil. Ya para el próximo volveremos al formato de siempre.

Como comentario adicional, la última técnica utilizada por Shion es propia del Lost Canvas, y estoy casi segura que no tiene mucho que ver con la forma en que la utilicé, pero me tomé cierta libertad. Espero lo comprendan.

¡Ah! Y no podía irme sin invitar a todos aquellos que deseen participar en el Secret Santa del forito creado por nuestro buen RIAADVD. Las inscripciones se cierran el día 13 de noviembre y el link para inscribirse o leer las bases de la actividad es el siguiente: h t t p : / / f o r u m . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / t o p i c / 4 6 8 9 6 / 3 2 8 1 3 2 3 5 / 1 / (sin espacios en blanco).

Besos para todos y, una vez más, gracias por seguir acompañándome en este largo viaje.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	36. El ceñidor de Hipólita Parte 1

_**Capítulo 36**_

_**El ceñidor de Hipólita **__**(Primera parte)**_

-1-

El agua de la vasija se tiñó de rojo cuando Herse remojó los paños llenos de sangre en ella para enjuagarlos. Exprimió el trozo de manta y volvió a colocarlo con cuidado sobre la herida abierta en la pierna de su señora. Conforme removía las costras de lodo y sangre que se habían formado alrededor de la piel lacerada, la herida se veía mucho más impresionante. Así, continuó en silencio con su trabajo hasta terminar, amarrando algunas tiras de tela limpias alrededor de la lesión.

— Listo. — dijo.

— Gracias, Herse.

Athena movió la pierna. Sintió el ardor de la piel al tensarse, pero comprobó que al menos las curaciones no le estorbaban ni limitaban. Así, se puso rápidamente de pie, no sin evitar la mirada curiosa de su Patriarca.

— Un poco de cosmos podría curar esa herida. — Shion le dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios. — No sería necesario para usted andar con esos vendajes por mucho tiempo.

— Déjalo, Shion. Son heridas de batalla, ¿no es así?

Una risa apenas perceptible se dibujó en sus labios, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por la seriedad que causó el hecho de que su mirada gris se encontrara con la urna en la que se encontraba sellada el alma de Ares. La diosa caminó hasta ella para tomarla en sus manos. Aquel objeto era de suma importancia en esos momentos. El contenido que guardaba podría ser la diferencia entre la supervivencia de sus santos o su perdición, y ella lo sabía; por lo tanto no estaba dispuesta a correr más riesgos.

— Debemos resguardarla. — ordenó al lemuriano. — Mientras menos gente sepa al respecto de esto, será mucho mejor para todos. No estoy muy segura de que mi decisión sea aprobada por nadie en el Olimpo, así que tendremos que irnos con cuidado.

— Yo me encargaré de mantener la urna a salvo, princesa.

— Te lo confío, Shion.

El peliverde asintió y, en un gesto que reforzaba su compromiso, hizo tal como le ordenó la diosa, asiendo la vasija con cuidado entre sus manos. No pudo evitar pensar en como, algo tan delicado y fino, contenía semejante peligro para él y sus muchachos.

—Me la llevaré ahora. Con su permiso. — Shion regaló una reverencia a la pelinegra para después abandonar la habitación, dejando en soledad a la deidad y su sacerdotisa.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada al verlo marchar y, lo que fuera que pensaran, se lo reservaron para sí mismas. La diosa se limitó a contemplarlo, mientras Herse recogía los menesteres que usara antes para las curaciones. Pero, sin descuidar sus labores, la sacerdotisa alzó la mirada hasta su señora, sólo para descubrir la preocupación que nublaba sus facciones a pesar de la victoria.

— Señora Athena, ¿sucede algo? Han vencido hoy, pero no sé si su humor refleje del todo el gran avance que representa detener a Ares. — se atrevió a preguntarle tras unos minutos de silencio.

— Lo sé. Saber que Ares está fuera de esto es una gran tranquilidad para mí, pero no descarto que encontremos otros problemas en el camino. Eso, sin mencionar que únicamente respiraré tranquila cuando tenga a los chicos de regreso.

Herse le sonrió buscando reconfortarla. Se acercó a la diosa de la sapiencia y apretó su mano deseando que tal caricia pudiera servirle de aliento, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era suficiente.

— El cuerpo del señor Ares…

— También lo mantendremos vigilado y oculto hasta donde nos sea posible. —pero, para su propia sorpresa, algo parecido a una risa nerviosa se escapó de los labios de Athena. El semblante de incredulidad de su doncella, no le pasó desapercibido. Por ello, se decidió a externar sus pensamientos. — No puedo creerme hasta donde ha llegado todo esto. — se dejó caer sobre el kliné y masajeó sus sienes tratando de calmarse a sí misma. — De pronto, el Olimpo entero se encuentra de cabeza, enemigos surgen por todas partes y estoy quedándome corta de aliados. — suspiró. — No creo que mis santos deban pagar por mis diferencias con los otros dioses.

— No es culpa suya.

— Discúlpame, Herse, pero si no es culpa mía, no veo de quien más pudiera ser. — replicó.

— Sabe que los demás señores no hubieran dudado en entrometerse, aún si usted no estuviera de por medio. — habló la joven. — Ha hecho, y sigue haciendo, lo mejor que puede. El resto es tener fe en ellos, de que lograrán salir victoriosos de este enredo.

Athena no respondió.

Levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hasta el ventanal, donde la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a ceder su lugar al alba. Las nubes oscuras todavía rondaban en el cielo, unas pocas gotas de agua corrían sobre las altas colinas de piedra y, a lo lejos, se escuchó el tímido canto de alguna ave nocturna.

— Ahora está en sus manos. — susurró la diosa, mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia los diez. — Confío en ellos.

-2-

Pocas veces la atención que su presencia generaba les había resultado tan incómoda como en aquella ocasión. El escrutinio al que eran sometidos conforme la comitiva que les acompañaba se adentraba en la ciudad era exhaustivo. Aún sin desearlo, pensar en la posibilidad de que sus verdaderas identidades hubiesen sido descubiertas era algo real dada la forma en que todas las miradas recaían en ellos con evidente recelo. Pero, a pesar de todo, ninguno de ellos se inmutó.Cabalgaron por la ciudadela a paso constante, sosteniendo la mirada a todas aquellas mujeres con quienes sus ojos coincidían.

Un aire denso se expandía sobre Temiscira mientras las voces acalladas susurraban los rumores de un posible debacle del reino; rumores que los santos no escuchaban, pero que se hacían presentes en el tirante ambiente que se apoderaba de cada rincón.

— Esperarán aquí. — el grupo se detuvo frente a un palacete de murallas de piedra que delimitaban un pequeño jardín decorado con plantas de hojas verdes y rojizas. La mujer que lideraba al grupo apuntó hacia él y, después, miró hacia algunas de sus compañeras que obedecieron su orden y desmontaron. — Estarán aquí el tiempo que Hipólita disponga. Todo lo que necesitan está su alcance. Son invitados de Troya, más debo advertirles que habrá vigilancia sobre sus cabezas. No queremos sobresaltos.

— Y no los habrá. ¿Cuándo podremos hablar con la reina? — Aioros la miró.

— Le informaré de su presencia y cuando ella decida recibirles, lo hará.

— Es urgente. — acotó el menor de los gemelos. También había desmontado y se obligaba a sí mismo a mantener la compostura. — Dile eso a tu reina.

— Se hará como _ella_ ordene.

Sin dar oportunidad de réplica, hundió los talones en los costados del caballo que relinchó e inició la carrera sobre las calles empedradas con destino al palacio.

Desde la entrada de lugar, los santos la observaron perderse en las callejuelas. Con ellos se había quedado un grupo pequeño de amazonas quienes les urgieron a entrar a la residencia. Cualquier intento de resistencia, a esas alturas, delataría sus planes, así que el trío decidió seguir instrucciones.

Dejaron a los caballos resguardados en unas caballerizas apenas lo suficientemente grandes para albergarlos. Pero más allá del reducido espacio, fue la falta de salidas lo que llamó su atención. Cuando el momento de escapar llegase, tendrían que ingeniárselas para abandonar ese lugar lo más pronto posible y, dadas las circunstancias, el panorama se veía complicado. Con pesar, descubrieron que, por dentro, el palacete no era menos difícil de descifrar.

Los pasadizos eran angostos con entradas por ambos lados que solamente llevaba a otros pasillos cuyo final era casi imperceptible en medio de la oscuridad. El enfadoso olor de la humedad calaba en sus sentidos conforme se adentraban en el corazón de aquel sitio que parecía convertirse en el primer obstáculo a vencer para que su plan funcionase. Tras varias vueltas, llegaron a sus aposentos.

— Vendremos por ustedes cuando sean convocados. Mientras tanto, no son bienvenidos fuera de estas paredes. Cualquier acto de desobediencia será pagado con su sangre. — les dijo una de las milicianas para después regresar sobre sus paso, hacia la salida.

Toda vez que estuvieron solos, suspiraron.

Dejaron caer sus cosas en el único rincón libre de la habitación. Miraron a su alrededor para confirmar sus sospechas: ese lugar parecía más una cárcel que un lugar de descanso. Una vez más, sus temores atacaron. ¿Habrían sido descubiertos? ¿Podría Hipólita saber de su presencia como infiltrados? Muchas preguntas surgieron en sus cabezas; ninguna que se atrevieran a externar.

Sin embargo, antes de que intercambiaran algún tipo de palabra entre ellos, un par de mujeres entraron a la habitación y se pararon a los costados de la puerta, con la vista de frente a ellos.

— ¿Van a cuidarnos? — Kanon musitó.

— Son órdenes.

— Somos nuevos en esto, pero dudo que nuestros antecesores hayan recibido semejantetrato. Mi señor Periandro confía en que sus hombres son bien recibidos en las tierras de sus aliados. —siguió el gemelo.

Las dos amazonas se miraron mientras una sonrisa irónica aparecía en sus rostros.

— Tal vez tu señor está equivocado. — respondió una de ellas.

— Oh, no. Créeme, Periandro no está equivocado. — fue lo último que pudo decir el menor de los gemelos antes de que la mirada de Saga se posara sobre él, obligándole a callar.

Después de esa respuesta no hubo nada más que un largo y tirante silencio entre los cinco; un silencio que los santos no podían darse el lujo de romper.

-3-

— Llegas tarde. — vociferó la centinela sin molestarse en ocultar el disgusto que el retraso de su compañera le causaba.

— Mis disculpas. Me he distraído un poco en camino. — giró los ojos. — Hipólita estará todavía más enfadada ahora. — soltó, en un intento de atraer la atención de su igual y, aunque no lo consiguió, tampoco estuvo dispuesta a callarse. — Periandro es un tipo de lo más oportuno. Ha enviado heraldos desde Troya con un mensaje que solamente Hipólita puede leer. ¿Puedes creerlo? Dicen que los muy necios se empeñaron en que el escuadrón de reconocimiento les trajera hasta aquí.

— Son hombres. ¿Qué esperabas? — le respondió la otra con tosquedad.

— Diría que son más atrevidos que el resto de los mensajeros troyanos. — se encogió de hombros. — Han enviado a tres en esta ocasión.

— ¿Tres?

— Raro, ¿no?

La otra mujer subió los hombros con indiferencia. Su curiosidad no iba más allá del hecho de que Troya usualmente mandaba parejas de mensajeros. Pero fuera de ello, poco interés le causó semejante situación.

A unos pocos metros de ellas, apoyado contra los barrotes de su celda, Dohko escuchaba la conversación.

El santo de Libra no pudo reprimir un bostezo. Llevaba días sin dormir y su cuerpo cansado demandaba descanso, sin embargo aquella era una exigencia a la que su cabeza no pensaba ceder. Se había repetido a si mismo, incesantemente, que no descansaría hasta ver a sus jóvenes compañeros libres, aunque tampoco era capaz de conciliar el sueño sabiendo que el peligro acechaba por todos los frentes.

Con sinceridad podía decir que la conversación entre las dos amazonas le venía a poco, pero su indiferencia estaba a punto de desaparecer.

— Vamos, Thya. No me digas que no te interesa. — reclamó la más joven a falta de atención de la otra.

— Incluso si me interesara, podré averiguar que sucede ahí fuera. Por ahora, lo único que quiero es largarme de este lugar. — la mujer se estiró.

— Gemelos.

— ¿Qué? — volteó, sintiendo que había perdido el hilo de la conversación con su compañera.

— Los mensajeros. Son gemelos. — la afirmación causó más impacto en Dohko que en la supuesta interesada. De inmediato, guardando las apariencias, afiló el oído.

— Los troyanos son fervientes adoradores de los dioses gemelos. No me sorprendería que buscaran un buen augurio en lo que sea que soliciten a Hipólita.

— Y, ¿el otro? ¿qué con él?

— ¡Por los dioses, Zea! ¿Me ves cara de adivina? — Thya se quejó. La paciencia le había abandonado. — Dedica tu tiempo y esfuerzos a lo que te corresponde. El resto no es asunto tuyo, niña.

Harta de la conversación, masculló una maldición a la vez que abandonaba los húmedos pasadizos de la prisión. Con un poco de suerte no tendría que volver ahí sino hasta entrada la noche del día siguiente.

Visiblemente enfadada por el desdén del que fuese víctima, Zea la observó alejarse sin borrar una mueca de rabia de su boca. Esperó a verla desaparecer para regresarse hasta la entrada de la celda que los santos compartían donde, con el semblante endurecido, se asomó para verificar su presencia. Sí, todos estaban vivos, aunque la falta de movimientos y palabras entre ellos, sin duda era un señal de que los prisioneros comenzaban a quebrarse.

Pero, de pronto, el letargo que parecía reinar dentro de la celda se rompió con el sonido de la voz ronca de Dohko que se expandió con el eco del lugar.

— Creí que los hombres no eran permitidos en Temiscira. — comentó al aire, picando con sus palabras el orgullo de la mujer. Más ella no hizo comentario alguno. — Peor aún, también ignoraba que eran bienvenidos. — al verla fruncir el ceño y voltear rabiosa en su dirección, el chino supo que había ganado.

— No lo son. — siseó, furiosa. — Y, de cualquier forma, tú y los tuyos no pueden aspirar a recibir el mismo trato que los enviados de Troya. Ellos son aliados, ustedes no.

— Por favor… — soltó con burla.— ¿Aliados? ¿Existe tal cosa para Temiscira? Porque, de ser así, solo estarían admitiendo que los hombres, a los que tanto detestan, les resultan más necesarios de lo que quisieran.

— ¡Cierra la boca!

— O, ¿qué? — rió.

El súbito incremento de tensión en la conversación atrajo las miradas de los otros santos quienes, a pesar de la curiosidad, se mantuvieron al margen.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan especial, santo? — Zea contraatacó.

— Estoy vivo. Estamos aquí y eso dice más que las palabras.

— ¿Aquí? ¿En una miserable celda esperando la muerte? — la amazona esbozó una sonrisa retorcida.

— ¿Qué más da si es aquí o el palacio de la reina, como lo otros? —Dohko se tornó serio. — La cuestión es que en Temiscira hay más hombres de lo que me imaginaba.

La amazona le miró con un toque de burla en su mirada celeste. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron y, sin ningún miramiento, dejó escapar una carcajada.

— ¿El palacio de la reina? — pregunto, arrastrando sus palabras por la risa. — ¿De verdad piensas que semejantes hombres merecen tal honor? Estas muy equivocado, santo. Están confinados a unos de los múltiples palacios que Hipólita dispone para los habitantes, aunque debes saber que, al fin de cuentas, siguen siendo prisiones, solo que mucho más cómodas que las de ustedes.

— Deben estar encantados de visitar la ciudad. — para sorpresa de ambos, la voz de Camus se escuchó desde el fondo de la celda. — ¿Cuántos vinieron? ¿Tres? ¿Es necesario enviar a tantos heraldos a entregar un mensaje a un aliado? ¿Uno no basta?

— Si lo que intentas con tus palabras es poner en entredicho el honor de mi gente, estás equivocado. Un pacto de paz es un pacto que será respetado. Si Periandro ha decido enviar más gente de la necesaria, es problema suyo. Supongo que intenta cubrir la inexperiencia de sus soldados en este tipo de asuntos.

— Nuevos, ¿eh?

— Supongo que sí. Jamás los había visto. — Zea sonrió con cierta sorna. — Eligieron un pésimo momento para presentarse en Temiscira.

Ni Dohko ni Camus, y tampoco alguno de los otros mostró especial interés en continuar con la conversación. En cambios, los planes parecían tomar una forma diferente.

Hicieron oídos sordos a todos los comentarios que siguieron después por parte de la amazona con la intención de que su indiferencia terminara convenciéndole de marcharse. Al cabo de unos minutos, sus deseos se cumplieron y la joven miliciana avanzó un poco más allá de los corredores, permitiéndoles un poco de libertad de palabra.

Con una seña, el santo de Libra indicó a los demás que se reunieran en el rincón de la celda más alejado del pasillo de guardia. Probablemente no era necesario aclarar nada, pero Dohko no esta dispuesto a correr ningún tipo de riesgos, sobre todo si, como pensaba, su rescate estaba más cerca de lo esperado. Recorrió con sus ojos turquesas los rostros de sus colegas más jóvenes encontrando en ellos, con preocupación, los primeros vestigios del impacto emocional al que habían sido sometidos en días anteriores.

— ¿Escucharon la conversación? — susurró para no ser oído por su celadora. — No quisiera pecar de optimista, pero ustedes saben lo que estoy pensando.

— Crees que son _ellos_, ¿verdad Maestro?

Ante la pregunta de Mu, el chino solamente asintió. Tenía dudas al respecto, sin embargo tampoco podía obviar las coincidencias que se presentaban en el camino.

— Si son ellos, tendremos que mantenernos atentos.

— Pero, incluso si lo son, no tenemos la menor idea de lo que sea que estén planeando ni tenemos medios para ayudarles, Aldebarán. — refutó el de Virgo.

— Lo que sean que estén planeado, créeme que no van a necesitar nuestra ayuda, Buda. — sonrió el de Escorpio, sintiendo el olor de la libertad cada vez más cerca de él. — Al menos no nos necesitarán hasta que consigan sacarnos de aquí.

— De eso nos preocuparemos cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora, hay que estar atentos. No sabemos cuando comenzarán a mover las piezas.

Todos los santos asintieron. A partir de ese instante, no habría uno solo minutos de tranquilidad en lo que restaba del día.

-4-

Sorpresivamente el día pasó más rápido de lo que el trío podía imaginarse. Confinados a los muros del palacete, pocas opciones tenían para ver el tiempo esfumarse mientras esperaban con cierta impaciencia que la reina mandara a llamar por ellos. Sin embargo, ninguna noticia llegó de palacio.

Afuera, la lluvia había cesado, pero el fresco traído por la humedad del ambiente se había disparado. El aire soplaba frío, escabulléndose por las rendijas y soltando aullidos que se expandían en medio del silencio que reinaba en la ciudad. Había poco movimiento en las calles que permanecían casi desiertas. Los ánimos, oscuros y que arrastraban malos augurios, se cernían sobre los habitantes, asfixiándoles lentamente en la tensión del momento.

Aislados de todo, pero conscientes de lo que sucedía entre el pueblo amazónico, el trío de santos esperaba porque la primera parte de su plan pudiera dar comienzo. Solo bastaba el llamado de la reina para que los eventos se desencadenaran.

Hasta ese entonces, se habían mantenido en silencio, atentos solamente a no cometer ningún error que pudiera costarles. Apenas y habían intercambiado comentarios, la mayoría de ellos sobre temas comunes e irrelevantes, puesto que el constante escrutinio sobre ellos no dejaba lugar para más. Cualquier despiste, por diminuto que fuera, tendría un precio muy alto que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a pagar, así que la prevención de los deslices se convirtió en prioridad para el grupo.

La cena podía haber sido calificada de poco sino de escueta. Un trozo de pan con carne seca y agua era todo lo que sus estómagos tenía a disposición por esa noche; no que alguno de ellos tuviera apetito. Lo único que deseaban eran terminar con esa misión a la brevedad posible. Nada más poseía su atención.

De pronto, los dioses parecieron escuchar sus rezos cuando la esbelta figura de la amazona que les escoltarse hasta ahí se dejo ver por la puerta. Caminó hasta encontrarse con las dos soldados que dejase cuidándoles, solo para murmurarles unas cuantas palabras que no llegaron a los oídos de los santos. Después, no sin lanzarles una mirada rabiosa, se dirigió a ellos.

— Hipólita esta lista para recibir el mensaje de Periandro. — dijo, sin ningún rodeo.

— Ya era hora. — musitó entre dientes el menor de los gemelos. De inmediato se puso de pie y asió la correa de cuero con su espada a la cintura. — Llévanos ahí.

Los otros dos jóvenes no tardaron en imitarle, avocándose a la tarea de prepararse para el encuentro con la reina. Sabían que a partir de ahí sus caminos tomarían rumbos diferentes cuyos destinos eran tan inciertos como el hecho de que volverían a encontrarse. En sus venas, la adrenalina corrió con rapidez, como inequívoca señal de que el momento de la verdad estaba próximo.

— Alto. — la voz de la amazona pelipúrpura que les observaba capturó su atención. — He dicho que Hipólita esta lista para recibir el mensaje de Periandro… no a ustedes. Y, antes de que digas algo… — miró a Kanon. — …no voy a pedirles que me entreguen dicho encargo. Pero nadie más que uno de ustedes será recibido por la reina. ¿Quién será el que venga conmigo?

La respuesta a su pregunta no llegó tan pronto como hubiese deseado, sin embargo ella no repitió la cuestión. Miró uno a uno a los tres guerreros, impaciente ante el hecho de que Hipólita esperaba y a sabiendas de que la paciencia de la soberana amazona era escasa por esos días.

— Seré yo. — Kanon se giró disimuladamente para contemplar por un instante los rostros de su hermano y de Aioros. Los encontró en blanco, carentes de emoción alguna, pero el gemelo era consciente de que detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia, ambos estaban igual de contrariados que él. — No mueran de aburrimiento en mi ausencia. — sentenció, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de ellos.

Sin decir más, suspiró. Tenía la esperanza de que mensaje hubiera llegado fuerte y claro a las mentes de Saga y Aioros: No había tiempo para esperarle; era el momento y tenían que moverse pronto.

— Eh, troyano. Tranquilo. — grande fue la sorpresa del marina cuando, al pasar junto a la mujer, ésta le detuvo del brazo. — Sin armas. — espetó.

— Soy un soldado.

— Y eso a mi no me importa. Aquí no eres más que un mensajero y, un heraldo aliado, no necesitas espadas en la presencia de mi reina. Así que déjalas.

Oponerse no le llevaría a nada, por ello Kanon masculló una maldición y se despojó de su espada y la daga corta que llevaba atadas a su cintura. Las facciones endurecidas de su rostro dejaban en evidencia lo disgustado que se sentía al respecto, pero de sus labios no salió un solo sonido que pudiera poner en peligro sus planes.

— Manténganse alertas. — les dijo la líder a la pareja de subordinadas que dejaba atrás con el encargo de vigilar a los santos de Sagitario y Géminis. Ellas asintieron.

Fue de esa forma en que, por primera vez en días, los tres se habían separado. La figura de Kanon desapareció por el oscuro corredor y, de la misma forma, el resplandor de la antorcha que usaban para guiarle, quedó velozmente en el olvido.

Saga y Aioros volvieron a tomar asiento en el rincón de la habitación. Esperaron un par de segundos antes de que el arquero comenzase a rebuscar en el morral de tela que tenía a su lado. A partir de ahí, su plan daría inicio.

— Maldición. — susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que sus guardianas giraran en su dirección. — Tu hermano es un idiota. Dejó el maldito rollo por el que vinimos hasta aquí. — se dirigió a Saga. Alzó en una de sus manos un pergamino. — ¿Puedo llevárselo? — entonces, su pregunta se dirigió a las amazonas.

Las dos dudaron. ¿Abandonar sus puestos o dejar al hombre salir de la habitación? Cualquiera de las dos opciones constituía una clara violación a las órdenes de su superior.

— Es importante. — Saga habló. — Hipólita necesitará de esto para tomar una decisión y estará de lo más disgustada si se entera que ustedes le privaron de información vital.

— Todos los hombres son un entupidos. — una de las mujeres chasqueó la lengua. Sopló sus mechones negros y arrebató el trozo de papel a Aioros. — Se lo llevaré yo.

— Pero…

— No. No peros. Es tú única opción, así que cierra la boca, troyano.

Giró sobre sus talones para emprender la marcha en busca de la comitiva. El repicar de sus sandalias sobre la piedra al correr se fue alejando cada vez más hasta desvanecerse en el eco del palacete semi desierto. Todavía en la habitación, su compañera contempló a la pareja de jóvenes con esa mirada llena de desdén que les asqueaba. Los vio inmóviles, resignados a permanecer ahí hasta el regreso del tercero de ellos; no desconfió. En un impulso completamente natural y que, ante el tranquilo acontecer de las acciones, juzgó poco peligroso, la mujer desvió su mirada hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la salida, dándoles la espalda.

Lo último que sintió fue una poderosa mano cubriéndole la boca y el filo de una hoja de metal abriéndole la garganta.

-5-

A pesar de que le costase un regaño de su superior, Xene se sentía complacida de observar el desencajo en la cara del mensajero troyano cuando le entregó el pergamino tan importante para la reunión. Lo había dicho antes y creía fervientemente en ello: Los hombres eran solo un montón de idiotas y el troyano acababa de probárselo. Satisfecha con su labor, regresaba para tomar su puesto de vigía. Sin duda esa anécdota serviría para atormentar un rato más al otro par de estúpidos que tendría que cuidar por el resto de la noche. Con semejantes ideas cruzando a toda velocidad por su mente, Xene no pudo sino sonreír.

Iba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera reparó en el nada sutil rastro de sangre que pisó al entrar a la habitación. Para cuando cayó en cuenta que el bulto envuelto en las capas de los visitantes era el cuerpo de su compañera, Xene ya no tenía tiempo.

Una tajo limpio cruzó su pecho desde detrás de ella, impidiéndole siguiera soltar un gemido de dolor. Cayó sobre el piso, inerte y con la mirada perdida. Su respiración se fue extinguiendo poco a poco, hasta que por fin se apagó por completo.

Mientras su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, Aioros y Saga observaban desde atrás. Parte de sus acciones les repugnaba, pero carecían de cualquier otra opción más que pasar por encima de quien se opusiera a sus objetivos. Entonces, el santo de Sagitario se acercó al cadáver de la amazona y le cerró los ojos. Sí, la batalla acaba de empezar.

— Vamos. No podemos perder ni un segundo. — la mano de Saga posándose sobre su hombro, hizo a Aioros voltear hacia su amigo. Asintió con timidez, porque el gemelo tenía la razón.

Rápidamente se enfundaron en sus armaduras. Ataron sus espadas a los cintos y Aioros cruzó su arco por sobre su hombro antes de emprender el camino hacia la salida.

Protegidos por la noche, salieron al jardín de la casa de piedra donde, para su suerte, no encontraron a nadie que les estorbara el camino. Aunque no había amenaza alguna, esperaron a que la tercera persona involucrada apareciese. Para su fortuna, la espera fue corta.

Una diminuta espiral de aire se formó frente a ellos, alterando su forma hasta revelar la identidad que se escondía detrás de las ráfagas de aire. Aretha miró de uno a otro santo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su rostro de afables rasgos se notaba tenso y preocupado, como en pocas ocasiones.

— ¿Están bien? — preguntó.

— Sí.

— ¿Estás lista? — Saga la miró, con esa mirada que delataba su concentración.

La ninfa se respingó, pero no dejó que su ansiedad la traicionara.

— Sí. Esta todo preparado. Los otros están en las prisiones cercanas al cuartel de la Hermandad.

— Bien. ¿Qué hay de la sacerdotisa? — prosiguió el santo de géminis.

— Hay un problema con ello. — respondió a chica en casi un murmullo. — Esperaba que estuviera en alguna de las prisiones, pero ha sido trasladada al palacio. Si quieren rescatarla tendrán que entrar y salir del recinto de la reina. — suspiró. — En el segundo piso, no estoy muy segura de que en que habitación se encuentra. — agachó la cabeza.

— Tranquila. — Aioros le sonrió y posó su mano sobre la cabeza pelirroja de la ninfa. — La sacaremos de ahí e iremos todos de regreso a Troya.

— Aretha, tan pronto termines con lo que te toca, ve por Aioros. Será más fácil encontrar a la chica con tu ayuda que solo. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió y no hubo más que decir. El resto de su misión era conocido por cada uno, y dependería del ellos el resultado que se obtuviese. De ahí en adelante, seguirían solos.

— Saga… — el aludido llevó su mirada hasta el arquero. — Lo que sea que pase a partir de este punto, no lo pienses. La prioridad es sacar a los otros. No lo olvides.

El santo de Géminis no respondió, sino que tomó un profundo respiro. Habían hablado de ello con anterioridad y, muy a su pesar, probablemente el tendría en sus manos la peor decisión de todas. Recordó una vez más las palabras de Kanon que resonaron tan claras como cuando las pronunciase bajo la lluvia el día anterior:

"_La razón de nuestra presencia en Temiscira son nuestros hermanos. Ni Hipólita, ni la pitonisa son importantes. Si es necesario, si las cosas no resultan como pensamos, tienes que salir de ahí, Saga. Mantenlos a salvo a todo precio."_

Saga sabía lo que eso significaba…

Dejarlos atrás.

Abandonó por un momento sus divagaciones para regresar su concentración al rostro de su amigo, que destilaba determinación. Dispuesto a cumplir con lo pactado, Saga asintió.

— No me hagas rendirle cuentas a Athena, Aioros. — le dijo. — Regresa a salvo.

Compartieron una sonrisa cargada de nervios y, después, se despidieron. El espectáculo daba inicio.

-6-

Cobijado por las sombras de la noche, el mayor de los gemelos se escabulló entre las estrechas callejuelas de la ciudad. La ventaja de haber sido ubicados en el corazón de Temiscira era que, fuera de la guardia habitual de cada noche, pocas mujeres se veían andando por esos terrenos.

De sombra en sombra, escondiéndose de sus posibles cazadoras, Géminis logró escurrirse hasta llegar a los alrededores de las prisiones. Encontró protección en el pórtico de un edificio vacío y, desde ahí, permaneció en alerta de cualquier movimiento. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos escondido, analizando el ir y venir de la pareja de amazonas que estaba a cargo de la vigilancia externa de las cárceles. Hubo un par de ocasiones en las que estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra alguna de ellas, pero desistió, sabiendo que se arriesgaría demasiado.

Por fin, encontró el momento exacto en que debía atacar. La guardia, de dos mujeres, se había divido de manera que la entrada principal no estuviera abandonada jamás. Una permanecía de pie, al lado de la entrada y junto a una campana que, se suponía, podría usarse para avisar de una posible contingencia. Sin embargo, Saga había notado que una de las dos tardaba más en dar el recorrido que la otra. Una vez más, el peliazul se escabulló hasta alcanzar la parte trasera del edificio de las prisiones. Si había algo que atrasase a la otro mujer y que él pudiera usar de ventaja, lo encontraría.

Halló un nuevo escondite y permaneció ahí, observando. Entonces la descubrió. Del lado opuesto a la entrada, colindando con un callejón en el cual crecían algunos arbustos, había un fogón que servía tanto para iluminar el pasillo, como para encontrar un poco de calor en una noche gélida como esa. Estaba a punto de seguir con la siguiente fase de su plan, pero algo lo detuvo nuevamente.

La amazona acercó sus manos al brasero para calentarlas. El fuego ardía, desplegando un aura amarillenta y tibia que desentumeció sus dedos. De pronto, en un giro de lo más inesperado para el geminiano, cubrió momentáneamente el fuego en dos ocasiones. Al principio adujó dicho comportamiento a que la mujer intentaba avivar el fuego, sin embargo rápidamente se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran lo que parecían.

Sin saber exactamente porque, su mirada verde se dirigió al lado contrario de la salida del callejón y cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía. A sus espaldas, unos cuantos metros más allá, distinguió otra luz, elevada por encima de los edificios de la ciudad.

— Maldita sea. — musitó.

No necesitaba verla con claridad para saber que esa era una atalaya. Lo que fuera que la miliciana hacía, tenía que ser una señal para la que estuviera de guardia en la torre.

La decisión que seguía tampoco era una fácil, puesto que se vería obligado a perder tiempo valioso en descubrir en que consistían tales señales.

Muy a su pesar, se quedó escondido donde estaba. Las sombras de la noche le envolvían casi en su totalidad. Solamente, cuando la luz le alcanzaba, sus ojos verdes destellaban en medio de las tinieblas.

Vio a la mujer alejare y, tras varios minutos la segunda de ellas apareció. A diferencia de la primera, ella no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento con el fuego. En el corto instante que pasó en la parte trasera del edificio lo único que hizo fue calentar sus manos. Desapareció, cediendo su lugar al vacío que fue sustituido por la presencia de la miliciana de las señales de luz. La mujer, repitió las acciones de la primera ocasión. Entonces, Saga sonrió.

Esperaría un poco más. En la siguiente vuelta, después de que mandara la señal de la guardia, atacaría. A partir de ahí, tendría que aprovechar cada segundo antes de que el momento de repetir la señal llegara. De otra forma, las sospechas se desatarían y se vería rodeado por las guerreras amazónicas, quedando en compleja desventaja.

Cuando llegó el momento, Saga desenvainó su arma. Sintió el golpeteo de su corazón dentro del pecho. Decir que no estaba nervioso era un mentira, pero se justificaba a sí mismo al pensar que su estilo de pelea nunca había involucrado armas como en aquella noche. A última hora, cambió su decisión, volviendo a guardar la espada en su cinto.

— Aquí vamos. — se dijo a sí mismo.

La primera de sus víctimas apareció desde las sombras. Caminaba con paso seguro hasta el lugar donde habría de detenerse. Ahí, siguió su rutina. Calentó las manos, miró a su alrededor e hizo la señal para sus vigías.

Cuando retomó el camino de regreso, Saga se aproximó desde detrás. Con movimientos rápidos, le cubrió la boca y le giró la cabeza hasta escuchar el crujido de su cuello. Todo tipo de resistencia desapareció del cuerpo inerte que sostenía el santo de Géminis. Lo dejó sobre el suelo, teniendo cuidado de que las armas y la escasa armadura de la joven no resonara al tocar la piedra.

Sin perder un segundo más, avanzó, manteniéndose cerca de la pared, en sentido contrario al camino que seguía la celadora; esperaba así, poder tomar por sorpresa a la segunda.

Acechó, encontrándola ligeramente descuidada. Como era de esperarse, la chica esperaba a su compañera por el lado opuesto, así que el flanco por el cual atacaría el gemelo. Saga miró la campana y, en secreto, la maldijo. La cercanía de la joven a dicho timbre podría terminar complicándole las cosas.

No ganaba nada lamentándose, así que hizo lo único que le quedaba. Su mente volvió a concentrarse en entrar a las cárceles y salir de ahí antes de el poco tiempo que tenía se consumiera.

Suspiró. Pronto tendría que volver a atacar.

Se lanzó al ataque. La tomó por sorpresa, dando un tajo desde atrás de ella para hacerla caer. Ella alcanzó a reaccionar. Desenfundó a duras penas su espada e intentó atacar a quien hacía lo propio desde su espalda. Pero era demasiado tardo, puesto que el santo la empujó y cuando estuvo en el piso se encargó de rematarla con una certera estocada en el pecho.

Con la situación bajo control y los niveles de adrenalina descendiendo, Saga se permitió respirar. De repente, sintió un ardor en su brazo, solo para descubrir una herida abierta que, supuso, la había causado durante la breve resistencia de la amazona. Se enojó consigo mismo al permitirle semejante atrevimiento. Pero, sintiendo la prisa, se apuró a retirar el cuerpo de la mujer. Tras ello, se las ingenió para retirar la campana, desarmándola para evitar posibles contratiempos.

Por último, se aseguró de que nadie hubiera notado su presencia. Cierta tranquilidad le invadió al saber el camino despejado. Así que, sin esperar más, se adentró en los oscuros y húmedos pasadizos de las cárceles de Temiscira.

-7-

Aioros alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los altos muros que resguardaban el palacio de Hipólita. No solo tendría que ingeniárselas para brincarlos, sino que también tenía que sortearlos sin ser descubierto.

En el fondo, agradeció la arrogancia de las mujeres que dejaba con vigilancia mínima los alrededores del recinto real. En parte, tenían razón al pensar que dentro de los límites de su propia ciudad estaban seguras y que solamente un loco en busca de la muerte se atrevería a retarlas de esa forma…claro que, nadie contaba con que eso era precisamente en lo que ellos se habían convertida durante esa misión.

Olvidándose de sus ideas de muerte y destrucción, el santo de Sagitario se detuvo a analizar la situación que se le planteaba. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver, no había más que un par de guerreras en la entrada principal y otro par vigilaba desde el balcón de la parte posterior. Supuso que su mayor problema vendría de las que estaban arriba y, por lo tanto, debían ser las primeras de las que tendría que deshacerse.

Las siguió con la mirada para descifrar el recorrido de cada una. Su mejor oportunidad vendría cuando ambas estuvieran lo más lejos la una de la otra y, aún así, tendría que ser rápido para que nadie notase su presencia.

Se situó justo donde pensaba podía tener acceso a ambas y, entonces, esperó. Las vio moverse en sentidos contrarios, hasta que cada una alcanzó los límites de delgado balcón sobre el cual andaban.

Aioros encajó una flecha en su arco. Su mirada azul se afiló, concentrándose en sus objetivos, Tenía que se certero, rápido y letal. Una vez que la primera saeta saliera disparada, no habría marcha atrás y tampoco tendría lugar para el más mínimo error.

Tensó la cuerda. Su respiración se tornó profunda y tranquila. Sembró la vista en su primera víctima. De reojo miró a la segunda.

Un segundo después, la primera flecha salió disparada hacia la amazona. Con una precisión impresionante se clavó en la garganta de la mujer quien cayó al piso casi muerta. El tiempo que transcurrió hasta el momento en que la segunda flecha voló por el aire fue como un pestañeo. Al igual que su predecesora, la flecha golpeó exitosamente el blanco.

Al ver a las dos guardias desaparecer, Aioros soltó un suspiró de alivio.

Libre de la posibilidad de ser atrapado por las vigías de la parte superior, el arquero brincó el muro. Se escabulló entre las estatuas y adornos del enorme jardín hasta llegar a los pies de un gran árbol, cuyas ramas más elevadas terminaban en el balcón donde yacían las dos guerreras.

Ahí, escondido detrás del tronco, consideró sus opciones. Podía colarse en el palacio por alguna de las entradas del primer piso, con lo cual las posibilidades de ser atrapado eran menores. Sin embargo existía el riesgo de que el primer piso estuviera bajo mucha mayor vigilancia que el segundo. Su segunda opción no era menos complicada. Alcanzar el balcón, aun con ayuda del árbol, no sería una tarea fácil. Durante la escalada no tendría no donde refugiarse ni modo alguno de esconder su presencia; por no hablar de la catástrofe que representaría una posible caída. Pero su intuición le dictaba que la planta alta tendría menos amazonas, además de que estaría más cerca de encontrar a la sacerdotisa.

En algún momento se planteó la idea de que, sin importar su decisión, estaba jugándose el pellejo y saldría herido. Así que, lejos de malgastar su tiempo, se decantó por usar el balcón. Volvió a asegurarse el arco sobre el pecho y emprendió la escalada. Cada rama en la que se apoyaba crujía con su peso, haciendo que el corazón de Aioros se detuviera por instantes.

De pronto, para su mala suerte, una rama cedió y el arquero estuvo a punto de morder el piso. Solamente sus reflejos rápidos le ayudaron a alcanzar otro brazo del árbol, del cual se colgó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Fue cuando se planteó el hecho de que, para llegar a la seguridad del balcón, no iba a poder confiarse de la madera quebradiza bajo sus pies.

— Genial. — apretó los dientes.

Había alcanzado la rama que se caía sobre el mirador. Su meta estaba a unos pocos metros. La cuestión era medir correctamente hasta donde podría avanzar sin que la madera cediera. Lentamente fue avanzando sobre el tronco. Lo sentía inclinarse hacia abajo conforme iba acercándose más y más la punta. Entonces, tuvo que detenerse.

No sabía cómo, sin embargo estaba seguro de que si daba un paso más, la rama se quebraría. No tenía más remedio que saltar.

Rezó a los dioses porque consiguiera librar el espacio que le separaba del palacio,; porque, a pesar de la falta de cosmos, su cuerpo supiera reaccionar a las exigencias que tenía enfrente. Decidió no pensar más en ello y, cerrando los ojos, se aventó.

El impulso le bastó para quedar colgado de la baranda, con las piernas al aire. De inmediato terminó de trepar y, cuando estuvo a salvo, miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie le había visto. Afortunadamente, estaba solo.

Esa gota de optimismo que apareció en él al descubrir que la primera parte de su plan había funcionado, rápidamente desapareció al voltear hacia el corredor que se adentraba en el recinto de Hipólita. La cantidad de puertas que encontró le heló la sangre.

Tenía que apresurarse para hallar a la sacerdotisa si quería salir vivo de la ciudad.

-8-

No estaba seguro de que cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que el Sol se pusiese, más Shura sentía que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. No lo tenía muy claro, pero algo le impedía siquiera tener un poco de calma. Un presentimiento, eso era; sólo que no sabía que si ello era bueno o malo.

Tarsila se había retirado después de darle su medicación y, probablemente, ese era el peor momento para el Santo de Capricornio: el momento en que se quedaba solo con sus pensamientos. A últimas fechas odiaba pensar, porque indudablemente sus pensamientos terminaban anclados a un par de ojos grises que le observaban todo el tiempo, así estuviera despierto o durmiera. Esa _obsesión_ que había desarrollado le crispaba los nervios y al mismo tiempo, hacía daño al saberla un imposible.

Su cuerpo se quejó de la falta de sueño, obligándole a soltar un bostezo que el español se negó a reprimir. Pero, no dispuesto a ceder, se puso de pie con un brinco. Al menos había terminado de llover, aunque ahora el frío y la humedad le calaban. Avanzó hacia la puerta para acechar por las rendidas. La guardia seguía ahí.

Estaba cansado de ese encierro, quería salir y pronto. Entonces, se preguntó cuando saldría de ahí; no hubo respuesta a su cuestionamiento. Al final, no tenía nada más que esa impaciencia que crecía en su pecho.

¿Qué podría ser?

-9-

Kanon se sentía inusualmente nervioso mientras se desplazaba por los pasillo a media luz del palacio de Hipólita. Iba flanqueado por una pareja de amazonas quienes, a pesar de no hacerlo directamente, intuía que no despegan su mirada de él. La amazona pelipúrpura guiaba al grupo, atenta hasta al más mínimo detalle. Tanta desconfianza solo lograba sino alterarlo porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza que su identidad podría salir a la luz en cualquier instante.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo. No era el momento de pensar en ello, sino que tenía que concentrarse en reunir tanta información como le fuera posible de sus alrededores. Si planeaba escapar con vida de ese lugar, tendría que fijarse hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

— Llegamos. — anunció lalíder.

Habían recorrido a saber cuantos pasadizos hasta detenerse frente a una puerta cuyo marco de piedra mostraba símbolos que el general marino desconocía. Capturó especialmente su atención el hecho de que la entrada estaba resguardada así que, llegado el momento del escape, Kanon se las tendría que ingeniar para burlarlas.

En esta ocasión, fue el rechinar de la puerta lo que le devolvió a la realidad. Si pensaba que la luz de los pasadizos era escasa, lo que se encontró dentro de los aposentos de la reina no era diferente.

Una réplica pequeña del megaron se abrió frente a él. El salón estaba prácticamente vacío, siendo un solitario kliné y un par de grandes almohadones el único mobiliario que había. El aire frío de la noche entraba por el balcón, haciendo danzar la delgada tela de las cortinas.

El santo afiló la mirada, buscando unos pocos segundos que permitieran a sus ojos ajustarse a la oscuridad del recinto. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, alcanzó a ver la sombra de la reina que se mantenía oculta, a contra luz, apoyada sobre una de las anchas columnas que sostenían el arco del balcón.

— Señora. Está aquí.

— Déjanos. — respondió la soberana.

Las guerreras hicieron como se les dijo, replegándose y dejando en soledad a Hipólita con el santo. Al principio, el peliazul dudó, pero las instrucciones de Anaxos regresaron con velocidad a su cabeza.

— Señora Hipólita. — hincó rodilla y agachó la cabeza, ofreciendo sus respetos.

Se mantuvo quieto en esa posición recordando que el viejo soldado le había dicho hasta el cansancio que solamente podría moverse cuando la reina amazona así le comandara.

El tiempo que pasó ahí, hincado, le pareció eterno. Se atrevió a alzar los ojos en un par de ocasiones viendo como la castaña se había limitado a ignorarle. Sintió rabia al leer el desdén en el lenguaje corporal de la reina, pero retuvo sus emociones armándose con toda la paciencia que le quedaba. Se las pagaría; eso era seguro.

Por fin, vio la sombra moverse. Poco a poco, con pasos calmos fue acercándose a él, hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de donde estaba.

— De pie. — casi susurró. Él obedeció, regalándole una reverencia. — ¿Qué trae a mensajeros troyanos de visita a mis tierras.

— Periandro, señor de Troya, manda mensaje para usted, señora. — agachó la cabeza y extendió el pergamino hacia ella.

No podía mirarla a los ojos, eso lo sabía; pero la curiosidad estaba matándole por dentro. Quería ver de frente ese par de ojos que, estaba seguro, irradiaban maldad. Así que esperó que ella tomara el trozo de papel y rompiera el sello de cera para desplegarlo. En ese instante, cuando la amazona entregó su atención a la elegante ortografía del rollo, Kanon se atrevió a mirarla.

Tal como esperaba, había un brillo malicioso en esa mirada marrón. Además de eso, encontró el cansancio que asolaba a la reina y que, sin dudas, era el resultado de toda la tensión a la que se veía sometida.

— ¿No te ha instruido Anaxos en las artes del protocolo con la realeza? — Kanon se respingó al saberse atrapado.

— Perdone, señora. Ha sido un descuido que no volverá a repetirse.

— ¿Descuido? Yo le llamaría _atrevimiento_, uno que podría asegurarme que no repitieras si te cortara el cuello. — Kanon contuvo el aliento cuando, antes de que lo viera venir, la reina amazónica desenfundó su espada y la dejó a centímetros de su piel. — ¿Qué opinas? ¿Debería hacerlo? — el santo no respondió. — ¿Qué pasa? Si tuviste la audacia de mirarme a la cara, al menos deberías tener las agallas para responder a mis cuestionamientos.

El gemelo se mordió la lengua tratando de contener todas las ideas que cruzaron por su mente. Suspiró para calmar el acelerado vaivén de su respiración. Entonces, se atrevió a hacerlo una vez más; miró de frente al rostro de Hipólita.

— ¿Tendrían mis palabras algún efecto en su decisión, reina? — siseó. Hipólita tardó en devolverle la pregunta.

— Buena respuesta. — bajó la daga.

Siguió leyendo el pergamino, dejando atrás el incidente. Pero, lejos de olvidarlo, cierta curiosidad surgió en ella a causa de ese hombre que se atreviese a tratarla como uno más.

El gemelo, en cambio, maldijo para sus adentros. Estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo y lo sabía. Por ello, más que enojado con la actitud altanera de Hipólita, estaba furioso contra sí mismo. De manera involuntaria se mordió el labio, bufó y retomó esa actitud sumisa que debía asumir.

Todo aquel circo le hartaba de manera insospechada, sobre todo porque sentía que la reina le hacía esperar ahí de manera innecesaria. Llevaba varios minutos esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, sin embargo sabía que la reina amazona no había bajado la guardia por un solo segundo desde que él se presentase. Si algo no sucedía pronto, tendría que jugarse la vida y suplicar a Athena porque las habilidades que tenía con la espada fueran suficientes para vencerla… eso, si conseguía primero un arma.

Sus ojos esmeralda se fijaron en el regio cinto del cual pendía la daga que podría conseguirle la victoria. Apretó los puños reuniendo el coraje de abalanzarse sobre la mujer para despojarla del arma, pero entonces, sucedió algo que robó la atención a ambos.

El corazón de Kanon se desbocó, amenazando con abandonar su pecho. Sintió la tensión disparándose por su cuerpo conforme un tenue repicar rompía el silencio de la noche: una campana de vigía.

Habían sido descubiertos.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** La primera parte de la conclusión de esta misión. Espero que les haya gustado y sé que soy mala por dejarlo así :P En el siguiente capítulo veremos que sucedió con la mugre campana, si Aioros logró encontrar la puerta correcta, si Saga no muere asesinado por alguna amazona y si el corazón de Kanon soporta el susto XD

Mientras tanto, les agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia conmigo, en especial a los que leen y dejan sus comentario. Ellos son: RIAADVD, Cybe, Suigin Walker, Damis, Kirigoe, ELI251, June Star, L. Byron, Kumikoson, Tiamat-dojumaru-Ishtar, Dafne, Yesimar-selene, kirstty, Sagitariusgirl, Amary22, marinlucerochiba, Ayumi03, IreneRodriguez, KisameHoshigaki, IceQueen102, Kilder, Doje-chan, Tisbe, Caster y Liz.

Ya no me extiendo más, y me despido. Quiero actualizar antes de las fiestas, pero también hay varias cosas que tengo pendientes; veremos como me va con el tiempo. Hasta entonces, que estén todos bien.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	37. El ceñidor de Hipólita Parte 2

_**Capítulo 37**_

_**El ceñidor de Hipólita (Segunda Parte)**_

-1-

Las llamas se avivaban con el viento. La cortina de fuego crecía y crecía, alimentándose de todo lo que encontraba a su paso, dejando nada más que cenizas tras de sí. Ni la humedad, ni las pocas gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer de nuevo contenían el brillante fulgor de las flamas. Lentamente, la silueta del palacete se había perdido en la cortina de humo que emanaba de aquel pequeño infierno.

El retumbar de un derrumbe cimbró la tranquilidad de la noche mientras los relinches cargados de terror de los caballos se escucharon cuando las bestias rompieron las puertas de su establo para correr por el jardín en busca de un lugar seguro. En su pánico, apenas esquivaron una delgada figura que observaba desde lejos a la casa envuelta en llamas.

Aretha estaba ahí, de pie, con la mirada perdida en el espectáculo de colores amarillos y naranjas. Lágrimas que se negaban a correr habían nublado sus ojos azules, su piel había palidecido y sus labios se movían nerviosamente. En sus manos sostenía una daga de hoja ensangrentada, la misma con la que, unos minutos antes, asesinara a una amazona que venía de regreso a apoyar a las otras dos milicianas a cargo de los mensajeros troyanos.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido.

Se suponía que el lugar y misión de la ninfa eran otros, pero por acciones del destino, había permanecido en el palacete por un rato más. Ni ella misma imaginaba que su intuición terminaría metiéndola en más aprietos de los que entonces cuando escuchó los cascos de la montura acercándose y deteniéndose frente a la casa de piedra. La ninfa, escondida como estaba, permaneció quieta en espera de cualquier movimiento por parte de la otra joven. Cuando la vio adentrarse en los pasillos, supo que tendría que siguió sigilosamente, atenta de cada paso y esperando no tener que llegar a las acciones extremas. Desafortunadamente, no le quedó más opció el instante en que la amazona puso un pie dentro del cuarto donde yacían las otras dos vigías asesinadas, la pelirroja supo que no podía permitirle salir con vida de ahí.

El rostro de la amazona se descompuso al descubrir los cadáveres de sus compañeras. Su primer instinto fue correr hacia la salida para tocar la campana de alerta y poner sobre aviso a su gente, pero antes de que avanzara lo suficiente, Aretha se materializó, tomó una de las armas de las guerreras caídas y, a pesar del temblor que los nervios lanzaban por todo su cuerpo, se armó de valor para asentar un golpe. Cerró los ojos mientras seguía con los embates, hasta que por fin, dejó de sentir algún tipo de resistencia por parte de su oponente.

Cuando se atrevió a verla, el resultado de su hazaña le asqueó. Perdió la respiración. Todo lo que alcanzaba a mirar era el rojo carmesí de la sangre impregnada sobre las paredes de piedra y el cuerpo inerte que descansaba a sus pies. La naturaleza de sus propios actos le espantó. Se repetía una y otra vez que había sido necesario y, al mismo tiempo, buscaba en su mente por una solución que limpiara el desastre que dejaba detrás de sus pasos. Fue así como el único plan que se le ocurrió fue incendiar todo.

Por más complicado que fuera, hacer que el lugar se consumiera en llamas no solo serviría de distracción, lo cual era una de sus asignaciones, sino que también podría explicar la ausencia de los mensajeros troyanos restantes y terminaría regalándoles unos cuantos minutos más en su misión. Un accidente de esas magnitudes no dejaría lugar para supervivientes, por lo que, al presumirlos muertos, nadie se molestaría en buscar por ellos. Lo que Aretha también sabía era que, si hacía algo mal, aún si fuera un detalle minúsculo, las amazonas lo notarían; y cometer semejante a error, podría costar la vida de los santos.

Hubiese deseado tener más tiempo para pensar, pero la realidad era que estaba justa. Así que hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Lo primero era trabar la puerta y hacer que tal acción pareciera accidental. Observó el marco interior de la vieja puerta. El tiempo lo había corroído. Con ello, pensó que el fuego terminaría tirándolo, sirviendo de explicación al hecho de que nadie abandonara el refugio: las víctimas hubiesen quedado atrapadas en ese lugar y el incendio terminaría matándoles.

No lo pensó más. Esparció un poco de aceite sobre el piso, los cuerpos y cualquier objeto que pudiera prender con facilidad. Después, usó el fuego de las antorchas para que corriera por todo el lugar.

Al principio, las llamas ardieron tímidamente. El humo hizo su aparición de manera gradual. Sin embargo, cuando la ninfa se transformó en aire, el fuego se avivó. En cuestión de segundos, las flamas ardían sin control alguno. La nube de tonalidades rojizas y negras se filtró por las rendijas del palacete, alzándose en una columna que amenazaba con alcanzar el cielo. Desde ese momento, no había podido alejarse de ese lugar.

Únicamente el sonido vacío de la campana de alarma la despertó del letargo en el que había caído. La guardia llegaría en el instante menos pensado y ella tendría que huir.

Aún así, quedaba en su corazón el temor de que sus acciones hubieran afectado de algún modo a los santos. Con las campanas sonando, la atención de las amazonas se dispararía, corriéndose el riesgo de que pillaran a los guerreros de Athena desprevenidos. Pero, cualquiera que fuese su preocupación, a esas alturas estaba de más pensar en ello, puesto que no habrían ninguna solución.

A la distancia, oyó el eco de los cascos de los caballos que se aproximaban a donde estaba. No podía esperar. Como siempre lo hacía, desapareció en medio en el aire.

-2-

Kanon observó, sin moverse un solo centímetro, la reacción de Hipólita. Dentro de él, un monólogo lleno de interrogantes se llevaba a cabo; la mayor parte de él giraba alrededor del motivo que hacía sonar la campana. ¿Saga? ¿Aioros? ¿Cuál de los dos había sido lo suficientemente torpe como para dejarse pillar nada más iniciado el plan?

— ¡Señora! — la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente, permitiendo el paso de una mujer que Kanon reconoció como una de las dos guardias que vigilaban afuera. — ¡El palacio de huéspedes se incendia!

La primera acción de Hipólita, lejos de preocuparse por el suceso, fue clavar su mirada en Kanon con todo el disimulo que pudo. Había algo inquietante en aquel hombre que hacía a sus instintos convulsionarse, pero la reina aún desconocía el motivo de sus inquietudes. No podía confiar, eso era seguro; así que el incidente venía a ella como un golpe de buena suerte que le permitiría medir las reacciones del mensajero.

Para su suerte, Kanon no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, aunque las razones de su sobresalto eran por demás diferentes a las que Hipólita imaginaba.

Lo que de verdad ocupaba su mente era el porque del repentino incendio. No terminaba de comprender lo que fuera que ideaban su hermano y Aioros… si es que eso era parte de sus planes. Como fuera, al menos encontraba un poco de tranquilidad en el hecho de que la campana anunciara el fuego y no la caída de los otros dos. Por el momento, el antiguo general marino también sabía que las apariencias deberían ser guardadas y apreciaba el hecho de que, delante de la reina, el protocolo dictaba que debía mantener la compostura al máximo. Curiosamente, notó que mantenía los apretados y la mandíbula tensa; sin duda esa reacción suya era el remanente del primer susto que trajese el solitario repicar en medio de la noche. Llevó sus ojos verdes hasta Hipólita quien respondió de la misma manera: posando sobre él su mirada castaña.

— Vayan por información. — la reina ordenó a su subordinada. — Averigüen que sucedió y el estado en que se encuentran los heraldos troyanos. — volteó de nueva cuenta hacia Kanon, buscando en sus ojos algún tipo de agradecimiento que no encontró, así que esperó hasta quedar a solas para continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente. — Entonces… ¿Periandro ha mandado alguna instrucción adicional a este mensaje?

Kanon meneó la cabeza.

— Ninguna, señora.

La castaña chasqueó la lengua antes de darle la espalda y caminar de regreso hacia la columna en donde se encontraba apoyada cuando Kanon llegó ahí. Sin moverse, el gemelo siguió cada uno de sus movimientos. Prestó especial atención al cinto de oro y a la espada que pendía de él. Si esperaba la oportunidad idónea para atacar, definitivamente era esa, ahora que la guardia se había marchado y estaba en relativa soledad con la reina.

Pero se contuvo de hacerlo con una impetuosidad que pudiera terminar pagando con creces. Primero se aseguraría de que Hipólita estuviera lo suficientemente distraída, fuera por sus pensamientos o por la columna de fuego que veía a la distancia desde el mirador de la habitación, y entonces, atacaría.

Así esperó unos pocos segundos que transcurrieron con una lentitud extraordinaria, hasta que algo dentro de él le gritó que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Esta vez, Kanon hizo caso a su corazonada y atacó.

Corrió hacia la amazona con nada más en la mente que la voluntad de apoderarse primero del arma. Si tenía éxito, podría controlar la situación a su antojo, pero si fracasaba, probablemente tendría que llevar el combate a un territorio en el que sabía tenía todas la de perder.

Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos, que casi tomaron por sorpresa a la guerrera; sin embargo, necesitaría más que eso para conseguir su objetivo. Bastó una hábil maniobra por parte de Hipólita para evitar el ataque frontal del gemelo, no así para librarse por completo de él. Para cuando la mano de la reina amazona se posó sobre la empuñadura de su arma, sintió la de Kanon rodeándola de inmediato. Por más que ella se esforzó en desenvainar la espada, el santo simplemente se lo impidió. Forcejearon. Se batieron el uno contra el otro, empujándose, aferrándose con toda la fuerza que poseían a la empuñadura de la espada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces, estúpido? — exclamó ella, furiosa.

— Necesito tu espada. — Kanon sonrió con malicia. — ¡Y vas a prestármela!

Sin soltar la empuñadura, se apoyó en ella para impulsar a Hipólita contra la pared, haciendo que su cuerpo golpeara contra la piedra con la mayor fuerza posible. La amazona gimió ante el fuerte golpe, pero lejos de dejarse vencer, se recuperó para contraatacar. Lanzó una patada justo al pecho del santo que retrocedió con la fuerza del impacto, sin embargo nunca abandonó la espada. La misma inercia del golpe y el contrapeso de Kanon terminaron por hacer que el arma se arrancara de la cintura de la amazona.

El general marino sonrió al ver que él mantenía el control, sin embargo su dicha no duraría demasiado. Mientras él todavía retrocedía, su cuerpo luchaba por recobrar la estabilidad que el ataque de Hipólita le robase, situación que la reina amazona no pensaba desaprovechar para volver a hacerse con el arma de la que había sido despojada. Cogió lo primero que encontró a mano para lanzarlo contra él, esperando que el instinto hiciera que el gemelo blandiera la espada como defensa ante el jarrón de barro que volaba en su dirección. Cuando así lo hizo, Hipólita se abalanzó y se colgó de las manos de Kanon. Forcejearon una vez más. Él intentando golpearla con la espada y ella tratando de arrebatársela. Al principio, el gemelo pensó que tendría las de ganar en cuestión de fuerza física, pero se encontró rápidamente sorprendido por la potencia con que la guerrera se le plantaba.

Para liberarse de ella, el peliazul jaló su cuerpo hacia la izquierda. Aunque Hipólita quiso seguirle el movimiento, no pudo, sino que fue arrastrada por el gemelo quien, al ver como una de sus manos se separaba de él, le asestó un golpe en el estómago. La reina se vio forzada a soltarlo para cubrirse el torso y, en ese pestañeo, Kanon volvió a hacerse con la posición ofensiva del combate.

El general marino era consciente de que sus habilidades con la espada estaban muy por debajo de cualquier experiencia que la hija de Ares pudiera tener, así que las oportunidades que se presentasen en el camino tenían que ser aprovechadas sin ningún titubeo. Tal, era una de esas.

Levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza, hasta el punto más álgido que le fue posible. La reina estaba frente a él, encogida a causa de su último embate. Un solo golpe. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Con la misma fuerza con que había levantado la daga, la bajó para atacar, pero Hipólita no estaba lista para dejarse vencer. Había peleado demasiadas guerras como para caer bajo la espada de un simple heraldo. Era una reina, una semidiosa que, si habría de morir, lo haría bajo sus propios términos.

La castaña reaccionó justo a tiempo, siendo ella quien, en esta ocasión alcanzó a asestar un golpe en el estomago desprotegido del santo. Éste, detuvo su ataque.

De inmediato, la amazona repitió la dosis. Un par de golpes más fueron suficientes para que, cuando ella se le abalanzó encima, él cayera de espaldas con ella encima. El gemelo estiró el brazo para mantener el arma lejos de Hipólita, quien luchaba para mantenerlo sometido y, a la vez, despojarlo de la espada. La frustración del hombre que no se dejaba vencer comenzaba a hartarla, así que lo golpeó en la cara, haciendo que de sus labios se escurriera un hilo de sangre.

— Perra. — siseó el otro en medio de un escupitajo de sangre.

No sabía como, pero no iba a permitirle tener el control. De alguna manera, la fuerza que esa mujer poseía le había resultado mucho mayor de lo esperado y ese pequeño error de cálculo lo estaba pagando con creces.

Entonces, su primer pensamiento voló al cinturón. Esa tenía que ser la fuente de su poder.

— ¡Llámame así una vez más, y voy a arrancarte la lengua, maldito! — un golpe más en el rostro lo sacó de sus divagaciones e inyectó en él la rabia de haberle permitido llegar tan lejos. Ofuscado, puso manos a la obra.

En una maniobra que Hipólita no esperaba, Kanon dejó ir la espada, lanzándola lo más lejos que le permitió su brazo; más tarde se preocuparía por recuperarla. Ahora mismo tenía que encargarse de la molestia que estaba montada encima de él. La reina, al ver la espada salir volando, se dispuso a ir tras ella, pero las manos del peliazul se cerraron sobre sus tobillos, impidiéndole levantarse. Ella lo golpeó otra vez. En esa ocasión, el santo le devolvió la afrenta. Dejó ir uno de sus tobillos y le dio un manotazo con todo lo que pudo. Sabiéndola fuera de balance, la tomó de la cintura para quitársela de encima y arrojarla contra el piso. Si su principal obstáculo era el ceñidor, se encargaría de arrancarlo del cuerpo de la amazona.

Los papeles habían cambiado. En ese momento, era Hipólita la que, tendida en el suelo, pataleaba desesperada debajo del cuerpo del santo que la mantenía prácticamente inmóvil. Tenía sus manos sujetas por encima de la cabeza.

— ¡Suéltame! — exigió la reina.

— No pienso hacer tal cosa. — Kanon apretó el agarre.

El brillo de determinación que Hipólita encontró en su mirada, la dejó pasmada. Ese no era un hombre como lo otros y, ciertamente, no podía ser un simple vasallo de Periandro. Había algo en él , algo que ella había divisado desde el primero momento, pero que se negaba a aceptar.

— Vine hasta aquí por ti, para hacerte pagar todo lo que has hecho mal en este mundo. ¡Voy a detenerte a como dé lugar! — exclamó el santo.

Fueron esas palabras las que despertaron la mente de la reina. Sus ojos se abrieron con desmedida incredulidad mientras sus labios temblaron al expresar los pensamientos que guardaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Quién… eres? — susurró.

La sonrisa pretenciosa de Kanon se ensanchó mientras sus ojos verdes centellaron con infinita satisfacción al contemplar la confusión en el rostro de Hipólita.

— Kanon de Géminis, santo de Athena.

-3-

Pocas veces Aioros se habría imaginado que sus habilidades para esconderse entre las largas cortinas del templo Patriarcal tendrían algún tipo de valor substancial en su vida. Sin embargo, como en demasiadas ocasiones, el destino se encargaba de demostrarle que, lo único que tenía seguro, es que no existía certeza alguna en el mundo en que vivía. Porque, ahí estaba, con regresiones infinitas a la época de su niñez cada vez que se veía en la necesidad de buscar refugio en los largos y pesados pendones carmesí que adornaban el palacio de Hipólita.

Desde que la campana repicara, el santo de Sagitario no había tenido descanso alguno y tampoco había podido avanzar tanto como le hubiese gustado. El ir y venir de guardias era agobiante, obligándolo a detenerse en más ocasiones de las que tenía planeado.

No tenía la menor idea de cuanto tiempo más sería capaz de resistir en medio del caos, pero sí era plenamente consciente de que a ese ritmo jamás encontraría a la mujer que Periandro había requerido a cambio de su ayuda. Lo que era peor, si bien la campana no le había puesto al descubierto, ahora sus nervios eran un desastre más con el cual lidiar a cada paso del camino. Poco le importaba él, porque a pesar de sonar engreído, Aioros sentía que tenía todas las posibilidades de mantenerse escondido por un largo rato. Pero era la imagen de Saga la que se dibujaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, llenándole de incertidumbre acerca del paradero de su amigo y de aquellos a los que debía rescatar de los calabozos de Temiscira.

Llevaba varios minutos completamente absorto en su rutina de pensar, correr y esconderse que, en el instante en que se dio cuenta que la exagerada actividad parecía haber pasado, apenas y podía creerlo.

Asomó la cabeza entre las telas rojas, procurando mirar a ambos lados del pasillo en busca de posibles captoras. Al no ver ningún peligro, siguió avanzando. De pronto, un poco más allá de donde estaba, escuchar el repicar de unos pasos presurosos que corrían en su dirección. Se detuvo un momento a analizar aquel sonido, hasta descubrir que el enemigo que se aproximaba iba solo.

Una idea cruzó por su mente.

Antes de que ser pillado por la miliciana, Aioros se apresuró a abrir una de las puertas cercanas a él. Se introdujo en la habitación y permaneció ahí, quieto y expectante, mientras avistaba por una rendija cada acción de la otra involucrada.

Del otro lado del pasillo, avanzando lo más rápido que las piernas le permitían, la amazona iba en busca de las escaleras que guiaban a la primera planta del palacio. La voz del incendio había corrido como un reguero de pólvora entre ellas, especialmente porque los mensajeros troyanos se habían visto inmiscuidos en todo el problema de alguna manera. Fuera de eso, nadie sabía nada al respecto.

De pronto, escuchó detrás de ella lo ecos de otro par de sandalias. Por un momento se sintió sorprendida. No sabía que nadie le seguía. Sin detenerse, miró para atrás.

— Te tengo. — Aioros sonrió y se abalanzó contra ella.

La mujer apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Así que no representó ningún problema para el santo cogerla de la túnica y aventarla contra la pared, donde la acorraló apoyando su brazo contra el pecho de ella para inmovilizarla y dejando que el filo de su espada acariciara el cuello de la amazona.

— ¡Ustedes…!

— No te muevas, ni intentes nada. — Aioros le apretó el cuello.

— Se supone que estaban en la casa de invitados. ¡¿Por qué le prendieron fuego? — la reacción de la soldado lo dijo todo al arquero. Dedujo de inmediato que esa era la razón de la campana.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo…

— Se han metido con mi pueblo y engañado a mis hermanas. ¡Es _mi_ asunto!

— Te dije que guardaras silencio. — el filo de la daga dibujó un hilo de sangre en el cuello de la mujer. — ¿Dónde está la pitonisa?

— ¿Quién?

— La mujer de las visiones. Hipólita la tiene cautiva aquí. — pero lo único que consiguió fue la amazona apartara la mirada de él. No iba a hablar.

Aioros bufó. Su plan para obtener información había fallado vilmente. Sacudió con sutileza la cabeza, mientras su mirada se ausentaba y otros pensamientos tomaban lugar en su mente. Miró una vez más a la amazona que todavía tenía en su poder; no podía dejarla ir.

— Lo lamento. — suspiró. — Pero te has metido en una guerra que no puedo permitir que ustedes ganen.

— ¿Qué piensan hacer? — siseó la guerrera.

Pero esta vez no tendría respuesta del castaño. Aioros la llevó a rastras hasta de una de las habitaciones que estaba vacía. Ahí se desharía de ella. Si no quería ser descubierto, tenía que evitar dejar un rastro de muerte detrás de sus pasos y, aunque le pesara, su única opción para conseguir tal hazaña, era ocultar el resultado de sus acciones.

En una guerra, la muerte no era algo que pudiera evitarse.

-4-

Lo único que traía cierta tranquilidad a Saga era que la campana había sonado lo suficientemente lejos de los calabozos como para pensar que le habían descubierto. Ignoraba si el causante era alguno de sus otros dos compañeros, pero se esforzaba por repetirse una y otra vez, que lo primero en su mente tenían que ser los otros. Tanto Kanon como Aioros, así lo habrían querido.

Justo en ese momento, su pie resbaló sobre la piedra húmeda del piso, recordándole que, si bien, no había amazonas como obstáculo por el momento, sus enemigos eran otros. La oscuridad de los túneles que conformaban las prisiones era casi absoluta. Saga apenas podía creer que se encontraba en las misiones exteriores y no en los subterráneos del palacio. Desde ese punto de vista, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse lo que eran las celdas de ese otro lugar. Pero, justo cuando comenzaba a perder la paciencia, distinguió el resplandor amarillento de una luz que proyectaba sombras deformes sobres los muros.

Entonces, aminoró la marcha y extremó precauciones. Sigilosamente se fue acercando, al mismo tiempo que desenfundó su espada, preparándose para un eventual ataque.

Se acurrucó junto a la pared de piedra y acechó. Más allá, a unos pocos metros de donde estaba escondido, una guardia permanecía apoyada contra la pared con la mirada clavada en la celda frente a ella. Por lo que Saga pudo deducir, la mujer no había reparado en su presencia.

— Maldito arquero. — masculló.

La realidad era que, desde donde estaba, en esos momentos le sería mucho más útil un arco que una espada. Así que, el hecho de que Aioros no le hubiese enseñado a manejar uno, ahora le resultaba chocante.

Pero Saga hizo a un lado todas sus ideas y se avocó a su misión. Trató de ver más allá, a de la celda, pero la oscuridad de dentro, le impidió todo tipo de visibilidad. Sin embargo, fuese lo que fuese, si quería continuar su camino, tendría que deshacerse de esa amazona. Así, pensó por un segundo lo que haría después.

De inmediato se trazó un plan.

-5-

Karia se sentía terriblemente ansiosa con el sonido de las campanas. Si algo detestaba era la incertidumbre y, para mal de ella, ahí, en los túneles de las prisiones, era lo único que poseía. Desconocía el motivo por el cual la alerta había sido lanzada sobre toda Temiscira, así que solo le quedaba especular. Se suponía que alguna de sus dos compañeras encargadas de la vigilancia externa deberían de avisarle en caso de emergencia pero, hasta ese momento, ninguna de las dos se había molestado en aparecer. Peor aún, Karia sabía que no podía abandonar su puesto, aunque su trabajo consistiera en vigilar a un montón de moribundos que tuvieron la mala fortuna de caer en sus manos unos días antes.

Sin embargo, de manera inesperada, el sonido del metal golpeando la piedra de la pared atrajo su atención. De inmediato atribuyó dicho descuido a la presencia de su compañera que llegaba a rendir informes, pero cuando nadie apareció tras unos pocos segundo, se sintió intrigada.

El chirrido del metal volvió a oírse y, en esa ocasión, no pudo pasarlo por alto ni tampoco ocultar su curiosidad. Desenvainó su espada en silencio y echó una última mirada a los prisioneros que yacían inertes en el frío suelo de la celda. Entonces, procedió a acercarse. Lo hizo con el mayor sigilo del que era capaz. Sus pasos no la traicionarían. De esa manera se acercó hasta el punto en que el muro formaba un ángulo que le impedía ver más allá.

Justo cuando asomó la cabeza, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su velocidad para retirarla antes de que la espada de Saga amenazara con separarla de su cuello. El arma pasó tan cerca de ella que la cinta de cuero que le recogía el cabello fue cortada en dos partes. Karia retrocedió un par de pasos, tambaleante. Alzó la vista y la clavo en el hombre peliazul que la miraba con una intensidad que pocas veces había visto.

— ¡Tu nombre! — demandó. El santo solo la miró, desatando con su indiferencia un arranque de rabia en la amazona. — ¡Tu nombre! ¡No seas cobarde!

— No es cobardía. — la comisura de los labios del gemelo se curvo, revelando una tenue sonrisa. Su voz sonaba ajena y distante. — Es solo que no tiene caso decir mi nombre a un muerto. Pero dada tu insistencia, te lo diré: mi nombre es Saga.

Karia tenía muchas preguntas más, pero lo primero era detener al intruso. Con eso en la cabeza, no esperó más antes de iniciar el combate. Intercambiaron ataques, haciendo rechinar sus espadas cada vez que se encontraban. Saga consiguió detener cada embate de la amazona. Después, giró su espada, atrapando la de ella, con la fuerza de la propio. Entonces, viendo que la había conseguido romper su defensa, jaló el arma para abrirle un rayón desde la parte superior del torso hasta la cintura.

Herida, Karia retrocedió. Su respiración se agitó, víctima del dolor que se disparó por todo su cuerpo. A pesar de eso, no soltó la empuñadura de su espada. Si habría de morir, lo habría bajo las normas que dictaban el honor de una guerrera amazona. Se aventó sobre Saga quien no tuvo problemas en dominarla dada la gravedad de sus heridas. Su agonía tampoco fue prolongada, puesto que, con un golpe más, el geminiano cesó todo latido de su corazón.

— Te dije que estarías muerta. — negó suavemente.

Echó un vistazo al interior de la celda. No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero la peste de la podredumbre que salía de ese lugar, esa casi insoportable.

Dentro observó los cuerpos inconscientes de varios hombres de edades diferentes. Algunos estaba ya muertos y comenzaba a deformarse con el paso de las horas. Otros, sobrevivían a duras penas. Sus respiraciones era tan disminuidas que, de no ser por algún espasmo ocasional, el gemelo podía jurar que habían fallecido.

— Maldición. — susurró mientras reemprendía la marcha.

Hubiese querido ayudarles, pero no podía hacerlo sin traicionar su propia misión. Su único consuelo era que, de cualquier forma, esos hombres no tardarían en morir. Sus heridas eran lo suficientemente graves para matarles y, si no, las infecciones que tenían seguramente ya había envenenado su sangre.

Pero, de pronto, la idea de que sus compañeros pudieran encontrarse en semejantes condiciones surcó su mente. No habían considerado esa opción.

Aquella idea borró todo rastro de calma que le quedaba, lo cual empeoró al hallarse, de nueva cuenta, en la más profunda de las oscuridades. Se preguntó a si mismo si la decisión de no llevar consigo una antorcha había sido la mejor, sin embargo tuvo que admitir que, por más tiempo que las tinieblas le robasen, la ventaja de una ataque sorpresa simplemente superaba aquel detalle con creces.

Tras varios traspiés y un sinnúmero de maldiciones, los ojos de Saga apreciaron el resplandor de otra tea a lo lejos. ¿Podría ser esa la ubicación de la celda que necesitaba?

-6-

Aretha apareció sobre el tejado de uno de los múltiples palacetes que decoraban el corazón de la ciudad. Su rostro todavía mantenía las facciones severas que ocasionara su incidente de antes, pero internamente había encontrado un poco de paz en medio de la tormenta emocional por la que atravesaba. El resplandor rojizo del incendio se apreciaba a lo lejos, rodeado de una humareda sumamente densa de color grisáceo que el viento movía a su antojo.

Mientras se trasladaba hacia su nuevo punto de acción, el sonido de los gritos de las amazonas había llegado a sus oídos. La confusión era latente entre ellas, así como el desconocimiento de la suerte que habían sufrido sus compañeras y los mensajeros troyanos. A pesar de todo, al ver semejante desconcierto, la ninfa estaba complacida. Estaba cumpliendo su objetivo y comprando minutos preciosos para los protegidos de Athena.

Su mirada viajó a los dos puntos que eran de vital interés para la misión: el palacio de Hipólita y las prisiones. En silencio, rezó porque ninguno de los jóvenes guerreros estuviera herido, porque las cosas funcionaran de buena forma para ellos. En ese momento, la brisa fría le acarició el rostro, haciéndola despertar de sus pensamientos; todavía quedaba mucho que hacer. Si bien había conseguido enrarecer el ambiente, aún tenía que revolverlo más, hasta el punto en que la confusión se apoderase por completo de Temiscira y sus habitantes.

Con esa determinación, paseó la mirada por la ciudad, en busca de sus siguiente blancos. Tenía que ser cuidadosa en sus elecciones. Si, por accidente, era muy obvia, entonces todo lo ganado podría perderse y las cabezas comenzarían a rodar.

Del lado opuesto al incendio, a los pies del palacio, las caballerizas atraparon su atención. Eran enormes, repletas con monturas de las más hermosa,s que rivalizaban solamente con los exquisitos caballos de Troya. Animales como pocos; grandes, pesados, rápidos y, sobre todo, imparables. Así, una idea se le vino a la mente. Presta, se disolvió de nuevo en el aire, regresando a su forma humana en la parte trasera de los establos. Tuvo el cuidado de no ser vista por nadie. Suerte para ella que no existía una guardia fija en esa parte de la ciudad. Así, se asomó por la ventana y oteó el interior. Adentro, a pesar del desbarajuste que se había formado afuera, las bestias permanecía en relativa calma. De vez en vez, alguno de los animales bufaba o soltaba un relinche aislado. Sus colas, inquietas, se mecían con pereza y en ocasiones, sus cascos golpeaban el suelo.

— Quieto. — susurró a un corcel que se movió nerviosamente cuando ella pasó cerca.

El animal pareció entender y dejó que la pelirroja le acariciara las crines antes de dejarle libre el paso hacia el resto de sus compañeros. Así, Aretha se escabulló entre ellos muy despacio. Un movimiento demasiado brusco terminaría espantándolos. De entre sus ropas sacó un pequeño cuchillo con el que fue cortando, uno a uno, los lazos de los corceles, dejándoles en una libertad que ellos mismos no habían apreciado. Entonces, cuando hubo terminado de desatarlos, se aseguró que las puertas del establo estuvieran abiertas.

Era el momento de sembrar el pánico entre los animales.

La ninfa se convirtió en una ráfaga de viento que azotó con toda su potencia la madera de las caballerizas. Las vigas crujieron y el heno voló en todas direcciones. Sumado a ello, el aullido del aire terminó por desquiciar a los caballos.

Los corceles comenzaron a correr dominados por el pánico. Chocaba entre ellos y con las paredes del establo, atropellaban y tiraban todo lo que había a su paso, hasta que, por fin, encontraron las salidas y las atravesaron, en una marcha desbocada hacia la libertad. Rápidamente, los establos se vaciaron.

En soledad, parada en medio del desastre, Aretha observó el lugar vacío. La numerosa manada se encargaría de distraer a sus dueñas por un rato más. Pero ella todavía necesitaba algo más antes de alcanzar a Aioros en el palacio de la reina.

-7-

Ge ciñó la túnica de tela semitransparente a su cuerpo desnudo mientras se dirigía a la baranda del balcón del palacete destinado a los miembros de su Hermandad. Sus ojos, de un gris cercano al negro, sondearon los alrededores para presenciar la desmedida actividad que había en su ciudad a esas horas de la noche. A lo lejos, la casa de huéspedes ardía; y la amazona no pudo sino preguntarse el porque no llovía justamente en esos momentos. Habían pasado días bajo el agua, pero cuando más las necesitaban, las nubes se habían alejado de Temiscira.

— ¿Crees que consigan apagarlo? — Ge se dejó guiar por la voz a sus espaldas y volteó.

— No esta noche.

Hemera apareció detrás de ella. A diferencia de la morena, la desnudez no era algo que le preocupara. La amazona retiró los mechones que caían sobre su rostro sonrosado. El sudor que corría por su cuerpo y su respiración agitada delataban los actos carnales que ocupaban el tiempo de las dos guerreras antes de la interrupción.

— Los mensajeros troyanos estaban hospedados ahí, ¿no? — preguntó la rubia, apoyando los brazos en la repisa.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué tan seria? — miró a la otra, de reojo. — ¿Es culpa de la interrupción? Porque de ser así, podemos reanudar donde quedamos. — Hemera se alejó del balcón y se recargó sobre el hombro de Ge.

Sin embargo, la pelinegra retrocedió, no sin obsequiarle una sonrisa insípida. El momento había pasado y, ahora, otros asuntos ocupaban su mente inquieta.

Hemera chasqueó la lengua al enterarse del rechazo de su amante. No le molestaba, porque la relación que mantenían no tenía como propósito más que la satisfacción y búsqueda del placer para ambas. Sin embargo, con el tiempo había aprendido a conocerla demasiado bien; tanto, que sus mentes a veces funcionaban como una sola.

— Es una buena oportunidad… — soltó al verla marcharse. Cuando supo que había capturado su atención, continuó después de hacer una pausa. — …para liberar a los santos de Athena. — la mirada de Ge se clavó en ella. — ¿Qué? No me mires así. Tú estabas pensando exactamente en lo mismo. ¿Me equivoco?

— Nunca lo haces.

— Eso significa que…

— Debemos movernos ahora. — ordenó.

— Tranquila, tranquila. Las prisas van a matarte, Ge. Tenemos tiempo. — la aludida contempló el rostro de su compañera por un segundo. Después, se puso en la misión de enfundarse en su atuendo de pelea.

— Muévete, Hemera. — sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa imperceptible. — Mientras más pronto los saquemos de aquí, más pronto podremos volver a lo que dejamos inconcluso. — la vio de reojo.

Hemera devolvió la sonrisa que, aunque sincera, se tiñó de un aire de superioridad propio de su rango. Había algo en su objetivo que la excitaba. No sabía si era el peligro al que enfrentaban o el hecho de que, en sí, sus planes eran una afrenta directa a Hipólita; lo que fuese, sin duda sería divertido.

— ¿Qué esperamos? — soltó, mientras se disponía a vestir su ropa de combate una vez más.

-8-

Aretha miró en todas las direcciones. Fuego por un lado, y caballos desbocados por el otro; su plan estaba funcionando. Contempló, entonces, hacia el oeste, específicamente hasta la sección en la que residían la mayoría de las amazonas que no poseían rangos de importancia. Había una pequeña muralla que dividía el área de residencias de las grandes casas que rodeaban al palacio. Un poco más allá estaban los grandes sembradíos que abastecían a la ciudad de los víveres básicos que no podían conseguirse a través del comercio con los aliados. Algunas bodegas se veían cerca, mientras que la casa de esclavos la flanqueaba en la forma de una gran nave construida de adobe.

De los campos, llamó especialmente su atención las grandes extensiones de forraje que se cultivaban para servir de alimentos a los caballos. Si conseguía hacerlas prender, de la misma forma en que había ardido el palacio de huéspedes, las llamas se expandirían con rapidez por todo el campo.

Se decidió. Ese sería el siguiente punto de ataque.

-9-

Desde la oscuridad, el gemelo contempló con paciencia a la siguiente amazona que se le cruzaba en el camino. Lo hacía en completo silencio, como el león que acecha a su víctima.

Zea soltó un bostezo. A diferencia de sus compañeras, la alarma que se había lanzado sobre la ciudad le era simplemente indiferente. No importaba lo que estuviese pasando afuera porque no existía forma en que ella terminara participando en semejante jaleo. Su lugar era ahí, guardando la celda de los santos de Athena y, por esa misma razón, tenía la orden de no moverse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Aunque la joven amazona siempre se había quejado de su labor como celadora en las prisiones externas, en esa noche se sentía optimista al respecto. Para empezar, había tenido la fortuna de evitar cuidar al montón de cadáveres vivientes de la celda anterior. El olor putrefacto de esos desdichados era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría. Al menos, con los elegidos de la diosa de la sapiencia no tenía que soportar ese tormento. Además, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que, dadas las circunstancias, el hecho de Dareia le hubiese ungido con tal función quería decir que comenzaba a apreciar su trabajo y a poner mayor responsabilidad en sus jóvenes hombros.

Su única queja era el extremo aburrimiento al que era sometida. Después del breve intercambio de palabras con Dohko al principio de su turno, no había escuchado una sola palabra más de ellos, lo cual, siendo sincera, le desilusionaba. Pensó que se la pasaría más a gusto picándoles el orgullo y llevándoles hasta la ira con sus comentarios, pero la verdad era que había fracasado.

Sin importar lo que dijese, ellos no seguían el juego que ella intentaba montar. Fastidiada de intentar, se había resignado a mirar desde lejos, dedicando sus únicas palabras a sus compañeras que se encargaron de llevar las hogazas de pan y el agua a los guerreros. De ahí en adelante, nada.

—Bah, para ser santos de Athena son de lo más aburridos. — se quejó, sin recibir respuesta. — Si no fueran tan ariscos, seguramente el tiempo se nos pasaría más rápido.

Solo recibió varias miradas repletas de indiferencia pura por parte de los santos. Ninguno tenía la intención de entablar conversación con una chica que ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaba, mucho menos cuando era tan molesta como lo era Zea.

Mientras tanto, Saga la recorrió con la mirada. A diferencia de la anterior, esta amazona estaba mejor armada. Llevaba una lanza larga que, si no tenía cuidado, podría atravesarle al primer ataque sin que alcanzara a tocarla. También estaba la espada que pendía de su cintura y la daga que tenía sujeta a la pierna izquierda. Otro detalle no le pasó desapercibido: en su cinturón, del lado opuesto de donde llevaba la espada, atado con un hilo de cuero, colgaba el juego de llaves que seguramente abría la celda que mantenía prisiones a sus compañeros.

Ahora, tenía que extremar precauciones y ser muy preciso con lo que el plan que se había trazado. Un error, aún diminuto, terminaría con sus aspiraciones.

Entonces, Saga retuvo el aliento por un segundo; necesitaba calmarse, no tenía tiempo para los nervios. Igual que la vez anterior, luchó por convencerse que, por sobre todo, él era un guerrero consumado, curtido de experiencia y capaz de lograr lo que se propusiera. La que tenía enfrente era una niña y, si algo sabía Saga de Géminis, era como jugar con aquellos que no estaban a su altura.

Apretó la empuñadura de su arma. De la misma forma en que alguna vez dependiese de su armadura, ahora su confianza radicaba en su espada; a falta de cualquier apoyo, su fe recaía en ella y su habilidad para saber usarla. Así que no tenía caso esperar más. Iba por sus compañeros y los sacaría de las prisiones de la mejor forma que pudiera.

Zea abrió sus enormes ojos marrones al observar a intruso que corría en su dirección con la espada desenvainada. Su entrenamiento en las artes de la guerra la llevó a tomar una posición combativa de inmediato, plegando la lanza hacia adelante y preparándose para dar caza al intruso antes de que pudiera acercar demasiado a ella. Lo siguió con la vista, hasta el punto en que pensó que podría atacarle y, en ese momento, extendió su brazo para que la lanza lo atravesara.

Entonces, todo cambió para la amazona. Sin saber como, Saga se había escabullido de su ataque y su espada, lejos de intentar rozarla a ella, se clavó con furia en el brazo de la lanza, atorándose en la madera y dando tiempo al santo de inutilizar la primera arma de su oponente. Con la espada, empujó la lanza hacia abajo, la apresó con su pie y liberó su espada. Lo más rápido que pudo, giró, estirando su brazo armado hacia su oponente. Zea dejó escapar la lanza, pero era demasiado tarde para alcanzar su propia espada.

El arma de Saga cortó su brazo, abriendo una herida que iba desde su muñeca hasta la flexión del codo. De reojo, el gemelo vio su propia herida y pensó que, inevitablemente, una amazona se la había hecho y una amazona se la pagaría; aunque no fuese la misma. La sangre despedida formó rápidamente un pequeño charco sobre la piedra del piso.

Saga centró su mirada en ella. La tenía en donde quería.

— ¡Saga! — oyó la voz de Milo, y solo se atrevió a mirarle por el rabillo del ojos, antes tenía que deshacerse de la amazona.

Ella provechó el aparente descuido del santo para aventarse en su contra con todo lo que le quedaba. El brazo herido le ardía, sin embargo aquella no era una excusa para que una Hija de Ares no terminara un combate. A decir verdad, la reacción de la mujer y su determinación a seguir de pie en su contra, sorprendieron al gemelo. Por una parte, respetaba su actitud. Por la otra, le irritaba su insistencia.

La molestia del brazo inutilizado afectaba a su movilidad. Conforme pasaban los segundos y el número de golpes aumentaba, la fuerza de la mujer se esfumaba. Saga sabía que podía seguir el juego hasta dejarla fuera exhausta; el tiempo, en ese caso era su aliado. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a esperar tanto. Atajó el siguiente golpe que la amazona le asestó y, sin que ella pudiera usar su otra mano para defenderse, fue él quien se decidió a terminar todo de una vez por todas. Clavó su espada en medio del pecho de Zea de un solo golpe. Con la misma facilidad con que el arma entró en el cuerpo de la guerrera, salió; liberando con su salida un borbotón de sangre.

Saga la miró, impávido. Se agachó al lado de ella para despojarla de las llaves que necesitaba cuando, de pronto, la espada de la mujer rozó peligrosamente su cuello. De no haber sido por un atinado reflejo, su yugular hubiera terminado abierta por ese último suspiro de fuerza de Zea. Ese atrevimiento, le hizo enojar.

— Ya no tengo ganas de jugar. — solo fue necesario un golpe más para que Saga terminara el trabajo que había iniciado.

Una fracción de instante después, el cuerpo de la amazona caía a sus pies sin rastro de vida en él.

-10-

Disfrazándose entre las penumbras de la noche, Aretha se había asegurado de que las puertas de los grandes galerones en que permanecían recluidos los esclavos estuvieran abiertas para un eventual escape. Si pensaba prender fuego a los campos de cultivo y de forraje, la posibilidad de que las llamas alcanzaras esa parte de la ciudad eran altas y la ninfa no estaba dispuesta a que fueran ellos quienes pagaran los pecados de Hipólita y sus vasallas.

Habiendo cumplido con las medidas de seguridad que consideraba pertinentes para evitar daño a inocentes, la pelirroja prosiguió.

Se situó en medio de los pastizales e hizo arder una pequeña flama que ella misma se encargó de cultivar con su habilidad de manejar al viento. Con su toque, la chispa prendió, afianzándose a las fuertes hojas del pasto y saltando de planta en planta hasta abarcar un área lo suficientemente grande como para sobrevivir sin la ayuda de Aretha. Toda vez que el fuego había sido iniciado, la voz de alerta se desató con velocidad entre la patrulla de guerreras encargadas de ese sector. Una segunda campana resonó eso noche.

Aretha se disolvió con la brisa de nuevo. Batió la fuerza de su naturaleza contra el fuego, incitándolo a arder y arrastrando pequeñas chispas en todas direcciones.

Los dioses estaban siendo generosos con ellos en esa noche puesto que, a pesar de la humedad, el fuego no tenía grandes dificultades para abrirse paso entre los sembradíos. Observó con cierta tranquilidad como los esclavos parecían haber descubierto la forma de escapar. Sin embargo, el corazón de la pelirroja se turbó al ver que, a pesar de que ella intentó ayudarles, las amazonas no les permitirían recobrar su libertad. A punta de espada, de arcos y flechas, la cacería dio inicio.

La sangre de los siervos corrió a cada paso que daban. Si alguna vez habrían de dejar Temiscira, lo harían solo para visitar el Infierno; de ninguna otra manera. Aretha observó todo desde las alturas. Sin importar lo mucho que se esforzase, en ese momento, no habría forma de mantener a nadie completamente a salvo.

La última de sus acciones estaría dirigida a ellos. Hizo arreciar la fuerza de los aires sobre los campos para arrastrar el fuego hasta las casas de adobe, donde los tejados de paja seca fueron consumidos casi de inmediato por las llamas.

Ese era su último esfuerzo por ayudarles. De ahí, no habría vuelta atrás.

No necesitaba atormentarse más con esas imágenes. El fuego barría con todo a su paso, dejando nada más que desolación detrás de sí. Mujeres y niñas corrían despavoridas en busca de un refugio que probablemente nunca encontrarían. Las amazonas se debatían entre seguirlas o encargarse de detener el infierno que se había desatado en sus tierras. Los gritos se incrementaban mientras los rostros aterrorizados se grababan en su memoria y calaban en su conciencia. Porque Aretha lo sabía. No habría forma de huir ni lugar al cual correr.

En Temiscira, por esa noche, no habría lugar seguro.

-11-

El incesante sonido de las campanas había trastornado la usual calma que se apoderaba de la casa de sanación por las noches. Desde su habitación, Shura podía escuchar el ir y venir de las soldados, junto con los pasos torpes de las viejas curanderas que intentaban no hacer tropezar a las más jóvenes. Incluso él, en un par de ocasiones, se había puesto de pie y caminado hacia la puerta para pegar el oído tratando de comprender lo que sucedía afuera sin ningún resultado.

De hecho, el santo de Capricornio esperaba que, en algún momento, la puerta se abriera y Tarsila entrara por ella para informarle de los acontecimientos que tenían trastornada a la ciudad completa. Pero no sabía nada de su vieja cuidadora.

Entonces, la última conversación que tuviera con las amazonas de la Hermandad de la Lanza revivió en su mente. No supo si creer en que aquella era una situación creada por ellas o si solamente se había producido por casualidad. De cualquier forma, tenía que estar atento. Con semejante caos reinando por doquier, no sería extraño que las amazonas decidieran cumplir su palabra y expulsarlos de Temiscira; y, si así era, él no se haría del rogar. Quería salir pronto de ahí, necesitaba recobrar su libertad.

— ¡Oye! — golpeó la puerta en busca de la atención de alguna de las guardias. — ¡¿Qué sucede ahí fuera?

Pero no hubo respuesta. Resignado, se sentó en su cama y cruzó los brazos. No resistió más de un par de minutos en quietud, así que se puso de pie con un brinco para caminar de uno a otro lado de su diminuta habitación.

Por fin, se resignó a que nadie le diría nada, así que, si quería averiguar algo, tendría que hacerlo por cuenta propia.

Muy a pesar de lo que Tarsila pensase, Shura jaló su cama hasta por debajo de la ventana. Se trepó encima e intento mirar hacia el jardín interior. Igual que la primera vez, no encontró nada. En los pasillos que rodeaban el claro, vio pasar a varias amazonas a toda prisa. Algunas se detenían, intercambiaban palabras y seguían su camino sin más miramientos. Pero el santo de Capricornio seguía sin entender lo que sucedía… hasta ese momento.

Sucedió que las respuestas que buscaba no estaban en la tierra, sino arriba, en los cielos. Ante la falta de techo sobre el jardín, Shura pudo ver sin ningún problema el aura naranja que resplandecía en la bóveda estelar oscura. Entonces, reparó en el sutil olor del humo que flotaba en el ambiente.

Se sopló los flecos. Ojalá la Hermandad cumpliera su palabra pronto y se apresurará a sacarle de ahí.

-12-

Habiendo eliminado el peligro que representaba la amazona, Aioros se aseguró de que nadie le viera salir de la habitación. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró hacia ambos lados del corredor encontrándose con una calma poco usual, dadas las circunstancias. Al fin, se aventuró a seguir su expedición por el palacio de Hipólita. Sabía que las demás amazonas, al igual que ellos, habían sido arrastradas a una guerra que ninguno de los bandos deseaba y que las consecuencias era algo que tendrían que pagar con su propia sangre.

En algún punto, todo se había reducido a matar para sobrevivir, así que aunque no le gustase, era una necesidad imperante que usara su espada para abrirse camino hasta la sacerdotisa.

Entre un mar de pensamientos, había seguido avanzando por los pasillos. La campana del principio ya no estaba sola, sino que el repicar de otras tres o cuatro se habían unido a su inquietante sinfonía de peligro. Curiosamente, tal situación ya no preocupaba al arquero dorado.

Tenía que ser Aretha. No había otra explicación.

A esas alturas, la ninfa seguramente ya había puesto en marcha su parte del plan, sembrando la confusión por todos los frentes que le fueran posibles en Temiscira. Por ello, la única preocupación de su parte, debía ser encontrar a Phineas y salir de ahí lo más rápido lo posible; y no es que el santo creyera que semejante hazaña fuera algo tan simple como sonaba.

Aioros no era ingenuo; todo lo contrario. Era consciente de que entrar al palacio había sido una misión mucho más sencilla que salir de él. Sin embargo, no era el momento de preocuparse de ello. Primero, debía encontrar a la chica para después ingeniárselas en sacarlos a ambos vivos de ahí.

Justo en ese instante, dio la vuelta en una esquina, encontrándose con tres guerreras que venían directo hacia él y cuyas expresiones dejaron al descubierto la sorpresa que la presencia del intruso causó en ellas. Aioros no dudó, ni desperdició un solo segundo. Con gran maestría sacó una flecha del carcaj, la encajó en el arco y la liberó. Un golpe seco del arma derribó a una de las amazonas. Dos flechas más siguieron a la primera. Ninguna de ellas falló a su blanco.

Presto, el castaño corrió hacia ellas. Se aseguró de rematarlas con su espada y sacó las flechas que antes había lanzado. Las limpió por encima y procedió a guardarlas de nuevo en al aljaba. Iba a necesitarlas más adelante.

Su primer instinto fue deshacerse de los cuerpos, pero descubrió que no había sentido alguno en esconderlos cuando el rastro de sangre que dejaría atrás sería tan obvio. Por esa razón, desechando sus ideas, siguió el camino. Si se encontraba con más amazonas, la mejor estrategia para que ninguna de ellas le descubriese, sería matarlas al igual que a las otras.

Con arco en mano, corrió por el pasillo en busca de su obstáculos que encontró fueron minúsculos, nada fuera de lo común que el santo no pudiera controlar. Por lo general, su principal preocupación consistió en amazonas rezagadas o aquellas que quedaban como única guardia a un palacio relativamente seguro. Y, sin embargo, Aioros iba dejándolas una a una en el olvido.

Básicamente, su estrategia consistía en, o tomarlas por sorpresa, o atacar de frente. Cualquiera que fuese su decisión, el resultado era el mismo: la muerte. No quedaba una sola flecha limpia en su carcaj. Todas ellas se habían teñido con la sangre de aquellas que habían caído.

Por enésima vez, Aioros encajó una sagita en el arco. Se ocultó detrás del ángulo de la pared de piedra y acechó en completo silencio a una amazona que estaba a pocos metros de él, por el corredor. Era de resaltar el hecho de que ella, al igual que él, cargaba un arco y flechas; situación que le comprometía a actuar más rápido que la guerrera. Rápido y preciso. No había margen de error.

Entonces, trató de calmarse. Respiró profundo. Podía hacerlo.

Dejó de esconderse y se plantó a mitad del pasillo. Apuntó al pecho de la mujer, soltó la cuerda y la flecha surcó el aire. Para cuando exhaló, tenía un problema menos en el cual pensar. De la misma forma que antes, corrió hacia ella para recuperar la sagita que usase.

Pero, en el preciso instante en que se agachó a desprenderla de la amazona, vio ceñirse una sombra sobre él. El intruso estaba justamente en su espalda y parecía no haber reparado en que él sabía de su presencia. En fracción de segundos su cerebro analizó la situación en busca de una solución. Conforme la sombra se agrandaba, Aioros sabía la cercanía del enemigo, pero aún así, no hizo ningún movimiento. Esperó con paciencia, siempre mirando de reojo la posición del extraño, hasta que supo que lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para atacarlo antes de que él tomara la iniciativa.

Con toda la discreción que pudo, resbaló su manos hasta la daga corta que guardaba en la pierna, cerrando sus dedos sobre la empuñadura. De improviso, giró a toda velocidad y extendió el arma en contra del intruso. La sorpresa que le invadió cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en ese rostro conocido fue mayúscula.

— ¡Por los dioses, Aretha! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Pude hacerte daño! — reclamó, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón retumbándole en el oído.

La ninfa había retrocedido por puro instinto de supervivencia. No había gritado porque la voz no salió de su garganta ante la inesperada reacción del arquero y sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder. Se llevó las manos al pecho, tratando de controlar el ritmo desbocado de su respiración.

— Lo lamento. No quería asustarte. — musitó.

— No pensé que te aparecieras tan pronto, mucho menos por la espalda.

— De verdad, lo siento.

— Esta bien. Deja de disculparte. — Aioros sacudió la cabeza un poco, buscando tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, fue al fijarse en ella que notó las manchas de sangre en su peplo de un suave color amarillo. Se preocupó. — ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás herida?

— No, la sangre no es mía. — Aretha le sonrió. Una sonrisa a medias.

Aioros comprendió: Aretha no era como ellos. No estaba hecha para la guerra, ni para matar ni destruir. Pedirle que se involucrara en esa batalla había sido exponerla a crueldades y acciones que, hasta ese momento, la ninfa desconocía.

El santo la atrajo contra sí, la acercó a su pecho y depositó un beso fugaz sobre sus cabellos.

— Siento mucho haberte metido en esto. — dijo.

Pero ella lo apartó con un movimiento suave para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Le regaló una sonrisa triste que no logró convencer al santo.

— Vine a ayudarles y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que salgan de esto bien. No tienes nada de que lamentarte. Estoy aquí porque así lo quiero. — posó su dedo sobre la punta de la nariz del santo con delicadeza y travesura; y después giró para alejarse de él. — Vamos. Tenemos una sacerdotisa que encontrar.

A sus espaldas, Aioros permaneció una fracción de instante observándola mientras se retiraba. Agradecía infinitamente que ella estuviera ahí, sin embargo sus preocupaciones no terminaban de desvanecerse. Ahora más que nunca, sentía el compromiso de escapar de Temiscira con la ninfa y la pitonisa a salvo, y se esforzaría por conseguirlo.

-13-

Saga respiró. Eso había estado endemoniadamente cerca.

Si la amazona hubiera acertado a ese último golpe, probablemente él estaría muerto junto a ella. Pero sus reflejos le habían salvado una vez más. Viendo el resultado de la batalla no pudo sino pensar que, después de todo, su carencia de entrenamiento en el uso de armas no había sido una desventaja tan grande como pensó al principio.

— ¡Saga! — el llamado hizo que volteará hacia sus compañeros.

La última vez que había cruzado miradas con ellos, su mente todavía estaba bajo el influjo del poder de Ares sobre él. Ahora, las cosas eran diferentes. El dios de la guerra se había mantenido alejado y poco a poco una brisa de paz había alcanzado al gemelo. ¿Cuánto duraría? Lo desconocía. Sin embargo, por el momento esa situación estaba lejos de sus pensamientos.

— Les sacaré en un segundo. — dijo, mientras se las arreglaba para destrabar el manojo de llaves del cinturón de la amazona.

Tan pronto las hubo conseguido, corrió hasta la celda para probar todas y cada una de las llaves, hasta dar con la correcta. Cuando escuchó la puerta crujir al abrirse, una momentánea calma le invadió.

— ¡Sabíamos que vendrían! — lo primero con lo que el santo de Géminis se encontró fue con la enorme sonrisa de Milo. Tan pronto el santo de Escorpio estuvo libre, abrazó a su amigo, palmeándole la espalda. — ¿Dónde están Aioros y Kanon? — el peliazul más joven llevó su mirada hacia el principio del pasillo, con la esperanza de que sus otros dos compañeros aparecieran de entre la oscuridad en cualquier momento.

— Tienen otros asuntos a su cargo. Nos reuniremos con ellos a las afueras de la ciudad. — Saga realmente deseaba que sus palabras terminaran siendo ciertas. — Por el momento, tenemos que irnos. No hay mucho tiempo. Maestro. — inclinó ligeramente el rostro como saludo al santo de Libra. Éste no tardó en corresponderle.

— No tienes idea del alivio que significa tenerles aquí, Saga. — sonrió.

— Sí, bueno… hubiésemos querido llegar antes.

Un profundo silencio se apoderó del grupo. La mención de Afrodita no era necesaria para saber que estaba en las mentes de todos.

— No deberías preocuparte por algo en lo que no tienes culpa alguna. — Dohko retomó la palabra. Tampoco lo diría, pero era él quien estaba encargado de cuidarles y había fallado en la peor de las formas. — ¿Hay algún plan?

— Más o menos. Pero la parte que nos concierne es solamente salir de aquí. — Géminis hizo una pausa. — Maldita sea. — susurró al pasar la mirada por ello y no encontrar el rostro del santo de Capricornio. — Esperaba que Shura ya estuviera con ustedes.

— No sabemos nada de él. — argumentó Dohko.

— Debe estar en la casa de sanación. Aretha dijo que las amazonas habían intentado curarle la vista, pero no tenemos suficiente información sobre él. — Saga chasqueó la lengua. — Maestro, ¿cree poder guiarlos hasta las afueras de Temiscira sin mi? — el silencio se apoderó del grupo, hasta que Dohko asintió. — Bien. Entonces, se lo confío. Yo tengo que ir por Shura. Les alcanzaremos tan pronto sea posible. No esperen por nosotros, sino que diríjanse hacia el sur, hasta Troya. Si no llegamos, vayan hasta la bahía y pregunten por Ganimedes.

— Saga…

— Maestro, vinimos hasta aquí sólo por ustedes y no pensamos irnos sin haber conseguido sacarles aquí. Conseguiremos unas pocas armas de las amazonas a las que hemos vencido. Tal vez no sea suficiente, pero pueden ayudarse con eso.

— Bien.

— Voy contigo. — la voz de Milo, con entusiasmo renovado, atrajo las miradas hacia el escorpión. — Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver antes de irme.

— No, Milo. Tú te vas con el resto mientras veo como sacar a Shura de la casa de sanación.

— También iré con ustedes. — intervino Mu.

Saga bufó. Eso era lo único que le faltaba. Moverse en Temiscira ya era lo suficientemente difícil como para tener que hacerlo con Mu y Milo como acompañantes. Además, estaba ahí para salvarles, no para sacarlos de una prisión y ponerlos a riesgo de morir asesinados por alguna amazona que se cruzase en el camino.

Desde donde estaba, Dohko solo observaba. Aquella sería la primera vez que tendría la oportunidad de observar en plenitud a los chicos de Shion en acción. Recordaba sus largas conversaciones con el viejo lemuriano acerca de los dones con que sus jóvenes aprendices habían sido bendecidos, pero a él nunca antes se le había presentado la oportunidad de atestiguarlo con sus propios ojos; y ahí estaba, sabría el porque tenía frente a sí a uno de los dos candidatos para ocupar el puesto de Patriarca de la Orden. Sabía también que el otro aspirante rondaba por la ciudad ocupando su mente en algo más y, si tenían un plan, pensaba respetarlo. Nada diseñado por ese par y Kanon, el hombre que manipuló a un dios, estaba creado para fallar.

— No, no, no. Ninguno vendrá conmigo. _Todos_ se irán con el Maestro. — Saga se aseguró de mirar a cada uno directo a los ojos.

— ¡Saga! Hice una promesa y no pienso irme de aquí sin cumplirla. — espetó el de Escorpio. Saga le ignoró, revisó de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de la amazona que yacía junto a ellos en busca de armas y emprendió el camino en dirección a la salida. Tendió la espada que había obtenido al Dohko y se aseguró de que todos le siguieran. — ¡Géminis! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?

— Yo y toda Temiscira podemos escucharte, Milo. Cállate.

— Hay alguien más a quien debemos ayudar. — en un tono mucho más tranquilo que Milo, Mu se acercó al gemelo quien, al oírlo, se detuvo repentinamente.

— Lo lamento, pero no vinimos a rescatar a todos los prisioneros de Hipólita.

— Me temo que Mu tiene cierta razón. — Dohko le miró de soslayo. — Préstale atención.

— No entiendo. ¿De qué hablan?

— Aparentemente existe una mujer que ha asegurado que Aioria y Máscara de Muerte están vivos. — Saga permaneció estático al oír a Camus. El de Acuario, lejos de inmutarse, prosiguió con la explicación que había iniciado. — Según sabemos, ha prometido ayudarnos si, a cambio, nosotros la liberamos de Hipólita.

— ¿Quién es y cómo la conocieron?

— Pues… — Mu se aclaró la garganta, — En un sueño. — el desencajo en la cara de Saga, en otro momento, les hubiese resultado gracioso; no bajo las circunstancias de esa noche. Al verlo, el santo de Aries se apresuró a continuar. — Sé como suena, sin embargo, te aseguro que es una realidad.

— Mi amigo, Talos, al que le hice la promesa de ayudarle, me confirmó su existencia. La chica es una especie de vidente.

— Si hay una mínima oportunidad de recobrar a Aioria y Máscara de Muerte, creo que hablo por todos al decir que queremos ayudar, sin importar el precio a pagar. — expresó Shaka.

La idea de ponerlos en la línea de acción no terminaba de convencer al geminiano. Era consciente de que, al igual que él, ellos eran santos de Athena, guerreros listos para entregar su vida cambio de la de otros, pero si ellos caían, entonces todos sus esfuerzos, los de Kanon y de Aioros, habrían servido para nada. Curiosamente, tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que las posibilidades de que Aioros estuviera salvando a la susodicha justo en ese momento eran muy altas, puesto que no existían las coincidencias en su mundo.

— Esta chica, ¿tiene nombre? — preguntó.

— Phineas. — se apresuró a confirmar Milo y, ante la mención, una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del gemelo.

— En tal caso no hay motivo para preocuparse. — reanudó la marcha. — Aioros está en su búsqueda justo ahora.

Se aseguró de mirarles de soslayo para ver las expresiones en sus rostros. Sabía que los pillaba por sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo…?

— El mundo es un pañuelo. Durante nuestra travesía hasta aquí, hicimos un trato con el rey de Troya a cambio de su ayuda para escabullirnos en la ciudad. La chica _es _el trato.

— ¿Aioros está solo? — Saga asintió a la pregunta de Mu.

En ese momento, se dieron cuenta que habían llegado al punto en que Saga se encontró con la primera amazona. De inmediato, Saga y Dohko se hicieron a la misión de despojarla de cualquier arma que portara y que pudiera serles de ayuda.

— Aioros va a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda tener. — Milo contraatacó.

— Quizás. Pero no necesita quien le estorbe. — Saga torció la boca.

— Queremos ayudar.

El peliazul se giró y, una vez más, los recorrió con la mirada.

— ¿Se han visto? — les dijo. — Son un desastre. En especial tú, bicho. Te han usado de alfiletero y ya es un milagro que puedas moverte sin que las heridas se te abran.

— Eso no significa que no pueda pelear. — sopló sus flecos.

— Dije que no.

— ¿Dejarás que me vaya solo? Bueno, que rapte al carnero y nos vayamos solo. — Saga suspiró. En el fondo, sabía que Milo terminaría cumpliendo sus amenazas. Sin saber que más hacer, llevó su mirada verde hasta el antiguo maestro en busca de consejo.

— No sé que tienes planeado, muchacho. — el santo de Libra se dirigió a él. — Sólo sé decirte que necesitarás ayuda para llegar hasta la casa de sanación. — Dohko declaró, sin más. — Sería bueno que dejarás que alguno de los dos te acompañara.

Saga dejó caer los hombros al oírlo.

— Milo, tú vienes. — masculló. — Mu, necesito que apoyes al Maestro y al resto.

La verdad era que temía que el escorpión metiera en líos a los otros. Teniéndole cerca, Saga creía que podía vigilarlo y protegerlo de sí mismo.

A su lado, Milo sonrió gracias a su inminente victoria mientras Mu solamente suspiró. Siguieron el camino en silencio. Conforme se acercaban más y más a la salida, el sonido de las campanas llegó a sus oídos.

Saga afiló los sentidos, preparándose para cualquier tipo de bienvenida que esperase por ellos afuera. No quería sorpresas.

-14-

Sus largas sombras se escabulleron en la habitación gracias al rayo de luz que se filtró detrás de ellos. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la completa penumbra del lugar, pero eso no les disuadió de intentar otear hasta el último rincón del cuarto. De repente, de manera inesperada, algo se movió en el rincón más alejado del lugar. Ambos se pusieron en alerta.

— Mantente atrás. — murmuró Aioros a su acompañante mientras sacaba lentamente la espada de su cinturón.

Aretha hizo tal como el santo le ordenó y se mantuvo a sus espaldas todo el tiempo. Los dos fueron acercándose lentamente hacia aquel bulto que, por momentos, se mantenía tan quieto, que desaparecía entre las sombras. Pero todo rastro de recelo desapareció cuando, bajo un ínfimo rayo de luz, la delicada figura de una mujer quedó al descubierto. Estaba encogida sobre sí misma. Recogía las piernas contra el pecho al mismo tiempo que escondía el rostro entre ellas. Llevaba un sucio manto de tela que la cubría. Sin embargo, aunque estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza, las constante convulsiones de su cuerpo dejaban entrever que no era del frío de lo que se protegía. En un susurro ahogado, el sonido casi extinto de su voz llegó a los oídos de Aioros y Aretha. Las palabras que de sus labios surgían fueron incomprensibles para ellos.

— ¿Phineas? — el santo de Sagitario le preguntó con la mayor delicadeza que pudo. Ante la falta de respuesta, decidió insistir. — Somos aliados de Troya. Hemos venido hasta aquí por ti, para rescatarte.

La mujer no solo volvió a ignorarle, sino que el vaivén de sus movimientos nerviosos se incrementó al igual que el palabrerío que murmuraba desde su llegada. Completamente desconcertados con la actitud de la peliplateada, santo y ninfa retrocedieron.

— Phineas, ¿nos escuchas? — Aioros trató una vez más. El tiempo era precioso a esas alturas y no podía seguir desperdiciándolo. Si ella no cooperaba, iba a sacarla de ahí incluso por la fuerza.

— Déjame intentar. — la mano de Aretha se posó sobre su hombro, pidiéndole retroceder. El santo accedió y se hizo para atrás, permitiendo que fuera la pelirroja quien se aproximara a la sacerdotisa. Aretha se agachó a su lado, trató de buscarle el rostro, pero la joven seguía escondiéndolo entre sus rodillas. — Phineas, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros. No vamos a hacerte daño, sino todo lo contrario. Venimos a ayudarte.

Después, pasó con delicadeza la mano sobre los cabellos despeinados de la pitonisa. Dicho toque hizo que todo movimiento cesara y, por ese breve instante, la atención de Aioros y Aretha se centró únicamente en ella.

— El momento ha llegado. — dijo con la suficiente fuerza como para ser escuchada. — El gigante caerá esta noche.

Sus aseveraciones dejaron confundidos a la pareja. En gestos parecidos, fruncieron el ceño al desconocer si dichas palabras provenían de su don o eran el resultado de una alucinación. Sin embargo, en el instante que Phineas alzó la cabeza, todo pensamiento se borró de sus mentes.

La escena que observaron, boquiabiertos, les revolvió el estómago y les erizó la piel. Al levantas la cabeza, descubrieron que un trozo de tela bañado en sangre le cubría los ojos. Por debajo de la venda, su piel amoratada se dejaba entrever. Lo que era peor, incluso a través de la tela, las marcas dibujadas con la sangre de sus cuencas vacías eran perceptibles. Sobrepasada por lo que veía, Aretha apartó la mirada por un segundo, buscando dentro de sí el coraje para continuar.

Aioros, en cambio, no separó su vista de la sacerdotisa herida. Apretó los dientes con furia y masculló una maldición. Pocas veces había sentido tanta rabia con en ese momento. Apenas la conocía, pero la crueldad con que había sido lastimada le enfermaba. Podía ser muy radical, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que, quizás, no existía una pizca de bondad en toda Temiscira.

— Escucha… — se inclinó frente a ella. — … tenemos la encomienda de Periandro de sacarte de aquí y eso vamos a hacer. Desafortunadamente, no disponemos de mucho tiempo. Sé que estás herida y débil, pero no podemos esperar. Tendrás que venir con nosotros y confiar en lo que hagamos, ¿de acuerdo? — Phineas se tomó un momento en responder, pero al final, asintió levemente. — Perfecto. Vamos. — Aioros sonrió a pesar de que ella no podía verle. — Aretha, ayúdala a subirse a mi espalda.

— Sí.

Con cuidado, la ninfa hizo como le dijo Aioros. Sin embargo, en el momento en que la mano de la pitonisa rozó con la piel de Aioros, ésta retrocedió con el miedo pintado en el rostro.

— Tú... — a pesar de que las vendas ensangrentadas cubrían sus ojos, Aioros pudo notar la expresión de confusión de la joven al voltear a verla. — Tú no deberías estar aquí.

En un desconcierto casi tan grande como el de la propia Phineas, el santo y Aretha intercambiaron miradas. Aretha la tomó del brazo para ayudarla de nuevo, pero fue rechazada de inmediato.

— Phineas, tenemos que irnos de aquí. — le dijo.

— Él no debería estar aquí. — la pitonisa apuntó hacia donde sabía que estaba el santo. — Los otros…ninguno de los dos podrá manejarlo. — balbuceó.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De tus compañeros, del ceñidor. Es demasiado tentador para cualquiera de ellos. — Phineas repitió torpemente.

— ¿Qué? — Aioros sintió a su corazón acelerarse.

— El cinturón de Hipólita no es solo una fuente inagotable de poder, es también un medio de control. — explicó, bajo la mirada atenta de los otros dos. — Seduce, embriaga y enloquece a todo aquel que cree engañosamente ser su dueño. Nadie le posee, sino todo lo contrario. Es él quien elige a su portador. — Aioros escuchó cada palabra mientras sus ojos cerúleos se abrían desmedidamente. — Tus compañeros no podrán resistirlo. El más ínfimo deseo de poder es aumentado a niveles insospechados por el cinturón. — ante sus palabras, Aioros bajó la cabeza.

— Pues está hecho. Yo estoy aquí y Kanon allá. — dijo.

— ¡No entiendes! Debes estar con Hipólita, así se supone que debería ser.

— ¿Debería? ¿De acuerdo a quien? — Aioros, entonces, hizo una pausa. — Es a mí a quien tienes aquí y seré yo quien te saque. Por favor, no insistas más.

— Lo devorará. El ceñidor le arrancará la cordura…

— ¡Basta! Vienes conmigo y, del resto, Kanon sabrá encargarse. — sentenció el santo.

Con ayuda de Aretha, Aioros logró subir a Phineas en la espalda. Si entrar había sido difícil, salir sería aún peor. Ahora, limitado como estaba, cualquier posibilidad de atacar se veía complicada. No le quedaba más remedio que escabullirse y rezar por encontrarse los menos obstáculos posibles.

Estaba de más decir que las revelaciones de Phineas lo habían dejado preocupado. De ser verdad, no sabía las consecuencias que podría tener para Kanon, pero no le quedaba más opción que confiar en que las cosas saldrían de acuerdo a lo que habían planeado.

-15-

— Aquí nos separamos.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el gemelo. Éste, no prestó atención a al escrutinio de sus miradas, sino que se concentró en rebuscar el trozo de piel de ternera que les servía como mapa. Cuando lo hizo, lo zafó de su cinturón para entregárselo a Dohko. Ellos iban a necesitarlo más que él.

— ¿Y esto? — el chino tomó el rollo, con cierto recelo.

— Un mapa. Lo necesitarán para salir de Temiscira solos. Supongo que las amazonas no les han dado un paseo gratuito para enseñarles la ciudad.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes? — insistió el castaño.

— Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, maestro. — Saga se tocó la cabeza. Podría no tener el mapa físicamente, pero poseía una réplica perfecta de él en su memoria. — El lugar de reunión esta marcado. Si no estamos ahí para el amanecer, ya saben que hacer.

— Pierde cuidado.

Había algo en la sonrisa de Dohko que inspiraba una confianza ciega en el mayor de los gemelos. Al verlo, le quedaba en claro que cumpliría su palabra, que no debía temer por el destino de sus compañeros. Por ello, asintió.

Por último, miró hacia el resto de los santos.

— Volveremos a vernos. — dijo a manera de despedida. Solo esperaba cumplir con sus palabras.

Un poco más allá, Camus detuvo del brazo al santo de Escorpio. Se aseguró de mirarle directamente a los ojos mientras le hablaba. Se aseguraría de que Milo no olvidase nada de lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

— Asegúrate de regresar vivo, Milo. — habló. — No hagas nada estúpido. Ahora, ten en cuenta que lo único importante aquí son ustedes.

— No tienes de que preocuparte.

La sonrisa del peliazul no le engañó. Conocía lo suficiente a Milo como para saber que no dejaría la ciudad sin su amigo. La palabra del Escorpión era inviolable, un garantía para cualquiera que obtuviese una promesa de su parte. Pero Camus no iba a presionarle más. Solo le quedaba esperar porque su amigo encontrase la fuerza para cumplir su promesa a Talos y para hallar el camino de regreso a casa. Además de eso, no tenía más.

-16-

Hipólita se retorció bajo el peso de Kanon. Intentó liberar sus manos, pero por más que jaló, le resultó imposible conseguir que le soltara. Odiaba el hecho de que, un hombre como ese, la hubiese engañado de semejante forma y, para colmo, que pudiera llevarla al punto en que su posición era una de sumisión total ante él.

— ¡Suéltame! — le ordenó, solo por reflejo, puesto que sabía que no obtendría ninguna obediencia de él.

La amplia sonrisa, burlona y de triunfo, que esbozó el gemelo terminó de irritarla. Jaló los brazos y lo único que consiguió fue que él apretara más, tanto que tuvo que esforzarse por tragarse un gemido de dolor.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Hipólita siseó.

— De ti, nada. Pero tampoco puedo dejarte ir. — las palabras del gemelo le enervaron todavía más. — Tú sabes porque vinimos, Hipólita. Tú fuiste quien declaró la guerra en nuestra contra, así que serás tú quien pague las consecuencias.

Ella arrugó el ceño. Cada palabra que escupía el gemelo resonaba en ella con el eco de la voz de Phineas. La maldita había predicho semejante verdad y, aunque se negase a creerlo, la reina amazona temía al poder de las profecías de la joven pitonisa.

Se sintió asqueada de sí misma. Ella, Hipólita, reina de las amazonas e hija de Ares, jamás hubiese considerado rendirse ante el destino, pero las cosas habían cambiando mucho con el paso de los años. Desde que consultase a un oráculo por primera vez y éste predijera el imperio que nacería de ella, nada había sido igual. Lentamente, incluso sin darse cuenta, habían caído en el incesante deseo de conocer el futuro y aferrarse a él con uñas y dientes. Pues bien, ahora necesitaba luchar contra el sello de su porvenir, incluso se tenía que levantarse en contra de los dioses. Irónica vida.

— No voy a permitirlo. — apretó los ojos, sintiendo la rabia corriendo en cada poro de su cuerpo. — ¡No vas a ganar!

El grito desesperado de la reina caída en desgracia disparó una ola de energía que golpeó al gemelo, aventándolo contra una mesa de mármol cercano a donde estaban.

De repente, Kanon se sentía confundido. El cuarto entero le giraba y enfocaba la vista con dificultad. Un punzante dolor proveniente de su nuca se dejó sentir al cabo de unos segundos, por lo que de manera instintiva llevó su mano hacia esa parte de su cabeza. Cuando sintió la humedad de un líquido empapando sus dedos, no tuvo la menor duda de que se trataba sangre.

Ciertamente no contaba con que la reina amazona fuera capaz de invocar su cosmos. Porque eso era. Kanon no necesitaba su propia energía para confirmar lo que sus ojos habían visto y su cuerpo había sentido. Después de todo, Hipólita era hija de Ares y, como tal, tenía perfecto sentido que poseyera semejante don. De ser así, Kanon no tenía tiempo que perder. Mientras más tiempo le tomara finiquitar el combate, más vulnerable se volvía al poder la reina.

Fue entonces cuando el peliazul se dio cuenta que no había recibido otro ataque después de aquel que casi le noqueó. Entre tanta confusión, no había reparado sobre el estado de su oponente.

Cuando así lo hizo, la encontró frente a él, arrodillada sobre el piso, con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo en completo abandono. Su respiración era pesada y se notaba en su semblante pálido el gran esfuerzo al que había sido sometida. Ella, al igual que él, estaba visiblemente confundida, aturdida incluso por un ataque que Kanon inmediatamente reconoció como fuera del control de la amazona. Dejó escapar una ligera carcajada al caer en cuenta de error que acababa de cometer. Había pensado que Hipólita poseía un manejo del cosmos que realmente no tenía. Aquel último ataque, más que otra cosa, fue solamente un golpe de suerte, un brillo de desesperación.

De lo que sí estaba seguro el gemelo era que la energía de la reina estaría disminuida por un tiempo y de que tal oportunidad no era una que pudiera dejar pasar. Por eso mismo, no le importó cuando al levantarse, sintió el piso moverse bajo sus pies. Trastabillando, caminó hasta donde estaba la espada. Incluso cuando pasó junto a la amazona, ésta no hizo el menor intento de moverse en su contra.

— Te odio. — la oyó musitar al pasar a su lado.

Sus palabras no le hirieron, es más, ni siquiera las tomó en cuenta. Prestó oídos sordos a la mujer y no se detuvo hasta que tuvo el arma en sus manos. El metal de la hoja brilló bajo un reflejo de las antorchas que iluminaban la habitación cuando Kanon la alzó, dispuesto a terminar con la situación de una vez por todas. Pero entonces, lo inesperado sucedió.

"_No puedes matarla mientras tenga el ceñidor." _

Aquella era su propia voz, resonando en sus oídos.

"_Tómalo… ahora."_

-Continuará.-

**NdA: **Maldita sea, qué difícil es sacar a estos muchachos de Temiscira ¬¬'Espero que todo haya quedado medianamente claro, porque el hecho de que muchas cosas pasan simultáneamente me ha representado un rompedero de cabeza, sobretodo para elegir el orden de las escenas. Como fuera, espero dar por finiquitado todo este asunto con las amazonas en el siguiente capítulo. Eso si no queda demasiado largo u_U Pues nada, déseenles suerte a los chicos dorados porque las cosas se ven complicadas para los pobres. Malvadas mujeres que los atormentan u_U

Como siempre, agradecerles a todos aquellos lectores que se toman unos minutitos de su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios: Damis, angel de acuario, art1sta,Sagitariusgirl, blerak-princess, kirstty, RIAADVD, ELI251, marinlucero chiba, Koko, kumikoson, lena-de-piscis, tales of ithiria, Alfa, Tisbe, Leonis-Alterf, LadyDeath, DiCrO, Alynne Hale y -La guida spirituale Botan-. ¡Miles de gracias!

Esta es mi última actualización de Las Doce Tareas en este año. ¡Cómo se ha ido el tiempo! Por eso mismo, quisiera desearles que la pasen excelente en estas fiestas de fin de año. Sin importar en lo crean, disfruten del ambiente, de la familia y de todas las personitas a las que queremos, que estos son días como pocos. Brindemos también porque el año que se viene este repleto de bendiciones y que los días venideros sean los mejores de nuestras vidas.

Felicidades a todos. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, les deseo lo mejor. ¡Felices Fiestas!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	38. El ceñidor de Hipólita Parte 3

_**Capítulo 38**_

_**El ceñidor de Hipólita (Tercera Parte)**_

-1-

"_No puedes matarla mientras tenga el ceñidor. Tómalo… ahora."_

La claridad con la que su propia voz llegaba a sus oídos lo puso en alerta. Algo estaba sucediendo, algo que Kanon no terminaba de entender pero que, lo viera por donde lo viera, hacía gritar sus sentidos ante un inminente estado de peligro. Sin embargo, a pesar de las advertencias y de lo ajenos que sonaban sus pensamientos, sabía que en el fondo estaban en lo cierto. Si quería vencer a la reina amazona, tendría que despojarla del famoso ceñidor del que hablaba la leyenda.

Sostuvo la espada con tanta fuerza que sus dedos palidecieron ante el esfuerzo. Su vista todavía estaba nublada y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero el general marino no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello.

— Esto es mío. — aseguró mientras que, con la punta de la espada, cortaba las tiras de piel que mantenían atado el ostentoso ornamento a la cintura de Hipólita.

Ella, en cambio, lo observó sin nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. El sonido del metal repicó cuando el cinturón cayó al piso, a la vez que los ojos de ambos guerreros se encontraban con una rara mezcla de indiferencia y rabia. Después, sus rostros ausentes se clavaron en la joya que yacía sobre el piso.

— No puedes tenerlo. — musitó la amazona. Los mechones castaños de cabello cubrían su rostro pálido y sus labios apenas se movían al pronunciar las palabras. — Aún cuando esté en otras manos, el ceñidor es mío. — siguió con los ojos cada movimiento de Kanon mientras el peliazul se estiraba para tomar el cinturón.

Le dolían terriblemente las consecuencias en que habían desbocado sus acciones porque, para alguien como ella, que alguna vez se atrevió a rozar la gloria, verse caer era el peor martirio de todos.

Más allá de todo, estaba el hecho de haberse quedado sola. Esperaba muchas cosas, más nunca esperó terminar así. Las traiciones eran comunes en su mundo, pero viniendo de su padre tenía que admitir que resultaba más punzante. Porque, siendo sincera, no podía pensar otra cosa. Ares había sido muy claro durante la batalla de Nicia y Afrodita: De alguna forma u otra, tomaría venganza. Y, todo parecía indicar que ese era el momento por el que el dios de la guerra esperaba; tal era la razón de su ausencia.

"_¿Te dejarás vencer por alguien como él? ¿Caerás así?"_

Los ojos de Hipólita se abrieron con sorpresa desmedida. Poco a poco se había acostumbrado a esa voz que sonaba como la suya, pero que no lo era; la misma voz que resonaba en su cabeza aún en medio de los sueños. Sin embargo hacía mucho que no la escuchaba con una claridad tan impresionante como la de ese instante.

"_Hipólita, el ceñidor es tuyo. Es la fuente de un poder que necesitarás para prevalecer, para que, cuando tu tiempo se haya terminado, tu nombre siga presente en las lenguas por los siglos. Es tuyo. Reclámalo."_

Como si el tiempo disminuyera su marcha, los hechos comenzaron a desarrollarse lentamente ante los ojos de Hipólita. En el momento en que los dedos de Kanon rozaron el broche de oro de su ceñidor, un rayo centelló en el interior de la amazona con una fuerza tal que la despertó de su letargo.

— ¡Es mío! — gritó, abalanzándose sobre él.

Habiéndola creído derrotada, el repentino arranque de coraje de la reina sorprendió a Kanon. Apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar la joya, antes de que Hipólita le cayera encima. La mujer lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo. Clavó sus uñas en la piel del santo, frenéticamente. Sólo quería terminar con él, vengar las humillaciones que había pasado.

Kanon pensó que la fuerza con la que arremetía en su contra, sin duda era excepcional; digna de una reina guerrera. Sin embargo, sin el cinturón, ella no dejaba de ser inferior a él.

"_¿Y ella se cree superior a ti?"_

¡Por un demonio, que no lo era! Esa mujer era por mucho más débil que él. No le superaba en ningún aspecto, sobre todo cuando su ataque se reducía a una infinidad de golpes guiados, más por la rabia, que por el intelecto.

"_Basta de juegos, Kanon. Termina con esto. De una vez por todas, hazla pagar por sus actos. Es solo un estorbo en tu camino hacia lo que quieres. Deshazte de ella y entonces… reclama lo que es tuyo."_

La sonrisa de Kanon se ensanchó, mientras sus ojos perdían poco a poco todo rastro de cordura.

"_Lo que es tuyo…"_

Cada vez sonaba mejor. Pensando en que esa misterioso voz en su cabeza, peligrosamente parecida a la suya, hablaba con más razón cada vez, el gemelo llegó a la conclusión de que obedecerla sería lo mejor que podía hacer. Después de todo, esa mujer le había causado demasiadas complicaciones.

Por eso mismo, verla así, desperada y a su merced, le brindaba una satisfacción indescriptible. Lo que era mejor, la incipiente sensación de poder que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él, inyectaba nueva vida a sus intenciones. Las molestias de sus heridas se habían desvanecido, dejando una energía increíble en su lugar. Los golpes y arañazos de Hipólita resultaban casi imperceptibles, como las molestas picadas de un mosquito inquieto al que deseaba aplastar con un solo manotazo. De pronto, se sentía como si él rigiera el mundo. Todo estaba dentro de su control.

— Detenté. — ordenó a la amazona.

Un desconcierto total se apoderó de Hipólita al sentir las manos de Kanon cerrándose con una fuerza extraordinaria alrededor de sus muñecas. La piel de sus brazos se enrojeció conforme el santo apretó más y más el agarre. De un jalón la acercó tanto a él que pudo sentir su cálida respiración sobre ella. La falta de cordura que encontró en los ojos verdes del Kanon la congeló. Pero no podía liberarse, ni oponerse a él. Era como si, de pronto, el brillo en ese par de esmeraldas la hubiera hipnotizado, adormilando sus sentidos.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — le murmuró el santo. Su instinto olía la esencia del temor que emanaba de ella.

— Una amazona no conoce el miedo. — escupió la soberana. Ante la ridícula negación, Kanon soltó una carcajada.

— ¿No? — se lamió los labios. — Entonces, déjame enseñártelo.

-2-

El viejo alzó la mano y todo movimiento a su alrededor cesó. Delante de él, a poco más de un par de kilómetros, un resplandor naranja iluminaba el cielo sobre Temiscira. El olor de los pastizales quemados golpeó su olfato, a la vez que una nube de humo y ceniza acudió a su encuentro, creando una densa cortina de niebla unos pasos más adelante.

— ¿Crees que sea obra suya?

— Me extrañaría que no lo fuera. — respondió a su acompañante.

Los dos callaron mientras miraban fijamente hacia el horizonte. Lentamente, el cielo se había revuelto. El halo de luz rojiza competía con el negro absoluto de las enormes nubes cargadas de lluvia que se arremolinaban en el manto celeste. La primeras gotas de agua cayeron unos minutos después, a lo que el anciano respondió ajustando su capa para cubrir su cabeza. De inmediato, la risa escandalosa y desparpajada de su compañero se dejó escuchar.

— Un poco de agua no va a matarte.

— No soy como tú. El agua no es mi elemento.

Las risas aumentaron, esta vez coreadas por varias carcajadas roncas. De pronto, el retumbar de un trueno acalló sus voces, trayendo de regreso el aura de pesadumbre que reinaba unos instantes antes. Tras el eco del rugido del cielo, el ritmo de la llovizna arreció. Los caballos bufaron al contacto del agua fría sobre sus pieles. Movieron la cola y agacharon las orejas. El mal clima solo empeoraría.

— Capitán, ¿cree que estén vivos?

Los labio,s heridos por el mar, del viejo Ganímedes se curvaron en una mueca que, más que una sonrisa, parecía un gesto de resignación.

— Son héroes. ¿No es verdad, Cara de Asno? — respondió con todo el optimismo que quedaba en él. — Un héroe no puede caer tan fácil. Además, estamos aquí para llevarlos de regreso a Troya en una pieza. ¡Jodidos dioses!...Mortales salvándoles el culo a héroes escogidos por Athena… el mundo está de cabeza.

Anaxos, a su lado, sonrió. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había peleado hombro a hombro con su viejo amigo. Sin embargo, su confianza en él era plena. Un guerrero nunca olvidaba como sostener una espada y, aunque Ganímedes y su navío habían renunciado al ejército para unirse al mundo de los mercaderes, Anaxos sabía que su corazón todavía era el de un soldado.

Su sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para el capitán, quien la respondió, dejando al descubierto sus encías desnudas. Clavó los talones en el costado de su caballo y, así, los dos se pusieron en marcha seguidos de un gran batallón de Apolonios.

El destino era Temiscira. Sólo esperaban haber llegado a tiempo.

-3-

La brisa nocturna se había vuelto fría de nuevo. El viento soplaba desde el norte con toda su fuerza, arrastrando la humedad de los días anteriores y avivando con sus ráfagas los fuegos que ardían por distintos frentes de Temiscira. La ciudad entera estaba hundida en el más profundo de los caos, con mujeres y esclavas corriendo por todas partes, en un desesperado intento por detener los inesperados sucesos que caían sobre ellas.

En medio de aquella anarquía, los santos habían conseguido escabullirse con cierta facilidad y sin ser vistos por sus captoras. Hasta ese momento, Dohko y el resto se habían mantenido tranquilos. No debían perder la paciencia, ni mucho menos tomar decisiones impulsivas. Tenían que mantenerse en calma.

Ahí, escondidos en las sombras de los callejones que separaban las edificaciones, esperaban agazapados por el momento idóneo para continuar su escape. Dejaron que un grupo de soldados pasara por la calle a toda velocidad y, después, volvieron a retomar la marcha.

No consiguieron mucho. Un poco más adelante, se encontraron con que otro pelotón se acercaba a ellos y tuvieron que buscar de nuevo un escondite que los mantuviera a salvo. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, cuando doblaron la esquina de otro callejón, toparon con un trío de mujeres, a quienes la presencia de los santos también les pilló desprevenidas. Para suerte de los jóvenes, su tiempo de reacción fue menor que él de ellas.

Bastaron unos cuantos tajos para que se libraran de la amenaza. Rápidamente se encargaron de mantener los cuerpos de las amazonas lejos de la vista de cualquier curioso y tomaron sus armas para usarlas en caso de ser necesario. Ahora, con todos ellos armados, Dohko sentía que podía respirar con más tranquilidad.

— Manténganse cerca. — apuntó, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la esquina de la calleja, en busca de posibles obstáculos.

Al encontrarse con el camino libre, dio la señal para que el grupo se moviera. Los demás santos no dudaron en obedecerle.

Aunque no lo expresaba, había algo que preocupaba al chino. Y es que, aunque se movían lo más rápido posible, de acuerdo con el mapa que Saga le había dado, todavía estaban muy lejos de la salida de Temiscira Habían caminado varios minutos con rumbo fijo, ayudándose de las distracciones que se Aretha había creado para esconder su presencia, pero no había resultado positivo en ello.

Y todavía había más. Con un centellante rayo cruzando el cielo, la lluvia hizo su anuncio.

Las primeras gotas cayeron sobre ellos, frías y aisladas; pero poco a poco, el ritmo al que caían fue aumentando, hasta que, por fin, una gran cortina de agua se abrió desde las altas nubes oscuras que rondaban el cielo por encima de la ciudad. Ninguno de los guerreros de Athena expresó en voz alta sus preocupaciones, más todos compartían en silencio los mismo pensamientos. Con el agua, el fuego cedería y no sería necesario que tantas mujeres se dedicaran a luchar por extinguir las llamas que consumían todo a su paso. La única distracción que les serviría de pantalla eran los caballos pero, ¿cuánto duraría semejante desorden? Necesitaban tiempo y, ahora, todo indicaba que no lo tenían.

Contrario a ellos, un aire de tensa calma se esparció por un pueblo doblegado por el estrés. Muchas cosas estaban en juego esa noche para el imperio amazónico, cosas que ellas mismas ignoraban y que, por lo tanto, no veían venir. Sin embargo, con muchas de sus preocupaciones literalmente extinguiéndose con la lluvia, la tranquilidad mental que las guerreras necesitaban para reagruparse se cernía como una amenaza para los santos. Lo último que les faltaba era tener a un pueblo sediento de venganza detrás de sus cabezas.

— Debemos darnos prisa. — les ordenó el Maestro de los Cinco Picos, acelerando el paso. — No sabemos cuanto tiempo podremos andar por estas calles sin delatar nuestras presencia.

Los demás asintieron sin detenerse ni dudar.

Tras un rato a la carrera, pasando con velocidad por diversos obstáculos, los jóvenes se toparon de frente con el enemigo.

Habían corrido con desesperación por un largo rato, escabulléndose en la oscuridad y evitando todo tipo de enfrentamiento directo con las amazonas, sin embargo, al dar la vuelta a una esquina, sus pasos los guiaron al lugar menos pensado: una pequeña plaza se abrió delante de ellos. Su tamaño era considerablemente menor que el ágora, sin embargo el espacio despejado dejaba al descubierto su presencia. Lo que era incluso peor, del otro extremo de la explanada, intentando domar a algunos de los corceles descarriados, unas pocas amazonas repararon en ellos. Al principio se mostraron confundidas, como si sus ojos les mostraran algo que resultaba imposible de creer para su intelecto. Sin embargo, unos cuantos pestañeos fueron suficientes para que se recobraran de la sorpresa.

No había duda de quienes eran los hombres frente a ellas ni de las prioridades del momento, así que los caballos pasaron a segundo plano.

Sin ningún titubeo, desenfundaron sus espadas, planteándose la idea de detenerlos a cualquier costo. Con un grito de guerra que los santos lamentaron más que el ataque en sí, las mujeres se abalanzaron en su contra para rodearlos.

Los choques de las espadas y el rechinar del metal encontrándose en innumerables ocasiones no se hizo esperar. Los santos eran superados en número y, probablemente, también en habilidades; pero eso nunca antes los había detenido. Reaccionaron de inmediato, formándose de tal forma que sus espaldas se encontraban, mientras sus armas se alzaban amenazantes contra las amazonas, quienes les habían rodeado. De esa forma, no solo se cuidarían a si mismos, sino que dificultarían el trabajo para sus perseguidoras.

A partir de ahí, se trataba de encontrar el momento adecuado para vencerlas.

Pero, si la intención de los santos era sobrevivir, entonces tendrían que salir de aquel enredo lo más pronto posible. Poco a poco la pelea se encrudecía. Lejos de disminuir, parecía que sus enemigas se multiplicaban. El área, aunque no cercana a las zonas donde el tráfico de amazonas era más fuerte, sí poseía una concurrencia importante. Así que, más rápido de lo que hubiesen imaginado, los guerreros de Athena se encontraban superados por un número significativo de amazonas.

Las preocupaciones de Dohko se dispararon. No podía creerse que todo terminara ahí. Se había prometido que no descansaría hasta sacar a los más jóvenes de Temiscira, vivos, pero las complicaciones en las que habían caído comenzaban a empañar su optimismo. ¿Acaso sería incapaz de mantenerlos a salvo?

Aunque su espada se blandía una y otra vez contra las amazonas que tenía enfrente, el santo de Libra también se encontraba al pendiente del resto. A su izquierda, Camus hacía lo mejor que podía. El rápido entrenamiento había bastado para mantenerlos vivos hasta ese momento, sin embargo la situación les superaba. Los brazos y piernas del galo se hallaban cubiertos de rayones y sangre que, aunque no era totalmente suya, resultaba preocupante. Del otro lado, Shaka también se aferraba a su espada lo mejor que podía.

El rubio había perdido terreno lentamente. Empujado por el constante embate de las mujeres, ahora se encontraba unos pasos detrás del resto. El filo de una espada enemiga acarició peligrosamente su torso, haciéndole perder un paso más. Más no se rindió. Habiendo pillado a la amazona con la guardia baja, Shaka devolvió una estocada que le valió deshacerse de ella. Pero más tardó en caer que otra en tomar su lugar.

Cerca de Shaka, Mu hacía lo propio. Ninguno de ellos iba a dejarse vencer. Ninguno pondría en duda sus propios méritos y esfuerzos. Fuera mucha o poca la diferencia entre su nivel y el de las amazonas, no había forma en que ellos se creyeran inferiores. Por eso luchaban con tanto ahínco.

Por eso no perderían.

Ahí, al verlos pelear con tanta fiereza, Dohko sintió los ánimos renovarse. Ellos no iban a darse por vencidos y él tampoco. Habían recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta ahí, y no darían vuelta atrás en ese momento; no cuando la libertad estaba tan cerca.

Sin embargo, como en las ocasiones anteriores, el momentum de la batalla cambió con una sola acción. En un pestañeo, la suerte estaba en el bando contrario.

Justo cuando parecía que él y sus jóvenes compañeros había conseguido tomar la iniciativa en el combate, que tenían todo bajo control, bastó un mal golpe para que todo cambiara. En medio del caos, al intentar detener a una amazona que estaba a punto de sorprender por la espalda a Mu, el toro dorado realizó un movimiento brusco que terminó abriéndole las heridas causadas en peleas anteriores.

En un instante, la roída túnica amarillenta que usaba se tornó roja.

El súbito latigazo de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, doblegándolo. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, hincando una de sus rodillas en el piso. Solamente encontró fuerza en uno de sus brazos para sostener la espada, que de pronto se había perdido todo su poder ofensivo, convirtiéndose en nada más que un escudo peligroso.

— ¡Aldebarán!

La voz del Mu llegó a sus oídos con una pasmosa claridad. Aún ahí, con el constante chasquido del metal y los ecos de la batalla, era capaz de oírlo. No solo eso, al levantar la mirada, sus ojos coincidieron, delatando la preocupación del santo de Aries por él. Y, además de Mu, estaba el resto. De inmediato cerraron filas alrededor de su hermano caído. En un santiamén se encontraron rodeándolo, dispuestos a no dejar que nadie lo tocara, aún a costa de su propia vida.

— Quédate ahí, Aldebarán. — escuchó a Dohko, ordenándole. — Nosotros te cuidaremos las espaldas.

En los ojos turquesas del chino se refleja una sinceridad sobrecogedora, la cual compartía con los demás. Mu, Shaka y Camus habían tomado sus posiciones alrededor de él. No había una pizca de duda en ellos; saldrían de ahí juntos o caerían en el intento.

— Maestro…muchachos… — recorrió sus rostros con la mirada.

Entonces, con toda la determinación que quedaba en él. Decidió que se pondría de pie. A pesar del dolor y las heridas, seguiría peleando. No iba a dejarse vencer por esas mujeres belicosas, no cuando los demás ponían todo su esfuerzo para ayudarle. No sería una carga para ellos. No iba a defraudarlos.

Con un esfuerzo titánico, volvió a erguirse. Sus rodillas no volverían a tocar el piso. A como diera lugar, saldría de ahí junto con sus compañeros. No iban a desperdiciar todos los esfuerzos que se habían hecho para mantenerlo vivos. Cada pensamiento, cada imagen de lo mucho que habían compartido en tan poco tiempo, le infundían ánimos para seguir adelante.

— Pero, ¿qué…?

— Estaré bien, maestro. Si ustedes luchan por mí, yo lucharé por ustedes. — le dijo. — No seré una carga. Pelearé, hombro a hombro, a su lado.

— No esperaba menos. — Camus respondió. Miró de reojo al santo de Tauro, irradiando en su mirada un aire de plena confianza en su compañero de la segunda casa. El brasileño agradeció la confianza con una tenue sonrisa.

Una vez que estuvo de pie, volvió a enfilarse con sus amigos. Juntos podrían mantenerlas a raya, e incluso, con un poco de suerte, ganarles.

Y ese ruego, el poco de buena fortuna que necesitaban, llegó en el momento menos esperado.

De pronto, un par de las amazonas contra las que luchaba se desvanecieron. En sus espaldas, había varias flechas clavadas, las cuales habían terminado con sus vidas. Segundos más tarden unas pocas guerreras más cayeron, al ser atravesadas por espadas que no eran las de los santos. Los aliados les habían atrapado por la espalda.

— ¡Santo!

La silueta de la guerra se plantó entre Dohko y las amazonas. Sus largos cabellos negros se mecieron en el aire, mientras su mirada de un tono oscuro se fijó en el santo, al cual miró por encima del hombro.

— ¡Tú! — la sorpresa en el rostro de Dohko al mirar a Ge fue inevitable. Ellas habían prometido ayudarles, pero el santo de Libra jamás pensó que sus palabras llegaran a ser una realidad.

— Llegamos un poco tarde, pero solo porque fuimos a buscarles a las prisiones. Veo que se las han arreglado para salir de ahí…

En eso, un espada pasó tan cerca de ella que tuvo que dejar la plática. Intercambio un par de golpes con la amazona en cuestión. Sin embargo, el factor sorpresa y la incredulidad que se reflejaban en el rostro de su contrincante, fueron suficientes para que Ge se deshiciera de ella con facilidad.

Al igual que su líder, algunas otras Hermanas se interpusieron entre los santos y las demás.

— ¡Alto! — Ge les ordenó.

Hubo muchas dudas por parte de las mujeres, pero la amenaza de una batalla que no podrían ganar, terminó por ocasionar una breve pausa. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos bandos bajó la guardia.

— ¡Ge! ¡¿Por qué? — le reclamó una de las muchas mujeres. — ¡¿Por qué esta traición?

— No existe traición en esto. Estamos aquí por el bien de Temiscira, por nuestro pueblo y nuestra gente. ¡Basta de servir a una reina que solo piensa en sí misma! ¿Acaso no lo ven? Hipólita no es quien solía ser.

Las facciones de las mujeres que escuchaban se cargaron de incertidumbre. Con todo, Hipólita seguía siendo la reina y, en Temiscira, no se cuestionaba la autoridad de una soberana elegida por los dioses. Además, ayudar a esos hombres… era impensable.

— ¿Qué hay de ellos? ¡Son asesinos de nuestras hermanas! — habló otra joven.

— ¡¿Y los defienden? — terció otra.

— ¡_Eso_ es traición! — el resto vitoreó a aquella manifestación.

Ge se sopló los flecos. Al final, todo había resultado como lo pensaba. Cambiar la mentalidad de sus compañeras no sería un trabajo fácil y tampoco tenía tiempo para objeciones.

— Supongo que no hay remedio. — suspiró. Después, se dirigió hacia el resto de la Hermandad de la Lanza. — Deténgalas… a como dé lugar.

Semejante orden sembró el pánico en las más débiles. Competir con aquellas seleccionadas para conformar la Élite amazónica era algo que ninguna de aquellas,de rangos inferiores, deseaba ni quería. Era un suicidio.

— Pero, Ge…

No hubo tiempo para más reclamaciones ni tampoco para explicaciones. Habían tenido su oportunidad y, simplemente, la habían dejado pasar. Ahora, las Hermanas se encargarían de borrar las huellas detrás de sus pasos; y eso, las incluía a ellas.

Ante la mirada atónita de los santos, la batalla se encrudeció. Esta vez, era mucho peor. Aquello que presenciaban no era una guerra entre enemigos, sino entre hermanas. Todo lo que antes las había unido, ahora las separaba. Desafortunadamente, tomaría algo más que su partida y la buena voluntad de ellas reagrupar el corazón de un pueblo herido como aquel.

Mientras observaba, y a pesar del gran alivio que traía consigo la presencia de la Hermandad, surgió una nueva preocupación en la mente de Dohko..

Como si algo dentro de su cabeza le gritara que olvidaba algo, el de Libra miró a su alrededor, hacia sus compañeros. Shaka… Camus… Aldeberán…

— ¿Dónde esta Mu? — preguntó, sin que hubiera forma que alguien respondiera a su inquietud.

-4-

— ¡A la izquierda!

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Aretha, el santo de Sagitario siguió por el angosto pasillo. Corrieron un poco más, hasta encontrarse con las escaleras de mármol, que guiaban hacia la planta baja del palacio.

Aioros se sintió ligeramente aliviado al encontrarlas. No deseaba pecar de optimista, pero la salida se veía cada vez más cerca y, para su buena suerte, no habían topado con algún peligro considerable. Sumado a eso, estaba la creciente inquietud que le generaba el hecho de que el cuerpo de Phineas se desvanecía lentamente en su espalda. Poco a poco, las fuerzas de la sacerdotisa desaparecían y Aioros podía notarlo. El agarre de la mujer se había vuelto débil, mientras su respiración, que caía sobre el cuello del santo, se tornaba cada vez más ligera e imperceptible.

"_Aguanta un poco, Phineas."_

Los tres comenzaron el descenso por las anchas escalinatas que dibujaban un curva al descender. Sin embargo, justo cuando se encontraban a la mitad, el silbido de un par de flechas volando en su dirección les sorprendió.

Abajo, a unos metros del final de las escaleras, un par de amazonas se encontraban de pie, encajando una nueva ronda de sagitas para atacar a los intrusos. De nueva cuenta, las flechas surcaron los aires, con la intención de hacer blanco en el santo y las dos doncellas.

— ¡Retrocede! ¡Retrocede! — gritó el arquero a la ninfa.

Ella no protestó, sino que regresó sobre sus pasos, seguida del arquero que cargaba con Phineas. La curvatura de las escalinatas les protegió de todos los proyectiles que iban a su caza, pero podían escuchar con claridad el sonido de las sandalias de las mujeres que les perseguían. Aioros sabía que las amazonas no les permitirían escapar. Si querían librarse de ellas, tendrían que enfrentarlas. Cualquier otro camino terminaría en un callejón sin salida.

Cuando los tres alcanzaron el piso del segundo nivel, el santo puso manos a la obra. Ahí, en medio de ese pasillo, no habría nada que les pudiera servir como escudo, así que tendría que enfrentarlas tan pronto ellas les tuvieran en la mira. Todo se reduciría a quien atacaría primero y, el santo, pensaba ser el primero en acertar. Pero, lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, fue precisamente lo que sucedió.

— Aretha, ayúdame a bajar de Phineas. — Aioros la llamó. Sin embargo, al voltear en dirección al santo, la pelirroja no escondió el sobresalto que le ocasionó lo que vio.

— Aioros… — susurró, aterrada.

— ¡Aretha! ¡Apresúrate! — el santo volvió a llamarla.

— ¡Estás sangrando!

Al escucharla, Aioros bajó la mirada.

En su costado izquierdo, justo debajo de sus costillas, se había enterrado una flecha. En medio de la adrenalina provocada por el sorpresivo ataque, el santo no había sentido en que momento los proyectiles de las amazonas le habían alcanzado. Alrededor de la herida, la sangre corría por su túnica blanca, dibujando un círculo escarlata. Aioros tragó saliva.

— Aretha, ayúdame a bajarla. — repitió, de la manera más tranquila que pudo. — Estaré bien, pero debemos librarnos de ellas. — le dijo, deseando infundirle un poco de calma.

Aretha aguantó la respiración. Apretó los puños, rebuscando en su interior por la última gota de coraje que le quedaba, e hizo como el santo de Sagitario le pedía. Con cuidado y presteza, bajó a la sacerdotisa, guiándola hacia un lugar seguro, lejos del lugar donde se desarrollaría el combate.

Al saberlas fuera de la línea de fuego, Aioros se preparó para el encuentro con las guerreras. Lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de la flecha que tenían incrustada en el torso. Dolió endemoniadamente cuando la sacó, pero nunca se quejó. Su pequeño descuido de antes terminaría arruinándole el día; de eso estaba seguro.

Entonces, las vio venir y supo que no era momento para quejas. Era hora de atacar.

Encajó una flecha, estiró la cuerda y la liberó. La sagita no golpeó el punto exacto que deseaba el arquero, pero fue suficiente para que la primera de las dos amazonas cayera. La otra hizo lo propio, disparando en contra del santo. Sin embargo, Aioros consiguió moverse, haciendo que la amazona fallara.

La respuesta del arquero dorado no se haría esperar. Encajó una flecha y disparó. Con cada movimiento de su cuerpo al tensar la cuerda y prepararse para disparar, una ola de dolor recorría la zona de su torso. Al igual que la primera flecha, no golpeó en el punto que deseaba, pero bastó para derribar a la atacante, regalando valiosos minutos para que Aioros terminara el trabajo; y así lo hizo. Terminó con sus perseguidoras con ayuda de la espada. Dos golpes de misericordia fueron suficiente para enviarlas al mundo de los muertos y terminar con la amenaza latente.

A pesar de haber salido airoso, no podía sino preocuparse de que la voz de alarma hubiera corrido en palacio. De ser así, estaba metido en muchos más problemas de los que pensaba y tendría que salir de ahí todavía más rápido de ahí. Y, ahora, estaba herido. Las cosas se complicaban más y más con cada segundo que permanecían en los dominios de Hipólita.

Pero, sucediese lo que sucediese, tendría tiempo para lamentarse después. Por el momento, sus prioridades eran otras; comenzando por el par de chicas a las que se suponía debía mantener a salvo.

— ¿Están bien? — volteó hacia Aretha, quien asintió. — Vámonos. Aún nos falta mucho camino para salir de aquí. Ayúdame con ella. — apuntó a la sacerdotisa.

— Pero... estás sangrando mucho.

— Estaré bien. —meneó la cabeza. La verdad era que dolía bastante. — Apresurémonos.

— Aioros…

— Escucha. — la tomó de los hombros para mirarla directamente a los ojos. — Sé que las cosas pueden verse mal, pero todo estará bien. Tan pronto estemos a salvo, podré curarme adecuadamente, ¿de acuerdo? Phineas también necesita ayuda y no tenemos tiempo. Aretha, por favor.

La joven no quiso discutir más. Asintió torpemente a las palabras del santo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era callar y apurarse a cumplir con el pedido de Aioros. Mientras más pronto consiguieran salir de ahí, sería mejor para todos. Dejarían la pesadilla atrás, Phineas y Aioros podrían recibir ayuda; y, el resto, quizás ya estarían esperando por ellos. Trató de aferrarse a esos pensamientos con todas sus fuerzas, y sin embargo, aunque sus esperanzas radicaban en el entendido de que las cosas estarían bien, sólo podría respirar en paz cuando estuvieran afuera.

-5-

Saga y Milo atravesaron a toda velocidad las vacías callejuelas de la ciudadela. El área de los palacetes se encontraba casi desierta, con la única excepción del sector en el que se encontraba el palacio de visitas, donde la incipiente lluvia no había conseguido apagar las fuertes llamas que lo consumían.

El aire frío les secaba los labios. Su respiración se había incrementado por el andar presuroso y la necesidad de aire que los obligaba a boquear por él, les resecaba la garganta.

Para el más joven de los dos, aquel paseo por la ciudad era el primer vistazo revelador que tenía de Temiscira. Aunque había pasado días en la ciudad, todo parecía nuevo para Milo. No reconocía ninguno de los lugares por los que Saga le guiaba. Algunos edificios los recordaba debido a su fugaz viaje a la casa de sanación, pero por lo demás, no tenía la menor idea de por donde iba caminando. De vez en vez, observaba de reojo al gemelo. Saga, a diferencia suya, estaba completamente concentrado en su misión. Sus ojos verdes recorrían los alrededores con detenimiento en busca de señales que le ayudaran a ubicarse en las intrincadas calles. El mapa que les diera Anaxos estaba perfectamente grabado en su mente, pero aún así, debía ser cuidadoso y no dejar ningún detalle al aire.

— Sabes a donde nos dirigimos, ¿cierto? — la mirada punzante de Saga resolvió su duda, sacando una sonrisa retorcida al escorpión. — Vale, vale. Me callo.

— Mejor. — respondió el gemelo. Milo soltó una risita.

Bastaron un par de giros más para que, al fin, distinguieran la inusual fachada de la casa de sanación. Aquel edificio derruido era de los pocos cuya arquitectura no estaba diseñada con base en los designios del dios de la guerra, sino que se caracterizaba por las serpientes labradas en piedra que adornaban el marco de la entrada. Curiosamente, el lugar también carecía de puerta. Probablemente erael único edificio en la ciudad de libre acceso para cualquier habitante, sin importar la clase social a la que perteneciera.

Llamó su atención la completa oscuridad en la que se hallaba el lugar. Nada se movía dentro del lóbrego edificio, no había señal alguna de vida en los alrededores. Sus temores más profundos se hicieron se fortalecieron ante el desolador panorama: si Shura estaba ahí, no habría garantía de que estuviera vivo.

De cualquier forma, tendrían que entrar y comprobar por sí mismos la suerte del cabrito dorado. No tenía caso alargar lo inevitable.

Si el panorama desde afuera era desalentador, no había forma de describir el sentimiento que ocasionaba la visión desde dentro de la casa de sanación. Los signos de una batalla reciente se dejaban ver en cada rincón, empezando por la entrada. A unos pocos metros del arco de serpientes que daba la bienvenida, los cadáveres de varias amazonas yacían sobre el piso, con la piel desgarrada y los órganos despedazados. Sus armas descansaban junto a ellas, bañadas en lo que parecía ser su propia sangre. Por las paredes grises, resbalaban gotas frescas del líquido carmesí. Todo había sido destruido. Salvo unas pocas vasijas y jarrones repletos de agua, nada se había salvado.

La visión les revolvió el estómago. Pero sus sentimientos iban más allá de la empatía y de la pena por el cruento final de esas mujeres. Lo que realmente ocupaba sus cabezas era el hecho de que alguien había llegado ahí antes; alguien fuerte y peligroso… y todavía estaba ahí.

— Mira las pisadas. — susurró el escorpión, apuntando hacia las huellas de sangre que dibujaban el sendero por el que anduvieron los asesinos.

— Entran, pero no salen. — Saga confirmó, a lo que Milo asintió. — Tengamos cuidado.

Una segunda sección de la casa de curaciones se abrió ante sus ojos después de la estancia. Ahí dentro, el escenario no era menos crudo.

A diferencia de la primera línea de batalla, comandada por las amazonas muertas, las segunda no había tenido oportunidad alguna de detener a los intrusos. Así lo demostraban los cuerpos destrozados de varias mujeres entradas en años. Siguiendo por el pasillo, encontraron varias habitaciones pequeñas, con nada más que cadáveres dentro de ellas. Los asesinos no había tenido piedad para con nadie, ni con las curanderas, ni con los enfermos. Cualquiera que fuera su objetivo, no habían perdonado vida alguna y tampoco habían dejado testigo vivo.

Aquello apestaba a traición, a una revuelta interna.

Los santos no pudieron pensar demasiado al respecto porque, de pronto, algo más les puso en alerta. A lo lejos, los gritos casi desvanecidos de varias voces femeninas confirmaron sus sospechas. La masacre no había terminado.

— ¡Saga! — el gemelo no respondió al llamado de Milo. — ¿Escuchaste? — asintió.

— Están aquí.

— Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?

Saga miró a Milo. La enorme sonrisa repleta de confianza del más joven le pareció divertida. Tenía razón. ¿Qué estaban esperando?

-6-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un gran estruendo. Aunque no le había pillado del todo desprevenido, Shura no pudo guardarse un respingo que el sobresalto le robó.

Había escuchado las voces y los pasos acercándose por el pasillo, trayendo consigo ecos de sorpresa por parte de sus guardianas. Sin embargo, en algún punto, todo ruido se detuvo y no quedo nada más que silencio. Probablemente no transcurrió más de un par de segundos en completa calma hasta que la puerta de su habitaciónse abriera, pero para el español fue una espera demasiado larga.

— Es momento de irse.

Bajo el marco de la puerta, enfundada en su armadura y con la espada aún húmeda con la sangre de las que fueran sus celadoras, Hemera observó fijamente al joven protegido de Athena. Su mirada, a pesar de todo, se mantenía fría y calculadora. Cualquiera que observarse el rostro de facciones suaves e indiferentes de la mujer, no podría imaginar que acababa de terminar con las vidas de sus propias hermanas para llegar hasta ahí, con la intención de liberar a un enemigo jurado de su pueblo.

Pero el pasado no era algo que preocupase a Hemera y al resto de las guerreras de la Hermandad que la acompañaban. En ocasiones, era necesario hacer pequeños sacrificios para lograr un bien mayor, y ellas estaban firmemente convencidas de ello. Esa era una de esas ocasiones.

— ¿Qué pasa? Apresúrate. No tenemos mucho tiempo. — la amazona volvió a llamarle.

— Los otros, ¿qué hay con ellos?

— Preocúpate solo por ti, santo. Los demás están a cargo de mis otras hermanas. — le respondió. — Anda, muévete.

Shura hizo como se le pidió. Su desconfianza era grande, pero tampoco tenía más opciones. Pasó junto a ellas, con recelo, y sin poder ocultarlo, clavó sus ojos verdes en los rostros de las mujeres. Ninguna se inmutó.

— ¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera? — preguntó; a lo que la líder respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sólo sé que el momento de irse es ahora o nunca. La ciudad es un caos y, en medio de tantas distracciones, ustedes encontrarán la manera de marcharse, llevándose consigo la maldición de la diosa de ojos grises. Palas nunca fue una diosa misericordiosa. — Hemera hizo una pausa para voltear hacia una de sus acompañantes, indicándole con un gesto que entregara un arma a Shura. — Dijiste que saber blandir una espada. Úsala con inteligencia.

Shura aceptó el arma. Las palabras con respecto a su diosa no le habían sentado en gracia, pero tampoco era su deseo meterse en polémicas. Esas mujeres, para bien o para mal, eran su pase de salida de Temiscira, y pensaba aprovechar esa oportunidad.

— Vámonos. — les dijo, tomando la delantera.

Al salir, comprendió el escándalo de unos minutos antes. Varios cuerpos de amazonas se hallaban tendidos por los corredores de la casa de sanación. Algunas estaban muertas, otras aún respiraban; sin embargo, Shura sabía que la vida no les duraría por mucho más. Si la Hermandad de la Lanza había tomado el riesgo de levantarse contra su reina para ayudarlos a salir de ahí, sin duda que no dejarían testigos de esa hazaña.

Imperturbable, el santo caminó entre los cuerpos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía andar libre, sin sentirse atrapado en las cuatro paredes que eran su prisión y, por encima de todo, podía ver. Dentro de todos los males que había traído esa aventura, tenía su vista de regreso y, bajo riesgo de sonar egoísta, aquella era una gran bendición.

Mientras avanzaba, distinguió, con mucha mayor claridad que desde su habitación, la columna de humo oscuro que se abría paso entre el resplandor naranja de los incendios. La lluvia caía sobre la ciudad, pero el fuego parecía no ceder ante el capricho de los cielos.

El resplandor de un rayo iluminó momentáneamente el pasillo, permitiendo que la vista del santo llegara hasta el interior de las demás habitaciones, sólo para descubrir que no había nada más que muertos en ellas. Hemera y las otras habían terminado con toda vida que se cruzase en su camino y, con ello en mente, los pensamientos de Shura volaron de inmediato a Tarsila. ¿Habría conseguido sobrevivir a la masacre? ¿Cuál había sido el destino de la vieja?

De pronto, como respuesta a sus preguntas, la vio. Escondida en una habitación en penumbras, observando como un fantasma, se encontró con el rostro de Tarsila. En un gesto casi imperceptible, la anciana le sonrió. Ambos sabían que esa era la despedida, que sus caminos no coincidirían nunca más. Su breve historia concluía ahí.

El santo devolvió el saludo. Inclinó la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa. En aquel lugar, donde jamás pensó conocer a alguien a quien extrañaría, el destino se empeñó en mostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. Porque, definitivamente, la vieja sería una de las pocas memorias que guardaría consigo de esos días de desaventura.

Shura notó también que su breve intercambio de miradas no había pasado desapercibido para Hemera, quien le seguía un par de pasos detrás. La amazona, sin embargo, giró la cabeza, fingiendo una indiferencia que el santo de Capricornio sabía que no existía; y, en ese momento, no supo si debía preocuparse o no. No quería que la anciana curandera pagara por su culpa. Después de todo, aun si fuera bajo las órdenes de Hipólita, ella era la única que había cuidado de él. Gracias a ella podía ver de nuevo.

— No le harás daño, ¿verdad? — se atrevió a preguntarle a la guerrera que iba a su lado.

— No. La vieja está a salvo. — Hemera respondió. — No hablará y con eso nos basta.

La respuesta no fue suficiente para Shura, pero no podía hacer nada más. Solo le quedaba confiar.

A sabiendo de eso, desechó todos sus pensamientos. No era el momento de preocuparse por cuestiones que no podía controlar, sobretodo cuando la parte crítica de su escape estaba cercana.

— ¿Hay algún plan? — volvió a preguntar, sin posar la mirada en Hemera.

— Ge, nuestra hermana, irá por el resto. Haremos todo lo posible por guiarlos a salvo hasta los límites de la ciudad. Desde ahí, están por su cuenta.

— Comprendo.

— Con todo el alboroto que se ha creado en la ciudad, es posible que los grupos de vigía que se esconden en los bosques hayan bajado hasta Temiscira, así que no deberán tener mayor problema para escapar hasta Troya. — agregó otra de las mujeres que iban con ellos.

— Si alguien se opone a darles alojamiento en la ciudad, pueden decir que han escapado de Temiscira. Con eso, tiene asegurado los favores de_SuAlteza_Periandro. — Hemera torció la boca, con un mohín de cinismo. — El muy bastardo nos odia. Si soporta nuestra presencia es porque nos teme y la economía de Troya necesita de nosotros. Pero, si tuviera la oportunidad, nos exterminaría. — Shura la escuchó con atención, siempre con la mirada al frente. — No te preocupes, santo. No caeremos con tanta facilidad. — y, sin quererlo, sonrió.

Hemera notó la sonrisa en los labios del santo y, aunque no hizo ningún comentario adicional, no pudo evitar pensar en que, muy probablemente, las noticias sobre sus compañeros no habían llegado a sus oídos.

— Hay algo que deberías saber…

Pero la mujer no pudo continuar. En medio del silencio, el eco de un repicar llegó hacia ellos, alertando sus sentidos. De inmediato, las amazonas reaccionaron.

Hemerase adelantó a Shura mientras el resto también se preparaba para un posible enfrentamiento. El mismo Capricornio se puso en alerta. El corazón le latía con fuerza. No podía negarlo: sentía una innegable emoción por entrar en batalla y no tenía la menor intención de que le dejaran fuera de ello. Él también era un guerrero… uno dispuesto a demostrarlo.

— Manténganse preparados. No se alejen. — les ordenó la amazona líder.

Avanzaron sigilosamente en busca de quien se aproximaba. Fuese lo que fuese, al encontrarse, estarían preparados para asesinarle.

-7-

La mirada de Saga taladró a Milo. Todos los esfuerzos por mantenerse encubiertos se habían ido al traste cuando, por descuido, la punta de la espada del escorpión había terminado derribando una de las vasijas que las curanderas solían atiborrar de hojas con mohín de arrepentimiento valió de poco ante la reacción de Saga. Y es que, con todo el desastre que se habían encontrado de la casa de sanación, el gemelo no podía sino sentirse terriblemente preocupado por quienes habían llegado antes que ellos. Como fuera, no podía hacer nada para borrar el pasado. Si los habían escuchado o no, eso no lo sabía; y para saberlo, tendrían que esperar.

Con un movimiento de su mano izquierda indicó a Milo que se olvidara del incidente. No tenía caso pensar más en ello. Asimismo, dio la orden de que siguieran con el camino que les quedaba por recorrer. En ese instante, su peor temor era haber llegado tarde una vez más.

— Detente. — de pronto, le susurró al más joven.

Su instinto le gritaba que debían hacer una pausa; que, si continuaban, iban a meterse en la boca del lobo.

La verdad era que Milo no alcanzaba a ver o escuchar aquello que había alertado a Saga, sin embargo no se arriesgó a desobedecerle. Ambos se replegaron contra la pared, guardándose entre las sombras que se proyectaban en un rincón de las paredes. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado para comprobar que la corazonada del santo de Géminisescondía algo de razón en ella.

Las sombras de aquellos que habían causado el caos que sus ojos veían, se dibujaron en el piso. Dos, tres, cuatro… seis en total.

"_Maldición." _

Saga miró de reojo hacia Milo. El cansancio y el evidente abuso físico al que había sido expuesto se denotaban en él. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistir? Era imposible saberlo y, sin lugar a dudas, Saga no se atrevería a menospreciarle. Después de todo, al igual que él, Milo era un santo dorado; uno de los Doce. Si alguien podía soportar semejantes niveles de cansancio, era uno de ellos.

Sin que reparara en ello, el santo de Escorpio también había fijado la vista en él. Cuando sus miradas coincidieron, no fueron necesarias las palabras. Ambos sabían que tenían que hacer. No había vuelta atrás.

Tendrían que pelear hasta el final.

Los dos guerreros empuñaron sus espadas con determinación. Habían caminado por pendientes más empinadas y librado abismos más grandes que el que tenían enfrente. Su orgullo, su honor de guerreros, les gritaba que saldrían de ahí, vivos. Entonces, no se hicieron esperar. Suspiraron. Se miraron. Se lanzaron al combate.

Casi de inmediato, sus espadas chocaron con las de las amazonas que venían caminando en sentido contrario al suyo. Ninguno de los dos bandos había sido sorprendido por completo. La experiencia les había advertido de la presencia del otro y, ahora, solo reaccionaban a la fiereza de sus corazones guerreros. No había miedo a la muerte ni voluntad que se quebrara entre ellos. Cualquiera que fuera el resultado, Niké coronaría a quien quisiera, en su caprichosa voluntad. Pero, si la diosa de la victoria actuaba bajo designios azarosos, los del destino lo eran aún más.

— ¡Milo! ¡Saga!

Cuando los labios de Capricornio llamaron los dos nombres, toda acción se detuvo. Lo único que quedó entre todos los involucrados fue la incredulidad ante lo que sucedía. Aunque no bajaron las armas, se replegaron; amazonas por un lado, santos por el otro.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Shura? — la voz de Saga sonó hueca, carente de toda emoción.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Hemera se dirigió a Milo. Después, miró por una fracción de segundo al otro peliazul. — Y tú, ¿quién eres?

Pero más allá de las preguntas, no hubo respuestas por parte de nadie.

Shura exhaló. Comprendía la mitad de lo que estaba sucediendo y, la otra parte, simplemente sabía que había alguna explicación complicada para ella, más no el tiempo para escucharla; quedaría para después. Lo que realmente importaba, era evitar que se mataran entre todos.

— Bajen las armas. — ordenó, plantándose en medio de los dos grupos. — Ellas me están ayudado a escapar. — explicó a sus compañeros de Orden. — Se supone que el resto de sus hermanas se encuentra con los otros ayudándoles a escapar, pero dado que estás aquí, Milo, y parece que no sabes nada, debo pensar que algo más pasó.

— Saga, Kanon y Aioros vinieron al rescate. Eso sucedió. — respondió el de Escorpio. — Ellas dijeron que irían por nosotros, pero Saga llegó primero.

— ¿No se encontraron con Ge? — preguntó Hemera.

— No. No les necesitamos. ¡No podemos confiar en ustedes! — exclamó el escorpión.

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Sin nuestra ayuda no podrán salir de aquí! — espetó otra de las mujeres. — ¡Solos, morirán!

— ¿Morir? — Milo siseó. Sus dientes rechinaron y sus ojos se humedecieron. De pronto, estalló. — ¡¿Morir? ¡Afrodita esta muerto por culpa _suya_! ¡Ustedes y su maldita reina no son más que demonios traicioneros! ¡Hablan de honor cuando ni siquiera conocen su significado!

La expresión desencajada de Shura ante la confesión de Milo no pasó desapercibida para Saga, quien había permanecido en silencio, analizando la situación.

— La muerte de su compañero fue un cobardía de Hipólita. Y eso, en nuestro pueblo, es imperdonable. — Hemera frunció el ceño. Detestaba las palabras de aquel hombre impetuoso, pero no tenía nada para contrarrestarlas. Estaba en lo cierto.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que uno de los míos había caído? — el cuestionamiento de Shura la hizo mirar hacia él. Sonaba distante, sin embargo, la rabia en su voz era evidente.

— Iba a hacerlo. No hubo tiempo.

— Oh, sí. Hubo suficiente tiempo, pero no dijiste nada.

— ¿Ves? ¡Mienten! — interrumpió el escorpión. — Siempre mienten.

— ¿Hubieras confiado en nosotras de habértelo dicho? — la rubia ignoró al escorpión, centrándo su atención únicamente en Shura.

— No.

La sinceridad del cabrito dorado arrancó una sonrisa a la guerrera.

— Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Es por eso que nadie te dijo nada. — le dijo.

— Pero…

— Basta. — Saga no subió la voz. Habló despacio, claro y con la autoridad que pocos podían imprimir en su tono. Bajó su arma y miró directo a los ojos de la líder. — Voy a aceptar tu ayuda, pero debes saber que, si tú y las tuyas intentan algo contra nosotros, a la menor señal de peligro, voy a matarte.

Hemera se plantó, tan altiva como el santo, sin despegar su mirada de la de él.

— Un mensajero troyano, ¿eh? No intentes engañarme. ¿Quién eres? — repitió su primera pregunta.

— Saga, santo dorado de Géminis. — le respondió, dándose la vuelta para retomar el camino hasta la salida. Entonces, se detuvo y le miró por encima del hombro. — Aprende nuestros nombres y rostros, porque cuando salgamos de esta ciudad, más vale que no vuelvan a cruzarse en nuestro camino.

— En tal caso, recuerda tú el mío. Hemera, hija de Nía, tercera Hermana de la Lanza. — sonrió, para después seguir al peliazul.

-8-

La respiración de Aioros se había vuelto pesada y dicho detalle no pasaba desapercibido para la ninfa. Aunque el santo fingía indiferencia ante la herida en su torso, el hecho de que la sangre no dejaba de manar de la lesión tenía a Aretha con los nervios destrozados. La túnica corta del castaño se había teñido con el rojo de sangre en la parte superior y no parecía que el líquido carmesí dejaría de fluir, mucho menos con el esfuerzo que representaba cargar con la sacerdotisa ciega. Su respiración entrecortada y el sudor que corrían por su frente denotaban el intenso esfuerzo que hacía. Con todo, no había queja alguna por parte del santo de Sagitario.

— Estoy bien. — habló al sentir la mirada insistente de la pelirroja sobre él. Ella no respondió, pero la ansiedad que se reflejaba en las facciones tensas de su rostro, decía suficiente. — Aretha, ya te dije que estoy bien. Además, no tenemos mucha opción. Tenemos que salir de aquí; los tres.

— No puedo evitar preocuparme.

— A pesar de tus esfuerzos… no podremos salir si _él_ no derrota a la reina…y no podrá hacerlo. — los balbuceos de Phineas, aunque no eran malintencionados ni conscientes, irritaron al arquero.

— _Él_ se llama Kanon, y lo hará. Kanon derrotará a Hipólita, tú terminarás en Troya y nosotros regresaremos a Atenas con el maldito ceñidor. — recalcó, a sabiendas de que ella no le entendía.

Hubiese querido decir más, pero una punzada de dolor le obligó a se negase a admitirlo, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a su herida. Al principio no le había parecido nada más que un rasguño, sin embargo, conforme más tiempo pasaba, las molestias empeoraban y el peso de la pitonisa sobre su espalda, no ayudaba en nada.

— ¡Alguien se acerca! — anunció Aretha.

Aioros musitó una maldición. No iba a permitir que la historia se repitiera. Esta vez no dejaría que lo tomasen desprevenido y con la defensa baja.

— Aretha, necesito que mantengas a salvo a Phineas. — le ordenó, mientras se agachaba para que la joven vidente pudiera descender de su espalda. — Me encargaré de quien sea que venga hacia aquí y después seguiremos.

La ninfa asintió. Deseo poder hacer más para ayudar al arquero dorado, pero tampoco quería convertirse en un estorbo. Por ello, con cuidado, asió el brazo de Phineas por sobre su cuello, para guiarla hasta un rincón protegido por las pesadas cortinas. Ahí, se plantó frente a la sacerdotisa y desenvainó la pequeña daga que los santos le habían dado antes de comenzar su misión. Si algo sucedía, estaría alerta.

Un poco delante de ellas, Aioros encajó una flecha en su arco mientras esperaba con paciencia a que la guardia llegara a su encuentro. Tensó la cuerda, no sin sentir un latigazo de dolor al estirar la piel en su herida. Con todo, no se inmutó. Esperó con la mirada fija en la esquina de la pared, buscando atrapar a su perseguidor tan pronto apareciera. Rápido y preciso, así se desharía de su contrincante.

Cuando las sombras se proyectaron sobre el suelo, el arquero supo que estaba en problemas. No esperaba que fueran tantas personas las que acudían a su encuentro y, incluso si lograba deshacerse de varias de ellas con ayuda de su arco, probablemente se vería forzado también a usar la espada. Su otra preocupación también era latente. Sus ojos azules se desviaron del pasillo hacia las dos jóvenes que estaban a sus espaldas. Si llegaba a fracasar en detener a las guerreras, la peor parte se la llevarían Aretha y Phineas. Por ellas, no podía caer. No tenía lugar para fallos, ni margen para errores.

Pensando en ello, concentró toda su atención en su flecha y en el camino que debía de recorrer para dar en el blanco. Así que, cuando el cuerpo de la primera amazona cruzó por el ángulo de la pared, se encontró con la flecha de Aioros clavándose en su cuello. La mujer cayó pesadamente, formándose a su alrededor un charco de su propia sangre.

Sus compañeras, que venían detrás, fueron tomadas por sorpresa. Lo último que esperaban era un ataque dentro del propio palacio. El momentáneo pánico que sintieron se dibujó en rostros por una fracción de segundo, pero rápidamente mutó a un gesto de completa determinación. Estaban bajo ataque, sin embargo, tratándose de guerreras curtidas en batalla como ellas, estaban acostumbradas a eso y más. Respondería como se les había enseñado: con las armas.

Desenfundaron sus armas y fueron a su encuentro, pero lejos del arquero, algo más capturó la atención de las amazonas.

— ¡La vidente! — exclamó una miliciana peliverde. — ¡Se llevan a la vidente!

Casi de inmediato una flecha se clavó en su pecho.

El santo de Sagitario estaba en una misión y no iba a perder la concentración por detalles. Mientras tuviera su arco, se las ingeniaría para evitar una pelea directa con espadas. Lo que sentía no podía traducirse como falta de seguridad, pero con su costado sangrando, no estaba muy seguro de que tan bien podría arreglárselas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Además, le superaban en número.

Rápidamente hizo un conteo de sus enemigas. Siete… ocho a lo más, de las cuales dos habían caído. Un par de guerreras más sucumbió bajo sus flechas.

— ¡Maldito!

Las espadas brillaban bajo la luz de las antorchas mientras las mujeres corrían al encuentro del santo y compañía. Llegado cierto punto, Aioros supo que no podía depender más de su arco. Si continuaba aferrándose tercamente a él, no tendría tiempo de reacción cuando llegara el momento de desenfundar la espada. Había causado todo el daño que podía con sus sagitas, ahora restaba usar el filo de la daga.

Unos pasos detrás, sin perderse un solo segundo del enfrentamiento, Aretha observaba con visible aprehensión.

Había pecado de ingenua al pensar que todo saldría bien toda vez que tuvieran a la sacerdotisa consigo, porque, a juzgar por la forma en que salían las cosas, todo parecía empeorar poco a poco. Pero ahora, más que nunca, la situación se veía siniestra. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces las espadas enemigas habían pasado lo suficientemente cerca de Aioros como para hacerla brincar de un susto. Sin embargo, el santo se las había arreglado para evitar los ataques y salir relativamente ileso hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, la pregunta permanecía, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistir Aioros con ese ritmo de pelea?

Hasta ese instante, el verdadero objetivo del castaño era no dejar pasar a ninguna de las mujeres. A como diera lugar, iba a detenerlas.

Se las ingenió para esquivar dos de las espadas que se dirigían contra su cuello, agachándose para que chocaran por encima de su cabeza. Entonces, golpeó a una con el codo, para que retrocediese. Con la mano que sostenía su arma, giró la muñeca y consiguió abrir un tajo en el abdomen de la otra amazona, quien se desvaneció ante la gravedad de su herida. Pero, a pesar de los desesperados deseos del santo, seguía en desventaja numérica, lo cual terminó por superarle.

Aprovechándose de que esta ocupado con dos de ellas, el resto burló su guardia. Aioros solo pudo ver, de soslayo, como sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Apretó los dientes, sintiéndose furioso de su fracaso.

— ¡Aretha! ¡Vete de aquí! — le gritó. Si ella podía salvarse, a esas alturas, debía hacerlo. — ¡Déjala! ¡Olvídate de Phineas! ¡Vete!

La ninfa se petrificó. Estaba en el punto en el que no deseo estar jamás. Ahí, como la única defensa que quedaba entre las amazonas y la pitonisa, debía decidir entre su propio bienestar, o mantener viva la misión de los santos, y lo último que quería poner a prueba era la paciencia de Periandro o la del mismo Apolo.

Pero no tenía tiempo. Tenía que tomar una decisión y aferrarse a ella a como diera lugar. Y así lo hizo.

Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y reunió hasta la última gota de valor que le quedaba. Después, dejó caer la daga al suelo. A pesar de que el metal repicaba incesantemente por todo el lugar, Aretha pudo escuchar con claridad el tintineo del arma que dejaba ir. Bajo la mirada incrédula de las mujeres, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se tornó transparente, fusionándose con el aire que las rodeaba y que eran incapaces de ver. Entonces, hizo rugir al viento. Incapaz de controlar sus habilidades con fineza, se vio obligada a golpear, con toda la potencia que poseía, a diestra y siniestra, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Eso era lo que Aretha temía de su poder: la falta de control. No dominaba del todo sus poderes y, por lo tanto, no pudo evitar que su misma fuerza golpeara tanto a Aioros como a Phineas, quienes a duras penas alcanzaron a reaccionar para protegerse del viento generado por la ninfa.

De esa forma, Aretha ganó tiemposuficiente para ayudar a Aioros y mantener a las amazonas lejos de la vidente. De inmediato, deseosa de no abusar de sus fuerzas ni de ocasionar algún daño grave a sus acompañantes, cedió todo ataque, regresando a su forma física. La ninfa no respiró tranquila hasta asegurarse que tanto santo como sacerdotisa se encontraban bien y que, a pesar de haber sido alcanzados por las ráfagas de aire, no habían tenido mayores daños; pero el desencanto vino rápidamente a ella.

Si bien sus compañeros no habían sufrido mayores daños, sus atacantes tampoco.

Aioros se incorporó lentamente. El ataque de Aretha lo había tomado por sorpresa y, al igual que las mujeres que estaban con él, se sentía perdido entre tanta confusión. No tenía la menor idea de qué lo había golpeado.

— ¡Aioros! ¡Cuidado! — el grito de Aretha le valió salvar la cabeza.

De no haberle advertido, una de las amazonas que se había levantado primero le habría cortado de un tajo el cuello. Como pudo, se las ingenió para alcanzar su espada y volver a tomar una posición defensiva. Intercambió un par de golpes con ella, deseando que las otras se tomaron un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse. Poco después, consiguió asestarle un golpe en el estómago que la sacó de balance. El santo no desaprovechó la oportunidad para asesinarla.

Una menos.

De lo que no se dio cuenta fue que las otras comenzaban a moverse. Un par se fue en su contra, mientras la tercera, aprovechando las distracciones volvió a dirigirse hacia Aretha y Phineas. De inmediato, el rostro de la ninfa volvió a tornarse serio. Si era necesario, volvería a arrasar con todos.

Aioros la observó de reojo. Tendría que prepararse para otro eventual ataque de la ninfa, aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo más les tomaría librar esa comprometida situación. Estaba complicándose de más y solo parecía que podía empeorar.

La mujer que se aproximaba a ellas, sonrió. Había visto a la pelirroja en acción, así que el factor sorpresa ya no era uno que la preocupara. Si conseguía deshacerse de ella, tendría el camino libre para recuperar a la sacerdotisa a la que Hipólita tanto recurría, lo cual, le ganaría los favores de la reina. Solo tendría que ser cuidadosa. Los poderes de la ninfa no eran algo que debía subestimar.

Aretha echó un último vistazo a Aioros. Con las miradas, ambos se advirtieron el uno al otro acerca de lo que se venía. El santo asintió.

Sin embargo, antes de que la ninfa pudiera realizar movimiento algo, una silueta apareció por el pasillo, corriendo a toda velocidad hasta ellos. Las mujeres a las que Aioros se enfrentaba, no esperaban que nadie más estuviera por ahí, así que la presencia de aquel extraño las tomó con la defensa baja. Su espada atravesó la espada de una de las dos mujeres, haciéndola desfallecer.

Los ojos azules de Aioros se abrieron con incredulidad.

— ¡Mu! — le llamó por su nombre.

-9-

Hipólita escupió un poco de sangre. Era incapaz de recordar alguna ocasión en la que alguien la hubiera tratado de la manera en que Kanon lo hacía en ese momento. Jamás había sucedido antes.

— Realmente me sorprendes. — oyó los pasos del gemelo aproximándose y supo que no había terminado. — Un ser humano común hace mucho que hubiera perdido el conocimiento, pero tú no. ¿Qué será? ¿Tu linaje de semidiosa o simple obstinación?

— Jamás comprenderías. — ladró.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no me explicas?

La reina se puso de pie. Trastabillando, consiguió acercarse hasta la mesa de mármol que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Ahí, se apoyó contra ella para mantenerse en pie. Lo que sentía en ese momento, era incomparable. En mucho tiempo, jamás se había sentido tan desvalida. Siempre, cuando lo había necesitado, el poder del ceñidor había estado ahí para ella. Pero no ese día.

De pronto, se sentía como si hubiera despertado de un largo letargo. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y pesado, la cabeza le giraba y era incapaz de concentrarse; sus fuerzas la habían abandonado. Incluso aquella voz en su cabeza, la que dictaba su conciencia y alimentaba su ego, se había ido esfumando poco a poco, hasta desaparecer. La razón de ese abandono era obvia para ella. Había perdido los favores de su padre. El ceñidor ya no la reconocía como su dueña y, eso, era la peor deshonra que había vivido.

— Tú no sabes… — musitó. Su mirada marrón, clavada en el piso. — No sabes lo que se siente nacer con el destino sellado, pasar toda tu vida debatiéndote entre quien eres y quien los demás piensan que deber ser. ¡No tienes idea de lo que es!

— ¿Esa es tu excusa para ser una maldita perra? Es bastante patética. — el gemelo meneo la cabeza. — ¿Sabes que creo? Creo que no existe un poco de bondad ni buena voluntad en ese corazón tuyo. Que todo lo que demuestras es, en realidad, lo que eres. Por eso, esta fachada de mujer atormentada por el destino que intentas mostrarme, me resulta nada más que aberrante. Si has tenido los cojones para vivir bajo tu propia filosofía, deberías tenerlos también para morir con ella. — se acercó a ella, quien no pudo alejarse. — Admítelo, Hipólita. El poder te embriagó. Te tentó una y otra vez, hasta que caíste en sus manos. Soñaste con conquistar al mundo, pero la única que en realidad fue dominada, fuiste tú. Ese cinturón era tu don, pero también tu maldición. Él te hizo y él va a destruirte. — sus manos se deslizaron por el cabello de la amazona.

Ella apartó la cabeza. No quería que la tocara. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio se atrevería a semejante agravio.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Kanon rió. — ¿No te gusta que te toquen?

— Aléjate. — la castaña apartó su mirada de él. De pronto, el cuerpo entero le temblaba ante la cercanía de ese hombre. Se sentía incómoda en su presencia.

— Tu peor error fue traernos aquí. Pecaste de arrogante y, ahora, Temiscira entera pagará por tus fallas. Si querías un hombre para jugar con él, debiste buscar en otro lado, reina. Pero no era suficiente, ¿verdad? No te bastaba con uno común y corriente. Querías lo mejor.

La torva mirada de Kanon la inquietó aún más, si es que aquello era posible. Al sentir sus manos rozándole la piel, sus sentidos brincaron, pero su cuerpo la desobedeció. Estaba segura de lo que sucedía. Sabía que el ceñidor le susurraba al oído, que lo había elegido a él en su lugar y que él la destruiría. Consciente del poder maligno de la joya de Ares, Hipólita no pudo sino sentirse aterrada. Kanon lo estaba escuchando.

"_Enséñale quien eres. Está en tu poder…es tuya."_

— Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, reina. — siseó al oído de Hipólita, escabullendo su mano bajo la túnica femenina. El cuerpo de la joven se tensó ante la presencia de los dedos intrusos que tocaron su intimidad sin sutileza alguna. — Nunca sabes cuando tus deseos pueden cumplirse.

-10-

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Mu miró al arquero dorado y lo primero que notó fue la mancha rojiza que se expandía por su túnica. Le preocupó.

— Saga y Milo han ido a salvar a Shura mientras que el Maestro y los demás van camino a las afueras de la ciudad.

— ¿Por qué no estás con ellos? — de antemano, Aioros sabía que la respuesta no iba a gustarle, pero tenía que preguntar.

— Supuse que necesitarías ayuda. — el carnero dorado paseó la vista por los alrededores. — Creo que, al final, fue buena idea venir hasta aquí.

Aioros se sopló los flecos.

A su alrededor yacían los cuerpos de las amazonas que les atacaron antes. Un poco más lejos, Phineas se acurrucaba contra la pared, mientras a su lado, Aretha intentaba calmarla. Ante semejante panorama, Aioros no podía sino pensar que su compañero de Aries estaba en lo cierto. Probablemente, de no haber llegado Mu, las amazonas habrían terminado por superarle.

— ¿Están todos bien? — Mu continuó.

De pronto, reparó en los vendajes ensangrentados que cubrían los ojos de la vidente. Verla así, con el rostro pálido y sus cabellos de plata manchados de carmesí, le dejó sin palabras. Para él, que la había visto en todo su esplendor, la visión de la frágil y diezmada criatura, le rompió el corazón. Se acercó a Phineas, agachándose a su lado. Aioros caminó detrás, plantándose a espaldas de los tres.

— Debimos ayudarte antes. — le susurró el carnero, acariciando sus cabellos grises. La joven no respondió.

— Tiene fiebre. Me preocupa que las heridas hayan comenzado a infectarse. — Aioros miró hacia el corredor. — No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Mu. Tenemos que irnos ya. Mientras más tiempo pasemos aquí, más la exponemos a sufrir daños colaterales y su infección podría empeorarse.

— Tienes razón.

— ¿Phineas? — Aioros se acuclilló frente a ella, pero la chica no reparó en sus palabras. — Es hora de seguir. Anda, Aretha te ayudará a subirte a mi espalda. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Pero la pitonisa no prestó atención alguna. Su cuerpo estaba abandonado, manteniéndose apenas consciente. Poco a poco, el cansancio, el dolor y la enfermedad la habían comenzado a vencer. Para los tres, aquellas eran pésimas noticias.

— Espera, Aioros. Yo la llevaré. — el castaño levantó las cejas. — Esa herida… — Mu apuntó al costado del Sagitario. — … está sangrando demasiado. El esfuerzo de cargarla solo abrirá más la piel y empeorará tu situación. No debes forzarte.

— No te preocupes. Es solo una nimiedad. — Aiorosno pudo ignorar la mirada de Aretha al hablar. Sus ojos azules y el semblante de ansiedad de la ninfa lo decían todo: estaba subestimando algo que realmente se veía mal. — De acuerdo, de acuerdo. — aceptó, resignado. — Llévala, Mu. Yo les cuidaré.

— Perfecto.

Con ayuda de Aretha y Aioros, el carnero dorado consiguió montar a Phineas en su espalda. Después, con mucho cuidado, la levantó, tratando de no hacerle daño ni de incomodarla; no que ella fuera a notarlo, pero no podía pasar por alto la gravedad de sus heridas y el infierno que esa chica había vivido. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba con ellos, estaba seguro que se las ingeniarían para protegerla a cualquier costo. Por lo pronto, la prioridad era sacarla de ahí y guiarla a un lugar seguro, donde pudieran tratar sus heridas. Su vida se apagaba lentamente.

-11-

Por enésima vez, Shura miró de soslayo al gemelo peliazul. Su mente era un océano revuelto de pensamientos e ideas, pero no encontraba las palabras para explicar cada uno de ellos. Enterarse de la muerte de Afrodita le había dejado una angustia latente que le oprimía el pecho. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no desaparecería con nada.

Las mujeres, a las que unos minutos antes consideraba aliadas, ahora eran un interrogante. Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era que había otorgado su confianza antes de tiempo.

— Nos alegre que estés bien, cabra. — la voz de Milo interrumpió su monólogo mental. — De verdad estábamos preocupados. No sabíamos nada de ti. ¡Y puedes ver otra vez! — Shura asintió, con una sonrisa insípida en los labios. Se sentía tan descolocado con las noticias que no podía emocionarse del todo por nada. — Algo bueno salió de esto. — terminó el escorpión.

Sin ningún reparo, pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros del peliverde, para regalarle un efusivo abrazo. Sus palabras habían sido sinceras: algo bueno había nacido de tanta desgracia.

— Gracias, Milo. ¿Qué hay con el resto? ¿Los demás están bien?

— Podrían estar mejor.

— Están heridos… como tú.

— De hecho, Milo es el que se ha llevado la peor parte. — Saga habló, pero nunca miró directamente a Shura. — Bueno, Aldebarán también esta bastante lastimado.

La tensión que se había desatado entre Shura y Saga en su último encuentro seguía latente, aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría. Encontrarse ahí, en esas circunstancias en las que sus vidas probablemente terminarían dependiendo del otro, resultaba una gran ironía.

— El toro le pateó el trasero a dos amazonas, al mismo tiempo. — interrumpió Milo. Su sonrisa presuntuosa le iluminó el rostro, como si los méritos del brasileño fueran propios. — Las malditas quisieron humillarlo y terminaron tragándose su propio orgullo. Lo mismo hicieron con Afrodita.— en un segundo, su respiración se volvió pesada y su ceño se arrugó, con rabia. — Afrodita ganó su pelea. Lo justo era que viviera, pero no lo dejaron. Si no fuera por ellas, él estaría vivo.

Shura agachó la mirada. Aquel sentimiento que al principio había reconocido como angustia, no era sino dolor. Uno de sus hermanos había caído y él no había hecho nada para ayudarle.

— ¿Qué hay con Aioros y Kanon? ¿Están aquí? — preguntó, intentando cambiar un poco de tema.

— Sí.

— ¿Dónde están?

— Con el resto. — Saga se apresuró a contestar, robando las palabras de la boca de Milo. La mentira que había dicho no era una que el escorpión fuera a refutar. Saga estaba tramando algo.

— Bien. — hubo una pausa en la conversación. — Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? — Shurasusurró, en un intento de que sus palabras no llegaran a oídos de las mujeres que les seguían unos pasos detrás.

— Salir de la ciudad. — Saga respondió. Sus ojos verdes apenas se movieron para observar a Shura. — Pero antes, tenemos algo que hacer. — calló por un segundo. — Para eso, tenemos que deshacernos de ellas.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Al final, no conseguí que todo diera en un solo capítulo. Así que, aún en contra de mis deseos (no quería, de verdad que no), tendré que dedicar un capítulo más a todo este lío de las amazonas.

Me toca agradecerles a todos ustedes que se toman varios minutos de su tiempo para leerme y, todavía mejor, dejarme sus comentarios al respecto. Gracias a: Minelava, Kisame Hoshigaki, angel de acuario, Koko, Damis, Tiamat-dojumaru-Ishtar, L. Byron, Leika-kannon, Nessimelle, Yesimar-selene, kumikoson, Sagitariusgirl, ELI251, June Star, IceQueen102, Ayumi03, Kirigoe, Kirstty, Liz, Black Moon, marinlucero chiba, AngelElisha1, elbereth2982, Tisbe, Kilder, Doje-chan y ddmanzanita.

Sin más por ahora, disfruten, que nos veremos pronto ;D

¡Feliz 2011!

_Sunrise Spirit_

_Edit: ¿Alguien sabe porque FF borra trozos del texto y quita espacios entre palabras? Es bastante molesto que lo hago y ya me ha sucedido varias veces T_T Si alguien sabe, que me diga, por favor. Y disculpen las tonterías del editor de texto de FF u_U_


	39. El ceñidor de Hipólita Parte 4

_**Capítulo 39**_

_**El ceñidor de Hipólita (Última Parte)**_

-1-

Era la enésima ocasión en que Saga miraba por encima de su hombro, hacia Hemera. Por alguna razón, probablemente paranoia, no estaba convencido de esa alianza temporal con las amazonas. Podían tener sus razones para ayudarles, pero él, como guerrero que era, comprendía lo era perder a un compañero. Sabía que no era algo sencillo de olvidar, mucho menos de perdonar. Así que, tender la mano al asesino de uno de los propios, sin duda era una de las tareas más dantescas que alguna vez alguien pudiera enfrentar; ese era el origen de su desconfianza.

— Oye, Saga de Géminis, dime algo. — la rubia le miró, de reojo. — Se supone que había tres mensajeros troyanos en la ciudad, ¿dónde están los otros dos? Supongo que no ardieron con el palacio de huéspedes.

— Supones bien. Están con los demás. — contestó con parquedad. Siguió caminando, sin dar mayor importancia a las mujeres que le seguían.

Los dos santos más jóvenes iban detrás de él, siguiendo en silencio cada movimiento del geminiano. Incluso para ellos, las ideas que vagaban por la mente de Saga resultaban todo un misterio.

El santo de Géminis llevaba un rato buscando la manera adecuada de librarse de ellas. Hasta donde sabía eran peligrosas. Si con solo cinco de ellas había bastado para dejar la casa de sanación convertida en semejante masacre, entonces eran de temer. A pesar de ello, estaba seguro que se las ingeniarían para hacerles frente. Después de todo, entre ellos estaba Shura, el mejor de toda la Orden usando una espada y eso, aunque no lo admitiera, le daba cierta seguridad.

De pronto, al girar en la esquina donde convergían un par de callejuelas, a menos de cien metros de ellos, distinguieron los muros del palacio. Fue en ese preciso instante que Saga se dio cuenta que no podrían esperar mucho más. Aquel era el momento adecuado para atacar.

En situaciones como esa era cuando más extrañaba su cosmos. ¿Cómo podría planear un ataque sorpresa sin el factor más importante? Si no las pillaban desprevenidas no conseguirían demasiado y, no podía hacer tal cosa sin ponerse de acuerdo. Menudo problema el suyo. Internamente maldijo. El panorama se veía oscuro.

Suspiró.

Tenía que conservar fría la cabeza.

— ¿Hacia donde? — Saga se detuvo de manera inesperada. Miró de soslayo a Hemera y al resto. El cambio de actitud dejó a Milo sorprendido.

— ¿Así pensaban salir de aquí? — respondió la rubia, tomando el liderazgo del grupo junto con sus cuatro acompañantes. Saga trabó la mandíbula pero no se permitió replicar nada. — Síganme.

En silencio, el trío de santos caminó detrás de ellas.

Milo miró hacia Saga. Alzó las cejas para preguntar, sin necesidad de palabras, que sucedía. Como respuesta, los ojos esmeralda de Saga cayeron sobre él. Una sutil señal del gemelo le indicó que tuviera paciencia y que se mantuviera alerta. El mismo mensaje fue retransmitido a Shura, quien asintió de manera casi imperceptible. Entonces, Saga midió la situación con cuidado. Bastaba con deshacerse de dos de manera sorpresiva para igualar el combate. Tres contra tres. Las probabilidades de sobrevivencia eran mucho menos sombrías.

Pero tenían que hacer el trabajo rápido y preciso. No habría una segunda oportunidad si fallaban.

Las vio girar sobre la calle que llevaba en el palacio de Hipólita, pero caminaron en dirección contraria, bajando hacia el pueblo. Saga miró hacia atrás. No había nadie. Delante, el escenario estaba igual de vacío. Eran ellas cinco contra ellos. Nadie más.

Con un movimiento, atrajo la atención de sus compañeros. De la manera más disimulada posible, atento a cada acción de las amazonas, indicó a Shura y Milo lo que tenía planeado. Al comprender las señales del mayor, ambos asintieron, para después fijar la vista en las dos mujeres que iban delante de cada uno, respectivamente. Sus puños se cerraron con firmeza sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas mientras, en sus rostros, un gesto de determinación se dibujó.

Entonces, llegó el momento. Saga dio la última señal y la sangre corrió.

Para cuando Hemera volteó, era demasiado tarde. Las armas de Escorpio y Capricornio habían atravesado limpiamente los cuerpos de dos amazonas, quienes cayeron al piso, muertas. La sorpresa sin duda fue mayúscula para la rubia. Esperaba muchas cosas, menos un ataque por parte de los santos. Sin embargo, una mujer guerrera como ella no se detendría por haber sido atrapada con la defensa baja. Tampoco fue necesario que avisara a las dos mujeres que, junto con ella, aún estaba vivas. En un suspiro, desenvainaron sus espadas, preparándose para la pelea.

La daga de Hemera se batió en dirección de Milo, con la intención de vengar la muerte de sus dos compañeras. Pero cuando el arma estuvo a punto de golpear la cabeza del santo de Escorpio, la espada de Saga se interpuso entre ambos.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto? — escupió.

— Lo lamento, pero en este mundo no existen las lealtades. Mucho menos cuando hablamos de ustedes. — siseó el gemelo, mientras el metal de las dos armas rechinaba al medir fuerzas.

Milo retrocedió, quitándose del medio de los dos guerreros que se enfrentaban. De inmediato entregó su atención a otra de las amazonas, al mismo tiempo que Shura se encargaba de la que quedaba libre.

El cabrito de oro miró de soslayo hacia Saga. Nunca lo había visto empuñando una espada y el hecho de que hubiera decidido enfrentarse a la mas peligrosa de las tres no dejaba de preocuparle. En algún punto estuvo tentando a pedirle el cambio de lugar, de ser él quien enfrentara a Hemera, pero sabía que el orgullo de Saga iba a negarse.

— ¡¿De verdad quieres esto? ¡¿Estás dispuesto a morir?

— Desde un principio, cuando decidimos venir hasta aquí por nuestros compañeros, estábamos dispuestos a entregar nuestras vidas a cambio de las de ellos.

— ¿Y ellos? ¿Están dispuestos a morir a causa de tu estupidez? — la pregunta hizo que Saga frunciera el ceño. Sabía que no podía exigir tal sacrificio de sus compañeros y tampoco lo deseaba.

— Esa no es una pregunta que debas hacerle a él. — terció el escorpión, antes de que el gemelo tuviera oportunidad de responder. — Son _nuestras_ vidas y nosotros hemos decido seguirle.

— Exacto. — Shura apoyó las palabras del peliazul.

Hemera maldijo por lo bajo. Bajo ningún predicamento quería que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la actitud de los guerreros, sería difícil evitar una pelea.

Las dos amazonas que la flanqueaba no aguantaron más y se abalanzaron contra Milo y Shura. Los santos no tuvieron problema para detener los embates, y antes de lo que hubiesen querido, se enfrascaron en una batalla que no traía buenos augurios.

— ¿Continuarás con esto? — la amazona apretó los dientes. Saga asintió. — Entonces, lo que salga de aquí terminará sobre tu conciencia.

— Puedo lidiar con eso.

Hemera retiró su espada. Se mantuvo frente al santo, midiendo sus movimientos, observándole sin cesar; si estaba dispuesto a declararla la guerra, ella le demostraría el porqué de su rango.

Sonrió, dispuesta a dar todo lo que había en ella. Miró a sus dos acompañantes y supuso que ninguna de ellas encontraría mayor resistencia en los santos que enfrentaban. Entonces, con mucho temple pero espíritu aguerrido, se lanzó sobre Saga. Intercambiaron un par de golpes, ninguno lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar al contrario. Continuaron con aquella actitud tentativa un poco más, y después, supieron que no habría más lugar para juegos.

Por su parte, Milo luchaba por mantenerse en pie. Estaba cansado y adolorido. No había un solo movimiento que no le causara dolor. Cada músculo de su cuerpo rogaba por descanso, y sin embargo, el momento en que pudiera respirar en paz aún se sentía lejano. Mientras no consiguieran librarse de aquellas amazonas, rescatar a Kanon y huir de la ciudad, el escorpión dorado sabía que sus vidas corrían peligro.

Sus divagaciones fueron momentáneamente interrumpidas por un espadazo que rozó peligrosamente su yugular. Unas pocas hebras de cabello azul volaron por el aire. De haberse tardado un segundo más en reaccionar, su cabeza hubiera sido separada de su cuerpo y su alma enviada al Inframundo. Había estado cerca.

— Despierta. — la amazona pelilila que tenía enfrente se burló de su cara de sorpresa. Milo se sintió furioso.

Apretó los dientes y contraatacó. Había pensando en miles de cosas que podía responderles, palabras repletas de veneno, pero calló. En ese instante, prefería que sus acciones hablaran por él. Arremetió con ánimos renovados, obligando con cada embate a que la amazona retrocediera. La vio trincar la quijada, y supo que lo que menos se esperaba era que alguien como él, un santo, un esperpento de hombre, consiguiera ponerla en apuros.

— ¿Mejor así? — se burló.

— Maldito.

— Creí que eras tú quien quería que despertara. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te arrepentiste? — espetó.

La amazona gruñó. Trancó el camino, afianzando sus pies contra el suelo. Con valentía, absorbió cada ataque del Escorpio, mientras esperaba, pacientemente, hasta que su oportunidad de virar los lugares se presentase. Así, en el fugaz instante en que el griego bajó la guardia, ella atacó. Milo la esquivó, más no consiguió evitar que ella comenzara a empujarle hacia atrás.

Desde lejos, Shura le miró. Llevaba un buen rato preguntándose hasta donde llegaban las habilidades con las armas de sus compañeros de misión, aunque en el fondo no deseaba que la respuesta a su cuestionamiento llegara en la forma de batallas. Desafortunadamente, las cosas habían desembocado en ello. No dudaba de que, tanto Milo como Saga, poseyeran la suficiente destreza con la espada, después de todo había llegado hasta ahí, vivos. Además, estaba el hecho de que, con toda certeza, ambos había tenido como maestros a los dos santos que mejor manejaban las armas detrás de si mismos. Aioros y Dohko sin duda habían puesto todo su esfuerzo para enseñarles todo lo que les fuera posible entender, pero, a pesar de ello, no preocuparse era imposible para el santo de Capricornio.

— Oye, tu oponente soy yo. — la amazona con la que peleaba, una castaña bajo el nombre de Cerya, le llamó.

Siendo honesto consigo, Shura se había distraído bastante. Fue como si, de pronto, las batallas de Escorpio y Géminis hubieran atrapado su atención. Quizás era la simple curiosidad de observarles en una situación como aquella, pero por un segundo su mente había escapado del combate que le correspondía. Con todo, el español sabía que no debía dejar su mente divagar demasiado.

— No volverá a pasar. — musitó.

— No, no volverá a pasar. ¿Sabes por qué? — le respondió ella. Shura sonrió, con cierta ironía enmarcando su rostro.

— ¿Por qué piensas matarme la próxima vez que suceda? — contestó, deteniendo la espada de la amazona que se levantaba en su contra.

— Exacto.

El santo de Capricornio bajó su arma por un segundo. Miró con sus ojos verdes a la castaña, mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza y una sonrisa, cada vez más altanera, se apoderaba de sus labios.

— No volverá a pasar porque, cuando pelee en serio, no tendrás la mínima oportunidad de pillarme con la guardia baja.

— ¿Todos ustedes, santos, hablan tanto?

— Yo soy de los más callados. — respondió.

Sin más preámbulos, incrementó el agarre de la empuñadura y blandió la espada contra la guerrera. El filo de su hoja batió el aire una y otra vez, con más fuerza, con más violencia; y entonces, la amazona empezó a perder la batalla.

La mujer estaba sorprendida, asustada incluso. Shura podía leerlo en sus ojos naranjas, su mirada no le mentía. Lo último que esperaba era que un santo de Athena, pudiera dominarla con semejante facilidad. Cerya no les menospreciaba, pero tampoco les creía lo suficiente aptos como para contener el poder de una de las Hermanas. Varias de sus hermanas había caído, sí; pero ninguno de sus asesinos habían demostrado una habilidad como la del hombre que tenía enfrente. Eran fuertes, sin embargo aquel lo era más.

— ¿Cómo…?

— No soy como ellos. — contestó con sinceridad. — Ninguno de mis compañeros era experto en armas hasta el día de hoy, probablemente siendo Dohko la única excepción. Pero yo… — lanzó una serie de ataques hacia la amazona. Un par de ellos consiguieron abrirle heridas en el costado y en uno de sus muslos. — Yo, con una espada, soy _invencible_.

No diría más. A partir de ese punto, se dedicó a demostrarle su valía. Blandió su arma, atacando la parte superior e inferior del cuerpo de su enemiga. Ella, en cambio, solamente atinó a repeler cada golpe. En algún punto se vio relegada a mantenerse a la defensiva, atacar no era algo que tuviera dentro de sus posibilidades. Sin embargo, mientras más tiempo pasaba, las energías la abandonaban.

Shura, en cambio, parecía crecerse con cada instante. Por fin, uno de sus golpes surgió efecto, alcanzando el antebrazo de la mujer y abriéndole una herida que terminó por obligarla a soltar la espada. El arma cayó al piso y Cerya supo que la batalla había llegado a su fin.

— Hazlo. Termina con esto. — le retó, con la voz pastosa y cargada de decepción. Shura tragó saliva.

En su mente aún guardaba dudas de lo que sucedía, pero la muerte de la amazona era inevitable a esas alturas. Si no era por su espada, sabía que la castaña tomaría su propia vida al sentir que su honor le había sido arrancado.

Sin embargo, mientras reparaba en el peso de sus acciones, delante de ellos, vio como la daga de Hemera dibujaba un hilo de sangre sobre el pecho de Saga. Aunque el gemelo alcanzó a retroceder, no pudo evitar que la punta de la espada abriera un herida que iniciaba en su hombro y cruzaba sobre su pecho. Reprimió un gemido y arrugó el ceño, al saberse sacado de balance. La rubia no desperdició un segundo y atacó con todo lo que tenía. Era consciente de que su último golpe había dejado a Saga en una posición vulnerable, así que, si conseguía presionar lo suficiente, no tardaría en hacerse con la victoria.

Los ojos verdes del santo de Capricornio siguieron la escena con particular atención. Quizás solamente había durado unos pocos segundos, sin embargo para el español se sentía como una eternidad. Cuando vio como el geminiano comenzaba a perder terreno entre tropezones, supo que tendría que hacer algo. Hemera iba a ganar esa pelear… y pronto.

Entonces, todas las dudas de su mente se borraron. Tomó su espada y sesgó la vida de Cerya con un solo tajo.

— Lo siento. — masculló, y de inmediato corrió al auxilio de su amigo.

Saga estaba en el suelo, sentado, con la mirada hundida en la ira más profunda y su arma lejos de su alcance. Había sido descuidado y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

— Creí que serías tú quien iba a matarme. — la espada de la amazona se acercó a su pecho. Sus labios se curvaron en una risa cínica.

A pesar de la inminente desgracia, Saga jamás agachó su mirada. Le dejó saber, con la ferocidad de sus ojos, que hombres como ellos no demostraban miedo. No había nada que les hiciera inmutarse, porque su orgullo siempre los mantendría de pie.

Pero, cuando el deslace parecía caer sobre él, la espada de Shura surgió de entre las entrañas de la amazona. Hemera soltó un quejido, mientras su sangre corría con rapidez por la túnica que vestía. El firme agarre que mantenía su espada se fue perdiendo conforme la vida escapaba de ella. Por último, las rodillas de la amazona tocaron el piso mientras sus ojos se apagaban.

Saga contempló la escena, impresionado. Y cuando supo que ella estaba muerta, suspiró.

-2-

Aioros no se creía lo molesta que le estaba resultando su herida. Había sufrido daños mucho peores que ese y no recordaba una sola ocasión en que algo le incomodara tanto como la herida que tenía en el costado. Había conseguido mantenerse lo suficientemente estoico como para no preocupar a Mu y Aretha, pero sabía que no podía engañarlos para siempre. Eventualmente, el dolor punzante iba a terminar traicionándole… solo esperaba que no fuese pronto. Sin embargo, brindándole cierta tranquilidad, el castaño admitía que la repentina aparición de Mu había sido una bendición de los dioses. Sabiéndolo cerca, era un alivio que pudiera confiar las chicas a él.

Desvió su mirada un segundo hacia el lemuriano. En su espalda, Phineas se había rendido al sueño. Sus delicadas manos colgaban, meciéndose con el ritmo de la carrera, mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hombro del santo. Las vendas de sus ojos estaban empapadas de sangre y sus labios habían palidecido peligrosamente.

Aioros tragó saliva. De repente, el futuro de la sacerdotisa se había tornado en uno sumamente oscuro; uno que no auguraba nada bueno.

— ¿Tienes algo planeado? — la repentina pregunta de Mu quedó sin respuesta. Aioros ya no estaba seguro de lo que podría funcionar y de lo que no. Como fuera, tenía que seguir intentado.

— No mucho, pero hay algo que podemos intentar. Con un poco de suerte quizás funcione.

Por un instante, el santo de Aries permaneció callado. No había pasado por alto la delgada capa de sudor que bañaba el cuerpo del arquero, así como el hecho que la mancha de sangre en su túnica se expandía a un ritmo preocupante. Aioros quizás pensaba que lo engañaba, pero estaba equivocado. Mu notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener el paso, así como la sutil mueca que le obligaba a apretar los labios de vez en vez, cuando una oleada de dolor le atacaba.

Tampoco pudo evitar pensar en la chica pelirroja que iba un par de pasos detrás de ellos, en la forma en que sus ojos azules se sembraban en Aioros con innegable ansiedad. Probablemente estaba sacando conclusiones adelantadas, pero no podía evitar pensar en que las razones que llevaban a Aretha a luchar una guerra que no era suya tenían que ser muy poderosas que el ayudar a la diosa de la sapiencia.

De pronto, unas pocas amazonas asomaron frente a ellos, sorprendiéndose de verlos ahí. Los santos y la ninfa se detuvieron en seco. Antes de lo esperado, el arquero consiguió deshacerse de ellas con ayuda de su arco; aunque el hecho de que, a pesar de que las primeras flechas habían sido un blanco perfecto, las últimas había sido un tanto distantes de su verdadero objetivo, fue tomado como una señal de alerta por parte del santa de Aries y la ninfa.

— Aioros…

— Vámonos. — ordenó, evitando cualquier tipo de comentario al respecto. Mu arrugó el entrecejo, pero calló.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser _tan_ terco? — la pregunta de Aretha, matizada con rabia y frustración, hizo a los dos santos abrir los ojos de par en par. — ¡Necesitas ayuda! ¡No puedes seguir así!

— Aretha, por favor, no ahora.

— ¡¿Y cuando?

— ¡¿No lo entiendes? — le levantó la voz y se maldijo de inmediato por hacerlo; Aretha no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando. El arquero respiró lo más profundo que pudo, buscando un poco de calma. Las lágrimas que amenazaron con abandonar los ojos de la ninfa le dolieron tanto o más que su herida. Estaba haciendo un desastre de todo. — Escúchame… — habló, después de una pausa que pareció eterna para los implicados. — Ahora mismo no hay ninguna otra manera en que pueda hacer algo sino es saliendo de aquí. No es terquedad, ni apatía. Es solo que no hay _nada_ que hacer por ahora.

La ninfa se tensó mientras luchaba por recobrar el control sobre su voz temblorosa. Apretó los puños y levantó la mirada, pero de inmediato rehuyó a los ojos de Aioros que la observaban fijamente.

No sabía que responder, esa era la verdad. El arquero dorado no estaba mintiendo. Lo único que la ninfa deseaba era que esa lógica le trajera algún tipo de calma, pero la imagen desgastada del castaño lo hacía imposible.

— Continuemos. — aceptó, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió una extraña al lado de Aioros.

El de Sagitario no respondió. Reemprendió el camino, seguido de Mu, quien observaba la situación sin saber a que debía atenerse. Al final, probablemente lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar pasar los hechos, sin expresar comentario alguno. Después de todo, apenas comprendía lo que estaba pasando y no tenía tiempo para explicaciones en ese momento.

La cálida caricia del aliento de Phineas sobre su cuello lo urgió a continuar. Si querían salvarla iban a tener que apurarse, dejando todo lo demás atrás. El tiempo corría en su contra.

— ¿Y bien? — retomó su conversación con Aioros, sin dejar de correr. — ¿Qué tienes planeado?

— Tenemos que alcanzar las caballerizas del Palacio.

El lemuriano quedó en espera de la continuación de aquel plan. Sin embargo, el arquero jamás reveló lo que seguía. Lo que fuese que tenía en mente iba a quedarse ahí, en su cabeza. Semejante actitud podía tener muchas explicaciones, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender que lo que Aioros menos deseaba era preocuparles más. Lo que fuese que estuviera tramando no iba a dejarlo bien parado.

-3-

La espada salió limpiamente del cuerpo de la amazona, dejando en su camino un rastro de sangre que ensució el piso empedrado bajo sus pies. El cadáver cayó con un golpe seco. Rápidamente, una pequeño charco de sangre se formó a su alrededor… uno más.

— A veces me pregunto como es que las conquistas han sido tan sencillas cuando nuestra milicia no está conformada más que de unas pocas mocosas inútiles.

— Cierra la boca, Maneia. — el tono de Ge no dejaba lugar a objeciones.

La amazona líder sacudió ligeramente su espada para limpiar el rastro de sangre en ella y volvió a guardarla en su cinturón.

Ninguna palabra más fue pronunciada mientras ellas y los santos dejaban atrás el punto de batalla en el que no quedaban más que cadáveres de varias milicianas jóvenes. A esas alturas, reflexionando sobre el camino de muerte que delataba sus pasos, la pelinegra no podía sino preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Valía la pena terminar con tantas vidas jóvenes solo para mantener a flote una ciudad que prácticamente estaba destinada a hundirse? Su razón le decía que no, pero su moral la obligaba a seguir con ese descabellado plan.

Para Dohko la situación no era menos difícil. Mirar hacia atrás, hacia los acontecimientos de los últimos días resultaba tremendamente doloroso. Había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener a sus camaradas más jóvenes de pie, pero no había conseguido nada. Afrodita había caído, Mu estaba desaparecido, Aldebarán agonizaba y el resto enfrentaba un futuro incierto. Todo había salido mal. Había fracasado.

En esos momentos, lo único que le quedaba era luchar por los que tenía cerca. Camus, Shaka y Aldebarán eran todo lo que le quedaba; y tampoco estaba convencido de poder mantenerlos a salvo.

De pronto, sus vidas dependían de sus peores enemigas. Ese grupo de mujeres que se habían alzado como sus salvadoras también podía terminar siendo sus asesinas, y si así lo decidían, no habría mucho que viejo maestro pudiera hacer para proteger a sus compañeros.

— ¿Estás bien, santo? — Dohko asintió, casi sin desearlo.

— ¿Falta mucho para salir de aquí?

— Un poco, sí. — Ge respondió con sinceridad. Guardó silencio por unos pocos segundos, mientras contemplaba por el rabillo del ojos al interacción entre esos hombres escogidos por la diosa. Al cabo de un rato, tomó una decisión. — Unas palabras contigo. — pidió al castaño. De manera repentina, le cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hasta separarlo de resto. Dohko la miró, incrédulo y sorprendido.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Tu amigo. — dijo. — No sabemos si sobrevivirá, y los demás…

— No vayas por ahí. No vamos a abandonar a Aldebarán. — la interrumpió. Su semblante se oscureció ante la insinuación de la amazona.

— ¿Pondrás en peligro la vida de todos por la de uno?

— No te pido que lo entiendas, pero así es como funcionamos. Somos uno. Morimos y vivimos juntos. Así es como nuestra Orden funciona. — aseveró. — Y ya hemos perdido a demasiados de nuestros hermanos. No más. No voy a permitir más muertes. — se volteó, para regresar al lado de los otros tres santos.

Ge lo miró mientras se alejaba. Había tal seguridad en las palabras de ese hombre que no se atrevería a insistir. No tenía caso intentar persuadirlo de un imposible. Entonces, recordó algo. Su mano viajó hasta la pequeña bolsa de cuero que pendía de su cinturón, a una lado de su espada. La arrancó de un tirón.

— ¡Oye, santo! — cuando Dohko volteó hacia ella, le lanzó la pequeña alforja. Sonrió cuando el chino la atrapó. — Eso era suyo. Supuse que sería de algún valor para ustedes.

Dohko arrugó el ceño. Esperó a que la amazona le diera la espalda para abrir el saquillo y vaciar el contenido en su mano.

Retuvo la respiración cuando la pieza de oro tallado tocó su piel. De repente se había encontrado a su mismo observando fijamente la medalla de Piscis, aquel recuerdo que Shion les diese antes de emprender el largo viaje a la Edad del Mito. Apretó el dije con todas sus fuerzas, agachando el rostro y sintiendo el calor de sus propias lágrimas quemándole los ojos. Los estaba perdiendo, uno a uno; les había fallado.

— Maestro…

— Tranquilo, Camus. Estoy bien. — respondió, con voz ronca.

— ¿Eso es…? — el santo de Libra asintió a la pregunta de Shaka.

— Estoy harto de coleccionar medallas sin dueño. — la gruesa voz, pero cansada voz de Aldebarán resonó. — Esto tiene que terminar pronto.

Dohko hubiese deseado dar algún tipo de consuelo o palabras de ánimo a los jóvenes, pero ninguna palabra surgió de su boca. Estaba tan asqueado como ellos de ese juego perverso y de las vidas que estaba cobrando.

— Estaremos bien… todos nosotros. — Camus dijo.

Aldebarán suspiró. No era tonto, entendía la gravedad de sus propias heridas.

— Si… algo sucede… — habló, sin estar completamente convencido de cómo se tomarían sus palabras. Suspiró, buscando la forma adecuada de decir las cosas. — Si algo sucede…

— Cierra la boca, Aldebarán. Nada va a suceder y ni siquiera pienses que vamos a dejarte aquí. Así que calla y trata de mantenerte en pie, ¿de acuerdo?

Al escuchar a su compañero de Acuario, el brasileño no tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio. Sus ojos marrones delataba la sorpresa que le causaba el tono autoritario del francés, así como la aparente complicidad de los otros dos; una sorpresa agradable. Con un gesto le dio una razón, no sin regalarle una sonrisa a medias, que agradecía sin necesidad de palabras el apoyo que le mostraban en una situación difícil como aquella.

Entre ellos, cayó un silencio sepulcral que ninguno se atrevió a romper. Sin embargo, fueron sus acompañantes femeninas quienes tuvieron la primera palabra. De improviso, se detuvieron, pegándose contra una pared en busca de protección y urgieron a los santos a que las imitaran.

Ge se llevó el dedo a los labios, para indicarles que se mantuvieran en silencio. Sus ojos grisáceos se fijaron en el camino más allá del callejón en el que estaban.

— No se muevan. — susurró.

Dohko torció la boca.

Se escabulló con cuidado hasta quedar justo al lado de la líder. Se asomó a la esquina de la callejuela para observar con sus propios ojos lo que fuera que detenía su camino. Cuando lo hizo, su mirada turquesa dejó en claro sus sentimientos.

A escasos metros de ellos, justo al inicio de la calle que necesitaban seguir para llegar a los límites de Temiscira, un par de docenas de amazonas se había reunido. Todas ellas estaban perfectamente armadas; algunas con montura y otras a pie, pero igualmente peligrosas. Avanzar sería una misión suicida. Retroceder no era opción. Todo parecía indicar que el momento de la verdad había llegado para los santos y las amazonas.

— Estamos en problemas, ¿no lo crees? — la cara de Ge se iluminó con la emoción del momento. — Me parece que estamos a punto de comprobar si sobreviviremos a esta aventura.

-4-

Un inesperado jadeo abandonó su garganta a pesar de que se había esforzado por contenerlo. Pero es que, aunque odiase su debilidad, el cuerpo de Hipólita comenzaba a rendirse ante la incesante caricia entre sus piernas. Su respiración se había hecho ligeramente más pesada, y sentía el calor que la sofocaba y se reflejaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sin que se diese cuenta, de manera instintiva, empujó sus caderas para que el roce de los dedos del santo fuera más cercano.

Kanon comenzaba a quebrar su voluntad.

— Creí que no querías que te tocara. — la mano libre del gemelo la tomó de la mandíbula, obligándola a enfrentar aquella sonrisa burlona y repleta de lujuria que iluminaba su rostro. — Solo mírate ahora. ¿Lo estás disfrutando?

— Jamás. — la amazona desvió la mirada.

— No mientas. Tu cuerpo me dice cuanto disfrutas… lo bien que te la estás pasando.

Hipólita gimió con más fuerza cuando el ritmo de las lascivas caricias arreció. Se contorsionó entre las manos del santo y jadeó, al sentirse cerca el clímax. Sin embargo, en el momento en que menos esperaba, el toque de Kanon cesó, dejándola con nada más que la tribulación que la falta de desahogo causó.

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron, mientras su cálido aliento desbocado escapaba de sus labios abiertos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Querías más? — el peliazul deslizó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la amazona, haciéndolos temblar al contacto.

"_Es tuya. La tienes en tu poder."_

Kanon ensanchó su sonrisa. Esa sensación de poder, ese incontenible deseo de poseerla le nublaba cada vez más la razón. A pesar de ello, de las ansias que esa voz generaba en su cabeza, los planes del gemelo todavía no culminaban. Se había prometido a sí mismo que la rompería, que la haría pagar con lágrimas esa maldita altivez que había terminado con vidas inocentes en su sed de conquista; y para conseguir ello, estaba dispuesto a humillarla. Le haría entender, de la manera que fuera, que no había nada de especial en ella. Hipólita terminaría descubriendo que no podía jugar con un santo de Athena, mucho menos subestimarlo. Kanon de Géminis tenía su palabra en eso.

Pero un suspiro de la reina hizo que Kanon volviera su atención a ella. En los pocos segundos que la había dejado, su cuerpo convulsionado se había reencontrado poco a poco con la calma.

— No, no, no. — el marina chasqueó la lengua. — Todavía no terminamos.

— ¡No quiero que me toques! — de donde sacó fuerzas para empujarlo, Hipólita nunca la sabría; pero consiguió apartarlo con una bofetón.

Cuando hubo distancia entre ambos, lo miró directamente a los ojos. Se sentía furiosa. Sin embargo, gran parte de esa rabia era para consigo misma. No podía creerse que le hubiera permitido llegar a tanto, que la arrastrara al punto de disfrutar de aquellas caricias indeseadas. Asqueada, se limpió las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente y se acomodó la túnica lo mejor que pudo.

— No volverás a ponerme un dedo encima. — siseó.

Kanon soltó una risita mal disimulada. Se masajeó la mejilla, donde la mano de Hipólita había dejado una impresión roja. Negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia ella con parsimonia. El reflejo en sus ojos verdes la hizo estremecerse, sabiendo que no podría ofrecer resistencia por mucho tiempo.

— No voy a hacer nada que no quieras, reina. — le dijo.

Sus palabras y destellos de superioridad, la enervaron. Ese hombre solo se crecía más y más con el juego retorcido del que la había hecho protagonista. Y el hecho de que tuviera el ceñidor en su poder, empeoraba las cosas. Mientras prestara atención a la joya, y ella susurra a su oído con malicia, la reina sabía que estaba perdida. Su única opción era luchar hasta el final.

Esta vez, fueron los ojos marrones de la amazona los que se posaron sobre el ceñidor. Si lograba conseguirlo de regreso habría una oportunidad de salvarse. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se lanzó contra el santo, para arrebatárselo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él la pillara, tomándola de las muñecas. En cuestión de segundos, estaba completamente inmóvil, entre la pared y su cuerpo.

— No comas ansias. — sentenció, mientras reiniciaba el juego que los había mantenido entretenidos hasta entonces.

-5-

Shura miró hacia el desastre que dejaban atrás. Había algo en todo ello que le hacía sentir culpable, sin embargo sabía que si Saga había tomado esa decisión fue porque era inevitable. Miró hacia el santo de Géminis, a unos pasos de él.

Se había levantado y observaba, con una mezcla de indiferencia y rabia, el rayón de sangre que cruzaba su pecho. Sus labios se tensaron cuando deslizó su índice sobre la herida. No era profunda, ni representaba peligro alguno, pero era terriblemente molesta. En silencio, soltó una maldición que Shura notó por el tenue movimiento de su boca.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Es solo un rasguño. ¿Ustedes? — Milo asintió, mientras Shura contestó encogiendo los hombros.

Saga se sopló el fleco. Permaneció callado mientras el cabrito dorado se giraba, dándole la espalda y mirándole de reojo, sin decir nada tampoco. Atento a detalles que no alcanzaba a comprender, Milo se unió al silencio de aquel par.

— ¿Sucede algo? — por fin, se atrevió a preguntar.

— No, nada.

— ¿Saga?

— ¿Sí? — la referencia directa a su nombre, le hizo mirar hacia el escorpión.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Ya escuchaste a Shura. No pasa nada. — el gemelo miró de soslayo al de Capricornio. De alguna forma, le debía su vida, así que, con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, le agradeció. Rápidamente, después de que el español le correspondiera, volteó el rostro y se aclaró la garganta. Shura atinó solamente a sonreír. —Debemos seguir. No podemos distraernos mucho más.

Los dos más jóvenes le siguieron cuando emprendió la carrera. Por lo que Shura alcanzaba a notar, había una complicidad implícita entre Saga y Milo, pero él todavía desconocía los planes que esos dos tenían.

— ¿Qué es lo que no me están diciendo? — cuestionó.

— Pues… — la mirada azul de Milo se centró en Saga y en la respuesta que el gemelo daría. El santo de Géminis suspiró.

— Aioros y Kanon no están con el resto. — empezó, robándole un respingo al de la décima casa. — Aioros está en el palacio, rescatando a una sacerdotisa por encargo del rey de Troya; Kanon está con Hipólita, él es quien robara el ceñidor.

— ¡¿Solos?

— Sí, Shura. Solos.

— Estamos yendo por ellos, ¿verdad? — el español apresuró la marcha, esperando que la respuesta de Saga fue positiva.

— Estamos yendo al palacio, pero no exactamente por ellos.

— Vamos al rescate de un amigo mío. — con las palabras de Milo, Saga se sopló los flecos una vez más. Esa sería la última vez que dejaría al peliazul más joven salirse con la suya.

Shura se quedó impávido. No podía negar que un aire de indignación se apoderó de él, al pensar que probablemente estarían dejando a su suerte a los otros dos…

— ¿Qué hay de Aioros y Kanon?

— Con un poco de suerte, quizá ya hayan conseguido salir de aquí.

Aquello era una enorme mentira, Saga lo sabía. De alguna manera podía intuirlo, aunque desconocía como. Una corazonada, solo así podía llamarlo.

Los planes del gemelo iban mucho más allá de rescatar a Talos. Llevaba largo rato sintiendo una aprehensión que le quemaba por dentro. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Casi con completa seguridad, podía asegurar que el causante de ese estrés era Kanon, y eso encendía todas las alarmas en su cabeza. De ahí su desesperación por llegar a la Casa Real.

Kanon estaba metido en un gran lío, y si llegaban tarde, Saga jamás se lo perdonaría. El pensarlo le estremeció. No podía fallarle.

" _Kanon…resiste."_

-6-

Hipólita clavó sus uñas en el brazo del santo mientras trataba de alejarlo de sí. Lo empujó, intentado crear distancia entre sus cuerpos, pero la fuerza con que él la mantenía prisionera le superaba por mucho.

Las manos del santo se habían escurrido una vez más debajo su túnica, recorriendo su piel con insistencia, a la vez que su mirada se centraba en ella para disfrutar de las reacciones que sus caricias generaban. Aun cuando ella se esforzaba en contenerse, su cuerpo la traicionaba. Cada toque, cada movimiento de ese hombre, arrasaba con su razón. Era como si supiera donde y como tocarla, porque no había desperdicio alguno en las caricias de sus dedos; sin importar lo que hiciera, terminaba por desatar oleadas de placer en ella.

— No sé por qué te resistes. — oyó la ronca voz de Kanon muy cerca de su oído, mientras la tibieza de su aliento le erizaba la piel.

— Yo no…

Pero no alcanzó a contestar, puesto que los labios del santo se posaron sobre su cuello, robándole el aliento y las palabras. Su boca recorrió cada centímetro de su piel mientras las manos masculinas exploraban a voluntad cada rincón de su cuerpo. Lentamente, el peliazul fue venciendo la resistencia de la amazona. La fuerza con que le obligaba a alejarse fue cediendo. Su boca se abrió y un gemido prácticamente inaudible abandonó su garganta. Una vez más, su cuerpo aprobó las caricias que le estremecían.

No sé dio cuenta de en que momento giró el rostro, buscando apresar los labios de Kanon con los suyos. De pronto, dejó de buscar distancia entre ellos, sino lo contrario. Sus manos se olvidaron de apartarlo, para escabullirse entre las ropas del geminiano con la intención de despojarle de ellas. Por encima de la tela acarició los definidos músculo de su torso, delineándolos con la punta de los dedos.

"_La tienes."_

Kanon sonrió. Como decía la voz dentro de sí, la tenía.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la reina. En el fondo, sabía que había perdido. Se había rendido ante ese hombre, uno que le parecía especialmente repulsivo por haberla arrastrado al punto en que, su alma convulsionada, iba a entregarse a él. Pero a esas alturas, no había más resistencia de su parte. Tal y como lo había pensando antes, jamás se había sentido de la forma en que lo hacía en ese preciso instante.

Ahí estaba, sometida ante el deseo que esa despreciable criatura había despertado en ella, perdida entre el roce de sus manos y el calor de aquel cuerpo tan cercano al suyo. Kanon la había tentado tanto, que había caído.

A pesar de todo, probar la fruta prohibida solamente la incitaba a desear más. No había forma de apagar esa llama de pasión que él despertarse en ella. La única manera de saciarse era Kanon, nada más. Así, se dejó llevar. Permitió, rendida a sus caricias y a sus besos enardecidos, que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. No habría más resistencia de su parte.

La sensación de sentirse atrapada entre él y la pared de piedra, dejó de ser incómoda, para tonarse placentera. Esas manos inquietas que habían arrancado gemido tras gemido de su garganta, dejaron de ser suficientes. Lo quería a él, y el santo estaba dispuesto a tomarla.

Por ello, en el frenesí de besos ansiosos y salvajes, poco pudo hacer sino enredar sus piernas alrededor de él cuando Kanon la levantó. Rodeó su cuello con las manos y retomó la desenfrenada lucha de sus labios y lenguas, en espera del momento en que se hicieran uno. Gimió al sentir la deliciosa presión mientras se adentraba en ella. El geminiano encontró una vez más sus labios, ahogando entre los suyos el jadeo que el fugaz momento de dolor y desconcierto que selló su completa entrega a él. Sin embargo, el placer sustituyó rápidamente a cualquier otra sensación mientras sus cuerpos se enfrascaban en una apasionada danza, armonizada por la sinfonía de jadeos que no tenía caso disimular; un erótico baile que guiaba hasta el clímax.

Poco a poco, con creciente intensidad, el sensual vaivén de sus cuerpo se hizo más íntimo, más descontrolado. Hipólita se estremeció cuando la cúspide del placer llegó sus sentidos. Se aferró a él con todas las fuerzas que le restaban, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba al caer víctima de la misma sensación que arrasase con ella segundos antes. La reina se abandonó en sus brazos. Ocultó la cara en el pecho de Kanon, donde escuchó el acelerado latir de su corazón y el pesado ritmo de su respiración desbocada.

Entonces, una densa calma se apoderó de ambos.

Ninguno se movió. Permanecieron estáticos mientras sus cuerpos regresaban lentamente a la normalidad, abandonando todo rastro del intenso momento que acababan de compartir. Sin saberlo, reina y santo compartían algo más que el silencio en ese instante. Culpa, deshonra y arrepentimiento; era eso todo lo que tenían.

"_Esta hecho."_

Kanon cerró los ojos. La voz que antes había sonado como suyo, ahora se escuchaba muy distinta. Seguía conservando su tono, su gravedad, pero se había matizado de una maldad que asqueó al gemelo. ¿De verdad aquella era su consciencia? ¿No se había redimido de sus pecados ya? Pero no encontró en sí respuesta alguna. Quizás Saga tenía razón, quizás estaban condenados a ser solo lo que el destino les había sentenciado a ser…

"_Kanon…"_

Esa vez, abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo se tensó.

— Saga… — murmuró.

Esa era la voz de su hermano.

"_No lo permitas, Kanon."_

Una desgarradora sensación de vergüenza recayó sobre los hombros del gemelo menor. Era tarde, lo había permitido. Había dejado que sus deseos más oscuros se hicieran de él y lo guiaran más allá de lo que era, o pensaba que era. Sin embargo, una vez más, sus sentimientos se convulsionaron dentro de sí; y de pronto, se halló confundido como nunca lo había estado.

Se apartó de la amazona, retrocediendo lentamente, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Hipólita resbaló hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Desde ahí, lo observó con tanto desconcierto como él sentía.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — el gemelo se preguntó. Sus manos se posaron sobre su cabeza. Todo lo que le rodeaba desapareció por unos segundos. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, siendo relegados únicamente por el par de voces que se apropiaban de él.

Al verlo así, Hipólita adivinó lo que sucedía. Cuando joven, siendo poco más que una adolescente coronada como heredera al trono amazónico, ella misma había experimentando la zozobra que embargaba a Kanon. Ella no había podido vencerla.

¿Podría hacerlo el protegido de Athena?

-7-

Una sensación de completa y desastrosa ansiedad invadió al chino.

Habían llegado tan lejos, y estaban tan cerca de reencontrarse con la libertad, que el panorama que tenían enfrente no hacía más que desmoralizarle. De pronto, era como si sus esfuerzos hubiesen sido en vano. Todo lo vivido, las largas horas que habían invertido en sobrevivir, se reducían a una última prueba; posiblemente la peor de todas.

— ¿Alguna idea? — había algo especialmente perturbador en la forma retorcida de los labios de Ge. A pesar de la difícil situación, esta disfrutando de ello.

— Ninguna. — respondió con sinceridad.

Ge se mordió el labio. Lo suyo no era exactamente la estrategia. De haber estado viva, Nicia seguramente se las hubiera arreglado para pensar en algo que les sacara del aprieto, aunque de acuerdo con el panorama que se les presentaba, incluso alguien como ella tendría problemas para mantenerles con vida. Todo indicaba que su única opción era brincar al combate y rogar porque los dioses les bendijeran con sus favores.

Para Dohko, el semblante de la amazona fue un claro indicador de lo oscuro que pintaba el porvenir para ellos. La miró una vez más, sin atreverse a dirigirle la palabra, y de inmediato, regresó su mirada hacia los rostros de sus compañeros.

— Hay algo que podemos hacer. — habló, casi en un susurro. — Si conseguimos distraerlas lo suficiente, entonces ellos podrán escapar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ellos? ¿Qué hay de ti? — los ojos de Ge recayeron sobre el santo. Pocos segundos después, el resto de la comitiva le imitó.

— Eso lo veremos más tarde. Por ahora, necesito que ellos salgan. Aldebarán no podrá resistir mucho.

— Eso lo comprendo, pero creo que sabes que no podrás salir si no lo haces junto con ellos. — Ge entrecerró los ojos. Conocía de sobra cuales eran las intenciones del santo, pero no estaba segura de que le dejaría seguir con esa locura.

— Si tienes otra idea mejor, estoy dispuesto a escucharte. — la amazona no respondió. No tenía nada que decir. — Eso pensaba.

— Hay algo más que decir. — terció el santo de Acuario, tomando por sorpresa a los dos aludidos.

— No vamos a ir a ningún lado sin ti, Maestro.

— De acuerdo con Shaka. — finalizó el de Tauro.

Dohko les miró, perplejo. Detrás de aquellos rostros agotados y polvorientos, estaban los semblantes decididos de sus hermanos de Orden; los mismos chicos a los que había visto crecer y de los que se sentía terriblemente orgulloso. Le hubiese gustado hacer mucho más por ello, pero a esas alturas, no se lo permitirían. Había en esos tres jóvenes la misma disposición que en él para salvarse mutuamente. No iba a desairarlos.

Así que cayó en cuenta de que no tenía nada que reprocharles, y ciertamente, tampoco podía hacerlos de menos. Al final de cuentas, pasase lo que pasase, sería un honor estar a su lado.

— Y, ¿qué haremos? — la pregunta de Camus, lejos de inquietarle, le trajo una sensación de nuevos bríos.

— No sé que opines, santo, pero atacar de frente suena especialmente emocionante. — Ge sonrió. — Es mucho más honorable morir cuando miras de frente al enemigo que vivir, atacándole por la espalda.

— En este punto, hay muchas cosas por encima del honor.

Las palabras del santo de Libra hicieron respingar a las mujeres. ¿Qué podría ser aquello que se situaba por encima de su honor de guerreras? ¿Por qué guerreros como ellos podían ver las cosas de esa forma?

— De cualquier forma, parece que no tenemos mucha opción más que atacar. Desde cualquier ángulo que lo hagamos, estaremos en problemas. — sentenció Camus.

— ¿Qué esperamos? — Aldebarán suspiró, mientras abandonaba el apoyo que el hombro de Shaka le había dado. Se tambaleó ligeramente, pero jamás dudó en erguirse. El Toro Dorado estaba listo para la batalla una vez más.

Los cuatro santos cruzaron su mirada, a sabiendas de que aquella podría ser la última vez que se verían en el mundo de los vivos. Hubo un momento de completo silencio, en el que todo ruido ajeno se esfumó, dejándoles en soledad. Solo estaba ellos. Nadie más.

— Terminemos con esto, muchachos. — Dohko les sonrió y sus ojos turquesas se separaron de esos rostro conocidos, para perderse en el caos que esperaba un poco más allá.

Salieron de su improvisado escondite con un grito de guerra. No había marcha atrás; el punto de retorno había quedado atrás.

Ge y el resto los vieron desde el callejón, perplejas ante el inesperado comportamiento de aquellos hombres. La amazona pelinegra, entonces, esbozó una sonrisa. Había algo diferente en ellos, algo que la mayoría de los hombres que conocía no compartían. ¿Qué era? No podía definirlo, pero definitivamente era aquello que los hacía especiales. Después de todo, la diosa de la sapiencia había elegido bien. Sus santos eran merecedores del título.

Los vio perderse en la multitud de amazonas que se congregaban en los límites de la ciudad. Sus voces rápidamente se perdieron entre los escandalosos sonidos de la batalla. El desenlace de una guerra había comenzado.

— ¡Adelante! — ordenó, para que ella y sus hermanas siguieran los pasos de los valientes jóvenes.

La turba las absorbió lentamente. Las amazonas, conmocionadas por la repentina presencia de la Hermandad, no daban crédito a los que sus ojos veían: las que fuesen hijas favoritas de Ares, ahora levantaban sus espadas contra sus propias hermanas, protegiendo a los elegidos de una diosa ajena. Semejante infamia no podía ser perdonada.

De esa forma, poco a poco, la incertidumbre de su presencia se convirtió en rabia dentro de los corazones del resto de las milicianas. Una traición así, terminaba por encender los ánimos adormilados de un pueblo herido.

Para los fugitivos, el desenlace se sentía cada vez más cerca y trágico. Las espadas enemigas golpeaban las suyas una y otra vez, sin descanso. Sus hojas afiladas rasgaban sus carnes, con saña y ninguna misericordia; y quizá lo peor, era que aquel combate desproporcionado solo terminaría cuando sus vidas se hubieran extinguido.

Aun cuando asesinaban a cada una de sus oponentes, siempre había alguna mujer más, dispuesta a tomar su lugar y con el único deseo de vengar las afrentas inexistentes de las que se sentían víctimas. Esos hombres no merecían pisar el suelo consagrado al Señor de la Guerra, jamás debieron hacerlo, y ellas se encargarían de que su sangre limpiara los pecados que habían cometido contra el pueblo amazónico. De alguna forma u otra, todas sabían que las desgracias que habían caído encima de ellas, provenían de esos guerreros malditos, y la única manera de encontrar redención, era ofrendar sus vidas a Ares, condenando sus almas al encierro infinito del Inframundo.

Los minutos entre espadas, sangre y dolor transcurrieron lentamente, sintiéndose por momentos eternos. Pero esa sensación de vacío, esa desesperación que hubiera llevado a cualquier a hincar la rodilla sobre el suelo, no iba a detenerlos. Habían sobrevivido a peores desgracias. Miles de veces habían tocado el fondo y, en todas ellas, los santos habían encontrado la manera de sobrevivir. No estaban destinados a perder. Su futuro iba mucho más allá de Temiscira y estaban dispuestos a demostrarles su estirpe de guerreros de Élite.

Los cuatro santos y las cinco amazonas pelearon valientemente por los varios minutos. Sin embargo, la situación les superó en el momento en que dos de las hermanas cayeron. A partir de ahí, todo cayó en picada.

Las tres sobrevivientes se reunieron, alrededor de las vencidas, para protegerlas. Pero la posición completamente ofensiva que mantenían unos segundos antes se perdió, convirtiéndolas en un frente de defensa que, aunque impenetrable por momentos, terminaría por ser vencido en algún punto del combate. Para los santos, las cosas no fueron muy diferentes. El cansancio y el esfuerzo extremo de los últimos días estaban ahí, nublándoles la cordura y dejándoles sin aliento. Sus cuerpos, aunque extenuados, podrían soportar un poco más, sin embargo con Aldebarán la historia era dramáticamente diferente.

El toro dorado no podría aguantar más abuso. Necesitaban detenerlas… pronto.

De pronto, el mundo comenzó a desmoronarse frente a sus ojos. Estaban siendo superados con gran facilidad. Sus ataques cada vez eran menos efectivos y, poco a poco, los habían arrastrado lo suficientemente lejos de sus cómplices como para esperar algún tipo de apoyo de su parte. Incluso entre ellos, el ritmo de la batalla los iba empujando a alejarse más y más. Si se perdían de vista, todo habría terminado.

Pero en el preciso instante en que todo parecía perdido, entre el eco de las voces femeninas que los rodeaban, se alcanzó a escuchar un grito ronco, secundado por muchos más. El retumbar de los cascos de caballos estremeció a la noche conforme las bestias se acercaban más y más a la carrera. Las espadas, siendo desenfundadas, repicaron; y un grito de guerra colectivo golpeó los cimientos de Temiscira.

— ¡Por Troya!

-8-

Solo había tinieblas por todas partes. Los extensos y abandonados jardines se encontraban hundidos en la oscuridad. Nada ni nadie estaba al alcance de la vista.

Aioros acechó por la rendija de la puerta que daba acceso a las caballerizas. Adentro, hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, no había nada más que los caballos y montones de heno apilados contra las paredes de madera y roca. Con cuidado empujó la puerta, escabulléndose hasta el interior de los establos, para asegurarse que nadie se hubiera escondido ahí antes que ellos.

Inspeccionó atentamente cada rincón, siempre sosteniendo su arco y listo para cualquier eventualidad. Cuando se hubo asegurado que estaban completamente solos, dio la señal para los demás entraran también.

Mientras Mu y Aretha entraban, el castaño rebuscó por una montura. En un instante seleccionó un corcel y lo ensilló, cuidando minuciosamente cada detalle. Después, tomándolo de las riendas lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba el ariano.

— Dame a Phineas. La sostendré mientras montas. — le dijo, y pacientemente esperó por él. De vez en vez, Aioros no podía evitar mirar sobre su hombro, para evitar se sorprendidos.

— Estoy listo.

— Presta atención, Mu. — continuó, mientras le ayudaba a subir a la sacerdotisa. El tono inusualmente autoritario del arquero preocupó al de Aries. — Necesito que cabalgues lo más rápido que puedas hacia las afueras de Temiscira. Cuando salgas del Palacio, sigue por la calle, no te detengas. Aretha irá delante de ti, abriéndote camino. — volteó hacia la ninfa, quien asintió, temiéndose lo peor. — Aretha, no dejes que nada ni nadie les toque. Literalmente vuela a todo el que se le cruce en el camino o intente detenerlos, ¿entendido?

— Pero…

— Lo harás bien. Tranquila. — acomodó una mecha rebelde que caía sobre los ojos de la pelirroja. — Confío en ti. Sólo mira todo lo que has hecho para ayudarnos. Falta poco para terminar con todo. Puedes hacerlo.

La chica agachó la cabeza, gesto que dejó a Aioros sin palabras. Sabía por lo que la habían hecho atravesar y se lo agradecía infinitamente. Sin embargo, hubiese deseado no haber tenido que exponerla a toda esa masacre.

— ¿Aioros? — Mu le buscó la mirada, a la vez que Aioros buscó la suya. Leyó las dudas en los ojos de su compañero de Orden y se sintió desconcertado. — ¿Y tú? ¿Vendrás?

— No, no iré. Hay algo que debo hacer primero. — el arquero le tendió las riendas del corcel. — Pase lo que pase, _no_ te detengas hasta estar fuera de la ciudad. _No_ mires hacia atrás. — un sollozo mal disimulado lo hizo callar.— Aretha… — pero ella no miró en su dirección, sino lo contrario.— Aretha, mírame. — volvió a llamarla, solo para obtener la misma respuesta.

Suspiró.

— ¿Es por Kanon? — la voz de Mu robó su atención por unos instantes, pero solo pudo asentir ligeramente a la pregunta planteada. — Haznos un favor a todos y cuídate, Aioros. Estaremos esperando por ustedes.

— Sí. — susurró.

Una vez más, sus ojos azules recayeron en la ninfa. Había algo sumamente mal en dejarla ir así. No podía voltearse y fingir que estaba dispuesto a despedirla estando enfadados; desconocía cuando y si volvería a verla. Aún si ella se negase a escucharlo, insistiría. Así que tomó un gran respiro para plantearse frente a ella.

— Sé que me he cansado de decírtelo y no vas a creerme hasta que todo esto termine, pero estaré bien. De la misma forma en que tu viniste hasta aquí e hiciste todo por nosotros, de esa misma manera yo no puedo irme sin asegurarme que Kanon este bien. Entiéndeme, por favor.

Aretha bajó el rostro. Su mirada se había matizado con un dejo de tristeza, sin embargo tampoco podía negar que comprendía los sentimientos del arquero. Ella había llegado hasta ahí para ayudarles, para velar por ellos… para asegurarse que nada le sucediese a _él_. Juzgarlo tan duramente era un error, uno que no podía permitirse dada la posibilidad de perderlo.

— Te creo… pero no me pidas que no me preocupe. — musitó. Después, llevó sus ojos hacia el rostro de Aioros, permitiendo que sus miradas coincidieran. —Sé que volverás. Solo… ten cuidado. — la delicada mano de la ninfa le acarició el rostro.

Sacar conclusiones fue muy sencillo para Mu. Estando ahí, en medio, observando esa escena, lo hacía sentir como un intruso. Se mordió ligeramente el labio y giró el rostro, deseando que aquel gesto les proveyera de un poco más de privacidad, aunque sabía que no lo hacía.

— Es momento de irse. — Aioros suspiró y agachó el rostro, rompiendo aquel encuentro de miradas con la ninfa que parecía haber durado por siempre. — Tengan cuidado. _Ambos_.

Mu asintió. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios. Desconocía cuales eran los planes que el santo de Sagitario tenía en mente, pero le deseaba lo mejor, fuera lo que fuera. Por el momento, lo que importaba era cumplir la misión que le habían asignado; esta vez, sin contratiempos.

Después de la despedida, nada quedaba por decir. Era tiempo de poner a los planes en marcha. Aioros caminó hasta la puerta del establo para abrir una rendija. Miró hacia todos lados hasta asegurarse que el peligro era inexistente. Entonces, la abrió por completo. El corcel bufó. Sacudió la cola y paró las orejas. Con pasos lentos, abandonó la seguridad de las caballerizas, ignorando los peligros que aguardaban en las calles agitadas de Temiscira.

Hubo una última mirada entre los santos. La próxima vez que se encontraran, el infierno habría terminado.

El caballo se perdió rápidamente en los jardines del palacio. Nadie mejor que alguien hermoso animal conocía el camino hacia la salida de los recintos reales.

Mientras, al lado de Aioros, la pelirroja suspiró. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, buscando dentro de sí el valor que necesitaba para ese último esfuerzo; sin embargo, antes de que su cuerpo se disolviera en el viento, el castaño la tomó del brazo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ni pronunciar una palabra más, la besó.

Desde aquel encuentro en el bosque, llevaba días pensando en probar sus labios de nuevo. Aquella torpe caricia lo había dejado deseando mas, y simplemente no podía dejarla ir sin besarla de nuevo.

La historia de ella no era muy distinta. Al sentir los labios de Aioros sobre los suyos terminó por responderle. Se dejó llevar por esa boca, disfrutando que de ese contacto que deseaba nunca terminara. El calor de su aliento, el suave roce de sus bocas y la cercanía con el santo; todo, en aquel beso, a pesar de las circunstancias, la resultó perfecto.

Lentamente se separaron, aunque ninguno de los dos lo deseaba. Sus miradas se reencontraron, permaneciendo unidas por un instante, y no fue sino hasta que el castaño volvió a inclinarse para besarla en la mejilla, que se apartaron.

— Debes irte. — le susurró.

— Cuídate, Aioros.

El santo le sonrió mientras la veía perderse en el aire. Al verla desaparecer por completo, exhaló profundamente. Retomó su seriedad por un par de segundos, al pensar en Kanon; pero solo cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, volvió a sonreír.

Por ella, se aseguraría de sobrevivir. Regresaría a su lado.

-9-

Dohko abrió sus ojos de par en par. La súbita tensión que aquel batallón desconocido había causado con su inesperada entrada quedó rápidamente el olvido, y solo cuando un extraña y fugaz sensación de calma le embargó, el santo dejó escapar el aliento. Sus dedos se aferraron con renovadas fuerzas a la espada mientras se abría camino, abatiendo a cuanta amazona se le cruzara, hasta llegar a sus compañeros.

— ¡Manténgase juntos! — les ordenó con un grito que ninguno dejó pasar.

Los soldados troyanos barrieron con las amazonas, dejando nada a su paso más que la fúnebre esencia de la muerte. En cuestión de segundos, lo que parecía un obstáculo infranqueable para los santos estaba siendo reducido a nada. Las amazonas caerían. Aquello era inevitable.

Las campanas de vigía resonaron nuevamente. Esta vez no anunciaban un incendio, ni a un fugitivo, sino que entonaban una melodía de destrucción; divulgaban la caída del Imperio.

— ¡Eh! ¡Ustedes! — un corcel de crines pardas se detuvo frente a ellos. Movió la cola nerviosamente cuando su jinete jaló las cuerdas. — ¿Son amigos de los santos de Athena?

— _Somos_ santos de Athena. — Dohko respondió, causando que la cicatriz en el rostro de aquel hombre desconocido se deformara gracias a una sonrisa.

— Perfecto. Soy Bias, y estamos aquí para protegerles.

Asintieron, sin saber exactamente cual era el sentimiento que les embargaba en ese instante. De pronto, era como si todo se hubiera convertido en un sueño bizarro. Había pasado de una muerte casi segura, a tener a un soldado desconocido cuidándoles las espaldas y a un ejército que había cabalgado hasta ahí para mantenerlos con vida.

— ¡Bias! — otro soldado, esta vez en un caballo negro, se detuvo al lado del otro. Miró, con su único ojo, sobre el hombro hacia ellos. — ¿Son ellos? — el primero asintió. — Bien. Mantente cerca, que nadie les haga daño.

— ¡Sí!

Los cuatro pares de ojos de los santos se fijaron en el dúo. No entendía que sucedía, pero tampoco necesitaban explicaciones. De cierta forma, lo que les bastaba era que estaban vivos y que, mientras los soldados troyanos estuvieran alrededor, estarían bien.

— ¡¿Dónde están? — Ganimedes apareció, deteniéndose frente a Anaxos, mientras que rebuscaba entre los rostros de los santos por los de Aioros y los gemelos.

— Solo los encontré a ellos. Dicen ser santos de Athena.

— ¿Es verdad, Bias? — el capitán desmontó. Caminó hasta los jóvenes para detenerse a su lado. Los examinó con detenimiento por un largo instante. — Joder, los héroes de hoy en día nunca son lo que parecen. — meneó la cabeza. — ¿Dónde están los demás?

Dohko pestañeó. Se había sentido confundido al principio, pero ahora sabía de qué hablaban.

— ¿Los gemelos y Aioros? — preguntó, a lo que Ganimedes respondió, asintiendo. — Saga está rescatando a otro de nuestros compañeros. Aioros está a cargo de la sacerdotisa y… Kanon está con Hipólita.

— ¿Sólo? — el marinero frunció el ceño, solo para intercambiar miradas con Anaxos.

— Ganimedes, encárgate de todo aquí. Tomaré unos cuantos soldados e iremos al Palacio.

Pero el viejo soldado no dio tiempo a que su amigo respondiera. De inmediato, hizo girar a su montura, tomando el sendero que guiaba hasta la ciudadela. Detrás de él, unos cuantos soldados le sirvieron de escolta.

— ¿Por qué Troya está interesada en esta misión? — la cuestión hizo que Ganimedes y Bias centraran su atención en Camus. El viejo marino se sobó las barbas.

— Troya tiene sus intereses, y nosotros los nuestros. — le contestó, con una calma tal, que en medio del caos, se sentía irreal. — Nosotros no estamos bajo las órdenes de Periandro. Athena es quien nos he encargado vigilarles. Si estamos aquí es por ella y por sus amigos. ¡Unos tipos de lo más simpáticos!

Los santos intercambiaron miradas. Sus propias reacciones les sorprendieron. Con la sobriedad de los últimos días, observar el semblante incrédulo y sorprendido de los otros, resultaba… refrescante. Pero es que había algo realmente increíble en el hecho de que las personalidades, en especial de los gemelos, fueran compatibles con aquel regordete hombre de carácter desenfadado.

Sin embargo, el momento de relajación no duró demasiado. Pronto, tuvieron que reconectarse con la realidad. Troya invadía Temiscira, y acciones de ese tipo no podía pasar desapercibidos. Si el rey de la ciudad de las murallas había mandado a su ejército hasta ahí, probablemente tendría poco que ver con su seguridad.

— No has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Por qué Troya está interesada en esta misión? — repitió el acuariano.

— No sé que responderte, muchacho. — Ganímedes se rascó la cabeza. A su lado, aún sobre su caballo, Bias resopló. — Periandro tiene sus razones y me supongo que solo él las entienda. Un hombre de mente complicada que no se compara con un hombre de mente sencilla como yo.

— ¿Qué hay de Aioros, Saga y Kanon? —habló Aldebarán.

— Estarán bien. ¡Son héroes!

— Pareces muy seguro de eso.

— Lo estoy. Sólo los héroes pueden sobrevivir a algo así. Ustedes están vivos y, si ellos son la mitad de fuertes que ustedes, entonces también podrán hacerlo.

El silencio cayó entre ellos. El repiqueteo de la campanas volvió a apoderarse del convulsionado ambiente. El ejército de Apolonios se apoderaba gradualmente de cada rincón de la tierra amazónica. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, para el amanecer, todo habría terminado.

-10-

Las campanas volvieron a resonar con toda su fuerza, obligando a los santos a detener su camino por un segundo mientras consideraban las miles de posibilidades que pudieron causar semejante alboroto. Saga alzó la mirada al cielo, donde la nube de cenizas rojizas poco a poco comenzaba a disolverse con la lluvia que arreciaba. Si los incendios ya no eran el problema, algo más había atrapado la atención de las amazonas.

Sin saber que sucedía, los ojos verdes del geminiano buscaron la tenue luz que envolvía una de las habitaciones superiores en el palacio. Desconocía si aquellos eran los aposentos de la reina, pero algo dentro de sí le gritaba que Kanon estaba ahí; en problemas.

— ¿Saga? — el de Géminis sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esa sensación de desasosiego que le asolaba. Estaba cerca ya. Pronto podría ayudar a su hermano.

Suspiró profundamente y retomó la marcha.

El silencio y soledad que se había apoderado de los patios exteriores del palacio les sorprendió. De pronto, el hogar de la reina lucía desolado.

Se adentraron con cuidado, midiendo con meticulosidad cada paso que daban. Sus ojos recorrían con atención cada rincón del jardín, en busca de posibles amenazas. Si bajaban la guardia, aunque fuese un poco, podrían terminar envueltos en una situación potencialmente peligrosa.

Entonces, descubrieron frente a ellos a la puerta que daba la bienvenida a la casa real. Estaba abierta, con la luz agonizantes de la teas que servían para iluminarla. Cerca, los cuerpos de tres amazonas les indicaron que alguien más había estado ahí antes que ellos. Inconscientemente, las mentes de los tres se centraron en Aioros. Tenía que haber sido él, o al menos eso deseaban.

Saga les indicó con el dedo que guardaran silencio. Se pararon a los lados de la puerta, esperando un posible ataque de proviniera de adentro. Saga empujó la puerta y el camino hacia los interiores del palacio se abrió entre ellos. No había absolutamente nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos y su destino. Los tres suspiraron, sintiéndose momentáneamente aliviados de encontrarse solos. No esperaron demasiado y entraron. Todavía les restaba salvar a Talos, y por supuesto, Saga también tenía que asegurarse que Kanon hubiera salido vivo de su enfrentamiento con Hipólita.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaban, el repentino chirrido de la puerta principal, a sus espaldas, los puso en alerta. En un santiamén empuñaron sus espadas, girándose a toda velocidad para enfrentar a sus perseguidoras, pero lo que encontraron los dejó boquiabiertos.

— Aioros… — balbuceó el Capricornio. A su lado, Milo y Saga no estaban menos sorprendidos del estado en que se encontraba el santo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Saga? — la mueca del dolor del arquero, se tornó en una reproche. — Quedamos en que saldrías de Temiscira tan pronto pudieras. — Saga abrió los labios, intentado darle una respuesta que no encontró.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo? — Shura se le adelantó. Caminó hasta el arquero sin quitarle la vista.

— Una flecha. Resulta que hacerla de diana es mucho menos divertido que jugar al arquero. — se tocó el costado adolorido. — Pero estoy bien. No hay de que preocuparse.

— Creí que la flecha te había alcanzado en el torso, no en el cerebro. — Saga reclamó. — Aioros, estas…

— No digas horrible, porque tú y Milo están igual o peor.

— Deja de bromear. En estos momentos, superarte es difícil.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Llorar? — Aioros torció la boca, mientras el peliazul se cruzaba de brazos. — Saga, Kanon está en problemas. — el gemelo tragó saliva. — El ceñidor es… es un tanto más complicado de lo que pensamos.

— Estabas regresando por él. — el arquero le concedió la razón, aunque lo de geminiano no había sido una pregunta.

— _Estoy_ yendo por él.

— Iré contigo. — exhaló. — Milo, Shura, vayan por Talos y huyan de la ciudad. Nosotros les alcanzaremos después.

Los ojos de los más jóvenes fueron de Saga a Aioros. Nada de lo que pudieran decir iba a convencerlos de retirarse, ni de retroceder. Lo mejor que podían hacer era seguir instrucciones, liberar al amigo del Escorpio y, tal como se les dijo, abandonar Temiscira.

— Vamos, cabra. — Milo miró por última vez a sus mayores. Esperaba volver a verlos; sabía que lo haría.

Shura asintió suavemente. Dio un par de pasos para seguir al escorpión, cuando de pronto se detuvo. Giró sobre su talones y caminó hasta Aioros, a quien le dio un abrazo. Un quejido ahogado del castaño lo hizo apartarse.

— También me da gusto verte. — Aioros le sonrió mientras revolvía los cortos cabellos verdosos del español. — Me alegra que estés bien.

— Lo estoy y hay mucho de que hablar. Nos veremos pronto. — le sonrió.

Aioros confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza las palabras de su amigo. Se volverían a ver cuando todo ese lío hubiera terminado y se encontraran a salvo, de camino a Troya. ¿Tenían mucho de que hablar? Demasiado, y muchos eran temas que Aioros no tenía deseo que alguno de tratar, pero que terminaría discutiendo con el cabrito dorado.

Él y Saga lo vieron alejarse en silencio, hasta que desaparecieron en el final del corredor. Después, el gemelo dejó escapar un bufido, que les recordó que aún tenían cosas por hacer.

— Un poco más e iba a ponerme a llorar de tanta emoción. — Saga dijo, socarronamente. Ante el tono y la expresión traviesa del gemelo, Aioros no pudo contener una risa que terminó por costarle una punzada de dolor.

— ¡Au! ¡Joder, Saga! No me hagas reír. Duele.

— Bueno, no más risas entonces. ¿Puedes correr o tengo que cargarte? — lo animó a seguirle con un gesto de cabeza. Cuando los dos emprendieron la carrera, Saga continuó hablando. — ¿Vas a decirme? ¿Qué pasa con Kanon?

— Phineas dice…

— ¿Está viva?

— ¡Por los dioses, Saga! ¿Qué demonios crees que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Crees que este agujero en mis costillas fue de a gratis? ¡Por supuesto que está viva! Está con Mu y Aretha.

— ¿Mu?

— Larga historia que pienso contarte después. Volviendo a Kanon… — boqueó por oxígeno. De pronto, correr sonaba como una pésima idea. — Phineas dice que el ceñidor no es una joya cualquiera. Al parecer tiene la propiedad de despertar los deseos de poder de cualquier persona que esté cerca.

— Genial. — Saga suspiró. — De todos los males que podía arrastrar ese maldito ceñidor, tenía que ser precisamente ese.

— Lo sé.

Siguieron el camino en silencio, siguiendo el mismo rastro de cuerpos que Aioros había dejado a su paso la primera vez. Durante todo el trayecto, Saga vigilaba de cerca cada gesto de su amigo. Cualquier detalle que pudiera dejar en claro su estado físico era de utilidad para el gemelo. Lo que menos deseaba era que la vida del arquero fuera puesta en peligro de manera innecesaria… no más de lo que ya estaba.

— Si tengo que decirle a alguien más, por enésima vez, que estaré bien, juró que no sé que haré. — Aioros habló, adivinando los pensamientos en la mente del santo de Géminis.

— Creo que es una buena señal para que comprendas lo mucho que nos preocupamos por ti.

— Y lo agradezco, pero es solo una herida de flecha.

— Dioses, deberías verte en un espejo.

Aioros torció la boca. Se sentía incluso peor de cómo se veía, pero no era algo que fuera a admitir en ningún futuro cercano. Cuando todo terminara, entonces se dejaría curar. Mientras tanto, no pensaba detenerse a pensar en todo el dolor que una maldita flecha podía causarle. Además, de algún modo sabía que se las ingeniaría para preocuparse por los dos, así que esa parte se la dejaría a él.

Aún así, había algo aterrador en el hecho de que la falta de respiración y la incesante hemorragia le recordaban en muchas maneras el incidente de años atrás, cuando huyó del Santuario con la pequeña Athena en brazos. Demasiadas coincidencias que en el fondo le asustaban. Le dolía admitirlo, pero no estaba listo para morir una vez más.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Saga frunció el ceño. Sus ojos verdes intentaron traspasar al arquero, echándole en cara su pesimismo. A la vez, algo en su mirada dejaba en claro que no iba a permitir que nada más le sucediera. Si era necesario, Saga haría hasta lo imposible para que su amigo saliera de ahí vivo, por más complicado que se viera en ese momento.

— Saga…

— ¿Sí?

— Deja de verme como si fuera a caer muerto en cualquier instante. — dijo, esforzándose por mantener su respiración en calma. — No pienso morirme… otra vez. — alzó una ceja y respiró profundamente.

— Mas vale que no lo hagas, o tendré que bajar al Infierno y traerte de regreso, arrastrándote de los pelos. — obtuvo como respuesta.

El santo de Géminis sonrió a medias. Si Aioros quería tranquilizarlo, tendría que esforzarse un poco más en fingir mejor. Ahora, sus dolores de cabeza venían por partida doble. No solo estaba la ansiedad que le generaba ver a Aioros en un estado tan lamentable, sino también el hecho de que, probablemente, en esos momentos, Kanon estuviera lidiando con el peor enemigo que tenía: él mismo.

Y no había nadie ahí para ayudarlo.

-11-

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su cerebro vibraba con esa mezcla de voces que tenía dentro, que hablaban ininterrumpidamente, debatiendo cual debería ser su siguiente movimiento.

La voz de su hermano había terminado por despertarlo de un letargo en el que poco comprendía lo que hacía. Fue como si, de pronto, todas sus acciones anteriores fueran obra de alguien más; definitivamente no suyas. No comprendía como había llegado a esas alturas. Estaba ahí para terminar con aquella pesadilla, no para alargarla más y más, sin sentido alguno; y eso era lo que había terminado haciendo.

Sin embargo, la voz oscura que lo había hipnotizado antes, seguía ahí. ¿De donde provenía? Kanon lo ignoraba. Pero, lo que si sabía, era que todo había empezado desde el instante en que puso los pies dentro de las habitaciones de la reina. Lo que fuera que estuviera jugando con su mente estaba ahí, dentro, y tenía una idea bastante clara de que era.

— El ceñidor. — habló en voz alta, para evitar confundir sus propias ideas con aquellas que rondaban en su cabeza y que le eran extrañas. — ¿Qué es lo que hace?

— Susurra, juega con tu mente. — la voz de la amazona reina se escuchó como un murmullo del viento. — Te envuelve hasta que, cuando despiertas, eres uno con él.

Hipólita había permanecido sentada en el suelo por un largo instante. Contemplaba la confusión del santo en silencio. Su mirada chocolate se haya perdida y en su mente se dibujaban las acciones de su vida. Para bien, o para mal, todas ellas habían sido decididas por voluntad propia. El ceñidor había propuesto y ella, resuelto.

"_Kanon…" _

Las voces volvieron a resonar. De pronto, su cabeza se había vuelto una guerra entre la voz de su hermano y la suya, oscurecida con el toque maligno del cinturón.

"_No lo hagas. Detente. Tú no eres así."_

"_Te pertenece. Reclama lo que es tuyo…"_

Kanon volvió a retorcerse, doblándose sobre si mismo sin soltar su cabeza. Todas esas voces, y ninguna le pertenecía. Entonces, se dio cuenta. Ese era el problema: Todo lo que escuchaba provenía de alguien más. Le decían que hacer, le susurraban quien era… pero la decisión debía que ser suya.

— Basta. — se dijo, mientras volvía a erguirse a pesar de la confusión. — No más palabras.

Mientras aquello sucedía, Hipólita centró su mirada en la espada que estaba en el piso, a pocos centímetros de Kanon. De inmediato, su mente se planteó la idea de conseguirla y atacarle ahora que se encontraba vulnerable.

Como pudo, se arrastró hasta ella, empuñando el arma con toda la determinación que le quedaba. Se puso de pie, a pesar de que las rodillas le temblaban. No tenía la menor idea de lo que resultaría de ello, pero al menos debía intentarlo. Después de todo, iba a morir de cualquier forma.

Sin embargo, lo que menos esperaba era que Kanon se mantuviera la suficientemente alerta como para evitar su ataque. Esquivó un par de ataque mas, aunque lo hizo a duras penas.

— ¡¿Qué haces?

— Detenerte. — le respondió la reina.

El dragón marino no esperó que volviera a atacarle, sin embargo la amazona lo hizo. Lo forzó a retroceder, víctima de las jaquecas que le asolaban y de los violentos embates que ella le lanzaba. De pronto, el peliazul se encontró de espaldas a la pared y con la espada de Hipólita al frente. Arrugó el ceño mientras su mente retomaba la discusión que le estaba costando la pelea.

"_Mátala."_

Por una vez, ambas voces hablaron al unísono. Dicho acuerdo, hizo que Kanon soltara una maldición. La situación se estaba tornando de lo más enfadosa. Pero, y a pesar de las molestias a la que le generaba, algo positivo había salido de ello. El gemelo había tomado una determinación.

Sus ojos abandonaron por un segundo a la silueta de la amazona que se acercaba más y más, con la intención de asesinarle, para fijarse en lo que le rodeaba. Su mente aguda comenzó a funcionar con la claridad de la que había carecido desde que el cinturón fuera arrancado de las manos de Hipólita. No mucho después, sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba por demostrar porque era uno de los mejores estrategas de la Orden, sino el mejor.

— ¿Qué se siente al estar en el lado de los desvalidos? — le preguntó ella, con una risa socarrona. — Vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho conmigo.

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra más, Kanon se giró velozmente. Tomó la pequeña mesa de mármol que aún se mantenía entera a pesar del desastre que habían armado por toda la habitación y la rodó hasta ella, golpeándola. En el instante en que ella cayó, la espada se escapó de sus manos. La fortuna, entonces, bendijo una vez más al gemelo, cuando el arma llegó hasta a sus pies. De nuevo, la sonrisa se borró de los labios de la reina e iluminó los de Kanon.

— Creo que, en esta ocasión, todo terminó. — el filo de la hoja de metal, se posó sobre el cuello de Hipólita, abriendo un rasguño en su piel.

Los ojos de la amazona se humedecieron, sintiendo cercano el final. Los cerró con tanta fuerza, que las lágrimas se le escaparon sin ningún control. Lo había arruinado todo.

Esperó con desesperación porque la espada del santo al degollara. Si iba a terminar con ello, quería que fuera lo más rápido posible. No deseaba vivir más, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Mientras más pronto terminara esa pesadilla, sería mucho mejor. Sin embargo, ese último golpe de gracia nunca llegó. Lo único que sintió fueron las manos de Kanon sujetándole con violencia del brazo y forzándola a ponerse de pie. Cuando por fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos, se encontró la mirada ausente y hueca del gemelo.

Tal y como lo había planeado, el santo de Géminis había tomado una decisión y pensaba atenerse a ella. Si era lo mejor o no, no lo sabría pronto; pero sentía que hacía lo correcto, aún si no lo pareciera. Sin más dudas, la jaló arrastrándola consiga, sin embargo, algo más le hizo detenerse.

— ¡Kanon! — escuchó que llamaran su nombre.

La voz de Saga precedió al impacto de la puerta abriéndose de par en par, cediendo el paso al gemelo y al arquero dorado. Ambos se petrificaron al verlo.

Kanon estaba de pie, en medio de la habitación envuelta en caos. Todo a su alrededor estaba destruido como resultado de su batalla con la reina. Sin embargo, el gemelo parecía no reparar en ello. El general marino giró la cabeza hacia ellos, permitiéndose mirarlos de soslayo. Las señales de la pelea se reflejaban en su cuerpo, herido y amoratado. Sobre el hombro, llevaba colgando el ceñidor, mientras que sujetaba a Hipólita de los brazos con todas sus fuerzas. Por un momento, sus ojos verdes centellaron con tanta rabia que los dos santos dudaron sobre el influjo que la valiosa joya tenía en él.

— Quédense ahí. No es necesario que se acerquen. — habló. Al mismo tiempo, retiró el cinturón que descansaba sobre su hombro y lo lanzó en dirección a los otros, a los pies de Aioros. — Hazme el favor de cuidar esto por mi, arquero. Todavía tengo algo más que hacer.

— Kanon…

— Les dije que se mantuvieran lejos. — espetó, al verlos moverse en su dirección. — Saga, esta es _mi_ parte de la misión. No te metas.

Aunque receloso, su hermano obedeció. Tanto él como Aioros se mantuvieron callados mientras observaba detenidamente las acciones del gemelo menor. El rostro aterrado de la reina amazona no les pasó desapercibido, pero no se atrevieron a hacer nada. Habían llegado ahí confiando en Kanon y así se mantendrían.

— Suéltame. — musitó la guerrera. Más Kanon no le prestó atención alguna.

— Todo se acabó. Ya no te queda nada. — el peliazul la arrastró hasta el balcón. La aventó contra la baranda, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la barra de mármol, para que viera el resultado de sus acciones por sí misma. El Apocalipsis de Temiscira se dibujó ante la reina. — Esto es obra de tus manos. ¡Observarlo! — la tomó de la mandíbula, obligándola a mirar al frente. — El resultado de tu vanidad, ¿no te enorgullece? — el gemelo sonrió al ver el rostro de Hipólita palidecer mientras contenía las lágrimas. También distinguió los penachos carmesís y negros de las tropas de Troya que invadían el lugar. Aquello era simplemente perfecto. Con eso en mente, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído. — Temiscira le pertenece a Periandro. Nada aquí es tuyo. Y, mira bien: soldados troyanos por doquier. ¿Querías un hombre? Porque ahora tendrás muchos. No sabes lo excitante que es cogerse a una reina, sobre todo a una que se jacta de ser superior a ellos. Arrancarle la dignidad, despojarla de todo orgullo, romper su voluntad hasta convertirla en nada más que un objeto de placer…una vulgar _pornai_. Pero, no te preocupes…terminará por gustarte.— la sonrisa perversa de Kanon se ensanchó. Hipólita temblaba en sus manos. — ¿Te gustaba terminar con vidas ajenas? Pues pronto suplicarás a Hades porque tome la tuya. Cuando descubras lo que te espera, te darás cuenta que más te valdría haber muerto.

Los ojos marrones de Hipólita se llenaron de lágrimas. En sus pupilas, el denso color naranja de las llamas que consumían el imperio que había creado, se reflejó. Todos sus sueños, sus deseos, su poder, se desvanecían frente a ella. Quiso girar el rostro, pero el fuerte agarre de Kanon, quien todavía la sostenía de la mandíbula, no le dejó. Así que, cerró los ojos.

Los cerró y deseó morir. No podía ver como su vida entera se desmoronaba frente a ella. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado a esos extremos?

Su destino, habían dicho los dioses, era más grande que la vida. Sin embargo, ahora no quedaba nada de las glorias que le habían sido prometidas. Los frutos de sus victorias ardían frente a ella y alguien más disfrutaría del poder que por tantos años ella había cultivado. Sus hermanas estaban muertas o le habían dado la espalda, su padre se había desvanecido; ahora, estaba sola. Sola y sometida al yugo de los hombres a los que tanto había odiado. No le quedaba nada, ni siquiera el orgullo. La habían despojado de todo, salvo de su vida.

Sintió las fuertes manos de Kanon dejándola ir y, de pronto, su cuerpo se sintió pesado. No podía soportarlo…no quería. Entonces, las palabras del gemelo resonaron en su cabeza otra vez.

"_Más te valdría haber muerto."_

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, presa del miedo.

Todo había terminado.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** ¡Se acabó! ¡Yei! ¡Soy libre de las amazonas! La verdad es que estos últimos capítulos me resultaron agotadores, por no hablar del hecho de que comienzo a odiar las espadas ¡No más espadas por mucho tiempo!

Cof…cof… habiendo aclarado eso, y a modo de cultura general, las _pornai_ constituyen el nivel más bajo en la prostitución griega. Eran esclavas de origen bárbaro explotadas para satisfacción sexual…pobre Hipólita. Casi me siento mal por ella.

Me queda agradecerles a todas las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer (¡Hola, lectores fantasmitas!) y, sobre todo, a aquellos que se dan unos pocos minutos para dejarme esos comentarios tan lindos y llenos de aliento que me ayudan a seguir adelante. A: Damis, RIAADVD, ddmanzanita, ELI251, AngelElisha1, angel de acuario, Leika-kannon, marinlucero chiba, kumikoson, Koko, Ayumi03, Alynne Hale, elbereth2982, Art1sta, Kisame Hoshigaki, Gislaine C, Saint Lunase, Mitsu No Ryoko, legendary, Kirigoe y jaelinna, ¡muchas gracias!

Replies a reviews anónimos estarán en el profile en un rato más, y que tiene cuenta estarán llegando en poco. Ahora sí. Sin las amazonas de por medio, puedo volver al resto de mi historia. Así que esperen ver mucho de Aioria y Máscara, de Shion y Athena, de los dioses y, quizás, incluso del Santuario en la época moderna.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, queja, amenaza de muerte, en el botón de abajo.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	40. Un paso a la vez

_**Capítulo 40**_

_**Un paso a la vez**_

-1-

La mañana había llegado, pero el Sol no se dignó a mostrar sus cálidos rayos hasta bien entrado el día. Las nubes oscuras flotaban con el fuerte viento que soplaba sobre la ciudad, tornándola fría y melancólica. Por fin, tras horas de lucha, los dones de Apolo se colaron entre los densos nubarrones y tocaron la tierra de los mortales. Su color amarillento dotó a las partículas de ceniza de un tono dorado, como si se tratara de miles de luciérnagas cuya luz se reflejaba aún en plena mañana.

La ciudad hedía a muerte. Completamente desolada, Temiscira jamás había visto un amanecer tan lúgubre como el de ese día. Restaban únicamente las hogueras que los soldados habían prendido durante la noche para soportar el frío de la madrugada. El fuego de los sembradíos se había extinguido, dejando nada más que el color oscuro de las cenizas y la fuerte peste de la hierba quemada. Ríos de sangre corrían por la ciudad, mezclándose con las taciturnas corrientes de agua que la lluvia intermitente había dejado. Las glorias y esplendor del pueblo amazónico había desaparecido en un pestañear. No queda nada que mantuviera de pie a la orgullosa raza.

En el palacio, por vez primera en decenas de generaciones, un hombre se encontraba sentado en el que fuese el trono de la reina. Hipólita no era más que un fantasma del pasado.

El soldado, ligeramente golpeado por las delicias del vino, cabeceó. Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier instante para no volver abrirse en un par de horas más. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber dejado atrás la excitación de la batalla, el hombre sabía que no podía dejarse vencer por el sueño. De hacerlo, terminaría castigado por su general; y de hecho, el breve momento de vagancia que disfrutaba en esos momentos, ya era en sí un peligro. Pero, en ese preciso instante, una figura atravesó a toda velocidad por el corredor del megaron, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

— ¡Oye! — el miliciano se puso de pie y corrió para darle alcance. Trastabilló con unos viejos jarrones de cobre que yacían en el piso, destrozados, víctimas del pillaje, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. Alcanzó la entrada y acechó, descubriendo que sus sospechas eran ciertas. — ¡¿A dónde vas?

El aludido volteó, para enfrentarle con sus ojos verdes. Maldijo por lo bajo al saberse sorprendido, más no tardó demasiado en reemprender su camino.

— No tardaré. Hay alguien a quien debo encontrar. — Shura respondió, mientras ondeaba su mano en el aire a modo de despedida. — Si alguien pregunta, diles que andaré cerca de la casa de sanación.

Sin saber que pensar exactamente, el miliciano troyano parpadeó, estupefacto. Con todo lo que habían vivido, tenía que admitir que le sorprendía el hecho de que aquellos hombres extranjeros tuvieran la energía para seguirse moviendo por todas partes. Tal parecía que las indicaciones de Anaxos y Ganímedes habían servido para poco, por no decir nada. Los elegidos de Athena tenían una manera peculiar de hacer las cosas, y descansar no era una de ellas.

-2-

El rosal la atrapó, aferrándose a su ropa, como si se resistiera a dejarla marchar. La joven Athena volteó. Se inclinó para liberarse, más no pudo evitar que una de las espinas de la zarza le picara el dedo. Una minúscula gota de sangre manó de su índice.

Saori hubiera deseado que el momentáneo ardor la hiciera olvidarse por un segundo de la verdadera razón que la había llevado hasta ahí en primer lugar; y es que, desde la ventana de su habitación, podía observar como los rosales de Piscis comenzaban a marchitarse. No importaba cuantos cuidados se les dieran, ni el tiempo invertido por varias doncellas en ellos, los jardines del último templo se hallaban hundidos en el triste color naranja de sus hojas secas. Al parecer, al igual que la armadura, los rosales resentían la ausencia de su señor.

— Princesa, ¿estás bien? — asintió al llamado de Arles, pero no se molestó en ocultar que mentía.

— Los rosales están muriendo, Arles. Es como si… como si supieran. — agregó, tras una pausa en la que se concentró en mantenerse entera. — Incluso ellos le extrañan.

Arles la observó con atención.

Carecía de la habilidad de Shion para reconfortar con palabras a su diosa adolescente, así que prefirió guardar silencio. Detrás de la máscara, su mirada se centró en el reloj de fuego que sobresalía por encima de las Doce Casas. Ni siquiera las buenas noticias que trajo el alba parecían reconfortar el corazón de Saori.

La llama de Virgo ardía en Meridia desde la madrugada, sin embargo los ánimos en el Santuario seguían siendo oscuros. Tal parecía que cada gota de esperanza que representaban los fuegos zodiacales, el llanto de las armaduras se encargaba de perderla entre sus lágrimas.

— ¿Has hablado con Zeus, mi señora? — se atrevió a preguntar, a pesar de que la respuesta era clara para él.

— No.

— Quizás… — dudó. — … quizás deberíamos pensar en la posibilidad de traerlos de regreso de alguna forma…

— No existe otra forma. Hera jamás permitirá que salgan de ahí sin cumplir las tareas. Eso, o pedirá sus vidas a cambio.

El santo de Altair torció ligeramente la boca al mismo tiempo que alzaba una ceja con cierta complicidad en sus facciones. Sus verdaderos pensamientos residían más en la reacción de ellos que de cualquier otra persona. No los conocía demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que los santos no aceptarían rendirse. Preferían morir, a regresar sabiéndose vencidos.

— ¿Sabes algo de Marin? — el cuestionamiento de la pelilila lo hizo abandonar su breve reflexión. Negó suavemente con la cabeza para responder su pregunta. — No he sabido de ella desde…

— Sí, comprendo. — la interrumpió. El abrupto silencio entre ambos, los hizo sentir incómodos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en hablar. Para Arles, semejante relación le resultaba un tanto inapropiada, mientras que para la joven diosa, era refrescante, y ciertamente alentador, que sus santos se dieran la oportunidad de tener una vida… una vida como la que ella misma deseaba.

— Supongo que mejor preguntaré a Seiya. — Saori agachó la mirada, temiendo que el santo de plata pudiera leer en sus ojos los sentimientos que encerraba.

Arles asintió de manera casi imperceptible. Aclaró su garganta y se encaminó de regreso al Templo Patriarcal. No lo hizo sin antes mirar una vez más hacia el gran reloj de fuego. Cinco tareas finalizadas, tres santos caídos. A ese ritmo, menos de la mitad de ellos regresarían… Sin embargo, rápidamente desechó cualquier pensamiento pesimista que pudiera tener. Meneó la cabeza, deseando no darle más vueltas al asunto. Con Shion ahí las cosas cambiarían, y con un poco de suerte, las lágrimas dejarían de rodar en el Santuario. Esta vez, su mirada recayó en Saori, mientras la observaba alejarse, descendiendo por el camino de los doce templos. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber a donde se dirigía.

Dejó que el viento agitara su larga cabellera. No tenía caso detenerla. Después de todo, el único escape que tenía de su vida de diosa era precisamente _él_, el santo de Pegaso. Probablemente se hacía viejo, porque a sabiendas de ello, no se sentía incómodo con los sentimientos de su joven señora; lo que fuera por arrancar de sus labios una sonrisa, como aquellas que no había esbozado en un largo tiempo.

Pero Arles no podía exigirle demasiado. El Santuario entero se encontraba ahogado por denso ambiente que la ausencia de los Doce había dejado a su partido.

-3-

Observaba con atención cada movimiento de sus mocosos, y entonces, se sorprendió a si mismo a causa de sus sentimientos. ¿Desde cuando eran _sus_ mocosos?

Rodó los ojos, con escepticismo. Seguramente era el cansancio lo que le tenía divagando de esa forma. Ignoraba por qué, pero desde un par de días atrás sentía una opresión en el pecho, un sentimiento de agobio que, sinceramente, comenzaba a destrozarle los nervios.

Sumado a eso, estaba la conversación con Altair y Corban. No podía sacarse de la cabeza que aquel chico que falleciese en las manos de Aldebarán era precisamente el menor de sus discípulos. Sin embargo, tampoco podía comprobar de ninguna manera sus sospechas, y preguntar a Artemisa no era una opción que se atreviera a contemplar.

— ¡Maestro!

A la voz del pequeño, Máscara de Muerte alzó la mirada, solo para moverse apenas lo suficiente como para evitar una roca que volaba en dirección a su rostro. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron, fijándose en los niños.

— Perdón. — susurró el mayor de los chiquillos, dibujando una mueca nerviosa en su facciones infantiles. — No queríamos pegarle.

— Idiotas. — musitó.

— En serio que lo sentimos. — Corban corrió hasta detenerse frente a él y le obsequió una reverencia a manera de disculpa que el santo aceptó con un chasqueo de lengua.

Masculló una maldición en su lengua madre y giró su vista, alejándola de ellos. A sus espaldas, a una distancia considerable, estaba el templo de Artemisa. De entre todas, una ventana atrapó su atención. La delgada tela de las cortinas se coló a través del ventanal, donde Máscara de Muerte alcanzó a ver la silueta de Aioria, quien observaba cada movimiento suyo y de sus aprendices. Ninguno los dos pareció advertir la mirada del otro, sino que guardaron las apariencias.

De inmediato, el santo de Cáncer supo que había hecho bien. No había transcurrido mucho, cuando los brazos de la diosa de luna se enredaron alrededor del cuerpo del felino dorado, arrastrándolo hasta la privacidad de los aposentos.

Al verlos perderse en la penumbra, el italiano sopló su flequillo. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba planeando Aioria, pero si sabía que el gato iba a meterse en más problemas de los que quería y aquello no dejaba de alertarle. Ni siquiera quería pensar en que probablemente tenían los días contados. Tan pronto cualquiera de los dos dejara de ser útil para la rubia, no se tentaría el corazón para hacerlos desaparecer. Su principal temor no radicaba en él, porque el camino de esos niños hasta el perfeccionamiento de las artes de combate era largo, y necesitaban un maestro; pero no así su compañero. Si se descubría el hecho de que el alma de Orión apenas y sobrevivía dentro de él, a saber que sería capaz de hacer la dolida deidad de la luna.

Con cada día que pasaba, el tiempo se les terminaba; y lo que sucediera era algo en lo que Máscara de Muerte no quería pensar.

— ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! ¡Escúchame! ¡_Maestro_!

Bufó, fastidiado ante la incesante demanda de atención que esos niños requerían de él. Tal parecía que, más allá de cualquier habilidad para convertirse en guerreros que tuvieran, su verdadero don estaba en el interminable y latoso parloteo que se traían entre ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres, mocoso? — reclamó, incomodado por la interrupción.

— ¡Mira! — el santo siguió el dedo de Corban, y aunque se esforzó, no terminó por disimular del todo la sorpresa que encontró frente a sus ojos.

Altair estaba sentado sobre el pasto, con Nix a su lado, y en la mano sostenía una inestable esfera conformada de energía azulada. Los ojos plateados del niño demostraban su completa concentración, mientras una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien, como resultado del esfuerzo al que se sometía.

Máscara de Muerte jamás lo admitiría, probablemente incluso se lo negaría a sí mismo, pero lo que sentía en aquel momento rayaba peligrosamente con el sentimiento de orgullo hacia los logros de su pupilo.

— ¿Desde cuando puede hacer eso?

— Ha estado practicando, pero solo hasta ahora ha conseguido crear una esfera. ¿No es genial? — festejó el más pequeño. Dio un par de brincos y aplaudió con visible emoción la hazaña de su hermano.

Sin embargo, hubo algo más que en toda aquella situación que dejó pensando al cangrejo dorado: el silencio de Nix. La niña pelipúrpura se veía retraída, ausente, con las ideas perdidas en un lugar muy lejano al que estaba. Lo que era peor, Máscara de Muerte sabía que dicho silencio era en parte culpa suya. Pero no podía hacer nada, o al menos así lo sentía, en especial después de su más reciente hallazgo. Llevarlos consigo, de pronto parecía una opción más y más lejana.

— ¡Au! — volteó, de nueva cuenta, hacia Altair, donde tuvo que reprimir una risa al ver como la energía que unos momentos era su orgullo, le estallaba en plena cara. Más aún, el rostro desencajado de su hermano menor y Nix, terminó por hacerlo reír.

— Idiota, te has desconcentrado. — habló, por fin. Se restregó la nariz, buscando de esa forma esconder la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios. — Mientras no consigas dominar al cien por ciento tu energía, cualquier distracción literalmente te explotará en la cara.

— Pero… ¡fue genial! — vitoreó Corban, a pesar del mohín de disgusto de su hermano. El pequeño corrió hasta donde Altair, se detuvo enfrente de él y, poniendo las manos en las caderas, soltó una carcajada de triunfo que hizo resoplar a su maestro.

— Oye, mocoso hiperactivo, en vez de festejar los logros ajenos, deberías preocuparte por conseguir los propios. Lanzar piedras al enemigo _no_ es una opción.

El niño se detuvo, parpadeando sin comprender demasiado la reprimenda de su mayor. A su lado, su hermano mayor torció la boca para ahogar una risa involuntaria mientras Nix se limitó a ignorarle.

Irremediablemente, tanto silencio por parte de la que fuese su parlanchina aprendiza, no hizo sino inquietar a Máscara de Muerte. En el fondo odiaba esa sensación. Lo hacía porque no existía forma alguna de obviar la culpabilidad que aquel par de ojos rosas e infantiles le ocasionaban. De pronto extrañaba la indiferencia y frialdad que le mantuviese blindado por tantos años. Si había un buen momento para volver a olvidarse de toda clase de sentimientos, ese era… pero simplemente no podía.

Se encontró a si mismo en una encrucijada en la que el tiempo se dedicaba a jugar con su cordura. Aioria y él tenían que regresar a Atenas lo más rápido que pudieran, pero eso significaba dejar a esos niños a su suerte, y en las manos de una diosa histéricamente furiosa.

Sopló su fleco. Maldita fuera su recién hallada conciencia.

— ¡Maestro! — por enésima ocasión, el grito de Corban lo despertó de su letargo. No pudo sino dirigirle una mirada asesina al pequeño, quien poco se inmutó a pesar de la severidad del italiano. — ¡Maestro! ¿Cuándo tendremos otra misión? ¡Fue emocionante!

— Deberías callarte. — la voz de su compañera de entrenamientos lo hizo cerrar la boca. Los ojos de los tres se centraron en Nix. — ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿No te das cuenta?

— ¿De qué? — murmuró el chiquillo.

— Él solo nos está utilizando. — se cruzó de brazos, no sin antes asegurarse de que, por vez primera en lo iba de la mañana, su mirada y la de su maestro se encontraran. — Nos utilizará para salir de aquí, y entonces, jamás volveremos a saber nada de él.

Cuanto hubiese querido encontrar las palabras adecuadas para refutarla, sin embargo, hacerlo resultó imposible para el santo de Cáncer. Con todo, no bajó la mirada, ni rehuyó a toda esa rabia que encerraban las pupilas de la niña. No iba a mostrarle debilidad. No lo haría porque él mismo no estaba dispuesto a permitirles quebrarse; y si Máscara de Muerte lo hacía, estaría quebrando sus propias reglas.

— ¿Es verdad?

— No del todo. — el peliazul respondió al cuestionamiento de Altair. Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar, mientras se incorporaba y caminaba unos pocos pasos hasta acercarse a ellos. — No voy a mentirles, mocosos. Voy a irme de aquí tan pronto pueda y no tengo intención alguna de regresar. Pero, _no_ les utilizo _ni_ voy a hacerlo. — se aseguró de devolverle la mirada a Nix. — Así que, si yo fuera ustedes, aprovecharía cada minuto que estaré aquí para aprender todo lo que sea posible. Han sido nada más que un montón de debiluchos quejitas en el pasado… — imitando a la niña, se cruzó de brazos, retomando una vez más, el aire de inclemencia que le caracterizaba. — No más. La próxima vez que alguien les ataque, o intente matarlos, serán los suficientemente fuertes para defenderse.

— Claro, porque estaremos _solos_.

Replicar estaba de más. El santo solamente guardó silencio mientras observaba como la pequeña giraba sobre sus talones y emprendía la marcha de regreso al templo de Artemisa. Su delicada silueta se perdió rápidamente en el espesor de los jardines y lo último que escuchó fue su voz, urgiendo a los dos niños a que la siguieran.

Los hermanos voltearon a verle, preguntado sin palabra alguna lo que debían hacer. Máscara de Muerte asintió. Quizás, en ese instante, era mejor que regresaran. Todo deseo de continuar el entrenamiento se había esfumado junto con su humor. Además, tenía mil cosas en que pensar y, obviamente, no podía hacerlo con los niños molestándole a cada segundo del día. Así, apartando con un manotazo las mechas que le caían en la cara, se puso de pie para ir tras de ellos.

-4-

Los brazos de la deidad de la Luna se enredaron sobre su pecho, atrayéndole contra si, haciendo el contacto entre ambos más cercano. La primera reacción de Aioria fue girarse, tomarla ligeramente de los hombros, y con disimulo, apartarla poco a poco de él. Sin embargo, a pesar de la sutilidad, no pudo evitar que Artemisa volviera a acurrucarse contra su pecho, aprisionándole entre aquellas caricias que le hacían sentir como el ser más miserable del mundo.

Por un lado, estaban sus sentimientos hacia Marin. Cada segundo que pasa cerca de Artemisa le sabía a traición. En algún lugar, en el tiempo al que pertenecía, Aioria estaba seguro de que su águila sufría, y aunque hubiese dado cualquier cosa para evitarle semejante dolor, comprendía que no podía hacerlo.

Del otro, y a pesar de todo por lo que les había hecho pasar, estaban Artemisa y sus sueños con Orión. Por más duro que desease ser, el santo de Leo no podía obviar el hecho de que aquel amor retorcido de la diosa era lo que les había arrastrado ahí; un amor enfermizo, pero amor a final de cuentas. Demás estaba decir que el engaño que había tejido para mantenerse vivo comenzaba a hacer mella en su conciencia. Aquello estaba mal. Engañarla estaba mal. Por más equivocada que estuviese Artemisa, él se estaba comportando igual o peor que ella.

— ¿Orión? — el santo pestañeó ante el llamado de la rubia. De inmediato dirigió su mirada esmeralda hacia ella, centrándose en ese rostro de facciones aniñadas y dulces. — ¿Estás bien? Te ves ausente.

—Anoche no dormí bien. — admitió a medias.

— ¿Te molesta de nuevo?

— ¿Eh?

— El santo. ¿Su presencia ha regresado? — la diosa frunció el ceño.

— No es eso. Solo pensaba…

— ¿En qué?

Aioria suspiró, exhalando con fuerza y haciendo que los flequillos de su frente se movieran. Abrió la boca y movió los labios, nerviosamente, pero ningún sonido surgió de su garganta. Por fin, se dio un tiempo para pensar. Acarició los cabellos de oro de la deidad antes de encaminarse hacia la cama, en donde tomó asiento al borde.

— El santo… — inició. — El santo estaba enamorado de una mujer de su tiempo. La quería mucho. Demasiado. — ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, escuchando el tono de sus propias palabras. — La amaba.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

— Pues, no he dejado de pensar en lo mucho que su historia se parece a la nuestra. — le dijo, enganchando sus ojos con los de ella. — Ellos se amaban. Eran felices… hasta que alguien los separó, igual que sucedió con nosotros. Y ahora, es como si pudiera verla. Como si en ella te viera a ti. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que les hemos robado su vida, de la misma forma en que Apolo robó la nuestra.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, la mirada de Artemisa permaneció encallada en el piso, de donde no se había alejado conforme los pensamientos del que creía Orión hondaban en su frágil conciencia.

— Aparta esas ideas de tu mente, amor. — por fin, susurró. — Tú y yo somos diferentes. Nuestro destino es permanecer juntos por la eternidad. Ellos, en cambio, no podían vencer a la muerte. Tarde o temprano, todo terminaría. Solo mira lo que tenemos. — le tomó de la mano. — Ahora, estamos juntos, de nuevo, ¿necesitas más pruebas?

Aioria la miró una vez más, esta vez en silencio. Acarició su rostro, deslizando los dedos por su mandíbula hasta tomarla del mentón. Era imposible. Artemisa jamás entendería la magnitud de sus acciones.

— Quizás estás en lo cierto. — le murmuró al oído. Su aliento, tibio, acarició el cuello de la diosa. — Dejemos que sea el destino quien nos indique lo que ha de prevalecer y lo que deberá de extinguirse.

-5-

Los pasos a sus espaldas le hicieron voltear. El viejo Anaxos, con su ojo tuerto y cimera escarlata, se adentró en la habitación, teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Se acercó hasta el kliné, donde yacía la sacerdotisa.

— No sé si lo consiga. — escuchó a Mu.

— Me temo que la infección ha avanzado rápidamente. Si consigue sobrevivir a esto, verdaderamente será una escogida de Apolo. No tenemos más opción que hacer todo lo que podamos por mantenerla viva y rogarle al dios Sol que la proteja.

Mu asintió con un gesto tan sutil que Anaxos apenas reparó en ello. Palmeó el hombro del santo, intentando infundirle ánimos, pero en el fondo sabía que no conseguía mucho.

El aspecto de Phineas era realmente alarmante. Las cuentas vacías de sus ojos se marcaban a través de las vendas que la cubrían. Sus labios, pálidos y partidos, se movían insistentemente, sin que ninguna palabra sugiera de ellos. Temblaba, víctima de los escalofríos, mientras su cuerpo pequeño se retorcía con las convulsiones que la infección le causaba.

— Pobre chica. Lo que ha de haber pasado. — Mu apartó un mechón de cabellos ensangrentados que le caía en el rostro.

— Te preocupas demasiado por la chiquilla. Comprendo que Su Alteza haya mandado a tus compañeros por ella, pero si los dioses han decidido que su vida terrenal llegue al final, no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Periandro debería entender eso.

— Es más que eso. — la voz del pelilila sonó como un susurro. — Yo la conozco, en formas que no podría explicarte. Ella prometió ayudarnos… en algo. — sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿Algo? — Anaxos frunció el ceño.

— Sí, algo respecto a nuestros compañeros caídos. A cambio, teníamos que ayudarla, pero mira como han terminado las cosas.

— Muchacho, no es que no te crea, pero has estado sometido a muchas presiones. Quizás todo fue una alucinación.

— No, fue algo más eso. Además, tiene sentido. — por primera vez en lo que iba de la conversación, los ojos de Mu abandonaron a Phineas, para centrarse en el viejo soldado. — Ella… Phineas es una escogida de Apolo, ¿cierto? — esperó a que Anaxos asintiera. — Entonces, ¿quién mejor que ella para saber lo que nosotros ignoramos?

El miliciano ladeó la cabeza, mientras su semblante tomaba una expresión pensativa que dio la razón al santo. Sin embargo, respiró profundamente, buscando dentro de sí las palabras para explicar su punto de vista. Tras una pausa, retomó la conversación.

— Hijo, ignoro cuales sean los asuntos que tienes con esta mujer, pero deberías saber que aun siendo elegidos de un dios, no significa que sean infalibles. Hablar de que esta joven es capaz de adivinar el futuro por ser elegida de Apolo, sería como decir que ustedes son imbatibles por ser guerreros consagrados a la Señora de la Guerra. No importa lo que esperes de ella, siempre debes considerar que probablemente, las cosas no sean como las deseas.

Sin romper el silencio en el que había caído, Mu escuchó con paciencia al mayor. Tampoco podía negar la verdad que posiblemente encerraban los consejos recibidos, pero se sentía incapaz de abandonar la esperanza que había surgido en él al enterarse de la existencia de la dama que le perseguía en sueños.

No respondió. Remojó un paño en la tinaja que tenía a su lado y, tras retirar el exceso de agua, lo posó con cuidado sobre la frente de Phineas. Mientras la fiebre no le diera un descanso, la joven no despertaría. Quizás eso era lo mejor en aquel momento, no deseaba verla sufrir más. Pero el santo de Aries tenía urgencia por saber todos los misterios que se encerraban detrás de aquel rostro de facciones frágiles, ahora oscurecido por la temible sombra de la muerte.

-6-

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Shura?

Tan pronto Aioros amenazó con incorporarse del improvisado camastro en que le mantenían tendido, Saga se las ingenió para jalarle y volver a tumbarlo. El santo de Sagitario se dejó caer, soltando una maldición a medias, que tuvo que contener al sentir el latigazo de dolor que recorrió su torso.

— Te dijeron que no debes moverte. Cuando haces un movimiento brusco o esfuerzo, tu herida vuelve a sangrar. ¿Sabes lo que es mantenerse quieto? — el gemelo le miró con seriedad, a lo que el castaño respondió torciendo la boca y siguiendo sus órdenes sin más remedio.

— ¿Sabes? Me haces más daño al jalarme, que lo que me ocasionaría ponerme de pie.

— Cierra la boca y quédate tendido, ¿si? Cada vez que te mueves pareciera que ese maldito hoyo en tus costillas se hace más grande.

— Mi corazón no va a salirse por ahí, Saga.

— Más vale que no porque, créeme, me las ingeniaré para devolverlo a su lugar y no va a gustarte. Así que hazme un favor y mantente _quieto_. No quiero verme obligado a dejarte inconsciente.

— Ya, ya… — resopló el arquero. — Pero, ¿dónde está Shura? Dijo que iría por un poco de agua y no ha regresado.

— ¡Por Athena, Aioros! ¡Estás más pálido que una hoja de papel, tu costado es una sangradera interminable y, ¿no puedes mantener la jodida boca cerrada? ¡_N_o estás bien, así que deja de fingir que nada pasa!

El súbito incremento en el tono de Saga hizo que todas las miradas se centraran en el par. Sintiéndose regañado por enésima vez desde que todo terminase, Aioros decidió que era mejor guardar silencio…al menos por un momento.

Permaneció estático, tanto que podía sentir como cada respiro tensaba la piel lacerada de su torso adolorido. Se tomó esos pocos segundos de calma para observar a su alrededor, hacia sus compañeros que permanecían a su lado. Lo vio abatidos, cansados, derrotados a pesar de la victoria; y eso, lo entristeció grandemente.

Incluso el antiguo maestro, quien hasta ese momento se había visto terriblemente entero, parecía haberse apagado poco a poco. Junto con Shaka, Dohko no se había movido de junto al catre de Aldebarán. El gran toro descansaba de la agotante jornada que por poco le costaba la vida. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en ventajes empapados de una mezcla de remedios y sangre. Parecía plácidamente dormido, pero Aioros sabía que con toda seguridad atravesaba por mucho dolor.

Un poco más alejados, alineados contra la pared, Milo, Camus y aquel hombre bajo el nombre de Talos esperaban por algo que ellos mismos desconocían. Aunque Ganímedes había dicho que Talos se recuperaría, Aioros no se sentía demasiado optimista al respecto. Solo bastaba mirar directamente a los ojos pardos del hombre. Estaba agotado, famélico e increíblemente desnutrido. Su cuerpo había sufrido abusos quizás superiores a los de sus compañeros, y sin embargo, el griego tenía la fuerza para moverse. Eso había que admirarlo.

De vez en vez, Milo le murmuraba algo, palabras que el arquero dorado no escuchaba pero que, a juzgar por el semblante relajado y jovial que el escorpión se esforzaba por mostrar, tenía la intención de levantar los ánimos de su recién conocido amigo. Camus, por su parte, permanecía atento a las reacciones de todos, vigilante de sus hermanos de Orden. Cada determinado tiempo se ponía de pie y husmeaba cerca de Aldebarán. Después desaparecía, seguramente para ver a Mu, y volvía. No hablaba demasiado, pero Camus nunca lo hacía. Bastaba con saber que estaba ahí para sentir su apoyo.

Por último, estaba Kanon.

Sin embargo, el marina era una historia completamente diferentes. Nadie sabía lo que había sucedido con él durante la pelea con Hipólita, porque desde que se reencontraran, el menor de los gemelos se había esfumado como el viento.

— ¿Saga?

— ¿Qué quieres? — Aioros podía adivinar que el gemelo seguía contrariado, no solo por él, sino por todo lo que los demás atravesaban.

— Deberías ir por él.

— ¿Qué?

— Por Kanon. Ve por él. No sé que haya sucedido, pero tu sabes que ese no es el Kanon que viajó con nosotros hasta aquí. — le dijo.

— O, tal vez, sí lo es.

— ¿En serio lo crees? — el gemelo no respondió. — Por los dioses, Géminis. Hasta donde recuerdo el terco siempre fui yo, no tú. ¿De verdad crees que lo de Kanon no fue causado por algo que pasó antes de que llegáramos a las habitaciones de Hipólita?

Se incorporó ligeramente, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos mientras sus ojos, cual zafiros, brillaron en busca de los de Saga. No dijo nada más porque esperaba que fuera el gemelo quien se atreviese a responderle.

— No. — susurró en un suspiro.

— ¿Entonces? — Aioros alzó una ceja y sonrió, sutilmente.

— Te lo advierto. Intenta moverte tan solo un poquito de aquí, y desde donde quiera que este, voy a venir a atarte, ¿entendido?

Aioros dejó escapar una carcajada que tuvo que reprimir de inmediato ante lo mucho que le dolió hacerlo.

— Calla, calla. Eso ha sonado terriblemente sucio; y si Ganímedes o la tripulación se enteran, no van a dejarte en paz durante todo el camino de regreso a Atenas. — el evidente disgusto en el rostro del geminiano, robó una risa al arquero.

— Estoy comenzado a considerar que esa flecha te dañó mas el cerebro que otra cosa. — su índice golpeó suavemente la frente de Aioros, mientras lo empujaba para que volviera a recostarse. — Estoy hablando en serio.

— Yo también.

El castaño esbozó una expresión de inocencia que Saga no compró ni por un segundo, más no protestó. Se dio la vuelta, dirigiendo una última mirada a su amigo. Aioros ondeó la mano con sutileza y Saga negó suavemente.

Se abrió paso entre sus compañeros, deteniéndose solo cuando se encontró junto a Dohko. Posó su mano sobre el hombro del santo de Libra para atraer su atención, y en el momento en que la consiguió, le habló.

— Vigílalo, ¿si? — inclinó la cabeza en dirección de Aioros. — ¡Ah! Y antes de que lo olvide, haz el favor de mandar a alguien por Shura, o nunca conseguirás que Aioros se mantenga quieto. Además, ya una vez nos metimos en un montón de problemas por encontrar a la cabra, no quiero tener que rescatarla de nuevo.

— Me haré cargo. — respondió el chino mientras lo veía marchar.

Al verlo desaparecer por la puerta, regresó su mirada hacia el santo de Sagitario, encontrándole de pronto tan ausente, que no dejó de pensar en lo poco usual que era verlo así. Lo que fuese que pasase, para llevar a Aioros a ese nivel de enajenamiento, tenía que ser preocupante. En ese justo instante, el santo más joven volteó hacia él, haciendo que sus miradas coincidieran.

Dohko decidió no esperar más. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Al llegar al pie del camastro, se detuvo. No dijo nada, sino que se permitió revisar rápidamente las vendas que cubrían el torso de Aioros.

— Un descuido bastante peligroso, muchacho. — le dijo.

— No volverá a suceder. — respondió el otro, tocando son suavidad sus propias costillas. — Hubiésemos querido llegar antes, Maestro.

— Llegaron cuando era el momento indicado. Ni antes, ni después. — Dohko se sentó al lado, sobre el banco de madera que Saga ocupase un poco antes.

— Aún así… — por más que tratara, Aioros no podía evitar sentirse contrariado al respecto. Meneó la cabeza con suavidad y giró la cabeza para observar mejor a sus amigos. — ¿Cómo están?

— A excepción de Aldebarán, el resto no tendrá mayores problemas. Un par de días de descanso bastarán para retomar el camino a casa.

— Un par de días… — suspiró. Mordió su labio inferior, con nerviosismo. — De pronto, un par de días suena como muchísimo tiempo.

— Hemos tenido esperas más largas. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa de verdad?

— ¿De verdad? ¡Todo! — río a medias, pero de inmediato retomó su semblante alicaído.

— ¿Aioros?

— ¿Sí?

— Dime que te pasa. — el chino se cruzó de brazos, y Aioros supo que no iba a aceptar nada más que la verdad por respuesta.

— Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Maestro, eso es definitivo. Pero no aquí ni ahora. — habló, entre murmullos.

— ¿Es tan delicado?

— Delicado no es la palabra. — bostezó. — Más como… secreto. — alzó una ceja, mientras el volumen de su voz disminuía aún más.

La cara de extrañeza de Dohko lo dijo todo. No iba a preguntar nada más, porque a decir verdad, en ese punto, el santo de Libra no sabía si toda esa conversación se derivaba de algo real o de la evidente mezcla de cansancio y malestar que poco a poco se había adueñado del arquero. Sus ojos azules se habían entrecerrado sutilmente, víctimas de agotamiento. Los círculos oscuros que se marcaban alrededor de ellos parecían haberse ensombrecido más, mientras su cuerpo extenuado se rendía lentamente al sueño.

— Descansa. — habló el mayor. — Terminaremos esta conversación después.

-7-

Bajo la escasa luz del Sol, Shura tenía que admitir que Temiscira lucía menos impactante que la noche anterior. Ya no había largas sombras ciñéndose sobre ellos, amenazando con envolverlos en sus garras para hacerlos desaparecer. Solo quedaba vestigios de una ciudad caída y conquistada.

Por cada rincón o callejuela que cruzase, el Capricornio se encontraba con soldados troyanos, cuyas singulares pecheras que mostraban un Sol tallado, les identificaban como tales. Las voces femeninas se habían extinguido, dejando detrás de sí los ecos de los graves tonos de los hombres que tomasen Temiscira por asalto. A pesar de ello, Shura tampoco podía negarse que, escondida tras la calma que le había traído la libertad, había un poco de pena por la forma en que el desenlace llegó a esa aventura.

Sin embargo, pronto, sus divagaciones también llegaron a su final cuando, delante de él encontró el lugar que buscaba: la casa de sanación.

La pasajera emoción que sintió al encontrarse frente al viejo edificio se transformó en una molesta sensación que le generó un hueco en el estómago. Eran unas ansias de entrar, pero que a la vez le pedían que no lo hiciese. Quería, y no, saber que era lo que había sucedido con la vieja curandera que le ayudase. ¿Estaría viva? ¿Podría encontrarla? Al final, con más preguntas que respuestas, decidió aventurarse. Después de todo, si había llegado hasta ahí era para constatar el destino de Tarsila.

— No deberías entrar ahí. — fue sorprendido por una voz desconocida.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó al joven soldado que le salió al paso. — Busco a alguien.

— Pues a quien sea que busques, no está ahí. Hemos revisado todo el lugar, no hay nadie dentro… al menos nadie con vida.

Sin quererlo, Shura tragó saliva.

Aunque no había llegado hasta ahí con altas esperanzas, en el fondo esperaba poder encontrar a la anciana sana y salva. Apretó los puños, reteniendo el aliento. Si Tarsila de verdad estaba muerta, iba a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

— Voy a entrar. — avisó, pasando al lado del miliciano.

— No digas que no te advertí. — alcanzó a escucharlo, mientras lo dejaba atrás.

Pero al español no le importó. Siguió adelante, y no se detendría hasta encontrar a quien buscaba.

Caminó decidido entre el caos que reinaba dentro de la casa de sanación. La noche anterior lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, pero ahora iba en sentido contrario a sus pasos, de regreso hacia donde todo había iniciado. Su objetivo era llegar hasta donde la había visto por última vez; quizás con un poco de suerte, se las habría ingeniado para esconderse de los troyanos y mantenerse a salvo.

Oteó cada habitación que encontró en su camino, sin ningún éxito. Lo único que halló fueron los vestigios de la matanza entre hermanas.

Se retorció al pensar en el triste destino de todas ellas. Sin embargo, reflexionar en el hecho de que a ninguna de aquellas mujeres le hubiese gustado caer presa del régimen dominado por hombres, le hizo comprender que quizás había sido lo mejor para todos.

En medio del vaivén de ideas, tomó una espada que encontró tirada. Lo hizo sin siquiera pensar en ello.

Realmente, en su mente, todo seguía siendo tan irreal, que apenas terminaba de comprenderlo. No tenía la menor idea de lo que habían pasado sus compañeros, ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginarlo; y probablemente no podría. De manera inconsciente, blandió el arma, escuchándola silbar al cortar el aire. Esos pocos segundos de silencio le sirvieron para calmar un poco su ansiedad.

De pronto, un sonido lo alertó. Algo se había movido. Tomó todas las precauciones necesarias, acercándose sigilosamente al punto de donde provino el ruido. Se aseguró de no delatar el mismo su presencia. Debía tener cuidado con cada paso que daba. Así, extremando precauciones, se escurrió hasta la puerta de una habitación, cuya interior se encontraba semi oscuro al no haber ventana alguna que dejara filtrar la luz del día y carecer de teas encendidas.

Se ocultó detrás de la pared de entrada, y de reojo, miró dentro. Una sombra se movió, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo.

Sin más preámbulos, entró. Su sorpresa pasó a convertirse en una profunda calma cuando distinguió el rostro del intruso en medio de la oscuridad. Suspiró, esbozando una amplia sonrisa en la boca.

— ¡Tarsila! — dejó caer el arma y, sin saber porqué, la abrazo. — ¡Gracias a los dioses que estás bien!

— ¡Tú! Pero…

— Comenzaba a temer que no te encontraría. Temí que te hubiesen encontrado y llevado a otro lugar; o que estuvieras…

— Muchacho… — le interrumpió la mujer. — Muchacho, ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué hago aquí? — Shura sonrió. — Vine a buscarte.

Tarsila pestañeó. La espontaneidad con que el santo había hablado la pilló desprevenida. Ciertamente, a pesar de todo, lo que menos esperaba era que él regresara hasta ahí, por ella. Tenía que admitirlo, aquellos eran hombres como pocos. Aún así, era consciente de que protegerla podría costarle más de lo que él se imaginaba, y a su edad, no quería ser un peso muerto con el que Shura tuviera que cargar.

— No deberías estar aquí.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Dije que no deberías estar aquí, muchacho. — insistió.

— ¿Por qué no? Si estoy vivo, si mi vista está de regreso, es gracias a ti. Por eso volví, vieja malagradecida. — revolvió juguetonamente los cabellos canosos de la anciana.

— No, no. Estás equivocado. Si has venido a salvarme a manera de agradecimiento por mantenerte vivo todo este tiempo, me temo que agradeces a la persona equivocada. — respondió ella. — Es posible que la Sangre de Asir te haya permitido ver de nuevo, pero a la vez, casi te mata. Y quien te salvo, definitivamente no fui yo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Shura arrugó el ceño.

— La sangre de Asir te causó fiebres muy fuertes, tanto que llegué a dudar si sobrevivirías. Sin embargo, en una noche fuiste capaz de recuperarte. — la mujer se encogió de hombros. — Escúchame bien, muchacho. Cuando regreses a casa, asegúrate de agradecerle a Palas. Ella tuvo que ver en esto. No hay la menor duda al respecto.

Shura alzó las cejas. Sus labios lucían una risa casi imperceptible y un tanto cínica, pero al final de cuentas e independientemente de lo que hubiera sucedido, sabía ella, Athena, estaba involucrada… aunque fuese como solo un sueño. Se adelantó un par de pasos a la curandera, indicándole que le siguiera con una seña.

— Estoy seguro que tuvo que ver, Tarsila. Athena cuida de nosotros desde donde quiera que estemos. — respondió, solo por no dejarla hablando sola.

— Es más que eso. Mucho más. — el santo se detuvo para mirarla. En su semblante un mohín de intriga se dibujó. — Y no me mires así, que no estoy loca. La de ojos grises estuvo aquí.

— Ahora eres tú la que delira. — Shura retomó el camino.

— ¿No me crees? — caminó lo más rápido que su cojera le permitió. — Las vigías la vieron. La tuvieron justo en frente y ninguna de las dos fue capaz de reconocerla. Estúpidas.

Entonces, el santo de Capricornio no pudo más. Se detuvo, dispuesto a no avanzar un paso hasta entender por completo todo lo que decía la vieja. Si algo, su expresión de completa sorpresa solo se hizo más evidente.

— Tarsila. — habló, lo más claro que le fue posible. — ¿De qué estas hablando?

— Esa noche, en la que estabas grave y el momento de la verdad estaba cerca, las guardias en tu puerta dejaron entrar a alguien. — explicó, ajena al torbellino de ideas que atravesaron la mente del español. — Dijeron que se identificó comouna de nosotras, una curandera, pero la verdad es que no lo era. De acuerdo con la descripción que me ofrecieron, no podía ser ninguna de las que se encargaban de la casa de sanación, y dada tu milagrosa recuperación, sólo hay una explicación. ¿No te parece?

Shura se quedó petrificado. De pronto, todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que había creído del día en que recuperó su vista, se veía tan diferente. Nada era lo que parecía, ni lo que había pensando. Y, con todo ello convulsionando su interior, el santo de Capricornio no podía sino preguntarse que tanto de aquella noche había sido un sueño y que tanto había sido realidad.

-8-

Llevaba horas enajenado de todo, yendo y viniendo en el mar de pensamientos que era incapaz de alejar de su cabeza. Los recuerdos le atosigaban mientras que sus acciones le atormentaban. Por donde lo viera, Kanon no se daba descanso a sí mismo. Se había alejado de sus compañeros, deseoso de un poco de espacio para pensar. Pensó que la soledad quizás le ayudaría a despejar la mente, pero no podía estar más equivocado.

En realidad, aquel simple error le recordaba lo perturbado que estaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo para pensar que estar solo le ayudaría a entretenerse en otras cosas? Él mismo había invertido catorce años de su vida, solo, en el mundo submarino, con nada más que sus recuerdos y su odio; y esa soledad de poco le había servido sino para fortalecer a sus demonios internos.

Pero ahí estaba, apartado de todos y todo, mirando desde aquel remoto balcón hacia los patios del palacio.

La milicia troyana había destinado los jardines traseros de la Casa Real para reunir a todas aquellas supervivientes de la batalla. En realidad, en su mayor parte, el césped se había convertido en un improvisado hospital lleno de cuerpos mutilas y cadáveres irreconocibles. La parte del jardín que se encontraba libre era un campo de batalla entre las amazonas que aún tenía fuerzas para oponerse a sus conquistadores y los soldados mismos. No podía decirlo con seguridad, pero para Kanon tal oposición no era más que un suicidio colectivo, una forma de entregar su alma a Hades para librarse de los tormentos que esperaban en tierra para esas mujeres repletas de un orgullo que les era negado.

Sus ojos verdes recorrían con insistencia las escenas frente a él, sin embargo ninguna de ellas le interesaba lo suficiente. Lo único que Kanon quería era que el tiempo se esfumara, y que pronto, pudieran emprender el camino a Atenas.

— Pensé que estarías con el arquero. — dijo, repentinamente, robándole un respingo a su hermano, quien se acercaba por detrás. Para sus adentro, el general marino sonrió. Sin importar cuan distraído pudiera estar, sus instintos seguían afilados.

— Estaba con él, pero vine por ti. ¿Estás bien?

Kanon ni siquiera se molestó en desviar su mirada hacia la de su gemelo, sino que permaneció observando lo que sucedía debajo. Gruñó al no encontrar lo que buscaba y solo entonces, suspiró, temiendo no poder evitar más tiempo la insistente mirada de Saga.

— ¿Cómo están los demás? — preguntó.

— Descansado. Algunos mejor que otros, aunque dudo que para alguien sea fácil. — Saga caminó, tomando lugar al lado de su hermano, en la baranda del balcón. Por una fracción de instante que pareció eterna, ambos se mantuvieron callados, dejando que las únicas voces de esa mañana fueran las de los soldados y amazonas que discutían bajo de ellos. — Entonces… ¿me dirás que te sucede?

— Nada.

— ¿Se supone que debo creerme eso? Por favor, eres mucho mejor mentiroso. Esfuérzate más si de verdad quieres convencerme. — lo miró de reojo, sin ocultar la complicidad que deseaba inspirarle. Pero notó que, lejos de infundir confianza, Kanon se veía incómodo con la conversación.

Cayeron en el silencio, por enésima vez durante aquel encuentro. Saga no sabía como más abordarle y Kanon no estaba dispuesto a contestar de ninguna forma las preguntas de su hermano. Nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior iba a abandonar sus labios jamás. Desafortunadamente, tampoco abandonaría sus pensamientos, y eso era algo con lo que el gemelo tendría que lidiar toda su vida, solo.

— ¿Sabes algo de cuando regresaremos?

— No. Aldebarán y Aioros todavía están débiles, Milo es un despojo con piernas y la chica… no sabemos si sobrevivirá lo suficiente para llegar a Troya. — respondió el mayor de los dos.

— Muerta o no, cumplimos nuestra parte del trato. — Kanon refunfuñó. Dio la espalda al patio y centró su mirada en el cielo amarillento sobre sus cabezas.

— Dudo que a Periandrole simpatice en lo más mínimo que llevemos a su sacerdotisa muerta.

— Problema suyo, no nuestro.

Saga sopló su flequillo. Ya había sido lo suficientemente difícil soportar a Kanon en los últimos días como para hacerlo con esa aura oscura que le rodeaba. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que había pasado y de las razones que su gemelo tenía para actuar así, pero la verdad era que el trasfondo real era algo que ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la mente.

— Kanon, si esto es por el ceñidor…

— No es por eso. — se apresuró a interrumpir. — Es solo que… estoy harto de este lugar. Y no hablo solo de Temiscira, sino de todo este maldito mundo al que ni siquiera pedimos venir. — Saga guardó silencio, esperando que su hermano continuara, y justo cuando pensó que no lo haría, Kanoncontinuó. — ¿Cuándo va a terminar? ¿Cuántas más cosas sucederán antes de que podamos volver a casa? Si es que lo hacemos…

Todas esas preguntas eran compartidas por el santo de Géminis. Y, al igual que el marina, Saga desconocía cada una de las respuestas. El optimismo definitivamente no era lo suyo. De hecho Kanon siempre había sido el más positivo de los dos, por lo que verlo así terminaba por desmoralizarle.

Le miró una vez más, de reojo, y lo encontró tan confundido que no supo si debía quedarse, o dar la vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos, por donde había venido. Al final, tomó una decisión.

— Ignoro lo que sucedió cuando estuviste en los aposentos de la reina. Desconozco lo que hayas pasado, o lo que el ceñidor te haya causado. Realmente no soy capaz de imaginarme que has podido vivir, pero lo siento. Si hubiésemos sabido sobre el cinturón, no te hubiéramos arriesgado a luchar contigo mismo, los planes hubieran sido diferentes. Sin embargo, al final de cuentas, lo venciste, ¿cierto? Venciste al ceñidor, venciste sobre ti mismo. Eso debería contar para algo. — le dijo.

— No es suficiente.

— Lo sé. Cuando se trata de luchar contra el pasado nunca es suficiente. — refutó, casi de inmediato. — No quiero que me cuentes que pasó si no lo deseas. Sólo quiero que sepas, que si alguna vez decides hablar de ello, yo estaré aquí. No es mucho y ciertamente puedo ser la persona más inútil en estos temas, pero aquí estoy. — Saga se encogió de hombros, sin despegar la mirada del horizonte.

No obtuvo respuesta, ni tampoco reacción en su gemelo; Saga no esperaba algo diferente. No había más que decir, ni presiones que ejercer. Así, palmeó suavemente el hombro de Kanon y giró sobre sus talones.

Lentamente emprendió el camino de regreso, dejando a su hermano perdido, una vez más, en la soledad de sus pensamientos.

-9-

La diosa caminó decidida por el largo pasillo que guiaba hasta las entrañas del Templo del Rayo. Atravesó sin ninguna vergüenza a la guardia montada en la puerta del megaron y, posando sus manos sobre la gruesa puerta de madera y oro, la empujó para abrirse paso. En el momento en que su presencia se reveló a los demás dioses, Afrodita no pudo sino sonreír, embelesada por la atención que recaía en ella.

El inusual barullo en el templo de Zeus la había atraído hasta ahí, con el fin de averiguar que es lo que sucedía esa mañana. No le había resultado inusual encontrarse con que Poseidón, Hermes y Perséfone se encontraban ahí, en presencia del dios supremo. Sin embargo, no terminaba de comprender las razones que habían unido a semejante trío. Lo que era más, el descubrimiento de una cuarta deidad acompañando al resto, solo hizo las cosas un poco más complicadas de entender.

— Padre. — saludó. A la vez, ofreció graciosas reverencias al resto de los presentes, reconociendo su igualdad con ella misma. — ¿Está todo bien?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La castaña llevó su mirada hacia quien le hablaba. Notó de inmediato el recelo y disgusto que su interrupción causaba en la emperatriz de los muertos. Aquel detalle le importó poco.

— Hace mucho que el megaron no recibía tantas visitas. — desestimó la tensión del momento y se coló entre ellos, hasta llegar a los pies del trono de Zeus. — ¿Algo que debamos saber?

— Nada, Afrodita. Todo está bien.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Ares?

La mención del nombre del señor de la guerra trajo consigo un silencio absoluto entre todos los dioses. Tal, era un tema que ninguno se había atrevido a tratar.

— Deberías ocuparte de tus propios asuntos, Afrodita.

— Tranquila, princesa. — le refutó, con la misma ironía que usase Perséfone. — Tenía curiosidad, y hasta la última vez que revisé, venir al templo de mi padre no era un crimen.

— No, no lo es. Pero es de mal gusto irrumpir en conversaciones ajenas.

— Suficiente. Ambas. No quiero más problemas ahora mismo. — aunque la voz de Zeus no sonaba en lo más mínimo amenazante, el fulgor en sus ojos azules dejó en claro que hablaba en serio. Como resultado, las dos jóvenes diosas fueron prudentes en guardar silencio. — Gracias. Ahora, Afrodita, te suplico que te retires. Los asuntos que hoy se tratan en esta sala no son de tu interés.

Al escuchar la petición de los labios de su padre, la diosa del amor asintió, no sin dejar en evidencia la curiosidad que tenía dentro. Sus ojos verdes se centraron en Hermes, quien como respuesta giró los suyos, en señal de fastidio, uno que Afrodita no alcanzaría a comprender. Sin embargo, la castaña no perdía las esperanzas de enterarse de todo después. Después de todo, el mensajero no guardaba secretos para ella.

Se dio la vuelta con un rápido movimiento que hizo flotar su túnica. Dirigió una última mirada a cada uno de sus iguales y partió de regreso a su templo, con la firme convicción de buscar por la verdad más tarde. Unos pocos segundos después, la puerta del salón se cerró detrás de ella, permitiendo que los otros dioses retomaran su conversación donde la habían dejado.

— Y, ¿bien? ¿Harás algo al respecto?

— Fui claro al decir que no volvería a entrometerme en esto lío. Se los advertí claramente: Cada quien es libre de hacer como le plazca, siempre y cuando esté dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias. — sentenció el soberano dios. Aunque sus palabras tomaron desprevenidos a los más jóvenes, Poseidón se limitó a suspirar a sabiendas de que aquella sería la respuesta definitiva de su hermano. — No tengo la menor idea de el enredo que seguramente has armado, Hermes. Sólo puedo decirte, que si de verdad te has atrevido a secuestrar las almas de los protegidos de Athena, entonces no será solo ella la que esté detrás de tu cabeza. Hasta donde sé, ellos estaban muertos y sabes mejor que nadie lo mucho que Hades detesta que alguien se entrometa en sus asuntos. El mundo de los muertos es _suyo_, y de nadie más.

Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, el dios de cabellos turquesa mostró ningún interés en las palabras de su padre. Alejó la mirada, posándola brevemente en Apolo por un instante más breve que un suspiro. Después, centrando su atención en las pesadas cortinas que pendían de los techos, se llevó la mano a la boca, para jugar nerviosamente con su labio inferior.

— No sé a que viene todo esto. — murmuró. — Hay asuntos mucho más importantes en el Olimpo como para prestar tanta atención a esos mortales. Y, ustedes… — se dirigió a Perséfone y Poseidón. — …en vez de ir por todos lados salvando almas impuras, deberían ponerse a investigar que demonios sucedió con Ares. — arrugó el entrecejo. — Aunque creo que todos sabemos que la _señorita perfección_ está detrás de todo esto.

— Te diría que no es de tu incumbencia, pero tal parece que eres sordo… o simplemente imbécil. Así que no resistirías la oportunidad de inmiscuirte es cosas que no te atañen.

Hermes abrió la boca para responder a las agresiones de Perséfone. Sin embargo, como si fuera capaz de leer su mente, los ojos cerúleos del dios de los mares se posaron en él, advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado con lo que estaba a punto de contestar. Entonces, el peliturquesase vio forzado a morderse la lengua, ahogando en su propia boca los afilados reclamos que tenía preparados.

— Buena decisión. — Poseidón musitó. Intercambió miradas con su hermano, adivinando una vez más que sus intenciones de mantener las manos fuera de los problemas de sus hijos eran firmes, así que dedujo que estaban perdiendo el tiempo ahí. — ¿De verdad te mantendrás indiferente a esto? — se dirigió hacia el dios regente quien simplemente asintió como respuesta. — En tal caso, me parece que nuestra presencia aquí no es necesaria.

— Poseidón, pero…

— Andando, Perséfone. No tenemos motivos para encontrará esta conversación mucho más interesante, eso te lo aseguro.

Hermes se respingo, mientras que Apolo afiló la mirada hacia la pareja de dioses que se retiraban.

— Un momento. — solicitó el mensajero, a la vez que apuraba el paso para darles alcance. — Dije que yo sería el primero en hablar con ella.

— Ni siquiera quieres hablar con nosotros, ¿por qué lo harías frente Athena?

— Tengo mis razones que tú nunca comprenderías. Quiero hablar con ella, _voy_ a hablar con ella.

— No se molestará en escucharte. — siseó la peliverde, pero la estruendosa carcajada de Hermes solo consiguió enojarla aún más.

— Lo hará, preciosa. Escuchará con atención cada palabra mía porque, al final de cuentas, el único que sabe de que va todo esto, soy yo. — finalizó, con una sonrisa cínica.

Por más rabia que sintiese, Perséfone encontró imposible negarle la razón. Desafortunadamente, era Hermes quien tenía a todos en sus manos, y semejante escenario le enchinaba la piel.

— Eres un bastardo.

— La mayoría de los aquí presentes lo somos, linda. No deberías ensañarte tanto con ese insignificante detalle. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, soy el único al que juzgan pero, ¿qué hay de mi… cómplice?

La sola mención hizo que Apolo, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido lejos de toda conversación, se mantuviera atento. A pesar de todos los errores que pudiera cometer, Artemisa era su hermana, era su sangre y por lo tanto, no estaba dispuesto a verla condenarse a causa de la obsesión que un vil mortal despertara en ella.

— Déjala fuera de esto. — el dios del Sol intervino, para sorpresa de todos.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Dije que la dejaras fuera. Me encargaré personalmente de este asunto.

— Tu linda y _virginal_ hermana es tanto o más culpable que yo, Apolo. ¿Por qué debería tener un trato diferente al que mío? — se cruzó de brazos. — Si yo caigo, ella cae conmigo.

— Hermes…

— Me parece justo, aunque aquí, la única que puede decidir sobre como sobrellevar esta afrenta, no está presente. — interrumpió el mayor de todos ellos. La profunda mirada azul de Poseidón recorrió los rostros de sus sobrinos, expresando en silencio que su voluntad era que todo ese desastre encontrara pronto un final. — Es el momento en que todo esto termine. Nos vamos _ahora_.

Apolo apretó los puños, con impotencia. Su cuerpo entero se tensó ante la posibilidad de que el juego que su hermana comenzase, terminara desatando su propia caída.

Cuando vio al trío de dioses desaparecer, supo que tendría que hacer algo. Las ideas velozmente acudieron a su mente, aunque fue desechándolas una a una, sin hallar la opción adecuada. Lo que fuera que pensara hacer, tenía que actuar rápido. Conocía a Athena y su furia. La joven diosa había heredado aquel carácter dominante e incontrolable de su padre, así que su reacción no incluiría comprensión en ella.

Chasqueó la lengua. Tendría que apresurarse a actuar primero.

-10-

Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, Shion no se molestó en disimular el gran suspiro que escapó de sus labios. Fue como si, de pronto, la angustia que sentía dentro se hubiese esfumado momentáneamente, aunque con toda seguridad, el lemuriano sabía que no tardaría en volver.

— Entonces, ¿ha terminado?

— Eso parece.

— Pero, ¿cómo? Pensé que deberían traer el ceñidor hasta aquí.

— Sinceramente, yo también. — Athena se encogió de hombros. — Sin embargo, no pienso quejarme por esto. Si para Zeus es suficiente, estoy de acuerdo en su decisión. Por una vez hace algo bueno desde que los trajo aquí. — sentenció, mascullando las palabras de mala gana.

El Patriarca asintió, sin borrar aquella sutil sonrisa que adornó su boca. Continuó ahí, junto a su señora, observándola en su ir y venir, atreviéndose únicamente a adivinar los pensamientos que atravesaban por su cabeza. La vio masticar nerviosamente sus uñas, fruncir el ceño y musitar unas pocas palabras que no alcanzó a oír, hasta que por fin se detuvo y le prestó la atención que le había negado por unos cuantos segundos.

— Cinco tareas, Shion. Faltan siete. — habló.

— Lo sé.

— Dos de esas tareas faltantes me resultan particularmente peligrosas.

— Creo saber cuales.

— Estoy segura que lo sabes.

— ¿Has pensando en algo?

— ¿Para llevarlas a cabo? ¿Un plan? Sinceramente, no. Debería hacerlo.

— Aún hay tiempo.

— Nunca el suficiente. Solo mira como se desencadenó toda la historia con Hipólita. Sinceramente, en algún punto, creí que el enfrentamiento con Temiscira tardaría en llegar, pero ahora…

— Princesa, date un respiro. Lo necesitas.

Los movimientos inquietos y nerviosos de la diosa de la sapiencia cesaron por un instante. Se detuvo y giró la cabeza, buscando la mirada de su Patriarca. Alzó una ceja, como si no terminase de entender lo que le decía. Después, meneando la cabeza, le obsequió una sonrisa a medias.

— Probablemente tienes razón, necesito un respiro. Desafortunadamente, no es un lujo que pueda darme.

— Han sido un par de días muy largos, Athena. Incluso para un dios, como tú, es necesario hacer una pausa. Anda. Verás cómo las cosas pintan diferentes con la mente más tranquila. — Shion se retiró hacia la pequeña mesa de mármol que estaba en el rincón. Tomó un cáliz y vertió un poco de vino en él, para ofrecérselo a la morena. Ella bebió un sorbo.

— Vino terciado.

— Es muy temprano aún para una bebida más fuerte.

Entonces, ante la graciosa expresión de aquel par de enigmáticos lunares que adornaban la frente de su Patriarca, Athena soltó una carcajada.

— Me tratas como si fuera una niña. No soy la cría que tienes para cuidar en casa, Shion.

— Me parece más que obvio, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por mi señora. — contestó. — Espero no me pidas que haga lo contrario.

La diosa negó, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Bebió un sorbo más mientras caminaba hacia la salida que guiaba la megarón. A su lado, Shion le siguió el ritmo armonioso de andar. Sin embargo, poco duró el momento de calma que compartieron puesto que, pocos metros antes de alcanzar la gran puerta del salón, ésta se abrió dejando que Herse asomara por la rendija.

El rostro de la sacerdotisa lucía pálido y sus grandes ojos verdes traicionaban el desconcierto que sentía. La doncella caminó, presurosa, hasta llegar donde Athena y el lemuriano estaban. Les ofreció una reverencia cargada de nervios y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para empezar a hablar. Al principio, las palabras no surgieron de su boca. Sin embargo, una vez que rompió el silencio, habló con una rapidez que asombró a santo y diosa.

— Tienes visitas, señora. En el megaron. El señor Poseidón y la señora Perséfone se encuentran aquí, dicen que traen noticias. — dijo. Hizo una breve pausa mientras la deidad de la sabiduría retomaba el paso hacia el salón del trono, más no permitió que se alejara demasiado. — Señora… — la llamó.

— ¿Sí?

— Señora, ellos no están solos. — al oírla hablar, Athena frunció el ceño. —_Él_ está aquí.

— ¿Él? — Shion llevó sus ojos rosas de diosa a sacerdotisa. La pelinegra exhaló.

— Hermes. — respondió, y caminó a toda prisa hacia el megarón.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Pues, quizás no fue un mes entero lo que me tomó actualizar, pero yo lo sentí como una eternidad. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo, así que seré breve. Vendrán un par de capítulos _lentos_, en relación a los anteriores, así que les pido su comprensión y paciencia (*Sun pone carita de cachorro abandonado*). Eh… no sé que más decir, así que me queda agradecerles a todos mis queridísimos lectores por estar aquí y también a quienes me dejan sus maravillosos comentarios. A:Damis, June Star, Dafne, RIAADVD, angel de acuario, DiCrO, Gislaine C, L. Byron, Niernath, AngelElisha1, Alynne Hale, Saint Lunase, Tiamat-dojumaru-Ishtar, ddmanzanita, Sagitariusgirl, Ayumi03, marinlucerochiba, Koko, LadyDeath, KisameHoshigaki, elbereth2982, Art1sta, Cybe, Tisbe, Kumikoson, Mitsu No Ryoko, saga-adry-kanon, Kirigoe, IreneRodriguez, Leika-kannon, legendary, Liz y … a todos ustedes, ¡gracias! =)

Por ahora, me despido, y si todo sigue en orden, nos vemos en un mes para el siguiente capítulo.

Besitos.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	41. Lo que depara el futuro

_**Capítulo 41**_

_**Lo que depara el futuro**_

-1-

Hermes recorrió con los ojos a la deidad de la sabiduría, de pies a cabeza; aunque su mirada carecía de aquel toque de lujuria que no se molestaba en ocultar con respecto a las otras diosas. Athena, por el contrario, le ignoró, pasando a su lado sin dignarse en reconocerle como su igual que era. Hacía mucho que el mensajero divino había perdido su respeto, por lo que aquella visita, sin importar la razón, no cambiaría las cosas entre ellos. Sin embargo, para su propia sorpresa, no fue ella la primera en tomar la palabra, puesto que alguien más se le adelantó.

— ¿Quién es él? — la voz de Poseidón retumbó en medio del silencio. Sus ojos azules se centraron en el lemuriano que caminaba a la par de la diosa regente.

— Shion. — Athena respondió. — Mi Patriarca y líder de la Orden. Es de total confianza. — se apresuró a apuntar. — Pero dime, ¿a qué debo esta… inesperada visita? — centró su mirada, despectiva, en Hermes por una fracción de segundo.

A cambio, el dios entrecerró los ojos, esbozando un mohín de burla ante la rabia e impotencia de su hermana. Tiró la cabeza para atrás y enredó los dedos en su melena revuelta, aplacándola.

— ¿Piensas decir algo? — oyó a Perséfone, pero se limitó a ignorarla. — ¡Hermes!

— Ya, ya, muñeca. Deja de presionarme. Verás, Athena, yo… — habló, perezosamente. Sin embargo, justo en ese instante, sus ojos divisaron la delicada silueta de Herse, quien le observaba desde lejos. La sacerdotisa, al sentir su poderosa mirada en ella, agachó la cabeza. Hermes, sin saber lo que aquel gesto provocó en él, se aclaró la garganta y continuó. — … necesitó hablar contigo. — le dijo a la diosa.

— Tu dirás. — la morena se cruzó de brazos. Sin que el intercambio de miradas entre su sacerdotisa y el mensajero pasaran desapercibidos, se aseguró de mantenerse entre ambos. Hermes apretó los dientes, maldijo por lo bajo y se resignó a esforzarse por ignorarla.

— Estoy harto de tus desplantes de superioridad. — escupió. — Pero te diré algo, _señorita perfección_, por hoy, quien tiene el control soy yo.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? No estoy de humor para tus juegos. — los brillantes ojos de la diosa fueron de inmediato hacia su tío. — ¿Qué significa esto, Poseidón? ¿Por qué le has traído hasta aquí?

— ¡Oye! ¡Estás hablando conmigo! — sin reparar en sus propias acciones, el peliturquesa se acercó a la diosa, tomándola impulsivamente de la mandíbula y forzándola a fijarse en él. Ella, en respuesta, se liberó de un manotazo.

— No vuelvas a tocarme. — siseó.

— ¿Qué? — río. — ¿Te asusta sentirte mujer?— lo siguiente que sintió fue el puño de Athena estrellándose contra su rostro. El sabor metálico de la sangre inundó su boca, mientras un delgado hilo rojo resbalaba por su mandíbula. Eso no iba permitirlo. — ¿Saben algo? Cambié de idea. — se limpió con el antebrazo. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa rabiosa. — Perdí los deseos de hablar.

— ¡Hermes!

— ¡Cierra la boca, Perséfone! — rugió. Sus ojos centellaron con ira al mirar en dirección a Athena. — Estoy harto de ella. _Todos_ lo estamos. — después, se dirigió a la pelinegra. — Si te preguntas por qué tanto odio, por qué tanta rabia contigo y contra los tuyos, deberías mirarte en un maldito espejo. Pero se acabó. No más servilismo, al menos no de mi parte. Cuando estés dispuesta a suplicar, sabes donde encontrarme. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tus súplicas no valen nada.

La mano de Athena estuvo a punto de impactar nuevamente contra su rostro, pero esta vez el mensajero divino no lo permitió. Haciendo a un lado cualquier consideración, se apresuró a detenerla, sosteniéndole de la muñeca.

— Eres…

— ¿Soy qué? — Hermes apretó el agarre. — Dilo.

Justo entonces, con cada movimiento medido y una sorprendente calma, la mano de Shion se posó, a su vez, sobre el puño cerrado del dios. No hizo presión, tampoco le forzó a nada. Simplemente se limitó a permitir que su presencia se sintiera en la habitación.

— Suéltala. — murmuró el Patriarca.

— ¿O qué? ¿Qué piensan hacer? — la mueca en el rostro del dios mensajero se tornó cínica. — ¿Van a hacerme desaparecer como a Ares? Vaya, el Olimpo entero debería cuidarse de ti, Athena.— la dejó ir, pero se dirigió rápidamente a la otra pareja de dioses. — Parece que tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas. Hay alguien que está dispuesta a poner, por encima de nuestra estirpe divina, la miseria de unos pocos mortales.

A tales provocaciones, la diosa de la sapiencia no respondió. Notó con especial atención como los gestos de Poseidón y Perséfone, se agravaban con las palabras de Hermes. A decir verdad, no esperaba una respuesta distinta. No podía exigirles que respetaran una decisión de magnitudes dantescas, como la que ella tomase.

— No sé a que viniste, pero no eres bienvenido en mi templo. Lo sabes.

— Tranquila, que no voy a quedarme mucho más. — intercambiaron una última mirada, antes de que los ojos del dios de las sandalias recayeran en la sacerdotisa.

No dijo nada y tampoco fue necesario que lo hiciera. Existía aún una mezcla de sentimientos en los ojos de ambos. Probablemente no lo mismos del pasado, pero era innegable que todavía eran capaces de comunicarse con algo más que palabras.

Aquel sutil gesto resultó obvio a los ojos de la diosa, y aunque sintió la rabia estallar dentro de ella, no pudo hallar la forma de imponerse para terminar con ello. Prefirió callar, y fingir una indiferencia que no sentía.

¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo comprendía… sólo no se había atrevido a actuar de otra forma.

Lo vio esfumarse, sintiendo aún los estragos del mal momento, y se permitió respirar con cierta calma cuando aquella sonrisa burlesca y el porte orgulloso de su hermano desaparecieron de su presencia. Detestaba, por encima de muchas cosas, perder el temple. Sin embargo, era justo admitir que Hermes era una de las pocas personas con la habilidad suficiente para hacerle perder los cabales.

— No sueles serlo, pero hoy has sido demasiado impulsiva. — oyó al señor de lo mares y arrugó el entrecejo al sentirse regañada. — Te convenía escucharlo, Athena.

— ¿Por qué le han traído? — respondió. Ninguno de los dos dioses contestó de inmediato a su pregunta. Había demasiadas cosas a ser consideradas para poder ofrecer la verdad, y sin duda, Athena no se tomaría bien ninguna de ellas; especialmente tras esa discusión. — Estoy esperando una respuesta. — insistió.

— Verás… — Perséfone se adelantó un par de pasos, hacia ella, y suspiró profundamente antes de atreverse a continuar.— Hemos encontrado información sobre tus santos. — soltó. — La cuestión es que el imbécil de Hermes esta involucrado en ello.

Esa confesión cayó sobre la diosa como un balde de agua fría. Lo cierto era que, de todas las posibilidades que había cruzado por su cabeza, ninguna de ellas incluía al mensajero divino. Ahora, dentro de ella, suplicaba porque escuchar algo más, algo que pudiera indicarle que, por esa ocasión, su orgullo no había inclinado la balanza del lado equivocado.

— Perséfone… — la llamó, invitándola a que prosiguiera. A su lado, los lunares en la frente de Shion se arrugaron.

— El mal nacido fue parte de un ardid, Athena. — no tenía caso dar más vueltas a la verdad. Si Athena iba a saberlo, mejor que fuera de una vez por todas.— Toma mis palabras con calma, hermana. Si estás dispuesta a tener de regreso a tus santos, tendrás que ser lo más astuta posible.

La diosa de la guerra se esforzó por mantener el porte, más por dentro, un remolino de emociones hizo mella en ella. La otra deidad, Emperatriz de los Muertos, se detuvo al notar la fugaz confusión en la pelinegra. Su primera reacción fue continuar con la historia, pero también le resultó imposible no mirar hacia Poseidón, buscando implícitamente su consejo. Al no encontrarlo, se dispuso a seguir con ello hasta el final.

— Como te había dicho, tanto Cáncer como Leo no se encuentran inscritos en el Libro de la Vida, porque sus almas no han pisado aún el Inframundo. — pudo jurar que vio a Shion respingarse al escucharla, mientras sus gestos, hasta ese momento endurecidos, se relajaron ligeramente. — Eso no significa que no hayan muerto, o que no estuviesen a punto de hacerlo; pero algo, o alguien mejor dicho, ha impedido que su viaje se completara.

— Hermes. — sentenció Athena.

— Sí, pero no actuó solo.

— ¿Quién le ayudó? — la voz de la diosa se oyó ligeramente temblorosa, aunque nadie sabría los motivos detrás de ello.

— Artemisa.

En esa ocasión, nada pudo hacer la señora de sabiduría para ocultar su desconcierto. Miró de una a otra deidad ahí presente. Después, llevó sus ojos grises hasta Shion, sin terminar de comprender la que se sentía como una traición por parte de su otra hermana.

— No entendiendo. — musitó. Caminó los pocos pasos que le faltaban hasta el trono, donde se dejó caer.

— No sabemos exactamente el por qué de las decisiones de Artemisa, puesto que no hemos hablado con ella, pero Hermes nos ha asegurado que así ha sido. — calló un segundo más, midiendo con cuidado lo que estaba a punto de confesar. — Creemos que Apolo sabe más.

— Aún si lo sabe, no es como si fuera a hablar. — terció Athena. — Es bien conocido ese proteccionismo enfermizo que siente por ella. ¿Dónde está él?

— Desapareció.

— ¿Y Artemisa? ¿Alguien ha hablado con ella?

— No sé que tan peligroso pueda ser eso. — intervino el dios de los mares, tomando por sorpresa a ambas diosas. — Desconocemos también las condiciones bajo las cuales Artemisa los tiene.

— Está en lo cierto. Si la señora Artemisa ha conseguido mantenerles con vida, seguramente lo ha hecho bajo sus propias condiciones. Si llegara a sentirse en peligro, o comprometida, podría arrebatarles la vida sin miramiento alguno. — Shion habló. La mirada de Poseidón se posó sobre él, mientras asentía con suavidad a las palabras del antiguo santo.

— Comprendo…

Athena apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano. De pronto, la actitud altanera de Hermes cobraba sentido y, dolorosamente, también sus palabras.

— Es tu decisión, Athena. — observó a la peliverde por un segundo. Más no se atrevió a decir nada.

— Princesa…

— Ya sé, Shion. — suspiró. A lo lejos, divisó la figura de Herse y le buscó la mirada con la suya. — A como lo veo, solamente tenemos dos opciones… Hermes, o el mismo Apolo; y ahora mismo, no sé cuál de los dos esté más dispuesto a hablar.

-2-

Saga regresó a la habitación sintiéndose poco menos que afligido. Aquella actitud, distante y oscura, que Kanon había asumido no le gustaba en lo más mínimo; y ciertamente, no estaría tranquilo hasta conocer el trasfondo del cambio en su gemelo. Incluso, para su propia sorpresa, descubrió que, fuera lo que fuera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo era responsabilidad suya mantener entero a su gemelo; lo cual no terminaría siendo sencillo ni para él, ni para el mismo Kanon.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se encontró de nuevo frente a la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraban resguardados el resto de sus compañeros. Se detuvo y suspiró profundamente con el afán de calmar un poco esos nervios que amenazaban con traicionarle. Después, suavemente, abrió una rendija que le permitiera mirar dentro.

Divisó el camastro donde yacía el santo de Sagitario y vio la silueta de Dohko. Llamó especialmente su atención el rotundo silencio que le golpeó al entrar. O Aioros había perdido el sentido, o alguien se había encargado de sellarle la boca para hacerlo callar; porque de otra forma, resultaba inexplicable que su voz no se dejara escuchar.

— ¿Está dormido? — dirigió su pregunta al antiguo maestro, al reparar en la armónica y tranquila respiración del arquero.

— Si. Por fin, el sueño lo venció. La hará bien un descanso.

Asintió a las palabras del chino, para no decir nada más. Llevó sus ojos esmeralda a los demás santos, hallando el panorama terriblemente desolador. Fue entonces cuando volvió a concentrarse en el silencio y comprendió muchas cosas. Aquel idiota de Aioros, pensó, todo ese constante parloteo y su resistencia a ceder al sueño, eran para eso: para evitar que aquel profundo y doloroso silencio les encerrara en sus garras.

A pesar de ello, Saga era consciente que no poseía esa habilidad para mantener el optimismo, por lo que, al descubrirse sobrecogido por la situación y con un nudo en la garganta, sintió la imperante necesidad de salir de ahí. Así, rápidamente luchó por deshacerse de esos sentimientos, antes de girar sobre sus talones, de regreso a la salida.

— Iré a ver a Mu y a la chica. — les escucharon decir, y segundos después, la puerta volvió a cerrarse tras de sí.

Cuando hubo abandonado el cuarto, Saga recargó la espalda sobre la madera de la puerta. Probablemente les había visto bajo peores condiciones, pero era como si, de pronto, ver a sus hermanos de Orden en tan lamentable estado, le resultara terriblemente difícil. Por ello, habiendo conseguido salir de ahí, decidió que bien podría vagar un rato más por el palacio, sin rumbo fijo ni compañía alguna, más que la de si mismo. Eventualmente, Aioros despertaría y seguirían sus discusiones donde las habían dejado…o al menos, eso deseaba.

-3-

La tomó de la mano al verla temblar.

Ella, como respuesta, se afianzo a aquella mano amiga que la sostenía en un momento tan difícil. Mu sabía que la doncella no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba, ni de quien era él o lo que habían pasado juntos, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Al final de cuentas, estaba ahí por deseo propio y no porque buscara algún tipo de agradecimiento.

En eso, un bostezo le atacó, sin que pudiera resistirlo. Había pasado la noche entera en vela, y aún a esas alturas de la mañana, no había podido descansar los ojos un solo segundo. Se restregó la cara con las manos mientras se ponía de pie.

Caminó hasta la ventana, desde donde miró hacia afuera y se permitió respirar un poco de aire fresco. La tersa caricia del Sol, que le deslumbró primero, terminó por reconfortarle, mientras el cansancio de la noche parecía esfumarse al menos por un segundo. Dispuesto a alargar el descanso al menos por unos pocos minutos, se apoyó en la baranda del balcón, perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte.

— Increíble. — susurró.

Cuando una nube oscura cubrió al Sol y el aire sopló a la vez, no pudo evitar sentir frío. Entonces, decidió que quizás lo mejor sería entrar de regreso a la habitación, y así lo hizo.

Al regresar, sintió el penetrante aroma que emanaba de las pociones usadas para curar a Phineas. No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero la verdad era que todos los esfuerzos por salvarla parecían en vano. Lejos de disminuir, la fiebre arreciaba a cada instante. Los temblores y el sangrado tampoco desaparecían. Todo indicaba, que salvo algún milagro en las horas próximas, la pitonisa no vería un amanecer más en el mundo de los vivos.

Pensando en ello, el santo de Aries paseó por la habitación, cabizbajo y en silencio, solo para terminar regresando a la silla de madera en la que había esperado toda la noche. Se sentó ahí, fijando la vista en ella.

El tiempo pasó, y en algún punto, cabeceó, víctima del agotamiento. Pero, de manera repentina, algo completamente desconocido puso sus sentidos en alerta.

Por alguna razón que los santos desconocían, sus cosmos seguían ausentes. Sin embargo, y a pesar de esa importante carencia, aquella intuición de Mu había bastado para saber que algo grande se acercaba. Trató de mantener la calma, siempre ecuánime. Ni siquiera cuando presenció el resplandor a sus espaldas se permitió titubear. Miró por encima de su hombro, hacia el aura dorada, atento a cualquier desavenencia. Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí le decía que no había nada que temer.

Pronto, a pesar de la luz, distinguió al hombre que tenía a sus espaldas. Dudó poco de su identidad, después de todo, había cierta lógica en su presencia ahí. Por fin, tras un brevísimo debate mental, decidió que lo mejor sería no prestar demasiada atención al recién llegado.

Así, le escuchó caminar hasta donde estaba, deteniéndose al alcanzar el borde de la cama de la peliplateada.

— ¿Cómo está? — deslizó su dedo índice sobre el brazos de Phineas, siempre con la vista en ella.

— Tú sabrías decir más que yo. — le respondió el santo. — ¿No eres tú el dios de la adivinación y la medicina, Apolo? — calló por un segundo en espera de una respuesta que no obtuvo. — Anda, dime. ¿Qué será de ella?

El dios pelirrojo suspiró. Sus manos fueron envueltas por una halo de luz dorada apenas perceptible para los ojos, pero que de alguna forma, Mu sabía que era lo suficientemente poderosa para ayudar a la chica.

—Su destino va más allá de Temiscira, pero no es uno que pueda ser revelado ante tus ojos. Dime, santo de Athena, ¿por qué la ayudas? — preguntó, nunca perdiendo la tranquilidad en su tono.

— ¿Por qué? — Mu musitó. — Porqué ella va a ayudarnos también.

— ¿Por Periandro? ¿La ayudarás para ganar los favores un rey mortal?

— No. Hay… algo más que eso.

El dios le miró de soslayo, plenamente convencido de que el santo sabía más de lo que decía. Dejó escapar unos pocos segundos, haciendo nada más que brindar su energía sanadora a la doncella herida; y cuando el silencio comenzó a tornarse tirante, volvió a hablar.

— No eres un mortal como los otros. Tu estirpe, tu raza, es diferente.

— Lemuria, ¿has escuchado de ella? — Apolo asintió con tanta suavidad que apenas pareció moverse. — Pues bien, esa fue la tierra de mis antepasados.

— Ahora comprendo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Tu sensibilidad para apreciar fenómenos que los mortales comunes no pueden. ¿Qué es lo que Phineas te ha prometido a cambio de tu apoyo? — el pelirrojo regresó su mirada a la chica.

— ¿Por qué habría de decirte?

— ¿Por qué no?

— En realidad, presiento que eso es precisamente lo que te ha traído aquí, Apolo.

Mu lo vio sonreír ante su afirmación. De la misma manera, también sonrió. No se había equivocado.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Mu.

— Bien, _Mu_, estás en lo cierto. — detuvo su cosmos. Dio la vuelta y caminó un par de pasos, hasta una silla vacía, donde tomó asiento. — Phineas no te ha mentido al ofrecerte su apoyo, al cambio del tuyo. Sabía que, de alguna forma, nuestros caminos coincidirían, y solo entonces, la verdad habría de salir a relucir. ¿Qué es lo que viste? — Mu entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, y eso le bastó a la deidad para saber que había acertado. — En el sueño, digo.

— Vi… a mis amigos. — Mu suspiró.

— A los que están muertos, ¿cierto?

El lemuriano asintió. Mentalmente, maldijo. El hecho de que Apolo conociera tantos detalles de la historia no terminaba de convencerle.

— Justamente. — tras esa respuesta, el señor del Sol sonrió.

— ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que estás equivocado? — los ojos de Mu se abrieron, repletos de dudas.— Así es. Estás equivocado. Tus amigos no se encuentran en los dominios de Hades. Sus almas no han pisado el Mundo de los Muertos.

— ¿Entonces…?

— Entonces, la esperanza permanece.

Mu se puso de pie. Ignoraba los planes de Apolo, y la razones que le habían llevado ahí, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para deducir que el dios del Sol iba tras algo más que la vida de una sacerdotisa.

— ¿Qué quieres? — espetó.

— Conozco el paradero de Leo y Cáncer, conozco los términos bajo los cuales han permanecido cautivos todo este tiempo…

— ¿Qué quieres, Apolo? — le interrumpió el santo. Sus rasgos, usualmente afables y suaves, de pronto se habían endurecido, mientras su voz despedía una decisión inquebrantable.

— Mi ayuda… a cambio de su indulgencia. — se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

— ¿Qué? — los lunares subieron.

Para ser sincero, Apolo detestaba haber llegado a esas instancias. No era un dios que aborreciera a los mortales, sino lo contrario, pero siempre había sido fiel creyente de que eran estos últimos quienes deberían recurrir a la divinidad de los primeros, y no al revés. Su único consuelo era que, por donde lo viese y desde cualquier perspectiva, los protegidos de Athena tenía poco o nada de ordinarios.

Resultaba penoso pensar en la posibilidad de que el castigo de Artemisa llegara mucho más allá de que debería. Su hermana simplemente no podía verse sometida a semejante atrocidad porque no era culpa suya, sino de aquel amor enfermizo y retorcido que el joven cazador había despertado en ella y que había pasado a convertirse en la razón de vida de la diosa de la Luna. Por ello, Apolo maldecía el día en que sus caminos se encontraron, pero por sobre todo, el hecho de que aún con sus dones, el jamás pudo hacer nada para evitar, o prevenir, la condena de su gemela.

Sin embargo, sus cavilaciones rápidamente llegaron a su fin cuando reparó en la mirada insistente del santo que seguía cada movimiento suyo, y supo que tenía que continuar.

— No tiene sentido alguno ocultar una verdad que tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz. — por fin, habló. — Ha sido mi hermana. Artemisa es quien mantiene cautivas a las almas de tus compañeros.

— Pero…¿por qué…?

— Incluso los dioses no somos ajenos al pecado, eso es algo que ya debes saber. Nuestras tentaciones, como seres inmortales y todopoderosos, van más allá de las que cualquiera de ustedes pueden entender. Para nosotros no existen los límites, ni mucho menos la moral. Muchos de los míos creen que es la divinidad la que nos da derecho a todo y que, sin importar los medios, lo único que prevalece es nuestra voluntad. Probablemente sea cierto, más Artemisa ha llevado tal creencia a un extremo peligroso. Ha raptado las almas de tus compañeros, sus cuerpo inclusive, en un desesperado afán por recobrar _algo_ que le fue negado hace años. Se ha rodeado de enemigos, y lo último que deseo es que un acto desesperado la arrastre a un vórtice de destrucción para ella misma.

— ¿Dónde los tiene? — preguntó, tratando de contener el enfado que ocasionaron las palabras del dios pelirrojo.

— En el Olimpo.

— El Olimpo esta prohibido para los mortales. No podemos ir ahí.

— Nadie ha dicho que ustedes deban pisar la tierra santa. — el dios giró para mirarle de frente. — Sin embargo, hay algo bajo su resguardo que facilitaría el regreso de Cáncer y Leo.

— ¿Qué es?

— El poder de Athena, su cosmos, su protección.

Mu retuvo la respiración. Su mirada turquesa se afiló, mientras su mente encontraba sentido a la confesión de Apolo.

— Los dijes. — murmuró.

El dios asintió.

-4-

A través de la puerta escuchó con avasalladora claridad cual era la petición del Señor del Sol.

Saga apretó los puños con impotencia. Llevaba un buen rato, pegado a esa puerta y sintiéndose incapaz de alejarse hasta escuchar el final de la conversación. Hubiese querido irrumpir, puesto que tenía un par de cosas que decir, pero se contuvo por temor a arruinar el acercamiento del dios.

Y no era que el gemelo confiara en los dioses. Nadie mejor que él para atestiguar el dolor que esas bizarras criaturas podían traer a la vida del hombre, más también tenía que admitir que mientras hubiera esperanza, tendrían que ser pacientes y cautelosos.

Sin embargo, la última petición de Apolo le había helado la sangre.

Conocía a la perfección el poder de su diosa, ese mismo poder vertido en los doce dijes que portaban al ser sus elegidos. Su experiencia le dictaba que el pelirrojo estaba en lo cierto. Ese poder, utilizado sabiamente podría traer de regreso a Aioria y Máscara de Muerte, pero entregarle la fuerza de Athena a Apolo iba en contra de su instinto de supervivencia.

Lo único que no cuadraba en el _benevolente_ plan de la deidad del Sol era porqué no se había acercado directamente a Athena, y en vez, había recurrido de ahí.

Pero tan pronto la claridad regresó a su cabeza y encontró sentido a las acciones de Apolo, Saga sonrió. Al final, todo indicaba que el más dependiente en aquel trato era precisamente él, el dios sanador.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerás ahí, Géminis? — el peliazul se respingó al oír el llamado del dios. Dentro, la reacción de Mu no fue muy diferente.

Con recelo y calma, abrió la puerta para mostrarse y avanzó, unos pocos pasos, hacia dentro de la habitación.

— Saga.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con los dijes de Athena? — Saga cuestionó, sin rodeos ni tapujos.

— Tratar de mantenerlos vivos.

— Si tanto deseas ayudarnos, ¿por qué no usar tu propio poder? — se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Era necesario que recurrieras a Athena, o mejor dicho, a nosotros? ¿Dónde está tu poder como olímpico?

La provocación no causo ningún efecto en Apolo, lo cual obligó a Saga a borrar aquel mohín de cinismo que rápidamente había esbozado. Permanecieron quietos, con las miradas clavadas la una en la de otro, hasta que el sórdido silencio fue roto por el lemuriano.

— ¿Cómo sabremos que no abusarás del poder de nuestra diosa?

— Tienen mi palabra.

— La palabra de un dios nunca ha significado nada para nosotros. — recalcó el gemelo. — Ustedes, los seres divinos, tienen la horrible costumbre de romper sus pactos.

— En tal caso, me temo que tendrán que tomar una decisión basada nada más que en buena fe. No existe nada que pueda ofrecerles para afianzar mi palabra. — Apolo sonó tranquilo, inusualmente empático.

— No sé que tan bien se nos da eso. — Saga chasqueó la lengua. — Pero tampoco es una decisión que podamos tomar solos. Todos los nuestros están involucrados en esto. Necesitaremos tiempo para decidir.

No tenía tiempo, Apolo así lo sentía. Desvió por una fracción de segundo sus ojos de ambos santos, para fijarlos en el rayo dorado de luz que se colaba por la ventana. Justamente en ese instante, una nube caprichosa se encargó de cubrir al astro rey, envolviendo en penumbras la habitación.

— Les buscaré de nuevo. No esperen demasiado para tomar una decisión. — giró sobre sus talones quedando de espaldas a ellos. Caminó un paso, solo para detenerse de improviso. Ladeó la cabeza de tal forma que, por encima de su hombro, pudiera observarles. — Hay un detalle más que deberían saber; la razón por la que el tiempo apremia. — aunque intentaron no mostrarse ansiosos, ni Saga ni Mu se sintieron seguros de no haber delatado su desmedido interés. — Un alma ha desaparecido del Inframundo, la de aquel que es… _especial_ para mi hermana.

— ¿Qué intentas decir? — le cuestionó el lemuriano.

— Piensen en ello: un alma sin cuerpo, y dos cuerpos de almas debilitadas. — Saga se respingó.

— ¿Ella pudo…?

— Forzar una posesión, sí. Ahora mismo, mientras hablamos, cualquier de los dos santos desaparecidos podría estar siendo usado como contenedor de un alma distinta a la suya. — su aura se encendió, envolviéndole con el tono dorado de su cosmoenergía, mientras el resplandor que de él emanaba, obligó a los santos a entrecerrar los ojos. — Ténganlo en mente. — le escucharon decir, antes de que se desapareciera de su vista.

Detrás de si, Apolo dejó nada más que zozobra. Las noticias, aunque matizadas con esperanza, no dejaban de ser inquietantes, y de pronto, se hallaban en medio de una nueva encrucijada. Ni bien salían de un problema, y ya se encontraban en medio de otro.

-5-

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo? — los ojos esmeralda se fijaron, a la distancia, en los niños que correteaban por el amplio jardín repleto de flores. Aioria no necesitó voltear, puesto que el silencio de Artemisa le invitó a seguir adelante. — ¿Para qué los quieres?

— Es un poco complejo, quizás incluso, caprichoso. — el santo calló. Comenzaba a pensar que todo en la vida inmortal de la diosa giraba alrededor de sus caprichos. Entonces, ella, al notar la ausencia de palabras, se animó a continuar. — Desde pequeña, incluso en el día de mi nacimiento, no he sentido nada sino desprecio por mi debilidad. Siempre fui frágil y vulnerable, nunca capaz de ver por mi misma. Estoy harta de esa sensación. No deseo seguir dependiendo de nadie más.

— Vas a usarlos como guerreros. — Artemisa asintió, a pesar de que las palabras del santo no eran una pregunta. — ¿Sabes el futuro que les depara?

Ella se negó a responder. Abandonó el lado de Aioria, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Ahí, se detuvo, siempre de espaldas a él.

— Sinceramente, lo ignoro. — susurró.

— Y tampoco te interesa. — el tono, matizado con un dejo de reproche la hizo sentirse miserable.

— ¡No es eso! — replicó de inmediato. — Ellos serán los cimientos de mi Orden, de la misma manera en que Athena ha creado a la suya. Además…su lealtad viene con un gran regalo.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué clase de regalo? — Aioria avanzó, hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama para entregar toda su atención a la diosa.

— La vida. — declaró sin más. — Estaban muertos y ahora han regresado a la vida, gracias a mi.

El león, intrigado por la confesión, entrecerró los ojos. Meneó la cabeza suavemente, a la vez que subía los hombros, sin saber con exactitud lo que debía decir, así que al final, terminó por ponerse de pie de nuevo y caminó hacia el balcón de sus aposentos.

— ¿Los reviviste también?

— Si.

Un suspiro incontenible abandonó sus labios. La repentina confesión terminaba por arruinarle el día. De pronto, el escape ya no se trataba solo de ellos, sino que toda posibilidad de ayudar a esos niños a ser libres se veía cada vez más distante y difícil.

— Se han hecho fuertes. — habló, dispuesto a cambiar al conversación para no delatar sus pensamientos.

— El santo puede ser muchas cosas, pero ha sabido enseñarles.

— ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando…

— ¿En qué?

— Precisamente, en él. ¿Piensas dejarlo a tu servicio por mucho tiempo? — preguntó, tratándose de guardar el interés que sentía por la respuesta.

— No lo sé. — nerviosamente, Artemisa jugueteó con la tela de su peplo blanco. — Quiero que los entrene, que se asegure de hacerles fuertes.

— Entonces, no estará aquí unas pocas semanas. El entrenamiento de guerreros, sobre todo a un nivel… divino, va mucho más allá de enseñarles a dominar el cosmos. Incluso el resplandor de sus vidas llega a ser insuficiente cuando el enemigo es una deidad.

Artemisa sabía que aquel al que creía Orión hablaba con la verdad. No podía ignorar el hecho de que su destino y el de Máscara de Muerte estaban más liados de lo que quisiera; las cosas nunca sería fáciles sin importar el tiempo que se vieran forzados a pasar juntos.

— Supongo que se quedará un tiempo por aquí. Tristemente, puedo asegurarte que ni un solo minuto de esa estancia será agradable.

— Es un hombre complicado. Su naturaleza de guerrero le impide doblegarse a tu voluntad, o renunciar a su misión… Deberías considerar eso. — cuando se dejó caer en la cama, perdió a la diosa de vista, pero su voz la delataba por encima de todas las cosas.

— ¿Qué propones?

— Vino a esta Era con una misión, ¿no?

— Si, así es.

— ¿Qué tal si le brindas la oportunidad de continuarla? — la miró de reojo, aunque ella no reparó en ello.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso? No tiene caso, Orión.

— Piénsalo bien. Es una buena forma de mantenerlo ocupado y, ¿por qué no? Un ofrecimiento de paz. — Aioria se incorporó al obtener respuesta. Cuando se sentó, la buscó con la mirada, comprendiendo que sus consejos habían sido tomados de la manera equivocada. — No te ha gustado nada de lo que dije.

— No veo por qué debo ser quien yo quien ceda. — la diosa se cruzó se brazos.

Ante la negativa, el santo tuvo que esforzarse por mantener la calma y evitar cualquier reacción que dejara al descubierto su frustración. Se levanto para ir a su encuentro, arrastrando los pies perezosamente. Cuando la tuvo cerca, la envolvió en sus brazos.

— No quiero que te rebajes y jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras, pero medítalo con calma. — le besó el cabello. — Si vas a tenerlo aquí, más vale que encontremos una forma de menguar ese odio que emana de su alma. Déjalo ayudar a sus compañeros desde la distancia, de la misma forma en que tu desearías sostener a tu hermano en algún momento de incertidumbre.

— No estoy segura que sea lo mismo, ni siquiera lo correcto. — el santo de Leo sabía que tendría que hacer algo más para convencerla.

— Velo también como una prueba, una oportunidad de medir el avance de los niños. Si después de esto, lo que se ha conseguido no te satisface, quizás pudieras considerar la posibilidad de deshacerte de él. — el santo alcanzó la ventana de nuevo y posó sus manos con suavidad en la baranda. Sus pensamientos se centraron en Máscara de Muerte, pensando en infinitas ocasiones como toda esa tirante situación, si algo, había terminado por convertirles en algo bastante parecidos a amigos. Brillante ironía. — Por cierto, ¿qué has decidido acerca de mi petición de salir de esta habitación?

La falta de respuesta lo dijo todo.

— No quiero ponerte en un peligro innecesario, amor.

— ¿De verdad consideras que sería peligroso?

— Sí. — el santo agachó la cabeza, con fingido desencanto.

— Artemisa, alguna vez fui un alma libre que, por caprichos del destino, terminó prisionera en el mundo de los muertos. No dejes que eso pase de nuevo. No me obligues a regresar a una prisión, sin importar cuan diferente sea.

Sus palabras la golpearon sin merced. Abrió sus grandes ojos ambarinos, percatándose que, después de todo, eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo; una vez más, lo sometía a un encierro agobiante.

— Orión…yo… — pero él no miró en su dirección. Por el contrario, se perdió en la inmensidad del mundo que se abría frente a su ventana. La nostalgia en su mirada la hizo sentirse miserable, al punto que probablemente terminaría arrepintiéndose de no tomar una riesgosa decisión. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — cuestionó con pesar.

— ¿Lo que quiero? — Aioria giró, mirándola directamente a los ojos. — Quiero que me des la oportunidad de abandonar estas cuatro paredes y quiero volver a ser quien solía. Extraño todo lo que era antes.

Artemisa le tomó de las manos, tirando de él hasta acercarlo a la cama, donde se sentó y le invitó a hacer lo mismo a su lado. Aunque al principio le rehuyó la mirada, terminó por enfrentar aquel par de esmeraldas que le buscaban el rostro con ahínco.

— ¿Tú quieres…? — ella murmuró. El santo la tomó del mentón para ver directamente a sus ojos amarillos.

— Si decides enviarles a la misión, quiero ir con ellos. — le besó la mejilla.

-6-

La diosa revolvió, nerviosa, el contenido de su copa. Del otro lado de la mesa distinguía la figura de la ninfa pelirroja, de la misma manera en que escuchaba el sonido de su voz en el silencio de la habitación. Bebió un sorbo, y por un segundo, regresó su atención a la información que le era revelada, abandonando momentáneamente sus divagaciones.

— Entonces, con la excepción de Aioros y Aldebarán, ¿todos están bien? — oyó preguntar al lemuriano. La ninfa asintió, y la diosa no pudo evitar notar aquel dejo de tristeza y preocupación en sus ojos azules. No dijo nada, sino que permitió que la conversación entre Aretha y Shion continuara. — ¿Qué hay del ceñidor?

— Aioros y Dohko comparten su custodia, al menos por ahora. — la pelirroja hizo una pausa, mientras su rostro adquiría aquella graciosa mueca que siempre mostraba cuando alguna pregunta surcaba su mente, pero su boca carecía de las palabras para expresarla. — Hay un detalle… — por fin, se animó a hablar. — Si la misión está cumplida, ¿hace algún daño deshacernos del cinturón?

Shion arrugó el semblante. Aunque curiosa, la pregunta de la ninfa tenía bastante sentido.

— No es una buena idea. — la repentina intervención de la diosa los hizo voltear hacia ella. Athena, en respuesta, se limitó a sorber un par de tragos del cáliz. — En sí, el ceñidor de Hipólita es un objeto no menos poderoso que, digamos, mi báculo o la lanza de Ares. Para destruirlo se requiere algo más que fundir el metal del que esta hecho, por no hablar de que incluso eso, probablemente sea imposible.

— Alguna opción habrá, señora.

— ¿Crees que pueda traerlo? — volvió a cuestionar la ninfa. — No quisiera que tuvieran que regresar a casa cargando ese peso sobre sus hombros. — agachó el rostro. Aioros tenía suficiente con sus heridas como para tener que encargarse, además, el enorme reto que el cinturón de la amazona reina significaba.

— Es peligroso, Aretha. No sé si…

— ¡Es aún más peligroso para ellos! — terció, sin darse cuenta de lo rápido que las palabras surgieron de sus labios.

Athena se sorprendió. No ponía en duda el cariño que Aretha había desarrollado por sus santos, sin embargo, debía admitir que tan ferviente reacción le tomó desprevenida. Miró de la chica a Shion, sintiéndose extrañamente fuera de lugar, como si algo escapara de su conocimiento en esos momentos.

— Ahm… Aretha, mi negativa no es completa. — habló, con extrañeza. — Es solo que quisiera pensar un poco en como plantear las cosas. Créeme, tampoco es mi deseo arriesgarlos a recorrer todo el camino de regreso con semejante peligro en sus manos. Pero lo que menos deseo es que, después de todo este infierno que han tenido que pasar, Hera pueda arreglárselas para invalidar esta misión. — al escucharla, la joven pelirroja se respingó.

— Lo lamento.

— No lo hagas. Me alegra que no todo para mis protegidos sean odios infundados. El hecho de que te preocupes tanto por su bienestar se te agradece como te haces idea. — Athena sonrió. — Solo ten cuidado. La paciencia es una virtud. Cada paso que demos, de ahora en adelante, debemos calcularlo meticulosamente. ¿No estas de acuerdo, Shion?

— Lo estoy.

La firmeza en su voz agradó de sobremanera a la señora de la sabiduría. Le gustaba esa decisión que el lemuriano solía mostrar, porque aunque usualmente estaban de acuerdo, Athena sabía que Shion no tendría problema en expresar su desacuerdo de ser necesario. Alzó las cejas, aprobando su comentario y volvió a agitar en círculos la copa que sostenía. Chasqueó la lengua mientras pensaba en otros menesteres, pero antes de que se atreviera a expresarlos en voz alta, una poderosa energía pilló al trío por sorpresa.

Athena llevó su mirada grisácea hacia el punto de donde provenía la energía. No era necesario que sus ojos distinguieran la figura detrás de aquel resplandor, puesto que el aura que despedía le era familiar. Aunque por dentro se sintió fugazmente insegura, la diosa no hizo movimiento alguno que la delatara. Por el contrario, observó con atención las reacciones de Shion y Aretha, dejándose informar por ellas de lo que acontecía a sus espaldas.

Al fin, cuando el resplandor hubo cesado y supo que la regia silueta del señor de los mares se encontraba a su lado, la pelinegra suspiró. Esperaba el momento en que Poseidón regresara, porque sabía que lo haría; y que se decidiera a enfrentarla en una discusión que probablemente terminaría sin consenso.

— Shion, Aretha, ¿les importaría dejarnos solos? — dijo con calma.

Mientras el par se retiraba, con un suave movimiento de su mano, Athena invitó a su igual a acompañarla en la mesa. El dios hizo como le fue solicitado, y esperó pacientemente porque la puerta se cerrara detrás del lemuriano, quien fue el último en salir.

— Te esperaba. — confesó.

— Entonces, imaginas el motivo de mi presencia. — Poseidón se sentó, recargando la espalda contra el respaldo, asumiendo como era usual, aquella actitud relajada y lejana que le caracterizaba.

— Ares. ¿Me equivoco? — el dios meneó la cabeza con suavidad. — No voy a darte explicaciones, Poseidón. Has sido un aliado valioso, así que no pienses en mí como una ingrata, pero me temo que no hay explicación que pueda darte y resulte del todo satisfactoria para ti.

El peliazul no se pronunció, ni a favor ni en contra de la diosa. Permaneció hundido en un pesado silencio, mientras sus ojos se centraban en el rostro impávido de su contraparte.

— Estás jugando con fuego. — dijo, de pronto. — Los mortales no deben poseer el poder para menguar a un dios, ni mucho menos conocer los caminos para vencernos.

— Y los dioses no deberían jugar con la vida de los mortales como si fueran nada. — ella contestó. — Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que ha sucedido es resultado de las acciones de Ares. Él me empujó a esto.

— Es un dios, Athena. Uno como tú y como yo.

— No. Ni es como tú y mucho menos como yo.

Por primera vez en la conversación, los profundos ojos azules de Poseidón revelaron sus sentimientos. Las palabras de Athena no le habían caído en gracia, y sus acciones mucho menos. Poseidón era un dios prudente, pacífico incluso, pero su ira era rápida y sus concepción del orden del universo distaba de la visión de la deidad de la sabiduría. Por tal motivo, aún cuando era capaz de comprender las razones de su sobrina, no conseguía sentirse a gusto con lo que consideraba una afrenta a la divinidad de sus iguales.

— Al igual que Pandora, acabas de liberar el peor de los males, Athena. El día que los mortales dejen de temer los dioses, ese mismo día la guerra será declarada entre los nuestros y ellos. No habrá vuelta atrás y solamente uno prevalecerá. Entonces, tendrás que tomar una decisión: tu divinidad o su estirpe impura.

Durante la pronunciación de aquel breve discurso matizado con un incierto sabor a amenaza, la diosa de Atenas permaneció callada. Se notaba en la sutil tensión de sus labios el disgusto que las palabras de su tío causaban en ella, mientras su mirada, siempre altiva, se clavaba en él en franca actitud de reto. Poseidón podía decir lo que quisiese, podía amenazarla de todas las formas en que le fueran posibles, pero no conseguiría quebrarla; no cuando ella estaba dispuesta a todo por sus santos.

Así, pacientemente, esperó en silencio a que la lengua del dios de los mares se tranquilizara, y solo entonces, cuando lo vio recostarse una vez más en el respaldo de la silla, empinó su copa para beberse hasta la última gota de vino en ella.

— A diferencia tuya, yo no temo a ese día, porque cuando el Sol se ponga sobre nosotros y los hombres encuentren en su interior la fuerza para imponerse al cruel destino que les hemos impuesto, entonces este mundo será mucho mejor de lo que nosotros hayamos conseguido. Mi divinidad me importa poco a estas alturas. Los mortales podrán no ser perfectos, pero ya no superan con el poder de sus espíritus, por lo que si he de renunciar a mi vida eterna para nacer como una más de ellos, que así sea.

No dijo más.

Se levantó para abandonar la mesa, dejando el cáliz vacío sobre ella. Podía sentir la vibrante mirada de Poseidón siguiendo cada movimiento, analizándola con detenimiento. Sin embargo, no se detuvo ni se dejó intimidar.

Estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando algo dentro de ella la impulsó a aguardar un segundo antes de retirarse. Volteó, apenas por encima del hombro, y lo miró.

— No es mi deseo que esto termine mal, pero no voy a detenerme ni a reparar en detalles si se trata de mis santos. Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, más no me han dado ninguna otra opción. — le dijo.

Entonces, sin tener nada más que decir. Continuó su camino, mientras Poseidón observaba en la soledad de la habitación.

-7-

Las manos llenas de arrugas de la curandera se posaron con cuidado sobre el cuerpo de Aldebarán. Detrás de ella, Shura se mantenía de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada recelosa de sus compañeros en él.

No sabía si había sido un atino llevar a Tarsila ahí, pero el santo de Capricornio sentía que, si alguien podía ayudar tanto a Aldebarán como a Aioros, definitivamente era la vieja. Por supuesto, era consciente de que poca gracia les haría a sus compañeros tener a una aliada de Temiscira encargándose de sus heridas.

Con todo, en ese preciso momento, y a pesar de encontrarse consternado por el lamentable estado de sus hermanos de Orden, las nuevas noticias que la anciana había revelado, le abrieron los ojos en una manera que si bien no era nada desagradable, no dejaba de ser perturbadora. La cuestión era que ahora sus dudas my seguramente terminarían sin respuesta. No podía preguntar, y aunque lo hiciese, no obtendría alivio a sus inquietudes.

El solo pensar en que los labios de Athena había rozado los suyos desataba un torbellino de emociones en su interior. Pero, en el fondo, por mucha ilusión que los eventos le hicieran sentir, no podía evitar el pánico que el embargaba al imaginar la posibilidad de que estaba atentando contra lo que diosa representaba… e, incluso si ella compartía sus sentimientos, lo más probable es que ambos terminarán sin nada más que un corazón adolorido.

— Necesitaré algunas cosas. — pestañeó, al despertar de letargo cuando escuchó la voz de Tarsila.

— ¿Podemos conseguirlas aquí?

— En la casa de sanación, seguramente.

— Bien. Enviaremos a alguien por ello. — dijo Dohko. — Dinos que es lo que necesitarás y nos encargaremos de que lo tengas.

— De acuerdo.

El chino asintió para después alejarse. Con la mirada indicó a Milo y Camus que se mantuvieran alertas mientras que, disimuladamente, solicitó a Shura que le siguiera a afuera. Shura no podía negar que se sentía sorprendido de que el Maestro de los Cinco Picos quisiera hablar con él, así que lo siguió sin oposición alguna.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó, toda vez que se encontraron fuera de la habitación.

— Eso es exactamente lo que quería preguntarte. ¿Estás bien? — ante la cuestión del santo de Libra, Shura se sintió sacado de balance. Abrió la boca e intentó decir algo, pero poco consiguió al respecto.

— Yo… ella… solo quería ayudar. — balbuceó. Por un instante temió que su nerviosismo delatara al motivo detrás de él.

— Shura… — Dohko le interrumpió. — Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quería saber si estabas bien. Te perdimos de vista por mucho tiempo y estoy preocupado por ti. Me alegra ver que has recobrado la vista, pero me gustaría saber si todo se encuentra en orden.

— Si, Maestro. Tengo mis ojos de regreso y, aunque de vez en vez se nublan parcialmente, sucede con menos frecuencia en cada ocasión. Tarsila, la mujer que traje, fue quien me ayudó a ver de nuevo. Podemos confiar en ella. — sentenció. Fue una milésima de segundo, sin embargo agachó la mirada ante la inminente mentira que pronunciase. — _"Athena."_ — ese nombre era el único que ocupaba sus pensamientos sin descanso.

— ¿Estás seguro? — el castaño le miró con curiosidad. Sabía que algo más se escondía tras esa escueta respuesta.

— Si.

— Pues…no sé que más decirte. Me alegro que estés bien. — Dohko encogió los hombros. También sabía que poco podría sacarle si Shura no cooperaba. A decir verdad, confiaba en que Aioros consiguiera algo más que él. — Si algo sucede, confiarías en nosotros, ¿cierto?

— Sabes que lo haría.

— Bien.

Shura sonrió.

De pronto se había sentido tan falso que irremediablemente la culpa le golpeó. La cuestión era que asuntos como aquel, no podía hablarlos con nadie…ni siquiera con sus compañeros.

— ¿Y Saga?

— Con Mu. Salió a hablar con Kanon y cuando regresó, Aioros ya estaba dormido. Así que se marchó en busca de Mu y la sacerdotisa.

El español torció ligeramente la boca. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero la presencia del gemelo cerca de Aioros le daba cierta tranquilidad. Al menos cuando se trataba de Saga, el arquero dorado solía hacer obedecer recomendaciones.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que, al final del corredor, se escucharan los pasos presurosos de Mu y Saga, encaminados en su dirección. Dohko y Shura se mantuvieron estáticos, esperando por ellos. A ambos les resultó inusual la prisa que remarcaba el repicar de sus sandalias, por lo que intercambiaron miradas sin siquiera reparar en ello.

— Tenemos que hablar, con todos. — Saga les arrebató la palabra de la boca. — ¿Aioros sigue dormido?

— Si. ¿Qué está pasando? — la preocupación no se ocultó en el rostro de Dohko.

— Tenemos noticias. Será mejor llamar a todos para discutir lo que ha sucedido.

— No despierten a Aioros. — la interrupción por parte del gemelo, tomó por sorpresa a Mu. — Déjenlo descansar, además no sé si él deba escuchar esto.

El lemuriano permaneció callado, sin saber como responder. De alguna forma, y sin convencimiento alguno, asintió. Podía no estar del todo de acuerdo con el santo de Géminis y la decisión que había tomado, más comprendía sus razones al mantener a Aioros al margen.

— ¿Qué tan importante es esto? — preguntó el chino.

— Muy importante, Maestro.

— ¿Y estás de acuerdo con que dejemos a Aioros fuera de este lío _por ahora_? — volvió a cuestionar al carnero, acentuando claramente sus palabras. _Por ahora_. Si era necesario, él mismo se encargaría de revelar al arquero dorado lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo.

— Podrías decidirlo mejor que yo, Maestro, pero primero debes escucharnos. Así que si, déjalo descansar, porque la decisión de involucrarle puede ser tomada más adelante.

Dohk suspiró, aquello no iba a gustarle. Pesadamente abrió la puerta y miró dentro, esperando atrapar la atención de todos los ahí presentes. Cuando la tuvo, les indicó con una seña que quería verlos afuera, y que fueran lo más cuidadosos posible. Al verlo ponerse de pie, uno a uno, pensó en la posibilidad de que estaba a punto de arrastrarlos en un lío más que no necesitaban.

-8-

La puerta de su habitación se abrió con tanto estruendo que cualquier otra persona en su lugar, hubiese brincado del susto, pero no Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, no él. Perezoso, se estiró en la cama, escuchando las vértebras de su espalda crujir con cada movimiento, mientras sus ojos azules, cínicos y retadores, buscaron a su poco sutil visitante.

— Levántate. — el italiano bostezó al escucharla y, lejos de hacer como ella le pidió, se limitó a incorporarse un poco, sosteniendo el peso de sus cuerpo con los antebrazos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — bufó. Casi prefería morir de aburrimiento a lidiar con esa mujer.

— ¿Qué tan bien va el entrenamiento con los niños?

Al escuchar la cuestión, el santo alzó una ceja. Su nariz se arrugó en un gesto de claro disgusto y masculló una maldición en su lengua madre.

— ¿Debo suponer que eso te interesa? — se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo. — Como si fuera idiota…

— Te hice una pregunta y espero una respuesta.

El canceriano se revolvió entre las sabanas. Intentó en vano deshacerse se ella, hasta que por fin se vio en la necesidad de ceder. Se sentó sobre la cama, en posición de loto, para enfrentar a la deidad de una vez por todas.

— Va bien. — sentenció con simpleza.

— Esa respuesta no es suficiente. — agregó ella después de que transcurrieron unos pocos segundos sin mayores explicaciones del santo.

— No sé que más quieres oír. No es como que llegarás a entender tampoco. — sonrió cínicamente.

— Voy a repetírtelo una vez mas: ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento con los niños?

— _Va bien_. —recalcó el santo.

Artemisa montó en ira. Tomó lo primero que encontró frente a ella, una hermosa vasija blanca, y la aventó contra él, quien terminó por esquivarla sin problema alguno. Después de todo, tal parecía que terminaría por tragarse sus propias palabras; tener a Artemisa ahí definitivamente era mejor que morirse de aburrimiento.

— Oye, oye, princesita, tranquilízate. — esbozó un gesto burlón. — ¿Qué quieres que te responda?

Todo movimiento de la diosa cesó. Su mirada ambarina nunca dejó de despedir odio y rencor, pero al menos sus acciones perdieron el ritmo frenético de los momentos anteriores. Respiró profundamente en varias ocasiones, tratando de recobrar la calma que el santo le arrebatase.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada más?

— Al menos nada que quieras escuchar. Te lo dije antes, las cosas van bien, a su ritmo; ni más rápido, ni más lento. — el italiano dijo. Giró los ojos a sabiendas de que nada sería suficiente para Artemisa, sin embargo tampoco estaba dispuesto a dar mayores explicaciones. — Ya lo sabes. Ahora, lárgate.

Esperó unos pocos segundos por alguna decisión por parte de la señora de la Luna. Nada le indicó que pensara seguir sus instrucciones e irse, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Cuánto más iba a quedarse? Ojala no fuese mucho, pues su paciencia comenzaba a alcanzar límites peligrosos para todos.

— Tú crees que soy estúpida. — aseveró la diosa. Su voz se oyó clara y limpia, como un susurro cargado de amenaza. Máscara de Muerte tampoco contestó. Dejaría que su silencio dijera todo: no podía estar más de acuerdo con Artemisa. — Por eso mismo, debo advertirte que tengas cuidado, porque estás equivocado. No soy estúpida, pero si exigente. No quiero _bien_, Máscara de Muerte…quiero _excelente_.

Como respuesta, el santo alzó una ceja, no sin ensanchar aquella burlesca mueca en sus labios. Sin embargo, detrás de su actitud cínica y desenfadada, el santo de Cáncer esperaba por el siguiente golpe de la diosa. Si algo había aprendido en su estadía en el Templo de la Luna, era que cuando Artemisa alardeaba de algo, usualmente tenía planes en mente.

Así, la vio encaminarse hacia la puerta, abriéndola ligeramente para abandonar la habitación. Pero, un instante antes de dejarle nuevamente en soledad, la rubia se detuvo, girando la cabeza para encararle por una última vez ese día.

— Tienes dos días para que ese _bien_ se convierta en _excelente_. Dos días, santo, ni uno más. — le habló. — Porque, cuando el tiempo se haya vencido, no seré yo quien ponga a prueba tus enseñanzas y su aprendizaje. — el peliazul arrugó más el entrecejo, si es que aquello era posible. — A Ladón le encantarán las visitas. Debe estar terriblemente aburrido de compartir su jardín con nadie más que con las Hespérides.

Artemisa abandonó la habitación demasiado aprisa, de otra forma, se hubiera deleitado con la fugaz muestra de asombro y aprensión que oscureció el rostro del italiano.

_"Ladón…"_

El dragón de las cien cabezas.

-9-

— ¿Y bien? — Dohko regresó sus ojos turquesa a los rostros de Mu y Saga, esta vez, exigiendo respuestas.

Los restantes de Los Doce se habían congregado en las afueras de la habitación que usaban para descansar, no sin apartar de sus mentes lo sospechoso que resultaba tanto sigilo alrededor del motivo de esa inesperada reunión. Al igual que el santo de Libra, sus miradas recayeron en el lemuriano y el gemelo mayor en busco de algo más que misterios sin resolver. Ellos, a sabiendas de la ansiedad que causaban, decidieron que no había tiempo que perder. Debían confesar todo y tomar una decisión que ciertamente no sería sencilla.

-10-

La amazona escuchó que llamaran su nombre y maldijo en silencio el no haber sido lo suficientemente escurridiza. Apreciaba a Seiya como a nadie en el mundo, pero su humor la obligaba a desear nada más que la soledad.

Con pesar se detuvo y volteó hacia donde provenía la voz del que fuese su aprendiz. Agradeció a Athena por la máscara que portaba, puesto que de otra manera, el castaño no hubiera tardado en distinguir las consecuencias del cansancio emocional en su rostro. Ella misma se había asustado al encontrar al otro lado del espejo a una mujer que desconocía. Esa no era ella. Esa no era una amazona.

En ningún momento había querido transmitir esa imagen a nadie, y orgullosamente sentía que lo había conseguido. A pesar del dolor que le carcomía el alma, cada día desde la fatídica noticia, Marin se había armado de valor para salir y enfrentar al mundo con la cabeza en alto.

Lo que había aprendido a odiar eran todas esas muestras de condescendencia, esa lástima de la que era recipiente sin que pudiera evitarlo. No la quería, no la necesitaba. Lo único que anhelaba era a _él_, y él se había ido para siempre.

— ¡Marin! — Águila se sorprendió al distinguir, junto al santo de Pegaso, la delicada silueta de su diosa. Entonces, realmente sintió deseos de salir huyendo de ahí.

— Seiya, princesa. — obsequió una reverencia a Saori. — ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

— Solamente deseaba saber como te encontrabas.

— Estoy bien. — ni siquiera se preocupó en lo mal que disimuló la mentira. — Agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero no es necesario que te preocupes por mi, señora.

— Marin, lo que ha sucedido es… — Saori se detuvo al notar como la amazona se removió, incómoda por el rumbo de la conversación. Dudó si debía proseguir, más la mirada que Seiya le mandó lo dijo todo. La pelilila terminó desistiendo de todo intento.

El incómodo silencio que se apropio de la situación se dejó sentir con toda su fuerza. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, ni se atrevió a abrir los labios. Como resultado, la amazona jugueteó nerviosamente con su melena de fuego, enredando sus dedos en los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre sus hombros. Mordisqueó sus labios hasta que, al fin, se armó de valor para revivir la conversación que quedase en el aire.

— Lo que sucedió, lo que sucede… — exhaló con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido. — …es una verdadera tragedia. No puedo expresar con palabras lo que siento o lo mucho que ha dolido, pero no creo ser la única con estos sentimientos. La presencia de Los Doce es extrañada por la mayoría en este Santuario. — volvió a mentir. Nadie podría comprender la magnitud de las emociones que la abatían. — Si no hay nada más que decir, tengo asuntos pendientes.

Les miró directamente a los ojos, jugando con la ventaja que le brindaba su máscara plateada. Sabía que aquel inerte rostro de plata no traicionaría y, por el contrario, se había convertido en el mejor aliado para disfrazar sus penas.

— Está bien, Marin. Puedes retirarte si así lo deseas. — Saori bajó la mirada.

Mientras la observaba alejarse, su mano instintivamente buscó la de Seiya. Se aferró a él, sintiéndose incapaz de dejarle ir por un rato. En su mente, se acunó la idea de que su debilidad era la causante de tanto dolor. Si se hubiese opuesto, si hubiese sabido imponer su voluntad por sobre el orgullo de su Orden Dorada, muy probablemente ellos jamás se hubieran marchado.

— No es tu culpa. — la voz sonó en sus oídos con la suavidad con que el viento arrastró las palabras.

Saori volteó hacia el rostro del santo de Pegaso, le obsequió una sonrisa insípida y regresó a sus divagaciones, olvidándose de cualquier otro asunto.

No veía el día en que la desafortunada aventura terminase.

-11-

Lo primero que le sorprendió fue el ensordecedor silencio en la habitación. Oteó los alrededores en busca de cualquiera de ellos, pero no tuvo éxito alguno encontrando a alguien. A excepción de aquel hombre desconocido, de Aldebarán y de Aioros, los tres dormidos, no había nadie más adentro. Aretha encontró el vacío panorama de lo más sospechoso, más rápidamente su atención se centró en el verdadero motivo de su visita.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta quedar al lado del camastro donde yacía el santo de Sagitario. Le observó unos pocos segundos, analizando con cuidado cada detalle de su semblante pálido pero tranquilo. Por último, se atrevió a sentarse junto a él, para acariciar los cabellos castaños. Apartó los mechones de su frente y después depositó un beso sobre ella. Agradecía a los dioses que estuviera vivo, porque aunque herido, la ninfa estaba segura que el arquero estaría bien.

De pronto, lo vio revolverse en la cama. Ella permaneció estática para no importunar su sueño, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Perezosamente, Aioros abrió los ojos y soltó un bostezo mal disimulado. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Aretha mientras en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa cansada.

— No quería despertarte. — la pelirroja le dijo, a la vez que acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

— No importa. Es una buena manera de despertar.

Aretha correspondió aquella risa traviesa del santo de Sagitario. Resultaba imposible decir cuanto le alegraba verlo así, sonriendo a pesar del agotamiento, y la hacía más que feliz el hecho de que su presencia ahí fuera tan bien recibida por él.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — posó la mano con cuidado debajo de la herida del santo.

— Horrible. ¿Recuerdas cuantas veces me dijiste que no estaba bien? — la ninfa asintió, esbozando una sonrisa triste. — Pues tenías razón. Molesta como el demonio, solo que no se lo digas a nadie, en especial a Saga. — rió, únicamente para después tragarse un gemido de dolor. Bufó, ligeramente frustrado. — Hasta reírse es enfadoso.

— Lo siento. — se inclinó sobre él, y casi con timidez, lo besó en la comisura de los labios. El súbito sonrojo de sus mejillas resultó adorable a los ojos del arquero quien, de buena gana, hubiese deseado que el mimo durase un poco más, pero respetó la decisión de la pelirroja y no insistió por más. La oyó aclarándose la garganta y cuando se sintió más tranquila, la escuchó hablar de nuevo. — ¿Y los demás? — Aioros se respingó.

— No lo sé. — admitió con una mezcla de sinceridad y asombro. — ¿No estaban aquí cuando llegaste?

— No les he visto. Apenas intercambiamos unas pocas palabras cuando la huída terminó. Sin embargo, al regresar de Atenas y entrar aquí, ya no estaban.

— Que raro, aunque supongo que volverán. — se encogió de hombros. Por el momento no podía hacer más, sino esperar a que regresaran para pedir una respuesta. — ¿Qué tal va todo con Athena?

— Intenta encontrar una forma de librarles del ceñidor.

A la mención del sagrado objeto, Aioros volteó hacia el saquillo de tela en el que lo habían resguardado. No sabía si sentirse aliviado de la calma con que el ceñidor había respondido, o preocuparse por el momentáneo letargo en el que había caído. Una corazonada le decía que aquello que sentía solamente era la calma que precede a una tormenta.

-12-

— Aioros no puede saber nada de esto. — el gemelo musitó, después de que Mu expusiera toda la historia del encuentro con Apolo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró directamente a los ojos de sus compañeros, dejándoles entrever que no tomaría cuestionamientos a sus decisiones.

— Pero, Saga… — las palabras de Shaka nunca se completaron, pues Milo terminó por hacer públicos sus pensamientos primero.

— Debería saberlo. Estamos hablando de su hermano. ¡Aioria podría estar vivo! — replicó el escorpión.

— ¿De acuerdo con la palabra de quien? — el gemelo retomó la palabra. — ¿De una chica desconocida y de un dios?

— Es una elegida de Apolo. Tú lo sabes, Periandro se los ha dicho y el mismo Apolo ha venido a informarnos. — Dohko se cruzó de brazos. Su voz no se exaltó ni un poco, pero su rostro sin duda expresaba la preocupación por el rumbo que la conversación había tomado.

— Una razón más para preocuparse. Apolo es un _dios_. ¡Uno que ni siquiera es aliado nuestro! Hasta donde sé, podría estar mintiéndonos, y el único que saldrá herido si eso pasa, es Aioros. ¡¿Van a arriesgarlo a eso? ¡¿A él?

El silencio se apoderó de la situación. Ni uno solo de ellos se atrevió a decir nada, ni tampoco a continuar con esa plática. No era necesario repetirlo, pero las palabras de Saga eran dolorosamente ciertas. Los dioses no eran de confiar…su palabra valía poco a esas alturas.

— Saga tiene razón. — la voz de Shura fue la primera en escucharse. Sonó lejana, como un murmullo, pero clara y decidida. — Aioros no debería saber nada hasta que estemos completamente seguros de lo que sucede.

— ¿Qué sugieres? — los ojos turquesa de Mu se encontraron con los de Saga.

— Primero, averiguar bien en que nos estamos metiendo. Después, dependiendo de lo que encontremos, tomaremos una decisión con respecto a decirle o no. Los dioses _nunca_ ofrecen algo a cambio de nada. Solo sé que no podemos apresurarnos. Cualquiera que sea la resolución que pactemos, tiene que ser cuidadosamente medida. — habló, con toda la convicción que le quedaba, aunque en el fondo dudaba si hacía lo correcto o no. — Así que, en cuanto a Aioros… — continuó. — Seamos prudentes.

Los santos no respondieron, pero todas las miradas recayeron sobre Dohko. Éste, a sabiendas de que la palabra final sería la suya, sopló sus flecos mientras asentía a las palabras de Saga.

— Suena sensato. Y tengamos cuidado, tú sobre todos, Mu. — dijo el chino. — Por alguna razón, Apolo te ha elegido para que seas el contacto entre él y nosotros. No dejes que te engañe, pero tampoco le muestres recelo, ¿entendido? — el lemuriano asintió.

— ¿Qué hay de los dijes? — la pregunta de Camus venía con más sentido del que hubiesen querido. Mantener a Aioros lejos del enredo era una cosa, pero era obvio que tendrían que llegar a algún consenso con respecto a la petición del señor del Sol.

— ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si se los damos? ¡Estamos hablando de la posibilidad de traer de regreso a gato y a Máscara! ¡Por los dioses! Al menos hay que intentarlo.

— También estamos hablando del poder de Athena, Milo. — terció el santo de la Virgen.

— Por no hablar del hecho de que entregárselos significaría pedir a Aioros los dijes de Sagitario y Leo. ¿Cómo vamos a explicarle para qué los necesitamos?

— ¡Shaka! ¡Camus! — el santo de Escorpio movió las manos nerviosamente, buscando con desesperación las palabras para expresarse. Al final, desistió. — Todo esto está mal. Esta jodidamente mal. — meneó la cabeza, desilusionado.

De alguna forma, Milo no era el único que se sentía así. Todos y cada uno de los santos compartían esa ansiedad mientras se preguntaban a si mismos, sin descanso alguno, si la decisión que tomaban era la correcta. Sin embargo, ante la incertidumbre que se cernía en el horizonte, también eran conscientes de que cualquier consecuencia que derivara de su fallo sería una que tendrían que enfrentar mas temprano que tarde.

— Yo…si esta fuera solamente mi decisión, yo estaría dispuesto a entregarle los colgantes. — Shura, con la cabeza ligeramente gacha, miró hacia sus compañeros. — Proteger a Aioros y no hacer nada por ayudar a Aioria y Máscara de Muerte, son cosas muy distintas. Es un riesgo que deberíamos correr. Vale la pena hacerlo.

— Entonces, somos dos. — agregó el de Escorpio.

— Tres. — la intervención de Saga tomó a mas de uno por sorpresa. — Si lo que les preocupa es conseguir los dijes que Aioros tiene en su poder, yo puedo encargarme de eso.

Dohko se sobó los ojos; le ardían endemoniadamente. Recorrió los rostros de sus jóvenes camaradas y supo que, desde el principio, con dudas y temores, todos estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

Eran hermanos. Sin importar cuantas veces tuvieran que hacerlo, siempre vivirían y morirían juntos.

— Hagámoslo. Saga, consigue esos dijes a la brevedad posible y entrégalos a Mu. Apolo le buscará de nuevo, y cuando lo haga, más vale que esté preparado.

— Bien.

— Maestro, acerca de Phineas…

— Permanece a su lado, Mu. Independientemente de cómo termine este asunto, la chica representa nuestra salida de aquí, así como el apoyo de Troya. — continuó el Maestro. — Maldita sea. — musitó. — Tenemos que llegar a Atenas lo más pronto que nos sea posible y, ahora mismo no podemos siquiera movernos.

— Hablan de prudencia y sensatez sin darse cuenta de que quedarnos aquí no entra en ninguna de ambas categorías.

Sin denotar la sorpresa que trajo consigo, los santos dirigieron su mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz. Fue entonces cuando repararon en su presencia.

Kanon estaba ahí, a unos metros de ellos, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza ligeramente baja. Los miró de reojo, haciéndoles entender que había prestado atención a aquella discusión y que sabía de lo que hablaban. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no delataron su postura.

— Kanon. — musitó su gemelo, pero él hizo caso omiso.

— ¿Escuchaste todo? — Milo le cuestionó.

— Lo que necesitaba escuchar, si. — respondió, sin mayor interés de repetir nada de lo anterior. — Y me confirmo cada vez más: permanecer por mucho más aquí no es una opción.

— Aioros quizás pueda andar con un poco de ayuda, pero Aldebarán…me temo que no resista el viaje hasta Troya. — Shaka se apresuró a complementar. Miró hacia Dohko, buscando su apoyo, y al encontrarlo, se permitió respirar tranquilo.

— Está en lo cierto. — se dirigió a Kanon. — Yo tampoco quiero quedarme, Kanon, pero no voy a arriesgar a nadie por esa ansiedad. Ahora que Temiscira está bajo el control de los Apolonios podemos tomarnos las cosas con un poco de calma.

El desacuerdo de Kanon quedó claro gracias a los gestos de su rostro. Nadie mejor que él para conocer la infame vulnerabilidad en la que Temiscira les dejaba. No tenían cosmos y, les gustara o no admitirlo, aquellos eran dominios de Ares, tierras habitadas por mujeres en extremo peligrosas que no tendrían misericordia, ni dudarían en asesinarlos si surgiera la oportunidad. No quería quedarse ahí.

— Esto es una carrera en contra del tiempo, Dohko. — el santo de Libra se percató al instante de que el geminiano le llamó por su nombre. Las razones eran claras como el agua: en ese momento, Kanon le veía como un igual, no como un superior del cual acataría órdenes.

— Me temo que no hay otro opción. Nos quedamos un par de días, hasta que Aioros y Aldebarán puedan valerse solo. Entonces, comenzaremos el regreso a Atenas.

El menor de los gemelos sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de completa negativa. Soltó una risita que más que cínica, sonó nerviosa. Sus ojos verdes, cargados de una inseguridad que Dohko jamás había visto en él, le miraron fijamente.

— En tal caso, más vale que mantengan el cinturón protegido. — sentenció antes de retirarse con el mismo sigilo con que había aparecido.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Wow, hoy si que me atrasé muchísimo con la publicación de este capítulo. Creo que hace ya un buen rato que mantenía la racha de publicar al menos una vez al mes, pero hasta aquí llegó. Una vez más, apelo a su paciencia, mis queridos lectores y amigos. Verán, el día de mañana comienzo en un nuevo empleo que ciertamente ofrece muchísimos retos para mi en el área profesional. Ahora mismo estoy en ascuas, ahogada en nervios y sin saber con exactitud que esperar. Por esa misma razón no sé en que estatus quedará mi propia vida, y esto incluye a mis fics. Pienso continuarlos, cuenten con ello. La cuestión es que tal vez no lo consiga en los tiempos que tenía acostumbrados. Aún así, voy a esforzarme por mantener las cosas como hasta ahora, y ojala lo consiga.

Habiendo aclarado esto y agradeciendo de antemano todos sus buenos deseos y su infinita paciencia, pasaré a agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que han comentado en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias a: angel de acuario, Cybe, Damis, L. Byron, IreneRodriguez, Niernath, RIAADVD, IceQueen 102, ddmanzanita, Yesimar-selene, Gislaine C, AngelElisha, Koko, Tisbe, legendary, Tatsumaki, Alynne Hale, DiCrO, toaneo07, elbereth2982, Chibi Rukia, Kilder, Black Moon y Sweet Viictory (quien valerosamente resistió la tentación de ahogarse en nieve de Starbucks y le dio una segunda oportunidad al fic xD A los arrepentidos quiere Dios, mi querida Drew :9).

Ahora si, chicos y chicas, me despido deseando con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón poder actualizar esta historia pronto. ¡Deséenme suerte!

¡Besos para todos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	42. Voces que llaman

_**Capítulo 42**_

_**Voces que llaman**_

-1-

Era la noche del cuarto día, y durante todo ese tiempo, Kanon apenas y había podido pegar los ojos. Su conciencia, aquella que creía aplacada, gritaba en su interior con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a enloquecerle. Sus miedos, a los que alguna vez dominase con maestría, habían escapado de su control y ahora, rondaban en forma de pesadillas en su mente.

Vivía hundido en sus temores, como pocas veces había sentido en su vida. A cada suspiro, lo único por lo que esperaba era a esa voz, la que le había atormentado toda su existencia: la suya.

No importaba cuanto se esforzarse por convencerse de lo contrario, le resultaba inevitable pensar que, a pesar de la oscuridad que el ceñidor había traído a su mente, en el fondo, el que había marcado cada paso de sus acciones no había sido nadie más, sino él mismo. Quizás aquel lado malévolo, que pensase sosegado, jamás se había marchado. Tal vez permanecía ahí, agazapado en un rincón oscuro de su corazón, esperando por el momento en que su conciencia flaqueara; y el cinturón de Hipólita había sido cruel cómplice de la hazaña.

Entonces, la pregunta era simple. ¿Cuánto más tardaría en volver a atacar? El gemelo no podía saberlo, pero mientras el maldito objeto de la reina amazona se mantuviera cerca, no tenía certeza de nada, y nadie estaba seguro a su alrededor.

Por ello, sopesando los riesgos que tendrían que enfrentarse, Kanon se quedaba con nada más que sus propias dudas.

Bastaba con mirar a su alrededor, hacia los rostros cansados de sus compañeros, para darse cuenta de que nada sería fácil. Era como si, de pronto, se vieran a si mismos, reflejados en un espejo que dejaba al descubierto la vulnerabilidad que ese mundo desconocido traía a ellos. La muerte, aunque nunca les fue ajena, volvía alzarse con aquel manto pesaroso que siempre la rodeada; y en esta ocasión, a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores en que se atrevieron a mirarla a los ojos, carecía de sentido. Por una vez, todo el sufrimiento, las lágrimas y el infranqueable dolor eran completamente innecesarios.

En ese preciso instante, Kanon llevó su mirada esmeralda hacia su mano. Apretó el puño, y a pesar de que sabía que no conseguiría nada, intentó despertar a su cosmos dormido. Tal como pensaba, no sucedió nada.

Chasqueó la lengua, desencantado, y después se puso de pie, para caminar sin rumbo fijo por el palacio amazónico. Como se había vuelto costumbre, vagar por los pasillos del antiguo edificio al menos le permitía evadir el sueño. Solo que en aquella ocasión, su caminata no sería larga, como en las noches anteriores.

— ¿Vas a algún lado? — no volteó a pesar de haber escuchado con claridad la pregunta. — Te hablo, Cástor.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ganímedes?

— Preguntaba si vas a algún lado.

— No.

El viejo marinero aprobó la respuesta con un asentir mientras caminaba los pocos pasos que le separaban del gemelo, quien se había detenido en su presurosa caminata. Con una pesada tranquilidad, le rodeó, para poder tenerlo cara a cara. Su mirada cansada se posó en el rostro del marina.

— No engañas a nadie, Kanon. ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? — no supo porqué, pero el hecho de que el viejo capitán se refiriera a él por su nombre hizo la pregunta más complicada, más difícil de esquivar.

— ¿Qué habría de pasar? Están viendo fantasmas donde no los hay.

— Nadie está viendo fantasmas. — Ganímedes meneó la cabeza. — Te estamos viendo a ti; y eso es más que suficiente para saber que algo esta mal. _Terriblemente_ mal.

— Bah. Exageras, exageran todos. Lo único que sucede es que este maldito lugar enferma a cualquiera.

Se requeriría de un iluso para creer semejante mentira, aún si fuese pronunciada por los labios de alguien habilidoso como Kanon; y Ganímedes no era uno de ellos. En su vida había visto muchas cosas, algunas de las cuales resultarían imposibles de creer para un mortal cualquiera. Había visto el arbitrario designio de los dioses, su falta de misericordia y su egoísmo desmedido. Héroes habían nacido y caído frente a sus ojos. Por ello, poco o nada podía sorprender a un viejo como él.

— Probablemente creas que no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablo, pero escúchame bien, hijo. Lo que sea que te atormenta por dentro solo crecerá más y más, mientras te empeñes en mantenerlo callado. Necesitas enfrentarlo. Deja de huir. — le dijo.

Durante un par de segundos no hubo respuesta. El silencio que se creó entre el santo y anciano marinero se tornó denso e incómodo, al punto que Ganímedes dudó si el gemelo se atrevería a decir algo más. Pero, de repente, en un gesto completamente inesperado, Kanon enfrentó al viejo.

— No estoy huyendo y tampoco creo que eres completamente ajeno a lo que dices. — espetó. — Es solo que no comprendes. Detrás de cada uno de nosotros, de lo que ves o de lo que te imaginas que somos, hay mucho que desconoces. — su mirada, hasta ese momento turbia, pareció brillar con un sentimiento que Ganímedes fue incapaz de descifrar. — No te haces una idea de lo peligrosos que somos. Incluso sin desearlo, tenemos la maldición de destruir todo lo que tocamos, incluidos nosotros mismos y la gente a la que queremos. Así que entiéndelo, Ganímedes, a veces, cuando se trata de nosotros, mientras más lejos, estamos mejor.

Su semblante fruncido le hizo saber que el peliazul no le dejaría derecho a réplica. Lo vio marcharse, en medio de las penumbras, sin rumbo fijo y nada más que un espíritu convulsionado. Ganímedes no supo que pensar. Su preocupación se había tornado rápidamente en una infinita pena porque sabía que Kanon no mentía.

Por fin había entendido aquella emoción implícita en los hermosos ojos esmeralda del joven santo: pesar. Una angustia tan grande y tormentosa que probablemente no había empezado en Temiscira. Y por un momento, él mismo se sintió consternado.

Por primera vez en muchos años no sabía como proceder. Aquel grupo de muchachos habían terminado siendo un montón de desconocidos con muchos más secretos y culpas de las que podían manejar. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas porque Athena le proveyera de la sabiduría que necesitaría para ayudarles. No quería despedirse de ellos sin saber que estarían mejor. Aunque tenía que admitir que sus intentos probablemente fueran en vano. Pero no iba a desistir.

Si los dioses habían hecho que sus caminos coincidieran era porque tenían planes que cumplir juntos, y Ganímedes iba a averiguar cuales eran.

-2-

Aioria se revolvió entre las sábanas.

Por más que se esforzase, dormir era imposible en aquel momento. El par de días que Artemisa se había tomado para decidir le habían resultado eternos, y ahí seguía, esperando por la primera oportunidad en días de abandonar aquellas cuatro paredes.

No obstante, había algo que le preocupaba muchísimo. En sus irrefrenables deseos de salir de ahí, temía haber arrastrado consigo a los niños, que no tenían culpa en todo ello. No podía explicarse porque, pero el presentimiento de que algo podría salir terriblemente mal le atormentaba. Pero era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Lo más que podía hacer era esperar porque todo saliera como lo habían planeado y pudiera ser de ayuda para Máscara de Muerte y los pequeños.

Mientras seguía con sus divagaciones, el chirrido de la puerta le puso en alerta. De alguna manera decidió que no quería darse por enterado, así que no se movió. Completamente quieto, de espaldas a la entrada, esperó con paciencia. Sin embargo, y contrario a lo que esperaba, sintió el peso de alguien acomodándose a su lado y unos segundos después, un par de brazos le rodearon.

— ¿Orión? — no respondió, sino que se estiró con pereza, buscando crear un poco de espacio entre su cuerpo y el de la diosa que yacía a su lado. — Despierta. Tenemos que hablar.

El santo de Leo suspiró, abrió los ojos, fingiendo despertar, y se desperezó una vez más. Se tomó un instante antes de intentar sentarse, pero de inmediato Artemisa lo disuadió, tirando de él hasta volver a acomodarlo a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — por fin, musitó.

— Hace un par de días, hablé con el santo. — explicó la diosa, mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello castaño del rostro del que creía su amor perdido y buscaba sus labios con los suyos. —Le di un par de días para preparar la misión que sugeriste. Es probable que al amanecer deba marcharse con los niños. — Aioria se respingó. Mantuvo sus ansias bajo control de la mejor forma que pudo, a pesar de que la paciencia que poseía estaba a punto de extinguirse. — Pensaba enviarles al Jardín de las Hespérides, por una de las manzanas doradas.

— Artemisa, las Hespérides y su jardín son una misión riesgosa. ¿No crees que…?

— ¿Creer qué? Fui idea tuya.

— Hay muchas otras misiones más sencillas que esta.

— Será la prueba perfecta. — ante sus palabras, la sangre se heló en las venas del león dorado. ¿Qué había hecho?

— ¿Te estás escuchando? — preguntó en un murmullo. — Es muy diferente ponerles a prueba que mandarlos a un muerte casi segura… de nuevo. Tendrán que entrar a un territorio protegido por Hera, con un maldito dragón que tiene cien cabezas para devorarlos. Esto parece una mala historia para aterrorizar niños.

La mirada que Artemisa le dirigió, robó las palabras de su boca. La mueca en aquel rostro de porcelana le hizo entender, de una vez por todas, que lo que decía no tenía ningún significado para la diosa. Hablar con ella, era hablar con una pared de piedra; tan fría y hueca.

— En todo caso, los niños estarán. Quien en verdad se encuentra a prueba es el santo, no ellos. — la rubia se encogió de hombros.

— Es lo mismo. ¿Les has visto últimamente? Esos niños irían probablemente hasta el Inframundo con y por él. Si en algún momento de esa misión, las cosas van mal y Máscara de Muerte se ve en dificultades, ellos no van a dudar en quedarse a su lado hasta el final. Nada aquí es tan sencillo como crees. — le dijo. — Además… necesitará su cosmos. Piensas dejarle usarlo, ¿verdad?

El silencio que creció entre ambos resultó tirante, o al menos así lo pareció para el santo. Era como si, de repente, la simple presencia de la deidad, sumada a esa actitud de completa indiferencia, hubieran asesinado hasta la última gota de tolerancia que poseía. Si aquel juego de mentiras continuaba por mucho más, Aioria temía que su farsa terminará por ser descubierta.

— Artemisa, te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Tendrá o no su cosmos?

— Lo tendrá. — musitó con un bostezo. — Ni siquiera sé porqué te preocupas tanto por ello. — el león suspiró. — ¿Qué te tiene así? ¿Orión? — tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras buscaba su mirada de esmeralda. — Orión, cuéntame. ¿Qué pasa?

Como nunca lo había hecho, el castaño rehuyó a su mirada. Sentía que en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraran, le sería imposible ocultar por más tiempo la verdad.

— Ya hablamos de esto antes. Sabes que es lo que me tiene así. — giró la cabeza, ocasionando que un beso designado a su labios terminara en su mejilla. Se deshizo de las sábanas que lo cubrían para sentarse al borde de la cama, pero la rubia le impidió alejarse más, abrazándole de nuevo.

— No me hagas esto.

— Entonces, _tú_ no me hagas esto a mi. — respondió sin pensarlo.

Sus palabras la golpearon. Artemisa quedó impávida ante aquello que sintió como un reproche. Lo último que esperaba probablemente era eso: que su amado cazador respondiera de esa forma.

Lo dejó ir, sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía, y clavó su mirada confundida en él. Torpemente, gateó por la cama para levantarse detrás de él. En un impulso lo sujetó del brazo mientras lo obligaba a enfrentarla. La mirada que el santo le dirigió terminó por convencerla de que algo estaba mal.

La cuestión era que Artemisa conocía los motivos detrás de su semblante contrariado. La misión de sus futuros guerreros no era lo único que atravesaba su cabeza, sino que por encima de todo, estaban los discutidos sentimientos de Orión. Ella, en cualquier instancia, hubiera dado todo por hacerlo feliz. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no estaba dispuesta a poner en peligro aquello tan preciado que apenas acaba de recuperar.

— Quisiera que me comprendieras. — habló, después de un largo silencio. De manera inusual, su voz sonaba segura, como Aioria la había escuchado en pocas ocasiones. — Si te mantengo aquí, atrapado entre estas cuatro paredes, es porque no estoy dispuesta a perderte. Si vuelvas a morir, no habrá poder divino que consiga regresarte, Orión. Esta vez no habrá marcha atrás.

Algo dentro de Aioria se retorció, algo que pensaba se había extinguido.

La presencia del mítico cazador, hasta entonces dormida, pareció desperar con aquella confesión de la diosa. El santo no pudo rehuir del sentimiento que le embargó. ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento? Probablemente, ambos, pero Aioria sabía que la supervivencia de Orión dentro de su cuerpo era mucho más limitada de lo que Artemisa se atreviera a pensar. A la vez, le generaba una pena profunda saber que la diosa había perdido hacía mucho a la persona por la que tanto había luchado.

— No hago de menos tus esfuerzos, Artemisa, pero si me trajiste para vivir… así, no estoy seguro de que vaya a funcionar.

— ¡Todo esto es por ti!

— Jamás he dudado de eso. — y de verdad no lo hacía. — Pero nunca viví con miedo antes, y no pretendo empezar ahora. — al oírlo, la rubia frunció el ceño. Poco a poco se había quedado sin argumentos, puesto que el joven castaño siempre encontraba la forma de refutarlos.

— No quiero perderte.

"_Ya lo has perdido."_ Pensó el león, manteniendo su lengua atada. La congoja que encontró en sus ojos verdes fue malinterpretada por la diosa, a favor del santo.

— Artemisa…

— No, escúchame. ¿De verdad deseas ir? ¿A pesar de todo lo que te he dicho? — Aioria asintió y la tristeza se dibujó en el rostro de la diosa de la Luna. — Entonces puedes hacerlo. Ve, si eso es lo que tu corazón te dicta. Pero… — hizo una larga pausa, en la que Aioria la cuestionó con la mirada. — Pero, si vas a irte, no quiero que lo hagas sin antes tenerte. — el santo tragó saliva. No quería saltar a conclusiones, pero si aquello significaba lo que pensaba…estaba metido en tremendo lío.

— Artemisa… — volvió a mascullar. Sin embargo la diosa no le dio tiempo de decir ni hacer nada más.

Con un beso inusualmente apasionado le demostró lo que quería. El cuerpo entero de Aioria se tensó mientras su mente se debatía entre detenerla y delatar su plan, o dejarla seguir y traicionarse a si mismo.

— "_Aioria, por favor."_ — de repente, la voz de Orión resonó con demasiada fuerza dentro de su cabeza. Por un par de segundos, el santo se sintió desorientado. — _"Solo una oportunidad más. Déjame estar con ella."_

Aioria se lamentó, sin declinarse por lo que debía hacer. La cuestión era que Artemisa no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Sus manos había ya desecho la atadura de la túnica que usaba y sus besos subían de tono con cada instante que se escapaba.

Entonces, sobre pasado por sus emociones y dispuesto no querer saber nada más de esa noche, cerró los ojos, cediendo su lugar a Orión. Su corazón se sentía ahogado y su conciencia, abrumada.

Lo que sucediese esa noche iba a dejar sus labios…jamás.

-3-

— ¿Saga? — al escuchar su nombre, el gemelo abandonó sus divagaciones.

— ¿Si?

— No voy a morirme, ¿de acuerdo? — Aioros ensanchó la sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. Alzó las cejas en un gesto gracioso que agradecía en silencio la preocupación que se reflejaba en el semblante y mirada ansiosa de su amigo.

— No, no es eso… — Saga se aclaró la garganta. Lo miró de reojo, fingiendo una indiferencia que en realidad no sentía y abandonó todo intento de ayudarle a levantarse.

— ¿Entonces?

— Nada. — encogió los hombros.

— Vale, vale. Como prefieras. — Aioros hizo un pausa, no solo en sus palabras, sino también en sus actos. Sentado al borde de su cama, se mantuvo quieto un instante, mientras sus ojos recorrían los alrededores con insistencia. Afianzó los pies al piso, suspiró y decidió que era el momento de ponerse de pie, pero tras un breve esfuerzo, desistió del intento. La mirada de Saga recayó sobre él con curiosidad, y él la devolvió. — ¿Sabes? — esta vez, el gemelo alzó las cejas. — Tal vez no vaya a morirme, pero creo que después de todo, aceptaré tu ayuda. — rió. — Si me muevo un poco más, estoy seguro que los puntos van a reventarse y la sangradera continuará.

Saga bufó, más que nada, para ocultar una sonrisa que estaba a punto de escapársele. Sin embargo, al encontrarse de nuevo con el rostro pícaro del castaño, el mohín que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar, salió a relucir.

— ¿Qué? — Aioros preguntó, a sabiendas de lo que Saga pensaba.

— Nada.

— ¿Nada? ¿Esa es la palabra del día?

Por enésima vez en lo que iba de la conversación, las cejas de Saga se levantaron, aunque esta vez, en una expresión más seria. Al final, no pudo evitar responder a la insistente sonrisa del arquero, mientras meneaba la cabeza con desaprobación.

— Ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad? — Aioros soltó una carcajada. — Se nota, Aioros, se nota.

— Ya, ya. Anda, dime que te tiene así de serio. — Saga tardó en contestar al cuestionamiento, asegurándose primero de que nadie les estuviera prestando demasiada atención.

— Tus costillas. — por fin, espetó, como si se tratase de un secreto de estado. — Espero el maldito momento en que ese agujero en tu costado vuelva a abrirse por el esfuerzo que te empeñas en hacer.

Sagitario, aunque con gestos agravados la principio, no tardó en romper en carcajadas. Con todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados, y los eventos recientes que habían consumido lentamente el ánimo de Saga, le reconfortaba encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo peliazul iluminado con un dejo de picardía.

— Eso, ríete. Después no te quejes.

— Eh, que seguramente disfrutarás de ver como me cosen de nuevo. — la risa se esfumó ante la idea de volver a sentir su piel agujeradas para cerrar la herida. Sin embargo, poco le duró la seriedad. El gemelo, intrigado, frunció levemente el ceño.

— Últimamente…estás de lo mas alegre.

— Supongo que me siento optimista. — el santo castaño se encogió de hombros. Saga no se creyó nada.

— ¿Es algo que deba saber?

— Nop.

— ¿Seguro? — lo miró de soslayo.

— No es nada.

— ¿Aioros?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Ahora vas a ocultarme cosas? — sorprendido, y con la mejor cara de inocencia que poseía, Aioros volteó en su dirección. Se tomó unos pocos segundos para pensar su respuesta, cayendo en cuenta de que varios pares de ojos se habían fijado en ellos.

— Hablaremos después. ¿Te parece?

Maldita respuesta.

Saga gruñó. No, no le parecía, pero no era como que tuviera alguna opción diferente. Rascó su cabeza para, de inmediato, volver a atarse la coleta a la que se había acostumbrado tanto en los últimos días. Después, mientras bufaba unas cuantas palabras incomprensibles, siguió al santo de Sagitario hacia la salida.

El resto de sus compañeros, Talos, y la tripulación de Ganímedes estaban ya listos, y esperaban junto a la puerta. Aquel par de días de descanso que se habían tomado resultaron más rápidos de lo que el gemelo esperaba, y ciertamente, más estresantes.

En general, la mayoría habían estado tranquilos, pero Saga sentía como propia la angustia que devoraba a Kanon y que lo hacía deambular sin sentido en cualquier lugar lo suficientemente alejado de ellos.

Las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos de su hermano no le habían pasado desapercibidas, al igual que el tono pálido de su piel. Kanon no dormía y apenas comía, encerrándose a si mismo en un círculo de autodestrucción por demás peligroso.

Sus labios estaban sellados y, como se veía, su cerebro bloqueado a la idea de expresar el sentir que le atormentaba cada día. Saga comprendía que Kanon temiera al ceñidor de Hipólita; él mismo lo hacía. La pieza de oro era sin duda lo más peligroso que podrían enfrentar en un largo rato, puesto que tenía la particularidad de obligarlos a ceder ante el peor de sus enemigos: ellos mismos. Sin embargo, para fortuna de todos, el cinturón se encontraba mudo en esos días. Con sinceridad, el santo de Géminis tenía que admitir que algo en esa falsa calma le resultaba agobiante. Era como si, toda la tranquilidad que les rodeaba, pendiera de un hilo que estaba próximo a romperse; y el momento en que eso sucediese, le enloquecía en silencio.

Así pues, en medio del ir y venir de ideas, permaneció unos pasos detrás de Aioros, observando todo en silencio. Encontró con sorpresa que el amigo de Milo se veía ligeramente recuperado, aunque su piel ceniza dejaba entrever que el camino a una salud completa era aún lejano. Aldebarán también se notaba mejor. El espíritu de lucha del toro dorado resultaba inigualable. De entre todo, llamó particularmente su atención la mudez que hacía víctima de Ganímedes. El viejo capitán parecía abstraído en sus propias ideas, ajeno a la algarabía de sus marinos. Sus ojos, cautelosos, se habían tomado la tarea de seguir cada movimiento de Kanon, quien marchaba delante del grupo, importándole poco dejar al resto detrás. No era difícil adivinar que su preocupación por el menor de los gemelos era tan grande como la de Saga.

— ¡Pólux! — de pronto, se respingó. Desistió de avanzar cuando el pesado brazo de Bias se cruzó por encima de sus hombros y vio, demasiado cerca, la sonrisa confianzuda del marinero. — ¿Listo para volver a Troya? — Saga asintió de la mejor manera que pudo, esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa que no se sintiera incómoda. Aunque no lo consiguió, al menos el gigante no se dio por aludido, sino que culpó de aquella mueca a las acciones de Kanon; y entonces, sin dejar de seguirle el paso, dejó ir a Saga. — No deberías preocuparte tanto. Cástor estará bien. Verás como, tan pronto salgamos de aquí, se sentirá mucho mejor. Alejarse de los aires enrarecidos de Temiscira le hará bien.

Silencioso, el santo de Géminis permaneció a su lado. No diría nada, pero la sutil forma en que agachó la cabeza traicionó sus pensamientos. Lo que fuera que aquejase a Kanon iba mucho más allá de Temiscira, por lo que, aún si lo desease, no podía compartir el optimismo de Bias.

— Pólux, ¿no lo crees así?

— Lo lamento, Bias, pero no. — apartó sus ojos verdes del piso y los clavó en la reminiscente silueta de Kanon, a la distancia.

— Oh, lo siento. No quería…

— No lo sientas. Comprendo que solo intentabas animarnos.

La sonrisa triste del hombre de mar no se hizo esperar. Siempre había sido optimista, tal era su naturaleza. Sin embargo, con esos jóvenes todo el tiempo había algo en que pensar, que le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

No pasó mucho antes de que Bias intentara hablar de nuevo. Chasqueó la lengua y abrió la boca para balbucear unas pocas palabras que quedaron en el aire, puesto que en ese mismo instante, la voz de su capitán resonó, ordenándole que fuera a su encuentro. No dudó en obedecer, no sin obsequiar una última sonrisa al gemelo, quien la devolvió a medias.

Saga lo vio alejarse, sola para regresar unos pocos segundos después con el frágil cuerpo de la sacerdotisa herida en brazos.

La presencia de Phineas hizo un nudo en el estómago del peliazul, y no precisamente por el lamentable estado que mostraba. La chica era el recordatorio de que Apolo regresaría. Eventualmente, como todos sabían, el dios del Sol volvería a su encuentro y entonces, tendrían que jugarse todo en una decisión por demás riesgosa.

En ese preciso instante, como si hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos, Dohko se situó a su lado. Al principio se limitó solamente a hacerle compañía por unos pocos metros, pero pronto reveló el motivo que le hacía cercano al gemelo.

— ¿Has hablado con Aioros sobre los dijes? — susurró, cuidando que sus palabras no escaparan de entre ellos, pero también de no llamar la atención por el secretismo.

— Aún no.

— Apolo volverá.

— Lo sé. Y tú sabes, tan bien como yo, que lo hará cuando sepa que todo está listo.

Dohko asintió con suavidad.

A ninguno le pasó por alto la mirada curiosa de Aioros sobre ellos, más el arquero jamás cuestionó sus acciones y tampoco se atrevió a interrumpir su conversación. Secretamente, Saga agradeció que no lo hiciera. En esa ocasión no tenía respuestas para las dudas de su amigo y ciertamente, mentir iba a tornarse endemoniadamente difícil.

— Cuando los tenga, te haré saber. — farfulló, sin retirar la mirada de los ojos curiosos de Aioros. — Ahora, si no te importa, quizás quieras adelantarte. Me parece que estoy a punto de ser la víctima de un exhaustivo interrogatorio. — Dohko siguió su mirada, encontrándose con el rostro indiscreto de Aioros. Alzó las cejas.

— Suerte.

Saga masculló una maldición muy certera. Observó, entonces, con la mejor cara de tranquilidad que tenía, el cambio en la situación. Dohko se había adelantando, mientras que Aioros, como quien no quiere, disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos permitiéndole a Saga darle alcance.

— ¿Pasó algo?

— No…

— Nada. — complementó, robando las palabras de la boca del gemelo y soltando una carcajada al reparar en la sorpresa que le causó.

— Que gracioso eres. En serio. — Saga ironizó.

— Siempre.

Caminaron juntos, en un silencio que Saga sentía, precedía a la tormenta. Se negaron a preguntarse todo lo que debían, o al menos esquivaron las cuestiones por un momento más: pero pronto, Saga supo que no podía esperar ya.

— ¿Aioros? — el silencio le invitó a continuar. — Tú… ¿tienes los dijes de Leo y Sagitario? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? — el tono inusualmente grave de la voz de Aioros pareció despertar sus sospechas de que las cosas no serían sencillas. Maldito momento en que se había ofrecido a recuperar las medallas.

— Dohko y yo discutíamos sobre ello. Con la muerte de Afrodita, nos cuestionamos muchas cosas al respecto.

— ¿Cómo qué? — Aioros sintió la mirada de Saga sobre él y supo que buscaba su atención.

— Como lo que sucedería si perdemos alguno de ellos. — soltó. — Esta vez, recuperamos la medalla de Piscis por un milagro, pero la siguiente puede que no lo consigamos. Y estamos hablando de objetos con el cosmo de Athena en ellos…Sabes que puede ser peligroso si caen en manos ajenas, al igual que cualquier objeto proveniente de un dios… — sin darse cuenta, miró instintivamente hacia el morral que contenía el ceñidor de la reina. — Por eso…

— ¿A qué viene todo este parloteo? — terció el castaño. La inusual tormenta de palabras por parte de Saga le habían pillado desprevenido.

— Lo que quiero decir es que, quizás sea una buena idea que uno solo resguarde todos los dijes.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y que pasa si _algo_ le sucede a ese _alguien_? ¿No sería más peligroso?

Saga se congeló. Maldita pregunta.

— Pues… — sopló sus flecos. — Dohko quiere los colgantes. — atinó a decir.

— Pero…

— Quiere vigilarlos él mismo. — repitió.

— ¿Y por qué no me los pidió él?

La misma situación. El gemelo gruñó por lo bajo.

— No lo sé, Aioros. Solo me dijo que te los pidiera. — se cruzó de brazos, y por un momento, se sintió terriblemente infantil. El santo de Sagitario, por su parte, sonrió, como siempre lo hacía. Aunque era evidente que había algo de melancolía en esa tenue sonrisa.

— ¿En verdad tengo que dárselos? — preguntó, casi con timidez. — Es solo que… es el dije de Aioria. — sacó de entre el cuello de su túnica la medalla de Leo. — No me queda mucho más que esto.

De pronto, el de Géminis se sintió miserable. No tenía la menor idea de que decir, así que agachó la mirada, compungido. Hubiese querido confesarle todo lo que sucedía, pero en el fondo, la simple idea de crearle ilusiones solo para despedazarlas, le disuadía de hacer tal cosa.

— Lo siento. — musitó. Sin embargo, Aioros negó suavemente con la cabeza. Se desprendió de los dije con cuidado y miró al de Leo por una última vez, antes de tenderlo a Saga.

— Si el Maestro cree que es lo mejor… — volvió a sonreír.

Saga tomó las medallas entre las manos, con cuidado. Esperaba algún día poder devolvérselas…junto con la presencia del león dorado.

-4-

Hacía una largo tiempo desde la última ocasión que visitase el Olimpo. Sin embargo, nada ahí había cambiado. Así había sido y sería siempre, el tiempo no transcurría para ellos, los dioses; eternamente suspendidas en la atemporalidad de su existencia.

En medio de aquellos vastos e inmutables campos, la diosa recordó el porqué siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar ahí. Semejante monotonía le cansaba.

Vivir en el mundo mortal era completamente lo opuesto. Nada ahí era previsible, ni tampoco existía certeza alguna con respecto a las cosas. Los humanos, por más bajos y miserables que pudieran ser considerados por el resto de las deidades, siempre encontraban la forma de sorprenderse a si mismos en las formas más inesperadas, llenando su vida de variedad de detalles que les enriquecían. Desafortunadamente, a excepción de ella, ningún otro dios estaría dispuesto a darse la oportunidad de saborear dichos placeres.

Reconociendo sus propios sentimientos, Athena reparó en que apenas había dejado el mundo mortal y ya lo extrañaba. Así pues apresuró sus pasos con la intención de terminar a la brevedad con su misión, para retornar a Atenas tan pronto le fuera posible.

De haber sido otro asunto, quizás no se hubiera adentrado en los dominios de Hermes. Pero por tratarse de sus santos, haría lo que fuese necesario para tenerlos de regreso.

Así pues entró en aquel templo de decoración austera y largos pasillos, cual laberinto. Incluso en eso, el mensajero divino dejaba denotar su personalidad complicada. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que Athena surcaba ese templo. Lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Dejó que sus pasos la guiarán hasta las entrañas del palacete griego en donde, con toda seguridad, Hermes acudiría a su encuentro.

Y no se había equivocado. Tendido en su trono, el peliturquesa jugueteaba con racimo de uvas que tenía en las manos. A pesar de que notó de inmediato la presencia de la morena, se negó a moverse, ignorándola todo lo que fuese posible. Pero la diosa de la sabiduría no estaba dispuesta a aceptar ese rechazo por mucho más.

— ¡Hermes! — exclamó su nombre mientras que, con paso decidido, caminó sobre la alfombra que terminaba a los pies del trono. — Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Tenemos? — Athena escuchó la perezosa voz de su igual y asintió. Entonces, poniéndose de pie, el mensajero divino continuó. — Pues no sé de qué. Yo no tengo absolutamente _nada_ que hablar contigo.

— Dije que vamos a hablar.

— Y yo dije que no tengo ganas de hacerlo. Así que regresa sobre tus pasos y abandona mi templo. No estoy de humor para visitas. — pasó a su lado, sin dignarse a mirarla.

— Hermes. — Athena lo tomó del brazo. — _Quiero_ hablar contigo. — el dios apartó los cabellos turquesas de su rostro y, por primera vez, la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Yo quiero muchas cosas, y no por eso voy a tenerlas. — musitó, con una emoción casi cínica en el tono de su voz.

— Y… — la pelinegra decidió seguirle el juego. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó.

— ¿Ahora mismo? — Hermes hizo una pausa. Aquello se estaba tornando especialmente divertido y lo sería aún más; él se encargaría de ello. — Nada. — la confusión que su respuesta dibujó en el rostro de Athena se le antojó deliciosa. — No quiero nada, _princesa_.

— _Todos_ siempre queremos _algo_, Hermes.

— ¿Tú quieres algo? — y el cuestionamiento, increíblemente, la dejó muda por un instante.

— Quiero a mis santos.

— Pero no puedes tenerlos. ¿No es eso triste?

Athena apretó los puños, conteniendo con todas las fuerzas que poseía los deseos de estamparlos contra la sonrisa burlona del mensajero. Ya había tenido suficiente errores, así que no tenía margen. Hermes iba a provocarla, eso lo sabía desde el principio, pero era su deber resistir a como diera lugar para cumplir con su objetivo.

— ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlos? — siseó.

— Porque… no me apetece. — esa sonrisa cínica que esbozaba se tornó insoportable. La rabia y la frustración hicieran presa de la diosa hasta el punto en que su rostro fue incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos.

— No sé por qué te involucras en esto. — luchó por evitar que la voz le temblara, pero fracasó.

— Porque alguien como tú, que es ajena al sufrimiento, pero que con ironía predica su cercanía con los mortales, merece sentirlo en carne propia. Pues bien, agradéceme la oportunidad de enseñarte la esencia de los hombres.

Ahí estaba. Hermes no iba a soltar una sola palabra más. La realidad era que se sentía bastante harto de todo aquel drama. Así que, a menos que Athena intentara asesinarlo, e incluso en ese caso, no iba a dejar que su lengua expresara una sola palabra más de las necesarias.

Sin nada más que decir, continuó su camino. Pero cuando se encontró a la salida del megaron de su templo, la voz de la diosa la detuvo.

— ¿Esto es por Herse? — Hermes miró por encima de su hombro, hacia la joven diosa que dejaba atrás.

— Tómalo como lo que es: la oportunidad de que comprendas lo que se siente perder a alguien a causa de un capricho ajeno. — el mensajero sonrió. — ¿Quién sabe? Quizás así te hagas una idea de lo que ocasionaste.

-5-

El fresco aire del jardín terminó por despertarle. Aquel no era un buen día y ciertamente no iba a mejorar con el paso de las horas. Dejó atrás a la doncella que siempre lo guiaba a todas partes, y se adentró en el espeso follaje del patio. No le tomó mucho llegar hasta el punto de reunión, donde sus aprendices esperaban por él.

Los tres pequeños yacían sobre el pasto, con Corbain tendido cual largo era sobre él. Al verlos, el santo no pudo sino alzar una ceja, impresionado por la tranquilidad con que se habían tomado la idea de largarse a una misión que poco o nada tenía de fácil. Probablemente, pensó, no se hacían a la menor idea de lo que esperaba por ellos cuando abandonaran la seguridad de los terrenos de Artemisa.

— Veo que lo vagos no va a quitárseles aún cuando están a punto de convertirse en alimento de dragón. — habló, robando un respingo en ellos. — Por otro lado, quizás cuando les almuerce, Ladón caiga dormido a causa de su contagiosa pereza. Suerte para mi.

— ¡Maestro! — pasando por alto el sarcasmo del peliazul, y en un gesto muy distinto al de su hermano y su compañera de entrenamientos, Corbain lucía emocionado. — ¡Llegas tarde!

Ante la verdad de sus palabras, Máscara de Muerte frunció el ceño. Ignoraba el momento en que aquel rapaz le había perdido el miedo. Ahora, era un pequeña plaga de palabras comprometidas y reclamaciones continuas.

— ¿No sabes cuando mantener la bocaza cerrado? — bufó. El niño, lejos de inmutarse, ensanchó su risa. — Estúpido. — terminó por declarar el cangrejo.

— ¿Maestro? — la voz de Altair llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué pasa si las cosas salen…mal?

En un segundo, toda señal que no fuera preocupación se borró de sus rostros. El santo no tardó en darse cuenta, pero aunque hubiese querido cambiar el ánimo, le resultaba imposible. Además, en ocasiones como esa, el miedo podía ser un aliado valioso. No dudaba que sus aprendices se esforzaran. Sin embargo, ese temor ante lo desconocido con seguridad terminaría dándoles el último empuje que necesitaban. Tristemente, y a pesar de que lo negase con todas fuerzas, hubiera hecho muchas cosas por no someterles a una prueba tan grande, con tanta premura.

— No lo sé. — terminó por contestar, a su pesar, honestamente. — De cualquier forma, la peor parte será para mi, no para ustedes. — se maldijo tan pronto terminó de hablar. Su lengua le había traicionado.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Nix preguntó. Para sus adentros, el peliazul sonrió; al parecer, después de todo, la mocosa no había extraviado su lengua en algún lado.

— Nada, nada. Solo hablé sin pensar. ¿Todo esta listo?

Los chicos asintieron mientras Nix espetó algo parecido a un gruñido. Deshaciendo de sus dudas, tomaron sus respectivos morrales para el viaje, cruzándoles sobre su pecho para evitar perderlos. Pero, antes de que pudieran hacer algún movimiento más, la pelipúrpura se puso de pie con un brinco y se plantó, dispuesta a no avanzar un solo centímetro más.

— ¿Qué va a pasar si fallamos? — preguntó enérgicamente.

— Nada. — repitió el santo.

— Eso es una mentira.

— ¿Y qué si lo es? — el peliazul se cruzó de brazos. En momentos como ese deseaba poseer la habilidad de dejar muda a la gente.

— ¿Piensas mandarnos a pelear sin saber lo que nos espera? ¡¿Quieres que nos maten?

Máscara de Muerte respiró profundamente, en busca de un poco de calma. No encontró nada. Por el contrario, la rabiosa mirada de su aprendiza enervó todo sentimiento encontrado que tenía dentro.

— Ya te dije que no tengo la menor idea de lo que sucederá si fallamos. — siseó. — Así que deja de molestar y camina.

— ¡No!

Aquella última negativa terminó por enloquecerlo. Caminó a zancadas los pocos pasos que le separaban de ella y, tomándola del cuello de la túnica, la alzó del piso.

— Vamos a dejar las cosas _muy_ en claro, mocosa. No tengo la menor idea de que sucederá si las cosas salen mal, y tampoco tengo la menor intención de poner eso a prueba. Todo saldrá bien, ¿entendido? Así que si tienes otras ideas, o solo pretendes ser una molestia, hazte a un lado de una vez por todas.

Los labios de la niña permanecieron sellados. Al lado de ellos, en completo silencio también, el par de hermanos observaba, sin intervenir en la querella entre maestro y alumna. Ninguno comprendía el por qué del cambio en la actitud de Nix… o sí.

— Déjame. — musitó la chica, desviando la mirada rosa de la cerúlea del italiano.

— Voy a hacerlo cuando tomes una maldita decisión. Así que piénsatelo bien, Nix, porque es bien simple: aquí no hay espacio para estorbos, y si no estás en esto por completo, no serás nada más que un obstáculo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? — la niña no respondió. Sin embargo, la indiferencia en su rostro de facciones infantiles terminó por hartar a Máscara de Muerte. De pronto, una extraña sensación invadió su pecho. Desilusión, eso era. — Como quieras. — la dejo ir. — Solo voy a decirte algo más. Dudo mucho que el tal Urián tuvieran una actitud como la tuya. Quizás debieron revivirlo en vez de ti. Valdría más la pena. Vámonos, mocosos. — se dirigió a los hermanos.

Los chicos le siguieron en completo silencio, no sin echar una última mirada hacia Nix, quien no supo interpretar el gesto en sus semblantes. Tímidamente arregló su ropa jaloneada, cogió también su bolsa y fue detrás de los pasos del resto.

Pero, habiendo avanzado un poco, se vieron forzados a detener su camino. Atrás de ellos, sonó la voz que todos esperaban y que, a decir verdad, se habían sorprendido de no escuchar antes.

— ¿A dónde creen que van?

Máscara de Muerte volteó, mientras soltaba un bufido de disgusto. Resopló sus flecos. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, era enfrentar a Artemisa. Por supuesto, no era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que la diosa no se presentaría a despedirles, seguramente con una nueva sorpresa.

— ¿Viniste a decir adiós? — la cuestionó con marcada sorna.

— Algo así. ¿Me extrañabas? — el santo frunció el ceño, dejando escapar un carcajada burlona. — Eso imaginaba.

— Si, sí. ¿Qué quieres? Como notarás, tenemos prisa.

— Olvidan unas cuantas cosas, genio. — sonrió. — Para empezar, me imagino que sabes que todos ustedes están…

— Lo sé. ¿Qué hay con eso?

— El cosmos que tienen es mío, así que les supondrá una pequeña ventaja por encima de cualquier cosmos normal. — continuó. — Tampoco deben preocuparse, su energía es completamente irreconocible para cualquiera ajeno a mi.

— No es como que esperara algo más. — el italiano musitó, contrariado.

— Seguro que no. Pero aún no termino. — retomó la palabra. — El hecho de que su existencia dependa de mi no significa que no puedan perder el vínculo que nos une.

— O sea, regresar al Infierno.

— Justamente.

Casi pudo escuchar los suspiros desangelados que sus aprendices soltaron a sus espaldas. Ni él ni la estúpida diosa que tenía enfrente había tenido la decencia de aligerar las cosas, y ahora, al dejarse arrastrar por lo que la diosa le inspiraba, había terminado por decir cosas que no quería ni debía.

— Eso no va a pasar. — recalcó.

— Eso mismo espero. — la rubia contestó. Levantó las cejas al verlo darse la vuelta y retomar el camino, ignorándola por completo. — Aún no termino.

— Terminaste para mi.

— ¿Seguro? — la nueva voz que intervino, terriblemente familiar para Máscara de Muerte, lo obligó una vez más a detenerse. Volteó más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado, y sus ojos azules se encontraron de golpe con la mirada felina de Aioria.

— Tú. — musitó, sin estar seguro de cómo dirigirse a él.

— Si, yo.

El castaño, que había permanecido con la espalda apoyada contra una columna cercana, caminó hasta donde él estaba y cuando se hubo asegurado que la diosa de la luna era incapaz de ver su rostro, obsequió una sonrisa cómplice al santo peliazul. Los ojos de Máscara de Muerte se afilaron, en el fondo, movidos por la desconfianza.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — preguntó.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — Aioria caminó, trazando un círculo alrededor de él. Su expresión era seria, pero lo suficientemente cínica, como para impedir que Artemisa dudara de su verdadera identidad.

— No tengo la más jodida idea. ¿Sacaste a tu juguetito a pasear, Artemisa?

— No. _Tú_ le sacarás a pasear por mi, y más te vale cuidarlo.

Ante el comentario, él que creía Orión soltó una carcajada. Se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente, mientras una sonrisa que a Artemisa se le antojó hermosa, iluminó sus labios.

— No necesito que me cuiden. — meneó la cabeza.

— No eres igual que él, cariño. — la diosa fue a su encuentro y acarició el rostro masculino con cuidado. Después, volvió a centrar su atención en el cangrejo dorado. — Orión irá con ustedes. Para tu buena suerte, es un experto cazador y arquero. — gato y cangrejo, internamente, sonrieron. Aioria tenía de arquero, lo que Máscara de Muerte de tierno; pero mientras la diosa lo creyera, eso importaba de poco. — De cualquier forma, ambos deben saber algo. Ninguno de los dos cuenta al cien por ciento con sus habilidades, de otra forma serían localizables por Athena… o Apolo.

— Un momento. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu _querido_ hermano en todo esto?

— Mi hermano estará atento a cualquier movimiento de Orión, santo. Así que tengan cuidado con eso.

— Espera, espera, espera. ¿Cómo puede localizar a Orión si tu amiguito está embutido dentro del cuerpo de Aioria? Si acaso, debería sentir el cosmos de ese gato gordo, en vez del cazador. — sus ojos viajaron a Aioria, mientras una sonrisa sardónica abandonó sus labios al ver el mohín de disgusto ante su comentario. Poco sabían que la sonrisa no duraría mucho más.

— Puede estar en el cuerpo del santo, pero lo que le mueve es la energía de Orión. Sus habilidades, por ejemplo, no son iguales a las que solía tener. — ambos santos se respingaron.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — de pronto, Aioria tenía miedo a la respuesta.

— No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Tus habilidades siguen siendo las mismas que antes de morir, Orión. Tu destreza no ha desaparecido ni se ha visto afectada por este cuerpo nuevo. Es un cuerpo nuevo, con las habilidades del anterior.

Probablemente Artemisa no lo notó, pero los dos santos palidecieron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Máscara había pasado de tener a un compañero útil, a tener una muñeca de cristal con un arco que no sabía como manejar. En pocas palabras, casi prefería dejar a Aioria ahí, aunque aquello ya no era una opción.

— ¿En serio tengo que llevarlo?

— Sí.

— Pero…

— No te estoy preguntando, santo. — Aioria seguía de cerca la discusión, mirando de uno a otro, y lamentándose el momento en que pidió ir a la misión sin conocer del todo sus facultades. Ahora, había metido a todos en un tremendo lío.

Miró, también, a los rostros de trío de chiquillos, encontrándolos perdidos ante el rumbo de la conversación. Entonces, regresó su atención hacia la diosa y el santo cuyas miradas recayeron, a su vez, en él. Aioria tragó saliva.

— Todo estará bien. — dijo, y poco sabía Artemisa que sus palabras eran más para Máscara de Muerte que para ella. — Cazaremos al dragón, robaremos la manzana y volveremos. Rápido y sencillo.

— Rápido y sencillo. Bien fácil. Ojala tu optimismo fuera contagioso, pedazo de idiota. — ladró el peliazul. — No tengo la menor idea de qué haré contigo ahí afuera.

— No harás nada con él. — le interrumpió la diosa. — Si acaso, lo mantendrás a salvo. — el cangrejo dorado bufó, mientras Aioria se limitó a soplarse los mechones castaños que le cubrían la mirada fastidiada.

— ¿Seguiremos mucho más con esto? Comienza a tornarse aburrido. — espetó, no sin soltar un bostezo que añadió drama a su petición. — Se hace tarde. O nos apuramos, o este ritmo, llegaremos al bendito jardín en otro siglo.

— Solamente una cosa más. En el momento en que abandonen los terrenos que me pertenecen en el Olimpo, serán enviados de regreso a la tierra de los mortales. A partir de ahí, estarán solos. Se encontrarán a los pies del Atlas, cerca de la cordillera que delimita con el Gran Mar. De ahí, ustedes tendrán que encontrar el jardín de las Hespérides; Orión tiene un mapa que ayudará con eso. Aunque quisiera, no puedo acercarles más sin correr el riesgo de poner alerta a Hera. Tengan cuidado.

— No te preocupes por eso. — Aioria sonrió. Su sonrisa no era del todo sincera, pero no le quedaba mucho más por ofrecer.

Así, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, jaló de la camisa al santo de Cáncer, arrastrándolo consigo. Sin embargo, se detuvo de improviso, volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia la rubia deidad. Depositó un beso en su frente, y con la misma actitud, volvió a jalar a Máscara de Muerte, solo que en esta ocasión, el resultado fue diferente. El peliazul se soltó con un manotazo, profanó un par de malas palabras y tomó la delantera, caminando a zancadas.

Aioria torció la boca, conteniendo así una risa que amenazaba con desbordarse. Sin palabras, con un movimiento de cabeza, indicó a los niños que les siguieran.

Observándoles marchar, Artemisa permaneció de pie a sus espaldas. No supo cuantos fueron los minutos que se quedó ahí, en soledad. Pero cuando sintió sus energías disolviéndose, supo que no volvería a verlos de la misma manera.

-6-

Cada paso que daba su montura retumbaba en sus costillas de la forma más molesta que era posible. Tal vez, después de todo, Tarsila estaba en lo cierto y su herida, a pesar de verse infinitamente mejor, en realidad no lo estaba. Pero tampoco era su intención montarse un drama, ni convertirse en el quejica oficial del grupo, así que Aioros decidió callar.

Trató de concentrarse en otros asuntos, más le resultó difícil. De repente, se puso a considerar sobre como debía sentirse Aldebarán. Sus heridas eran muchísimo más complicadas que la suyas, así que aquel suplicio que representaba el corcel seguramente era peor para él.

Detrás de todos ellos, iba Bias. El regordete marinero iba sentado sobre un caballo de crines oscuras que, al mismo tiempo, jalaba una carreta, sobre la cual yacía Phineas. Aioros tuvo que reprimir una risa. Compadecía al pobre animal y el esfuerzo inhumano que hacía al cargar tanto con el pelirrojo como al carro.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — Shura se emparejó con él y miró hacia atrás, a donde la insistente mirada de Aioros permanecía.

— A esa pobre bestia. — contestó el arquero, sin más. Pero entonces, reaccionó al escuchar la desparpajada carcajada de Shura y entendió el sentido incorrecto que le había dado a sus palabras. Esta vez, él mismo no pudo guardarse una risa cómplice, robando las miradas furtivas de los demás. — Malvado Shura. Hablaba del caballo. — recalcó, meneando la cabeza.

— Cualquiera lo diría. — Aioros volvió a sonreír mientras el español le observaba de soslayo. — Me alegra que te sientas mejor.

— Voy bien.

— De verdad espero que así sea. Sabes que debes cuidarte, ¿cierto? — Aioros asintió. Sus ojos se apartaron del rostro del Capricornio, en un gesto que Shura no supo interpretar. — ¿Aioros? Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Si, Shura, lo sé. No soy yo de quien deben preocuparse más.

— No significa que _no_ debamos preocuparnos.

— Ya. — el castaño bufó.

Avanzaron sin volver a intercambiar palabra, cada cual absorto en sus propias ideas. El día se había tornado húmedo mientras el Sol luchaba por abrirse paso entre los densos nubarrones que presagiaban lluvia. Los bosques que les rodeaban parecían adormilados. Lejos había quedado la imagen melancólica de Temiscira, ahora completamente fuera de su vista. Delante de ellos no había nada más que kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque árido; el largo camino que llevaba de regreso a Troya. El sendero de tierra se había convertido en un lodazal a causa de las intensas lluvias de los días anteriores, y a juzgar por el retumbe de los cielos, el agua no tardía en caer de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Dohko también te pidió tu medallón? — el arquero preguntó de la nada. Había disminuido el volumen de su voz y sus ojos azules se posaron con insistencia sobre la figura del chino, que cabalgaba a la cabeza del grupo.

— Sí. — Shura mintió.

— ¿Crees que sea una buena decisión? — no le quedaba más remedio que seguir mintiendo, así que el español se encogió de hombros. — Es que… el hecho de que una persona tenga todos los dijes, los hace más fáciles de capturar.

— Son solo dijes, Aioros.

— Con el cosmos de Athena. Tienen que servir para algo más que adorno, o Shion jamás nos los hubiese entregado.

— No creo que nada malo suceda.

— Sigue resultando preocupante.

— Todos le entregamos las medallas. Estoy seguro que si algo sucede o el Maestro cambia de opinión, las devolverá. — de pronto su respuesta le había parecido estúpida, pero era todo lo que tenía.

— Supongo que si.

Tal como habían pensando, las cortinas del cielo se abrieron, y el agua cayó sin misericordia alguna. Se resguardaron lo mejor que pudieron, bajo las copas de algunos árboles frondosos, en espera que la lluvia les diera una tregua para continuar.

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamó un frustrado Kanon. Ya iban demasiado lento como para, además, tener que detenerse a causa de las inclemencias del clima.

— Tranquilízate. Pronto pasará y retomaremos el camino.

— Eso dices ahora, Mu. Veremos que sucede cuando pasen _horas_ sin que podamos movernos de ese maldito lugar.

— Paciencia, Kanon, paciencia.

Desde lejos, Saga le observaba sin atreverse a intervenir. El mal humor parecía no tener final, sino lo contrario. Al principio había pensado que mientras la distancia entre él y Temiscira aumentara, ese espíritu negativo desaparecería. Pero todo indicaba que se había equivocado.

Levantó la mirada, hacia lo nubarrones que rugían sobre su cabeza. Si el cielo no les daba una tregua pronto, Kanon terminaría mandando a todos al demonio y retomaría por si mismo el camino a Troya. Una cosa era segura, la paciencia de su gemelo brillaba por su ausencia.

No muy lejos, Shura estaba determinado a no dejar en paz a Aioros. Su insistente parloteo consiguió robar una media sonrisa del santo de Géminis, en especial ante la expresión agotada de su amigo castaño. Aioros, sin quererlo, estaba sufriendo los estragos que usualmente generaban en Saga. Entonces, los ojos del arquero coincidieron con los suyos y suplicaron por ayuda, que el peliazul negó con una sutil sonrisa. Aioros arrugó el entrecejo, recriminante, pero Saga no se inmutó.

Visto lo anterior, para el santo de Sagitario todo indicaba que tendría que escuchar a Shura. Era de reconocer el hecho de que la plática en sí le resultaba una cómoda distracción, más no lo suficientemente apropiada para ese momento. Tenía muchas cosas de que hablar con Shura, algunas de ellas que quería evitar a toda costa, pero en ese preciso instante también se encontraba agotado.

Justo en el momento en que dejó escapar un bostezo, un rayo surcó el silencio. Su potencia hizo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies, alebrestando a los corceles.

— ¿Qué decías acerca de que la lluvia terminaría pronto? — lo primero que se escuchó, después del impacto, fue la voz de Kanon. Mu suspiró.

— Nada. No dije nada.

Sí. El camino de regreso a Atenas iba a resultar particularmente largo.

Aioros se encogió contra el árbol bajo el cual se guarecía. Ajustó la capa que le protegía del clima y se sobó las manos en busca de un poco de calor.

No iba a decirlo jamás en voz alta, pero ver a Kanon así, completamente fuera de control, le aterraba.

Su primer instinto fue llevar la mano hasta la bolsa de tela en la que guardaba el ceñidor de Hipólita. Palpó la joya por encima del lienzo, asegurándose que estuviera ahí. Quizás era paranoia; sin embargo, la sensación de que el cinturón podía desaparecer en cualquier momento, comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

La conversación, si es que podía llamársele así, siguió por un rato más. Las quejas continuaron por varios minutos sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlas. Incluso los rayos y su toda su potencia fueron incapaces de amordazar la boca incansable del gemelo. Al final, como único remedio, decidieron ignorarlo, dejándole que vociferara cuanto quisiera.

Callado, Aioros se frotó las manos de nuevo. El frío mermaba su buen humor y sus herida resentía el viaje. Decidió, entonces, que al no poder hacer nada hasta que la lluvia le diera tregua, al menos descansaría los ojos por un instante. Así, acomodó la capucha de su capa sobre la cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

No habían transcurrido más que unos pocos segundos cuando los abrió de nuevo, encontrándose a si mismo envuelto en pánico.

— "_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Aioros? Todo lo que desees puedes tenerlo… Solo libérame." _

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Aquí estoy, de regreso una vez más. He tenido la mente en un millón de lugares a últimas fechas, así que les pido disculpas si el capítulo salió algo disperso. Sé que parece corto, pero no lo es. Además, también quiero dejarlo justamente ahí, a manera de parte aguas para lo que sigue.

Fans de Aioria… no me odien T_T Ya me odio yo misma lo suficiente T_T

Rápidamente, agradecer a todos ustedes que leen y además se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Gracias a: Damis, Saint Lu, RIAADVD, legendary, Koko, Kisame Hoshigaki, saga-adry-kanon, LadyDeath, toaneo07, kumikoson, Tatsumaki, Sagitariusgirl, Sweet Viictory, ddmanzanita, AngelElisha, mayannas, IceQueen102, Art1sta, elbereth2982, Suigin Walker y Mariana E.

Por ahora, mis queridísimo lectores, me despido, deseándoles lo mejor. Con un poco de suerte, nos leeremos pronto.

¡Besos enormes para todos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	43. El dios con corazón de hombre

**Nota:** Los pasajes en letras cursivas sin comillas narran flashbacks, o eventos pasados. No me ha gustado escribirlo así, pero quizás era necesario para hacer esta parte de la historia un poco más entendible. Disfruten y disculpen si es incómodo para leer.

_**Capítulo 43**_

_**El dios con corazón de hombre**_

-1-

La confusión se apoderó no solo de su semblante, sino también de sus nervios. Dudó de su cordura, planteándose la posibilidad de que todo fuera una alucinación. Pero pronto se vio forzado a abandonar toda esperanza, cuando esa voz tenebrosamente parecida a la suya resonó en su cabeza una vez más.

— "_¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto desconoces de ti mismo?"_ — Aioros no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. — _"O, ¿será que tú mismo has llegado a creerte infalible, Aioros? No eres más, o menos, perfecto que ellos. Lo sabes… o solías saberlo."_

— "_Nunca me creí más que ninguno de mis compañeros."_

— "_Bien. Porque eso eres; solo un mortal más..pero, existe una solución para eso."_

El santo bajó la mirada. El sentido de esa conversación no terminaba de quedarle claro, pero con toda seguridad terminaría declinándose a favor del ceñidor y todo lo que él representaba.

— "_No entiendo porque esperar hasta ahora para hablarme."_

— "_Porque justo ahora hay algo que deseas con todas sus fuerzas. ¿No es así?"_

— "_Yo…"_ — dudó.

— "_Piénsalo bien. Se necesita del capricho de un dios para tomar una vida, y de la voluntad de otro, para traerla de regreso. ¿No se te antoja jugar a ser como ellos?"_

La respiración se le entrecortó. Jamás, ni siquiera en el más oscuro rincón de su inconsciente, había aparecido la idea de tal cosa. Su mente, o lo que fuera que el cinturón de la reina amazona despertara, estaba jugando peligrosamente con impulsos que nunca antes se había visto en necesidad de dominar.

— "_No quiero ser un dios."_

— "_¿Ni siquiera para…salvarlo?" _— respondió su lado malévolo. — _"Aioria puede volver. Tú puedes traerlo de regreso...con mi ayuda"_

— "_No. Aioria está…"_ — Y sin que se diera cuenta, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos para correr por sus mejillas sin que tuviera control de ellas.

— ¿Aioros? — a su lado, oyó a Shura y eso lo obligó a mantener la compostura. Respiró profundamente y ocultó aún más el rostro bajo las sombras que su capa le proveía. — ¿Estás bien?

— Me arden los ojos. — musitó.

— Pero…

Justo en ese instante, la furia de Zeus azotó el cielo en la forma de un gran relámpago que centelló en medio de la oscuridad de las nubes grises. Su poderoso grito impregnó el ambiente e incluso el sinfín tintineo de la lluvia, desapareció ante la potencia de aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza.

Resguardado en el sepulcral silencio que siguió a la gran descarga, Aioros agradeció a los dioses por aquella breve distracción. Ignoraba cuanto más duraría, pero los muchos o pocos segundos que le obsequiaban para olvidarse de pensar, le bastaban. A su vez, la insistencia de Shura parecía haberse esfumado junto con el rayo. Ahora, el cabrito dorado miraba al cielo con una mezcla de admiración y temor, con aquellos ojos con que solamente los mortales podían apreciar las maravillas de la naturaleza.

Era curioso. Porque un espectáculo como ese, tan bello como mortal, solía resaltar su humanidad; recordándoles, muchas veces, que aún cuando las estrellas explotaran en sus manos y las rocas más fuertes colapsaran bajo sus puños, al final solo los dioses podían jactarse de controlar la naturaleza con perfecta maestría.

— "_¿En verdad no deseas ser como ellos?"_ — el cuestionamiento volvió a asaltarle, y a pesar de que se esforzó por negárselo a si mismo, la pregunta tomó un sentido completamente distinto al que hubiese tenido en cualquier otro momento. — _"Las cosas podrían ser diferentes, Aioros. Todo lo que podrías hacer, las cosas que podrías cambiar…todo lo que podrías prevenir."_

Sin moverse de su lugar, el santo de Sagitario se acurrucó todavía más contra el árbol que le daba cobijo. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, mientras buscaba en su mente por cualquier pensamiento que le alejase del ceñidor. Rebuscó entre sus recuerdo, repitió canciones y versos antiguos que creía olvidados; incluso, se atrevió a imaginar pasajes de su vida que nunca habían existido.

— Maldita sea. — susurró, admitiendo con tristeza que nada parecía ser suficiente. Sobre él, el cielo seguía tronando y la lluvia, cayendo. — Basta. — volvió a murmurar. De alguna forma estaba seguro que, tan pronto la lluvia cesara y reanudaran el camino; y volviera a concentrarse en temas sencillos como el caballo de Bias, o sus costillas adoloridas, podría también olvidarse del cinturón. Entonces, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tormenta se detuviera, que cielo les diera un descanso. — _"Basta. ¡Basta! ¡Detente!"_ — gritó para sus adentros, con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

Y, en ese preciso instante, el sonido de los truenos se esfumó; las gotas de agua se volvieron, lentamente, esporádicas, y unos pocos y valientes rayos de sol se colaron a través de los nubarrones grises. En cuestión de minutos, todo rastro de la tormenta desapareció mientras la calma de aquel día húmedo retomaba el control sobre el bosque enlodado.

— ¡Genial! — Kanon se puso en pie con un brinco. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso montó su corcel y reemprendió la marcha, importándole poco dejar a sus compañeros detrás.

Los cascos del caballo chapotearon en el lodazal que era ahora el estrecho sendero conforme el animal se alejaba. Pronto, los demás también abandonaron el improvisado escondite, dispuestos a seguir los pasos del gemelo.

Todos, menos uno.

— ¿Aioros? — Shura volvió a llamarlo. Esta vez, tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, el arquero dorado ni siquiera pareció notarlo. De inmediato, la mirada de Shura viajó hacia alguien más: Saga. Algo malo sucedía…algo que no comprendía, pero que era evidente en la mirada perdida del castaño.

Saga se acercó al par, con el recelo tatuado en su semblante tranquilo.

— Aioros, vámonos. — el gemelo se agachó frente al aludido y buscó su mirada con la suya. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? — mas su amigo únicamente alcanzó a asentir.

— Oye, si necesitas descansar…

— Estoy bien, Shura. — musitó.

No dijo nada más. Lentamente, se incorporó. Sus ojos azules nunca dejaron de mirar el cielo, que lucía calmo y quieto sobre sus cabezas.

— Dejó de llover. — volteó, para encontrarse a Saga en una posición idéntica a la suya.

— Una buena señal. ¡Algo bueno tenía que sucedernos!

— Supongo. — el arquero respondió al festejo de Shura. Pero el inusual vacío en su voz ronca capturó la atención de sus dos compañeros, levantando sospechas de inmediato.

— Lo es, lo es. — cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca, Shura intentó mantener el optimismo vivo. Probablemente lo de Aioros era cansancio, así que no quiso ahondar más en ello. — ¿Nos vamos?

Bajo la atenta mirada de Géminis y Capricornio, Aioros tomó sus cosas y preparó todo para reiniciar el camino. Cuando estuvo sobre su montura, alzó su vista al cielo, por enésima vez.

No quedaba evidencia alguna del diluvio que los aquejase antes, solo el tintineo de las gotas que resbalaban por las hojas de árboles y se perdían en los grandes charcos de agua turbia en el piso. El cielo ahora lucía azul, tan azul como los ojos del santo de Sagitario. Cerró los ojos, dejando que la brisa le acariciara el rostro y revolviera caprichosamente su cabellera ensortijada. El suave aroma de la tierra mojada inundó su olfato mientras el canto de un ave, agradecida por el regreso del Sol, embelesó sus oídos. De pronto, una intensa calma le embargó; y no supo explicarse cómo podía sentirse así.

— "_¿Entonces? ¿Todavía no crees que podrías ser mejor deidad que cualquiera que habite en el Olimpo?"_

Podía. Podía ser mejor que cualquier de ellos. Un dios con corazón de mortal, uno que comprendiera el dolor que atrapa al hombre y que lo hubiera experimentado en carne propia; un dios que pudiera liberarles de dicho sufrimiento. Podía ser ese dios. Podía serlo…

La gran pregunta era: ¿Quería?

Aioros abrió los ojos y los perdió en algún punto del camino que se abría delante de él. Después, hundió los talones en los costados de su corcel, urgiéndole a cabalgar para dar alcance a sus compañeros de travesía.

-2-

En aquella parte remota del mundo conocido, donde se decía que las fuertes manos de Atlas había forjado los altos picos desde cuya cima se contemplaba el final de la tierra, reinaba el más impresionante de los silencios.

El cielo adquiría un extraño color rosáceo en los límites del mundo. Las nubes, que parecían acariciar las cimas de las montañas flotaban con más pereza que cualquier que hubieran visto antes. Incluso la vegetación resultaba diferente a los ojos, pues en pleno verano, árboles y plantas por igual, se lucían teñidas en tonos amarillos y rojizos. No existía en ese lejano rincón el sonido de las aves, ni de cualquier otro bicho viviente que se arrastrase sobre la tierra. Aquel era un sitio olvidado por la vida, pero que, a la vez, se sentía rebosante de ella.

— ¡Que genial!

— Cállate, Corban. — Nix le reprendió de inmediato. — No es un lugar genial. Es un lugar raro. — paseó sus ojos rosas por aquel indómito paisaje.

— En realidad, es genial _y_ raro. — terció el mayor, Altair.

Los dos más jóvenes le miraron con fastidio, pero rápidamente su atención se centró en lo inusual que era todo a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, los dos santos caminaban detrás de ellos, no menos impresionados del escenario de su nueva aventura. Ninguno pronunció palabra hasta que el intenso resplandor que les había llevado ahí, desapareció. Cuando no quedó nada más que su propia presencia, el ambiente pareció relajarse considerablemente.

— ¡Aire fresco! — Aioria se estiró.

— Con aroma a muerte. —añadió el de Cáncer, arrancando un gruñido a su compañero.

— Siempre es un placer hablar contigo.

— Lástima que no pienso lo mismo de ti.

Aioria sopló sus flequillos. Comenzaba a extrañar eso. ¿Por qué lo extrañaba? Negó con la cabeza e, ignorándolo, se adelantó a él para contemplar mejor el lugar al que habían sido enviados.

— No creí que fuera tan tranquilo. Esperaba algo más caótico, algo más de…_acción_. — apenas había terminado de hablar cuando sintió el jaloneo de Máscara de Muerte y se encontró, frente a frente, con el rostro del italiano.

— Escucha, pedazo de idiota, no te quiero cerca de la _acción_, ¿entendido? No pienso regresar al mundo de los vivos solo para explicarle a tu hermano que un dragón de cien cabezas te encontró lo suficientemente gordo y apetecible como para comerte y morir de indigestión después de hacerlo.

— ¡Por los dioses! ¿Eso es tu cerebro intentando ser gracioso? — el santo de Leo meneó la cabeza. — Lástima que todo sea un vil fracaso.

— Un fracaso tan grande como tú, manejando un arco.

— ¡Eh! Para que lo sepas, _sé_ manejar un arco.

— ¿En serio? — Máscara de Muerte le miró de soslayo, y su rostro dejó en claro que no compraba una sola palabra del castaño.

— _Muy_ en serio. — y sin que lo viera venir, el arco de madera impactó contra su cabeza, forzándolo a soltar una maldición.

— ¡Idiota!

— ¿Ves? — Aioria sonrió con picardía. — Tengo una habilidad nata para esto del arco.

— Debe ser de familia. — gruñó el pelizul. Pero antes de que la risa de Aioria explotara, le arrebató el arma y le devolvió el golpe con la misma, sino más, saña. — ¡Pedazo de idiota!

— ¡Au! Estás de un terrible humor, cangrejo.

— Intento tomarme las cosas con seriedad.

Aún así, Aioria seguía pensando que algo no andaba del todo bien con el cangrejo dorado. Ni siquiera alcanzaba a imaginar que podría ser, pero tampoco sabía si debía, o no, preguntar. Miró hacia los niños y no pudo evitar pensar en que los habían arrastrado a un enorme lío sin notarlo. Quizás era eso lo que tenía a Máscara Mortal así…

— ¡Apuren el paso, trío de vagos!

…O quizás no. Lo que fuera, la última confesión de Artemisa, acerca del estado de su cosmos, había empeorado la situación para el santo de Cáncer.

— Como sea. — bufó. — ¿Dónde está el jodido jardín?

— Creo que… ahí. — el dedo de Aioria apuntó hacia la cima de una gran cordillera, cuyos picos se perdían en las nubes del cielo, pintadas de rosa. Frente a ellos, un sinuoso y empinado sendero mostraba el camino hasta la cumbre. — Supongo que tendremos que subir hasta allá. Andando.

— ¿Sabes? Tu novia cazadora pudo acercarnos un poco más. ¡¿Cuántos días va a tomarnos llegar ahí?

Aioria no respondió, sino que le regaló una mirada asesina.

Su _novia_. Aquella observación había dolido hasta el alma, sobretodo porque la única que merecía ostentar ese título se hallaba a miles de años, muy probablemente hundida en un dolor que jamás debió haber padecido.

Estaba también esa última noche. Con toda sinceridad, Aioria podía asegurar que no recordaba el más mínimo detalle de ella. Había sido la noche de Orión, no la suya, pero el remordimiento no andaba muy lejos de él, atormentándole a cada paso. Sus labios nunca hablarían de ella, más su conciencia se encargaría de recordársela. ¿Había sido necesario? ¿Qué repercusiones tendría?

— ¡Gato! — el llamado de Máscara de Muerte lo sacó de sus divagaciones. — Joder, gato, creí que tú eras el que tenía prisa. ¡Mueve ese gordinflón trasero tuyo hasta aquí! ¡Rápido!

— Maldito cangrejo. ¿Quién te nombró líder de la expedición?

— ¿Ves a algún otro santo útil por aquí? — para su mala suerte, el castaño no tuvo respuesta. — Bien. Creo que eso me hace el líder.

— Además, es _nuestro_ maestro. Eso lo hace el jefe. — Corban pasó a su lado, moviéndose con una agilidad bastante increíble entre las rocas del inclinado sendero.

Aún más increíble fue el hecho de que, ante las palabras de su aprendiz, Máscara de Muerte esbozó lo que a Aioria le pareció una sonrisa. ¿Además de inútil se había vuelto ciego? Curiosa relación había forjado el cangrejo dorado con el trío de chiquillos.

Sin embargo, no iba a darle la razón en eso a un mocoso mal influenciado por Cáncer. Así, el león dorado giró los ojos.

— Corban tiene razón. — Altair también le rebasó. Aioria entrecerró los ojos.

— Oye, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero los idiotas están en lo cierto. _Él_ es el líder. — esta vez, fue Nix. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se estaba volviendo lento!

— ¿Extrañas tu cosmos? —escuchó la carcajada de Máscara de Muerte y musitó un palabrota. Si, lo extrañaba. Mucho.

Pero Aioria tenía una idea; una que no terminaba de convencerle. Nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que planeaba demasiado las cosas, sino más bien todo lo contrario. La mayoría del tiempo era impulsivo, regido por sus emociones y capaz de seguir corazonadas sin importar las consecuencias. Sin embargo, en los muchos o pocos días que durara aquella misión, tendría algo que pensar y planear con escrupuloso cuidado.

Y es que, la respuesta a sus problemas podía estar en nadie más que el intruso en su cuerpo: Orión.

-3-

La suave y nostálgica melodía caló hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Despertaba, con las sutiles notas de la lira, cada sentimiento que, el dios pensaba, dormían en el olvido. Al pesar de ello, Hermes se sentía incapaz de detenerse. No importaba cuanto lo intentase, sus dedos seguían recorriendo con finura, una y otra vez, las cuerdas de su instrumento favorito, desatando emociones que preferiría jamás haber conocido.

Pero, simplemente no podía olvidarla. No podía borrar de su memoria aquella hermosa sonrisa, ese rostro relajado y pacífico, de grandes ojos azules que le miraban desde el recuerdo con adoración.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Diez años? ¿Más? ¿Menos? No podía decirlo con seguridad. Porque, aún en su infinita existencia, cada minuto de su ausencia se sentía eterno y vacío. La extrañaba como nunca lo había hecho con nada ni nadie. Pero ella ya no le pertenecía. Se había ido y nunca volvería.

Todavía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el paisaje de aquella mañana, de muchos años atrás, volvía a dibujarse en su memoria…

_Podía sentir el calor del Sol sobre su piel y las gotas de sudor que corrían sobre su frente. Había sido un día ocupado. Temprano por la mañana, cuando comenzaba a rayar el alba, y la gente abandonaba sus casas para reunirse en el ágora, Hermes había aprovechado para colarse entre ellos._

_Las cosas eran muy diferentes en aquel entonces, ¡él era tan distinto en esos años!_

_Su padre, Zeus, le tachaba de ser nada más que un chiquillo despreocupado con un trabajo perfecto para él. El gran dios decía que esa inagotable energía que poseía era la clave para que las alas de sus sandalias nunca se detuvieran, y sus pasos le llevaran más allá, hasta el rincón más profundo de la tierra. Pero, al mismo tiempo, su personalidad traviesa le hacía diferente al resto de los dioses. Siempre tenía algo que hacer, algo que decir, que terminaba por conseguirle problemas. Así que Hermes, había aprendido a pasar mas tiempo en el mundo mortal que en el Olimpo._

_Le gustaba admirar a los humanos. Eran una especie con tantos matices; algunos parecidos a los de los mismos dioses, y otros completamente diferentes. En ocasiones, los hallaba, incluso, demasiado semejantes a él. De mentes rápidas y sentimientos cambiantes. Pícaros, mañosos, pero terriblemente divertidos. _

_Así, Hermes adoraba pasar tiempo entre ellos. Solía disfrazarse de mendigo sin oficio para infiltrarse entre los hombres, enseñándoles el arte del engaño y estafando con sus múltiples talentos a cualquiera que se atreviera a retar a su ingenio. Era como uno de ellos, y ellos eran su pasatiempo favorito._

_Por eso, esa mañana, sin importar nada más que sus deseos, lo primero en su día había sido pasear por la stoa, hasta llegar al agora y husmear en el mercadillo que ahí se asentaba. No tardó mucho en encontrar, también, a sus primeras víctimas._

_Un grupo de muchachos se habían reunido en el lugar, dejando escapar las horas en un juego de dados. El dios sonrió. Ese era su juego, una suerte inventada por él mismo. Decidió que era momento de enseñarles algo nuevo y, con ayuda de su labia, rápidamente pasó a ser parte de los jugadores._

_El resultado de esa aventura tempranera había sido más que movido, con los chicos persiguiéndole por la Polis, arrojando guirrajos en su contra y maldiciéndole por sus trampas. De no haber sido un dios, probablemente no les hubiera perdido, pero lo hizo sin mayor problema que unas pocas gotas de sudor en su frente. Sin embargo, Hermes no se retractó. Se acomodó la ropa, contó las inútiles monedas que habían sido su ganancia y reemprendió el camino, con aquella sonrisa desparpajada que siempre le acompañaba._

_Avanzó por las calles empedradas, mirando todo a su alrededor. Se deshizo de sus monedas obsequiándolas a algunos niños y a un par de viejos desdeñados por la celosa sociedad ateniense, solo para descubrir que era el momento de regresar a sus funciones de deidad mensajera. Se dispuso a esfumarse cuando una voz, que confundió con el bello canto de una ninfa, se lo impidió._

— _Ese ha sido un lindo gesto. — sintió esa suave mano posándose su brazo y volteó, para encontrarse con ella, sin saber lo que aquella princesa significaría en su vida. — Soy Herse. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

-4-

— ¡Kanon! ¡Joder, Kanon! — insistió al ser ignorado. — ¡Detente, idiota!

Pero lejos de inmutarse y disminuir el paso, Kanon espoleó a su caballo para que se alejara más de Milo y su voz, que sonaba particularmente molesta en ese momento.

El escorpión dorado apretó los dientes y suspiró pesadamente. El estúpido de Kanon no iba a detenerse y, obviamente, él tampoco iba a darse por vencido. La cuestión era que…los caballos no eran, por mucho, sus bestias favoritas.; y estaba seguro que él tampoco era el tipo favorito de esos animales. A la menor distracción, terminaría con el trasero sobre el fango. Así que tomó una decisión. No dejaría a Kanon escapar solo así. Si el gemelo quería una competencia de caballos, la tendría, aunque eso significara un golpe para el santo de Escorpio.

Con esa determinación, imitó al gemelo, apresurando la carrera de su montura, que salió desboca al sentir la orden de su jinete.

— ¡Milo! — alcanzó a oír la voz de Talos, pero era demasiado tarde. El corcel estaba en marcha y no tenía la menor intención de detenerlo.

— Déjalo. Podremos recogerlo del piso un poco más adelante. — con todo la seriedad de Camus, el soldado no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella singular respuesta.

No se dijo más, sino que ambos permanecieron mirando como Milo desaparecía en el bosque, tras el rastro de Kanon. Escucharon sus gritos llamando por el otro peliazul, sin ninguna respuesta y al final, tras un silencio largo, un grito más, diferente a los anteriores.

— Esa es nuestra señal, Talos. — dijo el francés y apuró la marcha.

Talos no comprendió al principio. Sin embargo, cuando unos pocos metros más adelante, el camino les permitió divisar la figura del santo de Escorpio, sentado en el suelo, en medio de un gran charco de lodo; y a su montura, un tanto más adelante, pastando de lo más tranquila, el soldado no pudo contener más las carcajadas.

— ¡Maldito animal! — ladró el santo, mientras con un manotazo retiraba el lodo que corría por sus mejillas. — ¡¿Lo ves? — se dirigió a Camus. — ¡Te dije que estas malditas bestias eran más inteligentes de lo que pensamos! ¡Justo en el charco! ¡Ni más ni menos!

— No creo que sea culpa del animal…sino del que lo maneja.

— ¡Claro! Me aventé contra el lodazal precisamente. — aceptó la mano que Camus le había tendido para levantarse.

— Con alguien como tú, no podríamos descartar esa opción.

— Esto te parece _demasiado_ divertido, Camus.

— Algo, si.

— Eso, ríete de mi.

— Yo no me reí. _Él_ se rió. — y apuntó a Talos quien, al saberse implicado, sufrió un súbito respigo cuando los ojos rabiosos del escorpión se centraron en él.

— Yo…yo…

Pero antes de que el soldado balbuceara una palabra más, Milo estalló en risas. Junto a él, Talos pudo jurar que Camus esbozaba una tenue sonrisa cómplice, que le resultó inusual en un rostro siempre serio.

— ¡Te engañé! Pero, si no quieres morir de otro susto como este, más vale que no te rías de mis desgracias, Talos. Además, ¡en verdad que ese idiota gemelo me saca de quicio! — exclamó, con la falsa esperanza que Kanon le escuchase. Más el peliazul ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para hacerlo. — ¡Argh! ¡¿Qué demonios le sucede?

— No lo sé.

— ¡Pues deberíamos saberlo!

— A menos que sepas leerle la mente, no creo que eso sea posible por ahora. — el santo de Acuario levantó la mirada, fijándola en el sendero por el cual se había perdido Kanon. Sinceramente, sus sentimientos no eran muy distantes a los de Milo, aunque los manejase de forma opuesta.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haremos?

— Soportarlo.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

— Un par de días. — Ganímedes se vio inmiscuido en su conversación. — Troya está a un par de días. Una vez ahí, espero que su humor mejore o tendremos que sufrirlo una semana completa en el barco. — suspiró, con desgano.

— ¡Dioses! ¿Qué pasó con él?

El capitán negó. Lo ignoraba.

Miró hacia atrás, hacia el resto de la comitiva. Presentía que algo más, además de Kanon, estaba mal. No podía decir lo que era, pero sus presentimientos usualmente no le fallaban. Lo que le quedaba era mirar hacia el frente y continuar el camino, con la esperanza de que su llegada a Troya cambiara los ánimos.

— ¡Oye, capitán! — Bias les dio alcance y sonrió sin ningún reparo ante la lodosa cara del escorpión dorado. — Cara de Asno acaba de recordarme algo. — el marinero aludido se respingó y tragó saliva.

— ¡Yo no dije nada, capitán!

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, Cara de Asno. — intervino el viejo, ante la mirada curiosa de los santos de Acuario y Escorpio.

— ¡Claro que si! ¡Y fue un gran comentario! Capitán, los protegidos de Athena, los nuevos quiero decir, necesitan un mote de acuerdo a su condición de héroes.

Mientras el graciosos marinero soltaba un carcajada a causa de su propio comentario, Ganímedes se limitó a sonreír. De pronto, el viaje había perdido gracia y se había tornado inusualmente serio.

— ¿Motes?

— No tengo la menor idea, Camus.

— Bien. No sé si quiero saber. — suspiró.

-5-

— _Hermógenes. — respondió con presteza._

— _Hermógenes. — y aquel nombre que no era suyo, sonó divinamente en esos labios. — Te he visto unas cuantas veces antes por aquí, en el ágora. Te gusta meterte en líos. — rió con mesura._

_Y el dios disfrazado de hombre sonrió con ella. Sinceramente, jamás hubiera esperado que alguien notara la presencia de un personaje tan irrelevante como el suyo. Después de todo, era solo un mendigo que conseguía monedas fáciles y desaparecía con la misma presteza con que asomaba._

— _Me gusta jugar. — respondió. La joven, que apenas había dejado atrás la infancia, inspiraba algún tipo de fascinación en él. No podía asegurar que era, pero el encanto que se escondía en aquel par de hermosos ojos azules capturaba su atención como pocas cosas._

— _Lo sé. Te he visto. Aunque, aún no comprendo porque siempre terminas regalando los frutos de tu suerte._

— _No los necesito._

— _¿No?_

— _No. Puedo lucir como un mendigo, pero hay mucho más detrás de lo que muestran tus ojos. — le dijo, acercándose a ella para susurrarle. — Nunca te dejes engañar por lo que ves. Ese es el truco. Tu instinto, tu corazón, dicen mucho más que tu vista. — Herse no respondió. Solo le miró con suspicacia y curiosidad. — Por ejemplo, ¡ahora mismo! Has entablado conversación con un perfecto desconocido. Un mendigo que bien podría hacerte daño y robarte, pero lo has hecho. ¿Por qué?_

— _Reconozco a una buena persona cuando la veo. No eres ni un mendigo, ni un ladrón, mucho menos alguien con deseos de hacer daño. Así que dime, ¿quién eres?_

_La pregunta le pilló desprevenido. No por su significado en si, sino porque, la manera en que la joven le miraba, le hacía sentir que podía leerle como si de un libro abierto se tratara. ¿Podía mentirle mirándola a los ojos?_

— _¿Quién soy? — la princesa asintió. — ¿Quién quieres que sea?_

_Herse ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos turquesas por un segundo. Le sonrió, pero jamás respondió._

-6-

Los pasos presurosos resonaron por el pasillo de su templo, y a la diosa, aquello le resultó terriblemente irritante. Nadie, _nadie_, corría jamás en sus dominios. Aún si fuera por su vida, absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho de perturbar la calma que reinaba en el Templo del Rayo.

Hera gruñó, afiló la mirada y esperó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba por el intruso que, con toda seguridad, iba en su búsqueda.

— ¡Señora Hera! — por fin, tras lo que pareció una eterna espera, la puerta se abrió.

— ¡¿Qué sucede contigo, Egle? ¡¿Acaso has olvidado en presencia de quien estás? — apenas había terminado de hablar cuando la joven se desplomó a sus pies en una reverencia que la misma reina del Olimpo había solicitado. — Así esta mucho mejor. Dime. ¿a que viene todo este escándalo?

— Eritia, mi señora. Eritia ha sentido su presencia. — confesó, sin atreverse a separar sus ojos del piso de mármol.

— ¿De quienes?

— Hombres. Mortales que no se sienten como tales.

— Eso es imposible. Eritia ha perdido su toque, puesto que ningún hombre, en su sano juicio, intentaría llegar hasta ese punto de la tierra.

Egle tembló al escuchar la contrapartida de su diosa. Se mordió el labio y asintió con torpeza, pero algo le gritaba que no debía dudar de la palabra de su propia hermana. Eritia era pues, la mayor y más sabia de ellas. Junto con Hespérida, las tres se encargaba de cuidar el hermoso jardín que Hera les había encomendado desde el principio de los tiempos.

— Señora… — se atrevió a hablar, aunque su propia voz traicionaba sus nervios.

— No me digas que dudas de mi palabra, tonta hespéride.

— ¡Señora, jamás! — por primera vez, sus miradas se encontraron y Hera se creció ante el miedo que encontró en ese par de ojos púrpuras.

— ¿Entonces?

— Eritia… — balbuceó. — …ella asegura que se trata de jóvenes protegidos por una divinidad.

— ¿Qué dices? — Hera, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido escéptica, entregó su atención a la joven.

— Así es, Hera. Quienes sean, se encuentran bajo el resguardo de un aura poderosa, un poder que solamente poseen ustedes, los que moran en el Olimpo. — sentenció. Se tomó un par de segundos para armarse de valor, y después se atrevió a continuar. — Señora, ¿crees que se trate de… _ellos_?

— Imposible. Se encuentran al Oriente, conquistando el reino de las Amazonas.

— Pero, los protegidos de Athena son los únicos que…

— ¡Silencio!

La doncella hizo como se le ordenó, temerosa. De reojo, observó como Hera le daba la espalda y se abstraía en pensamientos que solo le correspondían a ella. Hacía mucho que su hermoso semblante no lucía tan oscuro y su energía no vibraba con tanta rabia. Egle, incluso, había llegado a pensar que sus planes se habían diluido con el tiempo. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Pero la hespéride no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, porque justo en ese momento, la diosa reina se volteó, encarándola de nuevo. Como reflejo, Egle bajó la mirada, rehuyendo de la de su señora.

— No me importa de quienes se trate. — comenzó a hablar, con una frialdad tal, que la doncella no reconoció ni la sombra de las emociones que la embargaran antes. — Los intrusos nunca son bienvenidos en mis dominios. Sea Palas, u otro dios, eso tampoco me interesa. Libera a Ladón y asegúrate de que nadie sobreviva.

-7-

_Desconocía que le deslumbraba más: si el intenso brillo del Sol o aquel rostro angelical que le escuchaba con desmedida atención. Cada una de sus historias parecían encontrar oídos en ella mientras las horas se esfumaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ambos. Los enormes patios que rodeaban la casa real ateniense se habían convertido en su refugio y punto de encuentro, protegiéndoles de los ojos curiosos y las lenguas afiladas que merodeaban por la ciudad._

— _Entonces, ¿eres una princesa?_

— _Nací siendo una princesa, no significa que lo sea. — Herse sonrió._

— _Bien. Porque no lo pareces. — la desparpajada contestación, lejos de ofenderla, le arrancó un graciosa carcajada._

— _¿No?_

— _En absoluto. — Hermes negó. — Las princesas que he conocido viven encerradas en sus grandes palacios, rodeadas de lujo y viven sus banales existencias como si nada más importase. No andan por ahí, escondiéndose con mendigos tramposos y comiendo uvas robadas. — metió una de las frutas a su boca. — Definitivamente no eres una princesa._

_La rubia no respondió, sino que le imitó, masticando una uva con cierto recelo. El dulce sabor de la fruta inundó su boca y sonrió. Probablemente su amigo tuviera razón pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto._

— _De pronto hace demasiado silencio. — volvió a hablar el dios._

— _Eso es porque tú dejaste de hablar. Debe ser un milagro. — al oírla, Hermes pestañeó, sorprendido, y terminó por soltar una gran carcajada._

— _Una princesa rebelde e inteligente. Ese es el milagro._

— _¡Oye!_

— _¿Qué?_

_Sin ocultar la complicidad que había crecido entre ambos, Herse torció la boca. Entrecerró los ojos dejando entrever su curiosidad y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese gesto le permitiera ver más allá, hacia aquel secreto que el chico guardaba con tanto recelo._

— _¿Hermógenes?_

— _¿Si?_

— _¿Quién eres? — el peliturquesa miró directamente a sus ojos._

— _Te lo dije antes y te lo repito. — fue como si sus manos escaparan de su control para sostener entre ellas el rostro delicado de la joven. Se acercó a ella, hipnotizado por esa mirada, tan azul como el cielo. — Soy quien tú quieras que sea. — susurró, antes que sus labios acariciaran a los de la doncella._

-8-

La noche les había atrapado, forzándoles a acampar en medio del bosque. El olor del asado aún impregnaba el ambiente, mientras los jugos que manaban del remanente, chispeaban al caer sobre el fuego de la fogata.

La mayoría del grupo se encontraba dormida. El agotamiento había hecho de ellos sus presas y los pocos minutos de descanso que tenían eran gratamente apreciados.

Pero, no todos compartían ese pensamiento. Mu, por ejemplo, hallaba especialmente difícil conciliar el sueño. Durante todo el viaje había estado al pendiente de Phineas y su evolución. Sin embargo, no había algún cambio relevante. Tarsila se encargaba de ella a cada segundo. Las fiebres habían desaparecido y el color había regresado de a poco a sus mejillas pálidas. A pesar de todo, la sacerdotisa aún no despertaba.

Así que, aprovechando que la anciana curandera necesitaba unas horas de sueño, el santo de Aries tomó su lugar como vigía de la doncella.

— ¿Cómo sigue? — Dohko se acercó con sigilo, sentándose a su lado.

— Supongo que mejor.

— Al menos esta viva. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, vivir es una bendición enorme para alguien en su estado.

— Es más fuerte de lo que parece. — el antiguo maestro asintió.

Cayeron en el silencio por varios minutos en los que se dedicaron a observar a quienes les rodeaban. No pasó mucho antes de que, entre las semi penumbras, uno de sus compañeros emergiera para acercarse a ellos. Contemplaron con atención el rostro inusualmente serio del arquero dorado y se preguntaron, para sus adentros, el motivo de aquel semblante reservado.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — susurró. — Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Mu estuvo tentado a levantarse y darles privacidad, pero Aioros lo detuvo con un ademán, pidiéndole que se quedara a escuchar. Lo había pensado bien, y aquello que iba a informar a Dohko, probablemente también era asunto del ariano.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Lo que voy a decirles, no puede salir de entre nosotros, ¿entendido?

— Comienzas a preocuparme.

— No estoy seguro de que no debas estarlo, Maestro. — respondió el arquero. — Verás… — antes de continuar, se aseguró que sus palabras no llegaran a oídos de nadie más. — Aretha me ha confesado algo. — y pudo jurar que vio cierta sonrisa cómplice en los labios de Mu. Tosió para aclararse la garganta y trató de disimular de la mejor manera el sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas. Entonces, se decidió a continuar. — Me ha traído noticias de Atenas.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿La princesa esta bien?

— Si, si. Es solo que…nos tiene una sorpresa a nuestro regreso. — sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? — preguntó Mu.

— Una sorpresa peliverde, con lunares en vez de cejas y ojos rosas. — el arquero respondió. La sonrisa en sus labios se convirtió en una mueca.

Aries y Libra intercambiaron miradas. Aioros asintió cuando le devolvieron la mirada. Descubrió que la presencia de Shion les tomaba desprevenidos, tanto como a él. Y, aunque de alguna forma les traía cierta tranquilidad y alegría volver a verle, en otra muy diferente estaba el hecho de que su presencia ahí significaba que las cosas probablemente iban peor de lo que imaginaban.

Dohko, por su parte, suspiró profundamente. Tener ahí a su amigo resultaba en una infusión de fuerzas. Shion siempre había tenido ese efecto en él. Era como si, a pesar de cualquier obstáculo, tenerlo a su lado le infundía la seguridad de que las cosas saldrían bien; y esa aventura no era diferente. Hasta ese momento, la responsabilidad había sido solo suya, y muy a su pesar, Dohko se sentía fracasado. De los doce chicos a las que había llevado hasta la Era del Mito, solamente nueve sobrevivían. Tres de ellos habían visto la muerte demasiado cerca. La relación de los gemelos, lejos de mejorar, había caído en una racha negativa que amenazaba con empeorar a cada segundo, mientras esperaban con ansias oscurecidas que la presencia de Ares volviera a resurgir en el mayor de ellos. ¡Estaba de más hablar de cuantas veces habían visto a la muerte directo a los ojos! Todo indicaba que la conversación con Shion sería mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Cuándo llegó?

— Me enteré de ello junto con la muerte de Afrodita. — el castaño agachó el rostro.

— Entonces, creo que él debe saber de ello… y de todo lo demás.

— No lo dudo, Maestro.

— ¿Los demás no deberían compartir esta noticia? — Mu miró de uno a otro santo, buscando las respuestas en alguno.

— Shion le ha pedido a Aretha que no se les mencione nada. De hecho, los únicos que deberíamos saber somos el maestro y yo. Te le he dicho a ti porque confío en tu buen juicio, y como su alumno, sé que te gustaría saberlo.

— Es que… — el cordero dorado bajó la voz. — De pronto ha sonado como si fuese una mala noticia.

Ni Aioros, ni Dohko, pudieron responder de inmediato al comentario de Mu. Agacharon el rostro; y el pelirrosa no supo decir si había acertado o no. Lo único que le quedó fue aquella sensación de desasosiego.

— No es que sea algo malo, Mu, ¡al contrario! Lo que sucede es que, tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero la presencia de Shion pone peso sobre hombros que muy probablemente no puedan soportarlo ahora. — respondió el mayor de los tres. Inevitablemente, los ojos del trío marcharon a dos figuras en especial, la de aquellos que eran idénticos en físico.

— Exacto. No sé si vayan a enterarse o no, pero seamos prudentes, Mu.

"_Seamos prudentes."_

Ambos, Aries y Libra, no pudieron evitar pensar en que las mismas palabras habían sonado en los labios de Saga unos días antes para proteger, precisamente, al hombre que tenían enfrente. Esos dos tenían más en común de lo que se permitiesen aceptar, entre tantas cosas, el desmedido proteccionismo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Y no dejaba de ser curioso como, esa simbiosis entre ambos, ahora los había llevado a guardarse secretos que, de revelarse, probablemente causarían más que una discusión.

-9-

— _¿Qué dices? — el desencantó en aquella mirada turquesa le rompió el corazón. Pero Herse no podía dar marcha atrás. Hubiera deseado ahorrarle esa tristeza a Hermógenes. Sin embargo, hasta ese día, le había sido imposible confesarle el destino que caía sobre ella desde el día que su madre la parió._

— _Lo lamento. ¡Quería decirte! Pero…_

— _¡Ven conmigo! — tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las sintió temblar al escuchar sus palabras. — ¡Ven conmigo, Herse! No tienes que quedarte. No tienes que aceptar esta imposición._

— _Hermógenes. — pronunció aquel nombre mientras las lágrimas que luchaba por contener escapaban de sus ojos. Toda esperanza, ese optimismo que él sentía… ojala ella pudiera compartirlo. — Soy una sacerdotisa de Athena. No puedo huir de lo que soy._

— _Puedes._

— _¿Cómo? ¿A dónde iremos? Los dioses nos maldecirían, lo sabes bien. Su voluntad no es una que se deba desobedecer._

_El joven dios suspiró. Apartó sus ojos de ella por una fracción de instante mientras su mente revolucionaba a toda velocidad, en busca de una respuesta. No quería perderla, pero tampoco podía seguir guardando el secreto por mucho tiempo más. Después de todo, su única esperanza para conservarla radicaba en su divinidad; en nada más._

— _Ven conmigo. — insistió. —Puedo cuidarte. Nadie nos hará daño y estaremos juntos…por siempre._

— _No puedes. — el peliturquesa agachó la mirada. Tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos por un segundo, ordenando sus ideas._

— _¿Recuerdas cuantas veces me has preguntado quien soy? — viéndola asentir, continuó. — Pues bien, quizás sea algo más de lo que imaginaste._

_Un brillo dorado le envolvió, revelando lentamente su identidad. El resplandor se reflejó en las pupilas de Herse que contemplaba, ensimismada, la trasformación del joven. Sus ropas, siempre humildes, fueron sustituidas por la túnica blanca e inmaculada digna solamente de un dios. Sus cabellos turquesas fueron adornado por hilos de oro y sus pies, calzaron las míticas sandalias de las que los mitos hablaban._

_Herse lo miró, incapaz de hablar. Él hizo lo mismo, sin saber que decirle._

— _¿Cómo…? ¿Hermes? — masculló, sin salir de su asombro._

— _Soy un dios, como ella, Herse, Quédate conmigo. Te lo suplico. — pero sintió las manos de la princesa escapar de entre las suyas. — ¿Herse?_

— _No puedo…No podemos._

_Y tras depositar un último beso en sus labios, la sacerdotisa le dio la espalda, abandonándolo sin mirar atrás. Hermes no lo vio, pero Herse jamás había llorado lágrimas como las de ese día._

-10-

El silbido del viento resonó claramente entre el silencio de ambas mientras la mirada de la rubia se centró en la diosa con una curiosidad desmedida. Ella misma, a pesar de conocerla como nadie, se sentía incapaz de leer los pensamientos de su señora. Así que, lo único que quedaba para Herse, era esperar porque Athena confesara el por qué de aquel semblante alicaído.

— ¿Puedo…hacerte una pregunta? — al fin, se atrevió a hablar.

— Mi señora, nunca ha sido necesario que pidas permiso para ello. Adelante. — poco sabía de lo que se venía sobre ella.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando… — hizo una pausa mientras buscaba por las palabras adecuadas. — …cuando tuviste que renunciar a _él_?

La sacerdotisa quedó perpleja. Abrió ligeramente los labios, en un fallido intento de encontrar palabras que le permitieran responder de inmediato. Pero prefirió pensarse su respuesta un poco mejor. Aquella era una situación de la que nunca había hablado con nadie antes, y pensó que jamás lo haría; mucho menos con su diosa.

— ¿Es como ver morir a alguien que aprecias? — Athena volvió a cuestionar. Tomó asiento en uno de los klinés e invitó a su sacerdotisa a hacer lo mismo, a su lado.

— No sabría definirlo. Probablemente sea algo más parecido a una muerte compartida. Algo muere en ambos, a pesar de que no lo notemos. — se atrevió a decir. — Además, mi caso…era un poco diferente al resto. Él era un dios y yo una sacerdotisa. Nuestros destinos iban juntos, pero jamás se entrecruzaban.

— Pero, ¿nunca pensaste en cambiarlo?

— ¿Qué futuro tenía yo con él, mi señora? Ustedes están destinados a la grandeza. El tiempo no escoce sus carnes, ni tiñe sus cabellos de blanco. Su vida no se apaga con el pasar de los años, y su concepto de la eternidad en muy diferente al nuestro. No creas que dudo de su amor, Athena. Sé que me quería, que hubiese dado muchas cosas por mi. Pero, ¿cuánto hubiese durado? Eventualmente mi mortalidad nos hubiera separado.

— Hay formas…

— ¿Cómo cuáles? — Herse sonrió, matizando aquel mohín con un dejo de tristeza. — ¿Renunciar a su inmortalidad? ¿Lo hubiese hecho? ¿Hubiese abandonado todo por mi? Si tú estuvieras en su lugar, ¿lo harías? ¿Renunciarías a tu vida eterna para sufrir como el resto de los mortales por amor?

Los ojos grises de la diosa se abrieron, desmedidos. Algo en ella tembló con el cuestionamiento de la rubia. Quizás, algún día, se encontraría en un dilema parecido, y entonces, ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Podría decidir entre su destino y el amor?

— Aún si él hubiera deseado hacer tal sacrificio, yo jamás se lo habría permitido. — Herse continuó, alzando la vista para perderla en los altos techos del templo. — Su destino era mucho más grande; y un espíritu como el suyo, indomable y hambriento de libertad, merecía algo más de lo que yo podía ofrecerle.

— Herse… — de pronto, Athena sentía la melancolía en la voz de su sacerdotisa como suya. Por primera vez, comprendía las palabras de Hermes y la rabia que en ellas contenía.

— No lo lamentes, señora, y tampoco te culpes. Estaba escrito que nunca sería. Siempre hay algo más allá de lo que nuestros ojos, muchas veces, pueden ver. Hermes siempre solía decirlo. Pero, al final, él mismo perdió de vista el verdadero trasfondo de lo que fuimos. — agachó la mirada. — Ya no es el hombre que conocí y del que me enamoré. Ha cambiado. Solo es un mal esbozo de aquel dios con corazón de hombre que, en sus días, se robó el mío.

— Creo que puedo comprenderlo. ¿Cómo se sobrevive a eso? ¿Cómo puedes darle la espalda al amor y seguir siendo la misma persona que eras antes? — Herse se encogió de hombros.

— Simplemente se sigue adelante, de la mejor forma que uno puede. El amor nos cambia, si; pero no en la forma en que lo cambió a él. — dijo. Y, en su voz, la tristeza se dejó sentir.

— ¿No lo extrañas?

— Cada día. Sin embargo… — se apresuró a continuar, al notar que la deidad de la sabiduría iba a interrumpirla. — …todas las heridas cicatrizan. A veces, de las maneras más inesperadas.

Y, en su mente, un rostro se dibujó. Uno que le robó una sonrisa con su sola presencia. Uno que se encontraba lejos de ella, más allá del Gran Mar. Pero volvería a verlo…pronto.

-11-

_La joven diosa pelinegra se cruzó de brazos y meneó la cabeza en una negación definitiva. No iba a cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera a considerarlo. Su respuesta era esa y no habría vuelta atrás._

— _Es mi sacerdotisa, no un juguete tuyo._

— _¡No es un juguete para mi! — reclamó, pero Athena no estaba dispuesta a escucharle._

— _Todo es un juego para ti, Hermes. Puedes recorrer el mundo entero en un pestañeo, ¿por qué no vas y encuentras alguna otra doncella a la cual entregar tu tiempo? Herse esta dedicada, desde su nacimiento, a mi. Es intocable para cualquiera, incluso para un dios._

— _Pero…_

— _No, no hay peros. No eres diferente a nuestro padre, a nuestros hermanos…¡a cualquiera de nosotros! No vemos el amor como ellos, no podemos sentirlo de la manera en que los mortales lo sienten. Déjala en paz. Déjala seguir su destino._

— _No sabes de que hablas._

_Con un suspiro, Athena le dejó saber que la discusión le había agotado. Giró los ojos, dándole la espalda para retirarse, sin importar las quejas del otro dios._

— _Mañana tomará sus votos, ha aceptado su destino. Quizás tú deberías hacer lo mismo. —Athena le miró por encima del hombro. No iba a decirlo, pero una sutil tristeza la había embargado al ver la mirada alicaída y desencantada de su hermano. Pero las cosas eran así. No había nada que hacer, ni forma de burlar al destino. Después de todo, ¿podían un dios y un mortal compartir algo más que un instante en la eternidad? — Déjala seguir con su vida, Hermes. Y, tú…sigue con la tuya…_

La melodía de la lira cesó abruptamente cuando una cuerda se rompió. Hermes la observó, no sin detenerse a pensar en como todo había cambiado desde ese día.

Él, por sobre todas las cosas, había abandonado todo lo que alguna vez fuese. Sus picardías y travesuras habían dejado de serlo, y ahora un toque de malicia adornaba cada acción suya. Su lengua escupía nada más que palabras sardónicas mientras su corazón rebosaba en odios y rencores. Se había alejado de los mortales, deseoso de olvidar los sentimientos que alguna vez compartió con ellos; y había buscado refugio en los dioses, a los que pocas veces había entendido. No quedaba nada de lo que era… solo un vago recuerdo de tiempos mejores y sonrisas rotas.

Tristemente había solo una cosa que nunca olvidaría de los mortales. Y es que, así era.

Así se rompían los corazones de los hombres.

-12-

Escalar no era lo suyo. Cualquiera diría que sus habilidades como santo de Leo, y su personalidad felina deberían darle una ventaja frente al resto de su grupo, pero para su mala suerte, no era así.

Con todo, se las había ingeniado para trepar las grandes pendientes sin lesiones mayores que unos pocos rasguños y un par de sustos. Por fin, todo indicaba que la subida terminaría y los verdaderos problemas comenzaría. Pero algo más ocupaba la mente del león dorado, algo que, a su vez, provocaba una ansiedad como pocas veces había sentido.

Y es que, tras mucho pensarlo, había decido que lo primero, ante todo, era sobrevivir. No importaba los medios para conseguirlo, ni las consecuencias, porque eventualmente todo tendría solución… siempre y cuando se mantuviera vivo. Así que sus planes se reducían a acudir a la única persona, que podía salvarle el pellejo.

Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban funcionando como quería. Orión estaba desaparecido. Había pasado largas horas intentado encontrar la presencia del cazador dentro de si, sin ningún éxito. Era como si, de pronto, simplemente se hubiera extinguido, ¡y justo cuando más le necesitaba!

De no hallarle, de verdad iba a tener que usar el maldito arco para repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra; y dudaba mucho que tal estrategia funcionara contra un dragón de cien cabezas. Maldita fuera su suerte.

— Gato. — el murmullo de Máscara de Muerte le hizo mirar hacia arriba. El santo peliazul se llevó el dedo a los labios para indicarle que guardarse silencio. Le tendió la mano y le ayudó a trepar el último obstáculo antes de alcanzar la cima. — Llegamos.

Arriba, la visión era radicalmente diferente. Los tonos amarillos y rosas desaparecían, dejando que los ojos se impregnaran de tonos verdes y multicolores, cortesía de los grandes jardines de flores.

— ¡Genial! — masculló Corban, cuyo recién hallado, y explotado, entusiasmo, comenzaba a hartar a sus otros dos compañeros.

— Si, genial. Un paso más cerca de convertirnos en alimento de dragón.

Nix se adelantó unos pocos pasos mientras husmeaba en aquel desconocido lugar. A primera vista nada era diferente de lo que estaban acostumbrados en el jardín de Artemisa. Plantas, flores, bichos y el fresco de la brisa; nada particularmente distinto.

— ¿Seguro que es aquí?

— Supongo. — Aioria respondió a la pregunta de Altair. Podían estar rodeados por una densa paz, pero algo activaba la alerta en sus sentidos.

— Con cuidado, mocosos.

Máscara de Muerte tomó la delantera del grupo.

Se abrió paso entre la alta vegetación, seguido de los niños y a final, de Aioria. No era necesario que dijera nada para que el castaño supiera que, al igual que con él mismo, el instinto de supervivencia del italiano, gritaba tan fuerte como el suyo que estaban en problemas.

Si algo no había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos era la forma en que los tres chiquillos habían adoptado muchas conductas de su maestro. La forma en que se movían, sigilosa y elegante, mostraba sus avances en el arte de la exploración; por no hablar de la seriedad con la que se tomaban su nueva misión.

Pero, de repente, algo sucedió. El santo de Cáncer se detuvo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y sus semblante adoptaba un mohín de recelo.

— Bienvenidos. — Aioria escuchó esa voz femenina y se apresuró a acechar en busca de lo que fuera que Máscara de Muerte había encontrado. Delante de ellos había una mujer, de cabellos escarlata y ojos del mismo color. Sus labios parecían teñidos con sangre y su larga túnica blanca, terminaba en remaches tan rojos como el resto de su persona.

— ¿Y tu eres…?

— La _Roja_, Eritia. Les de dado mi nombre. ¿Tendrán la decencia de darme el suyo? — respondió, esbozando una sonrisa irónica. —Nunca me ha gustado asesinar desconocidos.

-13-

El cansado viaje a través del continente llegaba a su fin.

La gran llanura se abrió frente a sus ojos en la forma de imponentes campos de un intenso verde que contrastaban, en sus límites, con la arena dorada de la Bahía de Troya. Al fondo, justo donde el verde colisionaba con el oro, se alzaban los grandes e infranqueables muros de la ciudad dorada. Sus tejados de oro brillaban bajo los rayos del Sol mientras las gaviotas los sobrevolaban, como si para ellas los límites no existieran.

En la bahía, los barcos se enfilaban en maniobras de carga y descarga. La _Kyrenia,_ en medio de ellos, se mostraba tan majestuosa como la habían dejado días antes. Por fin, la travesía había terminado.

Las pesadillas probablemente permanecerían por un tiempo, pero la realidad, desde los ojos de Troya, pintaba diferente. Atenas aún se encontraba lejos, al otro lado del Gran Mar, esperando por ellos, como había sido desde el inicio. Ahora, solo restaba dar ese último esfuerzo para llegar a ella. Una misión más estaba a punto de finalizar.

Espolearon a los caballos para descender a toda prisa por la pendiente que llevaba a la ciudadela. Pronto, se encontraron a si mismos cruzando por la Puerta de los Héroes, la magistral entrada a Troya. Su cabalgar apresurado y su desconocida presencia acapararon miradas por doquier mientras se encaminaban hacia el Palacio Real. Mujeres y niños, por igual, les contemplaban con curiosidad; mientras otros, como soldados jóvenes o héroes de guerra retirados, intentaban encontrar sentido al regreso de Ganímedes y su misteriosa compañía con aquellos, que según decían los rumores, venían protegidos por el toque de Athena.

No mucho después, tras dejar atrás los patios del recinto real, la comitiva se detuvo a los pies de las escaleras que guiaban hacia el megaron. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al llegar hasta aquel punto, descubrieron que Periandro en persona, acompañado por su guardia, esperaban por ellos en las escalinatas.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — abrió los brazos y descendió los escalones que les separaban. Sus ojos se fijaron, primero, en los rostros de los santos a quienes recordaba. Después, tras un rápido vistazo al resto, buscó aquello que realmente le interesaba. — ¿Es ella?

— Si. — habló Ganímedes.

— Está un poco delicada, pero se recuperará. — terció la vieja curandera. Pero Periandro no le prestó especial atención.

El rey se acercó a inspeccionarla. Recorrió con sus ojos cada detalle de la delicada doncella. Descubrió, con una mezcla de disgusto y decepción, que las cuencas de sus ojos se hallaban vacía; más no mencionó nada al respecto.

— Cumplimos con nuestra parte.

— Y yo, con la mía. — respondió a las aseveraciones de Saga.

— Entonces, no hay deudas de por medio. Temiscira es tuya, la sacerdotisa también. Una noche más y nos largaremos de aquí. — Ganímedes bufó mientras Aioros meneó la cabeza con incredulidad. Saga tenía un don para esas cosas.

— Espera, espera. — el rey detuvo al gemelo cuando cruzó junto a él. — Solamente tengo una duda más.

— ¿Y es?

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con el ceñidor?

Saga clavó su mirada en él, sin que el soberano de Troya pudiera reconocer las emociones en ella. Unos segundos después, la llevó hasta Aioros y Ganímedes, quienes a su vez, le observaron atentamente.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés, Alteza? El ceñidor nunca fue parte de los pactado. — cuestionó el arquero dorado.

— Simple curiosidad. Una joya con tal poder no pasa desapercibida para cualquiera. — Aioros sonrió, concediéndole la razón.

— El ceñidor es nuestro. — respondió. — Su lugar es en manos que sepan manejarle sin peligro.

— ¿Y cuáles serían esas manos? ¿Las de Athena?

— "_Las tuyas. ¿No es así, Aioros?"_ — el castaño oyó la voz, respondiendo en su cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa.

— Las manos correctas, señor.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** ¿A qué no adivinan quien es el dios favorito de Sunrise? xDD Quizás exageré, ¡pero quería escribir esto! Mi cursilería sacó las uñas jeje. Espero que no se enfaden conmigo si este capítulo no es lo que esperaban. El próximo volverá a centrarse en los chicos dorados. Prometido.

Ejem… pasando a agradecimientos, ya saben que los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y disfrutados. Gracias a: toaneo07, Artemisa-Cazadora, Sweet Viictory, Minelava, Saint Lu, Sagitariusgirl, marinlucero chiba, June Star, Sanae Koneko, legendary, Kokoro-koko, Pyxis and Lynx, Tatsumaki, IceQueen102, Damis, Yukime Hiwatari, Larc, AngelElisha, saga-adry-kanon y RIAADVD.

Por ahora no tengo más que decir. Cuídense hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos y pórtense bien ;)

_Sunrise Spirit_


	44. Los misterios ocultos en el alma

_**Capítulo 44**_

_**Los misterios ocultos en el alma**_

-1-

Máscara de Muerte miró directamente a esos ojos iracundos que le observaban. Su mandíbula se había tensado por inercia y su cuerpo se posicionaba entre aquella loca y sus aprendices, delatando de alguna forma, su afán por mantenerlos lejos de la reyerta que aquel encuentro terminaría ocasionando. Entrecerró los ojos, dejando ver el disgusto que sentía, no solo por su presencia, sino por las palabras que, por todos los medios, se aseguraría de que la mujer se las tragara.

— No hay necesidad que sepas el nombre de nadie. — respondió el italiano con aquel descaro que le caracterizaba. Su boca se ensanchó en una sonrisa burlona. — Ninguno de nosotros va a morir aquí.

La mujer no respondió de inmediato, sino que se tomó un instante para examinar a los recién llegados. A pesar de no ser más que simples mortales, el misticismo que les rodeaba les hacía, al mismo tiempo, indescifrables.

La principal cuestión era la identidad de su protector. Eritia no podía saberlo con certeza, porque aquel cosmos divino que iba con ellos se ocultaban con maestría, haciendo de aquel, otro gran enigma que tendría que aplicarse para resolver.

Sin embargo, algo en ellos capturó de inmediato su atención, robándole una sonrisa.

— Comprendo. En realidad, estás en lo cierto. — sus ojos rojizos recorrieron los rostros de los cinco. — No puedo matar algo que ya está muerto. Pero si puedo devolverlo al lugar donde pertenece. — Máscara de Muerte apretó ligeramente los puños mientras la mirada de la hespéride se posaba en el trío de niños.

— La única que regresará al agujero de donde salió, eres tú.

— Un gran boca para alguien tan insignificante. ¿Quién eres?

Pero el santo no estaba dispuesto a contestar. Si algo, iba a demostrarle que su identidad no era una que pudiera definirse con palabras, sino con hechos.

Sin embargo, al borde de una inevitable batalla, por dentro, Máscara de Muerte se consumía en nervios. Por fuera, poseía el porte álgido y magistral del guerrero curtido en batallas que no retrocedería, aún ante el obstáculo más alto.

Sus ojos azules, fijos en el enemigo, sondeaban por debilidades, mientras su cosmos se expandía con una inusual inseguridad a su alrededor. Los límites de su poder, que alguna vez conociera con certeza, ahora nuevamente le parecían difusos, por lo que debía medir con extremo cuidado hasta donde podía tomar riesgos sin salir quemado. Por una vez, el valor de su vida no era solamente importante para él, sino que de su supervivencia dependía también la de Aioria y los niños.

— Te hice una pregunta y no pienso repetirla de nuevo. — habló la mujer.

— Quienes somos, no es algo que pueda responderse con tanta facilidad. — adujó el santo peliazul. — Es mucho más complicado de lo que parece.

— Vaya. — chasqueando la lengua, Eritia avanzó un par de pasos hacia ellos. Esa mirada turbia los recorrió con especial atención. — Entonces, tendré que ser indiferente al respecto. He de suponer que, el dios o diosa que les protege, tendrá la decencia de mostrar su rostro cuando hayan muerto.

— Lo dudo. — giró los ojos.

Al lado de su maestro, los tres niños tomaron posiciones de combate, pero los planes de Máscara de Muerte eran otros, muy distintos. Extendió los brazos, ordenándoles con ese gesto que retrocedieran. Su mirada nunca abandonó a la hespéride frente a ellos.

— Maestro… — sin embargo, el santo de Cáncer acalló las palabras de su alumnos al negar suavemente con la cabeza.

— Esta es mía. — respondió. — Gato, ¿puedes…? — jamás en su vida, Aioria se había sentido tan inútil como en aquel momento.

— Pierde cuidado. — no necesitaba escuchar más para saber que es lo que quería el cangrejo dorado de él: mantener lejos a los niños de aquel desastre. — Enanos…

Los niños no se movieron. Si algo, se afianzaron con más fuerza al lugar en el que estaban y que no pensaban abandonar.

— ¿No escucharon? ¿Han quedado sordos, o qué? — el peliazul llamó su atención.

— ¡Pero, Maestro…!

— ¡Silencio, Corban.!— le interrumpió. — Muevan su inútil humanidad lejos de aquí. ¡Me estorban!

Esas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos con fuerza, haciéndolos respingarse. Volvieron a dudar, pero terminaron cediendo a la orden de su mayor, a regañadientes. Retrocedieron lentamente, siempre con la mirada clavada en Eritia, como una sutil advertencia de que no debían ser tomados a menos y, ciertamente, su maestro tampoco.

— Los niños me resultan especialmente molestos. — la hespéride musitó.

Entonces, sin que nadie lo esperara, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies, como si algo se escurriera por debajo. Un momento después, Máscara de Muerte escuchó claramente el crujir de la tierra, seguido de los gritos descontrolados de sus pupilos.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?

Al voltear, su sorpresa no tuvo cabida. El suelo se había abierto y de él, había surgido grandes y gruesas raíces que tenían vida propia. Los chiquillos y Aioria había sido tomados con la bajo guardia, y ahora se hallaban prisioneros de las plantas. Máscara de Muerte apretó los dientes mientras mascullaba una maldición.

La hespéride había conseguido sorprenderles. Sin embargo, su cerebro no estaba dispuesto a dejar esperándola por una respuesta.

La punta de su dedo se iluminó para, una fracción de segundo después, liberar varios rayos de energía azulada que cortaron con precisión las raíces que mantenían cautivos a sus compañeros de equipo. Dirigió una última mirada asesina a Aioria, urgiéndole a mantenerse atento. El santo más joven carraspeó y asintió. En definitiva, las cosas para él iban de mal en peor.

— ¡Gato! ¡Por un demonio, mantente alerta!

— Si, si… perdón. — murmuró, solo para soplarse los flecos después. Era frustrante, muy frustrante.

Máscara de Muerte apenas y tuvo tiempo para volver a girarse, regresando su atención a Eritia. Cuando devolvió su mirada a ella, la Roja se había abalanzado en su contra. Sus largas uñas rasgaron la piel del antebrazo del santo, quien la repelió con una patada.

Fue en ese momento cuando el santo de Cáncer reparó en la verdadera naturaleza de su oponente.

Un fracción de instante antes de recibir el golpe, Eritia había adquirido la forma de un árbol seco. La patada terminó por destruirlo, volándolo en miles de pequeñas astillas de madera. Pero Máscara de Muerte sabía que no podía fiarse. Observó como las raíces del árbol se expandieron por debajo de la tierra, revelando de nueva cuenta la forma de la hespéride a unos cuantos metros de él. Volvió a atacarla, con un rayo de cosmos, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Eritia se tornó en un arbusto que fue destruido por la energía del italiano, pero las raíces volvieron a resguardar la esencia de la mujer.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Una lombriz mitológica! — gruñó. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaban los seres raros?

La suerte de sus acompañantes no era menos agitada. Los chicos y Aioria luchaban con todo lo que podían por librarse del otro grupo de raíces que iban detrás de ellos. Esferas de cosmos sobrevolaban por todo el lugar, haciendo explotar a las plantas traicioneras, pero cuando conseguían librarse de una, otra tomaba su lugar de inmediato.

— ¡Gato!

— ¡¿Qué?

— ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡_Ahora_! — le ordenó.

— ¡¿A dónde quieres que nos larguemos, pedazo de imbécil? — Aioria respondió. Como si fuera muy fácil burlar el embate del que eran víctimas... — ¡Estas cosas van a seguirnos hasta el mismo Inframundo!

— ¡Las plantas no crecen en el Inframundo, par de idiotas!

Con todo el caos que los rodeaba, las palabras de Nix parecieron tener más razón que nunca. A pesar de la distancia, Leo y Cáncer intercambiaron miradas. Tenía sentido. ¡Por supuesto que lo tenía!

— ¡Oye, Leo! — al oír a su compañero, Aioria supo que las cosas iban en serio. — ¿Alguna idea para mantenerla quieta y poder robarle el alma?

— Bien fácil, Cáncer. — respondió, con una sonrisa ligeramente irónica. Y es que el castaño lo sabía; sabía que Máscara de Muerte conocía la respuesta tan bien como él mismo: tendría que jugar a ser carnada.

— Que mal. — el peliazul ensanchó una sonrisa, que se tornó sádica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. — Tenía la esperanza que tuvieras un mejor plan.

— No sé de que demonios te quejas. —los ojos de Aioria centellaron con emoción. Mientras, la Roja no había dejado de moverse, observando con detenimiento cada movimiento de los intrusos. — Después de todo, el que va a llevarse la peor parte soy yo.

— Bah. Un par de magulladuras y ya te estás quejando. En verdad, siempre creí que eras un poco más…estoico.

— ¿Máscara?

— ¿Qué?

— Jódete.

Entonces, las palabras cesaron y las acciones tomaron su lugar. Máscara de Muerte permaneció estático en su lugar, más sus ojos siguieron con precisión a su compañero del quinto templo. Lo vio correr con todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia la hespéride y atacar. Podía no tener el cosmos de Leo fluyendo por su cuerpo, pero el italiano tenía que admitir que el chico tenía agallas. Aún así, lo mejor estaba por llegar.

El golpe que Aioria propinó a la Roja dejó a todos boquiabiertos. No solo se las había ingeniado para acertar el golpe sin ser tocado antes por la hespéride, sino que además, la fuerza del impacto había sido brutal.

Le tomó un segundo dejar a un lado su asombro. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, no pudo sino sentirse terriblemente entusiasmado. Oh, si… Después de todo, todo indicaba que no era tan inútil como había pensado. Tal como Artemisa había dicho, las habilidades de su constelación habían desaparecido, pero de a poco, las de Orión parecían aparecer; y en ese caso, la fuerza del mítico cazador había sido la diferencia.

— ¡Genial!

— ¡Joder, gato! Para ser un quejica de tiempo completo no está nada mal.

— ¡Cierra el hocico y concéntrate!

Un golpe al suelo terminó por remover todo mientras las raíces se revolvían compulsivamente en el piso, en busca del siguiente punto desde el cual atacar. Como podían, los santos y los chiquillos se las arreglaban para esquivarles.

Los tres aprendices no había tardado en comprender el plan de los mayores y, al igual que el santo de Leo, destruían con ayuda de esferas de cosmos cuanta posible ramificación se plantara en su camino.

Mientras tanto, también esquivando raíces, Máscara de Muerte esperaba por el momento adecuado para atacar. Sabía que tenía que encontrar la oportunidad pronto, porque de otra forma, el resto de sus acompañantes no resistirían mucho tiempo más.

Entonces, como si se tratase de un regalo divino, su momento llegó.

Tomó posiblemente menos de medio segundo, pero para el santo de Cáncer fue suficiente. Ahí estaba, frente a él; y no iba a dejarla escapar. Sonrió, con aquella mueca retorcida tan suya mientras su dedo índice apuntaba en dirección a Eritia, envuelto en un aura azul.

— ¡Ondas Infernales!

-2-

— ¿Aburrido?

Kanon se incorporó de la cama y miró hacia la puerta semiabierta. El pícaro rostro de Mirra apareció por ella mientras rápidamente se escurría en sus aposentos, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. El gemelo siguió atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, con el ceño fruncido y sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Cuando la princesa llegó al pie de su cama, Kanon se dejó caer, tendiéndose de nuevo sobre su lecho, e ignorando su presencia ahí, bufó. Si era inteligente, la chica entendería el mensaje y regresaría por donde había llegado.

— He escuchado de su triunfo en Temiscira. Troya, en su inmensidad, habla de la gran hazaña. Que una semidiosa, como lo era Hipólita, caiga de esa manera a manos de mortales, es un milagro a favor de nuestra raza. — habló la princesa, a pesar de la indiferencia del santo. — Mi padre está gratamente complacido.

— Nadie hizo nada por tu padre. — Kanon no se movió, pero su voz resonó en la habitación. — ¿Tienes algo más que decir? Sino, puedes comenzar a retirarte. _Quiero_ estar solo.

— Antes eras mucho más agradable. — visiblemente irritada, la doncella alzó las cejas y torció la boca en una sonrisa mordaz. — ¿Qué sucedió? Ahora mismo tienes la _agradable_ sutilidad de tu hermano; y créeme, la desvergüenza te va mucho mejor. Te hace mucho más…interesante.

Kanon dejó escapar una risita irónica, cuyo significado resultó desconocido para la princesa troyana. Liberó un suspiro reprimido y volvió a incorporarse, apoyándose sobre los codos.

— Me parece que el aburrimiento, en este habitación, no es mío. ¿Qué tan desesperada puede estar una princesa? — cuestionó, nunca borrando su sonrisa sardónica.

— No te haces idea de lo monótona que es la vida en un palacio, santo.

— Ya. Todo un suplicio. — giró los ojos, solo para dejarse caer una vez más.

— Aunque lo dudes, lo es. — pero Mirra no iba a darse por vencida. Se trepó en la cama y se escurrió hasta donde estaba el gemelo. — ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme con eso?

Entonces, la risa del marina se tornó en una carcajada. Abrió sus ojos y miró directamente a los de la princesa. De pronto su semblante se había tornado serio.

— No me apetece ser el juguete de una princesa. — apartó su mano, impidiéndole que le tocara cuando ella intentó acariciar aquella enredada melena azul. — Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar la diversión que deseas en otro lado.

— Tampoco estoy segura de que sea igual a lo que puedes ofrecerme.

— Hablas como si me conocieras, y no creo que tengas ese gusto.

— Los guerreros de tu tipo, en general, son un placer digno de saborearse. Permíteme comprobar si no eres la excepción a la regla. — sus labios rozaron a los de Kanon, pero el gemelo los esquivó, girando sutilmente el rostro. — ¿Qué pasa? No será tan malo.

— Por más interesante que pueda ser, no tengo deseos de fungir de entretenimiento tuyo, Mirra. — intentó sentarse, pero la princesa había tomado la delantera, posicionándose a horcadas sobre él.

— Te aseguro que, tras esta noche, no habrá nada más que pueda pedir de ti. Una noche… nada más.

El par de segundos que escaparon en silencio lo dijeron todo. Mirra sonrió. Lo tenía.

Con movimientos felinos, se deslizó sobre él, en busca de sus labios. Dejó que su cuerpos se encontraran, y a pesar de la tela que aún los dividía, se atrevió a palpar aquello que pronto sería suyo.

Atrapó los labios de Kanon entre los suyos, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos. No tardó en conquistar aquella boca que se le resistía con sutil indiferencia mientras su cuerpo despertaba lentamente al del hombre que había elegido para saciar esa noche de deseo. Antes de lo que esperaba, Mirra sintió la lengua del santo danzando con la suya. Con presteza desató el cinto de su túnica y desnudó el torso de su atractivo invitado. Lo acarició y lo besó. Recorrió a placer aquel pecho de mármol con su lengua y dibujó sobre él, con arañazos, el boceto de la pasión que el peliazul generaba en ella.

Las manos masculinas se afianzaron a sus muslos, treparon por ellos, deshaciéndose del obstáculo que representaba las telas a su paso, hasta posesionarse de sus caderas, desde donde rigieron cada sensual movimiento de la princesa. La hizo gemir con aquel salvaje roce de sus pieles húmedas; se deleitó en escucharla pronunciar su nombre entre jadeos, y cuando supo que él mismo no podía contenerse más, la reclamó para si.

A partir de ese momento, no hubo pausa ni descanso…solo hubo una lucha oscilante entre el control y la lujuria.

Demandaron del cuerpo de su amante todo el placer esperado, se convulsionaron en las fogosas caricias que robaban del otro; mientras sus cuerpos, exigentes y expertos, se unían en la encarnación del deseo.

El apasionado viaje terminó con una explosión de placer, con último gemido…un último suspiro.

Mirra se derrumbó sobre él, vencida por aquella deliciosa sensación que todavía contraía cada músculo de su cuerpo extasiado. Robó un beso más que el peliazul no correspondió y sirvió de recordatorio de que, todo pacto, había terminado unos pocos segundos, en el ápice de la liberación.

De cualquier forma, la doncella troyana no tenía quejas. Su curiosidad y su libido habían sido satisfechos, y de gran manera, debía admitir. Así que, si él no devolvía una más de sus caricias, le daba igual. Al final, solo necesitaba unos pocos minutos para recobrar el aliento y se marcharía para, probablemente, no verle jamás.

Sin embargo, no todo sería tal como la princesa esperaba. Había algo que quemaba en el alma de Kanon y esa era su oportunidad para hacer algo al respecto.

— Mirra…necesito un favor. — habló, aún con la respiración entrecortada. La princesa, sin abandonar la comodidad que le ofrecía su ancho pecho, le miró, más no respondió, animándole a continuar. — Quiero que averigües algo por mi.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Kanon se mordió el labio. Su silencio intrigó a la doncella, quien se incorporó ligeramente para mirar de frente a sus ojos verdes, interrogante. Con todo, el gemelo no se atrevió a enganchar su mirada a la de ella.

Suspiró, antes que la respuesta surgiera de sus labios es un murmullo apenas perceptible.

— Hipólita…Necesito saber lo que tiempo haga de ella.

-3-

Mu estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando algo le disuadió de hacerlo.

Llevaba un buen rato ahí, con la firme esperanza de que Phineas despertara en algún punto de ese noche. La mañana siguiente, cuando Ganímedes así lo ordenará, él y sus compañeros partirían de regreso a Atenas, al otro lado del Gran Mar. Probablemente, después de eso, sus caminos jamás se cruzarían; y tenía que admitir que le resultaba decepcionante no haber podido hablar con ella más allá de en un sueño

A la vez, Mu la dejaba con muchas preguntas sin resolver. La salud de la sacerdotisa, aunque frágil, había mejorado. Apolo y su don la mantenían con vida. Sin embargo, la vida en Troya era diferente.

El ariano desconocía los planes de Periandro para con ella y, para su disgusto, no había pasado por alto el desagrado con que el rey troyano la había mirado al descubrir que sus ojos ya no verían nunca más la luz del Sol, al que adoraban. Sin necesidad de pensarlo demasiado, era fácil decir que el destino de Phineas era una incógnita tan grande como el origen de sus gracias.

— Sigues aquí… — ese suave murmullo hizo que detuviera sus pasos y girara, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. Se aproximó en silencio hasta el lecho, deteniéndose a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — murmuró.

Pero ella pareció ignorar su voz. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana semiabierta, por donde el viento de la noche se colaba. Su rostro se mantenía inalterable, en medio de una calma que Mu no comprendía.

— Mentían. — susurró con una voz cansada y pastosa.

— ¿Qué?

— Mentían…ellos…los dioses. — el corazón del santo de Aries dio un brinco. — Aún los santos… no pueden… — más no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra más.

— ¿No pueden qué?

No tuvo respuesta. Los labios de Phineas se movieron, pero las palabras no surgieron de ellos.

Segundos después, la chica cayó de nuevo en una calma tan profunda, que Mu solo pudo asumir que había vuelto a dormirse. Con cuidado apartó sus largos cabellos de su rostro, revelando las vendas que todavía le cubrían los ojos. Se tomó un instante para mirarla, probablemente por última vez.

— Oye… — susurró, acercándose a ella. — Una vez, me hablaste en sueños. Dijiste que podías ayudarme y… sinceramente no sé si aún puedas hacerlo. Pero, si todavía eres capaz de hacerlo, si aún sabes como ayudar a mis compañeros, entonces también sabrás como encontrarme. — la vio revolverse en la cama, y de alguna manera creyó que le había escuchado. Así, le colocó las mantas, solo para despedirse con una caricia a su rostro. — Buena suerte, Phineas.

Se marcho de la habitación con recelo, ignorando si hacía bien, o mal. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, y dispuesto a no mirar atrás, se apresuró a encontrar sus propios aposentos.

No había avanzado mucho cuando la presencia de alguien más le pilló desprevenido a mitad de pasillo. No era necesario voltear para ver de quien se trataba, pues esa energía le era conocida.

Desde su regreso a Troya, tal como lo habían supuesto, sus cosmos estaban de regreso. Era raro volver a acostumbrarse a ellos, y a esa intuición tan afinada que siempre terminaba estando en lo correcto.

— Maestro.

— ¿No sabemos nada de Apolo? — cuestionó el mayor.

— No ha aparecido, ni se ha comunicado conmigo. Dudo siquiera que se haya mostrado a Phineas. ¿Crees que regrese?

El santo de Libra asintió. Mientras, retomó el camino, invitando al pelilila a caminar a su lado.

— Vendrá. Estoy seguro de eso.

— Está tardándose.

— Los dioses hacen las cosas a su propio tiempo. Nunca tienen prisa y nos harán esperar tanto como crean que es necesario. Así es con ellos, Mu. Deberías conocerlos un poco más. — esbozó una sonrisa triste. — No te preocupes, ni desesperes. Apolo estará aquí antes de lo que podamos imaginarnos.

-4-

El destello carmesí de los ojos de Eritia brilló en la oscuridad del Yomotsu. Nunca en su vida había presenciado tanta oscuridad, y tampoco contemplado un lugar tan lúgubre como aquel. Miró la tierra, dura y árida, debajo de sus pies. Entonces, comprendió el acertado plan de su contrincante.

— Un hombre inteligente. — habló, buscando entre las penumbras por la figura de Máscara de Muerte.

— ¿Tú crees?

La voz del santo resonó con el eco de la colina, así que Eritia no tuvo oportunidad alguna de localizar su origen. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se sobresaltó, ni perdió la compostura.

Caminó unos pocos pasos, sintiendo la roca áspera bajo sus pies desnudos. A su alrededor, las almas de los condenados seguían su cruel marcha, sin reparar en su presencia ahí. Sus ojos vacíos no veían nada más que aquel profundo cráter en el que su alma habría de hundirse antes de llegar al mundo de los muertos. Al obsérvalos, la Roja solo podía pensar en una cosa: ese era un desagradable y funesto espectáculo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Nunca antes miraste a la muerte directo a los ojos? — Eritia volteó y, aunque le pareció observar fugazmente la figura del santo de Cáncer entre los cientos de almas errantes, rápidamente le perdió de vista.

— ¿Por qué no te muestras y retomamos nuestro combate donde lo dejamos?

— No tiene caso. — Máscara de Muerte soltó una carcajada. — Gané.

La hespéride sintió la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Su rabia se maximizó mientras su rostro expresaba sus sentimientos sin ninguna sutileza.

— ¿Ganaste? — siseó. — Estas siendo engreído, ¿no te lo parece?

— Si. ¿Te molesta? — una nueva carcajada se expandió con el eco. — El orgullo viene con el título.

— ¿Qué título? ¿Eres un rey? ¿Un príncipe?

— No. Algo más parecido a…un dios. — por fin, entre las penumbras, Eritia distinguió el brillo azul de los ojos del italiano. — Aunque no lo sea.

— Las blasfemias no van a llevarte a ningún lado, mortal.

— Bah. No dije que fuera un dios y tampoco es algo que me resulte particularmente interesante. — el santo avanzó en su dirección. — Los dioses están vacíos…están muertos por dentro. No saben lo que es vivir porque no conocen la muerte.

— ¿Tú si?

— Desde que era un mocoso. ¡Vivo con ella!

Eritia, sin explicarse porque, sintió la piel erizándole. A su alrededor cientos de llamas azules comenzaron a tintinear. Danzaban plácidamente, rompiendo con su tenue luz la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

Por un segundo, la hespéride quedó anonadada. En medio del fúnebre ambiente de muerte, esas pequeñas llamas traían consigo una aire de melancolía que jamás había experimentado en su eterna vida. Una de ellas se le acercó. Eritia extendió la mano para intentar acariciarla, pero la flama le rehuyó.

— Ignus fatuus.. — la mujer despertó de su letargo al escuchar al santo hablar. De pronto, esa voz burlona y altanera había mutado en una suave y tranquila, casi espectral. — Las almas de los muertos que aún arden, como lo hicieran en vida. — una luz se posó en la mano de Máscara de Muerte. Él, entonces, sembró su mirada en la mujer. — Dime algo. ¿Tienes alma? — Eritia retrocedió. — ¿No lo sabes? Me parece que estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

Cuando la hespéride volteó, notó que las llamas habían dejado atrás su perezosa marcha. Ahora giraban, aproximándose a ella, cada vez más y más rápido. El cosmos del peliazul también se había encendido, y una energía tan azul como las llamas fatuas le envolvía magistralmente.

Intentó hacer que sus raíces se expandieran sobre el suelo de la colina de los muertos, pero nada sucedió. Aterrorizada ante las posibilidades que se abrían frente a ella, devolvió su atención al santo; Mascara de Muerte sonreía.

— Fuego azul demoníaco. — musitó, mientras un incendio de llamas azules se avivaba alrededor de la hespéride.

Un escalofriante chillido retumbó en medio del silencio, tan inusual como absurdo, en un mundo en el que incluso el derecho al llanto les había sido arrebatado. El fuego ardió con fiereza, alimentándose del alma de Eritia y consumiendo hasta la última gota de su energía de vida.

Mientras, Máscara de Muerte observaba. Pocas eran las ocasiones en que se atreviera a usar los fuegos fatuos, pero podía asegurar que jamás los había visto arder como en ese momento. Las almas inmortales, sin lugar a dudas, despedían un resplandor muy diferente al de las mortales. No sabría decir si su belleza era mayor, pero con toda seguridad afirmaría que su luz era una espectáculo como pocos que hubiese presenciado.

Pronto, los aullidos cesaron mientras las llamas perdían intensidad poco a poco. En cuestión de minutos, las penumbras habían vuelto a tomar control del Yomotsu.

— Bah. — dejó escapar el aliento y se rascó la cabeza con pereza. — Por un momento creí que esto sería mucho más complicado. — sopló sus flecos y echó un último vistazo a su alrededor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba los dominios de la muerte y no le asombraba en lo más mínimo que el lugar no hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto. — Unas jodidas cortinas te vendrían bien, Hades. — masculló.

La punta de su índice se impregnó de nueva cuenta con el color cerúleo de su cosmos, mientras se disponía a regresar al jardín. Pero, entonces, algo capturó su atención.

No dio crédito a lo que veía.

— Afrodita.

-5-

— Listo. — la anciana terminó de ajustar los vendajes alrededor de su torso y le ayudó a ponerse la túnica con cuidado. — Parece que el viaje no ha afectado demasiado la sanación de la herida, pero todavía debes tener cuidado. Fue un corte profundo y, en el mar, podría infectarse.

— Gracias. Tomaré las precauciones necesarias. — Aioros asintió.

— Que los dioses sean con ustedes. — la anciana le obsequió una reverencia antes de darle la espalda. Recogió en silencio sus cosas y tras un par de minutos, abandonó la habitación del santo.

Tan pronto la vio marcharse, Aioros se puso de pie. Se aseguró de que nadie más estuviera presente o pudiera interrumpirle y entonces, removió los vendajes que cubrían sus costillas laceradas.

A decir verdad, la herida se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se veía. La piel todavía se encontraba rojiza alrededor de los puntos de costura. Algunas pequeñas manchas de sangre fresca habían manchado los telares, como señal de que la cicatrización aún no era completa. Incluso, si uno lo miraba con atención, podía intuir que la infección de la que Tarsila hablaba, había estado ahí y poco a poco había desaparecido con ayuda de los cuidados de la anciana curandera.

— Fuiste descuidado. — se dijo a si mismo, mientras pasaba los dedos alrededor del corte enrojecido. Se estremeció al sentir una punzada de dolor que todavía remanecía. — Idiota. — se recriminó por semejante estupidez.

— "_No tiene porque volver a suceder."_

— Volverá a suceder. Te lo aseguró. — respondió, solo para sentirse aún más estúpido al contestar las provocaciones de una voz que existía solo en su mente.

Meneó la cabeza desaprobando sus propias conductas y procedió a reacomodar las vendas sobre su torso. Para su mala suerte, descubrió que sus habilidades para el arte de la curación eran todo, menos excepcionales.

— "_Oh, vamos, Aioros. ¿Por qué la necedad? Solo necesitas desearlo y todas tus molestias desaparecerán en un pestañeo." _— Aioros bufó, esforzándose todo lo posible por ignorar sus propios deseos. — _"Lo deseas, ¿no es así?"_

La mirada azul de Aioros se agachó. Su rostro adoptó esa expresión hueca que comenzaba a volverse usual en él cuando se sentía acorralado por su propios deseos. Suspiró al sentir aquella tenue energía cosquilleando en su cuerpo mientras toda señal de la herida que le aquejase desaparecían lentamente.

— ¿Por qué…?

— "_Porque tú querías. No todos los deseos son malos o perversos."_

— Eso no significan que sean correctos.

— "_¿Tu lógica rige sobre tu corazón? Todo el mundo dice que eres un hombre muy diferente al que aparentas ser ahora."_

— A veces es necesario poner la cabeza por encima de los sentimientos.

— "_Solo a veces…"_

Una maldición abandonó los labios del santo de Sagitario. ¿Desde cuando su perverso subconsciente podía ganarle una discusión de esa forma? Revisó su costado para constatar lo obvio: su herida había sanado. Se sentía infinitamente mejor, y ciertamente más aliviado, pero ahora si que tendría un problema ocultando su milagrosa recuperación al resto, por no hablar de su conciencia que se revolvía, inquieta, en su cabeza.

Se revolvió los cabellos y retomó sus esfuerzos por acomodarse el vendaje. Si pensaba ocultar a sus compañeros lo que sucedía, necesitaría de aquel curetaje para sostener su mentira todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Así que, sin importar como, tenía que ingeniárselas para hacer que el vendaje quedara medianamente parecido al de Tarsila y siguiera pareciendo de utilidad para una herida ya inexistente.

— Aioros, ¿qué haces? — al escuchar su nombre, se respingó y miró a sus espaldas.

— ¡Por Athena, Aretha, ¿qué hablamos acerca de no asomarte asi? — exhaló, sintiendo que su corazón amenazaba con abandonar su pecho. En momentos como esos, maldecía la habilidad de la ninfa de esfumarse y aparecer con el viento. Unos pocos segundos antes y no iba a haber forma de explicarle lo que sucedía.

— Lo siento. — ella sonrió, nerviosa. A decir verdad, la cara de susto del arquero le resultaba de lo más cómica cuando su vida no estaba de por medio. — ¿Estás bien? Te ves…

— Me asustaste. Es todo.

— ¿Qué haces? — la ninfa miró con curiosidad el vendaje a medio hacer del santo. Se acercó para ofrecer su ayuda, pero notó claramente como Aioros rehuyó de su cercanía.

— Puedo hacerlo solo. Gracias — bajó la mirada mientras continuaba liándose con los lienzos.

— Lo…lo siento. — ella balbuceó, no sin mirar con extrañeza su conducta tan errática. — Solo quería ayudar.

— Comprendo. Pero estoy bien. No es necesario.

Aretha asintió y cesó sus intentos de acercarse. Mientras le miraba de soslayo, se encaminó hacia la enorme cama en el centro de la habitación, donde se sentó a observarle con atención. Algo definitivamente lucía diferente en el castaño, pero ella no podría decir con certeza de que se trataba.

— ¿Todo bien? — habló de nueva cuenta. Tuvo que esforzarse por reprimir una sonrisa al ver a Aioros completamente enredado con sus propias vendas, pero si él no quería ayuda…

— Si. Bien. — aunque parecía no prestar atención a la pelirroja, Aioros la miraba de reojo todo el tiempo. Lo último que quería era que ella se enterara de lo que sucedía, sobre todo de esa forma.

— ¿Y Kanon? ¿Está mejor?

— ¿Mm? — alzó una ceja, viéndola directamente. — ¿Mejor? No, no. Nada de eso. Creo que todo lo contrario. — por fin, se dio por vencido. Torció la boca, y girándose hacia donde estaba ella, se sentó a su lado.

— Haz hecho el vendaje más horrible que jamás he visto. — rió la ninfa. — ¿Puedo?

— No, déjalo. — gruñó.

Ella tampoco insistió.

Era raro porque, de pronto, se sentía extraña a su lado, como no se había sentido aún cuando en verdad eran un par de desconocidos. La ansiedad de Aioros era evidente, así como el afán de mantenerla a una distancia prudente. De compartir besos de contrabando, habían pasado a mirarse, sin saber que decirse.

La ninfa suspiró con tanta fuerza que la atención del arquero recayó en ella. La miró mientras ella, avergonzada, agachó la cabeza tratando de ocultar el rostro detrás de las largas mechas de ensortijados cabellos rojos.

— Aretha. — Aioros le buscó la mirada, apartando suavemente la melena que la ocultaba. Aún así, ella no se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada. — Bonita, mírame. — acarició su mejilla.

— ¿Si?

— Lo siento. — susurró a su oído. Ella, meneó la cabeza, dejándole saber que las disculpas no eran necesarias.

—¿Estás seguro que todo esta bien?

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, su respuesta no vino en forma de palabras.

Las manos del arquero tomaron su rostro entre ellas y, sin ningún tapujo, lo atrajeron contra el suyo. Sus labios se encontraron con intensidad mientras su lengua se abría paso hacia su boca, sometiendo a la de ella. Aretha gimió, sobre pasada por el ímpetu del repentino y robado beso.

Al principio trató de resistirlo, pero pronto, encontró sus manos recorriendo entre caricias cada músculo marcado del torso del santo. Lo dejó guiarla hasta donde él quisiera, abandonándose por completo a sus deseos. No tardó en sentir las manos de Aioros sobre su propia piel. Acarició sus brazos, su espalda, sus piernas; y aún cuando la empujó contra la cama y se posicionó encima de ella, dominante, Aretha no puso resistencia alguna.

En cambio, enredó sus manos en los rizos castaños, se dejó conquistar por aquellos besos ardientes y desechó de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no involucrara al hombre que hacía delicias de su cuerpo.

— "_¿Decías que todos los deseos son malos? Ella es tu deseo."_ — el sonido de la voz lo hizo detenerse. Cesó toda caricia mientras sus ojos azules se abrían de par en par.

— "_Yo…"_

— "_Oh, vamos. La tienes….solo atrévete."_ — el santo de Sagitario fue incapaz de reconocerse a si mismo. Estaba llevando las cosas probablemente más lejos de lo que deseaba. Lo que era todavía peor, comenzaba a perder de vista la difusa línea entre su propio albedrío y el poder que el ceñidor ejercía sobre él; y si de algo estaba seguro, es que definitivamente no quería que la incipiente relación con Aretha terminara mancillada por el maldito objeto.

— ¿Aioros? — su nombre en los labios de Aretha hizo que le devolviera su atención. Ella lo observaba con adorable curiosidad mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas y el suave vaivén de su respiración le daban un toque inocencia que le resultó irresistible.

Entonces, el arquero agradeció a los dioses por aquel golpe de cordura. Simplemente no podía, no así…

Ofreció una última caricia al rostro de la ninfa y besó sus labios de nueva cuenta, fugazmente. Después de incorporó para sentarse a su lado, totalmente perdido respecto a lo que debía hacer o decir. En realidad, incluso mirarle se le antojo terriblemente difícil en ese momento.

Hablar iba a ser tortura. Fuera para disculparse por algo que no sentía incorrecto, o para dar explicaciones de aquel errático comportamiento suyo, Aioros no tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentaría la avalancha de preguntas que con toda seguridad le vendría encima. Quizás, si se atrevía y daba el primer paso sería más sencillo. Quizás…

— Aretha, yo… — encogió los hombros. La miró, solo para perderse un par de segundos más en ese rostros enmarcado por los cabellos de fuego y en esa sonrisa tímida, pero a la vez sumamente irresistible. Despertó cuando los ojos azules de la chica se encontraron con los suyos, sintiendo que penetraban hasta lo más profundo de su alma. — …yo no sé que pasó. Me gustas…me gustas mucho, pero no sé si esta sea la manera…no quiero que sea así.

— ¿Así? — ella susurró mientras acomodaba lentamente su túnica y miraba de soslayo al santo.

— Así…apresurado.

Aretha jamás contestó, limitándose a asentir casi de forma imperceptible bajo la insistente mirada del santo. Aioros, secretamente más tranquilo al observar la reacción de su ninfa, acomodó esos largos cabellos rojos con cuidado.

Quedaron en silencio, sin nada más que decirse el uno al otro…al menos hasta que el arquero dorado decidió que, tarde o temprano, tenía algo que decirle.

— ¿Aretha?

— ¿Si?

Pero entonces, cayó en el silencio de nueva cuenta. Confiaba en ella, eso era innegable. Pero, ¿quería arrastrarla al caos que estaba viviendo?

— "_¿Eso quieres, Aioros? ¿Quieres que deje de amarte para temerte?"_ — el santo contuvo la respiración por lo que pareció un largo instante. Sintió los ojos de la pelirroja sobre si, y supo que le debía una respuesta.

— Nada, no pasa nada. — sonrió mientras la abrazaba, acercándola a él.

-6-

Saga, protegido por la escueta luz de las teas, observó la figura de la doncella mientras abandonaba los aposentos de Kanon. Resopló, no porque aquello le pillara por sorpresa, sino porque mantenía la esperanza de que su gemelo resistiera la tentación que Mirra representaba. Desafortunadamente, toda esperanza estaba perdida con aquel hallazgo.

Esperó a que la princesa se alejara para acercarse. Dudó su debía o no entrar, porque con toda probabilidad, Kanon iba a sentirse irritado por su presencia. Al fin, se decidió a llamar. Con suavidad, golpeó la puerta en un par de ocasiones, pero al no recibir respuesta se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Kanon? — hubo un largo silencio hasta que, al cabo de unos pocos segundos, algo parecido a un gruñido se dejó escuchar. — ¿Puedo entrar?

La respuesta tardó tanto en llegar, que el santo de Géminis pensó en ella como una clara negativa. Agachó la mirada, pensando detenidamente en cual sería su siguiente paso. Sin embargo, antes que hiciera cualquier cosa, de manera inesperada, la puerta se abrió y la vibrante mirada esmeralda de su hermano se fijó en la suya.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Puedo entrar? Hablemos dentro, por favor. — susurró.

El general marino entrecerró los ojos. Desvió sus ojos hacia sus espaldas, pensándose seriamente la posibilidad de dejarle afuera. Pero, sorprendiéndose a si mismo, abrió la puerta para cederle el paso.

— No te fijes en el desorden. — acotó mientras regresaba para tenderse en la cama. — Bien, ¿qué quieres? Estoy cansado y mañana partiremos al medio día. Habla rápido. — el gemelo mayor se sopló el flequillo.

— Estoy preocupado…

— No tienes nada porque angustiarte.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te has visto en el espejo? Eres la personificación de un problema ahora mismo, Kanon. Antes estabas malhumorado, pero ahora… ¡no sé como describir lo que eres!

— ¿Y te preocupa? Tú tienes tus propios problemas con los cuales lidiar. Déjame a mi los míos. — lo miró, fijamente.

— Mis problemas son _míos_, si. Nadie más entera de ellos. Pero, tú… — Saga se encogió de hombros. — No soy el único que se siente así. _Todos_ están perturbados por tu comportamiento, y nadie sabe el porque este cambio.

— No tienen porque saberlo.

— ¿Qué sucedió en el salón de Hipólita? — soltó la pregunta dispuesto a no callar más.

Sus ojos se engancharon, midiéndose con sumo cuidado, más ninguno de los dos pronunció una sola palabra de más. El menor de los dos fue el primero en romper la tensión de sus miradas. Abandonó su cama para dirigirse a la ventana, perdiendo la vista en las decenas de tejados de las casas que descansaban en la ciudadela, bajo el palacio.

Saga lo miró atentamente. No alcanzaba a imaginar lo que fuera que tenía a Kanon así, pero en definitiva solo conseguía angustiarse más y más al verlo actuar de aquella forma tan distante y fría.

— ¿Es tan grave? — los ojos del gemelo menor se desviaron para ver a su hermano de soslayo.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que sea que haya pasado no puede ser tan malo. — siguió hablando. — Pero ni hablas de ello, y si continuas comportándote como una persona completamente ajena a la que eres.

— Saga…

— No tienes que hablar de esto precisamente conmigo, pero háblalo con quien quieras. Si hay alguna forma de ayudarte…

— ¡Saga! — Kanon se había volteado, para encararle. — ¡Deja de meterte donde no te hablan! No quiero hablar de esto con _nadie_, ¿entendiste? Con _nadie_. Es _mi_ problema. ¡_Mío_!

Entonces, toda aquella preocupación que le aquejase por su gemelo se extinguió, cediendo su lugar a una dolorosa rabia. Rabia por no poder ayudarle, rabia por ser incapaz de obtener su confianza.

— ¡Esto dejó de ser solo _tu_ problema! — le reclamó con la misma intensidad con que Kanon le respondiese antes. — Me lo dijiste antes y te lo repito a ti, ahora: ¡Dejó de ser tu problema cuando hiciste algo que puede afectar a todos los demás!

— ¿Y qué sería eso, hermano? — ironizó.

— Mirra. — Kanon sabía de lo que Saga hablaba y, aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, por alguna razón, sintió que no podía negarlo. — ¿Estoy equivocado?

— ¿Qué más da?

— ¡¿Qué más da? ¡Es la hija del rey, Kanon! Si Periandro se entera va a asesinarte, en el mejor de los casos.

— ¿Qué más da? — repitió, lentamente.

— ¿Acaso no te importa?

— A ti no te importó cuando comenzaste a tirarte a Afrodita. ¿Por qué habría de importarme a mi, ahora? — no supo si fueron las declaraciones de Kanon, o la forma en que le miró en aquel instante, pero como pocas veces sucedía, Saga se quedó sin respuestas. El par de pasos que había avanzado hacia el otro peliazul, los deshizo. Su boca estaba abierta, pero ningún sonido provenía de ella. — Oh, ¡por favor! No te hagas el sorprendido, Saga. ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo aquí es diferente a lo que tienes con esa diosa?

— No sabes de que hablas. — apretó los dientes.

— Lo sé y, ¿sabes algo? Tú te negaste escucharme antes, cuanto hablamos de ella. Anda, dime ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora yo debo de escucharte a ti? — le retó a responder.

— Vas a escucharme, porque la situación no es siquiera parecida. Yo…estoy con Afrodita porque así lo deseo. Llámalo capricho, llámalo estupidez, como mejor te parezca, pero es mi decisión estar con ella. — Saga habló despacio y calmado, con un tono tan escalofriante como tranquilo. — Lo que estás haciendo con Mirra, es autodestrucción.

Kanon se respingó. Su rostro adquirió un gesto de seriedad que rápidamente se borró, para dar paso a una escandalosa risa que él mismo desconocía lo que significa con exactitud.

A esas alturas, con los ánimos revueltos Saga tampoco no supo como tomarse esa actitud. Consideró seguir hablando a pesar de lo que se sentía como una burla, pero por último, prefirió guardar silencio y escuchar, mientras Kanon escupía el veneno que tantas ganas tenía por soltar.

— ¿Autodestrucción dices? — la sonrisa sardónica de Kanon le irritó de sobremanera. — Todo este viaje es exactamente eso: un suicidio colectivo. Tú lo sabes… todos lo sabemos. No hay gran diferencia entre morir a manos de un rey a hacerlo a causa de alguna bestia mitológica, o algún dios. Al final de cuentas, parece que eso es todo lo que podemos esperar de esta _aventura_. Muerte.

— No tiene porque ser así. — Saga respondió. Sus propias palabras, de pronto, ya no le sonaban la mitad de convincentes.

— Sigue creyéndolo…si de verdad lo haces.

De los dos, Kanon era el que más había cambiado en el largo período que pasasen separados. Todos los eventos, las desgracias y obstáculos, que habían enfrenado le habían convertido en una persona muy distinta a la que Saga conociera en su adolescencia. Pero, de pronto, al tenerlo enfrente, hablándole con tanta crudeza y pesimismo, el gemelo mayor no pudo evitar que las memorias de épocas más oscuras nublaran su mente. Tristemente, tenía que aceptar que un Kanon herido era un Kanon peligroso, y no solo para los demás, sino para él mismo también.

Asimismo, el santo de Géminis reconocía, con gran pesar en el corazón, que salvar a su gemelo de hundirse, era poco más que una dantesca hazaña. Kanon era obstinado, al punto que, cuando lo deseaba, era capaz de destruirse sin ningún miramiento.

Entonces, al sentirse sobrecogido por el montón de reflexiones acerca de ambos, su mirada esmeralda, hasta ese momento rabiosa, se tornó triste, melancólica incluso.

— No soy ningún ingenuo, Kanon. — habló, esta vez con un tono alicaído. El menor no respondió, sino que le dejó decir lo que desease. Todo con tal de sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto que pudiera. — Sé que vinimos hasta aquí a luchar por nuestras vidas, cosa que no estoy seguro conseguiremos. Aioria se ha ido, Máscara también… y Afrodita; a saber quien será el siguiente. ¡Pero, por los dioses, piensa en ello! ¿Así es como quieres irte? ¿Así es como quieres despedirme? Si algo nos sucede, a ti, a mi, a cualquiera, ¿estás seguro que deseas que las cosas terminen de esta forma? Pensé que habíamos aprendido algo de la última vez.

Le dolió al alma que la respuesta que buscaba no llegase. Sin embargo, así fue.

Kanon clavó sus ojos en él, pero mantuvo sus labios sellados. Un solo sonido nunca abandonó su garganta. Sus pensamientos se mantuvieron presos en su cabeza.

Y no es que las palabras de Saga le hubieran resultado indiferentes, sino en realidad fue todo lo contrario. Estaba de acuerdo en cada una de ellas, porque él tampoco había olvidado un solo segundo de aquel lejano adiós en Cabo Sunión. Se había despedido entre maldiciones y reproches. Se habían alejado, no en solo físicamente, sino también en espíritu. Se habían convertido en extraños que no se reconciliarían hasta mucho después, cuando quemaran su último aliento, juntos, en el infame Muro de los Lamentos.

No quería eso de nuevo, no quería volver a ver la decepción pintada en el rostro de su hermano. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? De cualquier manera, terminaría ganándose su desencanto, y por ello, casi prefería sentir su odio que su miseria.

-7-

Su instinto le gritó que algo sucedía, aunque su cosmos fue incapaz de encontrar la razón de esa alerta. Mu su mantuvo expectante, atento a que el dios dejara a sus ojos mirarle. Sabía que era Apolo…tenía que ser él.

Y no se equivocó.

— ¿Los tienes?

— Necesito una garantía de que no serán utilizados para nada más que para regresar a Aioria y Máscara de Muerte. — el santo de Aries respondió con la misma indiferencia con que el dios del Sol le tratase.

— Tienes la palabra de un dios, santo.

— No tomes ofensa en mis palabras, pero las promesas de los dioses no significan nada para nosotros. — confesó mientras su mirada turquesa taladraba la regia figura de Apolo.

— ¿Qué garantía necesitas? No hay nada que pueda ofrecerte para calmar tu falta de fe en mi. Nada de lo que diga o haga será suficiente, ¿me equivoco?

El ariano no contestó. En honor a la verdad, Apolo estaba en lo cierto. Nada de lo que pudiera ofrecer sería una garantía para nada. Si así lo deseaba, el señor del astro rey podría hacer como quisiera, sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer nada para detenerle.

— He de decir que mis asuntos nada tienen que ver Athena y tampoco es su poder lo que anhelo. — continuó el dios de cabellos rojizos. — Pero la energía de vida de sus compañeros perdidos responderá al cosmos de la diosa a la que han jurado proteger. Para encontrarla, las energía de Athena debe vibrar hasta en el último rincón del mundo.

— Athena puede hacer eso sin necesidad de los dijes. ¿Por qué…?

— Por que no es únicamente su poder el que rige los espíritus de Leo y Cáncer. Su diosa, Athena, es su razón de vivir, pero ahora mismo, es el poder de otra deidad lo que les mantiene en el mundo de los vivos.

— ¿Y cómo convencerás a ese otro dios de ayudar?

— No será necesario. — Mu pudo jurar que una ínfima sonrisa iluminó momentáneamente el semblante de su contraparte. — No he de darte más explicaciones, santo. — extendió la mano. — Los dijes, ahora.

Sin más remedio, Mu se los entregó soltando un suspiro de resignación. Se miraron fijamente dejando saber al otro lo que pasaba por sus mentes.

— Los queremos de regreso cuando dejes de necesitarlos. — sentenció el pelilila. El tono de su voz, suave pero cargado de seguridad, dejó en claro que no dudarían en recuperarlos de ser necesario.

— Pierde cuidado.

Un resplandor digno del mismo Sol iluminó la habitación cuando Apolo se despidió. Por ahora, lo único que quedaba para los santos era esperar, y suplicar a cualquier dios que les escuchase porque esa bizarra situación pasase sin contratiempos y con mucho suerte.

-8-

A pesar del sutil sollozo de las almas que le rodeaban, Máscara de Muerte podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón retumbándole en los oídos. No supo lo rápido que se movió sino hasta que, en lo que le pareció menos que un pestañeo, se encontró justo al lado del que fuese santo de Piscis.

Lo observó, incrédulo. Escudriñó cada rincón de aquel rostro tan familiar, pero que, a la vez, le resultaba ajeno. ¿Dónde habían quedado la belleza de Afrodita? ¿Qué fue del brillo cerúleo que alguna vez adornase sus ojos? ¿Por qué se había esfumado su sonrisa? La muerte le había arrebatado todo.

— Piscis. — le llamó, y su voz le pareció sumamente lejana. — Piscis. — repitió con más fuerza, pero nada cambió en el semblante ausente de Afrodita. — ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡¿Estás sordo?

En un arranque de confusión, atrapó el brazo del peliceleste para obligarlo a detenerse; más su compañero ni siquiera se inmutó. El italiano lo jaló con fuerza, pero la única reacción que consiguió fue que el alma de Afrodita trastabillara, recobrara el equilibrio y siguiera por el sendero que llevaba al gran precipicio.

— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo? — espetó. Y, como no sucedía desde muchos años atrás, Máscara de Muerte escuchó desesperación en su propia voz.

Ese inusual sentimiento que había percibido en él mismo, terminó por confirmarle sus temores y despertarlo de aquel estado de negación en el que había caído.

Lo sabía. Tristemente lo sabía.

Lo había sabido desde el primer instante en que le vió ahí y es que, con única excepción de los guardianes de Cáncer y sus víctimas, ningún ser vivo jamás había pisado la dura tierra del Yomotsu. Si Afrodita estaba ahí era porque…

— No. — se dijo a si mismo mientras apresuraba el paso para dar alcance a espíritu del santo de los peces. Máscara de Muerte había arrugado el entrecejo y negaba insistentemente con la cabeza. — No, no, no, no. No estás muerto. Tú _no_ puedes estar muerto. ¡No lo estás! ¡¿Me escuchaste? — volvió a jalarlo, solo para que sus ojos, carentes de vida, chocaran con los suyos. Entonces, reparó en que su propia visión estaba nublada, estaba ahogada en lágrimas que, no sabía como, había conseguido reprimir. — Afrodita. — dijo, con una suavidad en su voz que él mismo desconocía. — No puedes estar… Esto es una confusión. — aseveró. Ni él mismo creyó en sus palabras.

En ese momento, el alma del santo de Piscis escapó de su agarre tras un dar un poco de lucha, y continuó el largo y penitente camino hasta el centro del valle maldito.

Máscara de Muerte fue tras él. Su lógica le gritaba que se detuviera, que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, nada podía hacerse. Pero su corazón, ese del que se había olvidado por años, parecía imponerse poco a poco, obligándolo a seguir insistiendo en salvar el alma de su compañero.

Como una fiera, se abalanzó sobre Afrodita. Lo sostuvo por varios segundos en los que forcejearon sin descanso. Escuchó los chillidos del alma que peleaba por acatar su destino.

— ¡Detente! ¡Oye! ¡Quiero ayudarte! — espetó el santo de Cáncer, pero sus súplicas solo le valieron un par de manotazos por parte de un Afrodita deseoso de liberarse.

Cáncer no iba a ceder. Nunca abandonó la lucha, ni tampoco lo dejó escapar, hasta el punto que ambos terminaron rodando colina abajo, envueltos en el polvo ceniciento del Yomotsu.

Máscara de Muerte maldijo cuando su espalda golpeó estrepitosamente contra las rocas e, instantes después, sirvió para amortiguar el golpe del santo peliceleste. Sin embargo, como si nada hubiese sucedido, Afrodita se puso de pie y retomó su lugar en la línea sinfín de almas errantes, siempre bajo la mira atónita del italiano.

Entonces, recordó las enseñanzas de su maestro…

Aquellos que caminan en el valle de la muerte, que trepan con lentitud por la colina que guía al Inframundo, simplemente no pueden detenerse. Su destino esta sellado y la suerte, echada. Sin importar la fuerza o los deseos de ellos mismos, o de cualquiera que intente detener su paso, tal odisea en un imposible. Su lugar ya no es más el mundo de los vivos…se han ido para no volver a andar más entre ellos.

Con todo, y a pesar de conocer dicha realidad a la perfección, Máscara de Muerte no pudo contener sus instintos. Resultaba inadmisible darle la espalda y verlo caer por aquel precipicio sin hacer nada. No podía darse la vuelta y fingir que nada estaba sucediendo. Tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para detenerle.

— ¡Afrodita! — volvió a llamarle, pero no hubo cambio alguno. Esa mirada turbia y ausente en el rostro de su amigo le helaba la sangre, porque sabía que la muerte se ocultaba en ella. — ¡Afrodita! ¡Por los dioses, despierta! — le tomó de los hombros y le sacudió. De nuevo, nada fue diferente.

Volteó en todas direcciones, sin siquiera comprender porque hacía tal cosa. ¿Por qué buscaba ayuda donde no la habría? ¿Era tanta su desesperación que le convertía en un ser irracional?

Y, de nueva cuenta, volvió a intentarlo.

Se plantó enfrente, le sujetó de los hombros e intentó frenarlo. Por un par de segundos pareció funcionar, pero de pronto, se encontró retrocediendo ante la fuerza con que el alma del santo de Piscis continuaba su camino.

— ¡Afrodita! ¡Te dije que te detuvieras! — gritó, furioso.

El alma se revolvió por un instante. Luchó aguerridamente por seguir su camino a pesar de la fuerza que el santo de Cáncer ejercía. Jamás, en todas sus visitas anteriores, Mascara de Muerte había tratado algo como lo de ese día. ¡Era una locura! Nunca antes había puesto a prueba la veracidad en las palabras de su maestro pero, si era necesario, incluso iba a esforzarse al máximo por probarlas equivocadas.

— ¡Piscis, basta! — gruñó sin dejar de empujar. — ¡Maldito pez terco! ¡Te he dicho que te detengas! — empujó, jaló, luchó contra el alma de su amigo que seguía su destino. Encendió sus cosmos para incrementar sus fuerzas. No iba a dejarlo ir, tampoco a desistir. — ¡Afrodita! — apretó los dientes.

Sus pies resbalaron sobre la piedra mientras su respiración se tornaba pesada. Miró directamente a sus ojos. Verlos así, muertos y vacíos, resultó más desolador de lo que hubiese imaginado. No podía creerlo, no podía aceptar que la muerte le había alcanzado de nueva cuenta.

Se suponía que las cosas serían diferentes, que la vida había cambiado para todos ellos. Pero…

— ¡Afrodita! ¡Afrodita! — le llamó por enésima ocasión, cada vez más y más fuerte. Lo sacudió, en un último y desesperado intento de hacerle reaccionar. — ¡Por un demonio! ¡Despierta! ¡Matti!...por favor.

Aquella súplica escapó de sus labios como un murmullo. No dijo nada más, puesto que la voz amenazaba con quebrársele en cualquier instante.

Y es que, hacía años que no le llamaba por su verdadero nombre. Era un pacto implícito entre ambos. Afrodita, o Matti, como le habían bautizado al nacer, era la única persona que conocía su verdadero nombre, y viceversa. No eran dos personalidades compatibles, y sin embargo, probablemente sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, terminaron siendo mucho más cercanos de lo que se les hubiera ocurrido.

Muchas experiencias les habían unido, y otro cúmulo de sentimientos les habían aislado del resto. Se habían convertido en…amigos.

— No puedes irte. — siseó, hundido en una mezcla de rabia y dolor. Hizo arder su cosmos de nuevo, buscando dentro de aquel ente frío por lo quedase del santo de Piscis. No lo había notado, pero las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por sus mejillas. — Vamos, vamos. ¡Matti, sé que estás ahí! Soy yo. Soy Ángelo. Regresa…por favor. — susurró.

Cerró los ojos, con todas sus fuerzas y meneó enérgicamente la cabeza en franca negación. No estaba ahí, se había ido.

Hasta ese momento, no se había planteado lo que realmente significaba la muerte. Estaba preparado para presenciar su propia caída, incluso para aceptarla, pero definitivamente nada le había preparado para encontrarse a uno de los suyos ahí, en la entrada del Inframundo. Mucho menos a Afrodita.

Reparó, entonces, en sus propias lágrimas y frunció el ceño todavía más, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, cargado de frustraciones. Por una vez, como no lo hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás, maldijo su propia habilidad. ¿De qué servía entrar al Inframundo si carecía del poder para salvar las almas de aquellos a los que apreciaba? Pero lo sabía: su don era la muerte, no la vida.

— Lo siento… — musitó. Esta vez no ocultó el temblor de su voz…no tenía caso hacerlo. — No puedo ayudarte.

Se retiró, dejando a su amigo continuar su camino. Sus ojos siguieron cada paso mientras mordía sus labios para acallar todas las maldiciones que amenazaban con abandonar su garganta. El único amigo que había tenido merecía una despedida mucho mejor que un sarta de blasfemias.

Merecía respeto, un respeto que probablemente nunca le había demostrado en vida, pero que siempre había callado detrás de una mueca malhumorada.

De pronto, su rostro se había suavizado y su mirada, usualmente aguda y agresiva, lucía calma. Incluso su respiración, hasta entonces agitada, se relajó mientras veía alejarse cada vez más a la sombra del santo de Piscis. Agachó la mirada.

— Adiós…amigo

-Continuará…-

**NdA**: ¡Zas! Que se puso depresivo el ambiente =( Para aquellos que se pregunten, Matti es el nombre que La Dama de las Estrellas usó para Afrodita en el más reciente capítulo de su fic **"Nuestro Camino"** (si no lo han leído, háganlo ahora. Se pierden de mucho). Solo diré que el nombre me gustó muchísimo.

Parejillas por aquí y parejillas por ahí…no es lo mío u_U Muerte y destrucción va más conmigo =9 Como sea… ¿qué atormenta a nuestro pequeño Kanon? Ó_Ò Adivinen, adivinen…

De nuevo, quiero a agradecer a quienes leen y dejan sus comentarios sobre el capítulo. Ya saben que siempre son apreciadas las ideas, apoyos y críticas a esta historia. Gracias a: Damis, Saint Lu, angel de acuario, Kirigoe, Sweet Viictory, Kokoro-koko, Pyxis and Lynx, Sagitariusgirl, Kisame Hoshigaki, legendary, Artemisa-Cazadora, shaoran-sagitario, elbereth2982, Gislaine C, IceQueen102, vivianitta, AngelElisha, ddmanzanita, Tatsumaki y Art1sta.

Por último, las luces azules demoníacas que usó Máscara de Muerte están basadas en las técnica que usó Manigoldo de Cáncer en el Lost Canvas. Les dejo y nos veremos en el capítulo 45. ¡A cinco del gran 50! Habrá que hacer algo especial para ese momento =9 ¿Ideas?

Besos para todos.

Sunrise Spirit

**Edito: **Ooops! Por estar liado en FF terminé borrando el capítulo u_U Lo siento si les llegó la alerta de actualización de nuevo.


	45. Soy

_**Capítulo 45**_

_**Soy…**_

-1-

— ¿Tardará mucho más en volver? — Aioria meneó la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta de Corban. La verdad era que, al igual que los pequeños, desconocía la respuesta a semejante cuestión.

— No lo sé.

Llevaban varios minutos observando el cuerpo inerte de la hespéride, tendido sobre el suelo. No se movía y su suave respiración se había extinguido unos minutos antes. Sin embargo, todavía no había señales del santo de Cáncer; y eso era alarmante. Las posibilidades eran muchas y en su mayoría, oscuras.

El santo de Leo no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, pero la espera le estaba resultando eterna. Tarde o temprano, temía, tendría que tomar la decisión de seguir adelante…aún sin el cangrejo dorado. Sin lugar a dudas, cuando diese la orden de continuar, los niños serían los primeros en oponerse, y no pensaba culparles por eso. Tenían toda la razón en negarse a seguir, en dejar atrás a su maestro. Era admirable que un tipo tan duro como Máscara de Muerte hubiera sido capaz de ganarse el cariño de esos pequeños.

— Aioria, ¿crees qué…? — el castaño miró a los ojos de Nix y le obsequió una sonrisa insípida.

— Es demasiado obstinado para dejarse vencer a la primera. Estará bien, es solo que le gusta hacerse al interesante. Cuando regrese seguramente nos acusará de ser un cuarteto de vagos que dejamos todo en sus manos. — contestó, esforzándose por sonar lo más convincente que le permitiese su preocupación. Después, dándoles la espalda, agregó. — Quizás es mejor si continuamos en lo que él regresa. Investiguemos un poco los alrededores.

Oyó el pasto crujir bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, sus pisadas eran las únicas que resonaban. Tal como pensaba, los niños iba a negarse a avanzar un solo paso sin su maestro.

— ¡¿Vamos a dejarlo?

— No, Corban. Vamos a adelantarnos para sondear un poco el terreno.

— _Vamos_ a dejarlo. — Altair arrugó el entrecejo y se llevó las manos a la cintura, asumiendo una actitud retadora. Aioria podía intentar engañarles, pero eso no significaba que iban a caer en sus tretas.

— No vamos a hacer tal cosa, Aioria. — la niña pelipúrpura no tardó en reaccionar y rápidamente se ubicó delante de sus compañeros.

Era previsible.

Aioria se sopló los flecos mientras sus ojos verdes, cual esmeraldas, recorrían la tierra que les rodeaba. El Sol no se ponía en aquel lejano rincón del mundo. Tal como había pensado, permanecían en un eterno atardecer.

De cualquier modo, no le gustaba la idea de mantenerse quietos demasiado tiempo. Eritia había podido encontrarles, por lo que las dos Hespérides faltantes tampoco tendrían problema en hacerlo. Y después estaba Ladón. Hubiese mentido al decir que el maldito dragón de cien cabezas no había formado parte de sus pesadillas en los últimos días. Ni hablar del cuerpo de Eritia que yacía a sus pies. Si algo, solamente sería un imán de problemas para ellos.

— No podemos quedarnos aquí. No es prudente. — Aioria decidió ser honesto.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando el maestro regrese?

— Sabrá encontrarnos. Puede sentir sus cosmos e irá detrás de nosotros. Pero, si nos quedamos aquí algo podría suceder. Somos blancos fáciles si no continuamos moviéndonos. — sus ojos recorrieron los rostros de los niños. Los encontró repletos de consternación. — Además… — se aclaró la garganta y los miró de soslayo. — …si Máscara de Muerte regresa y nos encuentra aquí holgazaneando y arriesgando la misión, de verdad va a patearnos el trasero a todos.

Retomó el camino, armándose con todo el valor para no detenerse aún si los chiquillos no le seguían. De alguna forma tenía que presionarles para que lo hicieran, y si necesitaba ser firme, lo sería. Podía con ellos, definitivamente sí. ¡Por los dioses! Se las había ingeniado para lidiar con el pequeño Seiya, así que con toda certeza podía manejar a un trío de pequeños mucho más tranquilos que el hiperactivo Pegaso…o al menos, eso esperaba.

No tardó en escuchar los pasos de los chicos detrás de él, permitiéndose respirar aliviado. Un poco después, los tres le dieron alcance.

Caminaron a su lado, sin pronunciar palabra. El santo revolvió sus cabellos en un gesto de silente apoyo. Sabía que no era fácil lo que pedía de ellos, pero les agradecía que le obedecieran.

— No lo estamos dejando atrás. — susurró con la fuerza suficiente para que sus palabras llegaran a los oídos de los niños. Quería que lo supieran, necesitaba que comprendieran. — Máscara de Muerte volverá.

Ninguno de los tres respondió, pero tampoco era necesario. Su intuición le decía que le había oído, claro y fuerte. El mensaje había llegado, y ellos, comprendido. Por ahora, bastaba con eso.

-2-

Cuando la puerta se abrió y el rostro de Aioros apareció por ella, Saga alzó una ceja, intrigado. Lo vio entrar en un silencio poco usual en el arquero, hasta llegar a unos pasos de él, frente a su cama.

El arquero se mantuvo completamente quieto por un par de segundos, con la mirada fija en el suelo y su morral de tela en el brazo. Por fin, suspiró profundamente antes de dejarse caer en el kliné cercano a su amigo. La bolsa cayó a su lado, mientras perdía la vista en el techo, sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿Eso es…?

— El ceñidor si. — respondió el castaño con pereza.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hace esa cosa en mi habitación, Aioros?

— Yo la traje. ¿Creías que era mejor dejarlo abandonado en mis aposentos para que Periandro se lo robara? — el gemelo entrecerró los ojos al pensar.

— Vale. Te concedo eso. — subió los hombros. — ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

— Pues…

Se guardó un momento más sus pensamientos, sin saber en realidad como expresar su sentir con palabras. Estaba confundido y receloso; preocupado y, a la vez, asustado. Todo aquel cúmulo de sentimientos no hacía más que desconcertarle y hacer cada vez más difícil que comprendiera con cierta claridad lo que debía hacer.

— ¿Aioros? — Saga volvió a hablarle. — Tu cerebro piensa demasiado fuerte. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Prometes no entrar en pánico? — el peliazul asintió, aunque la sola pregunta le había sacado de balance. — Y, ¿prometes tampoco reírte?

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Has estado bebiendo?

— Muy gracioso, Saga, graciosísimo. — Aioros giró los ojos. — Pero no, no he estado bebiendo. Solamente he estado hablando conmigo mismo… con mi lado oscuro, podría decirse.

El silencio que siguió a su confesión resultó peor de lo que había imaginado. Sentía la mirada esmeralda del santo de Géminis clavada en él, pero no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarle.

— ¿De qué…hablas? — al fin, Saga reaccionó.

— De ésta cosa. — dio una patada al ceñidor. — Ha estado de lo más entretenida jugando con mi cerebro. — como pudo, se las ingenió para disfrazar el temblor de su voz. A cada palabra que soltaba, el pánico que sentía se hacía más y más grande. Sin embargo, ya no estaba en posición de retroceder.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Desde cuándo…? — el santo de Sagitario encogió los hombros.

— Unos pocos días…no sé exactamente porqué sucedió. — comentó en un murmullo.

Saga podía ser muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no carecía de sentido de observación. Bastaba una mirada para saber lo que su amigo callaba y que, después de todo, era lo que realmente le atormentaba.

— No es tu culpa, Aioros. — dijo, en un impulso por brindarle un poco de calma. — Esa cosa hablaría hasta a las piedras. No quiere decir que tú seas…

— Ya, pero me habla a mi. ¡A mi! Y sinceramente, es aterrorizante.

— Mientras no la escuches…

— No, no se trata de eso. Aunque no quiera escucharla, su voz simplemente es… — dejó escapar el aliento. — …es…irrefutable.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Saga lo observó incorporarse y, por primera vez en lo que iba de la conversación, sus ojos coincidieron. Aioros tomó una bocanada de aire mientras rebuscaba en su mente por las palabras adecuadas.

— Por ejemplo, el día que comenzamos nuestro regreso, fue la primera vez que habló. Quiso convencerme de... — hizo una pausa. — …de usar el poder que ofrece para traer de regreso a Aioria.

— Pero no aceptaste. — el corazón de Saga se comprimió dentro de su pecho al observar el desencanto matizado con tristeza cuando su amigo negó.

— No, no acepté. No podría hacerlo aunque debo decirte negarme es lo más difícil que jamás hice. Quiero a mi hermano de regreso, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero esa no es la forma de hacerlo. — agachó la mirada, clavándola en el bulto de tela que resguardaba el cinturón. Hizo una larga pausa, en la que ordenó las ideas que rondaban en su mente; silencio que Saga respetó. — De todas formas, el hecho de que yo no acepte sus ofertas no le ha detenido antes.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Primero, hizo cesar la lluvia a pesar de que yo no quería, después… — removió ligeramente la vendas de su costado. — …después, _esto_. Me curó, a pesar de que me negué a aceptar su ayuda.

— Debo admitir que, por una vez, el maldito cinturón hizo algo que me hace sentir…aliviado.

— ¡Saga! ¡Ese no es el caso! — replicó, contrariado. — Esta mal que haga lo que le plazca conmigo. Por ahora, son detalles como este, relativamente insignificantes e inofensivos, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Pero que el ceñidor puede hacer daño. Lo sabes, ¡lo hemos visto en Hipólita! — exclamó, envuelto una mezcla de sentimientos negativos.

— Tú no eres Hipólita, ni siquiera te atrevas a compararte con ella. — siseó el gemelo. Su rostro había adquirido una seriedad absoluta que no dejaba lugar a réplicas por parte del castaño. — El ceñidor no va a convertirte en un monstruo como ella. Su naturaleza era perversa en esencia, Aioros. Tú no eres así. — lo vio aguantar las lágrimas y no supo que más decir o hacer. De todos, era probablemente al que menos pensó encontrar en una situación como esa; el que menos lo merecía.

— No sé que hacer. — susurró.

Con sinceridad, el santo de Géminis tampoco sabía. Se puso de pie lentamente, y se encaminó hacia donde estaba su amigo, tomando asiento a su lado. No se atrevió a decir nada más. Solo atinó a palmearle el hombro como muestra de empatía.

A decir verdad, en el fondo se sentía terrible. Aioros era el que poseía la habilidad de traer consuelo a los demás, no él; y, ahora, ayudar a su amigo se estaba convirtiendo en la peor misión que jamás tuviera.

— Sabes que hacer, Aioros. Puedes resistirlo… si alguien puede hacerlo, eres precisamente tú.

— No estoy tan seguro. Escapa de mi control.

— Si escapara de tu control no estarías aquí, hablando de esto conmigo. — Saga le interrumpió. — Lo último que el maldito ceñidor querría es que buscaras ayuda, o que hablaras con alguien al respecto.

— ¿Tu crees? Últimamente no sé donde termina la influencia del cinturón y donde comienzan mis propios deseos. La línea entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal es cada vez más difusa.

— Esa _siempre_ es una línea difusa y turbia, Aioros…o así nos lo parece a algunos de nosotros. — sonrió, con cierta melancolía, ante el inevitable hecho de que, sin lugar a dudas, Aioros no era de los que compartían esa visión. La gente como él tenía muy claro lo que era correcto y verlo así era francamente desesperanzador. — Pero, ¡oye! Te acostumbras. — trató de restar importancia al asunto, revolviendo traviesamente los rizos castaños de su amigo.

La sonrisa que el arquero le obsequió no fue suficiente, porque Saga todavía veía la mezcla de tristeza y desesperación en ella. Comprendía lo que era sentirse perdido, por lo que sabía lo que Aioros sentía.

— Por los dioses, Aioros. Definitivamente, cuando regresemos a Atenas, voy a llevarte a beber todo el ouzo que quieras. Verás como comienzas a escuchar otro tipo de voces y dejas de preocuparte por la delgada línea entre el bien y el mal…solo vas a pandearte de un lado a otro, sin equilibrio. — continuó el gemelo, arrancando una espontánea carcajada a su amigo. Aioros se enjuagó una lágrima fugitiva y se esforzó por sonreírle de regreso.

Sabía lo difícil que era para Saga lidiar con él en esas condiciones, y le agradecía que lo hiciera a pesar de sentirse incómodo.

— Gracias... — musitó. — …por el futuro trago de ouzo. — ambos esbozaron sonrisas cómplices.

-3-

Parecía como si el tiempo, de pronto, se hubiera detenido.

Tenía asuntos que apremiaban, situaciones pendientes que le hacían sentir ansioso, pero de pronto, toda ellas se habían esfumado, al menos por el momento. Sentado en el Yomotsu, rodeado por la muerte, nada parecía más importar. Ahí no habían prisas, ni tampoco preocupaciones. Lo único que restaba a aquellas almas condenadas era alcanzar el último paso de su destino: aquel que se encontraba en el fondo del vórtice, al centro de la colina.

Máscara de Muerte no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí cuando apenas era un niño. Había alguna especie de morbo en observar el incesante ir de los espíritus perdidos; aunque jamás se habían planteado la posibilidad de ir contra las normas e intentar detenerlos, como lo hiciese con Afrodita antes.

Al final, como se le dijese durante sus años de aprendiz, no tenía caso siquiera intentar.

El problema es que, de la misma forma, nunca nadie que considerara cercano había caído por el agujero de oscuridad. Sus pérdidas, si podía llamárseles así, jamás habían sido relevantes. Todos eran desconocidos o malditos que él mismo había arrastrado hasta ese lugar.

Por primera vez, ver un alma desaparecer en la oscuridad le había dolido. Era un sensación extraña…una emoción que con el tiempo había aprendido a dejar atrás. Sin embargo, ese mismo sentimiento reencontrado había levantado preguntas que también había olvidado, y que ese día, regresaban con más fuerza que nunca. La única diferencia era que todas sus cuestiones no podían ser resueltas por nadie más, sino por si mismo.

Y es que el suyo definitivamente era un don maldito. Mirar a la muerte a los ojos, tener la capacidad de casi palparla, pero a la vez, siendo completamente incapaz de detenerla. Todo lo que tenía era eso: mirar y callar. Era un sumisión que no deseaba acatar y de la que, aun si lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, tampoco podía huir.

Se levantó, para pararse al borde del peñasco sobre el cual había buscado asilo. Abajo, a la distancia, se veía con claridad la cumbre hueca de la colina maldita. Una a una, las almas caían, solas y sin nadie que las sostuviese en el último grito de desesperación, antes de la caída. Así era como la vida del ser humano comenzaba, y así también como terminaba: en soledad.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que toda su vida se había escabullido así: sin nada, ni nadie. En realidad lo sabía desde siempre, pero fue en ese momento en que, sin darse cuenta, deseó que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Quizás Matti tenía razón y los que estaban mal eran ellos dos. Quizás estaba en lo cierto al decirle que debían aprovechar al máximo esa nueva oportunidad que la vida, Athena y sus compañeros le habían regalado. Sus pensamientos regresaron hacia su amigo peliceleste, cuestionándose si lo había conseguido. ¿Sería posible que Matti encontrase lo que buscaba de la vida antes de partir? ¿Se habían reconciliado consigo mismo? Para su mala fortuna nunca tendría esas respuestas, aunque en sus adentros rogaba porque fuera sido así. Matti merecía haberse ido en paz.

El rancio viento del Yomotsu lo golpeó de nuevo, erizándole la piel como nunca antes.

Pronto tendría que regresar con Aioria y sus mocosos…solo que no se sentía listo para enfrentarlos. Iban a pedir explicaciones que no se sentía capaz de ofrecer y, no era necesario indagar demasiado en él, para notar que algo había sucedido.

Decidió tomarse un poco de tiempo más. Si iba a regresar, entonces habría de hacerlo con entereza. Así es como le necesitaban y así era como volvería.

-4-

Habían mirado atrás en incontables ocasiones, siempre con la esperanza de verle aparecer…pero el santo de Cáncer seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Poco a poco, el optimismo se iba evaporando al igual que los minutos. Aioria podía saberlo en la forma que los centellantes ojos del trío de aprendices se oscurecían lentamente. Altaír, incluso, se había visto obligado a susurrar unas cuantas palabras al oído de su hermano menor para evitar que algún sollozo se le escapase. Sin embargo, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el más pequeño se decidiera a soltar las lágrimas que retenía a duras penas.

— Vamos, Corban. — el santo de Leo se detuvo para acariciar los revueltos cabellos oscuros.

— No entiendo por qué tarda tanto.

— Probablemente haya sido un poquito más difícil de lo que pensamos. — el chiquillo clavó la mirada en el suelo.

— ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Si está herido?

— Estará bien, Nix. — y la verdad era que, de ser así, no podían hacer nada por él. Máscara de Muerte era el único con el poder de ir y venir del Yomotsu a voluntad.

— Aún si lo está…no podemos ayudarle, ¿cierto? — al cuestionamiento de Altaír, el castaño agachó la cabeza.

— Me temo que no.

Un suspiro colectivo, cargado de pesadumbre se oyó claramente en el silencio que se había creado.

Aioria fue el primero en retomar el camino. Nunca había imaginado que el Jardín de las Hespérides fuera tan vasto como se mostraba en ese momento. Si el árbol de las manzanas doradas se encontraba justo en el centro, entonces seguramente no conocían ni la parte más remota del huerto favorito de Hera.

Sin que hubieran avanzado mucho más, se vieron obligados a detenerse otra vez. Un ciervo se había cruzado en su camino y les miraba fijamente, como si le resultaran especialmente interesantes.

Era una criatura bella, de pelaje marrón y cascos negros. Grandes astas coronaban su cabeza, mientras sus ojos oscuros le dotaban de un aire de misterio.

A los niños, simplemente les pareció fascinante. Con todo lo pesado que estaba resultando seguir adelante con la misión, el encuentro con le hermosa bestia les había regalado unos pocos minutos de distracción. Al igual que él a ellos, los chiquillos le contemplaron atentamente, como si sus ojos se sintieron naturalmente atraídos antes la majestuosa presencia del ciervo. Aioria, sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse receloso de aquel inesperado visitante.

En su largo camino hasta ahí, no recordaba haber visto más criaturas que las aves que surcaban el cielo. No se habían encontrado con ningún otro tipo de animal, siendo la espesa vegetación lo único que les había acompañado hasta entonces. Así que, la repentina aparición del ciervo, había encendido las alarmas en su cabeza.

— Es precioso. — murmuró la niña.

— Nunca había visto uno tan de cerca. — Aioria llevó sus ojos verdes hacia Altaír, luego regresó la mirada al ciervo.

— Vamos, nos estamos retrasando. — incitó a los aprendices a continuar el camino. Con pequeños empujones los hizo pasar por delante de él y fue tras ellos, no sin echar un último vistazo al animal. Para su mayor sorpresa, el tiempo que tardó en separar sus ojos de el animal, fue suficiente para que éste desapareciera.

Aioria, sin poder evitarlo, torció la boca y dejó que sus corazonadas se tranquilizaran. Así, un tanto más sereno, devolvió su atención a los críos. Siguieron en silencio, otra vez perdidos en sus divagaciones. Sin embargo, poco notaron que ya no estaban solos.

-5-

Su andar, ágil y gracioso, daba la impresión de que flotaba en el aire. El sonido de sus sandalias era imperceptible, al igual que su cosmos, completamente apagado para no ser atrapada. Sin embargo, lejos de parecer una fugitiva, Afrodita caminaba sin ningún recelo por los pasadizos intrincados del templo de Athena.

Esa noche, ella era una diosa con una misión. Absolutamente nadie en el Olimpo parecía haber prestado atención a sus sospechas sobre la desaparición de Ares…aunque todos conocían con perfección a la causante. Incluso Zeus se había hecho a un lado, manteniendo su promesa de no intervenir en asuntos que sus propios hijos, hermanos e iguales, habían propiciado. Pero la diosa del amor no estaba dispuesta a seguir callando, y tampoco tenía la menor intención de convertirse en el siguiente blanco de Athena. Las disputas entre ambas podían ser banales, infantiles inclusive, pero Afrodita conocía el carácter explosivo de la diosa de la sapiencia, que no distaba mucho de la personalidad de su propio padre.

Así, había tomado una decisión: iría en busca del Señor de la Guerra.

Dispuesta a no detenerse, se había escabullido a los interiores del templo ateniense, y husmeado por los pasillos en busca de las respuesta que quería y necesitaba. Y estaba cerca.

Una corazonada le gritaba que sus pasos la guiaban en la dirección correcta. Ares estaba ahí, en algún lugar que todavía no encontraba, pero que lo haría. ¿Qué pensaba hacer al tenerlo frente a sí? No tenía la menor idea. Sin embargo, algo seguramente le vendría a la mente cuando el momento de la decisión llegara.

Miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que nadie le seguía. Después, se aventuró a entrar a la habitación que le quedaba más cercana. Estaba a oscuras, con la excepción de una vela agonizante que luchaba contra el viento que se colaba por la ventana abierta.

Miró hacia la cama, pero la encontró vacía.

No entendía porque aquella intuición suya le gritaba que estaba cerca, cuando en realidad Ares no estaba por ningún lado. Frustrada, se sentó al borde del enorme lecho. Retiró un mechón rebelde que caía sobre su rostro y, con más calma dejó a sus ojos recorrer aquellos aposentos.

No encontró nada fuera de lugar. Quizás el par de pergaminos que yacían sobre una gran mesa de exquisito tallado eran lo único que se veía inusual. Su curiosidad pudo más que ella y se acercó a mirar de que se trataban. Tomó la vela para acercarla al pergamino, iluminando el contenido escrito en un griego perfecto. Lo que leyó no le sorprendió.

— _Liberación de almas_… —susurró al leer. — Maldita Athena. — chasqueó la lengua.

Así que eso era lo que la diosa de la sabiduría había usado para hacer desaparecer a Ares. Entonces, estaba equivocada al buscar por el cuerpo del dios bélico; sus esfuerzos debían avocarse en buscar por el recipiente que guardara el espíritu de su amante divino.

En ese momento, un respigo hizo presa de ella. Alzó la mirada y, sobre una repisa, creyó encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas.: una urna.

El arca, de preciosos labrados y regiamente adornada con piedras preciosas, capturó su atención. El sello de Athena, escrito con toda seguridad con la sangre de la mismísima Palas, mantenía firmemente cerrado el contenedor. Afrodita pasó sus dedos sobre él, impregnándose con el poder que emanaba. Sin duda, solamente el cosmos de un dios poseería la fuerza para mantener encerrado a otro. Su primer impulsó fue arrancarlo y dejar a Ares en libertad. Sin embargo, dudó.

Ares era un dios…uno que, a pesar de todo, ella tenía en estima. Pero no podía evitar sentirse dividida entre él y Saga. Ares jamás le dejaría en paz, eso también era seguro; por lo que la decisión de permitir a uno ser libre y al otro prisionero era meramente suya. ¿Por cual de los dos debía decantarse?

— Si yo fuera tú, no me atrevería a romper ese sello.

Afrodita tuvo que contener el salto que dio su corazón al ser pillada por esa voz desconocida. Luchó por mantener la compostura mientras volteaba, para descubrir la identidad de aquel que le había sorprendido. Entonces, sus ojos chocaron con el centellante rosa de los de Shion.

— ¿Quién eres? — cuestionó, con un tono de lo más despreocupado. Nunca antes le había visto y era fácil saber que aquel no era un hombre como cualquiera.

— Shion de Aries, santo de Athena.

— Oh, no te conocía. — sin soltar la urna, la castaña giró el cuerpo hacia él. Entonces, cayó en cuenta de aquellos enigmáticos lunares que también adornaban la frente de Mu. — No estabas con ellos antes. Te recordaría de otro modo. — caminó lentamente en dirección a él, con pasos firmes y seductores. — ¿Por qué no estás con ellos si dices ser un santo?

— Recién me uní a sus misiones. — antes de que ella se acercara más, Shion hizo lo propio y arrebató el arca de las manos de la diosa, para volver a colocarla sobre la mesa. Rápidamente, recogió los pergaminos con cuidado.

— ¿Recién? Creía que Hera les había traído a todos. ¿Qué te hace tan especial?

— Soy el mayor de los Doce.

— ¿El mayor? — Afrodita volvió a acercarse. Traía la curiosidad tatuada en su mirada esmerada.

— El Patriarca.

— ¡Ah! El más importante, querrás decir.

— No, el mayor. Cualquiera de ellos es mucho más importante que yo.

— Me pregunto si Athena pensará lo mismo. — la diosa lo miró de soslayo, esperando su reacción.

— Lo hace.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — río por lo bajo.

— Lo hago, y te suplico que midas con _mucho_ cuidado la forma en que te expresas de mi señora. — el rostro del lemuriano se tornó serio de repente.

— Hablaría con más prudencia si _tu señora_ supiera ganarse mi respeto. — la diosa espetó.

— Mi diosa no necesita ganar nada de ti. Pero ahora mismo estás en sus terrenos y frente a uno de sus fieles seguidores; vigila muy bien lo que piensas decir de ella.

La divinidad del amor se tornó iracunda. No sabía lo que le indignaba más: si el tono de superioridad con que habían surgido las palabras del peliverde, o la verdad que expresaban. Tal era la mentalidad de Athena…una que los santos parecían haber aprendido bien.

— Soy una diosa, santo. Quizá el que debería medir sus palabras eres tú.

— Para exigir respeto, primero es necesario darlo, señora Afrodita. — bajó la cabeza en una tenue reverencia que supo amarga a la castaña.

Afrodita no estaba para más insultos y mucho menos tenía deseos de armar un escándalo en pleno templo de Athena. No se necesitaba de mucho para darse cuenta de que Shion no era muy diferente a la diosa pelinegra: firme y terriblemente prudente. Cualquier cosa que dijese, sería rápidamente refutada por el antiguo carnero dorado.

Además, su misión ahí podía calificarse de exitosa.

Había encontrado a Ares, a la vez que descubierto los planes de Athena. Su problema radicaba en tomar en sus propias decisiones. ¿Saga o Ares? Y peor aún, ¿sería capaz de encontrar algún aliado en el Olimpo entero? Cada cual se movía bajo sus propios intereses. Ninguno veía por los intereses conjuntos.

— Me parece, Shion, que nuestra plática será terminada otro día. — miró el cofre con el alma de Ares de nuevo. — Athena y tú están jugando con fuego. Desafortunadamente, no serán los únicos que salgan quemados en esto. Pero… veremos quien tiene razón la final. — con una sonrisa irónica, tal como al diosa lo anunciase, la conversación terminó. Afrodita se disolvió en un mar de pétalos carmesí, dejando a Shion en soledad.

El viejo lemuriano suspiró profundamente. Era complicado no pensar que la quemazón de la que Afrodita hablaba ya había comenzado. Inició, incluso, mucho antes que sus jóvenes santos llegaran a esa era mitológica. Athena nunca fue una diosa popular entre los suyos, y con todo probabilidad, jamás lo sería.

Sin embargo, ellos necesitaban sobrevivir…mantenerse con vida hasta donde les fuera posible. Pero, vivían rodeados de peligros y enemigos, de trampas y conspiraciones; atravesaban tiempos de tribulaciones. Entonces, ¿qué más podían hacer sino aferrarse a su única fe?

-6-

— ¿Por qué siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo? — Saga miró a Aioros de reojo. El castaño parecía más tranquilo, y ambos habían dejado que los minutos se les escaparan en silencio…hasta ese momento.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Nada. — Saga se sopló el fleco. Quizás solo era su imaginación. — Pero siento que me ocultas algo… — terminó soltando las palabras entre dientes.

— ¿Estoy qué…? ¡Oh! — Aioros carraspeó, demostrando cierto nerviosismo. — Hay…algo.

— ¡Jah! ¡Lo sabía! Escupe toda la verdad, arquero.

Aioros contempló el exigente rostro del peliazul con fastidio. Saga alzó una ceja y giró los ojos, invitándole a continuar con presteza. Quería saber. Había algo sospechoso en el arquero dorado que le dejaba intrigado. Además, si siempre estaba metido en su vida, ¡menudo descaro ocultarle algo!

— ¿Y bien?

— Ya, ya. Me pones nervioso con tanta presión. — Aioros se cruzó de brazos y volvió su mirada hacia Saga.

— Pues tú me pones más nervioso con tanto misterio. ¿Qué es _eso_ que no me has dicho, Aioros? ¡Habla!

— Pues… verás… —balbuceó. — ¡No es nada malo! — se apresuró a aclarar al notar como Saga fruncía el ceño cada vez más, aunque lo del gemelo era más curiosidad que cualquier otro sentimiento. — Es que…Aretha y yo… — y lo que le siguió, el gemelo no pudo escucharlo puesto que la voz de Aioros parecía haberse esfumado.

— ¿Qué? — el arquero dorado respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y a su mente de valor.

— Aretha y yo nos besamos…varias veces. — tosió.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, giró el rostro para evitar la mirada de Saga sobre él. No necesitaba verlo para saber que sus ojos estaban abiertos cual platos y su boca también. De reojo, le vio y comprobó que sus sospechas eran correctas. La cara de sorpresa del geminiano era una inusualmente espontánea.

— ¿Saga? ¿Piensas decir algo o seguirás mirándome como el bicho más raro del planeta por mucho tiempo más? — por enésima vez, se aclaró la garganta. — Comienzo a sentirme incómodo.

— ¿La ninfa y tú…?

— Sí.

— Por Athena y el Olimpo…¿en serio?

— ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? — Aioros le miró con aquella graciosa expresión que combinaba fastidio e ironía.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y…qué?

— ¡Sabes a que me refiero! ¡Detalles! Quiero detalles.

— ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto un chismoso, Géminis?

— Desde que tú te tomaste la libertad de hurgar en mi vida privada. Tengo derecho a hacer lo mismo.

— ¡Claro que no! Es…es diferente. — el arquero viró el rostro.

— ¿Cómo es diferente, Aioros?

— Solo lo es.

Estaba seguro que escuchó a Saga gruñir, por lo que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Probablemente era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que reía de manera natural y se sintió mejor. Fueron unos pocos minutos fugaces, pero sus problemas desaparecieron de su mente.

— ¿No piensas contarme? — Saga torció la boca.

— Solo te diré algo. — Aioros ensanchó su sonrisa. — Me gusta.

-7-

La diosa irrumpió en el salón sin ninguna consideración.

Tan pronto el Sol había salido en ese nuevo día, no había dejado escapar un solo minuto para comenzar con su plan.: visitar el templo de la Luna

Estaba acostumbrada a pasearse a sus anchas por donde desease; por algo era la Emperatriz del Inframundo. Sus ojos otearon en todas direcciones en busca de la señora de aquel templo ajeno, pero no la encontró.

Una doncella entró unos pocos segundos después, apurada por la presencia de Perséfone. Cuando la peliverde la vio, de inmediato, la mujer agachó el rostro a manera de reverencia.

— Ve por tu señora. — Perséfone le ordenó, antes de verla desaparecer a toda prisa.

Pasados algunos minutos, el portón del salón volvió a abrirse mientras la diosa de la Luna se mostraba ante su visitante. Perséfone le sonrió, siendo correspondida de la misma manera. Ante todo, no deseaba que los motivos de su visita ahí se vieran empañados por un ambiente hostil entre ambas. Eran hermanas y se querían. Desde que recordase, cuando jóvenes, ella, Artemisa y Athena siempre habían aprovechado esos pequeños momentos de esparcimiento para reunirse. Cuanto habían las cosas en ese tiempo.

— ¡Artemisa! — la abrazó.

— Me da gusto verte, Perséfone. ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?

La diosa no respondió de inmediato, limitándose solamente a sonreír de nuevo. Tomó las manos de su hermana y rebuscando por los alrededores, encontró un mullido kliné cercano, hasta donde la guió. Artemisa no puso resistencia. Sin embargo, se sentía intrigada por la sospechosa actitud de la otra deidad.

Se sentaron en silencio y Perséfone se tomó unos pocos segundos más, antes de responder a la intrigada mirada de la rubia.

— Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte y necesito que seas honesta conmigo. Te lo suplico. — dijo.

— Bien. ¿De qué se trata?

— De Athena y sus santos. — el corazón de Artemisa brincó dentro de su pecho con la sola mención de ellos. Aún así, consiguió mantener la compostura a pesar de que los nervios se enervaron en ella.

— ¿Qué hay con ellos? ¿Están en problemas? — preguntó.

— Si, en muchos, pero esas son noticias viejas, hermana. Dos de ellos murieron, lo cual supongo que es de tu conocimiento.

— Eso he escuchado. No entiendo, Perséfone, ¿qué relación tengo con esto?

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a negarlo? Porque, aunque fuera la palabra de Hermes la que estuviera de por medio, la emperatriz no la ponía en duda. Suspiró rebuscando por paciencia y se dispuso a confrontarla de una vez por todas. Si Artemisa seguía negándose por mucho más los hechos, entonces tendría que hablar con la verdad.

— Hermes ha secuestrado sus almas en el camino al Inframundo — habló. — Él ha dicho que lo hecho bajo _tus_ instrucciones. Dice que eres tú quien ha quedado en posesión de los espíritus perdidos. — la diosa de la Luna no encontró palabras para responder. Se quedó estática, impávida ante la acusación que se levantaba en su contra. Ciertamente, no esperaba que su hermana fuera tan directa con respecto al tema.

— ¿Hermes dice? — se levantó, liberando sutilmente sus manos que sostenía la otra. — ¿Qué pasa si te digo lo contrario? ¿Vas a decirme que pones su palabra por encima de la mía?

Perséfone la miró mientras se alejaba de ella y le daba la espalda, sin duda, con toda la intención de esquivar su mirada. Intuía que Artemisa, a pesar de toda esa red de intrigas que había tejido a su alrededor, era incapaz de mentirle a la cara.

— Disculpa si mis palabras te ofenden, pero no veo razón por la cual Hermes deseara arrastrarte en esto consigo. Pudo haber mencionado el nombre de cualquiera. Sin embargo, fue claro al decir que eras precisamente tú quien había sido su cómplice.

— Pues miente.

— Artemisa…

— Miente, Perséfone. Siempre lo hace.

— No creo que sea en este caso. — respondió.

— ¿De verdad le pones por encima de mi?

— Te repito: él no tiene motivos para mentir. Ha caído y dudo mucho que solo mencionase tu nombre por reflejo. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Artemisa? Athena está furiosa, y tiene todo el derecho de sentirse así. — se puso de pie, para ir al encuentro de su hermana. — _Necesito_ que me digas la verdad.

— ¿Qué otra verdad quieres oír? — de alguna forma, el silencio de la peliverde le tranquilizó. Su rostro, hasta ese momento tenso, se tornó en una mueca de indignación cuando por fin confrontó a la señora del Inframundo. — Si estás tan segura de que yo les tengo aquí, entonces dime mis razones. Dime donde les tengo y porqué les he conservado.

Lo cierto era que Perséfone tampoco podía respaldar sus palabras con hechos o evidencias. Todo lo que tenía era la confesión de Hermes y nada más. Si Artemisa en verdad había hecho de las suyas, entonces había planeado todo con exactitud. No había pruebas de que los santos estuvieran ahí, ni nada que le relacionara con ellos.

Quizás había sido ingenua al pensar que su sola presencia ahí bastaría para hacerla confesar la verdad, pero al parecer, se había equivocado.

Si bien Artemisa no estaba dispuesta a soltar una sola palabra, ella tampoco tenía nada con que presionarla, más que con Hermes. Desafortunadamente, el mensajero divino había conseguido devaluar su palabra lo suficiente como para que no le fuera de completa utilidad.

Tampoco sabía Perséfone que su visita al templo de la Luna no duraría por mucho más, puesto que pronto se verían interrumpidas por una tercera deidad.

El recién llegado se anunció, inundando con su resplandor el salón. Su luz iluminó cada rincón, como cada vez que se mostraba. Al fin, cuando la brillante nube terminó por desvanecerse, ambas diosa pudieron observar al señor del Sol en su plenitud. Él hizo lo mismo, viéndolas con curiosidad conforme se acercaba.

— Perséfone, Artemisa. — las saludó, siempre correcto. Ciertamente, había llegado en un momento equivocado, aunque su presencia ahí se debía más que nada al hecho de que deseaba ver a su hermana. Con toda la seguridad que solía sentir, el dios del Sol todavía no decidía cual debería ser su actitud respecto a su hermana y los santos. — ¿Interrumpo? — La mirada de Artemisa se centró en la diosa del Inframundo, en un súplica silente de que no mencionase nada de su conversación previa. A diferencia de Perséfone, Apolo no iba a tragarse el cuento de su inocencia. Al dios del Sol no le pasarían desapercibidos sus motivos.

— No interrumpes nada, hermano. — rápidamente, depositó un beso en su mejilla. La esposa de Hades se limitó a asentir.

Por la forma en que el dios la miró, la Koree intuyó que sobraba en ese lugar. No le molestó porque pensaba que Apolo tendría cosas que discutir con su gemela…solo deseaba que de verdad lo hiciera. Algo le decía que el dios pelirrojo comprendía los motivos de Artemisa aunque se mantuviera callado a respecto.

El problema era que Perséfone desconocía de cuanto tiempo disponían. Si los santos no estaban ahí, no tenía la menor idea de donde podrían estar; o peor aún, de cómo estarían.

Le dirigió una última mirada antes de marcharse, dejándole saber que esperaba apoyo de su parte. No hizo ni dijo más, solo se despidió con un beso en la frente de su hermana. Se detuvo un segundo a mirarla directamente a los ojos deseando que comprendiera el mensaje.

No podía seguir negando la verdad. Tarde o temprano, la mentira habría de caer.

-8-

— Milo, quítate de ahí. — Camus, de pie cerca de la entrada al área de bogadores, entrecerró los ojos mientras contemplaba como su amigo tomaba posesión de uno de los asientos.

— ¡Esto será divertido!

— Hasta que te caigas al mar y te ahogues, lo será.

— ¡Camus! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan pesimista? — se quejó el Escorpio.

— No soy pesimista. Soy _realista_. En un descuido vas a caerte y verás como tengo razón.

El santo de Escorpio, sin embargo, fuera de mirarle con fastidio, no cedió en sus intentos de apropiarse de uno de los puestos de remero. Miró en todas direcciones, pero cada vez que parecía encontrar un lugar en el cual quedarse, algún marinero se encargaba de sacarlo de ahí.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — Camus miró de soslayo a Aldebarán y Shaka que se encontraban junto a él.

— Jugando a ser marinero.— respondió al toro dorado.

— Oh.

— En realidad, creo que intenta ser de utilidad. — Shaka intervino a favor del peliazul.

— Sería mucho más útil si no estorbara. Además, ser remador no es un oficio sencillo. En un par de horas, estará lloriqueando con las manos llenas de ampollas.

— Eso si primero no se cae al mar y se ahoga. — acotó el brasileño.

— Exactamente lo que pienso. — Acuario se cruzó de brazos.

Quedaron de nuevo en silencio, observando como Milo discutía con algunos marinos por el tema en cuestión. La realidad era que el escorpión dorado en verdad estaba dispuesto a ser útil durante aquella travesía…no que su afán de cooperación fuera bien recibido por los hombres de mar.

— ¡Oye, bicho! — el hecho de aquella fuera la voz de Kanon los hizo voltear a todos. Llevaban días sin escuchar nada más que gruñidos de su parte, por lo que la situación en definitiva era inesperada. — ¡Deja en paz a los bogadores! ¡Ven para aquí y cuídate el culo! Traseros como el tuyo son bien apreciados por estos lugares. — agregó, entre dientes.

Estaba de más decir que, por la forma en que Milo, Camus, Aldebarán y Shaka le miraron, sumado a la súbita palidez en sus rostros, Kanon supo que habían comprendido el mensaje. Para sus adentros, el gemelo sonrió.

— Venga, niños bonitos. No dejen que nadie se les acerque demasiado por detrás. — sentenció, dándose la vuelta y caminando de regreso hacia la proa.

Ahora entendía lo mucho que Ganímedes se había divertido con ellos la primera vez que se subieron al Kyrenia. Con un poco de suerte, el viaje aliviaría un poco de su malhumor.

-9-

Mientras atravesaban el saturado mercadillo que se formaba en la playa, a Aioros, Saga y Shura les resultaba imposible no fijarse en todo lo que ocurría alrededor de ellos. Por donde se viera, siempre había algo digno de observarse.

Desde los tendejones repletos de joyería decorada con conchas marinas, hasta los puestos que comercializaban todo tipo de licores. Siempre había un cliente dispuesto a llevarse algo consigo en el largo viejo que constituía perderse en el gran mar. El camino de regreso se sentía eterno para los visitantes, mientras que aquellos troyanos que abandonaban su hogar para surcar el océano, la melancolía estaría agazapaba a cada instante dentro de sus corazones.

— No estaba así cuando llegamos. — los ojos de Aioros parecían no darse abasto a cada paso que daba.

— Llegamos por la tarde. Solo había unas cuantas tiendas de comida y muchas más…servidoras de Afrodita.

— Oh. Supongo que tales cosas son más populares ante la caída de la noche. — Shura sonrió.

— Estoy seguro que sí. — musitó el gemelo antes de que algo más atrapara su atención.

Cerca de ellos, un viejo comerciante de barbas grises se encontraba envuelto en una acalorada discusión con un hombre mucho más joven, pero visiblemente contrariado. El hombre de mar, porque no había duda que lo era, mostraba una túnica al viejo con insistencia. Asimismo, las voces de reclamo se hacía más y más insistentes conforme el tiempo pasaba y ninguno llegaba a un arreglo.

— ¡Te lo advertí! — sentenció el comerciante mientras se cruzaba de brazos, negándose a aceptar la prenda que el otro intentaba devolver.

— ¡No dijiste que _esto_ pasaría!

— ¡Lo sabías! Fui claro al decirte que la tintura negra es la más complicada de todas. ¡Es una rareza trabajar con ella! — espetó el mayor.

— ¡Pues jodida rareza me has vendido, viejo estafador! — los santos, con curiosidad, le observaron mientras apartaba sus ropajes y dejaba al descubierto la piel teñida de su torso. — ¡Mira como me ha dejado la piel! ¡Es un desastre!

— ¡Te dije que no mojaras la tela! El colorante se ha quedado en tu piel y se quedará así por varios días. No hay nada que hacer al respecto, sino esperar.

— ¡Quiero de regreso lo que pagué por esta maldita túnica!

— No pienso darte nada.

— ¡Me lo darás!

Y así, la discusión se reavivó nuevamente, sin que ninguno de los dos lados estuviera dispuesto a ceder a las exigencias del otro. El trío de santos permanecieron unos pocos segundos contemplando la escenas, intrigados acerca de cómo terminaría.

— Ese es el tipo de detalles que no voy a echar de menos al regresar a casa. — Aioros susurró. Trató de no hablar demasiado alto para no atraer atención indeseada. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Las peleas?

— El usar ropa de colores sin terminar teñido también, Shura. — el santo de Capricornio, soltó una risa divertida.

— Creo que compartiré eso contigo.

Al lado de ambos, Saga solo observaba. Sus ojos verdes iban de uno a otro santo, y luego, de regreso a la discusión frente a ellos. Tras un rato, pensó que lo mejor era continuar hacia la playa. Ganímedes no iba a estar nada complacido si la salida del Kyrenia se retrasaba por su culpa; y con toda sinceridad, no tenía la menor intención de pasar todo el viaje con el viejo marino recordándoles lo poco propio de los héroes que es llegar tarde.

Pero, a tan solo unos pasos de la discusión, sin ningún motivo aparente, un recuerdo regresó a su mente. Esbozó un mohín ligeramente matizado de travesura, y volvió sobre sus pasos, hacia el puesto del desastre.

— ¿Cuánto por la túnica? — preguntó sin rodeos, mientras irrumpía en la conversación. Los dos hombres cesaron todo conato de pleito y miraron, incrédulos, al chico peliazul que les interrumpía.

— No te dejes engañar, amigo. — bufó, casi de inmediato el marino. — Los comerciantes troyanos son capaces de venderte piedras. — su mirada acusadora cayó en el anciano.

— Solo quiero comprar la túnica. ¿Cuánto pides por ella? — desde la distancia, los santos de Capricornio y Sagitario miraban intrigados, Lo que fuera que estuviera planeando, era todo un misterio para ambos.

— Cinco monedas de bronce. — Saga alzó una ceja.

— ¿Cinco? — de pronto, se sentía estafado. — Tres. Está usada.

— Cuatro. Solo la usé una vez.

— _Tres_. Ni siquiera sé si seguirá destintando.

— ¡No lo hará! — corearon, a la vez, vendedor y marino.

— ¿No? — los dos aludidos, negaron enérgicamente. — Entonces, no me sirve.

La sorpresa desdibujó los rostros de los hombres cuando vieron al santo de Géminis encogerse de hombros y darles la espalda.

— ¡Espera! — exclamaron, yendo detrás de si.

— Aún destiñe, estoy seguro. — le dijo el más joven de los dos.

— ¡Es cierto! — aseveró el viejo, que pocos deseos tenía de devolver el dinero que ganase unos pocos días antes.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?

— ¡Porque así es!

— Ya. No me basta. — pasó junto a Shura y Aioros, y les indicó que le siguiesen. — Vamos, que nos esperan. — les dijo, a lo que ellos obedecieron, muertos de curiosidad.

— "_¿Qué demonios planeas?"_ — la voz de Aioros sonó en su cabeza, pero el gemelo no respondió.

— "_Creo que lo perdimos."_ — Shura arrugó el entrecejo. Malditos geminianos y sus cerebros complicados. Como si pudiera leer aquel último pensamiento, Saga lo miró con recriminación. El español, se aclaró la garganta y fue tras los pasos de su compañero de Orden.

Caminaban en silencio seguidos del alboroto de sus dos perseguidores. Aún cuando se esforzaban en ignorar la algarabía de esos dos, resultaba francamente difícil hacerlo. Lo curioso era que, a pesar de que parecía no importarle, de alguna forma sabían que Saga prestaba más atención de la que debía. Quizás era por aquel tenue mohín de disfrute en su rostro, pero algo no estaba del todo normal esa mañana.

— ¡Dos monedas de bronce! — el gemelo se detuvo y volteó hacia ellos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

— ¿Dos?

— Si, dos. ¡Llévatela, muchacho! — el peliazul tomó unos pocos segundos para responder. Cogió la prenda y la revisó a detalle. En realidad era bonita. La tela era, sin dudas, de aquellos finos linos que se traían de Oriente. Los bordados, aunque oscurecidos por el tizne oscuro, todavía conservaban sus elegantes detalles. El único problema era que, con toda seguridad, al más mínimo contacto con el agua, el color negro volvería a hacer de las suyas en la piel de quien vistiese la delicada prenda.

— Pues… — sus ojos verdes buscaron al arquero dorado. — ¿Aioros?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Me prestas dos monedas de bronce? — preguntó.

Aunque al principio dudó, la intriga de conocer los planes de Saga pudo más que él. Así que, rebuscó entre sus cosas por las dos monedas solicitadas y las entregó al gemelo. Toda vez que el negocio fuera cerrado y el santo de Géminis tuviera en posesión la infame túnica, los tres siguieron su peregrinaje hasta la playa.

— Vale… ya que nadie quiere preguntar, voy a hacerlo. — Shura sopló sus flecos mientras observaba de soslayo a Saga. — ¿Para qué demonios quieres una túnica que destiñe?

— Es una sorpresa, Shura. No la arruines.

Aioros no pudo ahogar una carcajada que escapó de su garganta al ver la cara de desconcierto de Shura. Sea lo que fuere, el destino de la túnica era algo que deseaba ver y pronto.

-10-

Para cuando llegaron al Kyrenia, todo esta listo para partir. La carga se había estibado en cubierta y fijado con gruesas cuerdas para evitar que el bamboleo del barco la maltratase. Los remeros estaban en sus posiciones mientras Milo, para buena fortuna de todos, había desistido de sus intentos de ser un más de ellos.

El Sol ardía con fuerza y la mar lucía tranquila. Poseidón sin duda estaba complacido esa mañana. A lo lejos, los dos grandes brazos de tierra mostraban los límites de la bahía troyana. Toda vez que el navío los cruzase iniciaría en verdad la aventura de regreso a Atenas. Sería un viaje largo y cargado de emociones. Añoranza, melancolía, incertidumbre y miedo: todas ellas presentes en los santos de alguna u otra manera.

Entonces, las manos de Ganímedes se posaron en el timón. Su mirada cansada se fijó en el horizonte. En silencio, elevó una plegaria a los dioses, como siempre lo hacía antes de embarcarse en una nueva aventura. Con un poco de suerte, al menos uno de ellos le escucharía y bendeciría a él, su barco y su tripulación. Ahora, solo le quedaba esperar porque así fuera.

— ¡Remos arriba! — ordenó mientras varios hombres, entre soldados, mercaderes y esclavos, ayudaban a empujar el gran barco hacia mar adentro. Cuando por fin la coraza flotó sobre las aguas, el sonido de los remos rompiendo en las olas en perfecta sincronía se dejó escuchar.

Atenas estaba cada vez más cerca.

-11-

Corban bostezó. Estaba rendido.

Llevaban horas caminando sin ningún resultado. Como se habían acostumbrado desde que llegasen a los confines del mundo, el Sol no se movía y la noche nunca llegaba a ese lugar. El tiempo parecía suspendido. Sin embargo, el cansancio hacía mella en ellos, como siempre.

Los niños lucían más calmados. Aunque, para el santo de Leo, no habían pasado desapercibidas aquellas miles de ocasiones en que mirasen hacia atrás, esperando ver a su maestro surgir de entre la nada. Habrían de seguir esperando, porque Máscara de Muerte no estaba en ningún lado. Su desaparición era un misterio tal, que Aioria no podía negarse que estaba preocupado. Para ese entonces, se suponía que el cangrejo dorado debería estar de regreso…pero no era así.

— ¿Quieren descansar un poco? — les preguntó.

— Sí. — corearon los tres.

Aioria asintió. Buscó rápidamente por un poco de sombra y un riachuelo cercano, donde por fin les permitió sentarse. Él, a diferencia de ellos, no se permitió bajar la guardia. La paz que rondaba en cada rincón del mítico jardín resultaba absurda. Había algo, aunque no podía definirlo, que le mantenía preocupado.

Por donde mirara solo había tranquilidad, una calma tan profunda que resultaba frágil. Bebió un sorbo de agua del odre, solo para llenarlo de nueva cuenta. A decir verdad, la ausencia de ruido podía lentamente con sus nervios. Era como una largo preludio del que solamente esperaba lo peor.

— Aioria, ¿qué pasará si el maestro no regreso? — el santo miró a Nix.

— Volverá.

— Aún no aparece, y su cosmos… — Altaír bajó la cabeza.

Aioria no podía sentir la cosmo energía del Máscara de Muerte, sus habilidades como Orión no se lo permitían. Debido a ello, solo le quedaba confiar en lo que los niños decían; y no dudaba que estaban en lo correcto.

Tan solo habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos desde que se cobijaran bajo un árbol en busca de descanso, cuando el sonido de pasos sobre el pasto les puso en alerta. Los chicos se pusieron de pie mientras sus miradas buscaban el sendero que les había llevado hasta ahí. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber a quien buscaban. Sin embargo, Aioria tenía el presentimiento que lo único que aproximaba eran problemas.

Entonces, el visitante se reveló. El mismo ciervo que encontrasen unas horas antes, asomó la cabeza entre el follaje del bosque. De nuevo, sus ojos oscuros cayeron sobre ellos conforme se acercaba. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando el santo de Leo tuvo la certeza que algo estaba mal; un animal salvaje jamás se acercaría con tanta confianza.

De inmediato, el león dorado avanzó hasta ponerse al frente de su grupo. No tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer, pero tampoco podía correr riesgos para con los niños.

— Estén alertas. — ordenó.

El ciervo continuó acercándose, lentamente, sin prisas. Sus pasos, a pesar de estar más cerca, se escuchaban cada vez menos. Era como si sus cascos se levantaran por encima del sueño, o como si simplemente se fueran tornando en un espejismo que se desvanecía en las cercanías.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

— Mantenerse atentos. Cuídense las espaldas. — les dijo, a lo que los chiquillos reaccionaron formando un círculo, con las espaldas hacia el centro.

Aioria se preguntó si las habilidades de Orión volvería a responderle. Por lo pronto, sabía que contaba con la fuerza del cazador, pero desconocía por completo que otras cualidades tendría a su disposición. Con todo y ello, tenía la corazonada de que el uso del arco no era precisamente una de ellas.

Para hacer aún mayor su sorpresa, el animal comenzó a mutar de forma poco a poco. Su pelaje fue tornándose verdoso, liso y brillante, mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo se retorcía en maneras antinaturales. Entonces, trozos de su cuerpo comenzaron a desprenderse, cayendo sobre al suelo sin dejar de retorcerse. De manera paulatina, tomaron formas alargadas y, segundos después, se convirtieron en serpientes.

Los bichos reptaron en todas direcciones, confundiendo por un segundo al santo. Desconocía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no le gustaba. Si se desconcentraba un solo instante, cualquier cosa podía suceder.

Y no estaba equivocado.

En un pestañeo, desaparecieron. Se esfumaron como si del aire se tratara, dejando perplejo al castaño. Estaba seguro que, de tener su cosmos, hubiera sido capaz de rastrear a su nuevo enemigo, pero privado de él, resultaba imposible.

— ¡Hay que encontrarlos! ¡Busquen con sus cosmos! — giró hacia los pupilos del italiano.

Tras un respingo, los chicos hicieron como se les ordenase. Sus tres cosmos, aún incipientes e inexpertos, ardieron al unísono mientras se expandían en busca de su objetivo. De pronto, los ojos de los tres se abrieron desmesuradamente. Había hallado lo que buscaban.

— ¡Arriba! — Altaír exclamó, haciendo que todos llevaran sus miradas a las copas de los árboles, sobre sus cabezas.

El primer ataque no se hizo esperar por más tiempo. Cual saetas, las víboras se abalanzaron en su contra, con las fauces abiertas y los colmillos preparados. El vibrante color verde de su piel brillaba con la luz del Sol, mientras sus ojos rojizos agregaban un aire tenebroso a ellas.

Sin embargo, y por más amenazantes que pudieran lucir, nadie estaba dispuesto a amedrentarse. Con la misma presteza con que la amenaza se había cernido sobre ellos, los niños respondieron. Sus cosmo energías surcaron los aires en forma de esferas que, si bien no poseían la fuerza para destruir a los animales, al menos consiguieron interrumpir sus rutas, manteniéndoles provisionalmente a salvo.

Aioria sonrió.

Crédito a Máscara de Muerte por haber entrenado correctamente a los enanos y, por encima de todo, crédito a ellos por las agallas para seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

Pero no hubo tiempo para mayores celebraciones ni felicitaciones porque unos instantes después, una risa femenina irrumpió en el enfrentamiento. El origen de aquella carcajada no era claro pues el eco se habían encargado de propagarla por cada rincón. De lo que no había duda es que la dueña de esa voz no podía ser otra más que la segunda hespéride y su enemiga en turno. Todo tenía la sentido: Eritia y su manejo de las plantas…y ahora ésta, y los animales.

— Imprudentes mortales. — habló, aún sin mostrar la cara. — Vienen y se adentran en los dominios de una diosa celosa de lo suyo. Retan a la muerte jugando con la inmortalidad de seres como nosotras. Han conseguido derrotar a una, pero se requiere más que eso para salir de aquí, si es que es deseo suyo hacerlo. — la felina mirada de Aioria iba de un lado para otro, sin éxito alguno. No había nada que ver.

— ¿Pueden sentirla? — preguntó, casi en un susurro, a los niños. Ellos negaron.

— Desapareció. — aclaró el mayor de los tres.

— Solo quedan las serpientes.

Y Nix estaba en lo cierto. Los bichos retorcían en el piso, como si agonizaran. En poquísimas ocasiones, Aioria se había sentido como en ese momento. Ahí, en el jardín, no eran más que presas…en espera de ser cazadas.

— ¡¿Por qué no te muestras, _cobarde_? — espetó el pequeño Corban.

Las palabras del niño resonaron en los oídos de Aioria. No es que tuviera miedo, pero le preocupaba la reacción que desencadenaran la impulsividad del niño. En muchas maneras, era como él, y por lo tanto, sabía las consecuencias de abrir la boca sin medir las consecuencias. Para su mala suerte, tal como lo pensó, la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Las serpientes que se retorcían en el piso confundidas por el último ataque de los niños, comenzaron a revolverse. Perdiendo lentamente su forma, se transformaron en aves. Las escamas de su piel se tornaron en plumas y sus colmillos mutaron en picos. Sus graznidos inundaron el ambiente, fusionándose con la risa de la mujer, mientras el incesante aleteo los hizo lucir todavía más amenazadores.

Aioria apretó los puños. Tragó saliva mientras observaba la nube de plumas multicolores que se cernía sobre ellos. De reojo, vio a los niños alzar sus cosmos, listos para un nuevo contraataque. El problema era que, le gustase o no, los embates de la hespéride no iban a cesar y, por el contrario, el cosmos de los chiquillos eventualmente iba a agotarse.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, las lluvia de esferas de energía chocó contra las aves, azotando a algunas y esquivando a otras. Aquellos pájaros que logrados evadir el ataque, se lanzaron con fuerza sobre ellos. Sus picos y patas abrieron heridas en las pieles de los chicos y el santo. Se cubrieron como pudieron, pero no podían hacer mucho contra las escurridizas aves.

Con todo en contra, siguieron intentando defenderse. Entre cosmos y golpes, se resistían a caer. Sin embargo, por cada ave que caía, otra surgía en su lugar. Todo parecía indicar que la clave para sobrevivir en el Jardín no era mas que resistencia.

Mientras luchaban, a unos metros de ellos, la hespéride por fin mostró su rostro.

Se dibujó como un espejismo a la distancia. Sus cabellos oscuros tocaban el piso, siendo tan largos como la túnica grisácea que la cubría. El tono ceniciento de su piel no demeritaba sus facciones; finas y femeninas. Era, como todas las de su especie, una criatura delicada a los ojos, pero poseedora de una fuerza que solo los seres mitológicos poseían.

— Son frágiles…como todos los de su especie. — musitó.

Hesperia observó la rabia en la mirada de Aioria y la mezcla de impotencia y miedo en la de los niños. No entendía como Eritia había fallado.

— Deberías darles más crédito. — otra voz se unió al juego…y entonces, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de los aprendices. — Para ser un montón de inútiles han logrado mantenerse con vida.

Esta vez, fue la hespéride quien tuvo que levantar los ojos en busca de quien le interrumpía. Su mirada cristalina no se inmutó, sino que tranquilamente recorrió todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Te escondes de mi? — pronunció con calma. La carcajada que resonó no fue la suya.

— ¿De ti? — repitió la pregunta, irónicamente. — Bah. Al igual que tu amiga, te sobreestimas. Verás, una vez que se encuentra la manera de vencerles, es bastante sencillo hacerlo. Cada una de esas _cosas_ es un extensión tuya, de tu alma. Pues bien…destruir almas es mi especialidad.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? — la morena cuestionó. A pesar de que su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna, el sutil cambio en su tono de su voz indica que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Por un largo momento no hubo respuesta. Hasta que el recién llegado se dignó a hablar de nuevo.

— Soy Ángelo de Cáncer, santo dorado al servicio de Athena.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Oh, por dios….tres años. ¡Tres! Éste lunes 18 se cumplen tres años desde que publiqué el primer capítulo de esta historia. No sé si pasaré otros tres años en ella (espero que no e_e), pero sin duda han sido tres años de muchas satisfacciones y de mucha emoción.

Creo que ha sido divertido, gratificante y, sin duda, especial. He conocido mucha gente, saludado a otro tanto e imaginado lo que piensan el montón de cabecillas que sé que leen. ¡A algunos ya les conozco tan bien que cuando escribo, imagino sus reacciones! Con mis lectores fantasmitas, solo me queda guardarme las dudas :9 Con los más cercanos, converso amplio y tendido al respecto. Y solo que me queda decirles: Gracias =)

Gracias, porque sin ustedes probablemente no habría historia. Gracias, por compartir esta afición conmigo. Gracias, por reír, llorar, gritar, sonreír y maldecir a mi lado (xD). Gracias por divertirse junto a mi.

Snif…Sun se puso sentimental :')

Cof…cof…Solo imagínense lo que será el capítulo 50 xD (¡solo faltan 5 capis más!)

Ejem…volviendo a este capítulo. ¡Gracias a quienes leen y comentan! Como siempre les agradezco los minutos que dedican a dejarme sus ideas, comentarios y opiniones. Damis, Amary22, RIAADVD, legendary, toaneo07, Sweet Viictory, Saint Lu, Harlett, Sagitariusgirl, Artemisa-Cazadora, Kirigoe, Kisame Hoshigaki, Kokoro-koko, Alde93, ddmanzanita, Art1sta, kumikoson, Tisbe, Pyxis and Lynx, Chris, BlUe CoOkIe MoNsTeR, elbereth2982, FaSCeN y AngelElisha…¡gracias a todos!

Pues, habiendo respondido los reviews anónimos, paso a despedirme, chicas y chicos. ¡Hasta el siguiente capi! Pórtense bien en vacaciones que nada les cuesta ;)

_Sunrise Spirit_


	46. Mirando al futuro

_**Capítulo 46**_

_**Mirando al futuro**_

-1-

— Ángelo de Cáncer. — la hespéride repitió su nombre. — Me gusta.

— No lo hará en unos pocos minutos. — respondió el santo. — Lo que te garantizo, es que le recordarás por siempre.

— Por siempre es mucho tiempo.

— No para ti.

El cosmos del santo se encendió, envolviéndole en polvos dorados. Sus pupilas se tornaron del color del oro mientras su ceño reflejó la determinación que sentía por terminar todo de una vez por todas.

— ¡Maestro! — antes de que cualquier de los niños pudiera mover un solo dedo, Aioria les jaló hacia atrás, alejándoles de la batalla que iniciaba.

— Atrás. — musitó.

Él mismo tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuestas. Máscara de Muerte había cambiado, y no únicamente por su nombre. Algo en el italiano era distinto…algo que el santo de Leo no podría definir con claridad. Lo que fuera, en ese momento no importaba.

Estaba terriblemente aliviado de que estuviera de regreso. Con su llegada, los peores escenarios se desvanecían de a poco y eso era invaluable. Máscara de Muerte estaba de regreso… _Ángelo_ estaba de regreso.

— ¡Volvió, Aioria! ¡Volvió! — festejó el más pequeño, a lo que el santo asintió. — ¡Es genial!

— ¿Dijo _Ángelo_?

— Sí. Eso escuché. — Altair respondió a Nix.

— ¿Ese es su nombre? — voltearon hacia al santo de Leo.

— Al menos lo era. Fue hace tantos años…que ya no recordaba. — respondió el castaño, y así era. El escuchar de nuevo aquel nombre le pareció el esbozo de un sueño lejano, de aquellos que quedan rápidamente en el olvido.

Los chicos regresaron su atención hacia el peliazul, completamente sorprendidos por aquel inesperado cambio. No eran lo únicos, eso también lo sabían. Bastaba mirar en los felinos ojos de Aioria para darse cuenta de que el santo de Leo se sentía tan intrigado como ellos mismos…sino más.

— Mantenlos lejos, Aioria.

— Sí. — respondió torpemente, mientras su sorpresa se hacía más y más grande.

¿Aioria? ¿Dónde había quedado el _gato gordo_ en todo ello? ¿Desde cuando le llamaba por su nombre? Y de forma todavía más intrigante…¿Qué era ese dejo de tristeza en su mirada usualmente fiera? El castaño arrugó el entrecejo sin siquiera notarlo, pero le resultaba imposible pensar en respuestas para todas esas preguntas. Era Máscara de Muerte…sin embargo, también era Ángelo; y eso no sabría como definirlo.

A pesar de todo, se esforzó por mantener la situación en orden. Hizo tal y como su compañero le ordenase, alejando a los críos y resguardándoles de la batalla que iba a comenzar. Por alguna razón, esta vez no temía a las consecuencias, puesto que había _algo_ en los ojos del italiano que le hacía sentir especialmente optimista. Quizás era la determinación indomable de mantenerles a salvo.

— ¿Lista? — Ángelo sonrió. Estaba listo para el combate, porque sin importar lo que sucediese, seguía siendo un guerrero. Uno jodidamente bueno.

La hespéride asintió, también con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba dispuesta a demostrar que las de su especie estaban por encima de los mortales. Iba a vengar, a como diera lugar, la muerte de su hermana. Era superior a su contrincante y tenía la intención de demostrarlo.

Al santo de Cáncer, aquella mueca de burla, lejos de irritarle le resultó desafiante. Le encantaban los rivales ingenuos y confiados, le gustaba pelear contra cualquiera que le mirase por arriba del hombro. No había nada más satisfactorio que borrar risas de superioridad y hacer que esos gigantes doblaran sus rodillas frente a él. Esa ocasión no sería la excepción.

De nueva cuenta hizo explotar su cosmoenergía, que ésta vez se dibujó en tonos azules. Pequeñas esferas se desprendieron del gran espectro de luz y ardieron, de nueva cuenta, tornándose en la técnica con la que sabía, podía derrotar a su nueva enemiga.

Detrás de Hesperia, las aves volvieron a graznar. Sus alas revolotearon mientras las plumas oscuras que liberaban flotaban por todo el lugar. La mujer estaba lista para atacar.

Un segundos después, las aves volaron en dirección de Ángelo. Los fuegos fatuos permanecieron inmóviles, danzando lentamente en sus lugares, en espera de que sus víctimas llegaran a ellos. Ese ejército de luces, nostálgicas y aletargadas, lucían como una brillante telaraña: tan atractiva como peligrosa. Cualquiera que quisiese retarles, debería enfrentar las consecuencias.

Cáncer ensanchó su sonrisa en el momento en que el ataque enemigo colisionó al suyo con toda su fuerza.

Sus luces estaban hambrientas y era el momento de alimentarlas.

-2-

El Kyrenia se había consagrado como el navío más grande de su tiempo. Se decía que surcaba el mar, retando a los dioses, y que se presentaba como una de las grandes maravillas construidas por manos de mortales.

Sin embargo, sin importar cuan espacioso pudiera ser, para Kanon resultaba diminuto.

Desde el inicio del viaje se había apoderado de aquel incómodo rincón, cerca de la proa, donde el Sol golpeaba con toda su fuerza y del que todos rehuían. Poco le molestaba que su piel se tostara, o que el Sol escociera sus ojos, cuando conseguía lo más importante: mantenerse lejos de todos.

Aún así, no era suficiente. Sentía las miradas de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros y de la tripulación siguiendo cada movimiento suyo, contemplándole a la distancia, pero sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra ante él. Se esforzaba por ignorarles a como diera lugar, más sus intentos eran por demás infructuosos.

Se conformaba con mantenerles lejos. No deseaba conversaciones ni más palabras que terminaría enviando al demonio.

_Lejos._ Así era mejor.

Tenía suficiente con sus propios fantasmas como para tener que soportar también los gestos alicaídos y las caras de miseria de los demás. En algún punto, iba a hartarse de las miradas furtivas…era cuestión de tiempo. Pero el viaje apenas comenzaba.

— Estoy a punto de correr hacia ahí y lanzarle del barco. — Camus alzó una ceja ante el curioso, y peligroso, pensamiento de Milo.

— Hazlo. Se las ingeniará para subir de regreso al barco y lanzarte a ti. Probablemente vaya detrás para asegurarse de que te ahogues.

El gruñido que siguió a sus palabras por parte del escorpión dorado arrancó una sonrisa involuntaria de sus labios. Dentro de todo, Milo tenía tal peculiaridad: era imposible resistirse a sus modos accidentados pero con cierto toque de candidez en ellos.

— Si me ahoga, se ahogará conmigo. — el peliazul se cruzó de brazos.

— Es mucho mejor nadador que tú.

— ¡Camus! ¡Odio cuando haces _esto_! — espetó, tomando por sorpresa al acuariano.

— ¿Esto?

— _Esto_. Arruinar mis pensamientos con esta clase de comentarios.

— Prevengo tus desastres, Milo. Eso hago. — le miró de reojo. — Pero si quieres seguir con ellos, adelante. No pienso rescatarte del agua, ni darte primeros auxilios. — se giró, para volver a la escueta sombra de la tienda en cubierta.

— ¡Camus!

A regañadientes, Milo le siguió. Parloteó todo lo que quiso mientras iba detrás, pero el galo le prestó poca o ninguna atención. Caminaron juntos hasta reunirse con sus los demás, que también buscaban cobijo del Sol de la tarde.

— ¿Qué pasa con Milo? — preguntó Shura, intrigado por el incesante discurso del santo de Escorpio.

— Busca opciones para el suicidio asistido.

— ¿Va tras Kanon? — Aioros soltó la pregunta.

— Si. Va tras él.

— Suerte.

— Gracias, arquero. — sentenció el peliazul, sacándole la lengua.

Saga, mientras tanto, solo observaba de uno a otro santo, siguiendo la conversación de sus compañeros. Su rostro no lo indicaba, pero de algún modo se sentía mucho más relajado. Tal parecía que mientras más se alejaban de la tierra, más se calmaba todo ese montón de nervios que llevaban asolándole durante el principio.

Sus inquietudes sobre Kanon seguían ahí, presentes en cada momento. Su ansiedad también acechaba desde un rincón de su mente. Atenas era, a la vez, la luz y la oscuridad en su horizonte. Quería volver, pero también veía ahí a la cuna de todos sus problemas. Ares, Afrodita, Athena…todo colisionaba en la ciudad del oeste, y temía no volver a controlar su vida, como sucediese antes. Pero el gemelo no quería pensar en eso, estaba dispuesto a vivir el día a día, preocupándose por nada más que el presente.

— Oye, ¿no piensas hablar con tu hermano? — por inercia, encogió los hombros y negó suavemente con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Milo. — _Alguien_ debería hacer algo.

— No soy su persona favorita ahora mismo.

— Eres su hermano.

— Ya. ¿Dónde estuviste durante los últimos 15 años, bicho? ¿Qué parte de nuestra historia te perdiste? — Saga, con toda su seriedad, le cuestionó.

La atención de todos recayó en el escorpión. Una vez, gruñó con desgano. Quizás lo mejor era callar y guardarse sus ideas. Después de todo, parecía que nada de lo que dijese sonaba bien a los oídos de nadie.

— No hablaré más. — gruñó.

— No lo hagas, estás mejor callado.

Milo taladró con una última mirada a su amigo de Acuario. Después de ello, se dispuso a cumplir su palabra. Cruzándose de brazos y cerrando la boca, guardó silencio, dejando que su mirada fastidiada dijera todo por él.

— Vale, vale, Milo. Corta el drama. — Saga masculló. El santo de Escorpio no respondió, fiel a su decisión. — ¿Vas a quedarte callado el resto del día? ¿En serio?

Ante la cara de Milo, más de uno tuvo que guardarse una risa. Aioros y Shura, en especial, parecían intrigados, no solo por la conducta del Escorpio, sino también por el hecho que el gemelo parecía listo para jugar sus cartas.

Lo vieron rebuscar en su bolsa por lo que sabían era la túnica, y esperaron con paciencia para ver cual sería el siguiente paso en el plan del geminiano. Un segundo más tarde, la prenda se estrelló contra la cara de Milo y resbaló hacia su regazo.

— ¡Saga!

— Creí que no ibas a hablar más. — sonrió todavía más al ver el mohín en su cara. — Además, deberías dejar de quejarte. Es un regalo.

— ¿Un regalo? — rápidamente, Milo tomó la prenda en sus manos. La extendió frente a él mientras la molestia en su rostro desaparecía para dar lugar a un gesto de sorpresa casi infantil. — ¿Para mi?

— Si. Una túnica troyana, comprada con oro de la mismísima Athena del mito. Serás la envidia del Santuario algún día.

Casi pudo escuchar, detrás de si, las risillas involuntarias de los santos de Sagitario y Capricornio, y se maldijo internamente por elegir a los peores cómplices que tenía a su disposición. Bastó una mirada suya, de aquellas que parecían partirles en dos, para hacerlos callar.

— Es un…excelente regalo. — Shura carraspeó y habló torpemente, corrigiendo su indiscreción previa.

— Casi me siento celoso. — Aioros intervino también. — ¡A mi nunca me regalas nada! — golpeó la cabeza de Saga a manera de juego. El gemelo, tomado con la guardia en bajo, solo atinó a reacomodar su melena revuelta.

— Por cosas como _esta_, no te regalo nada jamás. — pero el arquero selló la conversación al sacarle la lengua.

— ¡Es genial! — Milo exclamó. Sin embargo, en contra de todo lo que Saga tenía planeado, el escorpión dorado dobló con cuidado la túnica para luego guardarla entre sus escasas pertenencias. — La cuidaré muy bien. Lo prometo. — Saga ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿No vas a usarla?

— Quizás otro día. No quiero que se arruine.

— Pero… — chasqueó la lengua. Demasiada insistencia levantaría sospechas. — Vale, otro día será.

Miró de nuevo hacia Aioros, y éste le miró de regreso, extrañado. De alguna forma, el santo de Sagitario sabía que Saga no iba a conformarse con eso…de alguna forma, sabía que algo más cruzaba por su mente inquieta. Pero, por el momento, tendrían que esperar.

Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Saga se las ingeniara para teñir a Milo de negro.

-3-

Cuando el último chillido de las aves se hubo extinguido, no quedó nada más que el silencio que se había apoderado de todo. Ninguno de los dos combatientes se atrevió a pronunciar palabra; uno sabiéndose vencedor y la otra, muda ante la inminente derrota. Solamente el viento silbaba con calma, permitiendo que de vez en vez, el sonido de las llamas ardientes llegara hasta los oídos de los presentes.

Ángelo y Hesperia, ninguno se movió.

Los fuegos azules aún se entretejían en esa red gigantesca alrededor de su señor. No dejarían pasar a nadie y su sed de energía, lejos de disminuir, había aumentado. Sus movimientos habían perdido todo rastro de sutilidad, y ahora se meneaban, agitados, por todo el lugar. Esperaban con desesperación en momento en que el santo de Cáncer les liberara, permitiéndoles terminar de una vez por todas con el alma de la mujer a la que enfrentaban.

La hespéride no comprendía lo que sucedía. Su mente, bloqueada por el debacle que se avecinaba, no podía pensar en nada más que la posibilidad de que su existencia, hasta entonces eterna, encontrara su final justamente ahí. Semejante opción nunca antes había cruzado por su cabeza de la forma en que lo hacía en ese instante.

— Bien. ¿Vas a recordarme? — el italiano le preguntó. El sarcasmo en su sonrisa se volvía más evidente conforme los segundos transcurrían y el miedo se apoderaba de la hespéride.

No recibió respuesta…tampoco la necesitaba.

Chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza en desaprobación. El combate había terminado sin siquiera llegar a comenzar. Demasiado fácil, toda vez que ya conocía la estrategia.

Entonces, la miró por una última vez. Esta vez no hubo sonrisa, ni ironía; solamente una indescifrable mirada. Se dio la vuelta para no verla más…nunca más. No tenía porque quedarse ahí a observar un final anticipado. Lo mejor era continuar el camino.

— Vámonos. — comandó al pasar cerca de Aioria y sus aprendices, quienes contemplaban la escena sin dar crédito a sus propios ojos.

— ¿Vas a dejarla así? Pero, ¡aún no la derrotas!

— Cierra la boca, mocoso impertinente. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya está derrotada. — respondió a las quejas de Corban, pero nunca detuvo su andar.

Aioria miró fugazmente a Hesperia. Después, devolvió la mirada hacia el peliazul, que les dejaba atrás. Sopló sus flequillos y se dispuso a seguirle. En realidad, Máscara de Muerte tenía razón. La hespéride estaba vencida.

— Aioria… — Nix le siguió, compartiendo la visión de su amigo más pequeño. Hesperia seguía ahí y ellos le daban la espalda.

— Vamos, niños. Él está en lo cierto. — les dijo.

Mientras tanto, Ángelo se había propuesto no voltear. Caminaba con los ojos al frente, solo desviándolos en unas pocas ocasiones, en las que miraba a sus chicos de reojo. Por fin, cansado de sus dudas, decidió que todo debía terminarse de una vez por todas. Abrió ligeramente los labios, los relamió y pronunció todo lo que bastaba para poner punto final.

— Terminen con esto. — susurró.

Y detrás de ellos, un incendio azul se atizó.

De inmediato, los ojos de los chiquillos se centraron en el voraz fuego azul que su maestro había convocado y en medio del cual ahora ardía la hespéride.

Sus gritos terminaron con toda la paz que hasta entonces había reinado en el jardín. Los fuegos fatuos no la dejarían ir hasta haber terminado con la última gota de energía que mantenía su alma viva. Un ser inmortal, desde cualquier ángulo, era un banquete delicioso para las luces devoradoras de almas.

— ¡¿Cómo…?

— Basta ya. — dispuesto a no aceptar una sola palabra más de sus aprendices, el santo se detuvo. Giró hacia ellos con seriedad, dejando en claro que no quería más reclamos. — Está listo. Ahora, muevan esos pies, que aún tenemos mucho por recorrer.

No hubo un solo sonido más que proviniera de sus bocas. Acataron las órdenes, caminando en silencio detrás de los mayores. Los chillidos de la hespéride se hacían cada vez más lejanos y menos portentosos. Pronto, no quedó nada más de ella, mientras el sonido del fuego que la consumía desaparecía al igual que la luz de las llamas azules del santo de Cáncer.

Un obstáculo menos, pero el camino frente a ellos era largo, hostil y desconocido.

-4-

— ¡Es genial que estés de regreso!

Corban festejó, brincoteando alrededor de su maestro, ciertamente feliz de tenerle de regreso. Su alegría, sin embargo, parecía no ser compartida por el mayor, quien le miraba sin gesto alguno en el rostro.

Pero poco importaban al niño los desplantes de los que pudiera ser víctima por parte de Ángelo. Después de todo, le conocía bien y no esperaba nada más que aquel rostro indiferente con que siempre les miraba.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? — cuestionó Altair, cuya actitud era mucho más mesurada que la de su hermano menor. — ¿Estabas herido? ¿Estás bien?

— Lo estoy. No quiero más preguntas.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? Estamos preocupados. ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué pasó ahí? — insistió el más pequeño de los tres.

Máscara de Muerte soltó un gruñido. De todos, Corban era probablemente el más deficiente en prestarle atención y, obviamente, en esa ocasión, las cosas no habían sido diferentes.

_No_ quería más preguntas. Había sido lo suficientemente claro, pero al pequeño le había importado poco o nada sus palabras…no quería preguntas, porque no sabría dar respuestas.

A unos pasos de él, Nix y Aioria caminaban compartiendo la misma actitud: ninguno de los dos preguntaría, pero ciertamente morían por conocer las respuestas que Ángelo tuviera que dar. La gran diferencia era que, por un lado, la pelirrosa ignoraba por completo lo que sucedía o no con su maestro; mientras que el león dorado sabía que algo no andaba del todo bien, más debía callar y preguntar más tarde.

— ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! ¡_Maestro_! — volvió a chillar el pequeño moreno. — ¡¿Me escuchas?

— Para mi mala suerte, si.

— ¿No vas a responderme?

— No. — el niño se sopló el flequillo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque _no_ quiero.

— ¡Estás siendo aburrido!

— ¡Y tú, molesto! ¡Ahora, cállate!

Corban gruñó, pero terminó por guardar silencio. Sin embargo, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al saber que las cosas regresaban de a poco a la normalidad.

El italiano, por su parte, despeinó sus mechas azules y balbuceó un par de malas palabras ante la insistencia del chiquillo. Sin importar lo que sucediera, el niño no solía darse por vencido. Máscara de Muerte sabía que, antes de lo que pensara, la tormenta de preguntas volvería a caerle encima. Era cuestión de tiempo, y tarde o temprano, volvería a escuchar la graciosa, e insistente, voz de su discípulo.

Para Aioria, la situación lo arrastraba a los límites de lo que su curiosidad le permitiría soportar.

No importaba cuanto tiempo le mirara, simplemente le resultaba imposible leer su mente.

Tampoco se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el hombre que se había marchado al Yomotsu con anterioridad, no era el mismo que ahora tenía como compañero. Máscara de Muerte y Ángelo compartían una parte, una esencia; pero algo en ambos se sentía completamente diferente.

Aún así, Aioria no podía saber lo que era. Podía pensar en muchas y en ninguna a la vez, más las respuestas no llegaría sino de la misma boca de Máscara de Muerte… o de Ángelo, para ser más correctos. La cuestión era que el santo de Cáncer apenas y había pronunciado un par de palabras desde que se reencontrasen, y todo indicaba que tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo. Cada uno de los cuestionamientos de Altair y Corban había sido ignorados.

Curiosamente, la pregunta principal no había surgido: ¿Por qué _Ángelo_? ¿Qué había sido de _Máscara de Muerte_?

-5-

Las decenas de pergaminos que se encontraban sobre la mesa hacían la escena más caótica de lo que en realidad era.

Herse y Shion habían pasado gran parte del día, encerrados en la biblioteca, descifrando cada oscuro secreto resguardado en la inmensa colección de volúmenes ahí guardados. Probablemente estaban más enredados de lo que hubiesen querido, pero sus preguntas necesitaban réplicas, de la misma manera en que sus inquietudes clamaban por un poco de calma.

— No estoy segura de que encontremos nada útil aquí. — Herse suspiró con pesadumbre. — Algo así no puede estar documentado, al menos no de la mano de un mortal.

— Algo tenemos que encontrar. Arriesgarnos más, no es una opción.

— Vigilarla, Shion. Quizás esa es nuestra única opción.

— Mi temor no es solamente ella. Cualquier otro dios podría intentarlo y, si alguno lo consigue, no solo tendríamos a Ares de regreso, sino que no tendríamos ningún tipo de ventaja contra ellos…salvo encerrarlos a todos. — la mirada que el Patriarca le dirigió le recalcó, si es que aquello era necesario, lo imposible de esa última opción.

— Estamos hablando, no de encerrar a dios, sino de limitar los poderes de todos los demás. ¿Cómo es que en tu tiempo puedes mantenerlos encerrados sin que ninguno de ellos intervenga en los líos de los demás?

Shion guardó silencio por un segundo. Pensó detenidamente la respuesta y terminó por esbozar una sutil y amarga sonrisa.

— Es precisamente por ello, Herse. Porque a ninguno le han interesado los líos de los otros, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. El Olimpo entero parece unirse en nuestra contra.

— Cortesía mía. — la voz que se unió a su conversación acaparó la atención de ambos.

— Princesa.

— Shion, Herse.

La diosa caminó hasta ellos, tomando asiento en un banco cercano, para luego husmear en el trabajo de ambos. Leyó rápidamente unas pocas líneas, intrigada por el contenido de su biblioteca que yacía sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos? — cuestionó.

— Alguna forma de evitar que cualquier dios pudiera romper el sello que has creado. — Shion la miró, consciente de que ella sabía muy bien de lo que hablaban.

— _Ella_ estuvo aquí antes. — Athena le respondió.

— ¿Lo sabías? — los ojos, rosas para Shion y azules para Herse se fijaron en la diosa.

— Para cuando noté su presencia, probablemente ya hubiese sido muy tarde si tú no hubieses intervenido.

— ¿Crees que lo hubiera conseguido? — el lemuriano tomó un sorbo de la taza de té que tenía a su lado. Arrugó ligeramente la nariz al descubrir que su bebida se había enfriado.

— No lo sé. Aunque, sinceramente, me sorprende más que haya _querido_ liberarle.

— Es Ares. Él y ella han sido amantes casi desde el principio de los tiempos.

— Si, si, no necesitas decirme más sobre eso, Shion. — Athena meneó la cabeza. — Pero, ¿y Saga? Afrodita sabe mejor que nadie lo que Ares significa para él, por lo que intentarlo resulta…

— Terrible. — complementó la sacerdotisa.

La diosa no tenía que decir nada más.

Asintió a las palabras de Herse y llevó su mirada a Shion, de quien esperaba alguna respuesta que no llegó de inmediato. El peliverde bajó la mirada por un segundo, remembrando todo el infierno que Ares significaba para su santo de Géminis; y semejante tortura no era algo que él quisiera verle vivir de nuevo.

— Hay que encontrar la forma de detenerla. — habló, de nuevo. — Si libera a Ares, estará furioso.

— Y Saga pagará las consecuencias. — la morena soltó las palabras que Shion tanto temía decir, para después caer en el silencio de la meditación. Llevaba días dando vueltas a una idea en su cabeza, por lo que probablemente era el momento de consultarla con sus dos personas de más confianza. — He estado pensando…Deberíamos sacar provecho a cada minuto que Ares pase encerrado. No sabemos cuanto tiempo más podremos mantenerle fuera de la gresca, así que estoy considerando la opción de que mis santos no regresen directamente a Atenas. — dijo, atenta a cada gesto de Shion y Herse. — Ahora que están navegando con Ganímedes y su tripulación, quizás sea buena idea que continúen su camino hacia el Sur, hacia Estínfalo. Su siguiente misión espera ahí por ellos.

— Las aves de Estinfalo.

— Exacto, Herse. Es peligroso, pero mucho menos que otras misiones y podríamos ganar un poco de tiempo. ¿Qué opinas, Shion?

El Patriarca olvidó por unos minutos los rollos que ocupaban su atención para centrarse únicamente en su diosa. Hizo a un lado el té frío y meditó por unos segundos en la idea que le era consultada.

— Me parece una idea apropiada. ¿Sabemos algo más de ellos? ¿Aldebarán esta bien? ¿Y Aioros? Ellos eras quienes habían salido peor librados en todo esto.

— No sé mucho. Sé que llegaron a Troya y que debieron zarpar hace un par de días hacia aquí. Quizás sea momento de mandar a Aretha hacia ellos de nuevo. Si no hay problemas mayores, entonces podrían evitar desembarcar en Pireo y seguir navegando el Egeo, hacia la ciudad de Estinfalo.

— Bien. Si todo está en orden, podríamos ganar un poco de tiempo con ello.

— Haré los arreglos con Aretha.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció con el mismo sigilo con que había llegado ahí, dejándoles de nuevo solos. No pasó mucho antes de que volvieran a enfocarse en sus respectivos pergaminos, con el deseo de seguir hasta encontrar una solución al problema que se le plantaban.

— ¿No vas a decirles? — la sacerdotisa miró de soslayo a Shion.

— ¿Decirles qué?

— Que estás aquí. No lo saben.

Shion sonrió, casi con pesar. Moría de ganar por verlos, por hablarles, pero ese encuentro tan esperado tendría que volver a aplazarse.

-6-

A saber cuantos días y cuantas horas llevaban caminando, pero habían sido suficientes como para que sus cuerpos suplicaran por algo de descanso. Tal como habían aprendido en los últimos días, el Sol no se ponía en aquel remoto y mágico punto del planeta. Siempre había luz, lo cual dificultaba todavía más la medición del tiempo que llevaban ahí. Sin embargo, les había parecido una eternidad.

Ambos santos eran conscientes de que, si ellos se sentían cansados, los niños probablemente lo estarían más. Tarde o temprano tendrían que hacer una pausa y regalarles unos pocos minutos de sueño. De lo contrario, a la siguiente batalla terminarían cediendo antes de lo planeado. Además, ninguno de los dos lo diría, pero ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía ahí.

Llevaban horas caminando, sí; pero no iban a ningún lado y tampoco lo harían a menos que, quien fuera que manejara aquel lugar, así lo decidiera.

Era tan patético como eso: una maldita ilusión.

Habían pasado incontables veces por el mismo lugar, visto las mismas cosas y sin importar que camino tomaran, siempre terminaban en el mismo punto. La última hespéride, si es que de ella se trataba, estaba dispuesta a matarlos de cansancio, hambre o lo que primero les sucediera; y aquello les llenaba de frustraciones.

— Tomemos un descanso. — Aioria fue el primero en hablar, y a pesar de que Máscara de Muerte no le respondió, supo que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Así, eligieron un pequeño claro cerca de una formación rocosa para hacer su escondite por esos pocos minutos de paz. En realidad, desde ahí podían observar con claridad los alrededores, y a la vez, sentirse resguardados de cualquier posible ataques por diferentes flancos.

El santo de Cáncer se dejó caer cerca de la única entrada al pequeño claro, asumiendo la misión de vigía. Sobraba decir que, por más que lo intentase, dormir sería imposible para él.

Aioria hizo lo propio del otro lado, mientras los niños quedaban en la posición más protegida que pudieran ofrecerles. El santo sacó las provisiones de pan y agua que cada vez se volvían más y más escasas, despertando sus preocupaciones acerca de lo que deparaba el futuro para ellos. Toda vez que se quedaran sin alimento, estarían perdidos.

Dividió la hogaza entre los más pequeños a sabiendas de que probablemente ni él ni Ángelo terminarían con un bocado de comida ese día, aunque tampoco le importaba. No tenía hambre.

— Descansen un poco. Duerman, porque cuando despierten todavía habrá mucho por caminar. — les dijo.

— ¿Ustedes no dormirán? — preguntó Altair mientras Corban no se molestaba siquiera en esconder un bostezo de cansancio.

— No. Alguien tiene que vigilar…y tampoco tenemos sueño. — recalcó Leo. Máscara de Muerte no soltó palabra.

No mucho después, víctimas del cansancio, los tres niños se dejaron abrazar por el sueño. Les bastó cerrar los ojos y dejar que su cuerpo, agotado, buscara por si mismo el respiro que tanto necesitaba.

Sin moverse, los dos santos permanecieron por incontables minutos en silencio.

Aioria sabía que cada mirada suya, que cada suspiro soltado con la suficiente fuerza para captar la atención de su compañero, estaba siendo ignorado magistralmente. Ángelo no deseaba hablar y, a menos que fuera directo, no iba a conseguir nada de su parte.

— Vale. —suspiró, rompiendo el silencio. — ¿A mi vas a decirme que sucedió?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa? Dije que no tenía ganas de contestar preguntas y eso, incluye a las tuyas. — el italiano respondió.

— Ya. Pensé que por ser tu compañero de desgracias iba a ganarme semejante derecho. — se rascó la cabeza. Bebió un trago del odre y volvió a guardar silencio, siempre sin alejar sus ojos del peliazul. Después, se decidió a hablar de nuevo. — Me estás asustando, Ángelo.

Los ojos de Máscara de Muerte se despegaron del piso, centrándose en el rostro del santo de Leo ante la mención de su nombre. En los labios de alguien más sonaba todavía más impresionante y ajeno a él.

— No sé que quieres que te diga. Lo que sea, no hace ninguna diferencia, sino lo contrario. — musitó, agachando la mirada.

— ¿Es tan malo?

— Creo que… — se encogió de hombros. —…creo que si.

Aioria tragó saliva. Malas noticias…y temía profundamente a ellas.

— Anda, cangrejo. Suéltalo de una vez. — mordió sutilmente sus labios. Ángelo bajó la mirada y pensó con mucho cuidado cada una de sus palabras.

— Es Afrodita. — dijo en un susurro. — Está muerto. Matti está muerto.

— ¿Cómo dices? — el rostro de Aioria lo decía todo. Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y aquel mohín de incredulidad completa gritaban su desconcierto.

— Esta muerto. Le vi en el Yomotsu…vi como caía. — conforme hablaba su voz se desvanecía mientras su semblante se tornaba oscuro. — Uno no puede detener a los muertos, Aioria. No importa cuanto lo intente, simplemente es imposible.

— Ángelo…

— Pero si puedes evitarlo. Si hubiésemos estado ahí, quizás…

— No. Eso no puedes saberlo y tampoco puedes culparte por esto. — sus miradas se encontraron.

— No me culpo, no culpo a nadie, pero sabes que pudimos hacer una diferencia y si de esa forma hubiéramos podido salvarle, entonces… — callaron. No había nada más que decirse. — Tenemos que volver, Aioria. — cuando Aioria levantó el rostro y su mirada coincidió con la del italiano, notó el cambio. De pronto, toda la oscuridad de antes se había esfumado y aquel aire de determinación que encontró tras su regreso estaba ahí, reflejado en sus pupilas. — Hay que regresar, y pronto.

-7-

Si había algo que los gemelos y Aioros no extrañaban de sus viajes en barco era, en definitiva, el menú a base de sopa de pescado y pan duro que les quedaba toda vez que la carne seca se agotaba. Era entonces cuando el vino, en cambio, a pesar de no ser el más caro o el mejor, resultaba mucho más satisfactorio que nunca. Así que, cuando la noche llegó y la Kyrenia se resguardó en un islote desierto en espera de que el Sol volviera a brillar en el cielo, el trío de santos esperó con más ansias por la bebida que por la cena.

— Mi cena por tu copa. — Kanon miró fijamente a Bias, porque no tenía intenciones de aceptar un _no_ por respuesta.

— Pero…

Y antes de que el marino pudiera reaccionar, el intercambio fue finalizado por el antiguo general marino. Bias no insistió, no tenía sentido hacerlo.

Lo dejó marcharse hacia el rincón más alejado de todos, donde la luz de la gran hoguera apenas podía distinguirse. Sin lugar a dudas, Kanon se sentiría mejor en las penumbras, oculto de las miradas que llevaban días enteros acosándole.

Bias caminó hasta donde el resto del grupo estaba y se dejó caer sobre la arena, dispuesto a pasar bien lo que quedaba del día. Bebió de un gran sorbo el caldo aguado de la sopa y dio un gran mordisco a su hogaza de pan.

— Cada día sabe mejor. — dijo.

— ¿La sopa? — Aioros alzó las cejas.

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿Quieres la mía?

— ¿No vas a cenar? — Bias le observó con suspicacia.

— Con el pan me basta.

— Opino igual. Si quieres mi cena, puedes tenerla también. — Saga imitó al arquero y tendió su comida al hombre de mar.

— ¿Por qué me da la impresión que deberíamos hacer lo mismo? — Camus habló en un murmullo. A su lado, Shaka y Mu asintieron sin ninguna timidez.

— Me importa poco lo que sea, es comida. _Comida_.

— Estoy de acuerdo, Milo. — Aldebarán soltó una gran carcajada. Habiendo atravesado tantas cosas y sobrevivido al infierno que las amazonas habían creado para ellos, era buen momento para sonreír.

— Ya somos tres. — Dohko les miró.

Su preocupación por Kanon no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, pero se sentía optimista de haber dejado a Temiscira y a Troya atrás. Las pérdidas dolían, mucho más de lo que pudiera imaginarse, pero los demás chicos aún estaba con vida; y el hecho de que se atrevieran a mirar hacia delante, le reconfortaba.

— Sonrisas, eso es excelente. — Ganímedes fue el último en unirse. — Bias, ¿de nuevo has estado robando la comida de todos?

— Son regalos, capitán.

Y aunque no convencido del todo, el viejo marino aceptó la respuesta.

Pasaron algunos minutos de conversación y convivencia antes de que el cansancio arrullara a varios bogadores, para hacerlos rendirse ante el sueño. Poco a poco, el sonido de las voces fue decayendo mientras el silencio de la noche les envolvía. En aquella isla en medio del Gran Mar no existían los lujos del palacio troyano, pero tampoco la tensión que emanaba de él. Por fin, lejos de todo peligro, la paz se dejaba sentir entre ellos.

Aldebarán soltó un bostezo. Su cuerpo, a pesar de haberse recuperado con cierta rapidez, todavía mostraba los vestigios de la dura batalla contra las amazonas. Las heridas ardían y la piel quedaría marcada. A veces, al cerrar los ojos recordaba detalles perturbadores, más no tenía nada de que arrepentirse. Había luchado por su vida, y había ganado.

— Creo que es hora de dormir. — dijo en medio de un nuevo bostezo. Se acomodó sobre la arena de la mejor manera que pudo y se preparó para descansar todo lo que la noche le permitiera.

— Comida y sueño. ¿Qué más se necesita? Y aún así, nunca son lo suficientemente apreciados.

— Eres la cosa más sorprendente del mundo, Milo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó a su amigo de Acuario.

— Creo que lo dice porque olvidaste la palabra _sexo_ en alguna parte de la oración. — Camus miró con fastidio a Saga por su respuesta.

— No lo dije por eso.

— Creí que si.

— Pero Saga tiene razón. — el santo de Escorpio se acomodó también. — Comida, sueño y sexo. Nada más.

— Por los dioses…

Milo sonrió una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera conciliar el sueño, una lluvia de arena le cayó encima, obligándole a despertar en medio de un sobresalto.

— ¡¿Qué..?

— Ay…lo siento, Milo. — se encontró con la risa nerviosa de Aretha frente a él y en medio del grupo.

— Una tormenta de arena, ¿en serio? Bonita forma de presentarte. — se quejó.

— Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. — la ninfa se mordió el labio y después rebuscó por un rostro entre los de todos. — ¡Ahí estás! — se concentró en Aioros.

— Si, Aretha, al resto de nosotros también nos alegra verte. — Saga masculló, completamente divertido por el sobresalto de su amigo castaño ante la presencia de la pelirroja y la forma en que ella había ignorado por completo a todos los presentes. De inmediato, la mano del arquero volvió a estrellarse contra su nuca.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Aioros preguntó a la ninfa.

— Necesito hablar contigo. — le dijo, jalándolo un poco más allá del grupo bajo las miradas curiosas de Saga y Mu. Ninguno dijo nada, pero sus semblantes decían más de lo que deberían. Ante la insistencia de las miradas de sus compañeros, Milo sonrió, comprendiendo el mensaje escondido detrás.

— Esto no me lo creo. — susurró. — ¡Uh! ¡Bien por el arquero! Va por el tercer elemento para la suma de la felicidad.

— Milo…

— ¿Qué? Si no querías que supieses, debiste disimular mejor, carnero. — bostezó. — Tampoco es algo de que avergonzarse, la vida lo trata bien. Solo hay que suplicar porque esas costillas suyas resistan cuando sea su turno de... — una nueva lluvia de arena cayó encima de él, atragantándole. — ¡Camus!

— Solo duérmete, Milo.

Algunas risas más se escucharon conforme el sueño parecía haberse retirado en aquel instante.

-8-

Mientras Aretha le jalaba, Aioros podía escuchar las risas de sus compañeros que iban quedándose atrás. Estaba seguro de que, cuando regresara, iba a ser sometidos a todo tipo de cuestionamientos de su parte, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a evitarlos.

De pronto, Aretha se detuvo, obligándole a hacer lo mismo. La observó, sin embargo, rápidamente se vio obligado a bajar la mirada ante los recuerdos de la última noche que se vieron, en Troya. Agradeció la penumbra de la noche porque impedía que la ninfa distinguiera sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se aclaró la garganta cuando Aretha rebuscó por su mirada y se atrevió a enfrentarla en el momento que ella le sonrió de vuelta.

— Pensé que no te vería sino hasta que estuviéramos de regreso en Atenas.

— Athena me envió…y de todas formas, me las arreglaría para verte de nuevo antes. — respondió la ninfa. Aioros asintió; él también esperaba que ella hiciera tal cosa.

— ¿Qué sucede con Athena? ¿Todo esta bien?

— Tiene un mensaje para ustedes. Quiere que cambien de rumbo y se dirijan hacia el Sur, hacia Estinfalo, en vez de desembarcar en Pireo.

— ¿Quiere que vayamos directamente a la siguiente misión?

— Eso parece, si. — la ninfa aprobó. — Sin embargo, necesita estar segura de que podrán hacerlo. No está dispuesta a ponerles más en peligro. Si alguno de ustedes no puede seguir o consideran que es mejor regresar, entonces quiere que lo hagan.

— Comprendo. Pero esa es una decisión de todos, no solamente mía. — se sopló los flecos.

— ¿Cómo están tus costillas?

Aioros se respingó. Su costado estaba perfectamente sano, como si la flecha jamás le hubiera atravesado. El cinturón se había encargado de todo, y aún así, el santo de Sagitario no sabía si debía o no confesar la verdad de todo.

— Está mucho mejor. — respondió a secas. Sintió la mirada cargada de extrañeza sobre él y se esforzó por ignorarla. Después, tras un instante de silencio, se dispuso a hablar de nuevo. — ¿Aretha?

— ¿Sí? — ella alzó las cejas con un gesto que a Aioros siempre le había parecido de lo más gracioso.

— La otra noche… — tosió. — Lo…siento. No debí ser tan impulsivo.

— No importa. Pierde cuidado. — Aretha le miró. Bastaba con observar su rostro para saber que importaba mucho más de lo que ella decía…Pero Aioros no podía asegurar si aquello era bueno o malo. Pronto lo averiguaría.

En un parpadeo, de forma inesperada, la pelirroja le besó.

Sus labios atraparon a los suyos mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuello en busca de más cercanía. Aioros tardó unos segundos en responder, pero cuando lo hizo le resultó imposible separarse de ella.

— "_Demasiado fácil de complacer. Deberías pedir más." _

El santo de Sagitario abrió los ojos. Quizás había bajado la guardia, o quizás simplemente habían pensado que la voz del ceñidor se había apagado, por lo que tenerla de regreso en su mente le dejó desconcertado.

Lo que tenía claro era que le había menospreciado. Había fallado en advertir su peligrosidad y en calcular erróneamente el poder de la joya. No se trataba solamente de un objeto maligno, sino de uno capaz de explotar las debilidades de aquellos que caían en sus garras. Obviamente, había encontrado en Aretha a la suya.

Desconocía los planes exactos del ceñidor, o de aquel lado suyo tan oscuro como ignorado hasta entonces. De hecho, ni siquiera quería pensar en ellos.

Sin embargo, le dolía que hubiese elegido precisamente a la ninfa como objeto de sus juegos retorcidos. Aretha era especial, era única para él. Lastimarla no era opción, pero mientras más cerca estuviera, menos podría controlar a toda la fuerza que ejercía el ceñidor sobre él. Sin importar cuanto le disgustase, debía mantenerla lejos.

Pensando en ello, rompió el beso. Desvió ligeramente el rostro, impidiendo que la joven volviera a encontrar sus labios. Sonrió a medias, sin saber como sería tomado aquel gesto.

— ¿Athena te dijo algo más? — habló. Debía mantener la conversación en temas que no estuvieran relacionados con ambos, ni con la particular relación que habían desarrollado entre ellos.

— No, no dijo más. — la ninfa respondió, no sin dejar en claro lo mucho que le extrañaba el rechazo del arquero.

El gesto de completa confusión en el rostro de la pelirroja le cayó como un balde agua fría. Era imposible saber todo lo que se ocultaba detrás de aquel mohín tan poco común en ella, pero no tenía más alternativas.

— ¿Sabes por qué Athena ha cambiado de decisión?

— No con certeza, pero… — hizo una pausa. — …ella y Shion han conseguido capturar a Ares. — los ojos del arquero dorado delataron su sorpresa. — Me parece que quieren ganar un poco de tiempo ahora que Ares se encuentra en estado inofensivo.

— No es una idea descabellada. Tiene sentido.

— ¿Eso significa que irán?

— No lo sé. Te dije antes: es una decisión de todos.

De inmediato, sus pensamiento volaron al ceñidor de Hipólita, aún en su poder. Llevaba días sin separarse de él, y a pesar de que estaba más tranquilo, acababa de demostrarle que no se había debilitado en lo más mínimo.

Aioros quería deshacerse de él…necesitaba hacerlo. Pero entregárselo a Aretha no era opción, como tampoco lo era frenar los planes de su diosa y su Patriarca por algo como ello. Solo le quedaba rezar a los dioses para que le infundieran la fuerza que necesitaba para resistirle.

De lo demás, y de lo que decidieran, tendrían que encargarse todos juntos.

-9-

— ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? — Aioros bufó.

— Cierra la boca, Milo. Casi te prefería callado. — agregó en un susurro, desencadenando la risa del peliazul.

— Uh. Fue mal, ¿no?

— _Silencio_.

— Bueno, bueno. ¡Cuéntanos detalles! — pidió.

— Milo, _cállate_. Hay cosas más importantes de que hablar. — volvió a terciar el arquero.

— Pero… — y lo siguiente que Milo supo es que se había quedado sin voz momentáneamente. Buscó, sorprendido, hasta encontrar el rostro del culpable. Shaka sonrió, con cierta complicidad, robando también una sonrisa a más de uno.

— Es bueno tener nuestros cosmos de regreso. Continúa, Aioros.

El santo de Sagitario compartió aquella sonrisa antes de seguir con lo que había ido a decirles. Tomó una bocanada de aire, dispuesto a compartir las palabras de Aretha.

— Aretha ha venido con un mensaje por parte de Athena. — comenzó. La mirada de Saga no le pasó desapercibida. — Quiere que continuemos hacia Estinfalo, para la siguiente de las misiones; siempre y cuando creamos que sea lo más conveniente.

— ¿Conveniente?

— Supongo que se refiera a que podemos soportar lo que siga. — Aioros respondió a su amigo, pero de alguna forma, dicha respuesta parecía no ser suficiente.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? — volvió a cuestionar el gemelo. — No es como que este viaje haya sido nada fácil.

— Estoy de acuerdo, y creo que ella también.

Aioros y Saga eran amigos, pero su percepción de Athena probablemente era completamente opuesta, y ambos eran concientes de ello. Podían hablar todo lo que quisieran al respecto sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Por tal razón, aunque ninguno lo dijese, el tema era prácticamente indiscutible entre los dos.

— No respondiste mi pregunta, Aioros. ¿Por qué la prisa de mandarnos a una misión tan pronto? — Sagitario exhaló. — ¿No lo sabes?

— Hice esa misma pregunta. — subió los hombros.

— ¿Qué te respondió Aretha?

— Ares está encerrado. — soltó sin más. — Por eso, Athena quiere que avancemos todo lo posible en nuestras misiones.

Los rostros impávidos de todos sus compañeros no le pasaron desapercibidos. Uno de ellos, en especial, atrapó su atención.

— ¿Estás diciendo que selló a Ares? — Saga, de nuevo, fue el primero en hablar.

— Si, eso parece.

— ¿Ella está bien? — Aioros desvió la mirada hacia Shura. La pregunta no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, lo mismo que el desmedido interés en su diosa. Tenían una conversación pendiente al respecto, a la que Aioros llevaba días dándole largas.

— Si, Shura. Está bien.

— De pronto, continuar con las misiones no suena como una idea nada mala. —Aldebarán musitó.

Varias veces las miradas de sus compañeros se fijaron en Saga, furtivamente. El tiempo había pasado desde el último incidente pero nadie había olvidado. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ares se había encargado de que sus preocupaciones llegaran a límites, hasta entonces, insospechados.

— También pienso lo mismo. — el arquero dijo. — Mientras más pronto terminemos con esto, y mientras menos obstáculos tengamos que lidiar será mejor.

Saga bajó la cabeza, sembrado su mirada en el suelo. Sus labios se apretaban, como si se esforzara por guardarse sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

— Podemos hacerlo, ¿no? — Dohko intervino. — ¿Aldebarán? ¿Qué tal te has sentido?

— Mejor. No hay de que preocuparse.

— ¿Aioros? — cuando los ojos turquesas del antiguo maestro coincidieron con los suyos, Aioros se respingó. — ¿Y tú?

— Bien, bien. Mucho mejor.

— Me alegra. ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?

Solo hubo silencio.

— Creo que tenemos una decisión. — Camus aseveró.

— Informaré a Ganímedes. — con la sentencia de Dohko, no había nada más que decir. Los planes habían cambiado, y Atenas volvía a verse lejos de su camino.

-10-

No necesitaba pensar mucho para saber lo que debía hacer. Era obvio que, por el momento, Saga era la prioridad.

Ni uno solo de sus gestos había pasado desapercibido durante la conversación anterior, por lo que Aioros se hacía una idea de todo lo que había pasado por su mente en esos instantes. De la misma manera, sabía que Saga no hablaría de sus pensamientos. El gemelo era hermético cuando se trataba de ello, aunque él tampoco estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Aioros era tan bueno insistiendo como Saga lo era esquivando. Se venía un duelo de voluntades.

Encontró a Saga cerca de donde había encallado la Kyrenia. Estaba descalzo, a la orilla del mar, con su mirada esmeralda perdida en el horizonte. El viento agitaba suavemente su melena, de la misma manera en que las olas del mar taciturno acariciaban sus pies. Era extraño, porque el geminiano poseía la capacidad de lucir más tranquilo cuando su mente se agitaba con más fuerza.

Aioros se acercó con sigilo, en el mismo silencio en el que Saga se encontraba hundido. No era necesario porque, con toda seguridad, el peliazul sabía ya de su presencia, pero Aioros no sentía deseos de armar una entrada estruendosa.

Se detuvo a su lado, para mirar el extenso océano que se abría ante ellos.

— Una moneda de oro por tus pensamientos. — comentó.

— No es suficiente.

— No pensaba que la aceptaras de todos modos. — sonrió.

— No, Aioros. Me refiero a que, lo que sea que Athena esté planeando, no será suficiente. Ella lo sabe, por eso la prisa. — jamás despegó su mirada de la oscuridad del cielo, pero no era difícil adivinar su ansiedad. — Ares no se mantendrá sellado para siempre y, cuando se libere, las cosas serán peores que nunca. Él va a encargarse de ello.

Aioros no pudo contestar de inmediato…no sabía como hacerlo. Siempre lo había dicho: Saga tenía un modo peculiarmente oscuro de mirar el mundo.

Entendía que le fuera difícil, que todo lo que había atravesado le había convertido en la persona que era. Sin embargo, a veces, simplemente podía más que él. Incluso alguien como Aioros, con todo el optimismo que le rodeaba, era incapaz de negarle la razón cuando su lógica no iba muy alejada de la realidad. Saga tenía una mente maquiavélica, pero en un mundo como aquel, lleno de intrigas y rencores, las suposiciones del gemelo, por más terribles que fuesen, terminaban por ser más acertadas de lo que cualquiera pudiera desear.

— Athena encontrará un modo de hacer que las cosas mejoren. — dijo, solo por no quedarse callado.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo? Es cuestión de tiempo antes que Ares encuentre la forma de romper el sello, o de que alguien lo haga por él.

— No lo sé, Saga. Pero si ella no encuentra el modo de ayudarte, nosotros lo haremos. — escuchó la pesadamente respiración de su amigo, que presagiaba poco, sino desesperanza.

— No hay nada que puedan hacer. Estamos a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, ¿qué más se puede hacer sino mantenerme lejos?

— Tiene que existir un modo de detenerle, algo más…definitivo.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a encontrar tal cosa? Dime. — por primera vez en la conversación, el santo de Géminis se había girado para confrontar a su igual de Sagitario. — Anda, estoy ansioso de saber. — el sonido de las olas se escuchó con una claridad pasmosa. No había nada más entre ellos. — Eso pensaba. — murmuró al no obtener respuesta.

Aioros agachó la mirada, sabiendo que había perdido esa conversación junto con el optimismo de su amigo. Pocas veces experimentaba aquel desasosiego como cuando miraba a los ojos apagados del Saga.

— No tengo la menor idea de cómo lo haremos, Saga. No voy a mentirte al decir que sabemos más de lo que tú sabes, pero… deberías estar seguro de que yo, y todos los demás, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarte.

— Jamás puse eso en duda. — susurró.

— Más vale que no lo hagas.

La sonrisa que Saga esbozó no era sincera, se notaba a leguas. Pero, con pesar, Aioros admitía que no tenía mucho más que decir. Las palabras no eran útiles en esa situación, y solo el tiempo terminaría por demostrarle a Saga que hablaba con la verdad.

-11-

— Estoy cansado. ¿Cuánto más tardaremos en llegar al árbol de las manzanas doradas? — el lenguaje corporal de Corban reforzaba su afirmación.

El niño caminaba cada vez más lento, y sus pies apenas se levantaban del piso. Nix y Altair, a pesar de que tomaban el largo viaje con mucho más estoicismo, no distaban mucho del estado de agotamiento del más pequeño. Era fácil para los santos identificar que el tiempo se les estaba acabando. Entre el estrés, la extenuación, la falta de sueño y la cada vez más escasa comida, la situación empeoraba a límites peligrosos para todos.

— Quizás es momento de detenernos. — el comentario de Máscara de Muerte tomó a todos por sorpresa. — No podemos seguir caminando hacia ningún lado, así que, si esa _cosa_ quiere matarnos, que lo intente de una vez por todas. Estoy harto.

— Dudo que decida mostrarse. Si no lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo justamente ahora?

Las palabras de Aioria le disgustaron, especialmente por la verdad que encerraban en ellas. El león dorado tenía razón: detenerse o andar, no hacía ninguna diferencia. Si quería que su enemigo se mostrase, para terminar de una vez por todas con esa misión, debían hacer algo lo suficientemente impactante.

Ángelo chasqueó la lengua mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban los alrededores en busca de respuestas que pudiera estar ahí, escondidas ante ellos.

Tenía que encontrar una solución a sus problemas lo más rápido posible.

-12-

El frío de la madrugada había arreciado, permitiendo que la noche se tornara en una temperatura agradable. Sin embargo, la espera era agotadora, además de incierta. Herse llevaba horas esperando ahí, en los jardines traseros del palacio real ateniense, su antigua morada.

Había llegado con la esperanza de que sus ruegos fueran escuchados y que, de la misma forma en que sucediese en años pasados, su soledad fuese compartida. Ignoraba lo que diría o haría, pero no podía esperar más tiempo. Necesitaba hacer algo más que esconderse en los viejos pergaminos de la biblioteca; y lo único que le había venido a la mente era precisamente eso: buscar ayuda.

Pero, a cada minuto que se esfumaba, su optimismo moría lentamente. Todo indicaba que había perdido su tiempo y sus horas de sueño. En realidad, muy en el fondo, sabía que ese sería el resultado de sus actos. Probablemente era ingenuidad, pero había sentido que tenía el deber de intentar una última y desesperada maniobra, sin importar las consecuencias.

Así, se envolvió de nuevo en la túnica negra con la que se protegía del viento y de las miradas curiosas. Debía regresar al templo de su señora antes de que ausencia fuera notada y de que las preguntas comenzaran a circular a su alrededor.

Sus intenciones era buenas, pero más de uno podría malinterpretarlas, tornándolas ofensivas para su fidelidad a Athena.

— Para todo lo que has esperado, tu huída es por demás rápida.

Se petrificó al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. Giró despacio, casi asustada de lo que pasaría de ahí en adelante, para encontrarse con ese par de ojos turquesas en los que tantas veces se había perdido. Con tristeza, descubrió como las cosas habían cambiado, que sus recuerdos ya no eran parte del presente.

— Hermes. — susurró.

Sí, era él, pero a su vez, era otra persona. Su mirada ya no brillaba con aquella picardía, reconfortante y alegre, que ella remembraba. Su sonrisa se había esfumado y sus facciones, endurecido. Hasta ese instante, Herse no había notado lo que mucho que su antiguo amor había cambiado.

— Es poco propio para una sacerdotisa de Athena pasearse por estos lugares a horas tan avanzadas de la noche. ¿Lo sabe tu señora? — el joven dios desvió la mirada de la de ella. Fijó sus ojos en la inmensidad del manto estelar que los cubría.

— No, no sabe nada.

— Dudó que le haga gracia la idea.

— Eso no importa. Estoy aquí por ti. — ella respondió.

— ¿Por mi? — la sonrisa cínica del mensajero divino la hizo estremecerse. Nunca antes había sido víctima de la ironía de Hermes. — No estás aquí por mi, princesa. No te engañes, ni intentes engañarme. Estás aquí porque necesitas algo de mi.

No tenía con que rebatir la acusación. Después de todo, Hermes estaba en lo cierto.

— Así es. Yo… — musitó.

— Si Athena te envió, estás perdiendo tu tiempo y el mío. — la interrumpió. La simple idea de que aquel fuera un plan retorcido de la diosa de la sapiencia le asqueaba. — Regresa por donde viniste, Herse. Te arriesgas por nada.

— Athena no me envió aquí. Vine porque es mi deseo suplicarte que enmiendes el camino. ¿Por qué haces esto, Hermes? ¿Por venganza? ¿Por mi? — la rubia le enfrentó, más el dios no ofreció respuesta alguna. Ella le observó por unos segundos, con una profunda pena en su mirada. — Si el odio es todo lo que dejé en ti, entonces más hubiese valido jamás conocernos.

La indiferencia en los ojos del peliturquesa pareció desvanecerse por un instante. Las palabras de Herse habían dolido en lo más profundo de su ser…pero no iba a cambiar de idea. Estaba herido y nada podía resanar el daño hecho.

— Probablemente estás en lo cierto. — musitó. — Regresa sobre tus pasos, Herse. Nada hay que hacer aquí.

Le dio la espalda, incapaz de verla marchar de nuevo. Ella no se movió.

— Puedes cambiarlo todo, Hermes, puedes volver a ser aquel hombre que me enamoró. — dijo. — No eres como el resto de ellos, y lo sabes. No eres un dios cruel e insensible, el odio no está en tu naturaleza. Estás por encima de los demás dioses. Por favor, ayuda a los santos. Tú conoces cual es su destino y, con seguridad, sabes que no lo merecen. Tráelos de vuelta. No por mi, no por Athena, sino porque es lo correcto; es lo que _tú_ harías.

Después de su suplica no hubo nada.

Silencio. Un profundo silencio.

-Continuará…-

**NdA**: Larga ausencia, lo sé. Mis crisis existenciales pudieron más que mi imaginación en esta ocasión, por lo que me disculpo con cada uno de ustedes, mis queridos lectores. Por fin, a regañadientes, conseguí sacar este nueva capítulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado y ojalá que haya valido la pena esperar tantísimo tiempo.

Lo dije antes y lo reitero: mientras esté dentro de mis posibilidades, este fic seguirá y seguirá hasta alcanzar su final.

Les agradezco su infinita paciencia y todas esas muestras de apoyo que siempre hacen que siga adelante.

A quienes me escriben: Damis, Artemisa-Cazadora, vivianitta, Saint Lu, toaneo07, Harlett, Sagitariusgirl, Yesimar-selene, RIAADVD, saga-adry-kanon, Sweet Viictory, FaSCeN, Yukime Hiwatari, Larc, ddmanzanita, Art1sta, Liz, Pyxis and Lynx, Alde93, legendary, elbereth2982, GreeceSJL, Tisbe, kirstty, AngelElisha y Tatsumaki. ¡Miles de gracias!

Sin más drama de por medio, volveré a mi desastrosa vida =S Haré todo lo posible por estar de regreso en un mes, como siempre.

Así, mis niños, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.

_Sunrise Spirit_

P.D. A diez reviews de los 900! *_*


	47. Tiempos de cambio

_**Capítulo 47**_

_**Tiempo de cambios**_

-1-

Para cuando el Sol ya brillaba en el horizonte, la Kyrenia y toda su tripulación estaban listos para reemprender el viaje. La noche anterior había parecido mucho más corta de lo que en realidad fue y pocos, sino ninguno de sus tripulantes, pudieron conciliar el sueño por algo más que unos pocos minutos. Ganímedes era uno de ellos.

— Hacia Estinfalo será. — susurró para si mismo en el preciso instante en que sus manos se posaron sobre el timón del navío.

Las mañanas en el océano siempre le habían resultado maravillosas. Sin importar cuantas hubiera visto, ni cuantos años hubieran transcurrido desde la primera vez que contempló una de ellas, cada una era especial ante sus ojos. Adoraba ver el Sol acechando desde el horizonte y el cielo teñido de naranja. El reflejo del astro rey sobre la marea tranquila le traía calma a su alma y el fresco olor de la brisa mañanera acicalaba sus sentidos. No había nada mejor en el mundo que el olor del salitre y el graznidos de las gaviotas sobre su cabeza; y pocas cosas podían compararse con el sonido arrullador de las olas que daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día, repleto de aventuras y retos.

Como todas, esa mañana no era la excepción. Agradecía a los dioses por el nuevo día de vida que le habían obsequiado. A su edad, cada nuevo amanecer y cada anochecer eran un regalo más apreciado que el oro.

Tenía que admitir que la noche anterior le había tornado ligeramente pesimista. Los cambios de planes nunca le habían sentado bien, por el simple hecho que le arrebataban todo control sobre las situaciones, al menos por un instante. La ciudad del sur, Estínfalo, ciertamente no se contemplaba como destino de ese viaje, pero siendo una orden de la mismísima Athena, Ganímedes no se atrevía a desafiarla.

Si algo, el viejo capitán era un hombre devoto y temeroso de los dioses. Sus años le habían enseñado a respetarles, de la misma forma en que a temerles. Sus favores le eran valiosos y, por lo tanto, estaba a dispuesto a ceder cuando era necesario… esta era una de esas ocasiones en que debía hacerlo.

Si Athena ordenaba, él obedecía. Así de simple era.

Además, aquel grupo de muchachos se habían ganado su simpatía con el paso del tiempo. Tan solo eran un montón de chicos, pero los años no hacían justicia a las experiencias que cargaban en sus espaldas y a la vida que les había tocado. Estaban llenos de heridas que ellos mismos parecían desconocer, heridas que aún supuraban y ardían como el día en que fueron hechas. Ganímedes podía verlas y sentirlas; sabía que estaban ahí, que hacían daño. Por eso, se había prometido ayudarles, aunque hasta ese momento, tristemente tenía que aceptar que no había conseguido progreso alguno.

Suspiró, cargando sus pulmones de aire fresco mientras rebuscaba dentro de si por las fuerzas necesarias para dar comienzo a un nuevo y largo día. No mucho después, se encontró acompañado.

— ¿Qué tan lejos se encuentra Estinfalo de Atenas? — Dohko se situó junto a él y miró el horizonte desde la parte más elevada de barco. El viaje, ya de por si largo, se sentía todavía peor. Durante todos los días que había pasado lejos, sus esperanzas radicaban en volver a encontrarse con su diosa, en la seguridad de su ciudad.

— Un par de días, quizás un poco más.

— Pensé que sería menos. — susurró.

— Siempre es más de lo que parece. Cuando uno añora regresar a casa, el camino se torna aún más difícil de lo que es.

El antiguo maestro asintió. Todo eso lo sabía perfectamente, solo que no podía evitar sentirlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido así y no sabía si era bueno, o si era malo.

— Se siente como si hubiéramos pasado siglos lejos de Atenas…ni hablar de la eternidad que ha transcurrido desde que abandonamos nuestra época. ¡Y mira que soy un tipo paciente! — sonrió con melancolía.

— Los años te harán más paciente, muchacho. — el marinero le palmeó el hombro e, involuntariamente, Dohko soltó una carcajada al escuchar sus palabras: Ganímedes no se hacía a la menor idea de que sus años eran triplicados con facilidad por los suyos.

— Te sorprenderías de lo paciente que me han hecho.— respondió.

— Pues, enhorabuena, mi amigo, entonces solo agregarán más virtudes a tu espíritu joven. — continuó el viejo, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía mientras Dohko se limitaba a esbozar una sonrisa tímida.

— Yo de ti, dejaría de hablar _ahora_ mismo, Ganímedes. Haces un poco el ridículo. — la voz de Milo interrumpió la plática entre ambos, y les hizo desviar la mirada hacia el escorpión quien se unía a la conversación. Milo restregó sus ojos cansados y soltó un bostezo, evadiendo por completo el rostro curioso del viejo marinero y la sonrisa cómplice de Dohko. — Y tú, Dohko, que poca vergüenza la tuya. — continuó mientras meneaba la cabeza. — Un viejo engañando a otro viejo…de ninguna forma eso esta nada bien.

— ¿Viejo? Pero si Dohko tendrá tan solo…

— Unos doscientos años más que cualquiera de nosotros. — terció Camus, antes que el marinero pudiera continuar. — No le dejes engañarte.

La gran carcajada de Dohko se dejó de escuchar casi de inmediato, mientras el rostro de Ganímedes se pasmaba con incredulidad ante semejante declaración. Miró de uno a otro de los chicos, sin saber que decir, pero exigiendo respuestas en sus ojos casi desorbitados.

— ¡No! — exclamó. — Es una broma, ¿cierto? — miró, interrogante, a sus jóvenes amigos, y cuando los vio negar con la cabeza, abrió aún más la boca.

— Un regalo de Athena. — Dohko sonrió. — Algo bizarro, pero regalo al fin y al cabo.

— Por los jodidos dioses… — murmuró el viejo.

— ¡Jah! Si supieras todo.

— Eso, Milo, mátalo de la impresión. — el galo miró de reojo a su amigo, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

El escorpión terminó por soltar una carcajada, más fuerte que la primera. Era innegable lo divertido que la situación le resultaba, en especial porque cada parte de su historia terminaba por arrancar un gesto de sorpresa en quien la escuchara. No había forma, sin importar de quien se tratase, de que alguien pudiera mantener la compostura ante la narración de sus aventuras; simplemente excedía los límites autoimpuestos por la mente humana.

— Oye, Ganímedes, ¿qué harás cuando nos dejes en tierra firme? ¿Volverás a Atenas? — continuó Milo. El viejo tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se apresuró a responder.

— Esos eran los planes, si. Pero… — su mirada curiosa se posaba en Dohko una y otra vez, mientras su cabeza se negaba a creer las palabras del santo de Escorpio.

— ¿Pero?

— Las diosa nos ha encargado cuidarles. Así que haremos eso.

— Ni hablar. — la ronca voz del chino se hizo paso entre las demás. — Agradecemos todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, _todo_; pero no vamos a seguirles arriesgando de esa manera. El simple hecho de estar con nosotros les convierte en una amenaza para quienes están en nuestra contra. Athena les ha encargado velar por nosotros y han cumplido con ese trabajo a la perfección. No tendremos forma de pagarles por todos sus favores, y por eso mismo, no estamos en posición de exigirles más sacrificios.

— No es ningún sacrificio.

— Aún así…

— Nadie en Atenas va a morirse porque nuestro barco arribe unos días después de lo esperado. Además, ¡un poco de aventura no hace daño a nadie! — Ganímedes sonrió. Rascó toscamente sus cabellos grises y volvió la vista hacia el horizonte.

Con el viento soplando a su favor, las enormes velas de la Kyrenia lucían mucho más impresionantes. A sus pies, las olas se partían mientras las gotas de rocío brillaban bajo los rayos incipientes del sol mañanero. Solo el murmullo del voces y el chapoteo de los remos rompían la calma que había envuelto al capitán y a sus acompañantes.

— Gracias. — Dohko susurró. Era imposible pensar que podrían rechazar el apoyo del viejo y sus marineros… Quizás pecaba de optimista, o de melancólico, pero era bueno saber que contaban con amigos aún en tiempo remotos. Después de todo, la gente buena si existían en su mundo.

-2-

Usualmente, la suave esencia de las flores bastaba para relajarla, pero no ese día. Llevaba varios minutos ahí, sumergida en los manantiales, rodeaba del aroma de sus jardines, y aún así, no bastaba para hacerla sentirse mejor.

Y es que Afrodita tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para no sentirse sobrepasada. Había dentro de si una guerra emocional como nunca había experimentado en su eterna vida. Por donde lo viera, su dilema no tenía una respuesta fácil. Sin notarlo, se había encontrado en medio de dos aguas, incapaz de tomar un bando por decisión propia.

— ¿Señora? — Afrodita miró de reojo hacia sus gracias. — ¿Necesitas algo más?

— No, Aglaya. Es hora de volver al templo.

Salió de la fuente, sintiendo su piel erizarse con el viento que soplaba. De inmediato, fue arropada por la suave tela de lino que sus gracias le tendían para cubrirla. Efrosine rápidamente acomodó los largos rizos de cabellos castaño, mientras Talia vestía sus pies con sandalias adornadas con oro.

Así, la diosa avanzó por el sendero que llevaba hasta su templo, absorta en sus propias ideas.

La simple idea de liberar a Ares no la dejaba dormir, y no precisamente por las razones correctas. Una parte de ella quería verlo libre, fuera del control de la presuntuosa Athena. Pero, a la vez, no soportaba la idea de que Saga terminara pagando el alto precio de las acciones de su diosa. Ares iba a estar furioso, como pocas veces le había visto, y no escatimaría en nada para hacerla sufrir a través de su santo. Pero, ¿cómo quedaba ella? ¿A quién debía proteger y a quien condenar? De alguna forma, su decisión terminaba por traicionar a alguno de los dos, le gustara o no.

Maldecía al Olimpo por no hacer algo en contra de Athena. Aquella diosa testaruda y presumida está jugando con fuego al amenazar la divinidad de cada uno de ellos, y enseñando el camino para que, algún día, los mortales pudieran dominarles y atar sus almas a un sueño del que no podrían despertar por cuenta propia.

A pesar de todo, no odiaba en absoluto a sus santos, ni les culpaba de las decisiones de Athena. Al final, no eran más que peones en un juego que no terminaban de comprender.

Nunca había sido pesimista por naturaleza, pero algo le decía que nada iba a terminar bien en todo aquello. Esos finales retorcidos de los que hablaban las leyendas tenían un porqué. Nada en el Olimpo ni en aquel mundo de magia solía tener un final feliz y los jóvenes protegidos de la diosa de la sapiencia iban a averiguarlo pronto: inmiscuirse en los líos de los dioses jamás llevaba por buen camino.

Tampoco era que le agradaran del todo, pero mientras más lo pensaba, menos podía tomar una decisión cuyas repercusiones fueran en su contra. Podían ser testarudos, como lo había comprobando antes, pero en si lo pensaba detenidamente, solo se comportaban movidos por el mismo recelo que los dioses habían sembrado en ellos. Podía ser una muestra de debilidad de su parte, pero Afrodita no se atrevía a juzgarlos del todo. En aquel momento solo sabía una cosa: dañarlos a ellos significaría herir a Saga, y no se sentía segura de poder hacerlo.

— Mi niñas. — se detuvo y volteó el rostro, hacia sus gracias. — Tengo una misión para ustedes.

— Lo que digas, señora.

— Vigilen de cerca de los santos de Athena. — ordenó mientras retomaba el camino. Su miraba había cambiando. Ahora estaba decidida.

— Afrodita, señora, ¿en qué estás…? — Talía la miró. Después intercambió miradas con sus hermanas.

— ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

— Hay muchas cosas que deben saber, Aglaya, y habrán de saberlas en su tiempo. Por ahora les necesito cerca de ellos. Obsérvenles con cuidado y sigan cada movimiento. Al mínimo cambio, o la más pequeña amenaza, quiero que me informen. — la diosa del amor sabía que el peligro acechaba desde cada esquina. Muy probablemente no podría hacer mucho por ellos, pero por el momento estar al tanto le era suficiente. — Hay… algo más, algo que deben saber. — confesar sus inquietudes parecía la única garantía de que, si algo le sucedía, alguien supiera como salvarle. — Los dioses lo saben, todo el Olimpo lo susurra: Athena ha encontrado una forma de sellarnos. Encierra nuestras almas y adormece nuestros cuerpos. Ares ha caído bajo su poder.

— Por Zeus… — murmuró Efrosine, víctima de su propia incredulidad.

— Mi señora, ¿qué haremos? ¿Qué harás? ¡No podemos permanecer impávidos antes una noticia así! Ustedes los dioses tienen que detenerla.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — respondió a Talía. No pretendo quedarme con los brazos cruzados… no puedo. — probablemente ella era la siguiente. Para Athena no iba a ser difícil tomar la decisión de encerrarla. Había sido torpe al dejarse pillar por el viejo Patriarca, y las consecuencias eran bien claras ahora. — Pero el precio por la libertad de Ares será alto, quizás más de lo que esperamos. — y vaya que lo sabía.

— Señora Afrodita… — pero la diosa guardó silencio.

Delante de ella no había nada más que obstáculos. La probabilidad de éxito era mínima y, por el contrario, el fracaso parecía casi una certeza. Liberar a Ares era solamente en primer paso en su plan. Quizás el más importante.

Después de ello, el verdadero reto llegaría: la ira del señor de la Guerra. Cuando el dios de la lanza despertara, el cielo rugiría y los hombres habrían de temblar. Su rabia era implacable, borrando todo rastro de su razón. Afrodita, entonces, debía esforzarse por calmarlo, por hacerle ver que el verdadero enemigo era Athena… y_ nadie_ más que ella.

¿Podría conseguirlo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez; y la respuesta era la misma: No tenía forma de saberlo.

Tendría que valerse de cada una de sus artimañas para controlarlo, e incluso así, no estaba segura de lograrlo. Ares era fuerte y ella, débil. Sin embargo, había muchas razones para esforzarse, y un enorme abanico de emociones propulsando cada una de ellas. Iba a conseguirlo, _tenía_ que hacerlo. Era hora de que los hilos de la venganza comenzaran a enredarse lentamente alrededor de la orgullosa Athena. Tarde o temprano pagaría por pisotear su divinidad… y Afrodita esperaba que fuera más temprano que tarde. Al menos ella haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.

— La Diosa de la Guerra clama por batalla. No la hagamos esperar. — sentenció.

-3-

— ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Me haces daño!

Saga miró a Aioros, lanzándole una intimidante mirada que le ordenó a guardar silencio. Aioros, por una vez, no se amedrentó y devolvió la misma mirada a su amigo quien, sin compasión alguna, prácticamente lo había arrastrado de los pelos hasta aquella parte del navío. El gemelo no se inmutó, y el arquero tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo tampoco. Inusitadamente, una guerra de miradas se había gestado entre ambos.

— Ejem… — escucharon a Milo, junto a ellos, aclarándose la garganta, pero no prestaron atención alguna. La batalla personal era la prioridad en ese instante. — Ejem… — insistió el escorpión. La respuesta: ninguna. — Ejem… — carraspeó más fuerte, y siguió sin obtener nada. — ¡Por un demonio! ¿Necesitan privacidad o algo? — lentamente, las dos miradas asesinas giraron hacia el santo de Escorpio quien, sin darse cuenta, retrocedió un par de pasos y tragó saliva.

— En realidad, solo necesitamos a Shaka. — por fin, contestó el geminiano. El rubio aludido se respingó.

— ¿A alguien más eso le sonado sumamente sucio?

— Milo, cierra la boca. — la mano de Camus estampó contra la nuca del escorpión.

— ¿En qué… puedo ayudar? —cuestionó el santo de Virgo.

Pero lejos de responder con palabras, Shaka fue arrastrado junto con Aioros lejos del grupo bajo la mirada incrédula del resto de los santos.

— ¿Qué están planeando esos dos? — Aldebarán ladeó la cabeza, completamente absorto en el comportamiento sospechoso de Géminis y Sagitario.

— Me da la impresión que, aunque no quieran, nos enteraremos tarde o temprano. — Camus terció.

— Shaka no va a soltar una sola palabra de lo que le digan. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

— Si, si, Mu. Shaka es una tumba… eso dos por el otro lado…

— El arquero definitivamente va a soltar la lengua, tarde o temprano. — Milo complementó las palabras de su amigo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cómplice.

— Por no hablar de los problemas que siempre les persiguen.

— ¡Exacto, gran toro!

Guardaron silencio mientras observaban a la distancia el ir y venir de palabras entre el castaño y el peliazul, mientras en medio de ambos, el semblante confundido del rubio delataba su pensar. ¿Cómo había quedado justo ahí, a la mitad del desastre de ambos? No tenía la menor idea, pero ahí estaba.

Estuvo tentando a interrumpir en un par de ocasiones, más no lo hizo; no tuvo la oportunidad. No entendía bien de que iba aquel lío pero parecía importante para ambos.

— Te dije que haríamos algo al respecto. — Saga espetó y, a pensar de que el volumen de su voz era mínimo, la autoridad en ella era innegable.

— Ya, pero ¿tan pronto?

— ¿Cuánto más querías esperar?

— ¡No lo sé!

— Pues calla y terminemos con esto de una vez. — le ordenó.

— ¡Pero…!

— Shaka, necesitamos tu ayuda y probablemente la de algunos más, pero por ahora es importante que nadie sepa lo que vamos a decirte. — habló con el rubio, ignorando en el entremedio al santo de Sagitario. Aioros se rascó la cabeza, torció la boca y esquivó las miradas furtivas que cayeron sobre él. Si las cosas ya eran confusas, en ese punto Shaka se sentía todavía más perdido. — ¿Escuchaste?

— Me están asustando.

— Es un tanto… complicado. — Aioros se sopló el flequillo. Estaba de regreso en la conversación.

— ¿De qué se trata? — los segundos que se tomaron para intercambiar miradas lo dejaron más nervioso de lo que estaba. — ¿Y bien? ¿Piensan decirme algún día?

Saga echó una última mirada a Aioros, encontrándolo mucho más indeciso de lo que hubiera deseado. Una vez más, se negó a guardar silencio por más tiempo a pesar de la mirada suplicante del arquero dorado que recaían él. Respiró profundamente y, habiendo tomado su decisión, no iba a mirar atrás. Shaka tenía que saber. Dohko seguramente se enteraría después. Lo importante en ello era que Aioros _tenía_ que estar a salvo a cualquier precio. El Sagitario podía ser fuerte, pero Saga sabía mejor que nadie lo que significaba batallar contra el lado oscuro y desconocido que había dentro de cada uno. Sabía también que aquel que se negaba a compartir la verdad no era su amigo, sino que estaba siendo manipulado por ese deseo infrenable de control que el ceñidor despertaba en él. El verdadero Aioros había pedido su ayuda antes, había _confiado_ en él… y no iba a decepcionarlo ni a abandonarle.

— Saga…

— Silencio, Aioros. Es mi turno de hablar. —miró a Shaka y después observó al arquero apretarse la cinta de su frente como muestra de nerviosismo. — Es acerca del ceñidor de Hipólita. Se está… saliendo de control y necesitamos detenerle antes de que termine por enloquecer a Aioros.

— No estoy loco. — masculló el otro.

Aquel fue un momento que pilló al siempre atento Shaka con la guardia en bajo. Pestañeó un par de veces, mirando de uno a otro santo. Su cabeza había comprendido con rapidez. Sin embargo algo dentro de él se rehusaba a creer lo que escuchaba. Habían salido de Temiscira albergando la esperanza de que todo terminaría una vez que estuvieran fuera. Al parecer, se habían equivocado.

— ¿El ceñidor sigue activo? — balbuceó, de manera tan inusual en él. Géminis asintió. Sagitario confirmó sus temores.

Y la verdad de las cosas, era que ninguno de los dos sabía que tan lejos podía llegar.

-4-

No sabía si era imaginación suya, o no, pero Ángelo le parecía especialmente disperso ese día. Sus ojos iban y venían, recorriendo cada rincón con escrutinio; analizando y midiendo cada detalle minuciosamente. Para ser justos, Aioria tenía que admitir que lo más probable era que su mente trabajara a toda prisa en busca de una salida a aquel encierro en que estaban sometidos.

Era raro percibir esa faceta en su compañero, en la que el estratega en él parecía más atento que nunca. Era como observar al cazador escogiendo a su presa, en espera del momento adecuado para asestar el golpe de gracia.

— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó a Ángelo.

— En que es demasiado real. — susurró, mientras sus dedos recorrían el tronco de un árbol cercano a ellos. — ¿Tienes cosmos, gato?

— Si, aunque no puedo manejarlo del todo. — el italiano chasqueó la lengua. — ¿Por qué?

— Tengo mis dudas al respecto de esta ilusión. Me hubiera servido una segunda opinión.

— Explícate, cangrejo.

Máscara de Muerte exhaló con pesadumbre. No estaba seguro de lo que sucedía y mucho menos de si podría explicar lo que pensaba al respecto.

— Mira alrededor… — comenzó. — Una ilusión es un juego mental, se trata de hacer que tu propia cabeza crea cosas que no existen, pero esto… me parece mucho más complicado que eso.

— ¿Piensas que no es una ilusión? — el semblante de Aioria se oscureció.

— Pienso que es algo _más_ que una simple ilusión.

— Entonces, ¿qué…? — sin embargo, antes de que el santo de Leo pudiera terminar de generar su pregunta, el italiano le tomó del brazo, acercándole a él. Echó una última mirada hacia el trío de aprendices que se había alejado unos metros de ellos y, después, susurró a su hermano de armas.

— Si estoy en lo cierto, podríamos salir de este círculo vicioso.

— Comprendo. — Aioria también bajó la voz. — Pero algo me dice que si estás equivocado, la última hespéride va a cargarnos a todos, comenzando contigo, ¿cierto?

La cara de fastidio de Ángelo no se hizo esperar con aquella declaración. Desvió la mirada mientras apartaba con su soplido los flequillos de su frente, para un segundo más tarde, llevar las manos a su cintura, asumiendo una postura indiferente. Estaba harto de jugar al gato y al ratón… especialmente cuando a ellos le tocaba el papel del roedor.

— ¿Cierto? — insistió el otro.

— Es una posibilidad. Si. — masculló.

— Genial.

— Si tienes una mejor idea, te escuchó, gato haragán.

— ¡Oye! No soy ningún haragán. Sabes bien que intento ser de utilidad.

— Vale, retiro eso. — Máscara de Muerte bufó. — No eres un gato haragán…en realidad solo eres una _gatita asustadiza_.

— Y tú eres….eres…. — la ligera sonrisa sardónica en el rostro del santo de Cáncer, despedazó lentamente los nervios de Aioria. Llevaba las de perder en aquel enfrentamiento de palabras. — Eres…un imbécil

Al final, Máscara de Muerte sonrió, complacido.

— Lo soy. — se carcajeó. — Bien, minino, pongámonos serios. ¿Qué dices? ¿Dejamos que sea el destino quien decida quien se jode a quién primero? — Aioria lo miró detenidamente. El santo de Cáncer había dejado de temer a la muerte hacía mucho.

— Bah. El destino es una mierda. — sonrió. — Que haga como se le dé la puta gana.

— ¿Eso es un si?

— Al demonio, cangrejo. Estoy fastidiado de huir. Si van a jodernos, que sea de una buena vez. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Máscara de Muerte se sintió orgulloso… se sintió respaldado.

No tenía idea de en que momento las cosas entre él y Aioria habían cambiado tanto, pero era raro poder compartir una sonrisa con él y, todavía más, poseer su confianza. Habían pasado de no soportarse a… entenderse. Era extraño, más no desagradable. La vida les estaba poniendo a prueba y, si algo compartían en aquel preciso instante, eran esas ganas infrenables de partirle la cara a quien se pusiera en su camino. Sus motivaciones podían ser diferentes, pero a pesar de todo, no eran tan mal equipo como cualquiera pudo haber asumido.

Sin embargo, la decisión era riesgosa. Todos sus esfuerzos iban a resumirse en el resultado de esa aventura loca. Si sobrevivían tendrían una historia fantástica e irreal que probablemente nadie creería para contar. Si su destino los arrastraba al mundo de los muertos nuevamente, entonces habrían de reunirse ahí, desde donde se reirían de la estúpida decisión que con seguridad adelantaría su muerte unos pocos días. Ninguna de las dos opciones sonaba como una idea terrible… de hecho, resultaba agradablemente _interesante_.

Contempló en silencio a su nuevo amigo alejándose y, no supo porqué, se sintió ligeramente tranquilo.

Su única preocupación eran los niños. En caso de que Aioria o él no pudieran continuar, el futuro de las tres criaturas sería más incierto que nunca. Artemisa había demostrado no tener escrúpulos y su carácter volátil siempre acechaba desde las sombras. Los augurios no eran buenos bajo ningún término para ellos.

— Ángelo. — oyó su nombre y abandonó el mundo de los pensamientos. Sonaba sumamente extraño… pero _tan_ bien. — ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día con esa cara de idiota? Creí que eras el que más prisa tenía por patearle el culo a la hespéride.

— Joder, _gatita_. Deja de maullar y permite que los cerebros grandes piensen en paz. — Aioria alzó una ceja, mirándole. Un segundo después dejó escapar una risa desparpajada.

— Miaw. — respondió, dejando estupefacto a su compañero de Cáncer. — No me molestas, Ángelo. El bicho se ha encargado que eso detalles no me molestan. — negó con el rostro, recordando las miles de veces que Milo se había divertido a sus costillas. — Eso te deja _totalmente_ fuera de la batalla. ¿No es así? — respondió.

El santo siguió su camino, sonriendo al escuchar la maldición del italiano a sus espaldas. A pesar del cansancio, de los malos presagios y de lo oscuro que se divisaba su futuro, se sentía relajado como pocas veces. Buena suerte la suya al tener alguien con quien compartir las desgracias.

"_¿Amigos?"_

Sonrió al plantearse la pregunta… y más aún, al responder a si mismo…

Quizás si.

-5-

Saga miró a Aioros, luego hizo lo mismo con Shaka. Alzó las cejas y se maravilló cuando, por vez primera, divisó claramente los efectos del ceñidor sobre su amigo. Aún así no se dio por vencido y, por enésima vez, trató de arrebatarle el morral de tela donde guardaba la prenda maldita. Falló miserablemente.

— Aioros, dale ese maldito cinturón. — Shaka entendió la mano al escuchar a Saga. Curiosamente, lejos de ceder, el castaño apretó el agarre sobre la bolsa. — Aioros, _dale_ el ceñidor.

— Pero…

— Dáselo, _ahora._

— Saga, ¿estás seguro que…?

Pero antes de que pudiera objetar cualquier cosa, el mismo santo de la virgen se apresuró a arrebatarle la prenda. A diferencia de Saga, no erró.

Aioros, que había sido tomado por sorpresa, entrecerró los ojos con reproche mientras la sutil sonrisa del rubio adornaba sus labios. Echó una última mirada más al ceñidor y pensó en que iba a extrañarlo. Solo que, de inmediato, un reproche llegó a su cabeza, haciéndole sentirse asqueado de si mismo. Esa joya había sido su maldición. Casi le había arrastrado a la locura por momentos, y ahora, tras días de tormento por fin estaba lejos de sus manos… y sin embargo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el momento en que volvería a tenerlo. Era ridículo, si; más no podía evitar que su mente pensara por si misma.

— No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Lo cuidaré bien.

— Lo sé. — respondió a Shaka, sin saber si se sentía aliviado o más nervioso aún. — Si necesitas ayuda, o simplemente descanso, dímelo.

— Te haremos saber cuando sea necesario. Pierde cuidado.

— Pero…

— Aioros… — recalcó Shaka. — Deja esto en nuestras manos. Tómate un descanso, vamos a necesitarte entero. Si sigues así, terminarás peor que todos nosotros juntos. Además, ni siquiera tienes porque cargar con esto tú solo. Somos un equipo. Déjanos ayudar.

— Este es un caso especial. — torció la boca. No es que no confiara en ellos, pero la sola idea de que el ceñidor se saliera de control le aterrorizaba.

— Si, es un caso especial, y por eso mismo vas a dejar a Shaka hacer su trabajo, ¿entendido? — Aioros bufó, empujado por las palabras de Saga. ¿Tenía más opciones?

— Lo sé. Lo sé. — pero el geminiano había notado su inconformidad sin ningún problema.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡No puedo creerme que estés haciendo todo este drama! Esto es por _tu_ bien, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? — y el arquero dorado lo sabía, pero había dentro de si un impulso casi infantil que le obligaba a aferrarse al cinturón a como diera lugar. No dejaba de resultarle irritante que alguien más quisiera tomar su lugar, pero a la vez, tampoco podía dejar de sentirse estúpido por eso. — Esperaría esta conducta de alguien como… yo. — maldita fuera. Era un pésimo momento para fungir de ejemplo. — _No_ de ti, Sagitario.

— Ya, ya. — resopló mientras se esforzaba por pensar con claridad.

— No te quiero pensando más en ese artefacto del mal. ¿No hay _nada _más que tengas que hacer? — le cuestionó el gemelo.

— Nop.

— ¿_Nada_?

— Nada.

— ¿_Seguro_?

Shaka los miró de nuevo, asombrado. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella particular conversación entre ambos.

— _Segur_o, Saga.

— Pues… estás equivocado. — cruzándose de brazos, el peliazul sentenció el principio del final.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar equivocado? ¡Explícate! Si tuviera algo más que hacer lo sabría. — Aioros imitó sus gestos.

— Tienes _algo_ que hacer, algo_ importante_. ¿Recuerdas?

La mirada que Aioros le dirigió estaba llena de curiosidad, decir que le había pillado fuera de balance era obvio. ¡En verdad no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando! Sin embargo, el gemelo no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de mantener a su amigo ocupado y, a la vez, aclarar un tema ciertamente escabroso, no solo para él, sino también para los implicados.

— Géminis, no tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando. — confesó tras un pausa que se sintió eterna.

— Por supuesto que no te haces idea. — Saga se quejó una vez más. Al parecer, el cinturón también lo volvía despistado… o simplemente ya lo era. — Discúlpanos por un momento, Shaka. Debo sacudirle el cerebro.

De nuevo jaló al arquero lejos de cualquier par de oídos curiosos. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de tener que esconder las cosas de los demás, ¡especialmente cuando la mayoría de esos secretos no eran suyos siquiera! Siempre había sido una tumba cuando se trataba de privacidad, así que no comprendía porque de pronto le estaba resultando tan difícil mantener la boca cerrada.

— ¡Saga! ¡Deja de jalonearme de aquí para allá! ¿Qué pasa contigo? — Aioros se soltó con un manotazo. Después, se acomodó la ropa lo mejor que pudo y miró al gemelo con el reproche tatuado en los ojos.

— Curioso. — el santo de Géminis resopló. — Tener poder hace que algunas personas sean temibles, pero a ti te hace… infantil.

— ¿Infantil? No sé si es la palabra correcta. — se aclaró la garganta. Lo que pensaba cuando el ceñidor se metía a su cabeza y Aretha estaba cerca no era precisamente la definición de _inocencia_.

— Como sea… el punto es que… — miró disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba Shura. El santo de Capricornio se había alejado del resto, posesionándose en uno de los costados del barco, donde a pesar del barullo permanecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Su mirada estaba perdida en el océano y sus pensamientos seguramente estaban mucho más lejos. — Deberías hablar con él. — le dijo. El arquero dorado se petrificó. Le debía esa plática a Shura,- Tendrían que hablar de ello tarde o temprano, pero la verdad de las cosas era que no tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentar dicha conversación.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Sabes que vas a decirle?

— No tengo la menor idea. — alzó las cejas y soltó un suspiro.

— Pues deberías comenzar a pensarlo.

En un gesto casi imperceptible, asintió. Sintió pena por Shura, porque sus sentimientos eran un imposible e, inequívocamente, saldría herido en aquel debate moral. Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacerse, pero tal cosa sería retar a todo lo que conocía o a todo lo que siempre habían creído.

Athena era… Athena; intocable para cualquier dios, hombre o criatura. Especialmente para ellos.

-6-

Mientras acomodaba todos los pergaminos en su morral, Hermes podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su padre sobre él. La ignoró y continuó a lo suyo sin ninguna prisa, importándole poco lo que pasase por la mente del dios supremo. Cuando terminó, se acondicionó la bolsa sobre el hombro antes de encaminarse a la salida.

— ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan callado? — oyó la voz de su padre y maldijo por lo bajo. Tenía la esperanza de poder marcharse de ahí sin contratiempos, pero ahora, la había perdido.

— No tengo nada que decir. — podía no gustarle, pero no existía forma alguna en que dejara a Zeus con la palabra en la boca.

— Todos tienen algo que decir en estos días. — continuó el dios mayor. — Así que, dime, ¿qué es lo que mantiene a la lengua más activa del Olimpo atada?

El joven dios arrugó el entrecejo, sin saber si las palabras de Zeus reflejaban verdadero interés o solamente eran una de las múltiples ironías que se escupían a diario en el jardín de los dioses. Pero, independientemente de lo que fueran, tenía que contestar de alguna forma. Era su obligación responder a las preguntas de su señor.

— No sé que quieres escuchar.

— ¿Sigues envuelto en los escándalos de Artemisa? — preguntó sin más rodeos. Ante el silencio que prosiguió a su pregunta, la deidad del rayo continuó. — Hay algo que no entiendo en todo esto, Hermes, y es que, ¿con qué palabras pudo convencerte Artemisa para te involucraras en asuntos ajenos?

— Artemisa no me ha persuadido en nada, padre.

— Ante los ojos del mundo, lo ha hecho. ¿Qué te ofreció?

Los ojos turquesas del mensajero se abrieron con sorpresa mientras sus labios dibujaban un tenue sonrisa torcida. Negó con la cabeza, preso de una incredulidad que le resultaba hilarante. Artemisa, la dulce e ingenua Artemisa, convenciéndole a _él_, ¡a él! de hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

Incapaz de contenerla por más tiempo, la risa que había guardado tan bien se dejó escuchar.

— ¿Tú crees que…? — volvió a reírse. — Oh, padre, has perdido la razón. No hay forma alguna en que Artemisa pueda manejar mi voluntad a sus modos. _Ninguna_.

— ¿Qué buscas entonces?

— Simple satisfacción personal. — ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Difícil de entender… viniendo de ti.

— Ya, ya. Soy un ángel.

Zeus suspiró, permitiendo que aquel gesto dijera todo por él. Hermes siempre había sido diferente al resto, aunque las desigualdades parecían desaparecer día con día. A sus ojos, el mensajero divino siempre había sido especial: único. Sin embargo, tal como lo había establecido en el Areópago, esos asuntos no le correspondían. La guerra entre dioses tampoco era de su incumbencia.

— ¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarte? — sus ojos azules se fijaron en vástago.

— No, puedes marcharte.

No hubo necesidad que lo repitiera, puesto que el peliturquesa, obsequiándole una última reverencia, desapareció de ahí en un instante.

Zeus se quedó solo. Ausente.

Frotó sus sienes en un gesto de impotencia y alzó la mirada hacia su ventana, pensando en el maldito momento se había dejado engatusar lo suficiente como para poner al Olimpo entero de cabeza. Tal había sido uno de los errores más graves de su divina existencia.

-7-

El cuerpo de Aretha tomó forma en medio de aquel remolino de viento que se había formado en el megaron. Obsequió un escueto saludo a la diosa morena y oteó los alrededores en busca de la figura de Shion, a quien desde su llegada, siempre se le veía acompañando a su señora. No le encontró.

— Señora Athena. — saludó.

— Aretha, bienvenida de nuevo. ¿Traes noticias?

— Nada en especial. — musitó, no sin sentir que mentía. La conducta de Aioros la tenía confundida y en alerta. Todavía recordaba su rostro desconcertado y la piel se le erizaba, más no decía nada porque no estaba segura de que era lo que sucedía.

— ¿Mis santos están bien? ¿Han tomado una decisión?

— Si. — asintió. — Irán a Estinfalo, tal como deseabas.

La diosa no sabía si sentirse aliviada o lo contrario. En su mente se repetía de manera incesante que era lo mejor, que tenían que aprovechar cada segundo que Ares estuviera fuera de la jugada, pero tampoco podía dejar de preocuparse… ni de añorar verles de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo siguen los heridos? — volvió a preguntar mientras apartaba una mecha de cabello oscuro que caía sobre su rostro.

— Están mucho mejor. Las heridas de Aldebarán han mejorado con los días y a Aioros se le nota más recuperado.

— ¿Y Shura? — para cuando se dio cuenta de la rapidez con que había surgido su pregunta, era tarde. — ¿Cómo están sus ojos? — trató de desviar rápidamente la atención, aunque la ninfa pareció no notar el desliz.

— Por lo que he observado, se encuentra perfectamente bien.

— Me alegra. — sonrió con sinceridad.

Había arriesgado demasiado al acercarse a ayudarlo y agradecía a la suerte porque nadie le hubiera descubierto en dicha travesía. Saber que el santo de Capricornio estaba bien, le hacía pensar que todos los riesgos habían valido la pena.

Lo que era más, había notado cuanto le extrañaba. No sabía en que momento había comenzado a echar de menos su presencia. Hacía mucho que no le veía. Tanto, que los sueños dejaban de ser suficientes para recodarle. En los sueños, su voz no sonaba igual, ni tampoco podía percibir su olor ni acariciar su piel. Ojala pudiera tenerle de regreso pronto, pero desafortunadamente, esa no era una opción… al menos no una viable. No estaba segura de lo que Shura pensaba, creía u opinaría al respecto, y tenía un miedo atroz a averiguarlo. Se suponía que todo sería un sueño, una ilusión que la mente de Shura, en un momento de debilidad había inventado. Pero, ¿y si no? ¿Y si Shura había sido capaz de ver más allá de toda la ilusión que se había esforzado por crear? ¿Y si descubría el engaño? ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

Por encima de todas las cosas, ella era _su_ diosa; una diosa justa, indomable y cuya decisión había sido la de no atarse a nadie… al menos hasta ese momento. ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Podría quererla? ¿La aborrecería? Y ella… ¿sería capaz de asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones? ¿Podría vivir sintiendo su corazón atado a él?

— ¿Athena? — despertó, encontrando la mirada cerúlea de Aretha sobre ella. — ¿Sucede algo?

— No, no. Nada.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Toda esa tormenta de sentimientos, todo lo que planeaba o dejara que sucediera, al final no importaría. Con franqueza, lo suyo era imposible. No era más que un sueño desahuciado que eventualmente terminaría o se esfumaría de sus mentes. No tenía porque pensar más al respecto. Hacerlo solo causaría más daño del que pudiera reparar.

— ¿Hay algo más que necesites? — la cuestionó la ninfa.

— Nada por ahora. Solo mantente alerta, no les descuides. Quiero saber sobre cada uno de sus pasos.

La ninfa asintió y, en un pestañeo, volvió a disolverse en el viento dejando a la diosa con su soledad.

Athena suspiró, arropándose en la comodidad de su trono. Llevaba años encerrada en aquel templo de mármol y oro, y solo hasta ese momento había caído en cuenta de lo sola que se sentía. Por primera vez el palacio de piedra se sentía vacío. Se sentía sola, se sentía hueca… tenía frío.

-8-

Temiscira había sido una pesadilla. Muerte, desolación, lágrimas y tristeza. Todo en cantidades que hacía tiempo no experimentaban. Dijeran lo que dijeran, había sido una pequeña guerra en aquel mundo desconocido para ellos, una guerra que habían luchado sin sus cosmos… solo a punta de espada. Estar vivos era, en si, un milagro. Pero, con todo lo malo, algo bueno había para el joven Capricornio.

No solo había recobrado la vista en el momento justo, cuando toda esperanza amenazaba con desaparecer, sino que además había descubierto un sentimiento dentro de si que jamás pensó encontrar. Era extraño sentirse así, pero a la vez, era desgastante.

Cada vez que pensaba al respecto, veía en si a un estúpido soñador, a un chico que se había atrevido a posar sus ojos sobre un inalcanzable. Estaba descubriendo que aún ellos tenía límites y que su corazón latía como el de cualquiera, a pesar de haber sido entrenados para no rendirse ante ningún otro sentimiento que no fuera la lealtad que debían a su diosa. Basándose en ello, lo que sentía ni siquiera era correcto. Athena solo podía ser una cosa en su vida: su diosa, y nada más. ¿Tenía sentido seguirse atormentado de esa manera? ¿Valía la pena soñar despierto con el momento en que volvieran a encontrarse?

Y por más cruel e inconciente que pudiera ser, la respuesta a cada pregunta era siempre la misma: por ella, esperaría la eternidad de ser necesario.

Se maldijo en el instante que dicho pensamiento arrasó con su mente. Ni poseía la eternidad para esperarla ni ella tampoco lo miraría jamás de _esa_ forma. Eran santo y diosa, reina y caballero; mundos cercanos que nunca se encontrarían.

Sin darse cuenta, Shura había arrugado el entrecejo y su mirada se había ensombrecido rápidamente. Resultaba… doloroso, pensar en ello.

— ¡Shura!

— Hey. — saludó a su amigo, no de la manera más efusiva.

—¿Qué haces aquí… solo? — Aioros preguntó.

Todo lo que Shura hizo fue encogerse de hombros. No tenía ninguna excusa para su aislamiento.

El santo de Sagitario tampoco hizo mucho, limitándose a sonreír tímidamente mientras se sentaba en la barandilla del barco y perdía la mirada en aquel punto lejano, donde el mar y el cielo se fundían en uno.

Cuando uno conocía a Shura tanto como Aioros creía hacerlo, verle de ese modo simplemente le dejaba sin palabras. No era necesario ser un genio o adivino para averiguar lo que le sucedía, pero a la vez, hablar de ello se tornaba complicado en demasía. Era obvio que el español sabía lo incorrecto de sus ideas. Era indudable que se sentía culpable por albergar todos esos sentimientos que amenazaban cada una de sus creencias. Pero, ¿quién podía culparlo? La mente y el corazón humanos eran misterios que ellos, en muchos casos, no estaban preparados para enfrentar.

— ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? — Shura le devolvió la pregunta.

— Venía a hablar contigo.

Notó de inmediato el desencanto del más joven. La conversación que tenían pendiente era una que ninguno de los dos estaba especialmente emocionado de entablar. Lo que ambos también sabían era que, tarde o temprano, tendrían que hacerlo. Shura, en especial, era conciente de que su postura en aquel debate no tenía bases sobre las cuales mantenerse. No era posible explicar el cómo y el porqué se sentía así.

— Escucho. — susurró. El castaño asintió de nueva cuenta, carraspeó y, sintiéndose ligeramente paranoico, miró sobre sus hombros para asegurarse de que nadie podría oírles.

— Yo… necesito saber si en verdad estás… — sus manos se movieron nerviosamente mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada. Pronto descubrió que, lo dijera como lo dijera, sonaba bastante mal. — Vale, vale, lo diré sin rodeos. —renunció a los preámbulos. — Necesito saber si es verdad que, ante tus ojos, Athena es algo más que… solo nuestra diosa.

La respuesta que Aioros necesitaba tardó solamente un par de segundos en llegar, pero el tiempo avanzó tormentosamente lento hasta ese momento. No hacían falta palabras para que Aioros supiera. Podía leerlo en la mirada verde de su amigo. Esa mezcla de tristeza, resignación, pero a la vez de cariño, que se reflejaba en su mirada era innegable. No es que fuera experto en asunto del corazón. Sin embargo, Aioros era capaz de comprender lo que sentía su amigo.

Shura agachó la mirada, clavándola en el piso de madera a sus pies. Mordió sus labios ligeramente y su respiración se tornó un poco más pesada. Se sentía confundido, avergonzado.

— Si te soy sincero, no sabría definir exactamente lo que siento por ella… — ¿y cómo podría? _Amor_ no era un sentimiento con el que cualquiera de ellos se sintiera identificado. — Solo puedo decirte que estás en lo correcto: Athena, ahora mismo, es mucho más que solo mi diosa… aunque no sepa que es.

— Oh, Shura… — Aioros dejó escapar el aliento y se sentó sobre el piso, a su lado. Odiaba verle herido… y lo peor era que él no podía ayudarle tampoco.

— Estoy jodido, ¿verdad?

— Si, bastante de hecho.

— Refrescante sinceridad. Gracias. — sonrió con tristeza.

— No sé que quieres que te diga y tampoco sé que decirte. — el arquero prosiguió, compartiendo su sonrisa triste. — No quiero sonar exagerado, pero ¡es un desastre! Athena no es… y nunca será mujer para nadie. Comprendo que no puedas dominar tus emociones, y no te culpo por ellas, pero tienes que encontrar un modo de dejar de pensar en ella. — le contestó, a sabiendas de que sus palabras no eran, ni serían, suficientes.

— No es como que pensara hacer algo al respecto, Aioros.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es más que eso. — suspiró. — Si alguien se entera…

— ¡Nadie va a saber nada!

— Eso espero… sin embargo…

— Dime algo. — Shura habló de nuevo, solo para hundirse en el silencio unos segundos más tarde. Aioros, mientras tanto, esperaba ansioso porque terminara lo que había comenzado. — ¿Cómo hace uno para olvidarse de alguien a quien cree querer?

Aioros no supo que decir. Abrió la boca pero no consiguió hilar una sola idea coherente. Después de todo, desconocía la respuesta que Shura buscaba; con seguridad, ni siquiera existía. Desaprobó su propia incapacidad con un movimiento de cabeza mientras palmeaba el hombro de su amigo, en un gesto de empatía. Deseó poder hacer más, pero sentía que sus manos estaban atadas. Solo podía observar desde la distancia, esperando porque el español encontrara el consuelo que necesitaba y la fuerza que suficiente para controlar sus sentimientos.

Se atrevió a ponerse en su lugar, a pesar en lo que significaría tener que olvidar a una persona amada. Debía ser un pesadilla… _tenía_ que serlo.

— No creo que exista forma alguna de olvidarte de alguien a quien quieres. — respondió con honestidad. — Solo es cuestión de… atar tus sentimientos. — encogió los hombros. — Ella no debería saber nada de esto, Shura. Es Athena, es nuestra diosa. Nos quiere, pero no sé como se tomaría algo como esto. — el español asintió, un gesto que fue tomado como uno de conformidad por el arquero. No era así.

— Hay algo más que deberías saber. — susurró. Quizás si le contaba, Aioros sería capaz de deducir algo diferente a lo que él había pensado. — Cuando las amazonas intentaron sanar mis ojos, sus remedios me pusieron al borde de la muerte. Durante mis delirios tuve un sueño, en el que Athena me visitaba. — se sonrojó. La mirada de Aioros estaba tan fija en él que parecía atravesarlo. De pronto, sentía que haber abierto la boca era una mala idea. — En la visión, ella me curaba. Podía sentirla junto a mi, sentía su preocupación. Confesamos tantas cosas y, después… — tragó saliva. — … la besé.

— Es normal soñar con alguien importante. — aún dentro de su confusión, Aioros intentaba por todos los medios de ser racional. Sin embargo, cada palabra de Shura ponía más claros los verdaderos sentimientos del santo hacia la deidad de la Guerra y eso le aterraba. — Fue solo un sueño.

— No, pero es que… no es todo.

— ¿Hay más? — por primera vez su voz sonó temerosa.

— La mañana siguiente, las fiebres habían cesado y mis ojos estaban curados. Tarsila lo atribuyó a un milagro, a una obra de la misma Athena. — sonrió, consternado. — Dijo que la princesa había estado ahí, disfrazada bajo la forma de una anciana curandera. Tarsila parecía _tan_ segura, pero tiene que ser una equivocación, ¿cierto? Tuvo que ser una casualidad. Un error.

Fue como si el barco completo se hubiera hundido en un profundo silencio. Por más que buscara una explicación, el arquero no terminaba de entender. Una sola cosa se le ocurrió, y a pesar de sus propias dudas, se atrevió a externa con tal de sacar a Shura de su desconcierto.

— ¿Crees que te mentiría? — musitó. Shura le regaló su atención. — Tarsila. ¿Crees que te mentiría? Si tuviste fiebres, es posible que hablaras dormido. Quizás ella notó algo y trató de usar eso para sacarte información sobre Athena.

El santo de Capricornio levantó la mirada. Arrugó ligeramente el semblante al tonarse pensativo. Había cierta lógica en las palabras de Aioros. Excepto que Tarsila jamás mentiría.

— Quizás tengas razón. — admitió sin sentirlo.

O quizás no la tenía.

-9-

— ¿Están seguros de que esto funcionara? — preguntó Nix.

— Mocosa incrédula. — Ángelo bufó, aunque la verdad era que compartía las dudas de su aprendiza. Esperaba que funcionase. Tenía la esperanza de conseguirlo. — Deja de cuestionarnos y mantente lejos. Esto va a ponerse feo.

El trío de niños se miraron entre ellos. Por más confianza que quisieran tener en los santos, aquella maniobra se sentía como una acción desesperada de resultados inesperados. Al parecer tanto Aioria como Máscara de Muerte estaban dispuestos a jugarse el todo por el todo. O salían de ahí, o morirían en el intento.

— Vale, niños. — sintieron las manos de Aioria, obligándoles a retroceder. — Manténganse alertas. Si el plan de Ángelo funciona, habrá una hespéride muy molesta clamando por sangre.

— ¿Qué haremos con ella, Aioria? — Corban le miró con esos ojos que brillaban como el oro.

— Ustedes se mantendrán alejados de ella. Déjenme el resto a mi.

— Basta de parloteo. — terció el peliazul. Su rostro se tornó serio y completamente concentrado. — Aquí vamos. ¡Fuegos Fatuos!

El ambiente se enrareció. La brisa desapareció y los árboles dejaron de moverse. Sus hojas dejaron de silbar mientras un silencio abrumador tomaba su lugar. De la nada, las primeras luces azuladas se dejaron ver. Comenzaron como esferas diminutas de energía y fueron creciendo, alimentadas por el cosmos de su creador. Pronto no quedó nada más que el sonido de los fuegos cerúleos ardiendo por todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora? — Altair preguntó entre murmullos.

— Esperar porque hagan su trabajo.

Aioria apenas había terminado de hablar cuando el viento volvió a soplar de nuevo, esta vez con fuerza. Las hojas del bosque volaron alrededor, formando enorme torbellinos multicolor. Todo aquello que tocaba a las flamas se encendía, para desaparecer de inmediato. Los fuegos consumían la energía a su alrededor, devoraban cuanto les rodeaba.

Pero unos minutos después, las llamas dejaron de esperar por sus presas. Iniciaron sus movimientos rápidos y erráticos en busca de más energía que engullir. Se prendían de árboles, arbustos, piedras y polvo. Nada quedaba detrás de su paso.

No era como las veces anteriores, en que su blanco era definido. En esta ocasión, las luces atacan a todo aquello que tuviera energía de vida. Cosmos fuertes o débiles, les resultaba indiferente. Su misión era una: consumir. Como un espejismo, todo a su alrededor se disolvía. Conforme se alimentaban, los fuegos ardían con mayor fuerza. Su aura era fría, como la muerte que predicaban.

Egle, que observaba desde las sombras, retrocedió. Era un locura lo que intentaban aquellos mortales. Estaban rodeados por cantidades exorbitantes de energía que conformaban la ilusión. Terminar con ella sería imposible.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que el bosque ardía. Los fuegos azules formaban ya un incendio que no escocía ni dejaba cenizas a su paso, sino que asesinaba lentamente.

Poco a poco la ilusión fue decayendo. Los tonos rosáceos se esfumaron lentamente, y el verdadero resplandor de un día de verano envolvió al jardín entero. A sus ojos lucía brumoso, difícil de distinguir. Era como mirar a través de un cristal, como un espejismo que surgía entre las llamas.

Aioria y los niños observaban boquiabiertos como todo mutaba frente a sus ojos. El mundo imaginario en el que había pasado el último par de días encerrados caía en pedazos. Era una clara demostración que el mundo en que vivían era uno lleno de magia. No había ninguna otra forma de explicarlo. ¿Qué más era un espejismo? ¿Qué encontrarían en el nuevo mundo que se abría para ellos? Imposible adivinarlo. Tampoco hubo tiempo para pensar en ello.

La sorpresa terminó súbitamente cuando la imagen de Ángelo regresó a sus mentes.

El santo de Leo fue el primero en notarlo y también el primero en regresar su mirada esmeralda hacia donde se encontraba el italiano. Contempló su ceño fruncido y la concentración que se reflejaba en su mirada centellante. El azul de los fuegos fatuos refulgía en sus ojos con una fuerza abrumadora. Su cabello revoloteaba con la brisa que alimentaba a sus luces y su cuerpo brillaba, envuelto en la cálida aura de su cosmos.

Estaba forzándose hasta el extremo, no resultaba difícil notarlo. Aún sin su cosmos, el león dorado podía saberlo. El jardín no solo representaba un reto, sino que además, la energía que alimentaba a cada planta, a criatura, incluidas las hespérides, era un regalo de los dioses. Por eso mismo se mantuvo atento. Desconocía cuanto más duraría la fuerza de Ángelo ni cuanto tardaría la última hespéride en hacer acto de presencia. Bastaría un descuido para terminar muertos de nuevo… si es que no menos. Afiló la mirada. Con un poco de suerte, la encontrarían primero. No encontró nada, pero su presencia no tardó en revelarse.

En contraparte a Ángelo, una nueva energía se dejó sentir. Se presentó con una fuerza arrolladora que estuvo a punto de extinguir las llamas azules. El peliazul trinchó los dientes e hizo arder su cosmos aún más. Los fuegos fatuos tomaron nuevo auge.

Se vieron envueltos en una lucha por seguir ardiendo contra esa cosmoenergía que amenazaba con extinguirlos. Viento contra fuego, cada uno buscando superar al otro.

Cáncer no dejaba de pensar en que no podía fallar. Costase lo que costase, tenía que terminar con la mentira en que estaban encerrados. Si la hespéride lograba imponerse, las probabilidad de confrontarla de nuevo y salir victoriosos serían mínimas. No estaba seguro de tener la capacidad para arder su cosmos con esa misma intensidad dos veces. Tenía que ser fuerte, entregarlo todo y sentenciar esa justa de cosmos ahí mismo.

Pensando en ello, la cosmoenergía de Ángelo explotó de repente. Hubo un resplandor todavía más fuerte que el de las llamas y después, nada más que silencio.

Un lastimero aullido que les erizó la piel hizo pedazos la calma. No supieron identificar si era un ser humano u otra criatura, pero poco después, las ilusiones que les hacían presa terminaron abruptamente.

— ¿Maestro…?

Los corazones de los niños latían a toda prisa dentro de sus pechos mientras sus ojos sondeaban detenidamente cada rincón del jardín. Su maestro permanecía en medio, con el ceño fruncido y la respiración desbocada.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo pesaba y dolía. Se sentía drenado, si una pizca de fuerza en él. Llevó sus ojos hacia sus compañeros de aventura. Estaban bien y eso le bastaba. ¿Qué había sucedido? Su cabeza estaba demasiado revuelta como para pensar con claridad. Solo sabía que el jardín había cambiado.

— Vámonos. — Aioria le ayudó a ponerse de pie, tomándole por sorpresa. Su instinto le gritaba que la victoria era efímera. Sin el espejismo como último obstáculo, no iba a haber más rodeos: cualquier ataque, a partir de ahí, sería directo e inmisericorde. — Síganme. — ordenó a los niños.

El huerto parecía mucho más pequeño ahora, pero cada rincón apestaba a peligro. No iban a estar a salvo sino hasta que todo hubiera terminado. Sin embargo, el final aún era lejano. En algún lugar de ese jardín se escondía el peligro más grande de todo: Ladón.

-10-

Milo resopló. Moría de intriga por saber lo que Saga, Shaka y Aioros había discutido. Tuvo que ser algo relativo al ceñidor de Hipólita, algo importante como para que el rubio fuera el nuevo encargado de resguardarlo. Pero, ¿qué sería?

Ahora, cada cuál había tomados caminos distintos. El santo de la Virgen se había unido a Dohko y a Camus, envolviéndose rápidamente en una conversación sobre Estínfalo y lo que ahí deparaba para todos. Ni una palabra del cinturón mágico.

Saga estaba un poco más allá, cerca de la proa. Milo notaba como se esforzaba por fingir que miraba el horizonte, pero la verdad de las cosas era que su atención estaba dividida entre Kanon, al extremo opuesto del barco, y Aioros y Shura. Con lo bueno que Saga era para fingir y disimular, en aquel momento estaba fallando miserablemente en conseguirlo. Su situación había empeorado con la llegada de Bias. El gracioso marinero se había emperrado en contar historias repletas de perversión y morbo a las que el gemelo no prestaba el más mínimo interés. El santo de Géminis reía por compromiso y por nada más. Su falta de atención fue obvia cuando Bias había pronunciado las frases _"tu culo"_ y _"cerca de él"_ en la misma frase. ¡Saga había reído solo para inmutarse un segundo después con cara de espanto! Nada que involucrara al marinero cerca del trasero de Saga debía resultarle divertido al gemelo. Milo desaprobó con un gesto de cabeza.

Por último, Aioros y Shura parecían a punto de echarse a llorar a mitad del barco. Hablaban en secreto y todo indicaba que uno de los dos moriría pronto otra vez… solamente podía tratarse de algo así de grave a juzgar por la desolación en sus rostros. Quizás el arquero por fin estaba dejando a Shura para quedarse con Saga. Sin notarlo, se carcajeó de su propia idea. Definitivamente, no había nadie _más_ gracioso que él en la Orden.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido, Milo? — sintió el pesado brazo de Aldebarán rodeándole el cuello y ensanchó su amiga sonrisa.

— Observo, mi querido Toro. Observo. — asintió. — Tenemos un desastre de compañeros. ¡Menos mal que tienen a un par de tipos tan graciosos y guapos como nosotros! ¡Jah! — volvió a carcajearse y, estirándose todo lo posible, alcanzo a revolver el cabello de su amigo de Tauro. — ¿Sabes? Creo que somos los únicos normales en esta Orden.

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo! — volvieron a carcajearse al unísono. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, una sombra llamada Kanon pasó a su lado, aguando los ánimos con un gruñido.

Contemplaron como se alejaba en silencio. Cualquier ruido, cualquier provocación o movimiento, podría ser causal de que un toro y escorpión dorados terminaran ahogados en el hermoso mar griego. Cuando se hubo alejado, ambos dejaron escapar la respiración.

— Deberíamos hacer algo.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero no me apetece morir joven y guapo, Alde… no morir de nuevo. — el peliazul meneó la cabeza. — Además, ¿qué harían esta panda de tristes sin mi? ¿Eh?

— Tienes razón. No creo ser capaz de mantener los ánimos arriba yo solo. Eso sin mencionar que creo que Kanon te quiere. Solo así te has mantenido vivo a pesar de todo.

— Me extrañaría, si. — cayó en un silencio raro en él. — ¿Sabes? — su rostro se tornó serio, adquiriendo un aire infantil y, hasta cierto punto, dulce. — Creo que sé como hacerle sentir mejor.

— ¿Cómo?

— Le haré un regalo muy especial. — sonrió. — Sé que a Saga le hubiera gustado que compartiera mi túnica con él. ¡Quizás lo haga!

Aldebarán esbozó una sonrisa. ¡Era una magnífica idea!

-11-

Entró en silencio, pero no por eso pasó desapercibido. Apolo estaba al fondo de la habitación, sentado cerca de la ventana y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. No se molestó siquiera en voltear cuando escuchó los pasos de su igual, ni prestó atención cuando Hermes se detuvo a su lado. Únicamente giró la cabeza cuando el carraspeo del mensajero le indicó que necesitaba unos minutos de su tiempo.

— Apolo. — saludó.

— ¿Algún mensaje de nuestro padre? — preguntó el pelirrojo. Nunca había sido un dios de muchas palabras ni tampoco de rodeos.

Hermes asintió, ligeramente resentido por la parca conducta de su igual. Rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó un pergamino envuelto en un listón rojo. Lo tendió al dios del Sol.

Apolo tomó el trozo de papel en sus manos, lo desenrolló y leyó en silencio, De reojo observó a Hermes, que no se movía. Se había quedado ahí, de pie a su lado; y siendo sincero, Apolo no alcanzaba a comprender porque no se había marchado ya.

Cuando hubo leído el mensaje de su padre y entendido que nada tenía que ver con Hermes, no puso sino incrementar la curiosidad que sentía por la presencia del mensajero. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, encontrándolo inusualmente indeciso. No estaba seguro de porque lo hizo, pero le invitó a sentarse en el kliné frente al suyo. No dijo nada, sino que esperó que el peliturquesa fuera el primero en hablar.

Observó atentamente.

Hermes cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, aún sin decir nada. Torció la boca ligeramente mientras giraba los ojos, y encontrar el valor para decir aquello por lo que se había quedado. Entonces, tras soltar un pesado suspiro y acomodarse en su silla, el dios mensajero se animó a hablar.

— Estaba pensando… — se aclaró la garganta. Apartó la mirada de Apolo, pero jamás dejó de observarle de reojo, siguiendo cada movimiento y reacción suyos.

— ¿En qué?

Después de aquella pregunta hubo un largo silencio que les dejó saber todo lo que debían. En un santiamén, el rostro de Hermes mutó. Las dudas que parecían corroerlo antes desaparecieron y sus gesto se tornaron seguros… decididos. Se puso de pie con un brinco y miró directamente hacia la deidad del Sol.

Apolo frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Estaba a punto de cuestionarle una vez más cuando Hermes le arrebató la palabra.

— ¿Sigues pensando en cómo detener a Artemisa?

— Creí que no era asunto tuyo. — alcanzó a reaccionar. La simple mención, de los labios de Hermes, le había pillado con la guardia baja.

— Te hice una pregunta.

— Y yo te hago otra ahora mismo: ¿por qué te interesa?

Iba a arrepentirse de eso, era una seguridad, pero a esas alturas del juego, ya no le importaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensado en lo mismo, encontrando absolutamente fastidiosa a su propia indecisión. Cerraba los ojos y veía la desilusión en la mirada de Herse. Dormía y soñaba con sus palabras. Algo tenía que hacerse, porque tal ilusión no podía continuar así.

— Porque… quiero ayudarte.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:** ¿Hola? ¿Alguien se acuerda de mi? No, no estaba muerta… solamente que Saga terminó de enojarse conmigo y me envío de paseo a Otra Dimensión. Gigas les manda saludos a todos u_U

Antes de desaparecer misteriosamente, estaba planeando que para estas épocas, el capítulo 50 ya estuviera arriba… tristemente no fue posible. Esperemos que este año que viene, las cosas vayan mejor y pueda estar más pronto por aquí, actualizando. Mientras tanto, agradezco su paciencia T_T ¡No me abandonen!

Mientras estaba ausente, mi querida Koko hizo algo de lo más genial. ¡Un fanart de Phineas! Échenle un ojo ;) h t t p : / / f a v . m e / d 4 i 0 v 9 6 (sin espacio en blanco). ¡Gracias Koko!

A todos los que han continuando con la lectura y comentan: Artemisa-Cazadora, angel de acuario, luxie-chan, Koko, kumiko-son, AngelElisha, Tatsumaki, Altariel de Valinor, Damis, RIAADVD, Saint Lu, Sagitariusgirl, Tisbe, LadyDeath, Kisame Hoshigaki, Pyxis and Lynx, Ayumi03, ddmanzanita, elbereth2982, FaSCeN, June Star, itachisgirlfriend08 y Fabiola Brambila. ¡Muchas gracias!

Para todos ustedes, amigos y lectores, solo me queda desearles un muy feliz Navidad y un 2012 repleto de bendiciones. ¡Que no decaiga el ánimo! Es tiempo de esperanza ;)

**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!**

_Sunrise Spirit_


	48. Las manzanas del Jardín de la Hespéride

_**Capítulo 48**_

_**Las manzanas del Jardín de las Hespérides**_

-1-

La colina, tan oscura como el cielo en las noches sin luna, hedía a muerte. El viento aullaba cual triste lamento. La penumbra era absoluta y los muertos estaban libres esa noche para rondar entre las sombras. Entonces, la espada del guerrero resplandeció como una luz cegadora. Su caballo relinchó y descendió por la pendiente, veloz como un rayo. Detrás de él, las voces de los demás guerreros rugieron.

Al fondo, en el gran valle de las sombras, los espíritus esperaban por ellos. Sus formas, grotescas y aterradoras, se levantaban en medio de la neblina; y sus ojos sedientos de sangre centellaron como nunca antes. Sus voces sonaban como el cántico de las víboras. Entonaban melodías sádicas, que exaltaban a la muerte dolorosa. Suplicaban a sus dioses por la victoria, por beber la sangre de sus enemigos y vestirse con sus pieles. Querían muerte… se alimentaban de ella.

El ejército de la luz los golpeó con fuerza. Los tambores de guerra retumbaron y los ejércitos se tiñeron de sangre. La brillante espada del gran guerrero surcaba los aires con maestría. Su hoja se había teñido del rojo de la sangre… pero los espíritus no podían morir. Chillaron como el mismo demonio, se retorcieron y maldijeron a los dioses de los hombres. Nada les libró del sufrimiento de la vida eterna. En cambio los hombres lloraban y sangraban. Dejaban en lagrimas carmesí su último aliento de vida. Sus huesos crujían, sus carnes se hacían jirones y sus voces se fundían en gritos de dolor.

La ceniza se tornó escarlata mientras las aguas del río eterno se fundieron con los riachuelos de sangre. Pronto, el campo completo se había convertido en un mundo de contrastes, entre el rojo de la sangre y el negro de la noche.

Sin embargo, la espada de luz seguía brillando. Su portador luchaba, lloraba y sufría como todos los demás. Pero no se daba por vencido. Seguiría peleando hasta que las fuerzas le abandonaran o hasta que el último de sus enemigo cayera a sus pies. Su fe lo impulsaba a mirar adelante, la misma fe que le había coronado de olivos.

Pero se dio cuenta que se quedaba solo; sus aliados caían. Los rugidos de las bestias de guerra se extinguían y el chillido de los fantasmas les reemplazaba. El guerrero seguía luchando… su espada le abría el camino. Muchos más desfallecieron frente a él, solo para levantarse a sus espaldas. La guerra parecía perdida. El final era inevitable.

Entonces, la espada oscura surgió de la nada. Su corte, fino y letal, despedazó a las huestes de la luz. El guerrero le vio y, empuñando su arma, se lanzó en su contra.

El rojo se expandió por la coraza sobre su pecho y se impregnó en el faldellín blanco. Su aliento se condensó como una neblina blanca en la oscuridad mientras caía sobre sus rodillas. Alzó la mirada y contempló el cielo sobre él. Las nubes estaban revueltas y, pronto, las lágrimas de los dioses cayeron sobre él y sobre su ejército roto. Zeus aulló en el cielo. Su luz hizo mella en las tinieblas… pero nada cambió. El mundo se detuvo; era un mundo más oscuro y falto de esperanza. La humanidad sucumbió sin que los dioses pudieran hacer nada por ellos. No hubo nada más que dolor, lágrimas y tristeza. Las sombras habían ganado.

La espada de luz, caída y rota, seguía brillando. Su luz era cada vez más escueta, menos radiante… agonizante. Por fin, se apagó…

Phineas despertó con un grito. Su garganta estaba seca y su cuerpo estaba bañado de una capa de sudor frío. Solo cuando el viento cálido de la tarde acarició su rostro se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

— ¡Señora! ¡¿Estás bien? — una esclava se acercó presta para ayudarla. Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa la retiró de inmediato con un grácil movimiento de su mano.

— Si, vete.

Se sentó sobre el kliné mientras luchaba por recuperar la respiración. Sus dedos acariciaron la cintilla de tela que cubría las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Por primera vez en todos esos días, extrañó su vista. Cuanto hubiera querido ver el Sol para olvidarse de mundo de tinieblas. Anhelaba confirmar con sus propios ojos que el mundo oscuro de sus sueños aún no había llegado.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo dormida, atrapada en pesadillas. Una tras otra. Y cuando despertó de su larga agonía, los santos de Athena se habían marchado y ella había fallado a su promesa de ayudarles. Se preguntó si sería capaz de hacerlo en semejante estado.

Apolo susurraba a sus oídos, pero poco podía hacer para cambiar la historia que contemplaba. Ahora, sin la bendición de sus ojos, estaba condenada a mirar nada más que sueños, o pesadillas, de mundos que nunca alcanzaría a ver por si misma.

-2-

Apolo estaba tan quieto que parecía una estatua más en medio de aquel jardín repleto de flores doradas. Salvo por algún pestañeo o el sutil movimiento de su pecho al respirar, no hubo reacción de su parte.

Había escuchado pacientemente cada detalle de las acciones de Hermes y Artemisa, y ni una vez había chistado. Había partes que le había resultado difíciles de creer y otras demasiado obvias. Para empezar, ¿cómo demonios habían podido aliarse dos personas tan diferentes como lo eran su gemela y el dios mensajero? Nunca nadie en el Olimpo parecía ponerse de acuerdo y esos dos no eran la excepción. Aún así, muy a su pesar, lo habían conseguido y las consecuencias eran peores de lo que había pensado.

Descubrió también que el espíritu del gigante cazador había sido liberado por Hermes de la misma forma que el de los santos de Athena. Eso fue lo que más le preocupó.

Había sido lo suficientemente complicado librarse de él en la primera ocasión como para tener que hacerlo de nuevo. Artemisa lo había metido en el cuerpo de alguno de esos dos chicos, por lo que podía asumir que uno de los dos estaba perdido. Athena no iba a estar nada contenta. Si sus planes habían sido devolverle a sus guerreros con la condición de no levantar la mano contra Artemisa, Apolo no tenía le menor idea de cómo la mantendría en paz si solo le regresaba a uno.

Pensó en los medallones que guardaba en las entrañas de su templo, aquellos que brillaban con el cosmos de la diosa de la sabiduría. ¿Hasta que punto le serían de utilidad para devolver al muchacho perdido? Sería su poder sumado al de Athena, quizás incluso el poder de Hermes. Pero, ¿bastaría?

— Hay un detalle más. — Apolo no se movió. Era un último pormenor que el mismo Hermes no terminaba de entender pero en el que Artemisa había puesto principal atención. — Además del cazador, hubo tres almas más que fueron sacadas del Inframundo: tres niños de una villa que ardió bajo las órdenes de Hades.

— ¿Niños?

— Pequeños. No había nada de especial en ellos, eso puedo asegurártelo. — encogió los hombros.

— ¿Qué planea con ellos?

— Lo ignoro.

Podía ser nada o podían ser vitales. Sin embargo, el dios del Sol no le encontraba sentido. ¿Estaría relacionado con sus planes para los protegidos de Athena? ¿Qué significaban esos pequeños?

— Pues, tendrás que averiguarlo. — sentenció.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Quién sino? — cuando Apolo se puso de pie su larga túnica acarició la hierba verde bajo sus pies. Emprendió el camino con Hermes a sus espaldas. Podía sentir la mirada turquesa sobre él y esperaba que pronto las palabras salieran de sus labios, en forma de queja. Obviamente, no estaba dispuesto a prestarle ninguna atención ni tampoco a ceder bajo sus reproches. — Antes de que digas algo más, tú eres el único al que ella le diría lo que planea. Has sido su cómplice desde el principio, así que no debería sentir recelos de confesar lo que ha pensado para esos niños.

— Ya, pero…

— No, no quiero _peros_. — terció. — Tú le ayudaste a comenzar todo este desastre y eres también tú el que quiere terminarlo. No creas que será tan fácil como pretender que yo haga todo por ti. Viniste a ayudar. Hazlo.

— Maldito seas, Apolo. — masculló, pero no se atrevió a rebatirlo.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como gesto de resignación? — habían entrado ya al suntuoso templo, de techo altos y columnas gruesas.

— Si, si.

— Pues ve, que mi hermana te espera.

Se detuvo y dejó el paso libre para el mensajero. Lo vio caminar frente a él, en busca de la salida del Templo del Sol.

Hermes llevaba un túnica corta, que dejaba al descubierto las alas de sus zapatillas legendarias. Las alas doradas se mecían con cada paso que daba, como si tuvieran vida propia. Eran tan inquietas como su portador y tan mágicas como el mundo en el que se encontraban inmersos.

— ¿Para qué queremos saber sobre los niños? — se paso los dedos por la melena turquesa. Los finos cabellos que caían por encima de sus hombros se revolvieron.

— Quiero estar seguro que los niños no son ningún tipo de plan alternativo. Debemos tener cuidado de no caer en la desesperación. Hay que ser precavidos y cuidadosos. Me temo que mi hermana ha perdido la razón y no se puede confiar en aquellos que han perdido la cordura.

— Ya… y por eso me mandas a mi.

— Deja de ser un crío. — Apolo le miró de soslayo. — Artemisa no va a confiarme nada. Tú, en cambio, eres su cómplice. No tiene motivos para desconfiar de ti.

— _Nadie_ confía en _nadie_ en este lugar. — aseveró mientras retomaba el paso hacia la salida.

Sin mirar atrás, ondeó la mano en el aire a forma de despedida. Su figura se perdió entre las sombras de las columnas conforme se acerca a la salida. Cuando estuvo al borde de los escalones, justo entre las estatuas que representaban a las carrozas de fuego con las que Apolo surcaba el cielo, desapareció.

-3-

Frente a sus ojos no había más que un caleta semidesierta, habitada únicamente por una decena de personas. Cuatro casitas de adobe se veían al fondo, encalladas en la piedra rojiza del risco. Un muelle de madera vieja sobresalía de la arena y avanzaba unos cuantos metros dentro del mar. Dos chiquillos y un perro corrían por él. La madera lucía frágil, como si en cualquier momento fuera a quebrarse, pero no lo haría. Las olas no habían conseguido destruir aquel muelle por años, aunque sin duda lo habían puesto a prueba.

La Kyrenia, con todo su tamaño, se deslizó sobre las olas hasta detenerse a su lado. Los amarres cayeron y un par de bogadores hicieron los mismo unos segundos después. Cuando el barco estuvo seguro, más cuerdas descendieron y los tripulantes abandonaron poco a poco el barco.

Los santos y Ganímedes fueron los últimos en desbordar. Bajaron lentamente, atentos a cada detalle que esperaba por ellos en tierra firme. Los pocos habitantes rodearon rápidamente el barco, sorprendidos antes las dimensiones del mismo. Aquel pequeño puerto era hogar de pescadores y las galeras mercantes rara vez arribaban a su humilde muelle. Pero la admiración casi infantil de los pueblerinos era tan grande como la desilusión de los navegantes. En un lugar como aquel, diminuto y perdido, no había posibilidad de encontrar buen vino y tampoco putas dispuestas a alegrarles la noche.

— Bienvenidos al fin de la civilización. — bufó Cara de Asno. Había nacido en un pueblo tan pequeño como aquel, pero desde que se mudase al mar siendo tan solo una adolescente, jamás había vuelto a poner un pie en lo que fuera su hogar. Se había acostumbrado a que su casa era el mar, y como tal, no tenía límites. En medio del barco, surcando los dominios de Poseidón, se había hecho hombre. Sus ojos habían presenciado cosas que pocos verían en una vida entera; tantas, que a veces se olvidaba que existían sitios como ese. — Será divertido para los que se queden. — agregó con un dejo de desdén.

— Maldito seas. — musitó otro marino, apenas era un chiquillo.

— Deja la aventura para los hombres de verdad, rapaz. — la estruendosa carcajada de Bias se abrió paso entre las demás voces. — Los niños y los viejos deben quedarse junto a la Kyrenia. Son órdenes del capitán.

El chico pateó un guijarro y desapareció cuando uno de los marinos gritó su nombre entre maldiciones. Todavía había mucho que hacer como para tomar un descanso.

— ¡Tierra firme! ¡Al fin! — Milo exclamó. Respiró lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque el viento seguía repleto del olor del océano. Un hombre fornido, casi tan alto como Aldebarán, pasó a su lado y le empujó por accidente. Poco faltó para que el escorpión dorado terminara cayendo por un costado del muelle. — ¡Oye!

— No te caigas, bicho. — la mano de Kanon alcanzó a sujetarlo. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que la integridad del santo de Escorpio estaba completa, le dejó ir y pasó a su lado, hacia la arena de la playa.

Los demás que venían detrás le siguieron con la mirada, hasta cierto punto desconcertados. Había hablado. ¡Kanon había hablado! Un milagro de los dioses que les habían acompañado hasta ahí.

— ¿Ya habla contigo? — Milo miró hacia Camus, quien le hablaba.

— Siempre ha hablado conmigo. — se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino. — Además, le he hecho un obsequio.

— Comprendo ahora. ¿Qué clase de obsequio?

— No seas chismoso, Camus. — se carcajeó. — Te darás cuenta cuando lo veas.

Camus de Acuario frunció el ceño. Dos cosas nunca sería en la vida: chismoso y curioso; y Milo acababa de acusarlo de ambas.

Sin hacer mayor escándalo siguió a su amigo hasta la playa, en busca de un poco de sombra. El Sol estaba en su cenit y no perdonaba a ninguna criatura que estuviera por debajo de él. Los demás no tardaron en unírseles. Cualquier poco de sombra era bienvenido en un día en que el astro rey era especialmente cruel con los hombres.

— Daré órdenes a la tripulación que tenga que quedarse y saldremos hacia el Este tan pronto sea posible. — les dijo Ganímedes. Se sacudió la espesa barba y se rascó la cabeza con insistencia. — Tendremos que caminar. En el siguiente poblado quizás podamos conseguir caballos. Mientras tanto, iremos a pie.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotros? — Dohko cuestionó. Ya lo habían discutido antes, pero el santo de Libra tenía la esperanza de que el viejo desistiera. No quería ponerles en peligro. No quería que nada malo les sucediera.

— Yo y un puñado de nosotros. Te lo dije, Dohko. Iremos con ustedes y ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. La aventura está en la sangre de este viejo lobo de mar. — rió y su panza prominente tembló al hacerlo. — Los huesos anquilosados necesitan un poco de acción.

Dohko tuvo que tragarse sus preocupaciones y no protestar más. En realidad, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Nada de lo que dijese iba a persuadirlos de quedarse. Y, aunque no lo admitiese, le aliviaba tenerlos cerca. No era solo su presencia, sino era también esa brisa fresca que traía su humor y sus bromas. De no haber sido por Ganímedes, por Bias y por todos los demás, el chino estaba seguro de que el camino de regreso hubiera sido penoso y sumamente duro para todos.

Le tendió la mano y el capitán la estrechó. Sonrió, con la boca llena de huecos, pero pareció no importar ante la sinceridad de su risa.

Detrás de él, Bias apareció nuevamente. Llevaba un enorme morral bajo el brazo, repleto a saber de qué. Se abrió paso entre la gente y se aproximó al grupo, donde ser permitió descansar un segundo sobre la arena. Se sacó las sandalias y se limpió los pies, en un gesto innecesario porque rápidamente volvieron a impregnarse de arena.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí? — Mu formuló la pregunta que todos callaban.

— Provisiones para el camino. — respondió con rapidez. — Unas cuantas frutas, un poco de pan negro, un par de pellejos de agua y varios más de vino. — y era justo decir que las frutas estaban secas o podridas, las hogazas de pan tenían rastro de moho sobre la corteza; y el agua de los pellejos seguramente estaría rancia. De todo, lo único rescatable sería el vino.

— ¿Qué tan lejos está la aldea donde conseguiremos las monturas? — Saga cuestionó.

— Los viejos dicen que estaremos ahí antes del anochecer. Yo creo que antes. — espetó Ganímedes mientras mordía un higo seco. Lo escupió de inmediato. Estaba podrido. — Si los viejos pueden llegar ahí en ese tiempo, un montón de piernas fuertes como las nuestras podrán recorrer el camino mucho más rápido.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a conseguir los caballos? Ningún aldeano, loco o cuerdo, nos prestará tantos corceles para ir en búsqueda de las aves de Ares. Tampoco podemos asegurar que se los regresaremos vivos.

— Shaka está en lo cierto. — el gemelo mayor rompió una tira de tela de su túnica y ató su larga melena en una coleta alta. La caricia del viento contra su cuello ahuyentó por un instante al agobiante calor del medio día. — Tendremos que comprarlos o robarlos.

— ¡Los héroes no roban!

— Cierra el hocico, Bias. Nadie robará nada. Compraremos esas monturas.

— Siento ser un aguafiestas, pero… — Aioros sonrió nerviosamente. Desprendió la bolsita de cuero que llevaba colgando de su cinturón, la abrió y vertió el contenido sobre su mano. Unas pocas monedas doradas brillaron bajo la luz del Sol. — …ya no tenemos dinero.

— ¡¿Y en qué demonios te has gastado el maldito oro si hemos tenido que cazar ardillas para comer en este viaje, arquero?

— Kanon, dime que no te comiste a Estofado. — el castaño ignoró su pregunta. Miró al geminiano con reproche, mientras que a su lado, Saga casi hizo lo mismo.

— No sé si era Estofado, pero no oí a ninguno de los dos quejarse cuando se las serví con el puchero. — los ojos, azules para Aioros y verdes para Saga, se abrieron con incredulidad.

— ¡¿Hiciste que nos comiéramos a Estofado? — Kanon sonrió, sardónico, antes las quejas de Aioros.

— Era una ardilla gorda y sabrosa.

— Maldición, Kanon. — el arquero bufó, pero se dio por vencido. Giró sobre sus talones y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a buscar un mejor refugio del Sol.

Saga hizo lo mismo, aunque al momento de girarse, alcanzó a mirar dentro de la bolsa de Kanon por el rabillo del ojo. Se respingó al descubrir lo que contenía.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó, dispuesto a obtener una respuesta. Su dedo apuntó hacia la túnica negra que se asomaba por fuera del morral.

— Milo me la obsequió.

— ¿Milo hizo qué? — estaba seguro que de pronto había palidecido.

— Me la regaló.

— ¡Cómo una muestra de afecto! — intervino el tercer peliazul. Ensanchó su sonrisa lo más que pudo, tratando de ganarse la aprobación de Saga. Pero al verlo fruncir el ceño, supo que no lo había conseguido. El escorpión tragó saliva. — Me pareció un buen gesto. — carraspeó.

Sin embargo, Saga no le prestó mayor atención. Siguió hasta Aioros un poco más allá y se dejó caer a su lado. Frunció aún más el ceño cuando el castaño sonrió al verlo. Lo sabía, estaba seguro de lo que seguía. _"Te lo dije,"_ y Saga no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

— Calla. — gruñó.

— Esto se pondrá bueno. — Aioros ahogó una risa.

— Si, será de lo más gracioso cuando Kanon me arranque la cabeza. — volvió a gruñir.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero habrá la valido la pena!

La mano de Saga se estrelló contra la nunca de su amigo, revolviendo aún más los traviesos rizos castaños. El manotazo hizo también escapar la carcajada traicionera que Aioros no pudo contener por más tiempo. Saga le golpeó de nuevo. Su juego había pasado de ser divertido, a ser peligroso. Pero, la parte irracional de él sonreía en sus adentros. Kanon curtido en negro sería una visión digna de no ser olvidada jamás.

-4-

Sentía el palpitar de su propia sangre en las sienes mientras la oleada de dolor aturdía todavía a su cerebro. No es que hubiera pensado que podría salir ileso de su última ocurrencia, pero si era sincero, tampoco esperaba que su cráneo amenazara con explotar en cualquier momento de la forma en que lo hacía. Había bebido un poco de agua y tratado de mantener los ojos cerrados a petición de Aioria. El león esperaba que así disminuyera el malestar. Sin embargo, no había funcionado.

Maldijo cuando el castaño lo dejó caer bruscamente sobre la hierba. Sus ojos azules le miraron con fiereza mientras Aioria se limitaba a sonreír atropelladamente. Si esa era su manera de cuidarle, entonces casi prefería tenerlo lejos.

— ¡Joder, gato! El culo va a quedarme morado después de eso. La próxima vez que me cargues de un lado a otro como un vil muñeco ten la delicadeza de tratarme bien. Imagínate que soy esa aguililla tuya de la que tanto presumes. — ladró. — A qué su lindo trasero jamás tocaría el piso con tanta brusquedad como el mío, ¿cierto?

— Maldito seas, cangrejo. — Aioria meneó la cabeza mientras la imagen descrita por su amigo rondaba en su cabeza y un escalofrío lo estremecía. — Si llego a pensar en eso, jamás en mi vida volveré a tocarla.

Cáncer soltó una risa desparpajada. Hubiese sido mucho más divertido si tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para levantarse y propinar una patada al santo de Leo que le dejara el trasero tan amoratado como el suyo. Pero su suerte era tan escasa, que reírse ya era toda una proeza, considerando lo débil que se sentía.

Los fuegos fatuos habían arrasado con todo, incluida su fuerza. Desde que el espejismo de la hespéride se esfumase, lo único que los niños, Aioria y él habían podido hacer, era huir y esconderse. Eventualmente, como siempre solía sucederles, la buena suerte iba a terminárseles y se las verían cara a cara con el maldito dragón que rondaba por el gran jardín. Era cuestión de tiempo y de preguntarse cual de las cien cabezas terminaría por comerse a cada uno. Algo había que decir y es que, terminar el estómago de un bicho gigante, por más mítico que pudiera ser, no estaba dentro de los planes de Máscara de Muerte. Aunque, si le preguntaban, prefería que dijeran que había muerto en las fauces de un dragón, que bajo los colmillos de un jabalí. Había algo humillante en perecer bajo las pezuñas gordas de un cerdo sobrealimentado.

— ¿Qué tan lejos está el árbol de las manzanas de oro?

— Lo suficiente como para ser engullidos por una lagartija gigante en el camino. — Nix respondió a Corban. Bebió un sorbo del pellejo y lo cedió a Altair para que también saciara su sed. Era la primera vez que se habían detenido a descansar desde que consiguieran librarse de la última hespéride y estaban agotados de correr todo el tiempo. Su garganta estaba seca y le picaba. El agua fresca calmó momentáneamente las molestias.

— Aioria, maestro, ¿creen que de verdad exista Ladón? — los santos intercambiaron miradas. Hubieran querido responder de manera diferente, pero no podían. En honor a la verdad, habían visto tantas cosas desde su llegada a la Edad del Mito, que pensar en Ladón como una fantasía, sería mentirle a los niños.

— Si. — respondieron a la vez. No eran necesarios los rodeos.

Aioria apartó los flequillos humedecidos con sudor de su frente y se dejó caer al lado de su compañero de Orden. Esperó con paciencia hasta que fuese su turno de beber mientras sopesaba el siguiente movimiento. Hasta ahora se habían movido sin sentido, corriendo de un lado a otro con la esperanza de seguir el camino correcto. También, hasta ese momento, nadie los había seguido ni atacado. _Nadie_… y eso era lo realmente preocupante.

Si sus pasos los estuvieran guiando por el camino correcto, seguramente se habrían cruzado ya con el dragón o con cualquier enemigo que les tapara el paso.

Soplaba una ligera brisa del Sur, pero el aire era cálido y seco, no como el del Mediterráneo. Por momentos era asfixiante, por lo que Aioira no podía sacarse de la cabeza que aquel viento árido provenía de las fauces de Ladón. ¿Sería que los dragones respiraban fuego como en los cuentos para niños?

— No tenemos mucho tiempo para descansar. — Máscara de Muerte aprobó su comentario. — ¿Crees que vamos por el camino correcto?

— Sé tanto como tú. No más.

— ¿Deberíamos seguir por el mismo camino? Tanta tranquilidad me pone los nervios de punta.

— Cuando aparezca el dragón vas a quejarte todavía más. Te lo aseguro.

— Espero que me dé tiempo de hacerlo. — bufó, tras una risa nerviosa. — Venga, ¿puedes caminar? ¿O todavía tengo que cargarte? Me llamas _"gato gordo"_ todo el tiempo, pero el _gordo_ eres tú.

Ángelo lo maldijo por enésima ocasión pero no rechazó la mano que le tendió como apoyo para mantenerse en pie. Dio un par de pasos, inseguros y temblorosos. Todavía estaba demasiado débil. Sin embargo, su orgullo le sacó adelante. Sus huellas se dibujaron sobre el pasto verde, seguidas de las del resto del grupo.

— Andando. El dragón debe tener hambre. Seguramente estará esperando por un bocado. — les dijo.

Hubiera querido avanzar más rápido, pero sus piernas se habían propuesto llevarle la contraria. En realidad no le importaba. No estrellar la boca en el suelo le bastaba.

El trío de niños marchaba detrás. Las voces y la algarabía que mostraban al principio se había extinguido, dejando solamente susurros y suspiros ahogados. Lucían agotados. Los días anteriores habían sido más que difíciles y el resultado se dibujaba en sus rostros. Ya no había gestos de picardía, sino de nerviosismo. Sus sonrisas se habían borrado mientras las muecas de resignación las habían reemplazado. De pronto, ya no había inocencia en ellos. Igual que sucedía con los niños del Santuario, se las estaban arrancando de a poco.

La lucha por la supervivencia había hecho que Máscara de Muerte se olvidara por ratos del dilema sobre ellos. Quería salvarles la vida, por encima de la suya incluso, pero, ¿cómo salvar a alguien que ya estaba muerto?

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo la maldita de Artemisa. ¿Estaría siquiera pensando en ellos? Con seguridad, no. Para la diosa, no eran más que juguetes con los cuales pasar un rato de diversión. Lo que sucediera o dejara de suceder con sus vidas, le era irrelevante. Al final, todo se reduciría a la conveniencia de ella: si eran útiles, les conservaría; si no, se desharía de ellos como un par de trapos sucios… Quizás conservaría a Aioria como esclavo sexual hasta que descubriera que Orión había desaparecido del todo o hasta que el gato decidiera matarse. Lo que sucediera primero.

Los chicos eran pura diversión, eran un capricho. En el instante en que la diosa de la Luna descubriese que se necesitaba de algo más que unos pocos guerreros para ser fuerte, también los desecharía.

Confiaba en que al menos Matti tuviera la decencia de esperar por él en el Más Allá. Tendrían mucho que charlar. Seguramente sería entretenido. Con un poco de suerte podrían comparar muertes y quizás su historia fuera la mejor. Después de todo, _casi_ había muerto dos veces; y ser despedazado por un jabalí y devorado por un dragón sin lugar a dudas eran dos peculiares formas de morir.

Bah… con verle y hablar de nuevo le bastaría.

Entonces, cuando el suelo tembló bajo sus pies, se detuvieron. Miraron en todas direcciones, hacia el cielo, entre los árboles, pero no vieron nada. El temblor volvió a sentirse. Las piedras brincaron y las hojas de los árboles se sacudieron. A lo lejos, una parvada de aves levantó el vuelo entre graznidos.

Y después, una calma absoluta invadió el huerto sagrado.

-5-

Las voces masculinas resonaban en la habitación, intentando acallarse o superarse entre ellas, pero sin ningún éxito. Atenta, la mirada de la joven diosa iba y venía por sus rostros. Los ojos grises escudriñaban cada gesto, cada mueca y sus oídos escuchaban atentamente cada palabra.

Athena siempre había tenido aprecio a sus capitanes de ejército. Los había escogido cuidadosamente, tomando en cuenta su conocimiento y experiencia en el arte de la guerra. Todos ellos podían jactarse de ser élite: los mejores entre los mejores. A diferencia de Ares, Athena era una diosa que creía que las guerras se ganaban con inteligencia, más que con miedo y rabia. Cada uno de sus líderes compartía su ideología, ella se había asegurado de que así fuera. Sin embargo, la noticia sobre el aprisionamiento de Ares había corrido como un reguero de pólvora entre sus huestes. Habían bastado unos pocos días para que todo su ejército hablara de ello y para que cada quien tuviera una opinión al respecto.

Algunos celebraron la victoria de su diosa, y Athena los acusó de imprudentes. Otros maldijeron el momento y temieron a los días venideros así como a la venganza del dios; la morena vio cobardía en ellos. Los últimos prefirieron callar y aguardar por los hechos.

— ¡Mi señora, debemos prepararnos! — Néstor, el mayor y más confiable para la diosa, habló. — No faltarán enemigos que quieran liberarle para empañar su victoria.

— Mi victoria es lo que menos me preocupa, Néstor. — la voz de la diosa se oyó clara y segura, sin necesidad de gritos. — Son mis santos lo que importan en este momento. Con los dioses en su contra, se encuentran profundamente vulnerables. He perdido a tres de ellos ya. — su tono se tiñó de tristeza. — No quiero sacrificar a ninguno más.

— Debiste dejarnos marchar a su lado. — con todos sus años, el viejo Néstor no era un hombre cobarde y mucho menos egoísta. Athena sabía que si ella le pedía sacrificar su vida por la de ellos, lo haría sin pestañear siquiera. Por eso le tenía tanto aprecio.

— Te necesito aquí, junto con todo tu ejército. Lo peor está aún por venir. Habrá tiempo suficiente para prepararnos y ser de ayuda para ellos.

— Pero, mi señora… — otro hombre, un poco más joven que Néstor, pero curtido en cicatrices intervino. — Si enfrentamos a los dioses ahora, tendrán menos tiempo para tornarse aún más peligrosos.

— A los dioses no se les detiene, Albahaca.

— Tú has detenido a uno de ellos.

"_Por ahora"_ pensó. Pero la diosa sabía que cuando Ares fuera libre, las cosas no harían sino empeorar. Bastarían dos minutos para que el cruel dios desmoronara a su ejército entero y dos minutos más para destruir a sus santos; Saga siendo el primero.

— Por ahora me interesa proteger el cuerpo de Ares y su alma. — Athena retomó la palabra. — Hemos tenido indicios de problemas. Afrodita en persona ha acudido a su auxilio.

Un silencio absoluto se apoderó de la habitación. Nadie tenía nada que decir y, siendo sincera, a Athena no le sorprendía. Los hombres amaban a Afrodita lo mismo que la temían. La sensual deidad era quien alegraba sus noches de soledad con besos de amantes dispuestas y era también quien les desarmaba con un sencillo desplante de belleza. Decían que los hombres no podían resistirse a ella, que susurraba a sus corazones y los rendía a su voluntad.

— Señora Athena…

— No hay nada que temer. No les quiero ahí en persona, pero necesito que sus ojos y sus oídos estén atentos. Afrodita no es guerrera por naturaleza, pero se vale de muchos trucos para conseguir sus objetivos. Les he advertido que habrán peligros en el futuro cercano, ahora les pido prudencia y astucia, mis señores.

— Pero, ¿quién queda a cargo de Ares?

— Shion y Herse. — respondió casi de inmediato. Ambos se habían convertido en su principal apoyo en esa guerra. Poseían su confianza absoluta.

— La señora Herse es… una doncella. — murmuró un incrédulo capitán.

— Buenos, las doncellas son inmunes a los dones de Afrodita, ¿no es así? — Athena sonrió. En cualquier otro momento, se hubiera inclinado a favor de la opinión del hombre, pero no más. Sus mujeres eran valientes, más allá de lo que la fuerza les permitiera.

— Y la ninfa…

— Aretha. Su nombre es Aretha, Néstor. — se apresuró a corregirle. — Ella es mis ojos y oídos ahí donde están mis santos.

— ¿Es de tu confianza, señora?

— Así es.

— Que así sea. — Néstor agachó la cabeza en una reverencia, y el resto de sus compañeros le imitaron.

— Cuento también con ustedes. — cuando la diosa se puso de pie, todos la siguieron.

Su peplo voló detrás de ella conforme caminaba hacia la salida. Oyó detrás de si las voces de sus guerreros y el repiqueteo de sus armaduras. Aquel reto, que comenzó como un duelo entre trece mortales y una diosa se parecía más y más a una guerra con el tiempo. Se preguntó como terminaría; e incluso ella, en su absoluta sabiduría no supo la respuesta.

-6-

En algún punto, Ángelo se dio cuenta de que su expresión le estaba traicionando. Lo descubrió cuando el rostro de sus pequeños aprendices mutó en uno de terror. A pesar de todo lo que habían vivido hasta ese punto, jamás les había encontrado tan asustados. Recordó que Aioria y él eran la cabeza. Si alguno de los perdía el control, ¿cómo podían esperar que los niños se mantuvieran fuertes?

Un nuevo gruñido lo devolvió a la realidad, donde la enorme bestia que custodiaba las manzanas del huerto por fin se mostraba frente a ellos.

No era precisamente como lo había imaginado, pero tampoco estaba muy alejado. Era un monstruo de cien cabezas, si; cinco de ellas eran tan grandes como el mismo Máscara de Muerte y las otras eran menores, del tamaño de animales pequeños y otras tan pequeñas como las de una serpiente corriente. Era enorme, eso era indudable. Su cuerpo era largo y escamoso. Terminaba en una cola coronada con un espolón triple. Parecía que reptaba sobre el suelo, como la víbora que era, pero en realidad era sostenido por los cuatro pares de patas que salían de los costados de su cuerpo esbelto.

Rugió de nuevo y ser acercó a ellos con un andar torpe. Su peso y tamaño parecían superarlo. Sin embargo, los santos intuían que, al menor descuido, eso no iba a impedirle atacarlos y, seguramente, destriparlos.

— Atrás. — el italiano empujó a los niños, de forma tal que él quedara por delante de ellos. Aioria hizo lo mismo y ambos se constituyeron en una barrera para mantenerlos a salvo.

— Parece que si seguimos el camino correcto. — tal aseveración era probablemente lo único positivo en lo que Aioria podía pensar.

— Si, eso parece.

Sus ojos buscaron más allá de Ladón, a donde posiblemente encontrarían las frutas doradas que necesitaban para terminar de una vez por todas con eso. Pero no había señal del árbol ni de las manzanas. Aquello les hizo preguntarse si en realidad habían acertado o si el dragón simplemente había aparecido para matarlos.

Las cinco cabezas principales aullaron hacia el cielo y su sonido desató en un escalofrío en ellos. Las cabezas más pequeñas chillaron junto son ellas. El ambiente se cargó de miedo.

— Ángelo…

— Lo sé, Gato. Lo sé. — sabía a que se refería y la pregunta que seguía: _"¿Puedes pelear?"_ — Puedo hacerlo.

"_Más vale que así sea."_ Si Ángelo resultaba incapaz de mantener el ritmo, las cabezas de Ladón terminarían disputando sus huesos.

— Ma-maestro… — chilló Corban. Estaba aterrado, Ángelo lo notaba en el temblor imposible de ocultar de su voz. El santo de Cáncer miró hacia atrás y lo que vio en Nix y Altair no distaba mucho del pánico del más pequeño.

— Váyanse de aquí. — les ordenó. Había pensando que tal vez podrían resistir juntos, pero al verlos presas de sus propios miedos, supo que no podía pedirles más. — Ocúltense en los bosques. Aioria y yo nos encargaremos. — los vio dudar. Estaban paralizados. — ¡Largo!

No hubo remilgos por parte de los más pequeños, sino lo contrario. El grito de su maestro los devolvió a la realidad y salieron huyendo, despavoridos.

Máscara de Muerte los vio desaparecer entre la espesa jungla a sus espaldas y solo entonces se sintió tranquilo. Con ellos lejos, no había porque medirse… aunque tampoco era necesario. Estaba seguro que su cosmos se había mermado tanto que le resultaría difícil pelear como en las veces anteriores. Se preguntó si Aioria sería capaz de invocar la fuerza que mostrara antes. Ojala pudiera hacerlo, porque iban a necesitarla. Hasta la más mínima ayuda que pudieran tener sería agradecida.

— ¿Algún plan?

— Si. — por un momento, la respuesta de Aioria pareció calmarlo. — Cortar cuantas cabezas sea posible.

— Joder, ¡eso no es un plan!

— Pues es lo mejor que tenemos. — no supo si el brillo en los ojos del santo de Leo era el fervor de la batalla inminente o si era el último resplandor de un hombre muerto. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, iban a averiguarla juntos.

El monstruoso animal chilló de nuevo, o al menos la mayoría de sus cabezas lo hicieron, mientras sus patas los impulsaban más cerca de los santos. Aioria y Ángelo se prepararon para lo que seguía… lo que fuera que eso significara. No sabían a que se enfrentaban. Aquel mundo de magia y misticismo les había demostrado, de las maneras más crueles, que sus ojos no eran dignos de confianza y sus instintos, tampoco.

Las cinco cabezas principales centraron sus ojos ambarinos en los dos y abrieron sus fauces, mostrando los enormes colmillos. Las escamas púrpuras brillaron bajo la luz que quedaba del día mientras la larga cola se mecía de un lado a otra, inquieta. Rugió, tan fuerte como antes, o más.

Las manos del santo de Cáncer se envolvieron en cosmos y las de Aioria se cerraron en puños. Estaban listos, no querían posponerlo más; así que atacaron. Pero apenas habían avanzado unos metros, cuando se vieron forzados a detenerse. Justo cuando no era posible que las cosas fueran más raras. La Edad del Mito se encargó de recordarles que estaban en su poder.

Las cabezas más pequeñas se retorcieron. Sus cuellos, largos y escamosos, se hicieron jirones. Chillaron como pequeños demonios y su origen oscuro quedó claro en el momento en que, con un crujido espeluznante, rompieron sus vértebras y mordisquearon su propia piel para separarse de su cuerpo. La sangre corrió por su pecho, en forma de hilos de color verdoso. Los trozos de carne cayeron, aun vivos y temblando, en lo que parecía una muerte lenta y agónica.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — el rostro de Aioria evidenciaba su confusión.

— ¡Mantente en tu lugar! No los pierdas de vista.

Ni Leo, ni Cáncer, comprendían lo que estaban observando. Se habían congelado en sus lugares, completamente desconcertados por lo que sucedía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué debían hacer?

El macabro espectáculo les había parecido eterno, aunque en realidad solamente habían transcurrido un par de segundos. El final los dejó todavía más perplejos.

De la muerte surgió la vida. Las cabezas que parecían muertas recobraron fuerzas y sus herida se cerraron para dar paso a un cola terminada en punta. En el cuerpo de Ladón, los cortes que sus colmillos habían ocasionado se resanaron, dando lugar al nacimiento de nuevas cabezas, que vibraban incluso con mayor fervor que las anteriores.

— Jodidos sean los dioses… — murmuró el cangrejo dorado. Una mueca cínica y nerviosa adornó su rostro. — Y ahora quieren jodernos a nosotros.

— Oh, vamos, cangrejo… ya estábamos más que jodidos antes que ellos llegaran.

Una de las viborillas llegó reptando hasta ellos y Máscara de Muerte le asestó un pisotón que la hizo crujir bajo su peso. Chilló y se revolvió hasta convertirse en una mancha sanguinolenta sobre el piso. El movimiento cesó cuando el bicho se rindió. Siseó una última vez y murió.

— ¿Te has fijado que siempre nos tocan los monstruos? — se quejó el peliazul. Se ensañó todavía más con la serpiente muerta, aunque su rabia ya no hacía la diferencia. — Maldita sea.

— Ha de ser porque eres feo.

— Gato estúpido. — le dio un golpe sin ánimo de lastimarle.

Pero la bestia volvió a demandar atención con ayuda de un rugido; y los santos no pudieron negársela. Avanzó hacia ellos con un par de pasos, haciéndolos retroceder. No lo admitieron, pero estaban preocupados.

— Venga, de una vez. Es casi más épico morir bajo las garras de una lagartija a sobrevivir a un cerdo gigante.

Aunque, si lo pensaban bien, ya estaban muertos. ¿Qué más tenían para perder?

-7-

Los ojos de Artemisa destilaban nada más que desdén. Lucía altiva, callada y recelosa. Su boca, rosada y pequeña, estaba fruncida en una mueca de desagrado.

A Hermes le fastidiaba esa faceta suya, sobretodo porque compartían demasiados secretos como para que ahora le despreciara. Cuando le fue útil, se había desvivido en palabras zalameras. Pero ya que lo peor había pasado, la diosa de la Luna se daba el lujo de hacerle de menos.

"_Lameculos"_ pensó.

A pesar de eso, no demostró la rabia que su actitud le causaba. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego, y por donde lo viera, el dios mensajero era mucho mejor en el arte del engaño que la diosa rubia. Era tonta por querer tratarle así. Era todavía más estúpida, por darle la espalda en ese momento. Había algo que Hermes no perdonaba: haberse dejado usar por ella. No entendía como había estado tan ciego como para dejarse manejar a su antojo, ni tampoco cómo la había permitido llevar las riendas del juego.

— No seas tan efusiva en tu recibimiento, querida hermana. — le obsequió una reverencia cargada de sarcasmo. Esperaba que ella lo notara y se viera obligada a hacer lo mismo que él. Artemisa lo dudó, pero ante todo, era un diosa de finas maneras. Así, con dudas, correspondió.

— ¿A qué debo tu honorable visita?

— Directa, ¿no? — soltó una risa burlesca. — En realidad, me apetecía hablar.

— Creí que no teníamos nada más de que hablar. — Artemisa se levantó de su trono y cruzó el salón sin detenerse a su lado. Estaba dispuesta no intercambiar una palabra más con él. Sin embargo, antes de que alcanzara la salida, enmarcada en un arco de madera incrustado con estrellas de oro, una ráfaga de aire pasó junto a ella y, un segundo después, sus ojos se encontraron con Hermes, que la esperaba en la puerta.

— Tú y yo siempre tendremos algo de que hablar. ¡Estamos unidos por un crimen! — festejó, no sin un toque de sarcasmo.

— ¿Crimen? — ella entrecerró los ojos. Su mirada lo retó y se burló de él al mismo tiempo. — No sé de que crimen me hablas, _hermano mío_.

— ¿La pequeña princesa se ha olvidado tan pronto de nuestro trato?

Su mano apartó un mechón dorado que cayó sobre el rostro de Artemisa. Su mirada la taladraba, se metía hasta el fondo de ella. Podía mentirle al mundo, pero esos vibrantes ojos turquesas le recordaban que no podía mentirse a si misma. Le apartó con un manotazo y le esquivó, deseosa de librarse de su acoso. Caminó sin mirar atrás, lo más rápido que pudo, con la mirada en alto y su túnica meciéndose detrás de ella. Oía los pasos de Hermes tras de sí, pero se forzó a no voltear.

Se detuvo cuando el dios mensajero le obligó a hacerlo. La tomó del brazo y la jaló, deteniendo así su marcha.

— ¿Qué quieres, Hermes? — su miraba exudaba desprecio y su voz lo confirmaba.

— Muero de curiosidad, Artemisa, y eso nunca es bueno para mi. — la rubia trató de zafarse, pero solo se vio envuelta en una pelea a jalones con el otro dios.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? Habla ahora y después márchate.

— ¿Es necesaria tanta hosquedad, mi señora? — la dejó ir. A pesar de su sonrisa, había dejado en claro su punto: demandaría respuestas y llegaría hasta donde tuviera que llegar. — Creí que éramos aliados.

— No hay aliados en este lugar. Deberías saberlo ya.

— Vaya desilusión. — soltó. — Pero dime, ¿dónde están tus huéspedes? ¿Aún siguen por aquí o Apolo ha conseguido arrebatarlos de tu lado?

Por un segundo, creyó que Artemisa no respondería. La vio pasear la mirada nerviosa y rehuir de él. Toda la fanfarronería que había demostrado antes se esfumó, y la gatita impresionable que Hermes conocía regresó a tomar posesión de la rubia. Para sus adentros, sonrió. Era bueno saber que aún existía una chiquilla asustadiza detrás de aquella falsa bravuconería suya.

— No es asunto tuyo. — respondió. La respuesta no le sorprendió, era justamente lo que esperaba. Sus palabras reflejaban su deseo de terminar rápidamente con esa conversación.

— No, no. Estás equivocada. Es _mi_ asunto desde el momento en que me pediste que te ayudara a secuestrar sus almas.

— Dijiste que no harías preguntas. — ella lo enfrentó de nuevo. Las palabras de Hermes parecían haber despertado a la leona que se había acurrucado. — ¡Por eso mismo no tengo ninguna respuesta que darte!

Giró violentamente para continuar su camino, solo hasta que la risa descarada del peliturquesa la hizo detenerse en medio de su rabia desmedida. Sus sentimientos pasaron desapercibidos para el dios, lo cual la hizo enojar aún más. Cada sonrisa o mueca retorcida de su igual la encendía como el viento aviva al fuego.

— ¿Qué has hecho con ellos? Supongo que no les trajiste hasta aquí para terminar de asesinarlos. ¿Me equivoco?

— Está en sus manos vivir o morir, como ha sido desde el principio. — siseó ella. Su ira la había cegado parcialmente. — Si han de vivir, tendrán que luchar por ello. Sino, que Hades acoja su alma en el rincón más oculto del Inframundo. — Hermes frunció el ceño, sin entender del todo lo que significan sus palabras. Ladeó la cabeza y se pensó con detenimiento la siguiente pregunta. Sin embargo, no le fue necesario hablar, porque la misma diosa se le adelantó y continuó. — Están más allá de donde tú puedes encontrarlos, Hermes. Si eres _tan_ astuto, ¿cómo es que no has dado con su paradero? — sentenció con una sonrisa. Sentía que lo había callado, que había ganado el duelo de palabras. Pero, a la vez, se sintió amargada por las implicaciones que sus acciones llevaban.

Podía sentir ningún interés por la vida o el destino de Máscara de Muerte y de los pequeños que le acompañaban, más Orión era quien le hacía pensar con cuidado cada palabra y cada deseo. Le gustara o no, el cazador mítico compartía destino con ellos. Lo que le sucediera a uno, terminaría siendo lo que deparaba para el otro.

— ¿Eso es un reto? — el dios no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Era una competencia de egos y el suyo era probablemente más fuerte que el de la diosa de la Luna.

— ¿Crees que lo es? — lo miró fijamente.

— No. Soy demasiado listo para ti… y Hades también lo será. Debo admitirlo, me intriga ver lo que será de ti cuando el Señor del Inframundo reciba de regreso todas las almas con las que jugaste.

— ¿Jugué? _Jugamos_, querrás decir. Y ni siquiera eso. — admitió la diosa.

— ¡Ah! ¿Y qué _hicimos_ con ellos, Artemisa? ¿Carne de cañón? ¿Para qué? — sus miradas se encontraron y ninguno agachó la suya. Las sostuvieron como reto al otro.

— Solo… probamos su valía. Esos dos vencieron a los dioses una vez, quizás puedan demostrarme que pueden entrar y salir de los dominios de uno sin contratiempos.

Lo rodeó y siguió su camino. Probablemente había hablado de más, pero no le importaba. Si Hermes era tan astuto como se decía, sabría suficiente con eso. Sino, mejor para ella.

A sus espaldas, el dios mensajero decidió dejarla ir. La observó en silencio y con muchas ideas en la cabeza. Una cosa le era obvia: ni los chicos, ni los santos, estaban en ese templo de plata y mármol. Donde fuera que estuvieran, estaban en más peligro de lo que pensaba.

Se rascó la cabeza y abandonó el lugar. Todo el camino de regreso pensaría al respecto. La respuesta estaba ahí, justo frente a él. Solo necesitaba mirar con un poco más de calma.

-8-

La pequeña esfera de cosmos explotó con fuerza y devastó la carne a su paso. Una mezcla de carne oscura y sangre verdosa corrió por el cuerpo del animal mientras su garganta liberaba un grito tan temible como doloroso. Una cabeza cayó pesadamente al suelo, aún retorciéndose y abriendo la boca como último instinto. El resto de ellas, sisearon con fuerza y mostraron los colmillos a sus enemigos.

Aioria y Máscara no retrocedieron. Habían aprendido algo: Ladón era tan vulnerable como cualquiera de ellos; y no pensaban dejar pasar la oportunidad de sobrepasarle.

Los dioses estaban a su favor ese día, eso era indudable. Además de las debilidades del dragón, habían descubierto que las habilidades de Orión seguían vigentes en el santo de Leo. La fuerza estaba ahí aún y la velocidad también. Bastaba uno de sus golpes para intimidar al monstruo y el cosmos de Ángelo para rematarlo. De una forma bizarra e inexplicable, el destino se había encargado de que se convirtieran en un buen dúo.

— Esto es asqueroso. — masculló el león dorado. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de aquel líquido viscoso que hacía de sangre para el dragón y su ropa también estaba manchada con ello.

— Ya lo decía… todos ustedes son un montón de quejicas. Un poco de sangre y comienzan a lloriquear su desgracia. Pues vale, Gato, ten un poco más de orgullo y cierra el hocico.

Aioria sonrió. Quizás no le gustara admitirlo, pero las bromas oscuras de Máscara de Muerte le parecían cada vez más divertidas. Le miró de soslayo y, por un segundo, se sintió tranquilo a pesar de que el mundo se les caía encima. Pensó que, pasara lo que pasara, al final había sido bueno conocerle y poder llamarle amigo.

Se preguntó si el santo de Cáncer pensaba igual. ¿Le había llegado a apreciar de la misma forma? También pensó en aquel día en que le encontró ausente, perdido en la desaparición de Afrodita. Nunca antes había pensado en la amistad que esos dos compartían y, ciertamente, esa demostración de sentimientos le habían dejado pensando en que, debajo de toda esa hosquedad, Ángelo era un tipo que sufría igual que todos ellos. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Afrodita de ello antes de partir?

No hubo tiempo para más reflexiones, puesto que la enorme cola de Ladón se batió contra ellos. Ambos rodaron por el piso, en direcciones opuestas, pero se libraron de un golpe casi seguro.

Ladón estaba furioso.

Las cabezas que había liberado se encontraba sobre el suelo, despedazadas a manos de los santos. Las nuevas cabezas pequeñas junto con las grandes que restaban, aullaban rabiosas en espera de venganza. Su sangre corría y su largo cuerpo se movía como una serpiente ansiosa de clavar los colmillos. El espolón de la cola iba y venía, amenazante y mortal. Un mal golpe y las espinas terminarían por destrozarles el cuerpo.

La buena noticia era que, a diferencia de las más pequeñas, la cabeza principal que habían conseguido arrancar no había vuelto a formarse. Por donde lo vieron, esa era una pequeña bendición a su favor.

El dragón rugió y su cola cayó pesadamente justo entre Ángelo y Aioria. Los santos lo esquivaron mientras se preparaban para el siguiente movimiento. Les había funcionado la primera vez, así que usarían la misma fórmula. Aioria se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su derecha y atrajo la atención de la bestia. Decenas de pares de ojos ambarinos le miraron con odio, dispuesto a terminar con él a como diera lugar. Las cabezas pequeñas, distribuidas como verrugas por la parte superior de su cuerpo, sisearon con ansiedad. Volvieron a retorcerse y a chillar para liberarse. Mientras lo hacían, las mandíbulas de las principales se abrieron y sus lenguas bífidas se dejaron ver.

Por fin, una de ellas se animó a atacarle. Se movió con rapidez y lanzó la mordida hacia el santo. Aioria la esquivó. Los colmillos de la bestia chocaron contra el piso, dándole al santo de Leo el tiempo necesario para pillarle.

— ¡Ahora! — le gritó a Máscara de Muerte.

El peliazul asintió. Hizo crecer dos esferas de cosmos cerúleo en sus manos que salieron disparadas contra la cabeza que tenían atrapada. El animal rugió. La carne del cuello se escoció por la cosmoenergía y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la sangre viscosa comenzó a correr por la extremidad amputada.

— Dos menos. — murmuró para si mismo mientras su pie se estampaba contra una de las pequeñas serpientes que había reptado hasta él.

— Faltan tres. — otro de los bichos murió cuando Aioria imitó a Ángelo. — Joder, son molestos.

El pequeño ejército de viborillas oscuras se arrastraba en dirección a ellos, pero no había disciplina entre ellas. Algunas les atacaban directamente, otras se extraviaban por el camino y, algunas más, terminaban mordisqueándose entre ellas.

Tuvieron que cuidarse de un par de embates más de Ladón, que aullaba entre cólera y dolor. Cola, piernas o cabezas; cualquiera era bueno para terminar con ese par de molestos intrusos. La cola estuvo cerca de golpear el brazo de Aioria un par de veces e hizo trastabillar a Ángelo en otras dos. Las serpientes eran un estorbo más que cualquier cosa. Se metían entre sus pies y lanzaban dentelladas molestas con sus colmillos afilados. Las agujas de sus colas intentaban clavarse en sus piernas y, cuando lo conseguían, provocaban un dolor agudo.

— Malditas bestias. — la paciencia, escasa de por si, del italiano iba en decremento. No iba a soportarlo más. — ¡Fuegos fatuos!

Las almas ardiendo en fuego azul volaron por todo el lugar. Sus gritos resonaron como el eco, opacados solamente por el sonido de su energía que se quemaba. Devoraron todo a su paso. Nada dejaron atrás.

Su presencia hizo enojar aún más al dragón. Sus múltiples hocicos intentaron darles caza, sin éxito alguno. Los fuegos desaparecían entre sus dientes, dejando solamente el humo azul detrás de ellos, pero a los muertos no se les podía herir, así que la ventaja era para Máscara de Muerte y su danza de almas.

-9-

Se habían trepado a un árbol, desde donde la vista resultaba de lo más impresionante. Podían ver al dragón, retorciéndose y atacando a cualquier cosa que se moviera; y también veían a su maestro y a Aioria, defendiéndose y haciendo daño cuando les era posible. Podían ver las manchas de sangre verde y oxidada sobre la tierra.

Los muñones que las cabezas caídas habían dejado en el cuerpo de la bestia lucían grotescos. Supuraban ese líquido espeso que era como sangre para Ladón y la carne, de un color oscuro, caía a jirones por los lados. Cada vez que se movía, la mancha sanguinolenta corría más y más, salpicando árboles, piedras y todo en los alrededores. La enorme cola, con el espolón en la punta, derribó unos pocos árboles al mecerse con furia. La madera de los troncos crujió mientras caían pesadamente. Afortunadamente, el árbol en que ellos se refugiaban estaba lejos y les mantenía a salvo de la destrucción.

— Debimos quedarnos. — Nix se mordió los labios. Sus ojos rosas iban y venían, derramando ansiedad en cada mirada. — Hubiésemos podido ayudar.

— Quizás debemos volver. ¡Aún podemos hacer algo!

— Pero… — Corban miró a su hermano mayor. _"Tengo miedo,"_ quiso decir; pero calló.

Un nuevo estallido los hizo prestar atención a la batalla. Aioria y Ángelo había intentando arrancar una cabeza más, pero no lo habían conseguido. El cuello le sangraba, pero aún tenía tres cabezas. Sus fauces se habían vuelto aún más agresivas, en un intento de vengar las afrentas que se habían cometido en su contra.

Aioria tuvo que retroceder y, por un momento, le perdieron de vista entre los árboles caídos. Ladón, a diferencia de ellos, todavía lo tenía en la mira. Dio vuelta a su pesado cuerpo, ignorando por completo a Máscara de Muerte. Caminó encima de los árboles, como si no le importara que las ramas se le clavaran entre las escamas. Buscó entre las hojas, volcando los troncos rotos una vez más con la fuerza de sus mandíbulas.

No alcanzaban a ver al león. Sin embargo, sabían que estaba ahí; lo sabían por la forma en que Ladón rebuscaba, por la forma en que se retorcían entre su propio desastre y por la forma en que ignoraba a Ángelo. A su paso, dejaba un rastro de sangre y de muerte. Conforme avanzaba, él mismo se encarga de asesinar bajo sus poderosas patas a los pequeños seres que surgían de su cabeza.

— Por los dioses, va a alcanzarlo. — musitó Altair.

Antes de que Ladón consiguiera su objetivo, un nuevo golpe del italiano lo hizo chillar. Su puño, forrado en cosmos, le impactó, hiriendo a otra de las cabezas principales. Debió golpearle con demasiada fuerza, porque el líquido verde brincó por todas partes.

— Eso es asqueroso. — Nix arrugó la nariz y desvió la mirada. — Ese monstruo está llenando todo de…

No había terminado de hablar cuando un resplandor dorado se encendió cerca del dragón. El aura teñida con los colores del oro se abrió pasó entre el bosque herido. Se alzó hacia el cielo, como una columna de luz.

De entre el verde del bosque, surgió un polvo dorado. Uno de los árboles mutó, como si el otoño cayera de repente sobre él. Sus hojas, hasta entonces verdes, se tiñeron de rojo y de tonalidades cafés. El tronco se volvió más ancho y sus raíces más profundas. De las ramas, surgieron capullos. Los capullos brotaron y se convirtieron en flores blancas que después se marchitaron. En su lugar quedó aquello que habían buscado, la razón de sus penurias: las manzanas doradas del huerto de las Hespérides.

-10-

La villa les había dado algo más que monturas: les había provisto de comida, bebida y un techo bajo el cual pasar la noche. Era solo un establo, pero estaba limpio y el olor del heno resultaba agradablemente diferente al del mar. Ahí, en medio de la nada, no eran santos, ni guerreros; no eran héroes, ni tampoco aves de desgracia. Eran solamente hombres comunes y corrientes, como el resto de ellos.

— ¿Es normal que el heno resulte tan cómodo? — Milo, tendido sobre las fibras de hierba seca, perdió la mirada en el techo de madera. Camus, a su lado, no respondió.

Era una construcción austera, vieja. Los tablones de madera dejaban ranuras entre ellos a través de las cuales se veía el cielo oscuro de la noche. No había luna esa noche, pero las estrellas brillaban con más fuerza que nunca. De vez en cuando, una rata cruzaba a toda velocidad por el entablillado, siempre con una hebra de heno en el hocico. En un par de ocasiones, el roedor miró hacia abajo y movió los bigotes. Al darse cuenta de que eran inofensivos, seguía su camino.

"_Tu pariente, Estofado, seguramente se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de mirarnos así"_ pensó Milo. No conocía a la desdichada ardilla, pero tenía que admitir que actuaría igual que Kanon si las tripas le pidieran a gritos algo de comida.

Afortunadamente, su estómago estaba satisfecho. Ese día habían cenado cordero asado, que les supo a gloria. Estaba seguro que si probaban un trozo más de pescado, les saldrían aletas. Los peces les habían matado el hambre por muchos días, pero no estaba mal variar. El vino, aunque común, supo mejor que muchos de los más caros que había bebido en otros momentos. Y el pan, ¡el pan! De avena, suave y aún caliente cuando les fue servido. Le acusarían de exagerado si lo dijera en voz alta, pero esa había sido la mejor cena de su vida.

Se acurrucó contra un montón de forraje y se cubrió con la manta gastada que el viejo de la casa les había facilitado. Cerró los ojos, dejándose arrullar por el sonido del silencio.

Había una calma absoluta en la aldea. La noche parecía haberlos adormecido a todos. Escuchaba la suave respiración de sus hermanos, dormidos a su lado. El clima era benévolo y los ánimos se apaciguaban de a poco. Había olvidado la última vez que sintiese tanta paz. ¿Cuando había sido? ¿Antes de llegar a esa época? ¿Después de terminar su primera misión? Lo había olvidado. Sin embargo, algo podía asegurar: si es que alguna vez cruzó por su mente, habían sido optimistas en pensar que su viaje sería corto y ligeramente placentero.

-11-

Para cuando llegó al Templo del Sol, Hermes todavía sentía la rabia palpitando en sus sienes. Irrumpió en el salón principal, sin tomarse la molestia de anunciar su presencia. Iban a importarle poco los reclamos de Apolo y aún menos lo que tuviera que decirle. Después de todo, Artemisa había hecho todo lo posible porque el resto del día le supiera amargo.

— ¡Está decidido! — anunció su llegada con un grito que se repitió en el eco del salón. — ¡No hay forma en que vuelvas a enviarme ahí!

Apolo levantó la mirada, clavándola en él. Su mirada, como en tantas ocasiones, no decía nada… y su boca tampoco. Se quedó ahí, impávido, solo observando; _desmenuzando_ cada palabra, cada gesto y cada emoción de su compañero.

Hermes detestaba esa actitud, como a pocas cosas. Apolo y él eran lados opuestos de una moneda. El uno era un puño de emociones, y el otro, de hielo.

— ¿No has conseguido ninguna información?

— Tú eres el dios vidente. ¿Por qué no me dices? — la respuesta le había salido de los labios con demasiada premura. Era tarde para arrepentirse. Chasqueó la lengua y esperó la respuesta del otro dios, resultándole eterno el tiempo que se tomó, igual que su indiferencia.

— Sígueme. — fue todo lo dijo al final.

Sin dar crédito, Hermes no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle.

El camino a los aposentos de Apolo fue largo y silencioso. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Lo de Hermes era recelo. Lo de Apolo, a los ojos del mensajero, era presunción. Pero, a final de cuentas, les gustara o no, se necesitaban.

Llegaron a la habitación, que a los ojos de Hermes era demasiado oscura para ser la habitación del dios Sol. Las velas ardían taciturnamente mientras la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta amenazaba con apagarlas a cada soplo. Aún así, Apolo no prestó atención a esos detalles al adentrarse en sus aposentos. Su mente estaba en otras cosas.

Caminó directamente hacia la mesa de madera labrada y tomó un cofre de bronce que descansaba en ella. Acarició la tapa antes de quitar el cerrojo y, por fin, satisfizo la curiosidad del dios peliturquesa al abrirlo. Dentro, los doce dijes de oro hicieron mella en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué es esto? — el tono de Hermes exigía respuestas.

— _Esto_ es la única forma de encontrarlos… y esperemos porque no sea tarde. — temía que Artemisa lo hubiera arruinado todo. La desconocía, no sabía hasta donde sería capaz de llegar con esa locura.

— ¿Qué harás?

— Hacerlos brillar. — dijo.

— ¿Qué?

— Arderán, como el cosmos de sus protegidos, y nos revelarán su paradero. — aseveró de nuevo. — Aunque, a la vez, me temo que dejarán nuestros planes al descubierto; por eso no quería utilizarlos salvo que fuera nuestra última esperanza. Toda vez que los activemos, tanto Athena como Artemisa sabrán que estamos tras el rastro de los santos.

— Jah… menos mal que me avisas. Comenzaré a cuidarme el cuello. — Hermes bufó.

— Hay algo más…

— Por Zeus, me asustas cuando usas ese tono de voz. — Apolo no poseía la voz más alegre del Olimpo, pero cuando lo deseaba, podía poseer la más lúgubre.

— El vínculo entre el cosmos de Artemisa y el de los desaparecidos se extinguirá.

— Eso significa que…

— Sin el cosmos de Artemisa, y no estando ni en el mundo de los muertos ni en el de los vivos, su alma regresara al estado en que ella les encontró.

— Casi muertos.

— _Casi_ muertos. — confirmó Apolo, aunque lo de Hermes no había sido una pregunta.

— Maldición. Si mueren, Athena va a meternos ese báculo suyo por el culo.

Apolo pareció no prestarle atención… no lo culpaba. Aquella no era una idea agradable.

Uno a uno fue retirando las joyas del cofre que las protegían y las ordenó en un círculo perfecto sobre su mesa. De Aries a Piscis, las distribuyó de acuerdo a la elíptica. En medio de todo, depositó un trozo de oro, que mostraba la forma de un Sol. _"Singular elección"_ se dijo Hermes. Pero guardó sus pensamientos para si mismo.

En realidad no sabría decir quien era el que estaba mal. Las doce constelaciones que Athena había elegido se encontraban en la elíptica Solar, dominio de Apolo. Cualquier lógica dictaría que el dios dorado debía ser su regente, pero cuando se trataba de los señores del Olimpo, nada se daba por sentado. Así que, visto desde ese punto, tenía sentido pensar que el poder del Sol sería capaz de convocar, despertar y encender los cosmos de los guerreros a los que protegía.

Hermes permaneció en silencio, solamente contemplando y tratando de imaginar lo que planeaba su hermano. En más de una ocasión arrugó el ceño con curiosidad. Apolo no le decía nada, pero si lo hacía, el joven mensajero sabría lo que diría: _"No comas ansias."_ El dios del Sol era demasiado tranquilo para su gusto.

— Llegó el momento. — fue lo último que dijo antes de posar su manos sobre el Sol del centro.

Hizo que su energía vibrara, cálida y pura. El trozo de oro absorbió la luz dorada mientras empezaba a girar. Como respuesta, los doce dijes también se cubrieron de un fino polvo dorado. Lentamente, la elíptica que describían se dibujó en oro, y los doce signos danzaron en ella. Cada vez se movían más y más rápido, hasta que el pequeño sistema solar cobró vida ante los ojos de los dioses.

Una sonrisa iluminó los labios de Apolo mientras el asombro se apoderaba del rostro de Hermes.

La danza se expandió por varios segundos, con los cosmos creciendo a cada paso. Cuando no se pudo contener más, la energía explotó.

-12-

— ¡Las manzanas! ¡Son las manzanas de oro!

Todo rastro de miedo que pudiera haber en Corban parecía haberse esfumado. Su rostro, que había languidecido bajo la presión, brillaba de nuevo; y su voz sonaba más fuerte que nunca. Nix, Altair y él recobraron la esperanza con el primer brillo de las frutas sagradas. Solo tenían que tomar una de ellas y estarían de regreso en la seguridad del Templo de la Luna.

Faltaba poco. Un último esfuerzo y la pesadilla habría terminado.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que coger una! — Altair comenzó el descenso del árbol que les daba cobijo y jaló consigo a los dos más pequeños.

Estaban seguros que Ángelo y Aioria habían visto tan bien como ellos el árbol, pero la bestia se había empecinado todavía más en no dejarlos acercarse.

Desde que el árbol se revelara, Ladón se había tornado más fiero. Se había olvidado de buscar a Aioria y en su lugar, se había plantado frente al manzano dispuesto a retar a cualquiera que quisiera aproximarse. Lanzaba dentelladas y rugía como no lo había hecho antes.

Los dos santos se le plantaron, con la intención de pasar por encima de él si era necesario. Los chicos les vieron murmurar algo, pero la distancia les impidió escuchar lo que decían. De nueva cuenta, se fueron encima del dragón; Aioria con la fuerza de los puños de Orión por delante y Máscara de Muerte con su cosmos. Al igual que sus pequeños acompañantes, haber visto la luz al final del túnel había inyectado nuevas fuerzas en ellos. Pero frente a ellos, Ladón se constituía como una muralla. Quedaban dos cabeza, que ahora lucían más capaces que antes. Y estaban también las otras decenas de extremidades más pequeñas, que no dejaban de surgir del cuerpo como verrugas de las que era imposible deshacerse.

Los chicos tuvieron mucho cuidado al deslizarse entre la espesa vegetación que había sobrevivido al dragón guardián. Habían asesinado en silencio a varias viborillas suyas y, en más de una ocasión, les había parecido que las cabezas de Ladón les observaban, aunque obviamente sin interés alguno en ellos. Incluso una bestia sabría reconocer que el verdadero peligro eran aquellos dos chicos mayores que habían arrancado tres de sus cabezas sin reparo alguno.

Ninguno de los chiquillos quiso pensar más al respecto. La única forma en que podían ayudar a su maestro y a Aioria era obteniendo las manzanas. Estaba en sus manos.

Altair lideraba el grupo y Nix iba detrás, con Corban en el medio, protegido por los mayores. Habían aprendido bien el arte de pasar desapercibidos. Sus pisadas eran suaves, pero rápidas; y su instinto de supervivencia estaba al máximo. Un árbol cayó cerca de ellos y los hizo brincar. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos salió herido.

Continuaron el camino, siempre con el estómago atorado en la garganta. Era difícil superar a sus miedos, pero estaban dispuestos a conseguirlo.

Corban estuvo a punto de chillar dos veces.

La primera fue cuando una de las pequeñas víboras lo mordió en el tobillo. El osado bicho terminó muerto entre los pisotones de Nix y de Altair, y aunque el más pequeño hubiera querido llorar, aguantó bien las lágrimas. Nix le dijo que el maestro se sentiría orgulloso, así que al final, el llanto terminó en el olvido.

Sin embargo, la segunda vez, un par de lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar. Fue justo cuando la cola puntiaguda de Ladón alcanzó a Ángelo, abriéndole un agujero en el hombro, y también cuando Aioria sufrió la misma suerte al tratar de ayudarle.

Altair le tomó del rostro, obligándole a desviar la mirada. Secó las lágrimas con tosquedad y se agachó frente a él. Sus ojos plateados se sembraron en el suyos mientras las palabras surgían con la calma que Corban tanto necesitaba.

— Escúchame. — le dijo. — Estarán bien. Están heridos, si; pero estarán bien. Necesitamos las manzanas, Corban. Concéntrate solamente en las manzanas.

El niño asintió, se limpió los mocos y se dijo a si mismo que no volvería a llorar. Su maestro había confiado en ellos. Su maestro les necesitaba. No iba a defraudarlo.

El resto del camino trató de no voltear, sin importar los gritos, las maldiciones y los rugidos del dragón. Todavía veía el borbotón de sangre corriendo por el brazo de Máscara de Muerte y la herida profunda en la pierna de Aioria. Pero se obligó a ser fuerte. Estaba entrenando para ser un guerrero y, por lo tanto, era el momento de demostrar que las horas de trabajo duro rendían frutos.

Entre la maraña de árboles caídos y la oscuridad alcanzaron por fin a divisar el manzano dorado. Estaban cerca, más de lo que habían esperado.

Nix echó una última mirada hacia su maestro antes de que los tres corrieran en dirección al árbol de las frutas de oro. Fue entonces cuando reparó en ello…

Notó que ambos, león y cangrejo, lucían extenuados. Sus heridas parecían las causantes, pero ella sospechaba que podría ser algo más. Algo le decía que las cosas estaban por empeorarse.

Altair volteó poco después. Arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los labios. Sus gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para la pelirosada. No alcanzaba a comprender que sucedía, solo que _algo_ estaba mal. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Sus cosmos...

— ¿Qué? — preguntó al no escuchar con claridad a su amigo.

— Sus cosmos están encendidos… incluso el de Aioria. — respondió el mayor.

— Aioria no tiene cosmos.

— Orión no tiene cosmos. Aioria si. — los ojos de plata de Altair centellaron.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Corban preguntó. Al igual que Nix, se sentía perdido.

— No lo sé. Y el maestro… su cosmos esta fuera de control.

Los ojos aterrorizados de los más pequeños se posaron sobre los santos. Los vieron jadear por aire; observaron mientras su velocidad se desvanecía y, presenciaron con pánico como sus rodillas tocaron el piso.

—¡¿Qué pasa? — esta vez fue la voz de Nix la que sonó ahogada y eran sus ojos los que se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Hay que ir por ellos! — Altair apretó los puños. Trató de contener esa mezcla de miedo y rabia que sentía, y volteó hacia su hermano pequeño. — ¡Corban! Tienes que ir por las manzanas. Nix y yo nos encargaremos del resto.

— Pero…

— Sin peros. — Corban vio en su hermano a un líder. No le quedó más que asentir y prometerse que no lo estropearía.

Los vio correr hasta donde se desarrollaba la batalla. Lanzaron esferas de cosmos, no tan poderosas como las de Ángelo, pero que bastaron para distraer al dragón y atraer su atención hasta ellos.

También ahí, los santos se arrastraban por el suelo. Apenas podían moverse. Pero las viborillas habían hecho tanto escarnio de ellos que no podían darse el lujo de rendirse. Corban no sabía de donde sacaban sus fuerzas, pero luchaban y luchaban… y por un momento quiso ser tan valiente como ellos.

Una vez más, cerró los ojos al resto del mundo y lo único que veía era el gran manzano de hojas rojas, y las frutas que pendían de él. Corrió. Corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Escuchó el grito de su hermano y después el de Nix, pero no le importó. Tropezó, cayó y volvió a levantarse. Siguió corriendo. Se aferró al tronco del árbol. No supo como, pero trepó. Las ramas parecían abrirse a su paso mientras sus pies encontraban el sostén perfecto siempre.

— ¡Corban! — oyó que le gritaron, pero no volteó. Si lo hacía, se congelaría de miedo. — ¡Corban! — volvieron a llamarle. Extendió la mano y sus dedos rozaron la manzana dorada. Sonrió mientras observaba su reflejo en la fruta de oro. — ¡Corban! ¡Cuidado!

Se fijó en la manzana, en la imagen suya, clara como un espejo que se reflejaba, y detrás de él, vio la cola de Ladón a punto de golpearle. El corazón se le desbocó en el pecho. Sintió miedo y estuvo a punto de gritar…

Pero no tuvo tiempo.

"_He sido valiente"_ se dijo, antes de que su mundo se volviera oscuro.

-13-

El aire de Jamir olía a invierno. El viento le hería la piel y tenía los dedos entumidos. Aún así, seguía trabajando. Escuchaba el golpeteo de su cincel mientras el polvo de estrellas le rodeaba, en una nube cristalina de color dorado. La sangre le manaba de las muñecas abiertas, resbala sobre la armadura rota y, ante su tibia caricia, el metal se reblandecía. Una gota de sudor resbaló desde su frente, corrió por su mejillas y cayó al suelo. Se evaporó casi de inmediato en la tierra seca y áspera del lugar.

La sombra de la torre sin puertas iba cayendo lentamente sobre él conforme las horas avanzaban. Esperaba que en cualquier momento, Kiki apareciera de la nada y le obligara a tomar la merienda con él. Siempre era así.

Le pareció escuchar pasos a sus espaldas, pero no volteó. Con seguridad, su aprendiz estaba buscándole. Sin embargo, una ráfaga de cordura le golpeó, haciéndole recordar que Kiki rara vez hacía uso de sus piernas por haber nacido con el don de la tele transportación. En un impulso, volteó. Sus ojos se abrieron y los lunares en su frente se alzaron con desconcierto.

— Phineas… — balbuceó.

— No hay tiempo para saludos, santo. — le urgió a callar. — Prometí ayudarte, si tú me socorrías. Es tiempo de cumplir con mi palabra. El momento se acerca.

— ¿El momento? ¿De qué?

— Pronto, tus hermanos serán liberados. Mi señor les dejará en libertad, pero… sus vidas corren peligro. Athena no debe interponerse. _No_ puede intervenir — sus ojos, de los que Mu solo había visto el rastro de sangre que habían dejado cuando Hipólita se los arrancó, brillaban de una forma que le hipnotizó. — Si ella interviene, perderán sus vidas.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Ésta vez no es por ella. Solo el Sol puede opacar a la Luna, pero ningún dios puede intervenir entre ellos. Alértala. Alerta a tu diosa. — casi suplicó.

— Phineas, ¿por qué…?

El sueño se desvaneció con un resplandor dorado, un aura que se sentía como la suya. Mu escuchó su propia voz llamándole. La oyó gritar su nombre una y otra vez. Las voces de sus compañeros se unieron, cada cual convocándose a si mismos. El griterío se hizo más fuerte y su eco creció con ellos.

Los ojos de Mu se abrieron en la oscuridad. Se sentó rápidamente, más por impulso que por deseo. Seguía en el establo… todos estaban ahí. Los miró, tan sorprendidos como él mismo. Algunos ya estaban de pie, otros como él, seguían sentado entre el forraje. Sus ojos hablaban más que sus lenguas, pero ninguno encontraba explicaciones en los demás. Entonces, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ardía. Su cosmos se había encendido sin que él lo convocase. Se puso de pie, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado.

— ¡Muchachos! ¡Muchachos! — la voz de Ganímedes sonó pastosa y lejana, como si solo se tratara de una ilusión.

Mu intentó dominar su cosmos y no pudo. Sintió las energías de los demás santos, ardiendo tan fuertes como la suya. Dohko, Shaka, Aldebarán, Milo, Camus, Aioros, Saga, Kanon…

De pronto, se quedó paralizado. Su instinto obligó a que su mirada viajara hasta Aioros. Lo vio de pie, aferrado al marco de madera de la entrada. Sus ojos azules, inundados en lágrimas, estaban perdidos en algún punto en el horizonte y su boca murmuraba palabras que no salían de su garganta. A su lado, vio a Saga palidecer. También le vio desviar la mirada hacia aquel punto al Este, el mismo que Aioros contemplaba con tanta atención.

Mu sabía lo que pasaba. Él también podía sentirlos. Máscara de Muerte y…

— Aioria… — se oyó el susurro del arquero.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:** La primera actualización del año… y una actualización bien larga. Pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo, lo sé. ¡Pero es que quedan tantas cosas que contar! Y, a falta de dos capítulos y llegamos a la mitad de la centena.

A quienes siguen ahí, pacientemente, leyendo y comentados, ¡Se los agradezco muchísimo! A Damis, luxie-chan, kumikoson4, ZerzuraSie, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hada, FaSCeN, itachisgirlfriend08, Artemisa-Cazadora, Altariel de Valinor, Tatsumaki, DiCrO, Saint Lu, Alde93, Eli, ddmanzanita y Tisbe, ¡miles de gracias, chicas y chicos! Es bastante increíble pensar que está historia tiene tantos comentarios. No sé como agradecerles.

A quienes leen y no han comentado, también gracias. Ojalá algún día se anime a dejarme alguna idea. Les prometo que no muerdo =9

Me despido diciéndoles que lo siento por mi pobre Corban T_T

Au revoir! (*Sun corre a seguir leyendo sus libros*)

_Sunrise Spirit_


	49. Deseos

**NdA: **Muchas de las escenas en este capítulo suceden simultáneamente, por lo que, como verán conforme avancen en la lectura, están más relacionadas de lo que parecen. ¡Disfruten!

_**Capítulo 49**_

_**Deseos**_

-1-

— ¿Lo has sentido?

— Creo que se ha sentido incluso en el Inframundo. — Poseidón le respondió mientras volteaba lentamente para enfrentarla.

Perséfone no supo que decirle. La túnica, de un oscuro color púrpura, contrastaba deliciosamente con la blancura de su piel y con el vibrante verde de las hebras de su larga cabellera. Sus labios lucían tensos y su ceño, fruncido. Incluso, se había olvidado de todo protocolo. No se había anunciado, sino que había abandonado el templo de su madre a toda velocidad para ir al encuentro de su tío. Una vez ahí, entró como un huracán y no paró hasta encontrarle.

— ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? — ella preguntó, sin dar crédito a lo que sentía.

No obtuvo más respuesta que una suave negación por parte del señor de los mares. Sin embargo, lo único claro y obvio ante sus ojos, era que la respuesta residía en el Templo del Sol; todo había iniciado ahí. La primera explosión comenzó en ese lugar y, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, la luz se había propagado desde el hogar de Apolo hasta cada rincón del mundo conocido. El Sol había vencido a la Luna.

En los ojos del señor del tridente, Perséfone leía más de lo que a Poseidón le hubiera gustado revelar. El mar estaba inquieto esa noche, al igual que su señor. Tal parecía que a cada minuto, el ambiente se enrarecía y los dioses se volvían más y más impredecibles.

Lo que había comenzado como un berrinche infantil de Artemisa se convertía a pasos agigantados en un debacle de proporciones dantescas. De alguna forma, la diosa de la Luna se las había arreglado para involucrar a medio Olimpo en sus juegos retorcidos; y a partir de ese momento, los resultados de todas sus acciones serían tan impredecibles como el brillo de Apolo en mitad de la noche. ¿Cómo iba a terminar? Ningún dios, sin importar de quien se tratase, lo sabía con certeza.

— Ve con Athena. — el ceño de Poseidón reflejaba incertidumbre. Su cosmos se expandió, rodeándolo de un aura cerúlea, tan fría y brava como el océano del norte. — Asegúrate que no se mueva. Estamos cerca de recuperarlos. Un movimiento en falso y no volveremos a tener otra oportunidad como ésta.

— ¿Qué harás? — preguntó la Emperatriz del Inframundo.

— Visitaré a Apolo. Necesitamos explicaciones… y también es importante mantenerlos vigilados. No sabemos que es exactamente lo que los dioses gemelos pretenden, ni tampoco lo que podríamos encontrar, ni cómo reaccionarán a ello.

Perséfone asintió. No le quedaba más remedio que acatar órdenes.

Sabía lo que Poseidón quería decir y también lo que sus preocupaciones significaban. Todo su recelo tenía un nombre, uno que nadie se había atrevido a pronunciar; pero que ella, como esposa del señor de los muertos conocía muy bien.

"_Orión."_

Hades le había dicho que la deidad del Sol había bajado hasta sus dominios, buscándole. Su señor era un dios calculador y lo suficientemente astuto como para soltarle solo la información necesaria para hacer brincar a Athena. Poseidón, por otro lado, había sido igual de listo. Le había advertido que mantuviera su lengua bajo control y sus palabras lejos de los oídos de la diosa de la sapiencia. Ella, prudente, había hecho tal como se le ordenase. Había actuado con calma, en espera del momento para actuar. Solo así podían ser de ayuda.

— Mantenme informado. — alcanzó a pedirle antes que el cometa azul, dibujado por su cosmo energía, se elevó sobre la superficie del mar en dirección al Olimpo.

La diosa se quedó detrás, por un par de minutos, en soledad. El universo entero se sentía inquieto. Estaban en el albor de una guerra que podría hacer rugir a las entrañas de la misma madre Gea; una guerra en la que todos tenían culpa. Por un instante, la joven diosa sintió miedo.

"_Padre, ¿por qué permites esto?"_ La pregunta surgió en su mente con naturalidad, pero las explicaciones eran nulas. Segundos después, al comprender que las divagaciones no ayudaban en ese momento, Perséfone se esfumó también.

Una nube de humo blanquecido quedó tras ella. Su destino era Atenas.

-2-

Aioros sentía la fuerza con que su sangre le corría por las venas. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y su cosmos revuelto no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Era como si demasiadas cosas sucedieran a la vez, como si de pronto se hubiera visto atrapado en un sueño del que no podía despertar. Todo sucedía con lentitud a su alrededor. Veía el mundo envuelto en los tonos dorados de su propio cosmos. El sonido de su energía quemándose lo aturdía. Las voces que gritaban su nombre, se escuchaban lejanas. Pero era el cosmos encendido a la distancia lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Aioria.

¡Era su cosmos! No podía ser de nadie más sino de él, Aioros lo sabía. Y estaba también el de Máscara de Muerte, confirmándole que no se había equivocado. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Sería posible que los muertos estuvieran regresando del más allá?

Quería creer que si lo era. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, que algún bizarro giro del destino le estaba devolviendo a su hermano. Sin embargo, una vocecilla oscura dentro de él, le susurraba que también podía ser una broma cruel de los dioses. No podía confiar en ellos, no habían hecho nada para ganarse su fe.

Sin embargo, un cambio en la cosmoenergía distante lo hizo ponerse alerta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la presencia del león comenzó a desvanecerse de nuevo. Aquel fuerte resplandor de esperanza inició su descenso en el momento en que Aioria se convirtió en una fuerza agonizante. Miles de alarmas se encendieron en la cabeza del arquero. Cientos de ideas de lo más aterradoras cruzaron por su mente, y decidió que no estaba listo para acatarlas… no de nuevo.

Esta vez, teniéndolo tan cerca, no dejaría que su hermano se perdiera de nuevo. Costara lo que costara, le traería de regreso. Si el precio era alto, no le importaba ya; lo pagaría. A como diera lugar tenía que tomar el riesgo.

Miró a su alrededor, desconcertado y ansioso. Había solo una forma para ayudarle, nada más.

Trastabilló entre la paja, en busca de su objetivo. El fenómeno, a la distancia, le servía de cómplice. Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados en ello, como para prestarle atención. Casi a gatas, llegó al rincón donde estaban sus cosas. Rebuscó entre ellas con desesperación hasta que, al final, encontró lo que necesitaba. La bolsa de lona estaba ahí, junto con todas sus demás pertenencias. Echó una última mirada sobre su hombro, hacia el resto de sus compañeros, suplicando porque ninguno hubiera adivinado sus planes.

Pero Shura lo había hecho. El santo de Capricornio, a sabiendas de que seguramente no podría detenerle, meneó la cabeza, suplicándole que no se atreviera a seguir adelante con la descabellada idea. Trató de darle alcance y de contenerlo, pero estando tan torpe y confundido como todos los demás, no le resultó fácil moverse.

— No lo hagas, Aioros. — dijo. Su voz sonó con un susurro lejano e incomprensible para el arquero dorado.

El castaño no le escuchó, y si lo hizo, no le prestó atención. Sacó el ceñidor de la bolsa, lo desenvolvió de entre las telas que lo cubrían sin ningún tipo de finura, y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, sintió su poder vibrando al ritmo de su propio cosmos. No lo pensó más. Antes de que se arrepintiera, decidió dar el siguiente paso. Aioria era lo primero.

— "_Lo que desees."_ — escuchó su propia voz en su cabeza. Sonaba oscura y seria, como pocas veces se había escuchado a si mismo, como sucedía siempre que tenía el ceñidor en las manos. Supo que no era él quien hablaba, sino la joya. Durante mucho tiempo, esa voz le había resultado escalofriante , pero no esa noche. Esa noche sonaba a esperanza.

— Tráelos de regreso. — ordenó, sin titubeos. — Devuélveme a mi hermano y a Máscara de Muerte _ahora_.

Un cosmos de color rojizo surgió de la prenda y se abrió paso entre el dorado de las energías, minándolo todo con su color. Se expandió, como una nube de polvo que engullía todo a su alrededor. Los santos lo miraron, tan sorprendidos como absortos. La energía se movió entre ellos, bailoteó a su alrededor y salió de la choza, marchando hacia el cielo. Conforme se elevaba, su color se dispersó hasta que de pronto, se volvió invisible.

Cuando no quedó rastro de ella, el viento despertó. Las ráfagas de aire comenzaron a soplar con una fuerza tal que amenazaban con derribar el tinglado de madera que les servía de refugio. El torbellino hizo caer a algunos árboles y alebrestó a los animales. A pesar de ser la mitad de la noche, el pueblo entero despertó también. Fue un despertar lleno de miedo.

— ¿Qué has hecho? — Shura arrebató el cinturón mágico de las manos de Aioros, pero sabia que ya no podía evitar la tragedia.

— Yo solo… le quiero de vuelta.

Y, aunque se sentía furioso, al mirar los ojos húmedos de Aioros, el español supo que no podía reprocharle nada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es esto? — el grito de Dohko resonó entre el caos. No hubo respuesta por parte de nadie.

Apenas había terminado de soltar las palabras cuando un gran resplandor volvió a iluminar la noche con más fuerza que antes. Su poder era increíble, compitiendo con sus propias cosmoenergías. Hubo una última explosión de luz que los cegó, y después no supieron más.

-3-

Una oleada de cosmos golpeó el Santuario sin misericordia alguna.

Hasta ese momento, había sido una noche tranquila y silenciosa, como siempre desde que los tiempos de paz comenzaron. Pero una explosión de energía en el Templo Papal terminó con toda calma y con las horas de sueño de esa madrugada. Su luz se alzó hacia el cielo, dibujando un resplandor que teñía las nubes grises de tonos dorados.

El cielo oscuro se llenó de luz mientras los corazones de cada santo o amazona se llenaban de confusión y desasosiego. Aquello que sentían no era el cosmos de Athena, ni tampoco el de Arles. Esa cosmoenergía, poderosa y temible, era conocida por todos los habitantes del sangrado recinto. Era fácil de identificar; era _su_ energía, la de ellos… era el cosmos de Los Doce.

La luz dorada iluminó la noche por varios minutos, sin descanso. Se alzaba como una torre de polvo color oro hasta el cielo y cruzaba las nubes, convirtiéndolas en espectros grisáceos flotando sobre el templo principal. El mármol de los edificios se dibujó en tonos cálidos, como los que la llegada del amanecer les brindaba. Las montañas se iluminaron y el mar tranquilo reflejo el halo de luz sobre sus aguas.

El panorama se volvió un poema a los ojos; tan misterioso como bello. Pero poco importaba la belleza en esos momentos. Había algo más, algo que competía por la atención de las miradas curiosas y que tampoco terminaban de explicarse: Meridia.

Seis llamas ardían con fuerza en el reloj, dos de las cuales se habían encendido con muy poco tiempo entre ambas.

Solo unos días antes, la llama de Virgo había despertado. El fuego había ardido en lo alto del reloj, anunciando el final de la guerra contra las amazonas. Sin embargo, ahora era Libra la que se encendía con furia. Sus llamas luchaban contra el viento embravecido que la luz había traído consigo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — la mirada gris de la diosa no se daba abasto.

— Lo ignoro, princesa.

Y es que Arles carecía de las respuestas que ella necesitaba.

Frente a ambos, las armaduras de oro parecían dispuestas a quemar hasta la última gota de energía en ellas. El poder que emanaba de ellas era frenético, impredecible y también indomable.

Saori hizo arder su propia cosmoenergía para mitigarlas, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Los ropajes desconocían incluso al cosmos de sus propia diosa.

— Princesa… — Arles intentó detenerla. Pero la joven princesa hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, arreciando su poder.

Niké respondió a ella, encendiéndose con llamas de energía y refulgiendo con un poder tan magistral como el de las doce armaduras. Por un segundo, el caos pareció tomar sentido. Las trece cosmoenergías se hicieron una, formando una fuerza que por momentos lucía invencible aún para los más fuertes y osados guerreros. Sin embargo, la calma duró poco.

— ¡Saori! — una a una, las voces de sus santos divinos fueron capturando su atención. A pesar de todo, la diosa no perdió la concentración. No intervinieron, sino que miraron con preocupación los esfuerzos de la pelilila por domar la energía dorada.

— Maldición. — Seiya apretó los puños. No tenía la menor idea de cuanto tiempo Saori sería capaz de soportar tal castigo a su cuerpo. Era un diosa, tal verdad era innegable; pero se requería demasiado esfuerzo para mantener en control las energía de las doce armaduras más poderosas del Santuario y, siendo humana, el cuerpo de Saori tenía límites que no debía rebasar. — Tenemos que hacer algo.

— Pero, ¿qué? — Shun le cuestionó y el Pegaso no tuvo más remedio que callar, sin poder darle una solución.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo de pensar, puesto que rápidamente encontraron más razones de las cuáles preocuparse.

— Seiya, ¿qué es eso? — la voz de Shiryu se escuchó. El castaño solo pudo menear la cabeza.

— No lo sé.

Una bruma carmesí surgió de entre las armaduras, envolviendo con su color al aura dorada que emanaba de ellas. Poco a poco, la marejada de neblina les rodeó por completo.

— ¡Seiya! — Saori gritó. Estaba asustada.

— ¡Saori!

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo luchar contra aquella fuerza desconocida.

-4-

La diosa se asomó al balcón. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la baranda mientras sus ojos grises esculcaban la distancia con marcada incredulidad. El viento susurró a sus oídos, pero ella no le prestó atención. Aquello que percibía, esa energía que se quemaba a lo lejos era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Herse se asomó a la puerta unos minutos después.

La sacerdotisa había recorrido los pasillos llenos de columnas a toda velocidad, consumida por la desesperación. Abrió la pesada puerta sin aviso alguno, de manera tan poco propia para ella. Boqueó por oxígeno y, de inmediato, oteó la habitación buscando la figura de su diosa. La encontró ahí mismo, bajo el brillo de las estrellas y ensimismada en algo que la doncella no terminaba de comprender.

— ¡Athena! — reclamó su atención. — ¡Algo sucede, mi señora!

La morena ni siquiera volteó. Estaba completamente confundida. No podía dar explicaciones a lo que sucedía y, aún con toda su sabiduría, se sentía perdida como nunca.

— ¿Puedes sentirlos? — preguntó. No tenía la menor idea de que Herse fuera capaz de percibir sus presencias, como ella misma.

— ¿Percibirlos? Princesa, ¿de qué hablas? — la sacerdotisa respondió con igual asombro. Ella no sentía nada, pero había visto más que su diosa al respecto. — Es Shion. Algo le sucede. — solo entonces, la divinidad reaccionó.

— ¿Qué dices? — a cada segundo, las cosas perdían más sentido.

— Ha desfallecido. Dice ser incapaz de controlar su propio cosmos. ¡Señora, hay que ayudarle!

Se quedó congelada. Contemplaba la mirada suplicante de la doncella y sentía, más allá, las energía de sus santos tan descontroladas como Herse describía a Shion. Todo estaba relacionado, no había dudas de ello. Pero, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

— Vamos. — atinó a decir mientras emprendía la marcha hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el lemuriano.

Por más rápido que corrió, el camino se le hizo eterno. Gritó órdenes a los guardias que encontró en su andar. No sabía lo que sucedía y tampoco podía permitirse errores. Hasta que estuviera segura de lo que acontecía, Athena no pensaba dejar ningún detalle al azar. La indicación era sencilla: sellar el templo. Nadie entraba, nadie salía.

Sin embargo, antes de que sus órdenes fueran implementadas, su siguiente visita se apareció frente a ella.

— Perséfone. — murmuró cuando la tuvo a la vista.

— Athena, necesitamos hablar. — le dijo la peliverde. No le pasó desapercibido el gesto en su rostro.

— ¿Ahora? Estoy en medio de algo. — la morena libró a su hermana para seguir su camino, pero ésta la detuvo del brazo.

— Notaste lo que sucede. — le dijo. — Algo ha hecho que los cosmos de tus santos enloquezcan. Aquellos que estaban perdidos han reaparecido.

— Están pasando demasiadas cosas. — aseveró la diosa de la sapiencia.

— Y tú tienes que mantener la calma.

Athena la miró como si no comprendiera sus palabras, y justamente era así. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tranquila en un momento como aquel? El mundo estaba colapsando a su alrededor y ella ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar.

— ¿Tú sabes a que se debe todo esto? — le preguntó.

— No. Sé lo mismo que tú.

— Entonces, no me pidas que guarde la calma. Esos son mis santos y alguien está jugando con ellos. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Sentarme y verlos caer?

— Quizás no, Athena. Pero es mejor que no intervengas. — terció la emperatriz del Inframundo.

— Tengo que… — se mordió el labio. — Shion está descontrolado, al igual que el resto de ellos. Debo hacer algo. Si continúan así, serán víctimas fáciles de cualquier enemigo… sino es que ya lo son. Perséfone, tienes que entender lo que eso significa.

— Me gustaría decirte que te comprendo, pero no es así. No puedo imaginarme lo que estás pensando. Sin embargo, debo aconsejarte que te mantengas alejada. Por ahora, concéntrate en ese hombre, en Shion. Deja el resto en manos de Poseidón.

— ¿Poseidón ha ido por ellos? — frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta. La diosa del Infierno asintió.

— Me ha pedido que te mantengas quieta.

Athena chasqueó la lengua. Miró hacia donde sentía los cosmos mientras pensaba en sus guerreros. Después sintió el cosmos de Shion, tan fuerte como el de ellos. Todos ellos eran su deber, su responsabilidad y sus protegidos. Al haberlos dejado caer en un caos como aquel, sentía que había fallado.

— ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? — fue la última pregunta que hizo, sintiéndose cada vez más furiosa y dolida.

— La energía que los despertó provino de Apolo.

— ¿Apolo? — la diosa peliverde asintió.

— Poseidón ha ido hasta el templo del Sol para buscar respuestas, pero no sé que tanto será capaz de indagar. — añadió. — A pesar de todo, es tu mejor opción.

Estaba tan confundida que temía no tomar la decisión correcta. Pero, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Podría vivir con las consecuencias?

— Si no consigue nada, pondré al Olimpo entero de cabeza por esto. — respondió, amenazante, pero no tan segura de que eso fuera lo que quería.

— Ya lo has hecho.

Tenía razón en eso, Athena no podía negarlo. El Olimpo y el mundo entero estaban de cabeza gracias a ella, a Hera y a sus santos. Sus iguales no se habían hecho del rogar tampoco, poniendo todo lo necesario para que la reyerta alcanzara niveles inigualables.

En la energía de sus santos, Athena sintió dolor, rabia… y también oyó tambores de guerra.

-5-

"_Por los dioses, no."_

Ángelo observó la acción con una lentitud espantosa y frustrante. Su cuerpo no le respondió, a pesar de que se esforzaba por hacer algo. Ladón y sus apéndices hacían escarnio de él y Aioria, pero Corban era ahora quien se llevaba la peor parte.

Así que, cuando vio la cola del dragón golpear al más pequeño de sus pupilos, sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Quiso gritar, pero tampoco pudo. Su cuerpo, su cosmos y su mente parecían haber enloquecido en el peor momento de todos. Solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios tan fuerte, que se sangró. Oyó el sollozo de Nix y los gritos de Altair un poco más allá. Pero no había nada que hacerse. Era tarde.

— ¡Corban!

El instinto de Altair pudo más que su razón, obligándole a abandonar el frente de batalla para ir en búsqueda de su hermano. Apenas consiguió alcanzarlo, evitando que su cuerpo pequeño golpeara el piso, pero el mayor daño ya estaba hecho. Tenía un profundo agujero en la espalda, del cual manaba un raudal de sangre todavía tibia. Respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos ámbar estaban apenas abiertos.

— La tengo. — susurró al sentirse seguro en los brazos de su hermano mayor. Sujetaba la manzana dorada con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Esbozó una sonrisa penosamente dolorosa. — Conseguí la manzana.

— Lo has hecho muy bien. — respondió Altair. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a llorar. Bastaba una mirada para saber que el daño que sufría el niño era demasiado grave, lo suficiente para amenazar su vida.

— ¿Estás orgulloso? ¿El maestro está orgulloso? — musitó. Se atragantó con su propia sangre, pero ni eso fue suficiente para borrarle la sonrisa de los labios.

— Todos lo estamos. — y la sonrisa agonizante de Corban se ensanchó.

— ¡Cuidado! — oyeron a Nix que se había quedado sola en el frente de batalla.

Luchaba con todo lo que le quedaba por mantener ocupado al dragón, pero los esfuerzos serían más que inútiles. Ladón era por mucho superior a ella y no tenía intención de ser derrotado por una niña.

Altair apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al grito de alerta. Tomó a su hermano en brazos como pudo y esquivó el nuevo embate. Aioria y Ángelo no tuvieron la misma suerte. El golpe les cayó encima sin misericordia, sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaban por completo a su merced. Así, rendidos antes él, las ideas de un derrota total tomaban cada vez más fuerza en sus cabezas.

"_Va a matarnos a todos" _Ángelo se dijo.

Habían llegado demasiado lejos, demasiado cerca, pero ahora todo se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos. ¿En qué momento había pensado que podían conseguirlo? Todo estaba planeado para eso: para que Artemisa se deshiciera de ellos. A pesar de todo, el santo de Cáncer seguía sin comprender como es que Artemisa los había arrastrado hasta ahí. Tenía interés en un cuerpo para Orión, pero los niños y él no eran nada más que juguetes en sus manos.

— ¿Gato? — masculló de la mejor manera que pudo. No obtuvo respuesta. — ¿Gato? — de nuevo, el santo de Leo no le respondió. Aioria, a diferencia suya, estaba completamente inconciente. Máscara de Muerte ni siquiera había notado el momento en que había perdido el sentido. Se arrastró hasta él y le sacudió ligeramente. Nada sucedió. — ¿Aioria? — le llamó, dispuesto a no rendirse. Al no tener contestación, una poderosa ansiedad comenzó a hacer mella en él. — Vamos, gato, despierta.

Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, los había debilitado a ambos. Desconocía los efectos del fenómeno que los aquejaba, pero por alguna razón parecían hacer más daño a Aioria que a él.

De pronto, vio el siguiente ataque de Ladón viniendo sobre ellos. No supo explicar por qué, pero su primer instinto fue cubrirlo con su propio cuerpo, de manera que la peor parte del impacto fue para él. Apretó los dientes y ahogó un quejido cuando sintió el golpe. Sintió sus músculos quejándose y también oyó a sus huesos crujir. El sabor de la sangre apareció en su boca mientras cada herida en su cuerpo ardía.

— Maldición. — se dijo a si mismo. Volteó hacia sus aprendices, pero no les iba mejor que a él.

Recordó a Afrodita, pensando que se reunirían más pronto de los previsto. Al ritmo que iban, solo podía pensar en que el final estaba cerca para todos. Ni ellos podían protegerse, ni él podía hacer nada por ellos.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había odiado tanto a si mismo. No había peor momento en su vida que cuando se sentía incapaz de mover un solo dedo. Lo habían entrenado para actuar, para pelear, para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas; no para sentarse a lloriquear como una muñeca en desgracia. Ya había hecho demasiadas estupideces en su vida como para seguir cayendo en el mismo error, una y otra vez.

Darse por vencido era algo que se había prohibido hacer de nuevo, pero la situación lo estaba empujando a pensar que era todo lo que tenía. Gruñó, para no aullar de dolor, cuando el siguiente golpe le llegó. Por un segundo, se sintió a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Sin embargo, en un parpadeo todo cambió.

Una luz inesperada brilló entre ellos y el dragón, obligándolo a detenerse. El resplandor azul tomó forma ante los ojos del santo, quien descubrió rápidamente a su salvador. No le reconoció, pues jamás le había visto antes. Era un dios, pero ¿cuál de todos ellos? Y, ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Era amigo o enemigo? ¿Los ayudaría solo para destruirlos él mismo después? ¿O quizás pensaba matarlos ahí mismo, antes que el dragón? Tenía miles de preguntas, más ninguna respuesta.

Un rayo de energía hizo que Ladón retrocediera. El recién llegado se movió tan rápido como el viento, y atacó al dragón por el lado contrario. Cada relámpago de luz cerúleo cortaba la piel del monstruo con una precisión asombrosa mientras que cauterizaba la herida, impidiendo que más serpientes aparecieran. Las ataque surgieron, uno tras otro; inmisericordes, imposibles de detener y letales.

Nix y Altair le seguían tan atentos como su maestro, pero también sin entender nada. El dios lanzó un último embate y a la vez, la bestia soltó un chillido que resonó en todo el jardín. Su resuello terminó con todo.

— ¿Quién eres? — Nix dejó escapar la pregunta casi con miedo.

— Soy un amigo. — le respondió él. Pero supo que ninguno le creyó.

Echó un último vistazo al cadáver del dragón antes de encaminarse a donde se encontraban los santos. Al verlo acercarse, las alertas se dispararon en la mente del italiano. Solo cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos, Máscara de Muerte descubrió su identidad.

— ¿Hermes? — le cuestionó entre jadeos. Las sandalias aladas le habían traicionado.

— El mismo. — Hermes se apartó una mecha de cabello que le caía sobre los ojos. Chasqueó la lengua y torció la boca al verlos. — ¿Pueden moverse?

— ¿A ti qué te parece? — la ironía en la voz de Ángelo, lejos de irritarlo, le sacó una sonrisa igual de socarrona.

— Me parecen que son un montón de mierda ahora mismo. Valientes santos se encontró Athena. — negó suavemente. — Venga, nos vamos de aquí.

— Este _montón de mierda_ no piensa irse contigo. — joder, que todo le dolía; pero Máscara de Muerte no tenía intención de seguir siendo humillado por un dios.

— El niño está desfalleciendo. ¿En verdad quieres eso en tu conciencia? — Hermes le preguntó. La suya ya cargaba con eso, y no era una sensación agradable. — Fui yo quien les metió en esto y seré yo quien los…

No tuvo tiempo de decir más. De pronto, todo el jardín a su alrededor se había visto envuelto en una bruma de color carmesí que incluso el dios mensajero no supo explicarse. Volteó a los alrededores, sintiéndose inquieto. Hizo que su propia energía le envolviera, con la intención de hacer retroceder a la neblina rojiza, más no funcionó. Entonces, comprendió que el objetivo no era él.

— ¿Qué está…?

Las palabras de Máscara de Muerte se quedaron en el aire. La bruma se espesó alrededor de él y Aioria, ahogando el sonido de su voz y haciendo que la densidad del aire se volviera asfixiante.

— ¡Santo! — Hermes exclamó. Estiró la mano para sujetarle, pero pasó a través de ellos, como si se trataran de un espejismo. — ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldita sea!

Usó todos los recursos que su energía le permitió para retenerlos pero le fue imposible. Terminó por verlos desaparecer con nada más que frustración dentro de si. Gritó y maldijo todo lo que pudo. Se sentía más allá de la rabia. Estuvo a punto de tenerlos en sus manos y se le habían escapado frente a sus ojos, haciéndolo ver como un reverendo inútil.

— ¡Maestro! — Nix gritó, entre lágrimas y confusión.

Fue en ese instante que Hermes despertó. Giró el rostro para mirar a los tres niños. Algo dentro de él se revolvió al mirar sus caras sucias, ensangrentadas y llenas de lágrimas. Abrió los labios para tratar de hilar las palabras, pero no encontró nada que decirles. Les echó una última mirada antes de darles la espaldas. Ellos no eran su misión, no eran ellos lo que terminarían por causar una guerra santa.

— ¿Te vas? — oyó de nuevo a la niña.

— Los perdí. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

— ¿Nos dejarás solos? ¿Aquí? — la pelirrosa le preguntó una vez más. Sus ojos le suplicaban porque no respondiera afirmativamente. Sin embargo, el dios tenía muchas otras cosas de que preocuparse. — Por favor, ayúdanos.

— Corban va a… ¡va a morir de nuevo si no le ayudas! — espetó el mayor de los tres. — Por favor, haz algo. ¡Sálvalo! ¡Te lo suplico! — continuó, aferrándose al cuerpo cada vez más pálido de su hermano pequeño y dejando que las lágrimas emergieran sin ninguna vergüenza. — Dijiste que eras nuestro amigo. ¡Ayúdalo!

Corban agonizaba y Altair podía sentirlo. Su respiración era cada vez más superficial y su piel estaba fría, como el beso de la muerte.

Hermes alzó una ceja.

Al igual que los niños, sabía que el final estaba cerca, pero la mirada que les dirigió fue completamente hueca. Siempre se había considerado un dios cercano a los mortales. Le habían parecido divertidos, interesantes y gustaba de pasar horas entre ellos, pero eran pocos los momentos en que había compartido su miseria; y aún entonces, no sabía si tenía deseos de meterse en más líos de los que ya tenía. Se preguntó que era lo que debía hacer y solo consiguió maldecirse a si mismo cuando llegó a una conclusión.

— Déjame ver. — se hincó y arrebató al pequeño niño de los brazos de su hermano.

Bastó una mirada al delicado y herido cuerpo para darse cuenta de la triste realidad. Hermes sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer. El destino del pequeño era inevitable.

Sin saber porqué lo hizo, posó las manos sobre el pecho del chiquillo e invocó a su energía para cubrirlo. No iba a conseguir curarlo, ni mucho menos salvarlo; pero tampoco se sentía capaz de darle la espaldas sin intentar nada. Para lo mucho o poco que pudiera servir su cosmos, iba a usarlo.

— ¿Puedes salvarlo? — pero no pudo responder a Altair.

— Estará bien, ¿verdad? — tampoco a Nix.

— Señor… ¿puedes ayudarlo?

Entrecerró los ojos un poco más. Su mirada, tan turquesa como sus cabellos, se ensombreció ligeramente.

Cuando su padre le nombró dios mensajero y le proveyó de la habilidad para guiar almas a través del Inframundo, aún en contra de Hades, le había dado una valioso consejo; uno que Hermes había olvidado con el paso de los años. Zeus le había puesto las manos sobre los hombros y, mirándole a los ojos, le dijo: _"Nunca juegues con la vida y con la muerte… no lo hagas si no eres capaz de vivir con las consecuencias."_

Había ignorado las palabras del rey del Olimpo y las consecuencias eran visibles. Lo que era todavía peor, lo había hecho todo por una estupidez.

Era tarde para arrepentimientos. Toda la astucia e inteligencia, de la que tanto había presumido, brillaba por su ausencia y lo único que quedaba en su lugar, era la imagen un dios ridiculizado y humillado por gusto propio. Lo había estropeado todo… y en grande.

— No está funcionando. — chilló la niña al notar ninguna mejoría en su amigo.

Entonces, Hermes cesó con todos sus esfuerzos. Se puso de pie, con el rostro tan duro como una piedra, y los miró.

— No puedo hacer más. — dijo, con voz ronca y seca. — El chico morirá y nadie puede evitarlo. — continuó mientras cerraba los ojos. _"Lo siento"_ quiso decir, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. ¿De qué servían las condolencias y los pesares de un dios hipócrita y estúpido como él?

— ¡No! ¡No! — Nix se derrumbó con las lágrimas empapándole el rostro. Pocos segundos después, Altair sufrió la misma suerte, aunque las palabras aún seguían atoradas en su garganta.

— Corban, no te vayas… — fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar

El corazón de Hermes se le encogió en el pecho. Sabía un par de cosas acerca de perder a personas queridas, pero no se imaginaba siquiera lo que eso sería para un par de niños que no había conocido nada más que miserias en la vida.

Su dolor, atizado por las lágrimas de las chiquillos, se convirtió rápidamente en rabia; rabia contra si mismo, contras sus hermanos dioses, contra la guerra estúpida que estaba cobrando víctimas inocentes. Apretó los puños con tal fuerza que los anillos de oro en sus dedos se le clavaron en la piel y le hicieron daño. Deseó poder calmar el dolor de los niños incluso a cambio del suyo propio, más no podía. No había forma de secar sus lágrimas, ni de ahuyentar sus sollozos. Había roto las reglas y, ahora, en cada sueño, escucharía el clamor de sus voces infantiles, a las que su egoísmo les había robado el candor.

Contempló los alrededores, asqueándose con el caos que habían provocado. No encontró nada más que muerte, destrucción y pesar. Maldijo todo.

Con cuidado, se agachó junto al cuerpo de Corban. Tomó la mano pequeña entre las suyas y, una vez más, encendió su cosmos. Esta vez no con el afán de salvarle, sino solo para reconfortarlo. No sabía si los hombres, antes de morir, soñaban. Pero, si lo hacían, se encargaría que el niño avanzara al más allá entre sueños repletos de colores, de paz y de esperanza. Era todo lo que podía hacer por él.

Lo oyó respirar por una última vez y quiso pensar que aquel gesto de calma en su rostro infantil contenía una sonrisa casi invisible. La mano de Corban perdió toda fuerza y el dios supo que todo estaba terminado.

Los sollozos de los otrs dos chiquillos arrecieron y estuvieron a punto de robarle sus propias lágrimas. Se contuvo, repitiéndose a sí mismo, hasta el cansancio, que no iba a quebrarse. No podía quebrarse… por ellos.

Se arrancó la capa y envolvió el cuerpo del niño con ella, antes de ponerse de pie con él en brazos.

— Tenemos que irnos. — llamó a los dos chicos mayores. — Si quieren hacer algo por él, sobrevivan. Yo me haré cargo del resto.

Su cosmos, de un tenue tono azulado, cobijó a todos y desaparecieron, hacia un lugar alejado de aquel sitio lleno de pesadillas.

-6-

— ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres? — la mano de Artemisa se estrelló contra el rostro de su hermano.

Apolo no hizo el menor intento de impedírselo. Su gemela ardía en rabia, pero también se hundía en miedo. No recordaba haberla visto tan cerca de la locura antes, por lo cual le resultó todavía más preocupante.

— ¿Quién crees _tú_ que eres? — le contestó con parsimonia.

— ¡No era asunto tuyo! — chilló ella una vez más. — ¡Siempre intervienes! Mis cosas no deberían interesarte. No tenías porque meterte. ¡Soy una diosa, déjame actuar como tal!

— Eres tan diosa como el resto de nosotros, pero tus dominios son otros y has rebasado los límites hace mucho, hermana. Alguien tenía que detenerte. Deja ya de ser una niña caprichosa.

— Te odio. — siseó.

Intentó abofetearle de nuevo. Sin embargo, ésta vez, Apolo le impidió que consiguiera su cometido. Se aferró a su muñeca con la fuerza suficiente como para dominarla. La escuchó quejarse, pero no la dejó ir.

— No sé si te das cuenta del caos que has armado por nada.

— ¿Por nada? — su indiferencia la enardeció. — ¡¿Por nada? ¡Tenía que traerlo de vuelta! ¡Tú lo arruinaste todo! ¡Le mataste y fingiste que nada había sucedido! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué agachara la cabeza y te besara las manos, como siempre? Estoy harta de vivir bajo tu ritmo, bajo tu opinión y sin que mi palabra valga nada.

Cada palabra la escupió con odio, con dolor. Estaba completamente ciega en esos momentos. Ajena a todo, lo único que veía, que pensaba y que anhelaba, era a Orión. Su cosmos había desaparecido en medio del caos… o al menos, lo que quedaba de él. Sentía que el vínculo que compartía con el santo, con ambos de hecho, se había roto. Había perdido toda conexión espiritual con ellos y sabía lo que eso podría significar.

— ¡Ahora le has destruido de nuevo! ¡Y a todos los demás también! — espetó. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían sus almas aferrarse al mundo de los vivos, sin el poder de un dios como sostén? — Todos ellos pagarán muy caro tu osadía. ¡¿Estás contento? — tironeó, deseosa de liberarse, hasta que el pelirrojo la soltó por fin. Artemisa se acomodó la túnica lo mejor que pudo y se apresuró a buscar la salida, sintiéndose la ganadora en aquel duelo de palabras. Tristemente, en lo demás había perdido una vez más.

— Están bajo mi protección ahora. — Apolo le dijo, haciendo que la sangre se le congelara. — Ninguno de los protegidos de Athena morirá, a pesar de tus esfuerzos por conseguir tal cosa. Deberías agradecerme por limpiar tu desastre.

— Debería felicitarte por comenzarlo. — respondió sin saber que más decir.

Era su culpa. Él había sido el causante de todo su debacle, él y nadie más que él. Si tan solo la hubiera dejado ser feliz junto al cazador, si la hubiese dejado hacerse de una vida propia, las cosas serían distintas a lo que estaban viviendo.

Giró con tanta fuerza que la delgada tela de su túnica se alzó con el aire. Retomó el paso, esta vez con más velocidad. Solo quería irse… ¿a dónde? A donde fuera, pero necesitaba noticias sobre Orión y sobre lo que había sido de él. Después de que Apolo le espetase sus planes para mantenerlos con vida, había intentado dar con ellos; solamente encontró el cosmos de Máscara de Muerte. Por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender, ni Aioria ni Orión parecían haber sobrevivido la hecatombe.

Sin embargo, no había conseguido abandonar el templo cuando un relámpago azul se cruzó en su camino, cortándole el paso. La rubia retrocedió un par de pasos, a la expectativa.

— Poseidón. — musitó.

— Me alegra encontrarles juntos. — la mirada gélida del dios recayó sobre ellos. — ¿Alguno de los dos va a explicarme qué es todo esto?

— Mi hermano podría responder tus preguntas mejor que nadie, tío. — la diosa de la Luna intentó escabullirse a su lado, pero el señor de los océanos le impidió el paso.

— Quiero las explicaciones de _ambos_. — recalcó.

— A ti tampoco te debo nada. — siseó Artemisa. — No le debo explicaciones a nadie.

Pero Poseidón no estaba dispuesto a pedir una vez más. Sus pupilas reflejaron el color cerúleo de su cosmos, tornándose amenazante. Un par de chiquillos no iban a hacerlo retroceder.

— Permíteme arreglar los problemas con mi hermana, por favor. — Apolo habló con prudencia. Conocía a Poseidón y le era familiar la presteza con que la rabia podía cobijarle. Al igual que Zeus, el dios peliazul era rápido para la ira.

— Les he dado el tiempo y las libertades suficientes. Ahora exijo respuestas. — no iba a darles opción. Apolo afiló la mirada del mismo modo y, apretando los dientes, respondió.

— Artemisa era quien tenía en su poder las almas de los dos santos. — por una razón que no terminó de comprender, no mencionó nada de Orión. — Las he liberado; Hermes ha ido en su búsqueda, para traerles.

— ¿Qué intenciones tenías con ellos? — el peliazul desvió su atención hacia Artemisa.

La joven diosa calló. De pronto, su mirada era tan afilada como la de su gemelo e igual de severa que la de Poseidón. Pero a un dios como el de los mares, nada de eso le amedrentaba. Levantó sutilmente las cejas, demandándole su respuesta.

— Te hice una pregunta.

— Fue un capricho. — respondió el señor del Sol.

— No sabes nada de mis caprichos, hermano.

— Sé lo suficiente.

— Pues para saber tanto… lo has descubierto demasiado tarde. Orión siempre será mío. — Artemisa nunca supo porqué escupió algo tan suyo así de repente. Pero de pronto, todo lo que quería era hacer daño a su hermano; aún si eso significara traicionar su propia intimidad.

— Eres una diosa casta. Deberías actuar como tal.

— Y tú eres ingenuo si crees que aún existen diosas castas en el Olimpo.

Sus palabras sembraron el silencio entre los tres. De alguna forma, la deidad de la Luna se sintió satisfecha al ver el rostro desencajado de su hermano. También notó cierto desconcierto en su tío, aunque no estaba segura de que se tratara de ello. Si ella no tenía derecho a ser feliz, nadie más debería gozar de tal privilegio, ni siquiera Athena.

— No sé tú, pero Athena es una diosa casta. Eres temeraria al calumniarla así, sobretodo después de haber secuestrado a sus santos. — Poseidón recuperó la calma antes de lo que ella hubiera deseado, pero no le importaba. Tenía muchas cosas más que echarle en cara.

— ¿Calumnia? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que mis palabras son mentiras? Athena tampoco es la niña pura que ustedes creen que es. Ella _cuida_ de sus santos… tan bien como yo. — sonrió con ironía.

— ¿Te has atrevido a…? — Apolo no terminó no formular la pregunta.

— No pienso seguir escuchando nada de esto. Me interesa lo que _tú_ tengas que decir, no lo que Athena haga o deje de hacer. — terció el dios de los mares. No estaba dispuesto a prestar oídos a los chismes.

— ¿Qué importa ya lo que hice? — entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, entre agria y triste. — Todo está en el pasado. Se han encargado de arruinarlo todo, pero no podrán quitarme esos recuerdos. — y lo decía con pesar. Todo lo que había conseguido, lo había perdido, pero Orión había sido suyo y ella de él. — Estarán felices… Athena estará feliz. — continuó con amargura. — Enhorabuena.

Esta vez, Poseidón no se molestó en detenerla. Tenía razón al decir que sus planes no importaban ya. Ahora, lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar a los protegidos de Athena.

Miró fugazmente a Apolo, que estaba rojo de rabia y tan confundido como jamás le había visto. Poseidón no necesitaba pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía… o de lo que había sucedido, mejor dicho. Y aunque las palabras de Artemisa habían sonado como un último embate de malcriadez, se preguntó como tomaría Zeus tales acusaciones. Athena y Artemisa siempre había sido las niñas de sus ojos. Quizás lo mejor era guardar silencio, aunque por lo que veía, Apolo no iba a dejar pasar las cosas con tanta ligereza.

— Por el propio bien de tu hermana, será mejor que no hagas ni digas nada más al respecto. — el mayor de los dos dioses le dijo. Esperaba que su consejo fuera suficiente, pero a la vez temía que no serían más que palabras huecas en los oídos del dios Sol. — Por ahora, solucionemos esto. ¿Dónde está Hermes?

— En camino. — fue todo lo que Apolo pudo decir.

Tarde…

Había actuado demasiado tarde.

-7-

— ¿Shion? — el rostro consternado de su princesa se dibujó frente a él, brumoso al principio, pero con mayor claridad conforme los segundos transcurrían.

— Athena. — el lemuriano llamó su nombre.

El esfuerzo para hablarle había sido grande, más la voz le salió como un hilo. El cuerpo le ardía y le dolía, como si hubiera padecido de fiebres intensas. Intentó moverse, pero las fuerzas no le bastaron.

— Bebe. — Herse, a quien no había notado hasta ese momento, le acercó una copa. Obediente, Shion bebió un sorbo, encontrando el líquido tan refrescante como amargo. — Es vino de mandrágora. Te aliviará el dolor.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó.

— No estamos seguras.

— Parece ser que Apolo ha decidido jugar con ustedes y sus estrellas protectoras. — la intervención de Perséfone le resultó todavía más confusa. Aún así, el lemuriano escuchó con paciencia. — Ha despertado sus cosmos con la intención de encontrar a aquellos que habíamos perdido. Ha sido un desastre mayor… — la emperatriz de los muertos sonrió con un dejo de ironía. — …pero le ha dado resultado. El muy maldito nos ha pillado con la guardia bajo.

— Mi señora, ¿han encontrado a Aioria y a Máscara de Muerte? — por un segundo, Athena encontró alegría en esos ojos cansados.

— Poseidón se encarga de ello. — le respondió.

— Debemos hacer algo nosotros mismos. — presto, el Patriarca trató de incorporarse, solo para ser detenido por la diosa de la sabiduría y por su sacerdotisa.

— Estás muy débil. Dejemos que sea él quien se encargue.

Shion no protestó, estaba demasiado agotado para ello. Sin embargo, el tono en la voz de su diosa y la mirada que le dirigió a Perséfone le dejaron saber que tenía tanto recelo como él. De cualquier manera, su señora había tomado una decisión y Shion esperaría para comprender sus motivos. Por el momento, el vino de mandrágora comenzaba a ser efecto y la visión volvía a nublársele.

— ¿Los chicos…? — susurró, mientras el sueño le abrazaba de nuevo.

— Han pasado por lo mismo que tú, aunque esperamos que estén bien. Estoy segura que Aretha nos traerá noticias tan pronto le sea posible. Preocúpate solo por descansar. — Athena le apartó un mechón de cabello verde que tenía sobre el rostro y se sintió más tranquila al verlo asentir.

— ¿Ares…? — Shion insistió con las preguntas. Habían dejado al dios de la guerra sin vigilancia y la sola idea de lo que podría pasar si alguien le liberara, le aterrorizaba.

— Los médicos del palacio se encargan de él. — y Shion se dio cuenta que los ojos de su princesa se habían llenado de consternación.

— ¿Qué… sucedió? — por los dioses que tenía enterarse antes de caer víctima del sueño.

— Algo de lo más extraño. — Athena intercambió miradas con Herse y con Perséfone. La sacerdotisa lucía tan preocupada como ella. En cambio, la mirada de Perséfone expresaba algo muy cercano al reproche. — Le hemos encontrado con los brazos heridos. Como si alguien le hubiera cortado y sangrado.

Shion no supo que responder. No recordaba haber sido el causante de ello, pero estaba tan confundido que tampoco podía negar con seguridad no haberlo hecho. Quizás la mirada de Perséfone era por ello. Shion sabía que la reina del Inframundo nunca compartió la idea de aprisionar el alma de uno de sus iguales, así que seguramente le culpaba de haberse extralimitado con Ares.

— Yo no recuerdo… — murmuró. Los ojos casi se le habían cerrado.

— Hablaremos más tarde sobre esto. — con la mano, la diosa se encargó de terminar de cerrarlos. Depositó un beso en su frente y se retiró, dejándole al cuidado de Herse.

Perséfone caminó a su lado con rumbo al megaron. Avanzaba en silencio, inusualmente seria y fría con ella. Athena conocía de sobra las razones de su indiferencia.

— Shion no le ha hecho daño. — habló. En cualquier otro momento, Athena no hubiera dado explicaciones, pero siendo Perséfone una valiosa aliada, sentía que se las debía.

— Pues alguien lo ha hecho. Y, si lo han conseguido, es porque _tú_ te encargaste de dejarle completamente indefenso.

— Hice lo que me pareció adecuado.

— Enseñaste a los mortales el camino para detenernos… para humillarnos. — la peliverde se sentía especialmente irritada. — Cualquiera de nosotros podría ser la siguiente víctima.

— Si hubiéramos sido menos injustos con los mortales, nuestros miedos serían infundados.

Perséfone se detuvo de golpe, como si las palabras de su hermana hubieran dibujado un muro enorme frente a ella. Athena también detuvo su andar y miró hacia atrás, donde estaba la reina.

— Espero no te arrepientas nunca de esto, Athena. Has abierto una puerta que ya no podrás cerrar después. Que nuestro padre se apiade de ti. — le advirtió por última vez, antes de continuar el camino.

-8-

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, la confusión se hizo más tangible que nunca.

Saori yacía sobre sus rodillas, con la respiración desbocada y con Niké firmemente apretada entre sus dedos entumecidos. Estaba exhausta. Se había visto obligada a llevar su cosmos hasta más allá de sus límites, todo con el único objetivo de controlar la marejada de energía que emitían sus doce armaduras doradas.

De alguna forma, se habían calmado… aunque la diosa no estaba segura de que aquello hubiera sido gracias a sus esfuerzos.

— Princesa. — Arles fue el primero en acercarse. Se hincó junto a su señora y, con ayuda de Seiya, la ayudó a incorporarse.

— ¿Qué ha sido esto? — la voz de Saori resonó entre jadeos.

— No lo sé, señora mía.

— ¿Estás bien? — ella respondió a Seiya con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. — Ven, necesitas descansar.

— No, no. No puedo. — la chica hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para sostenerse a si misma en pie.

Caminó hacia donde estaban las armaduras, suplicando porque sus piernas temblorosas no la traicionaran ni la hicieran caer. Se detuvo justo frente a ellas, a una en particular: Sagitario.

La armadura del arquero brillaba frente a ella, pero lo hacía de una manera completamente distinta a todas las demás. De pronto, era como si el brillo del color dorado se hubiera tornado más oscuro. Desprendía un calor sofocante y la flecha, tensa en su arco, estaba bañada en un líquido que le pareció peligrosamente parecido a la sangre.

— ¿Qué significa? — volvió hacia sus espaldas, donde estaba el santo de Altair.

— No puedo ayudarte, princesa. No estoy seguro de nada de lo que sucede.

Ella no dijo más. Con cuidado, pasó suavemente los dedos por la flecha de oro, ahora teñida de rojo. Sintió el metal ardiendo al contacto con su piel y rápidamente apartó la mano.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? — el santo de Pegaso se acercó a ella y la ayudó a llegar a su trono. Cuando la hubo sentado ahí, se apresuró a revisarle los dedos heridos.

— La sangre no es mía. — Saori explicó mientras él retiraba el líquido viscoso y oxidado de sus manos. Era sangre, no se había equivocado antes.

— Aún así, te has quemado.

— El metal hierve… pero no sé por qué.

— Será porque ha estado sometido demasiado tiempo al calor de las cosmoenergías. — él trató de calmarla.

— A ninguna de las demás le ha sucedido lo mismo y tampoco explica el por qué de la sangre.

Esta vez, no hubo nada que Seiya pudiera decir para calmarla. Él mismo se sentía inquieto. Había vestido a Sagitario antes, muchas veces, bajo la protección de Aioros. Sentía a esa armadura casi como si fuera la suya, aunque con pesar, tenía que decir que nunca había sido demasiado hábil para entenderla por completo. Pero, de una cosa estaba seguro en ese momento, el cosmos de la armadura del centauro había cambiado.

— ¿Estás segura de que es sangre? — Shiryu se acercó a examinar. Sus ojos, al igual que los de Saori, no le engañaron.

— Tiene que serlo.

— Pero, Saori, ¿de quién podría ser? — Shun hizo lo propio. Sin embargo, tampoco encontró respuestas a sus preguntas.

— Quizás debas llamar a Zeus.

— Hyoga está en lo cierto. Quizás el pueda ayudarnos. — la mano del santo de Pegaso se cerró suavemente alrededor de la de Athena. Ella no hizo ningún intento de apartarlo.

— Quizás…

— Las armaduras viven de sangre. — para sorpresa de todos, Ikki intervino. Se agachó frente a la armadura y la miró con detenimiento, como si los ojos del centauro alado contuvieran todas las respuestas que anhelaba.

— Continúa. — le invitó su diosa.

— Puede ser una estupidez pero… ¿para que más serviría la sangre sobre una armadura viva y fuerte?

— No estarás insinuando que… — Arles arrugó el ceño. Las palabras se le quedaron en los labios.

— Una nueva unción. La sangre solo puede significar dos cosas: o Sagitario se hace más fuerte o estamos presenciando el reclamo de alguien más sobre ella. De todas formas, sino no es tuya, ¿de quién podría ser?

El silencio del salón se tornó pesado, denso e insoportable. Hablar se volvió imposible y el miedo, les gustara o no, asaltó a más de uno de los ahí presentes.

Mientras escuchaba al santo de Fénix, el cuerpo de Arles se tensaba más y más cada vez. Las deducciones del chico tenían sentido, pero también pintaban un panorama desalentador. Habían perdido a tres de los señores de los Doce Templos y ni una sola de esas pérdidas se había reflejado en su armadura de la forma en que ahora sucedía con Sagitario. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Aioros estaría bien?

— Debemos avisar a Shion, princesa. — se apresuró a aconsejarla. — Lo más pronto posible, el Maestro necesita saber. Esta sangre… su misterio, su repentina aparición, _todo_; solo indica una cosa: sangre divina.

-9-

Lo que había sentido, ¿era el cosmos de Shion? ¿O quizás solo estaba comenzando a perder la cordura de nuevo? Su confusión era tal, que Saga no podía darse una respuesta apropiada a si mismo. Se levantó del piso con la cabeza aún dando vueltas y los ojos todavía aturdidos por el cegador brillo que les envolviera antes.

Tosió, porque sentía la garganta rasposa. No recordaba haber gritado, ni siquiera había pronunciado una palabra, pero sentía la faringe abrasada. Un poco de agua hubiera sido un regalo divino en aquel instante.

Había alguien más a su lado, aunque no podía asegurar de quien se trataba. Quizás era uno de sus compañeros o quizás otra persona; de momento, no le importaba. Solo podía preguntarse acerca de lo sucedido. ¿Qué era esa energía tan poderosa que los había vuelto locos? Tenía que haber sido obra de dioses. Nadie más poseía tal fuerza. Pero entonces, al verlo de ese modo, el santo de Géminis no podía sino sentirse terriblemente atemorizado. ¿Eran tan fáciles de manejar para un dios?

Ares lo había manejado antes, por varios años que resultaron ser los más miserables de su vida. Sin embargo, una cosa era manejar la cabeza débil de un santo… otra muy diferente era manipular el poder de doce de ellos, con una facilidad que a Saga le resultaba pasmosa.

Alguien le ayudó a incorporarse y, por la fuerza de las manos que le sostuvieron, el gemelo adivinó que se trataba de Bias. No puso resistencia; no es que tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo.

— Por los dioses. — oyó al marinero. Su tono delataba la estupefacción que le hacía víctima.

"_¿Qué?"_ quiso preguntar, pero solo consiguió toser una vez más y otra.

Se sentó como pudo, haciendo acopio de lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para no desvanecerse. Su cuerpo no le ayudaba, la sensación que le envolvía iba más allá del agotamiento. Supuso que sus compañeros estaban en las mismas condiciones, pues ninguna sola voz además de las de Ganímedes y sus muchachos se escuchaban alrededor. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero nada bueno sacarían de ahí.

— ¿Qué… pasó? ¿Están todos… bien? — cuestionó con mucho trabajo.

— No sabemos, muchacho. — le contestó el viejo. — Bias, encárgate de los otros. Verifica que todos se encuentren bien.

Cuando el marinero lo soltó, Saga se sintió a punto de caer de nuevo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, enterrando los dedos entre las hebras de su melena azul. Trató de concentrarse en una sola cosa a la vez. Repasó cada segundo que era capaz de recordar y trató de hilar de sus ideas de una manera coherente.

Recordó el establo, donde todos dormían. Después, se acordó de esa enorme explosión, que le obligó a levantarse a toda prisa, al no poder controlar sus propia cosmoenergía. Tras ello, en su cabeza solo veía caos, confusión y miedo. De pronto, recordó haber sentido demasiados cosmos inesperados; Shion, Aioria, Máscara de Muerte. Trató de encontrarles explicaciones, pero solo consiguió ganarse una punzada de dolor en las sienes. _"Aioros"_ fue lo siguiente que le vino a la mente. _"Shura"_ pensó poco después; y de alguna forma, aquello tomó forma en sus pensamientos.

Apretó los dientes y maldijo en voz baja. ¿Podría ser? ¿Aioros se hubiera atrevido? Lo que fuera, tenía que averiguarlo.

Hizo un intento de ponerse en pie, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo. Volvió a tensarse y a tratar de nuevo. El resultado no fue muy diferente.

— Te harás daño. — Ganímedes quiso detenerle.

— El ceñidor. — gruñó en el momento en su cuerpo se quejó a causa de sus esfuerzos.

— No, no. No puedes tomarlo. — la falta de comprensión por parte del viejo enervó los nervios de Saga. — Shaka lo tiene a su cuidado. No debes preocuparte por eso.

— ¡No! — exclamó. Maldijo a su lengua por fallarle en un momento tan crítico como aquel. _"Shaka no lo tiene. Aioros lo ha…"_

— ¡Capitán! — al oír el grito de Cara de Asno, el gemelo presagió malas noticias.

— ¡Capitán, ven pronto! — Bias le secundó.

Ganímedes miró una vez más a Saga y después hacia donde estaba sus dos marineros. La indecisión en sus ojos fue evidente para el geminiano, que no supo si sentirse asustado u ofendido.

— No te muevas de aquí, ¿vale? — le dijo antes de ir en busca de Bias y Cara de Asno. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto jaleo? — pero las respuestas no fueron necesarias, pues sus ojos encontraron rápidamente lo que sucedía. — Jodidos sean los dioses… ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Rápido! — ordenó al resto de sus acompañantes. — Aphetoros está herido. Muchacho, ¿qué demonios te pasó en los brazos?

Aioros no le respondió. Su mirada estaba ausente, perdida en el rojo intenso de la sangre que brotaba de las grotescas heridas en sus brazos. Los rizos despeinados se mecían suavemente con el viento y sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, aunque ningún sonido nacía de su garganta.

El capitán rápidamente arrancó un par de tiras de tela de su ropa y las usó a manera de torniquete. La sangre dejó de salir a borbotones, pero el arquero no pareció reaccionar.

— Maldición. Tendremos que costurarte. — Ganímedes continuó hablando, aunque no estaba seguro de que el chico le escuchara. — Te has despedazado los brazos y a saber cuando podrás usarlos de nuevo. ¡Justo cuando más necesitábamos un arquero!

— Aioria… — el castaño susurró de pronto, interrumpiendo las preocupaciones del marinero. Una lágrima solitaria empañó sus ojos azules.

— ¿Quién?

— Capi-¡Capitán! — Bias tartamudeó al llamarlo un segundo después.

Al prestarle atención, el viejo marino le vio apuntando un poco más allá de donde estaban. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y no daba crédito a lo que veía. Pronto, Ganímedes entendió el porqué.

— Que me jodan… — murmuró, también incrédulo. — ¿Qué sucedió en medio en esa tormenta? — el capitán preguntó, a sabiendas de que nadie podría responderle.

Los cuerpos de Aioria y Máscara de Muerte estaban ahí, frente a él, cubiertos en heno de color oro y sangre oscura que apestaba a muerte.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Capítulo corto que sabe a confusión. Muchas cosas y muy corto el tiempo que ha transcurrido. Solo espero que no haya terminado creando un desconcierto total. De ser así, pregunten y con mucho gusto respondo dudas XD

A mis personitas especiales que han dejado comentarios, se los agradezco con todo mi corazón. Todos esos mensajes son lo que alimenta esta historia (y a la musa de la autora). Damis, luxie-chan, Krmenxita Uchiha, xanxel, Gislaine C, Lu, Tatsumaki, k2008sempai, sagitariusgirl, FaSCeN, DiCrO, Altariel de Valinor, Kumikoson4, Eli, ddmanzanita, Navaratri, Doje, amorazul, Itachisgirlfriend8, Shaka love, elbereth, Ayumi03, RIAADVD, Minako Usumaki, Ace. Angell, Artemisa-Cazadora, Pyxis and Linx, Izabella, Alde93 y Minelava… ¡Muchísimas gracias por todas esas palabras de ánimo!

Por cierto, algunos lo sabrán, otros no, pero he renunciado a mi trabajo. La verdad es que me estaba matando lentamente y ya no pude hacer más. Era mi sanidad mental la que iba de por medio. Así que, con más tiempo disponible, quizás pueda volver a mis épocas de actualizar una vez al mes juju. Deséenme suerte.

Y, damas y caballeros…

¡Estamos a un capítulo del **Gran 50**! ¡A preparar la fiesta en grande! =9

_Sunrise Spirit_


	50. Tras la tormenta

_**Capítulo 50**_

_**Tras la tormenta**_

-x-

Los vientos huracanados habían traído algo más que desorden a la pequeña villa. Ni siquiera el caos que se avistaba por doquier competía con los ánimos oscuros que el temporal arrastrase consigo. Había sido un amanecer de sorpresas, la mayoría de ellas, amargas, y unas pocas más que resultaron ser agridulces.

El pueblo entero se había movilizado para ir en su auxilio. Los hombres se dedicaban a evaluar y reparar los daños de las modestas construcciones, mientras algunas pocas ancianas y mujeres se arremolinaban en el torno a los heridos, para auxiliarles de la mejor manera en que les fuera posible. La mayor parte de quienes necesitaban ayuda era por curaciones menores, raspones y golpes que no representaban peligro; siendo los santos de Athena quienes cargaron consigo las peores suertes repartidas esas noche.

Decir que estaban agotados era decir poco. La explosión de su propio cosmos los había drenado hasta límites que hacía tiempo no conocían. Algunos de sus sentidos todavía estaban aturdidos y sus cuerpos parecían dispuestos a renegar en su contra un poco más.

Entre todo, lo único que podía considerarse como positivo, era el regreso de Máscara de Muerte y de Aioria. Sin embargo, aún en ello, se cernía una tenue cortina de oscuridad que amenazaba con cubrirlos en cualquier instante.

Aioros no se había separado un solo minuto del lado de su hermano menor. Le habían importado poco las quejas y las peticiones de cordura por parte de sus compañeros de viaje. Pero es que, simplemente le resultaba imposible alejarse de él; no después de todo lo que habían pasado… no después de haberlo dado _todo_ para volver a tenerlo a su lado. Pensando en ello, se había arrastrado y permanecido junto a él, en espera de que despertarse.

Eso no sucedió.

Una de las mujeres, que se habían tomado la asignación de curanderas, se mantuvo también con él todo el tiempo, para coser los cortes en sus brazos y, de paso, vigilar el sueño del joven león. No que aquello fuera necesario.

A diferencia de Máscara de Muerte, que musitaba palabras sin sentido y se respingaba con el toque a sus heridas abiertas y supurantes, Aioria parecía atrapado en un sueño profundo del que no tenía intenciones de despertar. Su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, al ritmo de su respiración casi imperceptible. Su cuerpo, al igual que el del santo de Cáncer, estaba cubierto de heridas y moretones. Ninguno de sus compañeros se explicaba como habían terminado en tan lamentable estado.

Sin embargo, ninguno tampoco había planteado sus pensamientos en voz alta. La situación era por demás delicada.

Necesitaban muchas explicaciones, más de las que podían obtener, pero había prioridades que debían ser atendidas. Aioros era una de ellas… Aioros y lo que fuera que había hecho. Era grave, eso lo sabían todos. Su instinto nunca les permitiría pasar por alto algo como eso. Los problemas crecían y crecían en el horizonte, acercándose con pasos apresurados, sino es que ya les habían pillado de nuevo. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué debían hacer a partir de entonces? Y, por encima de todo, ¿en qué los había metido?

En muchas maneras, sin importar lo que pensaran, todos coincidían en algo: el cinturón de Hipólita era una caja de Pandora, capaz de liberar todos los males del mundo sobre ellos.

Pero era tarde ya para pensar en ello. El tiempo no iba a retroceder y nada iba a cambiar. Como siempre, su única alternativa era levantar el rostro y enfrentar lo que fuera que esperaba por ellos en el futuro. Una vez más, sobrevivirían por esfuerzo propio.

—Siempre lo hacemos. Podremos con ello de nuevo—se dijo el santo de Escorpio. Tenía que mantenerse animado. Si él mismo no mantenía la cordura, algo le decía que los demás tampoco podrían.

Camus le miró con expectación. En ocasiones, cuando se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, Milo terminaba haciendo justamente eso: hablar solo. Era una extraña manía a la que el acuariano jamás se acostumbraría, pero que había aprendido a sortear con cierto éxito. Usualmente, lo mejor era dejarlo pasar. Al final, el propio Milo terminaba por darle las explicaciones que deseaba, sin necesidad de solicitarlas.

—Podremos, ¿verdad, Camus? Saldremos también de esto.

—Tenemos que hacerlo. —Se esforzó por no sonar demasiado sombrío—. Mantener la calma es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora. Eso y estar atentos.

Milo pareció estar de acuerdo. En realidad, al francés le venía bien su compañía. Con todos los defectos que pudiera tener, el escorpión dorado tenía el don de brillar aún bajo la presión más absoluta. A Camus le gustaba eso.

—Iré a ver al gato—dijo—, si Aioros no me muerde primero, claro está. —Y Camus lo vio marchar en silencio y con sigilo.

Para su buena suerte, la improvisada curandera mantenía al santo de Sagitario ocupado. Saga y Shura parecían obstinados en facilitarle la misión, del mismo modo en que el arquero buscaba complicársela.

—Tengo que coserte—le dijo la mujer.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no me pidas que me mueva de aquí. —Su mirada, azul y suplicante, fue incapaz de conmoverla—. Es mi hermano pequeño—insistió—, míralo. Se supone que estaba muerto, y ahora…

—Ahora está vivo y no irá a ningún lado. Tú, en cambio, necesitas que cerremos las heridas. Sangran demasiado. Así que deja de insistir, muchacho. Si te estás quieto, será más rápido y, después, podrás volver a enfocarte en él todo lo que quieras.

—Escúchala, Aioros—Shura intervino—. ¿Crees que a Aioria le va a gustar despertarse y encontrarse contigo en este estado?

—Aioria te patearía el culo de aquí hasta Atenas si se enterara que eres negligente con tu propia salud—terció el gemelo—. No es que él sea menos terco que tú, pero ya sabes como se pone cuando las cosas no salen del modo que le gustaría. Anda. Deja que la mujer te ayude.

Aioros echó una última mirada, por encima de su hombro, hacia su hermano. Dormía, como lo había hecho desde que volviesen. _Dormía_… como si no fuera a despertar. Descubrió a Milo del otro lado, cerca de él. El peliazul le miró también, antes de obsequiarle una sonrisa triste.

Al igual que los demás, Milo estaba entero. Su rostro estaba lleno de hollín, mientras algunas hebras de heno dorado se entretejían en su cabellera revuelta. Pero estaba bien, estaba a salvo, y Aioros agradecía a los dioses porque así fuera.

Sabía que había actuado con premura y con demasiada estupidez. Había hecho mal en apresurarse, pero, por sobre todo, había puesto a sus compañeros en peligro. Podía asumir las consecuencias de sus decisiones, lo hacía ya. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de poder cargar en su conciencia con la vida de sus hermanos de Orden. Eso si que no podía hacerlo.

—Cuando Aioria despierte, va a preocuparse mucho si te ve así—Milo dijo. Aioros, por su parte, no pudo negarle la razón. —Va a pedirte respuestas también, y tendrás que explicarle el desastre que has armado por él. Sería menos dramático si no estuvieras a punto de desangrarte, ¿no te parece? Deja a la mujer hacer su trabajo. Yo estaré vigilando de cerca a la _gatita dorada_. Si despierta, prometo que te gritaré hasta que te hartes de mi voz.

—Pero…

—Oh, basta ya. —el escorpión meneó la cabeza—. Las has cagado reverendamente, Aioros. Haz algo bueno y déjate curar. Si se te caen los brazo, o te mueres otra vez, no vas a poder ayudarnos en nada. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —preguntó. El arquero agachó el rostro, gesto que Milo tomó una aprobación. —Además, si te mueres, Shura y Saga saltaran juntos de algún precipicio. ¿Quién va a darles cariño? _Nadie_. Ese también es _tu_ trabajo.

A sus espaldas, Aldebarán, que se había autonombrado vigilante de Ángelo, ahogó una sonrisa con muchos esfuerzos. Al ver los rostros fastidiados de los santos aludidos, no pudo soportar más y dejó escapar una risilla cómplice.

—¿Ven? El toro está de acuerdo. –Rió—. Ve, ve. Estás ensuciando todo.

—Gracias, Milo —le respondió.

Bastó una sonrisa compartida como respuesta del peliazul. Después, éste se enfocó en lo que había ido a hacer: acompañar a su felino e inconsciente amigo.

Examinó en silencio sus rasgos, sintiendo como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que se viesen. Y es que, las cosas eran _tan_ diferentes antes de que se marchara. En aquel tiempo, todavía había un aura de magia en ese mundo desconocido que los rodeaba. Un misticismo que había terminado junto con sus vidas. A partir de entonces, fue como si el cielo se hubiera abierto y un montón de desgracias les cayeran de ahí arriba.

—Ay, gato. —Suspiró—. Si supieras el montón de líos en que nos hemos metido. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Cómo volviste?

Desvió la mirada hacia el cangrejo dorado, encontrándolo igual de intrigante, aunque un poco más entero. Conocía de sobra la resistencia de ambos, en especial de Aioria, por lo que encontrarlos en ese estado, le desconcertaba. Lo que fuera que había pasado con ellos, tuvo que ser bastante drástico para dejarlos así. Milo torció la boca. ¿Así se había visto él después de la guerra con las amazonas? _"Probablemente si, e incluso más jodido."_ Se dijo.

—¿Sabes qué, gato? —continuó su diálogo unilateral. Su interlocutor permanecía dormido. —Siempre creí que eras un minino haragán, pero te estás pasando. Te fuiste por demasiado tiempo y ahora que regresas, ¿tienes la desvergüenza de ponerte a jugar a la bella durmiente? La princesita pelirroja que debería despertarte está a miles de años de aquí. Y a tu hermano no va gustarle si tomamos prestada a la suya. Además—bajó la voz—, Águila es más sexy. —Sonrió ante su propio comentario. Si Aioria hubieses estado despierto, se habría ganado un golpe de su parte. —Te hemos echado de menos, ¿vale? Sé que te gusta hacerte el importante, así que ahí está. Te extrañamos. ¿Feliz? ¿Por qué no nos ahorras problemas y despiertas?

Pero sus palabras se perdieron en el vacío. El santo de Leo no despertó, ni tampoco hizo el intento de hacerlo. En el fondo, Milo comprendió la desesperación del arquero.

-x-

—¿Qué debemos hacer?

Ganímedes jamás se había sentido tan confundido en toda su vida. Estaba acostumbrado a tener todo bajo control, siempre en sus manos. Pero en ese caso, no era así.

Poco entendía de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, sabía que nada bueno saldría de ello. Cuando veía a los recién llegados no podía evitar que la piel se le enchinara y que una angustia asfixiante le llenara el pecho. Los muertos no regresaban del Inframundo _nunca_… al menos no, sin que un altísimo precio fuera pagado. Las leyes de la vida eran claras y, sin importar de quien se tratase, no debían ser pasadas por alto.

—Deberíamos continuar—respondió Dohko.

—¿Qué hay de los dos muchachos y de Aphetoros?

—Aioria y Máscara de Muerte tardarán en recuperarse—dijo. Le hubiese gustado tener la convicción de que se recuperarían, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tal milagro sucedería. —Y Aioros…—suspiró—. No sé que haremos con él y tampoco sé en que lío nos ha metido.

—No creo que sea conveniente dejarlo solo—acotó el marinero—. Estínfalo no está muy lejos de aquí, pero aún contando con que podremos vencer a las aves de Ares con rapidez, podríamos demorarnos al menos un par de días. Muchas cosas pueden suceder en ese tiempo.

Y Dohko tenía que concederle la razón. Bastaba un solo segundo para poner al mundo entero de cabeza.

Se quedó abstraído en sus pensamientos por un momento, analizando los pros y los contras de sus posibles decisiones. Al igual que Ganímedes, el chino se rehusaba a dejar a Aioros solo, mucho menos ahora que no tenían certeza alguna de lo que había sucedido. Herido como estaba, y cargando también con un par de santos inconscientes, el arquero dorado no tendría oportunidad alguna si algo sucedía mientras ellos no estuvieran.

Pero, ¿dejar una guardia con él? Si algo había aprendido de la Era del Mito, era que nada podía darse por sentado; y, aunque las aves del dios de la guerra bien podrían ser fácilmente abatidas con ayuda de sus cosmos, tenía miedo a equivocarse de nuevo. Los errores se pagaban caros en esa aventura y los chicos ya habían sufrido demasiado, como para seguir exponiéndolos de esa forma.

A decir verdad, había confiado en que Aioros y sus flechas serían determinantes para el éxito de esa misión. Así que, con el Sagitario incapacitado para actuar, volvía a sentirse receloso del resultado que obtendrían.

—Si te pidiera que te quedarás—Dohko habló tras un largo silencio—, ¿aceptarías?

—Solo si me explicas cada detalle de lo que tienes planeado. No estoy dispuesto a mearme de ansiedad pensando en todo lo que podría pasarles—. Dohko sonrió ante la respuesta del marinero. No esperaba otra cosa.

—Quizás no sea necesario viajar hasta el lago con todos los chicos—inició su explicación—. Algunos de ellos son especialistas en ataques de largo alcance, otros están más limitados. Puedo llevar conmigo a los primeros y dejar a los segundos de guardia, contigo para mantenerlos en orden.

El viejo capitán se rascó la barba anudada e hizo sonar la lengua cuando la pasó por sus encías semidesnudas. A simple vista parecía un buen plan, pero uno nunca sabía lo que los dioses deparaban dentro de sus caprichos.

—¿Avisarás si algo sucede? —Ganímedes cuestionó—. Es importante mantener ambos frentes comunicados.

—Puedo mantenerme en contacto con ellos. Si algo llegara a suceder, lo sabrías de inmediato.

—Bien. —No estaba seguro de que sería una buena idea, pero tampoco podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Algo tenía que intentarse. —Hagámoslo. Al amanecer, organiza a los grupos y apeguémonos al plan. Que sea lo que los dioses quieran.

El santo de Libra asintió. Sin embargo, por esa vez, no sería lo que los dioses quisieran. Sería lo que ellos pudieran lograr con la fuerza de su voluntad.

-x-

Sabía que, si cerraba los ojos, caería dormido en dos segundos. La aventura de esa noche lo había llevado más allá del agotamiento, y todo aquel problema con las curaciones de Aioros solo había servido para empeorar su malestar. Pero, al final de cuentas, el estúpido arquero se había dejado curar, Milo había dejado de parlotear y todo la algarabía que causase su dramático incidente había disminuido ya… lástima que el Sol estuviera a punto de despuntar en el horizonte.

Con un poco de suerte, quedaría poco más de media hora para que los primeros rayos de luz se vislumbraran a través de las cordilleras rocosas. Sin embargo, Saga tenía que reconocer, que ansiaba por la luz del Sol.

Con la llegada de una mañana más, sabría que esa noche de confusión y pesadilla estaría en el pasado. Solo un poco más y el Sol se encargaría de poner orden entre ellos.

Lo que aún no terminaba de comprender era aquella presencia que había sentido a lo lejos, en medio de todo el caos. Tampoco se había atrevido a preguntar, claro estaba. Aunque, al igual que él mismo, ninguno solo de sus compañeros había pronunciado palabra al respecto. Ni siquiera Mu, quien mantenía uno de los lazos más cercanos con Shion, había hecho comentario alguno. Así que el gemelo comenzaba a pensarse si su sanidad mental estaba en juego de nuevo o si había algo más allá, algo que desconocía.

No hubo mucho tiempo para pensar al respecto, pues algo más se apropio de su atención. De pronto, se sintió observado. Sintió sobre sí la mirada insistente y, por un instante, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

Saga se esforzó por mantenerse en calma, delatar sus inquietudes terminaría por jugarle en contra. Así que hizo acopio de calma y trató de mantener la cabeza fría. Fijó su mirada en Aioros y Aioria, un poco más allá. Después, recorrió uno a uno a sus compañeros, hasta que por fin, se atrevió a mirar sobre su hombro, hacia la puerta abierta de la cabaña que les daba refugio.

Con sorpresa, descubrió que, quien le miraba, no estaba dispuesto a escabullirse de él. La silueta del visitante le enfrentó por un segundo. Apenas distinguía la oscura silueta, envuelta en una capa tan negra como la noche, y con la cabeza cubierta, dándole aquel toque de misterio que bastaba para picar la curiosidad del geminiano. Entonces, el intruso desapareció. El santo arrugó el ceño.

Echó una mirada más a sus compañeros y al saberse fuera de vigilancia, se escabulló hacia fuera.

Cuando salió, el visitante caminaba varios pasos por delante de él. El peliazul apresuró el paso para ir a su encuentro, pero el otro mantuvo su ritmo, sin inmutarse. De vez en vez, miraba hacia atrás, asegurándose que el santo de Géminis le siguiera. Se adentró en el bosque para perderse entre los árboles y las sombras que generaban. Por segundos, incluso desaparecía de la vista de Saga, solo para mostrarse de nuevo unos metros más adelante justo cuando pensaba en desistir.

—¿Quién eres? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Pero el misterioso intruso no le dio ninguna respuesta. —Alto—solicitó, en vano.

El gemelo miró hacia atrás, donde ya no podía distinguir las luces escuetas de la aldea. Se maldijo por su impulsividad, más supo que era tarde para arrepentirse. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, la figura oscura se detuvo. Por inercia, Saga también lo hizo.

—¿Me has olvidado ya? —le cuestionó el extraño—. Se supone que ustedes, los mortales, poseen el don de atesorar recuerdos mejor que nosotros, los dioses.

El intruso se descubrió la cabeza, dejando bajo la escasa luz su larga melena castaña. Los rizos cayeron sobre sus hombros con suavidad y su mirada verde resaltó en la oscuridad de la noche.

El santo de Géminis se respingó, sin dar crédito a sus ojos por lo que veían. Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se encontraron… Demasiado.

—Afrodita—susurró.

—¿Me extrañaste? —La diosa se acercó hasta él hasta tenerlo al alcance de sus manos—. Porque yo a ti, si. —Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le besó.

Incapaz de poner resistencia a sus labios, el santo se perdió en la caricia. La besó, disfrutándola… dejándole saber cuanto le había pesado su ausencia. No había pasado un solo día sin preguntarse cuando volverían a encontrarse. La había deseado en cada amanecer y en cada anochecer. Pero ahora que la tenía en sus brazos, no pensaba dejarla ir sino hasta embriagarse de su cuerpo.

-x-

Milo había caído dormido hacía unos pocos minutos. Aioros, intoxicado por las infusiones de las curanderas, no había tenido mejor suerte. Incluso Aldebarán, que parecía el más dispuesto a mantener su vigía de Aioria y Máscara de Muerte, comenzaba a dormitar a esas horas de la madrugada.

En un rincón de la habitación, Shaka permanecía en silencio, más despierto de lo que hubiese deseado. Se había mantenido callado, distante de los acontecimientos. Y es que, por más que tratara de autoconvencerse, era incapaz de no sentirse culpable por haber fallado. Había sido imprudente al separarse del ceñidor. Sucediese lo que fuere, no tenía porque haberlo dejado sin vigilancia alguna. Saga se lo había advertido. Le había dicho que la mente de Aioros comenzaba a nublarse a causa de la manipulación de la joya; y él, como santo que era, debió haber pensado que la presencia del cosmos de Aioria terminaría por enloquecer al arquero hasta ese punto.

Ahora era tarde para arrepentirse, de la misma forma en que era imposible regresar el tiempo para prevenir el daño.

Miró al ceñidor que mantenía a su lado y lo maldijo en secreto. Si tan solo se hubiese mantenido más atento, aquel fantasma del mal que se cernía sobre ellos jamás hubiera existido.

En silencio, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba Aioria. Tuvo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que le delatara mientras permanecía ahí, de pie, observándole. Parecían haber transcurrido siglos desde la última vez que le viese, en el bosque de los centauros, antes de marchar de regreso a Atenas en compañía de Saga. Su muerte le había planteado muchos cuestionamientos respecto a su propia esencia humana y acerca del significado de la vida. También era cierto que, sin importar cuanto apego sintiera por sus doctrinas repletas de fe, Shaka no había dejado de extrañarle por un solo segundo. No podía definir exactamente lo que era, pero a pesar de sus naturalezas completamente opuestas, siempre había tenido un apego especial por el león dorado.

Le gustaba pensar que esa relación estaba basada en respeto, a diferencia de la que Aioria mantenía con Milo, basada en el desastre. Y era que, después de darle la oportunidad cuando más jóvenes, Shaka había descubierto que el griego era mucho más que la _sangre del traidor_. Poseía un espíritu indomable y una voluntad de oro que le había sacado adelante aún en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Aioria no le debía nada a nadie. Era quien era, porque se lo había ganado a base de esfuerzo, lágrimas y sangre.

Era por esa misma razón que le dolía tanto verlo así: desvalido e inerte. Lo que fuera que estuviese enfrentando, el santo de Leo estaba luchando, de eso no le quedaba dudas, pero Shaka también temía mucho al resultado de la batalla. Si tan solo hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por él… algo.

"_Lo que fuere."_

-x-

Una vez más, el Areópago sería el punto de reunión de los dioses. Pero en esta ocasión, los ánimos eran mucho más oscuros.

Zeus, quien había observado en silencio cada acontecimiento de los últimos días, se había visto arrastrado hasta lo alto de la colina sagrada. Cierto, se había propuesto no intervenir, pero debía admitir que los problemas entre sus dioses estaban saliéndose peligrosamente de control. Para ser sincero, no le gustaba el rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando. El mismo Poseidón, usualmente tranquilo y paciente, se había manifestado preocupado por aquel enorme lío que se acrecentaba con el paso de los días.

—Esto debe terminarse _ahora_, hermano—dijo el peliazul. No aprobaba en lo más mínimo la indiferencia de Zeus, ni su postura al respecto. —Y eso, incluye también a Athena.

—Athena hace lo que le parece conveniente.

—Athena enseña el camino a los mortales para que nos dominen—rebatió—. Vivimos de su respeto y su adoración, Zeus. Un dios jamás debería verse sometido a los caprichos de los hombres.

—Es… distinto.

Incluso para él, que estaba acostumbrado a dominar sus pensamientos, no expresar descontento le resultó imposible. El dios de los mares frunció el ceño y siguió con la mirada cada paso de Zeus mientras se aproximaba a las columnas que marcaban el final de la sala.

—¿Distinto?

—Si. —El dios supremo le confrontó—. No son los mortales quienes someten a un dios, sino una de nosotros que hace lo que cree necesario. Athena es tan diosa como Ares, y mi hijo ha intervenido en este duelo de voluntades por deseo propio. Se los advertí, Poseidón, a él y a todos los demás. Aquellos que decidan ensuciarse las manos, deben también prepararse para afrontar las consecuencias. —Súbitamente, giró para volver a darle la espalda a su hermano—. Ares no estaba listo para hacerlo—susurró.

—Y quizás ninguno de nosotros lo esté.

No hubo nada que Zeus pudiera rebatir a su igual, no cuando se escudaba bajo una verdad innegable. La puerta estaba abierta y sus vulnerabilidades se encontraban a la vista de los hombres. Athena debía andar con cuidado, pues enemigos no le harían falta en el camino y aún con toda su fuerza y sabiduría, la joven diosa habría de encontrarse en más líos de los que podía manejar.

—El amanecer esta cerca—dijo, mientras sus ojos azules inspeccionaban las luces lejanas del alba—. Les he ordenado reunirse aquí al rayar el día.

—Por supuesto. La noche ha sido _entretenida_, ¿no te parece? Te aseguro que ninguno de ellos va a faltar a la cita. —El sarcasmo en la voz de Poseidón le resultó inusual, pero ciertamente justo.

Así que lo mejor que Zeus pudo hacer fue callar.

Tal como el señor de los mares había predicho, todos los implicados aparecieron. En un segundo, el ambiente se volvió tirante hasta niveles insoportables. Cada uno de los dioses entró sin anunciarse, silenciosos y recelosos de quienes les rodeaban. Ocuparon una a una las sillas alrededor de las mesa. Sus copas se llenaron de vino, aunque ninguno bebió de ellas.

—¿Se han divertido esta noche? —El dios supremo les confrontó mientras tomaba asiento en la cabecera. Recorrió con sus miradas los rostros de quienes les acompañaban y esperó por sus respuestas, con actitud desafiante.

—Supongo que ellos si—respondió la diosa de la sabiduría.

Athena clavó sus brillantes ojos grises en sus hermanos. Su mirada irradiaba desprecio y reproche. Perséfone la había puesto al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, del mismo modo en que la había urgido a mantener la calma. Sin embargo, quedarse callada no era opción que la joven diosa contemplara. Y era que se sentía asqueada. Furiosa, por decir lo menos. Había llegado el punto en que desconocía en quienes ver a sus aliados y en quienes a sus enemigos. Ni Perséfone, ni Poseidón estaban complacidos con sus decisiones y, con sinceridad, la diosa les comprendía. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

No así, Athena se sentía incapaz de perdonar a Apolo y a Artemisa, en especial a la última. Se sentía herida, traicionada por quien menos había pensado.

—Quiero explicaciones, padre—demandó.

—Me parece adecuado, pues tú también nos debes algunas. —la voz de Hera atrapó todas las miradas.

La reina se abrió paso hasta el corazón de la sala y se plantó a un lado de la silla de honor de su esposo. Esta vez no había reto o ironía en la belleza de su rostro, sino solo odio. Profundo y oscuro odio.

—Hera. —Zeus la llamó—. ¿Qué haces aquí, mujer? No has sido convocada.

—Los asuntos de mi esposo son míos también—la diosa respondió—, y más cuando nuestro hijo se encuentra de por medio. Te exijo que obligues a Athena a liberarlo.

—No cuentes con ello—terció la diosa de cabellos oscuros.

—¡Es un insulto para todos los dioses!

—Calma, Hera. Calma—pidió el dios rey, pero le sirvió de poco.

—No soy la única que piensa de esta forma, Zeus. —La mirada de la reina pidió el apoyo de Poseidón y también el de Perséfone. Ninguno de los dos aludidos hizo un gesto reprobatorio, pero tampoco de conformidad. —Cobardes—espetó ante su indiferencia—. ¡Zeus! Ares es nuestro hijo, el Señor de la Guerra; y Athena ha hecho de él nada más que un…

—Ares ha recibido lo que se merece—aclaró Athena—. Él decidió meterse en una batalla que no le dejaré ganar, Hera. Así que puedes llorar cuanto desees, puedes amenazar a mi padre tanto como quieras, pero no voy a liberarlo. No hasta que mis santos se encuentren a salvo. Y, te recuerdo, que _no_ puedes intervenir de ninguna forma—siseó.

Las palabras de la diosa ateniense hicieron hervir la sangre de Hera, especialmente porque la verdad en ellas le resultaba frustrante. Estaba atada de manos, o al menos tendría que esforzarse por parecerlo así. Si quería tomar la venganza en sus propias manos, tendría que ser más astuta que nunca.

—Basta, Athena, es suficiente—interrumpió el rey de los dioses—. No quiero escuchar una sola palabra más de ninguna de las dos. Estoy cansándome de estos juegos.

Prudentemente, ambas guardaron silencio. Zeus podía ser un esposo y un padre complaciente, pero no por eso se debía abusar de su paciencia. Haciendo un esfuerzo mayor, las dos diosas se controlaron y volvieron a sus asientos para mantenerse en silencio en espera de las palabras de su rey.

—Al resto de ustedes, les he hecho una pregunta—continuó—. ¿Les parece entretenido el enorme desastre que han causado?

—No, padre—respondió un sumiso Apolo.

Era consciente de que había actuado mal y de que sus acciones tenían consecuencias aún desconocidas para todos. Sin embargo, no por eso se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Si había de sentir remordimientos de algo, era de no haberse apresurado a intervenir. Ahora, el honor de Artemisa estaba mancillado, Orión se encontraba rondando en el mundo de los vivos y Athena no tenía intenciones de perdonar ninguna afrenta. Por si fuera poco, además, Hermes se había esfumado como el viento.

Cerca del dios del Sol, su melliza mantenía la mirada gacha. Las manos de la diosa sujetaban con impaciencia su túnica, de la misma forma en que la ansiedad la hacía apretar los labios sin ningún tipo de sutileza. Dentro de si, Artemisa reunía fuerzas para dar el gran paso.

—¡Padre! —Para sorpresa de todos, la diosa de la Luna se puso de pie. Su rostro lucía pálido y rígido, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba más y más conforme las miradas se posaban en ella. —¿No entiendo el motivo de tu reproches? ¡Dijiste que no habrías de intervenir en nuestras decisiones!

—Justamente dijo eso, porque creí que tendrían la capacidad de reconocer que existen límites para todo—contraatacó Zeus—. Pero está claro que no han sabido hacerlo. ¿Robar almas del Inframundo, Artemisa? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante idea?

—De la misma forma en que a Athena se le ocurrido encerrar a nuestros iguales. —La acusación hizo que la diosa pelinegra frunciera el ceño—. Al igual que ella, he hecho lo que me ha parecido necesario.

—¿Necesario? ¿_Necesario_? ¡¿Necesario para quién?

—Para mi… para Orión—agregó en un hilo de voz.

—Oh. —La risilla burlona de Hera fue lo único que se escuchó después—. La pequeña niña se ha enamorado. Esto es ciertamente _tierno_—agregó con desdén.

—¡Te he dicho que guardes silencio! —exclamó Zeus. Su cosmos se encendió a la vez que sus manos golpearon bruscamente contra la mesa. Los dioses más jóvenes retrocedieron por instinto mientras sus copas caían, víctimas de la fuerza del Señor del Rayo. De nuevo, un profundo silencio ahogó la sala. —Les he permitido más de lo que debería. Les he dado libertades que ninguno merecía. Al final, no son más niños malcriados y caprichosos.

—No te equivoques, padre—replicó Athena—. Hago esto por mis santos; por ellos, que nada han hecho para verse envueltos en este caos. ¿Por qué tenías que involucrarlos, Artemisa? ¡¿Por qué?

—Athena, te he dicho que… —Zeus intentó callarla, pero el diosa de la Luna le arrebató la palabra.

—¡Los necesitaba! —respondió Artemisa—. Necesitaba un cuerpo que fuera digno de lo que Orión fue alguna vez y solamente esos hombres podrían proporcionármelo.

—Estás enferma.

—No, Athena. No te atrevas a hablarme así—siseó, con lágrimas de rabia a punto de brotarle de los ojos—. Estoy segura de que tú harías lo mismo si le vieras a _él_ en peligro. —El rostro de la diosa de la guerra se tensó ante la acusación de Artemisa mientras, una a una, las miradas recaían sobre si—. Te vi mirarlo y le vi abrazarte. Él se escuda bajo tu protección mientras tú le llamas _tu_ santo, pero son más que eso. Mucho más. —El desconcierto en el rostro de su hermana la hizo sentirse mejor—. No eres muy diferente a mi, ya tendrás la oportunidad de descubrirlo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la lengua de Athena se encontró atada. Abrió los labios, dispuesta a contraatacar, pero no pudo pensar en nada que la sacara de semejante aprieto.

—Vaya… esto se pone mejor y mejor—susurró la diosa reina. De ser verdad, la niña consentida de su esposo tenía muchas más debilidades de las que Hera había visto al principio. —Las pequeñas niñas encuentran _divertidos_ a los mortales.

—Cierra la boca, Hera. No volveré a repetirlo—amenazó Zeus—. Artemisa, esta pequeña aventura tuya no volverá a repetirse. Quiero el alma de Orión de regreso al Inframundo.

—Pero…

—No, no _peros_. Harás como te ordeno y te mantendrás lejos de él. Tú y también Hermes… —entonces, el dios cayó en cuenta—. ¿Dónde está Hermes?

—Le envié por los santos al Jardín de las Hespérides, pero nunca volvió—respondió Apolo—. Tampoco creo que haya podido rescatarles. Algo más sucedió después de que conseguí ubicarles—acotó—, una nueva explosión.

Athena escuchó en silencio. Nadie, a excepción de Perséfone, cuyos labios también seguían sellados, sabía acerca de la relación entre los extraños hechos y Ares. Solo esperaba que la emperatriz mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—¿Sabes algo eso? —Zeus confrontó a Athena. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No sé nada, padre.

—Yo podría saber algo. —La voz del recién llegado atrapó las miradas de todos—. ¿Me echaban de menos?

Hermes entró lentamente al salón. Traía consigo un pequeño bulto envuelto, celosamente protegido por sus brazos. Caminó parsimoniosamente hasta el encuentro con sus iguales y, al llegar junto a la enorme mesa, dejó su carga sobre ella. Al descubrir lo que escondía entre las mantas, un suspiro colectivo se escuchó en el Areópago. Ahí, delante suyo, estaba el cuerpo frío del pequeño Corban.

—¿Qué significa esto, Hermes? —gruñó el dios supremo.

—_Esto_ es lo que nuestras guerras han causado. —Asentó el cuerpo del niño sobre la mesa con delicadeza—. Este es el resultado de tus caprichos. —Miró a Artemisa—. De tu soberbia—dijo a Athena—. Tu maldad. —Después, se fijó en Hera—. Tu indiferencia. —replicó a su padre—. Y, también, de mi estupidez. Pueden estar tranquilos. No pienso mover un dedo más en esta mierda de guerra que han armado. Me gustaría decir que alguien más, aparte de mi, aprendió algo con la muerte de este crío… pero está claro que no.

Un pesado silencio se apoderó del Areópago. Aunque ninguno de ellos dio muestras de incomodidad, más de un sintió el estómago revuelto ante la presencia del cadáver del niño. Hermes los miró a todos, con ojos afilados. Sin embargo, su rabia solo aumentó ante la ausencia de respuestas; y ya tenía suficiente con soportarse a si mismo como para tener que soportar a otros. Era momento de marcharse.

Tomó de nuevo a Corban entre sus brazos y les dio la espalda a su iguales, en busca de la salida de la sala. Caminó un par de pasos antes de detenerse súbitamente. Tenía algo más que decir.

—Olvidé decirte. —Miró de soslayo a Athena—. Debes la vida de tus santos a este niño. Quizás deberías comenzar a preocuparte más por tu aliados que a pelear con tus enemigos—dijo, antes de desaparecer con el viento.

-x-

La había tomado una y otra vez, enloquecido por su pasión y arrastrado por el deseo. Ella le había correspondido, entregándose a él y cediendo ante cada beso y ante cada caricia. La noche les había servido de cómplice, ocultando sus cuerpos ardientes de los ojos curiosos. Pero cuando la mañana hubo llegado y el Sol amenazó con dejarlos al descubierto, los candentes juegos cesaron y la compostura regresó a ambos. Se dejaron caer al piso, sudorosos y agitados. El santo la atrapó entre sus brazos, como si dejarla ir significara el fin del mundo… el fin del suyo, al menos.

—Parece que de verdad me habías extrañado—la diosa le susurró al oído—. Haré que me eches de menos más seguido. —Atrapó sus labios con los suyos.

—Eres una mujer cruel. —El santo meneó la cabeza. Sonrió. —¿Dónde habías estado?

—He estado ocupada. —Afrodita esquivó la pregunta del mejor modo que pudo—. Me alegro que estés bien. Han sido días realmente difíciles, ¿no es así?

—Más de lo que te imaginas…

El tono en su voz sonó lastimero a los oídos de la diosa. Con cuidado, acarició su pelo y le besó con suavidad, de un modo completamente distinto a la pasión que los había consumido antes.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien—dijo él—. Y el idiota de Aioros solo acaba de complicarlo todo de nuevo.

—¿La segunda explosión de energía fue culpa suya?

Saga la miró de reojo, inseguro acerca de lo que debía decirle. Por fin, tras mantener los labios sellados durante un instante, se atrevió a responderle.

—Del ceñidor—dijo.

—¿El de Hipólita?

—Ese mismo. Ha sido una verdadera carga para él.

—¿Para qué ha usado su poder? —preguntó ella, intrigada.

—Para traer de regreso a Aioria, su hermano. Cuando su cosmos comenzó a arder a la distancia, Aioros simplemente perdió la razón. —El gemelo hizo una pausa—. No me gusta el rumbo que las cosas están tomando.

—Lo sé… lo sé.

Pero, internamente, Afrodita sentía un dejo de alivio. Lo único que Ares había deseado desde el principio de aquel lío era lastimar a Athena, demostrarle que no era superior a ninguno de ellos. Para eso había utilizado a Saga todo ese tiempo. Quizás, ahora que Aioros parecía haber convocado su poder, el dios de la guerra no necesitaría más del gemelo. Con un poco de suerte, el error del arquero significaría la libertad que Saga tanto había deseado. Y, aunque lo lamentaba por el Sagitario, le había facilitado la decisión acerca de Ares.

—Al menos todos se encuentran bien—continuó ella—. Quizás lo mejor sería volver a Atenas por ahora.

—No podemos. Estamos demasiado cerca de otra misión de Estínfalo como para dar marcha atrás.

—Tonterías. Estoy segura de que Athena y su Patriarca estarían más tranquilos—refutó.

Al escucharla, Saga se congeló en su lugar. Había llegado a dudar de su propio cordura al pensar en que aquel cosmos a las lejanías era el de Shion, pero el comentario de Afrodita lo llevaba a considerar de nuevo la posibilidad.

—¿Patriarca? —preguntó.

—Shion es su nombre, ¿cierto? —respondió ella. Notó de inmediato que Saga desconocía la presencia del lemuriano en aquella época. Un punto en contra de Athena y a favor de ella. —No sabías que estaba aquí.

—No.

—No era una pregunta. ¿Athena no les informó de lo que está sucediendo? Fue él quien la ayudó a sellar a Ares. —La diosa observó atentamente sus reacciones, aunque no consiguió sacar mucho de ellas—. Pensé que estabas al tanto de lo que sucedía. Pero parece que tu diosa guarda más secretos de los que puede manejar.

El santo rehusó a pronunciar una sola palabra, a pesar de que compartía las ideas de la diosa del amor. Sin embargo, debía ser prudente. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en Atenas, por lo que le era difícil saltar a conclusiones que bien podrían ser erróneas.

De lo que si estaba seguro era de que no tenía deseos de mirar al viejo lemuriano a la cara. Shion era un hombre bueno, uno al que Saga respetaba y quería. Sin embargo, para su mala fortuna, la fe del Patriarca en su diosa era inquebrantable, y eso le dejaba terriblemente mal parado. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero muchas de sus acciones habían sido cuestionables; y Shion no iba a tener miramientos para sentarse con él, en lo que sería una plática larga que el gemelo no deseaba tener.

—Debo irme. —Se dirigió la diosa—. Con todo lo que ha sucedido esta noche, no tardarán en notar mi ausencia.

—Tu diosa te debe explicaciones.

—Las tendré cuando regresemos a la ciudad. —_"O quizás antes," _pensó el gemelo.

—Te buscaré tan pronto tenga oportunidad. Mantente a salvo.

Saga asintió. La besó por última vez y caminó, en busca del camino que le guiase de regreso a la aldea. En la mente tenía muchas preguntas. Pero, quizás la más importante era: ¿Qué tanto sabían los demás al respecto y que le habían ocultado?

-x-

—¿Alguien ha visto a los gemelos? —Dohko preguntó al asomarse por la puerta. No hubo ninguna respuesta que le sirviera.

—Estaban aquí antes de que me durmiera—le respondió el escorpión. Soltó un bostezo y encogió los hombros, pues no sabía más.

—Maldición. Necesitaba tenerlos a todos cerca para discutir algo importante.

—Estoy aquí y Saga no tardará en llegar. —Cuando Kanon irrumpió, se apropio de las miradas de todas—. ¿Qué quieres, Dohko?

Y la verdad era que Kanon estaba más que seguro de lo que había sucedido con su hermano. Lo había visto escabullirse a mitad de la noche hasta la espesura del bosque, para perderse en él. Había visto también a la misteriosa figura que había guiado cada uno de sus pasos y, sin saber por qué, algo dentro de él le decía que no era la mejor de las visitas.

—Quisiera que Saga estuviera aquí.

—¿Para qué? —El gemelo mayor, recién llegado, intervino—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sus ojos, astutos y acusadores, miraron al santo de Libra con descaro. Dohko pareció resentir la fiereza en su mirada, pero ni siquiera se imaginó lo que sucedía dentro de la cabeza del geminiano.

—Ganímedes y yo hemos estado hablando. Pensamos que lo mejor sería continuar con esta misión lo más pronto posible—explicó—. Nos gustaría partir hacia Estínfalo hoy mismo. Pero también comprendemos que no podemos abandonar a Aioria y a Máscara de Muerte; y Aioros tampoco tendrá las fuerzas para retomar el viaje.

—¿Qué propones? —cuestionó el gemelo.

—Dividirnos en dos equipos—respondió el mayor, sin dubitaciones—. Yo llevaré a unos cuantos de nosotros hacia el lago y Ganímedes quedará a cargo del resto, aquí.

Nadie dijo nada después de aquello, aunque más de uno se mantuvo atento a los rostros de sus compañeros. Dohko levantó las cejas y, con un sutil gesto de cabeza, los animó a compartir opiniones.

—¿Dividirnos? ¿De nuevo? —Kanon fue el primero en atreverse a hablar—. La última vez, eso no salió nada bien.

—Ares se encuentra bajo el control de Athena y las aves de Estínfalo no deberían representar demasiado peligro. Además, tenemos nuestros cosmos de regreso. Es una ventaja enorme para nosotros.

—¿Cómo dividirás los equipos, Maestro? —Esta vez, fue Aldebarán quien preguntó.

—Visto que no contamos con un arquero, me llevaré a aquellos que tengan mayor habilidad en ataques de larga distancia. Los demás se quedarán.

—Oh. ¿Quiénes se quedan y quienes se van?

—Eso es lo que quería hablar con todos, Milo. ¿Quiénes se conocen mejor que ustedes mismos?

Los santos se miraron los unos a los otros mientras Dohko encontraba en ellos más dudas que entusiasmo. Pero, ¿cómo podía culparlos? Él mismo estaba llenos de cuestionamientos que, por ratos, le superaban. Cuanto más ellos. Tan solo eran un montón de chicos que habían pasado por más penurias de las que la vida podía darle a cualquier mortal entrado en años. Sin embargo, y aunque no le gustara, era su deber empujarlos a seguir adelante. Por una vez, no iba a dejarlos solos, se esforzaría por sacarlos adelante, sin importar lo grandes que fuera los obstáculos en su camino.

—Creo que los gemelos y yo podríamos ir. —Camus fue el primero en hablar—. Quizás podríamos llevarnos a Mu, o a Shaka. Ambos manejan a la perfección el uso de barreras de protección. Podrían sernos de utilidad.

Saga y Kanon se echaron una mirada recelosa el uno al otro, pero ninguno de los dos protestó.

—Preferiría quedarme, Maestro—Shaka dijo—, si a Mu no le importa ir en mi lugar, por supuesto.

—No hay problema—acotó el carnero dorado, y el rubio le agradeció en silencio.

—¡Bien! ¡Aldebarán y yo nos haremos cargo del montón de depresivos! —Un entusiasta Milo robó la palabra—. Camus, tú vigilaras que Saga y Kanon no se maten, ni se tiren al lago. ¡Te los confío!

—Cierra la boca. —Ambos aludidos se quejaron al unísono, pero solo consiguieron hacer reír al escorpión.

—Tengan cuidado.

—Pierde cuidado, Shura. Cuando Aioria y Máscara de Muerte despierten, asegúrate de avisarnos—pidió el santo de Acuario.

—Lo haré.

Dohko suspiró ante el nuevo reto que tenían que enfrentar. Era difícil, no podían negarlo; pero confiaba en que la determinación los sacara adelante una vez más. Pensó en Shion, en su cosmos a la distancia. Ninguno de los muchachos había preguntado al respecto, aunque con seguridad las dudas estaban ahí, dentro de la cabeza de cada uno. Sin embargo, las explicaciones debían esperar un poco.

Por lo pronto, las aves de Ares eran el siguiente reto y también eran la prioridad.

—Pues, si está decidido—dijo—, preparen todo. Partiremos cuando estén listos.

-x-

Aioros miró del uno al otro.

De pronto, a pesar de todas las diferencias que pudieran tener, Saga y Shura lucían de lo más parecidos en aquel momento. Alzó las cejas, con curiosidad, y por un momento se sintió peor que un crío reprendido por sus travesuras.

—No hagas ninguna estupidez más, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo haré, Géminis. Despreocúpate.

—Me preocupo, créeme. —Bufó—. Shura se quedará aquí, junto con Milo, Shaka y Aldebarán. Debería bastar con ellos para detenerte en tus idioteces, pero uno nunca sabe. —Esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente burlona que le ganó una mirada de fastidio por parte del arquero—. En serio, Aioros, ten cuidado. —La seriedad volvió a apoderarse de sus rostros.

—Me gusta pensar que, por más grande que haya sido esta estupidez, valió la pena. —Miró de reojo hacia Aioria, que aún permanecía inconsciente—. De todas formas, no volverá a suceder. Lamento mucho haberles arrastrado hasta este lío.

—Deberías lamentar más haberte metido a ti mismo en esto… que ni siquiera sabemos que es.

—Saga está en lo cierto—aprobó el cabrito dorado.

Y la verdad era que Aioros no lo negaba.

Al aceptar el poder del ceñidor, había firmado un pacto en blanco, en el que su contraparte podía hacer lo que deseara con él. No lo decía, pero se sentía aterrorizado. A pesar de eso, luchaba por mantenerse bajo control, por lucir lo más tranquilo que pudiese, del mismo modo en que se tragaba el dolor de sus brazos cosidos.

Asintió, dando la razón a los otros dos santos. Era lo único que podía hacer.

—Yo estaré bien, pero tú debes cuidarte también—le dijo al geminiano—. Trata de mantener la paciencia, ¿de acuerdo? —Preguntó, mientras sus ojos azules se desviaban hacia la lejana figura de Kanon. Los pleitos entre el gemelo menor y el mundo no había mejorado nada.

—Ya. Deséenme suerte.

—La tendrás.

Saga les sonrió de la mejor manera que le fue posible y, tras suspirar profundamente, se dio la vuelta para reunirse con el resto de su nuevo e improvisado grupo. Mientras lo veían alejarse, tanto Shura como Aioros experimentaron una ansiedad insoportable. La Edad del Mito les había enseñado que unidos tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir, que separados. Solo deseaban poder volverlos a ver a salvo.

—Maldita sea, voy a echarlos de menos—bufó el santo de Escorpio. No dijo mucho más, pero en el fondo se sentía aliviado de no tener que montarse sobre un caballo para cabalgar hacia las fauces de las aves de Ares. Con su suerte, seguro que la maldita bestia que le tocaba resultaba estúpida y ambos terminaban siendo comida de pajarraco mitológico.

—Volverán. —La voz de Shura sonaba segura y, por una vez, Milo le envidió el optimismo.

Apretó los dientes y los puños con desesperación. Después, tras echar una mirada fugaz a los cuerpos maltrechos de Aioria y Máscara de Muerte, supo que no podía dejarlos ir así nada más.

—¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! —Les llamó—. Más les vale regresar vivos, o me las arreglaré para morir y bajar hasta el Inframundo a patearles el culo hasta que se me caiga la pierna, ¿entendieron?

Los aludidos miraron hacia el chico, con la sorpresa dibujada en sus rostros cansados. Dohko estaba a punto de responderle, cuando Kanon se le adelantó.

—Somos cinco contra uno, bicho estúpido. Si te dejas matar, nos encontraremos en el Infierno, te arrancaremos la puta pierna y te la meteremos por el culo, para que aprendas a no ser idiota, ¿entendiste? —Al escucharlo, Milo sonrió, para después dejar escapar una carcajada.

No morirían. No se dejarían vencer con facilidad. Y él tampoco bajaría las manos. Lucharía con uñas y dientes para salir vivo de ese pesadilla. Eso haría.

—Entendido.

Así, equipados con nada más que unas cuantas odres y provisiones para el camino, los santos partieron rumbo a Estínfalo una vez más. Atrás de ellos quedaban muchas preguntas, y todavía más preocupaciones. Pero el tiempo apremiaba, obligándoles a desperdiciar ni un solo segundo.

Tenían que seguir.

Aún había mucho camino por recorrer.

-x-

Cuando llegó a Athenas entró a su templo, su cosmos distorsionado fue lo primero que Shion sintió. Se mantuvo quieto un par de segundos, expectante por las noticias que trajera su señora. La sintió aproximándose a la habitación y se puso de pie en el momento en que ella estuvo a punto de entrar. Las dos doncellas que la acompañaban y el físico que se trataban las heridas de Ares, le igualaron.

—Mi señora—saludó el lemuriano.

—Shion—ella correspondió—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Un poco mareado, pero no es nada grave. —La vio asentir, para después acercarse hasta el borde de la cama del dios dormido. Se cruzó de brazos y sembró sus ojos grises en él. Cuando vio su ceño arrugarse, el Patriarca supo que algo andaba mal.

—Me alegro que estés mejor. ¿Qué hay de él? —Apuntó a Ares.

—La herida es profunda, pero inofensiva—respondió el médico.

—Si algo cambia, quiero que me avises.

—Como ordenes, princesa. —El hombre le obsequió una reverencia, imitado por las doncellas.

La morena les sonrió a medias. Después, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la salida. Al pasar junto a Shion, se detuvo por un segundo para mirarlo.

—Acompáñame. —Le pidió.

Caminaron por las afueras del templo, protegidos por la sombra de la stoa. Los jardines se encontraban prácticamente vacíos. Sin embargo, la algarabía de los mercados cercanos llegaba hasta ahí, arrastrada por el viento. La población de la ciudad se mantenía ajena al desastre de la noche anterior. Nada en la ciudad se sentía diferente… solo era ella misma quien se sentía incapaz de encontrar un poco de calma.

Avanzaron varios minutos en silencio. Shion permanecía atento a su diosa y sus gestos, más no pronunciaba palabra al respecto. Sin embargo, tampoco fue necesario, pues poco después, la misma Athena retomó la conversación.

—El Olimpo está más revuelto que nunca—dijo—. Y no sé cuanto más peligroso se volverá todo, Shion. Cada vez entiendo menos.

—Los rumores sobre Artemisa… ¿resultaron ciertos?

—Si. —Athena asintió—. Fue ella quien mantuvo prisioneros a Aioria y a Máscara de Muerte. Admitió haber usado a uno de ellos para proveer a Orión de un cuerpo útil y digno de su alma. —Negó suavemente con la cabeza al recordar las posteriores acusaciones que le hizo la diosa de la Luna—. No puedo creer lo lejos que ha llegado.

—El amor es una emoción hermosa, mi princesa, pero también es fuente e inspiración de locuras. Artemisa es la prueba de ello.

El rostro de Athena tomó una expresión reflexiva mientras escuchaba a su Patriarca. Aún cuando el lemuriano guardó silencio, ella permaneció callada, meditando cada una de sus palabras con especial detenimiento. Pero, por sobre todo, pensaba en las verdades escupidas con veneno de su hermana. Pensaba en _él_ y se preocupaba por la naturaleza de sus propios sus sentimientos y, también, en sus repercusiones.

—"_Shura" _—pensó.

Athena que no comprendía como ella, siempre dura y firme, había caído ante los deseos de su corazón; y lo que era peor, ¿cómo era posible que sus acciones la traicionaran de esa manera?

—Debería ir a verles—comentó, tras lo que pareció una pausa eterna—. Me gustaría asegurarme que todos están bien.

—Si te parece, princesa, me encantaría acompañarte. —Pero la diosa negó con la cabeza.

—Preferiría que te quedarás aquí. No quiero que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, Ares se quede sin vigilancia. Los demás dioses se encuentran tremendamente ofendidos, Shion. Temo que alguno de ellos haga algo que nos arrastre a más problemas.

—Comprendo. —Y lo hacía, pero su desencanto era palpable.

Llevaba semanas extrañando a sus chicos. Había llegado hasta ese tiempo con la esperanza de ayudarles y, hasta ese momento, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de verles. Tenía tantas cosas que decirles, que la esperaba se tornaba cada vez más insoportable.

-x-

Seiya mantuvo los brazos cruzados durante todo el tiempo. Sus ojos marrones, sin embargo, se encontraban completamente centrados en la máscara inerte de Arles. El viejo santo de plata no había pronunciado una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que llevaba escudriñando la armadura de Sagitario. En el fondo, las ansias se lo comían.

El Pegaso siempre había sido un hombre de acción, su paciencia nunca fue demasiada. Sentarse a observar jamás le había resultado placentero y, a pesar de ello, a eso se había resumido su papel en aquel nuevo reto de los dioses.

—Vamos, Arles. Di algo—le urgió—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

—Seiya, déjale trabajar.

—¡Pero, Shun! —bufó el Pegaso—. ¡Esto es muy frustrante! Algo malo sucede con la armadura.

—Es bastante obvio. —Ikki intervino—. Deja al hombre trabajar, o jamás sabremos de que se trata.

—¡Pero…!

Antes de que el santo de Pegaso objetara una vez más, Arles se puso de pie. Vieron su pecho subir y bajar bruscamente, mientras el sonido de un suspiro se hizo eco con su máscara.

—Nunca había visto algo así—comenzó a hablar—. No estoy seguro de lo que le diré, princesa mía, pero solamente existe una explicación a este extraño fenómeno. La sangre, el cosmos, el repentino cambio en su color…

—Solo dilo—urgió Seiya.

—Únicamente un tipo de ropaje sagrado, dedicado a los dioses, es descrito con ese color… el color de la sangre—dijo—: Las _miaiphonas_, las armaduras de Ares.

Sus palabras ataron las lenguas de los más jóvenes. Sintió sobre si las miradas repletas de preguntas e, incluso, algún gesto reprobatorio hacia sus ideas.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡Es una mentira! —Seiya reaccionó con rabia—. ¡Una vil mentira!

—Seiya… —Saori intentó calmarlo.

—¡No, Saori! ¡No! Lo que Arles dice no son más que mentiras.

—Puedo estar equivocado, Seiya. Pero las evidencias confirman mis palabras. —La voz de Arles se mantuvo lo más estoica que podía, en tan complicada situación—. Es mi deber informar a Athena de cuales sean mis sospechas y mis temores.

—Saori, no puedes creerle. —Pegaso se interpuso entre la diosa y la armadura. Su dedo índice apuntó frenéticamente al ropaje del centauro—. Esa armadura te ha protegido desde que eras una niña. ¡Aioros ha velado por ti, incluso después de la muerte! ¡No podemos dudar de ninguno! ¡Es una _mentira_!

A Arles, en esa ocasión, le pareció que lo más correcto era guardar silencio. Comprendía lo que sus palabras implicaban, de la misma forma en que entendía la indignación de Seiya. Él también dudaba de que Aioros estuviera involucrado en un lío de semejantes proporciones. El solo pensar en esa posibilidad le resultaba aberrante. Después de todo, tal como el castaño había dicho, desde siempre, el cosmos del arquero había visto por su diosa a pesar de la muerte.

—Quizás deberíamos guardar un poco de prudencia y no saltar a conclusiones—intervino Shiryu, ante la creciente rabia de su compañero—. Princesa, deberías hablar con Shion.

—Lo haré.

Saori asintió, aunque no con una convicción absoluta. No tenía miedo de enfrentarse a los dioses, ya lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones. A lo que realmente temía, era a la verdad. Ya habían sufrido demasiadas pérdidas, como para afrontar una más.

-x-

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento hizo temblar a los habitantes del pequeño poblado una vez más. Los cientos de hojas que todavía inundaban las calles volvieron a levantarse con el aire, mientras la poco gente que se encontraba afuera corría en busca de refugio. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no existía peligro alguno para nadie.

En medio de los vientos, dos figuras se dibujaron. Aretha surgió de entre el aire, con la túnica revoloteando a su alrededor y sus largos rizos encrespados por su fuerza. Sobre su cabeza, una luz dorada contrastó con la segunda silueta: la de un búho. El ave extendió sus alas, apareciendo de la nada y avanzó hasta el suelo donde, al posarse, se transformó en la misma Athena.

La diosa no prestó atención a las miradas de asombro que recaían sobre ella, sino que avanzó con pasos firmes hasta la casa de adobe, que servía de refugio a los santos que se habían quedado. Un par de pasos detrás, la ninfa la seguía. A diferencia de la morena, ella podía sentir las miradas que las seguían con una curiosidad implacable. A pesar de ello, trató de evitar, concentrándose únicamente en el hecho de que pronto podría asegurarse que Aioros estaba bien.

—¡Mi señora! —Al distinguir a Athena, Ganímedes se apresuró a ir a su encuentro. Cuando llegó a su lado, se agachó y hundió la rodilla en la tierra como señal de respeto. —Nos alegra verte.

—De pie, mi amigo—ella le pidió—. ¿Mis santos están aquí?

—Si, princesa. Sígueme, por favor. —Le mostró el camino.

—¿Están bien, Ganímedes?

Sin embargo, el silencio que su pregunta causó en el marinero le dejo la respuesta negativa en claro. Se mordió los labios ligeramente, sintiéndose terriblemente frustrada, mientras Aretha, sin poder disimular, se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—La noche anterior ha estado llena de confusión—explicó el viejo—. No estoy seguro de lo que sucede y creo que nadie más lo sabe. Dohko, Mu, Camus y los gemelos han partido hacia Estínfalo unas horas antes, señora—continuó, tras soltar un suspiro—, los has perdido por muy poco.

—¿Se han separado?

—Si.

—¿Qué hay con los demás? —intervino la ninfa.

—Los demás… —Ganímedes no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía decir, aunque la diosa pronto constataría con sus propios ojos lo que había sucedido—. El resto se ha quedado aquí. Los dos muchachos que creían muertos han regresado, pero no pueden viajar.

—Y se han quedado a cuidarles—dijo Athena.

—Si, pero… —Al escucharlo, el rostro de Aretha se tensó y la mirada de la diosa se sembró en los ojos cansado del capitán.

—Vamos, Ganímedes, nunca has sido un hombre de rodeos. Habla, por favor.

—Algo malo ha sucedido con Aioros.

El corazón de Aretha le brincó en el pecho. De no haber estado acompañada por Athena, hubiera corrido al encuentro del arquero para asegurarse de su estado. Sin embargo, se vio forzada a mantenerse en calma.

Mientras, Athena, a su lado, entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia y entreabrió los labios. Por un segundo, tanto el marinero como la ninfa callaron, en espera de las palabras de la diosa. Pero, poco después, la deidad de la sapiencia se retractó y pidió, con ayuda de un ademán, que Ganímedes continuara con sus explicaciones.

—Primero se cubrieron de dorado, mi señora—explicó—. La luz era tan fuerte que parecía que el mismísimo Sol iluminaba a mitad de la noche.

—No has errado, mi amigo—intervino Athena—, eso es precisamente lo que viste. Apolo estuvo detrás de ello.

—Pero no fue él quien causó la bruma escarlata.

—¿Bruma?

—Si, si, preciosa princesa. Después de la luz del Sol, apareció la bruma, flotando hacia el cielo como si se tratara de una nube de sangre. —Las manos del viejo capitán se movían frenéticamente conforme avanzaba en su historia—. Se alzó tan alto como una columna. Y su brillo era tan fuerte como el de la cortina de oro, incluso más, por algunos momentos. Cuando todo terminó, Aioria y Máscara de Muerte estaban aquí—musitó—; y Aioros… Ha sido culpa del ceñidor, Athena. Eso es lo que ha sido.

Athena apretó los puños, sintiendo una rabia descomunal creciendo en su interior. Las cosas no podían seguir así, ese debacle no podía durar por más tiempo.

—Oh, por Zeus. —Oyó a Aretha susurrar, solo para verla desaparecer un segundo después, con rumbo al interior de la pequeña casa.

—Vayamos tras ella —indicó a Ganímedes y ambos siguieron los pasos de la ninfa.

Al momento en que entraron, encontraron a la ninfa de pie, mirando hacia Aioros con los ojos desorbitados. A su vez, el santo de Sagitario y el resto de sus compañeros la observaban con igual sorpresa.

Sin embargo, Athena se enfrentó a sus propios temores al atravesar la puerta y encontrarse directamente con la mirada de Shura sobre ella. Sus ojos se clavaron el uno en el otro por unos pocos segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad. Para él, ella jamás se había visto más hermosa; y para ella, perderse en esos verdes era una enorme bendición. Athena le sonrió, embelezada por la expresión en su rostro y Shura la correspondió con una mezcla de incredulidad y timidez.

—Athena. —La voz de Aldebarán la obligó a despegar su mirada del español para sonreírle al resto de ellos.

—Mis santos. Ha sido larga su ausencia.

—También te hemos extrañado, princesa—correspondió el escorpión—. A ti y a esas camas tibias en Atenas. Parece ser que la hospitalidad no les caracteriza en esta época.

—Eso parece, Milo. Eso parece.

De pronto, la sonrisa se le tornó amarga. Desvió sus ojos hacia donde estaban Aioria y Máscara Mortal. Se acercó lentamente a ellos para hincarse a su lado. Las curanderas se apartaron a su paso, permitiéndole un instante para contemplarlos. Con cuidado, apartó los mechones de cabello que les cubrían el rostro. Los vio tan lastimados que toda la rabia que había sentido al principio se convirtió en pena.

—¿No han despertado?

—No, señora—respondió Shaka, dejándola todavía más pensativa.

Después, se volteó hacia Aioros. Aretha estaba hincada frente a él. Sus manos le sostenían el rostro mientras sus ojos azules buscaban insistentemente la mirada del arquero. Susurraban, aunque la diosa no alcanzaba a escuchar que decían. Al verlos, no pudo evitar suponer que algo más que amistad crecía entre ambos. Lo notaban en la forma en que se miraban, en lo cómoda que les resultaba la cercanía, pero sobre todo, en la complicidad que existía entre santo y ninfa.

En otro momento, sus pensamientos hubieran sido mucho más severos respecto a su relación. Como diosa, siempre había sido celosa de sus guerreros y exigente para con las mujeres que le servían. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, esta vez era diferente.

Estaba a punto de retirar la mirada, sintiéndose invasora de su privacidad, cuando lo notó. Su primera reacción la hizo abrir los ojos en un gesto de desconcierto total. Se puso de pie con presteza y caminó hasta su santo de Sagitario.

—Tus brazos—dijo, tomando por sorpresa tanto a Aioros como a Aretha—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Yo… —Pero el castaño no tuvo palabras para responderle. Bajó la mirada hacia sus heridas y después, miró fugazmente a su hermano.

—Aioros, te he hecho una pregunta.

El silencio y la tensión dentro de la diminuta habitación se volvieron palpables con cada segundo que se escapaba sin respuestas. Lo cierto era que, aunque más de uno hubiera querido dar una explicación, poco podían decir con cierta certeza.

—Yo… —Suspiró—. Yo usé el poder del ceñidor para traer a Aioria de regreso—admitió el arquero dorado.

Se forzó por sostenerle la mirada a su diosa, aunque la gravedad de su rostro delataba también el pesar en su interior por la decisión tomada. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose ciertamente ansioso, y apretó tanto los puños que las heridas de los brazos le ardieron.

—Entonces, fue eso—murmuró ella, más para si misma que para los demás.

—¿De qué hablas, Athena?

La joven diosa miró de soslayo al escorpión dorado antes de agacharse frente a Aioros. Con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible, tomó los brazos del arquero entre sus manos. Miró las heridas y, después, buscó la mirada del santo.

—Estas heridas—dijo—, han aparecido también en los brazos de Ares. —Un profundo temor apareció en los rostros de todos los ahí presentes—. Al principio no entendí el por qué, pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Al usar el poder de Ares, has pactado con él: un pacto de sangre.

—¿Qué? —La pregunta surgió de los labios del arquero como un murmullo.

—Los dioses no ofrecemos nada gratis, Aioros, tú lo sabes; mucho menos si se trata de Ares.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer, mi señora? —intervino la ninfa.

—No lo sé—Athena respondió con franqueza—. Desconozco los términos de esto, pero encontraremos una respuesta.

Aioros asintió torpemente, sobrecogido por las noticias. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y un miedo enorme, como nunca había sentido. Se lamió los labios resecos y bajó la cabeza, esforzándose por todos los medios en ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos. No se sentía con el derecho de llorar, no después de haber sido él mismo el causante de su tragedia. Había sido una decisión impulsiva, una decisión errónea, incluso, estúpida; pero su decisión a final de cuentas, y asumía las consecuencias que le traería.

Sin embargo, cualquier sacrificio, sin importar lo grande que fuera, valía la pena con solo observar el rostro de su hermano pequeño. Aioria era lo único que tenía, lo _único_… y no tenía intenciones de perderlo. Con gusto daría su vida por la de su pequeño león, así que pagaría el precio que fuera necesario.

—¿Puedes ayudarles? —Se atrevió a preguntar a la diosa morena, refiriéndose a Leo y Cáncer—. No te pido nada para mi, Athena, pero ayuda a mi hermano y a Máscara de Muerte también.

—Pienso ayudarlos a todos—sentenció la deidad, poniéndose de pie.

No estaba segura de cómo tomaría Hera una intervención como aquella, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse manipular por la diosa reina tampoco. Quizás no podía intervenir directamente en las misiones, más eso no significa que no pudiera hacerse cargo de la guerra que los demás dioses habían armado en su contra. Sus santos de Cáncer y Leo eran víctimas de esa guerra y justamente era lo que pensaba a usar en su favor en caso de que la esposa de su padre quisiera culparla de cualquier intervención indebida.

—¿Qué harás, mi señora? —Cuestionó un preocupado Bias.

Al igual que muchos de los compañeros de excursión, tenía algunos cortes en cuerpo y rostro pero nada grave. _"Seguirás igual de feo"_ le había dicho Cara de Asno, así que el gigantón marino no tenía motivos para preocuparse demasiado por eso.

—Apolo los ha liberado de Artemisa, el poder de Ares los ha traído de regreso y yo pienso despertarlos—acotó— Ningún sacrificio será en vano.

—Pero, princesa… —Milo terció.

—No puedes intervenir, no de este modo al menos. —Shaka expresó los pensamientos del santo de Escorpio. Detestaba la idea de no hacer nada, pero odiaba todavía más las consecuencias de otro posible error.

—Shaka está en lo cierto.

—Aldebarán, Milo, Shaka, comprendo sus preocupaciones, pero esto es lo que haré y ninguno de ustedes me hará cambiar de opinión. Quédense tranquilos que mi padre me dará la razón. No interfiero en las misiones, simplemente reparo parte del daño que mis hermanos dioses les han causado.

—No quiero sonar insistente y tampoco impertinente, princesa, pero… —Y aunque la diosa permaneció expectante a la pregunta del santo de la virgen, las palabras no nacieron de sus labios.

—Lo que Shaka quiere decir, Athena, es, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

—Milo, no sería la primera vez.

Prefirió guardarse el hecho de que los ojos de Shura eran la prueba de ello. Con lo que no contó, era que una simple mirada la traicionaría. Sin que se diera cuenta, en un error minúsculo, sus ojos grises se fijaron una fracción de segundo en el español. Para cuando quiso retirar la mirada, fue tarde. Algo dentro de su interior le gritó que Shura no había pasado por alto sus pensamientos; y es que no estaba del todo equivocado.

Shura se había mantenido callado hasta ese instante, absorto en nada más que la presencia de su joven diosa. Había seguido en silencio cada uno de sus movimientos, completamente incapaz de separar la mirada de ella. Pero aquellas últimas palabras, la mirada mal disimulada y esa expresión de desconcierto tan inusual en Athena, habían ocasionado un escalofrío que le erizó la piel. Desde aquella noche lejana en Temiscira, cuando sus sueños habían traicionado a su sentimientos, el cabrito dorado no había hecho nada más que convencerse de estar equivocado. Se había repetido hasta el cansancio que no había sido nada más que eso: un sueño. Sin embargo, de pronto, ese par de ojos grises que lo habían hipnotizado aquella noche, volvían a abrir una ventana de esperanza que no estaba seguro de querer. Athena era su diosa… eso y nada más.

No debía verla de otra forma. No debía.

—¿Cómo piensas despertarlos? —Para fortuna de diosa y de santo, Ganímedes los sacó a ambos de sus meditaciones, no sin robarles un respingo.

—Con cosmos—respondió ella, presurosa—. Son mis santos. Su energía está ligada a la mía, incluso mejor de lo que está ligada al Sol. Si Apolo a sido capaz de convocar su poder, yo debería conseguir lo mismo.

—¿Y si no?

El simple cuestionamiento por parte del escorpión la dejó muda. No se trataba solamente de la posibilidad de fracasar en su intento de ayudarles, sino de que la fe de sus santos se tambaleaba en el momento menos oportuno.

—Funcionará. —Fue lo único que atinó a rebatir.

—Athena, yo no quise…

—Está bien, Milo. Te comprendo—dijo, guardándose su desconcierto de la mejor manera que pudo—. Han sobrevivido a momentos sumamente difíciles, y yo no he podido hacer mucho por ustedes. Estás en tu derecho de tener dudas.

—No es eso. —Milo meneó la cabeza—. Es solo que… nada parece lo suficientemente claro a últimas fechas—acotó mientras se sentaba en un rincón de la habitación. Observó con atención como las manos de su diosa se cubrían de cosmos dorado que fluía desde ellas hasta los cuerpos de Aioria y Máscara de Muerte. —Es complicado discernir lo que está bien de lo que está mal.

Athena levantó el rostro para obsequiarle una sonrisa empática, pero ligeramente triste. No había mentido al decir que lo comprendía y solamente lamentaba haber contribuido al desencanto que sus guerreros sentían por aquel mundo que no les había dado nada más que dolor.

—Necesitan descansar. Háganlo ahora que estoy aquí—habló una vez más.

—Pero…

—Descansa, Aioros. Cuando despiertes, Aioria estará mejor. Si recupera la consciencia antes que tú, lo sabrás. Dudo que no desee darte un abrazo apenas abra los ojos.

—Yo lo cuidaré por ti—terció la ninfa.

Y, aunque Aioros hubiese confiado su propia vida a Aretha, su subconsciente no quedaba del todo tranquilo. Aioria era su hermano pequeño, y él, como el mayor que era, debía velar por su bien. El destino ya le había arrebatado un par de veces esa oportunidad y no quería volver a perderla.

Asintió porque no le quedó más remedio, porque las miradas de sus compañeros eran un lastimero recordatorio de su equivocación y porque no quería volver a equivocarse. Lentamente se acomodó en el improvisado lecho de heno, cuidando siempre las heridas de sus brazos. Pensó en que tenía cientos de cicatrices en el cuerpo, pero aquellas serían el triste recordatorio de un error a medias. Cada vez que las viera, pensaría en lo peligrosa que resultaba su estupidez, sin importar los _buenos_ motivos que la movieran.

-x-

Mientras más veía llorar a Altair, más indefensa y furiosa se sentía. Se suponía que las cosas serían distintas, que a pesar de los peligrosos, todo estaría _bien_. Pero, como siempre les sucedía, los planes habían fracasado de la manera más estruendosa y dolorosa posible.

Una vez más, les habían abandonado. No había importado en lo más mínimo lo mucho que se esforzaron, ni tampoco las fuerza con la que habían aferrado a su nueva vida. Al final, no habían estado menos indefensos que en su pequeña aldea, semanas atrás. No habían sido capaces de cambiar nada, ni siquiera de velar por si mismos.

Nix se secó las lágrimas bruscamente. Odiaba llorar, detestaba sentirse así.

Si en vez de lloriquear como una niña pequeña hubiera tenido la fuerza para defender a aquellos a quienes quería, entonces el mundo hubiera sido un lugar distinto para ella. Pero todo les había salido mal. Corban estaba muerto, Aioria y su maestro se había marchado y ella… ella solo podía observar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las manos manchadas de sangre que no había podido proteger.

Ni siquiera se sentía a gusto con Hermes. No entendía lo que pretendía, ni se sentía a salvo a su lado. Después de todo, ¿qué había hecho aquel joven dios por ellos?

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Les había dicho que con él, nadie podría hacerles daño. Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Quizás sus corazones aún latían y sus pulmones respiraban, pero Nix estaba segura de que, por dentro, tanto ella como Altair estaba muertos. No tenían nada, ni tampoco a nadie. Estaban solos y así sería hasta que la muerte volviera a arroparlos. Los dioses habían sido infinitamente crueles al regalarles la vida en tantas ocasiones.

Negándose de soportar aquella tortura por más tiempo, la niña se puso de pie y corrió hacia las afueras del templo del dios mensajero.

Corrió tan rápido como le dieron las piernas. Se perdió entre los exóticos jardines, repletos de plantas traídas desde cada rincón del mundo. Las enormes estatuas, de ojos muertos y gestos severos, la observaron a su paso. Sin embargo, la niña no les prestó atención. Ella siguió su camino, perdida entre su rabia y en su dolor. Las ideas iban y venían en su cabeza. Pensaba en tantas cosas, pero también en ninguna. Entonces, tropezó y cayó sobre el suave pasto de los jardines. Ni siquiera intentó levantarse, sino que se quedó ahí, dando rienda suelta a su dolor.

Maldijo a todos y a todo. Gritó, sollozó, rabió hasta agotarse. Las lágrimas le habían ahogado los ojos rosas y su voz se había apagado, apretada por el nudo en la garganta. Se preguntó si Hermes o Altair habían notado su ausencia. Probablemente no, pues nadie había salido en su búsqueda.

El sueño la fue acogiendo lentamente. Los párpados se le tornaron pesados y la mirada se le nubló. Por fin, se durmió.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida, pero súbitamente el frío la despertó. El cansancio la persuadió de levantarse ante la primera caricia gélida. Sin embargo, la insistencia terminó por forzarla a abrir los ojos.

A pesar de ello, lo que vio la hizo pensar en que seguía hundida en un sueño. Se sentó muy despacio, con la cabeza envuelta en nubes. Frotó sus ojos adormilados y las últimas lágrimas de ese largo día corrieron por sus mejillas. Sus labios se abrieron sutilmente, pero las palabras no emergieron de ellos, sino que se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Estiró su pequeña mano hacia aquel rostro conocido y dejó escapar un sollozo cuando él le correspondió, tomándola entre las suyas.

—Nix.

Al escuchar su voz, la niña rompió en llanto. Se prendió de él, con una urgencia desoladora. Lo abrazó con todo lo que sus brazos le permitieron y hundió el rostro en su ropa.

Su presencia era un milagro en sí. Le había extrañado con dolor y con locura. Cada noche había rezado por que los dioses se lo devolvieran, porque regresara a su lado justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Y, por una vez, los dioses parecían haberle escuchado. Estaba de regreso, su hermano había regresado del mundo de los muertos…

—Urián—llamó su nombre, sin notar el frío que de él manaba.

-x-

Todos había caído dormidos con una rapidez increíble, incluso Aioros quien había protestado contra el sueño todo lo posible. Era comprensible con solo verlos: estaban agotados. Athena se había esforzado, no solo por usar su cosmos en Máscara de Muerte y Aioria, sino también porque su energía fuera lo suficientemente reconfortante para todos.

Llevaba horas con el cosmos encendido y le tranquilizaban los signos de mejoría.

Máscara de Muerte, cuyo sueño había sido inconstante e inquieto, yacía plácidamente dormido. Sus heridas, al igual que las de Aioria había mejorado considerablemente mientras los gestos de agotamiento en sus rostros aminoraban poco a poco. La diosa se sentía feliz de que su plan estuviera funcionando. Solamente faltaba que abrieran los ojos, porque cuando lo hicieran, su alegría sería infinita.

Athena no solía pecar de ingenua, sin embargo, en esa ocasión estaba dispuesta a ser más optimista de lo que debía. Necesitaba serlo, después de todo lo que había sucedido en días anteriores.

Se detuvo por un momento para tomar un respiro, la noche le estaba resultando eterna.

De pronto, se sobresaltó al escuchar los pasos detrás de ella. Volteó rápidamente y se quedó petrificada. El santo de Capricornio estaba de pie a su lado.

—Shura—susurró.

—Están mejor—le dijo, también entre susurros—. Ojala despierten pronto.

—Tienen mucho que contar.

—Todos tenemos mucho que decir.

La diosa simplemente asintió. No pudo sostenerle la mirada a Shura, no sin que él notara todo lo que su mente pensaba.

—Tú también estás mejor—habló mientras le veía de reojo.

—Lo estoy.

—Me alegra.

—Hay… hay algo que quería preguntarte. —Shura la miró disimuladamente. Ella, por su parte, no respondió. —Algo sucedió en Temiscira…

—¿Si?

—Fue… un sueño… —Titubeó—. Pero…

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque en ese instante un gemido los hizo detenerse. Giraron sus rostros a la vez y se encontraron con los ojos adormilados de Máscara de Muerte.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —musitó con voz pastosa—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Volviste. Has vuelto—le respondió la diosa.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:** OMG! ¡994 reviews! ¡Esto es una verdadera locura!

Si me hubiesen dicho hace unos cuantos años que este fic llegaría a estas alturas, les habría tildado de locos. Pero, si estamos hasta aquí el día de hoy, es debido a todos ustedes, mis adorados lectores.

Estoy segura que, sin su apoyo, sin sus palabras repletas de aliento, sin las múltiples ideas que han ido aportando a lo largo de esta historia, "_Las Doce Tareas"_ hubieran quedado en no más de 20 capítulos. Solo basta mirar lo que se consigue con un poquito de atención y de aprecio mutuo: 50 capítulos, más de 1,000 páginas y contando. Creo que _"gracias_" no alcanza a decir ni la más mínima parte de lo que me gustaría decirles, pero es la única palabra que se ocurre ahora mismo: **GRACIAS**. Miles de gracias.

Gracias a los que le dieron una primera oportunidad a este fic. Gracias a los que llegaron y después se fueron, a los que llegaron para quedarse. A los más recientes, a los antiguos. A quienes comentan, y a los que jamás se atrevieron a confesar su lectura (¡que les remuerda la conciencia! =9). A los que lloraron, a los que rieron, a los que se enfadaron, a los que se ofendieron. A los pervertidos, a los santurrones, a los seriecillos y también a los graciosos.

Gracias también por la paciencia, por la comprensión y por los consejos. Por su tiempo, por su compañía y, por sobre todo, por su complicidad. Porque, a pesar de no siempre disfrutar de mis maldades, siguen ahí, al pie del cañón conmigo.

En especial, gracias a mi nueva beta, cómplice/alma gemela del mal, mi amiga del corazón y a quien me soporta todos los días: La Dama de las Estrellas. Te quiero un montón, Pelusa mía.

Gracias a todos y espero poder seguir compartiendo muchos capítulos de este fic con ustedes. Snif… snif…

Antes de que Sun se ponga a lloriquear o se empine la botella para celebrar, agradezco a todos los que me han dejado un review en el capítulo anterior: Minako Uzumaki, Damis, L. Byron, Carola-Gigi, Sagitariusgirl, Kumikoson4, Tatsumaki, Koko, Ace. Angell, Krmencita Uchiha, k2008sempai, FaSCeN, Luxie-chan, June Star, Shaka Love, Artemisa-Cazadora, Alde93, Rose129, Eli, Izabella, Altariel de Valinor, Tisbe, ddmanzanita, Pyxis and Lynx, itachisgirlfriend08, Lu, DiCrO, LittleMonsterStick, Black Aioria y Mine. ¡Gracias a todos!

Última aclaración antes de ir por la botella de vodka para celebrar: Las _miaiphonas_ son el nombre que le he dado a los ropajes sagrados de Ares. Miaiphonos era uno de los muchos epítetos del dios de la guerra y me pareció correcto usar algo así para sus armaduras. Significa "_Manchado en sangre_." Apropiado, ¿no?

Una vez más: miles de gracias, de todo corazón.

_Sunrise Spirit_

P.D. Ahora si, ¡fiesta! \(^0^)/


	51. La noche de las diosas

_**Capítulo 51**_

_**La noche de las diosas**_

-x-

Jamás, en su larga y eterna vida, Artemisa se había sentido más humillada que en aquel momento. La reunión entre los dioses había sido poco menos que inútil e increíblemente denigrante para con ella.

Al final, después del gran escándalo que su padre había armado, no había llegado a conclusión alguna, ni tampoco se había pronunciado por nada que atentara en contra de Athena y su maldita voluntad. Para nadie habían importando sus intentos de escupir veneno, ni mucho menos las propias quejas que había expresado. Después de todo, había terminado como una vil zorra, dolida de amor y ardida con el destino que le había tocado.

Apolo no solo había esquivado cualquier disculpa, sino que su mirada la había hecho sentir como la mujer más estúpida y sucia del universo. Esperaba muchas cosas de su hermano, como su protección, su cariño y su innegable devoción; pero jamás había esperado toparse con aquel lado obsesivo, cuyas expresiones de amor la ahogaban a cada momento y amenazaban con robarle la cordura en cada una de sus etapas.

Sobre Hermes, ni siquiera opinaba. Igual que todos los demás, había terminado como el hipócrita más grande de todos, reprochando errores a diestra y siniestra, cuando sus propios pecados eran difíciles de superar. Como buen dios que era, solamente importaban los yerros ajenos y nunca los propios.

—¿Más vino, señora? —La voz de su doncella la hizo despertar por un instante. Asintió, y poco después observó como el líquido escarlata llenaba su copa una vez más.

—Retírate—ordenó mientras bebía un sorbo de la bebida espesa y volvía a perder la mirada en el gran jardín que se extendía bajo el balcón de la que fuera habitación de Orión.

El sabor se le impregnó en la lengua, dejando una suave pero agradable amargura en ella. La noche había caído hacía mucho y, en medio de ella, justo cuando más debería brillar, Artemisa se sentía completamente apagada. Incluso, las estrellas lucían opacas, ocultas por las nubes rojizas de una noche que presagiaba lluvia.

—"_Caerán lágrimas, justo como las mías."_ —Pensó. Sin embargo, las de ella eran amargas y llenas de ira, no puras ni cristalinas como las del cielo.

Pero, de pronto, la semipenumbra que la envolvía en la enorme habitación se disipó por un segundo, gracias a un resplandor de color rojizo que duró menos que un parpadeo.

La diosa rubia, sin embargo, ni siquiera prestó atención al suceso. Poco se enteró de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas; y si lo hizo, decidió ignorarlo. Los pensamientos que surcaban su cabeza eran mil veces más fuertes que lo que sucedía alrededor de ella. El mundo entero podía colapsar… y a ella simplemente no le importaba.

—¿Sabes, pequeña? Existen peores cosas en el mundo que perder a un amante. —Artemisa no se movió, sino que solamente sus ojos viajaron hasta el intruso en su templo.

—No eres la más apropiada para hablar. Tú no sabes nada acerca de lo que es amar a alguien, Hera—musitó.

—¿Tú si? —La diosa reina se invitó a entrar a la habitación, sin ningún reparo—. Las de tu tipo son especialmente aburridas: niñas mojigatas, que se han impuesto condiciones virginales de las que eventualmente se arrepienten. Y, ¿todo por qué? Para agradar a los ojos de un padre obsesionado con una pureza que él mismo es incapaz de representar. Les compadezco, Artemisa; les compadezco y también les repudió, pequeñas falsas.

—¿Hablas de falsedad? Quizás deberías mirar primero en tu anterior y después juzgarnos. ¿Has venido hasta aquí para eso? Porque si es así, guarda tus insultos para otro momento. Tus palabras no pueden hacerme más daño del que se me ha hecho ya. —Los ojos de la diosa de la Luna lucían opacos y su rostro de porcelana, aún más pálido que de costumbre—. Márchate por donde has venido, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir ahora. —Se puso de pie para atravesar el salón en busca de la salida. Y, aunque esperaba que su madrastra la detuviera, Hera no hizo un solo movimiento al verla pasar a su lado.

Podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella y el estómago le ardía con solo pensar en aquella sonrisa retorcida y burlona en sus labios; pero en ningún momento hubo oposición de su parte. Por un breve instante, se permitió creer que podría marcharse sin que la discusión llegara a más.

Sin embargo, poco conocía la mente de Hera, pues en el momento en que estaba a punto de abandonar el salón, su voz resonó y la hizo detenerse.

—Te han quitado todo, pero no he sido yo… sino otros. —Le dijo—. ¿No te gustaría verlos sufrir de la misma forma en que has sufrido tú?

—No veo porqué habría de interesarte.

—Porqué tenemos una enemiga en común y tus acusaciones en el Areópago han resultado de lo más interesantes. —La sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja se ensanchó. Artemisa le estaba prestando atención y con eso era más que suficiente por el momento. —Juntas, podemos más que separadas.

El silencio se hizo entre ambas, aunque ninguna de las dos se movió un solo centímetro. Toda su vida habían sido enemigas, incapaces de convivir en armonía y separadas por las conveniencias propias y por rencores basados en inexistencias. Sin embargo, a pesar de su tortuoso pasado, el dolor de Artemisa le susurraba directamente al oído que una alianza con Hera sería el punto perfecto para su venganza. Del mismo modo, un lado aún inexplorado de su razón, le gritaba que una decisión basada en rabia, sería una decisión de la que se arrepentiría eventualmente.

Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Athena, en el hecho de que estuviera disfrutando de todo lo que a ella se le habían negado. ¿Con qué derecho ella tendría las oportunidades de las que Artemisa había carecido? ¿Por qué habrían de ser diferentes las opciones para un diosa que, al igual que ella, había jurado virginidad eterna? Si habrían de sufrir, lo harían las dos. Sin habrían de gozar, también sería un derecho de ambas.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres, Hera? No me siento con ánimo alguno de escuchar tonterías ahora mismo. Han sido suficientes por hoy.

—Un nombre. Es todo lo que pido. —Le respondió.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué sufra la misma suerte que Orión? —Al hablar del cazador, un escalofrío la recorrió. Si Orión se enteraba de la locura que estaba considerando cometer, solo se ganaría su odio y su repudio; nada más—. No sé si pueda soportar ver a otro hombre caer, en aras de un cariño que no ha pedido.

—Perdí a mi hijo y tú, a tu amante. ¿Por qué Athena tendría el privilegio de conservar a lo que más quiere?

—¿Quién eres tú para quitárselo? Ares merece el castigo que ha caído sobre él. En cambio, Orión nunca hizo nada que agraviara a dios alguno, más que al ego de mi hermano.

—Orión se metió en el corazón de una diosa que prometió no entregar su amor a hombre alguno… y, si me preguntas, estoy segura de que también se ha metido entre tus piernas. —El rostro de Artemisa no se inmutó ni un poco ante semejante acusación. No permitiría que su madrastra supiera más de lo que debería sobre su vida. —No existe peor agravio para un dios que el saberse vulnerable ante el poder de un mortal, aún si ese poder esta basado en un sentimiento tan confuso como es el amor. —La diosa reina se acercó hasta Artemisa para acariciar los rizos rubios de su melena. Ésta, se apresuró a retroceder, alejándose de la pelirroja. —Athena ha caído en el mismo embrujo que tú. Hunde al hombre que se ha apoderado de su corazón, y él la hundirá consigo. Eso es lo que merece y aún más…

Habiendo sembrado el veneno, Hera calló. Esperó, como una leona acechante, a que su víctima cayera en el hechizo de sus palabras.

Artemisa estaba herida, débil y ciega de odio; era el momento perfecto para atacarla. Solo necesitaba un nombre para volver al juego, un nombre con el que Athena quedaría en un desventaja más profunda de la que podría manejar. Nunca antes, Artemisa le había sido tan útil como en ese momento.

—No hay necesidad que te diga nada. —Los ojos azules de la diosa de la Luna se clavaron en los suyos con una fiereza desconocida—. Athena está enamorada y eso basta para que esté perdida. No hace falta de un dios para hundir a otro. Ocúpate de salvar a tu hijo, que el corazón de Athena se encargará del resto.

Y, sin soltar una palabra más, la rubia se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino hasta sus aposentos. Por un instante se sintió satisfecha de si misma. No había sido débil, como se esperaba, sino fuerte y decidida. Si quería venganza, encontraría sus propios métodos para conseguirla. No necesitaba de nada, ni de nadie. Todo estaría en sus propias manos.

-x-

Ángelo sintió su garganta arder cuando el agua fría resbaló por ella. Bebió desesperadamente, sin importarle que las gotas del preciado líquido escaparan por la comisura de sus labios y rodaran por su barbilla hasta caer sobre sus ropas. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente e, incluso, había llegado a cuestionarse si todo lo que recordaba no había sido más que un sueño. Sin embargo, las heridas distribuidas por todo su cuerpo le recordaban que su aventura había sido tan real, que poco faltó para que volviera a costarles la vida, o lo que fuera que Artemisa les hubiera dado.

Había descubierto a Aioria, tendido junto a él, pero no había ni el más mínimo rastro de sus pequeños aprendices por ningún lado. Tan pronto lo hubo notado, había intentado preguntar por ellos, pero el sonido que abandonó su garganta fue tan lastimero, que Shura y Athena lo habían obligado a callar. El resto de sus compañeros, o al menos los que había tenido la oportunidad de ver, habían despertado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos parecía especialmente interesado en responder sus preguntas, sino en enterrarlo entre cuestionamientos que no se sentía capaz de responder. Lo cierto era que no importaba. Su garganta estaba tan seca, que incluso respirar era un castigo insoportable.

La frescura del agua calmó temporalmente sus molestias. Sin embargo, había bebido con tanta prisa que la respiración se le tornó pesada. Le tomó unos segundos recuperarse, pero tan pronto tuvo la capacidad de hablar preguntó por ellos.

—Los niños—preguntó entre jadeos—. ¿Dónde están? —Comenzó a temer a la respuesta cuando observó el desconcierto en los rostros de los demás.

—¿Niños? Solamente tú y el gato regresaron. —Milo le contestó. El resto no supo proveerle de más información.

Sin embargo, poco sabía Máscara Mortal acerca de lo rápido que las ideas fluían en la cabeza de su diosa, y en lo poco que las palabras acudían a su lengua para poder proveerle de explicaciones. La joven Athena sabía mucho más de lo que decía, aunque su mente tampoco estaba libre de cuestionamientos no menos importantes que los del santo de Cáncer.

—Tres niños—musitó de nuevo—. Estaban con nosotros. El dragón… él nos atacó y ellos… —Las imágenes surgieron en su cabeza, una tras otra, sin descanso. Se veía a si mismo, a Aioria, a los niños. Luego todo se volvió borroso y lo único que recordaba era un desconcierto abrumador. Después…

—Los niños de los que hablas—Athena interrumpió sus divagaciones—, uno de ellos era de cabellera oscura. Un chiquillo realmente pequeño.

—Corban. —Alcanzó a musitar su nombre—. ¿Sabes donde se encuentra?

Vio a Athena asentir, más fue su semblante quien le proveyó de todas las respuestas que necesitaba. La realidad volvió para golpearlo con fuerza, hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Incrédulo, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Su mirada, sin embargo, se perdió. A su mente acudieron los últimos recuerdos de su aventura en el Jardín de las Hespérides. Sintió el dolor de su piel abriéndose bajo la tortura de Ladón y el olor de la sangre inundando el ambiente.

—El niño está muerto. —Su diosa le confesó y, aunque Ángelo se esperaba la trágica respuesta, sintió como si alguien le sacara el aire con un golpe seco.

Las miradas de sus compañeros cayeron sobre él. Las sintió también, más no pudo prestarles atención. Lo que pasaba por su mente era mucho más fuerte… las emociones que experimentaba eran mucho más sobrecogedoras.

—¿Estás segura? —balbuceó. La diosa le asintió.

—Lo siento.

Una súbita sensación de vértigo le sobrevino. Aún sentado en el piso, se sintió al punto del colapso. Los ojos le ardieron y la garganta se le anudó. Sentía los labios resecos y el aliento entrecortado. Pero lo peor vino cuando una lágrima traicionera acarició cálidamente su mejilla.

Tan pronto cayó en cuenta de ello, la secó con brusquedad mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura. Balbuceó unas pocas palabras inteligibles, esperando que su desconcierto le diera tiempo para recuperarse.

No fue así.

En el momento en que sintió la mano de Shura posándose su hombro y proporcionándole un suave apretón, supo que no tenía forma de negar su sentir por más tiempo. Los ojos casi desorbitados del Milo, Shaka, Aioros y Aldebarán le susurraron sus pensamientos. En otro punto de su vida, habría roto en maldiciones y tragado todo sentir. Sin embargo, en ese instante, no le importaba. Su orgullo, su máscara de indiferencia y violencia, se había roto mucho tiempo atrás; y no estaba en condiciones de volver a crearla.

—¿Cómo…? —musitó de nueva cuenta. La voz se le quebró y se vio obligado a esconder la mirada tras los flecos que caían sobre su rostro.

—No lo sé. —Le respondió ella de nuevo.

—Dioses…

—¿Quiénes son esos críos? ¿Los conocías? —Milo le cuestionó. Su voz, que alguna vez pensara inolvidable y cansina, de pronto le pareció entrañable. Había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ellos, que incluso había llegado a pensar que comenzaba a olvidarlos. No era así. ¡Por los dioses! Se estaba volviendo un llorón quejica.

—Eran… eran… —¿Qué eran? —¿Dónde están los otros?

Las miradas se clavaron en Athena. Incómoda, la diosa se revolvió en su lugar.

Con solo verla, Ángelo supo que seguiría rodeado de respuestas inconclusas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y enterró los dedos entre sus cabellos. Lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo tenía que ser muy malo. Ahora, Nix y Altair estaban a saber donde, seguramente heridos, aterrorizados y dolidos por la muerte del pequeño Corban. Tenía que encontrarlos, tenía que asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

—¿Dónde están? —Insistió.

—En el Olimpo. —La diosa le tomó las manos entre las suyas, mientras extendía ligeramente su cosmos, tratando de reconfortarlo—. Estoy segura de que se encuentran bien. —Y no le mentía, de alguna forma la morena sabía que Hermes no les haría daño.

—¡No! ¡No! —Ángelo espetó. Se puso de pie con tanta premura que perdió el equilibro y, de no ser por Shura y Aldebarán, hubiera caído. —¡Artemisa va a matarlos! ¡No le sirven!

Había hablado sin siquiera medir sus palabras. Por una vez, su preocupación había sido mayor que su prudencia. Pero Máscara Mortal estaba seguro de que la diosa de la Luna no iba a detenerse ahora. Quizás todo le había salido, quizás el teatro se le había caído, sin embargo los niños serían la fuente de escape para su frustración… y vaya que él sabía un par de cosas acerca del horrible carácter de Artemisa.

—¡Espera! Tranquilo. —Instintivamente, Athena le había sujetado el rostro para forzarlo a enfrentarla. Sintió la calidez de sus manos en sus mejillas y dejó de luchar. No así, un par de lágrimas más escaparon de su control. Entonces, se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que se los hizo sangrar. El dolor lo hizo retomar el control por un segundo y se calmó. —Los niños no están con Artemisa.

—¿Qué?

—No, no están ahí. —La mirada de su diosa no disimuló sus deseos de calmarle, pero tampoco ocultó sus inquietudes—. Están en el Olimpo, más no con ella. Hermes; es él quien les tiene.

Las memorias de los últimos segundos regresaron a él, golpeándolo tan fuerte como bofetada: los gritos de Nix, las lágrimas de Altair y el pequeño e inmóvil cuerpo de Corban. Recordó la sangre del dragón, las manzanas, la explosión de cosmos y la última súplica de sus aprendices. Había prometido no dejarlos jamás; y justamente eso había sucedido. Al final, como siempre hacía, había fallado… los había abandonado.

—Debo recuperarlos—dijo. Athena agachó la mirada, dejándole saber que las cosas eran mil veces más complicadas de lo que pensaba.

—Primero, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes. Cada detalle es importante, así que no omitas nada, ¿entendido? —Él asintió—. Después, encontraremos la forma de traerlos de regreso.

Volvió a asentir con torpeza, con la esperanza de que las palabras de su diosa consiguieran hacerse realidad.

Al desviar la mirada de la de ella, sus ojos se encontraron con el santo de Leo. Seguía hundido en un sueño profundo que no lucía ni medianamente cercano a terminarse. Aioria estaba tan herido como él mismo, pero Ángelo estaba despierto y el león no. Arrugó el ceño con una preocupación más grande de la que admitiría.

—¿Por qué no ha despertado? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—No lo sabemos. —Para su sorpresa, Aioros le respondió. La ninfa estaba junto a él, con una mirada quizás tan confundida como la suya. Las vendas en los brazos del arquero llamaron su atención, pero no lo suficiente como para animarlo a formular más cuestionamientos.

—¿Tendrá que ver con que…? —Guardó silencio, reflexionando en las repercusiones de Orión sobre su amigo.

—¿Con qué? —Athena lo urgió a continuar. Cualquier información, por insignificante que fuera, le era valiosa a esas alturas.

—Artemisa le usó para traer de regreso a Orión. Su cuerpo era… No sé como funcionaba, pero era como si habitara dentro de él. —Se rascó la cabeza mientras repasaba las veces en que se habían encontrado y en todos los detalles que le eran posibles.

Un par de veces en su vida se había sentido tan asustado. Ninguna de esas ocasiones había sido digna de recordar. Pero, sin importar lo que sus miedos le susurraran, Ángelo sabía que no podía dejarse caer en ese momento. Sabía que nunca había sido especialmente valiente. Sin embargo, era el momento de demostrar que podía derrotar también a los fantasmas de su pasado.

-x-

La piel de Aretha se erizó cuando retiró las vendas y vio la impresionante herida en los brazos de Aioros. A pesar de ello, la ninfa se hizo fuerte, cuidándose de no delatar emoción alguna, mientras realizaba el curetaje. Se había tomado esa responsabilidad como suya, a pesar de que las buenas mujeres de la aldea se habían encargado también de velar por los heridos y de vigilar sus mejorías. Pero era Aioros y ella no podía sentarse solamente a contemplarlo, sin hacer nada.

Mientras tanto, el arquero solo la observaba, fijamente y sin atreverse a decir nada. Explicaciones, no tenía ninguna. Sabía que había hecho la estupidez más grande de todas, que su error costaría más que un poco de sangre y que llegaría el momento en que aquella equivocación le fuera cobrada con creces. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba; no podía borrarlo, ni tampoco negarlo por mucho tiempo más. Había visto los rostros de sus compañeros ensombreciéndose, y probó el sabor amargo de su decepción. Los entendía, comprendía su desencanto; y a pesar de ello, sentía que su decisión no había podido ser otra. Lo único que le atormentaba era la simple idea de que alguien más pagará sus pecados por él. El castaño estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio por recuperar a Aioria, pero no deseaba, bajo ningún concepto, que sus decisiones arrastraran a alguien más consigo.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —Tras un largo silencio, la pelirroja se atrevió a preguntarle.

—Yo… no sé.

Ella no le respondió, ni siquiera hizo el intento por continuar la conversación en ese momento. Agachó el rostro y se dedicó a lo suyo, aunque el arquero era capaz de distinguir el pesar en sus ojos añiles.

—Aretha… —La llamó, con la esperanza de encontrar su mirada, pero ella no levantó la vista jamás.

—¿Si?

—Lo siento. —La ninfa meneó la cabeza. En algún punto, Aioros creyó ver una lágrima escapando de sus ojos y aquello le estrujó el corazón. —Nunca pensé en lo que esto realmente significaba y…

—Tsh. —Para su sorpresa, los dedos de Aretha se posaron sobre su labios, pidiéndole callar. —No digas más… no es necesario.

—Pero…

—Estoy asustada—murmuró—. No por mi, sino por ti. —La mirada de la pelirroja volvió a descender, no sin antes desviarse ligeramente, en busca de oídos curiosos e indiscretos que pudieran escuchar más de lo que deberían. —He estado a su lado por muchas razones; desde agradecimiento a ustedes, hasta por voluntad de Athena. Pero… a últimas fechas, si he llegado tan lejos… ha sido por ti. Traté de protegerte de la mejor manera que pude, y traté de protegerlos a ellos, para no verte sufrir. Y ahora… —La voz se le ahogó en la garganta, mientras Aioros luchaba contra sus propias lágrimas.

—Lo siento—insistió, sin saber que más debía decir. Las palabras no eran suficientes, ni tampoco servían para nada.

—El ceñidor había estado jugando contigo antes. —Y no era una pregunta. De pronto, el comportamiento raro de Aioros en los últimos días, cobraba sentido ante sus ojos. Al verlo agachar la cabeza, supo que estaba en lo cierto.

Se mordió los labios para no decir más, enfocándose únicamente en terminar con las curaciones. Lavó con sumo cuidado las heridas, las limpió y volvió a vendarlas. Al terminar, tomó la vasija de agua con la que se había auxiliado e intentó ponerse de pie, antes de que el santo de Sagitario la detuviera.

—Encontraré una solución. Te lo prometo—le dijo. Ella giró lentamente hasta encontrar su rostro.

—Solo no lo hagas a costa de tu vida.

-x-

Altair asomó tímidamente la cabeza en la habitación de Nix. Sus ojos aún estaban enmarcados en el rojo de las lágrimas y la nariz enrojecida delataba que seguía llorando sin control.

Dentro de los aposentos, nadie prestó atención a su llegada. Sin embargo, sobre la cama, alcanzó a ver aquel bulto que le indicó que su amiga estaba ahí dentro, aún dormida en la enorme cama. Dudó por un segundo si debía entrar, o marcharse por donde había llegado, pero lo cierto era que se sentía extremadamente solo sin ella y sin Corban alrededor. Pensando en ello, se atrevió a aventurarse dentro.

Nunca antes había vivido en un lugar tan lujoso como aquel templo. Ni siquiera cuando estuvieron dentro del templo de la Luna, habían tenido la oportunidad de vivir de esa forma. Pero Hermes no escatimaba en nada para ellos. Mientras fueran sus invitados, Altair tenían la impresión que el dios mensajero les proveería de todo… menos de compañía.

—Nix—pronunció el nombre de su amiga. Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta para él. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y trató de buscar su rostro. —¿Podemos hablar?

Por fin, la niña despertó y se desperezó. Se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos. Había dormido muy poco, la emoción de la noche anterior no se lo había permitido. Miró a los ojos de su amigo, encontrándolos tan tristes que, por un momento, volvió a deprimirse.

—¿Cómo sigues? —Nix cuestionó con timidez.

—Sigo extrañándolo… mucho. —Solo se le ocurrió tomarle la mano. No sabía muy bien lo que debía decir.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Tú…—titubeó Altair—… aún extrañas a Urián?

—Si.

Por un solo día no había conseguido olvidarse de él. Rezaba todos los días por su alma y lloraba por las noches debido a su ausencia. Sin embargo, todo había cambiado unas horas antes, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de volver a ver su rostro.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sigues triste? —El chico volvió a cuestionarla. Dicha cuestión bastó para desarmarla y vencer todas las reservas que la noche anterior le había dejado.

—Pues… por Corban, si… y también por el maestro.

—No van a volver, nunca.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

—El maestro desapareció, con Aioria; y Corban…

—Aún los muertos pueden volver—susurró, con tanta mesura como si no deseara ser escuchada.

—¿Qué?

El moreno no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Juntos habían pasado por tantas cosas, todas raras y espectaculares, pero la convicción de Nix le decía que hablaba de algo mucho más profundo que eso. Ellos habían vuelto a la vida tras una serie de sucesos extraordinarios. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho de que una tercera oportunidad fuera servida a su hermano menor. Los milagros eran cosa de una vez; no se repetían y ciertamente no se entregaban a cualquiera.

—Es que anoche… sucedió algo. —La pelirrosa trató de explicarle.

—¿Algo?

—Vi a Urián. —El hecho de que el niño se mantuviera en silencio la urgió a continuar. —Hablamos… dijo que volvería a estar conmigo.

—Nix, eso no puede ser…

—¡Pero lo será! —Se había entusiasmado más de lo que debería, en especial considerando el dolor de su amigo, pero es que sentían más que emocionada al respecto. —¡Volverá conmigo y será genial! Estaremos juntos, como antes. Dijo que nos ayudaría a volver con el maestro y después…

—¡Basta! ¡Calla ya! —El grito de Altair la dejo pasmada. Lo vio ponerse de pie, sobrecogido por una mezcla de rabia y dolor. Las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos nuevamente, libres y sin ánimo de que refrenarlas. —¡No digas más mentiras! ¡Él no volverá! ¡Corban tampoco lo hará!

—Altair…

—¡No quiero escuchar nada más!

Bajó de la cama rápidamente y corrió hacia la salida, dejándola sola. Nix estaba confundida. No había tenido intención de mostrarse demasiado emocionada, sobre todo por el dolor de su amigo, pero no había podido guardarse la alegría de reencontrar a su hermano. El daño que le había ocasionado a Altair había sido accidental. De haber podido, jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Pero la promesa de Urián seguía en el aire. Si él volvía, quizás podría ayudar a Corban a volver. Lo primero era esperar hasta que se encontraran de nuevo. Entonces, el plan de su hermano se pondría en marcha y ambos podrían regresar al lado de su maestro. Después, todo en el mundo se compondría para ellos.

-x-

Una fina capa de sudor recorría el pelaje de sus monturas. Al notarlo, Dohko supo que no podía forzarlos mucho más, o los perdería. Llevaban cabalgando por demasiadas horas seguidas. Ni siquiera cuando la noche los alcanzó, se detuvieron.

Había transcurrido un día entero desde su partida, pero para ellos, las horas se habían esfumado como agua. Estínfalo estaba cada vez más cerca, su misión también. Más sus mentes y sus corazones se habían quedado muchos kilómetros atrás, con el resto de sus compañeros y con sus problemas más graves.

Delante de ellos no había nada más que un inmenso llano que llegaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. La llanura simulaba a un mar de piedra blanca, con manchones de hierba de formas caprichosas y colores oscuros que, a la luz del día, hubieran adornado la pradera con el verde de sus retoños. De no haber tenido tanta prisa, se hubieran detenido varios kilómetros atrás, cerca de un arroyo de aguas cristalinas que todos hubieran disfrutado. Pero lo habían dejado pasar y, ahora, Dohko tenía la esperanza en que encontrarían pronto un lugar donde darles descanso a los animales y también a ellos mismos.

—Tendremos que detenernos pronto—dijo a sus compañeros más jóvenes—. Los caballos necesitan un descanso. Si alguno ve un arroyo, un riachuelo o alguna fuente, avisen.

Asintieron y continuaron el camino, encontrando, no muy lejos de ahí, el esperado respiro que tanto ansiaban. Los bufidos de cansancio de los animales rompieron en silencio de la noche. Para su suerte, una fresca brisa comenzó a soplar no mucho después.

Aun quedaban unas pocas horas antes de que el Sol volviera a aparecer por el Oriente, sin embargo, lo más probable era que ninguno de ellos pudiera cerrar los ojos por lo que restaba de la noche. Armaron una escueta fogata. Sus habilidades habían mejorado cuando se trataba de improvisar fuego.

Las corceles se sintieron cómodos rápidamente, y los bufidos y pataleos cesaron. Pronto, el silencio absoluto fue todo lo que les rodeó.

Al principio, ninguno pareció incomodarse de él. Pero, conforme los minutos transcurrían y el sueño no acudía a ellos, tanta calma empezó a tornarse tensa. A pesar de todo, nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra al principio, solamente se atrevieron a mordisquear trozos de pan oscuro y viejo, y a beber diminutos sorbos de sus odres.

El viento, amigable al principio, se tornó más salvaje. Arrastró consigo cientos de partículas de polvo, que crisparon en la hoguera cuando el fuego las devoró.

—¿Cuál es el plan toda vez que lleguemos a Estínfalo? —La voz de Camus resonó en el silencio. Dohko lo miró, pero alguien más se le adelantó a responder.

—Matar cuantos pájaros puedas. —La soltura de Kanon casi le sacó una sonrisa. Ojala fuera tan fácil como eso, aunque con seguridad no lo sería. Nada era nunca fácil para ellos.

—La leyenda cuenta que viven en la isla, en medio del lago, y que son tan grandes como para capturar un caballo. Debemos ser cuidadosos —Mu les dijo y el Maestro asintió.

—Hay que ser cuidadosos. No bajemos la guardia en ningún momento—dijo el mayor.

—Maldito arquero estúpido. —Kanon chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos—. Si no le hubiera ocurrido abrirse los brazos, unas pocas de sus flechas hubieran sido de utilidad.

—Pero no contamos con él por ahora—Dohko le interrumpió—, así que olvídalo.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Saga jugueteaba con el trozo de pan que apenas había probado. Hasta entonces, su mirada se había mantenido fija en él, como si el resto de ellos no existieran. Sin embargo, al hablar, por un breve segundo, su mirada se levantó para encontrar el rostro de Dohko, siempre escondida detrás de su flequillo.

El chino esbozó una sonrisa pequeña. Extrañaba al Saga lúcido, observador y avispado; al que se adelantaba a todos. Así era cómo debía ser, era así cómo le necesitaban.

—¿Qué planeas, Maestro? —Los ojos turquesas de Camus se había contagiado de suspicacia. Una vez más, Dohko sonrió.

—Les diré…

-x-

Cuando Athena se acercó a él y posó la mano en su hombro, Shura tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas por ahogar un respingo. Su primera reacción fue buscar con la mirada a sus compañeros, asegurándose de que ninguno de ellos notara nada extraño, y esperando que la situación pasara desapercibida. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, ¿qué tenía que ocultar? Nada… absolutamente nada. Nada había pasado entre Athena y él; y nada pasaría jamás. Aquel temor de ser descubierto, era solo el reflejo de su propia culpabilidad y el atisbo de esperanza que tenía en el hecho de que, quizás de alguna manera, aquella relación furtiva creciera entre ambos. Solo eso y nada más.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Ella le respondió. ¿Qué más opción tenía el santo que la de asentir? Así lo hizo y pronto, se encontró a si mismo, abandonando el improvisado refugio en compañía de su diosa.

Afuera, el Sol se había marchado ya y las tinieblas se habían posesionado una vez más del cielo. ¿Había transcurrido un día más sin que lo notaran? Así era, y es que con tantas eventos explotando sobre ellos a la vez, el concepto del tiempo era uno del que podían prescindir.

En ese momento, su mirada chocó con la de su diosa. Nunca antes le había resultado más hermosa. El cansancio en su rostro, lejos de robarle encanto, resaltaba aquel lado humano que pocos conocían en ella. El semblante consternado le susurraba lo mucho que les quería… y le recordaba también, que hubiera dado todo porque su cariño hacía él fuera muy distinto al que sentía.

Descubrió, cuando la oscuridad de la noche les envolvió, que la luz amarillenta de las velas encendidas dentro no hacía justicia a la belleza de su diosa. Con la poca luz que llegaba a ellos de las estrellas y las sombras que la noche creaba a su alrededor, Athena no podía lucir más bonita. Sus ojos grises, aunque tristes y recelosos, centellaban en medio de la oscuridad; y su cabellera, infinitamente larga y de un negro intenso, se mecía con la brisa nocturna, dotándola de un aura, digno solo de un sueño.

—¿Shura?

Solo al escuchar su voz, el Capricornio cayó en cuenta que llevaba rato ensimismado en ella. Se aclaró la garganta y asintió casi de manera automática a su llamado. Pero a pesar de eso, no fue capaz de retirar su mirada de la joven diosa.

En sus sueños, al recobrar la vista, lo primero que había visto era a ella; y si pudiera despertar tan solo una mañana con aquella primera visión, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo… aún si durase tanto como un pestañeo.

—Dime—le respondió. Se sintió presa de un nerviosismo incontrolable al pensar que le cuestionaría sobre el sueño, sobre aquel comentario que él mismo había empezado y que, para su fortuna, el despertar de Máscara de Muerte había interrumpido.

—¿Qué opinas de todo lo que hemos escuchado? —Instintivamente, Athena se abrazó a si misma. Sentía frío y no era precisamente por el clima. La sola mención del sueño por parte del santo le había tenido todo el día en ascuas. Si él la confrontaba, no habría forma de que pudiera negarle la verdad.

Al escuchar su pregunta, interiormente, el español se relajó. Mientras ella no mencionara el tema, él tampoco lo haría. Hasta entonces, estarían bien.

—Pues… —Shura balbuceó. A decir verdad, eran tantas cosas las que estaban sucediendo, que su cabeza aún estaba demasiado confusa como para hacerse conclusiones. —Creo que tenemos más problemas encima de los que podemos manejar.

—Lo sé. Me siento igual.

Y cuanto hubiera dado la diosa en ese momento por lanzarse a sus brazos y dejarle reconfortarla. Pero no podía… para él, y para el resto del mundo, no eran más que diosa y santo; y jamás serían nada más.

—¿Qué nos queda por hacer? —Él la cuestionó. Athena centró su mirada en su santo, más no encontró las palabras adecuadas para responderle. —¿Luchar? Hemos luchado cada día desde que llegamos a este lugar y lo único que hacemos es perder, sin importar cuanto intentemos salir adelante.

—Lo siento…

—Siempre ha sido así, desde que tenemos memoria. El problema es que…

—¿Qué? —Ella lo animó a continuar cuando lo escuchó caer en silencio.

—Por una vez, creímos que podíamos librarnos de eso. Cuando regresamos a la vida—encogió los hombros—, pensamos que tendríamos la oportunidad de disfrutar un poco de paz. No somos ingenuos como para pensar que duraría para siempre, y dudo que inclusive lográramos soportarlo, pero no esperábamos que el momento de comenzar a sufrir llegara tan pronto…

—Quisiera poder evitar esto, Shura. —Tuvo muchas dudas antes de acercarse, pero la diosa acarició suavemente el brazo del español. Se estremeció antes el contacto y, poco sabía ella, pero él experimentó la misma sensación.

—No puedes. Estamos aquí por una razón, ajena a ti, y hasta que no terminemos con esto, no vamos a regresar a casa.

Athena sonrió. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que regresaran sanos y salvos a su tiempo, pero a la vez, la idea de verlos marchar, le hacía un nudo en la garganta. En especial, sabía que decirle adiós a él, sería lo más difícil que jamás hubiera hecho. Solo la confortaría saber que estaría bien, que él volvería a su vida y ella… Ella trataría de seguir con la suya.

—Les conoces mejor que yo, Shura, ¿crees que pueda ganar nuevamente su confianza?

—Creo que nunca la has perdido—respondió sin una sola duda.

—Quizás en algunos, pero en otros…

—Han sufrido, llorado y muerto por ti. ¿En verdad crees haberlos perdido? —La forma en que el español la miró, le hizo guardar silencio. Sus palabras eran lo que necesitaba, pero sus ojos… Sus ojos la envolvían en un hechizo del que no deseaba salir nunca. —Eres nuestra diosa, nuestra razón de vida. Aún en los momentos más desesperantes, nuestra confianza en ti sería absoluta.

—Gracias—susurró.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a sus brazos. No podía amarlo como una mujer amaba a un hombre, tampoco podía tenerlo de aquel modo, ni llamarlo _suyo_, con todo lo que eso implicaba; pero podía abrazarlo, esconder sus sentimientos tras la máscara del deber y disfrazar sus verdaderas emociones bajo la relación de santo y diosa, que era la adecuada para ambos.

Los brazos de Shura la envolvieron y sus dedos se perdieron en la melena oscura, haciéndola desear quedarse así para siempre. Sin embargo, una vez más, el tiempo apremiaba y el deber le llamaba con urgencia. La noche era corta y, sus obligaciones, eran muchas.

—Debo irme—musitó mientras lo dejaba ir lentamente, sin saber lo mucho que a él le dolía dejarla también—. Volveré tan pronto pueda, con buenas noticias… espero.

—Ve con cuidado, princesa. —La despidió.

Shura se quedó un momento más bajo el cielo oscuro, viendo el resplandor de su diosa desaparecer. Había estado con ellos por un día entero, y para Shura, aquel tiempo había sido breve como un suspiro. Apenas se había marchado y ya la extrañaba con un fervor creciente e incontenible.

Al quedarse solo, suspiró. Aún era capaz de sentir la suave esencia de su diosa, empalagando sus sentidos y el calor de su cuerpo entre sus brazos. La espera, hasta la siguiente oportunidad que tuvieran para encontrarse, le resultaría eterna. Pero al menos tenía su recuerdo y, por el momento, se aferraría a él todo el tiempo que bastase para volver a tenerla a su lado.

-x-

—Necesitas descansar.

Ángelo no prestó la más mínima atención a las palabras de Shura. Solo le miró de soslayo cuando el español se sentó a su lado y resopló, mientras los ojos de ambos recaían en el santo de Leo, dormido frente a ellos.

Aioros estaba un poco más lejos, con un gesto tan extraño en el rostro, que Máscara de Muerte no pudo descifrarlo. La ninfa estaba a su lado, casi colgada de él, susurrando a saber que cosas a su oído. En otro momento, el italiano se hubiera divertido haciendo mofa de ellos, pero por esa ocasión, a sabiendas de la difícil situación que el arquero atravesaba, no iba a decir una sola palabra. Al igual que él mismo, el castaño parecía ser incapaz de fruncir más el ceño, ni tampoco de concentrarse en nada más que no fuera Aioria. Lo había visto musitar un par de palabras por aquí y por allá, pero nada más que eso.

Hubiera querido acercarse y explicarle todo lo que habían vivido. No lo hizo, porque no se sintió preparado para ofrecer respuestas que no tenía. Además, algo sucedía, algo que iba mucho más allá de ellos; y su instinto le susurraba que Aioros estaban en el medio.

—¿Qué sucedió en nuestra ausencia? —cuestionó a Shura en apenas un murmullo.

—Más cosas de las que te imaginas.

—Les conté mi historia, cuéntame la suya. —Volvió a observar por el rabillo del ojo al Capricornio. Vio sus dudas, reflejadas en una mordida poco menos que sutil de sus labios. Del mismo modo, cuando le vio entrecerrar los ojos, supo que Shura estaba listo para hablar.

—Después que Aioria y tu… —Era pronto para que la cabra dorada hiciera la primera pausa, pero la hizo. A ese ritmo, la historia le resultaría eterna. — Después de que _murieron_, fue como si el mundo colapsara alrededor de todos. Para empezar, ahí mismo, en el bosque, Ares apareció.

—¿Ares? No jodas, cabra—arrastró las palabras para no subir demasiado la voz. Lo cierto era que con el dios de la Guerra merodeando, estaban más que jodidos.

—Si. Ares, el mismo que conoces. —Shura suspiró—. Las cosas estuvieron realmente mal después de su primera aparición. Kanon quedó sumamente malherido y Saga…

—Destrozado.

—Así fue. —A Ángelo no le sorprendía. Saga, sometido de nuevo a Ares, debió haber perdido la razón. —La cuestión es que, por decisión táctica, nos separamos. Aioros permaneció en Athenas, cuidando de los gemelos; el resto de nosotros, viajamos hasta Cerinia. Pero las cosas no salieron como esperábamos.

—Continúa. —Lo animó a romper el silencio después de una pausa que le resultó eterna. La realidad era que, de toda la historia, solo le interesaba saber lo que había sido de Afrodita.

—Terminamos en Temiscira.

—¿Las amazonas? —Shura le concedió la razón.

—Organizaron una especie de… torneo. Al estar ciego, no pude participar. Sin embargo, las cosas se pusieron realmente difíciles. Aldebarán estuvo a punto de morir y Afrodita…

Afrodita había sido, ante los ojos de los demás, lo más parecido que Ángelo había tenido a un amigo, así que las consideraciones de Shura eran fundamentadas. El español no lo sabía, pero ya no importaba. Máscara Mortal había visto con sus propios ojos el último instante de Matti, antes de que su alma llegara al Inframundo, tras caer por el Yomotsu.

—Afrodita murió en sus manos—terminó lo que Shura no se había atrevido.

—Lo siento, Máscara. Sé que ambos eran…

—Pierde cuidado.

—Pero… —El español frunció el ceño. Ángelo volvió a apartarle la mirada, sobre todo porque sus ojos dirían más de lo que él quería.

—Ya sabíamos que Matti estaba muerto.

—¿Matti? Creí que odiaba que le llamaran así.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, si. —El peliazul sonrió con dificultad—. Pero era un gran pretexto para molestarle.

—¿Cómo se enteraron? ¿Artemisa les dijo algo?

—Pues, no. Durante la pelea con las hespérides, me vi obligado a visitar el Yomotsu. Me lo encontré ahí. Traté de detener a su alma, pero no pude hacerlo.

Solamente Aioria había escuchado semejante confesión, y quizás por eso, no le resultó tan terrible contarla de nuevo. De lo único con lo que no terminaba de sentirse cómodo era con la petición de ser llamado _"Ángelo."_ Con el tiempo, así sería, pero no ahora. Todavía era muy pronto.

—Lamento que te enteraras así. —Le dijo.

—Tenía que enterarme de algún modo.

Por varios segundos, ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. Probablemente llevaría horas, o días, ponerse al corriente. Había mucho que contar y mucho que escuchar también. Además, estaba todo aquello que ninguno diría, lo que siempre guardaban y que les era propio.

—¿Qué sucedió con el arquero?

—Él… tomó una decisión errónea. —Ángelo odiaba cuando hablaban en clave. ¿Era tan complicado decir las cosas llanamente? Pensando en ello, alzó las cejas, exigiendo una explicación más amplia del asunto. Shura pareció comprender la indirecta y se apresuró a continuar. —Aioros usó el poder de Ares para traerles de regreso—susurró, como si las paredes oyeran—. Al hacerlo, Athena cree que es posible que haya firmado una especie de pacto con él.

—¿Qué? —En definitiva eso iba más allá de su comprensión. Podía esperar muchas cosas, pero no una estupidez de esa magnitud por parte de Aioros.

—Básicamente estamos en un lío enorme. Los gemelos, Dohko, Mu y Camus han partido hacia Estínfalo. Nosotros nos hemos quedado, por Aioria, Aioros y por ti.

—Ya veo. —Ángelo se sopló los flecos pensando en el montón de mierda que les había caído encima—. Estamos más jodidos de lo que pensaba.

El español no pudo negar nada. Así que cuando el silencio tomó presencia por enésima vez, Máscara Mortal intuyó que era el turno de Shura de hacer las preguntas.

—¿Qué hay con esos niños? —Al escucharlo, el italiano se sopló los flecos nuevamente. Era su turno de responder.

—¿Recuerdas la aldea que fue devastada por los esbirros de Hades?

—¿Cómo olvidarla? Marcó nuestra bienvenida a este mundo.

—Esos niños murieron ahí. —De pronto, las miradas de Milo, Aldebarán, y Shaka se afilaron en su dirección. Supo que le estaban escuchando. —Corban, él que murió de nuevo, fue el chiquillo que Aldebarán llevaba en brazos, el que no pudimos salvar.

—Oh, no. —Se quejó el toro dorado.

—¿Cómo llegaron a manos de Artemisa?

—De la misma forma en que nosotros: alguien robó sus almas del Inframundo y ella usó su energía de diosa para revivirlos.

—¿Con qué fin? —Aldebarán lo cuestionó.

—Ella quería una Orden, como la de Athena—respondió—, guerreros que lucharan y sangraran en su nombre.

—Por Zeus, esa mujer está loca. —Milo acotó. Comenzaba a pensar que todas las mujeres en la Era del Mito lo estaban.

—No te haces idea.

La conversación quedó en el aire cuando Bias entró en la habitación con varios tazones de barro, rebosantes de caldo. El enorme marino se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio y repartir el desayuno a todos.

La comida no era ni la mitad de apetitosa de lo que pudiera parecer, pero después de días de no comer nada, cualquier cosa le sabía bien a Ángelo.

Lo cierto era que al final, a pesar del hambre, Máscara Mortal solo dio un par de tragos al caldo y un par de mordiscos al pan que Bias le había dado. Su recelo hacia la comida se acrecentó al ver el poco interés de sus compañeros en la misma. Así, su apetito se esfumó, dando cabida a una nueva oleada de ansiedad. Sus dedos pagaron el precio del nerviosismo por el siguiente par de minutos, hasta que se decidió a salir por un momento.

El aire frío le sentó bien, y las gotitas de lluvia le resultaron refrescantes. Suspiró ante la sola idea de volver dentro, donde el ambiente era ciertamente asfixiante y, por como venía las cosas, su vida seguiría siendo un caos a pesar de haber escapado del Infierno en dos ocasiones ya.

Y los niños… ¿qué había sido de sus niños durante todo ese tiempo? El pequeño Corban estaba perdido. No había conseguido salvarle, ni ahorrarle el sufrimiento al que fue sometido. Apretó los puños y se maldijo a si mismo por su incompetencia. ¿Alguna vez conseguiría hacer algo bien? ¿Algún día podría defender lo que era realmente importante para él? Apoyó la espalda contra la pared de adobe de la casucha y resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Si hubiera sido capaz de llorar, lo hubiese hecho. Pero todo lo que sentía era un dolor punzante en el pecho que, con el recuerdo del niño, se hacía cada vez más fuerte e insoportable… y que parecía que nunca iba a cesar.

-x-

Se habían puesto de acuerdo para descansar por turnos, de manera que siempre alguno de ellos permaneciera despierto, vigilando por su seguridad. Sin embargo, la verdad era que ninguno de ellos habían podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Estaban agotados y necesitaban dormir un poco, pero después de todo lo ocurrido en el último día, era casi imposible dejar descansar la mente. Siempre, de una forma u otra, los recuerdos y las reflexiones regresaban, privándoles de las pocas y valiosas horas de sueño, e inclusive, de la poca calma a la que podían apelar.

En ese momento de la noche, en específico, la responsabilidad de fungir como vigía recaía en Mu. Las señales del cansancio se hacían visibles en el rostro del carnero dorado a esas alturas. Su mirada somnolienta estaba enmarcada en dos círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos, especialmente evidentes debido a la palidez de su piel. Había bostezado en un par de ocasiones durante el par de horas que llevaba en funciones, pero siendo honesto, en ningún punto la sensación de agotamiento lo había rebasado por completo. En realidad, dormido o despierto, no le importaba; descansar se había vuelto imposible para él. Tardaba horas en conciliar el sueño y, cuando lo hacía, toda clase de sueños extraños y retorcidos le obligaban a regresar a la realidad. Así que, tras pensarlo detenidamente, casi prefería permanecer despierto, que dormido, la mayor parte del tiempo.

El frío de la noche le sentaba bien, le recordaba a Jamir. La fogata y el calor que expedía, añadían un agradable contraste, mientras el silencio le resultaba reconfortante.

Se envolvió un poco más en las mantas de lana y se sopló las manos, buscando brindar un poco de calor a sus dedos entumecidos. Después, se frotó los ojos con insistencia, hasta que el escozor que sentía en ellos desapareció. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por volver a Jamir en ese preciso instante, con sus noches tranquilas y sus días llenos de la palabrería incesante de Kiki. Estaba seguro de que ahora que Shion había regresado de entre los muertos, no dudaría en unírseles. Jamir llamaba a la sangre lemuriana; eso era una verdad innegable.

Entonces, al recordarlo, no pudo sino sentirse nostálgico. ¿Qué había sido del viejo maestro? ¿Dónde estaría y en qué estaría pensando? Seguramente les echaba de menos, tanto como ellos a él.

Estaba lo más cerca de él que había estado en semanas, más la eventual reunión seguía postergándose hasta convertirse en una agonía. Mu lo extrañaba de una forma imposible de explicar. Necesitaba su fortaleza, y también su sabiduría. Porque, con el colapso de toda certidumbre alrededor de ellos, la fe del carnero dorado comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

Dohko había sido extremadamente fuerte para sostenerlos, pero incluso él parecía comenzar a ceder ante el peso de la dantesca tarea; y los acontecimientos más recientes hacían temblar sus rodillas. Mu lo sabía y presentía que el resto de ellos lo sentía también. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer el Viejo Maestro? No mucho, considerando que todos ellos parecían esmerarse en hundirse solos antes de dejar que alguien más los derrotara. Cada decisión era peor que la anterior… y ya eran lo suficientemente malas como pensar siquiera en lo que se venía.

Sus sueños, o pesadillas si era más exacto, tampoco ayudaban. No dejaba de percibir muerte en ellos… y miedo, mucho miedo.

Nunca había sido de creer demasiado en los sueños, pero la insistencia era tal que comenzaba a dudar de lo que debía creer y de lo que no. La cuestión es que tenía problemas _reales _que debían preocuparle más que los fantásticos.

El mundo ya estaba demasiado mal como para seguir pensando en espadas mágicas, caballeros de luz y ríos de sangre que se abrían paso en la oscuridad.

-x-

Llevaba un buen rato sentado ahí, a la intemperie, y todavía no conseguía las fuerzas para animarse a regresar a la cabaña. Su ausencia ahí dentro era más que obvia; lo sabía por el par de ocasiones en que Shura, o algún otro de sus compañeros, se había asomado a la puerta y buscado por él.

Lo último que se le ocurrió para esconderse un poco de la presión, fue internarse en el pueblo, perdiéndose entre las casas, hasta encontrar el bosque, donde se atrevió a perderse. Apenas había avanzado un par de metros dentro del espeso follaje, cuando su instinto lo hizo volver sobre sus pasos. La oscuridad de la noche, las sombras de los árboles y el profundo silencio, le habían puesto los nervios de punta; al punto que terminó saliendo de ahí tan pronto le fue posible.

El pequeño pueblo que les había acogido se encontraba desolado. Las señales de destrucción eran evidentes a cada paso que daba, y Ángelo no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en el hecho, que todo ese caos había sido culpa suya.

Tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la villa donde había visto por primera vez a Corban. Las llamas, los gritos, la desolación con la que habían chocado se sentía mil veces más impresionante ahora que tenía un vínculo que le unía a aquel lugar de muerte y dolor. Esos niños habían pasado por un infierno dos veces ya. Máscara Mortal ni siquiera lo había notado, pero solo había contribuido a incrementar su sufrimiento. Nada de lo que había hecho, o dicho, había sido para reconfortarlos. Todo ese tiempo se había comportado como un verdadero idiota y, como siempre le pasaba, para cuando quería cambiar, hacer una diferencia, era demasiado tarde.

Furioso, lanzó un golpe contra lo primero que se le cruzó en el camino. La viga de madera crujió antes el impacto y cedió un instante después. Al santo le importó poco la nube de humo que se levantó. Hubiese seguido golpeando y pateando un rato más, pero lo cierto era que cada paso era ya un tormento difícil de digerir.

—Puedes tenerlos de regreso. —Escuchó aquella voz, inconfundible y tenebrosa. No se molestó en buscar a su dueña, pues sabría que solamente la vería si ella así lo deseaba.

—No quiero nada que venga de ti—contestó. Su mirada permaneció clavada en el suelo y sus puños tan apretados, que sentía los músculos entumiéndosele.

—Los quieres… y yo también.

—No los quiero para ti. No les mereces.

—Solo yo puedo devolvértelos—insistió su contraparte—. Pero no puedo retenerlos ahora conmigo. Necesito que sigas a cargo de ellos, que termines de crecerlos por mi.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la carcajada del italiano resonó, agria, sarcástica y repentina. No podía creer hasta donde llegaba el descaro de aquella mujer. Su locura tenía que haberle carcomido el cerebro para atreverse a hacer semejante petición.

No recordaba haber detestado tanto a una persona, como la detestaba a ella. Su sola presencia le revolvía el estómago y la idea de que continuara siendo capaz de hacer daño, lo enfermaba.

—No te debo nada ya. No eres tú quien tiene mi vida en sus manos—dijo—. Una vez, hace muchos años, hice un pacto con el diablo. No tengo la menor intención de cometer el mismo error dos veces, Artemisa.

—¿Qué hay de tu amigo?

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Orión sigue en su interior.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Comenzaba a sentirse estúpido por hablar con el vacío. Sin embargo, tampoco deseaba verla. Lo último que deseaba era tener aquel rostro de nuevo frente a él.

—Tiene que ser así. Mientras el alma tenga un cuerpo en el cual sobrevivir, no volverá al Inframundo, bajo ninguna condición.

—Aioria no te pertenece más, y su cuerpo tampoco es juguete para tu entretenimiento. Hace mucho que logró sobreponerse a Orión. —Sabía que, en parte, mentía. Él mismo había presenciado cómo las habilidades del extinto cazador habían formado parte del repertorio del león dorado con anticipación y por eso mismo, dudaba de que hubieran visto ya el final del gigante. —Te lo advierto: ahora todo está en manos de Athena.

—Athena no va a solucionarte nada.

—Es mi diosa; me arriesgaré con ella.

—Estás renunciando a ellos.

—No. —El santo se apresuró a contradecirla. —Estoy renunciando a ser tu perro faldero. No tienes más ingerencia en nuestras vidas y tampoco en la de ellos. Si han de regresar, no será por ti. Aún si me cuesta la vida en el intento, te aseguro que encontraré como regresarlos.

Levantó el rostro y se dispuso a continuar el camino de regreso a la cabaña. Caminó sin molestarse en voltear, o en insistir en su búsqueda por ella. Solo deseaba no haberse vuelto loco y estar hablando con el viento. Entonces, ya sería el colmo para su cabeza y también el final para su jodido orgullo.

-x-

El aleteo del ave que se posó en su ventana, la despertó. Afrodita abrió los ojos lentamente y fijó la mirada en la paloma blanca que descansaba en la baranda de su balcón. A través de la cortina de una fina seda transparente, vio al ave tornarse humana y acercarse a ella, hasta sentarse en el borde su cama. Una vez ahí, la mujer le ayudó a sentarse, para acomodar sus cabellos con cuidado sin dejar de mirarla un solo instante. La abundante cabellera castaña resbaló por sus hombros y cubrió sus pechos desnudos, pero lo único que a Afrodita le interesaba era la razón que había llevado a su gracia de regreso a casa.

—Talía—susurró—, me alegra tu presencia.

—Te agradezco, mi señora. —La cárite le respondió—. Yo también ansiaba volver a tu lado. Traigo noticias que te serán útiles.

—Cuéntame.

—Athena ha abandonado su templo; lo que es más, ha salido de Atenas—musitó la gracia, dibujando una sonrisa tan diminuta como encantadora en sus labios.

—¿Estás segura? —La diosa arrugó la frente, no sin sentir una suspicacia casi infantil dentro de si—. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Los guardias hablan todo el tiempo. Ellos se preocupan por su salida mientras las doncellas mueren de miedo ante su ausencia. La ciudad está en guerra y su diosa regente ha desaparecido.

En ese preciso momento, Afrodita compartió su sonrisa. Abandonó su lecho, sintiendo su piel erizarse cuando sus pies tocaron el frío suelo de mármol. Talía se levantó detrás de ella y rápidamente cogió la túnica de su señora para cubrir su desnudez.

—Ha ido tras ellos—Afrodita continuó—. No ha podido resistirse, mucho menos después del espectáculo de hace dos noches. ¿Qué hay de Shion?

—Permanece dentro del templo.

—Siempre será un estorbo.

—¿Deseas que le distraiga?

—No—dijo—. Estará alerta a cualquier eventualidad, y sospechará hasta de lo más mínimo. Créeme, te esforzarás en vano.

—Cómo ordenes, señora mía.

La Gracia terminó de acomodar el cabello de su diosa en silencio, sin nada que objetar. Solamente sus ojos traicionaron su curiosidad, cuestionando los planes de Afrodita sin necesidad de palabras. Acicaló la melena castaña y trenzó capullos de flores en ella. Rápidamente buscó un par de broches de oro para sostener su túnica y usó sus manos para alisar la tela.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —Cuestionó a su diosa una vez más.

—Iré yo misma a reconocer la situación.

—¿A Atenas? ¿O volverás a donde los santos?

—A Atenas, por supuesto… aunque me encantaría volver a uno en específico. —Sonrió, con el recuerdo aún latente de las noches anteriores—. Quizás más tarde deba volver a Estinfalo.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes?

—Terminar de una vez por todas con los juegos de Athena. Sus caprichos han ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

—La señora Athena es de temer. Deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces. Sabes que ella no va a tentarse el corazón para reclamar venganza.

—¿Corazón? —Afrodita arrugó el entrecejo—. Athena no tiene corazón. Si lo tuviera, con seguridad sería de piedra.

Talía sonrió, en un gesto que emulaba una mueca, por encima de todo. Habiendo terminado de vestir a su diosa, abrió la puerta tras la cual Afrodita desapareció unos segundos más tarde, seguida de ella.

—Envía a tus hermanas a vigilarles—ordenó—. Se han dividido nuevamente, quiero que cada una esté atenta de un grupo en específico. Cada detalle de Saga, deseo saberlo; y sigan también detenidamente a Aioros.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Ha hecho un pacto que tarde o temprano debería cobrarse.

—Les diré ahora mismo, mi señora.

No hubo más indicaciones de su parte. Lo único que a Afrodita le quedaba era esperar porque la suerte y el coraje a acompañaran en sus planes. Se había propuesto que a partir de ese punto, no habría marcha atrás.

-x-

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz se reflejó en sus párpados cerrados. Por un segundo pensó que había conseguido quedarse dormido y que era el Sol quien le despertaba con su caricia. Pero no era así.

—¿Athena?—Saga se frotó los ojos, creyéndose víctima de una alucinación—. _"Lo que me faltaba. Pesadillas."_

Se sentó como mejor pudo y acomodó la melena despeinada mientras rezaba, secretamente, por no tener el primer gran enfrentamiento con su diosa en semanas. No había extrañado su presencia en días. De hecho, era hasta lo contrario. Sin embargo, ahora que la tenía enfrente no iba a tener más remedio que morderse la lengua e intentar volverse invisible. Era todo lo que le quedaba.

—¿Están despiertos? —La diosa habló en voz baja, como si no quisiera despertarlos. La realidad era que ninguno de ellos estaba dormido lo suficientemente profundo como para no escucharla.

—¿Princesa?

—Dohko—saludó—. Lamento robarles los pocos minutos de descanso.

—Nadie esta dormido. —Kanon se incorporó, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y aunque la diosa no contestó de inmediato, el gemelo tampoco necesitaba que lo hiciera. Si la mismísima Athena había abandonado la ciudad para ir en su búsqueda, los motivos de semejante decisión tenían que ser realmente graves.

—Tenía que verles. Hay situaciones que apremiaban mi presencia.

—¿Has visto a los otros? Me parece que ellos son quienes tienen más asuntos que discutir contigo—insistió el gemelo—; Aioros en especial.

—Estuve ahí.

—¿Le has visto? —La incertidumbre en los ojos turquesas de Dohko resultó imposible de ocultar. Athena no tenía más opción que contarles todo lo que sabía al respecto.

—Me temo que sí… y las noticias no son buenas. —Más de uno suspiró al escucharla y se sintió peor al tener que ser el ave de mal agüero—. La mala decisión de Aioros no pudo haber llegado en peor momento, ni tampoco pudo ser menos afortunada. Lo que él ha hecho al aceptar los favores de un dios como Ares, es simplemente quedar en deuda con él. El poder que se le ha brindado, viene con un precio.

—¿Eso significa que…?

—Significa que Aioros y Ares están unidos por vínculos más fuertes de lo que me gustaría reconocer. Es un pacto… entre ambos.

—Tienes que estar en un error. —Saga intervino y, con sinceridad, la diosa podía decir que no le sorprendía. —Aioros no puede quedar en medio de un pacto con Ares. _No_ puede.

—Pues lo está. —Athena dejó escapar un suspiro, lleno de pesar. A ella tampoco le gustaba creerlo, pero esa era su triste realidad. —Las marcas en sus brazos son precisamente la prueba de ello.

Saga se puso en pie más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Tenía el entrecejo arrugado y los labios ligeramente apretados. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras su rostro delataba una incredulidad inusual de él. Ni siquiera reparó en el montón de ojos que lo observaban ir y venir alrededor de la hoguera. Tampoco le interesó demostrar su frustración al patear un trozo de leña con tanta fuerza, que hasta los caballos se revolvieron, nerviosos.

—Saga…

—Todo esto esta terriblemente mal. —Ignoró a Camus. —¡Tiene que ser un error!

—Lo siento…

—¡No lo sientas! ¡Haz algo! —Demandó a su diosa.

—Tranquilízate. —Volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de Mu, prácticamente rogándole por un poco de calma. Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, por un breve momento, había perdido el control. Pero, ¿cómo no perderlo, cuando sabía que la última vez que Aioros se encontró en medio de los planes de Ares, había terminado muerto? La historia no podía repetirse; no iba a permitirlo.

—No puede suceder de nuevo—musitó mientras se dejaba caer sobre las mantas que le servían para dormir—. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

—La situación es delicada, Saga, no voy a mentirles.

Los demás permanecían en silencio. Sabían lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Saga y, del mismo modo, sabían lo que significaba volver a encontrarse frente a frente con Ares. Las cosas ya iban lo suficientemente mal con un solo santo encadenado al dios de la guerra; tener dos, sería catastrófico. Más increíble aún era que ambos santos compartieran un pasado que pudo haber coronado a cualquiera de los dos como líderes de una generación incipiente y ciertamente tan importante como ninguna otra en doscientos años.

—Idiota arquero—Kanon masculló. No hubo eco a sus palabras, pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Qué podemos hacer, Athena?

—Solo seguir adelante, Dohko. Nada más. El resto no depende de ustedes—respondió.

—¿Qué pasará con Aioros? —La pregunta de Saga la desarmó. Al igual que él, no tenía respuestas para esa pregunta.

—No lo sé. —Responder con sinceridad; era todo lo que podía hacer.

—Por los dioses…

—Si existe una forma de ayudarlo, Saga, cuenta con que voy a encontrarla.

La diosa quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que las palabras de Shura eran verdaderas, que a pesar de todo, seguía conservando la fe que sentían en ella. Sin embargo, la mirada de Saga la hizo dudar. Aún así, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Mientras Ares estuviera bajo su control, tenía una oportunidad de salvar la situación.

—Hay otras noticias—continuó—, buenas noticias.

—Vaya que eso sería inusual.

—Lo sé, Kanon, lo sé—agregó con cierta amargura—. Pero Máscara de Muerte ha despertado y eso, sin duda es una gran bendición.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Athena asintió a la pregunta de Mu.

—Cansado, pero bien.

—¿Qué hay de Aioria?

—Aún no despierta, Camus. Parece ser que la situación, en su caso, es un poco más difícil de lo que habíamos pensado. —Athena atizó un poco más las llamas de la hoguera. —No sé que tan pronto podamos recuperarlo, pero hay algo que quisiera verificar primero en Atenas.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí a ponernos al corriente de las noticias?

Los ojos de Saga parecían penetrarla y mirar hasta el fondo de su alma. Cada vez era más difícil sostenerla y obviar aquel constante reto que había en ella. Pero en el momento en que cediera, la diosa sabía que lo perdería para siempre. Ella era una diosa, la diosa de la Guerra y señora de cada uno de los guerreros ahí presentes; ser fuerte no era opción, era la obligación que tenía para con ellos.

—También he venido a darles algo—comentó, esforzándose todo lo posible por sostener esa mirada esmeralda—. Sé que van detrás de las aves de Estínfalo y les urjo a que tengan extrema cautela.

—Aves come-gente, ya lo sabemos.

—Es más que eso, Kanon. Deben saber también que Estínfalo es una zona en desgracia. Las aves han convertido el lugar entero en un caos; la vida ahí se ha vuelto insoportable, hasta el punto que toda la gente que ha podido, se ha marchado en busca de escenarios mejores. Las aves viven en el centro del lago, en un diminuta isla que esconde la entrada a su cueva. Solo hay dos modos de llegar hasta ahí: en un barco, o en las fauces de las aves; y créanme, ninguna embarcación querrá llevarlos.

—Eso nos deja la peor de las opciones. Genial. —El tono en la voz de Kanon arrancó más de una sonrisa involuntaria. Sin embargo, ninguno pudo negarle la verdad.

—Podemos usar nuestros cosmos para atacar directamente a la cueva. —Mu intervino.

—No es posible—terció la diosa—. Mientras estén dentro de la cueva, nada puede dañarles.

—¡Por los dioses! ¿Tenemos alguna opción? Un poco de ayuda nos vendría bien.

—Para eso estoy aquí.

—¡Alabada seas!

—Kanon, solo déjala hablar. —Y por la mirada que le dirigió, el gemelo supo que Camus no estaba bromeando.

—Tienen que cazarlos al vuelo… provocarlos para salir.

—¿Cómo hacemos eso?

—¡Kanon!

—Bueno, bueno, ya. Me callo.

La diosa sonrió al ver aquel mohín de frustración tan gracioso en el gesto del geminiano menor. Sin embargo, tal y como Camus insistía, debía continuar. Sacó una bolsita de tela que llevaba ceñida a su cinturón y la entregó en la mano de Dohko. El santo de Libra, y también los más jóvenes, la miraron con recelo.

—Hay dos objetos ahí dentro: una campanilla y una flauta. El repicar de la campana podrá sonar insignificante a sus oídos, pero su sonido bastará para sacar a las aves de su refugio—explicó.

—¡Justo lo que necesitamos!

—Pero… —Odiaba interrumpir los buenos ánimos de Kanon, pero tenía que hacerlo. —El problema es que la campanilla solamente funcionará si es usada justamente por encima de la cueva.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Kanon!

—Solo déjala terminar, hijo—suplicó Dohko. Camus comenzaba a pensar que soportar a Milo era más sencillo que hacer lo mismo con Kanon.

—Para eso es la flautilla, Kanon. Cuando lleguen a la orilla del lago, úsenla. —Athena se aseguró de mirar directamente a los ojos de cada uno. —Les aseguro que se llevaran una gran sorpresa. —Los santos la contemplaron, intrigados ante su promesa.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, el primer rayo de luz de la mañana apareció en el horizonte. Uno nuevo día llegaba y nadie, absolutamente _nadie,_ sabía lo que traía consigo para ellos.

-x-

Shion cabeceó ligeramente.

El errático movimiento, sin embargo, terminó por despertarlo del todo. Restregó sus ojos cansados y cerró con cuidado el pergamino que le ocupase hasta unos momentos antes. Las velas que estaban encendidas a su alrededor se habían consumido casi en su totalidad, mientras que la luz que emanaban de ellas, se volvía más y más errática con el paso de los minutos.

Se puso en pie lentamente, sintiendo como sus músculos atrofiados se quejaban ante el esfuerzo. Llevaba demasiadas horas sentados, rebuscando en toda clase de literatura al misterio que tenían en manos Durante todo ese tiempo, él y Herse habían ido y venido con libros, leído hasta la letra más pequeña en ellos; pero nada les servía de la manera en que hubieran deseado.

El cuerpo de Ares aún yacía dormido, en la cama cercana a su escritorio. Desde la aparición de Afrodita en el templo, el lemuriano no había querido correr riesgo alguno, ni dejar nada a la suerte. Bajo ningún precepto podía darse el lujo de permitirle su libertad; no cuando la vida de Saga dependía de ello.

Bebió el último sorbo de té que quedaba en su copa.

Herse había sido sumamente amable de mantenerse pendiente de él durante las largas jornadas de estudio. A pesar de ello, él mismo la había mandado a dormir un par de horas antes, después de haber notado que pronto sucumbiría ante el cansancio.

Él se había dicho que mantendría la vigilia un poco más. Sin embargo, con profundo pesar, tenía que admitir que se sentía más exhausto de lo que debería.

Echó una mirada al dios dormido, resultándole imposible no fruncir el ceño. Mientras más lo veía, más le detestaba. Odiaba todo lo que significa y también todo el daño que había causado a sus muchachos. Al haberlo hecho, era consciente de que se había puesto una diana sobre el pecho. Todos los dioses verían en él y en Athena, a dos enemigos de peligro, con la gran diferencia que la inmortalidad de la deidad, era algo que él jamás tendría.

—¿Mi señor? —Escuchó el llamado a la puerta y caminó hasta ahí, en busca de la persona que le llamaba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Los sacerdotes solicitan su presencia. —Le contestó la joven doncella que encontró al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Sucede algo? —Y de manera inmediata, el entrecejo del lemuriano se frunció. A últimas fechas, parecía que cada paso era una tortura inmensa, que solo hacía más y más grande con el paso del tiempo.

—Athena llama por usted.

—¿Athena? ¿Ha regresado?

—No, mi señor. —La mujer negó tímidamente. —No se trata de nuestra princesa, sino de la suya.

—Saori… —murmuró su nombre.

No se sintió medianamente seguro de marcharse de ahí, pero si Saori le buscaba era por alguna poderosa razón que no podía pasar por alto.

Se puso en marcha de inmediato, con la esperanza de poder regresar a la habitación antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera suceder. Cerró con cuidado los aposentos y se dirigió a la parte del templo destinada a los viejos sacerdotes, donde tenían completa libertad de obrar bajo el poder de su diosa.

Lo que Shion no notó, era lo que sucedía al otro lado de la ventana.

El arrullo de una paloma blanca rompió la calma de esa noche y poco después, cuando el viento sopló hacia dentro de la habitación, arrastró consigo una marea de pétalos rojos como la sangre. La estilizada figura de la diosa surgió en medio de ellos y su sonrisa apareció también, cuando reparó en el rostro del dios dormido.

—Es hora de despertar, cariño.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:** ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Escritora vaga y malagradecida regresa a la acción! Quisiera disculparme por la tardanza con respecto a la última actualización. La verdad es que he tenido la mente sumamente dispersa en lo que se refiere a esta historia. Además, las vacaciones se han cruzando en mi camino… y bueno, ¿qué decir?

Pero aquí les dejo un capítulo enorme, que espero disfruten =)

Una vez más, ¡miles de gracias por esos mil reviews! Es un verdadero placer saber que comparten mi emoción por esta historia y que sigue estando entre sus favoritas a pesar de todo.

Cómo siempre, me gustaría mencionar y agradecer a todas esas personitas que se toman unos minutos para dejarme un comentario. Chicos y chicas, sin su constante apoyo, sus palabras bonitas y esas ideas que suelen enviarme todo el tiempo, no sé si esta historia hubiera llegado tan lejos. Así que en esta ocasión me toca agradecer a: Damis, FaSCeN, L. Byron, Kisame Hoshigaki, luxie-chan, Mine, RIAADVD, Sagitariusgirl, Kumikoson4, Rose 129, Krmencita Uchiha, k2008sempai, lithium25, Pyxis and Lynx, LittleMonsterStick, Koko, PauLove, ddmanzanita, Tatsumaki, Eli, Cristina2306, Altariel de Valinor, GreeceSJL, Tisbe, Shaka-love, Helena Hibiki, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, Alde93, Miyu Sayan y Fury. ¡Muchas gracias!

Cambiamos un poquito el formato en esta ocasión, y los replies a reviews anónimos se van a mi profile ;)

Mis niños y niñas, nos leemos prontito. De nueva cuenta, miles de gracias por leerme y si me regalan un comentario, Santa Claus lo sumará a la lista de cosas buenas para Navidad =9

_Sunrise Spirit_


	52. Retos en el horizonte

_**Capítulo 52**_

_**Retos en el horizonte**_

-x-

Lo primero que hizo al entrar a la habitación fue fijar la mirada en aquel rostro, varonil y hermoso, que yacía sumido en el sueño más absoluto. Hechizada, la diosa se acercó hasta la cama para acariciar con suavidad esos labios que tantas veces habían sometido a los suyos. Su relación con Ares podía ser tormentosa, pero de alguna manera, ella simplemente era incapaz de dejarlo ir. Muchos podrían tachar su amor de retorcido, y probablemente lo era; sin embargo a ella nunca le habían importado las opiniones ajenas.

Su gran y único temor seguía siendo Saga. De alguna forma, sabía que después de esa humillación, Ares buscaría la manera de vengarse de Athena, y golpearía justo donde más le dolería. Pero, ahora que Aioros se había encargado de ponerse en el medio, Afrodita tenía la esperanza de que Ares se bastara con él. Ella se encargaría de que el gemelo se mantuviera a salvo.

—Pronto estarás fuera—le murmuró, mientras buscaba con desesperación por la urna que contenía su alma sellada.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de su primera visita, el cofre no se cruzó con su vista. No estaba en la repisa, donde la había visto la última vez. Lo que era más, ni siquiera había rastro de él en la habitación. En realidad, debió haberlo supuesto: ni Athena, ni Shion, cometerían el mismo error dos veces. Si quería encontrar la urna que mantenía a su divino amante encerrado, tendría que ser lo suficientemente astuta.

Echó una mirada sobre su hombro, hacia la puerta, pensando en que no habría podido elegir mejor momento para presentarse. Ante la ausencia de Shion, todo se volvía más sencillo para ella y debía aprovechar dicha ventaja.

Se apresuró a revisar en todos los sitios en que se le ocurrió. Puso de cabeza la habitación, esperando que la suerte le sonriera. La urna, sin embargo, nunca apareció.

—Maldición—escupió la palabra con disgusto—. ¿En dónde la has guardado? —Pero absolutamente nadie podía responder a sus preguntas.

Agotada, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Resopló, mientras sus manos acariciaban con cuidado las heridas en los brazos del dios dormido. Ares siempre le había parecido imbatible, un ser indómito que jamás sería conquistado por nadie. Por eso mismo, verle así, vulnerable y herido, desataba un escalofrío dentro de ella, como pocas veces había sentido. A cualquier precio, tenía que ayudarlo.

Se puso en pie una vez más, decidida a no desperdiciar un solo segundo. El poco tiempo que tenía era precioso y no podía perder aquella oportunidad. Tenía que ser rápida, también certera.

El problema llegó cuando Afrodita menos lo esperaba.

Estaba tan entretenida rebuscando en las estanterías, repletas de libros, urnas y frascos de contenidos desconocidos, que no reparó en el momento en que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. El guardia que apareció quedó petrificado al encontrarla ahí. Afrodita, en cambio, se limitó a centrar sus ojos color esmeralda en él. La verdad era que, mientras se tratase de un hombre, sabía que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces…?

—Tsh… —El guardia no tuvo tiempo de continuar. La castaña se encargó de callarlo.

Una dulce esencia emanó de ella, invisible para los ojos del guerrero, pero no para su olfato. Cayó en trance y entonces la diosa supo que lo tenía. Se acercó lentamente hasta él, con movimientos lentos, felinos y sensuales. Cuando estuvo a su alcance, rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y acercó su rostro al suyo. Sus labios se unieron a los de él, en una caricia superficial y fría. Apenas se habían rozado cuando los ojos del hombre se abrieron, inyectados en terror.

Dentro de su pecho, el corazón se le desbocó. Sintió un frío intenso corriendo por sus venas y, poco después, se sintió incapaz de respirar.

Afrodita contempló todo el espectáculo en silencio, con una sonrisa en los labios. Vio el terror en sus ojos, al punto que el mohín de satisfacción en su rostro desapareció por una fracción de segundo. El cuerpo del hombre se rindió, convirtiéndose en una tormenta de pétalos rojos… ella había ganado. Después, solo hubo paz.

—Llegaste en el momento equivocado—susurró cuando la escena hubo alcanzado su final. Nunca la había gustado ensuciarse las manos, pero si era necesario, lo haría.

Pensó que lo peor había pasado y que podía continuar a solas con su búsqueda. Sin embargo, estaba equivocada.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —Otro guardia intervino. Su rostro, aterrorizado, no lucía muy diferente al del primer hombre al que había asesinado. La diosa frunció el ceño, a sabiendas de que los problemas recién comenzaban.

—Ven. —Le dijo. El aroma a rosas volvió a inundar la habitación, envolviendo en los brazos de la seducción al pobre desgraciado.

El hombre se acercó a ella con pasos atrabancados. Su destino no sería muy diferente al de su compañero. Tembló cuando la diosa acarició suavemente su mejilla. Un gesto tierno como triste despedida a su vida de guerrero.

Pero esta vez, Afrodita no tuvo de tiempo de disfrutar su éxito, porque un grito de terror hizo cimbrar sus oídos. Antes de que pudiera detenerla, la doncella corrió por el pasillo, alertando con sus voces de ayuda a todo habitante del templo principal. El primer impulso de Afrodita fue seguirla, pero si lo hacía, terminaría haciendo aquel lío algo mucho más dantesco de lo que ya era. Dos guardias desaparecidos no le preocupaban. Un escándalo en el mismísimo templo de Athena… aquello era algo que sin duda no podía permitirse.

Miró a Ares una última vez. Rápidamente, se acercó a su lecho y depositó un beso de despedida sobre sus labios. Volvería por él más tarde… en otra ocasión en que la suerte probablemente le sonriera más.

—Regresaré por ti.

Y, en un pestañeo, se esfumó con el viento en medio de una cortina de pétalos rosas.

-x-

La energía que lo rodeaba parecía haber esfumado su cansancio. La espiritualidad que emanaba de aquella habitación le infundía nuevos ánimos y la anticipación que sentía de volver a ver a su pequeña diosa le incitaba a caminar lo más rápido que podía.

Despidió a los sacerdotes que le habían acompañado hasta ese punto y, cuando se supo a solas, se decidió a asomar el rostro en la enorme tinaja llena de agua que dominaba la mayor parte del salón. Tomó un puñado del polvo gris y brillante que permanecía siempre en el atril al lado de la tina, y lo espolvoreó sobre el agua, viéndola perder su tono cristalino. Entonces, esperó pacientemente hasta que, el color plata suplantara al turquesa en su totalidad. Por fin, en medio de las nubes grises que flotaban sobre el agua, distinguió el resplandor de un círculo dorado que de ningún modo podría desconocer: Niké.

El rostro de Saori se fue definiendo poco después. Los gestos de la pequeña diosa le parecieron radicalmente diferentes a los que había encontrado en su esencia de la Era del Mito. El candor de su juventud, sin embargo, le embelesó. Extrañaba terriblemente a la niña.

—Princesa—llamó su nombre con suavidad. De haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, la habría estrechado en un abrazo.

—Shion, te hemos echado tanto de menos.

—Y yo a ti… a todos ustedes. —Pero de pronto, esa misma inocencia que le había hipnotizado se encargó de recordarle la inexperiencia de su joven señora y también aquel lado humano que a veces olvidaba. —¿Cómo están las cosas ahí?

La cuestión era que el lemuriano ya sabía que algo iba mal. Si la pelilila se había atrevido a convocarle, algo seguramente no estaba del todo bien. De otro modo, la pequeña no hubiera hecho nada que pudiera preocuparles, o desconcentrarles de la misión que los había llevado hasta ahí.

Sus inquietudes se confirmaron al verla bajar la mirada. El gesto, mezcla de consternación y tristeza, fue simplemente imposible de ocultar para la joven.

—Princesa—volvió a llamarla—, puedes decirme lo que sea. —Entonces, la diosa levantó la mirada para fijarla en él. Ni uno solo de sus sentimientos fue guardado para si misma.

—¿Has visto a los chicos? —Ella preguntó.

—Aún no he tenido la oportunidad. Las cosas se han… complicado un poco más de lo esperado en estas últimas fechas. Han pasado el tiempo fuera de la ciudad, mientras yo estoy a cargo de misiones especialmente asignadas por Athena.

—Oh…

—Hay algo que no me dices. —La incertidumbre le estaba escociendo por dentro. Saori no lo sabía, pero la creciente ola de misterios estaba terminando con los nervios de Shion.

—Algo ha sucedido y me temo que está ligado a algún acontecimiento de esa Era. —La diosa habló entre susurros. —El problema es que no sé exactamente de que se trata. Esperaba que tú pudieras decirme que está pasando. Todos estamos muy… preocupados.

La manera en que la mirada triste de Saori bajó, permitió que el lemuriano sacara sus propias conclusiones. Supo, casi de inmediato, que las especulaciones de la joven no estaban equivocadas. Lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo en la época moderna, tenía que estar relacionado con el caos que reinaba en sus vidas.

—Dime—pidió.

—Es Sagitario. —Shion sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su interior. Se contuvo, sin saber como lo consiguió, pero la dejó terminar lo que había empezado—. La armadura se ha cubierto de sangre. Arles ha contemplado la posibilidad de que se trate de una _miaiphona_. Estamos asustados, Shion. Eso significaría que Ares…

—¿Sagitario? —El hecho de que la armadura del centauro estuviera en medio de aquella locura, le preocupaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando con sus chicos?

—Si. ¿Sabes algo? —Antes de dar una respuesta apresurada, el lemuriano se tomó tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Miles de posibilidades se dibujaron en su mente, cada una peor que la otra.

—No estoy seguro, pero es posible que Arles no esté del todo equivocado, princesa. —Se atrevió a responder. Sentía el corazón desbocado latiendo dentro de su pecho. El hecho de que las repercusiones de aquella locura hubieran llegado tan lejos, hacía más tangible que nunca el daño que causaba. —Lamento ser el portador de noticias tan terribles para ustedes, pero así tendrá que ser. Ares, definitivamente, está involucrado… aunque no de la manera en que estás pensando.

—¿De qué hablas? —Casi suplicó. Esperaba noticias terribles, pero de pronto comenzaba a temer que fuese peor de lo que imaginaba.

Shion suspiró mientras se esforzaba por ordenar sus propios pensamientos. El trabajo que había hecho por más de doscientos años como Patriarca, le había enseñado a manejar situaciones delicadas. Sin embargo, desde que esa aventura había comenzado, Shion había descubierto que a veces, las emociones le superaban, sin importa lo preparado que pensara que estaba.

A la vez, pensaba en sus niños. Si él se sentía así, no quería ni imaginar en como estarían el resto de ellos. Parecía que a cada paso que daban, se hundían más y más en las arenas movedizas que los dioses había preparado para ellos.

Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer, era responder a las inquietudes de Saori; la niña diosa, sin duda, no estaba menos afectada que él mismo. Mentirle, no iba a ser una opción: por mucho que doliera, tenía que ser completamente honesto con su princesa.

—Han sucedido demasiadas cosas en los últimos días. Explicarlas todas sería una locura total en este momento. Pero debes saber que la historia que voy a contarte, no es una que yo conozca por completo.

—Me estás asustando, Shion.

—Princesa mía, no sé que tanto sepas acerca de lo que ha sucedido últimamente, pero, poco después de que mi llegada, el alma de Ares fue sellada gracias al poder de la señora Athena.

—Saga está salvo. —Le murmuró el reflejo de la joven.

—Al menos por el momento—asintió—. Sin embargo, hace un par de noches, una explosión de cosmos nos puso en alerta.

—También se sintió aquí. El cosmos provenía de las armaduras doradas. Incluso mi cosmos fue incapaz de controlarlas; estaban enloquecidas.

—Cuando la explosión cesó y las cosas se normalizaron, descubrimos que las muñecas del cuerpo de Ares estaba abiertas… su sangre corría por ellas.

Los ojos grises de Saori se abrieron de par en par. No le resultó difícil atar cabos para llegar a la conclusión de que, sin duda alguna, la sangre derramada, en alguna forma, figurativa o no, era la misma que había bañado a Sagitario.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—No lo sé aún, pero si Sagitario está involucrada en alguna manera…

—No quiero caer en suposiciones. —La pelilila lo interrumpió tan de improviso, que el Patriarca no pudo contener un respingo—. ¿Qué ha dicho Athena al respecto?

—Se marchó en busca de los chicos. Desde entonces, no tenemos ninguna noticia suya.

—Deseo hablar con ella tan pronto esté de regreso. Asegúrate de hacérselo saber.

—Princesa, necesito saber exactamente lo que ha…

Pero el tiempo de hablar se había terminado. La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, mientras el reflejo de Saori desaparecía en las ondas del agua que agitaba. Shion volteó hacia sus espaldas, estupefacto ante la repentina interrupción. Sus órdenes había sido claras: nada, ni nadie, debía interrumpir aquel encuentro con su diosa.

Sin embargo, al reparar en el rostro de la doncella que había ido a su encuentro, el lemuriano supo que las noticias no eran buenas.

—¡Mi señor! —la joven mujer habló entre jadeos. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —Exclamó con los nervios a flor de piel.

—¡_Ella_…—dijo con la respiración entrecortada—… está aquí! ¡Ataca a nuestros soldados!

El primer pensamiento del Patriarca voló hacia Hera. Si alguien se atrevía a atacar el templo de Athena, tenía que ser ella misma y nadie más. Pero solo le bastó un par de segundos más para darse cuenta de que estaba en un error. Sus problemas tenía otro nombre, y un rostro de porcelana al que ya había enfrentado con anterioridad…

—Afrodita—susurró para si mismo antes de desaparecer con rumbo a sus habitaciones.

-x-

—Oh, por Zeus…

La explicación de Athena había dejado a Dohko boquiabierto. Solo podía imaginarse lo que sucedería al llegar a Estínfalo y suplicar en sus adentros porque el plan les funcionara. Pensaba todavía más en lo que vendría después, con el enorme lío que se había armado con Aioros y Ares, en el eventual regreso a Atenas y en las explicaciones que tendría que dar a Shion nomás volver.

Su diosa aún seguía entre ellos, hablando un poco más allá con Mu y con Camus. Kanon también parecía haber recobrado la compostura, cerrando la boca y abstrayéndose en sus ideas. Saga, no demasiado lejos de él, observaba, con aquellos ojos suyos que resplandecían frente a la hoguera y veían mucho más de lo que uno pensaba.

Al chino siempre le había sorprendido la capacidad analítica del gemelo mayor. Desde pequeño había sido un crío excepcionalmente listo, con una comprensión privilegiada en el arte de la estrategia y una visión especialmente desarrollada para leer el comportamiento de los demás. Así que no le sorprendía en absoluto verlo ahí, del otro lado de la hoguera, sentado contemplando a través del fuego a la señora de la sabiduría, con el naranja de las llamas coloreando sus pupilas. Su rostro no delataba emoción alguna, solamente una calma absoluta. Sus labios estaba sellados y los dedos de sus manos, entrelazándose con suavidad. Pero Dohko sabía que detrás de esa máscara había mucho más del silencio que le envolvía.

Sin embargo, en el instante en que lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar en busca de la morena, supo que hasta ahí había llegado la calma. Y, de alguna forma, no se había equivocado.

—Athena. —La diosa volteó ante el llamado de su santo.

—¿Si?

—Necesito saber algo—dijo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De Aioros. ¿Existe algo que podamos hacer? —La cuestionó. Tenía muchas más preguntas, pero de pronto, el arquero era todo en lo que podía pensar.

—No lo sé, Saga. Por lo pronto, estará bien mientras mantengamos sellado a Ares. No puede dañarles, ni a ti, ni a él.

—Pero su encierro no durará para siempre.

Y, aunque sus labios no lo dijeron, sus temores eran más que obvios: Aioros volvía a quedar en medio de él y del dios de la guerra. Una vez ya le había costado la vida, y Saga no tenía intención de que fueran sus manos, de nuevo, las que asesinaran a su amigo.

—Déjame encargarme de ello.

—Hay límites para todos—replicó_. "Incluso para ti."_ Le hubiera querido decir. Nadie mejor que él conocía el poder destructivo de Ares. Tanto tiempo dentro de su cabeza le había enseñado una cosa: si se le daba la más mínima oportunidad, Ares se encargaría de demostrarles porque era el dios más cruel de todos.

—Por una vez, Saga, confía en mi. La situación está bajo control.

Ya no se trataba de que no quisiera confiar, se trataba de que no podía. Cuando era el dios de la guerra quien estaba en su camino, Saga no podía evitar sentirse asfixiado por su presencia.

Ninguno de ellos lo entendería jamás. Ninguno de ellos había pasado catorce años de su vida en pánico, atormentado por decisiones que salían de sus labios, pero que no eran suyas. El dolor, el miedo y el remordimiento eran emociones que los hombres sentían. Pero, ¿cómo podría él llamar a lo que había vivido todo ese tiempo? No había sido mortal, no había sido humano… y tampoco sus sentimientos lo habían sido.

—Solo hazme un favor—encaró una vez más a su diosa—: ahora que regresas a Atenas, pide a Shion que no malgaste su tiempo en mi. Su prioridad es Aioros y romper el maldito pacto, ¿entendido?

Dohko, Mu y la mismísima Athena fruncieron el ceño a la vez. ¿Cómo se había enterado Saga de la llegada del Patriarca? Pero aún pillados con la guardia baja, los tres se aseguraron de mantenerse en calma. No así, Kanon y Camus no alcanzaron a disimular su sorpresa. Sin embargo, del mismo modo en que los otros tres lograron contenerse, ni uno dejó que las preguntas que tenían en la mente escaparan de su lengua.

—No descuidaremos a ninguno de los dos, Saga. —La diosa le respondió—. Haremos todo lo que tenga que ser hecho para que Aioros y tú estén a salvo.

—Yo estoy perdido… él no. Hay que aprender a escoger las batallas que se libran, princesa.

Athena no le contestó, ni le detuvo cuando lo vio marcharse. Había llegado el punto en que no era posible elegir sus peleas. Simplemente le quedaba lucharlas y ganarlas a como diera lugar.

-x-

Shion abrazó con todas sus fuerzas la urna con el sello de Athena y dejó escapar la respiración. Tan solo habían sido unos pocos minutos de locura, pero todo había transcurrido excepcionalmente lento para él.

En medio del caos que era su habitación, su mente daba vueltas en círculos por los peores escenarios que podía imaginarse. Pensaba en todo lo que había podido perder, en las consecuencias seguramente mortales de aquel arrebato de estupidez de Afrodita y en la sangre que terminaría vertida por las manos de un dios innegablemente vengativo. Pero, por algún milagro atribuido solamente a la bondad del destino, la diosa del amor no había triunfado en su cruzada. La cofre con el alma de Ares estaba a salvo… y sus muchachos también.

Aún así, sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, aquel había sido su segundo descuido; estaba seguro de que no habría un tercero.

—¿Estás bien? —Herse le preguntó. Llevaba varios minutos detrás de él, con el corazón desbocado y el temor aflorando en cada poro, pero Shion apenas y la había notado.

—Todo está bien.

—Perdimos a dos hombres. No todo está bien—habló Néstor, general de los ejércitos de Athena, y un hombre ciertamente astuto, según el mismo Shion le había escuchado hablar. —¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? ¡Atacados por dioses en nuestros propios dominios!

—Son dioses, para ellos no hay límites. Lamento la pérdida de tus soldados. —Shion bajó la cabeza. Cada vida era importante y su pérdida pesaba mucho más, cuando la razón de la tragedia eran ellos mismos.

—Tengo viudas y huérfanos a los cuales visitar. Son a ellos a quienes debes ofrecer tus condolencias. —El viejo soldado se dio la vuelta y buscó la salida. Antes de marcharse, se detuvo y, sin mirar atrás, habló. —Has sido capaz de detener a un dios, quizás puedas hacer lo mismo con los otros. Si existe tal posibilidad, házmelo saber; iré contigo hasta al Infierno para conseguirlo.

El lemuriano no fue capaz de responderle. Las palabras no acudieron a él, aunque las ideas revolotearon a su alrededor.

Tomó la urna con cuidado y la asentó en su mesa, llena de papeles revueltos. Su mirada se perdió en aquel hermoso diseño de oro y piedras preciosas. El sello de sangre de Athena seguía intacto, para su tranquilidad. De pronto, la conversación con Saori le regresó a la mente.

Si la joven diosa tenía razón, el valor del alma de Ares se había duplicado. Ya no era solamente la vida de Saga la que dependía de la fuerza de aquella prisión de oro. Aioros, nuevamente, había encontrado la forma de ponerse justo en medio de los problemas.

-x-

—Vamos, arquero, ponte de pie. Tenemos que hablar. —Ángelo golpeó suavemente la pierna del aludido, incitándolo a levantarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —Los ojos somnolientos de Aioros le miraron.

Se sentó torpemente, víctima aún del sueño y, lo primero que miró después del rostro de Máscara de Muerte, fue el de su hermano, con la esperanza de verlo despierto. No fue así, y la desilusión volvió a reflejarse en su rostro.

—¿Puedes caminar? ¿O, la falta de sangre te ha dejado inválido? —Esbozó una sonrisa retorcida que el castaño respondió con un gesto de extrañeza, seguido de un bostezo nada disimulado.

—¿Afuera?

—Afuera.

El italiano marcó el camino, tomando la delantera, hasta que unos segundos después, el castaño se atrevió a seguirle. A cada paso que dieron, las miradas los siguieron. No hubo ningún comentario por parte de los otros, pero la curiosidad se leía en los ojos de cada uno de ellos.

Afuera, la luz del día proveía de tibieza a aquella mañana. La aldea aún lucía devastada, pero poco a poco, la vida regresaba a sus calles, en busca de normalidad. Hombres, mujeres y niños se esmeraban en sus labores. Ningún esfuerzo resultaba innecesario para la dantesca tarea de recuperar el control de sus hogares y de sus vidas. El trabajo sería arduo, pero la voluntad era grande; la gente estaba aplicada en recuperar la calma que la tormenta de cosmos les había arrebatado.

Al igual que sucediera dentro, cuando Ángelo y Aioros cruzaron el marco de la puerta, los ojos de todo el mundo recayeron encima de ellos. Incluso Ganímedes y sus marineros no pudieron pasar por alto su presencia ahí. Tan solo verlos, su atención se dedicó a esculcar cada movimiento.

—¿Y bien? —Aioros preguntó al italiano. —¿Qué querías decirme?

—Es sobre Aioria y sobre lo que pasó durante nuestra ausencia. Tal vez no debería ser yo quien te diga que sucedió, pero el hecho de que no haya despertado me hace pensar que, quizás, recibas una sorpresa no precisamente agradable cuando lo haga. —Llevaba pensando en ello un buen rato. La visita de Artemisa solo auguraba problemas aún más graves para todos, especialmente para Aioria… o para Orión, según se le quisiera ver. Sabía de sobra que a partir de entonces, el santo de Leo necesitaría todo el apoyo que obtuviera tener de su hermano; y aunque la situación del arquero era delicada, no tenía tiempo que perder en lamentos. El tiempo apremiaba.

—Te escucho.

—Nuestro "_secuestro_," si es que se le puede llamar así, no fue un movimiento al azar. Probablemente Artemisa hubiera atrapado las almas de cualquier otro, pero sabía de sobra lo que haría al tenernos. Yo fui un simple peón en su juego, lo más parecido a un método de escape para la sumisión hacia su hermano. Básicamente, quería que entrenara guerreros para ella. Tu hermano, en cambio… —¿Cuál era la forma adecuada de decirlo?— …Aioria tenía una misión un poco más _compleja_; su cuerpo, mejor dicho. Lo usó para revivir a un antiguo amante suyo, estoy seguro de que conoces la historia: Orión, el gigante cazador. —La expresión en el rostro del santo de Sagitario lo hizo arrugar el semblante. —No me preguntes por detalles, porque desconozco lo que sucedió con exactitud. Solo sé que, de alguna manera, tu hermano se las arregló para recobrar el control de su cuerpo. Su consciencia seguía siendo suya, pero la presencia de Orión jamás desapareció. Aioria no tenía cosmos, pero las habilidades del cazador fueron visibles todo el tiempo en él.

—Por eso no ha despertado.

—No lo sé. Lo único que puedo decirte es que existe la remota posibilidad de que no encuentres al hermano que perdiste hace un tiempo. Necesitarás paciencia—musitó al final.

—Han pasado tantas cosas. —Al verlo bajar la vista, Ángelo supo que tenía que ser claro con él. No más medias palabras.

—Oye, la vida ha sido una mierda para todos últimamente, créeme que lo sé. Y odio ser yo quien tenga que decírtelo, pero no tienes tiempo para lloriquear. Vendiste tu alma para traerlo de regreso; acéptalo y enfrenta las consecuencias. Aioria va a necesitarte… él y todos nosotros. Eres mejor que esto. Basta de dar lástima.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando sintió que había tensado cada músculo de su cuerpo en espera de la respuesta de Aioros. Estaba seguro de que, tarde o temprano, el primer golpe llegaría, por ser un bocotas. Nadie menos que él tenía el derecho de hablarse así.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando el castaño le sostuvo la mirada. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de mirar aquellos ojos azules tan de cerca, ni tampoco tan fijamente, por lo que descifrarlos le resultó terriblemente difícil. A pesar de todo, pudo jurar que había un atisbo de determinación en ellos. Del mismo modo en que se sentía el menos indicado para hacer demandas fortalezas, sabía que el arquero era probablemente uno de los que mejor podría levantarse de sus desavenencias.

—Ignoro lo que sucedió con ustedes, o lo que han vivido, pero he visto la forma en que hablas y miras a Aioria. —Máscara Mortal tuvo que esforzarse por tragar un respingo de su parte. No recordaba ser tan transparente. —Creo que tengo que agradecerte... por preocuparte por él.

—Yo… yo… —El peliazul no tuvo palabras para responder. Hubiera querido encontrar un forma de menospreciarse a si mismo y restar importancia al asunto, más no pudo. Terminó por callar unos segundos, aceptando que sus preocupaciones eran sinceras, y bufó, sin más remedio. —No agradezcas nada. Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer.

Aioros asintió.

El dolor y el cansancio no se habían borrado de su rostro, pero algo le decía al italiano que sus palabras surtirían efecto. Palmeó el hombro del arquero mientras la veía marcharse, y se quedó atrás, absorto en sus pensamientos. Él también tenía sus propios asuntos, y el problema era que no sabía en donde empezar.

-x-

Había estado tan silenciosa como una tumba mientras escuchaba la historia narrada por su Patriarca. Su mirada se mantuvo clavada en la mesa de mármol y sus labios, ligeramente apretados, cubiertos por las manos en un gesto de completa meditación. Habían regresado a Atenas tan solo una hora antes, para encontrarse con las peores noticias con que podían haberle recibido.

Néstor y Herse estaban también ahí, en silencio y con los ceños fruncidos en señal de consternación. Solamente la voz de Shion se escuchaba y sus palabras retumbaban en el salón.

—¡Debemos actuar! —El general habló, tan pronto Shion cedió la palabra. —Mi señora, este tipo de acontecimientos resultan un insulto a ti. ¡No podemos permitirlos!

—No es eso lo que me preocupa—respondió ella, y hablaba en serio. Más allá del hecho que algún otro dios se hubiera atrevido a violar sus dominios, eran las posibles consecuencias de una liberación a Ares lo que le robaba la calma. —No sé como ha tenido el atrevimiento de llegar hasta aquí. —Nunca había pensado en Afrodita como una mujer con valentía, solo en una molestia capaz de engañar los corazones de los hombres.

—Se ha vuelto osada.

—Y cínica—añadió—. Dice querer a aquellos a quienes más daño causa.

Shion no estaba seguro de que debía decir, pero entendía a lo que se refería su señora. Del mismo modo, al mirar los ojos grises de Athena supo una cosa más: tal insolencia debía ser castigada; todo terminaba ahí.

—¿Qué haremos? —Herse la cuestionó. Jamás había visto tan preocupada a su princesa.

—Aún tenemos un cofre. Podemos usarlo—susurró.

—¿Sería prudente? No sabemos si lo necesitaremos para más adelante.

—No lo sé. Al menos ninguno de los otros dioses ha amenazado con acercarse tanto, ni han tenido el atrevimiento de enfrentarnos de este modo—respondió—. Afrodita está siendo demasiado osada y temo que termine haciendo una estupidez sino marcamos un alto _ya_. No podemos dejar esta situación a la suerte, Shion.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —El lemuriano suspiró con resignación. Tenía que admitir que no tenían muchas más opciones. Solo temía las repercusiones que un nuevo ataque ocasionaría en el resto del Olimpo. Por regla general, los mortales no tocaban a los dioses; ir contra ello, era el peor de los agravios.

—¿Irás también en su búsqueda, señora?

—No. Si queremos detenerla, no será en sus territorios, ni mucho menos en el Olimpo. —Negó suavemente. —Afrodita volverá a nosotros.

—Y entonces, estaremos listos—acotó el guerrero.

—Lo estaremos, Néstor. No dejaremos que vuelva a inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos, ni tampoco jugará con nuestros hombres.

Estaba arriesgándose de más, Athena lo sabía. Pero lo cierto era que los riesgos eran mayores dejándola libre. Si la castaña había tenido el coraje de retarla una vez, sin lugar a dudas, lo haría de nuevo.

Asintió de manera apenas perceptible mientras compartía una última mirada con sus tres acompañantes. Instantes después, la sacerdotisa y el soldado se retiraron, permitiendo a su diosa unos minutos de privacidad con su Patriarca. Siendo quienes cargaban el peso total de aquella misión, habían muchos detalles de los que debían hablar y aclarar. Sin embargo, no imaginaban que en la cabeza de Shion habían otros temas aún más importantes que tratar. Llevaba horas esperando el regreso de la morena y las noticias que trajera consigo. Toda información que viniera de sus chicos era bienvenido.

—Princesa, ¿le has visto? ¿Cómo se encuentran? —Pero la forma en que la diosa lo miró respondió todas sus preguntas.

—Hay buenas noticias… pero también las hay realmente malas. —Exhaló. —Aioria y Máscara de Muerte están de regreso. Máscara incluso está despierto—le contó, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Dentro de todo, aquella noticia simplemente era maravillosa. —Pero Aioros… —No pudo continuar. La expresión en su rostro se ensombreció en un pestañeo.

—Entonces es verdad—Shion terció. La mirada interrogante de su diosa no tardó en aparecer. —Antes, hablé con mi pequeña princesa. La armadura de Sagitario ha sufrido cambios que la han puesto en alerta. Me ha contado al respecto y temo que estén relacionados con Ares.

—Lo que sea que haya sucedido, no te has equivocado. Aioros ha… cometido la peor equivocación de su vida, probablemente.

—Me asustas.

—Oh, Shion, hay mucho que tienes que saber.

El peliverde tomó asiento en una silla continua. Trató de lucir lo más centrado posible, aunque por dentro, un pedacito de él moría. Su mundo, repentinamente, se había puesto de cabeza.

—Cuéntame—pidió.

La historia que estaba a punto de escuchar solo le haría desear una cosa: ir en busca de sus chicos tan pronto le fuera posible.

-X-

Saga miró con desconfianza la bolsita que Dohko llevaba atada al cinto. Dentro, la campanilla y la flauta que Athena les había entregado, eran todo en lo que podía pensar. No quería ser negativo, pero de alguna forma imaginaba que, cuando el momento llegara de tocar el instrumento, un maldito dragón saldría de la nada y se los comería en un par de mordiscos. Su fe ya estaba lo suficientemente débil en los últimos días, y las noticias recientes habían terminado de sumirlo en la miseria de la desesperanza.

Pero a pesar de todo, el único camino que tenía era el de seguir adelante. No podía aceptar la derrota, tampoco podía mirar atrás. Si alguna vez había sido realmente necesario, era en ese momento. Tendría que hacer acopio de fuerzas y continuar.

Su corcel bufó cuando terminó de ajustar las cuerdas que mantenían atadas sus pocas pertenencias. Aseguró su asiento y, con un movimiento rápido que ya había perfeccionado, se montó en el lomo del animal. Lo hizo girar para poder observar a sus compañeros, hasta que los vio listos, y entonces, atizó al caballo para que trotara.

El resto no tardaron en darle alcance. Al principio, avanzaron en silencio, pero todos sabían que aquello no duraría. Por fin, fue Camus quien se animó a hacer la primera pregunta, una que llevaba pensando por un largo rato.

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Shion está aquí? —Sus ojos, al igual que los de Kanon, se centraron en el chino; éste asintió. Inspeccionaron también el rostro de Mu, cuyos gestos les indicaron que el carnero dorado sabía al respecto. —¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Aioros solamente. Se supone que incluso tú, no sabías. —Se dirigió al santo de Géminis.

—No era algo que podrían ocultar para siempre. Eventualmente iba a saberlo.

Mientras tanto, el otro gemelo solamente escuchaba. Si sus corazonadas eran ciertas, sabía de sobra de donde Saga sacaba toda esa información. Siempre había sido de los que pensaban mal y terminaban por acertar. Seguramente, aquella sería otra de esas ocasiones.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Aioros?

—Los secretos no existen en este mundo, Dohko. Deberías saberlo ya.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Camus se quejó. —Todos debíamos saber.

—La situación era… delicada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tenías miedo de que saliera corriendo a llorar a sus pies? ¿O de que buscara una roca gigante para esconderme de él? —Una risilla sarcástica se asomó en el rostro de Saga.

Taloneó a su caballo y apresuró el paso. A pesar de su ironía, en su momento, sintió precisamente deseos de hacer eso: huir de la futura mirada que recibiría del lemuriano. Podía soportar muchos juicios, pero ninguno pesaba tanto como el de Shion.

—¿Hace cuanto que está aquí? —Camus retomó el interrogatorio al santo de Libra.

—Aioros nos contó durante el viaje de Temiscira a Troya. Fue petición suya que nadie más que Aioros y yo supiéramos.

—Menuda estupidez—Kanon resopló.

—De cualquier modo, tenerlo aquí será una gran soporte—Mu intervino—. Y tenemos muchos problemas aún por resolver.

—Estás cambiando el tema, carnero. ¿Qué se supone que debemos de pensar ante el hecho de que nos han ocultado esto?

—Piénsalo bien, Kanon. Los demás pueden tener el derecho de quejarse, pero tú, que llevas semanas en el más oscuro de los ánimos y peleando con todo el mundo, ¿cómo crees que ibas a tomarlo? —Las palabras del santo de Aries le hicieron arrugar el ceño. Afiló la mirada, más no dijo nada más. —Necesitamos recobrar los dijes de las manos de Apolo.

—De haber sabido que el arquero nos iba a hacer el favor vendiendo su alma a cambio, nos hubiésemos ahorrado el problema. —Los ojos de sus tres acompañantes le atravesaron. —¿Qué? Todos han pensando lo mismo. Ni jueguen a hacerse los inocentes.

—A veces, creo que no tienes la menor idea de cómo luce el mundo para nosotros—Camus contestó.

—Oh, venga ya. Corten el drama. —Pero la prudencia cupo en los otros más para no seguir respondiendo. La guerra de palabras no iba a continuar por conducto suyo.

—Como sea—Dohko dio por terminada la conversación—, a Estínfalo. Pensaremos en todo lo demás durante el camino.

Desde donde estaban, veían a Saga, varios metros delante de ellos, con la larga melena azul al aire.

Dohko no sabía si debía tranquilizarse, o preocuparse, por la calma con que el gemelo había comenzado a actuar. De lo que si estaba seguro, era del hecho que mientras se mantuviera relajado, todo saldría bien. Así era como lo necesitaban; con un cabeza dura como Kanon tenían suficiente.

-x-

—¿Podemos hablar?

La verdad era que Shaka llevaba toda la mañana buscando el momento oportuno para acercarse a la ninfa. Para su mala suerte, no había sido sino hasta entonces, que Aioros había sido entretenido por Máscara Mortal, que la oportunidad había surgido.

Aretha asintió torpemente, sorprendida por la cercanía del santo de la Virgen. Nunca había tenido especial proximidad con él, por lo que pregunta le tomó desprevenida.

—¿Puedes cuidarlo un momento por mi, Milo? —Buscó de inmediato al escorpión. Aioros le había encargado velar por Aioria, y ella no tenía intenciones de dejarlo desatendido.

—Claro. —La mirada de Milo tampoco le pasó desapercibida.

Echó uno último vistazo al santo dormido y después siguió al rubio. No tenía la menor idea acerca de lo que podría ser tan importante, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo. La curiosidad se hizo obvia en sus ojos azules cuando su mirada coincidió con la del santo de Virgo. Nerviosa, se mordió los labios, esperando que él fuera el primero en retomar la palabra.

—Hay algo que quisiera pedirte.—dijo el rubio.

—Dime.

—Para traer a Aioria y a Máscara Mortal de regreso… hicimos algo realmente peligroso—explicó—. No está relacionado con lo que Aioros hizo. De hecho, él no sabe nada al respecto y creo que lo mejor sería que siguiera siendo así.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Apolo vino a nosotros poco después de terminar con las amazonas. Habló de que existían opciones para recuperarles, pero solo si entregábamos los dijes de Athena. La energía de ella, sumada al poder de la elíptica que resguarda a nuestras constelaciones, podrían enseñarnos el camino hacia ellos. Desafortunadamente, aunque conseguimos ubicarlos, Aioros se adelantó para recuperarlos—continuó—. El problema es que, desde ese día, no sabemos nada de Apolo. Los medallones quedaron en su poder y no estamos seguros de cómo recuperarlos.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Eres una ninfa, puedes acceder a lugares a los que nosotros no. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que consigas encontrar a Apolo? Necesitamos de regreso los dijes.

—Oh, Shaka. No funciona así—ella replicó—. No todas las ninfas tenemos acceso al Olimpo. Ni hablar de encontrar a un dios y hablar con él. Lo siento.

Visiblemente decepcionado, el santo de Virgo asintió. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en aquel punto que los demás parecían haber olvidado, pero que a él, en lo personal, le robaba el sueño. Había pensando que Aretha pudiera ayudarlo. Sin embargo, parecía que se había equivocado. Aunque, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, quizás había alguna otra manera de abordar del asunto.

—Es posible que haya otra forma.

—Te escucho.

—Mu fue quien trató directamente con Apolo. Tenía un sueño recurrente, en que una mujer le hablaba y le ofrecía ayuda a cambio de ser rescatada. Creo que esa mujer es…

—Phineas.

—Si. Ella podría saber algo.

—Entonces, debo ir a Troya.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —La pelirroja suspiró. No quería dejar a Aioros, ni al resto de ellos, pero si Shaka estaba preocupado por aquel asunto, su importancia tendría.

—Si, supongo que puedo hacerlo—aceptó.

—Aioros no puede saber sobre esto. Athena tampoco.

—Demasiados secretos y mira a lo que les han llevado—replicó la ninfa. Había llegado al punto en que ella misma era incapaz de ordenar su mente entre tantas intrigas. —Necesito una excusa para alejarme y también necesito la certeza de que sabrán ayudar a Aioros. Si le hubieran dicho cuales eran sus planes, tal vez no hubiera tenido necesidad de caer en la desesperación. Pero todo aquí tiene que ser secretos y medias verdades—sonó amarga. Lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Estaba enojada.

—Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien.

Aretha le dio la espalda y se marchó en busca del arquero, según adivinó el rubio. En el fondo, Shaka en verdad le daba la razón. ¿En qué momento habían comenzado a ocultarse cosas? Y, ¿qué tantos de esos secretos le eran ajenos?

-x-

Apolo no esperaba visitas.

Pero, a pesar de eso, cuando los ojos rosas de Perséfone recayeron sobre él, el dios del Sol ni siquiera se inmutó. La saludó con la misma gracia con que siempre lo hacía, al encontrarse. Ella le correspondió, blindando tras su rostro pálido los secretos que llevaba consigo.

—Debo admitirlo: me sorprende tu presencia—dijo el dios.

—Lo que a mi me sorprende es que no tuvieras más visitas. —Perséfone recorrió el salón con sus ojos. Estaban solos. —Pensé que después de todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días, serías un hombre más requerido.

—No he estado involucrado en todo ese desastre, si eso es lo que implicas.

—¿Seguro? —La mirada recriminatoria de la emperatriz no le hizo retroceder. —Es posible que dentro de toda la confusión nadie haya caído en cuenta de tus planes. Pero te conozco, Apolo. Si alguien estaba dispuesto a exponer a Artemisa, eras tú.

—¿Yo? Creí que era Athena la que quería a sus santos de regreso.

—Athena no sabía donde estaban… tú si.

Sus miradas chocaron una vez más, midiéndose la una a la otra, retándose. Para Apolo, ver en Perséfone a una mujer que fuera capaz de plantársele, era simplemente increíble. La pequeña diosa, consentida por su madre, había crecido bajo el cuidado de Hades. Tenía que ser cuidadoso y no permitirse subestimarla.

—¿A qué has venido? ¿Athena te manda a seguir averiguando? ¿Acaso no te has cansado de danzar al ritmo de su sinfonía? Creo que eres mucho más lista y fuerte de lo que demuestras.

—No estoy aquí por ella.

—Bien. Tienes mi atención. —La diosa rió al descubrir la ligera burla en los ojos del dios del Sol.

—Athena recuperó las almas que buscaba, pero hay unas pocas que aún no regresan al lugar del que salieron.

Una sonrisilla divertida se dibujó en los labios del dios pelirrojo. La ironía implícita en las palabras de Perséfone era poco menos que grotesca. Probablemente la joven diosa ni siquiera notaba la contradicción bajo la cual escudaba su visita: una excusa perfecta para hacer lo obvio, aún más evidente.

—¿Las almas de los santos de Athena no son del interés de Hades? No comprendo. ¿Qué hay de especial con las otras? —Preguntó, no sin cierta malicia.

—Las almas de los santos nunca estuvieron en completo control de mi esposo. Jamás llegaron al Inframundo—contestó—. En cambio, Artemisa y Hermes se encargaron de robar cuatro almas que pertenecían a nuestros dominios.

—Quizás deberías hablar con ellos, no conmigo.

—Hablo contigo porque eres tú quien disfruta rigiendo cada movimiento de tu hermana, y porque también eres tú el único al que Hermes parece prestar oídos. Quiero esas almas de regreso.

—Solo hay una que me interesa, Perséfone. —No era difícil adivinar cual era lo suficientemente especial para él; todo el Olimpo sabía al respecto.

—Hermes no va a entregar a los dos críos que tiene en su poder. —Pero esa conversación ya no era más del agrado de Apolo. A pesar de que la peliverde seguía haciendo uso de la palabra, le dio la espalda y avanzó, con la intención de marcharse de ahí. —Puedo asegurarte, si me entregas el alma de Orión, que esto no volverá a suceder.

Al verlo alejarse, Perséfone supo que no tenía nada más que decir. Apolo nunca había sido la clase de dios que convivía con otros, ni que tampoco era un hombre que dejara fluir sus pensamientos para compartirlos. Hablar con él, en la mayoría de los casos, era chocar contra un muro de indiferencia. Apolo era como el Sol: inalcanzable.

—Puedo decirte donde está Orión, pero no podrás poner un solo dedo sobre él. —El sonido abrupto de la voz del dios la hizo arrugar el ceño. —Dale oportunidades a Athena y terminarás encerrada en una urna, sellada con su sangre.

-x-

Por mucho que intentó ignorar la insistente mirada de Milo, Shura terminó por ceder y enfrentarla. Bufó en un tono demasiado grave y, levantando las cejas, cuestionó sin necesidad de palabras a su compañero. El peliazul sonrió, sabiendo que tendría riendo suelta a todas sus preguntas. Shura siempre había sido un tipo paciente cuando se trataba de él.

—Estás muy callado, cabra—dijo tras unos pocos segundos de silencio que, después, resultarían anhelables para el español.

—No tengo mucho que decir ahora mismo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Diría que estás preocupado, pero… más bien, pareces ausente. —Encogió los hombros y miró al frente, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. —¿Es porque la ninfa te ha robado al arquerito? ¿Estás celoso?

—¡¿Qué?! —Al reparar en la cara de Shura, Milo no pudo contener por más tiempo su risa.

—¡Tomaré eso como un sí!

—¡Milo!

—Venga, Shura, hace bien reírse un poco. Tenemos demasiada mierda encima como para seguir sufriendo en medio de ella.

—Es solo cansancio, bicho. Han sido unas cuantas noches demasiado largas. —Se frotó los ojos. —Me hace falta un buen baño de agua tibia y una cama decente… además de veinticuatro horas de sueño. —La ocurrencia hizo que el escorpión se carcajeara. Si bien su risa siempre había sido escandalosa, también era imposible resistirse a ella.

—¿Crees que algún día dormiremos en paz aquí?

—Comienzo a dudarlo.

—Que mal. —Negó suavemente. —Me haría falta todo eso que dijiste… más una doncella bonita a mi lado.

—No sé porque no me sorprende esa respuesta.

Milo rió una vez más, ésta vez más escandalosamente. Lo único que extrañaba en ese momento, era la cara de fastidio total de Camus, al escucharlo hablar de esa manera. Ni Buda, ni Shura, tenían la capacidad de esbozar esa expresión y lucir graciosos en el intento. Quizás debía enfocar sus esfuerzos en Bias, Cara de Asno y en Aldebarán; ¡esos tres si que eran divertidos!

—Dime algo, cabra. —Milo volvió a increparlo. —¿De qué hablaste con la princesa ahí afuera? ¿Te dijo algo más que debamos saber? ¿Le sacaste algún secreto?

El escorpión subió y bajó las cejas rápidamente, como si de un gesto cómplice se tratara. Shura, al presenciar su juego, suspiró. Poco sabía Milo al respecto, pero en realidad habían razones de más para prestarse a aquel juego de palabras. Por supuesto que, de saberlo, no lo encontraría mínimamente divertido. Probablemente, la palabra _"terror"_ describiría con mayor exactitud lo que debería sentir en tal caso.

—Solo dijo que debíamos mantenernos alerta y que ella hará todo lo que esté de su parte para ayudarnos. Nada más.

—Ya. —Chasqueó la lengua. —Ojala pudiera hacer algo. Me da la impresión que estamos hundidos hasta el cuello en un montón de problemas que ni siquiera hemos comenzado.

—Lo estamos, Milo… lo estamos.

—¿Crees que los otros se lo estén pasando bien? —La mirada incrédula que Shura le devolvió, le sirvió de respuesta. Una vez más, las carcajadas de Milo se hicieron escuchar. —Lo siento, lo siento, cabra—dijo, cuando logró recuperar el aliento—. Pero si no encuentro una forma de reírme de estas cosas, voy a morirme y no precisamente en un acto heroico.

Shura lo observó, deseando como nunca antes tener la misma facilidad de reír de la que gozaba Milo. El santo de Escorpio podía no saberlo, pero más de uno en esa habitación envidiaba su capacidad de sobreponerse a la adversidad de las maneras más creativas. Si todos tuvieran aquella habilidad, a pesar de lo difícil que pintaba el panorama, quizás el ambiente hubiera sido mucho menos oscuro.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo—respondió, al fin—. Solo no te mueras, ¿vale? Sinceramente, no sé que haríamos sin tus ocurrencias.

—Llorarías todo el día en los brazos del arquerito. —Y el manotazo de Shura, acompañado de un bastante obvio gesto de fastidio, divirtió un poquito más al joven griego. —Harás que nuestra pequeña ninfa se ponga celosa. Aioros nunca le presta la suficiente atención. ¡Y solo espera que el gato despierte! No tendrán ojos más que el uno para el otro.

—No vas a ponerte celoso tú también, ¿verdad? —La voz, pastosa y prácticamente apagada, los petrificó.

Milo se puso en pie de un brinco y buscó al dueño de la voz conocida, con Shura siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos tan atónito como él mismo. Cuando sus ojos chocaron con las esmeraldas adormiladas de Aioria, no pudo sino sonreír, atrapado en la alegría más grande que había experimentado en los últimos días.

—¡Gato! —Aunque Aioria no pudo devolverle más que una mueca que se suponía era una sonrisa, para Milo fue suficiente.

-x-

El cielo estaba infinitamente azul, con los manchones blancuzcos de las nubes que flotaban con pereza sobre sus cabezas. A su alrededor, la tierra era fértil, con kilómetros y kilómetros de pastos verdes y algunos pocos árboles de olivo esparcidos sin orden alguno. El aire soplaba, húmedo, anunciando la cercanía de las aguas del lago. Y, a pesar de toda esa belleza, algo hacía falta en medio de aquellos parajes: vida.

Llevaban varios minutos avanzando sin escuchar el graznido de ningún ave y sin distinguir a un solo ser vivo en su camino. Disminuyeron el paso al alcanzar la cima de la última colina que se interponía entre ellos y su destino. A los lejos, divisaron lo que quedaba de la aldea asentada a las orillas del río, pero a excepción de unas pocas tirillas de humo negro que salían por algunas chimeneas, no había más señales de que alguien habitará en ella. Al fondo del paisaje, la isla que servía de hogar a las aves se veía perfectamente a la distancia. Al igual que todo lo demás a su alrededor, lucía vacía. Si los seres mitológicos realmente vivían ahí, tenían que estar protegidos en la cueva, al centro del islote, tal como Athena les había dicho.

—Y yo que esperaba que alguien nos diera la bienvenida—musitó Kanon.

Mu esbozó una sonrisa diminuta al escucharlo, aunque el resto de sus acompañantes no parecieron disfrutar ni mínimamente la broma.

Espolearon a sus caballos para iniciar el descenso a todo galope, con el gemelo menor a la cabeza del pequeño grupo. Sus monturas relincharon y el golpeteo de su galope retumbó en medio de la profunda calma que los rodeaba.

Pero poco les duró el momento de silencio, pues poco después un chillido lejano terminó con su tranquilidad.

El eco arrastró aquel aullido, impregnando el ambiente con miedo. Los corceles detuvieron el paso y se revolvieron, inquietos acerca de su incierto destino. Aunque los santos trataron de controlarlos, para alguno de ellos fue imposible. Antes de que Kanon lo viera venir, su trasero terminó contra el piso.

—¡Maldición!

Lo que el peliazul no entendió, sino hasta poco después, fue que aquella había sido una bendición disfrazada.

El caballo, asustado y sin jinete, se separó del grupo, volviendo a trepar por la colina que aún descendían. Kanon quiso detenerlo, pero todos sus esfuerzos debieron invertirse en evitar las coses de los demás corceles. Rodó por el piso, cubriendo su rostro y torso lo mejor que puso, con sus brazos. Los demás santos luchaban por mantenerse a lomos de ellos y por controlarlos, para no poner en riesgo la vida del gemelo. Pero, pronto y sin que lo esperasen, el miedo congeló a las bestias. Hubo entonces un largo momento de silencio, en el solamente las orejas de los animales se movían inquietas e, incluso sus bufidos desaparecieron, como si desearan mimetizarse con él ambiente.

Los santos levantaron los ojos al cielo, hacia el fondo del paisaje, solo para quedar boquiabiertos. Una enorme bestia, de alas tan negras que las plumas brillaban bajo el Sol, y de garras y picos que refulgían como el metal, volaba en dirección a ellos. Se movía con suavidad, planeando entre las ráfagas de viento. Al pasar sobre sus cabezas, el Sol pareció apagarse por un instante. Sin darse cuenta, retuvieron la respiración.

El ave chilló, lanzando escalofríos en cada uno de ellos. Aleteó en el aire y comenzó el descenso a toda velocidad, en dirección al caballo solitario que huía. El corcel relinchó con terror al sentir al ave sobre si. Pero en el momento en que las garras de la gran bestia se clavaron en sus costados y comprimieron su cuerpo, destrozando cada uno de sus huesos, no hubo más miedo. Suspiró una última vez, mientras el animal mitológico volvía a alzar al vuelo, llevándoselo como presa consigo.

—Por Athena—Mu susurró. Sus ojos turquesas siguieron el recorrido del ave mientras se alejaba. Solo al verlo desaparecer de su vista, soltó el suspiro que llevaba un buen rato conteniendo.

Llevó la mirada a sus compañeros, encontrándolos casi tan descompuestos como él mismo. Desde que llegasen a la Era del Mito, las sorpresas no habían cesado; si algo, solamente parecían encontrarse con que las nuevas, siempre superaban a las anteriores, y con creces.

—Al menos todos estamos bien—dijo Dohko.

—Eso estuvo cerca. El pajarito tenía hambre. —Kanon se levantó y se pasó las manos por el cuerpo para deshacerse del polvo, y ya de paso, asegurarse que todos sus huesos estuvieran en el lugar adecuado—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Seguir hacia Estínfalo. Alguien en la villa puede decirnos más acerca de esos monstruos. —Le respondió su gemelo.

—Si es que hay alguien ahí—masculló, mientras se soplaba los flequillos—… Jodida suerte.

Sin embargo, Saga ni siquiera le respondió. Clavó los talones en los costados de su caballo, urgiéndole a apretar el paso una vez, antes de que otro de los animales volviera en busca de un bocadillo más.

—¡Oye! —Kanon gritó. —¡Ten la decencia de llevarme! —Pero Saga ni siquiera se inmutó, sino que siguió su camino tan rápido como el caballo pudo. Kanon soltó una maldición al saber que jamás volvería y, entonces, volteó hacia su siguiente opción. —Camus… —La respuesta del francés no fue muy diferente a la de su hermano. Así que, cuando Mu le tendió la mano, Kanon tuvo que aceptarla.

—Vámonos—dijo cuando se acomodó en los lomos del caballo. Mu espoleó y siguieron de inmediato al par que les había adelantado.

Dohko fue tras ellos un segundo más tarde. No pudo evitar levantar la mirada y contemplar el horizonte, donde la isla en medio del lago lucía más amenazante que nunca.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Y los vientos fríos de Noviembre trajeron de regreso a cierta autora desaparecida…

Heme aquí con la continuación de esta historia que, si se ha vuelto enorme, es gracias a todos ustedes, queridos lectores. No tengo mucho que decir, salvo agradecer a todos los que roban unos minutos de su día para dejarme unas palabras: Damis, Kumikoson4, lithium255, Tatsumaki, Asphios, Sagitariusgirl, AngelElisha, FaSCeN, LittleMonsterStick, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, k2008sempai, Cristina2306, ddmanzanita, Kisame Hoshigaki, Altariel de Valinor, Tisbe, Pyxis and Lynx, Art1sta y Fury.

Tatsumaki: ¡Hola! Lo que yo lamento en todo esto, es haber puesto tan lenta para esta historia xDD Oye, espero que te esté yendo muy bien la universidad y que todavía disfrutes de un poco de tiempo para ti. Oh, y cómo habrás notado, simplemente no puedo resistirme a escribir un poquito de Ángelo. De a poco, se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos, así que habrá muchísimo de él ;) Gracias por seguir al pendiente a pesar de tanto tiempo entre capítulos. ¡Un abrazo!

Sagitariusgirl: ¡Hola de nuevo! Agradezco la comprensión en esto de las actualizaciones. La verdad es que a veces me da trabajo planear la continuación, pero aquí estamos una vez más. Entre las buenas noticias, es que Kanon parece recuperar el humor de poco en poco. Quizás Aioros debería comenzar a seguir el mismo camino ahora. Pero para saber más, tendremos que esperar. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. ¡Abrazos!

Guest: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por atreverte a leer el fic que es tan largo. A últimas fechas, las actualizaciones se retrasan un poco, pero agradezco de antemano tu paciencia ;) ¡Saluditos!

Tisbe: ¿Qué tal? Así que el capítulo anterior te pareció corto, ¿eh? Porque creo que éste lo es más. La cuestión es que en el próximo capítulo nos fijaremos mayormente en las aventuras de los pequeños cazadores de aves malignas jajajaja. Veremos, sin lugar a dudas, a un Kanon muy relajado ;) Por otro lado, estás en lo correcto al decir que la cabrita favorita de todos va a meterse en más líos de los que necesita si sigue coqueteando con cierta diosa cof cof… Pero falta bastante para eso. Oh, y por último solo te diré que Afrodita seguirá al acecho. La pregunta aquí es: ¿se saldrá con la suya? Veremos, veremos. Me da un gusto enorme saber que sigues por aquí, amiga. ¡Un besote!

Art1sta: ¡Hola, Jenny! Pues mira que si estuviste ausente un buen rato, pero es muy bueno verte de regreso. La verdad es que yo también he estado un tanto ausente, pero espero resolver pronto esa situación. Miles de gracias por volver ;) Un besito desde México hasta Canarias.

Fury: ¡Hola! Te agradezco infinidad por todas esas palabras bonitas respecto a este fic. Efectivamente, aún hay muchas cosas que resolver. Aunque, si debo decirlo, las misiones que quedan pendientes son bastante sencillas. Eso si, no dudes que queda historia para rato xDD ¡Un abrazo grandote!

Por ahora, me despido hasta la siguiente actualización. ¿Alguien adivina para que sirve la misteriosa flautita a la que Saga le tiene tanto recelo? xDDD

_Sunrise Spirit_


	53. Las aves de Estínfalo

_**Capítulo 53**_

_**Las aves de Estínfalo**_

El muelle de madera se extendía unos pocos metros dentro de las tranquilas aguas del lago. Desde la orilla, de arena dorada recubierta con piedras color plata, uno simplemente no podía imaginar el mal que habitaba en el corazón de la isla central. Sin embargo, el pueblo fantasma a sus espaldas, recordaba a los santos que no debían bajar la guardia en ningún instante.

Habían atravesado la pequeña villa mucho más rápido de lo que hubieran esperado. Si se habían hecho expectativas de lo miserable que sería la vida a merced de las aves de Ares, lo que acababan de observar sin lugar a dudas las había superado. A excepción de unas cuantas sombras que les pareciera ver de reojo al recorrer la calle principal, la vida humana brillaba por su ausencia; y si alguien todavía conservaba el valor de habitar en aquellas tierras, tenía el suficiente sentido común como para no abandonar la seguridad que sus chozas ofrecían.

Saga, habiendo sido el primero en llegar a la orilla del lago, también fue el primero en desmontar. Tomó las riendas de su caballo, que bufó y se revolvió ante la presencia del peligro que habitaba en el horizonte. El gemelo palmeó su costado en un vano intento de calmarlo, mientras lo guiaba hacia un pequeño conjunto de árboles que le proveerían de cierto abrigo cuando el Infierno se desbocara.

—Si la mala suerte no es contagiosa, quizás sobrevivas a esto. —Le murmuró mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por las crines cobrizas.

—No le des demasiadas esperanzas. —Camus acotó y el gemelo, con toda su seriedad, no pudo guardarse la sonrisa que le arrancó. —Un mal paso y terminarán como alimento de ave legendaria.

—Y nosotros regresaremos caminando hasta la aldea. Tratemos de mantener a estas pobres bestias vivas, ¿de acuerdo? —La intervención de Dohko les tomó por sorpresa, pero no por eso pudieron negarle la razón sobre un asunto que no habían considerado hasta entonces. Corceles muertos significaban sandalias desgastadas en horas de viaje a pie. De pronto, el interés de mantener a los animales con vida se tornó mil veces más interesante. —Ya tendremos suficiente con compartir a Kanon.

—¡Te escuché , Dohko!

Mu llegó en ese momento, con el gemelo colgado detrás de si. Esperó a que Kanon desmontara atropelladamente y después lo hizo él mismo. No pudo evitar echar un vistazo al centro del lago y retorcerse un poquito ante la incomodidad que la visión le trajo. Después, se reunió con el resto del equipo a las orillas del lago, donde la brisa fría les caló los huesos.

La atención de todos recayó en Dohko cuando el chino respiró con más fuerza de la que hubiera deseado. Sin perder un solo segundo más, rebuscó en la bolsa de tela por los objetos que Athena les había entregado. Mientras los tomaba entre sus manos, sus ojos turquesa fueron de inmediato en busca de las miradas de sus compañeros más jóvenes. Descubrió que incluso las miradas más frías, como la de Camus y Saga, lucían ligeramente inquietas.

—¿Listos? —cuestionó. Todos asintieron.

—Solo hay que hacerla sonar, ¿cierto?

—Eso espero, ¿nos ves cara de músicos de orquesta, Mu? —respondió el gemelo—. Solo sopla y veremos que sucede, viejo. Lo peor que puede pasar es que terminemos como mi caballo.

—Oh, por Athena. Esperemos que estés equivocado—musitó el santo de Libra.

—O que se lo coman a él primero. —La seriedad con que las palabras abandonaron los labios de Camus resultó cómica, al grado de sonsacarles unas pocas sonrisas. Sin embargo, fue el gruñido del gemelo menor lo que predominó.

—Dame eso, Dohko—dijo, mientras arrebataba la flauta de sus manos y la llevaba a su labios.

—¿Sabes algo de…?

Sin embargo, no fue necesario que el santo de Aries terminara de formular su pregunta, pues medio segundo después, el sonido más falto de armonía que había escuchado en un buen rato escapó del instrumento, cortesía del gemelo. Ninguno lo supo, pero todos compartieron un escalofrío que poco tenía que ver con aquel par de notas desentonadas. Athena les había prometido que encontrarían en la flauta la solución a uno de sus problemas, pero con todas las garantías que ella podía ofrecerles, siempre existiría un momento de duda, muy propio de su condición de humanos.

Cuando el eco del chillido se desvaneció y solo quedó el silencio, los Santos contuvieron el aliento sin siquiera notarlo. Sus miradas se desperdigaron en todas direcciones en busca del más mínimo cambio en el ambiente. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no encontraron señales de nada.

—Maldición. —El gemelo gruñó. Cogió la flauta una vez más y volvió a soplar con todas sus fuerzas; ni el cielo, ni la tierra, ni las aguas se inmutaron.

—¿Estamos haciendo esto del modo correcto? —Camus preguntó—. Quizás en verdad es necesario crear música con ella.

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

Mu tomó la flauta de plata con cuidado, como si el metal fuera tan frágil como el cristal. Sus labios acariciaron el instrumento, mientras tomaba un respiro profundo que lleno sus pulmones de aire. Pero, antes de que consiguiera crear cualquier melodía, el cielo rugió, obligándoles a levantar los ojos y perder la mirada en el infinito azul arriba de sus cabezas.

-x-

Athena se sobó los ojos; la noche había sido larga. En momentos como aquel, se arrepentía profundamente de haber elegido el camino de los mortales, donde el dolor y el cansancio eran el pan de cada día. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba fuerza para llevar a cabo la maratónica tarea de mantener vivos a sus santos. Necesitaba sangre fría, del mismo modo en que necesitaba pensar como los suyos: como dioses deseosos de aplastar humanos con la punta de sus dedos. Solo así sería capaz de predecir el siguiente paso en su absurda misión de destrucción.

—¿Has dormido algo? —La voz de su Patriarca la tomó desprevenida. Volteó hacia donde estaba para obsequiarle una sonrisa cansada.

—Se supone que los dioses no necesitamos dormir. Nuestras debilidades no son las mismas que las de ustedes, los mortales… al menos no deberían serlo.

—Tu mirada está en desacuerdo. —Shion se sentó frente a ella y tomó unos momentos para contemplar aquel rostro marcado con el cansancio—. Necesitas descansar.

—Aunque quisiera, no puedo.

—Te necesitamos entera.

—Y lo estoy, pero simplemente me resulta imposible irme a la cama y no pensar en todo lo que podría ocurrir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Shion dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de resignación. En cierta forma, comprendía y compartía el sentimiento de impotencia con su diosa.

Echó una ojeada fugaz a los montones de pergaminos, gastados por el tiempo. Muchas de las lenguas en que estaban escritos se habían extinguido en el mundo moderno. Incluso, había algunas, tan antiguas, que ni siquiera Shion las reconocía. Como buen amante de las antigüedades, le fue imposible quitar los ojos de los viejos textos.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente?

—Cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarnos.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que harás, princesa? —La miró de un modo tal, que Athena no pudo sentirse más miserable en aquel momento. ¿Qué era lo que haría?

—Yo… no lo sé aún. —Correspondió la mirada en busca de respuestas, pero no las hubo. Solo más preguntas de las que ya tenía. —Sé que tengo que detenerlos de algún modo, pero no sé como hacerlo. Hasta ahora, tener cautivo a Ares ha sido un éxito. Sin embargo, nos está costando más enemistades de las que podemos permitirnos. ¡Por no hablar del hecho de que en cualquier momento podemos perder esta ventaja! Afrodita estuvo demasiado cerca de arruinarlo todo. Ahora, más que nunca, Ares tiene que permanecer en nuestro poder.

Doscientos cincuenta años atrás, Shion se había sentido tan perdido como en ese instante. En aquel entonces era solo un crío, mucho más joven que cualquiera de sus santos de la Era moderna, con una responsabilidad más grande de la que sus hombros inexpertos podían cargar. Su deber ya no era luchar guerras, sino cimentar el futuro en que otros hombres habrían de pelearles. Tenía que reconstruir una Orden destruida, reconfortar los corazones de quienes habían sobrevivido y lo habían perdido todo… tenía que convertirse en el alma y la esencia de una nueva generación y de las que le sucederían.

Habían sido muchos días llenos de ansiedad y todavía más noches de insomnio. Días que parecían repetirse de nuevo, cuando no podía sentirse superior al novato que alguna vez había sido.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, en los que se limitó a escuchar el suave sonido de su respiración. El mundo se le borró de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, la atención de Athena se olvidó de los pergaminos también, dedicándose a contemplar el pacífico rostro de su Patriarca. Rápidamente se encontró a si misma enajenada, ausente de ideas. No sabía si había sido parte de las intenciones de Shion pero, por un breve instante, había conseguido infundir paz en ella.

—Usemos la última urna—Shion recuperó el habla. Sus ojos rosas se abrieron lentamente.

—Pensé que creías que lo mejor era esperar.

—No podemos seguir esperando. Lo has dicho antes: esta vez el peligro no radica en el poder, princesa. La fuerza de Afrodita puede no ser equiparable a la de enemigos más temibles, pero su deseo de liberar a Ares la vuelve temeraria. Por ahora, ella es el peligro más grande que enfrentamos. —Cuando hubo terminado de hablar, inspeccionó el rostro de la diosa morena. Aún con el ceño fruncido y la mirada cansada lucía hermosa.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con…?

Un suave asentir confirmó sus sospechas. Admitía que no era sencillo tomar esa decisión, pero tener el apoyo de Shion lo facilitaba tremendamente.

Asintió también… Era hora de planear la cacería.

-x-

—¡Joder!

Kanon exclamó mientras entrecerraba los ojos y forzaba la mirada para distinguir mejor aquella sombra que se escondía tras el reflejo del sol. Distinguió la silueta de un par de alas enormes abriéndose sobre ellos, y retrocedió instintivamente cuando la enorme criatura se les abalanzó encima.

El batir de sus alas levantó una polvareda que los envolvió en una nube blanquecina. Por unos segundos, sus ojos resultaron inútiles, maximizando los esfuerzos de sus otros sentidos por sustituirles. El rugido de la bestia hizo eco en sus oídos. Su piel fue golpeada cientos de granos de arena, levantados por la fuerza del viento. Sus voces se extinguieron en medio de esa locura. Por fin, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, aquel instante de caos se apagó.

Abrieron los ojos lentamente, y sus miradas buscaron en los alrededores por aquel misterio que llegó volando desde el cielo. Lo que se encontraron era probablemente nada de lo que esperaban.

—Pero, ¿qué es…?

—Es… una quimera. —Dohko respondió al gemelo menor. Nunca en su vida se imaginó ver una de aquellas bestias frente a él.

La quimera los contempló con tanto recelo como ellos a ella. Sus ojos felinos recorrieron cada rostro, midiendo cada movimiento, cada gesto y cada respiración. Se acercó, con pasos pesados que dejaban tras de si la huellas de sus enormes patas marcadas en la arena. Sus alas se movieron ligeramente y su cola de serpiente se mecía suavemente de un lado a otro, como el cazador que espera por su oportunidad. Con pasos lentos, caminó a su alrededor, dibujando un círculo. Ninguno de los santos hizo movimiento alguno. Solamente sus ojos seguían al enorme animal.

Sus proporciones eran, ya de por si, monstruosas. Su lomo eran tan grande como cualquiera de ellos. Sus alas, fibrosas como las de los murciélagos, estaban coronadas por espolones tan grandes, que hubiesen sido capaces de atravesar a sus enemigos sin dificultad alguna. La melena portentosa del león danzaba al ritmo de la brisa. Sus ojos color escarlata centellaban con la fiereza que habitaba en su interior.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —Camus habló entre murmullos. En ningún momento era su intención alebrestar a la bestia, ni tampoco sus ojos dejaron de seguirle. Sabía que caminaban al borde de un abismo: el más mínimo movimiento fuera de lugar, los convertiría en una amenaza, y también en una presa, para la quimera.

—No molestar al lindo gatito. —Kanon se apresuró a responder—. Por lo que veo, este gato tiene mucho peor carácter que el nuestro.

—Solo cállate, Kanon. —Saga no estaba seguro de que lo último que quería escuchar en su vida, fuera precisamente la voz de su gemelo.

—El mal humor se contagia.

—Silencio, _todos_. —Una vez más, el santo de Libra se vio forzado a intervenir. Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control y no era el mejor momento para eso. —Tenemos que mantener la calma. Si Athena nos proveyó del instrumento para convocar a este animal, esto no puede ser tan malo.

—¿_Tan_? —Incluso Mu, usualmente mucho menos expresivo que el resto, no pudo mantener las palabras en su cabeza—. ¿Qué debemos esperar entonces?

Pero ni Dohko, ni nadie, pudo responderle. Lo que fuera a suceder a partir de ese instante, dependía única y exclusivamente de aquel monstruo salvaje de mirada centellante.

De pronto, el animal se detuvo. La cabeza de serpiente, al final de su cola, siseó, mientras un suave gruñido abandonó la ronca garganta del león. Segundos después, un rugido estremecedor puso los sentidos de los santos en alerta. Sin embargo, aunque por un momento estuvieron seguros de que les atacaría, la majestuosa bestia agachó la cabeza.

—Maestro… —Pero Dohko no escuchó a Mu.

Se acercó lentamente al animal, con pasos suaves y medidos. Sin darse cuenta, retuvo la respiración cuando la mirada de la quimera volvió a levantarse, para sembrarse en la suya. Pero el santo tampoco retrocedió.

Alzó la mano con cautela, acercándola gradualmente hasta tocar su cabeza. Sus dedos se hundieron en la melena rojiza en una caricia suave y temeraria. Para su sorpresa, lejos de retroceder o atacar, el animal se mostró a gusto con su toque. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando reparó en las intenciones de Athena al darles el modo de convocarle. Un plan atrevido, temerario… e impredecible, como el espíritu de la quimera.

-x-

Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Se aferró a él, como si al soltarlo, fuera a esfumarse de su vida una vez más. Solo sabía que no podía dejarlo ir, porque lo había extrañado cada segundo, porque había llorado lágrimas de sangre por su ausencia… porque había hecho _todo_ para traerle de regreso.

—Aioria—susurró su nombre como lo más sagrado que tenía; lo único que no podía perder. Hubiese querido decirle tantas cosas, pero las lágrimas ahogaban sus palabras y sus sentimientos habían dejado atrás a toda lógica. —Te extrañé. Te extrañé _muchísimo_—balbuceó, como un crió, sobrecogido por las emociones.

El joven león solo pudo responderle con un tonto asentir y con el apretón más fuerte que le fue posible. No importó cuanto se esforzó por acallar sus sollozos, no pudo. Él también lo había extrañado todo ese tiempo. Había sufrido y llorado en silencio cada instante, hasta el punto en que se había preguntado si algún día habrían de verse de nuevo. Por días, había vuelto a vivir la pesadilla que lo acosase en su niñez y, una vez más, había visto la luz al final del túnel, solo para encontrarse de nuevo con él: con su hermano.

—Y yo a ti… mucho… como no te haces idea. —Escondió el rostro en el hombro del arquero. Ahora que estaba de regreso no tenía porqué fingir ser fuerte. Ahora podía dejar salir todo el miedo que había sentido al pensar que lo había perdido todo.

—Todo estará bien ahora. No volveré a dejarte ir. Lo prometo. —Aioros acarició los rebeldes rizos rubios. Mientras el tuviera vida y fuerzas, protegería a su hermano pequeño como a su propia vida. Nada, ni nadie, volvería a arrancarlo de su lado.

Oyó el susurro de la respiración entrecortada de Aioria y respondió, apretándole con más fuerza. Su cuerpo agotado se quejó, pero él no le prestó atención. Todo el dolor, todo lo que había sacrificado para tenerle, había valido la pena. Si había vendido su alma por la oportunidad de volver a ver los ojos esmeralda y escuchar la voz ronca del león, entonces había sido un trato justo.

—Pensé que jamás… —El santo de Leo se separó lentamente del arquero. Se secó las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano y sobó su nariz enrojecida—. ¿Cómo…?

—Eso no importa. Lo único importante es que volviste.

—Todo ha sido una locura. —Su mente, aún mareada, lanzaba imágenes de lo que parecía un mal sueño, pero que había sido tan real como las cicatrices en su cuerpo y su alma.

—Oye, ha terminado. —Aioros buscó su mirada, con aquellos ojos color cielo, enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

Sin embargo, si todo lo que Aioria recordaba era cierto, lejos de terminar, un nuevo problema comenzaba. Aún así, aceptó el consuelo de su mayor. Por ahora, por al menos un minuto, quería pensar que todo estaría bien, que nada más existía en el mundo. No había lógica en ello, solo corazón. Al igual que cuando era un niño, quería aferrarse a las palabras de su hermano. Necesitaba de esa fe infinita que tenía en él, necesitaba de todo el cariño mutuo entre ambos.

—Te quiero—le dijo, incapaz de controlar el llanto que le hacía presa de nuevo. Volvió a abrazarlo, sabiendo que no iría a ningún lado.

—Yo más, pequeño. Yo más…

Mientras él estuviera ahí, todo estaría bien… _Todo_.

-x-

Durante todo el rato que llevaban discutiendo, el precioso animal no había separado aquellos ojos color de fuego de ellos. Aunque el rostro del león lucían relajado, la serpiente al final de su cola se retorcía, ansiosa por terminar con la espera. De vez en cuando, tras algunos segundos de demasiada calma, la bestia se inquietaba y se acerca al lago a merodear por la orilla. Levantaba la cabeza al cielo para olfatear el aire. Gruñía. Con seguridad alcanza a sentir la esencia de las aves malditas y su peste le disgustaba.

—Dohko, estás loco—Kanon sentenció sin ningún tapujo. Arrugó las cejas y dejó caer la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

—Oye, si tienes un mejor plan, estoy dispuesto a escucharlo.

—¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que usar _ese_ animal a modo de caballo! Si no terminamos en sus fauces, la víbora nos morderá…o, ¡peor aún! Nos caemos de su lomo y nos hacemos trizas el cráneo.

Los ojos de Mu, Saga y Camus se centraron en el gemelo, con incredulidad. Sus mentes tardaron un par de segundos en asimilar la fúnebre información recién ofrecida. Saga bufó.

—Eso parecerá increíble, pero estoy de acuerdo con Kanon—acotó. Sabía que eventualmente se arrepentiría de ello. —No estamos hechos para volar. Menos sobre una quimera.

—¿Ves? Gracias a los dioses que, además de mi, hay gente cuerda en este grupo.

—Por Athena… sólo cállate—el otro gemelo replicó de inmediato—. Mi punto es, Dohko, que es una locura subirse a los lomos de un animal tan impredecible como éste.

—Es el único modo de llegar hasta ahí. Que yo sepa, no tenemos alas para cruzar el lago y tampoco veo a alguien dispuesto a llevarnos hasta ahí en bote—el chino defendió su postura. Creía ciegamente que si su diosa les había dado la flauta, era porque les marcaba el camino que debían de seguir. —Si ese animal está aquí, es porque Athena así lo quiso. Fue ella quien nos dio el modo de llamarles.

—Athena puede decir lo que quiera. Pero sigo pensando que es una locura montar a esa cosa.

—Y si Saga y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo, es grave. —Las miradas de fastidio volvieron a hacer centro en el gemelo menor—. ¡Es verdad! —Cruzándose de brazos, el peliazul bufó.

Como si fuera capaz de entender su recelo, la quimera volteó en su dirección con la mirada rabiosa. Mostró los dientes, solo para volver a ignorarlos un segundo después, regresando su atención a la isla oscura en medio del lago. Escucharon el chillido de las aves a lo lejos, que debió retumbar en los oídos del león pues rápidamente tomó una actitud de ataque.

Tras un momento de paz, se calmó, no sin echar un centellante mirada a los santos, que le observaban con igual fascinación.

—El bicho ese mataría por darte un mordisco, Kanon. Tus habilidades para hacer amigos siguen siendo impecables. —El comentario de Camus, con toda la seriedad que él implicaba, rompió la tensión.

—Muy gracioso, Acuario. _Muy_ gracioso.

—De todos modos, alimentarlo con Kanon no va a darnos una solución.

—¡¿Tú también, Mu?!

—Creo que deberíamos intentarlo. —La súbita intervención de Camus terminó con los juegos.

—¿Qué? ¿Alimentarlo con Kanon?

—No, no. —Sonrió ante el gesto gracioso en la cara de Mu— El plan de Dohko. Deberíamos intentarlo. —Era hora de volver a centrar la cabeza en lo que era realmente importante.

—Como quieran, pero yo no me ofrezco como voluntario. —Kanon desvió el rostro. De ninguna manera pondría de por medio su integridad física por un plan en el que no tenía la menor confianza.

—No es necesario. Lo haré yo.

Nadie encontró que decir ante la repentina oferta del francés. Ninguno de ellos la esperaba. Intercambiaron miradas sin atreverse a decir nada. La misión que Camus aceptaba era por demás arriesgada e impredecible. Tanto, que hasta antes de su ofrecimiento, no habían conseguido llegar a un acuerdo. El riesgo era enorme y los resultados inciertos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si, Dohko. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —Encogió los hombros—. ¿Caerme del lomo?

—Los pajarracos pueden atraparte, como a mi caballo.

—Eres particularmente único para levantar el ánimo. —Saga giró los ojos al escuchar a su gemelo. Kanon tenía la particularidad de hablar de más todo el tiempo.

—Iré hasta ahí, haré sonar la campanilla y me usaré de carnada para atraer a las aves hasta aquí. El resto dependerá mucho de ustedes.

—Te cubriremos las espaldas todo lo que podamos. Solo ten cuidado.

El santo de Acuario aprobó las palabras de Dohko. Él haría su parte, esperaría que los demás hicieran la suya y desearía porque la suerte les ayudara un poquito también. Si todo salía bien, esa noche dormirían en paz, con una misión terminada más.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a caminar hacia su destino, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros de aventura. La quimera sintió su presencia y volteó hacia ellos, para seguir cada uno de sus pasos con la vista. Nuevamente, la serpiente se inquietó, mientras las enormes alas se abrieron, amenazantes. Entonces, los santos dudaron si debían seguir acercándose.

—Subirse al bichejo será la primera gran aventura—Kanon bufó. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo conseguirían montar a Camus encima.

—Antes, dejó que le tocara. Estoy seguro que no nos atacará, pero debemos andar con cuidado. —Dohko miró de soslayo al francés—. Quizás lo mejor sea que intentes acercarte solo. Se sentirá menos intimidada.

No iba a decirlo, pero Camus tuvo que hacer acopio de todo el valor que tenía en ese momento para forzarse a dar el siguiente paso. Por fin, tras una profunda bocanada de aire, se animó a avanzar hasta la quimera.

—Tsh…—susurró mientras se acercaba. Su mano se estiró lentamente hacia el animal. Tan nervioso como él, la quimera se mantuvo alerta. La relación de confianza era débil entre ambos.

—Con calma. —Oyó la voz de Dohko tras de sí e intentó seguir su consejo. Pero lo cierto era que, aunque su pulso se mantenía firme, por dentro tenía los nervios destrozados.

Al fin, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, la bestia mitológica agachó la cabeza y replegó sus alas, esperando el toque del santo. Después de aquello, no hubo más problemas entre ambos. De alguna forma, el espíritu feroz del animal parecía haber cedido ante la paciencia del peliturquesa.

—Lo consiguió. —No se dio cuenta, pero incluso él, Kanon, el que nunca se alteraba, había retenido el aliento. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le susurró que semejante hazaña nunca hubiera sido conseguida por él.

—Ahora viene lo más difícil.

—¿Montar a esa cosa? —El peliazul menor preguntó al lemuriano.

—Mantenerse encima.

De no haber sido por el gesto compungido del pelilila, Kanon se hubiera echado a reír ahí mismo. Pero no había nada sobre que bromear. Los rostros de Saga y Dohko lo confirmaban: un paso en falso y Camus se convertiría en la merienda de los bichos del mal. Dos pasos en falsos y, entonces, ellos se convertirían en la cena y en el desayuno del día siguiente.

Se sopló el flequillo y, de alguna forma que no alcanzó a descifrar, amarró su lengua. Lo último que necesitaban ahora era otro arrebato de su humor mordaz y oscuro.

-x-

La confesión había sido lenta, dolorosa e increíble. A cada palabra de Aioros, soltada con temor tan grande como el suyo, Aioria sentía que el hueco en su estómago se hacía más y más grande. No se escuchaba otra voz a parte de la del arquero. Un silencio profundo y pesado apesadumbraba el ambiente.

Aioros le había contado cada detalle de lo que había sucedido, desde su partida hasta el día en que había regresado. No había dejado ningún detalle fuera y, durante la mayor parte del relato, aunque sorprendido, el león había permanecido en relativa calma. Pero, en el instante en que el relato llegó al punto en que el universo del arquero colapsaba y el ceñidor tomaba posesión sobre él, entonces todo rastro de tranquilidad se esfumó del más joven. Si hasta entonces había dominado la sorpresa, la confusión no tardó en imponerse.

La atención de todos estaba centrada en ellos, aunque las miradas les rehuían; y el santo de Leo entendía cada vez menos de lo que su hermano estaba relatando. Todo sonaba como una historia irreal, la trama de un mal libro que no le hubiese gustado leer; todo sonaba tan inverosímil. Por donde lo viera, nada tenía sentido… especialmente la parte en la que Aioros se convertía en un desconocido ante sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó con la voz en un hilo. Se suponía que todo estaría _bien_. Ahora comenzaba a dudar que alguna vez lo estuviera.

—No lo sé.

—¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¡Todo esto es una locura! —Aioros desvió la mirada, sintiendo imposible sostener esa mirada esmeralda, repleta de cuestionamientos—. Tú y… Ares. —El león arrugó el ceño. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? —Aioros, podrías… podrías…

—"_Morir." _—Pensó el castaño. Claro que lo sabía y, aunque en su momento ni siquiera lo había considerado, lo tenía presente desde el instante en que reparó en lo que había hecho—. No pienses en eso ahora.

—¡¿Qué es lo que no quieres que piense?! Hay mil repercusiones para esto.

Aioros tragó saliva y confirmó sus temores con un asentir apenas visible. Él mismo había barajado decenas de escenarios, ninguno de ellos alentador. Lo único que pedía, que suplicaba con todo su ser a los dioses, era que aquel desastre solo lo arrastrara a él. Nadie más tenía que pagar por su momento de debilidad.

Se puso en pie lentamente, caminando nerviosamente por la habitación. Las miradas de todos siguieron cada paso suyo.

Lo cierto era que no tenía más que decir, porque Aioria era incapaz de comprender todo lo que significaban sus decisiones. Decirlas en voz alta no iba a cambiarlas, ni tampoco el disimularlas. Si algo, las hacía palpables y cercanas.

—¡Aioros! —Volvió a llamarle. Y, entonces, lo vio: aquel dejo de dolor y temor en los ojos de su hermano. Aioros estaba tan asustado como él mismo.

—Sé lo que significa haber hecho lo que hice. Sé las consecuencias y lo que implica un momento de debilidad. —Le oyó decir—. Lo que no sé es lo que hubiera hecho si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad. No sé como hubiera vivido pensando en que dejé pasar la oportunidad de recuperarte. —Entonces, los ojos del arquero volvieron a inundarse en lágrimas. Las secó, sin ningún tipo de finura, solo para regresar a su lado, sentándose junto a él. —Eres mi hermano pequeño, eres lo único que realmente es _mío_ en este mundo. Y prometí cuidarte, desde que eras tan solo un bebé. Se lo prometí a nuestra madre: le dije que nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño. Pero he hecho un pésimo trabajo cumpliendo mi palabra. Si has sobrevivido, si has crecido, si te has convertido en el maravilloso chico que eres… no ha sido en lo absoluto gracias a mi. Esta era la primera oportunidad que tuve de hacer algo valioso por ti. No importó el precio. Tu vida lo vale todo para mi.

Aioria no tuvo palabras para expresar lo que su corazón sentía… solo lágrimas. Lágrimas de cariño, lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas de remordimiento y lágrimas de frustración. Las emociones más contradictorias hicieron nido en su pecho, sin que pudiera controlar a ninguna de ellas. Sabía que su hermano le había devuelto todo, pero a la vez le había quitado algo terriblemente importante para si.

Tenía de regreso su vida, la esperanza de sobrevivir a aquel infierno y el resplandor de un futuro en el que, quizás, podría tener mucho más de lo que jamás se hubiera atrevido a soñar. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo y sin que pudiera evitarlo, el sentimiento de pérdida se hacía más y más grande en su interior.

No podía imaginarse tenerlo todo aquello, pero no tener a su hermano. Si las decisiones de Aioros terminaban por costar más que un susto, Aioria no sabría que hacer al respecto. Lo había perdido una vez, ¿podría resistir una segunda? Y, si el león sabía algo sobre el sentimiento de pérdida era que siempre quedaba el vacío, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara por llenarlo.

—Soy lo que soy gracias a ti—dijo, cuando consiguió hacer acopio de fuerzas para vencer el temblor de su voz.

—Aioria…

—¿Y qué voy a hacer yo si te pierdo de nuevo? ¿Eh? —Los labios del arquero se abrieron, pero no hubo palabras que salieran de ellos—. ¿Cómo voy a vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa, tú podrías…? —Aioria no pudo continuar y Aioros quedó mudo también.

Hubiese querido decirle que eso jamás sucedería, incluso tener alternativas para si mismo… Pero también sabía que, tenerlas, sería mentir. Ya con estar en la Edad del Mito, el futuro era incierto. Con Ares, de nueva cuenta atravesándose en su camino, todo empeoraba.

Fue así que, al quedarse sin respuestas, ni más disculpas, Aioros hizo lo único que sintió que podía hacer en ese momento: abrazar a su hermano, abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía. Necesitaba aferrarse a lo más importante que tenía en el mundo, a lo que le recordaba el por qué lo sacrificaría todo.

Si, algún día, tenían que separarse de nuevo, se encargaría de irse habiendo remendando todas sus equivocaciones.

-x-

—Si no fuera porque los pajarillos esos pudieran comernos en cualquier descuido, apostaría a que Camus se cae al lago antes de llegar a la isla.

La mirada de Saga fulminó a su gemelo, nada satisfecho con la escasa habilidad para mantener su lengua quieta. Usualmente era capaz de soportarlo, pero cuando la situación era tan tensa como en aquel instante, el humor oscuro de Kanon se tornaba insoportable.

—Tenemos que estar alertas. Cuando Camus consiga despertar a las aves, saldrán disparadas hasta aquí… y no estarán precisamente contentas. —Dohko miró la silueta del acuariano y la quimera, que se alejaban cada vez más.

—Quizás deberías intentar concentrarte. —Para sorpresa del peliazul más joven, Saga lucía más preocupado de lo que solía expresar su rostro—. Si fallamos en esto, el primer en pagar con su vida será Camus. No me gusta jugar con las vidas ajenas.

Y hablaba en serio. Una cosa era apostarse la vida propia en hazañas que parecían imposibles, y otra muy diferente era jugarse la vida de alguien más en el proceso.

Ya había pasado por una situación similar en el pasado, cuando en conjunto con Shura y Camus se habían internado en las doce casas en busca de Athena, contra todo pronóstico. En aquel entonces no solo había tomado responsabilidad sobre el destino de los otros dos santos, sino que también había irrumpido violentamente en la vida de todos los demás. No lo había demostrado, pero jamás en su vida se había sentido más sobrepasado por un sentimiento como aquel. Justo como ahora, cada decisión los afectaba a todos. No había espacio para equivocarse.

—Estemos alertas. Los demás cuentan con que regresemos completos. —Dohko y Saga asintieron a las palabras de Mu.

Kanon sonrió; vaya que estaba listo para enfrentar la aventura de nuevo.

-x-

La insistente y risueña mirada de Milo no lo había abandonado por un solo segundo. Nomás abrir los ojos había estado ahí, y ahí había permanecido, siguiendo con una fascinación infantil cada uno de sus movimientos. Lejos de parecerle incómodo, a Aioria le había resultado reconfortante, especialmente después de la difícil conversación con Aioros. El tiempo que había pasado alejado de todos ellos había sido demasiado largo, demasiado tortuoso. Pero había descubierto lo mucho que los quería y lo insoportable que se sentía su ausencia.

Aioros no se había separado de él tampoco. Se había sentado a su lado, mitad vivo, mitad muerto, para no desatenderlo por un instante. Shura le había narrado lo sucedido en las tierras amazónicas, como si se tratara de una de aquellas leyendas que solo los niños terminaban de creerse; aunque su propia historia era digna de un cuento de hadas. Aldebarán y Shaka tampoco habían reparado en tiempos y cuidados. ¡Y ni hablar del montón de marineros que se asomaban a cada minuto por la puerta! No se conocían, pero le habían arropado con una amabilidad encantadora.

Sin embargo, había alguien más en esa habitación… un alguien que apenas se había acercado a saludarle antes, pero al que Aioria echaba muchísimo de menos. También habían tres pequeñas ausencias que no terminaba de descifrar y cuyo significado lanzaba oleadas de miedo en su interior. Solo alguien podía darle explicaciones al respecto.

Así que el león decidió estirar las piernas e ir en su búsqueda. Si la montaña no iba a él, entonces él iría a donde ella.

—¿Me ayudas? —Pidió a su hermano. La expresión en el rostro del arquero formuló las preguntas que su boca calló—. Quisiera caminar un poco.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No. De hecho—buscó con la mirada a su víctima—, ya tengo quien lo haga.

Torpemente, con ayuda de Aioros, se puso en pie y caminó trastabillando hasta el rincón, que le pareció demasiado lejano, donde Máscara de Muerte se encontraba. Lo encontró, no solo callado, sino en extremo pensativo… tanto, que ni siquiera reparó en el hecho de que él estaba de pie a su lado.

No así, el resto de los santos se mostraron intrigados al respecto. Era la primera vez que veían a aquel improbable par juntos y, aunque por la boca del italiano se habían enterado que la relación entre ambos había crecido, una cosa muy diferente era observarlos conviviendo.

Aioria suspiró, sin saber si debía sentirse ignorado o preocupado. Las noticias no habían sido alentadoras para nadie. Desde la muerte de Afrodita hasta el dantesco error de Aioros, el joven griego sentía que la cabeza la daba vueltas entre tantas ideas de dolor y sufrimiento. Había esperado que las cosas estuvieran un poquito mejor al volver con sus compañeros. No había sido en exceso optimista, pero tampoco lo suficientemente negativo como para pensar que el mundo de todos ellos colapsaba aún más rápido que el suyo. Pero Ángelo… Ángelo le preocupaba mucho más que su propia cordura, aún adormecida.

Por fin, se animó a hacerse notar.

—Eh, Ángelo. —Pateó suavemente la pierna del italiano, consiguiendo que levantara la mirada y enfrentara a la suya—. ¿No vas a darme la bienvenida? O, ¿qué?

—¿_Ángelo_? —Milo susurró a sus espaldas. El resto de las expresiones en los rostros de los santos no fueron muy diferentes a la del escorpión.

—Pensé que querrías dormir un poco más, princesa. —El italiano respondió un segundo después, sin darse por enterado de la sorpresa general que su nombre había causado. Abandonó el gran lío que su cerebro trataba de descifrar para avocarse en el rostro cansado de su compañero de aventuras.

Había en su rostro una sonrisa… una sonrisa _extraña_. A los oídos de Aioria, su voz había sonado burlona, como siempre lo era cuando se dirigía a él, pero su cara denotaba una tristeza tan inusual como preocupante.

—¿Qué? ¿No me extrañabas? O, ¿te olvidaste tan pronto de mi?

—Nah. Siempre has sido una molestia en el culo, así que es difícil olvidarse de ti. —Y con cada respuesta, las inquietudes de Aioria crecían. Porque, por irreal que pudiera parecer, los últimos días le habían enseñado a leer las emociones de Máscara Mortal, mil veces mejor que la decena de años anteriores.

—Menos mal—susurró, mientras tomaba un decisión—. ¿Quieres salir a caminar? Me hace falta un poco de Sol y, a ti, un poco de aire.

Vio la mirada de Ángelo desviarse hacia la persona que estaba a sus espaldas: Aioros. Supo que, de alguna manera, pedía su autorización. Comprendía que para el santo de Cáncer era importante que permaneciera al lado de su hermano. Aioros había hecho todo, literalmente _todo_, para traerlo de regreso y cada minuto de su presencia infundía fuerzas en él. Así que, si lo pensaba detenidamente, Máscara Mortal se consideraba un intruso y un ladrón de esos instantes que eran de ellos.

—Venga, no puedes negarte—insistió—. Te tendería la mano, pero si la tomas, me iré de boca directo al piso.

—Sería triste morir aplastado por un gato gordo. —Aioria torció la boca, más como un gesto divertido que como una queja.

Esperó pacientemente porque su amigo se pusiera de pie y, con los mismos pasos lentos y torpes con que había llegado a él, caminó a su lado hasta a la salida. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntar y probablemente no recibiría ni una sola noticia buena. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que la incertidumbre. Llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo así: sin certeza de nada. Era momento de volver a tomar control de sus propias acciones.

-x-

Llevaban caminando un buen rato sin destino fijo. Lo único que quedaba claro era el silencio entre ambos y el hecho de que ninguno de los estaba listo para volver a la cabaña.

Aioria también notó como Ángelo rehuía de su mirada. Se limitaba a caminar a su ritmo, con la boca cerrada y la cabeza en otro lado. Se dio cuenta que realmente no sabía que le preocupaba más: si el hecho de que el italiano fuera capaz de mantenerse tanto tiempo en silencio, o todo el esfuerzo que le estaba constando meditar lo que fuera que ocupara su mente. Ya había llegado ahí con la expectativa de que las noticias fueran malas, pero a cada momento lucían peor.

—¿Tengo que sacarte la verdad a cucharadas? —bufó.

—Escuchaste todo de tu hermano, ¿no?

—No lo que necesito escuchar ahora mismo.

—¿Y qué quieres escuchar, gato? ¡¿Eh?! —Se detuvo tan de improviso que el mismo león se vio sorprendido. El tono de su voz había aumentado de repente, sus gestos confirmaban el arranque de sentimientos. Aioria no supo como tomarse aquella reacción.

—Oye, tranquilo—musitó, sintiendo como todas las miradas de la gente a su alrededor recaían sobre ellos—. Solo quiero hablarte.

La respiración del peliazul se desbocó en cuestión de segundos ante la mirada atónita del santo de Leo. Aioria lo vio llevarse la mano a la boca para ahogar un gruñido y, un instante después, le vio avanzar a zancadas hasta el rincón más tranquilo que encontró cerca, donde se dejó caer. Con el ceño fruncido, las ideas revueltas y la ansiedad de no estropear todo, le siguió.

Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, solo mirando el ir y venir de la gente de la aldea, que ya parecían haberse olvidado de ellos. Observó, de soslayo, el pie del italiano que no dejaba de golpear el piso, en una muestra indiscutible de ansiedad. Se mordisqueaba las uñas e, internamente, Aioria supo que hubiera matado por un cigarrillo. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que recordaba, había visto a Máscara Mortal así de frágil… mucho menos en los eventos difíciles que acababan de superar.

—Perdimos a los chicos, ¿cierto? —El corazón se le estrujó al ver al santo de Cáncer asentir—. ¿A todos? —volvió a cuestionar, con la voz quebrada y la esperanza de que todo fuera una equivocación.

—Corban está muerto. Nix y Altaír están desaparecidos.

—Oh, por Athena. —El rostro de Aioria se hundió en sus manos—. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—El crío murió en el jardín; no hay nada que hacer por él, según la mismísima Athena.

—¿Qué hay de los otros?

—Artemisa ofreció traerlos de regreso. —El solo pronunciar aquel nombre le ardía en los labios.

—¿A cambio de qué? Ella no movería un dedo sin obtener nada a cambio.

—Ya sabes que es lo que quiere.

Aioria no respondió. En algún rincón de su corazón sabía que no deseaba escuchar la respuesta, porque lo que oiría era el triste recordatorio de que su vida aún no dependía por completo de él.

—_Orión_—dijo con la voz en un hilo. Ángelo volvió a asentir.

—¿Qué sabemos de él?

—Nada. —Los ojos esmeraldas del castaño se centraron en sus propias manos. Hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a encender su cosmos. ¿Tendría de regreso su cosmoenergía? ¿O, seguiría dependiendo del poder prestado del cazador?

—Da lo mismo. No voy a intercambiarte por ellos… Artemisa no tendrá lo que quiere.

Máscara Mortal no obtuvo reacciones, solo silencio. Aioria se tornó tan taciturno y callado como él mismo.

Pero, no mucho después, la expresión en su rostro dio un giro radical. Ángelo no pudo sino sentirse receloso al respecto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es solo que… —De pronto, el santo de Leo no estaba tan seguro. Quizás todo el ajetreo le había molido las neuronas, o tal vez solo era locura, pero la idea había surgido con más rapidez de la que le hubiera gustado.

—¿Qué? —insistió. Tanto misterio en un rostro transparente como el de Aioria le ponía los pelos de punta—. ¿Tratas de matarme de angustia? Lo que sea que tengas que decir, dilo.

—¿Has escuchado el dicho _"Ten cuidado con lo que pides, porque puedes obtenerlo"_? —Máscara Mortal frunció las cejas, sin estar seguro de estar entiendo la conversación—. Creo que es momento de que Artemisa comprenda lo que eso significa.

-x-

Desde arriba, las vistas eran impresionantes.

Sus compañeros se veían como un montón de pequeños puntitos negros en la orilla dorada del lago. Hacia delante, solo veía el azul de las aguas sin corriente y, al fondo, la isla que era su destino. Quizás era cuestión de su humor, pero aquella parte del lago le resultaba terriblemente oscura en comparación con el resto.

El animal que montaba se movía suavemente entre las ráfagas del viento. Esa parte, sin duda le había sorprendido, pues esperaba un viaje más agitado y peligroso, lo cual no había sucedido. No iba a negar que había sentido un recelo tremendo al treparse sobre la quimera. Pero ahora que estaba sobre su lomo, a decenas de metros sobre la tierra, se sentía más seguro de lo que hubiera esperado. Solo esperaba que, cuando la situación apremiase, su amigo alado y él encontraran el modo de sobreponerse a la adversidad y salieran vivos del hormiguero en el que estaban a punto de meterse.

Inconscientemente, llevó la mano a su cinto, donde llevaba la campanilla colgada. Tenía que cuidarla, porque el éxito de la misión descansaba en ella.

De pronto, el tiempo para divagar se terminó antes de lo que hubiera querido. La quimera comenzó a perder altura a medida que se acercaban a la diminuta isla. Abajo, solo encontró destrucción y muerte. Era oscura, fúnebre y siniestra.

En el corazón de ella, Camus alcanzó a distinguir la boca de la cueva que, asumió, era el hogar de las aves. Entrecerró los ojos y, sin darse cuenta, contuvo la respiración. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

—Más vale que esto funcione. —Internamente, se encomendó a todos los dioses de los que su mente se acordó. La quimera pareció leer sus pensamientos; su vuelo se tornó todavía más sigiloso, describiendo círculos en el cielo, por encima de la isla. Camus tomó la campanilla de plata en sus manos. Tuvo cuidado de que las ráfagas de viento no se la arrebataran. —Espero que puedas volar más rápido de lo que lo has hecho hasta ahora.

La bestia gruñó y, de alguna forma increíble, el francés sintió como si estuviera respondiéndole. Tenía que estar muy presionado para llegar al punto en que conversaba con un león alado.

Echó un vistazo más allá, hacia la orilla donde sus compañeros esperaban. Sabía que estarían tan ansiosos como él y que, seguramente observaban con atención cada movimiento suyo. Pues bien, era el momento de añadir adrenalina a la fórmula. Ya quedaba de los dioses lo que iba a pasar con ellos a partir de ese momento.

Sacó la campanilla y la hizo sonar. El suave tintineo del cascabel llegó a sus oídos con el arrastre del aire. Sonó una vez… dos veces… tres… Después, todo cambió.

Fue como si el mundo se congelase a su alrededor. El viento dejó de soplar; los árboles y el agua dejaron de moverse. El mundo, para Camus, se tornó lento. Solo el batir de las alas de su montura retumbaba en sus oídos. Paz… una paz que daba miedo.

Entonces, sus temores cobraron vida. Las sombras en la cuevas convulsionaron, mientras el chillido estremecedor de las aves se abrió paso en el silencio. Ni siquiera el poderoso rugido de la quimera fue capaz de acallarlos.

Habían despertado.

-x-

Algo en el interior de Aretha se revolvió cuando sus ojos azules recorrieron el panorama frente a ella.

Desde lo alto del balcón principal, no había un solo rincón de Troya que escapara a su vista. Podía verlo todo: desde los palacios de los nobles, arropados bajo la sombra del Palacio Real, hasta los tejados agujerados de las casuchas más pobres, que se postraban ante la majestuosidad de las enormes e impenetrables murallas. No había ciudad más regia y orgullosa que aquella. Incluso Atenas, ciudad de los dioses, enmudecía en comparación con los tesoros que Troya guardaba en sus entrañas.

Pero no habían sido las torres de vigía, techadas con láminas de oro las que le habían incomodado. Ni siquiera le habían importado los rostros ecuánimes de las estatuas gigantes que resguardaban las cuatro entradas a la ciudad. Tampoco había cedido ante las galeras de guerra, que se deslizaban sobre el mar adormilado e infinitamente azul de la bahía. Ni mucho menos había prestado atención al contraste de la arena dorada de la playa y el verde intenso de los pastizales de pastoreo.

Lo que realmente le había causado escalofríos era el graznar incesante de las gaviotas, revoloteando frenéticamente en la playa, y en lo alto de las columnas.

Revoloteaban alrededor de los cuerpos descompuestos y decapitados, ensartados en lanzas y repartidos en el extremo norte de la bahía. Los niños corrían alrededor de ellos, espantando a las aves, indiferentes al grotesco espectáculo. Desde lo alto de las murallas, las cabezas perdidas les observaban, con las cuencas vacías de los ojos, que las gaviotas habían devorado ya.

Mujeres. Todas eran mujeres.

_Amazonas_.

Aretha desvió la mirada de aquel sádico espectáculo y se esforzó por mantenerse centrada en la misión que la había llevado hasta ahí. Con suerte, Periandro aparecería pronto, hablaría con él, y él mismo la escoltaría hasta donde Phineas. Entonces, podría volver con los chicos.

Tal como había deseado, la puerta se abrió unos segundos después, dando paso al Rey, seguido de su guardia personal. El hombretón se detuvo frente a ella. Pudo sentir su mirada, llena de prejuicios, recorriéndola con incredulidad. Pero la ninfa no iba a inmutarse en lo absoluto. Apretó los puños y se plantó frente a Su Alteza; nunca se arrodilló. Era una ninfa, y como tal, no respondía ante las jerarquías de los hombres. A sus ojos, solo existían dioses y mortales, y todos los mortales eran iguales.

—Cuando me informaron que un mensajero de los santos estaba aquí, no esperaba encontrarme a una chiquilla. —Le escuchó decir—. Espero que tengas algo importante que decir y que de verdad vengas en su nombre. No me gustan las bromas.

—Traigo una petición de los santos a Phineas—dijo, sin que un solo gesto revelara sus emociones—. Pude ir directo a ello, pero elegí venir a ti primero, porque eres su Rey y mereces respeto de mi parte. Pero no esperes devoción, rey de mortales, pues no vas a tenerla.

Su mirada chocó con la de él, pero el monarca no encontró nada más que calma. No la conocía, ni tenía idea de quien era. Sin embargo, sus ojos no eran los de una mujer, ni tampoco los de una diosa. En aquel aspecto, le recordaba mucho a los protegidos de Athena: no pertenecían al mundo mortal, pero tampoco al divino: Estaban atrapados entre ambos, con lo mejor y lo peor de cada mundo.

—He cumplido mi pacto con ellos de ayudarlos. —Y Aretha encontró fácil de comprender el significado detrás de sus palabras.

—Mira atentamente por el balcón, rey. Verás cabezas adornando tus murallas y cuerpos desmembrados esparcidos por la playa, que no estarían ahí de no haber sido por ellos. No fue tu ejército el que destruyó Temiscira. Llegaste a una ciudad devastada por el pánico y la traición, para apropiarte de un triunfo que los dioses jamás te dieron.

—Pagué mi deuda.

—Oh, no—ella negó—. Tu deuda con ellos es mucho más grande de lo que puedes pagar.

Pero antes de que Periandro tuviera oportunidad de decir, o hacer, algo más, la puerta principal volvió a abrirse, dando paso a Mirra, seguida de su propio séquito de doncellas. Cuando la princesa reparó en la presencia de la ninfa, su asombro se hizo evidente. Sin embargo, recuperó la compostura más pronto de que ella misma hubiera pensando y esbozó una sonrisa de resignación.

—Padre—saludó al rey, acompañando sus palabras con una reverencia.

—Tengo asuntos importantes entre manos, Mirra. No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. —Apenas su padre había terminado de hablar, la joven princesa centró su atención en Aretha. La recorrió con la mirada mientras su sonrisa se llenaba de ironía.

—Me parece, padre—habló—, que ella no es del tipo de _asuntos_ de los que tanto te gusta encargarte. —Mirra sabía que desde la muerte de su madre, el Rey no había tenido problemas para encontrar mujeres que calentaran su lecho cada noche. Pero ya sabía que Aretha no era una de ellas. Phineas se lo había dicho.

—Cuida tu lengua. Una princesa puede prescindir de ella.

—Sé que no lo harías—respondió tan rápido como pudo, y después, pasó a ignorarlo, concentrándose en la ninfa pelirroja—. Esperábamos por ti.

—¿Cómo…?—titubeó, sorprendida—. ¿Cómo sabrías que vendría?

—¿Yo? No. Pero Phineas te esperaba. —La mirada de Mirra buscó la de Periandro; supo que su padre no tendría réplica al respecto. Los favores de Apolo hacia Phineas eran tan valiosos que no podía perderlos por una tontería. —¿Nos disculpas, Alteza?

Periandro no respondió porque las palabras no acudieron a su labios. Simplemente se quedó ahí, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, observando como su hija guiaba a la ninfa hacia las entrañas de su palacio. Las vio desaparecer, a sabiendas de que no podía hacer nada. Lo cierto era que tampoco le disgustaba del todo.

Ya había hecho suficiente ofendiendo a un dios como Ares, al tomar Temiscira. Lo que menos necesitaba era echarse a la mismísima Athena en su contra.

-x-

Resultaba increíble pensar que, la misma bestia que unos minutos antes les había hecho parar el corazón, ahora se había convertido en víctima de una animal más grande. Pero era precisamente eso lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las aves de Ares habían despertado enardecidas; una veintena de ellas. Salieron del agujero de la isla cual saetas, dispuestas a destruir lo que se interpusiera en su camino… y lo primero que se cruzó frente a ellas, fue la visión de la quimera, con el santo a cuestas. De inmediato se abalanzaron sobre ambos, sin el más mínima titubeo. Cientos de plumas volaron por todas partes, tan caóticamente como arreciaban sus chillidos, que sonaban como el grito desesperado de las almas que viven en tortura eterna en el Inframundo.

El objetivo estaba en la mira, solo tenían que ir por él y atraparlo.

Y ahí estaban, superando al enorme león alado por más del triple de su tamaño. Sus garras y picos afilados, resplandecían en tonos color bronce bajo el Sol del día. Su plumaje, entre carmesí y negro, se coronaba con una cresta espinosa de oro y terminaba en una larga y espesa cola cuyas plumas simulaban un río de sangre que se desbordaba por ella. Sus miradas, de un amarillo intenso, complementaban la terrorífica apariencia que en poco competían con la agresividad de su comportamiento. En pocas palabras, su aspecto terrible palidecía en comparación con su sed de sangre.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —El grito de Camus se perdió entre el alboroto a su alrededor, que amenazaba con enloquecerlo. Una esfera de cosmos se formó en la mano libre, mientras con la otra se aferraba con desesperación a la melena de su montura. La lanzó en contra de uno de los pájaros que le seguían. El golpe de energía impactó de plano en el costado del animal que, con un grito, perdió altura. Pero una fracción de segundo más tarde, el francés volvió a encontrarle nuevamente en su camino. —¡Maldición! —Los había subestimado.

Las aves volvieron a arremeter en su contra, con picotazos e intentos infructíferos de pillarles con sus garras. Hubo un par de ocasiones en que los ataques pasaron tan cerca de él, que el santo estuvo a punto de caer del león. Aún así, la quimera peleó con todas sus fuerzas. Surcó el aire como nunca antes, con una facilidad, rapidez y gracia impropias para un animal de su tamaño.

Tal parecía que incluso la quimera sabía que no tendrían oportunidad si eran alcanzados, porque voló entre ellos, escurriéndose de su poder.

Sus alas se batían lo más rápido que podía, acompañadas del rugido incesante del león que buscaba, pero no conseguía, intimidar a sus perseguidoras. Volaba erráticamente, pandeándose de lado a lado en un intento de esquivar los ataques en su contra. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos lucían más y más inútiles con el paso de los segundos. Las aves los superaban en número y, por mucho que Camus quisiera ayudar, sus ataques de energía cósmico no surtían resultado.

-x-

Saga, Kanon, Mu y Dohko observaban, desde la orilla del lago, envueltos en impotencia. Veían a Camus ir y venir, rodeado de aves asesinas que le cerraban el camino. Pero, con todo y el deseo de ayudar, tenían las manos atadas.

Los movimientos del acuariano eran tan rápidos y erráticos que, al más mínimos descuido, podría ser él quien terminara siendo víctima del fuego amigo. No tenían espacio suficiente para atacar sin temor a herir a su propio compañero. Hasta que no estuviera más cerca, o se separara lo suficiente de los pajarracos, no había forma de garantizar su integridad física. Desafortunadamente, aquella había terminado por ser un situación que no habían previsto.

—Esto no puede ser—Saga siseó. Sus puños estaban cerrados con toda la fuerza que su frustración le daba—. Se supone que nosotros debíamos cuidarle las espaldas.

—Pues ahora la mejor manera de cuidarlo es no matarlo por accidente. Tendremos que esperar a que se acerque lo suficiente o a que los bichos esos le den un poco más de espacio.

El santo de Géminis echó un fugaz vistazo a su hermano, solo para encontrarlo tan concentrado como él mismo. Las bromas y el juego de sarcasmo habían terminado tan pronto las aves de Ares habían despertado. Ahora, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de Camus a la distancia, mientras sus puños se preparaban para actuar a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran. Todo indicaba que Kanon hablaba tan en serio como el resto de ellos.

—Camus tiene que bajar—ambos escucharon a Dohko—, y en el momento en que lo haga tenemos que estar listos.

—Es esperar demasiado.

—Lo sé, Saga, pero de momento es lo más seguro.

—¡Míralo! La quimera apenas puede esquivarlos. ¡Son demasiado grandes y demasiado rápidos!

—Y si Camus intenta congelarlos, la posibilidad de que termine por congelar a su propia montura es muy alta. —Mu añadió.

Los gestos de Dohko se endurecieron todavía más con cada observación de sus compañeros jóvenes. Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula, a sabiendas de que tenían razón. Con el paso de los segundos, el francés se metía en más y más aprietos. Tenían que pensar en algo, pronto y rápido; no había más tiempo que perder.

Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, una esfera de cosmos se le adelantó. Sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía, observó como el golpe de energía surcó el aire, para perderse en el cielo, pasando a una distancia mínima de los pájaros. No impactó a ninguno de ellos, pero consiguió acercarse lo suficiente como para pillarles desprevenidos y obligarlos a cambiar el rumbo que llevaban. Por unos pocos segundos, Camus tuvo un respiro.

Incrédulo, el santo de Libra volteó en busca del responsable de aquel acto impulsivo. Sus ojos chocaron con la sonrisa descarada de Kanon, en cuyas menos brillaban dos nuevas esferas. Se dio cuenta que tanto Saga, como Mu, le contemplaban con igual asombro.

—Si no puedo matarlos, al menos les daré un susto para recordar. —Y, sin decir más, lanzó las esferas de energía que ya tenia preparadas. Un grito de emoción se les escapó cuando los animales volvieron a revolverse en el aire gracias al ataque. —¡¿Qué demonios esperan?! —Volteó hacia sus compañeros de misión—. ¿Una invitación?

Les tomó un segundo reaccionar, pero cuando lo hicieron, tras una mirada que gritaba _"Estás loco"_ al gemelo, los otros tres santos le imitaron.

Los ataques no estaban destinados a golpear a ninguna de las aves, ni siquiera pretendían rozarlas. Lo único que necesitaban era interrumpir las rutas que usaban para acosar a la quimera. Poco después, el león alado se vio surcando el cielo con más libertad de la que había pensado. Sin dudarlo, aprovechó cada centímetro que las aves le dieron. Mientras más pronto alcanzaran la orilla, más pronto estarían a salvo. Camus lo sabía y el instinto del animal también se lo dictaba.

—¡Apresúrate! —El francés supo que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la voz escandalosa de Kanon. Un poco más y lo habrían logrado.

Sin embargo, justo cuando la quimera conseguía librar a un ave, otra los golpeó por encima. Las enormes alas del pájaro les cubrieron, mientras sus garras metálicas arañaron la piel del león y también hirieron la espalda del santo. El animal rugió ante el dolor, Camus gritó; y entonces, el mundo de ambos se colapsó en unos segundos.

-x-

Apolo se adentró en el templo ajeno demostrando más estoicismo del que verdaderamente tenía. Había llegado ahí por necesidad, no por gusto, y no esperaba que Hermes le recibiera con los brazos abiertos; mucho menos después del arrebato de rabia que había protagonizado en el Areópago.

Lo cierto era que no esperaba un bienvenida, ni mucho menos un toque de política en las reacciones del mensajero. Hermes no era así. Con todo lo afable que alguna vez fuese, ahora parecía extraviado en sus propias obsesiones… y, por el momento, los chicos que Artemisa había secuestrado del Inframundo eran la más reciente de ellas. No habría forma de que renunciara a ellos tan fácilmente.

Pero, como de algún modo tenía que intentar aplacar la rabia de Hades y salvar a su hermana en el proceso, no había tenido otra opción que ir en su búsqueda. No tenía nada más que perder, y quizás tendría algo que ganar.

—No esperaba visitas tan pronto. —Apolo oyó su voz, pero no alcanzó a divisarle. Así que esperó pacientemente a que Hermes le diera la cara. —Pensé que mi actuación en el Areópago bastaría para mantenerles lejos.

—Fue impresionante, pero no esperes que te sirva por mucho tiempo. Hay demasiados dioses interesados en ti.

—Entonces tu serás el primero de ellos, porque ninguno ha venido hasta aquí a buscarme.

Fue en ese momento que el dios del Sol vio a su hermano aparecer. Estaba ahí, de frente a él, envuelto en su túnica color aceituna, con los cabellos turquesas acariciándole el hombro desnudo. Sujetaba sus vestiduras a su hombro derecho, con un broche de oro en forma de pluma, mientras varios hilos de oro en enredaban en la melena ondulada.

Para Apolo, su rostro lucía más tranquilo de lo que hubiese esperado; cínico, pero calmado. Caminó hacia él con parsimonia, como si nada hubiese sucedido jamás. Sin embargo, Apolo sabía que no era así. Si Hermes sentía culpas, entonces las sentía de verdad. Nunca había sido del tipo de personas que defendieran una causa con una pasión que no sentía. Sus gestos podían demostrar un cosa, pero su alma aún ardía con los hechos que le resultaban indignantes.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—¿Otra vez? Hemos hablado mucho ya, ¿no te parece? —El mensajero de los dioses le respondió.

—Los niños tienen que volver al lugar de donde salieron.

—¿Al vientre de sus madres? Lo veo complicado. —El sarcasmo se acompañó de un gesto de fastidio total. Hermes se dio la vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos, con Apolo siguiéndole de cerca.

—Hades los quiere de regreso. Perséfone ha venido a mi, en persona, para recuperarlos.

—La pequeña Emperatriz debió venir a mi. Seguramente encontrábamos un modo _divertido_ de solucionar nuestras diferencias.

Apolo bufó al escucharlo. Le irritaba terriblemente aquella actitud de Hermes, cuando se proponía ser el tipo más odioso del Olimpo, cuando fingía no tomar nada en serio.

—Deja que Hades te escuche y esos niños serán el menor de tus problemas.

—No es ningún secreto que la pequeña Perséfone dejó de serlo hace mucho. Por favor, no te escandalices de la falta de doncellas entre nosotros. —Entonces, una sonrisilla burlona se le dibujó en el rostro—. Quizás incluso aquellas que se jactan de serlo, no lo sean más.

El mensajero divino supo que había tocado una fibra sensible cuando sintió el ligero descontrol en su acompañante. Había ciertos asuntos _sagrados_ para Apolo y Artemisa estaba justamente en el primer sitio de la lista. Todo el Olimpo sabía los esfuerzos del dios Sol por mantenerla pura, casta como debía ser una doncella… y todo el mundo sabía también de sus fracasos. Probablemente, los únicos que idiotas que seguían tragándose el cuento de la virginidad de la rubia eran Apolo y Zeus: el hermano sobreprotector y el padre indiferente.

A decir verdad, Hermes jamás había comprendido bien aquel estricto asunto que poco aportaba para todos. Después de todo, dioses y mortales vivían sometidos a sus emociones. Entonces, ¿qué diferencia había con entregar un pedacito del alma a cambio de aquello que llamaban _"amor"_?

A su forma de verlo, solo había un pequeño problema con ello: dolía.

—No vine aquí a discutir acerca de doncellas, de aventuras pasadas o relaciones inapropiadas. —El peliturquesa se sintió frustrado al descubrir que sus agudos comentarios no habían bastado para deshacerse de Apolo—. Por ahora, eso no me interesa.

—¿Y qué propones, Apolo? —Se dio la vuelta para encararle con tanta rapidez, que el pelirrojo se sorprendió. Hermes disfrutó para sus adentros la expresión de confusión en el dios profeta y la atesoró, porque seguramente la continuación de aquella plática terminaría por darle dolor de cabeza.

—No propongo nada. Solo exijo que devuelvas las almas que tomaste del Inframundo.

—No entiendo la repentina preocupación. —Pero lo hacía.

—Mientras el nombre de mi hermana esté mezclado en esto, no descansaré hasta solucionarlo.

—Pues has de saber algo. —Apolo arrugó el ceño. Sabía que lo que seguía no le gustaría. —Me importa poco lo que sea de ella, incluso lo que sea de mi. Esos niños no pidieron volver a la vida, sino que fueron víctimas de un capricho nuestro más. Ya habremos de pagar por ello cuando sea el momento. Pero mientras tanto, ellos se quedarán aquí.

—¡No puedes tenerlos aquí para siempre!

—No me retes, hermano. No sabes bien de lo que soy capaz.

—Hermes…

—Y, calla, que no escucharé nada más de ti—terció, dando fin a la discusión—. Preferiría entregárselos a Athena que devolvérselos a Artemisa, o a Hades.

De inmediato, retomó el camino hacia sus dormitorios. Ya lo había dicho: no soportaría una palabra más de Apolo; no cuando su intención beneficiaba a Artemisa.

Y tampoco había mentido sobre la decisión de entregarle los chiquillos a Athena, pues había barajado esa posibilidad antes. Lo más probable era que no fuera capaz de cuidar de ellos, ni de enfrentar el poder de un dios tan dominante como lo era el señor de los muertos. Pero antes de perderlos, antes de darse por vencido una vez más, prefería tragarse su orgullo. Athena habría de cuidar de ellos, porque de una forma u otra, estaba también en deuda con los críos.

Solo necesitaba averiguar el modo de romper el vínculo entre Artemisa y los niños. Cuando consiguiera hacerlo, no habría forma de que la diosa de la Luna volviera a meterse en su camino.

—¿Qué hay de Orión? —Volvió a oír la voz de Apolo, ésta vez más lejana. No necesitaba voltear para saber que no le seguiría más.

—Orión camina en el mundo de los vivos, y no será fácil que puedas volver a tocarlo.

-x-

—¡Camus!

El grito colectivo retumbó en el lago. Los cuatro pares de ojos observaban, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Habían visto como la quimera era atrapada entre dos aves; una le había impedido avanzar, mientras la otra los había atrapado por arriba. Habían escuchado también el rugido lleno de dolor del animal herido, al igual que el quejido de su compañero. Después, los habían visto precipitarse al vacío.

El cuerpo de Camus había golpeado el agua, siendo tragado por el lago para no volver a flotar. La suerte de la quimera había sido ligeramente distinta. Durante la caída, el animal había conseguido estabilizarse de algún modo y, justo antes de que cayera al lago, torpemente consiguió alzar el vuelo. Se mantuvo a ras del agua, porque sus heridas le impedían volar más alto, pero a la vez, fue aquello lo que le mantuvo con vida. Con el agua tan cerca, ninguna de las aves iba a arriesgarse a caer en ella.

Pero la atención de los santos no permaneció en la quimera por mucho más tiempo, ni tampoco reparó en su destino.

—¡Ve por él! —Dohko giró rápidamente hacia Kanon. De todos, probablemente en él era el mejor nadador, dada su vida en Atlantis.

El gemelo tardó en reaccionar. De pronto, se sentía abrumado, todo estaba sucediendo espantosamente rápido. Si debía ser sincero, tenía que admitir que no había pensado que la misión terminara por ser difícil. Para él, todo se limitaba a ir por las aves, sacarlas de su agujero y matarlas a como diera lugar. Eficientes, rápidos y sencillos.

—Voy—musitó mientras corría al lago. Se lanzó al agua con la horrible idea de ser incapaz de encontrarlo. Esperaba que, pasara lo que pasara, Camus pudiera mantenerse a flote hasta que él llegara.

Mientras tanto, las aves se precipitaron en contra de los que habían quedado en la orilla. Habiendo perdido de vista a sus primera víctimas, rápidamente habían encontrado a su nuevo objetivo.

—¡Mu! —El lemuriano supo lo que Dohko quería de él.

—¡Muro de cristal!

La pared invisible se alzó entre ellos y sus perseguidores. El estallido que el muro de energía despidió cuando los animales chocaron contra él, fue estruendoso. Confundidos, los pájaros chillaron mientras seguían intentando atravesar la barrera que sus ojos no distinguían. Se lanzaban, una y otra vez, haciendo temblar la defensa de los santos. Centellas de luces saltaban a cada embate. Sin embargo, el muro resistía.

Una nueva serie de golpes impactó contra la barrera de cosmos. Pero, los monstruos no estaban dispuestos a retroceder. Entonces, lo impensable sucedió.

Con los gritos arreciando y la fuerza frenética golpeando la técnica defensiva de Mu, el muro pareció pandearse. Una bruma carmesí apenas perceptible emanó de las aves y pareció infundir nuevos bríos a sus esfuerzos. Los santos se quedaron perplejos, contemplando como su defensa se curvaba más y más cada vez. Las miradas de Saga y de Dohko se centraron en el santo de Aries. Los lunares fruncidos en su rostro lo decían todo. Tarde o temprano, cedería.

—Hay que atacar. —Dohko escuchó a Saga. Lo miró por un instante y reparó en el semblante imperturbable en su rostro. En un segundo había pasado de un nerviosismo total a un control absoluto. Supuso que el guerrero en él había aflorado ya.

—Hagámoslo. Ya no hay limitaciones, ni nada que cuidar. —Fugazmente, sus ojos se fijaron en la distancia, donde había visto a Camus caer. Ojala estuviera bien.

Y, sin más consideraciones ni preámbulos, una lluvia de golpes de cosmos surcó el aire.

Las aves retrocedieron, espantadas por el imprevisto ataque. Sus plumas oscuras volaron con el batir de sus alas y sus graznidos se tornaron accidentados, en vez de furiosos. En su afán de retroceder se golpeaban entre ellos, sus propias alas se volvían en su contra. El elemento sorpresa había bastado para confundirlas. Pero…

—No es suficiente. —La acotación de Mu no pudo llegar en peor momento. Sin embargo, tampoco podían negar que era cierto. Por muy precisos que fueran sus ataques, el daño que ocasionaban era nulo. Las plumas volaban por todos lados, pero ninguna herida se abría en sus pieles. —No está funcionando.

—¿Por qué…? ¡Esto es una mala broma! —El chino lanzó un golpe más grande que todos los anteriores. Se sentía frustrado.

Su último ataque golpeó a uno de sus oponentes, sin mayores repercusiones, como todos los anteriores. Dohko maldijo. Su misión no era espantarlas, su misión era terminar con ellas… y no estaban acercándose ni mínimamente a ello. Si algo no cambiaba pronto, estarían en problemas.

—Dejemos el juego y seamos agresivos. —Saga hablaba en serio. _Muy_ en serio. Su cosmos se desató como una tormenta, como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Brilló, aun bajo la claridad del Sol, convirtiéndose una fuerza capaz de hacer danzar las galaxias al ritmo que dictase. Si sus enemigos exigían más de él, entonces estaría dispuesto a demostrarles que su poder iba mucho más allá de lo que había demostrado. Tenía poder de sobra dentro de sí y estaba dispuesto a usarlo. —¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Y bajo su mandato, las estrellas se consumieron, liberando la fuerza destructiva de su vida. El viento rugió y el lago convulsionó. Todo a su alrededor enmudeció, dejando el vacío del gran estruendo.

-x-

—¿Eres amiga suya? —Aretha llevó su mirada azul hacia el rostro curioso de la princesa troyana—. De los santos, quiero decir.

—Si, lo soy.

Habían caminado un largo trecho sin intercambiar una sola palabra, aunque en lo que la ninfa respectaba, había sentido la mirada intrigada de Mirra sobre ella en más de una ocasión. Pero no había sido sino hasta esa ocasión en que la princesa se atreviera a hablarle. Si debía decirlo, Aretha no estaba muy segura de lo que esperaba de ella.

—¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Han llegado a Atenas ya?

—No, no. Me temo que aún están lejos de casa—respondió con pesar. Ojala algún día tuviera la dicha de ser portadora de buenas noticias.

—Esperaba que ya estuvieran ahí.

—Han desviado el camino, por razones importantes para ellos y para Athena.

—Vaya… —Y la expresión en el rostro de Mirra le dejó saber que la princesa sabía bien que tal desvió no venía con ninguna razón buena. Sin embargo, también tenía que admirar el hecho de que fuera lo suficientemente prudente para callar. Por lo poco que había visto de la nobleza troyana, el silencio no era una de sus virtudes.

Las otras doncellas que iban a pasos presurosos tras de ellas la alteraban. Como criatura libre que era, la pelirroja nunca había comprendido el por qué de la servidumbre entre los hombres. Incluso los reyes poseían brazos y piernas para encargarse de si mismos. Si bien, el tiempo les despojaba de las fuerzas de su juventud, no les convertía en completos inválidos. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaban: el cortejo de mujeres que seguían cada paso de su princesa, en silencio y con la cabeza gacha. Pero, por muy silenciosas que fueran, tenían oídos como el resto de los demás. Aretha no se sentía cómoda llevando cualquier conversación delante suyo.

Mirra, a su lado, tenía algo en mente; de eso estaba segura. Las miradas de soslayo no habían cesado y, si tuviera que adivinar, la ninfa diría que la siguiente pregunta llegaría pronto. Había demasiada curiosidad en los gesto de la princesa como para dejarla escapar así de fácil.

—No sabía que Athena tenía ninfas a su servicio—dijo, al fin. Para sus adentros, Aretha sonrió.

—Es porque no las tiene. Athena es una diosa de guerreros, no de doncellas.

—Entonces, ¿qué eres tú, exactamente?

—Te lo dije antes: soy amiga de sus santos. —Aretha se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, la sonrisilla que iluminó los labios de Mirra, le resultó ligeramente irritante.

—O sea que lo haces por _ellos_.

—Así es.

Aunque sus respuestas habían sido firmes y controladas, Mirra ya había ido mucho más allá. Después de todo, ella misma había caído bajo los encantos de uno de esos hombres venidos desde otra Era. Así que, en ningún momento le pareció descabellado pensar que una ninfa pudiera seguir los mismos pasos que la habían guiado a ella.

—Me pregunto que extrañas circunstancias unieron a una ninfa con trece hombres de guerra. —Una vez más, la huidiza mirada de la princesa hizo centro en ella.

—La suerte… o el destino, como prefieras llamarlo. Ellos salvaron mi vida una vez y yo siempre agradeceré esa acto de bondad para siempre.

—Y con creces.

La ninfa arrugó el ceño y retiró la mirada de la princesa. No le gustaban las implicaciones que sus palabras llevaban… aunque fueran por completo ciertas. El silencio de las doncellas a sus espaldas le resultó más insoportable porque, aún a riesgo de sonar paranoica, sabía que ellas comprendían también el significado detrás de los comentarios de su princesa.

De todos modos, no ganaba nada pensando en ello, solo sentirse intimidada. Y, si había plantado cara a un rey de furia rápida, entonces podía manejar los pensamientos de un montón de chicas cuyo único trabajo era asentir a los deseos de una princesa mimada.

—¿Falta mucho?

—Su habitación está al final del pasillo. Este es un palacio enorme y ella prefiere estar en el ala más tranquila, lejos de los campos de entrenamiento.

—¿Ella está… mejor? —Su propia pregunta le pareció estúpida. Había visto a Phineas en su peor momento; con las cuencas de los ojos vacías y sangrantes, y la vida pendiendo de un hilo.

—Está más tranquila. Los curanderos dicen que pronto podrá marcharse al templo de Apolo, donde pertenece. Quiero que sepas algo más. —La ninfa prestó atención—. Si algún día necesitas algo más de ella, acude directamente a mi. Mi padre no volverá recibirte con los brazos abiertos. De hecho… ahora mismo no le agradas. —Aretha sonrió; se imaginaba que así era. Pero justo entonces, las doncellas se adelantaron en ese preciso momento para abrir una pesada puerta de madera, con remaches en plata y oro, cediendo el paso a su señora. Una enorme habitación, repleta de todos los lujos que al joven sacerdotisa pudiera desear, se abrió delante de los ojos de Aretha. Al fondo, envuelta en mantas y sentada en un kliné a mitad del balcón, vio a Phineas. La ninfa sonrió, solo para recordar, poco después que no podía verla. Entonces, oyó el murmullo de Mirra a sus espaldas. —Las pesadillas siguen, aunque sus sueños no tienen sentido.

—"_Después de lo que ha vivido, es imposible no vivir con miedo."_

Aretha, sin embargo, se guardó sus pensamientos. Mirra, en su palacio de mármol, no alcanzaba a imaginar el penoso calvario por que Phineas había pasado y ella tampoco sentía deseos de ilustrarla al respecto.

Caminó muy despacio hacia donde estaba, sintiéndose más y más impresionada conforme se acercaba a ella. Por fin, cuando estuvo a su lado, se detuvo a contemplarla, sintiéndose terriblemente orgullosa de su valentía. La había visto antes, tan frágil, tan herida. Y ahora, a pesar de las obvias señales que quedaban del abuso que su cuerpo había sufrido, la veía luchar por recuperar su vida.

Estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro cuando, para su sorpresa, el rostro aún vendado de la mujer buscó el suyo. Tomada por sorpresa, Aretha retrocedió.

—Regresaste. —Escuchó la voz de la pitonisa y supo que sabía que era _ella_. Asintió, aunque un instante después cayó en cuenta que sus gestos no eran suficientes.

—Sabías que vendría.

—Si. El final de nuestra historia está lejos de ser escrito.

-x-

La masacre había sido absoluta: un baño de sangre de la que solo el muro invisible de Mu los había protegido.

El lago, en su parte más cercana a ellos, se había coloreado de rojo. Las plumas flotaban sobre el oleaje aún agitado. La mayoría de las bestias habían muerto, pero aquellas cuyo final no había sido inmediato, yacían mortalmente heridas, retorciéndose entre chillidos desgarradores.

Tras los flequillos que caían sobre su frente, los ojos esmeraldas de Saga contemplaron la destrucción que había surgido de sus manos. Al igual que Kanon, el tampoco se había imaginado que fuera necesario llegar a esas instancias, pero la Era del Mito siempre les recordaba que no debía ser subestimada. En los tiempos modernos podían ser dioses entre los mortales. Sin embargo, en un mundo de dioses, leyendas y héroes, faltaba más que fuerza para destacar.

—¿Se terminó? —Preguntó. Sus ojos podían verlo, pero su corazón sentía la necesidad de escucharlo de labios ajenos.

—Se terminó. —Dohko cumplió sus deseos y, al hacerlo, el geminiano se permitió respirar.

Sin embargo, cuando la adrenalina desapareció y se reencontró con la cordura, supo que tenía que correr. Kanon y Camus aún estaban en alguna parte de ese lago maldito, más no había señal de ellos.

Y lo hizo. Corrió por la orilla del lago, con la mirada perdida en el caos frente a él. A su mente acudieron todo tipo de ideas, desde las más positivas hasta las más macabras. Pero en cada una de ellas, lo único que él podía hacer era observar la superficie del agua, esperando ver a Kanon surgir de ella junto con Camus.

—¡¿Alguien los ve?! —Al escuchar la voz de Mu, reparó que estaba a su lado y que había estado siguiéndole hasta entonces. Dohko estaba ahí también, unos metros más atrás, recorriendo el lago con la mirada, en busca de noticias.

—No. —Saga respondió con un murmullo. No veía nada, no veía absolutamente nada.

Una sensación de desesperación invadió a los tres. Cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado sin que ellos lo notaran.

—¡Kanon! ¡Camus! —Dohko gritó. Su voz retumbó entre tanto silencio, mientras sus ojos iban y venían, esculcando el horizonte, deseoso de encontrar buenas noticias.

Y entonces lo vieron. El agua se revolvió y Kanon surgió de ella, a la distancia. Vieron su cabeza emerger y rebuscar en todas direcciones. Supieron, en ese mismo momento, que no había encontrado a Camus. Los semblantes de los tres se ensombrecieron y sus corazones se desbocaron. Odiaban pensar que existía la posibilidad de que el santo de Acuario…

—¡¿Lo encontraste?! —A pesar de la distancia, cuando el gemelo reconoció la voz de su hermano mayor, volteó hacia donde ellos estaban. Ondeó la mano en el aire, confirmando la negativa. —Maldición. Encuéntralo…

El antiguo marino volvió a sumergirse poco después, con intenciones de seguir su búsqueda. Si habían sobrevivido a lo peor, ahora solo tenían que encontrar a Camus para salir de ahí, un paso más cerca de casa. No era momento de perder a nadie más. No necesitaban más penas, ni mas pérdidas.

-x-

Llevaban un buen rato sentados bajo aquel olivo seco. Apenas y habían cruzado palabra en todo ese rato, pero esa era una de esas ocasiones en las que el silencio resultaba cómodo. Después del caos que había sido de sus vidas, después de haber perdido toda esperanza y de haberla recobrado en un modo más bizarro del que hubieran imaginado, Ángelo y Aioria tenían muchas cosas que meditar.

El camino estaba lejos de terminar para ellos, como para todos los demás también. Pero su batalla, ahora, se tornaba menos personal. Ahora, tenían que encontrar un modo de salvar a los niños a los que les debían la vida.

Aioria había propuesto un plan que, al final de cuentas, ninguno de los dos terminaba de aceptar. Por un lado, Ángelo no estaba ni mínimamente emocionado de seguir dependiendo de Artemisa. Por el otro, aunque había sido su propia idea, el león no estaba seguro de que ser capaz de jugar con fuego y no salir quemado. Podía mentir a Artemisa, lo había hecho antes y no temía hacerlo de nuevo. Lo que le aterraba era la posibilidad de que, al final, la mentira fuera más cercana a la realidad de lo que pensaba.

Pensando en Orión, en la fina línea que lo separaba de él, llevó su mirada hacia sus manos. Con esas mismas manos había comprobado la presencia del cazador mítico en su interior cuando más le necesitaban. ¿Cómo podría saber si lo había dejado atrás? ¿Cómo sabría si en realidad había vuelto a ser él mismo?

—¿Qué te pasa? —La pregunta de Ángelo le recordó que estaba ahí, observándole de soslayo. De inmediato se olvidó de sus manos y fingió estar mejor de lo que estaba.

—Nada, nada.

—¿Qué pasa con tus manos?

—No es nada, Ángelo. —Pero el italiano no era estúpido como para tragarse una mentira de ese tamaño.

Miró fijamente al castaño, examinando su rostro que a última fechas le parecía sumamente fácil de descifrar. Algo importante rondaba por la cabeza del santo de Leo, aunque no podía asegurar exactamente que era. Pensó un segundo lo que estaba a punto de decir, porque no le gustaba ni a él mismo. Pero tenía que decirlo, pues nadie más iba a hacerlo. Además… se moría de curiosidad. Había pasado cada segundo desde que despertara al pendiente de las señales, pero no había encontrado ninguna de ellas en Aioria.

—¿Has usado tu cosmos?

—No. —Aioria rió nerviosamente por lo bajo. No esperaba que Máscara Mortal adivinara sus pensamientos—. No me he atrevido.

—Es por Orión, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué… qué pasará si Orión sigue vigente, y mis cosmos ha… desaparecido? —El hecho de que el castaño no fuera capaz de mirarle a los ojos, expresó todo su temor al italiano.

—Tú estás aquí y él no.

—¿Y si no soy el mismo? Si Orión sigue vivo, podría tomar posesión en cualquier momento y… quizás sea más fuerte que yo.

—¿Por qué lo sería? —El peliazul meneó la cabeza—. Tú eres el alma dentro de ese cuerpo, eres el dueño. Él es solo un huésped no deseado al que deberías poder controlar sin mayor riesgo.

—¿Y si no puedo?

—¿Y si dejas de preguntarte estupideces y enfrentas la verdad de una vez por todas? —La crudeza con que Ángelo le enfrentó le resultó ofensiva, así que reaccionó, afilando la mirada—. Las putas dudas son tu peor enemigo ahora mismo, gato. Haz arder tu cosmos de una vez por todas, y termina con esto.

—Pero…

—No peros. Tengas, o no, el poder de Orión, sigues siendo tú. Sigues siendo Aioria. Y, si es necesario, buscaremos un cazafantasmas para deshacernos del jodido cazador ese. —Aioria se tomó un momento para meditar en el consejo del santo de Cáncer. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No quería sentirse preso del capricho de Artemisa. Quería su vida de regreso. —Venga, gato. Hazlo ahora. Arde. Comprueba que eres tú y solo _tú_.

Torpemente, el castaño asintió. Sin embargo, por un largo rato no hizo más que clavar la vista en sus manos, de nuevo. Cuando el cosmos las cubriera, sabría quien era realmente… lo cual no estaba seguro de desear saber.

—Aioria—Ángelo insistió, a lo que respondió asintiendo repetidamente. Pero la mano brusca del italiano le tomó de la mandíbula para obligarle a verlo directamente a los ojos. Su mirada azul lucía severa, pero terriblemente segura. —No importa lo que tu cosmos diga. Quien está enfrente de mi es Aioria de Leo, el jodido niño bonito del Santuario, el santurrón que lo hace todo odiosamente bien, la mula terca de las doce casas… eres _tú_. ¡Hazlo! —Mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los suyos—. Haz arder tu cosmos.

-x-

La tímida silueta surgió de la nada. Era un hombre joven, un adolescente que no superaba la veintena en años. Caminó lentamente hacia el lago, con pasos lentos y temerosos. Apareció entre la última fila de casuchas y avanzó hasta lo que quedaba del muelle, pasando junto al embarcadero, donde las balsas rotas eran las únicas pruebas de su existencia.

El chico veía, pero su cerebro era capaz de interpretar lo que sus ojos le mostraban. No entendía de donde había salido tanta destrucción, así como tampoco sabía quienes eran aquellos hombres que había llegado a terminar con la plaga que por tanto tiempo había asolado a su pueblo. Sin embargo, ni siquiera su nerviosismo opacó aquella incipiente sensación de alivio que surgió en su interior conforme comprendía lo que la grotesca escena significaba.

Estínfalo sería libre de la sombra de la muerte. Sin aves, sin miedo, pero con esperanza. La pesadilla había terminado.

Mientras más se acercaba, el nauseabundo olor de la sangre le revolvía el estómago. Brincó con cuidado los trozos de carne que cubrían todo el lugar. La arena se había impregnado de del color carmesí que el agua arrastraba a la orilla, enrareciendo aún más el ambiente. El panorama era impresionante, pero reconfortante para un pueblo que había vivido en terror por tanto tiempo. El improvisado explorador se detuvo en la orilla, donde el agua besaba sus pies con suavidad.

Sintió el cosquilleo de la arena entre los dedos y sonrió. Jamás había podido mirar el lago sin miedos, como en aquel momento. Entonces, gritó de alegría. Abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la brisa le golpeara el rostro. Sus pulmones se impregnaron de aire, de aquel bizarro aroma entremezclado con la frescura del agua y el penetrante olor de la sangre.

Ajeno al dilema de sus héroes desconocidos, se quedó ahí, quieto… disfrutando. Con nada más en la mente que la sensación en su piel y un montón de sueños llenos de esperanza.

Pero esos mismo sueños que le hacían cerrar los ojos, terminaron por hundirlo. Su vista no pudo prevenirle de aquella aura roja que volvió a impregnar el aire. No vio cuando la carne deshecha volvió a reunirse para tomar forma, ni tampoco presenció como la vida retornó a lo que una vez había sido muerte. Solo sintió su propio fin llegar cuando el punzante dolor sobre su piel le alertó de ello. Abrió los ojos para descubrir las garras de bronce enterradas en su cuerpo y el vació bajo sus pies. Gritó de nuevo, tragándose todos esos sueños de libertad y de esperanza. Y, para cuando la fuerza en sus pulmones se extinguió, la maldición de Estínfalo había renacido.

-x-

El grito de terror los puso en alerta. Habían pasado tanto tiempo mirando el horizonte en busca de Camus y Kanon, que al levantar el mirada y reparar en la visión de las aves surcando el cielo de nuevo, la sangre se les heló en las venas.

—No es posible. —Dohko no daba crédito a lo que sucedía. Sus ojos los había visto caer y, ahora, los veían levantarse—. ¡Saga! ¡Mu! ¡Cuidado! —previno a los más jóvenes, aunque al igual que él, ellos ya eran conscientes de la amenaza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia ellos.

Sentía a las aves acercándose más y más, escuchaba los incesantes chillidos a sus espaldas. Los santos de Géminis y Aries, unos metros más delante de él, se prepararon para atacar. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que lo más probable era que sus ataques no surtieran ningún efecto. Si los monstruos habían conseguido revivir una vez, ¿qué les impedía sobrevivir de nuevo?

Los pájaros se lanzaron en picada sobre los santos, con las patas por delante. Su furia había crecido y su fuerza seguía inmutable.

—¡Levanta el muro, Mu! ¡Levántalo! —El santo de Libra ordenó apenas los hubo alcanzado. No tenía mucho tiempo.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —De nuevo, no les quedó opción ninguna más que defenderse.

Inevitablemente, sus miradas se posaron en el punto donde había visto a Kanon por última vez. Mientras no le descubrieran, estaría bien. Pero sería responsabilidad de ellos mantener a las bestias ocupadas durante el tiempo suficiente que a Kanon le tomara encontrar a al acuariano. Tenían que comprar tiempo y tenían que ser lo suficientemente inteligentes para no morir en el intento.

—Maestro—el lemuriano habló—, ¿qué haremos? —Pero el chino no respondió. No tenía ideas que le resultaran útiles. —¿Saga? —El geminiano lucía confundido. Lo último que esperaba era precisamente eso.

Escuchaba el corazón golpeando contra su pecho y los nervios a flor de piel. Sus ojos verdes se abrían como en pocas ocasiones, mientras su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad, en busca de soluciones que pudieran escaparse. Pero, ¿cómo se mataba a algo que no podía morir?

Saga llevó la mirada hasta su compañero de Aries. Mu se esforzaba al máximo, podía leerlo en sus gestos. Si estaban vivos hasta entonces, había sido por él. Tal como sucediese en la primera ocasión, el muro había sido su salvación. Sufría embate tras embate, resistiendo gracias al cosmos de su creador. La energía de Mu fluía, desbocada. A cada golpe, las aves lucían más fuertes, y ellos, más indefensos. Si no sucedía algo pronto que cambiara la inercia de aquel encuentro, tendrían más problemas de los que estaban preparados para enfrentar.

—¡Saga! —El tono severo en la voz de Dohko capturó su atención. Esperaba que detrás de esa determinación hubiera un plan útil para ellos. —La Otra Dimensión.

—¿Qué?

—La Otra Dimensión. ¿Qué pasaría sin conseguimos encerrarlos ahí dentro? ¿Podrían salir alguna vez?

—No lo sé. —Oyó al chino chasquear la lengua. Necesitaba respuestas más concisas. —En teoría, ningún tipo de cosmos, o de poder, debería surtir efecto ahí dentro. —Se atrevió a decir. Pero la verdad era que no estaba seguro de nada.

—Eso significaría que no volverían a revivir. —El gemelo asintió justo en el momento en que la barrera protectora se quejó, con un estallido de energía. —Intentémoslo. Mu y yo les distraeremos, mientras tú los encierras ahí.

—¡Espera! —Saga le detuvo antes que el chino emprendiera el ataque—. Tienen que ser todos a la vez. _Todos_.

—¿Qué?

—Uno a uno podrían escapar. La Otra Dimensión se abriría tantas veces que, al más mínimo error, podrían huir de regreso a este lugar. No podemos correr riesgos, Dohko.

El castaño frunció las cejas. Aquel era un detalle que no había considerado y un enigma más para su improvisado plan.

Una nueva explosión le recordó que no tenían tiempo para pensar demasiado. Urgía tomar un decisión pronto, aunque eso significara encomendarse a los dioses y esperar porque el resultado fuera el que deseaban. Se mordió los labios.

—Tenemos que juntarlos. —El peliazul volvió a asentir.

Pero ninguno tenía idea de cómo harían tal cosa.

-x-

—Necesito un poco de aire.

Para cuando Aioros expresó sus deseos, ya estaba fuera de la cabaña, y poco o nada podía hacer Milo para detenerlo. El escorpión se quejó de la mala idea, pero era tarde. En un pestañeo, el castaño desapareció por la puerta, dejándole con las palabras en la boca. No le quedó más remedio que protestar.

—¡Se fue!

—Lo notamos, Milo—Aldebarán respondió.

—Eres una horrible niñera.

—¡Cabra!

Shura y Aldebarán rieron al contemplar la cara de frustración en el escorpión. Milo tenía la particularidad de ser sumamente expresivo. Ninguna emoción quedaba sin delatar en su rostro y, cuando sus gestos resaltaban su pensar, solía volverse la cosa más cómica para observar.

Sin embargo, el súbito momento de sonrisas no era compartido por todos. Aunque usualmente era distante y un tanto más callado que el resto, en esa ocasión, Shaka lo parecía aún más. Desde un rato para atrás había estado más meditativo de la cuenta, con la mente muy lejos de ahí. Lo que fuera que estuviera planeando, o pensando, no lo compartía con nadie más que con él mismo.

—Oye, Buda. ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Al no haber arquero al cual vigilar, la atención del peliazul se desvió hacia el rubio. —Llevas un buen rato más callado que de costumbre y mira que eso es difícil.

—¿Eh?

—Eso es cierto. Todos estamos preocupados pero tú luces…

—Terriblemente estresado. —El toro dorado complementó a Shura.

—Habla, habla. Cuéntanos que sucede.

Las sospechas se agravaron cuando vieron al santo de Virgo asegurarse de que nadie más que ellos mismo fuera testigo de la conversación que estaban a punto de tener. Shaka no solía ser del tipo de personas que tuvieran algo que ocultar.

—Por los dioses, ese gesto en tu cara me asusta—dijo el español. Shaka suspiró.

—Es solo que… hemos olvidado algo importante.

—¿De qué hablas? —Aldebarán le urgió a continuar.

—Los dijes de Athena. —Vio sus rostros y supo que, de pronto, habían caído en cuenta de aquel detalle—. Apolo los tiene en su poder aún y deberíamos tenerlos de regreso a la brevedad posible. Mientras él los tenga, no sabemos que uso podría hacer del poder que contienen.

—Maldición, lo había olvidado… —Apretando los dientes, Shura bufó.

—Se supone que Mu…

—Apolo vino a Mu, no del otro modo—aclaró el rubio—. Pero no volverá pronto, eso también lo sé.

—Dime que tienes un plan.

—No es un plan, Milo.

—¿Entonces?

—Envié a Aretha de regreso a Troya.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si es la domadora oficial del arquero!

—¡Milo! Eso suena horrible. —Shura le miró con desaprobación, pero rápidamente devolvió su atención al santo de la Virgen—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? No hay nada en Troya por lo que Aretha deba volver y, sinceramente, sin las exageraciones del bicho—se aseguró de mirarlo con ojos asesinos—, creo que ha hecho bien aquí.

—Shura está en lo cierto. En todo caso, hubiera sido más adecuado enviarla al Olimpo, ¿no te parece? —Aldebarán secundó al español.

—¿Crees que Apolo escuchará a una ninfa? Yo tengo mis dudas al respecto. —Y ninguno de los otros tres santos tuvo nada que objetar al respecto. Daba la impresión que Apolo no era uno de esos dioses especialmente humildes, que prestara oídos a criaturas que consideraba inferiores. —En cambio, en Troya tenemos un aliado importante que puede ayudarnos con eso.

—La chica.

—Exacto—respondió a Milo.

—¿Ella podrá…?

—Es una elegida de Apolo, debería saber algo, o al menos, él debería escucharla. Si alguien puede ayudarnos, es ella. Es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido. —Escogió los hombros—. Tengo fe en que quizás pueda funcionar.

—Y, ¿si no?

Shaka guardó silencio ante la pregunta del santo de Escorpio. Y, aunque su rostro no era tan expresivo como el de Milo, todos supieron que no había un plan de respaldo. Si funcionaba, sería maravilloso, pero si terminaba por convertirse en un fracaso más, no tenían la menor idea de lo que tendrían que hacer.

—Espero que funcione. —Aldebarán murmullo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-x-

Lo último que deseaba hacer era tomar una decisión desesperada. Sin embargo, para Dohko y los otros, el tiempo se terminaba, al igual que sus opciones.

Con cada embate de las gigantescas aves, el Muro de Cristal se contorsionaba más y más. El poder que les acompañaba era temible, aún cuando Ares yacía, sellado por Athena. Así que, mientras más lo pensaba, Dohko menos podía imaginarse lo que aquella misión hubiese significando sin la intervención de su diosa. Pero ahora todo dependía de ellos y de su capacidad de vencer a la adversidad.

—Si vamos a atacar, tenemos que hacerlo ahora. —Saga le dijo—. Mu no resistirá mucho tiempo este ritmo de ataque y, sin esperamos a que el muro caiga, nos encontraremos en completa desventaja.

—Vale. Mu y yo intentaremos confinarlos a un mismo punto, de modo que cuando abras la Otra Dimensión, todos terminen dentro.

—Eso será difícil.

—Pero es lo más conveniente. Mientras no estemos seguros de que tan complicado es matarlos, no podemos correr más riesgos. —Sin embargo, el gemelo estaba todo, menos convencido de que fuera posible reunirlas. Su vuelo era demasiado errático y su furia era explosiva. Contener a la aves no era algo que pudieran hacer, al menos no en su situación en aquel momento.

—Intentémoslo—admitió, tras una pausa eterna y con un montón de dudas—. Pero no quiero que ni tú, ni Mu, se expongan por algo innecesario. En el peor de los casos, mátenlos. Si vuelven a revivir, volveremos a asesinarlos las veces que sean necesarias. ¡Mu! —llamó al lemuriano—. Cuando estés listo, darás la voz y desharás el muro, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

La mirada del santo de Aries se afiló, dejando al descubierto su concentración. Una vez que su protección cayera, tendrían una fracción de segundo para reaccionar y ponerse a salvo, hasta que la oportunidad de contraatacar surgiera. Si, por capricho del destino, alguna de las aves conseguía ser más rápida que ellos, entonces no habría marcha atrás.

—Haré explotar el muro—dijo, después de pensarlo detenidamente y haber llegado a la conclusión de que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando el muro explote, las aves tendrán que retroceder. Eso nos dará unos pocos segundos extra. Si tenemos un poco más de espacio, tendremos más posibilidades de sobrevivir a esto.

Al no recibir respuesta, supo que el gemelo y el chino estaban de acuerdo con su decisión. Ahora, solo tenía que buscar el momento indicado.

Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, hacia sus compañeros. Los vio alertas, en posición de ataque, listos para cuando él diera la orden. Arrugó los lunares y tensó la mandíbula, mientras sus cosmos comenzaba a tornarse más fiero, más salvaje e impredecible, como la destrucción que estaba a punto de comenzar.

—¿Listos? —Los miró de soslayo y los vio asentir—. ¡Ahora!

La enorme muralla de energía se tornó completamente visible por un instante, envuelta en un brillo dorado. Tenues fisuras se dibujaron por doquier, a través de las cuales, se coló la rojiza aura que envolvía a las aves de Ares. Pero, como si los animales fueran capaces de reconocer el peligro que se avecinaba, dejaron de atacar. Y fue entonces que, con una gran explosión, el muro de cristal se deshizo en un parpadeo, lanzándoles lejos de los santos.

El caos se apoderó de la escena rápidamente. Los pájaros, sin saber que los había golpeado, revolotearon torpemente en el aire, dándoles el tiempo justo a los santos para reponerse.

Entre los tres, formaron un triángulo, tratando que las aves quedaran en medio, de la mejor manera posible. Saga era la punta, y los santos de Aries y Libra, la base. Sus cosmos ardieron y sus miradas se dijeron que estaban en sincronía. Solo bastaba un poquito de suerte para que todo saliera bien. La energía se conglomeró alrededor de ellos; los dragones de cosmos envolvieron a Dohko, y las estrellas se dejaron a ver a plena luz del día, alrededor de Mu. En el último punto, la oscuridad de la Otra Dimensión surgió, envolviendo a Saga en su vació infinito.

—¡Mil Dragones de Rozán!

—¡Polvo Estelar!

—¡Otra Dimensión!

Sus voces retumbaron al unísono y sus cosmos latieron como uno.

La tierra bajo sus pies se estremeció y el Sol fue opacado por la energía con que sus vidas brillaban. Las aguas del río enloquecieron e, incluso el insistente escándalos de las aves, enmudeció. El despliegue de poder era temible.

Sobrepasados por el caos, los monstruos se trastornaron todavía más. Algunos de ellos cayeron muertos de inmediato, al ser atrapados directamente por el cosmos; sus restos se perdieron en el vacío de la dimensión desconocida. Otros se encontraron encerrados entre aquella barrera que la energía de los santos había creado, mientras la oscuridad de la técnica de Saga los engullía lentamente. Tanto los primeros, como los segundos no representaban problemas… el problema eran los animales que habían conseguido escapar de aquel triángulo. Por mucho que la Otra Dimensión de Saga se expandiera, no había seguridad alguna de que terminaría por someterlos y, tal como habían planeado, el portal interdimensional solamente se abriría una vez. Toda vez que se cerrara, permanecería así.

—¡Saga! —Y, sin que Dohko tuviera necesidad de decir nada, el santo de Géminis sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Si las aves escapaban, de nada habría servido el esfuerzo. Pero, si no cerraba el portal inmediatamente, todo lo que había ganado se perdería.

—"_¡Kanon!" _—Su gemelo era la única esperanza que les quedaba. Su propia dimensión sería capaz de servir de prisión. Sin embargo, el tiempo apremiaba. Las aves no iban a esperar por ellos. —_"¡Abre la Otra Dimensión! ¡Ahora!" _—Si Kanon alcanzaría a oír la súplica gracias a su cosmos enardecido, no lo sabía. Solo le quedaba confiar que sería así.

El tiempo se ralentizó para el peliazul, como pocas veces le sucedía. Conforme su Otra Dimensión se cerraba, sin que hubieran señales de Kanon, el temor de haber estropeado todo se apoderaba de él. No estaba solo en sus recelos, eso era seguro. Podía sentir la inseguridad en las cosmoenergías de Dohko y de Mu, quienes seguían luchando por mantener a las aves dentro de la prisión interestelar de Saga.

Más que nunca, la ausencia de Camus se sentía.

La esperanza agonizaba para los santos, conforme las aves legendarias emprendía el vuelo más y más lejos. Si Kanon no surgía pronto, no habría forma de que consiguieran atraparlas después. ¿Habían llegado tan lejos, para perderlo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? No podía ser. Simplemente era injusto. Pero, como sus pesares fueran escuchados, la respuesta que tanto necesitaban descendió de donde menos esperaban: del cielo.

-x-

Hubo un primer rugido… luego otro, otro más; una infinidad de ellos. El cielo ya no estaba habitado solo por aves, sino que la majestuosidad de las quimeras tomando por asalto la escena.

¿De dónde habían surgido? ¿Por qué aparecían ahora? No había respuestas en ese momento. Pero los santos tampoco las necesitaban. Estaban ahí, en un milagro inesperado, de esos que raramente se presentaban en sus vidas, para bien.

Habían descendido de las alturas, como un ejército de saetas, y habían hecho de las aves de Ares su blanco. No competían en tamaño, pero su número y su valentía hacían la diferencia. Rugían, siseaban, surcaban el aire con maestría total. Si haber visto a una sola de ellas en acción les había parecido impresionante, observar a varias decenas de ellas, era un espectáculo del que no podían apartar la mirada. Pero, por sobre todo, su presencia había frenado la huída de las aves, lo cual era suficiente para que los santos se sintieran agradecidos.

—Por Athena… —Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios de Mu. Nunca imaginó presenciar una escena así.

En un santiamén, los pájaros se encontraron acorralados. La afrenta que cometiesen antes contra uno de los leones alados, sería pagada con creces.

Chillaron cuando la fuerza de las quimeras les dominó. Sus dientes y garras les abrían la piel, sus rugidos desataban el pánico. Ataque tras ataque, la locura se posesionaba más y más de las aves. Por mucho que lo intentaran, era imposible terminar con el control que la manada ejercía sobre ellas. Más pronto de lo que esperaban, las quimeras se habían apropiado de la situación.

Entonces, el último eslabón en la cadena de eventos tomó su sitio.

—¡Otra Dimensión!

Las aguas revueltas del lago comenzaron a oscurecerse. Las ondas de la superficie desaparecieron, cediendo su lugar al tenue brillo de las estrellas que resaltaba aún más en el color negro del portal dimensional. El caos se tornó en calma; un tranquilidad que devoraba todo a su paso. Y ahí estaba Kanon, con esa sonrisa retorcida tan suya en los labios.

—Kanon—Saga susurró. Su gemelo tenía la exasperante manía de esperar hasta el último momento. Malditas fueran sus entradas triunfales.

—¡Lo está consiguiendo! —celebró Mu, mientras sus ojos constataban como las aves desaparecían en medio de la Otra Dimensión. Dohko confirmó que estaba de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

Solo instantes más tarde, en medio de la desbandada de las quimeras y el escándalo de los pájaros prisioneros, el agujero dimensional empezó a cerrarse.

Los corazones de los santos se desbocaron con la espera, que se sentía eterna. Cada centímetro que el portal se acortaba, era un paso más cerca de su objetivo. Estaban tan cerca de conseguirlo, que la ansiedad de pensar que todo podía volver a escaparse de sus manos, era tan enorme como la emoción de conseguirlo. Por fin, la oscuridad desapareció para siempre.

—¿Ha… terminado? —La voz de Mu sonó como un murmullo. Dohko suspiró.

—Terminó. Esta vez, sí terminó.

-x-

La mano delicada de Phineas se estiró en busca de ella, por lo que Aretha la tomó entre las suyas. La sostuvo con cuidado, pero con firmeza. Aunque sabía que no podía verla, se aseguró de mirarla al rostro, lo cual la entristeció profundamente. Era tan joven, tan linda, que imaginarla viviendo una vida sin los colores del mundo, le causó una profunda sensación de nostalgia.

—Trataré de ayudarte, pero no puedo prometer nada. ¿Me entiendes? —Le dijo la pitonisa. Aretha le había contado ya las razones de su viaje y también la había puesto al tanto de lo que sucedía con los santos, al otro lado del gran mar.

—Entiendo. Lo que puedas hacer, significa mucho para todos.

—Apolo no me visita más, al menos no fuera del mundo de los sueños—ella confirmó—. Pero te haré todo lo posible, por ellos.

—Gracias.

La ninfa se puso de pie muy lentamente, dejando escapar su mano. La brisa del océano le golpeó en la cara y, aunque refrescante, para Aretha olía a muerte. Por muy hermosa que fuera la vista desde lo alto del balcón, con la mezcla de azul profundo del agua con el del cielo, la visión de la cadenas de muertos arrancaba la belleza de ello.

Poco a poco, Phineas la dejó ir, mientras la pelirroja se alejaba de ella. La última vez que vio su rostro, había una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. No se despidió porque estaba segura que, tal como lo había dicho, volverían a verse.

—¿Has terminado? —Mirra, que esperaba bajo el arco que marcaba la entrada la balcón, se acercó a la ninfa.

—Si. Es momento de volver.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

—¿Sobre venir directamente a ti, en caso de ser necesario? Si. Lo tendré a consideración la siguiente vez. Gracias. —Aretha sonrió a medias. En lo que a ella respectaba, esperaba no tener que volver a poner un Troya.

—Bien.

—De nuevo, gracias por todo.

—Espera. —El hecho de que la princesa le tomara del brazo para detenerla, le alarmó—. Quisiera pedirte un favor personal.

—Dime—aceptó, no sin cierto recelo. Conocía poco a la princesa y temía que el favor que le pidiera terminara siendo uno mucho más grande del que pudiera aceptar y, a la vez, rechazar.

—Necesito que entregues un mensaje de mi parte a Kanon. —La idea le sorprendió. Esperaba muchísimas cosas, pero nunca eso.

—Claro… ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

—Dile que—la princesa se relamió los labios, meditando cuidadosamente sus palabras—… la vida, aún en la oscuridad, continúa.

Aretha entrecerró los ojos. No había ningún sentido en sus palabras, al menos ninguno que ella comprendiese. Sin embargo, tampoco hizo preguntas al respecto. Su papel era ser un mensajero, nada más.

—Kanon recibirá tu mensaje—le dijo.

Poco después, se volvió una con el viento.

-x-

—Estás loca—Altaír expresó sus ideas con amargura.

Se dio la vuelta, dando por terminada la estúpida discusión, y se marchó, dejando a Nix sola y descolocada a sus espaldas. No quería quedarse ahí, escuchando una y otra vez las alucinaciones de su amiga, en las cuales se reencontraba felizmente con su hermano durante cada noche, en medio de su soledad. Cada vez que escuchaba las historias irreales acerca de los encuentros con Urián, la sangre le hervía. Sentía una envidia insana al pensar en la posibilidad de que Nix pudiera reunirse con el hermano al que alguna vez había perdido. ¡El quería lo mismo! Hubiese dado todo por volver a tener a Corban a su lado.

Por otra parte, temía que su amiga estuviese enloqueciendo. No quería perderla, pues era todo lo que le quedaba. No soportaría estar solo a mitad de esa tormenta.

—No te vayas. —Ella suplicó. Corrió para alcanzarle y tomarle de la mano, pero él se resistió—. Por favor, no me dejes sola.

—¿Para qué quieres que me quede?

—Estamos solos en esto, Altaír.

—No—se apresuró a corregirla—, yo estoy solo en esto. Tú tienes a… Urián.

El rostro de la niña se entristeció al entender el trasfondo de las palabras de su amigo. De pronto, se sintió culpable de haber sido tan efusiva e insistente en el pasado. Cuando ella había sufrido por la pérdida de su hermano, los hermanos morenos habían hecho todo para hacerla sentirse parte de su pequeña familia. Pero ahora, cuando era Altaír el que lloraba la muerte de Corban, ella solo había sido egoísta, restregándole en la cara la recién hallada felicidad que la esperanza había traído consigo.

A sabiendas de que había hecho todo mal, y sin palabras que pudieran corregir el daño que había causado sin desearlo, calló. Lo único que hizo fue mirarle, con esos ojos grandes y rosas, que dejaron al descubierto su pesar. Altaír tuvo que comprenderlo, porque de inmediato, relajó su semblante.

—Lo siento, Nix. No quería ser grosero contigo. —El chico le acarició los cabellos revueltos—. Es solo que… todavía me duele mucho pensar que Corban no volverá.

—No, no te disculpes. Yo he sido bastante tonta al hablarte de todo esto tanto tiempo… Perdóname.

Altaír no tuvo respuestas para que aquel rostro angelical y compungido, aunque tampoco se sentía con ánimos de seguir enojado. Por fin, desistió de marcharse.

Dejó escapar el suspiro que traía atorado en la garganta y, cuando se sintió mejor, volvió sobre sus pasos para sentarse en la cama de Nix. Era un cama enorme y suave, repleta de almohadones esponjosos y cubierta con las mantas más finas que había visto jamás. Su nuevo benefactor no había escatimado en lujos para ellos… pero con todas las maravillas que tenían a su alcance, seguían sintiéndose prisioneros en ese palacio de mármol.

—No entiendo como es posible que hayas sido capaz de volver a ver a Urián. Se supone que él estaba… —dijo, un instante después.

—¡Yo tampoco lo sé! Solo sé que viene por las noches, a hablar conmigo. Dice que algún día volveremos a estar a juntos, cuando las cosas estén mejor.

—¿Crees que sea cierto?

—Urián jamás me mentiría—aseveró. Lo creía fervientemente.

—Eres muy afortunada, Nix. —Aquella triste mirada color de plata volvió a conmoverla—. Si volvieras a tener a tu hermano y si logramos encontrar al maestro y a Aioria, quizás todo vuelva a estar bien.

—¡Ya verás que será así! Urián volverá y el maestro también; y jamás se marcharán de nuevo.

El niño asintió, deseoso de compartir aquella fe ciega que tenía la pelirrosa. Pero lo cierto era que su inocencia había muerto ya. Para él, lo sueños de Nix eran precisamente eso: sueños. En cambio, él había llegado a un punto en que la esperanza se convertía en una tortura. Prefería resignarse a que la vida que le había tocado solo traía sufrimiento. Prefería pensar que, tarde o temprano, todo llegaría a su final.

-x-

La lucha entre el agua y el aire en sus pulmones lo obligó a toser. Al hacerlo, las heridas de su cuerpo lanzaron una punzada de dolor a través de él. Se quejó con un gruñido, e inevitablemente llevó la mano al costado, para sentir el calor de la sangre que manaba de su cuerpo.

Sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas mientras se debatía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, incapaz de definir el momento exacto en que todo se había arruinado.

Sus párpados pesaban como yunques, impidiéndole abrir los ojos. Estaba tan confundido, que su propio cuerpo se sentía ajeno. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando a su alrededor; si estaba vivo, o si había muerto. Hubiese querido gritar para pedir ayuda, pero si le era imposible poner sus ideas en orden dentro de su cabeza, ponerla en palabras resultaba peor. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaba a perder la calma, oyó las voces que le corroboraron que, de una forma u otra, todo estaría bien.

—¡Camus! —Desordenadamente, cada voz fue tomando una identidad. Saga, Kanon, Dohko y Mu.

—¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿Camus? —Volvió a escuchar su nombre, pero esta vez, en una voz desconocida. Quiso responder a la pregunta, pero no pudo.—. Todo estará bien. Ya vienen. Solo un poco más… —susurró de nuevo, la voz femenina.

Luchó contra su propio cansancio por abrir sus ojos. Lo consiguió fugazmente en un par de ocasiones, solo para ver sombras. Entonces, en uno de sus intentos, divisó la silueta difusa de quien permanecía a su lado. No logró identificarla, pero supo con certeza que no era ninguno de sus compañeros.

—¿Quién…? —_"¿Quién eres?"_ intentó preguntar. Sin embargo, su propia lengua estaba en su contra.

—Tsh. —Sintió el suave toque sobre sus labios, urgiéndole a callar—. Todo estará bien. Ha terminado.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:** Largo, largo, largo… Consejo de mi querida Damis y también a modo de compensación por esta larguísima ausencia.

Gracias por todos esos maravillosos reviews. Kumikoson4, Damis (mi maravillosa beta que evita que el hambre haga que me coma las palabras), Sagitariusgirl, Krmencita Uchiha, Rose129, lithium255, Eli, ddmanzanita, RIAADVD, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, LittleMonsterStick, Tatsumaki, Altariel de Valinor, k2008sempai, Tisbe, Malévolo, Denisse, Alde93, Dany, A.R.O.34, Fury y un pequeño Anónimo que no me dejó su nombre ;) ¡Sus comentarios son la gasolina de este fic! Sin ellos, esta historia jamás habría llegado tan lejos.

Y debido a la extensión del capítulo, no digo más. Replies a los lectores sin cuenta en mi profile y en sus correos, a quienes si tienen cuenta. Por adelantado, agradezco cualquier comentario que me hagan llegar. ¡Son invaluables!

_Sunrise Spirit._


	54. Cómplices

_**Capítulo 54**_

_**Cómplices**_

—Está despierto.

Tal como la voz lo había anunciado, Camus abrió los ojos lentamente.

Su visión tardó en enfocarse, mientras recuperaba control de su cuerpo poco a poco. Conforme aquella molesta sensación de entumecimiento desaparecía, el halo de dolor hizo acto de presencia. Gruñó, de un modo apenas perceptible e intentó incorporarse, pero estaba tan débil que apenas podía moverse.

—Tranquilo. Mantente recostado un momento más. —Escuchar la voz de Dohko, una voz amiga, le reconfortó.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Camus! ¡Estás vivo!

—¿Kanon? —El gemelo se hizo hueco a empujones entre el santo de Libra y el hombre desconocido que los ayudaba.

—Menos mal que vives—dijo—. En serio, nos diste un susto de los mil demonios.

—Tanta preocupación es sobrecogedora…

—En realidad, su preocupación era que cierto Escorpio le perforara el trasero con sus agujas si algo malo te sucedía. —La nota de humor tan inusual en Saga le robó una sonrisa, que pagó rápidamente con una punzada de dolor.

—¡Oye! Me importa una mierda lo que el bicho haga, o deje de hacer. Arriesgué mi propia integridad física por salvarte, hielito. Espero que lo aprecies.

—Lo hago. Gracias.

—Estábamos muy preocupados—añadió Mu—. ¿Cómo llegaste a la orilla con esa herida? Te dimos por perdido.

—Pues… —Trató de poner sus recuerdos en palabras, pero no pudo explicar algo que él mismo no comprendía.

Recordaba escenas fugaces de lo sucedido. Las aves, la quimera, el ardor de las garras enemigas desgarrando su piel, la caída precipitada y el agua inundando sus pulmones. Después, todo se tornaba especialmente confuso.

De que tan real había sido lo que recordaba a partir de entonces, no podía estar seguro. Solo podía imaginar lo terrible de su condición, para que las alucinaciones llegaran a su cabeza. Había vivido y sobrevivido a situaciones mucho peores, y jamás había llegado a ese extremo. Fue así que, considerando que no podía confiar en su propio juicio, decidió guardarse los recuerdos para si mismo.

—No lo sé. Todo es confuso. —Se incorporó lentamente, ahogando un gruñido de dolor. Al sentarse, tomó la jarra de agua que Mu le ofreció y bebió un par de tragos, reconfortándose con su frescura. —¿La misión…?

—Está terminada. Tan pronto recuperes algo de tus fuerzas, volveremos con los demás.

—¿No es precipitado? —Un anciano, cuyo rostro estaba igualmente curtido de arrugas y cicatrices, y que había permanecido junto a ellos todo el tiempo, intervino. —Aún está muy débil. El camino de regreso es largo y , con una herida así, incluso el movimiento de los caballos será un tormento.

—Sobreviviré. Debemos volver a Atenas antes de que cualquier otro asunto se cruce en nuestro camino. Este viaje se está alargando demasiado.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no quiero arriesgarte de más. Un día de descanso, o dos, serían ideales.

—Vamos, Dohko, lo _ideal_ no es posible ahora mismo. Sabes que hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores que esta. —Intentó convencer al santo de Libra. —Cuando regresemos a Atenas, todo estará bien. Puedo andar el camino de regreso así. Cuando nos separamos, suceden tragedias. No podemos permitirnos otra de esas.

Los gemelos y Mu miraron de uno a otro, esperando la decisión del mayor de todos ellos. Al igual que Dohko, se sentían divididos entre seguir o quedarse. Por un lado, les hubiera gustado contar con un poco más de tiempo para Camus. Pero, por otro, eran partícipes del mismo sentido de urgencia del acuariano. Atenas lucía cada vez más como una visión lejana. Llevaban tanto tiempo lejos de ella, que en ocasiones se sentía como un espejismo visto en algún sueño pasado.

—No solamente estamos hablando del viaje para reunirnos con los otros. Aún debemos volver al pequeño pueblo donde encallamos el barco, y de ahí, a Atenas.

—Aldebarán sobrevivió a un viaje peor, en condiciones más adversas… y el arquero también—explicó—. Tenemos que volver, o van a preocuparse.

Dohko suspiró. Por mucho que hubiera querido negarle la razón y regalarle unos minutos más de descanso, sabía que le era imposible. El viaje se había alargado demasiado y, a cada segundo que pasaba, mientras estuvieran lejos de Atenas, todo se complicaba a límites inimaginables. No deseaba correr el riesgo, pero…

—Bien. Marcharemos de regreso a los otros apenas amanezca—aceptó—, pero será bajo mis condiciones, ¿entendido? —Se aseguró de mirar directamente a los ojos de cada uno de sus jóvenes compañeros. A excepción de Mu, el resto de ellos eran poseedores de personalidades duras y fuertes. No iban a someterse tan fácil a la suya. —Cuando diga que descansaremos, _descansaremos_. Cuando me parezca que es suficiente, lo será. Volveremos a ellos, pero sin prisas. No voy a arriesgar a ninguno de ustedes. —No después de haber perdido a Afrodita.

—Hecho. Me basta—respondió el francés. Se incorporó lentamente, tragándose del mejor modo posible cualquier muestra del dolor punzante que le hizo víctima.

El anciano que les había dado acogida miró de uno a otro, sin atreverse a decir nada. En sus días de juventud había sido un guerrero. Conocía el valor y el espíritu de entrega de los hombres devotos de la guerra. Pero él nunca había peleado contra los dioses. Nunca había tenido el valor de mirarles a la cara y enfrentarlos.

Aquellos chicos eran especiales… diferentes.

-x-

Aioria entró con pasos pesados en la cabaña. De inmediato, acaparó todas las miradas hacia él. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pareció reparar en ello. Sonrió escuetamente a su hermano y se dirigió al rincón que había reclamado como suyo.

Ángelo entró poco después, tan serio como el león. Pero, lejos de seguirle, tomó el rincón opuesto, donde se acomodó en un silencio sepulcral.

El resto de los santos se mantuvieron a la expectativa, sin saber lo que sucedía frente a ellos. El poco tiempo que Leo y Cáncer habían estado despiertos no bastaba para explicar el misterio que ahora representaban. La larga ausencia los había convertido en algo inesperado para todos: amigos, cómplices… celosos protectores uno del otro.

Desde la ventana, donde unos momentos antes mantenía una curiosa conversación con la cabra, Milo entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca, dispuesto a hacer cualquier pregunta. Sin embargo, las miradas de Shura y de Aldebarán lo persuadieron para callar. Le costó esfuerzo mantener su lengua en orden, pero de alguna forma, lo consiguió. Probablemente, aunque su intuición le dijera lo contrario, era lo mejor por el momento.

A cambio del silencio de su boca, sus ojos buscaron al arquero. Para su mala fortuna, lo encontró tan sorprendido como ellos mismos.

Aun así, esperó. Quizás un par de preguntas al respecto vendrían bien viniendo de Aioros, y no de él, el metiche preguntón al que a veces subestimaban. De cualquier modo, su preocupación era genuina. Podían no ser tan cercanos como Camus y él mismo, pero había cierta complicidad insustituible entre Aioria y él, que databa de muchos años atrás, cuando no eran más que niños y que el tiempo revivía lentamente. Si hubiese estado en sus manos hacerlo, habría ayudado. Sin embargo, por una vez, estaba satisfecho con su decisión de callar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Curiosamente, el cuestionamiento no vino de los labios del santo de Sagitario. Vino de Shaka.

Impetuosamente, como la enorme mayoría de las veces, Aioria negó. El rubio, también con un estilo muy suyo, guardó silencio por unos pocos segundos.

Bajo su intensa mirada, el león parecía no inmutarse. Pero, eventualmente, se revolvió y le enfrentó, chocando con aquellos ojos turquesas que siempre destilaban los sentimientos más profundos y puros… los sentimientos adecuados a cada situación.

Shaka sonrió, en un gesto apenas visible. Aioria solo observaba; receloso, inquieto, confundido y sobrepasado. Fue solo un instante, pero una conversación sin palabras surgió entre ambos. Tan opuestos, como cercanos, los santos de Virgo y Leo solían ser así: irónicamente complementarios.

Incluso Aioros tomó la decisión de mantenerse al margen. Por lo poco que sabía, Shaka había sido una de las pocas personas a las que Aioria había permitido entrar a su vida durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Shaka, poseedor de una paciencia infinita y de un espíritu de comprensión que muchos habrían de envidiar en el Santuario, había desafiado cada barrera de rencor, desprecio y rebeldía, que el león se había construido a su alrededor. Considerado un dios, había tendido la mano a un mortal herido. Quizás, solo _quizás_, Aioria necesitaba a un amigo a su lado, a alguien que le comprendiera, alguien que supiera decir las palabras correctas. Shaka era esa persona.

—Caminemos—el rubio insistió—. Nos debemos una larga plática.

Los ojos color esmeralda centellaron con sentimientos encontrados cuando Shaka le tendió la mano. Dudó.

De inmediato, buscó la opinión que más le pesaba en esos momentos. Su mirada encontró a Máscara de Muerte al otro lado de la cabaña, tan serio y sombrío como él. El italiano le miró de vuelta: serio, intenso. Un escueto movimiento de cabeza le dio su aprobación. Ángelo sabía que todo era para mejor.

Entonces, Aioria tragó saliva y extendió la mano, atrapando la de Shaka y aferrándose a ella para poner en pie. Se esforzó en sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

A Shaka le bastó con la mueca maltrecha. Dio un par de suaves palmadas a su hombro y, posando la mano sobre él, le llevó hasta la salida. Bajo la atenta mirada de propios y extraños, salieron.

El aire de la tarde soplaba fresco, ideal para una larga caminata juntos.

-x-

Shaka no solía ser de aquellas personas cuya mirada insistente te caía encima para nunca dejarte. Sin embargo, mientras caminaban sin dirección ni sentido por el diminuto pueblo que parecía no cansarse de ellos, los ojos turquesas del rubio tenían precisamente ese efecto en Aioria.

El castaño, por su parte, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no prestar atención al detalle. Por momentos, confrontaba su mirada y sonreía del mejor modo posible. En otras ocasiones, prefería apartar la vista, hacia cualquier cosa a su alrededor que sirviera de excusa. Pero aún Aioria, con toda la terquedad que pudiera tener al respecto, sabía que tarde o temprano Shaka conseguiría sacarle la verdad detrás de su actitud. Y, cuando eso sucediera, no tenía la menor idea de como iba a mentirle o a ocultarle la verdad de lo que estaba pasando. Solo esperaba que un poco de comprensión de su parte, y dicho de paso, quizás un poquito de complicidad también.

—Vale. —Tomó aire y se preparó para el interrogatorio. —Suéltalo.

—¿No soy yo quien debería decirte tal cosa?

—Tú dirías algo mucho más fino, Buda. _"Suéltalo"_ no es la clase de palabra que saldría de tu boca.

—El resultado sería el mismo. —Sonrió. —¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Por un largo rato, no hubo nada más que silencio. Aioria no estaba seguro de querer hablar, por mucho que Shaka estuviera dispuesto a escucharle. Había detalles que no se sentía listo para contar, aún si quisiera sacárselos del alma. Todo ese tiempo, Ángelo había sido un gran apoyo, pero la amistad era tan incipiente y se conocían tan poco, que dudaba que le fuera posible comprender cada uno de sus sentimientos por completo.

—Pasaron muchas cosas… _pasan_ muchas cosas.

—Lo sé. —No era ingenuo. No esperaba, en lo absoluto, que el Aioria al que habían perdido fuese el mismo que acababan de recuperar.

—Ángelo les habló de Orión. —El santo de Virgo asintió, a pesar de que no era una pregunta, mientras Aioria hacía lo mismo, con mucha más torpeza. Era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre del cazador en los labios del león. —Ella usó mi cuerpo para traerlo a la vida. Esperaba que estuviera muerto, pero supongo que incluso para eso soy terco. —Dejó escapar una risilla agria y, después, se esforzó en no levantar la mirada, para no enfrentar los ojos del hindú. —El problema es que Orión es tan terco como yo. Puedo sentirlo, dentro de mí. Su cosmos… Ángelo y yo hemos descubierto que no ha ido a ningún lado. Pensé que, al regresar a este mundo, me libraría de él. Me he equivocado.

—Lo que Artemisa ha hecho contigo, no es culpa tuya. Has sido víctima de las circunstancias y has lidiado con ellas del mejor modo que has podido.

—No creo que entiendas lo _bien_ que he lidiado con ello. —Aioria se revolvió el cabello y apresuró el paso, dejándole atrás. Shaka le permitió tomar la delantera, solo para seguirlo unos segundos después, con la esperanza de que ser útil a un amigo en necesidad.

Caminó despacio, sin deseo alguno de hacerle sentir perseguido. En ningún momento apartó la vista de él, analizando cada detalle de su lenguaje corporal. El frenesís en su andar, la obvia tensión en sus músculos y la respiración pesada le hablaron de la carga que llevaba encima.

Tal vez Aioria tenía razón y nadie comprendía nada. Tal vez, lo que sabían no era todo lo que había sucedido. Por las razones que fueran, el santo solo sabía que si Aioria decía abrirse con él, se esforzaría por comprender y ayudar. Eran amigos, le había echado de menos durante todo ese tiempo y, si algo podía aportar para facilitar su regreso, haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.

Un par de niños se cruzaron en su camino, correteando detrás de un perro marrón. Shaka los vio a tiempo para esquivarles, pero Aioria no corrió la misma suerte. El cachorro atropellado ladró. Aioria se respingó, confundido por el accidente y pillado con la guardia baja por el perro. Los niños estallaron en risas y, sin darse cuenta, el propio león esbozó una sonrisa diminuta. A los ojos de Shaka, esa siempre era una buena señal. Así, decidió acercarse de nuevo. Con un poco de suerte, el castaño le diría un poco más esta vez.

—Ángelo tenía tres aprendices—dijo, mientras veía a los pequeños alejarse a toda prisa con su mascota—. Dos chicos, hermanos, y una chica. Uno de ellos está muerto. Murió tratando de ayudarnos.

—Lo siento.

—Los otros dos están desaparecidos.

—Máscara de Muerte nos habló de ello. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —Aioria negó. En sus ojos, el santo de Virgo pudo ver alguna lágrima mal disimulada.

—No. Ustedes no pueden hacer nada.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Acaso conoces un modo de hacerlo por ti mismo? —El castaño se detuvo súbitamente y giró, buscando su mirada. Por un momento, todo lo que Shaka tuvo fue eso: su mirada intensa sobre sí y un silencio que le trajo muchísimas preocupaciones. —No hagas nada impulsivo, Aioria. No es el momento—susurró.

—La vida de los niños depende del cosmos de Artemisa.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Artemisa cree que yo soy Orión. Puedo acercarme a ella y…

—No, Aioria. —No le fue difícil adivinar lo que seguía. —Ya una vez estuvo a punto de matarles. Ponerte en su camino de nuevo, es un suicidio.

—Pero es el único modo de tener de regreso a los niños.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Engañarla? Cuando descubra lo que sucede, será mil veces peor.

—Sabía que no entenderías.

Se dio la vuelta tan rápido y caminó con tanta prisa, que lo único que Shaka pudo hacer, fue reaccionar y seguirlo tan pronto como pudo. Se lamentó infinitamente de ser incapaz de inyectar un poco de sentido común en Aioria. Estaba tan preocupado que solo podía pensar en todo aquello que podría salir mal.

—Te entiendo—dijo. No era del todo cierto, pero tampoco era una completa mentira. —Sé que intentas hacer algo por lo niños. Pero, por favor, entiéndenos también. El hecho de que Máscara de Muerte y tú hayan vuelto, es un milagro en si. —_"Un milagro pagado con sangre". _—Si volvemos a perderte, no habrá modo de recuperarte.

—Será solo un tiempo. Ni siquiera tendré que alejarme de aquí. Ángelo y yo…

—¿Lo han planeado ya?

—Él tampoco quería, pero es el único modo.

—Por los dioses, Aioria. —Eran extremadamente raras las ocasiones en que los pensamientos de Shaka se reflejaban en su rostro y aquella, para sorpresa de Aioria, era una de esas. —Estás jugando con fuego.

—La he engañado antes. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

Esta vez, el rubio se quedó sin palabras. De pronto, había tenido la horrible sensación de que no encontraría el modo de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Pero, entonces, ¿cómo podría protegerlo? ¿Acaso eso era todo lo que podía hacer?

—Aioria—le llamó una vez más, temiendo que fracasaría. Para su sorpresa, el santo de Leo se detuvo. Giró hacia él, endemoniadamente lento, haciendo que Shaka temiera lo peor.

—Orión sigue siendo parte de mí. Está vivo, latente—musitó—. No sé cuando desaparecerá, ni tampoco sé si algún día lo hará. Quiero creer que, si todo esto tiene sentido, entonces podré usarlo para algo bueno. Quiero ayudar a Ángelo y quiero ayudar a esos niños. —Shaka le escuchaba, en silencio y sin apartar la vista de él. Quería comprender, quería apoyarle también. Pero la posibilidad de perderle de nuevo pesaba mucho más de lo que había imaginado. —Si quieres ayudarme, guardarás el secreto. Por ahora, es todo lo que puedes hacer por mí.

En esa ocasión, lo dejó ir. Al final, sus sospechas habían sido ciertas y no había conseguido mayores avances con Aioria. Tenía claro que aquellas últimas palabras le habían exigido, de un modo sutil y poco característico del león, que se mantuviera al margen: si no ayudaba, tampoco debía estorbar. Shaka no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Tomó el camino contrario, dándole distancia y aprovechando la caminata de regreso para pensar. Jamás las cosas le parecieron tan confusas.

-x-

—¡Perdiste al gato! —A causa de la exclamación de Milo, dos pares de ojos se afilaron y dos pares de oídos se esforzaron por escuchar la conversación entre Escorpio y Virgo. Aioros y Ángelo no iban a dejar pasar ningún detalle.

—Le di un momento para pensar.

—Traducción: te mandó al demonio, Buda.

—¡Milo! —Pero los esfuerzos de Shura por suavizar la situación eran en vano.

—Algo así.

El hecho de que Shaka no mostrara reparo en las palabras de Milo y de que admitiera que su infinita paciencia había sido inútil en aquel momento, los puso a todos en alerta. Aldebarán, Shura y Milo, que se habían agrupado cerca de la puerta en busca de un poco de aire fresco, le cedieron el paso.

Dudaron antes de seguirle, pero al final terminaron por hacerlo. De todos, Shaka era quien mejores posibilidades tenía de ser escuchado por Aioria.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Está confundido. —El rubio respondió a la pregunta de Shura.

—Máscara y él han pasado momentos difíciles.

—Todos los hemos pasado, Alde—Milo terció—. Pero al menos están aquí. Quizás es por el asunto del alma dentro de él.

—No puede ser fácil.

—No lo es, Shura. —Vaya que Shaka lo sabía.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? No somos los más atinados para lidiar con posesiones. —El escorpión se sopló el flequillo.

—Esperemos que nunca muestre señales de posesión.

Y todos esperaban que el hindú estuviera en lo cierto. Por lo poco que habían visto, Orión era un fantasma en la cabeza de Aioria, pero nunca lo habían visto tomar control sobre él, del mismo modo en Ares lo hiciese con Saga.

-x-

Esperando, con la brisa que soplaba desde el lago pegándoles contra la cara, los santos no podían sino ponerse melancólicos.

El oscuro peligro que manaba de la isla maldita en el corazón de Estínfalo se había esfumado. Solo quedaba aquella mancha de tierra rodeada de agua que, eventualmente, se convertiría en un testigo mudo de una leyenda. El viento dibujaba ondas sobre el agua taciturna del lago. Su canto era todo lo que los oídos alcanzaban a escuchar. No había más. Solo quedaba aquella paz, ajena a sitios como aquel.

—Mataría por un poco de tabaco.

—Ya somos dos—Saga complementó a su gemelo.

—Ya somos tres.

Camus se encogió de hombros cuando las miradas de los gemelos le cayeron encima. No era un gran fumador, pero en momentos como aquel, un cigarrillo se le antojaba casi necesario… especialmente después de haberse convertido en juguete de un ave legendaria dispuesta a comérselo.

Contra toda queja de Dohko, el acuariano se las había ingeniado para ponerse en pie y caminar hasta la orilla del lago, donde contemplaba el atardecer en compañía del resto de los santos. Nunca, por muy mal que se hubiera sentido, había sido partidario de quedarse en cama para agonizar como un enfermo terminal. De hecho, la sensación del encierro lo mataba de un modo más rápido que cualquier enfermedad que pudiera presentársele. Al final, ante el peso de sus razones, el chino no había podido hacer nada más que ceder.

—Alguien debió tener la previsión de traerse un par de cajetillas desde la Era Moderna—Kanon masculló—. Somos un montón de idiotas por no pensar en ello.

—En realidad, debimos pensar en traernos un montón de cosas.

—Ya lo creo. —Saga se sopló el flequillo. En un santiamén, mil cosas que extrañaba de su tiempo le vinieron a la cabeza.

—Vodka. —Kanon rió ante su propia idea.

—Chocolate.

—¡Uh! ¡Esa es buena, Saga!

—Analgésicos.

—¡Esa es todavía mejor! —El gemelo se carcajeó al ver el rostro con el que Camus acompañó sus palabras. Si tenía que decirlo, su humor había mejorado muchísimo en los últimos días.

—Zapatos deportivos. —Instintivamente, al escuchar a Saga, los cinco santos bajaron la mirada hacia la desgracia que eran sus sandalias. Para cuando terminaran con sus misiones, no les quedarían dedos en los pies.

—Buen punto. Antes pateé una piedra y dolió como el demonio. —Todos asintieron con pesar. En algún punto de la larga travesía, todos habían sido cómplices del mismo dolor.

—¿Tú no extrañas nada, Mu? —Camus le cuestionó.

—Y no digas que a Kiki, porque es muy cliché.

—No, no… —El lemuriano sonrió con mesura. —Bueno, si, le extraño; pero no iba a decirlo. Echo de menos la música.

—Música… que cierto. —Dohko se tornó meditativo. —Escuchar música, mientras se lee un buen libro acompañado de una taza de café caliente.

—¡Café! —Camus sentía que casi había olvidado su sabor.

—Moriremos de depresión si seguimos así.

—¿Tú crees?

Pero Kanon apenas terminado de soltar su pregunta, cuando el viento alrededor de ellos arreció. Entrecerraron los ojos, para que la mezcla de arenas y agua que trajo consigo no les hiriera, y esperaron porque la causante de dicho alboroto mostrara la cara. Su presencia ahí no les sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

—Preservativos. —Antes de Saga reaccionara, la palabra ya se le había escapado de los labios. Se maldijo interiormente por dejar a su boca ganarle la partida al cerebro.

—¿Qué? —Camus preguntó. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado mal.

—Solo digo que cierto _alguien_ los agregaría a la lista. La mirada pícara que lanzó hacia el pequeño revoltijo de aire dejó sus ideas en claro.

—Joder, Saga. —Se atragantó con la risa y eso hizo que el costado herido le doliera. Pero no fue el único.

Mu se llevó la mano a la cara, ocultando detrás del gesto espontáneo, la risilla cómplice que amenazaba con escaparse. Dohko negó, tan divertido como los otros dos; y solo Kanon torció la boca disimuladamente, no por la mención al arquero, sino por algo más.

El pequeño torbellino cesó y Aretha fue todo lo que quedó frente a ellos. Los saludó con tímido movimiento de mano y una sonrisa, como las que siempre les regalaba, sin excepción alguna. Avanzó unos pocos pasos para acercarse a ellos, cuando de pronto lo notó. Su mirada cambió, y la expresión de alegría mutó a una de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —Se acercó a Camus a toda prisa.

—Se ve peor de lo que es. Tranquila.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasó algo? —Dohko intervino. La expresión de consternación en el rostro de la ninfa no cambió ni un poquito, a pesar de las explicaciones de Camus.

—Si… si… eso creo—respondió, aún confundida—. Necesito hablarte. —Volteó hacia donde estaba Kanon. El gemelo encontró sus palabras realmente inesperadas y lo dejó en claro por el modo en que levantó las cejas.

—¿A mi?

—Si.

Kanon se puso en pie, como quien no quiere, y se estiró. Después, con su calma habitual, siguió a la ninfa a un lugar más alejado, no sin echar una mirada de incredulidad a sus compañeros al dejarles atrás.

Por muy simpática que le pareciese, y de verdad que Aretha le agradaba, nunca había tenido una conversación a solas con ella. Aquello era algo completamente nuevo para ambos.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? —preguntó al fin, cuando consideró que la distancia que habían creado era suficiente—. ¿Piensas secuestrarme?

—No. —La pelirroja sonrió por un segundo, pero rápidamente su rostro volvió a tornarse serio. —Estuve en Troya. —Bastaron esas tres palabras para oscurecer el rostro del geminiano. Ella lo notó, pero aun así, se obligó a continuar. —Mi objetivo era hablar con Phineas. Sin embargo, la princesa troyana estuvo también ahí.

—Mirra. —La ninfa asintió.

—Ella me pidió que te entregase un mensaje.

—Habla.

—Mirra dijo que… —dudó por un segundo. No entendía el mensaje, ni la actitud de Kanon al respecto—. Dijo que, aun en la oscuridad, la vida continúa—soltó al fin las palabras. Hizo una pausa, lo suficientemente larga para dar al gemelo tiempo de pensar y, de inmediato, se volcó sobre él con preguntas. —¿Qué significa eso, Kanon? No tiene sentido… al menos, no para mi. ¿Pasa algo malo? Responde.

Lo que Aretha no sabía, era que Kanon jamás compartiría el significado de ello consigo, ni con nadie.

Le vio darle la espaldas, con la mirada perdida y con los pensamientos muy lejos de ahí. Fue en ese momento, en que supo que no tenía caso insistir. Fuera de las palabras de Mirra, no obtendría nada más. El único que podría sacarle de sus dudas era Kanon y, por lo que veía, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Resignada, giró también, dispuesta a volver a donde los otros esperaban. Debía despedirse para marchar de regreso al improvisado campamento.

—Espera. —El llamado del gemelo la hizo detenerse. —¿Seguirás visitando a Phineas?

—Es probable. Hay asuntos pendientes con ella.

—Mientras lo hagas, Mirra seguirá enviándome mensajes contigo. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

—No—contestó—. Pero debes prometerme algo.

—¿El qué?

—Si algo malo sucede, me lo dirás. No preguntaré más al respecto, pero debo estar segura de que no hay peligro en ello, ni para ti, ni para nadie.

—Hecho.

Aretha lo miró por un instante, antes de continuar su camino. La promesa que le había arrancado no era suficiente. Sin embargo, tendría que conformarse con ello. Y, por sobre todo, tendría que confiar en el criterio de Kanon y en su capacidad para cumplir son su palabra. Ojala no terminara por arrepentirse de hacerlo.

-x-

La expresión adusta en el rostro de la ninfa mutó por completo. Sus ojos recuperaron el brillo que siempre les había caracterizado y su sonrisa apareció, como el sol en un día nublado.

—¡Hey!

—¡Aioria! —Avanzó en busca del santo con los brazos abiertos. Cuando le alcanzó, lo envolvió en un abrazo muy fuerte mientras una suave risa surgió de su garganta. Por un momento, Aioria se sintió libre de la pesadez que le había aquejado antes. La felicidad de la ninfa resultó contagiosa y sanadora, para la situación tan dura que había sido ese día. —¡Despertaste! —Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y examinó cada detalle de él. A pesar de las expresiones obvias de cansancio, nunca le dio tanta alegría verle. —Estás bien.

—Lo estoy, lo estoy. Me alegra ver que tú también estás sana y salva.

—Tu ausencia ha sido toda una travesía.

—Ya me han contado. —Acarició la melena rojiza. —Sé que les has acompañado y sé también todo lo que has hecho por ellos. Gracias… en especial por cuidar de mi hermano. —La mención específica a Aioros la tomó por sorpresa, pero de algún modo que desconocía, consiguió guardar su reacción mejor de lo que esperaba. Sonrió y depositó en beso en la mejilla del santo.

—No tienes que agradecerme. Lo he hecho con gusto y volvería a hacerlo.

De alguna forma, Aioria sabía de la sinceridad en sus palabras. Aretha siempre le había parecido un espíritu transparente: incapaz de mentir.

La ausencia ciertamente había sido larga. Pero, de acuerdo a lo que había escuchado, durante ella, Aretha había probado de forma contundente el verdadero deseo de ayudarles, devolviendo con creces un diminuto favor hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Si le preguntaban, el mismo león tendría problemas para admitir que, la chica torpe que conociese al principio de su travesía, era la misma que ahora tenía a su lado y de la que había oído tanto. Se había vuelto fuerte, intrépida y valiente, por ellos. También se había vuelto un sostén para todos cuando el panorama era más oscuro y, por eso, nunca tendría de agradecerle lo suficiente.

Bajo sus ojos, la pequeña ninfa había crecido y ahora era una aliada de valor infinito. No sabría que pasaría el día que tuvieran que dejarla.

—Y, bien, ¿qué tienes tú para contarme? —El brazo del santo pasó por encima de los hombros de ella y continuó la conversación mientras caminaban de regreso a la cabaña. —¿Dónde estabas?

—Terminando con asuntos que me obligaron a estar lejos. —No dijo más, pues no sabía que tanto de aquello era conocido por Aioria. —Me hubiera gustado estar aquí cuando despertaste.

—Hubiese estado bien.

—Aioros debe sentirse infinitamente feliz. Tu presencia le hará mucho bien, en especial con todo lo que está pasando.

—Eso espero. —El castaño resopló. Si Aioros supiera lo que estaba planeado, estaba seguro de que no iba a caerle mínimamente en gracia.

—Verás que sí.

Aioria asintió, no lo dudaba en absoluto. Únicamente lamentaba el modo en que las cosas se habían dado, y los pendientes que habían dejado atrás. Pero Shaka había tenido razón en algo y era el hecho de que tenían que seguir adelante, con todo lo bueno y también lo malo de ello.

Seguiría adelante, a como diera lugar. Esperaba tener las fuerzas para hacerlo.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —preguntó el león una vez más.

—No sabría que tanto te han contado.

—Demasiadas cosas como para ponerlas en orden ahora mismo—respondió con honestidad. Su cerebro, por más aventajado que pudiera considerarlo, aún tenía muchas verdades que asimilar, y todavía más misterios para descifrar. —¿Has estado con ellos todo el tiempo?

—No, pero me encargado de seguir cada uno de sus pasos.

—¿Por órdenes de Athena?

—En parte. —El otro gran motivo de sus acciones era prácticamente idéntico al hombre que tenía enfrente en ese mismo instante, solo que unos años mayor y una mirada menos felina.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí ahora?

—Por un momento, al menos. —Le miró de reojo, buscando una reacción que le dijera que tanto sabía al respecto—. ¿Sabes que Saga, Camus, Dohko, Kanon y Mu están en Estínfalo?

—Sí, Milo me ha puesto al tanto. Creo que se pondrá a llorar en cualquier momento si Camus no regresa pronto.

—Son buenos amigos—dijo, mordiéndose los labios para no hablar acerca de lo que había visto en Estínfalo. El mismo santo de Acuario le había pedido discreción, para prevenir preocupaciones innecesarias.

—El bicho es una pegatina de Camus—rió—. Pero para todo lo especial que Camus puede ser, le soporta bastante bien.

—Supongo que por eso Milo le quiere tanto. No cualquiera tiene la paciencia para lidiar con esa personalidad suya tan…

—¿Exasperante?

—Burbujeante.

La risa atropellada de Aioria acaparó miradas y fue en ese mismo instante en que repararon en que habían llegado a su destino. Bias, especialmente, parecía intrigado con él.

Sobrepasado por el escrutinio, el león carraspeó y guardó la compostura. Cedió el paso a la ninfa, quien les saludó tímidamente mientras entraba a la casa. Aioros se puso de pie apenas les vio y fue a su encuentro, esperando noticias de cualquiera de los dos. No lo quedaba en claro el por qué Aretha se había ido, ni tampoco tenía idea de que había pasado durante la conversación de Shaka y Aioria. Pero, por lo que podía ver, ambos lucían más tranquilos.

Aretha fue a su búsqueda, no sin antes dirigir una mirada fugaz al santo de la Virgen. Los asuntos que tenía con él, los arreglaría después. Cuando llegó, depósito un beso en su frente y se dejó caer a su lado. Lo había extrañado durante cada segundo que había pasado lejos de él.

Aioria llegó poco después, saludando con la parquedad que le aquejaba desde su despertar. Podía sentir las miradas de Ángelo y de Shaka sobre sí, pero no estaba dispuesto a darles demasiada importancia por ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —Oyó la pregunta de su hermano y respondió con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza.

Sin embargo, más allá de lo que tuviera que decirle, Aioros sabía que no estaba siendo completamente honesto. Se preguntó si insistir era la manera. Hasta ahora, por lo poco que sabía, no había funcionado para nadie. En ese sentido, Aioria no había cambiado ni un poquito de lo que conoció de él durante su niñez: era un crío al que no se le podía poner presión encima para conseguir algo de él.

—La encontré de camino aquí—dijo el león, refiriéndose a Aretha. En el fondo, esperaba que el "maravilloso" plan que había trazado para su hermano y la ninfa hubiera rendido resultados en su ausencia. Según había visto, parecía que si. —Así que nos hicimos compañía un ratito.

—¿Todo en orden? —El arquero le preguntó a ella. La pelirroja asintió.

—Por ahora.

Echó una mirada fugaz al santo de la Virgen, pero decidió pasar el tema por alto de nuevo. Ya tendría tiempo suficiente para arreglárselas con él también. Por ahora, quería disfrutar de sus dos castaños favoritos y olvidarse por un rato de todo lo que traía en su cabeza. Sonrió, mirando de uno al otro, pensando en lo mucho que había tenido que esperar por una escena así. Al final, había valido la pena.

-x-

Shaka los había dejado con un montón de preguntas y se había marchado a uno de los rincones, que ese día estaban de lo más concurridos. Sobraba decir que entre Ángelo, Shaka y los Aios, los tenían todos ocupados.

Así que, sin mucho más que hacer, Shura, Aldebarán y Milo se habían quedado ahí, con un palmo de narices.

El español había propuesto gastar el tiempo practicando con espadas de madera, pero Aldebarán se había negado por completo. Desde las amazonas, le había tomado cierta grima a dichas armas, y por su parte, Milo se había tomado muy en serio las prohibiciones de su diosa al respecto. Al final, el santo de Capricornio tuvo que desistir de su idea.

—Estoy confundido. —Bias se plantó enfrente de Milo y le miró, con aquel gracioso gesto que adoptaba cuando una situación sobrepasaba a su mente simple.

—¿Eso es mi culpa?

—Cástor dijo algo antes… —El gigante marinero continuó, sin prestar atención a la pregunta del santo. Sin embargo, fue el mismo Milo quien le interrumpió una fracción de segundo más tarde.

—¿Cástor? —Confundido también, buscó la ayuda de Shura. —¿Ese es Saga, o es Kanon? —La pregunta pilló por sorpresa al español. En realidad, él tampoco lo tenía muy claro.

—Creo que es…

—Kanon—respondió Aldebarán.

—¿No era Saga?

—No… —Pero Shura lo hizo dudar. —O, ¿sí?

—Esto es confuso. —Milo se rascó la cabeza. Las expresiones del español y el brasileño coincidieron consigo. —¡Aioros! ¡¿Quién demonios es Cástor y quién es Pólux?

—Kanon es Cástor. Saga es Pólux. —El castaño se puso lentamente de pie, abandonando a sus recién llegados acompañantes, y caminó para unirse al pequeño grupito que platicaba junto a la puerta. Mientras tanto, Máscara de Muerte simplemente observaba cada movimiento desde su rincón. —¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bias nos contaba sus dudas sobre algo, pero eso de mezclar los nombres reales con los de superhéroes mitológicos es confuso. ¿Qué más te dijo Pólux?

—Cástor—Shura, Aldebarán y Bias replicaron a la vez. Con un fastidio infinito, el escorpión se sopló el flequillo.

—Como sea… ¿qué más decía?

—Eh… ¡nada! ¡Nada! —El nerviosismo del marino se hizo palpable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Bias fingió demencia y esquivó todas las miradas. Aunque sus ojos, recurrentemente, miraban de soslayo a uno de ellos en especial. Ni el aludido, ni el resto, tardaron en notar su insistencia.

—Estoy sobrando en la conversación, ¿cierto? —Aioros preguntó. En ningún momento le pareció ofensivo, sino todo lo contrario. La torpeza del marinero gigantón siempre le había resultado de lo más graciosa.

—Si—contestaron los tres santos al unísono. Bias siguió con su mal logrado disimulo.

—Vale, vale. Me marcho. —Se declaró perdedor en esa conversación. —Espero que al menos me cuenten de que se trata tanto misterio.

Bias lo miró marchar mientras negaba rotundamente. En lo que a él respectaba, Aioros no tenía por qué enterarse nunca de sus dudas. De hecho, casi se sentía culpable de la confusión que sentía.

—¿Vas a decirnos algo ahora que espantaste al arquero? —Milo insistió. A un escorpión no se le dejaba con las dudas de nada.

—Es que… —dudó de nueva cuenta.

El trío de santos intercambiaron miradas. La indecisión del marinero era de lo más sospechosa, por no hablar del secretismo respecto al arquero. Entonces, se detuvieron a observarlo por un momento. Notaron de inmediato que su atención estaba completamente depositada en otro lado y no pudieron sino sentirse más intrigados por la situación.

—¿Bias?

—¿Mm?

—¿Qué tanto le miras al arquero? —La pregunta desvergonzada de Milo hizo que Shura y Aldebarán se atragantara.

—¡No le miro nada! —Se defendió el hombre.

—Algo, si.

—¡No! —Dio un golpe cómplice a Milo que casi terminó por arrancarle el brazo. —Es solo que… es un poco raro.

—¿El arquero? —Sobándose el brazo, el peliazul alzó una ceja. Nunca se lo había planteado de ese modo, pero ahora que Bias lo mencionaba…

—No, no solo Aphetoros. La situación, en general—murmuró. Picados en su curiosidad, los santos se acercaron un poquito más, para escuchar mejor.

—¿De qué hablas? —No sabía por qué, pero Shura también mantuvo la voz baja.

—La ninfa… y él. Es un poco raro.

—¿Qué rayos te ha estado diciendo Kanon? —Milo negó con la cabeza y giró los ojos. —¿Por qué va a ser raro? Ella es una chica, él es un chico; los juntas y…—Su rostro adoptó la expresión lujuriosa que usualmente venía con aquellos temas. —Una alegría al cuerpo no viene mal de vez en cuando. De hecho—volvió a sonreír—, a mi me vendría bien una. Hace mucho que no me divierto un rato. —Al escucharlo, Shura hundió el rostro entre las manos, mientras Aldebarán soltaba una gran carcajada. El escorpión tenía un encanto especial cuando se trataba de esos menesteres. Sin él, su vida sería mucho muy aburrida la mayor parte del tiempo.

A pesar del momento relajado, Bias no se veía ni mínimamente convencido. Al igual que lo hiciese Milo unos segundos antes, meneó la cabeza con desaprobación. Probablemente no se estaba expresando bien, porque nadie estaba entendiendo nada de lo que quería decir. Pero, después de todo, él tampoco era hábil con las palabras. La mitad de las veces, la gente no le entendía. La otra mitad, entendían mal.

—Vamos, Bias. —Aldebarán le palmeó el hombro. —No es algo que deba preocuparte. No hay nada de malo en ello.

—¿Qué hay con el otro chico? El hermano.

—¿Eh? ¿Con el lindo gatito? —El peliazul pestañeó un par de veces, mientras su cerebro intentaba encontrar alguna lógica a la pregunta de Bias. A veces, el marinero solía perderle en la conversación. —¿Qué hay con él?

—Es que… los tres…

—Oh… alto ahí. Alto ahí, chico listo. —Milo ya sabía el rumbo de esa conversación. Para sus adentro, rió. Hubiese matado por ver el rostro de los hermanos al hablar de ello. —No estás implicando que esos dos comparten algo más que el parecido, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. Quizás…

—No, no, no. —El santo de Tauro negó con énfasis. —Aioria y Aioros nunca… Además, Aioria tiene una novia en nuestro tiempo.

—Una novia capaz de patearle el culo y arrancarle los ojos si se entera que el gatito la engaña.

—Aioria nunca le haría algo así a Marin—Shura recapituló.

—¿Tiene novia? Pensé que ninguno de ustedes la tenía.

—No. —Los tres respondieron a una voz. Intercambiaron miradas, sin estar seguros de que querían coincidir en eso.

—Vaya. —El hombretón hizo una pausa. —¿Es linda?

—Si—El español le respondió—. Es…

Entonces, tuvo que callarse para medir adecuadamente sus palabras. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y enredó los dedos en las mechas oscuras. Echó un vistazo de soslayo a Milo y a Aldebarán, y les encontró tan meditativos como él. No se sorprendía en lo absoluto que sus pensamientos hubieran llegado a lo mismo.

—Es muy parecida a Aretha.

—_Muy_ parecida—Milo refrendó la opinión del toro dorado. Shura solamente alcanzó a soplarse el flequillo.

El marinero los observó con curiosidad, sin estar seguro de que implicaba el comentario. Nadie dijo nada más. No tenía mucho sentido hacerlo.

Sin embargo, el trío de santos tenía algunas preguntas en la cabeza que hasta ese momento ni siquiera habían pensado considerar. Ahora estaban jodidos. Gracias al cabezota marinero, cada vez que el tema surgiera, se quedarían con cara de palo, y ¡ni siquiera había razón para ello! Sin saberlo, maldijeron a la vez. Última vez que hacían conversación con Bias.

-x-

Sus sandalias resbalaron sobre la piedra enmohecida.

De no haber sido por sus reflejos atigrados, Mirra hubiera resbalado y caído escaleras abajo. Sus uñas se clavaron en la pared, deteniendo su caída mientras sus labios dejaban escapar una maldición poco digna de los labios de una princesa. Siempre había odiado los calabozos subterráneos de Troya. _Siempre_.

Recuperó la compostura con la mayor rapidez que le fue posible y acomodó la capa que le cubría la cabeza antes de continuar su camino. El hecho de que la princesa de Troya se escabullera en las prisiones del palacio era todo un escándalo. Sin embargo, Mirra siempre había manejado bien cada escandalosa situación en que había conseguido meterse. Aunque en esa ocasión, con el mal genio que rondaba a su padre últimamente, no estaba segura de querer contribuir a incrementarlo.

El desagradable olor de las diminutas celdas le golpeó en el rostro, obligándola a arrugar la nariz. Sin embargo, aquella nauseabunda peste no era suficiente para hacerla retroceder sobre sus pasos.

Mientras avanzaba, podía escuchar el lamento con voz de muerte de los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban prisioneros en aquellas catacumbas. Oía los quejidos de los más débiles y las maldiciones de aquellos que aún conservaban las fuerzas para hablar. Un par de manos salió abruptamente de entre las rejas de alguna prisión, e intentó atraparla. Pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos, consiguiendo esquivar de los dedos alargados y sucios. Tomada por sorpresa, rompió su convicción de no mirar dentro de ninguna celda, sino hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Sus ojos chocaron con el rostro grisáceo de un hombre desconocido. En la mirada que recibió percibió muerte. Los labios del prisionero se abrieron, dejando entrever las encías habitadas por unos pocos dientes podridos. Su voz, sin embargo, nunca se escuchó; solo el gemido de una agonía que pronto habría de terminar.

Mirra, entonces, apuró el paso de nuevo. Tratando de no pensar en nada, controló el vacío en su estómago y siguió su camino hasta que, por fin, tras una caminata que resultó eterna, alcanzó a divisar el final del complejo laberinto de túneles, justo donde estaba su objetivo.

—¿Sigues viva? —preguntó entre susurros. Se aseguró de que su rostro estuviera bien cubierto por la sombra que su capa proveía. Su identidad, para la prisionera, debía permanecer como un misterio.

—Me temo que si. —La otra vez sonó hueca, moribunda.

—Aún no es tu tiempo.

—Los dioses no me dejarán morir… mi padre me impedirá hacerlo. —Le respondieron—. Agravié su nombre son mi debilidad y este es el castigo que merezco.

—Ares se regocija en la muerte, reina.

—Te he dicho que no llames así. Ya no soy más una reina. —Hipólita respondió. Por un momento, el tono severo de su voz le hizo olvidar que, dentro de aquella celda, yacía una mujer poderosa en desgracia. Mirra guardó silencio. —Soy una guerrera destruida, indigna de llamarme amazona. Estas muertes no complacen a mi padre, solo le avergüenzan.

—Entonces, piénsalo bien, reina. Ares querría que el motivo de sus vergüenzas desapareciera. Jamás te mantendría con vida.

—Me castiga.

—Quizás es otro dios el que cuida de tu alma. —Esta vez, no obtuvo réplica—. Te traje algo.

Sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño bolso de tela, que escabulló entre los barrotes, y un pequeño odre que tendió a la mujer cautiva.

Con una desesperación indigna de ella, Hipólita retiró el tapón del pellejo y se llevó la boquilla a los labios. Bebió, como si el agua limpia fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante. Su sabor, ligeramente amargo debido al envase de piel que le contenía, le supo tan agradable, como los mejores vinos que había probado. Después, abrió el otro envoltorio y sacó una hogaza de pan, que devoró con una ansiedad mal sana.

Mirra, mientras tanto, la observaba en silencio, desde el lado opuesto de la celda. Podía imaginársela, vestida de gloria y rebosante de poder, con un imperio a sus pies y el sostén de un dios impresionante como Ares.

Pero ahora, la reina amazona no tenía nada.

Su imperio había caído y las bondades de su padre la habían abandonado. Encerrada en aquel agujero olvidado por los dioses, Hipólita no era dueña ni de su propio destino.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Oyó a la amazona preguntarle. —¿Acaso eres una traidora de tu pueblo?

—Troya es mi madre. —_"Y el rey, es mi padre"_—. Nunca traicionaría a la ciudad que me vio nacer.

—¿Entonces?

—Siento lástima por ti y por las tuyas.

—No queremos lástima.

—Pero es todo lo que tienen.

Supo que sus palabras había golpeado tan fuerte como bofetadas en el orgullo de la amazona. Sin embargo, lo que fuera que pasara por la mente de Hipólita, se lo calló muy bien. Sabía que, aunque su dignidad agonizara, tomaría las pequeñas oportunidades que le diera. Con toda la desgracia que pudiera caerle encima, mantener la vida era un premio para la antigua reina… una oportunidad, de algún día, vengar cada afrenta vivida.

Cada herida en su cuerpo, y cada herida de su alma, serían vengadas con creces. Las vejaciones, las lágrimas, el despojo de su dignidad, todo alimentaba la rabia incesante que crecía en su interior. Lo único que la mantenía con vida, era el deseo de destruir a todo aquel que le había hecho daño. Desharía de aquel presente lleno de humillación, hasta convertirlo en un pasado que nadie recordaría.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió su vientre, obligándola a encogerse. El dolor había sido profundo, intenso y súbito. Por mucho que luchó por controlarle, no pudo hacerlo, y la princesa troyana no tardó en notar el gesto desencajado en su rostro.

—Hay una mujer entre nosotros, una curandera de tu pueblo—dijo—. Va bajo el nombre de Ersila, y se hace cargo de la oráculo.

—¿La pitonisa aún vive?

—Es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera creería. —Para su interior, se guardó una sonrisa al escuchar su gruñido. Nadie daba crédito a que un ser tan frágil como Phineas, fuera capaz de bajar a mismo Infierno y sobrevivir. —Pero escúchame, reina. Puedo traer a la curandera. Puede hacerse cargo de tus heridas y cuidarte. —Por un instante, no recibió respuesta. Incluso, pensó que su oferta estaba siendo rechazada. Así que se puso en pie y se dispuso a volver. Pero solo había avanzado un par de pasos cuando la voz de la reina volvió a atrapar su atención, obligándola a detenerse y a voltear.

—¿Por qué haces esto? _¿Por qué me ayudas?_

La pregunta, a pesar de su insistencia, quedaría sin respuesta. Mirra no estaba dispuesta a entregar más información de la necesaria. Todo lo que Hipólita necesitaba saber era que tendría su apoyo… al menos por el tiempo que pensara suficiente.

—Traeré a la curandera en mi siguiente visita—respondió.

Y, con pasos ligeros y rápidos, desapareció de ahí.

-x-

Nestor y Herse caminaban lo más rápido posible detrás de su diosa. Athena iba por delante, dictando el paso, con la frente en alto y el rostro inexpresivo como el de una estatua. Llevaba la melena oscura recogida en una trenza y el peplo largo de tela teñida en amarillo que tanto le gustaba. Caminaba como solía hacerlo siempre, como era digno de ella: erguida y con los ojos al frente. En la mano derecha llevaba a Niké. En la izquierda, protegida contra su pecho, sostenía la última urna bendecida con su sangre.

Giró en numerosas ocasiones a través de los intrincados pasillos. A la izquierda, a la derecha, y de nuevo a la derecha, perfectamente consciente de cada rincón del templo que le pertenecía. Su objetivo era claro y, solo cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación que buscaba, se detuvo.

—¿Shion? —llamó.

El lemuriano abrió la puerta lentamente, constatando que el oído no le engañaba. Al encontrarse directamente con los ojos de su diosa, se apartó para invitarla a pasar.

—¿Estás lista?

—Todo está preparado.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —insistió—. Toda vez que demos el primer paso, no habrá marcha atrás.

—Lo sé. Tengo fe en lo que hacemos, así que no temas. —Después, giró hacia sus espaldas, en busca del rostro de su general. —¿Tus hombres están aquí?

—Esperan por ti, señora. —Ella asintió.

—Es hora de irnos, Shion. Néstor, Herse, les confío a mi gente y mi templo. Hagan lo que sea necesario para protegerlo si llega a ser necesario; en especial a Ares. —Miró al dios dormido que descansaba en el lecho—. Desconozco que tan rápido viajarán las noticias de la misión que estamos a punto de emprender, pero tengan cuidado. Nunca bajen la guardia.

—Estaremos atentos.

—Son ustedes los que deben cuidarse y extremar precauciones, señora—dijo Herse—. Esperaremos su regreso con bien.

Athena trató de reconfortarla posando la mano sobre su hombro, pero para la sacerdotisa hacía falta mucho más que eso para sentirse tranquila. Comprendía los riesgos que implicaban para diosa y santo, y por eso mismo, solo podría respirar en paz al verlos regresar… exactamente como le sucedía con el resto de los jóvenes viajeros.

Llevaba semanas rezando por ellos cada noche, pero era como si los dioses se negaran a escucharla. Las noticias que llegaban no era muchas, e incluso peor, nunca eran buenas. Así que ahora no solo tenía que sufrir su ausencia, sino también debía soportar con estoicismos la partida de su diosa y de Shion, a quien había aprendido a querer en tan poco tiempo. Era un hombre bueno, justo como los otros, repleto de anécdotas, de experiencias y, por sobre todo, de sabiduría. Después de todo lo que los chicos estaban sufriendo en las lejanías, esperaba que al encontrar a Shion a su regreso, encontraran también un remanso de paz y de alegría que tanto les hacía falta.

Las penas ya eran muchas y, si algo acontecía al antiguo santo de Aries, solo podía imaginar el debacle emocional que aquello significaría para todos ellos. Por lo poco que sabía, el _viejo_ maestro era como un padre para todos ellos y un hermano para Dohko, en quien había estado pensando todo ese tiempo.

Cerró los ojos por un breve instante. Su mente, incordiada por pensamientos impropios para ella, debía concentrarse en temas realmente importantes, como el presente que estaban a punto de enfrentar.

—Regresen con bien—dijo, por una última vez. Sus plegarias les acompañarían a cada paso.

—La victoria será suya, princesa.

Athena hubiera querido compartir el entusiasmo de Néstor, pero simplemente no podía. Independientemente de lo que sucediera esa noche, el futuro no brillaba con esperanza. Se desharía de Afrodita, pero el Olimpo entero se volvería en su contra. La victoria sería, a la vez, una maldición.

—¿Nos vamos? —Shion insistió. Ella le confirmó sus intenciones.

Unos momentos más tarde, desaparecieron de ahí. Solo la sacerdotisa y el general quedaron detrás, vigilando al dios que dormía. Su amante habría de unirse pronto a él. En un bizarro capricho del destino, incuso en la derrota, estarían juntos.

-x-

La doncella corrió escaleras abajo, con toda la prisa que sus piernas le permitían. Se detuvo solo un instante, en busca de un poco de aire para sus pulmones. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato, retomó su camino.

—¡Abran paso! —espetó a los guardias que resguardaban la entrada al megarón y, con pasos presurosos recorrió el largo camino hasta donde se encontraba su rey. Cuando llegó a los pies de Periandro, se dejó caer al piso y agachó la mirada, ofreciendo sus respetos. Solo cuando el troyano le indicó que levantara el rostro, lo hizo. —Está sucediendo de nuevo, mi señor.

Los hombres que acompañaban al rey voltearon sus miradas sobre ella, incrédulos ante la inapropiada interrupción de una sierva. Periandro, sin embargo, no lucía sorprendido, ni tampoco se inmutó. Hizo una señal a sus consejeros y a sus acompañantes, para ser dejado en soledad con la mujer.

Nadie se atrevió a desobedecer o a cuestionar la orden de su monarca. Todos desaparecieron tan rápido como ella había llegado.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó al fin, cuando supo que estaban solos.

—Phineas…—dijo ella, solo para retractarse un segundo después—. El oráculo, señor, habla.

—Ven conmigo.

Con grandes zancadas, el rey de Troya abandonó el salón, con la esclava y su guardia personal a sus espaldas. Su rostro se había tensado y su respiración se había tornado pesada. La espera de las noticias había sido larga. Había destruido una ciudad por aquella mujer y los vaticinios surgidos de sus labios no eran suficientes para pagar el precio de la sangre derramada.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Yo no…

—¡¿Qué ha dicho?! —rugió el rey.

—Llora, Alteza. Chilla de dolor—La doncella habló apresuradamente—. Habla de guerra, como siempre desde su llegada. Habla sobre dioses que sangran y mueren, y sobre espíritus mortales que viven para siempre.

—Son incoherencias—masculló Periandro—. ¿Las has dejado sola?

—No, mi señor. La princesa Mirra se ha quedado a su lado. Ella me envió por ti.

El rey no respondió, ni preguntó más. Simplemente caminó tan rápido como podía, sin delatar su apuro.

A su lado, la doncella guardó silencio también. Ignoraba como funcionaba el mundo de los reyes y de los dioses, pero estaba segura de algo: no envidiaba a Phineas, atrapada entre ambos bandos.

-x-

—Hemos llegado—anunció Athena.

Shion abrió los ojos de par en par, tan maravillado como embelesado con el escenario que le rodeaba.

A su mente, llegaron todas las descripciones del Olimpo que había leído a lo largo de su vida. Recordaba un par de ellas que le encantaban y a las que ahora encontraba cortas respecto a lo que veía. Recordó algunas otras, que en su momento fueron menos trascendentes, pero con detalles pequeños que las hacían dignas de ser recordadas. Ellas tampoco hacían justicia de la realidad.

Las comparaciones fueron imposibles de esquivar, y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que la belleza que tenía ante sus ojos era una que las mentes mortales apenas llegarían a imaginar… mucho menos a describir.

Por supuesto, Shion había aparecido en el rincón más bello de la montaña de los dioses. Estaba ahí, donde Afrodita moraba. Ahí, donde el arcoíris se dibujaba bajo sus pies, en la forma de miles de flores multicolores, donde el aire se impregnaba de la esencia dulce de su aroma. El viento que soplaba era fresco, dulce y benévolo con los sentidos. Lo sentía acariciándole el rostro, en un agradable contraste con la calidez del Sol que se ocultaba. Los rayos dorados caían sobre cada rincón, convirtiendo todo aquello que tocaban en una visión del oro más fino.

Las estatuas de las fuentes parecían monumentos esculpidos en el metal precioso. Las formas humanas eran peligrosamente perfectas, con expresiones tan reales que uno podía ver en ellas a hombres y mujeres encerrados en mármol. El agua que brotaba cantaba una sinfonía de tranquilidad, un sonido dulce en medio de un silencio estremecedor. El olor a tierra mojada llegó a él, transportándole a años que habían quedado perdidos en largo pasado.

Una larga stoa mostraba el camino a seguir. Gruesas lianas de enredaderas repletas de flores caían a ambos lados del camino. Frutos que Shion jamás había visto colgaban también de ellas, tentándole a probar, distrayéndole del turbio motivo de su visita. El Sol había quedado a sus espaldas y, a lo lejos, veía la cumbre cubierta de oro de las montañas que protegían al gran valle. Decenas de hilos dorados se perdían entre ellas y caían al vacío, trazando arcoíris tan grandes como los que no había visto jamás. Dedujo que eran los ríos que inundaban de vida a un paraje tan hermoso como aquel.

El chillido de las águilas, aves consagradas a Zeus, le hizo levantar la mirada. Sobrevolaban sobre sus cabezas, vigilantes de cada movimiento de los recién llegados, atentos a cada paso que daban. Fue entonces que Shion abandonó el mundo de sueños fugaces en el que se había perdido. Los dioses le observaban, siempre lo hacían. Volvió a centrar los pies en la importante misión que les había conducido hasta ahí. Llevó los ojos al frente y, al fin, lo vio frente a ellos: el palacio de Afrodita.

—Es intoxicante, ¿cierto? —La voz de su princesa le hizo respingarse. Los lunares de su frente se levantaron, ante la posibilidad de que ella le hubiese estado observando todo ese tiempo, absorto en la belleza a su alrededor.

—Lo es.

—Pues ella lo es más.

—Su fama la precede, princesa.

—Es peor que eso. Es…—suspiró. Las palabras adecuadas no acudieron a ella—. Solo terminemos con esto de una vez.

—Athena, lo que vendrá después…

—Deja eso en mis manos. Si he de dar explicaciones, lo haré, y lidiaré con quienes se opongan. Por lo pronto, esta es la decisión correcta. —Se detuvo y buscó la mirada rosácea de su Patriarca. —Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Shion asintió; lo sabía, lo comprendía y seguiría adelante con ello, aún si constituyera una locura. La determinación en su mirada debió disipar todas las dudas de Athena, porque la diosa esbozó una sonrisa diminuta.

Sus manos se aferraron aún más a la urna que sostenía. Aquel pequeño tesoro sería lo que definiera su éxito, o su fracaso.

Todo dependía de ello.

-x-

Tal como Shion esperaba, no hubo un solo obstáculo en el templo de Afrodita. No había guardias, no había trampas. La diosa se sentía segura dentro de sus dominios y eso jugaba a favor de ellos ahora.

Le había sorprendido lo grande y espacioso del palacio de la diosa, lleno de corredores al aire libre y de jardines interiores en los que crecían las plantas más hermosas del mundo. No había nada ahí adentro que no estuviera dedicado a la belleza. Estatuas, lienzos, cortinas… todo estaba planeando para deleitar a los ojos. No lo dijo, pero la idea de destruir tanta perfección al calor de la batalla, le trajo sentimientos encontrados.

Caminaron varios minutos a solas, sin nada que los perturbarse. Sin embargo, la paz era delicada y ellos estaban a punto de confirmarlo.

—Señora Athena. —El llamado a la diosa de la sabiduría hizo que ambos se detuvieran. Al voltear, encontraron los ojos de una de las Gracia sobre ellos. —No esperábamos visitas.

Diosa y santo intercambiaron miradas. Sus rostros, inmutables y perfectos, no dejaban escapar ninguno de sus pensamientos. Con la llegada de Talía, arribaba también el inicio de la guerra que buscaban. No habría más demoras. Todo empezaba ahí.

—No somos visitas—la diosa le respondió.

Una onda expansiva de su cosmos centelló en el templo, golpeando con toda su fuerza el cuerpo de la Gracia. Lo repentino del ataque no le dio tiempo de reacción. Sin que pudiera hacer nada, el poder de la diosa la dejó inconsciente en un parpadeo.

Pero, apenas el cuerpo de la mujer había tocado el piso, escucharon el resuello de un grito ahogado a sus espaldas.

Shion volteó tan rápido como pudo. Divisó a la segunda de las Cárites tan perpleja como asustada del espectáculo que acaba de presenciar. Una decena de destellos dorados surgieron del Patriarca, flotando alrededor de su presa, listos para atacarle. Aglaya trató de huir. Corrió en dirección opuesta, sin ningún éxito. Las esferas de energía del lemuariano se convulsionaron y atacaron. Un instante más tarde, la Gracia cayó también.

—¡Deténganse!

—¡Muro de Cristal! —Apenas Shion se había girado, el nuevo ataque golpeó contra su máxima técnica defensiva. Cuando el resplandor del choque de energías desapareció, Athena y Shion divisaron el rostro de su contrincante. Aquel par de hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda se fijaron en ellos, con odio desmedido.

—Afrodita—Athena musitó su nombre. La mirada grisácea se afiló, mientras sus manos entregaban el cofre al lemuriano. Esa batalla era suya.

—¡¿Qué significa esto, Athena?! —demandó respuestas. Lo último que esperaba era aquella intromisión en medio de la noche. Mucho menos en el plan agresivo en que Athena y su guerrero se presentaban.

—Esto acaba hoy.

—¿Qué…?

La diosa de la sapiencia no iba a darle tiempo de mucho. Afrodita no alcanzó a defenderse cuando la cosmoenergía de Athena impactó contra ella. El golpe había llegado como un centella: salvaje, impulsivo y traicionero.

El quejido de la otra deidad llegó a los oídos de Shion, asiéndole entrecerrar los ojos. Athena nunca la dejaría ir, no mientras constituyera un peligro para todos a los que ella quería. Y, para mala suerte de Afrodita, había dejado muy en claro sus intenciones desde el primer momento.

El segundo ataque de la morena no tardó en llegar. Hizo estallar su cosmos, envolviendo sus manos con el mismo. Se abalanzó sobre Afrodita y la impactó con ambos puños. Afrodita cayó sobre sus rodillas con el aire escaseando en sus pulmones. Levantó la mirada en el instante en que Athena volvía a cargar en su contra. En un desesperado intento de defenderse, invocó a su energía para convertirse en una tormenta de pétalos. El cosmos de Athena estalló en el aire mientras sus ojos buscaban por su contrincante. Al encontrarla, fue tras ella, dispuesta a terminar de una vez por todas con lo que había comenzado. Sin embargo, en el instante en que levantó la mano para asestar el siguiente golpe, fue detenida.

Una enredadera de espinas se había enroscado alrededor de su muñeca. Las espinas se clavaban en su piel, haciendo brotar gotas de sangre con cada esfuerzo que Athena hacía por liberarse.

—¡Afrodita! —Efrosine llamó el nombre de su señora. Sus manos se habían cubierto de hojas y sus dedos, se habían convertido en las lianas que sometían a la diosa de la guerra.

—¡Eurosine, vete de aquí! —Pero la confusión que causó en su Gracia fue tanta, que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Shion salió al auxilio de su princesa.

Aulló de dolor cuando el cosmos del lemuriano hizo pedazos sus brazos. La savia, de un verde intenso, cayó al piso en forma de gotas que se tornaron escarlatas. Las lianas desaparecieron, mientras los brazos de la Cárite regresaron a su forma original. Varias líneas de sangre se dibujaron a lo largo de ellos, donde la carne se había abierto por la fuerza de la explosión. Sus rodillas golpearon el piso. Tragándose el dolor, levantó la vista, nublado por el reciente ataque.

Frente a ella, la silueta del lemuriano se plantó. Shion se aseguró de posicionarse justo entre la mujer caída y su diosa. Su mirada estaba serena, pero rebosaba determinación. La batalla era entre Athena y Afrodita, y él se aseguraría de que nadie interviniera.

—Escucha a tu diosa y márchate de este sitio—dijo—. Toma a tus hermanas y vete de aquí. Este sitio no es lugar para ustedes.

—Tú peleas por tu diosa, yo hago lo mismo por la mía.

—Es admirable, pero por hoy has terminado.

Extendió la mano hacia ella. En el centro de su palma se iluminó con un punto de cosmos dorado. El resplandor con que su energía brilló despidió una luz tan intensa, que cegó la vista de los que ahí estaban.

Afrodita apartó la vista, esperando lo peor. Sus Gracias habían sido las únicas compañeras de su inmortal existencia y los tres únicos seres de su absoluta confianza.

Cuando el resplandor cedió, abrió los ojos lentamente. Esperó encontrarse con el más nefasto de los escenarios, pero pronto se encontró con que estaba equivocada. Abrió los ojos de par en par y buscó el rostro del Patriarca. Su mirada esmeralda hizo las preguntas por ella. Sus Gracias habían desaparecido.

—Están lejos de aquí—Shion le respondió al leer el desconcierto en su rostro—. Estarán bien, mientras se mantengan a distancia.

—No estamos tras ellas—Athena terció—. Ellas no son mi enemigo.

—¿Vas a darme un sermón ahora acerca de enemigos y daños colaterales? —siseó, con la rabia de la impotencia y el deseo ferviente de que todo terminara.

—No, no voy a hacerlo. Nunca me gustaste, pero tampoco te consideré mi enemiga jamás, Afrodita. —La vio ponerse en pie, lentamente, a tropezones, y se lo permitió. Con todos los errores que pudiera tener, Afrodita era una diosa como ella. Le daría la oportunidad de levantarse de sus rodillas. —Pero has jugado con mis santos, has atentado contra ellos…

—No atenté contra nadie. Mi único deseo es liberar a Ares. ¡Es un dios, como tú y como yo, Athena! —exclamó—. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a humillarle!

—Podrá ser como tú, pero no es como yo. Somos diferentes.

—Eso es lo que quieres creer. —La vibrante mirada de la diosa del amor, se oscureció.

El peligro enfrentando con valentía por sus jóvenes Gracias infundió fuerzas en ella. No era una guerrera, ni tenía un poderío comparado con el de Athena. Pero era una diosa y, como tal, habría de luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Por un segundo, el dolor desapareció y la debilidad pareció efímera. Sus movimientos cobraron nuevos bríos. Su fuerza se compensó con velocidad. Más ligera que la diosa de la guerra, atacó. Esquivó el ataque de Athena convirtiéndose en pétalos que volaron por el aire. La confusión de la morena fue evidente y, cuando Afrodita recuperó su forma detrás de ella y la golpeó con su cosmos por la espalda, la sorpresa fue aún mayor.

—¡No vas a insultarme más! —gritó Afrodita, furiosa.

Athena retrocedió un par de pasos. Giró tan rápido como pudo y detuvo el siguiente embate con un contraataque de cosmos. El instante en que ambas energías chocaron, el templo completo tembló bajo su poder. Su luz iluminó la estancia, con tanta fuerza como la luz del Sol. Los pesados pendones escarlata de los muros cayeron, hechos pedazos en medio de la marea de destrucción. Las estatuas del pasillo se deshicieron como polvo arrastrado por el vendaval y sus trozos se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

Shion se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, mientras su cosmos surgió tímidamente para rodearlo y protegerle de cualquier estallido. Miró con atención, esperando no tener que intervenir.

Ambas diosas eran poderosas, como se esperaba de los Olímpicos. Y, si tenía que admitirlo, diría que la castaña no iba a rendirse con facilidad. Pero Athena era la diosa de la guerra y de la estrategia. El lemuriano estaba seguro que no había llegado ahí pensando que todo sería excepcionalmente sencillo.

En ese preciso instante, el forcejeo de energías terminó. El poder de Athena resultó insufrible para Afrodita quien, usando de nuevo su capacidad de desaparecer, volvió a escabullirse. La lluvia de pétalos revoloteó por todo el lugar, confundiendo a la diosa pelinegra. Pero el engaño no se sostuvo por demasiado tiempo. Con una nueva explosión de cosmoenergía, Athena cazó a su contrincante.

Cientos de rayos salieron de su cuerpo, electrificando el ambiente a su alrededor. Las flores se marchitaron al contacto con la energía agresiva. En medio del chisporroteo de la electricidad, lo que comenzó como un eco, se transformó en un grito de dolor. Instantes después, el cuerpo de la diosa golpeó contra el piso de mármol.

Athena se acercó a ella con pasos medidos y una tortuosa lentitud. La diosa del amor levantó la mirada, clavándola cual daga en el cuerpo de su hermana.

—Estás cometiendo un error.

—Quizás, pero será uno más grande si te dejo ir—Athena replicó.

Afrodita intentó pillar por sorpresa al atacar sus pies. Pero los movimientos de Athena fueron más rápidos en esta ocasión. No solo retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose del peligro, sino que aprovechó para atacar de inmediato.

Rodando hacia un lado, la otra deidad esquivó el contragolpe. Pero apenas alcanzó a moverse, cuando la fuerza de la diosa de la guerra hizo mella otra vez en ella. Se quejó cuando sus costillas crujieron con la fuerza del golpe. Se llevó las manos al torso y protegió sus heridas. Se encogió sobre si misma.

Pensándola vencida, Athena volvió a aproximarse. Pero lo que no esperaba era que, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, la diosa del amor volvió a controlar su destino.

—No será tan fácil. —Pateó sus piernas, haciéndola trastabillar. Athena cayó sobre sus rodillas y solo pudo observar cuando el puño de Afrodita golpeó su rostro, abriendo una herida diminuta en su labio. —¡También soy una diosa! ¡Me debes respeto!

El dolor le carcomía a cada movimiento. Pero, para Afrodita, su voluntad de sobreponerse a la adversidad era todavía más fuerte. Así que aprovechó aquella pizca de debilidad de su oponente y, retrocediendo dos pasos, lanzó cientos de flores multicolores, tan afiladas como navajas contra ella.

Los cortes en su piel hicieron que Athena apretara los dientes. Los pétalos revolotearon a su alrededor, abriendo su piel, desgarrándola, regando su sangre. En un parpadeo, la inercia de la batalla había cambiado. Afrodita parecía al mando y ella estaba atrapada. Confundida, llevó su mirada hacia su Patriarca. Shion lucía ansioso por involucrarse, casi desesperado por intervenir. Sin embargo, ella misma sacudió la cabeza, solicitándole que no lo hiciera. Fue así como supo que, si quería ganar, lo haría ella misma. Lo había dicho antes, y se reafirmaba: esa era su batalla.

—No más juegos. —Se dijo. Y se cumpliría a si misma.

Todo ese deseo de salvar a sus chicos, de protegerlos, estalló en su interior. Su cosmos se revolvió, como un tornado alrededor de ella. Las flores de Afrodita quedaron atrapadas en las ráfagas de energía ardiente. Se disolvieron, una a una, hasta que no quedo nada de ellas.

La castaña, mientras tanto, observó el espectáculo, impávida. Vio como la fuerza de Athena devorada a su cosmos, volviéndolo nada. De pronto, se sintió asustada.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, el tornado la atrapó también. Se cubrió con sus propias manos, más no pudo detener el daño. El aire caliente comenzó a asfixiarla. La piel le ardía, castigada por el cosmos de Athena. Quiso escapar, pero era demasiado tarde. El cosmos enemigo no la dejaría. Parecía alimentarse de su propia vida, absorbiendo cada respiro de ella. Pronto, se encontró inmóvil, incapaz de respirar por momentos. Estaba sometida y, de algún modo, sabía que no podría liberarse en esa ocasión.

—Debiste mantenerte al margen. —Los pasos de Athena resonaron en medio del súbito que silencio que se apoderó del templo. Detrás de ella, Shion mantuvo su atención en ambas diosas. —Nunca fuiste mi enemiga, a pesar de que nuestra relación siempre ha sido tirante. Pero te has involucrado en asuntos que no te competen y ahora, tengo que detenerte.

—Mi único deseo era proteger a uno de los míos.

—Después de encandilar a uno de mis santos, para rendirlo ante tu voluntad. Jugaste con él, ¿para qué? ¿Sólo por qué era divertido?

—No era un juego para mi—musitó, sintiendo como las palabras ardían en la punta de su lengua.

—Entonces, ¿qué era? ¿Lealtades divididas? Tú por encima de todos, eras consciente de lo que Ares significaba para Saga. —Hizo una pausa, en la que su mirada se cruzó fugazmente con la de Shion, reconociendo el dolor en sus ojos. —La muerte.

El silencio se cernió entre los tres, mientras los ojos de Afrodita permanecían clavados en los de Athena. Ella nunca entendería todo lo que cruzaba por su mente, y podría ser solamente una burla, pero para la diosa del amor, tener el corazón dividido entre ambos era mucho más real de lo que cualquiera pudiera comprender.

Estaba decidida a no bajar la mirada, a soportar todos los juicios que la morena quisiera echarle encima. El final no estaba lejos, lo presentía. Solo quería que todo terminara.

Athena y Shion intercambiaron miradas. El cosmos de ambos ardió con fuerzas renovadas. El aura dorada que envolvió a Shion le proveyó también de un aire magistral, digno del santo más poderoso de todos. Afrodita permaneció ahí, mirándole con una mórbida fascinación. En todos esos hombres había algo increíblemente hechizante, un aura tan mortífera, como hermosa que los rodeaba en momentos vibrantes como aquel.

El cosmos del lemuriano estalló con tanta fuerza, que su poder la golpeó. El brillo de la energía la cegó momentáneamente y la obligó a retirar la mirada de él.

Fue entonces que reparó en las gotas de sangre que cayeron junto a ella. Siguió el rastro, solo para encontrarse con las muñecas heridas de Athena. Observó como impregnaba los dedos con su propia sangre y, poco después, sintió el toque cálido y ensangrentado sobre su frente.

—¿Qué haces? —Entrecerró los ojos, disgustada, y escuchó el murmullo de la voz de su hermana entre el revuelo que era su cabeza.

—Se terminó. —La oyó decir.

—¡Marcha de espíritus! —Shion convocó su técnica.

El calor de las energías se desvaneció. Un súbito escalofrío hizo mella en la diosa del amor, mientras el frío viento que arrastraba a los muertos, golpeaba contra su cara. Los vio levantarse, uno a uno, en medio de la oscuridad. Sus gestos repletos de dolor y sus gritos desesperados le erizaron la piel. Los muertos habían llegado por ella.

La fría y áspera piel de los cadáveres se enrolló en sus manos y piernas. Gritó. Pero, incluso su poder de diosa no le ayudó a resistirles. Sus movimientos estaban restringidos. Su cosmos resultaba imposible de convocar. Estaba completamente sometida a ellos y no tenía idea de cómo aquello había sucedido. ¿En qué momento lo había echado todo a perder?

—¡Athena! —pronunció su nombre una última vez, más la otra no le respondió.

Sus ojos despedían ira y miedo, lo sabía. Pero a esas alturas, ya no le importaba. Solo deseaba que esa mirada de despedida quedara grabada para siempre en la mente de su hermana. Ella solo podía prometer venganza.; por ella, por Ares, por sus Gracias y por los dioses. Cuando el tiempo fuera el correcto y tuviera una nueva oportunidad, regresaría.

—Princesa… —Shion llamó a Athena. La mirada que le dirigió lo dijo todo: _"Está listo"._

En ese preciso instante, Afrodita sintió como algo dentro de su pecho se rompía, rasgando su interior. Su alma se desprendió de su cuerpo. Por un segundo, el dolor fue insoportable. Después, perdió el conocimiento. Su cuerpo quedó tendido: vacío y sumido en un profundo sueño del que no podría despertar. Mientras, su espíritu inmortal se debatía en las garras de los muertos, quienes deseaban convertirla en una más de ellos.

Sin embargo, cuando las manos de la muerte se cernieron a su alrededor sin intención alguna de dejarla ir, el resplandor de la urna de Athena apareció.

La brillante luz espantó a las almas de la oscuridad. En cambio, el espíritu divino de la Afrodita fue atraído hacia él. El alma cristalina danzó a su alrededor, como una luciérnaga atraída por el resplandor, hasta que la fuerza del contenido lo absorbió a su interior.

Sometida por el poder de Athena, el alma de Afrodita perdió su vigor. La vibrante energía que expedía se extinguió, mientras el cofre en el que permanecería atrapada se cerraba lentamente en las manos de la diosa ganadora. Cuando, por fin, la morena colocó el sello de su sangre sobre la urna, toda esperanza había muerto para la diosa del amor.

Por instinto, la joven deidad llevó aquel invaluable tesoro contra su pecho. Su corazón latía fuera de control y las manos le temblaban. Ignoraba si era cansancio, ansiedad, o el simple presentimiento de las dificultades que se avecinaban sobre ellos. Luchó por controlarse, a como diera a lugar; a final de cuentas, eran buenas noticias. Por muy oscuro que pudiera pintar el panorama a partir de entonces, ella necesitaba reconocer ese momento como una pequeña victoria. Se lo repetiría hasta el cansancio: había hecho lo correcto.

"_Está hecho."_

-x-

Shion tomó en sus manos el cofre que su señora sostenía, asegurándose que el sello de sangre permaneciera en su lugar. La urna centelló una última vez, aún impregnada de los colosales cosmos de la batalla, hasta que todo rastro de energía se esfumó, y los preciosos diseños que el mismísimo Hefesto había creado en ella, volvieron a ser el único adorno en su superficie. Cuando su luz se apagó y el metal volvió a ser lo que era, el lemuriano se permitió respirar. Con Afrodita fuera del camino, tendrían un respiro con todo lo referente a Ares.

—¿Estás bien, princesa? —Notó el temblor de inmediato.

—Si. Solo estoy cansada.

—Tómate un minuto. Después, volveremos a Atenas. —El Patriarca le dijo y ella asintió, incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—Lo conseguimos—musitó.

—Así es. —Shion se esforzó por obsequiarle una sonrisa. Ella podía ser una diosa, pero él no había vivido más de doscientos años sin aprender a conocer a quienes les rodeaban. Athena dudaba. —Te has hecho daño. —La diosa negó, menospreciando las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo. Ante el fragor de la batalla, su cuerpo entero estaba entumecido.

—No es nada.

—Volvamos, Athena.

Pero, antes de que pudieran abandonar el Olimpo, una centella de luz se coló por el corredor, estallando frente a ellos y dando lugar a la regia figura de otro dios. Shion y Athena se detuvieron para fijar su atención en el recién llegado.

Conforme el resplandor y la bruma cedían, la identidad de Poseidón quedó al descubierto.

Para sus adentros, Athena maldijo. Apretó los dientes y se compuso del mejor modo posible. Ciertamente estaba exhausta, pero su orgullo de diosa le impedía demostrarlo. Además, mostrar debilidad era un error gigantesco entre ellos. A la más minima muestra de debilidad, los dioses aprovecharían para tratar de someterla… especialmente él. Poseidón había sido su aliado hasta ese momento, pero no quería imaginarlo como su enemigo. Tenía que ser cuidadosa.

—Athena. —La intimidante mirada de su tío recayó sobre ella, ante lo que se mantuvo estoica. Se aseguró de plantearse entre el dios y Shion, con la intención de que su propio cuerpo resguardara la urna por la que tanto habían luchado y que su Patriarca sostenía con todas sus fuerzas.

—Poseidón.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Y la pregunta era simple retórica. Bastaba mirar a sus ojos para descubrir todo lo que él sabía. Era suficiente con resentir el hastío en su mirada para caer en cuenta de que, ahora, les veía como un peligro.

—Peleo mis guerras.

—A costa de nosotros.

—A costa de quien decida ser mi enemigo.

—Somos dioses, Athena. Los mortales no deberían amenazarnos. —Dirigió su mirada hacia el peliverde. Aquel hombre desconocido había sido artífice de las dos intervenciones de la morena en contra de la divinidad de sus hermanos. Tendría que mantenerlo bajo una vigilancia estricta.

—Los mortales nos amenazarán si no sabemos comportarnos como dioses—continuó—. Un dios no puede ser tocado por ellos.

—Habrás visto que estás equivocado. —Su voz exudó reto, su mirada era salvaje.

El peliazul extendió el brazo hacia la joven diosa, demandando el cofre que mantenía sellada a Afrodita. Solo obtuvo una negación rotunda de su parte. Athena no tenía intención alguna de entregarle su futuro. Había luchado salvajemente por ello, y no renunciaría.

Hizo una señal a Shion para que se mantuviera firme y lejos del señor de los mares. Lo último que podían hacer era ceder.

—Ella es mía—replicó—. Cuando esto haya terminado y mis santos estén de regreso en su época, ella será libre. Será igual con Ares.

—Esto no puede seguir.

—Terminará aquí, si así lo desean. Mientras mis guerreros estén a salvo, te aseguro que no volverás a escuchar de mi.

—Athena—el mayor habló con seriedad—, esto no es un juego. Algún día cada acción regresará en tu contra. Recuerda este momento cuando eso suceda.

Ella no iba a responder a sus provocaciones. Si habría de lamentarlo, o no, no era motivo de preocupación en ese momento. Por ahora confiaba en haber hecho lo correcto, y eso nadie iba a quitárselo.

—¿Vas a detenerme? —La diosa insistió. Si Poseidón se lo permitía, saldría volando de ahí a la brevedad.

—Quiero la urna.

—No puedes tenerla. No hoy.

—Zeus sabrá de esto—amenazó una vez más. Athena no esperaba que hiciera nada distinto.

—Has lo que debas hacer. Yo haré lo mismo. —Inclinó el rostro, como un reverencia protocolaria. A pesar de todo, siendo su tío y parte de la tríada de dioses reyes, le debía cierto respeto. —Shion, nos vamos.

El lemuriano asintió e, imitándola, se retiró junto con ella, tras una brevísima reverencia al señor de las profundidades.

En el lugar, Poseidón se quedó solo con sus pensamientos. Reprobaba a todos en aquel bizarro juego que su hermano había permitido y respaldaba. Sin embargo, temía que fuera precisamente Athena quien revelara el secreto mejor guardado del Olimpo a los mortales: incluso los dioses podían caer.

-x-

Cuando la noche caía y las voces se extinguían, una densa calma hacía acto de presencia. En cualquier otro momento, el remanso de paz hubiera sido agradable, digno de ser disfrutado. Sin embargo, no era así para Aioria.

Incapaz de conciliar al sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas a sus pensamientos, tornándolos más oscuros y mucho más pesados. Lo cierto era que nunca había sido ajeno a atormentarse con sus propias ideas. Desde que tenía memoria había sido así. Fuera un motivo, u otro, sus noches nunca había sido calladas, ni tranquilas; siempre estaban llenas de fantasmas.

Lo curioso de su eterna maldición era que, en cada una de esas ocasiones, él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa para asustar a sus propios demonios. Su papel siempre había sido el de una víctima pasiva, atada a los problemas, pero sin oportunidad de cambiarlos. En cada ocasión se había dicho que algún día cambiaría eso, que el día menos esperado, tomaría el control de su vida, de sus decisiones y de su destino. Nunca había tenido una oportunidad tan clara como esa. Era irónico que, ahora cuando más asustado se sentía, más poder tenía sobre lo que quería, debía y tenía que hacer.

Sigiloso como un felino, se levantó. Caminó con cuidado entre sus compañeros dormidos, hasta que alcanzó la salida de su refugio. Afuera, escuchó el murmullo de las voces de aquellos que se mantenían despiertos. Para evadirles, se las arregló del mejor modo que le fue posible. Por fin, tras un montón de esfuerzos, se encontró libre de toda vigilancia.

Vagó por los alrededores de la diminuta aldea, sin saber en que momento detenerse. El frío de la madrugada le hacía bien, despejándole la mente. Así que decidió caminar un rato más, hasta que el cansancio le embargara o su visitante llegara a su encuentro.

—Te arrebataron de nuevo de mi lado. —Al escuchar esa voz, la piel se le erizó y su corazón latió desbocado.

Giró lentamente hasta tenerla de frente. Al coincidir sus miradas, descubrió lo mucho que la odiaba y lo ansioso que estaba por hundirla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta rabia como en ese momento.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte. —Y, sin temor a equivocaciones, eso era precisamente lo que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ahí la tenía, mirándole con esos ojos que le revolvían el estómago. —Artemisa.

—No te dejaría ir por nada de este mundo.

—Yo tampoco. —La suave caricia a su mejilla le causó repulsión. Sin embargo, luchó contra todos sus impulsos y fingió lo mejor que pudo. La engañaría a como diera lugar. —Ellos creen que soy uno de los suyos. Desconocen mi identidad.

—¿Máscara de Muerte no sospecha?

—No, ninguno de ellos. He hecho un buen trabajo cubriendo mis pasos.

—Perfecto. —Cuando ella intentó alcanzar sus labios, él solamente alcanzó a evadirla. Su actuación, por buena que fuera, no podía dejarla acercarse demasiado.

—Pero no puedo marcharme—cambió el tema tan pronto como pudo—. No sin que vayan tras de nosotros.

La diosa de la Luna afiló la mirada y también los sentidos. Retrocedió un par de pesos y buscó el rostro del hombre que, pensaba, era Orión. Por un segundo dudó, pero sus dubitaciones no tuvieron sentido por mucho tiempo más.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedo recuperarte?

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:** Sin mucho más que decir, tengo que agradecer al montón de personitas que leen, comentan y esperan con mucha paciencia por el siguiente capítulo. A RIAADVD, Damis (mi Beta-Pelusa consentida), Carola-Gigi, Amary22, Kumikoson4, lithium255, andy, Alfa, Romi Drachen Vi Britannia, Sagitariusgirl, Shaka-love, Adrián, Kaito, Koko, shaoran-sagitario, Altariel de Valinor, Lady Death, Tisbe, Pyxis and Lynx, yaldiz, Tatsumaki, Art1sta, Miguelina, Ayumi03, kirstty y Caliope07. ¡Gracias a todos! Responderé los anónimos en mi profile y los de cuenta, estarán en su correos ;)

¡Miles de disculpas por la tardanza! T_T

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
